Eternal Dragons The promise of Hikaru
by Tsukasa Li-JMS-02
Summary: CAP 19 UP! Ya había pasado 3 años desde el torneo de Shamanes y todo esta en paz pero que pasaría si 3 desconocidas llegan a Tokyo buscando al grupo de Yoh y un oscura profecía familiar está tras ellas
1. Una gran busqueda llega a su fin

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

"…":…pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…dialogo y explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…dialogo externo, de menor tamaño como para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

_Blah_:…un dialogo por un teléfono u otros medios; palabras mal dichas o cuando se imita alguien  
**_Blah_**:…monólogos

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora denota algo para entender mejor la lectura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capítulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**Este capítulo esta reescrito debido a que cambie el formato del mismo, si desean, aquellos que ya lo leyeron, lo pueden volver ya que agregue algunas cosillas o si quieren pueden seguir en el capítulo que se quedaron **

Capítulo 1. "Una gran búsqueda llega a su fin"

Era un día normal en la pensión En; todos estaban en sus labores de siempre, Yoh entrenando a petición de Anna mientras que su enano amigo lo acompañaba; Anna veía sus telenovelas; Tamao y Pilika limpiaban las habitaciones junto con Ryu; Horohoro y Len peleando en el baño; Chocolove contándole chistes a Liserg y Fausto en su habitación leyendo un libro de medicina moderna.

- Annita ¿cuanto falta? T.T -pregunto Yoh, este se encontraba en el patio en cuclillas mientras que Manta se encontraba a su lado

- ¡No se rinda amo Yoh! T.T –lo animaba su espíritu acompañante en modo **Hitodama** (N/A: **Hitodama **es decir cuando están transformados en pequeñas esferas)- ¡Usted puede!

- Vamos Yoh, no creo que te falte mucho –dijo el pequeño Manta- ¿verdad Anna?

- No, aun no –se limito a responder la Itako mientras tenia el cronometro en su mano-

- ¡Queee, pero si llevo todo el día entrenando Anna T.T –se quejo el castaño

- Así te harás más fuerte Yoh, ¿quieres que tu hermano o cualquiera de los que estén aquí te venzan?

- No, pero T.T

- ¡Pero nada Yoh, sigue entrenando -en ese momento alguien se sentó al lado de Anna- Hao ¿donde estabas metido? ¬¬

- Pues, me estaba bañando en las termas, te digo Anna, están excelentes –dijo el shaman de fuego

- Eres un vago Hao ¿Lo sabias? ù.u

- Claro, ¿para que entrenar, si ninguno de los que estén en está pensión me puede vencer

- Pero Yoh es muy fuerte ¬¬

- Pero Yoh no me gana, acéptalo Anna, soy el mejor –sonriéndole a la prometida de su hermano-

- Cállate Hao ù.u

- Jajaja, esta bien me callare, pero no retiro lo dicho –se levanto del suelo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y corrió la puerto de la sala- me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya vuelvo

- Espera; Yoh tiene que ir a comprar la comida para la cena, ve con el y avísale a los otros incompetentes que los acompañen ¬¬ -dándole una lista de víveres-

- Entendido jefa, lo que usted diga yo lo cumplo –y con su sonrisa salió de la habitación – ¿algo más que quiera mi señora?

- No idiota, ahora lárgate y haz lo que te dije ù.u

- ¡Al la orden!

Desde la llegada de Hao a la pensión hace 2 años y medio, no cambio mucho el ambiente, en poco tiempo fue aceptado por todos en ella, aunque claro, algunos todavía le tenían su respectivo rencor, pero no es para alarmarse; ¡claro, solo pocas veces vestía con su capa, guantes y todo lo demás.

Estamos en el 2004, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que se termino el torneo de shamanes y todos tenían mas o menos 19 **(los gemelos Asakura, Manta, Chocolove, Horohoro) **y 18 años **(Anna, Liserg, Len)**, en el caso de Pilika eran unos 17, Tamao 16, Ryu tenía 22 años y Fausto tenía unos 38 años (N/A: y yo que le calculaba máximo unos 30 xD).

El chico de largos cabellos castaños empezó a buscar a los demás y empezando por Len y Horohoro, ya que en toda la pensión se escuchaban sus quejas, busco en la cocina primero y a los que consiguió fueron a Liserg y a Chocolove, les explico todo y lo siguieron hasta que al fin llegaron a los baños, donde Len y Horohoro se encontraban "limpiando".

- ¡Tú no sabes limpiar Loro-Loro, y nos falta mucho para terminar –dijo el chino con una escoba en la mano y señalando a su acompañante con una vena hinchada-

- ¡No me llames Loro-Loro! Además tú ni siquiera me has ayudado, hablas demasiado y ¡no te has puesto a barrer!

- ¡No puedo, porque un incompetente no sabe limpiar y no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados! –Ya se iban a abofetearse con las escobas pero Hao les grito desde la puerta-

- ¡Oigan par de idiotas, Anna nos manda a comprar la comida, muévanse de una vez –apoyado en el borde de la puerta-

- ¿¡A quien llamas idiota? –respondieron al mismo tiempo Horohoro y Len

- A los que están enfrente mío, ¿a quien mas? ¬¬

- Ya no se peleen, tenemos que cumplir el pedido de Anna –dijo Chocolove

- Si, es mejor que salgamos de una vez, antes de que nos regañe a todos –agrego Liserg tratando de sonreír y con muchas gotas en su nuca-

- Lo que yo se, fue que no empecé esto, yo solo trataba de limpiar; fue el chino el que vino con sus quejas ¬.¬

- Eres muy idiota Horohoro –dijo Len mientras caminaba fuera del baño

- ¡Yo no soy ningún idiota! –caminando detrás de el, y los demás lo siguieron hasta llegar al patio-

- ¡Oye Yoh, tu prometida quiere que vayamos a comprar las cosas para la cena –le dijo Hao a su hermano desde el corredor de madera-

- ¿Es decir que ya se termino mi entrenamiento? ToT

- Te equivocas, iras con las pesas a hacer las compras y más les vale llegar temprano –dijo Anna, apareciendo detrás de chicos-

- ¡Ah! ¿De donde salio esta? –exclamo Horohoro

- No te preocupes Anna, procuraremos comprar lo más rápido posible –habló Liserg

- Mas les vale, ya me oíste Yoh, no te vas a quitar esas pesas hasta llegar a casa ¬¬ -y volvió a entrar a la pensión-

- Vamos antes de que se enfade mas –dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos y apresurando a los demás-

- Yo los acompaño chicos –corrió Manta detrás de ellos y salieron rumbo al centro para comprar la comida-

- Yoh ¿sabes lo que le pasa a ella, a estado muy amargada todos estos días –le pregunto el moreno

- No tengo la menor idea Chocolove, algunas veces se pone así, pero se le quitara muy pronto –dando su típica sonrisa-

- Tú nunca cambias Yoh, siempre tienes esa sonrisa en el rostro, ¿quien te aguanta? –dijo el chino detrás de el-

- Y tu siempre andas amargado chino –dijo Hao al lado de el y riéndose- ¿Quién te aguantara a ti?

- Tú no te metas conmigo, me es suficiente con el idiota de Horohoro

- ¡Que no me digas así!

- Yo diría que ninguno de ustedes cambia, siempre andan peleando –dijo Liserg, que estaba al lado de Manta-

- Jijiji, así se demuestran que son buenos amigos –rió Yoh-

- ¿¡QUE? ¿¡Estas loco? –Negaron los tres al unísono-

- Jijiji ya tranquilos, disfrutemos la salida

- Es insoportable ¬¬ -el chico de fuego cruzo los brazos-

- Siempre tan tranquilo en todo ù.u –se quejo el chino

- Algunas veces me desespera –mientras el chico del norte metía las manos en sus bolsillos-

-Jijijiji, vengan vamos

Al entrar a un supermercado, se dividieron las compras y fueron a buscarlas para terminar la labor más rápido; Liserg y Chocolove fueron a los vegetales, Horohoro, Len y Manta fueron a las carnes y por ultimo, Yoh y Hao fueron a comprar algunos condimentos que faltaban en la alacena-

- Al parecer en la casa faltan especias

- A ver, debe de estar por aquí –dijo Yoh buscando en los estantes más altos llenos de condimentos, pero ve que cerca de el, hay un chica de baja estatura, que no podía alcanzar una de las repisas de arriba- ¿dime que necesitas, yo te la puedo bajar lo que esté en tu lista –dándole una sonrisa mientras que la chica volteo a verlo, algo extrañada

Tenia el cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros y se dejaba algunos mechones mas cortos sobre su cara, también tenia unos grandes ojos miel; De ropa traía unos shorts blancos algo cortos que dejaban ver unas bien formadas piernas, unos tenis blancos y una camisa roja con algunos encajes en tonalidades naranjas y rojos mas oscuros, maga larga y a los hombros.

- Que no te de pena, yo te lo puedo pasar ya que no alcanzas –le dijo Yoh de nuevo

- Necesito una de soya y otra de canela, por favor –dijo la chica algo apenada e Yoh se la bajó, dándosela en la mano le sonrío de nuevo- muchas gracias, disculpa por molestarle –dando una pequeña reverencia-

- No hay problema, tómalo como una pequeña ayuda

- Disculpa, me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo –la chica puso los condimentos en el carrito y dándole una sonrisa también se fue a otro pasillo.

- ¿Y eso que fue hermano, no me digas que estas buscando otra chica, Anna se va enfadar aunque yo me puedo quedar con ella por mi no hay ningún problema –dijo Hao viendo a su hermano con su picara sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en su hombro- yo puedo consolarla

- ¡¿que dices Hao! Yo solo le ayude a bajar los condimentos que no alcanzaba –moviéndose repentinamente causando que Hao se quitara de su hombro-

- Si, si, seguro hermanito, yo te creo –buscaron la pimienta y se reunieron en la caja para pagar todo- oigan, Yoh al parecer busca nueva novia

- ¡Hao! ¿Que te dije hace rato? ¬o¬

- Jajaja, no me resiste –dijo el chico de fuego encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Yoh buscando novia, jajaja eso no me lo creo Hao, el esta mas que feliz con su bruja

- Sí Anna estuviera aquí, te mataría Horohoro jajaja –se burlo el pequeño Manta de su amigo

- Por mi no hay problema de decirle a Anna que la estuvieron insultando –dijo el chino mientras descargaba el carro

- ¿¡Que? ¡No, Len cállate, no quiero que esa bruja me haga limpiar de nuevo el techo –se quejo el azul

- Pero, es que esa vez le dijiste loca, no me extraña que haya hecho eso púe' –dijo Chocolove y cada quien cargaba algunas bolsas al pagar todo; Al salir de allí pasaron por una fuente de sodas que era una de las mas nueva de por allí

- Oigan, ¿que tal si descansamos un rato allí? –dijo Yoh

- ¿Anna no te regañara por llegar tarde? –pregunto Hao

- No, terminamos mas rápido, no creo que nos regañe si llegamos dentro de un rato

- Estas seguro Yoh –pregunto inseguro el ingles

- Dudo que haya problema

- Sí tú los dices ¬O¬ -respondieron los demás y entraron en la fuente de sodas, buscaron una mesa cerca de la ventana y se sentaron dejando las compras debajo de la mesa-

- ¿Quieren algo? –pregunto Manta

- Yo no quiero nada Manta, no te preocupes –respondió el ingles-

- ¡Yo quiero un batido nOn! –Pidió Horohoro-

- Y yo un jugo de naranja –le siguió Yoh-

- Leche ùu

- ¿Aquí venderán sake?

- Que alcohólico eres Hao, ¡aún no tienes 20 años, claro que no venden cosas de esas para ti ¬¬ -lo regaño Horohoro

- Bah, se nota que conoces cada restaurante de por aquí, te creo porque debes de tener experiencia –al escuchar el comentario el chino de ojos dorados se empezó a reír-

- ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? –y la risa de Len fue aumentando y junto con la de Hao fueron enfadando al chico azul- ¡de que se ríen!

- De tu estupidez –dijeron tanto Hao como Len, aún riéndose de el

- Ya chicos, no empiecen a pelear, tranquilos –en eso, Yoh escucha la voz de la chica que vio en el supermercado; la chica iba pasando por el frente de su mesa después de haber pedido un mantecado- ¡hola, nos volvemos a encontrar -ella volteo y vio a Yoh

- Jaja, que casualidad, vinimos a la misma cafetería –sonriéndole al chico que la había ayudado-

- Jijiji si, ¿lograste hacer todas tus compras? –pregunto el castaño

- Si, pude comprar todo, muchas gracias –sonriéndole

- Jijiji… Asakura –ofreciéndole la mano- Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto…eh…chica del mercado n.nU

- Jajajaja –con una gran gota en su nuca- mi nombre es Ryugasaki…Tsukawa Ryugasaki, un gusto Asakura Yoh –dándole una pequeña reverencia

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí –dijo Hao, girando para saber con quien platicaba Yoh y por consecuente todos los demás hicieron lo mismo- si es la chica del mercado

- Ryugasaki Tsukawa por favor –viendo a todos en la mesa pero su vista se poso en el muchacho ingles, y se cubrió rápidamente la boca

- ¿Que pasa, ¿sucede algo malo Ryugasaki? –preguntó Manta

- Eh…disculpen…eh bueno…yo –la chica divago un poco y se puso nerviosa- me permiten un momento, tengo algo que hablar –rió algo nerviosa y fue rápidamente a su mesa, donde con prisa busco algo en su bolso- ¡te conseguí! –sacando al parecer una foto, y se regreso a la mesa de los chicos-

- ¿Que sucede o.o? –pregunto curioso, el menor de los Asakura

- Eh…disculpa…¿tú te llamas Liserg Diethel? –Preguntó la chica, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y puso en el centro de la mesa la foto que había sacado de su cartera, resultando ser una del ingles y se notaba en sus años del torneo-

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Liserg

- ¿Acaso tienes algún problema sin resolver con el? –dijo Len

- Eh…bueno como explicar…lo que sucede es que…-hizo una pausa y respiro profundo- es que… yo te vi en el torneo de Shamanes, hace unos 3 años

- ¿Acaso eres Shaman? –la joven le asintió sonrojada- ¿entonces para que me buscas?

- Oigan chicos, no la incomoden tanto, pobrecilla, esta nerviosa –dijo Manta, viendo como a la chica le temblaban levemente las manos-

- Eh…-observando a la chica- lo siento…es que me sorprendió que me conocieras y que seas Shaman

- No, no te preocupes, es que yo soy muy nerviosa, no pasa nada nn –le respondió a Liserg y volvió a respirar profundo- muy bien…uff…déjame explicarte; cuando la fase del torneo de Shamanes fue en América, yo te vi en unas aguas termales y me pareciste…eh…bueno…un chico muy guapo, pero no te tome mucha importancia ya que pensé que no volvería a verte, pero resulta que tu también eras un Shaman ya que te volví a ver en la aldea apache, así que decidí buscarte al finalizar el torneo, pero tenia que esperar a que mi abuelo me diera el permiso de salir con mis hermanas, además teníamos muchas cosas que debíamos terminar; hasta ahora fue que pudimos iniciar la búsqueda.

Todos la vieron sorprendidos por tal explicación y giraron a ver a Liserg, el cual también se le habían subido los colores por lo que había dicho la chica; todos consideraron bien lo que dijo y Chocolove giro a verla.

- Oye, si estas tu sola ahora, ¿Dónde están tus hermanas, ¿es que acaso hay mas que les gustan el Liserg?

- Si, bueno…no, no, no, mis hermanas mayores les paso lo mismo, pero con otros Shamanes, no estoy segura quienes son, nunca me han querido mostrar sus fotos o dicho siquiera sus nombres

- ¿Y donde están tus hermanas, ¿están contigo verdad? –preguntó Horohoro

- No, ellas ahora deben de estar en el centro buscándolos, según la información que conseguimos, ellos los últimos años han estado aquí, de verdad no pensé conseguir a Liserg en Tokio, según mí información eres de Inglaterra

- Es que vine por un tiempo para pasarla con mis amigos –le respondió el chico todavía impresionado

- ¿Porque no te sientas con nosotros mientras terminas tu helado? –le ofreció Yoh

- ¿Se puede? o.o –algo insegura por la invitación-

- Claro, por nosotros no hay problema –le aseguro Manta

- Que amables nn, ahora regreso, tengo que buscar mis compras –voluntariamente se levantaron Chocolove y Horohoro para ayudarla, sentándose todos en la misma mesa- espero no haberles interrumpido nada o.o

- Estábamos hablando de cosas rutinarias, sin mucha importancia chica –tomando un poco del jugo de su hermano 'Hao!'- la próxima vez que venga me comprare una, esta delicioso

-Jajajaja –rió Tsukawa al ver a los hermanos Asakura- ustedes son muy graciosos –todos se sorprendieron al verle tan delicada sonrisa a aquella chica- me recuerdan a mis hermanas

- Cuéntanos más sobre ti chica, tenemos curiosidad –dijo Chocolove

- Mmm, ¿por donde empezar? –Tsukawa divago un poco mientras tenia un dedo debajo de la comisura de los labios

- ¿Eres de Tokio o de otro país? –preguntó Horohoro para animar la conversación

- Soy de Japón y mi familia es de Osaka nn

- Dicen que allá la comida es muy buena jijiji –comento Yoh

- Mi abuelo, es el dueño de muchos restaurantes en todo Japón, nn, jajaja ¿eso te dice algo? –comiéndose el mantecado que había comprado antes de que se derritiera

- ¿Eh? –la miraron todos boquiabierta-

- Supongo que vendrás de una familia millonaria o algo así –dijo Horohoro

- Si, de parte materna tienen muchos ingresos –le respondió la chica

- ¿Y tu familia paterna? –preguntó Len

- Según se, la familia Ryugasaki tiene mucho dinero, pero me comunico solo con la familia Matsumoto –terminando de comer-

- Mmm, familia Matsumoto, creo haber escuchado de ella, tienen restaurantes en todo Japón y creo que tienen boutique de ropa en Tokio, Osaka, Yokohama y…a ver…

- Y Nagasaki nn –terminando la frase- estas bien informado…eh… ¿tu nombre es? o.o

- Oyamada Manta –le respondió el pequeño

- ¡Claro! Con razón sabes de las familias ricas –pego su puño contra la palma de su mano- tu familia también es dueña de una gran empresa no es así, claro, si no me equivoco en el Oyamada que creo que es ..U

- El mismo, esté chiquitín se hará cargo muy pronto de esas empresas, no es así Manta –dijo el chico del norte mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda del pequeño-

- Si, jeje cuando mi padre ya quede cansado de ella, me la dará a mí

- ¡Felicitaciones, aunque, es muy pesado llevar tantos negociosos, algunas personas son muy buenas al manejarlo, te deseo mucha suerte nn

- Jeje gracias Ryugasaki Tsukawa

- No hay porque, a ver, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

- Mmm, ¿cuantos años tienes? –preguntó Liserg

- Hace poco cumplí los 16 años –respondiéndole con una sonrisa

- ¿Tus hermanas tienen buen cuerpo? –dijo Hao con su sádica curiosidad

- ¿Como?.-.U -dejando a la chica algo confundida mientras los demás le reclamaban a Hao por su atrevimiento

- Solo era por curiosidad, ¡no se lo tomen tan a pecho! –dijo el chico tratando de callar a los otros

- No sabría responderte en realidad y como que caería mal decirte cosas así si ellas están buscando a otros chicos –dijo la chica con muchas gotitas en la nuca y tratando de darlo una sonrisa a Hao-

- ¿Quien sabe, aún no conocen al gran Hao Asakura

-Ya cállate Hao ¬¬

-¡Celosos que son ustedes! ò.o

- Tu ego no tiene arreglo 9-9U –volvieron a quejarse los demás

- Jejeje –Chocolove se reía de los otros mientras el seguía con las preguntas- ¿Tienes tú espíritu acompañante contigo Tsukawa?

- Claro que si jiji, se las presento, ella es mi Ring-ring …Ring-**chan** vamos, aparece (N/A: **Chan** es una terminación japonesa que se usa cuando alguien es mas pequeño que tu o es menor edad, también se cree que se les ponga a las mascotas).

En las piernas de Tsukawa apareció una pequeña zorrita color rojo, suave pelaje y con profundos ojos negro que miraban con atención a cada integrante de esa mesa; en el cuello del animal había un collar color blanco con una medalla que tenia grabada una "R", al sentir como todos la observaban, asustada, la pequeña se trató de ocultar en la ropa de su ama

- Ella es algo tímida con desconocidos –acariciándole la cabeza- y le tiene mucho miedo a los humanos

- Es un zorro muy bello –miró Yoh

-Mi pequeña Ring-ring murió muy cachorra, eso explica su miedo; pero ella sabe que no le haré nada

-Se le nota –dijo Horohoro mientras se le quedaba viendo al animal- puedo ver que a pesar de ser un espíritu la cuidas bastante

-Claro –ella sonrió ampliamente por el cumplido; pasaron un rato mas hablando hasta que Yoh recordó que tenían que llegar temprano con Anna, salieron de la fuente de sodas y se fueron despidiendo de Tsukawa 

-Esperamos volver a verte pequeña –le dijo Horohoro

- Si yo también, pase un rato divertido con ustedes –dijo Tsukawa

- ¿Porque no vas a cenar con nosotros a nuestra pensión, tu propósito era buscar a Liserg, ¿no crees que irse así por así, es algo ilógico? –dijo Yoh

- Si, bueno, lo que sucede es que mis hermanas se enfadaran conmigo si no nos conseguimos en la torre de Tokio; aunque, con lo que dices estoy muy de acuerdo –dudo un poco la chica

- Entonces ven con nosotros, podrás llamarlas y darles la dirección de la pensión –dijo Manta

- Si, buena idea, las llamare y les diré que tuve mas suerte que ellas jeje –buscando en su bolso el celular-

- ¿Y donde te hospedas Tsukawa-chan? –pregunto el ainu

- Pues nos hospedamos en el New Otani –respondió la chica un poco indiferente al tema

- ¡En el New Otani! –gritaron todos por el asombro

- Si, ¿algún problema? o.o –preguntó la chica mientras parpadeaba varias veces

- El New Otani es el hotel más caro en todo Tokio, ¡y las dejaron venir a hospedarse allí! Pero que vida tan dura tienen tu y tus hermanas, deberíamos de decirles a los abuelos que por lo menos nos manden algo más de dinero que esa miseria

- Pero no hay que abusar de los abuelos Hao –dijo su hermano pequeño

- ¿Quieres tu nuevo CD de Soul Bob no es así? ¬¬

- ¡Sii! Desde que salio a la venta T.T

- Entonces fácil, pedimos aumento y listo, tú tendrás tu CD y yo, pues tendré lo que mas me gusta nOn

- Revistas **hentai** ¬¬ -preguntó Horohoro (N/A: **Hentai** significa pornografía o pervertido, también puede reemplazar el termino **Echî** que significa más o menos lo mismo)

- No ¬¬ -negó Hao

- Yo se, videos hentai ù.u –mencionó el chino

- ¡No demonios! òOo...Algo mejor que eso

- Un viaje a la mansión play boy ¬¬ -dijo el ingles

- Hm, no esta mala la idea n.ñ…¡pero no, se equivocan ¬¬

- ¿Una casa propia Hao? –dijo Manta

- Mmm talvez, pero no

- Entonces, ¿que quieres greñitas? –preguntó, ya resignado Chocolove

- ¿Un auto? o.o –pregunto la pequeña Tsukawa

- ¿Eh? –Todos los hombres voltearon a verla, mientras que la chica, con una cara muy incrédula, pestañaba muchas veces-

- ¿Que dijiste Tsukawa? –le preguntó un Hao algo atónito

- Un auto…tú quieres un auto, ¿verdad? o.o –le volvió a responder ella

- Eh…si… ¡si!...acaso, ¿tu lees la mente? –la observo en silencio un momento- no, tu no lees la mente, talvez fue casualidad

- Yo desde pequeña he sido así, cuando pienso algo de repente, es como si hubiera tenido una predicción en especial cuando me posesiona Ring-ring

- ¿Que clases de poderes manejas tú? –preguntó Len

- Se los demostrare nn, apártense un poco por favor –les dijo la chica sonriendo por la petición

- Claro, claro ooU –y se fueron apartando del lugar

- Díganme algo o un lugar lejano donde yo pueda apuntar - dijo Tsukawa; '¿Apuntar? o.o' preguntaron los demás- Si o.o, les tengo que mostrar mi puntería para que vean mis habilidades nn

- Que te parece, aquel arbolito de allá –Chocolove señaló a un árbol a los lejos- ¿crees poder llegar?

- ¡Claro es muy fácil! nOn…muy bien, les mostrare mí posesión de objetos, presten mucha atención –en su espalda cargaba un largo forro vinotinto, lo desenrollo dejando ver la base de un arco- ¡Ring-ring posesiona mi arco!

La cachorra de zorro volvió a aparecer; su espíritu se introdujo en el arco al realizar la posesión, el se fue transformando en uno rojo, el hilo para tirar las flechas era de un color negro, mientras el mango de donde lo sostenía Tsukawa, tenia una pequeña cabeza de zorro

- ¿Me dijiste aquel árbol verdad, ¡bien!...ne Ring-ring, ¡flechas del infierno! –la chica apuntando con el arco, apareció una flecha roja fuego en la base, la tiro y la flecha se fue dividiendo en 4 más, llegando todas al árbol, pero antes de tocarlo, las flechas se desviaron de camino, perdiéndose en el cielo

- Las flechas no llegaron al árbol, acaso aun no controlas tus poderes, ¡ja, no veo que tan poderosa eres –se burló Hao

- No, solo que el árbol no tenía la culpa de ser quemado, así que desvíe la ruta nn

- Jijijiji, buena estrategia, eres fuerte –le dijo Yoh

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido –dando una pequeña reverencia- pero mis hermanas me sobrepasan en muchas cosas

- ¿Son mucho mas poderosas que tu? –preguntó Manta

- ¡Claro, ellas entrenan mucho, aunque algunas veces odian hacer entrenamiento, están obligadas a hacerlo

- Pero el torneo de shamanes ya fue…por decirlo así, cancelado –dijo Horohoro

- No es por el torneo…son…limitaciones personales, larga historia no se preocupen nn

- Pero para ser una chica, tener ese tipo de ataques no crees que es algo, peligroso –dijo el ingles

- No, yo los he hecho desde que tengo 6 años o.o, ya es costumbre nn

- ¿Cuando eras pequeña le pusiste ese nombre a tus ataques? ô.o –pregunto Yoh

- Mmm, cuando era pequeña no tenía ataques, pero cuando los cree tenía 10 años y además me gustaron los nombres

- ¡Oh, claro, si, por supuesto u –fue lo que respondieron al unísono

-Listo -guardando el arco en su forro, se lo guindó al hombro y cargando sus bolsas volvió a caminar- a mí me gustaba mi otro arco, era más grande, pero mi hermana me dijo que no lo podía utilizar así que tengo este de madera u.u

- Deja y te ayudo –se ofreció Horohoro llevando la mayoría de las bolsas

- ¿Y porque tanto misterio con las armas o con los entrenamientos? –preguntó el chino también ayudándola con las bolsas

- Pues, bueno…mmm…lo que sucede es qu-… -de repente el celular de Tsukawa empieza a sonar con una cómica melodía- ¿oeh? o.o…**moshi-moshi **(N/A: **Moshi-moshi** es el modo en que los japoneses atienden el teléfono) –atendió el teléfono y lo alejó por los grito de la chica que la había llamado- Tsubasa **onee-chan** (N/A: **Onee-chan** es como uno puede decir "hermana" o "hermanita", se usa cuando le tienes mucha confianza o es menor que tú), no grites tanto me quedare sorda por tu culpa

- _¿¡Como que no grite pequeña enana del mal?¿Donde demonios estás? ¿Te perdiste?_ –le respondió la chica llamada Tsubasa

- ¡No me perdí hermana, estoy con unos amigos

- _¡Unos amigos! ¿¡Quieres que Tsukasa me mate cuando le diga eso? Pronto regresara de buscar unos mapas y me matara a mi porque una señorita no aparece donde debería de estarlo desde hace media hora_

- Pero...hermana…espera un momento si…es que-

- _¡Nada de peros! Te quiero en menos de 15 minutos en la torre de Tokio o te las veras conmigo Tsukawa_

- Ay hermana, hablas como si mordieras a la gente

- ¡_Hablo enserio, si Tsukasa se entera que no estas, sabes bien que me matara y ella será la que podría morder a la gente ¬¬, así que por favor, contribuye con tu desamparada hermana y muévete de donde demonios estés _

- Déjame hablarte de eso, ¿si?; yo estoy con el chico que estaba buscando, Liserg Diethel y también con unos amigos de el, vamos rumbo a donde viven

- _¿¿¡¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?... desdichada enana de donde sacas tanta suerte, por todos los dioses te odio con toda mi alma, recuérdame matarte cuando te vea _–hablando algo perturbada

- Claro hermana, ya lo se, te lo recordare apenas te vea û –con un tic en su sonrisa y muchas gotitas rozando por su nuca

- _Pregunta la dirección te iré a buscar y-…_

- ¿Y que hermana?...hermana… ¿Tsubasa estás allí? –no se escucho la voz de la chica por un momento; el auricular estaba tapado y no se escuchaba nada, hasta que la misma voz de antes atendió el teléfono, pero esta vez se escuchaba mas seria y tranquila- ¿oeh?...¿Tsubasa onee-chan?

- ¿_Tsukawa se puede saber donde estas? Tsubasa estaba haciendo tal escándalo que todos en la avenida se le quedaron viendo_

- ¡Tsukasa **onee-sama**, eh, bueno, estoy con Liserg Diethel y sus amigos (N/A: **Onee-sama** es decir hermana pero mucho mas formal, es como decir "querida hermana mayor" o algo por el estilo, se usa cuando le tienes muchísimo respeto a esa persona)

- _Liserg…Diethel…no lo recuerdo, ¿quien es? _–pregunto Tsukasa

- Pues es fácil onee-sama, es el chico que buscaba nn

-guardo silencio por un momento pero después, aun atónita, pudo hablar- _¿El chico que buscabas?_

- ¡Si, ¿tu lo recuerdas verdad, el chico de cabello y ojos verdes

- _No lo puedo creer _-susurrando- _dime Tsukawa, exactamente a donde vas, necesitamos ir a donde están todos ellos_

- Si, claro, ¡Yoh-san, ¿podrías decirle a una de mis hermanas la dirección de la pensión, por favor?

- Si, claro –Yoh hablo por teléfono con la otra chica dándole cada indicación exacta para llegar, Tsukawa se despidió de sus hermanas y corto la llamada- la que hablo conmigo era una hermana tuya, ¿no es cierto?

- Si, eran mis hermanas mayores, Tsubasa y Tsukasa, son gemelas y siempre están así de preocupadas por mi, jajaja, algunas veces parecen dos ancianas irritables, pero a pesar de todo yo las quiero mucho

- ¿Que? ¿Tus hermanas son gemelas? –preguntó Liserg

- Si ¿Por qué? o.o

- Al parecer la moda de los gemelos se esta expandiendo, verdad Yoh –dijo Hao mientras apoyaba su codo sobre el hombro de Yoh

- Jijiji pero es divertido tener un gemelo como hermano –dijo Yoh

- Aun como se nota que no conocen a mis hermanas, ellas son…algo especiales U –sonriendo pero con gotitas en la nuca

- ¿A que te refieres con eso de 'especiales'? –dijo curioso Manta

- Esperen al momento que me vayan a buscar y verán…eh…lo peculiares que son jejeje n.nU

- Y no me respondiste la pregunta que hice –insistió Len

- Se vale si digo que es un problema entre familias donde solo nosotras estamos involucradas y no queremos que las personas ajenas conozcan esa historia –los chicos se empezaron a reír por todo lo que dijo la chica-

- No se vale, aquí la gran mayoría tuvo esos problemas, así que cuál es todo el misterio, acaso su propósito es otro y nos planean vencer a nosotros diciéndonos cuentos falsos

- Te equivocas, yo digo la verdad, es que...bueno, no les puedo contar nuestra historia ya que me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos así que te agradecería no preguntar eso en mi presencia

- Hum, está bien, me convenciste, solo por esta vez, mas te vale que no tengas algo entre manos

- Vamos Len no digas esas cosas, Tsukawa no se ve que sea mala persona, perdónalo Tsukawa –dijo Yoh

- No te preocupes, es muy común que la gente quiera saber nuestra historia, yo talvez no pueda contársela, pero mis hermanas podrían, además ellas saben mucho mas que yo

- Yo tengo curiosidad de conocerlas, las nombras mucho, deben de ser algo grande –dijo entusiasmado el chico Ainu

- No exactamente, pero talvez u

- Jijijiji, ya llegamos –dijo Yoh al pasar por el portón de la pensión-

- Aquí es donde viven Yoh y su prometida –le explicó Liserg a la pequeña Tsukawa

- Mmm ya veo –viendo en todas direcciones, e investigando cada detalle de aquella pensión

- Ten cuidado con ella, puede mandarte a limpiar –le advirtió Horohoro

- ¿Mandarme a limpiar? ¿Y eso porque?

- Ya la conocerás pequeña, pronto lo harás jajaja –dijo el chino entrando a la pensión, seguido de los demás, pero Tsukawa se quedo en la entrada

- ¿Porque no entras?

- Disculpa Manta, es que me da un poco de vergüenza entrar donde no conozco a nadie

- Nos conoces a nosotros, con eso basta, ven que no te de pena, te presentare con los demás –le dijo Yoh

- ¡Oeh! Los demás o/o –y fue jalada hasta la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos, excepto los que habían hecho las compras, Yoh la presento con todos y la mayoría le dio una gran bienvenida- eh…mucho gusto, encantada, un placer en conocerlos –dando muchas reverencias

- ¡Oh pero que criatura tan linda! –los ojos y el peinado de Ryu se transformaron en corazón, y corrió donde la chica, pero esta con mucho esfuerzo lo pudo esquivar

- oo ¡Uh! –algo asustada, miraba al inconciente de Ryu-

- Oye Ryu no la asustes –lo regaño Horohoro- no te preocupes no te hará nada, con tal te mantengas lejos de el

- Si tu lo dices Horohoro-san ó.oU

- Venga y siéntese señorita Tsukawa –le dijo Tamao mientras le ofrecía un espacio

- Muchas gracias nn –sentándose sobre un cojín en el tatami-

- Y ¿como es eso que participaste en el torneo y estabas buscando a Liserg? –dijo Pilika sonriéndole y muy interesada por el tema se le acerco-

- Bueno, fácil, lo vi en una aguas termales pero después me entere que era un shaman así que después del torneo decidí buscarlo, me pareció muy interesante además de buen chico

- Eh hizo eso, sin siquiera conocerlo o.o –preguntó Tamao

- Ya me ves aquí nn

- Wow, pero que niña, y ¿cuantos años tienes linda? nn –aún curiosa Pilika

- Hace poco cumplí 16 años –tanto Pilika como Tamao, la vieron con ojos de platos- ¿que sucede? o.o

- Aparenta mucha menos edad –dijo Tamao muy sorprendida

- Jajaja, si, siempre pasa, jajaja bueno, tengo la juventud eterna, cuando crezca me servirá bastante esta carita de niña

- Quien lo diría, tienes la misma edad que Tamao –dijo Pilika

- Que coincidencia, jajaja, que bueno alguien de mi misma edad –en ese momento vuelve a sonar el teléfono- oeh o.o…ahora que habrá pasado ô.o…con su permiso –atiende la llamada y es una de las gemelas- ¿Onee-san o.o?

- _Nos perdimos ToT…no sabemos donde esta esa pensión, desde hace un rato llegamos a las Colinas Fumbari pero no sabemos bien por donde ir, ayuda enana T.T _–hablándole con una voz dramática, su hermana Tsubasa le explico la situación

- ¿Queeee?...Oigan están seguras que solo nacieron ustedes verdad, no son trillizas porque si no, pobre del mundo

- _¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬...Tenle mas respeto a tu hermana mayor òo_

- Pero sí tu pareces menor onee-san nn –riéndose un poco

- _Tu y Tsukasa tienen un complot en contra mía, ¡ya se su plan òó!_

- No exageres hermana U

- _Cambiando de tema...eh…nos podrías decir a donde demonios tenemos que ir _

- Eh... ¿Exactamente donde están?

- _Al frente de un mapa que tiene un tren con ojos, y también indica los sitios turísticos pero no aparece ninguna pensión_

- Mmm…Claro ya se donde están, sigan derecho crucen a la izquierda a la primera salida y verán como se pierde el camino de arena, síganlo hasta llegar a la pensión no es muy difícil además se ve a distancia nn

- _Esta bien…se lo diré a la sabihonda, nos vemos Tsukawa prepárate porque ya vamos_

- Si, tengan cuidado y las espero, ja ne nn -y cuelga el teléfono- se habían perdido pero ya consiguieron el camino no tardan en llegar n.nU

- Lastima que tengas que irte tan pronto –lamento Pilika

- No puedo hacer nada, son mis hermanas mayores las que mandan aquí U, me gustaría quedarme un rato mas pero estoy segura que no les gustara u.u…además ustedes ni me conocen que vergüenza o/o, mejor es que me vaya con mis hermanas /U –sonriendo pero algo sonrojada

- Jijiji no te preocupes, aquí eres bien recibida nn

Tsukawa: Muchas gracias Yoh -

- Con tal que pague todo lo que coma y beba en esta casa –al fin la itako se digno a hablar, miro a Tsukawa un momento y después volvió a su posición normal- ¿o acaso no tienes con que pagar?

- o.o…claro que tengo con que pagar òo, mi abuelo me enseño que es malo la deuda y el mal pagar a los demás –Anna levanto la cabeza y volvió a ver a la chica- ¿acaso desconfía que le pague como se debe? ò.o

- No, solo te estaba probando

- ¿Probando? o.o

- Descuida, no te cobrare…por hoy –causando el asombro de todos

- Gracias –parpadeo muchas veces- pero, en verdad no es molestia, si tengo que pagar pues lo haré

- No Tsukawa, aprovecha que no te cobra –le gritó Horohoro

- Bueno si tanto insistes, te cobrare –dijo Anna

- Eso fue algo tarde Horohoro U –le dijo Liserg

- Te pagara al llegar mis hermanas, ellas tienen el dinero nn

- Esperemos a que sea cierto –dijo Anna

- Si es cierto ò-o –exclamó Tsukawa

- No te compliques tanto, lo hace para intimidarte, nada mas –la mirada penetrante de Anna cayó sobre el chino de ojos dorados- no he dicho nada fuera de lo común Anna

- Hum, le semana que viene te cobrare el doble ¬¬

- Puedo pagarlo, no habrá problema uú –cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared; en eso, todos sintieron una posesión de objetos- ¿Cómo?

- Alguien ha hecho una posesión de almas, muy cerca de aquí –dijo Tamao mientras que su tabla Onmyou-ji se movía descontrolada-

- ¿Porque presiento que ya conozco esto? uuUu –dijo Tsukawa

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

**Gracias a before the moon die**

Notas de Autor:

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como pueden notar, esta historia es la misma de "las nuevas shamanes" solo que decidí reescribirla de nuevo, **(y volver a reescribirla por cuestión de formato XDU)** con mucho mas orden y con mejor escritura que antes, se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje nnU.

Próximo capítulo-----Libre como el viento…fuerte como el agua…¡Nosotras somos las gemelas Ryugasaki!

¡Espérenlo, cuídense nos vemos


	2. ¡Nosotras somos las gemelas Ryugasaki!

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

El modo de los símbolos:

(Nombre):…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu_

Capitulo 2. "Libre como el viento… Fuerte como el agua… ¡Nosotras somos las gemelas Ryugasaki!"

Len: ¡¿Cómo!

Tamao: Alguien ha hecho una posesión de almas, muy cerca de aquí –mientras que su tabla Onmyou-ji se movía descontrolada-

Tsukawa: ¿Porque presiento que ya conozco esto? uuUu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hao: Con que tus hermanas, ¿no es así?-parado justo detrás de ella-

Tsukawa: ¿Como lo supiste? –volteando para verlo-

Hao: Tengo la capacidad de leer los pensamientos

Tsukawa: Uh, ya veo –los demás ya habían salido al patio, dejando a Hao y a Tsukawa en la sala-

Hao: No planeas recibir a tus hermanas

Tsukawa: ¡Ah! Si claro –siguiendo a los demás- ¿las ven?

Manta: ¿A quienes Ryugasaki?

Tsukawa: A mis hermanas, lo mas seguro que estén en una de sus-- -guardo silencio cuando todos vieron una gran nube de polvo pasando al frente de la pensión y siguió de largo- si…son ellas Uu

Ryu: ¡Oh! ¿Tienes unas hermanas?...desde cuando empezaron a llegar tantas lindas jovencitas –con sus ojos aun en forma de corazón-

Tsukawa: No le agradaras, estoy segura U

Ryu: No puede ser… ¿lo dice enserio? ToT

Tsukawa: Pues…si; esperen, ahora regreso, seguro que por sus peleas no vieron la pensión, no me tardo –salio corriendo de la pensión y fue detrás de la nube de polvo- ¡Hermanas!... ¡Oigan!... ¡Aquí estoy, dejen de pelear! –Poco a poco la gran nube fue disminuyendo dejando mostrar a dos chicas idénticas- Dejen de hacer alboroto U ¿si?

Las chicas al ser gemelas, su físico es prácticamente igual; Una de ellas tenia el cabello castaño oscuro sujetado con una cinta color verde, era muy largo y dejaba caer dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara (N/A: como el peinado de los gemelos Asakura o pueden tomarlo como el de Sakura de la serie Naruto), sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro y un lunar estaba marcado en su mejilla; sus ropas eran una falda de jeans, unas botas sin tacón negras al igual que su blusa manga larga y con el cuello desabotonado, un cinturón grande con la hebilla en forma de ovalo y en su mano traía un abanico de metal

Mientras la otra chica, tenia cabello castaño suelto, era muy largo y también se dejaba caer un largo par de mechones a los lados de su cara y un lunar se dejaba ver en su cuello; su ropa eran unos pantalones de tela con su bota muy ancha, unos zapatos negros muy cómodos y una blusa blanca manga larga con el cuello en triangulo y con un corsé negro que le ajustaba la cintura; En su cuello tenia una gargantilla mediana y tenia un cordón muy largo pero el adorno no se veía ya que lo dejaba debajo de la camisa; ambas chicas estaban algo desarregladas por la pelea. La hermana de cabello suelto, dejo de jalarle la mejilla a la otra gemela y fue donde Tsukawa, se arreglo un poco el cabello para después mirarla cruzada de brazos.

Tsukawa: Tsukasa onee-sama, ¿que sucedió esta vez, sí se podría saber U

Tsukasa: Sabes bien lo inmadura que puede llegar a ser Tsubasa, eso responde a tu pregunta –la otra gemela fundió el seño y miro con rencor a Tsukasa- no me mires así ¬¬

Tsubasa: Uh cuidado, me gasto, soy Tsukasa sabihonda que lo se todo excepto llegar a una boba pensión para buscar a mi hermanita –o¬

Tsukasa: Sigue así y mis brazaletes estarán estampados en tu cara Tsubasa ò-o – dejando ver, al remangar una de sus mangas, que en su brazo traía un brazalete largo de metal liso, que cubría de su muñeca a un poco antes de su codo; envuelto por un forro de tela color negro y a los extremos tenía bordes azul brillante-

Tsubasa: Inténtalo si es que puedes ratoncito de biblioteca ò.o –ambas optaron por la posición de ataque con el propósito de empezar otra pelea, pero Tsukawa se interpuso entre ellas-

Tsukawa: Por favor hermanas, no ven que todos los de las pensión pensaran mal de ustedes, además, ya llegaron ¿no, dejen de pelear, pudieron conseguir el camino… ¿si? U

Gemelas: ¡Ella empezó! ¬o¬ –señalándose entre si-

Tsukawa: Si, si, si claro, vamos n.nU –llevando a sus hermanas a la pensión- disculpen todos la tardanza, les presento a mis hermanas…ella es Tsubasa –señalando a la chica de falda que estaba a su lado izquierdo- y ella es Tsukasa nn –señalando a la chica de cabello suelto y pantalones a su lado derecho-

Gemelas: Buenas tardes –dando una reverencia- gracias por cuidar de nuestra hermana Tsukawa

Yoh: Jijiji no hay porque dar las gracias y mucho gusto…soy Yoh Asakura nn

Tsukawa: El y su prometida son dueños de esta pensión n-n –explicándoles a sus hermanas-

Tsukasa: Mmm ya veo, un gusto Asakura Yoh

Ryu: Pasen, pasen, siéntanse cómodas nOn –invitando a las gemela para entrar a la pensión-

Tsubasa: Eh –se pone muy cerca de su hermana gemela y le susurra al oído- Pss… ¿seguimos al tipo raro? o ¿nos quedamos cerca de Tsukawa? ¬.¬U

Tsukasa: Lo mejor supongo, será aceptar, sígueme…-va entrando a la pensión- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad nn… ¿joven? ô.o

Ryu: Ryu con su espada de madera, pero todos me llaman Ryu, preciosas jovencitas –les guiñe el ojo, causando que las hermanas se le torne su rostro pálido a un color azul-

Tsukasa: Eh…si…claro…j-joven Ryu nOn -con muchas gotitas en su nuca-

Tsubasa: Asco, eso te ganas por ser tan amable con gente así -- -susurrando para que solo Tsukasa la escuchara-

Tsukasa: ¬¬ -le da un puntapié-

Tsubasa: ¡Ay!…oye, cuidado, eso me dolió bestia ¬o¬

Tsukasa: No te sabes comportar en casas ajenas no es así ùu

Tsubasa: ¡Uy! Cuidado con no molestar a la niña modales ¬¬

Tsukasa: Pues al menos se mucho mas que tu ignorante

Tsubasa: Eres una--

Tsukawa: ¡Tsubasa!... ¡Tsukasa!...por favor tranquilas, ¿si?

Gemelas: Ella empezó ¬¬ -volviendo a señalarse entre ambas-

Tsukawa: Ash u.u, ustedes no tienen remedio U –regresando a sala para que las recién llegadas se pudieran sentar-

Anna: Ustedes pagaran los servicios que les fueron brindados a su hermana, así que, ¿donde esta el dinero?

Gemelas: ¿Eh?... ¿Servicios brindados a nuestra hermana? ô.ó

Anna: Así es, tienen que pagar ahora mismo

Gemelas: .-. … ¬--¬ ¡Tsukawa! –Ambas miran a la chica de cortos cabellos-

Tsukawa: .O. ¿eh?...l-lo siento hermanas…pero es que…se me olvido decirles que estar aquí implica pagar n.nU

Tsukasa: Al parecer no hay de otra ùu –buscando en su bolso tejido la cartera con el dinero-

Anna: Esto es lo que debe –les da un papel con todos los precios extremadamente altos-

Gemelas: ¡¡Debemos todo esto! ºOº...Tsukawa òó –volvieron a mirar a la chica-

Tsukawa: Yo no hice nada T.Tu

Tsubasa: Si claro, grandioso, adiós a mi estuche de limpieza de armas ¬¬ -cruzando los brazos-

Tsukasa: Al menos sabemos que nuestro dinero no caerá en malas manos como las tuyas ùu –también cruzando los brazos-

Tsubasa: Silencio cerebrito que estoy segura que ese dinero se hubiera ido a una biblioteca si cayera en manos tuyas ¬¬

Tsukasa: Y que tiene de malo, al menos aprendo algo y no viendo mi nuevo utensilio para asesinar ¬¬

Tsubasa: Si para creerte la mejor del mundo dices eso, pero no te pongamos un balón al frente porque ya huyes como una gallina ò.ó

Tsukawa: U –sujeto el bolso de Tsukasa, saco el dinero necesario para pagar y se disculpo con todos- es que su carácter y sus peleas explotan muy rápido últimamente, espero disculpen el mal comportamiento de mis hermanas n-nUu

Yoh: Jijijiji no te preocupes al parecer se tienen mucho cariño nn

Gemelas: ¿Qué?... ¿Con ella?... Estoy esperando el día que no la vea mas y mientras mas pronto mejor…o-o…¬.¬

Tsubasa: Copiona ¬¬

Tsukasa: Idiota ¬¬

Tsukawa: Momento chicas, por favor U –posándose entre ellas- ya dejen las peleas si ó.o

Gemelas: …¬¬ -se miran entre si y voltean sus caras- esta bien lo que tu digas ùou

Tsukawa: Muchas gracias hermanas, ven que no es tan difícil llevarse bien nn

Pilika: ¿Y cual de las dos es quien? Es difícil acordarse quien es Tsukasa o Tsubasa

Tamao: En lo único diferente son la ropa y el peinado, de resto son exactamente iguales o.o

Gemelas: ùu -cruzadas de brazos y con muchas venitas en sus nucas-

Tsukawa: No, ellas se reconocen fácilmente es por esto -sosteniéndole el mentón a una de ellas y mostrándole el lado derecho de su cara donde estaba un lunar en la mejilla- ella es mi hermana Tsubasa nn

Tsubasa: ù/Ou hubiera sido mejor que me presentara yo enana –cruzada de brazos- mucho gusto a todos como dijo Tsukawa, mi nombre es Tsubasa Ryugasaki –da una pequeña reverencia-

Tsukasa: Y no es recomendable sacarla de quicio –dejando a su lado su bolso '¡que dijiste Tsukasa!' reclamo su hermana- jajaja, mi nombre es Tsukasa Ryugasaki encantada de conocerlos –Tsukawa e Yoh fueron presentando de uno a uno hasta que…

Horo: Hola mi nombre es Horohoro, mucho gusto Tsukasa nn –extendiéndole la mano-… ¿o eres Tsubasa ô.óU?

Tsukasa: E-eh o/o…mucho gusto Horohoro –algo nerviosa le aprieta la mano- y no, no, como crees, yo no soy Tsubasa u, yo soy Tsukasa nn –con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas-

Horo: Es bonito nombre, por lo menos a mi me gusta nn

Tsukasa: Jajaja gracias nadie me lo había mencionado antes n/n

Tsubasa: Claro porque nadie te a tomado en cuenta en toda tu vida jejejeje –y es golpeada con un brazalete de metal- . itai

Tsukasa: Baka! ù/u…siempre diciendo cosas fuera de lugar no es así òó –con sus manos en la cintura dejando a Tsubasa con los ojos en forma de espiral sobre el suelo-

Tsubasa: Me disculpa ¡oh gran Tsukasa! –Volviendo a su posición normal- pero esas cosas son verdaderas uOu…y lo demuestra tu actitud tan altanera nOn jajajajajaja –riéndose de ella-

Tsukasa: òó Grr! –le lanza el otro brazalete, dejándola semiinconsciente en el suelo- pedazo de…pff…nunca aprende lo que debe ùu –nota que Horohoro aun la miraba con un rostro sorprendido- eh o/o…e-eh…lo siento yo no suelo ser así, e-es que bueno…eh…alguien me saca de mis cabales ¬/¬ -viendo de reojo a Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Debo agregar que es muy divertido verla histérica jajajajajaja --

Tsukasa: Tsu-ba-sa ò/ó –parándose en puntillas y apretando los puños- Grr no te soporto inmadura / 

Tsubasa: nOn Lo se, yo tampoco te soporto –levantándose- hum tu te llamas Horohoro ô.o –viendo al chico mas de cerca y rodeándolo mientras lo veía de pie a cabeza- ô.ó eh...oye chico, no eres de por aquí cerca verdad, ese nombre es muy extraño –mientras tenia una mano en su mentón-

Horo: Yo vengo de Hokkaido, a mi me contaron que ustedes vienen de Osaka, se nota en el acento que tienen

Tsubasa: Y a ti, se te nota en tu ropa…hum ô.o…¿porque tengo el presentimiento que te había visto antes? ¬¬u –parándose derecha y llevando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca- bueno no importa uOu, cortesía es cortesía, yo si soy Tsubasa un gusto Horohoro –ofreciéndole la mano-

Horo: Igual, pequeña jajaja –apretándole la mano-

Tsubasa: ¡Hey! ¿A quien llamas pequeña? ¬¬ -Horo baja la cabeza a su altura y la señala- ya entendí ùOu…no es mi culpa que mis padres sean de baja estatura, gigante ¬o¬

Horo: Jajajajajaja pues al menos yo te puedo pisar

Tsubasa: Si, si, claro mientras mas grande mas idiota, ¿nunca has escuchado eso? uOu

Horo: Si, pero yo no soy idiota ¬O¬

Hao: ¡¡¡Blasfemia! Mucho gusto a las dos, mi nombre es Hao Asakura nñ

Gemelas: Muchos gusto Asakura Hao……. ¡¿Qué! OO…¿¿¿¡¡¡tú eres Hao? ¡¿Hao Asakura! Oo –retrocediendo-

Hao: El mismo nñ… jejejeje ¿algún problema? –viéndolas con una mirada malvada- si participaron en el torneo de Shamanes deben de saber de mi

Tsubasa: ¡¿Como no habríamos de saberlo! Tú eres el animal que asesinó a muchos shamanes y fue vencido al frente de los grandes espíritus oo

Tsukasa: Y también se supone que tú deberías de estar muerto, todos dijeron eso, debido a que tu presencia ya no se sintió más en ninguna parte oo

Hao: Pues ¿no creen que todo lo que escucharon fue mentira, no me ven al frente de ustedes nñ

Tsukasa: ¿Entonces todos ustedes apoyaban a Hao en el torneo? –Mirando a los presentes-

Liserg: ¡No! Solo lo toleramos aquí ahora, ya que el es hermano de Yoh

Gemelas: ¿¡Es decir que son hermanos? ºº

Yoh: Así es nn…yo pelee con mi hermano y después de unos meses se recupero y como no tenia otro lugar en donde quedarse pues vino aquí jijijiji

Tsukawa: Es decir, que tu fuiste el que peleo con el, junto con otros fuertes guerreros o.o

Yoh: Si, todos ellos –señalando a sus amigos-

Tsukawa: Increíble o.o

Tsubasa: Oye dime, ¿como se le provoca al hermano gemelo para medio matarlo estoy interesada en ese tema? n.ñ –hablando con Hao-

Hao: Bueno muy fácil, tienes que entrenar y saber que eres mas fuerte que el, cuando estés segura, pues moléstalo diciéndole que es muy débil y después deja que el tiempo fluya, no te recomiendo tener un sueño muy grande porque si te descuida te lo destruirá n-ñ

Tsubasa: Oh eso es muy fácil, gracias Asakura tomare tus consejos en cuenta n.ñ –Tsukasa le apareció atrás y le jalo una oreja- o----oU... ¡¡Ay! Oye… ¡Ay!.. Suéltame Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Llama un taxi es lo que debes de hacer, no pudrir tu cabeza… mas de lo que la tienes ahora, vamos ùu -dándole el celular-

Tsubasa: Si, si ¬¬… arg ùu –y llamo al servicio de taxis-

Tsukawa: uuUu que vergüenza, porque siempre se comportaran así, nunca se pueden poner de acuerdo en nada –cubriéndose el rostro con una mano-

Len: Y no le has preguntado nada a ellas –recostado en la pared- tengo curiosidad que tan misteriosa es esa familia tuya y cual es el 'horrible' problema que tienen

Tsukawa: ¿Por que tanta curiosidad Tao Len?

Len: Pues porque me parece muy extraño que 3 chicas anduvieron buscado a 3 de nosotros y por pura casualidad nos consiguieron, y además, tienen una misteriosa historia familiar, yo solo quiero saber sus verdaderas intensiones, es todo

Tsukawa: ¿Tú no confías mucho en los demás verdad?

Len: Si confió, pero solo en los que conozca bien, hay que ser muy cauteloso con las personas y más aun si son shamanes

Tsukasa: ¿Y que tiene que nosotras seamos shamanes, no es nuestra culpa haber nacido así –todos guardaron silencio al sentir el clima tenso entre esas tres personas- ¿que tanto quieres saber de nosotras Len Tao, anduviste curioso preguntándole a nuestra hermana que de donde salimos y cual es tanto misterio

Len: Ya dije porque pregunto tanto y no lo volveré a repetir

Tsubasa: No necesitas repetirlo si no quieres –viéndolo seria pero algo nerviosa- si tanto es tu deseo por saber te explicaremos lo que quieras –posándose cara a cara-… Te quedaste callado, ¿que sucede Tao, ¿acaso ya se acabo tu curiosidad?

Len: No, pero al parecer tendré que lidiar con una chica muy atrevida –alejándose un poco-

Tsubasa: Lo dices como si me tuvieras miedo Tao

Len: ¿Como crees que le voy a tener miedo a una chica, Ryugasaki Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Pues si no tienes miedo, lidia conmigo, te escucho tus preguntas y las responderé, si no te gustan pues búscate un libro y léete un cuento para niños

Len: Hum, ya veremos quien leerá un cuento para niños

Tsubasa: ¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres que yo te lo lea? Jajajajajaja

Len: ¡Insolente! ¡¿Como te atreves!

Tsubasa: Digo lo mismo, así uno no puede hablar con una dama, nunca te lo enseñaron

Len: Pues la que tengo al frente no es tan dama como parece su exterior

Tsubasa: ¡Ja! Y tú de caballero solo tienes postura –ambos se miraron desafiantes mientras brotaban chispas de sus ojos-

Tsukasa: Ara, ¿que le pasa a la tonta de Tsubasa?

Yoh: Len esta peleando con una chica o.o

Anna: Y al parecer es tan creída como el, tengo curiosidad si lo logra vencer

Pilika: ¿quien se cree esa chica para hablar así con Len?

Horohoro: A mi me cae bien jejeje

Tamao: El joven se enfadara después de esto

Tsukawa: Tsubasa explotara en cualquier momento y eso no les gustara

Liserg: ¿No sabrás a quien les gustan ellas?

Tsukawa: ¿eh? –voltea para verlo algo sonrojada- ni idea, nunca me lo han dicho

Liserg: Pues espero que a Tsubasa no le guste Len, porque después de esto, dudo que se miren las caras, se están hiriendo orgullos

Tsukawa: Mis hermanas son muy orgullosas en especial ella, supongo que hará lo mismo o le buscara revancha

Tsukasa: Te escuche Tsukawa ¬¬ -mirándola cruzada de brazos-

Hao: Jajajajajaja Harían una perfecta pareja ellos dos

Manta: ¿Pero para que, se estarían insultando todo el día

Tsubasa: Te escucho Tao òó –ya con los puños apretados-

Len: Pues guarda silencio Ryugasaki òó –en la misma posición que su adversaria, ambos duraron un momento en silencio y Len cruzo los brazos- bien, hasta que al fin lo haces, veamos… ¿con que podría empezar?…mejor lo haré rápido, ¿que es lo que saben ustedes de la familia Ryugasaki? y digan la verdadera razón del por que están aquí

Tsubasa: Hum, te gustan las cosas directas ¿no, pues esta bien, yo seré igual de directa…veamos, oh si…ya lo tengo –se sentó en el suelo- escucha con atención Tao, la familia Ryugasaki es una familia de solo shamanes adaptados a tradiciones estrictas, aquellos que no las cumplan son desterrados de la familia en los peores casos; Su historia remota desde hace mas de 300 años…no es muy conocida en Japón ya que prefieren permanecer en secreto hasta entre las demás familias shamanes, la enseñanza en esa familia es la adivinación y también en como eliminar plagas que afecten el honor de la familia, está, tiene a sus miembros en la zona de Kyoto, debido a que es dueña de grandes tierras, varias casonas se construyeron en la propiedad de la familia, eso hace que las zonas industriales y rurales de allí también son administradas por ellos y haga que tengan grandes montos de dinero; están acostumbrados a hacer negocios con grandes empresas pero siempre guardando la administración de la misma familia, según parece los que se unen a ella toman el apellido Ryugasaki no importa si sea hombre, al casarse con una miembro de esa familia es cambiado de apellido al de Ryugasaki

Len: Hablas como si tu familia fuera una secta

Tsukasa: No es exactamente una secta, pero, puede llegar a ser tan cruel como una, todos los miembros de esa familia son bárbaros en pelea y según parece guardan muchos mas secretos entre miembros, ahora la jefa de la familia es _nuestra abuela_ Suzume Ryugasaki, una persona sin sentimientos que detesta la unión matrimonial entre shamanes y humanos…debido a eso no fuimos aceptadas en esa familia

Manta: ¿Que? ¿Por qué?

Tsukasa: Debido a que nuestra madre fue humana; la tradición siempre ha sido bodas entre shamanes y debido a que mi tío y mi padre se casaron con mujeres normales, fueron desterrados y nosotras no fuimos aceptadas en la familia

Horohoro: Que historia tan triste

Tsukawa: No es triste, es lo que nos toco vivir así que no nos queda de otra –sonriéndole a Horohoro-

Tsubasa: ¡ja! Tsukawa por favor estos no han escuchado nada –sentándose en modo indio- Suzume…nuestra supuesta abuela, fue la que mando a asesinar a nuestra madre, padre y tíos sin importar que aquellas personas fueran sus hijos; el simple hecho de descender y tener el apellido de tales personas me da vergüenza ùu...que otra cosa quieres saber Tao o no estas satisfecho con nuestro cuento de las 3 princesitas –mirándolo de reojo-

Hao: ¿Es decir que ustedes son huérfanas?

Tsukasa: Viéndolo de ese punto, pues si, somos huérfanas, pero ya basta de hablar de eso, no es tema que nos agrade hablar además lo mas seguro es que con tanta habladuría estén muy aburridos de nosotras

Yoh: No al contrario –las tres hermanas vieron curiosas a Yoh- me parece muy interesante sus relatos, además que es bueno saber que tanto han sufrido para saber como tratarlas jijiji

Len: ¡Hum, ustedes no han vivido nada, esa familia para esconderse tanto debe de ser muy débil

Tsubasa: Calla que ni siquiera conozco la tuya, claro si es que tienes antepasados que valgan la pena en tener historia

Tsukasa: Silencio Tsubasa, la dinastía Tao es conocida como aquella que realizaba asesinatos en china y también por las peleas entre los miembros, su fuerte es el Taoísmo el cuál es manipular a zombis por medio de pergaminos…-con las manos en la cintura y mira a Len- oh me equivoco

Ryu: increíble, que chica tan inteligente acertó en todo o.o

Tsubasa: ¡Hum! Por lo menos tienes que servir para algo ù-u

Len: Fufufu –riéndose un poco- te falto decir que tienen grandes suma de dinero, grandes terrenos y poderosos miembros

Tsukasa: Si es una dinastía se sobreentiende que es poderosa al nivel monetario, territorial y espiritual

Len: Por lo menos tu si sabes responder mejor, ahora cuéntenme ustedes, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que nos estén buscando?

Tsubasa: Es algo lento el chico

Len: ¡¿Que me dijiste! –apretando los puños con el seño fundido

Tsubasa: Jojojo yo no dije nada –cubriéndose mitad de la cara con su abanico- acaso ya no puedo decir nada Tao

Len: Eres una atrevida ¬¬

Tsubasa: Y tu no sabes tratar a una mujer ¬¬

Len: Pues contigo no ¬¬

Anna: Quieren callarse de una buena ves

Tsubasa y Len: ¬¬ -ambos se miran desafiantes y se voltean las miradas-

Yoh: Oigan tengo una pregunta

Tsukawa: Dinos Yoh

Yoh: Si su padre y su tío sabían de la tradición ¿por que no la evitaron?

Tsukasa: Bueno a decir verdad, es inevitable detener algo así ¿no crees Yoh-san?; nuestro padre nos contó que en uno de los viajes que realizaba con mi tío, llegaron a parar a Osaka para visitar un nuevo zoológico que tenia especimenes de zorros

Yoh: ¿Especimenes de zorros?

Tsukawa: Si nn, mi padre y mi tío fueron zoólogos y su especialidad era investigar a los zorros D, es debido a eso que desde pequeña tenemos a nuestros espíritus nn

Horohoro: ¿¡Entonces tu padre los asesinaba para que fueran sus espíritus òo?

Tsukasa: ¡No, por todos los espíritus eso esta en contra de la preservación animal oo –dijo sorprendida la chica-…nuestro padre los investigaba, nuestros espíritus fueron asesinados el mismo día en que murió nuestra madre, es difícil de explicar pero ellos la protegían mucho, al interponerse, ellos fallecieron

Tamao: ¿Pero como harían eso si son animales salvajes?

Tsubasa: Ni Ren-ren, Ran-ran, Ron-ron o Ring-ring fueron salvajes, ellos fueron educados bajo cautiverio, fueron ejemplares que nuestro padre y nuestro tío consiguieron, por lo menos un ejemplo seria el de mi Ren-ren –una zorro apareció sobre su cabeza- ella estaba herida y mi padre se encargo de cuidarla –la zorra grisácea poso su mirada sobre los presentes los profundos ojos azules fueron viendo a todos ellos- ne Ren-ren, verdad que yo siempre te he cuidado como se debe – la pequeña zorra miro a su ama y se acurruco en sus piernas dándole un gruñido amistoso- buena chica jojojo n.n

Tsukawa: E-to...creo que nos salimos un poco del tema U –mirando como Tsubasa acariciaba a su espiritu-...Como iba contando uOu…ellos fueron a Osaka a visitar un zoológico, duraron meses allí, conocieron a muchas personas, hasta que un día mi padre estaba rondando solo el zoológico y fue cuando vio a mi madre nn, nuestro abuelo en ese entonces tenia una campaña para ayudar a ese parque y así fue como establecieron contacto los dos nn

Tsubasa: Se vieron, se enamoraron, huyeron como Romeo y Julieta y ¡Pum! Vivieron muy felices hasta que apareció la suegra malvada

Chocolove: ¡¡¡Y les dieron unas nalgadas! –Disfrazado de anciana y en su mano derecha cargaba un bat de béisbol-

Todos: ¡¿Eh!

Tsubasa: Oigan y ¿ese chico que demonios pretende? ôóU

Chocolove: Yo soy el gran Chocolove y te haré reír con mis grandes chistes

Tsubasa: Olvídalo amigo, no triunfaras ni en la esquina ¬¬

Chocolove: Pues que esquina tan mala pue' hombre –en un rincón rodeado de espíritus y deprimido-

Ren: Eso es todo, al parecer es corta esa "trágica" historia

Tsubasa: Pues que querías, ¿una novela completa o que? Que quisquilloso eres Tao

Ren: ¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora?

Tsubasa: ¿Que, si se puede saber ¬¬

Ren: Dinos, ¿porque nos buscan?

Tsubasa: Ya lo sabes, ¿para que repetir tantas veces lo mismo? ¬¬

Ren: Pues porque es una mentira, ¿crees que nacimos ayer chica? Pues no es así ¬¬ –susurrándole un poco-

Tsubasa: Ja, yo creo que tu ni siquiera has nacido ¬¬

Ren: Atrevida òo

Tsubasa: Lento ò.o

Tsukasa: ¡Ya por favor, les explicaremos porque estamos aquí pero dejen de pelear –jalo por el cuello de la camisa a Tsubasa- y eso ùu… -soltándola a su lado-… va contigo escuchaste ¬¬ -con las manos en la cintura-

Tsubasa: Si capitán a la orden ¬O¬ -dándole con su mano derecha un saludo militar- …hum ùu -se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y se recostó en la pared-explícales Tsuki, tú eres buena en eso

Tsukasa: Esta bien, esta bien uOu, veamos como explicarles ù.u…es que es muy simple, lo único que sucedió es que nos gustaron unos chicos de su grupo y como eran Shamanes, los decidimos buscar es todo /U…no hay tanta ciencia en eso ù/uU

Yoh: Entonces a ustedes también les gustan unos chicos de este grupo, por lo visto ¿ya saben quienes son, o no? Se les reconocen en la actitud que tomaron hace rato

Tsukawa: ¿Eso es verdad? o.o –con un dedo en el mentón, volteándose a verlas- ¿hermanas?

Gemelas: Eh…bueno…nosotras…pues…eto o/oU

Tsukawa: Entonces si es verdad o.o -gateando hasta ellas y les mira las caras- se les nota en sus rostros o.o -viendo de cerca de a Tsukasa y después a Tsubasa- están nerviosas ¿verdad? o.o -parpadea un poco- ya estamos aquí ¿porque no lo dicen? o.o…además quiero saber a quienes les gustan o,o…deben de ser chicos muy especiales para que las hayan embobado tanto hermanas

Gemelas: Ajajajajaja uUu…Tsuwa-chan nñ –dándole unas sonrisas falsas- podrías callarte por un rato nñ

Tsukawa: Oeh o.o…ups U, lo siento, no fue mi intención U

Gemelas: Lo sabemos Tsukawa, lo sabemos muy bien nñ -jalándole las mejillas a la chica-

Tsukawa: Me duele mucho, onee-sama onee-chan… ya… suéltenme por favor TT

Yoh: Jijijiji no se preocupen, no las estamos obligando a decir quienes les gustan, eso es muy personal –las gemelas suspiran aliviadas- pero también me causa mucha curiosidad saber jijiji

Gemelas: o.ouU –todos los demás las miraron atentos- O.OuUu…eto…nosotras

Tsukasa: N-no…no estamos seguras si están aquí o no, es que…t-tal ves hallan cambiado con el tiempo...seguramente O.OU

Tsubasa: Si, si, si… lo mas seguro es que no estén aquí pero estamos felices de que mi hermana si haya conseguido a Liserg UuU

Gemelas: Jajajajajaja nOnU –riéndose nerviosas-

Hao: hum…-viéndolas con atención- y los de ustedes, ¿como se llaman chicas? ¿Oh no lo saben? –Sonriéndoles con picardía- "vamos, un poco mas y lo sabré"

Tsukasa: E-es...que…sus nombres son difíciles de escribir parecen de otro país U

Ryu: Oww, no digan eso, mi nombre es fácil

Tsubasa: ¬¬ ¡Oye! ¿que te hace pensar que a cualquiera de nosotras le gustaría un hombre como tú?

Ryu: TT Pero que cruel, todas las chicas lindas me tratan así, ¡que desdicha la mía!

Tsukasa: Eso si fue muy cruel Tsubasa, discúlpate ¬¬

Tsubasa: P-pero si es la verdad ¬¬U

Tsukasa: Discúlpate ¬-¬

Tsubasa: Si, si ya voy, no me apresures …lo siento no fue mi intención decir eso -O-

Tsukasa: Mas realista ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¬¬ -voltea y se dan un duelo de chispas al poco rato volvió a voltear para poder ver a Ryu- lo siento Ryu uOuU

Ryu: Como no perdonar a alguien tan guapa como tu ----

Tsubasa: ;; -se esconde detrás de Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: ¬¬U –mirándola de reojo- uff, que voy a hacer contigo -O-U

Tsukawa: Bueno con esas actitudes dudo que lo dirán ó.o…u.u yo quería saber –baja la cabeza-

Tsukasa: E-eh…Tsukawa óo

Tsubasa: Enana no te pongas así…n-nosotras óoU –aun detrás de Tsukasa, estaba agachada y abrazándole la cintura-

Tsukawa: Pero espero conocerlos el día que los consigan no se desanimen hermanas nn… se que los conseguirán -apretando los puños- ¡ganbatte nOn!

Gemelas: S-si oUu… g-gracias Tsukawa jejeje, n-nos esforzaremos por buscarlos nnU

Tsukawa: -ladeo su cabeza a un lado muy feliz- ¡oh o.o! –Revisa su reloj- oigan hermanas no creen que ya es muy tarde ó.oU

Yoh: Hum –mira el reloj de la pensión- son las 9:00 pm… bueno si se van ustedes solas si será peligroso

Tsukasa: Si, oye Tsubasa, ¿llamaste al taxi, porque desde que llamaste hasta ahora, ya debió haber llegado ¬¬ -mirándose detrás-

Tsubasa: Cierto se me olvido decirte que al decirles la dirección dijeron que era muy lejos para sus líneas y que no nos podían buscar hermana -o-

Tsukasa: Oh, ya entiendo –con su cabello cubriéndole, gran parte de su rostro- y dime algo Tsubasa….

Tsubasa: Dime Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Esperaste………..todo este tiempo….y….-levanta la mirada furiosa y la agarra por el cuello- ¡¡no dijiste absolutamente nada animal! ¿¡¡Ahora como iremos al hotel tan tarde? òó

Tsubasa: Y…cof, cof…. ¿me preguntas a mi?...cof, cof –tratando de zafarse de su furiosa gemela- ¡déjame!..cof, cof…no ves…que me asfixias ò---o

Tsukasa: Te lo mereces òó –apretándola más- ahora por tu culpa nos las tenemos que arreglar para irnos quien sabe como

Tsubasa: Que te…cof, cof…nuestras posesiones…cof, cof si alguien se nos acerca…cof, cof lo atacamos

Tsukasa: ¡Como puedes decir eso! –Jalándole las manos a su espalda- eso es malo, no importa que sea mala persona, es un humano normal y no podemos herirlos

Tsubasa: Los pervertidos y los que se dedican a robar no son normales Tsuki, son gente sucia que no tienen nada mejor que hacer… ¡ah! ¡Me quieres romper un brazo!

Tsukasa: Si quisiera, ya te lo hubiera roto pero te vendría bien un golpe en la cabeza, así se te quitaría lo estúpida

Tsubasa: ¡¡A si! –hizo un movimiento rápido y ahora ella era la que estaba sometiendo a Tsukasa, sentada sobre su espalda jalándole el cuello con un brazo- ahora quien es la estúpida…anda dilo ratoncito de biblioteca

Tsukasa: ¡Tu! ¿¡Quien otra?

Tsukawa: Entonces ¿nos podría llevar señor Ryu?

Ryu: Claro, ¿como podría dejar a tales jovencitas solas en la noche con tantos ladrones y pervertidos, ¡no se preocupen, el gran Ryu con su espada de madera las llevara sanas y salvas a su hotel

Tsukawa: Muchísimas gracias, le agradezco mucho -le da una pequeña reverencia-

Gemelas: ¡Que!..¡Con el! ¡Primero muertas! òOo –mientras seguían peleando-

Horohoro: Es verdad, estarán mas inseguras con Ryu que solas ¬¬U

Len: ¿Quien sabe? así se les quita lo niñas que son jajaja

Tsubasa: ¿¡A quien le dices niñas? òó

Len: A ustedes òo

Tsukawa: Ya hermanas, dejen de pelear el señor Ryu nos llevara al hotel en su motocicleta nn –cargando su arco- pero usted cree que quepamos todas en su moto señor Ryu ó.oU

Ryu: Es cierto, tienen sus alimentos también, bueno al parecer iremos algo apretados jejejeje

Gemelas: ¡¡Tsukawa!

Tsukawa: Hermanas es mejor eso que nada, ¿o no?

Gemelas: ¬¬ Tu serás la que iras con el apretados, porque nosotras no entramos allí

Tsukawa: Uff, hermanas -o-u

Gemelas: ù-u –cruzando sus brazos y viendo a lugares contrarios-

Tsukawa: Es cierto lo que dicen, ustedes son muy niñas para su edad .U

Gemelas: ò-ó -miran fijamente a Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: oUuUu Lo dicen los demás no me miren tan mal

Tsubasa: Olvídalo suficiente he tenido este día, ne Tsukasa nos vamos en carrera

Tsukasa: Es lo único que nos queda ¬¬u

Anna: Con que irán con sus posesiones, ¿o no?

Tsukasa: ¿Como lo supiste?

Anna: No crean que no me di cuenta de que están realizando posesión de almas y objetos desde que entraron a la casa

Tsubasa: Hum, esta chica es fuerte al parecer fuiste la única que se dio cuenta… ¡Ren-ren! -de su abanico volvió a salir la zorro gris azulada, de profundos ojos verdes- efectivamente, realizamos nuestra posesión de objetos al sentir que estábamos rodeadas de shamanes

Yoh: Yo también lo sabia jijiji por eso ocultaban un poco sus presencias y no sentíamos espíritus a su alrededor

Tsukasa: Nos gusta ser cautelosas en este tema… ¡Ran-ran! –de su pecho salio un zorro de abundante pelaje blanco y ojos azules- ellos son nuestros espíritus, manejamos el viento y el agua

Horohoro: Con que el viento y el agua eh?...hum, ellos son los zorros que les dio su padre

Tsukawa: Si ellos son nn, solo que hace falta uno, el de nuestra prima que no pudo venir…cierto tenemos que comunicarnos con el abuelo hermanas

Tsukasa: Invierte tu celular en mejor manera y procura llamar al abuelo ¬¬ -cruzada de brazos viendo a su hermana gemela-

Tsubasa: No empieces con tus amarguras, porque no quiero actuar como esclava tuya ¬¬

Tsukasa: Muévete Tsubasa ¬¬

Tsubasa: Si señora, a la orden --U –sosteniendo el celular y empezando a llamar- ùu arg siempre hace lo mismo condenada mandona ella no mueve ni un dedo, yo soy la que hace todo el trab---…xx -le había llegado a la nuca uno de los brazaletes de metal-

Tsukasa: Te escuche ùu –recogiendo su arma y acomodándosela de nuevo en su muñeca derecha- o,o ¿en donde nos quedamos?

Horohoro: Pues en los zorros o.o –muy interesado por el tema se acerco un poco mas a Tsukasa y ella explico todo acerca de la situación- entonces tu prima estuvo con ustedes pero no quiso venir al viaje por incomodidad o.o

Tsukasa: Exacto y no la culpo o,o

Len: Porque no solo vinieron Tsukawa y tu ùu, en ves de traer a una escandalosa con ustedes no les da vergüenza andar con ella

Tsukawa: Es nuestra hermana o,o…por mas que sea es de nuestra sangre .O. …U si la conocieran mejor no dirían eso, es buena chica solo un poco…eto…algo…eh…

Tsubasa: Abuelito solo 100000 yenes por favor adelántame la mesada por favor quiero ese estuche de limpieza de armas, por favor, por favor –'no Tsubasa gastaras tanto dinero en capricho y ya sabes como soy con los caprichos'- no son caprichos es una buena causa, a ti te gusta el orden, pues mis armas tienen que estar ordenadas y limpias y brillantes no es así T.T? –'no Tsubasa, no te adelantaré la mesada por eso'- abuelo que cruel eres con tu nieta ToT, igual estabas cuando te pedí esa hacha gigante

Tsukasa: Se vale usar el término loca ¬¬u

Tsukawa: Tiene gustos diferentes es todo U

Len: Una chica tan rara, ahora es más rara porque le gustan las armas, pero que cosas son ustedes en verdad

Tsukasa: Dejémoslo en originalidad y acabado el tema 9.9U

Len: Si tienes razón

Tsubasa: 50000 yenes…10000 yenes…5000 yenes…1000 yenes… ¡abuelo TT! –'no señor, nada de eso'- eres malo con tu nieta no te regalare nada el día del padre ToT –'siempre dices lo mismo'- pues porque siempre eres así de duro con tu linda nieta TT –'Tsubasa ya estas grande para berrinches'- no son berrinches es un estuche de limpieza de armas para coleccionistas TTTT –'una señorita que va estar haciendo con un arma'- ver lo brillantes y bonitas que son cuando están limpias T,T –'Tsubasa'- humm cuando tenga novio el me va a consentir y tu te pondrás celoso T,T –'hum veremos si algún chico llega aprobar mis expectativas'- claro que lo hará, ahora aprovecha que tu nieta te toma en cuenta y déjala comprarse su estuche de limpieza para armas –'humm veamos'- lo harás si, si? -'disculpa Tsubasa me llama tu abuela recuerda llamarme seguido dile a tus hermanas que las amo y no derrochen dinero adiós'-

'piii…piii...piii' el anciano colgó dejando a Tsubasa boca abierta y con cascadas en los ojos

Tsubasa: El abuela es cruel conmigo ToT –colgando también- ya había llegado a la capital y consigo una buena tienda donde venden ese estuche especial y no me deja comprarlo TT

Len: Lamento por aquel muchacho que sea su novio ¬¬U

Tsubasa: Tu guarda silencio òo

Tsukasa: Ya, ya, ya mejor nosotras dos nos vamos o se pondrán a pelear de nuevo –mientras le jala una oreja a Tsubasa y hace una reverencia- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por encargarse de nuestra hermana, estaremos siempre agradecidas y esperamos verlos pronto

Yoh: Nosotros también vengan pronto están en su casa nn

Anna: Recuerden los paquetes de Fumbari Oka, pero solo los tendrán si pagan muy bien

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias nn –recibiendo los folletos que les entregaba Anna- veremos si nos quedamos aquí una noche tal ves el ultimo día del hotel

Tsubasa: ¿Segura, mira los precios no pareciera tan bueno como en realidad se muestra aquí ¬¬u –revisando el folleto-

Tsukasa: Tu ponte los zapatos y camina ya es muy tarde, hasta luego –se voltea a los presentes- un gusto

Horohoro: Tengan cuidado en el camino a estas horas es muy peligroso nn –despidiéndose con una mano-

Tsukasa: S-si…nos sabemos cuidar s-solas -dejando notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- v-vamos Tsubasa muévete –'oye espera'...Tsukasa la jala después de despedirse muy rápido y corrió fuera de la casa- te esperamos en la entrada Tsukawa no te tardes o vendremos por ti –se vuelve a voltear y junto con su hermana empiezan a saltar ágilmente entre los árboles-

Hao: Con que árboles… jajaja las chicas son practicas… nos vemos pequeña espero que traigas mas gente interesante aquí o que al menos nos hagas saber a quienes les gusta ese par

Tsukawa: Si algún día me dicen ustedes serán los próximos en saber nn

Yoh: Cuídate mucho si nn

Tsukawa: Claro nn

Len: Procura que a tu hermana no la lleven tan pronto al manicomio

Tsukawa: UuU Si lo haré

Horohoro: Oye Tsukawa-chan o,o

Tsukawa: Si, ¿que pasa? o.o

Horohoro: Tsukasa…si no me equivoco…cuida bien de ella al parecer algo le paso al salir o.o

Tsukawa: Hum o,o…nn…claro también lo haré

Pilika y Tamao: Visítanos muy pronto nOn

Tsukawa: ¡Gracias, claro que vendré nOn

Liserg: N-nos vemos

Tsukawa: o/o Claro, cuídate

Liserg: Tu también

Tsukawa: o,o siempre

Liserg: E-eh…bueno…yo

Tsukawa: Me dio mucho gusto conseguirte nn

Liserg: o/o ¡¿Eh!

Ryu: Tsukawa-chan se le hará tarde

Tsukawa: Si disculpe o.oU… nos vemos nn –despidiéndose con la mano-

Liserg:…Eh…eh…oye Ryugasaki –Tsukawa voltea- si quieres podemos salir un día

Tsukawa: Cuando quieras yo saldré con gusto nn

Liserg: ¿Mañana?… ¿por la tarde?

Tsukawa: Oh bueno avisare, ¿nos conseguimos en el parque? nn

Liserg: Si, ¿a las 3?

Tsukawa: Muy bien, nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 3, procurare no llegar tarde nOn –corre hasta la motocicleta mientras se despedía-

Liserg: Si –se despidió de ella y la motocicleta se empezó a alejar- wow… fue fácil-al voltearse vio a los demás miembros de la casa que lo miraban con sonrisas burlonas- ahora veamos como me libro de lo que se avecina --U

Todos entraron a la pensión claro no sin burlarse del pobre ingles porque lo sucedido entre la menor de las hermanas Ryugasaki, entre todos los comentarios no faltaba el del chico de fuego '¡Ja! Se consiguió una novia, veamos si lo logra curar del trauma que tiene' o del típico comentario del chico del norte '¡yo quiero una novia bonita también! Como le hiciste ToT' entre otros, todos los hombres fueron a ducharse a las termas excepto len, que ya lo había hecho justo después de entrenar.

Las chicas se habían ido a la sala porque iban a ver unas películas durante toda la noche, así que por su lado preparaban los bocadillos para la noche en la cocina y habilitaban la sala para estar más cómodas

Pilika: Esas hermanas eran bastante agradables nn…pero prefiero la menor las otras dos pelean demasiado -o-U

Tamao: Si, pero no importa también son buenas chicas, a simple viste se nota, pero me sorprendió que una chica haya buscando por tanto tiempo al joven Liserg

Anna: ¿Quién sabe? A mi ellas me dan algo de mala espina, si ellas están cautelosas es por algo o no, son bastante misteriosa tampoco hay que confiarse demasiado de unas perfectas extrañas…Pero Yoh como siempre tan tonto les da demasiada confianza a los extraños ùu

Pilika: Tampoco hay que ser tan duras doña Anna o.o…además, ¿que podrían hacernos ellas, los muchachos son bastantes fuertes y Hao esta 'de nuestra parte' ¿o no?...yo digo que las tratemos bien, capaz y lo que buscan es lo que dicen, estaría mal ser crueles con ese tema

Anna: Yo aun no me creo eso que buscan a unos muchachos que les gustaron a primera vista, esas cosas solo suceden en las novelas de las 4:00 pm ¬¬

Tamao: Pero como dice la señorita Pilika, señorita Anna, no creo que sea tan malo ser agradables con ellas nn

Anna: ¿Me estas cuestionando Tamao?

Tamao: ¿Eh?... ¡No, ¡no, ¡no! señorita Anna, solo estaba dando una recomendación –como siempre nerviosa la chica de rosa-

Pilika: ¡Doña Anna ¬¬!... U ya, ya Tamao… bueno, esperemos a lo que pase mañana que Liserg saldrá con la pequeña…como era ya hasta me confundí cual era quien ..U

Tamao: Pues…Tsukawa era la menor…y a ver

Anna: La de blusa negra y bastante escandalosa era Tsubasa y la mas seria era Tsukasa

Pilika: .. ¡Cierto!...blusa negra, escandalosa y la de blusa blanca era la seria –en eso se escucha por todo el piso de abajo un celular con una música bastante movida- y ese mambo salido de la nada OoU

Tamao: ¿Mambo o.o?... creo que es mas salsa occidental

Anna: Yo voy a ver ya que ninguna se ha limitado a al menos moverse de su lugar –se levanto del tatami pero dejo de sonar el celular- ¿y ahora? –Cerca del recibidor estaba Len caminando con el celular responsable de la música movida-

Len: Hum, bastante caro para que algunos de los pobretones los tenga –leyó en la pantalla 'Tsuba-chan'- con que Tsuba-chan, ¡ja, al parecer a esa escandalosa se le olvido el celular…hum…que hago, si lo dejo por ahí alguien lo tomaría y ni siquiera esa rara se merece eso, después de todo es una chica, bueno, supongo que me lo quedare yo hasta que me cruce con ella y espero que no sea tan pronto

Anna: ¿Quien era? –Abriendo la puerta de la sala-

Len: Nadie al parecer una de las hermanas dejo su celular pero yo lo tendré hasta que vea a su dueña

Anna: Oh bueno, les cobrare por eso

Len: Para ser una Okami eres bastante avara

Anna: Guarda silencio, esta es mi casa y aquí la que manda soy yo

Len: Si Anna, lo que digas yo me voy a dormir, dile a las otras dos que descansen bien y tu bueno, durmiendo con Yoh supongo que duermes bastante bien

Anna: ¬¬ Lárgate, si no quieres que te saque a patadas de mi pensión

Len: Lo tendré en cuenta –mientras subía a una de las habitaciones-

Anna: Hum, que creído es –cierra la puerta de la sala y se vuelve a sentar en el tatami con las otras dos- el creído de Len les dijo que descansara bien

Pilika: El siempre tan guapo, y siempre pendiente de nosotras -juntando sus manos-

Tamao: El joven Len siempre se preocupa por nuestro bienestar n/n

Pilika: Y es tan guapo

Tamao: No, yo pienso que también el joven Horohoro es muy guapo o/o

Pilika: Calla Tamao como puedes decir que mi hermano es guapo, es mucho mejor Len Tao

Tamao: No diga eso de su hermano ó/o

Pilika: Claro porque es mi hermano, menos mal que no estoy en el puesto de Jun, seria una tortura ser hermana de alguien tan guapo como el

Anna: Se quieren callar ¬¬ -mordiendo una galleta-

Tamao: Lo sentimos señorita Anna

Pilika: Nos deja a mitad de la emoción doña Anna ù.u

Anna: No me interesa, además, saben bien que Yoh es el mejor

Pilika: ¡No, ¡que dice Doña Anna, mucho mejor es el malvado de Hao

Tamao: El joven Yoh también es guapo ó/o

Pilika: Nah, ese ya es de Anna el que nos queda es su hermano

Anna: ¿No tienen nada mejor en que pensar?

Pilika: Rodeadas de tantos chicos guapos…pues no

Anna: Estas niñas

…Afuera, por los lados de la cocina…

Len: ¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? -y el joven se regresa a su habitación con los tres envases de leche que había ido a buscar-

Alejándonos kilómetros de la pensión nos ubicamos en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, en el hotel New Otani; Ryu ya se había encargado de dejar a la pequeña Tsukawa sana y salva en su hotel y también espero al recibir la respuesta de que sus hermanas estaban bien

Ryu: Si quiere la vengo a buscar mañana

Tsukawa: Muchísimas gracias señor Ryu, aun no conozco la dirección de la pensión nn…o.o pero mañana me reuniré con Liserg-san, supongo que podrá llevarme pasado mañana, ¿Quién sabe como resulte todo?

Ryu: Cuando quieran le pueden pedir un favor al gran Ryu con espada de madera y lo cumplirá con gusto, tampoco se preocupe están bien protegidas, no les pasara nada ya que mi pandilla y yo las protegeremos… ¡oh! Ya es bastante tarde, nos vemos pequeña Tsukawa, cuídese mucho

Tsukawa: Por supuesto usted también nn

Ryu: Este servidor es tan sano como un toro pero cumpliré la petición de esta linda jovencita –se pone su casco y enciende la motocicleta- nos veremos –la despide con una mano mientras que ella hace lo mismo- no se olvide que en la pensión son bien recibidas

Tsukawa: Si, podría decirle a Yoh-san, que muchas gracias por ayudarme con la soya nn

Ryu: ¿Soya?

Tsukawa: El sabe a lo que me refiero nn

Ryu: Si así es entonces le diré, nos vemos

Tsukawa: Tenga cuidado por la noche nOn –despidiéndose, después de un rato entro de nuevo al hotel- nn que gente tan amable, me pregunto que se habrán hecho mis hermanas o.o –subiendo por el ascensor a la sute asignada para ellas-

Tsubasa: ¿Los viste? –ambas se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante del hotel, en la parte externa teniendo una linda vista del jardín- todos estaban allí, incluidos

Tsukasa: Quieres dejar de hablar del tema, ya entendí que todos estaban ahí, pero a alguien no le fue de buenas hoy

Tsubasa: No te metas conmigo… no me iba a comportar como una tonta al frente de el, que mejor que demostrar que tengo bastante resistencia

Tsukasa: Gente tonta, pensamientos reducidos –se termina unos fideos y deja el plato sobre la mesa- si sigues con esos comportamientos de niño ahuyentarás a todos

Tsubasa: Bah, no me la creo, soy como soy, si no les gusta, pues que me interesa

Tsukasa: Problemas de autoestima se nota que no tienes

Tsubasa: Ya deja eso Tsukasa

Tsukasa: ¿Qué, solo digo la razón

Tsubasa: Si, si, claro, ah, yo ya comí y tú que tal –su hermana le muestra el plato vacío de fideos- wow, tenias hambre

Tsukasa: No comíamos desde las 11 de la mañana que mas querías

Tsubasa: Hum, nada más que eso –en eso suena un celular- ¿no es tu celular?

Tsukasa: Creo que si, ¿que habrá pasado? –atiende algo preocupada y le responde la voz de una chica- Tsugumi, ¿pero que haces llamándonos, pensamos que había pasado algo malo, ¿no ha pasado nada verdad?

Tsugumi: _No, claro que no, ¿como crees, solo llame para saber como estabas, pero el celular de Tsubasa no contestaba así que decidí llamarte al tuyo…dile a Tsubasa que no tire ese celular en cualquier parte_

Tsukasa: Oye Tsuba, Tsugumi manda a decir –'si, si, ya escuche'- oh bueno, mejor… ya escucho, ¿algo mas?

Tsugumi: _Mándame esas bebidas con sombrillas que tienen de todo_

Tsukasa: Tsugumi, eso no te lo puedo mandar por teléfono XD

Tsugumi: _Bueno me preguntaste que otra cosa quería…por cierto… ¿hallaron algo?_

Tsukasa: Si tan solo hubieras visto lo que nosotras vimos

Tsugumi: ¿_Que, no me digan que…_

Tsukasa: Exacto…los conseguimos Tsugumi, y ¿sabes que más?

Tsugumi: _¿Hay mas después de lo que me dices?_

Tsukasa: Claro, conseguimos a tu chico…y al otro

Tsugumi: ¿_Otro?_

Tsukasa: Tu veras si vienes

Tsugumi: _Me la tendré que pensar bastante, yo te llamo mañana a la misma hora_

Tsukasa: Estaré pendiente no te preocupes

Tsugumi: _Bueno nos vemos, yo tengo bastante sueño y si el abuelo ve el recibo del teléfono, nos lo quitara _

Tsukasa: Si, hablamos mañana –y ambas colgaron- vamos a la habitación Tsubasa

Tsubasa: ¡Perdí mi celular!

Tsukasa: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que lo perdiste?

Tsubasa: ¡Si, no esta en mi cartera

Tsukasa: ¿Donde lo dejaste la ultima ves?

Tsubasa: No lo recuerdo, después de irnos de la pensión no lo volví a ver… recuerdo que tú me mandaste a llamar y lo apoye

Tsukasa: ¿Pero en donde?

Tsubasa: Déjame hacer memoria –un pequeño flash back se cruzo por su mente, recordando aquél momento donde Tsukasa la jalo, dejando el aparato en la entrada- grandioso…

Tsukasa: ¿Qué?

Tsubasa: Deje mi celular en la pensión……

Pagaron la comida, recogieron todo en la mesa y subieron por el ascensor a la sute en el ultimo piso…ambas algo cabizbajas, analizando lo que podría hacer en esta difícil situación

Tsubasa: Hum, es perfecto

Tsukasa: Así los volveríamos a ver

Tsubasa: Y tener una segunda oportunidad

Tsukasa: Si…-entran a la habitación y la notan silenciosa- ¿Tsukawa?

Tsubasa: Esta dormida –asomada en su cuarto- supongo que estará cansada, y está aquí también esta cansada, nos vemos mañana Tsukasa, no te desveles

Tsukasa: Si, hasta mañana –levantando sus manos derechos se despiden y cada una se separa, Tsubasa entro en su cuarto y Tsukasa se dirigió al pequeño balcón, apoya sus manos en el barandal y mira la ciudad- …hum… -pasa una brisa dejando mover su largo cabello suelto- con que una segunda oportunidad…esta ves si lo voy a lograr

Pocos luceros se veían en la ciudad…muchos ruidos provenientes de los puestos de comida y diversión nocturna, todo aquello no dejaba ver el verdadero encanto de la luna llena…a partir de mañana será un reto mas para los Shamanes…lograr alcanzar una segunda oportunidad.

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

Notas de Autor:

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, enserio me tarde un mundo en editarlo XD, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien 3.

Como dije antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje nnU.

Agradecimientos a:  
**Griny: **Que bueno que te parece interesante la historia, jeje y eso que no has leído nada, espero mantenerte interesada con todos los capítulos de ella; Y si es comprensible lo que dices, eso yo lo planeaba hacer y creo que debería de hacerlo en los próximos capítulos, jajaja y tan fácil no me enojo XD, aun no he podido leer tu fic pero cuando tenga tiempo lo leo n-n…y lo se, todos dicen lo mismo con esos nombres, pero que puedo hacer jajaja a mi me encantan XDu…cuídate!

Próximo capitulo-----Tengamos una tierna cita

¡Espérenlo, cuídense nos vemos


	3. Tengamos una tierna primera cita

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

Capitulo 3. "Tengamos una tierna primera cita"

En el parque de Fumbari había ese ambiente primaveral que a muchos japoneses les gustaba; algunos árboles de cerezo llenos de flores, los patos en el estanque hundiéndose para comer un poco y como no podría faltar, las parejas en el parque entre ellas se encontraban un par de jóvenes, que descansaban sobre una banca después de caminar un poco por los alrededores.

Tsukawa se había arreglado mucho para la ocasión pero sin dejar su tierno estilo, traía un corto vestido vinotinto, medias largas y blancas con unos zapatos negros, no iba maquillada, al contrario, iba lo mas natural posible, su cabello estaba suelto con su broche a un lado, pero lo único que le daba algo mas de color a su cara eran sus mejillas sonrojadas al estar con el ingles

Por otro lado, Liserg también se había arreglado bastante normal, unos pantalones negros, zapatos marrones y una camisa blanca por la temperatura, a cada momento miraba su reloj algo sonrojado como su acompañante, en eso muy impaciente se levanto del banco y miro a Tsukawa

Liserg: Oye…Tsukawa-san

Tsukawa: Tú eres mayor que yo, no me puede llamar así Liserg-san

Liserg: Oh…l-lo siento, es que…aun no me adapto a sus cos-costumbres

Tsukawa: Jaja, relájese esta muy tenso, el día esta muy bonito como para estar así

Liserg: Si bueno, tienes razón –se sienta de nuevo a su lado-

Tsukawa: Y, ¿que es lo que lo tiene tan impaciente y tenso, Liserg-san? o/.o –mirándolo de lado-

Liserg: Bueno… ¿te soy honesto?

Tsukawa: Eh…pues claro o.oU

Liserg: Yo nunca había salido así con una chica y es por eso que me siento extraño, me entiende…es decir, me entiendes Tsukawa-chan

Tsukawa: Oeh…jajajajajaja…y yo que pensaba que era la única nerviosa, se tiene que relajar Liserg-san es solo un paseo, yo no me lo comeré ni lo atacare

Liserg: No, no es eso

Tsukawa: Y entonces, ¿que es lo que le inquieta? –Se acerca un poco y le sonríe tiernamente- me lo puede decir con toda la confianza y podré ayudarlo a resolver el problema nn

Ambos hablaban en el banco mientras no sabían que 'alguien' espiaba su conversación

Tsukasa: Auch, Tsubasa deja de pisarme eso duele –ambas hermanas estaban entre los arbustos espiando a la pareja, sus ropas eran parecidas a la del día anterior y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de negro-

Tsubasa: No fue mi culpa, tu estorbas, no me dejas ver –en sus cuellos traían binoculares pero su grave error es moverse demasiado ya que, los que se encontraban en el árbol mas arriba, se habían percatado de sus presencias-

Hao: Miren nada mas, quienes están allá abajo curioseando –los muchachos estaban montados en un árbol viendo la escena ya que las curiosidad los venció después de un tiempo-

Horohoro: Hum, las 3 son bonitas hay que aceptarlo pero me gusta mas la intelectual si señor, es muy bonita, ¿Tsukasa era su nombre?

Len: ¿Que te hace pensar que alguien con cerebro estaría contigo solo por decir que es bonita? ¬¬u

Horohoro: Yo solo dije que era bonita es todo T.T

Tsukasa: ¡Achi! –Se rasca la nariz 'salud'- gracias –se acomoda un poco más y sigue viendo- agradezcamos que el banco esta bastante lejos, porque si no, ya nos hubieran descubierto

Tsubasa: Si y menos mal que no he hecho nada porque toda la culpa cae sobre mí, o no, cerebrito

Tsukasa: Al menos al fin lo admites ¬¬

Tsubasa: Hey òo, déjame en paz ¬¬…ya vimos bastante de los tórtolos podremos ir a la pensión ¿si o no? ùu

Tsukasa: Uff –se sienta en forma indio y saca un libro- esperemos un poco más –saca unos lentes redondos pero sin montura y se los pone- no te morirás por esperar un poco ¬¬

Tsubasa: Pero quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir… ¡anda déjame ir !

Tsukasa: Deja de hacer escándalo o nos descubrirán ¬¬

Tsubasa: P-pero…quiero ir òó, por favor sabes que están allí, ¡porque te complicas tanto la existencia !

Tsukasa: Hum –se arrastro hasta el árbol y se sienta del lado contrario a donde estaba Tsubasa se quito los lentes y siguió leyendo- ten cuidado

Tsubasa: Tener cuidado de que, ¿de que me miren raro, de eso ya estoy acostumbrada

Tsukasa: -se oculta más en el árbol- no, eso no es, cuídate de Tsukawa

Tsubasa: Eh ôo –sin darse cuenta se había levantado y por lo tanto su hermana menor la vio a lo lejos- ¿o sea que? ..U

Tsukasa: Cuídate, es mi único consejo Tsuba -o-

Tsubasa: ¿Y porque no te siente a ti? òo

Tsukasa: Como podrás notar, escondí mi esencia; eso quiere decir que no me descubrirá, mala suerte para ti, ya que allí viene

Tsubasa: Eres la persona mas cruel del mundo lo sabias -voltea lentamente y ve a una enfadada Tsukawa caminando rápido a los arbustos donde estaba-

Tsukawa: ¡Onee-chan! òó

Tsubasa: ¿Uh n.n?...¡hola hermanita que tal! n,n

Tsukawa: ¬¬ -cruzando los brazos y con algunas venitas en la frente-

Tsubasa: No es lo que piensas, créeme UuU

Tsukawa: Y entonces, ¿que es? òo –llevando sus manos a la cintura-

Tsubasa: Es que Tsukasa y yo paseábamos por el parque para…eh...buscar y también conocer el lugar n.n

Tsukawa: No te creo ¬¬

Tsubasa: E-enserio U…v-verdad Tsukasa –se asomo por detrás del árbol y no había nada- se volvió a ir ¡demonios! òó

Tsukawa: Hermana ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¡Es enserio u! ¡ella estaba aquí hace un segundo!

Liserg: ¿Algún problema Tsukawa-chan?

Tsukawa: Ninguno Liserg-san, solo mi hermana curiosa ùu

Tsubasa: ¡Que no soy yo sola, ¡Tsukasa andaba conmigo! 

Tsukawa: Entonces si admites que nos estabas espiando òo

Tsubasa: No, no, no Uu…¡nada de eso niña, ¡Tsukasa y yo estábamos paseando por el parque! ò.o

Tsukawa: ¿No que iban a la pensión? ¬¬

Tsubasa: No me recuerdes ese pequeño detalle nñ-con un pequeño tic en su sonrisa y muchas venitas en la frente-

Tsukawa: ¿Y entonces?

Tsubasa: ¿Y entonces que? ..

Tsukawa: ¡¡Hermana!

Mientras, en el árbol de allí, estaba Tsukasa sentada en una rama leyendo su libro

Tsukasa: Debería de enseñarle a defenderse un poco más, jajaja, ¿no creen eso muchachos? -mira de reojo a la otra rama- ¿o la dejo estar así?

Yoh: ¿En que momento llegaste?

Tsukasa: Ahora, solo que no me sintieron llegar, es todo, ustedes deberían de usar más seguido esa técnica, lo ven –señala a Liserg y a Tsukawa- ellos ya se dieron cuenta de ustedes también

Todos: ¡¿Eh!

Tsukasa: Me disculpan pero tengo una diligencia en su pensión que dejamos pendiente, con su permiso nn –y de ese árbol salta al que se encontraba al lado, revisando si no la seguían con la mirada y fue de árbol en árbol hasta que estuviera seguro dejarse ver- jaja, cuando me lo propongo tengo estilo hasta en la huida jijiji, debería de hacerlo mas seguido 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsukawa: Ya no importa Tsubasa onee-chan, se que siempre actúas así ùu

Liserg: Y ellos también ¬¬u –señalando la rama del árbol- bajen de una ves ya sabemos que están allí

Horohoro: Nos descubrió, ¿bajamos? .U

Len: No nos queda de otra ¬¬U –bajan todos de la rama- eh bueno...ù/uU discúlpanos Liserg y discúlpanos tu también Tsukawa…muy bien ya dije mi parte el resto es para ustedes yo me regreso a la pensión ¬¬ -cruzando los brazos da la vuelta y fue caminando a la salida del parque-

Yoh: U Nosotros tenemos que tomar el mismo camino, de verdad lo sentimos mucho pe-…o.o ¿oh?

Tsukawa: Hermana o.o –pokeandole la cabeza con un dedo-… ¿hermana, oye hermana…oòU –tomo un poco de aire-…¡¡Tsubasa onee-chan! O -y le grito justo al lado de la oreja-

Tsubasa: OO ¡¡AH! –se despierta del trance en el que estaba, la chica se había quedado viendo como se alejaba Len, sin decir ni una solo palabra y solo mirar el vacío- eh…eh…hablamos después Tsukawa tengo algo pendiente –recogió rápido sus cosas y fue en la ruta que había tomado Len mientras se limpiaba las mejillas-

Tsukawa: ¿Que le habrá pasado? o.o –se voltea a donde estaban los otros- uff, no se preocupen yo ya estoy acostumbrada a que ella me espié nn no, no pasa nada

Horohoro: Jejeje muchas gracias Tsukawa-chan nn –rascándose con una mano detrás de la cabeza- bueno, nos vemos

Tsukawa: Cuídense mucho nn

Hao: Pss –posándose detrás de ella- el no lo quiso decir pero, ayúdalo con una de tus hermanas, al parecer le gusto la geniecito

Tsukawa: O.o ¿eh?

Hao: Nada, nada –y camino más rápido- nos vemos pequeña

Yoh: Adiós nn –se despide con la mano y todos se fueron alejando hasta dejarlo de nuevo solos-

Liserg: Al fin solos y sin ningún espía o

Tsukawa: Si, pero no se que quiso decir Hao-san cuando se refería a que ayudara a Horohoro-san con una de mis hermanas

Liserg: ¿A que más se va a referir? U…lo mas seguro es que ese…ese…-se aclaro la garganta- esa persona 99 le haya leído la mente y se haya enterado de algunos secretos de Horohoro y quien sabe, tal vez sea verdad eso que le guste una de tus hermanas

Tsukawa: Si, ¿pero como ayudarlo, a mis hermanas le gustan otros chicos es algo complicado U

Liserg: Yo no dije que eso fuera fácil U

Tsukawa: Jajajaja, si cierto, oye –lo jala un poco por una mano- ¿quieres comer algo nn? así seguimos charlando donde nos quedamos mientras comemos algo rico

Liserg: Me parece buena idea nn y ¿Qué prefiere para comer?

Tsukawa: Que tal…si almorzamos, ya se, sígame le mostrare la comida mas sabrosa, espero que Tokio siga igual que antes U

Liserg: Disculpa, ¿que dijiste de ultimo Tsukawa-chan? o.ô

Tsukawa: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? …nada, nada u…solo sígame

Liserg: Claro nn

Ambos se internaron entre la gente del parque a buscar rica comida para comer y al mismo tiempo turistear juntos la ciudad; Mientras tanto habían cosas mas interesantes para ver al frente de la salida del parque, Len Tao caminaba solo rumbo a la salida mientras mas de una chica volteaba a ver el chico que con los años se volvió un rompe corazones haciendo una reñida competencia con Hao; pasando de lado a un mantel donde varias chicas hacían un día de campo, suspiro resignado al saber lo que se le avecinaba, al ver al chico todas las muchachas que estaban sentadas voltearon.

Chica1: Wow que chico tan guapo -dijo una con los ojos hechos estrellas-

Chica2: Si es cierto , no parece de por aquí –dijo la otra con las manos juntas y con muchos corazones a su alrededor

Chica3: Los chicos mas guapos son del extranjero -chillo otra mas atrás, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima al shaman-

Chica4: Me gustaría conocerlo, ¿ustedes no? -apretando los puños-

Al escuchar los murmullos de las chicas, Len se paro, puso las manos en sus bolsillos bajando un poco la cabeza dando un desganado suspiro de nuevo

Len: Otra ves no, esto ya me esta molestando, porque no esta Hao cuando mas lo necesito , el al menos las distraería mientras yo me escapo de esas locas ¬¬U…pero bueno, ese idiota no esta, lo único que hay que hacer es distraerme con algo he ignorarlas –en eso se escucho detrás de el un 'Oye Tao Len'- ¿hm? –levanta la cabeza y voltea, viendo a una de las hermanas Ryugasaki toda agitada tratando de recuperar la respiración- Eres tu, dime, ¿No te cansaste de buscar problemas hoy, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo

Tsubasa: Oye antipático, al menos por cortesía me habías podido decir un Hola ¬¬ uff –con una mano en el pecho-

Len: Lo que sea, ¿Qué quieres?

Tsubasa: Yo, nada

Len: ¿Y entonces para que me llamabas? ¬¬, acaso quieres que te acompañe en el parque he niña

Tsubasa: Ya te dije que no soy ninguna niña, y ahora, te llame solo para darte una disculpas por como te trate ayer, pero como estas con esa actitud p-pues ya se me quitaron las ganas, así que nos vemos Tao Len –caminando un poco mas adelante que el-

Len: Hm te aceptare la disculpas, pero solo con una condición

Tsubasa: ¿Condición? Depende de ella, si es algo estupida pues me importa muy poco que aceptes mis disculpas

Len: Será rápido, ven aquí –Tsubasa se puso de frente a el cruzando los brazos- no voltees, mira de reojo a las muchachas de al lado, las que están sobre un gran mantel naranja –Tsubasa vio un poco divisando a las 4 chicas con corazones alrededor mientras miraban a Len- ¿las viste?

Tsubasa: A-aja, ¿y que tiene, solo están viendo a un chico que en este caso eres tu, ¿que quieres con eso?

Len: Pues muy fácil, tu caminaras conmigo hasta la pensión, así esas y muchas que me cruzare por el camino me dejaran en paz y tu no te perderás

Tsubasa: Tú crees, que las chicas se rinden tan fácilmente con solo ver a otra con un chico guapo, ¿en que mundo vives Tao? Será peor, bueno…viéndolo de tu ángulo no será peor, pero por el mío si, sí las miradas mataran créeme que con las que tienen ahora yo estaría tendida en el suelo

Len: ¿Porque las mujeres siempre se complican con todo? 99 gracias por los cumplidos Ryugasaki Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Dime Tsubasa, es menos cansado y menos formal ¬¬

Len: Si, bueno, tu…ven, camina, quiero irme de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no soporto esas miradas –jalándola por una muñeca-

Tsubasa: Oye, oye, si iré contigo así, mas te vale que me trates con delicadeza ¬¬ -subiendo un poco la mano y caminando al lado de el- llevas a una dama de sociedad, no a un saco de arroz ù.u

Len: ¡Tu! ¡¿Dama de sociedad! Oh por favor, no me hagas reír, mírate, pareces una chica normal sin nada; yo, en cambio tengo porte, gracia y actitud de todo descendiente de una adinerada dinastía –o-

Tsubasa: Uy, perdón su majestad, es que esta mañana se me olvido ponerme los lentes transforma niños mimados –o-

Len: ¡Que insinuas ¬¬!

Tsubasa: ¿Yoo? ¿Como crees, yo no insinuó nada ¬O¬

Len: Insolente ¬¬

Tsubasa: Mimado ¬¬ -y mientras peleaban pasaban por la salida del parque seguidos de vista por las 4 chicas del día de camping-

Chica4: ¿Vieron eso? òo

Chica2: Como puede tratar tan mal a ese bombón

Chica3: Hm, es que al parecer los guapos no saben elegir novias 99

Chica1: ¡Que desperdicio ù.u!

Arriba de ellas, sentada en una rama de un árbol, estaba Tsukasa, había guardado el libro y solo movía de adelante para atrás sus piernas mientras cantaba una canción

Tsukasa: _ So tell me why - oh why_

_Did we end up this way_

_When we tried - we tried_

_To make everything ok_

Miro a los alrededores, ninguna pista de los otros chicos, así que siguió cantando en voz baja para que no la descubrieran

Tsukasa: _Tell me why - oh why_

_Did you feel you couldn't stay_

_When we could have stayed together_

_But you wanted it this way_

Chica3: ¡Oh wow! Miren esto chicas, al parecer hoy vinieron muchos bombones al parque

Tsukasa guardo silencio y al notar lo que hablaban decidió observar de nuevo

Chica2: Es nuestro día de suerte, espero que ellos no tengan novia –para ese momento pasaban Hao, Yoh y Horohoro también algo intimidados por las miradas de tantas chicas-

Yoh: Si Anna estuviera aquí las miraría tan mal que les daría miedo hasta de regresar al parque no creen chicos nnU

Horohoro: Claro con esa cara de bruja asusta a cualquiera ¬¬

Yoh: Oye, se que Annita no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo y tampoco te trata muy bien que digamos U…pero ella ya es casi mi esposa y no quiero que le sigas diciendo bruja òo

Horohoro: ¿Te lo mando a decir no es así? ¬o¬U

Yoh: ¡Si! TT…oh o.o –notan que les faltaba Hao viendo una silueta marcada de el al lado de Horohoro- oye Horohoro, ¿donde esta Hao? ôo –al momento escucharon unos estruendosos chillidos-

Chica4: ¿Nos puedes dar tu teléfono guapo?

Hao: Claro preciosa, el gran Hao les puede dar todo lo que deseen nñ

Chica1: Dime, ¿Tienes novia?

Hao: Pues, aun no consigo aquella chica que llene este corazón pero que este libre claro

Chica3: Yo lo estoy, yo lo estoy O

Hao: Bueno si quieres hablamos otro día a solas preciosa –los muchachos se limitaron a jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa y llevarlo fuera del parque- ¡adiós preciosuras! ¡Nos veremos otro día!

Mientras en la rama del árbol, Tsukasa se levanto rápido de donde estaba sentada y calculo por donde podría irse sin ser vista de nuevo

Tsukasa: Ya se van, me tengo que apresurar –salta de la rama a otro árbol para llegar a los de la entrada y poder alcanzarlos-

Yoh: Hermano no tienes vergüenza, dándoles nuestro teléfono, sabes que Anna se enfadara ¬¬ -mientras lo arrastraba-

Hao: Oye, oye, el gran Hao no es tonto y sabe lo que quiere, ninguna de ellas es mi tipo así que invente un teléfono y se los di

Horohoro: Este hombre es increíble, con todas dices lo mismo -la chica salta al frente de ellos quitándose unas hojas del cabello- oo ¡hip! Y-Yoh

Tsukasa: Oigan disculpen pero, de aquí del parque no se como llegar a la pensión, serían tan amables de dejarme ir con ustedes u

Yoh: Hola de nuevo, Ryugasaki…Ryugasaki… ¿Ryugasaki U?

Tsukasa: Jajajaja, Ryugasaki Tsukasa –da una pequeña reverencia- perdonen por irme rápido hace poco, es que…tenia una cosa interesante que ver por aquí

Hao: Con que cosa interesante eh, ¿tu hermana? ¿No?

Tsukasa: Parece que es verdad aquello que lees mentes Asakura Hao –cruzando los brazos aun sonriente- ¿entonces? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes chicos?

Horohoro: C-claro que si, jejejejeje –suelta de golpe a Hao y le quita un bolso cruzado que llevaba Tsukasa- permi-teme debe de estar pesado jajajaja, ven, la pensión es por aquí –y caminando como soldado de lado de Tsukasa mientras la miraba de reojo-

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias por las molestias Horohoro-san pero puedo llevar mi bolso yo sola /u –algo sonrojada mientras intentaba quitárselo-

Horohoro: No, no, no, esta algo pesado, mejor te lo llevo yo jejeje nOn –con las acciones algo robóticas seguía su camino al lado de ella-

Tsukasa: En ese caso, pues mejor no insisto más -dándole una sonrisa-

Hao: Yoh, es mi imaginación o el azul esta actuando bastante raro ¬¬

Yoh: ¿Acaso lo olvidaste tan rápido U, el mismo dijo que le gustaba la cerebrito de las hermanas

Hao: ¡Ah! Cierto, es verdad, al azul le gustan las que tienen lo que le falta a el jajajajaja… bueno, tengo algo de hambre, vamos a casa

Yoh: Jijiji si -siguiendo a Horohoro y Tsukasa caminaron rumbo a la pensión-

Al otro lado del parque justo a las afueras caminaban tranquilos Liserg y Tsukawa; pasaban por pequeños negocios de comida y Tsukawa jalo de la mano a Liserg para que pararan en uno

Tsukawa: ¡Que delicia, Takoyaki nn

Vendedor: ¿Que desea jovencita? –Asomándose detrás del pequeño mostrador-

Tsukawa: Disculpe señor, me podría dar una ración –señalando los takoyaki que estaban aun en la parrilla gigante llena de orificios donde se acostumbran hacerlo- por favor nn

Vendedor: Enseguida –mientras volteaba y sacaba algunos takoyaki de la gran parrilla- tiene suerte, estos ya están listo

Tsukawa: Se ven muy bien nn

Liserg: Tsukawa-chan ¿que es eso de _Takoyeki_, ¿que tiene? ô.o

Tsukawa: Takoyaki Liserg-san, Ta-ko-ya-ki U… espere y vera, es una de las cosas mas exquisitas de mi ciudad natal nn

Vendedor: Una ración para la señorita, que tenga un buen provecho y vuelva pronto –Tsukawa le agradeció y le pago-

Tsukawa: Tome nn –con un palillo cogió un y se lo ofrece- pruébalo con confianza

Liserg: Y el _Takoyeki_ que tiene o.o –mientras tomaba el que le ofreció la chica-

Tsukawa: Es Tako-yaki, Liserg-san U…bueno, en general el Takoyaki tiene vegetales, pulpo y masa, con eso se hace una bolita y se fríe en la parrilla de allá –señalando la que usaba el vendedor- se voltean para que estén cocidos por ambos lados, se les pone algo de salsa y listo, se escucha raro para los de occidente pero es delicioso pruébelo nn

Liserg: Si tu lo dices U…bueno, aquí va –abrió la boca y se metió lentamente la pequeña bolita, cerro la boca y mastico lento-

Tsukawa: Y…que le parece Liserg-san, rico no es así nn –mientras lo miraba como masticaba forzado- o.o…si no le gusta podremos buscar algunos helados o ir a un restaurante de comida rápida U

Liserg: No, no, como cree eso n/-nU, yo estoy bien –terminando de comer- solo que el sabor como dijiste, es bastante raro U…pero es bueno a pesar de tener esos vegetales nn

Tsukawa: No le gusta el vegetal Liserg-san o.o

Liserg: Son diferentes a los de mi país, así que aún no me acostumbro del todo U

Tsukawa: Jajajaja, y entonces como hace para comer sushi o cualquier plato delicioso, jajaja, nuestra dieta la mayoría de los alimentos tiene alga y esos vegetales

Liserg: Es…una larga historia U, ¿que te parece si caminamos la ciudad y buscamos un restaurante de comida rápida? U

Tsukawa: ¿Hm? o,o –con 3 Takoyakis en la boca- n,nU –asiente rápidamente y fue detrás de el-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras tanto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len: Oye

Tsubasa: ¿Y ahora que quiere su majestad? ¬¬

Len: No me trates así ¬¬

Tsubasa: Perdón su majestad pero es que usted, si no lo se le trata así se enfada más, a mi no me gustaría enfadar a su majestad ¬,¬

Len: Insolente ¬¬

Tsubasa: Mimado ¬¬

Len: Hm, no debí disculparte ùu –cruza los brazos-

Tsubasa: Ni yo pedirte disculpas ùu

Len: Y ha hablado la altanera ¬¬

Tsubasa: Hey, altanera tu vecina, a mi no me vengas con eso òo…por cierto ¿que querías hace rato? ¬¬

Len: Nada, solo quería preguntarte algo

Tsubasa: ¿Y que cosa? ôo

Len: Ahora no te digo ¬¬

Tsubasa: ARG como me desesperas 

Len: Cállate, tu me desesperas a mi con tus gritos òó

Tsubasa: Y tu me desesperas con tus quejas òó

Len: Pues bien, te dejo aquí òó

Tsubasa: Ya de aquí se el camino tonto òó

Len: Pues que bueno porque ya no veré tu tonta cara y cuando llegue a la pensión me encerrare en mi cuarto para no verte hasta que te vayas òó

Tsubasa: Yo solo iré por mi celular, para que necesitare ver tu tonta y niña cara de consentido òó

Len: Oh bueno, si es por eso, pues esta bien haz lo que quieras òó… ¡me voy -o-!

Tsubasa: Anda, que nadie te detiene -o-

Len: Adiós -o-

Tsubasa: Estas en Japón, aquí se dice ¡sayonara! –despidiéndose con una mano fue corriendo delante de el cruzo la siguiente calle a la derecha y fue directo al camino de arena que llegaba a la pensión-

Len: ¡Arg! Esa chica me las vas a pagar caro òó –camino unos minutos solo hasta que escucho un '¡oeh Len!' el chico volteo y vio a Yoh, Hao, Horohoro y Tsukasa- ¡Tu que haces con ellos insolente! òó –señalando a Tsukasa, ella dio un paso atrás preocupada y fue cuando Len recordó que eren hermanas gemelas, además las ropas que cargaba eran muy diferentes- e-eh…lo siento…tu no eres ella ù/uU

Tsukasa: ¿Que? ¿Ella? o.o…de seguro te refieres a mi hermana U

Len: La escandalosa ¬¬…si a ella me refiero, disculpa mi actitud ùu –cruza los brazos-

Tsukasa: No te preocupes, ella sabe sacar de los cabales a cualquiera nn –da una pequeña reverencia- discúlpame a mi por irme tan rápido hace un buen rato, es que……… yo tenia unas cosas pendientes -acomodándose el cabello-

Horohoro: ¡Que linda! … ¿verdad Yoh? ¿Verdad que si? –Yoh estaba hablando con Tsukasa mientras el estaba mucho mas atrás del grupo con el bolso de la chica y hablando solo-…nadie me esta tomando en cuenta TT

Tsukasa: Apresúrese Horohoro-san o los dejaremos -llamándolo desde el grupo-

Horohoro: ¿Eh? o.o…si, si, si ya voy con ustedes Tsukasa-san nOn –corriendo hasta donde estaba ella- ya llegaremos pronto a la pensión nn

Tsukasa: Hai -ladeo un poco la cabeza sonriendo-

Un poco más atrás de ellos…

Len: Es mi imaginación o…-Hao le tapa la boca con una mano-

Hao: O el azul le gusta el cerebrito de las hermanas Ryugasaki…si Tao, eso ya lo sabemos ¬¬

Len: Hm ¬¬ -aun con la boca tapada-

Yoh: Jijijiji, ya han caído dos me pregunto ¿quien será el próximo? jiji y la que queda es Tsubasa Ryugasaki nn

Len: Que sea Hao, tal vez algo de escándalo, altanería y desorden le haga bien ¬¬

Hao: Hm ù-u -con una mano bajo el mentón mientras quedaba en silencio- …Nah, ella no es mi tipo, es rebelde pero no el tipo de rebelde que me gustan a mi nñ –levantando una ceja-…pero tratare de no ser tan duro con ella XD

Yoh: ¿Duro con ella ôo? ¿A que te refieres hermano? o.o

Len: A que no será tan duro cuando la chica se le declare, tonto ¬¬

Yoh: Ah eso, ya comprendo nn

Hao: No me refería a eso -o-…jejeje me refería a que no seré tan duro con el que la rechace

Len: ¿Y de donde sacaste tanta confianza a extrañas? ¬¬U

Hao: Las ventajas de leer mentes es que conoces a las personas antes jajajaja no es fabuloso –sonriendo ampliamente mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la cabeza- ella no es mala chica…algo picara, pero no es mala, además tiene buenas curvas nñ así que tratare de no ser tan cruel con quien la rechace -o-

Yoh: Comprendo nn…jijiji, me pregunto ¿como la estará pasando Liserg, no se veía mal cuando lo espiábamos, algo nervioso pero nada fuera de lo normal o.o

Hao: A mí si que me da lastima esa chica ùu

Len: No me digas, te da lastima porque no le gustas tu 99

Hao: No por eso, si no que le guste el remedo de soldado X…aunque bueno a ese cabello de lechuga me lo imaginaba con la doncella extraña 99U…pero que se le hace, así es la vida -o-

Len: ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? No hemos sabido de esa doncella y Marco desde unos meses después que llego Liserg a Japón

Yoh: Según Liserg ellos siguen profesando la justicia y la salvación por el modo del evangelio, y como la doncella Jeanne es originaria de Francia, pues al parecer viven allá ahora y viajan mucho a Londres para estar en contacto con Liserg o.o

Hao: Insisto, incluso después que el desastre del torneo ellos siguen siendo gente extraña ùu…en cambio nosotros nos ocultamos entro los humanos, nadie sabe que somos shamanes

Len: A menos de que sea otro shaman –inclino la cabeza señalando a Horohoro y Tsukasa- Yoh, ahora yo insisto, no hay que confiar en tres desconocidas con ese cuento de que buscaban a 3 de nosotros algo tendrán detrás lo se ùu

Yoh: Hm o,o –mira a Hao y después mira como Horohoro y Tsukasa platicaban muy animadamente- hay que aprender que todo lo repentino no es malo nn, no se ve que nos quieran hacer daño, al contrario, tratan de establecer amistad con nosotros, no hay que ser tan descortés que tal si les das una oportunidad, no tienes nada que perder Len

Hao: Me dolió y no fue conmigo -o-

Len: Esta bien Yoh ùu…pero con la escandalosa no te prometo nada òo, pero las demás hermanas si prometo tratarlas bien ùu

Yoh: Jijiji ya veras que tengo razón, todo estará bien nn

Hao: ¿Que tal si salimos mas tarde, nos podemos escapar de las garras de Anna un rato mas y podremos salir a caminar y no se, estar lejos de esa pensión de ves en cuando

Yoh: Annita no nos dejara U

Hao: ¿Y quien dijo que le pediremos permiso a la señora oh toda poderosa Kyôyama ¬¬, yo me voy a escapar, que después quiera torturarme no me afecta, ella no me puede hacer nada ùu

Len: ¡¡Doña Anna! ¡Hao dice que es una arpía! –Gritando ya en el portón de la pensión-

Hao: ¿¡Pero que haces idiota? ¡Ella me va a desnucar después de esto! ÒOuU

Len: Tzu… -rió un poco y después señalo un papel en la puerta- ella no me escuchara ya que salio a comprar ropa hace poco –miro a Hao boquiabierto y empezó a reír a carcajadas- ¡Que sucede Rey Hao! Jajajajajajajaja, ¿le da miedo Anna? jajajajajajaja –apretando un poco su estomago por la risa-

Hao: ºº -respirando lento y miro con el rabillo del ojo a Len-…tu… ¡Me las vas a pagar por esta chino! òó! –Iba a desplomarle encima de el, pero Yoh lo sostuvo por la espalda- suéltame Yoh, eso fue caer bajo 

Yoh: Relájate Hao, solo fue una broma, no te tomes las cosas tan enserio solo fue bromeando U

Tsukasa: o.o –viendo la escena al lado de Horohoro- ¿siempre se comportan así? o,o

Horohoro: En verdad ellos no pelean mucho, lo normal es que Len y yo peleemos, no se que decirte, algo les paso ..U

Tsukasa: Ya veo o.o –la puerta principal se deslizo dejando ver a Tamao, Pilika y Tsubasa- ¿tu que haces ahí? ôo –viendo a su hermana-

Tsubasa: Pensión…celular -o-

Tsukasa: Cierto, vinimos por tu celular o.o…mi hermana perdió su celular ayer, lo buscamos en la habitación y creemos que lo dejo aquí, ¿ustedes saben donde esta? U

Todos: ¿Ce-lu-lar? ..

Yoh: Pues, aquí no hemos visto ningún celular, lo siento chicas o.o

Tsubasa: ¡¡¡Que! oO…¡¡Oh no! ¡El abuelo me matara adiós a mi estuche de limpieza de armas TT!

Tsukasa: En ese caso no podremos hacer nada Tsubasa, se perdió, se perdió, ya será hablarle al abuelo -o- fue una irresponsabilidad tuya perderlo, el abuelo siempre nos ha insistido cuidar nuestras cosas, tendrás que tolerar de nuevo sus reprimendas –cruzando los brazos-

Tsubasa: ¿Para que? ya tengo uno móvil ¡y mira! Se parece a mí, que coincidencia ¿no crees? ¬¬

Tsukasa: A ti no te va el sarcasmo ¬¬

Tamao: Disculpe joven Yoh, el almuerzo esta listo –saliendo del vestíbulo- ¿donde lo sirvo?

Yoh: Nos encargaremos de servirlo en la sala, al parecer tendremos visitas nn –camina a donde estaban las gemelas- ¿que les parece si descansan un poco y se quedan a almorzar?

Gemelas: ¿Eh? o.o…No, no, no, como crees, que vergüenza quedarnos a almorzar con ustedes después de causarles tantas molestias Uu –ambas agitaban los brazos-

Yoh: No es ninguna molestia, si quieren las ayudaremos a buscar el celular nn pero primero deben de llenar los estómagos

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias por tu atención Asakura Yoh –'Yoh'- ¿eh? ô.ó

Yoh: Llámenme Yoh, no soy bueno con las formalidades nn

Tsubasa: Aquí Tsubasa a las ordenes -o- -con una mano en la frente como militar- a mi tampoco me gustan las formalidades, me pueden llamar Tsubasa

Tsukasa: En ese caso me pueden llamar Tsukasa, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente nn

Horohoro: Entonces vamos a comer, Tsukasa, Tsubasa, prepárense para probar una de las mejores comidas de todo el Japón, Tamao cocina delicioso verdad Tamao nOn

Tamao: Eh, n-no es para tanto joven Horohoro / -muy sonrojada por el comentario del joven-

Tsukasa: Ya quiero probarla nn

Tamao: ¿Hm? o/./o

Tsukasa: Ya quiero probar esa deliciosa comida que tanto te alaban Tamao-chan nn –ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras daba una calida sonrisa-

Tamao: C-claro pasen por aquí -dejándolos pasar a la casa-

Tsubasa: Hm òô –mirando a Tamao-…si puede contra la comida de Tsukasa pues si la podré llamar la mejor comida del Japón, pero nadie supera a mi hermana -o-

Len: Deja de parlotear y entra ¬¬ -justo detrás de ella-

Tsubasa: -voltea pero arquea los ojos quitándose las botas- ¡Hm! A una dama no se le apresura, se le espera ù—ú –al girar de nuevo le abofeteo la cara a Len con su cabello y como estaba atado en una cola alta, el golpe fue algo más fuerte-

Len: -se acaricia un poco la cara por el golpe y al abrir los ojos miró con rencor a la chica que ya estaba en el pasillo, caminando detrás de los demás- arg lo que tengo que soportar en estos días ¬¬ -ya en la sala, fueron sirviendo los platos-

Pilika: Y díganme hace cuanto que llegaron a Tokio, no debió ser hace mucho tiempo

Tsukasa: Pues…veamos –con una mano en el mentón- si salimos de Osaka un día después del cumpleaños de Tsukawa, es decir el 30 de abril y hoy es miércoles 12 de mayo, entonces ùu –quedo un momento pensando-……el viernes 14 cumplimos 2 semanas de estar aquí desde que salimos de Osaka o.o

Tsubasa: Dos eternas y cansadas semanas …pero nos sirvió para comprar y turistear el lugar nOn –llegando a la sala-

Pilika: Que envidia, para poder comprar ropa en Tokio deben de ser muy ricas …su habitación debe de estar ahogada en ropa U

Tsukasa: Para nada, nuestros gastos son bastante rectos solo podemos gastar lo necesario con lo que nos manda el abuelo y si queremos darnos nuestros lujos pues ahorramos la mensualidad que nos da cada mes U

Pilika: Y entonces no deben de ser tan ricas, todos los ricos derrochan el dinero ò.ô

Len: ¡Hey! Yo no derrocho ¬¬

Horohoro: Compras leche en cantidad industrial solo por capricho, eso amigo mío es despilfarro ù-u si señor y no quiero comentar en todas las cosas que te compras

Len: No doy comentario al respecto ¬/¬ -cruzando los brazos sonrojado-

Pilika: Ejem -o-…como estábamos hablando antes de que los chicos interrumpieran, expliquen eso o.o

Tsukasa: Es muy fácil Pilika-chan, a nosotras nos dan una cantidad de dinero al mes que vendría siendo nuestra mesada, con ella podremos comprar lo que queramos y la única condición es que no podemos pedir adelanto, tendremos que esperar al próximo mes; como esta es la segunda ves que salimos lejos sin el abuelo; el nos paga hospedaje y nos da un poco de dinero extra para poder estar bien, pero si terminamos ese dinero estamos obligadas a regresarnos a Osaka

Pilika: Pero, no comprendo, si tienen tanto dinero ¿porque las reglas?

Tsubasa: A nosotras nos mantiene y cuida nuestro abuelo materno, vivimos es una mansión con tenemos todas las comodidades ya eso es suficiente…aunque –baja la cabeza y opta una pose trágica, el fondo se torna gris y pasa una brisa fría mientras levantaba de nuevo la cabeza-…el…no puede…el…no puede………-se ve el ojo lloroso de la chica, pone un puño en su frente y desaparece todo el fondo- ¡¡¡el no puede regalarme un estuche de limpieza de armas por mas que se lo ruegue, el dice que eso es derrochar dinero TOT! –todos se caen para atrás-

Hao, Len y Horohoro: ¡¡Tanto drama solo por eso! òO –apretando los puños-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Acaso una chica no puede sufrir por sus deseos? ¬,¬ -a los tres chicos les pasa por el frente un arbusto del desierto mientras miraban a Tsubasa con los ojos en forma de puntos-

Tsukasa: No la tomen en cuenta, el error que cometimos fue dejarla tener una colección de armas antiguas Uu

Tamao: La señorita Tsubasa es coleccionista de armas ooU –mientras servia los platos-

Tsukasa: Lamentándolo mucho si U, le queríamos buscar un pasatiempo que no sea comprar ropa, arreglarse y entrenar pero nos equivocamos en darle toda la libertad y ahora tiene muchos "juguetes" de colección en algún lugar de nuestra casa

Tsubasa: Nos insultas acaso òo…-saca el abanico de mental de su forro el cual estaba amarrado siempre a su cinturón- mi bebe no es ningún juguete ù.u…es un abanico grande de colección perfectamente afilado y en la parte exterior tiene un tallado de colas de fénix en pequeñas y finas líneas de oro con un acabado de piedras color verde y un pequeño cordón del mismo color en donde se sujeta y tiene un sonido delicioso x3

Todos: .. –Pasa una brisa-

Tsubasa: ¿Queee? De mis antigüedades es la más valiosa òó –abrazando el abanico-

Pilika: Es algo excéntrica verdad ..

Tsukasa: Ya estamos acostumbrados a su comportamiento excéntrico y caprichoso Uu

Tsubasa: Yo no soy caprichosa ni tampoco excéntrica òó…ùu solo me gustan las cosas de buena calidad

Tsukasa: ¬¬ -se limita a verla de reojo-

Tsubasa: ¬¬ -le saca la lengua-

Len: Debo admitir que sabe algo de armas pero solo es un abanico, en mi castillo hay una colección de 33 tipos diferentes de armas cada una en un excelente estado -o-

Horohoro: ¿No querrás decir 33 tipos de zombis asesinos? ¬¬U

Len: Si, esos también -o-

Horohoro: Y el que se queja de Tsubasa

Len: ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬

Horohoro: Nada interesante para ti ¬¬

Hao: Como si tu dijeras algo interesante -o-

Horohoro: ¡Que dijiste idiota òo!

Hao: Nada que entiendas idiota XD

Len: Jajajajaja

Horohoro: ¡No se rían de mi! òó…ambos son unos inmaduros 

Hao: ¿Tú llegaste a madurar?

Len: Será de tamaño pero el cerebro no le creció –ambos seguían riéndose del chico del norte mientras el enojado pedía que se callaran-

Yoh: Calma, calma, vamos todos a comer nn –sentándose en la mesa mientras los demás hacían lo mismo-

Todos: ¡Itadakimas!

Horohoro: Oigan por cierto, ¿donde están Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove, no los veo desde el desayuno

Tamao: El señor Ryu salio temprano para mostrarle donde comprar buen pescado al joven Chocolove nn –dejando un momento lo que comía- ¿le sirvo jugo joven Horohoro//

Horohoro: Oh o.o…claro muchas gracias nn –le acerco su vaso y ella le sirvió un poco de refresco, después de que Tamao se lo sirviera, tomo un poco-…aah deliciosa nOn –come el arroz que le quedaba y levanto el plato de la mesa- quiero mas nn

Pilika: Hermano si sigues comiendo así perderás forma òo…y tendré que entrenarte de nuevo ò-o

Horohoro: ¡Que! ¡No! No, olvídalo no quiero que tu me entrenes te vuelves loca con el entrenamiento Oo

Pilika: ¡¿Pero que dices hermano, yo solo lo hago para que te hagas mas fuerte y mas fuerte òó –apretando los puños y con un amenazador fondo de fuego-

Tsukasa: No creo que tenga problemas que coma así –los hermanos guardaron silencio al escucharla y la miraron- parte de un buen entrenamiento es establecer un balance entre buena alimentación y entrenamiento constante para que todas las calorías que come sean quemadas o,o…no entrenar en exceso ya que no hay torneo de shamanes hasta nuevo aviso pero si entrenar de modo ligero…se podría decir que para mantener la línea o.o

Todos: oo –se le queda viendo-

Tsubasa: Para la próxima ahórrate tus comentarios Tsukasa, no son bien recibidos ¬¬ -mientras comía un poco de carne-

Tsukasa: Gracias, me gusta tu apoyo familiar ¬¬

Tsubasa: Para servirte nOn –Tsukasa la mira mal- era broma Uu

Tsukasa: L-lo siento Pilika-chan U –hace una pequeña reverencia- e-eh…puedes continuar UuU

Pilika: E-eh…no…ya no ..

Tsukasa: Je-jejeje uUu –riéndose nerviosa-

Fausto: Ella tiene razón nn –sentado en la mesa-

Todos: ¡¡¡AAAAH! OO

Fausto: Disculpen no los quería asustar -toma un poco de té- pero esta jovencita tiene razón en lo que dice, según la vista de un medico nn

Tsukasa: D-disculpe…perdone mi atrevimiento señor, pero, ¿Quién es usted?

Fausto: Yo soy el doctor de las aguas termales de Fumbari, mi nombre es Fausto VIII, mucho gusto

Tsukasa: A-ah oo –se levanta rápido de la mesa y hace una reverencia- Ryugasaki Tsukasa y el gusto es mío señor Fausto

Fausto: Tiene muchos modales nn

Tsukasa: G-gracias

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! ¿Con que usted es el doctor de este lugar? .O.

Fausto: Así es nn

Tsubasa: Oh, no sabia que aquí tenían una clínica .o. –Tsukasa la patea- ¡aaay! ¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa! òó

Tsukasa: Tus cortesía Tsubasa, tus cortesía òó

Tsubasa: ¿¡Solo por eso me pateaste? ¬¬

Tsukasa: Retira lo dicho ¬¬

Tsubasa: No -o- -cruza los brazos-

Tsukasa: ¡Ay! Como me avergüenzas òó –jalándole las mejillas-

Tsubasa: Tu te atormentas demasiado por cosas así --- 

Fausto: Estas niñas tienen mucha vitalidad interna , ¿verdad Eliza? –La espíritu solo asintió sonriente al lado de su esposo-

Tsukasa: Si no vas a tener modales por lo menos preséntate, pareces una mal educada òo –mientras le hacia una especie de llave en el cuello-

Tsubasa: Cof, cof…déjame…suéltame…mi cuello -- …cof, cof…yo…Ryugasa-ki…Tsubasa…un gusto ...señor Fausto

Fausto: Un gusto -toma un sorbo de te- que curioso, dicen que los gemelos se comportan iguales, pero al parecer, con los 2 pares que conozco son totalmente diferentes

Tsukasa: Verdad que si, aquellos que dicen que los gemelos son iguales aparte de físicamente, no saben ni de lo que hablan nñ -mientras estrujaba un poco a Tsubasa con su llave- ¿verdad hermana? n,ñ

Tsubasa: Cof…cof…cof -intentando desatarse de ella y en los intentos fallidos solo le quedaba agitar brazos y piernas-

Len: Que poca resistencia tiene ¬¬ -tomando un poco de leche mientras veía a Tsubasa-

Tsukasa: Si te diría, que la poca resistencia física la tengo yo, ¿me creerías? o ¿no?

Len: Por lo poco que te he visto tus habilidades, pues diría que no, según parece tu hermana es débil comparada contigo

Tsukasa: Jaja, te falta mucho para conocer a las gemelas Ryugasaki , solo te lo dejare así

Tsubasa: ¡¡¡¡! –Sacudiendo más rápido los brazos-

Yoh: Mira su cara esta azul o.o –señalando a Tsubasa-

Tsukasa: ¿Que? o,o –le mira la cara- o.o esta ves no resististe tanto como hace 4 días, estar lejos de casa te afecta –la suelta-

Tsubasa: Cof…cof ...-toma una gran bocanada de aire- estoy viva aun que alivio -se queda sentada un rato mas pero luego se levanta- ò---ó ¿Qué planeabas hacerme? –Se abalanzó sobre Tsukasa y montándose en su espalda como primate le halaba un poco el cabello-

Tsukasa: ¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡Animal! Suelta mi cabello -tratando de quitársela de encima- déjame, déjame, ¡suéltame me lastimas Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: Nooo - -la escena cambia a ambas chibis (N/A: es decir, el cuerpo torna a ser pequeño y sin mucho detalle mientras que las cabezas crecen y toman un estilo de caricatura cómica nn)- yum, yum, yum ò,o –royéndole la cabeza a Tsukasa con unos colmillos afilados-

Tsukasa: Hm -se menea como perro mientras Tsubasa aun se aguanta por los colmillos a la cabeza de ella- yaaaaaa o -con las pequeñas manos la sostiene y la lanza a uno de los patios de la pensión- òo grr no tienes remedio –se sacude las manos y se sienta de nuevo con su cuerpo normal-

Tsubasa: o -en los arbustos aun chibi y con muchas hojas en el cabello, la ropa y la boca-

Todos: .. –Viendo primero a Tsubasa y luego a Tsukasa con grandes gotitas de sudor-

Yoh: Jijiji son muy graciosas nOn

Hao: ..uUu Si, seguro

Len: Yo no le vi nada de gracioso a eso ..U

Horohoro: Recuérdenme no hacerlas enfadar a ninguna de ellas, no quiero terminar ni en los arbustos ni mordido ..

Yoh: Aaaah todo estaba delicioso gracias Tamao nOn –dando palmaditas a su estomago-

Fausto: Gracias por la comida, yo me retiro, deje muchos trabajos pendientes nn

Yoh: Claro nOn –se despide de Fausto mientras salía de la sala- ahora busquemos el celular de Tsubasa nn

Tamao: ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vio señorita Tsubasa? Seguramente habré pensado que sería de alguien de la pensión, y lo habré guardado en alguna parte o.o

Tsubasa: Tzu -rascándose la cabeza por el golpe- la ultima ves que recuerdo haber visto mi celular fue en el vestíbulo . -con ambas manos en la cabeza- eso si me dolió Tsukasa 

Tsukasa: Ese es el punto Tsubasa

Pilika: Entonces empecemos por allá, vamos nn –se levantan Tamao, Pilika, Tsubasa e Yoh-

Yoh: Conseguiremos tu celular y quedaras mas tranquila nOn…jiji y le podremos pedir a Fausto que revise el golpe que te diste en la cabeza

Tsubasa: S-si…gracias Uu

Horohoro: ¿Tsukasa-san no iras con ella? o.o –acercándose a su lado-

Tsukasa: No, es su celular y ella lo tendrá que buscar, además quiero comunicarme con Tsukawa para saber donde esta ahora nn

Horohoro: Comprendo, veo que te preocupas mucho por ella nn

Tsukasa: Es mi hermanita es lo mínimo que puedo hacer nn

Horohoro: Conmigo es al contrario, Pilika se preocupa por mi nOnU

Tsukasa: Jajaja, no tiene nada de malo, Tsukawa algunas veces llega a ponerse bastante sobre protectora con nosotras nn –mientras escribía en su celular-

Horohoro: Entonces estamos igual nOn

Tsukasa: Así parece ser nn –presiona la ultima tecla hasta que vibra el celular demostrando que el mensaje se había enviado satisfactoriamente- ya con eso es suficiente, quiero que disfrute su paseo, así que no la molestare nn

Horohoro: Liserg es buen muchacho, el cuidara que no le pase nada ya lo veras nn…el problema es que es algo…raro pero se entiende

Tsukasa: ¿A que te refieres con raro Horohoro-san? o.o

Horohoro: Porque Hao mato a sus padres cuando era pequeño y ha tenido problemas con eso U…pero de resto veras que ambos la pasaran bien, quien sabe, hasta se puedan gustar mutuamente, tu hermana es muy bonita y agradable, seguro le gustara D

Tsukasa: Jajajaja, eso espero, no quiero que se deprima si no la quiere nn

Horohoro: Claro que no y si pasa yo mismo me encargare de darle un buen golpe a Liserg por tonto nOn

Tsukasa: No hay que ser tan violento Uu

Horohoro: Si bueno U…pero solo lo haré si llega a suceder tal cosa XD

Tsukasa: Si lo dices así Horohoro-san, pues supongo que esta bien U

Horohoro: Jejejeje nn –sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un leve sonrojo, mientras un poco mas lejos de ellos-

Hao: Esto me da nauseas ¬¬ -con los brazos cruzados-

Len: Por lo menos trata conseguir lo que quiere, el ha estado con eso de que quiere una novia desde hace unos buenos años 99

Hao: Pero, es que, ¿quien querría ser novia de el, es algo tonto y come en exceso es toda una morsa ùuU

Len: Bueno quien sabe, yo una vez escuche a las mujeres hablar y al parecer le gusta a Tamao y por el comportamiento de Horohoro desde hace un tiempo creo que también le gusta, pero desde que llegaron estas chicas extrañas no le ha tomado mucho en cuenta a Tamao 99

Hao: Tamao es perfecta para el, solo cocina y te da cumplidos ùu…esta con mas cerebro se merece algo mejor ¬¬U

Len: Quizás a ella no le guste y solo quiere establecer una amistad con el idiota ¬¬U

Hao: De verdad le convendría eso, en ves de ser su pareja ¬¬U

Len: Cosas de la vida y mujeres, mejor no nos metamos a ese campo ¬¬U, por cierto –mira a Hao- ¿que era lo que buscaba la rara?

Hao: Su celular, ¿porque?

Len: ¿Su celular?... –se quedo pensativo un momento- se me había olvidado que yo tengo su celular en mi cuarto, mejor lo iré a buscar antes que arme mas escándalo ùu

Hao: ¿Y tu que haces con ese aparato? ¬¬

Len: Pues guardarlo de ti, ¿Qué mas? ¬¬

Hao: Si seguro ¬¬, bueno no importa, yo me iré al techo o alguna parte lejos de aquí, tanta azúcar me molesta ¬¬u –señalando a Tsukasa y Horohoro- nos vemos Len -o-

Len: Si, cuídate de no fracturarte nada, no pagare el hospital de nadie -o-

Hao: Creído ¬¬ -camina al patio y se trepa a uno de los árboles para descansar en una rama-

Len: Hm, idiota –salio de la sala para dejar a los otros dos hablar con mas tranquilidad y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto- ¿porque tenía que ser de ella, ¿porque no de la mas pequeña o de la inteligente, noo, tenía que ser de la escandalosa y caprichosa de Tsubasa

Fausto: Veo que esa chica te pone de mal humor –Fausto se hallaba justo arriba y lo miraba subir- no es mala, solo le gusta divertirse, como Yoh nn

Len: Si, por supuesto, ¿haciendo escándalo por donde pasa? ¬¬

Fausto: Oh vamos, no es tan malo después de acostumbrarte a todos los que se hospedan en está pensión –y miraba como entraba a su habitación-

Len: Bah, tan pronto le regrese su celular no se la pasaran por aquí, ellas tienen a 2 muchachos a quienes buscar y dudo que esos 2 estén por aquí

Fausto: Comprendo, lo que tu digas, ¿me podrías hacer un pequeño favor Len?

Len: ¿Si? –Cruzando los brazos y se apoyó al borde de la puerta de su habitación-

Fausto: Dile a Anna okami que estaré trabajando toda la noche así que no me verán hasta mañana, si acaso por la tarde

Len: Claro, yo le digo –volteó y fue abriendo la puerta-

Fausto: No he terminado –'¿hm?' el chico voltea a verlo de nuevo, muy curioso del asunto- No la trates mal…te lo encargo Len -se despide y entro a su habitación-

Len: -Se limito a solo ver donde se encontraba parado Fausto antes de que entrara a su habitación- Tzu, toda esta gente esta enloqueciendo solo por conocer a gente nueva –entro a su habitación y busco entre las gavetas hasta que encontró el celular- que raro, alguien la habrá llamado…tiene un mensaje –apretó una tecla y el mensaje se abrió- es de la chica que la llamo ayer, que extraño –lo leyó con atención y después lo cerro- hm…porque repentinamente todos tienen razón menos yo

"_Oye, Tsuba ten más cuidado la próxima ves con ese celular oíste, ya Tsuki me contó que lo consiguieron y otras cosillas, pensare en ir allá pero no estoy segura, cuídate escuchaste, nada de tus locuras no estoy yo allá para defenderte de Tsuki, sabes que se enfada con facilidad, también cuida bien de Tsuwa y en cuanto a ti…si, ya se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, soy tu conciencia chiquita, recuerda que esconderte no te llevara a nada…bueno, se me acaba el espacio y me da fastidio escribir sermones, llámame en la noche y seguimos hablando, ¡¡llámame!...PD: Soy la mejor x3 y tu no D… ¡mentira XD!...jane D ¡Te quiero Tsuba!"_

Len: Veo que la rara tiene algún porque de ser así… ¿eh? –Llega otro mensaje- y ahora que…

"_Soy yo otra ves, es que la clase de matemáticas en verdad esta muy fastidiosa XDu…se que tu tienes mucho que contarme, ¡entretenme D! a menos de que no tengas batería, pídele a Tsuki que te preste su celular, en verdad estoy muy, muy aburrida aquí XDU…por cierto, se me olvido decirte que el perro volvió a perseguir a Kiku, no te imaginas lo que me costo llevarlo a la jaula y limpiar el desastre, para la próxima, procuremos entrenarlo bien ¬¬U…respóndeme, ¡ya me toca salir al almuerzo , !...hablamos ahora XD"_

Len: Y yo que pensaba que ella era la única extraña…momento ¿como sabe que ya consiguieron el celular? ôo…solo se lo dije a Hao, bueno que interesa –lo vuelve a cerrar- bajare a dárselo y subiré a tomar una siesta o algo, todo con tal de no tener a esa loca cerca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la ciudad, estaban Liserg y Tsukawa paseando un poco mientras hablaban; toda la tarde habían pasado en lo mismo, contándose sobre lo que no les gustaba, sus gustos en la música, que hacían en sus ratos libres y cualquier tema que salía a relucir mientras hablaban

Tsukawa: Disculpa, mi hermana quería saber como me encontraba U –guardando su celular-

Liserg: No hay cuidado, ¿entonces te gusta dibujar y diseñar? –Mientras ambos comían unos conos de mantecado-

Tsukasa: Si, me encanta, todos dicen que les gustan mis diseños, pero yo soy demasiado exigente y muy pocos me gustan

Liserg: Entiendo, pero a pesar de eso yo querría ver alguno de tus diseños o dibujos, me da curiosidad saber que tan buena eres

Tsukawa: Lo que traigo puesto yo misma lo diseñe pero fue mas que todo para salir, muy simple

Liserg: ¿Enserio?

Tsukawa: Jijiji, si mira –señalo su cadera donde se veían una T y una R enlazadas, bordadas en la ropa- se podría decir que son mi firma, creo que toda la ropa que he hecho las tiene en alguna parte

Liserg: Wow, ya hasta te comportas como una profesional

Tsukawa: Jaja –sacando la punta de la lengua mientras se rascaba el cabello- no es para tanto solo quería personalizarlas , y dime Liserg ¿cual es tu pasatiempo?

Liserg: Bueno, no se si en realidad es un pasatiempo interesante pero estudio para ser detective, siempre leo historias de misterio o policíacas y por ahora me encargo de casos pequeños allá en Londres.

Tsukawa: ¡Wow! ¡¿Lo dices de verdad!

Liserg: ¿Qué gano con mentirte? U

Tsukawa: Jaja cierto, que interesante, ¿y te dejan resolver los casos?

Liserg: Por ahora soy asistente, pero para practicar me permiten dar mis soluciones

Tsukawa: Impresionante

Liserg: Y me lo dice la hija de un zoólogo que viajo por todo el mundo

Tsukawa: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de esos viajes, pero tienes algo de razón jajaja

Liserg: Según de lo que tengo entendido tu padre era un zoólogo especializado en los zorros, ¿no es así?

Tsukawa: Exactamente Toshinuba Ryugasaki, zoólogo de zorros nn…y el padre mas estricto de todo Japón según rumores de cómo nos educaba U

Liserg: Liam Diethel, detective famoso en todo Londres por usar el arte de la radiestesia y…un padre algo exigente U

Tsukawa: Tenemos cosas en común con nuestros padres, jajaja –comiendo lo que quedaba de galleta- delicioso n-n y ¿Qué haces aquí si vives en Londres? o,o

Liserg: Pues vine a descansar por unos meses aquí a Japón, aprovechando que todos nos reunimos

Tsukawa: Ya comprendo, todos ustedes eran amigos en el torneo ¿no es así, las veces que te veía estabas con ellos o con los famosos soldados X

Liserg: Si, pero un poco antes de llegar a la aldea yo me separe de Yoh y me junte con los soldados X

Tsukawa: Y entonces, ¿como sigues con el ahora? ..

Liserg: Es que no se si lo sabes, cuando sucedió el desastre en la aldea; de que Hao se robaría los grandes espíritus y todo ese alboroto, pues volví con Yoh U

Tsukawa: Ah, claro, aquel alboroto o.o…desde aquel entonces no vimos mas a su grupo

Liserg: En realidad no estoy seguro de lo que paso, pero por lo visto todos sobrevivieron y se volvió a lo cotidiano

Tsukawa: Si, a la vida aburrida 3

Liserg: ¿Porque lo dices? o.o

Tsukawa: El tiempo que se duro en el torneo teníamos un gran labor, ahora se volvió a lo cotidiano, regresamos a la escuela y a nuestros entrenamientos, nada de divertido aunque a mi no me guste pelear, pero la pasaba mejor en esa época -.-

Liserg: Ahora que lo dices, estos tiempos después del torneo, viéndolos a tu modo son bastantes aburridos, hace un buen tiempo que no uso a morphin como en verdad debe ser

Tsukawa: Dímelo a mi, hace mucho que no doy un buen ataque del volcán destructor

Liserg: V-volcán des-tructor… ..Uu

Tsukawa: E-es un ataque especial, el cual necesito mucha energía para hacerlo bien, ese volcán no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que mas o menos desde el desastre del tornero

Liserg: Yo también tengo un ataque así, se llama "Big Ben fantasmagórico"

Tsukawa: Ah, ¿el gran reloj que esta en Londres que dicen que suena en toda la ciudad D?

Liserg: El mismo , ¿no has ido a Londres?

Tsukawa: Solo de escala, y de muy pequeña con mi padre por eso no recuerdo

Liserg: Y ¿a donde han viajado?

Tsukawa: Wow, eso si es grande, veamos, hemos ido a toda las parte de Oceanía, Australia, zonas de África, América del Norte, algunos países de América del sur y central, Canadá, unas vacaciones fuimos a Hong Kong con el abuelo, y mil y un partes…esos son los únicos que recuerdo vagamente, si vieras cuantas cosas curiosas hay de cada país en toda mi casa

Liserg: Lastima que visitaste tantos lugares de pequeña, a donde fuiste todos son interesantes

Tsukawa: Dímelo a mi, solo tengo fotos que ni recuerdo U

Liserg: Jajaja, ya veras, alguna ves iras de nuevo a algunos de esos lugares

Tsukawa: Espero no ir a Canadá hace mucho frío jajaja

Liserg: En Londres no hará tanto frío pero siempre esta lloviendo

Tsukawa: A mi me gusta la lluvia pero no el frío tan alto de Canadá jajaja

Liserg: A mi me gusta bastante esté clima, el de Japón es bastante cómodo…y no llueve tanto jajaja

Tsukawa: Y estas en una de las épocas más bonitas del año, en la primavera hay muchos árboles de cerezo y el clima es fresco y lo mas importante de todo, porque cumplo años en esta época tan bonita

Liserg: Con razón te gusta tanto jajaja, ¿Cuándo los cumples?

Tsukawa: Pues los cumplí hace una semana y…unos cuantos días U

Liserg: ¡¿Enserio!

Tsukawa: ¿Qué gano con mentirte? Jajaja

Liserg: Pues un regalo de cumpleaños jajaja

Tsukawa: Sabes, eso no lo había pensado XD…y ¿tu cuando cumples? D

Liserg: Fíjate que en la misma temporada que tu, cumplo el próximo 17 de mayo

Tsukawa: Que bueno, podré darte un regalo de cumpleaños nOn…perdón, si es que quieres OxO

Liserg: Si tu aceptas un regalo atrasado de mi parte

Tsukawa: Jaja, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? esta decidido, el 17 te daré un regalo por tu cumpleaños, y dime, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo?

Liserg: Pues, como Yoh y su hermano cumplen hoy además que ambos cumpleaños están cerca, haremos una celebración de los dos en la pensión el 21 de mayo, tu y tus hermanas están cordialmente invitadas si quieren ir nn

Tsukawa: ¡Hoy cumplen Yoh y Hao! O.o…ó,oU no sabia

Liserg: No te preocupes, si les quieres dar algo tienes hasta el 21, además se te perdona porque apenas y los conociste ayer ¿o no?

Tsukawa: Si, tienes razón, al menos tengo oportunidad hasta el 21, gracias por invitarme n-n…por cierto o.o

Liserg: ¿Dime?

Tsukawa: ¿Cuantos cumples? n.nU –Liserg se callo para atrás-

Liserg: Cumplo 18 años U ¿tu?

Tsukawa: Cumplí 16 años --, ya te lo había dicho ayer…jaja no eres tan grande, solo me llevas 2 años XD

Liserg: Si, pero sigo siendo el mayor…ven, ya esta anocheciendo y no quiero que llegues tarde de nuevo al hotel

Tsukawa: Oww, ¿tan rápido, pero si me estaba divirtiendo o…pero no importa, es verdad, es mejor prevenir para no llegar tarde al hotel, de la pensión a allá es bastante largo el camino y más caminando

Liserg: Allí tienes otra razón, ven, vamos a la pensión y te reúnes con tus hermanas, así irán temprano el día de hoy

Tsukawa: Esta bien, esta bien, pero la pase muy bien, me gusto pasar la tarde contigo Liserg-san

Liserg: A mi se me paso volando, hablamos de todo, comimos, fuimos al cine…yo también la pase bien, por aquí –la lleva a la estación- no soy bueno en la ubicación pero se que cerca de aquí esta el supermercado donde siempre nos mandan a hacer las compras U

Tsukawa: ¿Te refieres al que fui ayer?

Liserg: Si, es el único que nos queda cerca, así no llegamos tarde y no nos regaña Anna U

Tsukawa: ¿la prometida de Yoh-san? U

Liserg: Si, ten cuidado con ella, tiene muy mal humor y mas si no haces lo que te ordena U

Tsukawa: Si, eso lo note ayer U…espero que mi hermana Tsubasa no tenga problemas con ella…torna a ser…bastante rebelde con la "autoridad"

Liserg: Pero tienen mucha ánimo, primera ves que conozco a unas gemelas tan peculiares como ellas…pero ¿no se llevan muy bien verdad?

Tsukawa: Eso es solo actuación, ambas darían la vida por la otra, solo que son tan orgullosas que no lo aceptan y se comportan así

Liserg: Jajaja, eso si que en muchos conozco esa mala maña

Tsukawa: Hay mucha gente con ese problema jaja, por lo menos en la pensión note a mas de uno jajaja

Liserg: Me sorprende esa rara capacidad que tienes, pareciera que conocieras a todos o que predices la actitud

Tsukawa: Es una habilidad que tengo desde muy pequeñita, así que para mi es normal U

Liserg: Jajaja, ya comprendo –llegando al supermercado- bueno aquí estamos y si no nos damos prisa llegaremos muy tarde

Tsukawa: ¿Que tal…si hacemos una carrera a la pensión? O

Liserg: Te sobra energía U, pero esta bien, acepto el reto

Tsukawa: ¿Alguna apuesta? –preparándose para empezar a correr-

Liserg: El que gane invita el almuerzo mañana

Tsukawa: Hmm –revisa su cartera un momento- esta bien…por mi no hay inconveniente jajaja, ¡Empecemos! –iniciando su recorrido-

Liserg: ¡Oye! Espera, no estaba listo, jajaja eres una tramposa –tratando de alcanzarla 'no lo soy'- si lo eres pequeña bribona

Tsukawa: ¡Buh! –Sacándole la lengua- viejo lento –'¡oye! No soy ningún viejo' mientras ambos corrían sin parar- si lo eres jajajaja… ¡ay! –por pisar mal se tropezó y callo de bruces al suelo- eso si que me dolió mucho x.x

Liserg: E-estas bien –al alcanzarla la levanto- tienes que tener mas cuidado mírate, ya estas toda sucia

Tsukawa: Y con muchos raspones, en esta vía hay muchas piedras TT -frotándose un brazo donde tenia un arañazo y en la pierna izquierda se le notaba un rasponazo bastante grande- pero estoy bien . -dejándose de frotar y siguió su camino- cuando llegue al hotel me pongo un poco de alcohol y asunto arreglado

Liserg: ¿Crees que puedes caminar hasta la pensión? –'de aquí no esta lejos, yo puedo ' el suspiro un poco- eres obstinada ¿lo sabias, vamos ven –se adelanta y se inclina un poco- sube a mi espalda yo te llevo

Tsukawa: N-no…t-te preocupes…y-yo estoy muy bien /U –negándose muy sonrojada-

Liserg: Vamos, mira como tienes tu pie, seguro te duele, anda sube a mi espalda que yo te llevo –después de mucho rato en insistir, Tsukawa acepto el pequeño aventón hasta la pensión y siguieron conversando en el camino- no pesas absolutamente nada, pareciera que no tengo a nadie en la espalda

Tsukawa: No tiene que decir eso para que no me baje, yo puedo sola /uU

Liserg: No puedo dejar que una dama lastimada camine tanto y lo ves, llegamos muy rápido –señalando la pensión la cual se veía algo agitada- bueno, al parecer hay que prepararse para muchas cosas, tantas luces encendidas y uno que otro sonido que se escucha es que algo paso en la pensión, no te asustes, allí todo siempre es descontrolado

Tsukawa: Jajajaja, se parece a nuestra casa en verano –'¿mucho escándalo?'- si, algo así jajaja

Liserg: Y llegamos –entrando por el portón-… ¡ya llegamos! –al instante, el pequeño Manta abrió deslizo la puerto de vestíbulo- buenas noches Manta, dime, ¿las hermanas de esta jovencita están aquí?

Manta: ¿De quien estas hablando Liserg? –Hasta notar quien cargaba en su espalda- pero si es Ryugasaki Tsukawa –'hola Manta-san ' saludándolo con una mano- h-hola Ryugasaki Tsukawa /u…y si, están aquí, pero les recomiendo que no hagan mas alboroto de lo que hay, al parecer hubo un inconveniente U

Tsukawa: Lamento todos los problemas que les hayan causado mis hermanas U

Manta: No, no es eso, si no…creo que una pequeña discusión de pareja U y también de hermanos y… creo que de huéspedes

Liserg: En resumen, toda la casa esta hecha un cataclismo ¿no? u

Manta: Algo parecido U

Se quitaron sus zapatos en el vestíbulo y entraron a la gran pensión; seguía igual que hace unas horas, limpia por todas partes, con un delicioso olor a comida y… con su escándalo de todas las noches, razón de ser… Anna había comprado ropa cara y los gemelos se enojaron ya que ellos no compran mucha ropa, por otro lado Tsubasa y Len trataron de estar en buenos términos ya que el chico le devolvió el aparato pero fue inútil, la poco rato ya se miraban desafiantes.

Los demás miembros de la pensión miraban atentos a la pelea entre Kyôyama y los Asakura; como había sucedido a la hora de la cena, ellos aun seguían comiendo. Está vez, Tamao recibió ayuda de Tsukasa y pudieron terminar la cena para que Anna no se quejara; Ryu y Chocolove trajeron del mercado algunos pescados así que se encargaron de hacer mucho sushi para la cena y un rico té. Al llegar Liserg y Tsukawa todos voltearon y los miraron con mucha atención.

Tsukawa: M-muy buenas…noches Uu –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Liserg: P-porque, tanto escándalo muchachos U –todos al unísono dijeron un 'no pasa nada ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?'- p-pues nos fue muy bien, nos divertimos toda la tarde Uu –algo nervioso viendo como se les tornaba la cara a los demás- ¿p-porque nos miran así?

Todos: Por nada, por nada –siguiendo a lo que hacían-

Liserg: Si…p-por supuesto Uu –la pequeña Tsukawa se le acercó y trato de murmurarle '¿tu sabes que les pasa?'- no lo se, pero tengo una idea U

Tsukawa: Si ya entiendo Uu –ya todos los presentes los miraban y rumoreaban entre ellos- eso intimida un poco U

Liserg: Dímelo a mi U

Tsukawa: Por cierto, Yoh-san ¡feliz cumpleaños! n-n…y también feliz cumpleaños para ti Hao-san nn

Yoh: ¿Cómo te enteraste Tsukawa-chan? o.o –la chica señaló a Liserg- ya comprendo, te lo agradezco –sonriéndole abiertamente a la menor de las Ryugasaki-

Hao: Gracias pequeña, me sorprendió que lo supieras…hmm –la miro un momento- ¿supongo que ya Liserg te contó que lo celebraremos el 21?

Tsukawa: E-eh, si

Hao: Hm que bueno, así me ahorro la explicación, a mi me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, me caes bien –reposando sus manos detrás de la nuca y apoyándose sobre un cojín-

Yoh: ¡Cierto, ustedes pueden venir ese día y pasarla bien con nosotros

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias Yoh Asakura por tantas molestias

Yoh: No es por nada

Tsubasa: Wow, Tsukawa eres increíble con las relaciones exteriores U –mirándola-

Liserg: Las esperamos a las 3

Pilika: ¡Que bien, mas gente para la fiesta, habrá que hacer mas comida Tamao

Tsukasa: Yo puedo ayudarte Tamao –sonriéndole-

Tamao: No se preocupe señorita Tsukasa, usted es invitada

Tsukasa: Oh vamos, una ayuda con tantas personas, no esta de más

Tsubasa: No le insistan, créanme, es dura de convencer ¬¬u –señalándola-

Pilika: Sí es tan dura de convencer pues no se niega la ayuda

Tamao: Y terminaremos mas rápido

Tsubasa: ¡Y se disfruta mas de la fiesta! –moviéndose un poco- esta decidido también ayudaremos

Tsukasa: Tu solo aléjate del microondas, horno y de la cocina y mantente segura lavando los trastos

Tsubasa: ¡Oye! –y las otras 3 chicas empezaron a reír y al poco tiempo Tsubasa se les unió-

Anna: Veo que las 3 hermanas regresaron a la pensión, que bueno, más dinero –entrando a donde estaban reunidos con su típico vestido negro y pañoleta roja- ¿Qué tanto hicieron hoy?

Tsubasa: Tsukasa ayudo a hacer la cena, no nos deberías de cobrar, además el tenia mi celular –señalando despectivamente a Len que fundió el entrecejo por el comentario-

Len: Eres una insolente ¿lo sabias, trátame con mas respeto

Tsubasa: Y ¿si no quiero? –viéndolo de reojo mientras arqueaba un poco la sonrisa 'no lo trates mal Tsubasa, recuerda que el guardo tu celular para que no se perdiera'- pe-pero Tsuki

Tsukasa: Vamos, un día se que no te matara

Tsubasa: ¡Hm! Esta bien, lo que digas hermana –cruzando los brazos con un puchero-

Anna: Ustedes dos como se parecen –viendo a Len y después a Tsubasa-

Len/Tsubasa: ¡No me compares con ella/el! ò/ó

Tsukasa: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kyôyama Anna u.u –mientras tomaba un sorbo de té-

Len/Tsubasa: ¡Por quien me tomas! –ambos mirando a las chicas, pero al escucharse, se miran de reojo- ¬¬

Tsukasa: Paso 1 u.u –señalando a Len que empezó a reclamar- paso 2 –señalando a Tsubasa que le reclamaba a Len-

Anna: Paso 3 –mirando como ambos pegaban frentes y se gruñían desafiándose- han hecho eso desde que llegue

Tsukasa: Para ser mas exacta, desde que Tao Len bajo con el celular de mi hermana –dejando la taza en la mesa-

Anna: Es molesto soportar a este par de niños peleando por cualquier cosa

Tsukasa: Al menos no te has soportado siempre a la que crea los problemas

Anna: Mis mas sinceros consuelos por eso –ambas toman al mismo tiempo té y vuelven a dejar las tazas en la mesa-

**_Manta "Y como ven, así ese trío de hermanas tan divertidas fueron incorporándose al grupo de mi amigo Yoh_**

**_Tan solo esperamos que nada malo suceda y que esas chicas no sean malas personas…"_**

Tsukawa y Liserg habían salido a uno de los patios de la pensión y se sentaron en el corredor de madera, mirando al cielo ahora lleno de luceros y empezando a salir la luna, el móvil de la pensión dejo escuchar sus campanillas por una leve brisa

Tsukawa: Aquí es muy fresco ¿verdad? –Sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas- así uno se puede relajar y hasta meditar sin ninguna molestia

Liserg: Si es verdad, claro… ignorando al griterío constante que hay dentro de la pensión, si se podría hacer lo que dices

Tsukawa: -bostezo un poco y se volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas- si…-guardaron silencio un momento- oye…Liserg-san

Liserg:…-giró a verla- dime Tsukawa-chan

Tsukawa: -lo vio fijamente un momento causando que se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado- no es nada…se me olvido lo que te iba a decir –levantándose de donde estaba- ¿salimos mañana?

Liserg: Claro, yo invito –ella le ofrece una mano y con su ayuda se pudo levantar-

Tsubasa: ¡Enana! –llamándola desde adentro-

Tsukasa: Tsukawa es hora de irnos, ven vamos al hotel –escuchándose un poco mas lejos que su hermana-

Tsukawa: ¡si! –les respondió para después voltear y ver a Liserg- nos vemos mañana –dándole una sonrisa calida con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas-

Liserg: Hasta mañana –después de que se despidió de todos, camino con sus hermanas y las vieron salir rumbo al centro de Tokio, tal como hicieron el día anterior- seguro se cuida –guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y subiendo a su habitación- "y mañana podamos tener otra tierna cita"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsukawa: Si, seguro mañana será igual –susurrándose para si mientras miraba por la ventana de un taxi, las calles congestionadas y con muchas luces de los establecimientos-

Tsukasa: ¿Sucede algo Tsuwa-chan? –Mirándola con el rabillo del ojo-

Tsukawa: No –volteando súbitamente- solo pensaba en voz alta onee-sama jiji –sonriéndole-

Sus hermanas las vieron algo raro pero ella les siguió sonriendo, al parecer un pequeño y tierno sentimiento estaba naciendo entre ellos dos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna: Yoh –lo llamo desde la puerta de su habitación al ver como salía de su habitación con una película en las manos- ¿ya todos se fueron a dormir?

Yoh: No annita es muy temprano, veremos una película en la sala, ¿quieres verla?

Anna: No, estoy algo cansada…será otro día –da la vuelta para entrar a su habitación pero se queda allí- ne, Yoh

Yoh: Oeh, ¿dime? –mirándola curioso- ¿Qué sucede Anna?

Anna: Solo te quería desear feliz cumpleaños –y cerro la puerta, mientras Yoh aun se quedo viendo en el lugar donde estaba la itako-

Yoh: "Anna"…–y con una de sus sonrisas se volteo para bajar las escaleras- muchas gracias Annita -riéndose para si mismo bajo a ver la película sin notar que Anna lo observaba desde la orillo de la puerta-

**_Manta "De aquí…puede que comience una nueva época"_**

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el tercer capitulo, WOW, de verdad no pensé que fuera tan largo XDU cuando me di cuenta, llevaba demasiadas paginas y no hallaba la manera de cortarlo, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error, jajaja, estos capis siempre los edito en la madrugada.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje nnU.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Dark angel love: **Muchas gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado XD…si lo se, a mis pequeñas gemelas les faltan mas de un tornillo n,nUu…pero son las consentidas que puedo decir XD…aquí entre nos, a la que mas les falta un tornillo es Tsubasa ¬,¬ La otra créeme que tiene mas tornillos en su lugar XD…chaito y cuídate mucho, también espero con impaciencia tu Rew para ver si te gusto este capitulo :3 

**Himeno-asakura:** Bueno al parecer las gemelas son la sensación XD jajajajaja, aquí te traje un capi bien largo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, el cuarto capitulo creo…supongo…esperemos….que no sea tan bíblico como este XDU…pero se que te será muy interesante n-n; en cuanto a lo otro, amiga, de lo que falta por leer te encontraras cada cosa mas loca que la otra jajaja entre eso las parejas XD…pero no digo nada, no digo nada nXn…cuidate espero recibir un Rew tuyo para el próximo capi a ver que tal te pareció este :3

Próximo capitulo-----Los recuerdos de un Shaman

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	4. Los recuerdos de un Shaman

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 4. "Los recuerdos de un shaman"

_"El shaman, un humano que ha nacido con un don, que puede ser hereditario, que permite ver y adueñarse de espíritus, y con sus almas, son capaces de posesionar objetos y hasta su mismo cuerpo, para incrementar su fuerza y comunicarse con el más allá."_

_**Manta "Los Shamanes son personas sorprendentes"**_

_"Tiene muchos nombres y muchas formas, pero muy pocas, Muy pocas personas han logrado conocerlo. Esos bendecidos nos han revelado la petición del rey de los espíritus, el mantener un balance en el mundo, para que esa avaricia no nos conduzca al camino de la ruina, he, nada mas alguien que pueda volverse uno con el rey de los espíritus, el que tiene el poder de todos los shamanes...nada mas el _**_Shaman king s_**_on esas personas que la gente ha llamado, salvadores."_

**_Manta"Son aquellos llamados por Dios"_**

"_Aquel demonio llamado Hao Asakura, aquel que robo una de las esencias mas poderosas del todas, el espíritu de fuego, ha querido destruir a los humanos para así construir un mundo perfecto en donde solo podrían estar los shamanes mas fuertes…pero un rayo de esperanza permitió que el mundo no cayera en esa desgracia."_

**_Manta"Yoh…Asakura"_**

Era un templado medio día en la zona de Funbari, aunque fuera primavera, el clima aun se sentía algo húmedo y algunos días caían suaves lloviznas. Por la tarde era de clima muy fresco permitiendo que la gente paseara tranquilamente por las calles y llegar fácilmente a Tokio.

Por un centro comercial de la ciudad, se encontraban las 3 hermanas Ryugasaki, cargando algunas compras que habían hecho; Las 3 habían salido muy temprano por la mañana, desayunaron juntas en una pequeña cafetería y empezaron a recorrer las tiendas del centro, pasaron por tiendas de ropas, accesorios, cosméticos, informática, librería, curiosidades; desde tiendas de marca a alguna pequeña tienda entre tantos establecimientos caros.

Ya para esa hora venían cargadas de muchísimas compras y con dolores de pierna; la primera en hablar mientras descansaban en un café, fue Tsubasa Ryugasaki, la más carismática pero escandalosa de las hermanas.

Tsubasa: Llevamos toda la mañana comprando y aun no te decides que comprarles a ellos, de verdad que te complicas demasiado la existencia hermanita, no has pensado en tomarte no se, unas vacaciones –mirando desde su mesa, a la gente que pasaba por la acera-

Su ropa siempre era parecida; una falda plisada color azul, una blusa verde oscuro, sus botas negras y el cinturón donde cargaba su abanico, su rostro siempre arreglado, un brillo suave en los labios, aretes medianos y su cola de cabello

Tsukawa: Pero hermana, ellos nos han tratado bastante bien, siempre que hacen algo nos invitan y casi siempre almorzamos o cenamos allá, me parece bastante justo buscarles algún buen regalo.

Tsubasa: Tsukawa llevas desde el jueves con lo mismo y ya es miércoles

Tsukawa: No importa hermana, ¿a ti te gustaría que las personas que te regalan el día de tu cumpleaños estén aburridas porque no te consiguen tu regalo perfecto?

Vestida siempre simple y cómoda, Tsukawa solo traía una camisa a los hombros color blanco con un bordado de triángulos entre rojos carmín y naranja a los bordes del cuello y de las mangas muy largas, unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias del mismo color

Tsubasa: Enana, enana, enana, mí querida y pequeña hermanita…-la miro por un momento- primero: soy bastante evidente con lo que quiero y segundo: llevamos 8 días conociéndolos… ¿sabes lo que significan 8 días hermanita? ¡Nada!...somos aun unas desconocidas para ellos

Tsukawa: Con mas razón hay que tratarlos con confianza al igual que lo han hecho ellos, ¿no crees onê-chan?

Su hermana Tsubasa iba a decir algo en su defensa pero en ese momento llego el mesero y les sirvió el pedido, dio una pequeña reverencia y regreso a la cocina. Tsukasa, que leía un libro grueso con cubierta de pasta color vinotinto, aparto su mirada de el y observo a sus hermanas para después mirar a la comida.

Tsukasa: Si la dejamos allí se enfriara –coloco un separador en la pagina que se quedo, cerro el libro y lo guardo en su bolso- primero probemos la comida y seguimos hablando del tema –quitándose sus lentes redondos y guardándolos en su estuche, notando que sus hermanas solo la miraban atentamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienen hambre?

Tsukawa: No, no es eso onê-sama…pero te he notado algo seria

Tsukasa: ¿Seria? –Probando su comida- ¿a que te refieres? –Mirando a Tsukawa-

Tsukasa vestida siempre muy a la moda antigua; Traía una blusa blanca con el cuello en triangulo, abultadas en las mangas, su gargantilla, el cordón en el que nunca se le veía el adorno que cargaba, su corsé negro, falda larga azul marino con unos bordados de mariposas azul claro y sin faltar, unos zuecos de gamuza color blanco y negro.

Tsukawa: A que está tras ese libro todo el tiempo, sin tener mucho que decir

Tsukasa: Me gusta el libro, ésta interesante –dando una respuesta muy indiferente y evadiendo un poco el tema mientras seguía comiendo-

Tsubasa: A mi me parece que la enana tiene razón, te he notado bastante amargada Tsuki –mirándola y levantado una ceja-

Tsukawa: ¡Yo no dije amargada, simplemente dije que estaba algo seria onê-chan –apretando los puños mientras le reclamaba a su hermana Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: En Tsukasa es lo mismo, no hay diferencia cuando esta amargada, cuando esta de malas y cuando esta seria ¬¬

Tsukasa: -suspiro un poco mientras las miraba- debe ser porque estoy muy interesada en leer el final de este libro que me he comportado así supongo, ninguna me ha dejado terminarlo desde hace semanas

Tsubasa: Lo ves, allí esta la prueba de que estas amargada ò-o –'yo dije seria T,T' volviendo a reclamar la pequeña Tsukawa- y yo dije que es lo mismo ¬¬…si tu estuvieras normal dirías algo como "_Lo siento si te incomode mucho Tsuwa-chan, en verdad no me di cuenta, espero me disculpes nn"_ o no se que tal con un _"Tsubasa estoy estudiando para los exámenes, tu también deberías, porque blah, blah" _blah, blah y más blah, blah ¬¬

Tsukasa: Es verdad lo que digo, tornas a ser una molestia cuando estudio o leo, es increíble que hayas mantenido un promedio regular en estos últimos años ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¿Existen otras cosas que no sean los libros ni los exámenes en tu vida hermana? ¬¬ -y siguieron peleando…como siempre-

Tsukawa: Ya decía yo que se habían tardando uOuU –mientras comía un poco de su pollo empanizado- uff…no tienen descanso n,nU

Gemelas: ¡Tú deja de hablar sola! ¡Ya pareces loca! ò-ó

Tsukawa: ¡A mi no me metan en sus peleas! TT

**_Manta "Después del cumpleaños de mi amigo Yoh, estás animadas chicas acostumbraban ir mucho a la pensión a pasar el día con nosotros; habíamos tenido unos días libres en el instituto y pudimos disfrutar un tiempo con ellas, pero ahora, los que habitaban la pensión volvían a sus rutinas de siempre...la agonizante rutina"_**

Después de ese pequeño periodo libre que habían tenido los que vivían en la pensión, no tuvieron otra opción más que regresar a clases; Por otro lado, algunos no tenían necesidad o solo lo hacían por puro placer. Pilika entrenaba a Horohoro por las mañanas y leía los libros de Anna por la tarde, Len, entrenaba todo el día y anocheciendo se proponía hacer alguno que otro ejercicio o tarea que su hermana le pedía hacer.

Horohoro se tomaba la tarde libre antes de que llegara Anna a mandarlo a limpiar, Liserg como siempre, hacia todas sus tareas y leía libros, ya que con eso, también era excusa para que Ryu no lo molestara tanto. Chocolove simplemente le gustaba conocer la ciudad con Ryu, al ambos tener un pasado entre pandilas se llevaban bien en cuanto a ese tema, y así Chocolove se familiarizo rápidamente con la banda de Ryu encontrando mas amigos en ella.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Yoh estudiaba en el mismo instituto, solo que ahora Hao y Tamao estaban estudiando junto a ellos. Después de muchas peleas y berrinches, el chico de fuego no tuvo otra opción más que estudiar allí, en ves de pasar todo el día vagando, por otro lado Tamao siempre estaba entusiasmada de poder estudiar con el joven Yoh y en el mismo instituto. Tanto Manta y hasta la misma Anna, trataron de que Hao se adaptara al nuevo ambiente escolar, pero lo único que no lograron fue que el chico se cortara del cabello, causando varios disgustos a algunos profesores y el director de aquél plantel, en cambio Tamao se desempeñaba muy bien en sus estudios pero no tenia muchas amistades mas que Anna, Manta y los gemelos Asakura.

Nada fuera de lo normal pero si insoportable, ninguno de los shamanes toleraba tanta tranquilidad, extrañaban bastante aquel tiempo cuando peleaban en el torneo y en donde la vida era más divertida para aquel entonces y sin ninguna rutina.

**_Manta "Tres años han pasado desde la interrupción del torneo entre shamanes…no han sido largos ni cortos…pero a mas de uno ha dejado con muchos deseos de volver a aquél tiempo en donde todos eran enemigos pero a la vez, todos tenían un raro lazo que los unía"_**

Meses mas tarde de haber terminado el torneo de shamanes, todos volvieron a sus casas; Len regreso con su familia, los hermanos Usui regresaron a Hokkaido, Liserg siguió sus estudios en Inglaterra, Chocolove volvió a su vida en New York con sus viejos compañeros mientras que por otro lado, Fausto se quedo con Yoh y Anna en la pensión En y Ryu, por ultimo, siguió siendo un errante viajero por las vías de Japón.

Pero, después de un tiempo, poco a poco fueron a Funbari, el lugar de encuentro de todos ellos; Aunque a Liserg y Chocolove los habían conocido en América, no les costo mucho conseguir el paradero de Yoh y los demás. Primero, llego Len con una pequeña visita resultando ser que desde ese entonces no ha regresado mas a China; después llego Ryu, aburrido de tanto recorrer al descubrir que su lugar perfecto era estar con "Don Yoh".

Los hermanos Usui tomaron un poco mas de tiempo ir, debido a que se habían quedado con una pequeña granja cerca de la aldea Ainu. Al no tener mucho éxito en América, Chocolove quiso ir a Japón a aislarse un poco de tanta algarabía resultando voltear la pensión de pies a cabeza. Liserg, al terminar sus estudios colegiales decidió tomar un año sabático e ir a Japón buscando un poco de tranquilidad y descanso de su vida en Londres. Solo que todos ellos no se esperaban la llegada de alguien muy peculiar y al que todos creían desaparecido.

Hao: Te encontré –dijo el chico al aparecerse una noche de invierno en la pensión En- ¿No me vas a saludar hermano?

**_Manta "Por mas increíble que parezca, aquél Hao que se presentó aquella fría noche, era algo diferente al malvado Hao que todos conocían; Esté aún tenia ese aire de malicia pero no era de mucha importancia. Según el, viajo por mucho tiempo escondiendo su esencia, pero que después de haber sido derrotado por Yoh y los demás, analizo muchas cosas y trato de cambiar su actitud, solo que ese duro trabajo no lo podía hacer solo"_**

Hao:…Así que vengo a vivir contigo Yoh, mis aliados en verdad no se en donde están y el único que conozco eres tu; claro, que querría que me quedara

Anna: ¿Y quieres que te creamos esa estupidez Hao?

Hao: Dime Anna, ¿Tu crees que si les querría hacer algo, no lo hubiera hecho de una vez? –la rubia guardo silencio algo malhumorada- ahí esta tu prueba, si, se que suena muy raro de mi, pero al parecer si no los puedes vencer…claro, eso no va con ustedes, pues ¿Por qué no aliarnos?

Liserg: Estarán locos si piensan que yo me aliare con este sujeto solo por eso

Len: Estoy de acuerdo con Liserg Yoh, yo no estaré en paz con este sujeto así de simple

Yoh: No hay que estar a la defensiva, porque no lo toman muy simple, Hao es mi hermano, no podría dejarlo así en el estado en que esta –señalo al joven que traía sus ropas sucias y estaba algo descuidado- seguro paso unos tiempos difíciles el solo, es Hao, pero porque no le damos una oportunidad, aunque sea que se quede aquí pero que no este con ustedes

Horohoro: Es lo mas razonable para una persona como el

Liserg: Yo no dormiré en la misma casa de este sujeto

Yoh: Entonces si quieres quedarte en Japón pues busca un hotel; no quiero ser grosero pero tienen que entender, es mi hermano

Len: ¿Sabes cuanta gente asesinó este sujeto?

Yoh: Muchas, lo se Len, pero tu también lo hiciste y mira nada mas como estas hoy, ese fue tu pasado y ahora tomaste un camino diferente, ¿quien quita que Hao haya tenido ese mismo sentimiento que sentiste tu cuando comprendiste que lo que hacías no era lo correcto? –Hao miro muy atento a su hermano- solo una oportunidad chicos

Aparentemente pudo convencer un poco a sus amigos y sin chistar "aceptaron" la petición de Yoh; Esa noche todos subieron temprano a arreglar las habitaciones mientras Yoh se quedaba abajo, buscó a Hao y le pidió si podrían hablar los dos, el chico de fuego acepto y ambos se sentaron en el corredor mientras veían al patio de la casa.

Yoh: Dime Hao, ¿Por qué te apareciste así de repente?

Hao: Fue lo que ya dije antes, pero como trate de que no se viera vergonzoso seguramente nadie me creyó

Yoh: ¿Es cierto eso?

Hao: Si –el chico guardo silencio mientras miraba al suelo- no es que tuve una iluminación divina, ni de la noche a la mañana defiendo la paz y la armonía entre todas las personas, para nada, yo sigo igual que antes; Pero, me costo adaptarme a la idea de que todos ustedes me vencieron, aunque lo hicieron en equipo. Ese día estuve tan aturdido que no pude realizar de nuevo la posesión de objetos

Yoh: Según lo que dices, si te vencimos

Hao: No, estas equivocado, solo lograron disolver mi posesión porque me perturbaron tanto, que sin un control sobre mis poderes no conseguí seguir peleando

Yoh: Se oye convincente esa teoría

Hao: ¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil?

Yoh: Para nada, pero sabes algo, aún estoy preocupado por algo

Hao: Preocupado tu…por favor, se que pronto se acabara el mundo pero eso si que es extraño en ti

Yoh: No es para bromear, resulta que unos meses después de que suspendieron el torneo, mi oráculo virtual sonó pero no me llego ningún tipo de mensaje así que pensé que eras tú

Hao: Para ese entonces aún no estaba recuperado, además a mi también me sonó mi oráculo, yo solo pensé que estaba descompuesto

Yoh: ¿No tienes alguna idea del porque haya sucedido eso?

Hao: Podré leer mentes, el espíritu de fuego estuvo por un momento dentro de los grandes espíritus pero créeme que no tengo la menor idea del porque de esa llamada

Yoh: A los otros no les paso eso, que extraño

Hao: De seguro están descompuestos o algo por el estilo, además, de eso ya ha pasado como mas o menos un año o un año y medio, si hubiera sido algún llamado, ¿no crees que ya habría pasado algo?

Yoh: Tienes razón pero aun así, me tiene algo pensativo

Hao: Oye, por mas que a tus amiguitos no les guste, si llega a pasar algo yo estoy aquí como una especie de aliado, no creo que exista alguien mas fuerte que nosotros juntos, es como algo imposible

Yoh: ¿Y eso tan repentino?

Hao: No tengo aliados, no tengo amigos y la única persona que me podría aceptar eres tu, algo tenia que hacer, ¿lógico no?

Yoh: ¿Y después de tantos meses?

Hao: Pero que preguntón eres; ya te lo dije, vague bastante pensando en todo lo que paso, y claro, ésta que me costo bastante llegar a esta pensión, alimentarme y sobrevivir solo también

Yoh: Comprendo, yo no seré tan duro contigo, pero recuerda que hiciste muchas fechorías en tu pasado y también que aquí afectaste a muchos

Hao: Len Tao también las hizo y no lo tratas como a un bebe

Yoh: Porque el ya supero esa etapa

Hao: Eso no interesa, ni que fuera una amenaza mundial –su hermano lo miro un momento en silencio- bueno, bueno está bien, ahora no lo soy

Yoh: Lo que digas, solo quiero que no trates a los demás como a los que asesinaste o a tus aliados, ellos son mis amigos y también tus amigos; Nada de "diminutos" o "basuras" ni nada por el estilo, si quieres ganarte su confianza empieza por allí

Hao: Me comportare si dejas de imponerme tantas reglas

Len: Y si nos quiere molestar, pues que lo haga, por mi no hay problema, un sujeto como el no me afecta en lo absoluto –apoyado en la puerta que da a la sala-

Hao: Por una parte podría decir gracias pero por otra podría decir lo tan infeliz que eres; como estamos en tratado de paz te digo que gracias

Len: Procura tratarme con respeto –'¡Escuchaste lo que dijo Yoh!'- lo siento, aún no me acostumbro al trato que tengo que llevar con este sujeto

Hao: Claro, claro, excusas y al que regañan al final es a mi sin yo hacer nada ¬¬

Yoh: Calma, calma, ya es muy tarde para pelear y todos estamos cansados, dime Len, ¿ya están listos para dormir?

Len: Si, ya casi todos se están terminando de vestir

Yoh: Bien, Hao ayúdame a sacar los futones y acomodarlos aquí –deslizando la puerta de papel que estaba al lado de la que daba a la sala- aquí duermen todos los muchachos

Hao: Insinuas que dormiré aquí abajo con aquel montón d---…- Yoh se le queda viendo fijamente- olvídalo, yo me acomodo por aquí –jalando el futon que quedaba libre y acomodándolo en una esquina aislada de los demás

Len: Buenas noches Yoh –mirando de reojo a Hao- mantengámonos alerta

Yoh: Confía en el

Len: Tratare, hasta mañana –Yoh subió mientras los demás iban bajando a aquella habitación, sorprendiéndose un poco por aquel muchacho que dormía en una esquina- solo duerman y mañana preguntan ùu

Liserg: Esto es tortura ¬¬ -mirando a Hao al acostarse- hasta mañana a todos muchachos ùu

Horohoro: Si, buenas noches, no tengan pesadillas con Anna

Len: Soy feliz con tal que tu no aparezcas en ellas

Horohoro: Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Len ¬¬ -se acomodan los tres mientras Chocolove se acostaba en medio de Hao y los otros 3- hasta mañana Chocolove

Chocolove: Que sueñen con los angelitos mis amigos y tu también flaquito –dirigiéndose a Hao- mañana será duro, que descanses –Liserg, Len y Horohoro miraron al moreno por su naturalidad con Hao- ¡buenas noches!

Hao: Gracias Chocolove, hasta mañana –comenzando un largo silencio entre los demás

…

…

Horohoro, Len y Liserg: Buenas noches Hao 99

Hao: Je, hasta mañana, también los quiero nñ

Horohoro, Len y Liserg: ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! òo

Anna: ¡Quieren callarse! –se escucho desde el piso de arriba el grito de la Itako, callando a todos los que estaban en la pensión

Hao: Uh

Horohoro: ¡Shh! Es que quiere su sueño de belleza –susurrándoles a los otros

Len: ¿Cuánto tardara para eso?

Liserg: Solo madrugada

Hao: Ella necesita un sueño de humor y para eso, en su caso, se necesita toda la vida

Todos: Jajajajajajaja –sin darse cuenta, se reían entre si hasta que Anna los volvió a callar y pudieron dormir todos tranquilos

**_Manta "Y sin mucha defensa, cada uno de los integrantes de aquella pensión fue aceptando y asimilando que Hao Asakura, el asesino de muchos shamanes y el causante de los peores desastres en la sociedad espiritual se quede bajo el mismo techo que ellos, conviviendo, compartiendo regaños e inevitablemente, empezando a tener la confianza de todos"_**

A finales de Enero; aún hacia frío y los árboles estancados en el invierno, permanecían sin hojas y vacíos mientras las luces del atardecer atravesaba la ventana de la habitación de Yoh y Anna. Todo estaba tranquilo, sin un alma en la pensión, solo Anna recostada en su futon.

Una brisa fría entró por la ventana indicando que faltaba muy poco para anochecer. La luna se empezaba a divisar y los primeros luceros resplandecían mientras iba descendiendo el sol.

Anna: Otra tarde de invierno terminada –dijo buscando en su armario un sweater que la abrigara más y también un cobertor- esta noche hará mucho frío –cerró la ventana y salió a caminar por los pasillo de la pensión; había tanto silencio y soledad que parecía una casa que nunca tuvo vida, todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente es- qué ironía, me gusta la soledad, pero en esta casa se siente agonizante tanto silencio, mejor me voy a ver la televisión antes de que lleguen a alborotar todo y arruinarme tanta quietud

Se paseó por todos los pasillos y llegó a la sala, se acomodo adentro del kotatsu, cogió el control remoto y prendió el aparato en un canal de películas

Anna: ¿Para qué salir al cine si uno puede quedarse en casa sin gastar dinero extra? –Comiendo una galleta de arroz- es mejor estar enfermo, así no se gasta dinero y puedo estar aquí…sola, claro, el merece divertirse un rato y descansar de los entrenamientos de esa bruja que tiene como prometida... ¡hm! como si yo no supiera que hablan en esta casa, todos hablan mal de todos, ¿Quién puede vivir con esta gente?

"_Les informamos que en las horas de la noche habrá nevada en los sectores de Funbari y sus alrededores, a los habitantes de esta zona se les recomienda permanecer en sus casas para que no surja ningún percance ya que la nevada será bastante fuerte, les pedimos a todos su mayor colaboración; para mayor información vea esta noche la emisión de las 10:30 pm…gracias, ahora sigan viendo la programación normal de NIF…" _

Anna: El cine no queda tan lejos, ellos no tardaran en llegar –posó su vista en la ventana, empezaba a nevar lentamente- ¿que tanto hacen ellos afuera? –se preguntó la Itako empezando a enfadarse- con este frío quien estaría afuera, solo esos locos de los amigos de Yoh –cubriéndose con el cobertor- estos nunca van a llegar, yo mejor iré arriba a dormir, estoy muy cansada y no me quiero congelar aquí abajo…hmm…mejor subo un poco de té –se fue a levantar pero de golpe se desplomo al suelo- ¿que pasa?...ay, no debí levantarme tan rápido, grandioso ahora tengo jaqueca…ussh…pero, en verdad es muy molesta…aah –la chica se quejaba mientras sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza, de un momento al otro su vista se nublo cayendo al tatami de la sala, quedando con su pijama y sobre ella el cobertor-

Los minutos avanzaron después de lo sucedido, el televisor permanecía encendido y el silencio reinaba en aquella pensión…horas pasaron hasta dar las 9:50 de la noche. El portón de la casa se abrió de par en par, los habitantes de la casa entraban y dejaban sus zapatos en el lobby; todos tranquilos conversando la película que habían visto, unos planeaban darse una pequeña ducha en las aguas termales, otros querían un bocadillo antes de dormir y el resto solo quería descansar en su placido futon hasta el día de mañana.

Pilika: ¡Ne Tamao, ¿nos bañamos juntas o te adelantaras a dormir? nOn –llamándola de la puerta del baño de mujeres-

Tamao: No, allá voy señorita Pilika, no me tardo solo quiero dejar preparando un poco de té -dijo la jovencita rosa entrando a la cocina, pero al pasar por la sala para apagar el televisor que seguramente la señorita Anna abría dejado encendido antes de subir a dormir, ahogo un grito el que todos escucharon y corrieron a ver que pasaba- ¡señorita Anna!

Horohoro: ¡Que sucede Tamao! –el chico salio de la cocina corriendo y vio como Tamao permanecía con la boca tapada en la puerta que daba a la sala- ¿Que le paso a Anna?

Tamao: No tengo la menor idea –corrió donde la joven y le toco la frente- joven Horohoro, la señorita esta ardiendo, por favor búsqueme un trapo o un pañuelo húmedo

Horohoro: Si, ¡claro! Oye Tamao... ¿Llamo a Yoh?

Hao: No hay necesidad de eso –cruzado de brazos en el pasillo y su pequeño hermano paso delante de él muy agitado- menos mal que no habíamos entrado aún a las termas

Yoh: Dime ¿Qué pasa Tamao? ¿Qué tiene Anna? –Abriendo un poco mas la puerta que daba a la sala-

Horohoro: Yo iré por el pañuelo -o-, no me tardo –dijo el muchacho mientras se regresaba a la cocina donde se escuchaban las gavetas y el fregadero-

Tamao: Al parecer tiene mucha fiebre joven Yoh, creo que fue por el frío que está haciendo y también que la señorita Anna no le aumentó a la calefacción, prácticamente lo que había mejorado con la fiebre que tenia ayer se empeoro con esto

Hao: ¿Algo en que pueda ayudar hermanito?

Yoh: Busca a Fausto y dile que Anna empeoro por favor

Hao: ¡Entendido -o-! –dio un saludo militar a Yoh y desapareció con ayuda de su velocidad

Yoh: Bien, ahora hay que llevarla arriba, ven conmigo y ayúdame a acomodarla Tamao –cargando a Anna y saliendo de la sala

Tamao: ¡Si joven Yoh! –siguiendo al chico escaleras arriba y hasta la habitación que compartía con su prometida

Len: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? En esta pensión no dejan ni bañarse tranquilamente a uno ùu –saliendo de los baños con una yukata y una toalla en el cuello- ¿alguien sabe que paso aquí? ¬¬U

Pilika: Doña Anna empeoro y tiene mucha fiebre Len-san óo

Len: Conociendo a esa mujer no se como pudimos dejarla sola en ese estado, pero claro, aquí todos querían salir al cine 99

Pilika: Len-san no diga eso òo

Len: ¿Y que quieres que diga? ¬¬, tengo toda la razón, fue mala idea dejarla sola en el estado en que estaba ùu

Pilika: Tiene razón Len-kun ú.ùU

Len: ¿Ya ves? uOu…eh… ¿L-len-kun? ¬/¬U

Pilika: E-eh o/o…bueno…eto 9/.9U

Liserg: ¿Qué sucede o.o? –Saliendo del baño repentinamente, mientras los otros dos se sonrojan al instante- escucho mucho ajetreo allá arriba señorita Pilika

Pilika: O/Ou Liserg-san

Liserg: ¿Qué sucede señorita Pilika? o,o

Pilika: N-no sucede nada n/nU jajaja –'¿en serio?'- Oh! no, no o-o si sucede algo…es que doña Anna esta muy mal Liserg-san óo

Liserg: ¿Empeoro de la fiebre?

Pilika: Si, al parecer cuando la dejamos sola empeoro y bueno, el señor Fausto esta arriba con ella e Yoh u.u

Liserg: Vamos señorita Pilika no se preocupe tanto, si Fausto la esta atendiendo y además es una tonta fiebre se le pasara mañana además Anna tiene mucha resistencia

Len: Hierba mala nunca muere, recuérdalo bien, el podría ser un buen ejemplo –señalando a Hao que caminaba por el pasillo hasta ellos-

Liserg: Sin duda el si es un buen ejemplo ¬¬

Hao: ¿Acaso hablaban de mí, Wow la gente de esta pensión como le gusta hablar de mi siempre

Len: Cállate, solo le decíamos a Pilika que la hierba mala nunca muere ùu, ¡y claro! Tu eres el mejor ejemplo ¬¬

Hao: Si claro, tu no has muerto por que te revivieron en el torneo, pero hubieras sido la mejor excepción a la regla

Len: ¡¿Qué dices infeliz! –fue a darle un golpe pero Pilika le sujeto un brazo-

Hao: Cálmate Tao, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, solo bromeaba

Pilika: Tranquilo Len-san, no queremos más alboroto óo

Len: Tzu ¬¬…-Pilika le soltó el brazo y el caminó rumbo a la escalera- para la próxima te golpeare en la cara, solo que esta vez no habrán chicas que te defiendan

Hao: ¡Lo tendré en cuenta nñ! –despidiéndose con una mano

Pilika: Ustedes siempre se buscan problemas en los momentos menos oportunos, como se nota que aún siguen siendo unos niños òo –apretando los puños fue a paso largo directo a la cocina-

Liserg: Auch 9-9

Hao: No abuses ingles ¬¬

Liserg: U Yo no he dicho nada asesino

Hao: Hum 9-9…yo me voy a dormir estoy cansado ùuU

Liserg: Acuérdate que nuestra habitación es la de abajo y no la de las chicas òo

Hao: Jaja ja, 2 personas para compartir una gran habitación, que desperdicio ¿no crees?

Liserg: Aparte de asesino eres un pervertido y mujeriego ¬¬

Hao: ¡Oye, prefiero ganar esa fama que la de gustarme los hombres, soy pervertido a mucha honra

Liserg: Si sigues con esa actitud nunca llegaras a tener una novia por lo menos

Hao: Tu eres todo un "caballero" y no te veo con una…no creo que volviéndome una nena como tu me consiga una

Liserg: ùu –al ingles le aparecieron un sin fin de venas en la toda la frente y respirando profundo intento responder- no…soy…ninguna nena Hao

Hao: Pues pareces una ¬¬U…¡ja! Ya querría verte con un vestido, serias una perfecta chica jajajaja, nadie notaria la diferencia

Liserg: Haaaaao òo

Horohoro: ¡Ay! Ya maduren y cállense molestan ùu –pasando al lado de ellos con una galleta en la boca y entrando a su habitación-

Hao y Liserg: Claro y tú de seguro ya eres maduro ¬¬U

Manta: Esto es un desastre cada día Uu –saliendo de la cocina con mas agua-

**_Manta "Al Anna mejorarse volvió todo a lo normal, ella de malas y los demás obedeciendo sus ordenes; Todos sabían ya, que la itako regreso a la labor de pensar nuevas ideas que podrían llevar al éxito a la pensión En y en muy poco tiempo, según estimaba Anna, se llamaría Funbari Onsen. Fausto quiso poner de su parte y compuso una pequeña canción la cual Anna la tomo como himno representativo del Onsen. Y así fueron llegando ideas, muchas de ampliación de la pensión, otras de atracciones especiales y una muy buena que converso Manta e Yoh a broma pero fue la que más se tomaría en cuenta…"_**

Todos: ¡¿Un restauran para Ryu!

Anna: ¿Y por qué no, es una de las mejores ideas que he escuchado de ustedes, Ryu sería una ventaja para las aguas termales, es excelente cocinero y no hay que pagarle, todo barato y todos felices

Len: "Que tacaña es esta mujer" –Anna lo miró de reojo y el chico empezó a sudar frío- "idiota, ya te descubrió" ****

Hao: Jajaja –mirando atento al Tao pero después le dirige la mirada a la fría itako- y dinos Anna, ¿de donde planeas sacar el dinero para abrir el restauran?

Anna: Fácil, ustedes los hombres de la pensión lo construirán ¬¬

Los hombres: ¡QUE! ¡NOSOTROS!

Anna: ¿Que? ¿Acaso no saben lo que es clavar clavos en un madero y manejar planos?

Manta: P-pero Anna se necesitan ingenieros, plomeros y muchos especialistas además, a pesar que la pensión esta alejada de la ciudad tendríamos que comprar los terrenos que nos rodean

Anna: De eso se encargan tu y Len, compraran y pagaran la mano de obra

Len: ¡Momento! ¿Como crees que yo gastare mi dinero en eso?

Anna: Haciéndolo tal cual como has pagado tu renta ¬¬

Len: No abusaras de mi dinero Anna òo…yo no soy Manta ¬¬

Manta: Si no lo hago, ella será muy cruel conmigo TTU

Len: Enano sin agallas 99

Anna: ¿Entonces no planeas ayudar? ¬¬

Len: Para nada, es tu pensión, tu corres con tus gastos -O-

Anna: Ah ¿si? –todos se alejaron poco a poco mientras Len no les tomaba importancia, y la furia de la itako se hacia presente-

Yoh: Esto es malo TT

Hao y Horohoro: La bruja se transformo en dragón ¬¬Uu

Liserg: Pobre Len Uu

----

----

Len: Comentan esto y están fritos de por vida entendieron ¬¬ -el chino hablaba con mucho esfuerzo a su amigos que lo veían aun con algo de miedo; tenia muchos moretones en la cara, en los brazos y un morado en un ojo- ¿que?... ¡es chica! No me puedo defender contra eso

Hao: Te dejo hecho polvo admítelo, ella es una amenaza para la especie masculina de esta casa, ¿no deberías controlarla un poco Yoh? ¬¬ mira nada más como nos tiene a todos, se supone que somos los shamanes más fuertes del mundo y nos somete una itako

Yoh: N-no creo que--

Anna: Para la próxima cuida tu boca ¬¬ -con una cuchara de madera- no creas que no te escuche

Hao: A-ay -frotándose el chichón que tenia en la cabeza- si, lo tendré en mente no te preocupes linda, seguiré las ordenes de la jefa ¬¬

Len: ¡Hum 99!

Anna: Así me gusta, ahora, todos piensen en mas ideas para la pensión, y Len, recuerda que quiero esos terrenos pronto

Len: A la orden su majestad -desafiándose con las miradas entre ellos-

Tamao: J-joven Horohoro –justo detrás de el- e-eh, su hermana lo llama, dice que tiene que entrenar ahora porque quiere lavar la ropa temprano y…eh…quiere que se apresure joven -muy sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados-

Horohoro: ¿Hm? Claro Tamao, gracias por el mensaje, ahora voy con mi hermana y también le diré que no sea tan floja y no te mande a ti nn –sonriéndole- ¿hoy te toca hacer la cena?

Tamao: N-no joven me toca el día de mañana

Horohoro: Lastima, tenia ganas de comer tú comida, tendré que esperar un poco más

Tamao: -mirando atenta al chico del norte- m-mañana…dígame joven, ¿Qué le gustaría cenar mañana?

Horohoro: Buena pregunta .-. lo que sea, todo lo que preparas es delicioso

Tamao: -asintió muy entusiasmada- ¡mañana le preparare algo muy delicioso joven Horohoro, espero le guste

Horohoro: Entonces no comeré mucho en el almuerzo para comer doble ración en la cena nOn

Tamao: Jajaja n/n –cubriéndose un poco la boca con una mano-

Horohoro: Has mucha comida mañana Tamao y no te preocupes que no quedara naada nOn

Tamao: Si joven Horohoro /

Anna: -la Itako después de mirar a Tamao y a Horohoro abandono la habitación- lo que tengo que soportar en esta casa –vio de reojo la sala donde había estado- todos estamos cambiando mucho, tal vez sea para bien

**_Manta "Después de tantos años juntos no es de extrañar que se enlacen mas relaciones nunca pensadas; todos estamos creciendo, jeje, y también pensando en otras cosas al contrario del torneo, pero a la vez todo es tan extraño; Para nosotros son las chicas las que han cambiado, y entre nosotros se podía notar que estaban floreciendo unos sentimientos que nunca los habían experimentado."_**

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando llego el día 11 de mayo del año 2004 y pudieron conocer a las hermanas Ryugasaki. Tsukasa, suponemos que es la hermana mayor, educada, firme y una persona con muchos conocimientos pero con un extraño carácter; Tsubasa, la hermana media y gemela de Tsukasa, al contrario de su hermana, ella es muy escandalosa, testaruda, terca pero graciosa si la sabes tratar y por ultimo pero no menos importante la hermanita menor Tsukawa, la pequeña que se enamoro de Liserg en el torneo y que después de los años lo pudo encontrar en la ciudad de Tokio.

**_Manta "Sin duda ellas se nota que también son un gran cambio para todos nosotros, son todo lo contrario a lo acostumbrado pero a la ves, pareciera que las conocieran de toda la vida, a pesar de ese pasado que ninguno a podido descubrir aún por los intentos hechos… no sabemos que pasado oscuro las envuelve"_**

En el casco viejo de la ciudad, donde aún habían casas tradicionales japonesas y los cables de electricidad se cruzaban entre si, sin saber de que dueño eran; Estaban las hermanas caminando por un callejón, pero faltaba una de ellas. Tsubasa se quedo en una tienda de antigüedades viendo unas armas, sabiendo que se quedaría por largo rato les pidió a sus hermanas que se adelantaran mientras ella curioseaba un rato, Tsukasa no estuvo de acuerdo pero se fueron adelante, con la condición de que no se tardara tanto.

Tsukawa: ¿Cree que le gusten sus regalos onê-sama? ó.o

Tsukasa: Hm, seguro que si, además la intención es lo que cuenta –sonriéndole para darle ánimos a su pequeña hermana

Tsukawa: ¡Si! –asintió sonriente abrazando los 3 regalos que había comprado- no está mal si los conocemos desde hace poco

Tsukasa: Si…por cierto –volteo un poco, mirando de reojo el fondo del callejón de donde venian- ¿Qué será que Tsubasa se está tardando tanto, nos dijo que regresaría enseguida

Tsukawa: Seguro vio algo que le gusto y se quedo viendo la tienda o,o

Tsukasa: Eso es lo que me preocupa ¬¬U…de Tsubasa puedo pensar lo que sea y mas cuando hay dinero de por medio U

Tsukawa: Vamos onê-sama, no sea así con Tsubasa U

Tsukasa: Si estuvieras en mi lugar me entenderías y no dejarías a esa amenaza suelta 99, además ya es tarde y quiero llegar al hotel, ¿cenamos en el restauran o pedimos servicio al cuarto?

Tsukawa: ¡Servicio al cuarto nOn! Podremos ver la televisión mientras comemos, anda onê-sama, ¿podemos, ¿podemos? –sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y con las manos juntas le suplicaba a su hermana mayor- ¿Siiiii?

Tsukasa: Está bien, está bien, pediremos servicio al cuarto esta noche

Tsukawa: ¡Bien! nn –'¡oigan! ¡Esperen aquí, ¡oigan!'- Ne, onê-sama ¿esa no es Tsubasa onê-chan? o,o –señalando a la chica que corría a lo lejos-

Tsukasa: ¿Hm? -voltea pero Tsubasa se le tira encima- ¡Tsubasa! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso ¬¬

Tsubasa: Me iban a dejar, admítelo -o-

Tsukasa: Uh, que rabia nos descubriste 9-9…Tsukawa para la próxima salimos corriendo ¬O¬ –cruzando los brazos-

Tsukawa: H-hai nnUu

Tsukasa: Por cierto, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto Tsubasa? no creo que te hayas quedado viendo unas vitrinas por tanto tiempo

Tsubasa: Eso no te incumbe cerebrito -o-Uu yo solo hacia algunas cosas y me tarde más de la cuenta, es todo…ahora que esperamos me duelen las piernas y tengo hambre

Tsukawa: Vamos el hotel nos queda cerca

Gemelas: ¡Si!

Tsukasa: Por cierto Tsubasa, ¿podrías quitarte de encima? ¬¬

Tsubasa: Estaba cómoda ùOu –bajándose- misión cumplida por hoy, regalos listo y mañana quiero quedarme todo el día en el hotel durmiendo. Así que marchando, vaaaaamonos

Tsukasa: ¡Floja! -o-

Tsubasa: ¡No lo soy! 

Tsukawa: "Seguro le gustara" –abrazando el regalo envuelto en un lindo papel verde aceituna- vamos hermanas, ¡se hace tarde! nOn –jalándoles las manos y empezando a correr-

Gemelas: o.o ¿uh?

Tsukawa: "No aguanto para verlo el día de la fiesta" … ¡seguro la pasamos muy bien en la fiesta! nOn…¿verdad? D –sus hermanas asintieron mientras guardaban silencio y sonreían al ver a su hermanita tan feliz-

**_Manta "Sospechoso, tal vez, pero no malo…no se sabe que pasara con esas chicas, tampoco con el futuro de alguno de la pensión, dirían que somos muy jóvenes para pensar eso, jeje pero con estos es mejor prevenir que lamentar...lo que si es seguro, es que no será del todo malo, será como un nuevo comienzo"_**

Tsukawa: ¡Adoro venir a Tokio!

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo, estamos avanzando este solo me tomo 12 paginas pero planeo hacerlos mas cortos para cuando los tenga que editar no sea tanto problema XDu y sip los estoy editando al modo narrativo nnU, este capitulo fue para complacer a aquellos que no entendían al comienzo, espero que la que me halla pedido este tipo de capitulo éste satisfecha :3, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje nnU.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Solcito: **Gracias Solcito jajajaja espero que te guste este capitulo y no te preocupes yo le sigo XD… y gemelas R 4ever D!

Próximo capitulo-----Mi regalo son 3 huéspedes

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	5. ¿Mi regalo son 3 huespedes?

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo5 . "¿Mí regalo son 3 huéspedes?"

Sherlock Holmes; eso era lo que leía el chico ingles aquella tarde, ya la casa estaba lista y pronto empezaría la pequeña celebración, pero no tenia muchas ganas de bajar aún, había desorden y gritos abajo porque tenían que terminar antes de que Anna llegara. El chico solo se relajaba, y como el único lugar tranquilo en esa pensión era la habitación de Fausto, le pidió de favor que lo dejara leer un rato en ella, el doctor acepto sin vacilar y ahora ambos se encontraban en un largo silencio mientras cada uno estaba interesado en su lectura.

Lyserg: Allá abajo hacen mucho escándalo, ¿no cree? –pasando una página de su libro- apenas y me puedo concentrar

Fausto: ¿Sabes mi truco? Cuando estudiaba medicina en mi facultad, optaba por poner música clásica mientras estudiaba y después iba cambiando de ritmos hasta que escuchaba todo tipo de música, con eso me acostumbre al ruido

Lyserg: Por eso nunca se queja del escándalo en la pensión

Fausto: Exactamente, además me gusta escucharlos a ustedes siempre tan alegres…se supone que aún son jóvenes y tienen que estar animados

Lyserg: Dice lo mismo desde que teníamos 13 años señor Fausto y ya tenemos 18

Fausto: No importa, es mejor estar feliz que estar en malos tiempos, créeme –sonriéndole al chico ingles-

Lyserg: Su vida ha sido muy triste

Fausto: Pero ahora estoy muy feliz, estoy con ustedes y con mi querida Eliza, nada me falta ni me sobra…además si uno recuerda tanto el pasado te enfrascaras en el y no avanzaras

Lyserg: Si tiene razón –recordando a sus padres- pero, de ves en cuando no hace mal

Fausto: Para nada, claro, si recuerdas los momentos felices –se levanto de su escritorio y fue a donde el ingles y le poso una mano sobre la cabeza- me agrada tratarlos como a los hijos que nunca tuve y me gusta darles consejos –le desordeno un poco el cabello- y este es justo para ti, baja y diviértete desde ahora, tu eres el que cumplió años ¿o no?

Lyserg: Si, pero sí bajo no me dejaran terminar mi libro U

Fausto: ¡Oh vamos! –sostuvo el libro y leyó la tapa- _Sherlock Holmes_ puede esperar a mañana, vamos, sal y diviértete

Lyserg: ¿Usted no bajara?

Fausto: Ahora no, tengo un trabajo pendiente pero bajare en cuanto termine, no me falta mucho para terminar tampoco

Lyserg: Si usted lo dice señor Fausto, lo esperamos abajo no se tarde demasiado –se despidieron y el ingles bajo a la "_zona roja_" ya que desde que había tanta gente en esa casa, era prácticamente imposible no salir herido por esos pasillos- me pregunto donde estará todo el mundo

Chocolove: Corrieron por el pastel –dijo el moreno que limpiaba la cocina- ¿como estas Lyserg? No te había visto por ninguna parte, ¿donde te metiste?

Lyserg: Ah si, es que como había tanto escándalo me quede en la habitación del señor Fausto para poder leer tranquilo pero fue inútil

Chocolove: Jaja, aprovecha que la gente se fue por la comida y relájate

Lyserg: No, el señor Fausto me recomendó que dejara a Holmes por un rato -sonriéndole por el comentario- déjame y te ayudo Chocolove o.o

Chocolove: No chamaquito, yo ya termine, solo que el Hoto-hoto tiro un poco de harina en el suelo y me toco limpiarla, ya todo esta listo

Lyserg: Trabajaron todo el día, ¿como podrán disfrutar la fiesta de esta noche?

Chocolove: ¡Yo haré mi baile de la risa para que se anime la fiesta!

Lyserg: ¿No te golpearan después por eso? U

Chocolove: Lo importante es que permanezcan animados…AAARG…¡Es una fiesta verdosito! Hay que pasarla en grande

Lyserg: Jajaja, tienes razón –en eso escuchan el timbre- ¿oh? ¿Qué horas es Chocolove?

Chocolove: Las…-mira su reloj de muñeca- la 6:45 ¿_poque_ preguntas eso?

Lyserg: Seguro son las hermanas Ryugasaki que ya llegaron, e-eh…-miró su ropa un momento- ¿Chocolove puedes abrirles mientras me voy a cambiar?

Chocolove: ¿A las hermanitas? Enseguida

Lyserg: ¡Te debo una! –Corriendo a cambiarse al baño, mientras tanto en la entrada-

Tsukawa: ¡Buenas tardes Chocolove-san! nn –dándole una pequeña reverencia como saludo- espero que no haya llegado muy temprano o.o

Chocolove: No chiquitina, llegas justo a tiempo, ya vienen con la comida y los cumpleañeros

Tsukawa: Que bueno -suspirando un poco- con permiso –mientras dejaba sus zapatos y pasaba a la pensión- con razón tanto silencio, no hay nadie o,o

Chocolove: Oye chiquitina ¿y tu _vinistes_ sola de tu hotel?

Tsukawa: No, no, es que mis hermanas necesitaban hacer unas cosas antes de llegar aquí

Chocolove: Comprendo, venga –la lleva a la sala- siéntase cómoda que el gran Chocolove la atenderá mientras llegan los demás –de un momento a otro, tiene un disfraz de cojín-

Tsukawa: Jajajaja –mientras se sentaba en un cojín que el moreno le había ofrecido- gracias Chocolove-san, pero así estoy bien

Chocolove: ¿Segura, le puedo contar unos chistes…o traer un helado para que se le quite lo_ colorao_ –señalando sus mejillas-

Tsukawa: Jajajajaja /…¿y que chiste me contara esta vez?

Chocolove: Veamos, ¿Qué se me ocurre, ¿Qué se me ocurre?……-con una mano debajo del mentón- ¡tengo la mente en blanco! –cubriéndose el cabello con una toalla blanca-

Tsukawa: o.o ¿oh?

Chocolove: ooUu –para un viento frío al frente de los dos-

Tsukawa: ¡Ah! ¡Mente en blanco! nOn…ya entendí -dando un golpecillo sobre la palma de su mano-…jajaja mente en blanco jaja nn

Lyserg: Buenas noches –entrando a la sala, se había puesto un pantalón blanco y una camiseta verde- Buenas noches Tsukawa-chan

Tsukawa: B-buenas noches Lyserg-san –se levanto para darle una reverencia-

Chocolove: Chiquitina, ¿sabias porque Lyserg tiene el estomago verde?

Tsukawa: ¿Esto-mago…verde? o.oUuU…eto…no Chocolove-san ¿Por qué?

Chocolove: ¡Porque comió ensalada en el almuerzo!

Tsukawa y Lyserg: ……………o.o –parpadearon muchas veces-

Chocolove: ¿No les gusto? ;.;

Tsukawa y Lyserg: Eh…bueno .. …si, ¡si! estuvo muy bueno…jajajajajaja nOnUuU

Chocolove: Jejejeje, es mi nuevo modo de contar chiste…pero necesitas arreglos

Lyserg: Si y muchos –susurrándole al oído de la pequeña Ryugasaki causando que ambos reirán por el comentario-

Chocolove: -notando como se comportaban ambos chicos- yo me iré a vestir para la fiesta, me esperan aquí ya regreso –saliendo de la sala rumbo al baño-

Lyserg: ¡No! Espera Chocolove…-pero ya el moreno no se veía a los pasillos- "¡me las va a pagar, ya lo vera º--º!" –asomado en la puerta de la sala-

Tsukawa: Sucede algo malo Lyserg-san –lo miro la chica con curiosidad justo detrás de el-

Lyserg: ¡Que! –dio muchos pasos para atrás- no, ¡no, no…no pasa nada solo le quería decir que llevara la ropa sucia la lavandería p-pero lo podré hacer mas tarde…si…era eso…jajajaja nOnUuU

Tsukawa: Sooo o.o –asintiendo-

Lyserg: Jejejeje Uu –con un tic en la sonrisa que le daba a la jovencita-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar de nuevo causando un leve rubor en ambos; No se podían quedar así nada más, Lyserg iba a hablar pero Tsukawa lo interrumpió antes de que el hiciera algo, lo que hizo fue ir a donde estaba su bolso y empezó a buscar algo mientras que el ingles la miraba algo curioso por su actitud.

Tsukawa: ¡Tome! –sacando de su bolso una bolsa de regalo color verde aceituna- es…es por su cumpleaños, espero te guste Lyserg-san –entregándoselo en las manos y bajando la cabeza un poco-

Lyserg: P-pensé que eso de que me ibas a regalar en mi cumpleaños era una broma –la chica levanto la cabeza con una expresión algo triste '¿no le gusta Lyserg-san?'El ingles solo agito un poco los brazos- no, no, no es eso, es que bueno…no…eh…-sostuvo la caja de regalo y la fue abriendo- no pensé que me regalarías algo es todo, pero es muy…muy…b-bueno de tu parte –Tsukawa solo lo miro mientras el iba sacando el contenido de la caja- ¿un libro?

Tsukawa: S-si bueno, tú me dijiste que te gustaba mucho leer novelas de misterio…y…bueno me comentaste que te faltaba el ultimo tomo, así que yo…bueno…busque en una librería que tenía libros traducidos al ingles y…lo conseguí entre uno de los estantes, así…que te lo compre y bueno…yo –la pequeña no dejaba de tartamudear tratando de hablarle algo coherente al ingles-

Al ver los nervios de la chica, Lyserg decidió guardar la bolsa de regalos y dejar el libro sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella con una tierna sonrisa, algo sonrojado pero a un buen caballero ingles no se le interpondría algo así al tratar a una dama

Lyserg: Me encanto el regalo, muchas gracias Tsukawa-chan, es uno de los mejores que me han dado y eso que yo pensaba comprarlo al volver a Inglaterra pero gracias a ti podré leerlo mucho antes, muchas gracias -sonriéndole a la chica quien quedo boquiabierta al ver como la trataba el ingles-

Tsukawa: Eh…-y en un momento salio de su trance agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro y apretando un poco los puños- e-encantada, además allí vi muchos libros interesantes que tal vez le gusten Lyserg-san según mi hermana mucho son envolventes y con historias muy llamativas para un buen lector

Lyserg: Interesante…me llevarías algún día, puede que compre mas libros y tenga bastante para leer en esta temporada

Tsukawa: ¡Cuando quiera! No queda muy lejos pero aún así hay que saber llegarle –con las mejillas sonrojadas pero aparentemente muy feliz-

Lyserg: Excelente, uno de estos días iremos allá

Tsukawa: ¡Si// -ambos se miraron de nuevo, como tratando de decirse algo pero no les salía de la garganta, poco después se fueron arrepintiendo y sentándose juntos en el tatami- si no es mucha molestia… ¿puedo tomar un poco de…agua?

Lyserg: ¿Cómo la quieres? Fría a tibia

Tsukawa: E-eh…no, no, no yo me puedo servir sola, no se preocupe…solo yo…

Lyserg: Tu no dejas que sea caballeroso, ven –se levanto y le ofreció la mano- si te la quieres servir tu, esta bien, pero al menos déjame acompañarte si tienes algún inconveniente

La joven le acepto la mano, pero lo miraba muy curiosa, no hace pocos días ese era el comportamiento del ingles con ella, no negaría que no le agrade pero le resultaba bastante extraño en un chico que no la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, además, el simple hecho de sentir rozar su mano con la de ella le causaba ese nerviosismo y en el ingles causaba una extraña rapidez.

Lyserg: "¿Me estaré comportando muy caballeroso con ella? O ¿la estaré intimidando?" –sintió como la chica le apretaba un poco la mano pero ella se encontraba distraída en otras cosas y con un temblar muy leve- "Es una niña muy tierna, se pone nerviosa por casi todo jajaja" –le miro la cara de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta- "parece una niña pequeña pero…aún me pregunto que es tanto secreto que se tienen guardado, se que hay mucho mas detrás de lo que nos contaron…no pareciera a simple vista eso, lo único que uno puede sentir al verla es tranquilidad y………¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO LYSERG!" tonto –se susurro a si mismo y la chica salio de su hechizo-

Tsukawa: ¿Dijo algo Lyserg-san? o.o

Lyserg: N-no…nada…debiste haber escuchado a algún espíritu que se pasea por la pensión o algo así

Tsukawa: -la chica solo asintió y se sirvió el agua que quería y le ofreció un poco- ¿no quiere Lyserg-san?

Lyserg: E-eh…n-no…yo –mirándola nervioso porque había interrumpido esa clase de pensamientos- no, no en la fiesta estoy seguro que tomare de todo y…n-no me quiero llenar aún

Tsukawa: Oh o.o…si usted lo dice Lyserg-san esta bien

Lyserg: No te preocupes por mi Tsukawa-chan "¡Y procura mantener la boca cerrada o la niña te descubrirá!"…por cierto Tsukawa-chan

Tsukawa: Si, dígame o,o

Lyserg: Bueno…yo quería decirte que…bueno…pues que te veías bien hoy, el…r-rosa y q-que el blanco te sientan bien –la jovencita se le subieron todos los colores a las mejillas y se quedo un momento callada mientras el joven se lastimaba mentalmente por "su tonto comentario"- "recuerda nunca darle ese comentario a una chica para buscarle conversación…nunca Diethel /"

Tsukawa: M-muchas gracias –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir y después le dio una pequeña reverencia- me halagan sus cumplidos Lyserg-san

Lyserg: P-p…por nada Tsukawa-chan –ambos se sonrieron quedando así por un momento-…por cierto Tsukawa-chan

Tsukawa: ¿Si? -viéndolo a los ojos como si le estuviera pidiendo algo, Lyserg solo atino a señalar al patio-

Lyserg: Mira ya oscureció –'sii…ya lo se Lyserg-san o,o' , muchas gotas bajaron por la nuca del chico y en su cabeza maquinaba que otra cosa le podría preguntar a la menor de las Ryugasaki- bueno y…¿d-donde están tus hermanas? Siempre están juntas –y Tsukawa bajo un poco la cabeza resignada-

Tsukawa: Mis hermanas ya vienen en camino, como nos dijeron que nos quedaríamos esta noche, ellas se encargaron de ordenar las cosas del hotel –alzando la cabeza con una enorme gota en la nuca- no tardaran en llegar –en eso escuchan el grito de Chocolove a lo lejos- ¿ese no fue Chocolove-san? o.o

Lyserg: ¿Qué habrá pasado? –de repente las luces se apagan en toda la pensión y se fue escuchando como se apagaba la nevera, relojes y de mas cosas por toda la casa- ¿se fue la luz?... ¿hm? –siente que alguien jala de su brazo- Tsukawa-chan ¿Qué tiene?

Tsukawa: Nunca…me ha gustado cuando se va la luz…p-perdone mi atrevimiento Lyserg-san p-pero…

Lyserg: No tienes que explicar nada, no te preocupes, ¿desde pequeña le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? -la chica asiente lentamente- no te preocupes, seguro se fundió un fusible, debe ser por eso que Chocolove grito de esa manera

Tsukawa: Si –dando un vistazo a la habitación en donde estaban- está muy oscuro no alcanzo a ver mucho

Lyserg: La pensión está algo lejos del centro, puede que tantas luces no alcancen acá, vamos a revisar que paso antes de que lleguen los demás –Tsukawa asintió y apretó un poco más el brazo del ingles para ir avanzando de habitación en habitación-

Los dos inspeccionaron poco a poco la casa con ayuda de una pequeña llama de fuego hecha por Tsukawa; Mientras tanto los demás iban llegando a la pensión al buscar el pastel y a los otros 2 cumpleañeros; No muy lejos se les acercaba una gran nube de humo que cada ves se iba aproximando mas y mas al grupo.

Tsukasa: ¡Yo ganare!

Tsubasa: ¡No! ¡Yo ganare!

Tsukasa: ¡Yo lo haré!

Tsubasa: ¡No! ¡Yo ganare dije!

Tsukasa: ¡Yo ganare Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: ¡Alcánzame si es que tus piecitos pueden! -empezando a correr con mucha mas potencia de la que ya tenia-

Tsukasa: ¡No me retes! -tratando de alcanzarla-

Tsubasa: ¡¡Mira como lo hago! -avanzando mucho más rápido- ¡oye lenta! ¿Cómo esta el paisaje allá atrás?

Tsukasa: Jajajaja… ¡Me las vas a pagar caro hermana! ¿Por qué me haces sufrir viendo tu trasero?

Tsubasa: Vaya, ese vocabulario no es de una cerebrito como tu

Tsukasa: ¡Oye!

Tsubasa: ¡Eso pasa siempre! Te hiero el orgullo y te toca ver mi retaguardia porque te voy a ganar de nuevo

Tsukasa: Pero hoy no, tu veras mi espalda… ¡porque yo te alcance! –pasándola de mucho de por medio-

Tsubasa: NO, vuelve aquí -alargando los brazos intentando atraparla-

Tsukasa: ¡Yo gane!

Tsubasa: ¡No! ¡Yo ganare!

Tsukasa: ¡¡Yo!

Tsubasa: ¡Que yo!

Tsukasa: ¡Yo!

Tsubasa: ¡¡Yo!...-la chica vio al frente y lanzo un grito que alerto a su otra hermana-

Gemelas: ANNA –ambas frenaron al mismo tiempo justo atrás de Anna quedando de puntas con los pies-

Anna: ¿Que intentan esta ves? ¬¬ -cruzada de brazos observando a las gemelas-

Tsukasa: N-nada An-Anna-san…solo una carrera amistosa usted sabe U -hablando nerviosa y con muchas gotitas en su nuca-

Tsubasa: ¡Ja! ¡¡Yo gane! -posando un pie al lado de Anna- ¡llegue de primero a la entrada de la pensión!

Tsukasa: ¡No es justo! ò-o

Tsubasa: Jajajajaja, perdiste, perdiste, perdiste D

Tsukasa: Seh, seh, seh, ya lo se ¬/-¬ -cruza los brazos resignada-

Tsubasa: ¿Quien es la mejor? Tsubasa –empezando a moverse alrededor de ella con una expresión burlona y unas orejitas de zorro se les notaron mientras molestaba a su hermana- … ¿Quién es la mejor? Tsuuuuubasa jajajajaja…¿Quién es la mejor? Tsuuuu –su hermana le tapa la boca-

Tsukasa: Ya…enserio…¡madura Tsubasa! ¬¬ -su hermana dio un puchero como respuesta causando que los presentes rieran un poco y que ambas hermanas se sonrojaran-

Yoh: Que bueno llegaron igual que nosotros chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Len: Entretenidas tal vez

Hao: Nunca se cansan de pelear definitivamente y cada día tienen algo diferente, son incansables mujeres –con sus manos detrás de su cuello- oye Yoh, no que Fausto, Lyserg y Chocolove estaban en la pensión –señalo la casa que ahora andaba totalmente oscura- pareciera que no tuviera a alguien adentro

Pilika: Que extraño, si dejamos a Chocolove a cargo

Tamao: ¿Creen que hayan salido joven Yoh?

Yoh: Es indiferente, nunca apagamos todas las luces al salir

Tsubasa: La enana debió haber llegado antes que nosotras, pero no se ve a nadie por los alrededores

Anna: Entremos a ver que paso, no quiero estar aquí afuera pasando frío porque a ninguno le entra la gana de entrar –todos la miraron y acataron su orden, cada uno se fue quitando los zapatos en el lobby pero cuando Anna intento prender la luz del pasillo, esta no funcionaba- ¿se quemo un bombillo?

Horohoro: No puede ser, ¡yo lo cambie ayer! òo

Anna: Allí está el problema, por tu culpa la casa esta a oscuras ¬¬

Horohoro: No, me asegure que funcionaba 

Len: Idiota ¬¬

Horohoro: Tú deja de molestar ¬¬

Tamao: No pudo ser un bombillo quemado, no se escucha la nevera encendida desde aquí

Pilika: Pero afuera están los faroles encendidos -mirando hacia la puerta-

Anna: ¿Que estamos esperando, investiguemos que paso aquí…Hao muévete, ilumina un poco y empiecen a investigar

Hao: Y se supone que es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Anna: Si te sigues quejando, usare tu cabello para encender las velas ¬¬

Hao: ¡Esta bien! ya entendí su majestad –y refunfuñando no tuvo de otra que hacer una llama sobre la palma de su mano y estar al frente del grupo seguido de Yoh, Horohoro y Len, más atrás iban todas las chicas alertas a cualquier cosa-

Tsubasa: Esta casa es espeluznante con poca luz

Pilika: Y era mucho peor cuando estaban los espíritus

Tamao: Era incomodo dormir por las noches cuando querían molestar

Tsukasa: En nuestra casa solo tenemos 2 espíritus pero, prácticamente son como 2 personas más que la habitan

Anna: Aquí los espíritus se asustaron al ver a Yoh en una pequeña pelea y fue cuando huyeron, una que otra vez, vienen espíritus pero tan fácil como vienen, se van

Tsubasa: De lo que recuerde no hemos tenido ningún espíritu raro en nuestra casa, ¿tu hermana?

Tsukasa: Siempre hemos tenido a Pierre y Mahoro, ¡ay! -chillando un poco al pisar unas chinches- tengan cuidado al pasar por ahí, alguien dejo unas chinches en el suelo…aaau

Tamao: ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Son solo chinches Tamao-chan, me duele un poquitin pero ya se me pasara

Pilika: Para la próxima muchachos, tengan más cuidado cuando estén arreglando cosas

Anna: Por eso es que esta casa se ha vuelto un chiquero -en eso escuchan un lamento aterrador al final del pasillo-

Len: Silencio todas

Tsubasa: A mi tu no me vi-- -su hermana ya le había tapado la boca con una mano y siguieron avanzando poco a poco, pero aquel lamento hacía que las chicas no avanzaran tan rápido-

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuyyyyyyyyy_

La asustada Tamao abrazo el brazo de Pilika y ésta se acerco un poco a las gemelas mientras Anna iba delante de todas ellas; Los muchachos por otro lado, despreocupados, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días y volteaban de vez en cuando para mirar como las chicas se asustaban mas mientras el lamento iba aumentando.

Hao: No teman chicas –le susurraba el chico de fuego- si es un espíritu chocarrero o un demonio, nosotros lo eliminamos, pero si las quiere a ustedes no tendremos de otra que entregarlas para que se vaya

Len: Vaya perdida que tendremos

Anna: ¿Que insinuas Tao? Yo personalmente te puedo hacer comer polvo y ahí sabrás que gran perdida seriamos –un poco mas atrás Tsubasa levanto su puño-

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy_

Pilika abrazo el brazo de Tsukasa mientras que ella intentaba sujetar a Tsubasa y trataron de avanzar más rápido, los lamentos se escucharon unas 2 veces más y las chicas se fueron arrejuntando justo detrás de los muchachos, mientras que Anna estaba detrás de ellas cruzada de brazos

Tsukasa: Esto afectara cuando abras tus aguas termales Anna, no toda la gente es Shaman ni toda la gente es valiente-susurrando-

Anna: Soy una sacerdotisa lo podré eliminar cuando quiera

Tsukasa: Solo era una opinión Anna

Tsubasa: Déjala, si ella quiere que su po-- -su hermana le volvió a tapar la boca pero esta ves le dio un pequeño coscorrón-

Tsukasa: ¡Shh! Nadie te llamó, como te gusta meterte en cualquier problema –en eso se empezaron a escuchar pisadas al final del pasillo y todas las chicas se escondieron tras los muchachos- "me pregunto que será todo esto"

Tsubasa: "No me dejan decir la verdad de las cosas, ¿Quién entiende a la gente?"

Anna: "Espero no tener que soportar estas molestias cuando abra mis aguas termales o ahuyentará a los clientes"

Pilika: "Si me pongo tras Len-kun, tal vez si veo algo raro puede que al menos lo pueda abrazar, ¡perfecto!" –caminando justo detrás de Len y de lado a Tsubasa-

Tamao: "Joven Horohoro…espero que esto no sea nada malo" –caminando detrás de Horohoro igual que hizo Pilika con Len, mientras estaba a un lado de Tsukasa-

Hao: "Veamos a quien tengo atrás…hmmm…las gemelas, bueno, que se le hace"

Yoh: "Me pregunto si no será el Tamegoro que regreso al baño de abajo"

Len: "¿Por qué me sentiré tan incomodo? Es como si…" –voltea un poco y ve como Pilika tenia su mirada clavada en el mientras que Tsubasa lo miraba de reojo- "Con que era eso, en los líos que me meto, me pasan unas cosas a mi que no le puede pasar a nadie más"

Horohoro: "Allí está" –miró de reojo a Tsukasa, la cual solo miraba al frente muy concentrada en sus pensamientos- "me pregunto que estará pensando, parece preocupada ¿tendrá miedo?" –en eso nota que Tamao se acerca un poco mas a el- "T-Tamao…yo…" –el chico se le tornaron las mejillas color escarlata claro, al ver a la pelirrosa tan cerca de él- "Estoy confundido…porque ella también me agrada" –miró de reojo a Tsukasa- "Ambas me caen muy bien"

Fueron llegando al final del pasillo poco a poco, cuando vieron a una llama corriendo hacia ellos, acto seguido todas las muchachas gritaron en conjunto mientras que los hombres trataban de mantener la calma; La llama se fue acercando un poco mas dejando ver el rostro de quien la traía

Tsukawa: ¡Ya llegaron! Que bueno –dijo la muchacha deteniéndose al frente de todos

Todos: ¿TSUKAWA?

Tsukawa: Buenas noches a todos –sonriéndoles ampliamente- que gusto me da verlos

Yoh: ¿Qué sucedió Tsukawa-chan? ¿Por qué no hay luz en la casa? O.oU

Tsukawa: Es que Chocolove-san quería hacer algo con las luces pero tratando de conectar su sorpresa de cumpleaños quemó un fusible y dejo a la casa sin electricidad y el quedo muy adolorido

Tamao: ¿El se encuentra bien señorita?

Tsukawa: Si, está muy bien, Lyserg-san y yo lo ayudamos, solo que ahora lo único que hace es quejarse un poco

Tsubasa: E-na-naaa òó –su hermana le apareció por detrás con un aura oscura y unos colmillos filosos- eres una pequeña sabandija –se lanzo sobre ella con los brazos extendidos pero Tsukasa la atrapo-

Tsukasa: No exageres ya paso Tsubasa, ya temblaste como gallina y no fue nada 99 –mientras la chica se retorcía para que la soltara-

Anna: ¿Y se puede saber como planean arreglar la luz?

Tsukawa: Lyserg-san me mando a buscar unos fusibles en un estante de la cocina…p-pero me equivoque de pasillo cuando iba a buscar ja..jajajaja oUu –con una de sus manos en su nuca-

Todos: ¿Eeeeeeh?

Len: No hay de otra, yo buscare los fusibles, alguien más que ayude al moreno –caminando de vuelta a la cocina- y lo olvidaba –voltea hacia los demás- busquen una soga para amarrar a la loca –viendo a Tsubasa-

Después de algunas discusiones pudieron arreglar el fusible descompuesto, Fausto bajo donde los demás sin saber que había pasado, arreglaron todo para la fiestas y esperaron a que llegara Ryu y Manta; Para ese entonces ya todos estaban en la sala sentados de rodillas y en un gran circulo mientras Fausto les hablaba

Fausto: Con que, ¿Chocolove quemó un fusible? -todos asintieron- ¿y estuvieron caminando por toda la pensión sin darse cuenta que estaban los demás? -vuelven a asentir en grupo- ¿y porque no llamaron antes para saber si había alguien o no? -todos se tornaron de un color azul- me lo suponía -a todos le salieron muchas gotitas en la nuca mientras observaban al calmado doctor

Yoh: Pero ya regreso la luz a la casa, ya se arreglo todo y podemos empezar la fiesta ¿no creen? –sonriéndole a los demás-

Horohoro: Yoh tiene razón, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Hao: Se supone que esperamos a _Tanma _y Ryu

Lyserg: Es Manta ignorante ¬¬U

Hao: El sabe que se lo digo en son de amistad jajajaja –acomodándose en forma india- ya son las 7:30 ¿a que hora piensa llegar el pequeño?

Tamao: El joven Manta tiene clases especiales los viernes, debe ser por eso que aún no ha llegado

Tsubasa: Estudiar los viernes, estoy comenzando a pensar que conseguiste a tu alma gemela hermana U –rodeándole el cuello con un brazo-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué insinuas con eso hermanita Tsubasa? ¬¬

Tsubasa: -ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos por un momento con rostros serios pero en el rostro de Tsubasa se reflejo una gran sonrisa burlona- _Tsuka-moto_ jajajaja D

Tsukasa: ¡No me llames así Tsubasa! ò/o –apretando los puños con las mejillas color escarlata- (N/A: **Tsukamoto** es japonés significa algo como "muchos libros" )

Pilika: ¿Tsukamoto? .. –mirando a Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Ella lo dice porque leo muchos libros --Uu

Tsubasa: Por eso el mejor sobrenombre de todos de los que te inventado es este, te encaja perfecto ¿verdad Tsukamoto? o

Tsukasa: Basta Tsubasa, no me hagas usar medidas drásticas contigo ò/o –indignada, sonrojada y enojada (N/A: Cuanta variedad XD) mientras estaba sentada sobre un cojín pero su hermana seguía repitiendo _Tsukamoto_ una y otra vez- ¡Tsubasa! / 

Tsubasa: La libro se enfado, ow mira que mal me siento hermana D jajaja… Tsukamoto, ¡Tsukamoto! nOn –Tsukasa solo cruzó los brazos y trato de ignorarla- oh vamos no te lo vas a tomar enserio, ¿o si? -cambiando su rostro burlón a uno apenado y triste- no fue mi intención enfadarte tanto hermana, enserio óoU

Tsukasa: Tsubasa o.o –volteando al escucharla-

Tsubasa: Enserio Tsuki, (N/A: **Tsuki** es el sobrenombre de Tsukasa y significa "Luna" pero lo usan primordialmente como un diminutivo ; más detalles adelante ;D) tu sabes que me gusta molestar pero creo que me pase esta vez, lo siento enserio Tsuki ;;U

Tsukasa: B-bueno yo óo…eto…Tsubasa…sabes que me tomo las cosas muy enserio U y…pues ó-o

Tsubasa: JA JAJAJA –se levanta rápidamente- ¡caíste tonta! D –señalándola con un dedo- ¡no puedo creer lo tonta que eres al creer en esta broma! Jajajajaja, que tonta puedes llegar a ser algunas veces hermana XD

Tsukasa: Me las vas a pagar TSUBASA òó -se levantó y la arrojó de una sola patada al patio, luego se sentó de nuevo sobre el cojín muy sonrojada- discúlpenme de nuevo, pero es la única manera de callarla ù/u –mientras algunos reían por lo sucedido-

Manta: ¡Oigan! De que me perdí oo ¿Por qué Tsubasa esta en los arbustos? –apareciendo en la puerta que daba al patio de donde estaban-

Hao: Se te hace familiar Tanma –señala a Tsukasa- lo de siempre, ¡bueno! Ya que llego Manta, ¿podemos empezar de una buena vez la fiesta?

Len: Hagámosla, a Ryu no le molestara, además ¿Quién no quiere que el ya no moleste más? -señalando a Hao-

Todos: Jajajajaja

Hao: ¡Hey! Primera ley, al cumpleañero no se le molesta

Anna: Como si alguien cumpliera esas leyes Hao

Pilika: ¡Yo pondré la música! nOn

Tamao: Yo traeré el pastel

Tsukawa: Yo te ayudo Tamao D –corriendo tras ella para ayudarla a traer todo-

Yoh: Oye Anna, compraron refresco de naranja para hoy –sonriéndole ampliamente y con los ojos brillosos-

Anna: Si Yoh, búscalo en la cocina 99 –comiendo una galleta de arroz, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa de la sala- y tráeme una taza de té por favor

Yoh: ¡Enseguida! nOn

Manta: ¿Entonces le dijo Tsukamoto? –hablando con Horohoro-

Horohoro: Si, la molestó bastante y por lo visto no le tuvo mucha paciencia aunque es verdad, jajaja quien le tendría paciencia a alguien como Tsubasa

Manta: ¿Oye Horohoro te puedo preguntar algo?

Horohoro: Claro Manta, ¿Qué pasa? –el pequeño lo llamo para que se acercara un poco a el y le susurro algo al oído causando que el joven del norte se sonrojara intensamente- yo…bueno…n-no Manta, tu sabes que…yo…eh…

Manta: Jejejeje, ¿ves? Estas todo nervioso, admítelo, pregúntale a cualquiera de los de aquí, al parecer te gusta un poco Ryugasaki Tsukasa ¿o no?

Horohoro: Guarda silencio Manta ¬/¬… a mi, n-no me gusta nadie por ahora aunque…debo admitir que Tsukasa-san es muy linda y también s-se nota q-que es inteligente y bueno… ¡pero! Tamao también es linda y es dulce y b-buena cocinera y…bueno

Len: Te acabas de descubrir tu solo Horohoro, te gustan dos chicas –sentándose con ellos mientras más atrás venían Hao y Lyserg-te gusta Tamao y a ti también te gusta una Ryugasaki

Hao: Con que al fin lo admitió, ya pensaba otras cosas de porque secreteaban tanto tu y Manta

Horohoro: Jaja…jaja…eres muy gracioso Hao ¬¬

Lyserg: No es tan malo ¿sabes? –Horohoro volteo a verlo- me refiero a que te guste una de esas hermanas

Hao: No, pero tú no has escuchado todo completo, resulta que también siente algo por Tamao, ¿verdad hombre de las nieves?

Horohoro: Ya dejen de molestar ¬/¬ eso no es de su incumbencia

Len: No, en realidad no, pero nos interesa bastante el tema jajajaja, quien iba a pensarlo…Horohoro enamorado de 2 chicas –diciendo lo ultimo en un tono dramático-

Hao: Y en solo una de ellas está…su verdadero…amor…jajajajajaja –ambos chicos empezaron a reír mientras Horohoro trataba de callarlos- hmm ¡tengo una idea!

Lyserg y Manta: ¿Y ahora que? ¬¬ -sus caras se tornaron de un color azul mientras le daban una sonrisa de lado-

Hao: Ya lo sabrán, solo escuchen con atención compañeros que se que les gustara la idea jajaja –frotando sus manos y dándoles una sonrisa macabramente divertida (N/A: ¿eso existirá? XD) y les fue explicando a todos el plan de esa noche-

Tsubasa: Ne…-Tsukasa la ignoró de nuevo como lo había hecho en toda la noche desde que comenzó la fiesta- ne Tsukasa ò-o

Tsukasa: ¿Hm? -volteo- ¡Oye! –alzando una mano pero sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermana- Pilika-chan, me podrías mostrar donde dormiremos por favor

Pilika: ¡Claro Tsukasa! Acompáñame y te muestro D –sacándola de la sala de un brazo y llevándola escaleras arriba-

Tsubasa: No me ignores maldita ingrata, es malo ignorar a tu gemela, ¡es de mal agüero! TT –deprimida en un rincón mientras hacia pequeños círculos en el suelo con su dedo- Tsuki…Tsuki…Tsuki TT –un brazalete de metal muy conocido por todos le llego a su cabeza de un solo golpe dejándola con un gran chichón pero la chica no se quejo y apenas se movió- Tsuki ;;

Tsukasa: Disfruta la fiesta y deja esa actitud tonta òo, ni siquiera puedo alejarme cuando ya empiezas a chillar ¬¬U

Tsubasa: ¡Tsuki! TT –rápidamente se montó en su espalda, estrujándole el cuello, Tsukasa solo suspiró con desgano mientras trataba de caminar e intentaba quitarse a Tsubasa de encima-

Tsukasa: No puedo creer que tan molesta te has vuelto, cuantas vergüenzas me has hecho pasar y cuan pesada te has puesto U

Tsubasa: ¡INSINUAS QUE SOY PESADA! Ò---o –apretándole mas el cuello mientras Tsukasa se intentaba zafar de ella-

Anna: Sin romper nada ¡me escucharon! ¬¬ -las gemelas se paralizaron al momento y le contestaron al unísono un '¡si Anna!'- bien al menos estas me prestan atención ùu

Tsukasa: Ya la escuchaste, aléjate de todo lo valioso y quédate en un rincón Tsubasa, no queremos pagar por culpa de tus descuidos

Tsubasa: Y ya tomo la palabra la chica perfecta ¬¬

Tsukasa: Ay por favor no empieces con eso, llevamos toda la semana con lo mismo 99

Tsubasa: Eso es lo que has demostrado en toda la semana -3-

Tsukasa: Ahora la culpa es mía 99

Tsubasa: ¡Claro que si! ¬¬ (N/A: etc.…etc.…etc. XDU)

Hao: Muy bien, ya empezaron a pelear es el momento preciso, vamos azul muévete que hoy están de buen humor y dudo que la pelea dure mucho –estaban la mayoría de los hombres reunidos al otro lado de la habitación mientras Horohoro bailaba con Tamao e Yoh intentaba convencer a Anna que bailaran juntos-

Manta: Para que inventaste todo esto

Hao: Para por si algo sale mal, podré divertirme un rato en esta aburrida fiesta

Lyserg: Lo sabía solo era para eso ¬¬

Hao: Inglecita…no tomes malos ejemplos de tus cuñadas por favor ¬¬

Lyserg: No me llames inglecita Hao ò/o y-y ellas no son mis cuñadas / U

Hao: Ve con la pequeña, atiéndela, ¿no que eras caballero? ¬¬

Lyserg: ¬/¬ -miró que la pequeña Tsukawa estaba intentando separar a sus hermanas pero al ver que era inútil, decidió tomar refresco junto con Fausto y Len-

Tsukawa: Len-san, mi hermana Tsukasa me contó que ere buen contrincante en damas

Len: Evidentemente, me gusta jugar damas y soy muy bueno en especial en las damas chinas pero debo admitir que tu hermana mayor es buena contrincante –tomando un sorbo de leche-

**Flash Back------------ **

Eran la 1 de la tarde en la pensión, no había casi gente en ella así que la calma reinaba sin duda alguna, pero como siempre, se escuchaba una que otra pelea en la pensión, esta ves eran Horohoro y Len, ya que ninguna llegaba un acuerdo a quien limpiaría el patio y quien cocinaría

Horohoro: Yo limpie ayer, por eso a ti te toca limpiar el patio hoy –sosteniendo una escoba con la mano izquierda y con la otra señalando a Len-

Len: ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme el almuerzo a mi hoy? Yo no quiero limpiar el patio

Horohoro: Yo tampoco quiero limpiar el patio, es muy molesto además Anna llegara en cualquier momento –las gemelas Ryugasaki los miraban atentas desde el pasillo mientras tenían una partida de damas-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué opinas?

Tsukasa: Tienen un raro parecido, ¿no te parece?

Tsubasa: Si –guardo silencio un momento- ¿será un gran trabajo verdad?

Tsukasa: Exactamente –con agilidad movió una pieza por el tablero logrando llegar al otro extremo- coróname, perdiste

Tsubasa: ¿Eh? -vio con atención el tablero, dándose cuanta cuantas fichas le habían comido- ¡demonios como haces eso! -Tsukasa solo señala su cabeza- wow mírenme soy la mejor en damas ¬¬

Tsukasa: Que aburrido es jugar contigo, siempre gano porque nunca le prestas atención al juego -.-U -ordenando las fichas- ¿ultima partida? –recostándose en el piso de madera y apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos-

Tsubasa: Supongo, no tengo nada que hacer -terminaron de ordenar y empezaron la partida- yo empiezo –moviendo una de las fichas delanteras hacia su izquierda-

Tsukasa: Hmm –movió una ficha a una de las puntas- te toca –sin recibir respuesta-…te toca Tsubasa –levantando la mirada, resultando ver a su hermana con la mirada perdida hacia el donde peleaban Horohoro y Len- si eres tan evidente te descubrirá

Tsubasa: Hmm –suspiró con desgano y movió una pieza provocando que en el siguiente turno Tsukasa se la comiera- este juego se me esta haciendo aburrido

Tsukasa: Con la contrincante que tengo me extraña no haberme dormido

Tsubasa: Sabes que soy mala para este tipo de juego –volviendo a ver un poco discreta al chico de ojos dorados- voy a la cocina por algo de tomar, mas tarde la terminamos –se levantó del suelo donde estaba y abrió una de las puertas de papel para pasar a la sala y caminar de largo a la cocina-

Tsukasa: ¡Tsubasa! ten la decencia de terminar por lo menos esta partida…Tsubasa…ush –viendo el tablero- si movía las correctas tenia la posibilidad de tener la ventaja --u, Baka –sin darse cuenta que tanto Horohoro como Len se habían acercado a ella-

Horohoro: ¿Qué haces Tsukasa-san? –la chica pego un pequeño brinco pero se recupero del susto muy rápido-

Tsukasa: Y-yo…bueno…intentaba jugar damas con mi hermana Tsubasa, p-pero es inútil se fue por algo de tomar a la cocina dejando la partida ni siquiera por la mitad

Horohoro: Ya comprendo o.o…nn tu sabes hacer muchas cosas Tsukasa-san

Tsukasa: Eh g-gracias Horohoro-san / -jugando con los dedos- pero no es p-para tanto, es simple jugar damas solo que Tsubasa –enfatizando en la ultima palabra- cuando se fastidia deja el juego como estaba jaja…jajajaja /uU

Len: ¿Puedo jugar contra ti? -observando el tablero interesado y con una mano bajo en mentón- pero tal como lo dejo tu hermana

Tsukasa: ¿Hm? Len-san, claro si tu quieres o.o –se volvió a acostar en su lugar- se supone que le tocaba a mi hermana así que le darás tu

Len: Perfecto –Horohoro los observaba con atención, en especial a la chica de largos cabellos castaños y mirada dulce – ahora limpio Horohoro ve y cocina tu –dándole una seña para que se alejara con una mano- en un momento terminare aquí

Horohoro: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu esclavo? ¬¬

Len: No, pero estorbas, anda ve a cocinar rápido –con su mano en el mentón mientras movía una pieza- no quiero escuchar tus chillidos de niño cerca de mi, tengo que estar concentrado

Horohoro: Yo no chillo como niño, chino creído ò/o

Len: Jajajaja claro que si, lo acabas de hacer ¿no te diste cuenta?

Horohoro: ¡No es verdad! ò/o

Tsukasa: -Los mira un momento y empezó a reír un poco- ¿Horohoro-san quieres quedarte a ver la partida?

Horohoro: E-em si, bueno…me gustaría…pues –algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza y miraba al suelo; esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el chino de ojos dorados- ¿yo no la molesto verdad?

Tsukasa: En lo absoluto -la chica tenia las mejillas sonrojadas pero estaba tranquila-

Len: -miró al par que tenia al frente y después dirigió su mirada a Horohoro- con tal que no interrumpa por mi esta bien

Horohoro: Yo no molesto –sentándose en medio de los dos para mirar bien las jugadas- verdad Tsukasa-san que yo no molesto en lo absoluto

Tsukasa: Para nada, todo lo contrario, es agradable tu compañía -cojió una ficha y la movió rápidamente por el tablero- coróneme Len-san

Len: ¡¿EH! -viendo el tablero- ¿¡como hizo eso?

**Fin del Flash Back------------**

Len: Como esta noche se quedaran a dormir, supongo que mañana será interesante pedirle otra partida a tu hermana Tsukasa

Tsukawa: Jajaja, con tal que no la deje como mi hermana Tsubasa ella estará encantada

Len: Ella es rara…muy rara en realidad

Tsukawa: Es que desde que llegamos aquí se ha comportado muy extraño o.o…pero tan rara no es , tiene su toque de rareza pero normalmente no es así U

Chocolove: ¡Hasta que toma Anís! -motando en la mesa con una botella-

Len: Idiota ùu –le pincha la nariz con su espada mientras que Tsukawa se reía de lo sucedido-

Lyserg: Em, Tsukawa…-el chico ya se había acercado al lugar y posándose muy cerca de Tsukawa bajó su mirada para hablarle mejor- e-eh… ¿s-sabes bailar?

Tsukawa: ¿Yo? o/o…uù pues no mucho Liserg-san –bajando un poco la cabeza-

Lyserg: No te preocupes yo te enseño, ¿quieres? –extendiéndole una mano cordialmente-

Tsukawa: -miro sonrojada la mano de Lyserg y le sonrió- estaría encantada -y el chico la ayudo a levantarse para llevarla donde bailaban Horohoro y Tamao con Yoh y Anna y Pilika con Hao

Hao: ¿Qué demonios estás esperando cabeza de maceta? òo –susurrándole a Horohoro mientras que bailaban con sus parejas muy cerca-

Horohoro: Deja de molestarme Hao, no estoy para esas bromas TT

Hao: Lo que me haces hacer azul ¬¬ -en eso le mete una sacadilla sin que Tamao y Pilika se dieran cuenta y el chico del norte callo de bruces al suelo, estampando su cara en el-

Yoh: Estas bien Horohoro o.oU –parando de bailar-

Anna: Idiota ¬¬ -pero su mirada asesina se poso sobre Hao- "¿tu que intentas?"

Hao: "Yo nada, solo me divierto en mi fiesta"

Anna: "No bromees, te e estado observando toda la fiesta, algo tramas" ¬¬

Hao: "Ya veo que no me has quitado la mirada de encima, como te resulto tan atractivo ¿verdad Anna?" -guiñándole un ojo a la itako-

Anna: Eres un atrevido òó –fue rápidamente donde el mayor de los Asakura y le estampo su mano izquierda en una de sus mejillas- para que aprendas con quien te metes ¬¬ -sacudiendo un poco sus manos-

Hao: ¡Au! Avísame antes cuando me quieras desfigurar la cara quieres Uu

Anna: ¡Hm! –todos los presentes los miraban y después miraban a Horohoro en el suelo aún- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Sigan con la fiesta, el solo me la debía –todos asintieron y sin vacilar siguieron haciendo lo de antes-

Tamao: ¿Se encuentra bien joven Horohoro? óo –ayudándolo a levantar mientras la mirada de Tsukasa estaba sobre ella-

Horohoro: No yo estoy bien Tamao, no te preocupes, solo me golpeé en la cara pero no es gran problema U –frotándose un poco la mejilla-

Tamao: Que bueno joven Horohoro -suspirando aliviada y noto que Tsukasa la miraba, pero la chica volteó rápidamente- "Que rara puede ser la señorita Tsukasa" o.oU

Yoh: Oye Anna o,o –mientras bailaba de nuevo con ella-

Anna: ¿Qué sucede Yoh?

Yoh: ¿Qué te sucedió hace un momento? Tú normalmente no eres así de brusca

Anna: Hm…son solo suposiciones mías no le tomes mucha importancia ¬¬ -mirando rencorosa a Hao-

Yoh: Al menos cuéntame

Anna: -miró a Yoh un segundo y después se acerco un poco mas a el- no se lo digas a los demás pero espero que sepas algo…Hao está planeando algo lo se, pero el muy idiota no me quiere decir, se que es algo con Horohoro pero no estoy segura que podría ser ¿Tu sabes algo?

Yoh: ¿Un plan de Hao? .. –mira a su hermano y este le sonríe como siempre- ni enterado U por lo menos yo no se nada, recuerda que me he pasado toda la fiesta contigo

Anna: Ya veo, supongo que lo sabré más adelante

Yoh: Jijiji, todo estará bien no te preocupes tanto Anna

Anna: Sabes que aún Hao me da muy mala espina ¬¬

Yoh: De segura es una tonta jugarreta , tranquila ¿si?

Anna: -le dio una mirada helada pero al rato asintió- pero si sabes de algo me avisas

Yoh: Claro Annita nOn

Hao: "Ya sabia yo que le iba a preguntar a Yoh, menos mal que ese tonto estaba con ella cuando nos reunimos" –volteó a ver a Horohoro después su mirada pasó por Lyserg y Tsukawa, Tamao y Pilika, Tsukasa, Len, Manta, Fausto, Chocolove, Ryu y por último Tsubasa; que estaba sentada en el pasillo de afuera- "más tarde me encargo de ti, por ahora mi objetivo de la noche eres tu" –con su mirada sobre Tsukasa-

El Shaman no se dio cuenta que Anna lo había escuchado y visto, sin contar que la Itako lo hubiera escuchado, el fue donde Horohoro y lo arrastró fuera de la sala con la excusa que el le ayudaría a traer mas bebidas

Hao: Que idiotas eres, te ayudo y así es como me pagas –tomando un poco de agua en la cocina-

Horohoro: Ya te dije que a mi no me gusta Tsukasa-san ¬¬…s-solo que, es agradable hablar con ella y…bueno ù/u

Hao: Yo leo mentes, se lo que en realidad piensas Usui, ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso? 99

Horohoro: P-pero de todas maneras, si lees las mentes pues también sabrás que me gusta Tamao ¿o no? ò/o

Hao: Si…la otra será libre de tus cadenas si te gusta mucho mas Tamao ¬¬…pobre de Tsukasa sí te querría como mas que un amigo con quien platicar por las tardes en el pasillo de afuera 99

Horohoro: ¿C-como sabes que platicamos por las tardes en el pasillo? ò/o

Hao: Ok, ¿enserio no entiendes lo de leer mentes verdad amigo? ¬¬ -con una venita hinchada en la frente, Horohoro quedó un momento callado- hmm…con que eso piensas

Horohoro: Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos Hao òó

Hao: Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, vamos a darle…hm…un mes a las dos, la que sea mejor calificada pues le haces la apuesta, y así de simple

Horohoro: Cosas como esas no se apuestan Hao, no puedo tratarlas como objetos ¬¬

Hao: ¿Quieres saber cual te gusta mas o no? Lo mejor es tenerlas a prueba, la que te guste mas pues te le declaras como te dije y listo

Horohoro: No creo poder hacer eso tan pronto Hao ò/o –Hao señalo al ingles que bailaba con Tsukawa y ambos platicaban animadamente- E-el es especial ¬/¬U

Hao: El…es un ingles que no le faltaba mucho para volverse chica pero bueno, ya sabes, si quieres ayuda tu sabrás que hacer

Anna: Con que eso planeabas no Hao –en la puerta de la cocina y ambos hombres gritaron- ¡silencio los dos atormentan!

Hao: No aparezcas así preciosa nñU

Anna: ¿Qué Hao? ¬¬ -amenazándolo con un puño-

Hao: N-nada cuñadita, nada 99Uu

Anna: Bien –caminó muy seria donde Horohoro y a pocos centímetros de su rostro lo miró enfadada- ¿quieres tener una novia no es así? -él ainu solo guardó silencio- eso lo tomare como un si, así que se hombre y decídete rápido porque sí esperas más perderás sin elegir a alguna de las dos

Horohoro: S-si Anna –sonrojado al tener a la rubio tan cerca y hablándole de ese tema tan personal-

Anna: Para la próxima sean más discretos o pensaran que son unos fenómenos –optando su postura normal- ahora vayan que cortaremos el pastel y después todos a la cama, nada de entrar al cuarto de las chicas ¿entendido Hao? A no ser que quieras tener la tarea de todos en la pensión

Hao: S-si Anna no te preocupes me portare bien UuU

Anna: Perfecto ahora ¡muévanse!

Horohoro y Hao: Siiii Anna

Todos se reunieron de nuevo en la mesa de la sala, espíritus, amigos y los cumpleañeros, pronto acomodaron el pastel en todo el centro de la mesa y prendiendo las velas apagaron las luces. Todos cantaban cumpleaños animadamente, y después de las rituales canciones vino el ritual "torta en la cara" y los compañeros terminaron con mitad de la torta estampada en sus caras, para suerte de muchos Tamao había hecho otra torta así que la perdida no fue tan grande pero alguien si se gano un regaño por estamparle la cara de los cumpleañeros en la torta

Anna: Son unos idiotas, se salvaron esta vez porque Tamao había hecho otro pastel, pero eso no quita que el próximo cumpleaños que hagan eso a cualquiera de ustedes tendrá estampado en la cara mas que merengue y masa, ¿entendido?

Hombres: Sii Anna

Yoh: Jijijiji pero debes de admitir que fue divertido - -mientras lamía un poco sus labios- lastima porque esta torta esta deliciosa nOn –al mirar todos a Yoh que estaba prácticamente cubierto en merengue rieron por su comentario y fueron dándoles felicitaciones a los cumpleañeros y recogiendo todo lo que había en la mesa-

Ya estaban despejando todo y Tsubasa no se había movido del pasillo, seguía de espaldas a todos mirando probablemente el vacío; Su hermana gemela la llamo pero sin éxito al esperar una respuesta de ella. Tsukasa se le acercó poco a poco y se sentó justo a su lado, intentando mirar a donde ella tenía clavada la mirada

Tsukasa: ¿Qué te sucede? Nunca te comportas tan tranquila en una fiesta

Tsubasa: ¿Hm? –reincorporándose al lugar donde estaba y mirando de reojo a su hermana- solo pensaba es todo ¿acaso no puedo?

Tsukasa: Claro…pero es raro viniendo de ti en una fiesta –apoyando sus manos detrás de la espalda-

Tsubasa: No me llamaba la atención –respondiendo con indiferencia-

Tsukasa: Aún no sabes mentir –levantándose- vamos, ya se van a dormir todos, mañana amaneceremos mejor y dejaras esa seriedad –su hermana se levantó también y ambas fueron pasando por los pasillos- nosotras dormiremos arriba, según Pilika, los muchachos dormirán allí –señalando la habitación que se habilitaron los hombres hace ya algunos meses en el piso de abajo-

Tsubasa: ¿Enserio? –intentando asomarse pero Tsukasa la jalo por el cuello de su camisa- esta bien, esta bien tranquila, de que tanto me crees capaz haciendo eso ¬¬

Tsukasa: Conociéndote, pues espero muchísimo 99, vamos deja de distraerte –llevándola por el pasillo a regañadientes-

Tsubasa: Me tratas como a una niña, nos separan un minuto 45 segundos, exageras ¿lo sabias?

Tsukasa: Eso se me es indiferente, es mejor prevenir que pasar vergüenza por tu culpa

Tsubasa: ¡Ja!...a ti te tienen miedo, con el humor que tienes de ogro cualquiera te lo tendría

Tsukasa: Y déjame adivinar, por ser tan resguardada y con la cara enterrada en un libro por eso es que no soy tan sociable y amable como podría serlo Tsukawa o en "algunos" casos, tu persona en cuestión –dando un leve tono de ironía y sarcasmo en su frase-

Tsubasa: Siempre te tomas las cosas a pecho, relájate, sabes que era bromeando…además, ni que ser inteligente impidiera conquistar a H-…-se tapó la boca cuando vieron pasar a Len y a Horohoro frente a ellas- casi…

Tsukasa: Un poco más y ya no tendrías cuello, te lo aseguro –y se detuvieron de lado a los muchachos- ¿ya se irán a dormir?

Len: Si, Anna ya nos mando a todos a dormir, ustedes deberían, no les recomiendo ganar muchos problemas con Anna

Horohoro: Créanme, con ella no es bueno nada ¬¬U

Tsubasa: Bah, esa chica solo quiere llamar la atención es todo –su hermana se aclaro un poco la garganta después del comentario mientras que Tsubasa le daba una mirada desafiante- ¿Hm? ¿Qué tienes Tsukasa? No me digas que estas enferma ¬¬

Tsukasa: Cof…no claro que no, solo sentía un poco molesta la garganta es todo 9.9 –'si claro' reaccionando jalándole la oreja a Tsubasa- disculpen nuestra actitud pero es mejor subir ahora antes de que se meta en mas problemas de los que ya tiene –apretándole la oreja- ¿verdad querida hermana Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Suéltame o ya sabes quien pondrá insectos en tu futon, ¿Y que pasa cuando la pobre de Tsuki consigue insectos sobre ella? ¬¬

Tsukasa: Lo mismo cuando Tsuba consigue una cucaracha en cualquier lugar ¬¬ -soltándole la oreja y suspiro resignada- que tengan muy buenas noches –dando una pequeña reverencia- Horohoro-san, Len-san

Tsubasa: Si escuchan un grito a media noche, que no suba nadie…solo será mi hermana chillando por algún insecto en su futon n.ñ

Len: O alguien con temor a las cucarachas ¿no? -desafiándola con la mirada-

Tsukasa: ¡Ja! Y esta vez no fui yo jajajajaja, te debo una Len-san jajajaja –mientras subía las escaleras riéndose de su hermana- buenas noches Horohoro-san -despidiéndose apoyada en el pasamano de la escalera-

Horohoro: Muy buenas noches Tsukasa-san que duerma muy bien

Tsukasa: Claro -la chica asintió y miró a su hermana que aún estaba sin subir las escaleras- vamos gallina a dormir, si tienes suerte no habrá ninguna cucaracha cerca jajajaja

Tsubasa: Déjalo hasta allí Tsukasa, no es gracioso ò/o –apretando los puños mientras subía-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué decías hermana? -mientras imitaba haber estado con los oídos tapados-

Tsubasa: Grr òó –subiendo a zancadas pero después recordó-…b-buenas noches ¬/¬U –despidiéndose de los chicos que aún las miraban abajo-

Len: Espero no escuchar tus chillidos jajajaja

Horohoro: Duerme bien Tsubasa –despidiéndose con una mano- mañana habrá un rico desayuno, no se levanten muy tarde

Tsubasa: Insisto, nada como la comida de mi hermana -o-

Tsukasa: E-em Uu –sujetando a su hermana por el cuello- creo que ya hablamos demasiado, jejeje…ellos deben de tener sueño y tu también Tsubasa, muévete a dormir hermana no queremos causar problemas oU –arrastrándola hasta llegar al piso de arriba-

Tsubasa: ¡Nos veremos mañana! -despidiéndose aún, hasta que su hermana llego a la habitación donde dormirían y ambas entraron-

Mientras, abajo donde dormían los muchachos, ellos acomodaban sus futones y charlaban entre ellos, Horohoro vio que Len estaba algo callado desde lo sucedido en la escalera y le intento sacar conversación

Horohoro: Oye Len, ¿tu que opinas de ellas? -señalando con la cabeza las escaleras-

Len: ¿De las escaleras? ¬¬U

Horohoro: ¡No tonto! De las gemelas Ryugasaki ¬¬

Len: Pues que… ¿Cómo explicarlo? -mientras acomodaba su futon en el suelo- raras

Horohoro: ¿No sabes decirles otra cosa? ¬¬U

Len: Es lo primero que se me ocurre, se nota que entre ambas hay una conexión excepcional de gemelas, que por eso pelean cada 5 minutos por lo que sea, pero sigo pensando que para todas las chicas que conozco, ellas son bastante raras

Horohoro: Entiendo…y de agradar, ¿ninguna te agrada?

Len: Solo Tsukasa, su gemela llega momentos en que me desespera

Horohoro: ¿Y hasta allí? -el chino lo miró curioso- es decir, ¿s-solo te agrada?

Len: Si, ¿que más querías? ¿Qué me gustara alguna?...por favor no inventes tantas cosas Horohoro ¬¬U

Horohoro: Entiendo -suspirando aliviado- oye, creo que le deberías de dar otra oportunidad a su hermana

Len: ¿Y porque?

Horohoro: No es mala chica, solo le gusta molestar a Tsukasa-san

Len: Pero si ella se mete conmigo

Horohoro: Y tu que le sigues el juego –el chino quedo callado- ¿ves?

Len: Cállate azul, tantos golpes de Anna te afectaron en la cabeza ¬¬

Horohoro: Vamos ¿Qué pierdes, además, no es tan insoportable…yo la tolero, no se porque tu no

Len: Es muy altanera para ser una chica

Horohoro: Yo diría que ella tiene un parecido contigo, he notado que algunas actitudes son parecidas -en una pose pensativa-

Len: Ya Horohoro, enserio te hace falta sueño, duérmete de una vez, así mañana dejaras de decir tantas incoherencias –el chico intento negarse pero Len lo golpeo con una almohada- duérmete

Horohoro: Amargado

Len: ¿Dijiste algo? ¬¬

Horohoro: No –Len lo volvió a golpear con la almohada- arg, molestas

Lyserg: Dejen eso y duerman

Len y Horohoro: ¡Hm! –y ambos se acomodaron sin percatarse que Hao los estuvo observando todo ese tiempo-

Hao: "Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, esto de casamentero es divertido"

Al día siguiente, después de que todos habían comido, disfrutaban del día soleado y fresco; cada quien descansaba por algún lado de la pensión, por mas raro que parezca todos estaban presentes en ella, dispersados por todas partes tomaban un largo descanso. Lyserg, Tsukawa, Pilika, Len, Ryu, Tamao, Horohoro, Tsubasa y Anna veían un programa en la televisión, mientras que Fausto leía un libro en el pasillo junto a Tsukasa y Manta que estaban conectados en sus laptop. Y claro…Yoh y Hao entrenando en el patio.

Yoh: ¡Annita! ¿Ya? –el chico estaba de cuclillas al lado de su hermano y ambos sostenían unos pesados sacos de arroz sobre sus brazos- enserio…ya no aguanto más, mis brazos no toleran tanto peso TT

Hao: Deja de quejarte…eres un Asakura…ellos…aguantan…todo…hasta el entrenamiento de…alguien como ella –con la cara toda azul mientras aguantaba el su saco de arroz-

Anna: Dejen de quejarse que aún no se acaba el tiempo, una queja mas y les aumento el tiempo –caminando al pasillo- y no me interrumpan que estoy viendo la televisión

Gemelos: Si Anna TTU –y la chica regreso a su puesto para seguir viendo el programa-

Pilika: Pensándolo bien, deberías de entrenar hermano –comiendo una galleta-

Horohoro: No Pilika, he entrenado toda la semana –ésta le golpeo la cabeza con su puño- pero si es verdad TT

Len: Si te quejas, yo entreno 3 horas diarias por la mañana y por la tarde, por eso nunca serás tan fuerte como yo

Horohoro: Pues porque yo soy mas fuerte que tu cornudo òo

Len: ¿Cómo me dijiste? Òo –sacando a Horaiken y apuntando su cuello-

Horohoro: ¡Cornudo! òo –la menor de las Ryugasaki los miraba y empezó a reír- ¿Tsukawa-chan? ..

Tsukawa: G-gomen…es que, siempre pelean pero sus peleas son muy graciosas Uu –tapándose la boca con una de sus manos-

Lyserg: ¿graciosa? U

Tsukawa: Si, es que parecen unos pequeños del jardín de niños, y me los imagino pequeños peleando por otra cosa jajajaja y resulta ser muy gracioso porque ellos son ya mayores

Horohoro y Len: ¬/¬ -muy sonrojados por el comentario-

Ryu: Que tierna Tsukawa-chan -con corazones en los ojos-

Lyserg: Comprendo U

Anna: Yo no le consigo gracia, solo se que son una molesti—

¡¿Que!...TSUBASA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE BUSQUE YO MISMA

Anna: Alguien te llama ¬¬U –todos voltearon a ver a la chica del viento y esta solo se concentraba en la pantalla del televisor, como si no hubiera personas a su alrededor-…oye tu…¡tu! –lo único que se de la chica fue un susurro que se sobre entendía como 'estoy en problemas'

Grandes zancadas se escucharon por toda la casa y una respiración parecida a la de un toro se acercaba a la sala donde estaba el televisor, la puerta se corrió a un lado dejando ver a una muy enfadada Tsukasa, con su laptop cerrada a un costado y un aura roja con negro

Tsukasa: ¡Tsubasa! -esta volteo con indiferencia y al ver el rostro de su hermana se levantó con intenciones de escaparse- TU NO TE MUEVES DE ALLI –en su mano derecha apareció una esfera azul hecha de agua, de ella salían largos hilos de agua que atraparon a Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Te juro que yo no hice nada, ni siquiera te puse insectos de mentira en tu futon, me he comportado lo juro TT –usando sus uñas evitando que la arrastrara- ¡Soy buena chica Tsuki soy muy joven para morir! ToT

Tsukasa: ¡Ah si! -ya le habían salido colmillos y su mirada tenia fuego en las iris, cuando con ayuda del agua Tsubasa estaba cerca, ella la apretó del cuello y la sacudía cada vez mas y mas, de una lado para el otro- ¡me puedes explicar porque nos mando un mensaje el abuelo! Espécimen de mala muerte

Tsubasa: Como que el abuelo nos mando un mensaje, ¡de que diablos me hablas Tsukasa! -ya mareada por tanto zarandeo-

Tsukasa: ¡Pues uno que me mando esta mañana! òó

La pequeña Tsukawa, en medio de todo el ajetreo intento quitarle la laptop a su hermana y abrirla, en la pantalla estaba en línea el correo de Tsukasa y tenia abierto un e-mail de "**Kamaji M**." Leyó con atención lo que decía el largo mensaje y los demás se aglomeraron atrás de ella para también saber lo que sucedía, al terminar de leer su cara se torno color azul y dio un largo suspiro

Tsukawa: Este viaje es de mal agüero, como nos pasan tantas cosas malas juntas -mientras sujetaba la laptop sobre sus piernas- her-hermanas y ¿ahora que haremos? –intentando hablar con ellas pero estas estaban en medio de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo (N/A: Mejor que la lucha libre XD)- hermanas esto es muy importante, no es tiempo de pelear óo

Gemelas: FUE CULPA DE ELLA –señalándose entre si-

Tsukawa: Estamos en problemas y ustedes lo toman así --Uu

Yoh: ¿Que sucede? o.o –entrando con una toalla al cuello- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ..

Anna: Pues, al parecer las chicas ricas ya no serán tan ricas –cruzada de brazos-

Yoh: Oo ¿Cómo es eso? –en eso Tsubasa paró en seco y miro a su hermana con la misma mirada de sorprendida que tenía Yoh mientras miraba a Anna-

Tsubasa y Yoh: ¡¿No tenemos/tienen más dinero! OO –todos asintieron y Tsubasa se puso pálida, cayendo al suelo con un tic en el ojo mientras que Yoh quedó con los ojos como platos

-------------

Muy lejos de Tokio, en un amplia sala iluminada por muchas lámparas, cortinas de seda y decoración muy suave, estaba una chica recostada en un sofá de color blanco y cojines azules; La chica tenía tez blanca y un largo cabello rubio que lo sujetaba solo una cola baja, dejando caer muchos mechones sobre los lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su figura estaba bien formada.

Su ropa era una pijama de algodón color naranja y mientras comía un cereal, leía al parecer un papel algo maltratado y húmedo. Dejó caer sus pies sobre el suelo después de haberlos tenido sobre el sofá, se notaba preocupada por algo y volvió a observar la nota detenidamente.

Chica: ¿Que hago ahora? Tsugumi piensa en algo bueno…tienes que avisarles lo antes posible, esto no es nada bueno y menos si ellas están afuera, vamos piensa en algo –miró al techo donde estaban esos grandes candelabros que iluminaban toda aquella sala-…me pregunto como estarán allá en Tokio

Una gata blanca entró a la sala por una de las altas puertas blancas y caminó hacia el gran mueble acostándose sobre las piernas de Tsugumi, la chica acarició el pelaje de la gatita y dio un largo suspiro, pero, de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe con una gran sonrisa

Tsugumi: ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Iré yo misma a Tokio! nOn –alzando una mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- tengo que empezar a empacar ahora, ¡veré a las chicas que bien!... ¿Pero como iré? No importa ya me lo resolveré y si pasa algo, para algo existen los ahorros –la gatita maulló malhumorada mientras que Tsugumi la cargo en brazos- te tendré que dejar en casa de los abuelos Matsumoto –la gatita volvió a maullar malhumorada mientras que la chica salía de la sala y subía por unas enormes escaleras de mármol- "De vuelta a la capital, ja, esto será muy divertido…tengo que enviar ese mensaje personalmente"

En la pensión Asakura, trataban de resolver el problema, todos leyeron atentamente el mensaje del señor Kamaji Matsumoto, abuelo de las hermanas recién llegadas, su carta era bastante puntual y sin muchas escapatorias

"_Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsukawa, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, en gastar tal cantidad de dinero en una tienda de antigüedades, quiero que tomen medidas inmediatas y regresen lo que sea que hayan comprado; PERO, no se salvan del castigo al llegar aquí. No puedo creer que hoy jueves, día en que reviso mis cuentas bancarias, consiga como tal cantidad haya sido utilizada por ustedes._

_Está claro que las responsabilidades y derechos al tener una tarjeta de debito fue desaprovechado, por eso he decidido que tendrán la mínima cantidad en la cuenta pero no podrán pagar hospedaje en el New Otani como se tenía acordado al planear su viaje, se les esta terminantemente PROHIBIDO gastar en cosas que no pasen hospedaje, comida y su pasaje de regreso a Osaka"_

_Controlare todos sus gastos de ahora en adelante, nada de gastos extras, nada de tarjetas para ustedes y nada de tanto lujo…espero que para la próxima sean mas responsables, este castigo es para las 3 por igual, independientemente de quien haya sido, las 3 se tendrán que abstener a las consecuencias. Sí acaso quieren comprar algo extra, tienen sus ahorros, quiero que busquen sus maletas y empiecen por si mismas a buscar en donde se hospedaran o regresaran de inmediato a Osaka, no tolerare un no por respuesta sí sucede esto, véanlo como parte de su castigo y aprendan de él. _

_Se despide **Matsumoto Kamaji**._

_Pd: Manténganse en comunicación conmigo y si no tendré compasión por esta vez al contrario de como tuve aquel extraño viaje que hicieron a América hace unos años, las esperamos, su abuela y yo las queremos muchísimo y queremos que estén bien."_

Tsubasa aún seguía en el suelo con un tic en el ojo, mientras los demás la miraban como queriendo conseguir una respuesta de parte de ella, tanto Tsukasa como Tsukawa estaban cruzadas de brazos pensando en algo y su hermana al fin reacciono dando un enérgico…

Tsubasa: Estoy muerta TOTUuUuU

Tsukawa y Tsukasa: ¡Si! ¬¬

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Que tengo yo con los capítulos largos XDU espero les haya gustado el quinto capitulo, bueno o por lo menos para que manden un rew XDU, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje nnU.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**---- no hay XDu**

Próximo capitulo----Mensajero hilos de oro

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	6. Mensajero hilos de oro

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 6. "Mensajero hilos de oro"

Era ya 30 de mayo, una semana después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Yoh, Hao y Lyserg; Y también desde que las hermanas Ryugasaki se les prohibieron gastar dinero en no más que el hospedaje sencillo, su pasaje de regreso y su comida. Anna las había aceptado en la pensión pero no sin antes pasar sus raras pruebas en donde decidió que haría cada una, como eran nuevas les tocaban las tareas mas molestas o pesadas, entre ellas, limpiar el baño y las termas

Anna: ¡Apresúrate, me quiero tomar un largo baño, no te olvides de prepararme las termas entendido Tsubasa –cruzada de brazos en la puerta que daba a las termas-

Tsubasa: Si Anna ¬¬ -limpiando un poco los bordes de las termas-

Anna: Anna Okami o Anna-san para ti, ahora trabaja, trabaja…después de mi baño iras por unas galletas de arroz porque se acabaron

Tsubasa: ¿Solo por unas galletas me mandaras a salir temprano?

Anna: Silencio, si quieres vivir aquí mas te vale cumplir mis ordenes, ya regreso, quiero ver mis termas relucientes –volteó dejando a Tsubasa y a su pequeña hermana limpiando el baño, después que ya no se escuchaban sus pisadas, Tsubasa dio un gemido de hastió lazando al suelo el trapo que usaba para limpiar-

Tsubasa: Bien, ¡quiero escuchar de nuevo como es que estamos aquí, haciendo ¡esto! –mientras trapeaba el suelo del baño con un tono de histeria en su voz- ¡no soportare esto un día más! Me voy a volver loca si ella me sigue mandando

Tsukawa: Hermana solo tenemos que cumplir ordenes, Anna-san e Yoh-san nos dejaron quedarnos aquí con casi nada de paga, debemos de agradecerles con algo

Tsubasa: ¡Agradecerles! ¡He sido la esclava personal de esa arpía desde que nos empezamos a quedar aquí!-dijo la joven de largos cabellos castaños y picaros ojos miel- estoy mas cansada que en cualquiera de mis entrenamientos y para mas colmo Tsukasa ha tenido esa tonta ley de hielo contra mi desde el sábado de la semana pasada

Tsukawa: Es que lo que hizo fue muy malo onê-chan, ahora por eso fíjese como estamos, por eso es que Tsukasa onê-sama está muy enfadada contigo

Tsubasa: URG pero que coraje –trapeando con mas fuerza mientras su hermana acomodaba y limpiaba las regaderas- ¿y se puede saber que demonios esta haciendo ahora nuestra honorable y muy responsable hermana Tsukasa?

Tsukawa: Pues –la chica sacó del bolsillo de sus pescadores beige, un reloj de pulsera y lo miró por un momento- son las 9:15 AM, debe de estar en la cocina limpiando todo onê-chan

Tsubasa: ¡Claro! A la chica perfecta la mandan a la cocina, ¿y que pasa con la otra?... ¡La tiran al baño!

Tsukawa: Hermana deje eso, si se estresa no va a lograr mas que enfadarse mas de lo que está ahora –su hermana solo le respondió malhumorada aún, con una especie de gruñido y siguió susurrando palabras sin sentido- cálmese hermana, ya pasara Uu

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Tsukasa y Tamao limpiaban la vajilla con mucho cuidado y las ordenaban en los estantes, la relación de esas dos chicas ha tornada a ser muy extraña al pasar los días; A primera vista se ve que se tratan muy bien y que conversan bastante de temas muy variados, hasta parecían muy amigas, pero, por otro lado pareciera que sintieran ciertos celos por la otra. Lo curioso es que ninguna de las dos lo notaba tanto, se podría decir que algo más las cegaba de pensar en eso.

Tamao: Ya terminamos aquí Tsukasa-san, ¿Qué nos toca hacer ahora?

Tsukasa: A nosotras nos toca un descanso bien merecido, tenemos hasta el medio día para hacerlo y después ir de compras para el almuerzo, mientras, las tareas les tocan a los demás

Tamao: Que alivio, ¿usted que hará?

Tsukasa: Veré si mi hermana no este de perezosa por ahí, y no se, tal vez me siente un rato en el pasillo a revisar unas cosas en mi computadora, eso me relaja bastante ¿y tu?

Tamao: Iré a comprar algunos hilos y telas a la mercería

Tsukasa: ¿Coserás alguna ropa? -preguntó curiosa la chica, mientras tomaba dos vasos de jugo y le daba uno a Tamao y salían de la cocina-

Tamao: Quiero probar hacer un delantal nuevo y si me sobra tela, tal vez haga un vestido o una cinta para el cabello

Tsukasa: ¿Una cinta para el cabello? o.o –la miró y de pronto Tamao empezó a negar con las manos diciendo que olvidara lo que dijo, que se equivoco porque estaba pensando en otra cosa, dejando a la mayor de las Ryugasaki un poco mas que confundida-

Tamao: Con su permiso Tsukasa-san, tengo que prepararme ahora para poder llegar temprano –le dio una reverencia y salió corriendo a las escaleras-

Tsukasa: Em…claro .. -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tsukasa, para después regresar a la cocina y lavar los vasos que habían usado- eso si que fue extraño .. -limpiaba los vasos y pudo ver por las pequeñas rejillas de la ventana a Horohoro limpiando el patio- "allí esta…eto…¿Qué puedo hacer, está haciendo calor…¡lo tengo! Le daré un poco de limonada"

La chica se apresuro a buscar un vaso limpio en las repisas y buscar un poco de limonada que había hecho hace poco, la sirvió y rodeo el vaso con una servilleta, al asomarse de nuevo en la ventana, pudo ver que el joven Ainu seguía allí y por lo visto muy cansado por la labor, era su oportunidad, coloco el vaso sobre una pequeña bandeja y salió al patio trasero.

Allí venía ella, la linda jovencita que conoció hace pocas semanas y se habían vuelto muy buenos compañeros, le agradaba hablar con ella, siempre tenía un tema en común de que hablar, pero lo que no admitía es que le resultaba muy ¿atractiva?...No, algo mas que eso, esa chica le causaba tranquilidad al verla pero a la vez un cosquilleo en el estomago y de un momento a otro, le temblaba hasta el alma. Pero aún tenía a la aprendiz de los Asakura, tenía que estar seguro de sus sentimientos para poder elegir a alguna, además…Tsukasa buscaba a alguien y lo más seguro es que no era a él.

Tsukasa: ¿Horohoro-san?...Horohoro-san, ¿quiere limonada? –la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con una calida sonrisa le ofreció un vaso de una dulce limonada que había hecho hace muy poco-

Horohoro: ¡T-Tsukasa-san, no la vi llegar, discúlpeme –muy nervioso, sus movimientos eran robóticos mientras observaba a la chica detenidamente- muchas gracias, no debió molestarse –recibiendo el vaso en sus manos y tomando un poco- mmm esta muy dulce, deliciosa, ¿la hizo Tamao verdad?

Tsukasa: Em…no, eto…la hice yo hace un rato ¿esta muy dulce? -él chico negó mientras tomaba un sorbo más- que bueno

Sin duda alguna, esa chica lo hacia revolver todo su estomago gracias a los nervios, el podía hablar normalmente con ella, sin ninguna dificultad, pero caía tendido en el suelo cuando le daba una de esas sonrisas, muy características de esa joven de Osaka, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, era como el pan de cada día desde que la conoció.

Tsukasa: Si quiere más me puede pedir, yo estaré en el pasillo con mi laptop Horohoro-san, solo me lo tiene que pedir

Horohoro: Em, Tsukasa-san ¿me haría un favor? –preguntó nervioso el chico del norte y Tsukasa asintió a su petición- bueno, es que, me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre nada mas, _Horohoro-san_ es muy formal para mi…entonces, pensé que--…-rascándose detrás de la cabeza y mirando el suelo-

Tsukasa: Solo con una condición Horohoro-san –sonriéndole y levantado el dedo índice- si usted me dice Tsukasa o si gusta puede llamarme Tsuki

Horohoro: ¿Tsuki? –sonrojándose un poco por la petición de la chica- ¿enserio puedo llamarla así?

Tsukasa: Claro, me encantaría, usted me cae muy bien, no veo la razón porque no

Horohoro: Entonces la llamare Tsuki de ahora en adelante –sonriendo emocionado por la respuesta de la joven-

Tsukasa: Y yo lo llamare Horohoro -dijo la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

Una joven rubia los espiaba y clavaba sus ojos negros en aquella pareja de conocidos, las cosas cambiaban y tenía que saber como mover las fichas apropiadas, ¿muchos juegos de damas con el Tao y la joven Ryugasaki, llegan un momento que son bastante útiles, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que quería era pensar en algo muy bueno que involucraba esa pareja.

Anna: Es fácil leer el pensamiento de ellos, la gente como le gusta complicarse –dijo la itako viéndolos escondida tras una puerta- veré si puedo hacer una buena acción…algún día

Mientras el Ainu y la joven de Osaka, se miraban sonrientes, como queriendo que el otro se le ocurriera un tema de conversación para que ese pequeño rato juntos se alargue, pero fue inútil, no fue con intención y menos maldad, pero no era un buen momento para que apareciera Chocolove entre ellos dos.

Chocolove: Muy buen día _Mikasa _nOn –sonriéndole ampliamente-

Tsukasa: Buenos días Chocolove-san, perdóneme pero tengo unas cosas pendientes que tengo que revisar U –cubriéndose el pecho con la bandeja donde había traído la limonada de Horohoro- si necesita algo solo pídamelo, estaré allá –señalo el pasillo de madera que miraba al centro del patio-

Chocolove: No se preocupe, este moreno vino por el Hoto, nos toca la otra parte del patio y queremos terminarla de una ves

Tsukasa: Comprendo, mejor vaya ahora mismo antes de que les llegue el medio día -esa sonrisa brindada al moreno causo un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago de Horohoro, ¿tenía celos? No, como puede tenerlos de ella, tiene que estar imaginando-

Horohoro: Es mejor empezar ya, no quiero ganarme mas problemas con la bruja –dijo cansado- hablaríamos mas tarde Tsuka… ¿Tsuki? ./.

Tsukasa: Claro, hasta luego Chocolove-san –se despide con una mano mientras que caminaba al pasillo, se despedía con una mano sonriéndole a Horohoro y este se sonrojo un poco más respondiéndole el gesto-

Al otro lado de la casa estaba Tsubasa Ryugasaki, guardando todos los utensilios de limpieza en el armario y para que al fin se tomara un descanso lejos de Anna; Acomodaba las escobas, las cubetas y los trapeadores, tratando que todo quedara en su lugar y cuidando que nada peligroso le cayera encima.

Tsubasa: Siempre me dan los trabajos mas pesados a mi no es justo, claro a la enana la mandan a limpiar las habitaciones claro, y a la otra solo la mandan a cocinar, que gran cosa, en cambio a mi me tiene de su esclava y si me quejo viene Tsukasa y me golpea, que vida tengo yo -colocando los detergentes en una repisa- ahora…solo los detergentes y…acabo…-parada de puntillas para alcanzar la repisa- un…poco mas…así…un po-…¡ay no! –en uno de esos intentos para colocar los limpiadores, la repisa se desprendió dejando caer todo lo que tenía allí

Uno de los que escuchó el estruendo fue a ver que pasaba, llegando rápidamente al armario de la limpieza, viendo a Tsubasa con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, arrodillada en el piso. No se veía malherida hasta que el chico clavo su mirada sobre su cabeza, se notaba sangre en sus manos, se apresuro a registrarlas, sin tomar mucho en cuenta el asombro de la chica

Len: ¿Qué rayos hiciste? Mira como te lastimaste –arrodillándose a su lado para verificar mejor- no es grave pero para la próxima vez ten mas cuidado ¿oíste? -la chica solo lo miraba sonrojada y asintió lentamente- ¿Qué sucede? No me digas ahora que te sientes mal, no perdiste tanta sangre para sentirte débil –la chica se limitó a negar lentamente- estas muy rara altanera, ¿Qué te pasa? -mientras que de su bolsillo saco un pequeño pañuelo y le seco un poco los nudillos que tenia lastimados-

Tsubasa: …-aún no lo creía, el frío y antipático Len Tao cuidaba de ella, aunque sea por un momento; ¿Qué mayor felicidad que esa, solo que la chica sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esas falsas ilusiones- no t-te preocupes, estoy bien, unos cuantos detergentes y una repisa vieja no pueden conmigo

Len: La mala hierba nunca muere, pero tan mala hierba no eres, al menos sales lastimada –ayudándola a levantarse- ven conmigo –la jalo del brazo contrario al lastimado y la llevo a una de las pequeñas salas- siéntate un momento en el sofá –la chica asintió y vio como Len buscaba entre unas gavetas el baúl de primeros auxilios

Tsubasa: ¿Qué buscas ahí? –Len saco una pequeña botella de alcohol y unas vendas de tela- eso q-que traes ahí, ¿es alcohol? –con los cabellos en punta cuando el chico asintió- eh…p-perdón por l-la molestia Tao…pero tu sabes…bueno…yo…esto se quita con agua nOnUu

Len: La sangre, pero la cortada se infectara en cuestión de instantes, es mejor limpiar y cubrir la herida con algo –respondiendo indiferente mientras abría la botella de alcohol- dame tu mano –la chica negó rápidamente abrazándola contra su pecho- vamos, anda solo será un segundo –ella volvió a negar con la cabeza- tengo poca paciencia así que dame tu mano Ryugasaki –la chica lo miró como cachorro a medio morir mientras que Len Tao la miró con el ceño fruncido-

Tsubasa: No me gusta el alcohol, ¡eso arde! TT –abrazando su mano contra su pecho, ensuciándolo un poco de las gotitas de sangre que aún salían de la herida-

Len: ¡Oh vamos Ryugasaki! –con un movimiento ágil tomo su mano y pudo ponerle un poco de alcohol- ya esta, mira, no has muerto –mientras soplaba un poco la herida para que no le ardiera tanto- deja de moverte Ryugasaki, vamos…ya –le cubrió la herida y se la mostró- limpia y cubierta, ¿Qué te dije terca?

Tsubasa: P-pero, el alcohol arde TT –frotándose un poco con la otra mano sus nudillos lastimados- gracias…por ayudarme Tao

Len: Si no lo hacia yo créeme que Fausto te hubiera atendido rápidamente –mirando a la jovencita que aun frotaba sus nudillos- mañana ya esta mejor, no fue para tanto la herida, ahora procura arreglar el desorden que causaste antes de que Anna se entere –esta asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba del sofá- oye Ryugasaki…

Tsubasa: ¿Si? –dirigiéndole una mirada tranquila, muy diferente a todas las que le había dado, con ese toque de picardía como queriendo empezar un reto; esta era diferente, no había rastro de maldad- dime Tao –cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza para tratar de descifrar los pensamientos del chico-

Len: ……No…no me pasa nada, olvídalo –Tsubasa se posó de inmediato frente a el con las manos en la cintura 'vamos dime'- no, enserio no es nada Ryugasaki, una pequeña laguna mental –la chica alzo una ceja insatisfecha con aquella respuesta- ¿que? ¡no me mires así!

Tsubasa: Eres raro Tao –cruzando los brazos y caminando al pasillo, cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta volteo la cabeza y miró de nuevo al joven chino- si quieres me puedes llamar Tsubasa –esto causo asombro en el joven y Tsubasa se volvió a voltear para seguir su camino; De repente, por el pasillo contrario entró corriendo Pilika, y tan rápido como entro, se posó al frente de Len-

Pilika: ¡Len-kun! ¿Dónde estabas? Anna te llama, dice que tienes que comprar unas cosas

Len: Dile que ya voy –cruzado de brazos y optando su mirada fría para mirar a la chica Ainu- ahora que demonios querrá que le compre –caminando por el pasillo y vio a lo lejos como la joven Ryugasaki acomodaba el desastre que había ocasionado su caída- "Será mi imaginación pero no ha sido la misma hoy, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la altanera?"

Anna: Len –lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y le entregó una pequeña lista- compra todo esto ¿entendiste?

Len: Bien –recibiendo con desgano el papel y guardándolo en su bolsillo- tratare de no tardarme Anna

Anna: ¿Quién te dijo que iras solo? ¿No le dijiste Pilika?

Pilika: Yo puedo ir con Len, no tengo nada que hacer ahora señorita Anna

Anna: Claro que lo tienes, las habitaciones del abajo no se limpian solas, tu –mirando a Len- ve con ella –señalando a Tsubasa que en ese momento cerraba triunfante el armario de limpieza- no quiero que se rompa otra cosa así que llévala contigo y muéstrale el camino a donde siempre vamos de compras

Pilika: P-pero "¡No! Era mi oportunidad, enserio me esta molestando esta chica rica"

Len: Esta bien, ya vamos para la próxima vez, dímelo con antelación ¿quieres? –saliendo de la habitación donde estaba Anna y dirigiéndose a Tsubasa- oye…Anna nos manda a hacer las compras camina

Tsubasa: Tengo un nombre ¿lo sabias?

Len: Si Ryugasaki ya lo se vamos, ¿Qué esperas? –le jala su brazo bueno para ir a la entrada y ponerse sus zapatos- camina para terminar las compras rápido –no noto que la cara de la chica lucia un poco decaída, pero se percato al estar mas allá del portón de la pensión; se le quedo viendo, casi analizando sus gestos y pensamientos en cuestión de instantes, con esos ojos dorados- ¿algo te pasa Ryugasaki?

Tsubasa: No a mi no me pasa nada –respondiendo indiferente, como si solo diera esas respuestas y estuviera pensando en otra cosa-

Len: Hm, comprendo que no me quieras decir –espero a su reacción pero nada, seguía con el mismo rostro-…pero al parecer te pasa algo, no eres la misma altanera de siempre

Tsubasa: Eso es porque tu piensas que soy siempre una altanera –su voz se notaba algo dura, y si, tenia razón, el siempre pensó que la chica era muy altanera y maleducada- me estoy ablandando y eso es malo –hablando para ella misma con una mirada baja- las cosas que pasan

El chino la observo y siguieron con las mismas actitudes mientras hacían las compras; una chica indiferente, como si estuviera en otro mundo y un chico intentando descifrar las pocas palabras que le daba la joven de Osaka.

No muy lejos de ahí, se veía a una chica corriendo por una calle algo sola, su cabello eran hilos rubios, ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca y era bastante esbelta; su ropa era sencilla, un top strapless de encajes rosa, unos pantalones holgados color azul, unos converse rosas, en una de sus manos cargaba un suéter amarillo pastel y por último podía verse un látigo de cuero enrollado en el cinturón del pantalón. Al parecer llevaba algún tiempo corriendo, seguía algo delante de ella con mucha insistencia.

¿: ¡Ron-ron espera! Se supone que tengo que encontrarlas no perderte –la chica llevaba en su espalda un bolso de viaje algo grande y… ¿un bolso viejo flotaba a su lado?- vuelve Ron-ron…ay no…ya no puedo más –descansó un momento cuando al frente de ella apareció un zorro color arena y brillantes ojos rojos- tu…eres…incansable ¿lo sabias? -él zorro solo le ladró divirtiéndose- ya vas a ver, esto no se queda así

Tsugumi estaba exhausta de tanta carrera al haber salido del tren, su espíritu pudo detectar las presencias de las viajeras y corrió tras ese descubrimiento, por su parte Tsugumi tuvo que perseguirlo por casi todo Tokio con su equipaje en la espalda y evitando que la gente vea el bolso viejo que flotaba a su lado.

Tsugumi: ¿Que tal si descansamos solo un momento, alguien no quiere que respire ¿verdad? –observando al zorro con algo de mal humor, caminó un poco y consiguió una banca para sentarse y dejó todo el equipaje a un lado- bien, Ron-ron sabe donde están pero si seguimos así me quedare sin aliento, descansamos 5 minutos y seguimos ¿hecho? –el zorro simplemente desapareció y el bolso que flotaba se dejó caer sobre la banca- bien

Después de durar un rato sentada en la banca hablando aparentemente con alguien que estaba a su lado, se volvió a levantar, cargó su equipaje de nuevo en la espalda y en un hombro el bolso viejo que flotaba y emprendiendo el camino por un parque, su espíritu acompañante algunas veces aumentaba su velocidad para divertirse un rato con su ama. La larga travesía dio como recompensa el portón viejo de una de pensión en medio de un terreno algo alejado de Funbari, la última parada que haría en ese viaje.

Tsugumi: Se supone que aquí están –observando desde afuera el viejo portón- no creo que estén aquí Ron-ron, estas seguro que no te equivocaste –la respuesta del zorro fue avanzar al portón y sentarse frente a el- bueno, esta bien…pero si te equivocas te ira mal –el zorro alzo su hocico e inflo su pecho algo ofendido- veamos…que tal nos va

La chica se acerco a la pensión, pasando por el patio delante donde aparentemente no había nadie, estaba algo callado el lugar y decidió tocar la puerta de entrada, toco varias veces y nadie contesto.

Tsugumi: Grandioso Ron-ron nos trajiste a una casa abandonada –pero la puerta de abrió de par en par después de decir estas palabras, y dejó ver a un chico guapo de largos cabellos castaños y mirada picara, evidentemente, hablamos del mayor de los gemelos Asakura- ¿q-que?

Hao: Entonces le tenemos que dar de nuevo 20 vueltas a la manzana Anna, oye es medio día ya vamos a almorzar déjalo para después –de adentro se escucho un 'no te quejes vago y acompaña a Yoh o te haré limpiar el techo todo el mes'- ay…siiii Anna

Tsugumi: D-disculpa –intentando llamar la atención del chico- oye, em –Hao volteó al escuchar la voz de la joven y sorprendido por encontrar alguien allí se hecho atrás un poco y con la boca abierta observo a la chica de arriba abajo-

Hao: "esto…es un sueño, que hace una cosa como esta en la puerta de la pensión oo… ¡cordura Hao! òo" –mientras se aclaro la garganta se fue relajando y se dirigió a la chica-…Buenas tardes señorita ¿en que puedo servirle? nñ –dando una sonrisa de don Juan la cual ella no vio con mucha felicidad-

Tsugumi: Disculpa la molestia pero aquí se encuentras hospedadas 3 jovencitas de apellido Ryugasaki

Hao: ¿Ryugasaki? Si, aquí están bella señorita gusta pasar –dándole un espacio para que pasara al recibidor- bueno, una de ellas está comprando lo que se hará para el almuerzo pero están las otras 2 aquí, yo soy Asakura Hao a sus servicios –dándole una reverencia-

Tsugumi: Em…si…gracias ¬¬U –alejándose un poco de el- me gustaría ver a alguna de ellas, s-sí no es molestia

Hao: ¡Claro, enseguida, pase, siéntase cómoda que esta es su casa –el chico se apresuro en quitarse los zapatos y dirigirla por los pasillos- creo…que…veamos quien puede estar en el primer piso…¡ya se! ¡Tsukasa! La buscan Tsukasa

A lo lejos se escucharon pisadas en la madera y se abrió una de las puertas de papel, dejando ver a la gemela Ryugasaki de largo cabello castaño y ojos miel, desentendida de la situación observaba el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Hao y noto a la joven que venia tras de el.

Tsukasa: ¡TSUGUMI! OO

Tsugumi: ¡Tsuki! nOn –sin esperar mucho tiempo la rubia corrió donde Tsukasa y la abrazó efusivamente por el cuello- ¡como esta mi primita favorita! O

Tsukasa: P-pero…¿como?...¿cu-cuando llegaste?¿que haces aquí Tsugumi? –aún sorprendida mientras los brazos de la rubia la apretaba más-

Tsugumi: ¿Así es como me saludas después de todo lo que he pasado para conseguirlas? ¬¬

Tsukasa: N-no bueno yo…eto…Tsugumi ..U

Tsugumi: Jajaja, ¿te sorprendí verdad, no les quise comentar nada para que fuera una sorpresa, pero ¿Qué tal? Tanta es la sorpresa que te quedaste sin palabras

Tsukasa: Si .O. algo…un poco…yo, atónita –señalando en diferentes direcciones con sus dedos tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica-

En eso se escucharon rápidas pisadas de las escaleras, causadas por una jovencitas de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos miel, al llegar al primer pisó miró en todas direcciones cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermana y a la recién llegada, quedándose un momento boquiabierta y de un momento a otro gritar sorprendida a los 4 vientos.

Tsukawa: ¡TSUGUMI NEE-SAN! o0o

Tsugumi: ¡Enanita! nOn

Tsukawa: ¡Tsugumi nê-san, ¡Tsugumi nê-san, ¡Tsugumi nê-san, ¡Tsugumi nê-san, ¡Tsugumi nê-san! estas aquí o -corrió y la abrazo por la cintura ya que Tsugumi era mucho mas alta que ella- Tsugumi nê-san la extrañe nOn

Tsugumi: Yo también te extrañe muchísimo nOn, en realidad las extrañe a todas, enserio es mas divertido estar con ustedes que sola allá en Osaka D –acariciándole la cabeza a la menor de las Ryugasaki- oww mi primita Tsukawa x3

Tsukawa: Jejeje, ya Tsugumi nê-san

Tsugumi: Bueno…¿y donde esta Tsubasa? –la gemela de cabello suelto refunfuño recordando a su hermana y optando una cara de pocos amigos mientras la pequeña Tsukawa intentaba recordar-

Tsukawa: No lo se, no tengo idea de donde este –'yo si se' se escucho detrás de ellas- ¿Anna-san o.o?

Anna: Fue hacer las compras con Len –dijo la fría itako de ojos negros- regresaran en un rato

Tsukasa: A-Anna-san…dijo… ¿Len? –con la boca muy abierta-

Anna: ¿Si? ¿Algún problema? -tanto Tsugumi como Tsukasa negaron rotundamente- oye ¿tu quien eres? -viendo desafiante a Tsugumi-

Tsugumi: Soy prima de ellas –señalando a Tsukawa y a Tsukasa al mismo tiempo que Hao aparecía a su lado-

Hao: Tranquila Tsugumi-san; Anna, yo fui el que la dejo pasar tu me dijiste que hay que atender bien a las visitas –dándole una sonrisa picara a la que Anna respondió con el ceño fruncido y Tsugumi con un intento de sonrisa- ¿porque no se va a sentar a la sala a hablar con sus primas Tsugumi-san, venga, venga conmigo nñ –jalándola un poco de su mano-

Anna: Raro –Tsukawa y Tsukasa asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras iban tras de ellos-

-------------

"¿Qué tanto me miras?"

Resonó por una de las calles de Funbari; ya habían terminado de hacer las compras y seguían con las mismas actitudes solo que el Tao ya se estaba desesperando por la situación. Sí volvía a escuchar esas palabras de la joven, se iba a volver loco y no solo de tanto escucharla si no por aún no descubrir que le pasaba.

Tsubasa: Al menos hoy no ha llovido –miró pasar algunas nubes mientras cargaba una bolsa ya que Len llevaba las otras 3- oye chico fuerte, dame una bolsa

Len: Ya te dije que no, yo puedo con las 3, tú encárgate de llevar esa, estas están muy pesadas

Tsubasa: Insinuas que no puedo con dos bolsitas de compras, tú te creerás salido de los grandes espíritus pero yo tan frágil no soy

Len: No insistas, por más que sea, yo soy un caballero

Tsubasa: Aja, caballero, interesante

Len: Ryugasaki, Ryugasaki, antes de que empecemos a reñir como siempre quiero que me digas ¿Por qué estas tan rara hoy?

Tsubasa: ¿Rara yo? ¿No que para ti eso es todos los días?

Len: No estoy para sarcasmos Ryugasaki

Tsubasa: Ni yo tampoco, siempre dices que soy rara, lo he escuchado practicadamente todos los días, no me vengas con que ahora me preguntas porque estoy rara

Len: No rara en ese sentido –la chica iba a hablar pero Len la miró a los ojos desafiante y siguió hablando- te he notado mas irritada o que se yo, todo lo que uno te dice o no respondes o le contestas hasta de lo que se va a morir

Tsubasa: Cualquiera puede tener sus malos días

Len: Oh si claro, pero dime ya llevas más de 3 con la misma actitud

Tsubasa: ¡Wow, el Tao se preocupa por mi oh dios mío que ironía, donde hay una cámara de video cuando más se le necesita

Len: ¿Lo ves? Aunque ya para que me preocupo por ti, le prometí a Yoh y a Horohoro que trataría de llevarme bien contigo pero es inútil, ¿sabes que?

Tsubasa: ¿Que, ¿Qué mejor me vaya a sembrar arroz?

Len: ¿Eso piensas que te diré eh? pues fíjate Ryugasaki que—

Tsubasa:…Tsubasa…te lo he dicho toda la semana, llámame Tsubasa, no me agrada mucho que me llamen Ryugasaki, pero se nota que tu eres la persona más sorda que conozco

Len: No sabia –se quedó callado viendo en otra dirección pero al ver a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, noto su rostro decaído que miraba al frente-…………yo……yo

Tsubasa: Solo tomas en cuenta las cosas importantes para ti ¿no, bueno no importa, soportar que alguien me llame así será cuestión de costumbre ¿no Tao? –acomodándose un poco la falda y después sujetando la bolsa con una mano sobre su espalda- las personas con las que uno se topa… -y se adelanto un poco ocultando su rostro del chico-

Len: Ryuga---…………-miro al suelo un momento, se sentía un poco culpable, pero eso no era para el, nadie se podría enterar que se sentía mal por ella, pero por otra parte no le gustaba que los demás y menos las mujeres pensaran así de el; tal vez demasiado tiempo con Yoh lo volvió así-…espera un momento –la chica paró el paso sin voltearse y el chico avanzó poco a poco- no solo tomo en cuenta cosas importantes Tsubasa, solo que es mucha confianza para mi gusto

Tsubasa: …Confianza o no confianza, prefiero un millón de veces que me llamen así que por mi apellido; No soy como tú ¿sabes, yo no llevo con orgullo mi apellido a diferencia de ti Tao

Len: Las cosas pasan Ry—ejem…Tsubasa, tampoco creas que muchas veces eso es un gran orgullo para mi

Tsubasa: Pero soportas que te llamen así, a mi no me agrada para nada

Len: Lo de tus familias ¿no? –Tsubasa asintió mientras el trato de pensar que decirle- bueno, Tsubasa nadie siempre tiene lo que quiere, yo soy tu y debería de dejar de complicarme con eso, es solo un apellido, fórmate sin que eso se interfiera en tu camino

Tsubasa: Uh, que sabio eres Tao

Len: Agradéceme en vez de criticarme Tsubasa –la chica le saco la lengua y el suspiró- eres incansable ¿lo sabias?

Tsubasa: Claro siempre me lo dicen, dime, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Len: ¿Ahora tú me quieres preguntar? Bueno, no interesa, ¿dime que quieres Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: ¿Puedo llamarte Len? –ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro cuando Len asintió a la petición- eso significa un si o…que lo vas a pensar

Len: Piensa como quieras Tsubasa –la chica se le acerco un poco mas posándose a su lado, con las manos atrás- ¿que?

Tsubasa: Nada, por cierto –se acerco mas y con su dedo índice le poqueó la cabeza- te lo agradezco Len, después de todo no eres tan frío y egocéntrico como pensaba, hasta diría que me caes mejor ahora jaja

Len: ¡Hm! Yo lo que descubrí de ti es que si tienes tu parte femenina –Tsubasa le dio un codazo al que Len pudo detener con el codo de el mismo- ¡sin ofender, se nota que eres agresiva y con buenos golpes

Tsubasa: Me divierto mientras entreno, te digo un secreto –el chico la miró intrigado y ella señalo a sus botas negras- siempre cargo unas pesas en las piernas, para así tener más velocidad cuando me toque hacer piruetas o me toque correr

Len: ¿De cuantos kilos hablamos? –'5 cada uno' Len llevo su mano debajo del mentón y dijo- debo admitir nada mal para una chica, yo también uso eso pero lastima, estas son solo de 3 kilos –entregándole una de sus muñequeras en una mano a la chica- al entrenar es que uso mucho mas

Tsubasa: Me gustan, son lindas –se puso la muñequera bajo la mirada del Tao- y también son bastante cómodas, ¿Dónde las consigues?

Len: Me las mando a hacer –la chica suspiro desganada cosa que no salió desapercibido por el- si quieres quédatela –'¿enserio?'- si, no importa, tengo 3 pares más en mi maleta –se quito la otra muñequera y se la entrego- tómalo en compensación por no haber notado lo de tu nombre

Tsubasa: Muchas gracias, las cuidare no te preocupes –'más te vale hacerlo' y al ponerse la otra muñequera, reacciono con otro codazo- no me hagas usarte como saco de entrenamiento Len

Len: En tal caso, tú serías mejor candidata para eso

Tsubasa: Insinuas que no puedo dar batalla –'Quizás' mirando en otra dirección con una sonrisa de superioridad- grr, ¡que presumido eres Len!

Len: Mira quien habla, ¡doncella del viento!

Tsubasa: Ay gracias cariño, me halaga que me llames así jojojo –riéndose con una mano tapándole la boca-

Len: ¿¡Como que cariño? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme así Tsubasa? –la chica ya había estallado en risa para cuando habían llegado a la pensión- deja de burlarte Tsubasa, ¡no es gracioso!

Tsubasa: Para mi si lo es jajajaja…cariño –y las carcajadas se escucharon más fuerte- ay, no, jajajaja, ya…demasiado…jajaja…por hoy –con la respiración entre cortada se limpio una lagrima del ojo- dejemos esto en la cocina Len

Len: Si, si, tú no me mandas –y ella lo arrastró adentro de la pensión- aprovechada

Tsubasa: ¡No lo soy! Jajajaja, tu te ofendes de nada –mientras pasaban por algunas habitaciones y todos los miraban con caras mas que extrañas preguntándose si se habían enfermado para de repente tratarse "tan bien"-

Len: Insisto eres una aprovechada, ¿sabes que? devuélveme mis muñequeras –'nooooooo' y Tsubasa empezó a esquivarlo para que no se las quitara-

Eso era un espectáculo de primera fila para la mayoría de los presentes, ver a los que siempre peleaban por lo que sea, llevarse tan bien. El descendiente de los Tao persiguiendo a la forastera llegada de Osaka, los que muchos denominaban como agua y aceite, en ese momento hasta parecían unos novios jugando

Hao: Fausto no me digas que otra vez estuviste lanzando cosas extrañas al agua de las termas, porque yo empiezo a alucinar

Horohoro: Pensé que era el único que veía cosas extrañas –frotándose un ojo- esto es para locos

Pilika: Mi Len-kun, no T.T –mirando detrás de su hermano- Anna, yo quería ir con el de compras ò-o

Anna: Calla Pilika no empieces con tus berrinches, al menos tenemos un escándalo menos –mientras Tsubasa pasaba corriendo alrededor de ellos y Len iba justo detrás de ella con los brazos extendidos para alcanzarla- sin romper nada sabandijas o pagaran el triple

Len: Dile a ella que se detenga Anna, a mi no me regañes

Tsugumi: ¡_Baba_-chan! Ven chiquita, ven con Tsugu-chan, ven Baba ven –apareció la rubio de ojos esmeralda con un pequeño collar en las manos al mismo tiempo que Tsukasa y Tsukawa salían al pasillo donde la mayoría estaban reunidos viendo el espectáculo- Baba, ven Baba, ven bonita n.n

Tsukasa: Tsugumi, no creo que eso funcione ôo –peinándose un poco el cabello con una mano-

Tsugumi: Claro que funcionara, solo espera que el animal capte a su presa…ven Baba, ven Baba, Baba, bonita, ven –moviendo de un lado al otro el collar- mira lo que tengo para la linda Baba, un bonito collar que le compre en el camino a Tokio –no pasó ni cinco segundos cuando Tsubasa había frenado repentinamente y volteado donde estaba parada Tsugumi con el collar en las manos- ven…ven con Tsugu-chan nñ –Tsubasa se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándole el cuello y tratando de alcanzar el collar que ahora tenia elevado sobre su cabeza-

Tsukasa: Esto…es la prueba…de que cada día Tsubasa se transforma poco a poco en una animal salvaje ôoUu

Tsubasa: ¿Me lo compraste, ¿es para mí? ¿Es para mí, quiero, quiero, quiero, dámelo Tsugumi, dame mi regalo -saltando para poder alcanzar el collar mientras Tsugumi la esquivaba para que no lo alcanzara, como Tsubasa era mucho mas pequeña que Tsugumi le costaba alcanzar su preciado collar- lo quiero, es para mi, es brillante así que es para mi, dámelo, mío, mío, mío TT

Tsugumi: ¿Qué te dije Tsuki? Eso se llama –deja caer el collar para que Tsubasa lo atrapara- instinto Tsubasa de supervivencia jajaja

Tsukasa: Creo que, pensare seriamente en usar tu método ôoUu –mientras miraba a su hermana gemela corriendo a un espejo y colocándose el collar en el cuello y diciendo cosas como 'ay que lindo Tsugumi gracias' 'mira me combina con mi ropa' 'y es verde wow me encanta, me fascina ahora en adelante lo usare seguido '- ¿porque te tuve a ti de hermana gemela? U…solo dilo

Tsukawa: Mis…hermanas…son un montón de raras U –cubriéndose la cara-

Tsubasa: ¡Tsukawa-chan mira lo que me regalo Tsugumi! -corriendo y mostrándole el collar- ¿no es bonito? X3…por cierto o.o

Todos: o.o ¿uh?

Tsubasa: ¿Tsugumi que demonios haces aquí? .o. –señalándola mientras todos se caen para atrás-

Tsugumi: Pues ¿que mas? tontita, vine a traerles unas cosas urgentes -o-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! Tan linda, tan urgente era entregarme este lindo regalo aww te has vuelto tan sentimental

Tsukasa: ¡Idiota! Tsugumi no gastara un viaje tan largo para solo traerte un collar ùu

Tsubasa: Silencio, tú no me has regalado nada en meses, ¡insensible! O

Tsukasa: Tú deberías de hacerme una estatua por lo menos por soportarte todos estos años y no caer en la locura òo

Tsubasa: ¿Ves? Eres una insensible no quieres a tu linda hermana gemela ToT

Tsukasa: ¿Te digo la verdad? ¬¬

Tsubasa: Verdad que tu me adoras y me amas Tsuki

Tsukasa: No…la verdad no ùu –cruzando los brazos pero en eso Tsubasa se le monta en su espalda- ¡pero que demonios! ooU

Tsubasa: Quiéreme infeliz soy tu hermana gemela, nacida tu mismo día, tenemos el mismo físico, los mismo padres, la misma hermanita, el mismo salón de clases y hasta tenemos el mismo grupo sanguíneo O

Tsukasa: Eso no tiene mayor relevancia -o-…y ahora que lo mencionas tenemos demasiadas cosas en común o

Tsubasa: ¿Quiéreme ingrata? ToT –la estruja por el cuello-

Tsukasa: Ush, eres una verdadera molestia Tsubasa . -mientras su hermana se bajaba de su espalda-

Tsugumi: No puedo durar ni una sola semana lejos de ustedes cuando ya se comportan como unas incestuosas

Tsubasa: ¿Inces-tuosas? .. Oye Tsuki –volteó a ver a su hermana- ¿Qué es incestuosa? o.o –con un dedo debajo de la boca y su hermana tenia las mejillas de un color rojo escarlata y poco a poco su rostro se torno azul- ¿eh? ..

Tsugumi: Jajajajajajajaja, oh vamos _Baba _(N/A: como le dicen a Tsubasa) no me digas que no sabes que significa incestuosa…viene de incesto, lo debes de saber

Tsubasa: ¿Incesto? ¿Qué es eso Tsuki? –volvió a preguntar a su hermana que ahora tenia el rostro pálido y sin vida- ¿te sientes mal Tsuki? ..U

Tsugumi: Es fácil Tsubasa –mientras poqueaba a Tsukasa y miró a Tsubasa con una sonrisa picara- dime prima, ¿Qué pasa cuando dos hermanas se quieren mucho pero mucho?

Tsubasa: No pelean como siempre peleamos Tsukasa y yo ..

Tsugumi: No, aún no me entiendes, ¿tú no sabes que pasan cuando se quieren mucho, mucho? --

Tsubasa: Eh…no Tsugumi .. ¿Qué demonios pasa cuando dos hermanas se quieren mucho? ¬¬U

Tsugumi: Pues hay incesto entre ellas nOn

Tsubasa: Aún no te entiendo del todo -en eso ambas empezaron a escuchar susurros de Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: Pareja…el incesto es aquella palabra que denomina cuando 2 familiares, por lo regular hermanos o hermanas se aman y mantienen una relación entre ellos, más allá del ámbito sanguíneo, pueden llegar a casarse y tener sus propios hijos, pero eso aún no es del todo aceptado en la sociedad

Tsugumi: Diccionario andante diría yo que te has vuelto Tsuki U

Tsubasa: Bah, pero eso no nos pasa a nosotras, somos mujeres ambas, como podría casarme contigo y tener hijos hermana, eso es ilógico, Tsugumi, cada día tu te vuelves mas loca –dijo mientras negaba encogida en hombros

Tsukasa: Es que hay un detalle…y bueno…eso es que / -Tsugumi le tapó la boca con una mano-

Tsugumi: Que las relaciones mas comunes son homosexuales, es decir, hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer, Tsubasa ¿me entendí ahora? o

Tsubasa: Ah, con que eso era D, ya comprendo tod- o…… ¿e-eh? oo……… ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS TSUGUMI? ¿TE HAS VUELVO LOCA? ÒÓ –sujetándola por el cuello y zarandeándola de un lado al otro- enserio SI te estas volviendo loca, como te atreves, te estrujare y después te ahorcare y después tus restos los freire en aceite y se lo comerá tu gata mimada y tu alma será mi esclava personal por toda la eternidad 

Tsukasa: No puedo creer esto –en un rincón toda azul- ¿Cómo no puede conocer un concepto tan básico como es el incesto? ¿en que mundo vive? ¿p-porque siempre me emparejan con ella? ¿p-porque? TT

Tsugumi: Que bien se siente volverlas a escuchar armando escándalo y siendo tan inocentes como nenitas de primaria o -quitándose a Tsubasa de encima con mucha facilidad, no sin antes recibir un '¡Ya veras!' de la susodicha para después sujetar a Tsukasa por su camisa y arrastrarla con ella para alejarla del rincón donde estaba- ¿y no me van a presentar? Ustedes para anfitrionas son horribles

Tsukawa: Gomennasai –dando una reverencia a los huéspedes de la pensión que estaban allí los cuales estaban ya acomodados tomando té en la sala mientras las gemelas y Tsugumi hacían escándalo en el pasillo- en realidad no sabíamos que vendría a buscarnos, que vergüenza con todos ustedes U, espero que acepten nuestras disculpas –la chica de ojos verdes y larga melena rubia apoyo un brazo en el hombre de la pequeña Tsukawa con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Tsugumi: Ryugasaki Tsugumi, encantada, si gustan pueden llamarme Tsugumi –dando con los dedos la señal de "paz y amor" y picando un ojo- como ven, soy prima casi hermana de las incestuosas de allá –señala a las gemelas que tenían ganas de matar- y esta pequeñita que lo único que sabe decir en todos los idiomas es "lo siento"

Todos se fueron presentando a la chica nueva mientras las gemelas se incorporaban al grupo ahora alejándose lo mas posible una de la otra ya que la idea del incesto no les agradaba mucho. Después de que todos se presentaron, Hao se levanto con una gran sonrisa y acomodo a Tsugumi en un cojín bajo la extrañada mirada de ella

Hao: No sabia que ellas tenían una prima tan hermosa, dime preciosa ¿porque no viniste con ellas desde un principio? nñ

Tsugumi: Bueno…ejem ./. …no me llames preciosa, no me agrada para nada así por favor te pido que no me llames así ¬/¬ y segundo, no vine con ellas porque alguien se tenia que quedar en Osaka

Tsukawa: Tsugumi nê-san como pudiste venir, el abuelo nos castigo a nosotras pero acepto que nos quedáramos aquí, no me digas que tu…

Tsugumi: Según ustedes aquí uno esta bien –'querrás decir según Tsukasa' dijo la gemela de cabello recogido, Tsubasa miró a su hermana gemela con cara de pocos amigos al mismo tiempo que Tsukasa le respondió de la misma manera- quietas gemelas –dándole un pequeño coscorrón a cada una- es mas como ahorro, los hoteles están muy caros para abusar además mi fondo de ahorros esta reservado, así que me convenía venir directo aquí, aunque primero tengo que hablar con la famosa dueña…como se llamaba ¿Ara? ..

Tsukawa: Es Anna, Tsugumi nê-san U

Tsugumi: ¡ANNA! Oo ¡oh por favor no me digas que tú eres la dueña! –señalando a Anna, boquiabierta-

Anna: ¿Algún problema? ¬¬

Tsugumi: Solo me lo preguntaba porque eres muy…joven para ser dueña de una pensión ôoUu No era por ofender

Anna: Más te vale, porque si también quieres quedarte aquí una de las reglas es obedecerme y no meterse conmigo ù-u

Tsugumi: Lo que tu digas 99…entendido resumamos esto, tu me harás una prueba rara para saber que hago y con eso me darás un quehacer en la pensión y con eso podré pagar parte de mi hospedaje… ¿o no?

Anna: Exactamente, al parecer estas bien informada

Tsugumi: Digamos que el viento me lo contó con lujo y detalle –tras ese comentario Tsubasa y Tsugumi cruzaron miradas cómplices bajo los negros ojos de la itako y los castaños de Tsukasa- y dime Kyôyama ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Todos guardaron silencio en la sala mientras Anna miraba de arriba abajo a la chica, se cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y Anna se levanto de su cojín y al señalarla con un dedo sonrió triunfante causando confusión en todos los presentes, de sus labios salieron las palabras 'baño' para después permanecer la sonrisa que tenía.

Anna: No necesito hacerte una prueba, tú la ayudaras con los baños –señalando a Tsubasa- bienvenida a la pensión Funbari y que disfrutes tu estadía –cruzando los brazos dejando a más de uno boquiabierta por su actitud-

Tsugumi: "P-pero, pero que se cree esta chica, Tsubasa tenia razón en sus mensajes, esta chica es una bruja ò.oU, dios mío en que me he metido ."… ¿los baños? ¿Puedo saber porque decidiste esa opción tan rápido?

Anna: Fácil Ryugasaki, alguien tenia que ayudarla –volviendo a señalar a la gemela de cabello recogido- además, los nuevos tienen las peores tareas o los que no cumplen las reglas; te recomiendo que no sigas los ejemplo de Tsubasa, porque llamarme bruja conlleva a un castigo, espero entiendas

Tsugumi: "¿Como supo eso? ooU…n-no hay porque alarmarse Tsugumi, ni que esa chica leyera mentes U"…No te preocupes Anna, no hay problema con ese tipo de cosas

Anna: Perfecto –dio unas palmadas- las chicas, el doctor Fausto, Yoh y yo dormimos arriba mientras que los hombres duermen abajo, aquí se despierta bien temprano, el que llega tarde a las comidas se queda sin ellas al igual a los que no cumplen con sus tareas, se desayuna a las 7, se almuerza a la una y se cena alrededor de las 6 o depende de cuando lleguemos los que estudiamos y mi palabra es ley, ¿entendido?

Tsugumi: "Vaya que tiranía es esto"…si, todo es fácil de recordar U –'y otra cosa'- ¿y ahora que falta? o.o

Anna: Como vi que las puedes controlar, te encomendaré que ellas no hagan escándalo a cada rato –señalando a las gemelas- en especial a la revoltosa de Tsubasa –'¡HE-!' antes de que Anna le diera una de sus miradas gélidas, Tsukasa le tapo la boca con una mano- a eso me refería, quiero que no causen problemas

Tsugumi: Ellas ya están lo suficientemente grandecitas para tenerme de niñera, si se meten en problemas ya será cuestión de ellas afrontar las consecuencias…pero, haré lo posible para que no hagan mucho escándalo

Anna: Bien

Yoh: Oye Anna, no seas tan dura con nuestra nueva huésped o se querrá ir mañana –se levanto y camino frente a Tsugumi ofreciéndole una mano y dándole una dulce sonrisa- tu nombre es Tsugumi ¿no es así, bienvenida a la pensión Funbari, yo soy el otro dueño, Yoh, aquí todos somos conocidos así que al igual que le dije a tus primas, todo lo que necesiten nos los pueden pedir, espero que disfrutes tu estadía y que seamos buenos amigos

Tsugumi: S-si –respondió la joven estrechando la mano de Yoh, con las mejillas sonrojadas- el gusto será mío –el chico empezó a reír repentinamente haciendo sonrojar mas a la chica- ¿Qué sucede?

Yoh: Jijiji, Hao tenia razón eres muy bonita

Hao: ¡Y tu que no me creías!

Tsugumi: E-eh, gracias por el cumplido ./.

Yoh: No hay porque , mejor pídele a tus primas que te muestren donde dormirás y descansas por hoy del viaje que tuviste, mañana empezaras las tareas que te diga Anna D, ¿verdad Annita? -está solo asintió- hoy encárgate de dormir, de seguro fue un largo viaje y debes de estar agotada

Tsugumi: S-si, estoy algo agotada ./.

Yoh: Si tienes hambre le puedes pedir a Tamao o a Tsukasa que te den algo de la cocina, o puedes buscarlo por ti misma, esta ya es tu casa y puedes andar con toda la confianza aquí -la chica le dio una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento- bueno, Tsukasa, Tsubasa, Tsukawa, llévenla, muéstrenle la pensión y traten de que este a gusto D

Tsukasa: Claro Yoh, no te preocupes déjalo en nuestras manos

Tsubasa: Será pan comido, nos conocemos toda la pensión y las cosas que no puede hacer D –apretando un puño-

Tsukawa: Gracias por su amabilidad Yoh-san -dándole una reverencia-

Yoh: No es por nada, es un familiar de ustedes, por consiguiente amiga mía, Tsugumi, sí quieres almorzar antes de arreglar tus cosas solo tienes que esperar un poco a que Tamao termine con el almuerzo

Anna: Ya demasiadas presentaciones, ¡tu, vete a entrenar mucho descanso, después podrás parlotear al almuerzo

Yoh: ¡Si Anna! –se coloco sus pesas en los tobillos y en las muñecas- ¿me tocan los 50 metros no es así? o.o

Anna: Y si no llegas para la hora del almuerzo te quedaras sin comer hasta la cena ùu

Yoh: Ya entendí, ya entendí, ya voy T.T –caminando fuera de la habitación- adiós a todos, vengo al rato y Tsugumi no te preocupes ella siempre es así, siéntete cómoda estas en tu casa…nos vemos después o -se puso sus sandalias y se escucho como salía de la casa-

Tsugumi: Gracias Yoh-san /

Len: Oye, Ryugasaki –por muy raro que parezca las 4 chicas con ese apellido voltearon al mismo tiempo a donde estaba sentado el chico dejándolo mas que asombrado XD- e-eh ooUu…R-Ryugasaki Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Dime…hm… ¿Tao Len no? ôouU

Tsubasa: Llámalo cariño jojojo, créeme que no le molestara jojojo o -tapándose un poco la cara con su abanico de metal-

Len: ¡Que no me llames así Tsubasa! òó –apretando los puños y fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella se seguía riendo-

Tsugumi: No te preocupes, la conozco .U –agarro un cojín y se lo estampo en la cara- Tsubasa quieta ¬o¬…aja ¿que me querías decir Tao Len? o,o

Len: ¿Tú buscas a algún shaman de nuestro grupo como lo hacen tus primas?

Tsugumi: Bueno…en realidad Tao Len…no sabría responderte U diríamos…que no, solo vengo por traerles un mensaje a las chicas

Len: Entiendo, solo era eso

Hao: ¡Que maravilla! ¿Y dime preciosa alguien es dueño de tu corazón?

Horohoro: Oh por dios U

Liserg: Menos mal que me cae muy mal U

Tsugumi: ¿Disculpa? ¬¬U

Hao: Si alguien te gusta linda -o-

Tsugumi: Pues, eso es algo muy privado Asakura Hao –'Hao nñ' dijo el chico sonriéndole de oreja a oreja- si…Hao…como sea ¬¬, eso es muy intimo y me gustaría que no me volviera a preguntar algo así…y por favor no me llamen ni preciosa ni linda ù/u –Tsubasa rió por lo bajos- tu no empieces Baba 99

Tsubasa: Jojojo, no me pude resistir n.n, bueno, ven Tsugumi yo te enseñare el lugar D –la jala de una mano arrastrándola fuera de la habitación- ustedes no se preocupen yo me encargo de ella nOn

Tsukawa/Tsukasa: Sí tú lo dices –ambas se encogieron en hombros y Lyserg se les acerco-

Lyserg: Entonces ¿a ella también le asesinaron a sus padres cuando era pequeña?

Tsukawa: Si, es por eso que Tsugumi nê-san ha vivido con nosotras desde entonces, nos criamos todas juntas

Tsukasa: No se preocupen, la verán la mayoría del tiempo con Tsubasa pero no es como ella, es todo lo contrario ella me ayuda a controlar a la bestia en extinción -o-

Tsukawa: ¿Sigue enfadada con ella Tsukasa onê-sama? U –Tsukasa cruzo los brazos refunfuñando algo que se entendió como 'si, como no estarlo'- tranquila onê-sama, no se ponga de mal humor U

Horohoro: Vamos Tsuki no te pongas así , jejeje ni que fuera para tanto solo le gusta…molestar XDU

Tsukawa: Horohoro-san o.oU –la pequeña lo miró muy sorprendida y tanto Horohoro como Tsukasa se sonrojaron por tal acción- onê-sama o.o –la miró curiosa-

Tsukasa: C-creo que…olvide arreglar unas cosas en la cocina, ahora regreso –y caminando apresurada por el pasillo, ocultando su cara fue a la cocina que no quedaba muy lejos, quedándose por mucho rato allí, buscando algún trasto sucio que limpiar o algunos platos que ordenar-

Chocolove: ¿Que raro? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la chica pues? ô.ó

Horohoro: Oye Tsukawa-chan, ¿crees que la haya ofendido por llamarla así? óoU

Tsukawa: ¿Oh o.o? –lo miró y después le sonrió lo mas dulce que podía- mi hermana mayor torna a ser muy formal en muchas cosas Horohoro-san, se diría que es algo enfrascada a la antigua, pero también es muy tímida, tal vez solo le sorprendió que la llamara así, no significa que la haya ofendido nn

Horohoro: ¿Segura Tsukawa-chan? o.o

Len: Ya te lo dijo Horohoro, no seas sordo y relájate, Tsukawa ya te lo explico lo mejor que pudo -O-

Tsukawa: Ne –le sujeto ambas manos a Horohoro y le volvió a sonreír- mi hermana siempre recibe bien las disculpas si tanto le preocupa, se lo aseguro

Horohoro: Gracias Tsukawa-chan, eres muy amable conmigo -esta le dio una reverencia en agradecimiento y le soltó las manos- sabes, si fueras de mi edad y no te gustara Lyserg, te pediría que fueras mi novia D –y se empezó a reír al ver a la pequeña muy sonrojada-

Tsukawa: Horohoro-san no diga eso O/o –empezó a agitar los brazos pero después se relajo y rió con el-

Len: No le hagas caso Tsukawa el solo dice locuras

Horohoro: ¡No son locuras! -o-, además se que cuando tengas la edad de tus hermanas serás igual de bonita que ellas D… ¡oh! oXoUu –al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo rápido la boca pero todos estallaron en risa por el comentario- vamos, ríanse todo lo que quieran, de vez en cuando hay que darle cumplidos a las chicas que conoces /-

Tsukawa: Muchas gracias por el cumplido Horohoro-san jajaja, le aseguro que mis hermanas también le agradecerían /

Horohoro: Jejejeje seh /U –rascándose detrás de la cabeza algo apenado, Tsukawa se rió un poco mas de el pero después trato de tranquilizarlo; mientras, Chocolove, Lyserg y Len conversaban un poco sin el cuidado de que alguien los observaba desde el pasillo-

La imagen de un hombre traslucido de unos 39 años estaba asomada desde el pasillo que daba al patio de la pensión, el espíritu tenia el cabello negro algo canoso, ojos castaños cubiertos por unos pequeños lentes cuadrados de pasta negra, también se le notaban unos bigotes y barba que aún no le había llegado el color de la vejes y eres de un negro azabache.

Aquel hombre traía una camisa blanca con un pequeño león bordado en el pecho, unos pantalones azul marino y no se le notaban los pies; era corpulento y con un rostro algo intimidante pero su mirada se notaba perdida, al escuchar unas pisadas acercarse a el, se desvaneció y al final se pudo ver a Hao con los brazos cruzados.

Hao: Parece que hay mas visitas de las que esperábamos, nunca lo había visto por aquí, esto será interesante a mi parecer

El hombre vio al chico desde una punta del techo, frunció el ceño y volvió a desaparecer, para no volver a ser descubierto pero pocos minutos de su desaparición, se escucho como movían algunas cosas en el cuarto de las chicas.

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el sexto capitulo, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**---- no hay **

Próximo capitulo----La maldición de los dragones

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	7. La maldición de los dragones

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 7. "La maldición de los dragones"

En tan solo unos cuantos días, ya Tsugumi se había adaptado a la pensión, con alguno que otro problemita gracias a que Tsubasa la metía en problemas pero nada de que alarmarse. La razón que dio por hacer un viaje desde Osaka hasta Funbari no quedó muy clara para los Shamanes, solo que tenia que traer un mensaje urgente a sus primas.

Por otro lado, algunos no estaban del todo satisfechos con esa explicación ya que se les hacia muy sospechoso esa actitud tan reservada de la chica, pero, cuestiones privadas son cuestiones privadas y hasta el sol de aquel día, nada raro había sucedió, aunque se mantenían alerta de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Ya para entonces habían pasado 4 días y Anna no le gustaba la nueva visita, aprovechando de que las hermanas y Tsugumi habían salido por una diligencia, Anna aprovecho y reunió a la mayoría de los que habitaban la pensión.

Anna: Bien –tomando un poco de té en la larga mesa de madera de la sala donde todos estaban sentados- espero que yo no sea la única que piense en que esa visita de su prima, sea bastante sospechosa –dejó su taza al frente de ella y cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta de los huéspedes-

Ren: Hasta que alguien entiende lo que les he dicho desde el día que pisaron este lugar –cruzando también los brazos con aire de superioridad-

Yoh: Pero no hay que estar a la defensiva, no ha pasado nada malo desde que llegaron, debo admitir que es extraño pero nosotros también tenemos cuestiones familiares y asuntos privados, ¿o no?

Anna: Pero no puedes ignorar que eso del mensaje urgente sea muy sospechoso

Hao: ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Sí sucede cualquier cosa las pasamos por mucho en numero, no veo la razón de tanto estrés, en especial de tú parte Anna –dijo el chico, mientras se estiraba los brazos y agarraba una galleta de la mesa- se preocupan demasiado

Lyserg: Hay que ser cuidadosos, no sabemos bien con quien tratamos, bien simulen ser nuestras amigas para después atacarnos

Horohoro: Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo por ti Lyserg, y mira…resulta que eres un amigo mas, yo me voy por parte de Yoh y Hao

Yoh: Jijijiji, ¿ven que tengo razón? Hay que dejarlas, son cuestiones privadas

Ren: Cuestiones privadas que pueden ser muy peligrosas para nosotros, además sin hablar de las actitudes que tienen desde que llegó Ryugasaki Tsugumi

Yoh: Como Hao dijo, tenemos la suficiente fuerza y cantidad para vencer cualquier cosa así que no hay que preocuparse tanto

Ryu: Así se habla Yoh-dono, seria muy cruel tratar mal a las lindas hermanitas

Tamao: D-disculpe joven Yoh –dijo la chica de cabellos rosas, que entraba a la sala junto con Pilika con algunos vasos de refresco y jugo- c-creo que…¡le juro no fue nuestra intención! pero…

Yoh: ¿Qué sucede Tamao? o.o

Tamao: Creo que le interesaría, saber algo…de –a Tamao no le salían las palabras de la boca, estaba muy apenada por lo que iba a decir pero Pilika tomo rápidamente la palabra mientras ambas se sentaba con el resto del grupo-

Pilika: Yo digo que hay que creerle a la señorita Anna, nosotras…sabemos algo que algunos aquí por lo visto no saben

Chocolove: Cuente entonces, aquí están que se comen entre todos por las pobres chiquillas

Tamao: Lo que sucede es que el día que la joven Tsugumi llegó, ella y sus primas se quedaron un largo rato hablando en nuestra habitación, justo cuando fuimos a dormir no pudimos evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían…entonces –ambas empezaron a contar todo lo que habían escuchado y alcanzado a ver mientras cada uno estaba atento el relato

**Flash Back------------ **

Tamao y Pilika iban subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación que compartían con las Ryugasaki, Pilika paró en seco al escucharlas hablar adentro de la habitación y detuvo a Tamao antes de que ella abriera la puerta

Tamao: ¿Qué sucede señorita Pilika? –Esta la silenció rápidamente y señalo a la puerta para después negar muchas veces-

Pilika: Shh…están hablando –empezó a susurrarle- quien sabe de que estén hablando pero es mejor no interrumpir

Tamao: Entonces bajemos y subamos mas tarde –susurrándole también pero Pilika negó- ¿entonces? –la joven Ainu fijó su oreja sobre la puerta y guardó silencio para después llamar a Tamao con una mano para que se acercara-

Pilika: Escucha –amabas guardaron silencio mientras adentro de la habitación se escuchan a las 3 hermanas y a su prima

Tsugumi: La carta llegó el 18 pero no sabía como salir de Osaka sin que el abuelo o la maestra sospecharan algo

Tsukasa: Tienes razón pero tardaste demasiado, quien sabe si ya nos hayan conseguido por aquí, sería muy peligroso para estas personas, yo propongo que regresemos a Osaka lo mas rápido que podamos

Tsubasa: Al menos ya sabemos algo, pero que molestia regresar ahora a casa Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Esto es serio Tsubasa, será mejor para todos si nos vamos de aquí, no estamos seguras de que nos pueda pasar esta vez así que mientras menos personas involucremos, mejor

Tsugumi: Llegaremos directo a entrenar, para que nos manden algo así significa que los Ryugasaki no van de juego

Tsukasa: Exacto –cruzó los brazos mientras suspiraba- mañana mismo saldré a la estación de tren a ver si puedo comprar 4 boletos

Tsubasa: Yo te acompaño –Tsukasa asintió pero ambas vieron a la pequeña Tsukawa que no dijo ninguna palabra en toda la conversación- ¿Tsukawa?

Tsugumi: ¿Dime que opinas tu? También eres miembro de esta familia -sonriéndole y apoyando una mano en su hombro-

Tsukawa: No me quiero ir –con la cabeza baja y sus manos en su regazo, apretando un poco su camisa-

Tsugumi: Nos tenemos que ir Tsuwa-chan, no nos podemos quedar aquí, eso significaría poner a estas personas en peligro

Tsubasa: Yo tampoco me quiero ir –al instante recibió la fulminante mirada de Tsukasa y Tsugumi y a esta solo le salieron muchas gotitas en la frente- p-pero Tsukawa, c-como dicen Tsugumi y Tsukasa…nos tenemos que ir nñUu

Tsukawa: No es justo, después de tanto viaje vengan esas personas a acosarnos y a decir que nos planean eliminar por el bien de esa familia, es muy injusto en todos los sentidos, yo espere por mucho para conseguir a Lyserg-san pero ahora ellos me arruinen todo mi esfuerzo

Tsugumi y las gemelas guardaron un incomodo silencio viendo al suelo y después de reojo a Tsukawa que aún estaba en la misma posición que antes, las 3 chicas suspiraron con desgano y se miraron entre si hasta que Tsugumi tomo la palabra

Tsugumi: Unos días más aquí no será tan inseguro –sonriéndole a la menor de las Ryugasaki-

Tsubasa: Sí matara ya lo hubiéramos sentido –estirando los brazos y picándole el ojo a Tsukawa-

Tsukasa: Esta bien, pero solo hasta el final de esta semana, ya para esas fechas nos debimos haber ido, ¿entendido? –Las otras dos asintieron y Tsukawa levanto la mirada a sus hermanas- ¿mejor así? nn –sonriéndole dulcemente-

Tsukawa: Onê-sama o.o……… ¡muchas gracias! nOn –cayéndole encima para abrazarla por el cuello causando risas en Tsubasa y Tsugumi-

Tsubasa: Bien, duremos unos días y después nos vamos, aunque que gran desperdicio, me caen bien los de aquí

Tsukasa: Con mas razón, si nos caen bien mejor no causarles problemas, Suzume Ryugasaki ya saben que no es una mujer de mucha paciencia, esa mujer frívola matara a quien se le cruce por el camino con tal de eliminarnos a nosotras después

Tsubasa: ¿Quien lo diría, hemos estado malditas desde el día en que nacimos –dijo con un tono muy irónico mientras se estaba soltando el largo cabello-

Tsugumi: Te voy a lavar la boca con jabón jovencita, tienes una menor al frente –dijo la joven rubia señalando a Tsukawa- ¿no te da vergüenza darle malos ejemplos a tu hermanita Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Ella lo sabe, tu lo sabes, Tsukasa lo sabe y yo también, desde el día en que nacimos nos lanzaron tal mal de ojo que mira nada mas como vamos a terminar, si no entrenamos bien, esa anciana resentida abuela nuestra nos matara a las 4 una por una –de repente su rostro se veía sombrío y con una macabra pero brillante sonrisa-…primero empezará por la mas joven y la torturará después seguirá con la mas inteligente extirpándole la cabeza y derramando toda su-- -la joven no pude seguir su horrible relato porque su hermana gemela le había lanzado uno de sus brazaletes de metal en la cabeza-

Tsukasa: Deja ya las gracias que asustas a Tsukawa ùu

Tsugumi: Eso fue lo mas aterrador que he escuchado en…todo un mes ôoU, ya sabemos que a Tsubasa la alejamos de películas de acción, el exceso le hace mal a la cabeza; sí sigue así yo seré la que tendré pesadillas por su culpa ¬¬

Tsukawa: Creo que ya es algo tarde onê-sama, deberíamos de preparar las camas y esperar a Pilika y Tamao para dormir óo…a-además, c-creo que ya hubo mucha platica sobre…ese tema…jejejejeje…yo, me voy a cambiar…jajajaja UuU –riendo nerviosa mientras le bajaban muchas gotitas de sudor por la frente-

Tsukasa: Si tienes razón –sostuvo por un momento la carta que le había traído Tsugumi- las cosas que nos pasan, bueno prepárense hay que dormir, por cierto, me pregunto que estarán haciendo Pilika-chan y Tamao-chan me parece muy extraño que no hayan subido, siempre duermen algo temprano

Tsubasa: ¿Quién sabe? tal vez se quedaron en las termas –mientras se cambiaba a una pijama color verde- si vas a bajar Tsukawa, podrías llevar esto por mi –dándole en la mano su camisa negra- quiero lavarla mañana

Tsukawa: Hai -sujeto la camisa y la ropa con la que se iba a cambiar- vengo en un momento –todas asintieron mientras se cambiaban de ropa, la chica fue a abrir la puerta pero afuera se escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas y después reinó el silencio de nuevo- .. ¿eh?

La chica abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, se encogió en hombros y siguió su camino al primer piso sin darse cuenta que Tamao y Pilika se habían metido en la habitación de al lado de ellas, ambas respiraron aliviadas cuando la escucharon en la cocina y salieron de su escondite para disimular que habían subido a su habitación hace poco.

**Fin del Flash Back------------ **

Pilika: Al parecer el mensaje urgente es de su abuela, una tal…no recuerdo el nombre ahora… ¡Ah si, una tal Suzume Ryugasaki, según pudimos escuchar, ella fue la que les mando la carta a Osaka

Tamao: Es horrible joven Yoh, al parecer planean perseguir a las señoritas y matarlas, eso fue lo que les entendimos –la joven estaba algo triste y asustada por el simple recuerdo de aquella conversación mientras cada uno se quedó pasmado por tal noticia- puede que sea como el joven Ren dice, tal vez sea muy peligroso tratarlas

Manta: Tampoco podemos permitir que les hagan tal atrocidad, ¿no lograron escuchar mas nada?

Pilika: No, solo que su excusa será que su abuela las obligo a regresar para así irse sin quedar mal

Anna: Se los dije, algo de malo tenían esas mujeres, yo digo que las dejemos ir, es su decisión y mejor para nosotros

Manta: ¿Anna pero como puedes decir algo así, no escuchaste que esas personas las van a perseguir para matarlas?

Anna: Por eso mismo, seguro deben algo y es mejor que paguen sus deudas, además si en realidad son shamanes pues se podrán defender, eso no nos incumbe a nosotros Manta

Tamao: Pero señorita Anna, entiendo que sea peligroso pero…no cree que deberíamos de ayudarlas

Hao: Una jovencita tan hermosa como Tsugumi no puede morir joven –dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lyserg: Y lo dice un asesino, ¿te agradan tanto?

Hao: Me agradan si, son chicas agradables a pesar de todo y esa prima de ellas no esta para perderse fácil…veamos, hagamos la votación justa –todos miraron a Hao bastante raro con su actitud tan democrática- bien, los que quieran ayudar a las hermanitas levanten la mano y los que quieran dejarlas a merced de esas personas y que tengan un final trágico siendo cruelmente asesinadas por sus propios familiares pongan cara de Anna

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, un silencio tan incomodo que no se dirigieron las miradas entre ellos, pensando en los inhumanos que eran en elegir tales cosas de ese modo, en eso Yoh se levanto bruscamente al no escuchar respuesta de los demás, golpeó un puño contra la mesa percatándose que ya tenia la atención de todos para darles una muy mala cara, poco comunes en Yoh.

Yoh: No puedo creer que se queden callados, por tanto que hemos vivido nosotros, yo las ayudare y a toda costa, también son mis amigas al igual que ustedes; espero que recapaciten cualquier respuesta que iban a dar a la petición de Hao, porque en realidad esto da vergüenza –un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente- ¿y bien?

Fausto: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Yoh –se levanto- ayudare a las pequeñas jovencitas lo más que yo pueda –sonriéndole al menor de los Asakura a lo que este respondió con una gran sonrisa-

Ryu: Yo seguiré a Yoh-dono, cuidare de ellas como si fueran mis noviecitas jeje –todos les salieron gotitas en la cabeza imaginándose tal cosa y el ambiente se fue tranquilizando por la gracia-

Chocolove: Yo ayudare a las chiquillas para que estén vivillas –levantando ambas manos, poco a poco se fueron levantando las de Tamao, Pilika y Manta-

Hao: Ayudar –levantó la mano- y bien, ¿Quiénes faltan?

Horohoro: No nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados después de eso –Horohoro y Ren levantaron las manos quedando Anna sin moverse- oye Anna…

Yoh: ¿Anna? -todos miraron a la joven y esta solo les daba una mirada fría a cada uno- no me digas que aún así…

Anna: -todos tenían la mirada clavada sobre ella-…Ayudare, pero…que conste que les advertí antes –todos sonrieron por la respuesta dando un gran '¡Bien!'- idiotas

Yoh: Gracias Annita -dijo Yoh cuando se sentó a su lado- ya veras que no pasara nada

Anna: Solo tengamos cautela –desvió su mirada a otro para esconder su sonrojo pero el castaño lo noto y se rió- tonto ù/u

Ren: Alguien esta aquí –dijo como sí nada sacando su Horaiken y los demás rápidamente se pusieron en guardia- ¿Quién anda allí?

Anna: ¿Alguien? –en eso sintió una presencia por el pasillo que daba al patio- hay algo allí –tenían las puertas abiertas pero no podían ver nada hasta que poco a poco fue apareciendo la imagen de un hombre de 39 años con mirada severa y barba azabache-

Hao: ¡Ah! El nuevo –el espíritu vio a Hao con el ceño fruncido y dijo 'Ryugasaki Toshinobu'- ¿que?

Toshinobu: Seré espíritu, pero trata bien a tus mayores jovenzuelo –era el espíritu que había llegado el mismo día que Tsugumi, con su mirada recorrió toda la habitación y la poso por ultimo sobre Yoh- ¿tu nombre es?

Yoh: ¿el mío?...p-pues, Yoh Asakura señor o.oU –rascándose un poco la cabeza-

Toshinobu: Joven Asakura –se acerco un poco a donde estaban todos y de repente, se arrodillo en el suelo para dar un reverencia- la agradezco su gran amabilidad Joven Asakura…

Yoh: Señor…-lo vio algo preocupado por no estar seguro que hacer y Anna se levanto-

Anna: ¿Ryugasaki? ¬¬

Toshinobu: Disculpen mis malos modales, soy Ryugasaki Toshinobu yo soy-- -en eso todos se levantaron y al unísono dijeron 'el padre de las hermanas Ryugasaki'-…v-veo que ya me conocen

Manta: ¿Usted es el padre de Tsukasa, Tsubasa y Tsukawa Ryugasaki? ¿Es cierto?

Toshinobu: Exactamente, pero ellas no saben que estoy aquí…bueno, en realidad solo una no sabe que estoy aquí

Yoh: No comprendo, ¿Por qué solo una no lo sabe?

Toshinobu: No es relevante ahora –volvió a dar una gran reverencia- antes de que descubran de mi presencia, déjeme terminar de agradecerle joven, escuche como…hablaban de mis hijas…y entonces…no pude evitar venir a agradecerle, no sabría como pagarle tal cosa –se trato de inclinar un poco mas- soy un espíritu lastimosamente…pero si habría alguna manera de pagar lo haré…mis hijas son lo mas importante que tuve en vida y tengo en muerte…por eso –Yoh posó una mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa-

Yoh: No sabia que estaba aquí señor jijiji –notando que poco a poco Toshinobu levantaba la vista para ver al muchacho sonriente frente a el- puedo notar que son muy importantes para usted, aún no comprendo del todo que tantos enredos tiene esta situación…pero no se tiene que inclinar ni preguntarme como pagarme si solo ayudo a sus hijas por gusto y se que los demás aquí lo hacen por lo mismo

Poco a poco, fueron sonriendo cada uno al señor Ryugasaki, quien sorprendido por esas actitudes se fue levantando con su rostro atónito mientras trataba de sonreír al igual que le sonreían a el

Yoh: Sus hijas son nuestras amigas, es todo, si quiere saber como pagarnos pues que permita que ellas sean nuestras amigas

Toshinobu: No los conozco, pero si quieren proteger a mis niñas…no consigo otro modo de pagarles –dio una reverencia algo mas pequeña y después miró a todos- lamento todas las molestias que mis hijas y mi sobrina han podido causarles pero…a pesar de todo estoy de acuerdo con aquella joven –señalando a Anna- mi familia…créanme que es muy peligrosa, mis hijas no se enfrentan a cualquier cosa, común entre shamanes

Yoh: ¿Usted tiene miedo a que ellas sean lastimadas señor?

Toshinobu: Aún después de muerto conservo ese terror –guardo silencio un momento mientras veía el tatami donde flotaba- y en momentos como estos cuando debería de estar vivo para protegerlas, mírenme, soy un fantasma que no puede hacer mas que hablar

Horohoro: Se comprende, pero no se preocupe, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ellas –apretó un puño sonriéndole como solo el sabe hacerlo (N/A: aw X/DD)- ellas estarán bien se lo prometo

Toshinobu: Hablo enserio cuando digo que no es fácil –señalo su camisa donde apenas se notaba pero había una rasgadura por la zona del corazón- en vida o muerte no puedo permitir…que le pase lo mismo a ellas, suficiente han tenido con soportar esta vida y no haber tenido un padre y una madre por tantos años que las acompañaran

Lyserg: señor Ryugasaki…-miró al espectro algo nostálgico y la silueta de su padre se hizo repentinamente en los pensamientos del ingles- "padre yo…el señor Ryugasaki se parece a mi padre" yo también cuidare de ellas

Toshinobu: Jóvenes –Fausto le sonrió al igual que Ryu, seguidos de Tamao, Chocolove y Pilika- no llevan mucho tiempo conociendo a mis hijas…y aún así las quieren proteger…ustedes son

Yoh: Somos buenos amigos jijiji, no se preocupe señor Ryugasaki, deje todo en nuestras manos no importa que tan fuerte sea su familia, nosotros también somos fuertes y las ayudaremos –'¿que es esto?' la voz de Tsukawa se hizo presente sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Ya llegaron! o.o

Tsukawa: Yoh-san…nosotras ó-o…-Tsugumi y Tsubasa llegaron después pero se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Tsukasa y esta quedar estática en el marco de la puerta apenas alcanzo a ver lo que sucedía en la habitación, el color de su piel se empezó a poner muy pálido mientras no dejaba de tener la vista clavada sobre el señor Ryugasaki, poco a poco la chica empezó a temblar y a llorar asustada- ¡¡onê-sama! oo

Tsukasa: N-no… –susurro despacio mientras todos la miraron preocupados y la chica empezó a retroceder aterrada- no…no…no quiero…no quiero…no quiero que pase…no –parecía que la chica no estaba allí, Tsubasa corrió donde estaba Tsukasa y esta se cubrió la cabeza- ¡NO ME MATE POR FAVOR! –y después de lanzar tal grito de auxilio la vista se le nubló y fue a caer desmayada al suelo pero Tsubasa la sujeto a tiempo-

Anna: ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí! –corrieron a ver a la joven que yacía desmayada en los brazos de Tsubasa- ¡¿Qué demonios le paso! ¡Fausto!

Tsugumi: Tranquilos, tranquilos, tranquilos por favor –deteniendo a todos justo al frente de Tsubasa- ella solo se desmayo…porque…

Toshinobu: Porque me vio a mi –dijo decaído- disculpen la molestia -de un momento a otro el espíritu desapareció al igual que su presencia-

Tsugumi: Tío Toshinobu…-miró triste el lugar donde había estado la imagen de su tío mientras aun estaba frente a Tsubasa-

Ren: ¡Esto ya es una locura!

Fausto: Díganme porque se desmayo, hay que atenderla rápido

Tsugumi: Lo que sucede es que

Horohoro: Hablen ya, esto es muy grave –todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo mientras Tsubasa poco a poco se enfadaba más, despacio fue diciendo 'silencio' y nadie la escuchaba, hasta que Horo la escucho "gruñir" y volteó a verla que estaba muy enfadada- ¿Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: ¡¡Quieren callarse de una buena vez! –todos miraron a la gemela y esta le dio una mirada gélida- no sabemos exactamente la razón del desmayo pero lo mas probable es que haya sido por que ella presenció la muerte de mi padre –todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos mientras ella se levantaba y llevaba a Tsukasa a la sala- sí ella vio a mi padre morir entonces al verlo le trajo estas consecuencias –la recostó en el tatami con un cojín en su cabeza- entonces eso significa que…

Tsugumi: Se quedo en shock –dando un gran suspiro de desgano- ¡Tío te lo advertimos! ùOu

Tsukawa: Relájense, ahora lo que me preocupa mucho es mi onê-sama, ¿vieron como se puso? No parecía estar aquí, parecía que veía algo más que nosotros no vemos ó.o –acercándose a donde estaba recostada Tsukasa y sentándose a su lado-

Fausto: Para haberle dicho a su hermana que no la matara debió haber sido un recuerdo, es lo mas seguro –dijo el doctor que se acercaba a ellas y ponía una mano en la frente de Tsukasa- es mejor dejarla descansar, que alguien la lleve arriba y no escuche tanto alboroto mientras ustedes me cuentan bien la situación, ¿entendido? –dijo sonriéndoles-

Tsubasa: Yo la llevo

Tsugumi: ¿Te encargaras de ella entonces?

Tsubasa: Seh, alguien tiene que estar al lado de ella cuando despierte de nuevo…uff –se levanto y fue a cargarla pero Horohoro se adelanto y sostuvo a la chica en sus brazos- ¿hm? ¿Qué haces chico Ainu? ôo

Horohoro: Ayudarte, ven vamos a arriba para dejarla en un futon –la acomodo mejor y fue subiendo las escaleras bajo la mirada de Tsubasa que, al parecer esta muy sorprendida pero a la vez no le daba buena espina el chico- ¿te preocupas por ella verdad?

Tsubasa: Nació y ha vivido a mi lado desde entonces, algo tenia que hacer a cambio –el chico rió un poco mientras Tsubasa le abría la puerta del cuarto donde dormían todas las mujeres- ¿y ahora tu de que te ríes? ¬¬

Horohoro: Me da risa su situación, son hermanas gemelas idénticas, pero se la viven y desviven peleando las 2 todo el día jaja son iguales pero a la vez son muy diferentes –esperó a que Tsubasa arreglara un futon y recostar a la chica sobre el para después mirarla un momento- oye…

Tsubasa: ¿Hm? –buscando un cobertor- ¿que sucede ahora chico Ainu? –'que soy Horohoro ò-o' la chica cubrió a Tsukasa con el cobertor y le acomodo la almohada- ay por favor tu ya me entiendes 99…aja ¿que ibas a preguntar? 

Horohoro: ¿Se irán pronto? –la chica fue a responder y el la silencio- no he terminado…¿se irán pronto de aquí? Y si es así ¿tú me responderías algo? –la chica lo miró con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada- ¿por favor?

Tsubasa: ¿Depende de ese algo? ¬.¬ escupe rápido chico Ainu o me saldrán arrugas –'pues…de tu hermana Tsukasa'- que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto ôo

Horohoro: ¿Oye por alguna casualidad no sabes a quien…busca tu hermana ./.?...En no quiero ser entrometido p-pe-- -Tsubasa se quedó fría mientras veía al chico todo nervioso y sonrojado, rascándose detrás de la cabeza- si no puedes no me lo digas n.nUu

Tsubasa: Hmm…pues lo de irnos pronto no estoy segura, pero, en cuanto a lo de mi hermana –examino detenidamente al chico, maquinando algo bueno en su cabeza, cuando recordó un trato hace tiempo con una buena amiga y le dio una idea-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –'¿trato? ..'- si, si un trato nñ

Horohoro: Ahora explícame tu que no entiendo ..

Tsubasa: Te lo diré si logras adivinar una sola cosa –'¿que cosa?' la joven se empezó a reír un poco y levanto un índice- si te interesa un poco mi hermana, aceptare ayudarte y decirte a quien busca si tu descubres a quien de los de esta pensión estoy buscando… si no logras adivinar en 3 intentos, no te diré nada, pero si aciertas –'me ayudaras'- exacto querido, ya me estas entendiendo nñ

Horohoro: ¿Puedo empezar ahora ôo? –'cuando quieras corazón 99' entonces ambos se sentaron algo lejos del futon para no molestar a Tsukasa- bien pues…3 intentos ¿no? Y se supone que tengo que adivinar quien es el que buscas tú

Tsubasa: Pareces nene de maternal, muévete y piensa en algo bueno -o- -cruzada de brazos-

Horohoro: Pues por lo visto no me buscas a mi ¬¬U…bueno .…descartemos a Ryu –la chica asintió- a Manta –ella volvió a asentir- a mi –volvió a asentir- a Chocolove –volvió a asentir- a Lyserg –volvió asentir- veamos, me quedan Yoh que ni de otra te va a gustar, el pobre ya tiene prometida ôoU, no me digas que te gusta Hao ¬¬U

Tsubasa: Eh…no…no me gusta Hao, creo que, estaría mejor con otras personas créeme ¬¬UuU…por cierto ya has perdido 2 oportunidades -o- -'QUE' ella lo golpeo y señalo a su hermana y el asintió adolorido- con ese análisis en voz alta que hiciste te hubiera quitado todas las oportunidades pero para que veas que no soy mala persona te diré que solo te queda una oportunidad..vamos nene esta fácil hasta para ti -o-

Horohoro: Se lo dije a Ren y ahora te lo digo a ti, ustedes se parecen demasiado ¬¬U –la chica lo miró algo embobada y Horohoro se le quedó viendo a los ojos- hmm…con que a alguien le gusta alguien –'¿que? ¿yo? No, no, no, no"- ¡aja! Claro como fui tan tonto en no verlo –'¿te respondo eso?'- ¡no! ¬¬…claro si no te agradan todos los demás y cuando nos vieron, fue en las aguas termales pues entonces a ti te gusta…te gusta…te gusta –se levantó y la señaló con el dedo- ¡a ti te gusta el chino de Ren! D –y lo dijo tan alto que Tsubasa se asusto y le tapo la boca-

Tsubasa: ¡Shito! ò/ó ¡no ves que nos van a escuchar! –'¿entonces la adivine D?'- hmm…hmm ò.ô…hmm 9.9

Horohoro: No finjas mujer, ya te descubrí ¬¬ me subestimaste -o-

Tsubasa: Uuuuh mírenme soy el Ainu que todo lo sabe -o- admiren mi gran cerebro vació

Horohoro: Seh, quedarías bien con el antipático y creído de Ren ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¿Tu crees?..no, no, ¡baka! –se dio un pequeño coscorrón a ella misma- bueno, bueno, esta bien yo vengo en busca de Ren Tao, ¿feliz, eso si, una palabra de eso a alguien y te sepultare vivo oíste ¬¬…o…te podría torturar, eso me gusta 9,9 pero trato es un trato -o- mi hermana…bueno…mi hermanita querida del alma, que la quiero bastante y si se entera que te dije me colgara del primer árbol que tenga en frente pues…em

Horohoro: Dime que me lo puedes decir, vamos Tsubasa, yo se que tu me puedes decir ;;

Tsubasa: Esta bien, esta bien cuñado U

Horohoro: ¿Eh? ¿cuñado? ôo porq-………oh nooooo o/oU –la chica asintió nerviosa 'yo no te he dicho nada U'- no me digas que U

Tsubasa: No soy chismosa, no te he dicho nada de nada, tu eres el que esta sacando conclusiones Uu…recuerda, si te digo Tsuki me colgara de un árbol y no te podré ayudar 9.9

Horohoro: ¿Entonces si es cierto lo que yo estoy pensando//UuU

Tsubasa: Depende, yo no soy Hao para leer mentes 9,9 –'¡oh vamos tu sabes U!'- habla querido tenemos hasta que la bella durmiente se despierte nñ

Horohoro: No me la pones muy fácil, lo sabias ./. –'si nOn'- ush ¬¬…¿bueno pues…t-tu crees que…ella m-me bus-que a mi? ù/ú

Tsubasa: Depende, ella busca…espera un segundo –se suelta el cabello y se lo peina un poco mirando de vez en cuando a Tsukasa cuando empezó a hablar igual a ella, hasta se podría decir que era ella- Yo busco a un chico de cabello azul, muy fuerte, miembro del equipo "The Ren", según su nombre y lo que he averiguado –se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, que es la pequeña manía de Tsukasa y con la otra mano parecía sujetar algo en su pecho- su descendencia es Ainu y según Kalim-san aparentemente ama la naturaleza al igual que yo, se llama Horokeu Usui pero, no se porque lo llaman Horohoro; enserio hermana ¿crees que lo consigamos? –y rápidamente se sujeto su cola alta y volvió a su actitud normal- sí tu eres ese chico pues, no se, dilo tu 9o9

Horohoro: ¡Tsubasa! o/o

Tsubasa: Si querido, así me llamo, algún problema con mi nombre -o-

Horohoro: No ninguno, ninguno -la abraza efusivamente- ¿entonces es verdad? –'¿que?'- ya basta del circo Tsubasa ¬¬ -'amargado -o-' – TU Ren es mas amargado que yo, te lo aseguro -o-

Tsubasa: Bueno, bueno ¬/.¬…acordemos algo, lo que hablamos aquí es secreto de estado ¿entendido, el que escupa lo que dijo el otro morirá torturado, ¿trato? ù/u

Horohoro: Hecho ù/u –'bien así me gusta'- y ahora que harás, ¿me ayudaras? ./.

Tsubasa: Para que ayudarte sopenco si a ti es a quien busca 9o9

Horohoro: Pero yo no la conozco mucho a ella, tal vez cuando me conozca de verdad le caiga mal ./.

Tsubasa: Dime que no es verdad lo que dijiste ¬¬ -'ù/u'- aaash las cosas que hago por ti ¬¬ -mira a Tsukasa, como si estuviera hablando con ella- algún día me tendrás que pagar todas las que me has hecho hacer hermanita -o-…y bueno –viendo de vuelta a Horohoro- si estas tan inseguro de ti pues, esta bien, te ayudare –'y yo te ayudare con Ren '- ¿qu-que dijiste? ./.

Horohoro: Tú me ayudas con tu hermana y yo te ayudo con mi amigo, ¿trato?

Tsubasa: ¿Para que, no servirá de nada, yo no le agrado siquiera como amiga --u -apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas- el esfuerzo de tu parte seria inútil al final

Horohoro: Oh vamos –desordenándole un poco el cabello con una mano- el es así de antipático con todos, no te preocupes, tu no le caes mal créeme, ya veras te ayudare -'gracias chico Ainu'- de nada loca -o- -'no me digas loca ¬¬'- y tu no me digas chico Ainu -o-

Tsubasa: Lo que sea -o-…bueno…gracias por tu ayuda –le ofrece una mano y el la estrecha- supongo que nos llevaremos bien en equipo

Horohoro: Si…nos quedamos hasta que se despierte –señalando con la cabeza a Tsukasa que aún seguida dormida-

Tsubasa: Sí quieres tú bajas, yo me quedare con ella, me preocupa –sentándose al lado de su hermana-

Horohoro: Entonces te acompaño –'bien'- muy bien -o- -'baka -o-'- silenció loca -o- -'cállate sopenco ¬o¬'- uuh me habla la señorita Tao -o- -en eso Tsubasa lo golpeo en la cabeza con uno de sus puños- esta bien, esta bien, no bromeo con eso, tranquila T.TU

Tsubasa: Sí sigues con esas bromas nos van a descubrir y a ti no te gustara verme molesta, ¿o si Bobohoro?

Horohoro: ¡¿Cómo que Bobohoro, demasiado tiempo pensando en eso chino hace que se peguen las malas costumbres del el! –la chica le tapo la boca y lo miró enfadada para después señalar a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Idiota, si no quieres que te llame así por lo menos deja de gritar o la harás despertar

Horohoro: Lo siento, lo siento enserio –se sentó al lado de la chica y miró a Tsukasa- oye…enserio que por un momento parecías la Tsukasa verdadera

Tsubasa: Años de practica, dedicación y unos cuantos regaños de la señorita

Horohoro: Tsubasa…-'¿hm?'- me contarías porque le pasó eso a Tsukasa hace rato…lo de desmayarse al ver a tu padre –esta suspiro y miró melancólica a su hermana gemela- si no pueden no me lo cuentes

Tsubasa: No, no, esta bien que lo sepas…no te preocupes –respiró hondo y empezó a contar mientras Horohoro la escuchaba muy atento, empezó al contar la rivalidad de familia para continuar con la muerte de su madre- después que mi madre murió, nuestro padre se encargo de nosotras y de Tsugumi…jajaja para ese entonces éramos unas bebes y Tsukawa si no mal recuerdo tenia un añito, el tiempo pasó y mi padre nos crió a todas, enseñándonos el arte del shamanismo mientras viajábamos por todos los continentes debido a sus investigaciones

Horohoro: Y se podía encargar de ustedes así de simple –'claro'- que increíble infancia tuvieron ustedes

Tsubasa: Bueno, después de muchos viajes, mi padre decidió que debíamos de estar mas tiempo en nuestra casa en Osaka, llegamos a finales de invierno y…si no mal recuerdo unos días después del cumpleaños de Tsukawa…por una de esas noches, según parece mi padre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros cuando mi hermana Tsukasa bajó porque quería acompañarlo mientras leía; de un momento a otro, destrozaron los cristales de los ventanales de la biblioteca y entraron unos desconocidos, quienes acorralaron a mi padre, el para cuidar de mi hermana la escondió debajo de su escritorio en la misma biblioteca

Horohoro: ¿Quiénes eran esas personas Tsubasa? –'mi familiares'- ¿q-que?

Tsubasa: Si, algunos miembros de la familia fueron y acorralaron a mi padre, el era muy fuerte pero lo vencían en numero, según parece no se dieron cuenta que mi padre había escondido a mi hermana debajo del escritorio, la pelea no duro mucho tiempo pero…el que salió perdiendo fue mi padre, su maestra y creo que tía, lo ataco dándole en el corazón con su posesión, Tsukasa asustada intento salir y cuando la escucharon…esa señora la atrapó, fue a matarla también y Tsukasa estaba muy asustada como para siquiera gritar por ayuda, en ese momento llego maestro

Horohoro: ¿Maestro? –'Nos ha entrenado desde muy pequeñas'- oh entiendo

Tsubasa: Maestro se encargo de salvar a mi hermana antes de que saliera lastimada, según parece Tsukasa se había quedado en shock mientras lloraba, los amigos de mi padre habían llegado muy tarde para salvarlo a el pero si llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarla a ella, según parece lograron ahuyentar a todos los que habían ido a matarnos……al ver a mi padre muerto ellos juraron que nos iban a proteger costara lo que costara, aquel suceso, por cuestiones del shock, mi hermana lo bloqueó pero eso también trajo como consecuencia que olvidara algunas cosas que le pasaron antes, ella es normal y sin ninguna enfermedad pero, ese suceso le causo tanto miedo que su subconsciente lo rechaza, nunca habíamos visto a mi padre después de eso pero si indicios de que Tsuki había bloqueado todo lo que sucedió esa noche…supongo que lo que pasó hoy fue el recuerdo

Horohoro: Pobre, como pudo sufrir tanto, no lo parece así

Tsubasa: Nuestra vida ha sido así, pero hay que saberla llevar, no hemos sido del todo felices pero sabemos que hay muchas personas que aún cuidan de nosotras, a ellas hay que darles una gran sonrisa

Horohoro: Te prometo que la protegeré –'¿Qué dices?'- prometo que protegeré a Tsukasa, después de escuchar eso no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados, han sufrido mucho todas ustedes, me gustaría que ya no lo hicieran –'gracias Horohoro'- a ti, ya veras a partir de ahora no les pasara nada porque yo las protejo jajajaja –apretando un puño mientras se reía a carcajadas

Tsubasa: Oh dios, tendré que empezar a hacer mi testamento, sí estaré bajo tu cuidado Bobohoro ya empezare a pensar que me moriré pronto oU jojojo

Horohoro: No, claro, como tu prefieres que cuide de ti el chino 9o9 –Tsubasa le brindo otro golpe en la cabeza- aaay eres demasiado violenta mujer, ¿Por qué no eres mas como tu hermana? ella es tranquila y solo te lastima a ti TT

Tsubasa: ¬¬ -mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y un aura oscura- ¿Qué dijiste Bobohoro? ¬¬

Horohoro: N-nada, nada tranquila OoUu, wow .U y oye, como sabré que me estarás ayudando ¬o¬ ¿y sí por molestarte me haces una trampa?

Tsubasa: Ooooh, sabes, no lo había pensado, sí te comportas mal te lo haré jajajajaja D

Horohoro: ¡No es justo! TT Entonces yo también te haré trampa con el chino ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¡Llegas a dejarme en ridículo al frente de Len-chan y tu te mueres oíste ò.o! –en eso Horohoro apretó los labios aguantando una risa y Tsubasa se empezó a sonrojar al instante- ¿q-que te pasa a ti ahora? ò/o

Horohoro: ¡¡Pss! JAJAJAjajajajaja, Len-chan jajajajajajaja tu llamas al chino Len-chan jajajajajajaja si se llegara a enterar se pondría mas rojo que un tomate y te miraría con odio de por vida Jajajajajajaja ¡oh kami! No puedo jajajajajaja –abrazándose el estomago mientras se seguía riendo- ese día le tendré que ver la cara, no me lo perdería ni por toda la riqueza del mundo jajajajajaja

Tsubasa: O/o –la chica se tapó rápidamente la boca y miró reírse a Horohoro, para después ponerse algo cabizbaja en eso momento Horohoro calló y la miró preocupado-

Horohoro: Oye no te pongas así Tsubasa óoUu, n-no te ofendas enserio era broma –se le acerco un poco para ponerle una mano en el hombro- vamos, el es muy serio prácticamente la mayoría del tiempo 9o9 pero yo lo conozco mas de lo que tu te imaginas, eso no le afecta en lo absoluto nOn…amenos que los demás se burlen de el .-.U p-pero no pongas esa cara, anímate nOnU o por lo que mas quieras no llores n.nUu

Tsubasa: N-no voy a llorar Uu tampoco soy tan débil ¬/¬ -cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada-

Horohoro: ¡Bien! Esa es la actitud XD, sigue con confianza y veras que el chino estará a tus pies D

Tsubasa: ¿Y porque tan entusiasta con que yo me junte con el? ./.U

Horohoro: Bueno, es una larga historia U, pero el necesita una novia, esta muy solo el pobre muchacho además tu lo has buscado desde hace tiempo ¿no? Mereces una oportunidad…además

Tsubasa: Además ¿que? ôo

Horohoro: T-tu me ayudaras con tu hermana oU con algo te tenia que pagar -rascándose detrás de la cabeza 'supongo'- y así todo el mundo feliz -o- tu con el chino amargado, el con alguien que lo cuide y lo quiere –en eso Tsubasa se sonrojo un poco- y yo con tu hermana /…wow, si que sonó raro ..U

Tsubasa: Bueno, me gusto mas la parte con que yo cuidaría y querría a Len-chan -3- y tu, más te vale no hacerle nada a mi hermana, le llegas a romper el corazón y yo te romperé la cara, ¿me entendí? ¬¬ -amenazándolo con un puño-

Horohoro: Deja de amenazarme que ya entendí U y bueno –voltea para ver a Tsukasa dormida- ¿que haremos hasta que despierte?

Tsubasa: Buena pregunta ¬¬U –viendo a su hermana- sí quieres bajas yo me quedo aquí

Horohoro: Ya te dije que te acompañare -O- niña sorda –'esta bien' la chica fue a su maleta y sacó una mano de cartas- ¿y eso?

Tsubasa: Lo tenía guardado, ¿jugamos cartas? –'oh bueno' ambos se acomodaron cerca de la ventana y empezaron a jugar cartas mientras esperaban que la chica despertara de su sueño…un sueño no muy agradable-

Mientras que su hermana y Horohoro jugaban cartas a su lado, ella en sus sueños no la estaba pasando nada bien, se escuchaban muchas personas gritando y lamentándose, ella estaba en medio de todo asustada, parecía mas pequeña y cargaba un vestido azul algo desgarrado, la joven se abrazo a si misma y empezó a llorar, en sus sueños personas marrones empezaron a salir del suelo y la atraparon por las piernas, ella horrorizada escapo de allí y una voz de una mujer se escuchó "_Mocosa de sangre impura, por tu culpa han deshonrado a nuestra familia"_

Tsukasa: _Déjeme por favor, yo no he hecho nada malo, déjeme se lo suplico, déjeme en paz _–se tapó los oídos mientras corría pero se resbaló y cayo sobre una alfombra, la chica volvió en si y volteo para ver a una mujer ya mayor con una especie de daga- _No, usted no…no se me acerque, déjeme…no…_-la señora fue avanzando y alzando su daga- _no…no…NO ME MATE POR FAVOR _–estallando en lagrimas y cubriéndose la cabeza-

Volviendo a la habitación Tsukasa abrió rápidamente los ojos a los que al instante le salieron lagrimas, Tsubasa y Horohoro se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver que le sucedía, ambos la vieron preocupados al ver como lloraba en silencio y Tsukasa al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba a su lado, sin vacilar se levantó y la abrazó mientras que Tsubasa le daba palmaditas en la espalda

Tsubasa: Tranquila…solo fue una pesadilla ¿no es así? –su hermana asintió temerosa mientras la abraza un poco más- ya estas aquí no te pasara nada, confía en mi

Tsukasa: Soñé con ella Tsubasa…soñé de nuevo con esa mujer –aguanto un poco el llanto para poder hablar y en susurros dijo- soñé con aquella mujer que quiso matarme –sin mas energías volvió a estallar en llanto en el hombro se Tsubasa mientras esta le frotaba la espalda-

Tsubasa: Shh, ya no llores, se fuerte Tsukasa…tu lo eres, yo no lo dudo jajaja…tranquila

Horohoro sorprendido intento salir para dejar a las hermanas a solas pero Tsubasa lo miró y le indico que se quedara, el se un poco culpable al no poder hacer nada por una chica que lloraba al frente de el pero Tsubasa le pico el ojo dejando confundido al Ainu ¿Qué planeaba Tsubasa con eso?

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el séptimo capitulo, no se preocupen actualizare rápido, no los dejare con tanta intriga jajaja XD, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Pues a Ann-Diethel gracias a ella se me subió el animo para no dejar de exponer el fic x3…gracias D este cap es para ti! **

Próximo capitulo---- ¡Cuidado! Un padre muy estricto

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	8. ¡Cuidado! un padre muy estricto

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 8. "¡Cuidado! Un padre muy estricto"

Tsukasa: Soñé con ella Tsubasa…soñé de nuevo con esa mujer –aguanto un poco el llanto para poder hablar y en susurros dijo- soñé con aquella mujer que quiso matarme Tsubasa –sin mas energías volvió a estallar en llanto en el hombro se Tsubasa mientras esta le frotaba la espalda-

Tsubasa: Shh, ya no llores, se fuerte Tsukasa…tu lo eres, yo no lo dudo jajaja…tranquila

Horohoro sorprendido intento salir para dejar a las hermanas a solas pero Tsubasa lo miró y le indico que se quedara, el se sentía un poco culpable al no poder hacer nada por una chica que lloraba al frente de el y menos si esa conocida era una linda gemela que acaba de conocer, pero Tsubasa le pico el ojo dejando confundido al Ainu ¿Qué planeaba Tsubasa con eso? ¿Acaso ya empezaría a ayudarlo?

La chica sostuvo por los hombros a su hermana y la alejo un poco con una sonrisa en la cara y riendo le acarició la cabeza como si ella fuera un muñeco o un perro, mientras que Tsukasa, aún con lagrimas en los ojos la miraba confundida y cuando trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas se resbalaban otras más, a Horohoro le rompía el corazón verla así pero Tsubasa por el contrario le sonreía, ella se levantó dejando a su hermana sentada en el futon al frente de ella, puso una mano en la cintura y alzando un dedo negó varias veces

Tsubasa: Me decepcionas Tsuki, ¿no que la llorona era yo? Vamos, respira profundo, espérame aquí y ya te subo el almuerzo…¡ah por cierto! Bobohoro se quedara cuidándote mientras yo subo, ¿entendido? –sin quitar su sonrisa caminó a la puerta y antes se salir miró a Horohoro- te dejo a cargo, le pasa algo malo y me llamas enseguida…ja ne –se volteo otra vez, cerró la puerta tras si y se escuchó como bajaba despacio las escaleras-

Tsukasa no se había percatado de la presencia de Horohoro hasta que su hermana lo nombró, y ésta se tapó la boca apenada mientras que a su cara se le subían todos los colores y el chico no se quedaba atrás, después que Tsubasa salió de la habitación miró apenada a Horohoro, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, cosa que resulto inútil mientras que él se rascaba la cabeza buscando que decir.

Tsukasa: L-lo lamento –se inclinó un poco- debe pensar que soy muy tonta Horohoro jajaja –levantándose para seguir intentando limpiarse las lagrimas mientras con una mano apretaba un poco las sabanas del futon- enserio que pena contigo jeje –tratando de reír y tranquilizarse mientras con la mano libre se limpiaba la cara- lo siento Horohoro-san

Horohoro: No, no, no, no –reaccionó y se acercó un poco a ella- no te apenes Tsukasa, es normal en una situación así, sabes, si yo soñara con alguien que me quisiera matar me pondría todo paranoico jajajaja –de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo y le limpió un poco la cara con el- toma, úsalo para limpiarte esas lagrimas, te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes nn –sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía en realidad, le siguió limpiando la cara mientras Tsukasa se sonrojaba mas y mas- oye, n-no tendrás fiebre, te veo muy roja ..

Tsukasa: ¿Que? O/o...No, no, no…ajajajajaja no, para nada tengo fiebre, no estoy enferma Horohoro no se preocupe jajajajajaja nonUuU n-no me pasa nada –agitando un poco los brazos- t-tal vez sea…l-la luz…si, si, si la luz jajajaja nOnU –jugando con sus dedos y con muchas gotitas en la frente-

Horohoro: Si, debe ser eso nn –y siguió con su labor hasta que solo se le notaban un poco rojo los ojos por el llanto- ¡lista! Como nueva nOn –guardándose el pañuelo en su bolsillo pero pensó un momento y lo volvió a sacar- sí tienes ganas de llorar otra vez, usa mi pañuelo, yo casi no lo uso además sí sigues así de triste al menos te será útil –sonriéndole mientras le daba el pañuelo blanco-

Tsukasa: N-no, Horohoro es su pañuelo…y-yo…Yo tengo uno en mi maleta jajaja n/./nUuU…es que…yo…bueno…eh –miró al suelo muy sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos nerviosa- ya bastante se ha preocupado por mi, tranquilo…yo

Horohoro: -la miró toda nerviosa y sonrojada y el mismo sonrió para sus adentros mientras se le acercaba un poco- ne Tsukasa-chan –con un dedo la poqueó en la cabeza y ella rápidamente la alzó- soy tu amigo, los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos, nunca es suficiente ni tampoco demasiado -ofreciéndole de nuevo el pañuelo y ella lo recibió en las manos- así me gusta nn

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias Horohoro / –sonriéndole muy sonrojada mientras guardaba el pañuelo y el chico le respondió de la misma manera pero al notar que tan cerca estaba de la chica, el se alejo sonrojado- jajajajaja eres muy gracioso Horohoro

Horohoro: Jejeje ¿tu crees, pero bueno, al menos ya has dejado de llorar al menos hacerte de reír sirvió de algo ¿no? Jejeje n/n

Tsukasa: Supongo que si, jajajajaja / -ambos seguían sonrojados y sonriéndose el uno al otro logrando relajar el ambiente pero ambos no se dieron cuenta que Tsubasa estaba escuchando desde detrás de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un rico almuerzo para 3 personas-

Tsubasa: "Soy un genio, jojojojojojojo se escuchan como un par de enamorados, esto es perfecto…aaaawwww mi hermana estará tan feliz ¡y no nos iremos! Jajajajajaja, que buena soy de casamentera además, ella lo quiere…y…según parece el también así que mal no estoy haciendo jojojo, Tsubasa Ryugasaki eres la mejor jojojo" –al tener las manos ocupadas la sonriente Tsubasa toco la puerta con un pie y al momento Horohoro le fue a abrir la puerta- hola Bobohoro me extrañaste

Horohoro: Que no soy Bobohoro mujer -- -'si si lo que sea' Tsubasa fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana y le dio su almuerzo- oye Tsubasa, se que tu comes mucho, pero…no crees que 2 almuerzos para ti son demasiados ..U

Tsubasa: No tonto, el tercero es para ti ¬¬, vamos ven, cierra esa puerta y come algo, has estado aquí conmigo cuidándola -o- ¿que? ¿Acaso me crees tan mala como para dejarte sin comer? No te quedes ahí paradote y acompáñanos -o-

Horohoro: Si, si, ya voy mujer, ya voy -o- no te impacientes –sentándose al lado de Tsubasa pero tratando de también estar cerca de Tsuki- ¡itadakimas! nOn –'itadakimaaas' y los tres empezaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que Tsubasa le quitó un langostino temporizado a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Langostinos jajajaja nOn –metiéndose a la boca el rico langostino mientras que Tsukasa se quejaba- mmm si tanto te gustan te lo hubieras comido de primero baka jajaja nwn

Tsukasa: Moo, se veía rico –'nah tu haces mejores'- n-no es verdad, tu siempre exageras con mi comida ./. …¡y no cambies el tema! ¬¬ mañana te quitare tus langostinos ya lo veras , 

Tsubasa: Uuuh que miedo Tsuki, mírame, estoy aterrorizada porque me vas a quitar un langostino a la tempura oooh, auxilio la amante del tempura me ataca noooooo jajajajaja XD

Horohoro: Ya jajajaja, se pelean por nada –sujeto su langostino con los palitos y se lo coloco en el plato a Tsukasa- no tengo mucha hambre, anda cómelo

Tsukasa: P-pero Horohoro óo

Horohoro: Vamos nn…si me lo regresas no me lo comeré 99 –comiendo un poco de arroz-

Tsukasa: Hai Horohoro u –comiéndose el langostino bajo la mirada de Tsubasa sobre los dos-

Tsubasa: "Esto será pan comido, estos dos son muy evidentes jejeje, unos días mas, unas cuantas ayuditas y estos serán harina del mismo costal…siii señor, oh si, no nos iremos, ¡uh, no nos iremos, ¡uh! nOn" –sonriendo mientras comía y Tsukasa se le había quedado viendo-

Tsukasa: Tsuba… ¿te pasa algo? ..U –'¡ah! ¿A mi? No, no nada nOn' ésta siguió comiendo mientras Tsukasa se terminaba su arroz y su caldo- lo que tu digas Tsubasa, lo que tu digas uOu

Tsubasa: Así se habla n,n jojojo –'por cierto Tsubasa'- dime querida y amada hermana gemela -o- ¿Qué desea saber oh su gran alteza real? –'Tsubasa ¬¬'- jojojo sabes que me divierto molestándote n,n

Tsukasa: Si Tsubasa 99…por cierto, ¿Qué me paso? –'¿Cómo qué que te paso?'- me refiero a que porque est-- –en eso Tsubasa le tapo la boca, Tsukasa la vio confusa mientras que ella con una mano quitó los almuerzos del frente de su hermana-

Tsubasa: ¿Lo quieres saber? –Tsukasa asintió ya que no podía hablar con la mano de su hermana sobre su boca- muy bien hermana pero con una condición –esta le frunció el ceño y Tsubasa negó con la cabeza- nada de esas miraditas matadoras que me das siempre, esto es estrictamente necesario, así que, silencio

Horohoro: ¿No crees que eres algo drástica con tu hermana Tsubasa? ..U

Tsubasa: Nah, así nos tratamos, ¡ahora!...escucha bien Tsukasa, no voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca hasta que aceptes mis condiciones y esas son que todo, ¡todo! Lo que yo te diga tu no dirás nada –mientras que Tsubasa le decía eso a su hermana gemela, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a algunos miembros de la pensión entre estos a Ren- nada de quejas, nada de miradas, nada de nada, siquiera se te ocurra respirar…te conozco Tsuki así que mas te vale guardar silencio –le quitó la mano de la boca y cuando su hermana fue a hablar ella se la volvió a tapar- ok hermana ¿acaso te hable en otro idioma para que no me entiendas?...usa tu cerebro que es bien grandecito y solo ordénale que se calle, ¿bien? ¬¬ -la chica asintió con desgano- perfecto encanto ahora escucha con atención nOñ

Horohoro: Oye Tsubasa yo creo que deberías de dejarlo para otra ocasión sabes –viendo como ya iban llegando los demás y la miraban en silencio 'silencio Bobohoro estoy trabajando'- 99 esta bien

Tsubasa: No quiero interrupciones, los días que ella me hace caso son pocos -o- hay que aprovecharlos –sonó sus nudillos y se sentó mejor al frente de su hermana- muy bien encanto nada de lloriqueos y escucha a tu querida hermana…¿te desmayaste? Si ¿lloraste? Si ¿estas traumada? Eso parece ¿me vas a mirar feo justo ahora? –Esperó un momento cuando Tsukasa lo hizo por reacción- ¡si! muy bien, al menos estas en buenas condiciones como para querer darme uno de tus regaños, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Fácil, viste a papá…-en eso Tsukasa puso una cara entre confusión y miedo alertando a su hermana y esta poso su mano al frente de su cara- ¡MOMENTO! Traaanquilaa relájate Tsuki, aún estas completa, no has muerto, tranquila -o-…¿bien? –esperó a que Tsukasa asintiera- bien, viste a papá en el piso de abajo porque, al parecer el señor en cuestión ha estado escondido de nosotras, ¿porque? Ni me preguntes ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? Pues, amenos de que controles esos desmayos y ese miedo que tienes, pues nada en especial ahora…¡¡NO! ¡Quieta Tsuki! –la joven se iba a levantar y Tsubasa la jaló por los hombros y la volvió sentar- te dije que apenas y respiraras, ahora…Tsukasa…quiero que te quedes tranquila, no te va a pasar absolutamente nada, ¡santo dios! No entiendes que del que estamos hablando es papá, lo mas que ese hombre te puede hacer es regañarte por no decirle 'papi ¿puedo acompañarte?' no pasa nada, ¿entendido? así que nada de caras traumadas, nada de desmayos, nada de lloriqueos que tu no estas para lloran tinas y por amor a **Kami** deja de mirarme con tanto odio que solo intento ayudarte 

Tsugumi: Hola Baba, ¿que haces? nOn –sentándose como si nada a su lado-

Tsubasa: Tranquilizando a Tsuki, ¿tu? ò,o –aún tratando de que Tsukasa se quedara sentada-

Tsugumi: Viéndote hacer algo tonto nn -'¬¬ ja…ja…ja' ésta se empezó a reír mientras señala a Tsukasa- ya esta grande Tsubasa, déjala que de su opinión, la tratas como retrasada, sí sigues así Tsuki te tratara peor de cómo te mira

Tsubasa: Sí no me ha mordido significa que aún estoy a salvo –pero Tsukasa abrió muy grande la boca y Tsubasa noto lo que hacia alejando su mano de ella- AY esta bien, esta bien, tranquila, tranquila mujer ni se te ocurra morderme, sí quieres hablar, pues…¡habla! Habla yo no te detengo ôoUuU –retrocediendo un poco-

Tsukasa: Uff -.-U no soy tonta ¬¬, se porque me desmaye, el problema que no sabia es ¿por que del desmayo? –'te lo dije ¬¬' Tsukasa volvió a abrir la boca y Tsubasa retrocedió mucho mas '¡no digo nada! TOTU'- Tsugumi tu me podrías decir por favor

Fausto: Mejor te lo respondo yo –Tsubasa al oír la voz del doctor, volteó y miró a todos los que estaban en la pensión quedando hecha piedra con la boca abierta- veo que no se dio cuenta de nuestras presencias

Tsukasa: Estaba muy ocupada callándome y "sermoneándome", Fausto-san dígame, ¿usted sabe porque del desmayo?

Fausto: Bueno, tu prima y tu hermana pequeña me contaron lo que te pasó hace unos años, te desmayaste por causa del shock que tuviste, al tener algo en frente de lo que bloqueaste hace que el cerebro colapse y pase lo que te pasó, no es grave si no normal, eso si, quiero que permanezcas tranquila hasta que vuelvas a estar estable, como pude notar tuviste una baja de tensión muy rápida, supongo que el desmayo no se repetirá si ya te explicaron con calma pero aún estas un poco débil, y yo como doctor preferiría que descansaras por hoy, ya Tamao y Ryu te estas preparando un caldo y jugo de frutas para ayudarte a reponer energía

Tsukasa: Si, pero Fausto-san—

Fausto: No queremos que tengas una decaída, así que cumple mi petición, su padre esta muy preocupado por usted, no hagas que se preocupe mas por pequeñeces que se pueden prevenir –eso hizo que Tsukasa bajara un poco la cabeza- por hoy mucho movimiento para ti, así que descansa y si quieres algo estamos todos los de la pensión ¿entendido? nn

Tsukasa: Esta bien p- -no pudo ni terminar de dirigir la mirada hacia Anna cuando esta simplemente asintió- p-perdonen las molestias Anna-san uu

Anna: Tranquila……ya mejoraras –nadie se dio cuenta que Yoh la sujetaba de una mano y que cuando iba a decir algo el apretaba primero su mano y ella respondía de forma "amable"- bien holgazanes, ya saben como esta la enferma, ahora todos vuelvan a sus labores ù/u –soltándose disimuladamente de Yoh y bajando las escaleras-

Todos: ¡Si Anna! –cada quien fue a hacer sus tareas del día no sin antes despedirse de Tsukasa con algunos 'que te mejores' o 'cuídate' y cosas por el estilo-

Tsubasa por su lado no se quería ir, pero Tsugumi se la llevo diciendo que lo que menos necesitaba Tsukasa en ese momento eran sus típicas peleas hermanales pero no se fue sin antes decirle a su hermana gemela…

Tsubasa: Cerebrito ya sabes, te pasa algo y me pegas un grito…aunque…no se…si lloras lo suficientemente fuerte tal vez también te escuche y creo que otra persona aparte de mi subirá en tu auxilio jejeje

Tsukasa: Anda a limpiar Tsubasa ¬/¬ -esta se había levantado y buscaba una ropa mas cómoda en su maleta para así recostarse otro rato en el futon-

Tsubasa: Maa, maa no te tomes las cosas tan apecho –caminó hacia ella y le dio palmadas en la cabeza- sabes que me preocupo por ti, y ese desmayo casi me mata de un infarto, agradéceme por lo menos uOu

Tsukasa: Si Tsubasa, cuando lleguemos a Osaka te haré una estatua de barro 99 –'se vale un simple gracias ¬¬'- gracias Tsubasa, que linda eres al preocuparte por tu hermana gemela 9o9

Tsubasa: Y después dices que soy yo la que busca los pleitos ¿no? ¬.¬ -'no empiecen ustedes dos uOu' – si, Tsugumi okâ-san nos portaremos bien uOu –desordenándole el cabello a Tsukasa y caminando fuera de la habitación- nos vemos Tsuki

Tsukasa: Adiós tonta, que Anna no te lastime mucho -o- y cuídate de las repisas asesinas –'lo tendré en cuenta' levantando una de las manos y bajando por las escaleras- baka nunca cambiara –sonriendo un poco- oye Tsugumi

Tsugumi: ¿Qué sucede? –'averíguame que trae Tsubasa entre manos'- ¿entre manos? Yo la veo como siempre, pero bueno haré lo que me pides, tú ahora olvídate de todo y descansa si chiquita

Tsukasa: Claro tranquila jajaja…pero hazme ese favor si, enserio Tsubasa me tenia nerviosa antes de que todos llegaran

Tsugumi: Hmm…bieen, supongo que ya me doy la idea de que se trata –'enserio'- no eres la única que conoce bien a Tsubasa jajaja, esa de seguro esta pensando en algo, bueno…anda descansa –'si'- nos vemos luego, cuídate Tsuki nn –la rubia salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando por mucho rato a Tsukasa a solas para que descansara, mientras, todos los demás hacían quehaceres- Tsubasa…

Tsubasa: Diiiiiiime –esta acomodaba unos adornos en el pasillo mientras que Tsugumi sacudía el polvo de las repisas, ya habían pasado mas o menos 2 horas que habían dejado a Tsukasa descansar y ellas se habían encargado de limpiar algunos estantes y repisas de plata baja- ¿Qué pasa Tsugumi?

Tsugumi: Dime Tsuba, que tienes en la cabeza últimamente, note que te comportabas algo extraña allá arriba –'para nada'- oh vamos, mira bien con quien hablas ¬¬…uOu Tsubasa te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que tu cabecita está maquinando algo, que no precisamente sea bueno ¬w¬ mmm –dándole una sonrisa cómplice a la que Tsubasa respondió de la misma manera- veo que estoy en lo cierto

Tsubasa: Para tu información eso es secreto de estado…pero tranquila cariño que no es nada malo jojojo –se reían mientras se tapaba mitad de la cara con su abanico de metal- confía en mi jojojo…Tsubasa Ryugasaki lo tiene todo bajo control

Tsugumi: ¿Por qué esa risa me da muy mala espina querida? –riéndose un poco- cuando te ríes así significa que la cosa no es para bien

Tsubasa: Créeme que lo es…además –esta calló un momento mientras miraba algo detrás de Tsugumi y volvió a sonreír divertida- bueno Tsugumi, creo que nuestra conversación se acabo jojojo, alguien te busca jojojo –señaló detrás de ella y al momento en que Tsugumi volteó ella se escabullo a la habitación que estaba al lado riéndose un poco- "perfecto jojojo n,n"

Mientras con Tsugumi, ella había volteado a donde señaló su prima y se consiguió con el mayor de los gemelos Asakura, cosa que no le agrado mucho ya que este llevaba ya varios días buscando excusas para hablar con ella, para tratar de disimular Tsugumi volteó de nuevo y al no conseguir a Tsubasa, la maldijo por dejarla sola en esa situación, pero guardo la calma y siguió sacudiendo el polvo, sin esperar que Hao se le acercaría a hablarle

Hao: ¡Hola!...que raro conseguirte sola preciosa, ¿Qué paso con tu prima? –apoyándose en la pared, justo al lado de ella para ver lo que hacia- nunca te veo sola Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Pues…en realidad no se donde se metió Tsubasa uOu "pero si se que la matare cuando la encuentre ¬¬" –en ese instante Hao rió un poco- ¿y tu no tienes tareas que hacer?

Hao: Veamos, ya hice mis deberes escolares, ya limpie lo que tenia que limpiar y me rehúso a entrenar ya que soy bastante fuerte como para hacerlo

Tsugumi: Veo que ego no te falta –'para nada'- que bueno…ahora si me disculpas, tengo un viejo armario que limpiar en una de las salas –caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaba Hao y este se apresuró a posarse frente a ella-

Hao: ¿Qué te parece si cuando termines salimos los dos a caminar un rato? –dándole una sonrisa de casanova, que era lo que el tiempo en la pensión y en la preparatoria había vuelto a Hao al ser denominado el chico "Hot" del momento-

Tsugumi: Lo siento…pero no estoy interesada Hao –algo indiferente se desvió un poco logrando pasar a Hao- "Este chico como molesta U"

Hao: ¿Tan mal te caigo? –volviendo a adelantársele- vamos, ni que fueras a morirte, al contrario, mira bien que te esta pidiendo salir un rato con el

Tsugumi: Si, un tonto casanova que no tiene a otra chica a quien molestar y por eso me molesta a mi ¬¬ -volviendo a tomar su paso y para su alivio Hao se quedó atrás-

Hao: Ya veras, ¡algún día aceptaras salir conmigo! –'si, si'- no me rindo fácil nOñ y menos con una lindura como tu –en eso Tsugumi volteó sonrojada pero con mala cara- d-disculpa nñUU

Tsugumi: Por eso me molestas ¬¬ -y después de dar un suspiro y voltearle la cara a Hao, se perdió al final del pasillo y entró a una habitación del fondo- este Hao como molesta ù.u juro que cuando consiga a la escurridiza de Tsubasa pagara por dejarme a solas con el –apretando un poco el trapo que usaba mientras empezaba su labor-

Yoh: Veo que te molesta mucho Hao o.o –el chico leía una revista recostado en el tatami de esa habitación y miraba a Tsugumi muy inocente- ¿Por qué no le dices que te deje en paz? jijiji nn

Tsugumi: ¡Y-yoh! Oo –sorprendida, miró al chico en el tatami y su cara se torno rosa- n-no me di cuenta que estabas aquí jajaja, lo siento Uu –riendo nerviosa y con mutas gotitas detrás de la cabeza- eh bueno…jeje, ya varias veces le he dicho a tu hermano que me deje tranquila, no quiero ofender pero, el me resulta algo molesto jejeje nnUuUu

Yoh: Jijiji, tranquila, el suele molestar mucho, solo síguele la corriente y al rato te dejara jijiji, pregúntale a Lyserg, el ha sabido llevarse bien con el por ese truco

Tsugumi: ¿A Lyserg .o.? ¿y el que tiene que ver?

Yoh: Ellos en el pasado tuvieron unas cuantas…digamos…diferencias y Lyserg le tiene un raro odio a Hao n.nU jiji sí quieres aprender a como soportar a mi hermano, pregúntale a el jajaja el te ayudara

Tsugumi: Oh o,o gracias por el consejo Yoh -'no hay porque nOn'- y oye, ¿tu no deberías estar entrenando? o.oU

Yoh: Si, pero…me escape por un momento Uu, por eso estoy aquí solo no se lo digas a Anna o ella me regañara n.nUuU

Tsugumi: Tranquilo, solo procura que no te descubra o ella te torturara

Yoh: Jijijiji, ya la estas empezando a conocer mejor

Tsugumi: Si, un poco…con las cosas que me cuenta Tsubasa creo que conozco el lado cruel de Anna U

Yoh: Jijiji, ella también ha tenido unos cuantos problemas con ella, al parecer es bastante revoltosa pero ella me cae bastante bien es muy divertida –'si…sobre todo divertida 99'- jijiji a mi si me parece así oye por cierto Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Dime Yoh o/.o –la chica limpiaba mientras escuchaba a Yoh hablarle-

Yoh: ¿Reconsiderarán quedarse un poco mas?

Tsugumi: Bueno –guardó silencio por un momento mientras mordía un poco su labio pero después dejó de limpiar para responderle de frente- lo que sucede es que tendríamos que hablar las 4 juntas, Tsukawa y yo nos sorprendimos bastante por lo que nos dijeron y créeme que estamos muy agradecidas por tanta amabilidad que nos brindan, pero como viste, les causamos muchas preocupaciones y además no queremos que ninguno de ustedes salga lastimado

Yoh: No tienen que temer por eso, somos muy fuertes y somos muchos, además como les dije, ustedes son mis amigas y a las amigas como ustedes me gusta protegerlas y mas cuando tienen un problema

Tsugumi: Eso es muy dulce Yoh, pero hay que considerar que sí nos quedamos aquí esos asesinos darán con este lugar y no sabremos que podría pasarles

Yoh: Muy fácil, si dan con este lugar nos defenderemos y las defenderemos a ustedes…jijiji dejen de pensar que están solas y que son una carga para nosotros nn –dándole una sonrisa marca registrada Asakura Yoh- ¿si?

Tsugumi: E-esta bien…hablare con ellas al respecto y te diré que decidimos –'¿tomara en cuenta lo que te dije? nOn'- pues…si, creo que eso ayudara, además por lo visto Tsukawa y Tsubasa no se quieren ir, el problema será convencer a Tsuki…ella es como que…la persona que toma de último la palabra y eso es lo que todas cumplimos U

Yoh: Comprendo o.o…jijiji espero que la convenzas, es divertido tenerlas aquí nn

Tsugumi: Jijiji gracias Yoh n/n –'¡YOH!'- oh por dios es Anna OoU…anda muévete y escóndete de ella ò-o

Yoh: Hablamos mas tarde Tsugumi, ¡nos vemos a la cena! OO –y se escabullo por el pasillo del otro lado para salir al patio mientras el hacia eso Anna llegaba a la habitación donde el estaba-

Anna: ¿Tsugumi has visto al tonto de Yoh pasar por aquí? ¬¬

Tsugumi: P-pues…no estoy segura Anna, lo vi pasar por la ventana pero creo que era Hao ..U –disimulando un poco mientras limpiaba- ¿no crees que este en el patio trasero?

Anna: Ya busque ahí y no esta ¬¬

Tsugumi: Pues entonces disculpa pero no tengo la menor idea de donde podría estar Uu –Anna la miró desafiante por unos segundos y luego salió de la habitación- uff "este chica si que tiene mal carácter -.-U" –en eso sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió- "claro que considerare lo que me dijo Yoh n/n jaja es tan lindo…lastima que este comprometido con una bruja 9/9U" –suspiró y siguió su trabajo- "no se puede tener todo en la vida 3 lastima"

Y dejando a la chica de los ojos esmeralda suspirando un poco mientras limpiaba, al otro lado de la casa, por donde comúnmente los muchachos entrenaban, Tsubasa estaba sentada en el pasillo mientras Tsukawa lo limpiaba y los muchachos estaban en el patio entrenando un poco y haciendo batallas de práctica

Tsukawa: Onê-chan…-la chica arrastraba de un lado al otro un trapo para limpiar la madera del pasillo y trataba de hablar con su hermana a pesar de lo ajetreada que estaba- onê-chan…uff…no cree que debería hacer algo…uff…para que Anna-san no la regañe uff –descansaba en las puntas y después volvía a su labor-

Tsubasa: Con solo verlos me cansa U –cruzada de brazos mientras se levantaba, se apoyaba en una de las vigas de madera y miraba a su hermanita correr de una punta del pasillo a otra- creo que ya le conseguiste el gusto a trabajar aquí ¬¬U

Tsukawa: Al menos…nunca me han…regañado como a usted…onê-chan, no quiero causarle…problemas a Anna-san o.o uff, uff –se detiene a mitad del pasillo y pasa pasarse una mano por la frente- estoy cansada -U

Tsubasa: Dame eso -se sentó al lado de su hermana y le quito el trapo- tu descansa un poco

Tsukawa: ¿Onê-chan? ô.o –'¡ve -o-!' se quito de en medio del pasillo y dejo que Tsubasa siguiera limpiando cosa que hacia bastante rápido en comparación con ella- se nota que esta aburrida o,o –mientras se quitaba el pequeño pañuelo que se había puesto en la cabeza- y que extraño –con una mano bajo su mentón miró al suelo- no he visto a otô-san por ninguna parte ó.o

Tsubasa: No te preocupes…uff…uff…ya aparecerá…recuerda que esta algo sentido…uff…por lo que le sucedió a Tsukasa…aaah, ¡listo! –Se levantó, dejó el trapo en el suelo, se sacudió un poco las manos y colocándolas en su cintura miró a Tsukawa- ya limpie por aquí y no te preocupes por papá, conociéndolo debe de estar por ahí revisando el lugar, supongo que seguirá igual de intranquilo

Tsukawa: ¿Tú crees? –'seguro que si chiquita' notando como su hermana se sentaba al lado de ella y le picaba un ojo- esta bien, si tu lo dices onê-chan nn –sentándose al lado de ella-

Tsubasa: Tranquila…es de papá de quien estábamos hablando ¿no? –su hermana asintió y miraron a los muchachos entrenando, Yoh que había llegado de su "descanso" se incorporo y empezó a pelear con Ren mientras que Lyserg llevaba tiempo peleando con Horohoro pero este estaba muy distraído pensando en otras cosas en vez de pensar en el entrenamiento- "¿Qué le pasara al chico ainu? hmm…jojojojo no me digas que estas pensando…en alguien que conozco Bobohoro jojojojo" –riendo para sus adentros-

Lyserg: ¡Oye Horohoro! concéntrate, no quisiera lastimarte sin querer –este tenía posesionado su péndulo y lo enrollaba de nuevo mientras Horohoro por su parte estaba volviendo a posesionar su **Ikupasui**- estas muy ido, ¿te sientes mal Horohoro? ô.o

Horohoro: Lo siento Lyserg jejeje, no me pasa nada tranquilo, volvamos donde empezamos jejeje nnU –rascándose una mejilla-

Lyserg: ¿Seguro que quieres seguir entrenando? ôoU –acercándose un poco al joven del norte- enserio, sí quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí, por mi no hay ningún problema o.o

Horohoro: Sí no entreno, Pilika me regañara así que es mejor no buscarle mas razones para que me de dolores de cabeza .U

Ren: Sí te lo dice de ese modo síguele la corriente –mientras esquivaba un ataque de Yoh- además no perdemos mucho sí se lastima

Horohoro: ¡Oye! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Ren? òOo

Ren: Lo que escuchaste idiota ¬¬

Horohoro: No soy idiota, tu eres el idiota Ren Tao òo

Ren: ¡No! Tú eres el idiota òOo

Yoh: Ya muchachos no peleen U

Ren: Como siempre, salvado por Yoh ¬.¬…volvamos donde nos quedamos Yoh ù.u –posesionando su **Horaiken**- atento Yoh ¡_Chûka Zanmai_!

Yoh: ¡Ah! Espera no estaba listo OO –esquivando a duras penas el ataque del chico de ojos dorados-

Horohoro: Arg, este imbécil como molesta, es un creído ¬¬ -mirando al chino de reojo- …vamos Lyserg sigamos con el entrenamiento

Lyserg: Esta bien lo que digas U… ¡Morphin! –posesionando su péndulo-

Horohoro: ¡Kororo! "Relájate Horokeu" –respirando profundamente mientras optaba una posición de ataque- "piensa en otra cosa…como…en que también te gusta Tamao" baka -ambos volvieron a posesionar sus armas y atacarse mutuamente mientras desde arriba los observaban cuidadosamente unos ojos castaños tras unas gafas cuadradas-

Toshinobu: Debo admitir que esos muchachos son fuertes…veamos, un samurai, un guerrero chino, una pequeña hada y un **Koropokkuru** –estaba en sentado en una ventana del piso de arriba, en la habitación donde se encontraba Tsukasa- nada mal

Tsukasa: Otô-san…yo –el espíritu se bajó de la ventana y flotó hasta al frente de su hija- lamento haberlo preocupado tanto –bajó la cabeza y apretaba un poco las sabanas de su futon-

Toshinobu: Tranquila, eso no es tu culpa –posó una mano en una de las mejillas de la joven pero su mirada se torno triste- como me hubiera gustado seguir vivo –la miró en silencio un momento y le acarició un poco la mejilla- el que debe disculparse contigo soy yo…por mi culpa tienes ese problema y…-mordió sus labios pensando en que le podría decir pero nada bueno se le ocurría-

Tsukasa: No otô-san, no diga eso –le sonríe mientras el le quitaba la mano de su mejilla- no se culpe por cosas que ya pasaron…pasado es pasada, presente es presente y futuro será futuro, déjese de preocupar por cosas como esas

Toshinobu: He pasado todos estos años pensando en como compensarles mi ausencia –sujetándole el rostro a su hija con ambas manos- además de que no quería que me vieran así…como un pobre espíritu que no quiso su descanso eterno

Tsukasa: Usted no parece ser el hombre que fue mi padre –al espíritu se le desorbitaron los ojos sorprendido- mi padre siempre tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, nunca dejaba que le vieran triste o deprimido, era un hombre muy estricto pero siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y bromeaba con todo el mundo a pesar de las circunstancias, también quería ser fuerte y era la persona mas orgullosa que conocía para ese entonces jajaja…otô-san…-apretando una de las manos del espíritu- me gustaba mas como era antes, ¿Qué le paso?

Toshinobu: Sigo igual que siempre mi niña…pero…a veces las debilidades de un hombre lo hacen cambiar…aunque sea un poco

Tsukasa: Ya comprendo –ambos se quedaron callados por un largo rato-…entonces…lo que me contó hace rato sobre lo que dijeron Yoh y los demás es enserio -a Toshinobu le creció una sonrisa recordando tal cosa-

Toshinobu: ¡Es verdad! Ustedes permanecerán seguras aquí…por ahora es lo mejor que se me ocurre –'si padre pero…'- nada de peros mi niña, ¡yo mientras que ustedes estén aquí las entrenare personalmente!

Tsukasa: ¡¿Como Oo! –por acto reacción la chica se levantó del futon viendo a su padre- ¿pero como que nos entrenara padre? Sí nos quedamos aquí será peligroso y…y no queremos herir a nadie y…-observo mejor a su padre notando el rostro que tenía- ¿pasa algo malo?

Toshinobu: ¡Si, mi niña, aquí por lo visto están muy seguras ¿Qué no ves? –sosteniéndola por los hombros y llevándola hasta la ventana- no son nada débiles según veo yo además, ellos mismo accedieron a cuidarlas

Tsukasa: Seriamos una carga padre óo

Toshinobu: Nada de eso, yo recordare mis viejos tiempos y las entrenare duramente, tal como me entrenaron a mi, ya veras después todas me lo agradecerán y ya no dirán que son una carga y sí lo dicen pues las entrenare mucho mas fuerte –entusiasmándose de la idea y moviéndose de un lado al otro- se levantaran temprano, muy temprano si señor, hay que rendir todo el día –apretando sus puños y con muchos brillos y estrellas alrededor-

Tsukasa: Otô-san no cree…que…sería mejor…no se nnUuU –detrás del espíritu y moviendo una mano para que la tomara en cuenta-

Toshinobu: No mi pequeña…se lo que intentas, no me convencerás que no las entrene…un hombre se tiene que encargar de sus hijas y como mis hijas, deben de obedecerme y sí yo digo que las voy a entrenar ustedes acataran mis ordenes uOu…¿me entendí? –ahora dándole una mirada severa sorprendiendo a la chica- no escucho respuesta mi pequeña Tsukasa ¬¬ -cruzando los brazos-

Tsukasa: S-si otô-san ooU –poniéndose firme al frente de su padre-

Toshinobu: ¡Perfecto! –sonriéndole abiertamente- Mañana mismo empezaran, quiero que tu descanses Tsukasa –la chica asintió- te alimentes muy bien –volvió a asentir- hables con tus hermanas –asintió de nuevo- y las quiero mañana a primera hora levantadas y listas para entrenar…¿entendido?

Tsukasa: ¡Si! otô-san

Toshinobu: Esa es mi niña –le poso una mano sobre la cabeza mientras ella sonreía nerviosa-

Tsukasa: Y ¿Qué hará hoy Otô-san?

Toshinobu: Pues…quiero ver el lugar, pasearme un poco por Funbari, los espíritus de esos jóvenes me recibieron muy bien en especial el joven Amidamaru y el joven Bazon, ellos me enseñaran el cementerio y cosas así

Tsukasa: Entonces no estará hasta mañana otô-san o.o

Toshinobu: No lo se, lo mas seguro es que llegue tarde, sabes como soy yo mi niña…¡pero mañana! estaré para empezar a entrenarlas…¿no te parece eso fantástico Tsuki-chan? nn –sonriéndole burlón mientras que Tsukasa se limitaba a imitar una sonrisa ya que tenía una idea de lo que les iba a esperar en los próximos días con su padre de entrenador y no precisamente iban a ser los mejores pero por ahora…solo podía responderle con una sonrisa a todo lo que el decía y ya a la noche le explicaría a sus hermanas y a su prima…la pesadilla que les tocaría

---------------------

Tsubasa: ¡QUE HICISTE QUE! -levantándose de la mesa algo enfadada por lo que le habían dicho-

Tsukasa: Ya escuchaste, otô-san dijo que nos quiere entrenar, además sabes que decirle no a papá sería mucho peor –todos estaban cenando y al ya sentirse algo mejor, Tsukasa había bajado a cenar con los demás y fue cuando le dijo a sus hermanas y a su prima lo que había hablado con su padre, mientras ella comía muy tranquila-

Tsubasa: Tsukasa recuerdas bien como eran los entrenamientos de papá –en eso le sujeto la cabeza con una mano-…¡tienes alguna idea en tu cabecita de cómo eran!...¡PAPÁ NOS TORTURARA!

Tsukasa: Mientras mas exigente se es, mejor será el resultado Tsubasa –sentenció la chica, comiendo un poco de arroz- la maestra siempre nos lo ha dicho y no me extraña que otô-san sea mas exigente que ella

Tsubasa: Si lo se, claro que lo se, por supuesto que lo se –hablando lento y bajo-…pero…una cosa es exigencia y otra MUY diferente son los entrenamientos de nuestro padre…-empezando a susurrar- debo hacerte recordar querida hermana que esos entrenamientos…–le pidió que se acercara un poco, ella se acercó la oreja de Tsukasa lentamente y de un momento a otro…- SON EL INFIERNO TSUKASA

Tsukasa: Tzu…-frotándose el oído por donde le gritó Tsubasa y dejando su plato sobre la mesa la miró de reojo con muy mala cara- Tsubasa…para escucharte no me tienes que gritar a la oreja ¬¬

Tsubasa: Debiste decirle a otô-san que primero tendríamos que hablar entre todas

Tsukasa: ¡Imposible, conoces el carácter de papá y es mejor decirle que si y aguantar sus entrenamientos que decirle que no y soportar su mal carácter, sus regaños y sus castigos

Tsubasa: Si, supongo que ya se de donde viniste tu en eso de los regaños y castigos ¬¬

Tsukasa: ¡Silencio! El burro habla de las orejas –ambas hermanas estaban en una situación muy tensa dejando a los demás con la misma actitud-

Ren: Estas dos gritan demasiado –tomando un poco de leche- deberían de dejar de complicarse y entrenar de una vez

Tsugumi: Nosotras entrenaríamos con gusto…pero mi tío es un caso especial –comiendo normal pero con muchas gotitas en la cabeza-

Yoh: Vamos no puede ser tan malo jijiji –comió un poco de su comida- cuando se trata de entrenar Anna creo que es la más estrictas jijiji, su papá no se veía tan malo como lo pintan

Tsukawa: Yo no recuerdo mucho pero si sé que el apodo de otô-san era **Teashi no Ryu** –rió nerviosa- así lo llamaban sus amigos n.nU

Lyserg: ¿Teashi no Ryu? o.oU –preguntó el ingles a la pequeña Ryugasaki- que significa Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Teashi no Ryu significa _garra de dragón_, le decían así por su carácter y como ven –señalo a las gemelas que seguían peleando- al parecer también porque era muy estricto en nuestros entrenamientos y en el de sí mismo n.nU

Hao: Con que garra de dragón, hmm…interesante –sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano- bastante diría yo

Lyserg: ¿Por qué te parece interesante Hao? ¬¬

Hao: Ingles tu no seas metiche, solo que me parece interesante es todo uOu

Lyserg: Si, seguro que si ùu

Tsukawa: Déjelo Lyserg-san jajaja o se pondrá usted de mal humor nn –tomando un poco de jugo-

Lyserg: Si tienes razón jajaja nnU…mejor lo dejo con sus pensamientos extraños ¬¬

Hao: Pensamientos extraños sería tenerte a ti en la cabeza jejeje –riendo al ver como Lyserg se sonrojaba por el comentario- ne, Tsukawa-chan como le has hecho para aguantarlo en tan poco tiempo –riendo un poco mientras que Tsukawa se sonrojaba-

Anna: Y tu no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestar a los demás –le dijo la rubia al castaño con se ceño fruncido-

Hao: Oh vamos Anna no te enojes sabes que es bromeando nñU

Chocolove: Atrapado con las manos en la masa flaquito –comiendo unos fideos-

Tsukawa: Jijiji pero si solo le gusta bromear, no sean tan malos con Hao-san nn

Hao: ¡Ven! La pequeña si me quiere…ella me defiende ùOu –poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Tsukawa causando que Lyserg lo viera un poquitin mal- Tsukawa-chan si me cae bien nñ…ustedes no, ustedes siempre me miran con odio ¬o¬

Tsugumi: No los culpo por eso -o-

Anna: Si, yo tampoco -o- -a lo que Yoh se rió un poco- tu solo no sigas los pasos de tu hermano ¬¬

Ren: Todo lo contrario, Hao se esta volviendo poco a poco mas idiota

Hao: ¿A quien llamas idiota basura? òo

Ren: Como dije, se esta volviendo idiota y hasta sordo jajajaja

Lyserg: ¡No lo hubiera dicho mejor Ren! –todos bromearon y reían por los comentarios de otros; siguieron charlando tranquilamente toda la cena, solo que Horohoro seguía ido, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez y sumido en sus pensamientos permaneció callado todo ese tiempo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por cuatro de los presentes, algo tenía al joven del norte en un pequeño dilema pero nadie sabía con exactitud que era.

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el octavo capitulo, iba a ser mas largo pero me fastidie así que lo corte por la mitad, el próximo capitulo espero que sea un poco mas largo y que tenga mas contenido por ahora cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Esta vez vuelvo a agradecer a AnnDiethel por leer mi fic x3 y ahora también a Kiky-usui y a Hanna Li Asakura domo arigatô a las tres enserio x3, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y pronto expondré el noveno nOn **

Próximo capitulo---- "Los hilos de agua que se enredan en mi corazón"

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	9. Los hilos de agua en mí corazón

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"  
By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:  
Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje "…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje -…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares '…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla (N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu IMPORTANTE: Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 9. "Los hilos de agua que se enredan en mí corazón" 

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas en entrenamiento intensivo y las hermanas Ryugasaki no daban para mucho, su padre Toshinobu (N/A: y en el caso de Tsugumi, su tío pero, ellas igual se llaman hermanas entre todas, así que obviemos ese detalle y sigamos n.nU) les había ordenado que cada una se tenía que levantar a las 4:30 de la madrugada, vestirse y empezar el entrenamiento matutino, para después regresar a la pensión a la hora del desayuno a las 7:30 de la mañana y seguir el resto del día con diferentes ejercicios, todo dependiendo de lo que les pida Toshinobu y también realizaban las tareas que les encomendaba Anna.

Las únicas condiciones eran que de ninguna manera se les podría despertar a las demás y la otra condición es que sí tenían cualquier tipo de falta, Toshinobu les daba un castigo y este señor si que daba buenos castigos, como el que pronto les hará a sus dos hijas mayores las cuales se habían quedado dormidas y ya eran las 7:40 a.m. y no se habían levantado pero, su cansancio se debía a que la noche anterior se habían quedado entrenando hasta muy tarde…pero Toshinobu por no enterarse de que sus hijas se habían desvelado, se enfado mucho y después de haber entrenado a Tsukawa y a Tsugumi desde la madrugada, les dijo que descansaran y que el se encargaría personalmente de levantarlas, cosa que no le dio mucha confianza ni siquiera a la misma Anna.

Hao¿Que creen que les mandara a hacer esta vez? 400 flexiones con un saco de arroz en la espalda o tal vez las mande a trepar uno de los árboles del patio con un pie amarrado al de la otra jejeje –todos estaban empezando a desayunar

Yoh: Nunca pensé que existía alguien al nivel de Anna, me siento afortunado que el señor Toshinobu no conozca a mi padre TTU

Lyserg¿Por qué lo dices Yoh¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto? O.o

Yoh: Porque conociendo a mi papá, le encantaría intercambiar ideas con el señor Toshinobu y en estos días que he visto como ellas sufren yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo ToT

Anna: Lastima, yo que quería probar algunas cosas del señor Ryugasaki ¬¬ -tomando un poco de té- debo admitir que tiene muy buenas ideas

Tsugumi: Porque tengo el presentimiento que –dio un gran bostezo-…que esas dos se metieron en un problema muy grande con mi tío

Tsukawa: ZzZzZz -.- -cabeceaba de vez en cuando mientras comía, aunque algunas veces Tsugumi la tenia que mover un poquito para que se despertara- ¿hm?... ¿que?... ¿que hora es? -.-

Horohoro: Las 7:45 de la mañana Tsukawa-chan –dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza- ¿porque hoy están mas cansadas que de costumbre?

Tsukawa: Porque papá estaba de mal humor…y por eso…-dio un bostezo- nos mando a entrenar un poco más y…hmm -.-…también nos acostamos un poco tarde anoche y…nos levantamos muy temprano…pero mis hermanas estaban exhaustas…además…-empezó a cabecear-… ¡uh! O.o…-.- hmm…otô-chan nos prohibió levantarlas…pero el no sabe que…-o- aaaw…el no sabe que estuvieron entrenando hasta la madrugada

Ren: No se cansan, todo el día duran entrenando y ahora quieren entrenar de madrugada¡ja! Con razón siempre se ganan problemas

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, por la habitación de las muchachas, justo afuera estaba Toshinobu Ryugasaki con un rostro no muy agradable y cruzado de brazos, como pensando en algo cuando de repente se desvaneció, adentro las gemelas dormían profundamente en sus futones, estos estaban algo pegados lo que hacia que algunas veces se pegaban mutuamente para alejar a la contraria; Para ese momento Tsukasa estaba acurrucada bajo las sabanas mientras que Tsubasa tenia su pie derecho fuera de las sabanas y la mano izquierda sobre el bulto a su lado que era su hermana 

Tsukasa: Hmm…-sintiendo como su hermana apoyaba una mano sobre ella-…mmm…Tsu…Tsubasa, quítate…-moviéndose un poco-…Tsubasa –murmurando algo bajo mientras que su hermana respiraba con la boca abierta- grr…-después de dar una especie de gruñidos, de entre las sabanas sacó su mano y le dio un almohadazo el cual Tsubasa ni sintió-

Tsubasa: Aarrg…-con ruidos extraños quitó la almohada de su cara y se movía de vez en cuando sobre el futon, abrazando una de las almohadas-…Len-chan…mmm –riéndose para si misma, se puso boca abajo mientras se cubría con su sabana-…Len…chan…mmm…jujuju…¿Hm? –sintiendo cosquillas en una oreja, movió la cabeza y se rasco la oreja, después sintió cosquillas en la cintura a lo que la chica se abrazó a sí misma para frotarse la cintura y las caderas- Hm… ¿Qué pasa? –Murmurando para sí-

Al momento Tsukasa empezó a sentir las mismas cosquillas que su hermana, ambas reaccionaban frotándose o rascándose el lugar donde le daban "cosquillas" al ya pasar un rato en lo mismo, empezaron a murmurarse malhumoradas.

Tsukasa: Déjame Tsubasa, quiero dormir –cubriéndose mas con las sabanas- busca oficio pero no me molestes a mi

Tsubasa¿Yo?...mira quien habla –esta tenia su cabeza hundida debajo de su almohada, boca abajo pareciéndose bastante a un avestruz escondiendo su cabeza en la tierra- deja de hacerme cosquillas que yo quiero dormir –moviendo un pie en donde sintió esa ya molesta sensación-

Tsukasa: Yo no te hago nada –frotándose los brazos- que demonios tienes que me haces cosquillas en los brazos

Tsubasa¡Y tu! Llevas un buen rato haciéndome cosquillas en los pies y no, yo no te hago cosquillas en los brazos 

Tsukasa¡Que yo no te hago nada! –Levantándose de golpe y quitándose las sabanas de encima- tu eres la molestia aq-- -guardo silencio al notar que tenia su hermana encima, fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta que noto sus propias piernas y ahogo un chillido- ¡Tsubasa! Tsubasa, levántate Tsubasa

Tsubasa¿Y ahora me mandas a levantarme?...Olvídalo –cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas que por el segundo chillido de su hermana, no era buena idea cubrirse con ella- deja de chillar y duérmete

Tsukasa: Enserio Tsu-Tsubasa…levántate hermana…no es –chilló más al ver como unos pequeños seres de color oscuro se acercaban a ella y esta se levantó del suelo sin vacilar- ¡TSUBASA!

Tsubasa: AY PERO QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES –levantándose de golpe con mala cara y quitándose las sabanas de encima sintió de nuevo las cosquillas y se vio una de sus manos al notar a un feo animalito- ¡AAAAH! CUCARACHA –ambas hermanas se montaron en lo mas alto que consiguieron que fue el marco de la ventana de la habitación pero la gran masa de animales oscuros las seguían como si se tratara de un gran ejercito-

Tsukasa¡Sientas!... ¿de-de donde salieron estas cosas?

Tsubasa¿¡Y yo que voy a saber!? –en eso, la gran masa de cucarachas abarrotaba toda la habitación, desde las paredes, los techos y el piso, al ver su situación las gemelas saltaron de la ventana y corrieron a la puerta de la habitación gritando como histéricas y casi volando al bajar las escaleras siendo seguidas por la avalancha de los insectos-

Anna¿Qué tanto griterío hacen esas dos ahora? ¬¬ -en eso las gemelas llegan al comedor lanzándose debajo de la mesa para después ver como una montaña de cucarachas entraba y que poco a poco se amontonaban en un rincón formando algo parecido a un humano y que al momento se notó el cuerpo de Toshinobu-

Toshinobu: Son un par de cobardes esas dos –mientras, su sobrina Tsugumi miraba debajo de la mesa al par de gemelas con caras pálidas y dando pequeños chillidos infantiles temblaban haciendo estremecer la mesa-

Tsugumi: P-pero ¿que les paso a ustedes? ôoU

Tsubasa: Sientas…eran sientas y todas venían por nosotras TT…y…y estaban por todas partes, las paredes, TODO –chillando un poco mientras se cubría la con sus manos-

Tsukasa: Eran horribles y…y gordas…y grandes…y asquerosas TT –en la misma posición de su hermana y con cascaditas saliéndole de los ojos-

Gemelas: Y nos caminaban por todo el cuerpo mientras dormíamos QUE ASCO TT –en eso Toshinobu de su mano dejo salir un par de cucarachas que caminaron a los pies de las jóvenes y estas al sentir las cosquillas, chillando espantadas, salieron de la mesa para lanzarse sobre Tsugumi- QUITAMELA TSUGUMI, MATALA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS TOT

Tsugumi¿Pero que rayos? ô-oUu Chicas no hagan eso –teniendo a Tsubasa tapándole la cara y Tsukasa aprisionando su cintura y piernas, no le daban mucha opción para moverse y tampoco estar en balance- vamos son solo cucarachas…arg…no me dejan respirar…arg quítense no sean cobardes - vamos niñas déjenme respirar

Tsubasa: No, sabemos que están ahí, esas alimañas nos persiguen ¡vamos Tsugumi mátalas! Nos harías un gran favor TT

Tsukasa: Por favor Tsugumi, no nos dejes así…con esas cosas rondando cerca TT –ambas apretaron más a Tsugumi pero esta trataba de quitárselas de encima bajo la risa de algunos-

Hao: Pff -aguantando la risa-…le tienen pánico a unas cucarachas jajajajajaja no puedo creerlo –estallando en risa y sujetando su estomago las señalaba- jajajajajaja había escuchado que las mujeres eran cobardes jajajajajaja pero esto es demasiado –riendo más fuerte a lo que recibió como respuesta las fulminantes miradas de todas las muchachas presentes entre ellas las de Anna y la ahora intimidante Tsugumi- e-eh…bueno…chicas…ustedes saben que es broma verdad U

Pilika: Si claro Hao –sonando sus nudillos y con un aura oscura caminaba hacia el-

Tsugumi: Las bromitas en ti últimamente son muy comunes ¿no es así? –con las gemelas aún encima pero estas no evitaban que ella le diera una fulminante mirada al mayor de los hermanos Asakura

Anna: Creo que deberías de quitarte esa mala costumbre –mirándolo con los ojos rojos, un aura oscura y una mano tenía su rosario azul- ¿Qué te parece lo mas pronto posible mi querido cuñado?

Hao: No, no, no señoritas…es muy temprano por la mañana U ustedes saben, como haremos tanto escándalo tan temprano jejeje…yo m-mejor me voy a…a empezar con mis deberes si, será lo mejor nñU –retrocediendo a una de las puertas-

Anna¡Vuelve aquí! –y en menos de un segundo tenia a todas las chicas encima de el dándole un "pequeño" escarmiento, bueno…exactamente no todas-

Tsukasa: Ves algo parecido a una cucaracha Tsubasa –estaba abrazada a su cintura mientras veían detenidamente el suelo ambas aun con sus pijamas- ¿Qué tal sí se quedaron arriba en nuestro cuarto? –su pijama eran unos pantalones largos y un camisón, todo de color azul y completamente de algodón mientras que la de su hermana era una camiseta blanca medias largas del mismo color y unas licras negras hasta las rodillas-

Tsubasa: Cállate no digas eso o esta noche dormiré en el techo si es necesario –apoyando un brazo en la cabeza de su gemela-

Yoh: Jijijiji –pelando una naranja- las chicas son muy divertidas, es increíble como cambian de humor tan rápido

Horohoro: Yoh…son mujeres…eso para ellas es normal ¬¬U

Ren: Todas son lo mismo, sí no le temen a algo insignificante, se ofenden cuando le dicen la verdad en la cara ùu

Chocolove: No te conviene decir esas cosas Ren

Ren: Moreno, mira con quien hablas ¬¬…además todas están golpeando a Hao no se darán cuenta si lastimé el orgullo feminista de alguna y sí lo hago no me interesa mucho, además ninguna me podría vencer…sí acaso Anna, pero las demás son simples chicas Chocolove, aprende a mirar a tu alrededor

Chocolove: No es que solo –vio como un puño se estampaba en la mejilla del shaman de china, dejando a los cercanos a el con la boca abierta- te quería avisar chico, que no todas golpeaban a Hao –levantando un dedo-

Tsubasa: Nunca…subestimes a una dama ùu –estaba al lado del caído Ren y con humito saliendo de su puño, puso su mano en la cintura y con una pose gallarda salió Chocolove a su espalda-

Chocolove¡Y la peleadora enmascarada ha ganado el primer round! –Vestido como comentarista de lucha libre mientras le había puesto una mascara oscura a Tsubasa-

Horohoro: Auch jajajaja, eso le debió doler –frotándose su propia mejilla- cada mañana pasan unas cosas jejeje esta pensión es de locos

Yoh: Pero uno se divierte mas aquí o -comiendo la naranja que había pelado le ofreció a Horohoro quien comió un pedazo- dulce jijijiji

Horohoro: Si, esta deliciosa jeje –riéndose con su amigo notó de reojo a una de las jóvenes que se levantó tarde, pero ella no estaba en ninguno de los pleitos si no que solo miraba todo lo que pasaba como intentando detener por lo menos a alguien y sin lograrlo, suspiró y cruzó los brazos-…Tsu-kasa…–esta volteó curiosa pero Yoh se adelanto y le ofreció un poco de la naranja que comía-

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias Yoh -comiendo un poco, bajo la mirada de un resignado Horohoro-

Horohoro: "No es justo, yo quería ofrecérsela TT…snif… ¡Yoh! búscate a tu bruja" –este estornudó y Tsukasa le ofreció un pañuelo- "eres un condenado afortunado no es justo todas te quieren ToT"

Yoh: Gracias Tsukasa jijijiji ¿Qué tal les fue anoche en el parque?

Tsukasa: Bueno –acomodándose en el suelo- se nos pasó la hora anoche o…esta madrugada jaja –rascándose una mejilla- pero hicimos de todo un poco eso no quita que estoy exhausta, aún quería dormir por lo menos un poco mas, llegamos aquí a las 3:40

Yoh: Debieron de dejarle una nota a su padre, como no lo sabía y las fue a despertar

Tsukasa¿Mi papá? o.o –en eso vio a una de las cucarachas y chilló un poco- rayos, rayos, rayos… ¡que asco! -se levantó rápido del suelo para correr a los pasillos que daban al patio- ellas nos despertaron -con intenciones de montarse en una de las vigas de madera-

Yoh: Enserio fue tu padre, mira o.o –pisó al insecto y esta se desvaneció en humo gris- creo que a tu papá le gusta hacer bromas pesadas U

Tsukasa: El sabe que nosotras las odiamos, las aborrecemos óoU –bajándose de la viga donde se había intentado montar- discúlpanos por el escándalo Yoh U

Yoh: No te preocupes Tsukasa jijiji

Toshinobu¡Gemelas! –apareciendo al lado de Tsukasa haciendo que ambas chicas se pararan derechas y con muchas gotas en la nuca- coman, vístanse y las quiero ver en menos de 30 minutos en el patio…¿me entendí?

Tsubasa: Pero Otoooo-chaaan estuvimos hasta la madrugada entrenando –con una voz melosa para tratar de convencer a su padre-

Tsukasa: Si Otô-sama solo por hoy por favor –al momento ambas hermanas corrieron al frente de su padre con ojos llorosos y apretando sus manos le dieron el toque final-

Gemelas¿Siiiii Otooooooooo-saaaaan? ;;

Toshinobu: Ustedes dos, par de niñas sin remedio ahora vienen y le suplican a su padre y…y…-le miró las caras a sus hijas- no me vengan con eso a mi

Tsukasa: Enserio que entrenamos toda la noche otô-sama y llegamos aquí a la madrugada

Tsubasa: Si otô-chan toda la noche hasta la madrugada en el parque, casi no hemos dormido bien para tener energía para tus entrenamientos

Gemelas: Por eso¿nos podemos saltar unas horas por hoy?…¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? –dándole de nuevo esa mirada de perro a medio morir

Toshinobu¡No! ¬¬ -ambas hermanas quedaron como piedras con la boca abierta mirando a su padre y de un momento a otro daban chillidos y de más mientras Toshinobu las ignoraban- ya son niñas grandes ¿no? ¬o¬

Tsubasa: Una cosa es ser niñas grandes y otra es desvelarse entrenando ToT

Tsukasa: Bueno…...vamos Tsubasa no hay de otra –jalándola mientras esta se aferraba al tatami-

Tsubasa: Nooo, quiero dormir, mis horas de sueño son valiosas, necesito descanso, quiero mis horas de sueño de belleza, no quiero entrenar ¡quiero dormir Tsuki! TT

Tsukasa: S-suéltate…arg…vamos Tsubasa, no causes…mas…problemas de los que tenemos –jalándola muy fuerte por sus piernas- ¡suelta el tatami rayos! -mientras se escuchó el timbre de la pensión por toda la sala, alguien había llegado, pero tal vez seria Manta o cualquier otra persona sin gran importancia; siguieron tocando el timbre unas 2 veces mas y después surgió un pequeño silencio-

Anna¿Quién será a estas horas?

Tsubasa: Sí nadie va entonces –levantándose como si nada, pero causando que su hermana se cayera para atrás ya que la fuerza con la que la jalaba era muy grande- ¡ya abro! –corriendo a la puerta y todos voltearon a ver a su hermana gemela-

Tsukasa: au…eso me dolió –sentada en el suelo y sobándose un poco la retaguardia- esta desconsiderada, juro que algún día me las va a pagar todas las que me debe…aau –a tal respuesta todos comenzaron a reír-  
Mientras, Tsubasa abría la puerta dejando ver a una preciosa joven de largos cabellos verdes recogidos por 3 pinzas púrpuras; su traje tradicional chino denotaba su linda figura pero lo mas hermoso que tenia la joven, era su sonrisa. Tsubasa al verla se quedó estática, ya había visto a la joven antes, no era nada menos que la hermana mayor de Ren, descendiente de la familia Tao, ella era Jun.

Tsubasa¡Jun-san! –recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?

Jun: Oh…eres Tsubasa ¿cierto? Jajaja solo vengo de paso para hablar unas cosas con mi hermano, podrías llamarlo por favor Tsubasa

Tsubasa: E-em, si claro por supuesto –corrió adentro de la sala donde estaban antes y vio a Ren hablando con los chicos- ¡tu! Te vienes conmigo -lo arrastra por el cuello hasta la puerta y lo suelta al frente de Jun- su hermano Jun-san nOn, si me disculpa tengo un entrenamiento que comenzar nn ¡cuídese mucho!

Jun: Gracias Tsubasa-chan -despidiéndose mientras Tsubasa caminaba rápidamente y con una sonrisa para evitar la mirada matadora del Tao- jajajaja ella es muy agradable

Ren: Si, si, si claro ¬¬ es tan agradable que me arrastra por la pensión

Jun: Si bueno U…pero me hizo el favor de llamarte n.n Ren necesito hablar contigo

Ren: Sobre que hermana –cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja- ¿pasó algo malo?

Jun: No, no, para nada ven tomemos un paseo mientras hablamos

Ren: Si insistes –se levanto del suelo y se puso sus zapatos para salir con su hermana; dejando la pensión ambos hermanos fueron al centro a pasear mientras que en la pensión andaba como siempre-

Anna: Yoh espero que esos trastos estén listos en menos de media hora porque tu y Hao saldrán a dar unas cuantas vueltas a la ciudad

Yoh: S-si Anna U

Toshinobu: Yo los puedo guiar Anna, mis niñas harán lo mismo…¿verdad? –viendo a cada una con una cara de "si se niegan les ira muy mal" haciendo que las 4 asintieran sin chistar- quiero conocer la ciudad y así hago que ellas corran un rato

Tsugumi: Es decir que entrenaremos con ellos –señalando a los gemelos Asakura-

Hao: Si querida, al parecer entrenaremos juntos hoy –se fue acercar a Tsugumi pero ella le puse a Tsukawa al frente- rayos ¬¬

Pilika: Disculpe señor Ryugasaki

Toshinobu: Dígame –viendo a la Ainu-

Pilika¿Mi hermano puede ir con ustedes? –señalando a Horohoro que estaba tomando jugo de naranja pero lo escupió cuando escucho que si iba a ir- ¡hermano ten mas modales al frente del señor Ryugasaki!

Horohoro: Oh rayos --U

Yoh: Jijiji, no estarás solo Horohoro -dándole palmaditas en el hombro- estarás con nosotros

Anna¡Que te dije de los trastos Yoh!

Yoh¡Ay! Ya voy, ya voy ooU –corriendo a la cocina donde lo esperaba Tamao-

Horohoro: No lo digo por eso U –un poco sonrojado, así los chicos se fueron a cambiar al baño para salir a entrenar-

Hao: Será muy divertido quitando la parte de que correremos por toda la ciudad quien sabe por cuanto tiempo –dándole una gran palmada en uno de los hombros- jejeje tendrás mucho tiempo para verla

Horohoro¡Que! No, no¿que crees Hao? –muy sonrojado mientras se ponía una sudadera blanca- últimamente estas muy insistente con eso ò///o

Lyserg: Ya Hao, déjalo tranquilo por hoy –poniéndose un pantalón mas cómodo color azul marino-

Hao¿Tu también iras lechuga? Hmm…-esté, como ya estaba vestido, se peinaba al frente de uno de los espejos del baño haciéndose una cola de caballo- salimos todos menos el chino amargado

Chocolove: No hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades –también vistiéndose-

Horohoro¿Tu también Chocolove?

Chocolove: Hace mucho que no corro además la pequeña Tsukawa me dijo si iría también

Horohoro: Ya comprendo, entonces si iremos todos¿Ryu también?

Lyserg: Anna dijo que no dejaría que se fuera el que hará el almuerzo hoy U…y creo que…

Hao y Horohoro: Tsubasa y Tsugumi se negaron a que fuera

Lyserg: Exacto U –el señor Ryugasaki entró al baño diciéndoles que ya las gemelas estaban listas y que saldrían en ese momento- ya vamos señor Toshinobu

Saliendo de la pensión el señor Toshinobu les explicaba la ruta y les indicaba a sus hijas que hacer por su parte. Acordando todo empezaron la travesía, iban en fila india donde Toshinobu los miraba por atrás y a la cabeza iban Yoh, Tsugumi y Tsubasa, seguidas por Hao y Chocolove mas atrás Tsukawa, Tsukasa y al final Horohoro, y Lyserg

Toshinobu: Mantengan el ritmo, Tsugumi y Tsubasa dejen la parlotearía que están entrenando, jovencito Yoh deje de quejarse, bien Hao y Chocolove, Tsukawa y Tsukasa vayan mas rápido igual para ustedes Lyserg y Horohoro

Todos: Si señor

Tsubasa: Que hostigante escucharlo de nuevo

Tsugumi: Jajajaja, déjalo Tsubasa

Toshinobu¡Tsubasa!, para atrás y técnica numero 14…Tsugumi aumenta tu velocidad y después que termine Tsubasa, tu harás la técnica numero 4 

Tsubasa y Tsugumi: Si señor -este se adelanto los primeros puestos mientras Tsubasa iba a los últimos-

Toshinobu: El resto siga el paso y recuerden bien el numero de las técnicas…ahora Tsubasa

Tsubasa¡Si! –Esperó un momento para que el grupo estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de ella y aumento rápidamente su velocidad- ¡técnica numero 14! –avanzó hasta alcanzarlos y empezó a saltar entre las separaciones de los que corría e intentaba de dar algunas piruetas estando en el aire; al llegar a los primeros puestos Toshinobu se detuvo y esquivo una patada que le ofrecía Tsubasa haciendo que ella a ultimo momento se volteara en el aire para dar unos saltos mas adelante y quedar de frente al grupo- rayos papa como quieres que te golpee si eres un espíritu

Toshinobu: Todo esta en que piensas que soy de carne y hueso, nada mal lo que hiciste pero te falta mucha practica¡Tsugumi!

Tsugumi: Si señor –esta corrió a gran velocidad, sacando su látigo lo amarro a una rama cercana y corriendo mucho mas se dejo llevar como si fuera un columpio y dando la vuelta en el aire trato de golpear al fantasma pero este esquivo el ataque, Tsugumi al notar esto atrajo su látigo y antes de caer al suelo enrollo al espíritu- ¡Ja!

Toshinobu: Excelente Tsugumi -soltando el látigo- ingenio antes que la fuerza…eso chicos fueron las técnicas de entrenamiento numero 14 y 4, muy útiles aunque no lo parezcan 

Todos: Wow

Horohoro: Aún no entiendo muy bien esas técnicas, has aprendido alguna Lyserg

Lyserg: Bueno, una que otra pero no estoy seguro pero igual que tu no las entiendo

Tsukasa: Otô-sama le gusta ahorrar tiempo, por eso combina sus entrenamientos, no se preocupen si no saben la técnica el se las explica o pedirá que nosotras la demostremos, además están hechas a nuestra medida –corriendo justo delante de ellos al lado de Tsukawa que trataba de mantener el paso- Los números impares o primos son para Tsubasa, los que tengan el número 4 son para Tsugumi, los pares son para Tsukawa y para mi son los que tengan 5 

Toshinobu: Tsukawa-chan, quiero que hagas la técnica numero…hmm…Chocolove un numero par

Chocolove¿de imparable dijo? –vestido de espía-

Toshinobu:…-mira en silencio a Chocolove- si, si, si imparable

Chocolove: Pues me gusta el 8 señor

Tsubasa¡Uh! Chocolove no te debería de gustar ese numero jajaja

Toshinobu: Silencio Tsubasa…bien Tsukawa-chan, quiero que hagas la técnica numero 8

Tsukawa¿Que? La numero 8 –con la boca abierta-

Tsubasa: Te apuesto 1.000 yenes a que no lo logra –susurrándole al oído a Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Yo te apuesto 500 a que solo hace la mitad

Tsubasa: Trato hecho –riéndose un poco-

Tsukawa: P-pero…otô-san…

Toshinobu: No seria justo con los demás Tsukawa-chan yo se que tu podrás hacerla

Tsubasa: Retiro lo dicho, te apuesto 1.200 yenes

Tsugumi: Que cruel eres jajaja –dándole un pequeño coscorrón-

Tsukawa: "Oh rayos" –bajando un poco la cabeza después de escuchar lo que decían sus hermanas-

Tsukasa: Oigan ustedes dos –hablando fuerte para que Tsubasa y Tsugumi la escucharan- les apuesto 2.500 yenes a que ella puede con la técnica

Todos¡¡¡¡2.500 yenes!!!!

Tsukasa: Si 2.500 yenes –Tsukawa se quedo boquiabierta y Tsukasa le sonrió dulcemente- vamos Tsukawa no pierdas tiempo

Tsukawa: E-em…¡H-Hai onê-sama! –apretando sus puños-

Toshinobu: Lista Tsukawa-chan –flotando a su lado y esta asintió- como las señoritas al frente están muy ocupadas con sus apuestas, Tsukasa quiero que ayudes a tu hermana y te encargues de poner unos blancos

Tsukasa: Si otô-sama…-respiro profundo- posesión de objetos, Ranran posesiona mis brazaletes de metal –al momento, el zorro blanco se introdujo en los brazaletes apareciendo la esfera de agua en una de las manos de Tsukasa-…muy bien… ¡Ranran ya sabes que hacer! –se escucho el ladrido del zorro, Tsukasa por su parte se acerco la esfera a su cara y con un ligero soplido salieron disparadas una especies de burbujas-

Toshinobu: Tu turno Tsukawa-chan

Tsukawa: Hai –con su posesión de objetos ya hecha avanzó entre el grupo y trató de acertar cada blanco pero al ser de agua era mas difíciles- "Tengo que concentrarme" -uno por uno fue eliminando los blancos, algunos con mucha dificultad pero tampoco le iba mal-

Yoh¡Muy bien Tsukawa-chan! -esta esquivaba o destruía cada burbuja que tenía cerca- oigan pero sí solo son burbujas no entiendo que de malo tiene ese ataque o.oU

Lyserg: No tengo la menor idea o.o tal vez no sean del todo inofensivas o puede también que sean simples burbujas, con ellas ya no se ni que pensar

Hao: Observen bien par de ciegos lo que pasa cuando una burbuja cae al suelo –ambos fijaron la vista en las burbujas y notaron que explotaban como una normal pero con mas fuerza- creo que puede que sean unas burbujas pero no creo que sean del todo inofensivas además no son tan transparentes

Toshinobu: Muy bien Tsukawa sigue así –cruzado de brazos mientras observaba bien a su hija cuando esta realizaba un ataque en contra las burbujas- aumenta tu rapidez para que logres golpear mas blancos –esta asintió y trato de ir más rápido 

Tsukasa: Hmm –con cara de sueño justo atrás del grupo- estoy muy cansada –rascándose un ojo- que daría por estar durmiendo ahora mismo –y sin darse cuenta dio un gran bostezo al frente de la esfera de agua y dejo salir un par de burbujas gigantes- -- hmm…¡EH! ooU –tapándose la boca con una mano mientras ahogaba un grito todos voltearon por la reacción de la chica y quedaron boquiabierta al ver el par de burbujas que venían contra ellos, la mayoría la esquivo corriendo a los lados pero Tsukawa no se dio cuenta ya que estaba ocupada con los blancos mas pequeño- Oh rayos ¡Tsukawa detrás de ti!

Tsukawa¿Qué pasa? –volteo curiosa y vio las grandes burbujas casi sobre ella- ¡ah! Onê-sama que intenta oo –justo cuando iba a cargar su arco alguien destruyó las burbujas primero, con dos cortes en cada una y cayó frente a ella de brazos cruzados con muy mala cara- ¿eh?...Tsubasa onê-chan o.o

Toshinobu¿Pero que rayos paso aquí? Tsukasa ¿que fue eso?

Tsukasa: L-lo siento otô-sama bostece sin querer al frente de mi esfera de agua, lo siento mucho

Tsugumi: Ya pasó solo trata de que no te vuelva a pasar Tsuki

Tsukasa: Es que el sueño me esta matando Tsugumi U –rascándose una mejilla; 'Baka' se escucho frente a ella-...¿eh?

Tsubasa: Mas te vale que eso no te vuelva a pasar –camino hasta Tsukasa y le pico la frente- Baka, ese ataque tuyo a ese tamaño puede llegar a ser muy pero muy peligroso

Tsukasa: Fue un accidente –picándole también la frente- y es porque tengo mucho sueño…Baka

Tsubasa: Bueno ya no importa, al menos pude detener el ataque pero, creo que me debes 2.500 yenes

Tsukasa: No señor, Tsukawa logró hacer la técnica muy bien

Tsubasa: No detuvo ese ataca

Tsukasa: Porque no era para ella

Tsubasa: Pero igual se supone que tenia que destruir o esquivar todos los ataques que le dieras, así nunca se hará fuerte sí eres tan flexible con ella

Tsukawa: Eto..onê-chan, onê-sama –posándose entre las dos

Tsukasa: Mira quien habla de ser flexible, ese ataque fue accidental y ella logró esquivar y destruir todos los anteriores así que ella logró hacer esa técnica

Tsubasa: Otô-chan nunca dijo que había terminado

Tsukasa: Porque mi ataque fue sorpresa

Tsubasa: Aun así, la que lo logró destruir fui yo

Tsukawa: Eto…óo –apretando un poco los puños en su pecho- onê-sama no hay necesidad de…eto…onê-chan sí cree que…ano…-tratando de llamar la atención

Tsukasa: Tsukawa logró la técnica

Tsubasa: Te digo que no lo hizo –ambas pegaron frentes pero Toshinobu las detuvo-

Toshinobu: Me hacen el favor y quiero que cada una guarde silencio –ambas se iban a quejar pero Toshinobu les dio una mirada de reprimenda si lo hacían- fue error de Tsukasa ese ataque, y Tsukawa iba muy bien hasta el momento pero, fue Tsubasa la que destruyó cada burbuja eso es también una falta para Tsukawa ya que tiene que estar lista a todo momento

Tsubasa: Eso quiere decir que yo tengo la razón

Toshinobu: Eso quiere decir que ambas tienen la razón y claro, es porque esto es un entrenamiento…y en cuanto a la apuesta –mordiendo un labio y con un tic en una ceja-…si llegaban a intercambiar dinero por eso las castigaría por lo que queda de año así que fin de la discusión –'pero'- ¡no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja!...ahora¡andando todo el mundo!

Todos: Siii señor –duraron así durante todo lo que restaba de mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde que era cuando podían regresar a almorzar; llegaron a la pensión casi en fila india e iban entrando apresurados por el olor que emanaba el comedor.

Tsukasa iba detrás del grupo ya que aún estaba cansada y se sentía mal por el pequeño accidente, miraba el suelo muy pensativa, como sí no existiera nada alrededor de ella y con la lentitud que traía el grupo se alejaba de ella pero sin notar que Horohoro también estaba atrás, en eso el joven la sorprendió posándose al lado de ella llamándole la atención moviendo una mano al frente de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos el le sonrío.

Horohoro: Te veo muy pensativa¿ocurrió algo malo Tsuki-san?

Tsukasa: No, no, no lo que sucede es que…bueno pensaba en lo que sucedió esta mañana en el entrenamiento U

Horohoro¿Te refieres a lo de tu hermana? –esta asintió cabizbaja- je pero si solo fue un accidente, no te tienes que sentir mal

Tsukasa: Si lo se, pero…fue de mucha irresponsabilidad mía, casi pongo en peligro a todos uu…y casi dejo muy mal a Tsukawa con otô-sama Horohoro: Tenías mucho sueño, eso se entiende además tú siempre apoyas a tu hermanita y hoy no fue la excepción creo que hoy el señor Toshinobu vio que Tsukawa no esta al mismo nivel de ustedes pero se esfuerza para estarlo, eres una buena hermana mayor jejeje –rascándose la cabeza-

Tsukasa¿Eh? –mirando al joven-..si, bueno yo…es que…Tsubasa y Tsugumi algunas veces se aprovechan de que Tsukawa es la menor y no es del todo ágil en esas técnicas y por eso les juegan esas bromas y bueno…si no las apoyan ellas pues…em…yo soy la que siempre la apoya ya que no quiero que por esas bromas se desanime, se que Tsukawa es muy fuerte solo que le falta mas confianza en sí misma –con las mejillas sonrojadas pero comportándose lo mas natural que podía- 

Horohoro: Jejeje, que linda eres –Tsukasa lo miró de reojo algo sorprendida y Horohoro se apartó un poco algo nervioso y agitando los brazos- q-que seas así con tu hermana jajajajaja aunque tampoco estoy diciendo que no eres linda físicamente…pero jejeje me refería a lo linda que eras con tu hermana no de lo que acabo de decir pero…ash……em jejeje

Tsukasa¿Uh? o.o…jajajaja -cubriéndose la boca mientras se reía de Horohoro pero se detuvo para dirigirle una sonrisa dulce; en ese momento el señor Toshinobu la llamo para que fuera con el, volteo a ver a su padre y agito una mano para que supiera que lo escucho- ¡Hai otô-sama! –al momento miró de reojo a Horohoro sonriéndole- yo también opino que eres lindo jajaja –corrió donde su padre mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, la tarde fue para las tareas en la pensión ya anocheciendo Yoh fue a comprar los víveres junto con Manta y Ryu mientras que en la pensión estaba todo parcialmente tranquilo, Anna, Tamao y Pilika miraban la novela de la hora, Tsukawa y Tsugumi se daban un baño en las termas, las gemelas se escaparon para dormir un rato antes de cenar, Hao y Horohoro jugaban en el ordenador portátil de Tsukasa y Ren observaba junto con Chocolove y Lyserg mientras hablaban.

Hao: Vamos a ver si vences mi record chico del norte, este juego en verdad que es muy entretenido –estaba concentrado en la portátil de Tsukasa jugando un video juego de carros- deberíamos pedirle a Manta una consola, cualquiera se aburre en este lugar –apretando las teclas rápido, escuchó a lo lejos cuando Yoh llegó a la casa- apresúrate tengo hambre….¡Si! –grito repentinamente- nuevo record jajajaja, vence eso Horohoro

Horohoro¿hm? –miro el tiempo y la puntuación 'no me digas que te acobardaste'- es solo un juego -estiro los dedos y aparto un poco a Hao de la computadora- muévete Hao me quitas espacio –selecciono un auto y empezó el mismo circuito que había elegido Hao-

Hao: Uh con que te quito espacio…¡Cuidado con el puente! –Horohoro se descontrolo y desvió su auto perdiendo el juego- jejejeje

Horohoro: Rayos Hao, que celoso eres ¬¬ esta vez había empezado muy bien la carrera TT

Ren: Sería justiciera que aprendieras a manejar ese aparato aunque me sorprende que ninguno lo haya dañado

Hao: Insinúas que no sabemos cuidar Tao ¬¬

Lyserg: Esa maquina se nota que es muy cara solo tengan cuidado cuando la usen además no es de ustedes

Hao: Pero Tsukasa no las presta cuando no la esta usando y nosotros estamos aburridos además no la hemos roto --

Ren: Solo tengan cuidado, si la rompen tendrán que pagarla con su alma porque dudo que tengan suficiente dinero como para la mitad de lo que vale eso 99

Chocolove: Tan caro es ese aparato ¿no?

Lyserg: Por lo general las computadoras portátiles son mucho más caras que las computadores normales además depende del modelo y ese es muy costoso –en ese momento Yoh y Manta se asomaron por la puerta- Hola Yoh, hola Manta

Manta¿Oigan muchachos saben si Tsukasa esta despierta?

Ren: Las gemelas siguen arriba durmiendo¿Por qué Manta?

Yoh: Es que hoy le toca cocinar a Tsukasa….yo no la quiero despertar Uu pero alguien debe reemplazarla, saben que si se tarda la cena, Anna se pone de mal humor

Hao: Yo con gusto me ofrecería Yoh pero sabes que la comida no es mi fuerte –mientras jugaba-

Ren: Tampoco el mió Yoh

Horohoro: Yo puedo hacer la cena, por mi no hay problema

Lyserg: Pero a ti te toca después fregar los platos Horohoro, que te parece si yo te ayudo

Horohoro: Si quieres jeje vamos 

Manta: Bueno yo iré preparando la mesa –'te ayudo chiquitín'- gracias Chocolove 

Horohoro y Lyserg fueron a preparar la comida, con algunas quejas de Anna, pero cocinaban lo mas rápido que podían, ambos ponían empeño a la comida ya que sabían que Kyôyama era muy exigente con la cena aunque el joven del norte tenía los pensamientos no precisamente en la cocina, tenia en su cabeza lo que había dicho al medio día.

----Flash Back

Tsukasa: yo también opino que eres lindo jajaja –corrió donde su padre mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- 

-----Fin Flash Back

Horohoro: "Jeje, ella es una buena persona además de ser muy tierna" –mientras cortaba unas verduras para la sopa que hacía, después de echárselas todas, se le quedo viendo al agua hirviendo que formaba pequeñas burbujas- "Y también puedo decir que muy fuerte" –recordando lo sucedido en el entrenamiento- "Ella seria una buena oponente, tal vez algún día le pida tener una batalla amistosa con ella a ver que tal me da mucha curiosidad saber como pelea"

---Flash Back 

Eran casi la 1 de la madrugada y para entonces todos en la pensión estaban dormidos o tratando de conciliar el sueño como era el caso del Usui, se levanto pesadamente de su futon y en cuclillas salio de la habitación donde dormía, cerró la puerta de papel con cuidado y fue caminando a la cocina a ciegas, llegó al refrigerador y sacó una soda de uva, la abrió y tomó un poco, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y mientras tomaba su soda, veía por la ventana, al parecer era una buena noche, el patio no se encontraba muy oscuro y también se escuchaban muchos grillos, se estiró un poco ya relajado, terminó su soda y fue a botar la botella pero escucho un estornudo desde afuera.

Paró en seco lo que hacía¿Quién podría estar afuera a estas horas? Todos estaban dormidos, aprovechó para asomarse por la ventana y vio como hilos de agua flotaban haciendo formas y kanjis japoneses, boquiabierta busco por todo el patio algo parecido pero para su alivio no eran extraterrestres ni espíritus extraños sí no una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños que conocía muy bien; A su lado tenia un abrigo y una toalla mientras que ella estaba sentada en el suelo en forma india, con una de sus manos guiaba a los hilos que flotaban y la otra estaba sobre su rodilla con su posesión de objetos. El movimiento de las hojas se dejó escuchar, ella alerta volteó hacia los árboles pero por eso, los hilos se desequilibraron y cayeron sobre ella como balde de agua fría mojándola completamente, escupió un poco de agua y buscó la toalla que tenía a su lado, se secó la cara pero dio varios estornudos.

Tsukasa¡Achi!...¡Achi!...sí sigo así cogeré un resfriado y otô-sama se enfadara con…A-…A--…¡Achi! Hmm –agarró el abrigo, se lo puso y con la toalla se secó un poco el cabello- veamos son las 1:30 de la mañana –viendo su reloj de muñeca- 10 minutos mas y me voy a dormir –volvió a realizar su posesión de objetos y concentrándose muy bien logro aparecer los hilos de agua y cuidadosamente escribió el kanji de su nombre- un poco más…ya casi…así es voy mejora---A…A…¡Achi! –y los hilos volvieron a caer sobre ella- hmmm…esta será una larga noche –secándose la cara con la toalla pero sintió una presencia tras ella, por acto de reacción salto para atrás quedando en posición de ataque pero al notar quien era bajo la guardia- ¿Horohoro que hace despierto a esta hora?…¿no me diga que lo desperté? o.oUUu

Horohoro: No tranquila, yo no podía dormir…fui a la cocina por algo de tomar y fue cuando te vi aquí –saliendo al patio- estabas entrenando supongo –recogiendo la toalla- con razón estornudas tanto esta empapada, además hace frío no crees que deberías ir a dormir

Tsukasa: Si claro, ya me iba solo que quería intentar algo antes de dormir…pero lo que sucede es que aun no lo he hecho U

Horohoro: Pero si sigues intentando cogerás un resfriado mañana, anda ve a dormir …además mira nada mas esto ôo –sujetando un mechón de su cabello todo húmedo- para que existen las termas si tu te das tus propios baños al aire libre mientras entrenas –soltando el mechón-

Tsukasa: Bueno si…supongo que me sobrepase un poco pero…en un momento subo U –caminando al lugar donde estaba antes y sentándose de nuevo- solo será un momento

Horohoro: Jejeje, que terca eres pero bueno…sabes que, mientras entrenas iré un momento a la cocina –Tsukasa asintió y volvió a hacer todo lo anterior mientras que Horohoro iba a la cocina, sacaba un poco de leche del refrigerador- jeje…espero que al chino no le moleste –fue a la despensa y saco chocolate en polvo, calentó lo mas rápido que pudo la leche y preparo dos tazas de chocolate caliente- esto le calentara un poco el cuerpo –miró de reojo por la ventana y noto que seguía intentando escribir el Kanji de su nombre, al terminarlo lo miró por un momento con una sonrisa de satisfacción y después creo hilos más pequeños el Katakana de "Ho" después escribió el de "ro" pero se sonrojó mucho y sacudió su cabeza, al hacerlo los hilos volvieron a caer sobre ella causando que estornudara mucho mas que antes- le dije que cogería un resfriado si seguía entrenando –sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, cogió una bandeja y le llevo la taza de chocolate de caliente-

Tsukasa: Oh, Horohoro no debió molestarse –tomando la taza y soplándola un poco- aunque huele delicioso

Horohoro¿Qué mejor contra al frío que algo caliente? Jejeje –tomando la otra taza y probando un poco del chocolate- ¿ya lograste hacer lo que querías?

Tsukasa: E-em si bueno, ya lo hice así que supongo que me podré ir a dormir -tomando un sorbo del chocolate- hmm que rico

Horohoro: Me alegra que te guste, me entere que te gusta mucho el chocolate

Tsukasa: Jajaja, si me encanta –toma otro sorbo- muchas gracias por el chocolate caliente…¡achi!...jeje creo que mañana sí no me cuido bien me enfermare

Horohoro: Con una ducha caliente bastara te lo dice alguien que vive en el norte

Tsukasa: Jajaja cierto tu eres de Hokkaido, supongo que tomare tu consejo –tomó los últimos sorbos de chocolate y se levantó del suelo- muchas gracias por el chocolate –inclinándose un poco- es mejor que me vaya a dormir, otô-sama le gusta que estemos temprano en el entrenamiento -ayudo a levantar a Horohoro y le sonrió- y para dormir lo mejor es ponerse a pensar…jajaja con el tiempo te duermes , espero que duerma bien Horohoro buenas noches –recogió su toalla y se fue caminando a la cocina-

Horohoro: Tu también Tsukasa-san, que descanses –y vio como la chica desaparecía en la oscuridad de la pensión, miró su chocolate, sonrió para si mismo, cerró las puertas que daban la patio y camino a su habitación para recostarse en su futon- "supongo que le tomare su consejo también"

---Fin Flash Back

Horohoro: "Jejeje, estuve pensando de todo esa noche, desde como dormirme hasta porque Hao se deja crecer el cabello…también pensé en Tamao y Tsukasa, creo que eso me llevó todo lo que me quedaba de noche, no fue fácil pensar claro sobre ellas dos pero ya varios me habían dicho que debía hacerlo así que me pregunte lo que me preguntó Tsugumi un día…el día en que se enteró lo que teníamos planeado Tsubasa y yo"

---Flash Back

Era un miércoles a las 3 de la tarde, casi nadie rondaba por la pensión, las tareas estaban todas listas y solo se la pasaban descansando, como la mayoría estaba en clases los que quedaban eran Pilika, Chocolove, Lyserg, Horohoro, Ren y las Ryugasaki; el día anterior Fausto había viajado a una convención de médicos así que el único "mayor" que había en la pensión era Ryu y el se la pasaba por el mercado de pescados.

La brisa era fresca y todo estaba muy tranquilo, Pilika miraba la televisión con Tsukawa mientras, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ren, Horohoro y Tsugumi pasaban el tiempo jugando cartas en el pasillo, Tsukasa estaba trabajando en su computadora lejos de todos y con unos audífonos mientras que no se notaba rastro de Tsubasa por ninguna parte, al parecer por eso había tanta calma además de que no estaban todos.

Bazon¡Que suerte tiene Ren-bocchama! -justo detrás de el con los puños apretados-

Ren: No es suerte Bazon es inteligencia, algo que muchos aquí presentes no tienen –viendo sus cartas-

Chocolove: Uy si cuidado chinito o se me pega lo creído, es solo buena racha lo que tienes

Tsugumi: En una ronda o dos se le quitara –viendo sus cartas- alguien tiene un 2 –todos niegan- oh vamos yo se que alguno debe de tenerlo ¬¬

Lyserg: Lo siento Tsugumi pero yo no tengo U

Horohoro: Ni yo, aunque si tienes un 7 es bien recibido –la muchacha observo sus cartas y no tenia ningún 7 pero el moreno le entrego uno- ¡gracias Chocolove!

Chocolove: Supongo porque me dejaste las barajas peor que como estaban –todos rieron del comentario y siguieron jugando cuando sintieron que bajaba alguien por las escaleras- pues miren quien se apareció después de durar tanto tiempo desaparecida

Lyserg: Oye Tsubasa quieres venir a jugar con nosotros –la nombrada paso por la cocina, cogió una galleta y después fue a donde estaban los otros-

Tsubasa¿Juegan cartas? –arrodillándose para ver el juego- hmm no, me aburre –se levanto y vio a Horohoro- oye Bobohoro te reservo para mas tarde necesito hablar una cosa contigo

Ren¿Qué tiene de diferencia decírselo ahora?

Tsubasa: Pues…se podría decir que prefiero hacerlo a solas con el –todos se quedaron con las preguntas en la boca, decidieron hacer otras 2 rondas mas y después guardaron las cartas para ponerse a hacer algo antes que Anna llegara, la joven Ryugasaki jaló a Horohoro al patio y se pusieron a hablar-

Horohoro¿Para que me querías Tsubasa?...y por cierto no me vuelvas a llamar Bobohoro ¬¬

Tsubasa: Oh sabes que es broma, y bueno te llame para preguntarte algo –el chico levanto una ceja- lo que sucede Bobohoro es que Tsugumi esta sospechando demasiado del asunto

Horohoro: Es que cuando hablamos de personas discretas tu no te apareces a la redonda

Tsubasa: Si, si, si, bueno el punto es que¿Qué rayos hago? Tu quieres que sea un secreto no, hicimos un trato y si yo lo rompo tu iras de chismoso con ya tu sabes y si tu lo rompes te dejare sin cuello, pero enserio chico hielo¡Tsugumi me va a dejar sin nervios!

Horohoro: Bueno…es Tsugumi no creo que haya problema aunque no se –rascándose detrás de la cabeza algo sonrojado- no me gusta que los demás sepan cosas así de mi

Tsubasa: Chico mira bien con quien hablas –cruzando los brazos- somos hermanas de Tsukasa y tu un buen amigo de los de la pensión, oye dime ¿Qué mejor confianza que esa? Además ni que fuera para tanto

Horohoro: Se podría decir que tienes razón…supongo…

Tsubasa: Tranquilo es Tsugumi –esa misma noche después que todos hicieron las tareas que debían, Tsugumi, Tsubasa y Horohoro se pusieron a conversar del tema algo lejos de las personas para que no se enteraran- y eso es todo el cuento Tsugumi

Horohoro: No es mucho la novedad jeje –algo sonrojado después que ambos le contaron todo a Tsugumi y esta aún analizaba la situación-

Tsugumi: Déjame ver si entendí…a ti te agrada Tsuki ¿no? –el chico asintió- pero a la vez no estas seguro ya que sientes algo desde hace tiempo por Tamao ¿no? –volvió asentir- entonces sí Tsubasa te ayuda con ese pequeño problema además de llamar la atención de Tsuki aunque ya sepas que tu le gustas a ella¿la planeas ayudar con Ren? –ambos asintieron- vaya que se complican

Horohoro¿Por qué lo dices?

Tsugumi: Oye Horo te lo digo con el corazón en la mano, Tsuki es mi prima casi hermana, a ella yo la adoro con toda mi alma es una persona muy especial para mi y no me parece justo que llames su atención si aún no estas segura si te gusta o no

Tsubasa: Auch me dolió y no fue conmigo –Tsugumi la miró de reojo con algo de mala cara y Tsubasa con gotitas en la frente guardó silencio-

Tsugumi: No te lo tomes a mal Horo pero creo que antes de ponerte a hacer planes con Tsubasa, deberías pensar bien sí te gusta Tamao o Tsukasa

Tsubasa: El problema es que no esta seguro de lo que siente –encogiéndose en hombros

Tsugumi: Sí es así el caso pues hay varias preguntas que pueden sacarte de estos líos

Horohoro: Lo siento mucho Tsugumi Uu

Tsugumi: Oh vamos tranquilo estamos entre amigos, bueno como iba diciendo, hay varias preguntas que te puedes hacer como por ejemplo ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de cada una? O ¿Cuándo hablas con ella o están hablando de ella tú que sientes? O veamos que otras fáciles…hmmm…bueno esta analizar los pro y los contra de cada una y así ver quien te gusta más, y no se me ocurre mas nada

Horohoro¿Eso es todo? –'te esperabas una Biblia'- no, no, no pero pensé que era mas complicado

Tsubasa: Es bastante simple pero tienes que pensar con cuidado, además también ten en cuenta que por el lado que vayas de alguna manera alguna quedaría herida por la razón que sea, pero nosotras como hermanas de Tsuki estamos en el deber de apoyarla a ella sí es que pasa algo

Tsugumi: Lo sentimos por Tamao pero la sangre queda primero

Horohoro: Lo pensare bien chicas no se preocupen

Tsubasa: Claro y sí le llegas hacer algo malo a Tsuki espero que tengas un buen escondite porque te perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo

Tsugumi¡Tsu-ba-sa!

Tsubasa: Esta bien, esta bien era broma tranquila

Horohoro: Lo tendré muy en cuenta U

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Mas te vale Horohoro 

---Fin Flash Back

Horohoro: "Después de esa noche lo tuve claro, Tamao me gustaba antes no lo dudo, pero desde que llegó Tsukasa me llamó mucho mas la atención y bueno Tamao se podría decir que paso a segundo lugar…jeje…quien lo diría, yo pensando estas cosas aunque bueno que mas da, al menos ahora estoy seguro, le debo una a Tsugumi y creo que Tsubasa me debe mas a mi que yo a ella, no por ayudarla con Ren sí no cuando se mete en problemas por lo que sea" –sintió como alguien bajaba apresurado las escaleras, ya la cena estaba lista y estaba sirviendo todo para llevarlo a la mesa cuando Tsukasa apareció en la puerta de la cocina-

Tsukasa¡Ay no¿Por qué no me levantaron? Que pena con ustedes sí a mi me tocaba la cena hoy

Lyserg: Tranquila Tsukasa, sabíamos que estaban cansadas así que la dejamos dormir -llevando una bandeja con pollo-

Tsukasa: Enserio lo siento mucho –dando una reverencia- yo lavare todo después de comer, déjenme y los ayudo –sosteniendo la jarra de jugo y llevando algunos vasos-

Lyserg: Jajajaja, no pasó nada –sirviendo con ayuda de Tsukasa toda la mesa- ¿descansó?

Tsukasa: Ay como no tienes idea, estaba tan exhausta cuando fui a dormir que ni sentí ningún ruido

Lyserg: Con eso basta –ambos arreglaron los palillos y las servilletas mientras que Horohoro traía el recipiente con el arroz- listo llamare a todos para que vengan a comer

Horohoro: Te lo agradecería Lyserg, sí la comida se enfría la bruja se enfadara –el peliverde empezó a llamar a todos mientras que Horohoro se sentaba en la mesa- Tsukasa siéntate que ya es hora de cenar

Tsukasa: Si, si, si claro –sentándose sobre un cojín y sujetando sus palitos- eto…Horohoro

Horohoro: Dime –agarrando un plato y sirviéndose arroz-

Tsukasa¿Tu y Lyserg fueron los que hicieron la cena no es así? –'si ¿porque?'- gracias por cubrirme después de la cena lavare todo

Horohoro: Es mucho, si quieres yo te ayudo

Tsukasa: No, no, no suficiente con hacer la cena por mi

Horohoro: Bah, sabes que me toca lavar los trastos después de que tu haces la cena, no hay problema, no te iba a dejar todo el trabajo a ti

Tsukasa: Pero si tu hiciste la cena

Horohoro: Eso es lo de menos –en eso empezaron a llegar todos los demás- sírvanse, sírvanse el menú va a cuenta de la casa y el que no se lo coma completo se ira al infierno

Hao: Yo creo que a mi, me han querido mandar para allá desde hace tiempo ya no me voy a ir por tu comida

Ren: Sí quieres te mando yo mismo –sentándose a comer-

Anna: No me quites ese honor Tao, manda a otro por tu cuenta –sentándose y empezando a comer- ¡itadakimasu

Todos¡Itadakimasu! –todos empezaron a comer y a charlar "tranquilamente"

Ryu: Oigan pásenme la soya

Pilika: Yo quiero un poco más de arroz

Chocolove: Este pollito esta delicioso pue'

Horohoro¡Gracias Chocolove! Espero que tu almuerzo mañana sepa mejor que el de la semana pasada

Chocolove: No te burles de mi comida hielito

Ren: Al menos los dos ponen a trabajar su cerebro en algo bueno para la humanidad

Horohoro: Oye, yo al menos contribuyo en la pensión creído

Ren: Estas diciendo que yo no contribuyo sabandija

Yoh: Tranquilos, tranquilos –tomando un poco de jugo- oye Ren y que tal fue salir con tu hermana hoy

Ren: Fue normal, nos recorrimos parte de Tokio y me dijo que se quedara un tiempo aquí en Japón antes de regresar a la mansión Tao

Tamao: Y eso que la señorita Jun vino a Japón

Ren: Pues solo me dijo que quería comprar cosas para la mansión, me dice que la esta cambiando aunque creo que ya no se que otra cosa le podía agregarle, es demasiado grande

Hao: Un día nos deberías de llevar Tao, me da mucha curiosidad esa mansión

Ren: Como sí quisiera que pusieras un pie en mi casa Hao

Pilika: Esa mansión debe ser enorme para tener varias peleas en ella

Chocolove: Yo nunca he ido pero seguro debe ser gigante

Ryu: Apuesto que la de Manta debe ser mas grande

Anna: No, seguro la casa Asakura es mucho mas grande

Lyserg: Ustedes viven en una mansión también verdad –preguntándole a Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: Si, antes era la casa de verano del abuelo pero se la regaló a mis padres cuando se casarón

Tamao¿Casa de verano? Acaso viven cerca del mar

Tsugumi: Hmm…podría decirse que sí –en eso se tapó la escena de la pensión con una gran pizarra y una chibi Tsubasa con una chibi Tsugumi, ambas vestida de profesoras dibujaban con marcadores de colores el mapa de Japón señalando la zona de Osaka- Para los que no saben de geografía, Osaka es la tercera mayor cuidad de Japón, se encuentra ubicada en la isla principal de Honshu

Tsubasa: En la desembocadura de Río Yodo y la Bahía de Osaka, La ciudad es uno de los puertos y centros industriales más importantes de Japón –al frente de ellas apareció Tsukasa en forma chibi con un gran libro abierto en las manos

Tsukasa: Así como la capital de la prefectura de Osaka, forma parte de la región de Kansai y es el núcleo del área metropolitana Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto –de repente Tsukawa arrastra la pizarra y se vuelve al comedor de la pensión-

Tsukawa: Lo que quisieron decir es que si, vivimos cerca del mar, esa mansión la hicieron en la bahía de Osaka mientras que mi abuelo vive en la ciudad de Osaka –a Chocolove y Lyserg le salieron unos grandes signos de interrogación mientras que Ren intentaba disimular- la capital de la prefectura de Osaka también se llama Osaka u, nuestro abuelo vive mucho mas al norte

Hao: Aprendí en 5 minutos lo que me han tratado de enseñar en todo un año, aunque claro…con una profesora como Tsugumi quien no aprende algo –le guiño un ojo mientras que Tsugumi lo miraba muy mal y con un puño apretado-

Pilika: Debe ser divino tener al mar al lado de tu casa jaja

Tsukasa: Un día los llevaremos a Osaka y se quedaran en nuestra casa

Tsubasa¡Cierto! Y los llevaremos a comer Okonomiyaki y yo me comprare una rica ración de takoyaki 

Horohoro: Ir a esa ciudad daría mucha hambre

Ren: China es mucho mejor, además ustedes solo viven en una casa de verano

Tsubasa: Bueno y que tiene, así es mejor tu vives en una simple mansión

Ren¡Castillo!

Tsubasa¡Lo sabía!, sabia que eras el rey de los creídos ¿viste con razón vives en un castillo? –Ren le empezó a reclamar mientras ella se reía y le sacaba la lengua

Después de comer, satisfechos por la comida fueron cada uno a prepararse para dormir mientras que Yoh y Tamao iban a lavar la ropa y en la cocina, Horohoro y Tsukasa se encargaban de los trastos sucios.

Tsukasa: Ya lavó bastante Horohoro, yo lavó el resto es mejor que vaya a dormir

Horohoro: Tsukasa-san no seas así, sabes que no puedo dejarte terminando el trabajo –lavando una olla grande mientras que Tsukasa secaba todos los platos y los vasos para acomodarlos en las repisas- además ya vamos a terminar –remojando la olla y poniéndola a secar- ¿lo ves? Es mejor un trabajo en equipo

Tsukasa: Supongo jaja -limpiando los mesones con un trapo- bueno ya esta listo, solo falta barrer y pasar el trapeador para que quede como a Anna y a mi nos gusta una cocina-

Horohoro: Hablas como una ama de casa jajajaja –buscando la escoba, la pala y el trapeador-

Tsukasa: Es que la que cocina en casa soy yo y me gusta que mi cocina siempre este limpia y reluciente, me da mas gusto cocinar así -sujetando la escoba y empezando a barrer-

Horohoro: No todas las chicas ricas podrían decir eso

Tsukasa: Supongo que todas las chicas ricas no son iguales a nosotras supongo yo, además no me gusta mandar a los demás a hacer cosas que yo puedo hacer –recogiendo la basura con la pala- como si limpiar un poco quitara edad –botando la basura y sujetando el trapeador, limpió el piso y apago la luz- terminado por aquí, ambos no le debemos nada a Anna

Horohoro: Con la cocina tan limpia espero que no se les ocurra ensuciarla tanto mañana –ambos rieron por el comentario y caminaron por el pasillo- supongo que subirás ahora

Tsukasa: Me daré un baño en las termas con mi hermana y después subo a dormir

Horohoro: Bueno, que pases muy buenas noches

Tsukasa: Igual, espero que esta noche no tengas problemas de sueño

Horohoro: Y yo no quiero escuchar a nadie estornudando en el jardín –a Tsukasa le salieron muchas gotitas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos- era broma jajaja, nos vemos mañana –despidiéndose con una mano mientras entraba a la habitación de los hombres-

Tsukasa: Hasta mañana -ambos se despidieron, Tsukasa esperó a que entrara en su habitación para sonreír muy sonrojada y feliz para justo después ir por Tsubasa e ir a darse su baño en las termas-

Tsubasa: Hmmm…noto que alguien esta de muy buen humor –su hermana le lavaba el cabello mientras ella estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera- anda cuéntame que te pasó que andas tan contenta –con una expresión zorruna se reía un poco-

Tsukasa: Nada interesante Tsubasa…cierra los ojos –vaciando un balde de agua sobre su cabeza- no tiene importancia enserio

Tsubasa: Mira con quien hablas hermanita –abriendo un poco la cortina de cabello mojado que tenia en su cara- no me digas que pasó algo bonito con ya tu sabes quien

Tsukasa: Tsu-ba-sa, no seas entrometida –'entonces si'- no, no, no bueno…si…pero…no como tu lo piensas

Tsubasa: Si, seguro aja –dándole una sonrisa- el día que me quieras contar completo seré toda oídos –'y toda boca ¿no?'- confía en mi quieres

Tsukasa: Eso quisiera hermana, eso quisiera –ambas entraron a las termas, se sujetaron el cabello y se hundieron un poco- pero por ahora…disfrutemos del baño caliente

Tsubasa: Pensé que nunca ibas a mencionarlo…deberíamos de poner unas termas en la casa -'si claro'- no, enserio son fabulosas

Tsukasa: Sigue soñando Tsubasa jajaja

Tsubasa: Que mala eres –echando un poco de agua en su cara-

Tsukasa: Oye jajaja ¿Quién te has creído? –'¡tu hermana gemela!'- las pagaras caro ya lo veras jajajaja -ambas duraron un rato jugando en las termas, hasta que vieron la hora y decidieron subir a dormir, subieron en silencio las escaleras y se acomodaron para dormir en sus futones y descansar bien para levantarse con ánimos de entrenar. Mientras abajo, en la habitación de los chicos Horohoro estaba recostado de su futon, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y mirando el techo, mientras que los demás ya dormía tranquilos.

Horohoro: "Cada día veo que estoy mejorando, ya veremos que pasa después" –se acomodo un poco- "pero mejor me duermo yo también" –y cubriéndose un poco son sus sabanas se quedó dormido-

Sin duda los hilos de agua ya enredaron por completo su corazón pero no muy lejos de la pensión se encontraba alguien encapuchado, se veía que tenía una compostura muy gruesa y cargaba unas botas negras al igual que la capa que lo cubría por completo, de entre las telas de la capa sacó una de sus manos la cual sostenía una esfera de cristal con un ligero tono naranja en su interior, como si hubiera un espíritu encerrado en ella, la persona miró atento la pensión mientras que la esfera de cristal brillo un poco, la guardó al momento y se alejo de la casa perdiéndose en las calles de Funbari.

-  
Notas de Autor:

Espero les haya gustado el noveno capitulo, perdonen la tardanza es que empecé el instituto de diseño y casi escribía una línea por día XDU pero espero actualizar mas seguido ahora en vacaciones de invierno :3 cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.  
Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:

Hikari-Hiwatari: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, este capitulo no es tan gracioso pero espero que te haya gustado :3

Hanna Li Asakura: Hola Hanna-chan x3! Gracias por el rew jajaja y si al parecer eres fan de Tsukawa-chan XD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, pronto habrá uno dedicado a ella pero por ahora no se donde ponerlo, bueno seguimos hablando por el msn :3 Ja ne

Kiky-Usui: Hola Kiky! Viste al fin actualizo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, disculpa la tardanza XDU pero ya se acercan vacas así que en compensación tendré que actualizar mas seguido :3 y bueno no importa si me alcanzas así tengo mas cosas que leer de ti, yo espero que actualices pronto, todos tus fics están buenísimos bueno cuídate mucho! Ja ne

También a todos los que leen el fic pronto actualizare nOn me agrada los comentarios que ha tenido mi fic ultimamente!  
Ultima Nota:  
Para los que se preguntan sobre lo que es vocabulario e información, sip toda esa información fue sacada de diferentes paginas web sobre Japón, Osaka además de información que he recolectado con el pasar del tiempo y en cuanto a vocabulario

(O)Bocchama: Es como se les refiere a los niños o jóvenes ricos, es traducido como "joven amo" o "señoriíto" y también se puede usar el termina obocchama es casi lo mismo y lo puedes usar detrás del nombre como las terminaciones "chan" "kun" "san" "sama" "sensei" etc

Okonomiyaki: Es un plato típico en Japón se asocia con la zona de Kansai en especial en Osaka, La palabra okonomiyaki esta formada por el honorífico o, konomi ( gusto), y yaki (cocinado a la plancha), significando "cocinado (a la plancha) a su gusto" (en referencia al cliente, o puede ser también en referencia al cocinero).

Takoyaki: Es una comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (tamaño de la de Ping Pong) y también es un plato típico de Osaka.

Kanji: Es el nombre de los caracteres chinos utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa, pero no se confundan no es chino si no que como el japonés al parecer deriva de esa lengua, quedan los caracteres pero en Japonés significan otra cosa que en chino

Katakana: El katakana se emplea para escribir palabras tomadas de otros idiomas y es junto con el Hiragana uno de los silabarios mas importantes en el japonés siendo este el mas antiguo 

Espero que hayan entendido mi explicación y si me equivoque o me falto algo me pueden decir por favor :3 una ultima cosa, el cap no se ve como las anteriores porque esta en archivo block de notas ya que no me dejaba subirlo en archivo word D:

Próximo capitulo---- "El tatuaje de tigre y el ataque en el río" ¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos Atte:.-Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki-. 


	10. El tatuaje de tigre, el ataque en el río

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 10. "El tatuaje de tigre y el ataque en el río"

Tsubasa: Hiyaaaaaaaaa que rico –la joven bajaba estirándose por las escaleras con unas licras y una camisa blanca- aaaaaw que día tan bonito es hoy –eran mas o menos las 9:30 de la mañana y no había mucha gente en la pensión, el ambiente estaba fresco y aún estaba el olor del desayuno- dormí taaaaan bien jajajaja…¡oigan!…que raro ¿donde están todos? o.oU –asomándose en la cocina-

Era lunes 28 de Junio, algunos en la pensión estaban en clase o no se encontraban en casa, pero ahora estaba excesivamente silenciosa, Tsubasa entró a la cocina, cogió un plato de arroz, calentó unas salchichas en el microondas después las corto en pedazos y las hecho al arroz, busco en la nevera algo de tomar cogiendo una botella de leche y llevo todo eso al comedor donde consiguió a los muchachos hablando en la mesa, Tsukasa en la computadora

Tsubasa: ¡Buenos días gente bonita como les baila la vida hoy! nOn –saludándolos con mucho entusiasmo y sentándose al lado de Tsukasa- buenos días mi querida pero seria hermana gemela, ¿dime como le va al mundo cibernético el día de hoy? n-----n

Tsukasa: ¿Estas viendo la hora en que bajas a desayunar? ¬¬ -mirándola de reojo mientras tecleaba en la computadora y nota lo que come- arroz con salchichas y leche…te dio fastidio prepararte algo mejor

Tsubasa: Tengo hambre –comiendo un poco de arroz y salchichas- además sabes que pasa cuando-- -toma un poco de leche- uh…cuando toco algo en la cocina

Horohoro: Explota jajajaja

Tsukasa: Lo dirás a broma pero una vez si pasó…no es así "mi querida pero irresponsable hermana gemela" ¬¬ -cogiendo un Pocky de la caja que compartían los que estaban en la mesa- lo recuerdas como sí hubiera sido ayer ¿no? ù,u

Tsubasa: P-pero si solo fue un pequeño accidente no te lo tomes tan apecho n—nUu –mientras tomaba otro poco de leche, a lo lejos se dejo escuchar una risa pera que después una de las puertas de papel se abriera dejando ver a Tsugumi y al fondo a Tsukawa

Tsugumi: Si claro Tsubasa, un pequeño accidente hacer explotar el horno microondas favorito de Tsukasa

Tsukawa: Seguro recuerda la cara de onê-sama cuando llegó a la cocina y vio el desastre jajaja

Ren y Horohoro: ¿Hiciste explotar un horno microondas? OoU –mirando curiosos a Tsubasa y esta se sonrojo bastante-

Tsubasa: ¡No lo explote! // -apretando los puños-

Tsukasa: ¡No! Solo lo transformaste en bomba ¬O¬ y destruyó media parte de MI cocina…seh…solo eso nada mas, no lo explotaste

Tsubasa: Amargada ¬¬ -comiendo lo que le quedaba de arroz pero Ren noto que tomaba de una de sus botellas de leche y este se la quito- ¡hey! Si quieres leche búscate tu propia botella en la cocina –arrebatándosela-

Ren: Tu eres la que esta tomando de MI leche Tsubasa ò.o –se la quita ahora el-

Tsubasa: No eres el único que le gusta tomar leche, dámela , -ambos sujetaban la botellita y la jalaban de un lado al otro sin conseguir un ganador, parecían un par de niños peleando por un juguete-

Chocolove: Ay pue' ya empezaron con sus riñas -comiendo pocky- diría que son tal para cual

Horohoro: Jajajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo –cruzándose de brazos y viendo de reojo a Tsukasa- ¿Qué tanto haces ahí? nn

Tsukasa: Diseño una pagina web –escribiendo a pesar de que le dirigía la vista- y reviso si tengo algún mensaje en mi correo electrónico ¿ves? –le acerco la computadora y el se junto mas cerca de ella para observar mejor rozándose las manos, ambos quedaron como tomate y apartándose un poco para disculparse el uno al otro todos nerviosos-

Tsubasa: Hmmm –observando la escena de la pareja y sonriendo para sí sin darse cuenta que Ren se aprovecho y le quitó la botella- ¿eh? –notó sus manos- ¡oh vamos Ren! Tú tomas 3 litros al día ò.o –montándose en su espalda para quitársela y dejarlo sin equilibrio-

Ren: ¡Tsubasa! Bájate de mi espalda –tratando de quitársela de encima mientras- ¡vamos Tsubasa contribuye y bájate de encima!

Tsubasa: Dame MI leche, era mía ¿lo sabias? –en eso entra Lyserg con el cabello algo mojado y secándoselo con una toalla-

Lyserg: ¿Qué pasó aquí y este desastre? –sentándose al lado de Horohoro y Tsukasa-

Horohoro: Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Ren contra Tsubasa se abren las apuestas sí sabes cual de los dos va a ganar jajaja

Lyserg: Pues ni idea jajaja porque al parecer ambos están muy parejos –viendo la escenita del Tao peleando con la Ryugasaki-

Tsukasa: No se preocupen ya se va a acabar la pelea –del computador sale un sonido y Tsukasa la apaga- Ne Tsubasa ¿me acompañarías al banco? –sonriendo un poco sabiendo que iba a pasar y de repente tenía Tsubasa parada detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Tsubasa: ¿Dijiste banco Tsuki? –Esta asintió- ¿y para que quieres ir al banco hermana? n.n

Tsukasa: Pues –bajando la pantalla de computadora y guardándola- sucede que el abuelo me mandó un correo electrónico diciendo que ya había depositado nuestra mesada entonces –no pudo terminar cuando había una ráfaga de viento en la habitación, se escucho como alguien subía las escaleras corriendo y volvía a bajar, al disiparse el humo todos vieron como Tsubasa se había cambiado de ropa y cargaba una sonrisa mas grande- …¿iras? 99U

Tsubasa: Por supuesto que SI nOn –muy entusiasmada, vestida con una minifalda negra, un top de tiras color negro con una camisa verde aceituna arriba, esta era larga tenia un dibujo de unas flores negras y la ajustaba un cinturón grande color verde oscuro; cargaba muchas pulseras plateadas en una mano mientras que en la otra tenia una muñequera de Ren, unos lentes oscuros redondos, unas argollas y el peinado como siempre- ¡muévete o te dejo! –mirando a su hermana cruzada de brazos mientras se acomodaba los lentes-

Tsukasa: E-em…si…ya bajo ..U –agarró el maletín de la computadora y subió a la habitación a cambiarse-

Horohoro: Oye Tsubasa de que desfile de modas me perdí jajaja

Tsubasa: ¡Hey! Bobohoro no te burles que a mi me gusta vestirme bien –dando un giro sobre sí misma- además cuando se es tan linda hay que ponerse linda para salir, ¿Quién sabe sí le llegas a gustar a alguien jojo? –sentándose en el tatami- aunque lastima que Tsukasa no tiene el mismo sentido de la moda que yo, diría que parece un niño

Ren: Capaz y tu hermana es mas bonita que tu –sentándose al lado de ella, cruzado de brazos-

Horohoro: Yo opino que Tsukasa es mas chica que tu –ambos rieron y Tsubasa les dio un coscorrón a cada uno-

Lyserg y Chocolove: Auch U

Tsubasa: Como se atreven, yo soy mucho mas coqueta y femenina que mi hermana –escucho como bajaba las escaleras- y eso lo demuestra rotundamente –señalando a la puerta donde apareció su hermana con un delicado top a los hombros color morado claro; este tenia rostros de geishas en morado oscuro, una falda corta negra, sus brazaletes de metal forrados, un collar de un osito mal hecho tallado en madera y unas medias cortas blancas, su cabello estaba suelto pero de un lado cargaba un broche en forma de mariposa color morado - ¡¿EH?!

Tsukasa: ¿Q-que sucede ..U? –mirando a los que estaban ahí-

Todos: Ooooh –Horohoro, Chocolove, Lyserg y Ren se quedaron sorprendidos viéndola de arriba abajo- ¡wow Tsukasa-san!

Tsukasa: P-pero que rayos hice ooU –sorprendida por la actitud que tomaron todos-

Ren: Tu hermana nos dijo que no eras nada femenina pero al parecer se equivoco

Lyserg: Te ves muy bien Tsukasa-san -dándole una sonrisa mientras que Chocolove asentía varias veces tras de el-

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias por los cumplidos n//n –inclinándose un poco algo sonrojada-

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-sama que linda! –entrando mientras comía una galleta- ¿a donde van?

Tsukasa: Vamos al banco a buscar nuestra mesada, ¿quieres venir?

Tsukawa: Nah, estoy viendo una película con Tsugumi nê-san nn

Tsukasa: Esta bien , dile a Tsugumi que ya volvemos –Tsukawa asintió voltea para saludar a Lyserg y después se fue a la habitación vecina- ne, vamos Tsubasa o se nos hará tarde –vio a Tsubasa hecha piedra, con la boca abierta-

Tsubasa: ¿Q-quien rayos eres? Y…¿y que hiciste con mi hermana?

Tsukasa: Si que eres tonta, me compre esta ropa hace poco ahora vamos camina –sin darse cuenta que Tsubasa miraba con reproche a Horohoro y la señala con la cabeza-

Tsubasa: Que esperas –murmurando para que Tsukasa no la escuchara- ¡di algo! ò-o

Horohoro: E-eh .//////////////.

Chocolove: Oye Tsubasa, ¿Qué te sucede? Ôo

Ren: Seguro se siente mal porque su hermana la derroto limpiamente

Tsukasa: Nos vemos luego muchachos -jalando a Tsubasa por la oreja mientras esta mataba con la mirada a Horohoro- vamos Tsubasa –y fueron a la entrada a ponerse sus zapatos; Tsukasa unos suecos acolchados color blanco y Tsubasa unos botines negros-

Horohoro: E-eh T///////////T –golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Lyserg: Veo que ya te decidiste por quien ¿verdad? nn –sonriéndole mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda-

Horohoro: No pude ni hablar T///////////T –sonrojado y frustrado **(N/A: Jajajajajaja, es que solo me lo imagino XD)**- me quede callado y..y se fue…y…enserio estaba muy bonita ¡no es justo! TTU

Ren: Oh por **Kami** no me digas que tienes problemas amorosos Horohoro –y veía como su antiguo compañero de equipo no lo tomaba en cuenta mientras ya tenía la sala inundada- rayos que alguien lo callé antes de que me de jaqueca –en eso, Horohoro paró en seco y señaló a Lyserg-

Horohoro: ¡TU! Me vas a ayudar

Lyserg: ¿Que? ¡Que! ¿Porque yo? OoU

Horohoro: ¡Porque tu eres el novio de Tsukawa y eres mi amigo así que me debes ayudar! –al lado se escucho como Tsugumi pitaba-

Tsugumi: ¡Aja Tsukawa! ¿escuchaste no?

Tsukawa: ¡Tsugumi nê-chan! No es gracioso

Ren: Haz algo bueno por el universo y ayúdalo ùOu –recostándose de lado en el tatami- yo me divertiré escuchando como lo aconsejas para algo tan tonto –apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos-

Lyserg: P-pero nosotros no somos…es decir nosotros .///. N-no somos novios, la verdad es que… -cada vez se sonrojaba mas y mas mientras que Horohoro, Ren y Chocolove le clavaban la mirada- ¡n-no me miren así!

Chocolove: Admítelo Lyserino, ¡estas con la chiquita! Se te nota a lenguas

Lyserg: ¡NO! no, no, bueno ¡si! P-pero…no somos novios a-además

Ren: Cada vez que pueden se la pasan juntitos ¿no? –esto dejo congelado al pobre Lyserg que ya no sabia como responder y rindiéndose asintió con pesar- lo sabia

Horohoro: Por eso tú me ayudaras, hablas muy normal con Tsukawa, yo al contrario tengo que pensar cinco mil veces antes de hablarle –sonando un poco frustrado, triste y desesperado **(N/A: Como me divierto XD)**-

Ren: Si, para que no sepa que eres un completo idiota

Horohoro: ¡QUE DIJISTE REN!

Ren: Lo que escuchaste –en eso Horohoro le cayó encima y ambos empezaron a pelear mientras que Chocolove le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Lyserg-

Lyserg: ¿T-tanto se nota?

Chocolove: Es muy evidente chico, no se porque te pones así

Lyserg: Pensaran que soy un asalta niñas roba biberones T.TU –con pequeñas cascaditas en los ojos, raro en Lyserg-

Chocolove: Bueno sí lo ves de ese punto de vista pues –Lyserg lo miró mal y Chocolove no dijo nada-

Lyserg: Bueno, bueno esta bien, te ayudare en lo que pueda Horohoro –deteniendo la pelea y al fondo se escuchó decir a Tsugumi '¡me debes 500 yenes Tsukawa!' - creo que deberíamos de ir a otra habitación un poco mas privada diría yo U –todos los hombres asintieron y fueron a las termas, nada mas privado y bueno para hablar entre hombres que darse un buen baño todos juntos-

Ren: En fin, ¿en que se quedaron?

Horohoro: ¡En que Lyserg me ayudara! –mientras se quitaban la ropa en el baño y todos se ponían una toalla amarrada a la cintura para entrar a las termas-

Lyserg: Pero que quieres que haga si no se exactamente que tienes

Horohoro: Que momentos en como los de hace rato me quedo callado y no puedo decir palabra y cuando hablo con ella tengo que pensar demasiadas veces antes de decirle. ¡ayúdame a hablar con Tsuki!

Chocolove: ¡Sushi! –disfrazado como un roll de sushi y Ren lo golpeo con un shampoo-

Lyserg: Esta bien –ignorando a Chocolove- esto es lo que harás –se acercó a el como si fuera a decirle un secreto y cuando todos estuvieron en un circulo para escuchar el joven ingles le dio un pequeño coscorrón a los 3- si vas a hablar con una chica solo se tu mismo y ya, asunto resuelto

Todos: ¡Que! ¿Solo eso?

Lyserg: Oigan U…las Ryugasaki son chicas de alta sociedad pero se comportan como normales, comunes y corrientes, si quieres impresionarlas no las engañes solo se tu mismo te lo digo porque Tsukawa y yo conversamos de eso un día en que hablábamos de Hao ¿Por qué creen que Tsugumi lo odia y no lo puede ver ni en pintura?

Horohoro: Pues porque es un creído que siempre la molesta

Lyserg: Exacto…entonces sí te crees mucho la ahuyentarás, además tu no tienes que llamarla ya que tu hablas con Tsukasa todos los días solo que eres muy tímido o que se yo, ella te pone nervioso según vi

Ren: Lo pone nervioso y mas idiota que de costumbre, si definitivamente esta enamorado –Horohoro se puso ROJO como tomate o semáforo mientras que los muchachos se reían de el-

Horohoro: N-no me molesten, ha sido difícil admitirlo ò///o

Ren: Por lo menos, claro sí te esfuerzas en no parecer tan estúpido, diríamos que tendrás esa novia que tanto querías ¿no? –Horohoro empezó a jugar con sus dedos riéndose como tonto y con las mejillas aún sonrojadas-

Lyserg: Y bueno si tienes algún problema puedes hacer esto…-Lyserg le dijo cada consejo que se le habría ocurrido y dejando a los hombres con sus consejos mas alejado de la pensión en la zona comercial de funbari estaban las gemelas caminando por una de las calles, algo perdidas como era costumbre cuando salían solas

Tsubasa: No se supone que el banco estaba al lado del mercado Tsukasa U

Tsukasa: No, el banco estaba a una cuadra de la tienda de música u –duraron un momento en silencio y suspiraron-

Gemelas: Nos volvimos a perder –golpeándose la cara con la palma de la mano-

Tsukasa: Mejor llamamos a la pensión o duraremos todo el día tratando de conseguir el banco –sacando el celular de su cartera y marcando el teléfono de la pensión En esperó a que contestaran-…… ¿Lyserg?...Lyserg ¿me harías un enorme favor? Uu

Lyserg: _Claro Tsukasa, ¿sucedió algo malo? o.o ¿en que te puedo servir?_

Tsukasa: E-es que…bueno nos perdimos y…nos serías de gran ayuda si preguntas allí en la pensión donde es que queda el banco antes que nosotras terminemos al otro lado de Japón U

Lyserg: _Ah, era solo eso…bueno espera un segundo n.n _–tapó el auricular y miró a los que estaban detrás de el- Las gemelas se perdieron, alguno se recuerda donde es que esta el banco donde van ellas o.o

Chocolove: Hmmm……ôo no exactamente –con una mano bajo el mentón- creo, que esta cerca de la tienda de música ù.u

Horohoro: No creo, creo que ese banco esta muy cerca del supermercado o.o

Ren: Ambos están muy equivocados ese banco queda al lado de donde están construyendo el nuevo centro comercial para Funbari

Lyserg: Decídanse porque tengo a Tsukasa esperando en el teléfono U –el trío dijo al mismo tiempo el lugar que había dicho cada uno y Lyserg suspiro con desgano para atender el teléfono- ¿Tsukasa-san?...pasen por la tienda de música, después lleguen al supermercado y creo que cerca están construyendo un centro comercial, por esas zonas es que debe de estar el banco-

Tsukasa: _Muchísimas gracias Lyserg nn nos vemos luego_

Lyserg: No hay porque n.nU –trancó el teléfono para mirar a los muchachos- ustedes definitivamente son los peores para dar indicaciones ¬¬

Ren: Cállate ingles, no es nuestra culpa no ser de Tokio ùu –cruzando los brazos- además mira quien habla, tu tampoco te sabes las calles aún ¬¬

Lyserg: No es mi culpa ser un ingles en un país asiático ù///u

Chocolove: Y a mi me gusta el Mambo –con un traje de bailarín pero Horohoro le estampó un golpe haciendo que saliera volando-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsukasa: Recuérdame que cada vez que pidamos indicaciones, pidámoselas a Anna o a Yoh y en estado de emergencia, a Ryu o a Hao U –suspirando y guardando su celular-

Tsubasa: A la orden jefaza -o-

Tsukasa: Vamos –la jaló de una mano y siguieron la ruta cuando al final el banco no estaba en ninguna sí no que estaba una calle mas adelante- te lo dije, nunca pidamos indicaciones cuando no estén Anna o Yoh ¬¬

Tsubasa: Pero al menos llegamos -o- -entraron por las puertas de vidrio, esperaron a que las llamaran para poder entrar a una de las oficinas del banco, se sentaron en una oficina fría y con muebles de cuero; ambas esperaron hasta que uno de los encargados del banco entrara a la oficina-

Encargado: Muy buenos días señoritas –caminando hasta su escritorio con ayuda de un bastón de madera, se sentó en su silla y tomando un poco de té las observo- me dijeron que son las nietas de Matsumoto Kamaji, aunque –acomodándose un poco sus lentes- recuerdo que era una rubia y una chica de cabello corto –levantando una ceja-

Tsubasa: Somos 4 nietas y nos turnamos para venir al banco señor

Encargado: Señor Nagima Arai a sus servicios –inclina un poco la cabeza- Kamaji me contó hace unos días sobre su situación en cuando a su cuenta se refiere

Tsukasa: Si señor Nagima el dijo que podíamos sacar dinero de nuestra cuenta pero como es mucho dinero el nos dijo que sería mas seguro venir a las oficinas además de por ser menores de edad

Sr. Nagima: Si, es muy comprensible, cuando mis nietos viajan por mas muchachos que sean también les dijo que tengan cuidado al sacar dinero en efectivo, hay mucha inseguridad afuera y los de la clase alta siempre están a la vista de los delincuentes en estos días –tosió un poco y puso sobre el escritorio un pequeño bolso negro- no encontramos otro lugar donde guardarlo, pero aquí esta el dinero de ustedes 4, le diré a uno de los de seguridad que las acompañe hasta un lugar cercano al banco, llevan mucho dinero

Tsukasa: No se preocupe señor Nagima, estamos bien así se lo aseguro -sonriéndole mientras metía en su cartera el pequeño bolso negro- ¿lo ve? No se nota

Sr. Nagima: Si bueno…pero por lo menos dejen que el guardia las guié hasta la entrada –sonriéndole a las jóvenes-

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias señor Nagima -ambas se levantaron y le dieron una pequeña reverencia- ya será hasta dentro de 3 semanas –se despidieron del anciano y salieron del banco, caminaron hasta un puesto de crepes calientes y compraron un par-

Tsubasa: Bueno y que hacemos ahora, ¿nos paseamos el centro o que? –comiendo su crepe-

Tsukasa: Oh no, no, no, nada de eso, recuerda que otô-sama solo nos dio la mañana libre, tenemos que regresar ahora para entrenar –frunciendo el ceño- hemos tenido demasiados problemas ya ¿no crees?

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Tsuki –hablando con una voz arrastrada y dándole una mirada suplicante- solo será por hoy…además podemos mandar dobles y el no se dará cuenta

Tsukasa: Nuestros dobles me dan muy mala espina Tsubasa, mejor regresamos y nos ahorramos problemas mayores –jalándola de un brazo para regresar pero su hermana con mucha facilidad la atrajo a donde estaba antes-

Tsubasa: Una tarde no te matara y sabes que no se dará cuenta –terminando su crepe y botando el papel que la envolvía- entonces…¿nos divertimos esta tarde? –Tsukasa suspiró mientras miraba la sonrisa confianzuda de Tsubasa, ella sabia que habría problemas pero negar un plan de Tsubasa era como hablar con una pared y con desgano asintió- ¡Así se hace Tsuki! Eres la mejor hermana gemela tonta que una fabulosa chica como yo podría tener nOn

Tsukasa: No repitas eso o me arrepentiré –con la cara un poco azul con muchas gotitas en la nuca, Tsukasa se terminó su crepe y caminaron a un lugar bastante desolado- si planeamos hacer los dobles entonces como harán el entrenamiento

Tsubasa: Ellas se llevaran los espíritus no creo que los vayamos a usar en un centro comercial

Tsukasa: Si pero…nunca salimos sin Ren-ren o Ran-ran además –

Tsubasa: Además ¿que? Vamos Tsukasa en solo por unas horas, vamos al centro, vemos algunas tiendas…nuestros dobles hacen el trabajo sucio de entrenar, Ren-ren y Ran-ran las ayudan, regresamos a la pensión, desaparecen nuestros dobles y nadie se entera de nada, ahora muévete –juntando ambas manos para que sus dedos índices se toquen las puntas, los dedos meñiques este uno sobre el otro para crear como una posición de rezo y sus pulgares estén juntos entre ambos dedos índices-

Tsukasa: Invoco el sello –colocando sus dedos igual que su hermana y cerrando los ojos- **Shinkirô no kôgeki** -al momento en que ambas dijeron esas palabras, al lado de ellas se espesaron a formar otros seres a partir de sus energías y poco a poco tomaban la forma de cada gemela- wow...no se ven nada mal –soltando sus manos y parándose al frente de lo que parecía ser su doble- ¿Quién soy?

Doble Tsukasa: Ryu-ga-saki…Tsu-kasa -respondiendo casi roboticamente mientras la miraba con una expresión neutral-

Tsukasa: Aún tengo que mejorar para que pueda hablar mas rápido y que se note mas natural…veamos doble, sonríeme –la doble hizo una pequeña mueca pero parecía una sonrisa- enfado –y así le pregunto algunas emociones comunes hasta que Tsubasa la interrumpió con su doble-

Tsubasa: Mi doble esta lista –señalando a su copia que se acomodaba el cabello- estas copias son de lo mejor no te parece nOn…ahora…copias de Tsukasa y Tsubasa –ambas la miraron- irán a la pensión y esto es lo que harán, llevaran esto –entregando el morral negro- y actuaran naturales, entrenaran con nuestro padre y cuando nosotras regresemos ustedes desaparecen…¿entendido? –ambas copias asintieron- ya saben, naturales y cuando nos vean se esfuman…Ren-ren y Ran-ran irán con ustedes –entregándole su abanico a su copia mientras que Tsukasa se quitaba sus brazaletes-

Tsukasa: Si surge cualquier inconveniente hablen con Tsugumi ¿entendido?

Tsubasa: ¡Hagan sentirnos orgullosas! –despidiéndose de las copias mientras estas corrían por la ruta a la pensión seguida de los espíritus acompañantes- ¿crees que ese par este bien?

Tsukasa: No hagas que me duela la cabeza si, ya bastante hemos hecho mandándolas en lugar de nosotras

Tsubasa: Si bueno….no hay de otra, ahora –tirando a su hermana de una mano- con nuestra mesada vamos al centro –y la llevó a una de las estaciones de trenes mientras eran vista de cerca por un chico de cabello en puntas color castaño, ojos negros muy pequeños, muy gordo y una mirada de rencor hacia las gemelas, el joven se escabullo entre la multitud y las siguió hasta el centro mientras tanto en la pensión llegaban las copias de las chicas a hacer sus respectivos mandatos-

Lyserg: Es mi imaginación o que desde llegaron las gemelas han actuado demasiado extraño

Ren: A que te refieres –levantando un par de pesas mientras que todos estaban en el patio entrenando- no las veo tan diferentes 

Lyserg: No te hagas el que no sabe ¬¬ -señala a las copias- desde cuando ellas hablan TAN lento además no tienen expresión eso me da muy mala espina

Ren: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la visita al banco las puso así, capaz y maduraron –haciendo caso omiso a la situación y seguía ejercitándose-

Lyserg: Algunas veces llegas a ser tan insensible ¬¬

Ren: Solo ignóralas y tu vida será mas larga y mejor ùu –dejando las pesas en el suelo- mira que tu estas equivocado –caminó hasta donde Tsubasa hacía flexiones- oye Tsubasa, ¿Qué pasa te veo lenta?

Tsubasa: ………-la copia no respondía, solo hacia flexiones, por esta acción el chino la miró extrañado y se regresó con Lyserg-

Ren: Bien…hay dos hipótesis al asunto…la primera; maduro mágicamente en menos de un día o la segunda; esa no es Tsubasa ¬¬U

Lyserg: Ves ¿Qué si tenía razón? ¬o¬

Ren: No, aún no, las mantendremos vigiladas ¬¬…tal vez somos algunos de los pocos en presenciar un milagro

Lyserg: ¿Desde cuando dices esas cosas Ren? U

Ren: Desde que conocí a ese cuarteto U y también Hao hace desastres con cualquier costumbre que uno tiene

Lyserg: Si bueno U…no hay de otra

Ambos siguieron su entrenamiento pero vigilándolas muy de cerca, en una oportunidad Tsukawa y Tsugumi tenían que trepar el árbol que esta en la pensión mientras que las gemelas esperaban abajo, se supone que ambas subirían al árbol y saltarían de el para que las gemelas las atajaran con su posesión de objetos y así sucedió pero al realizar la posesión de objetos solo duro unos segundos y Tsugumi tuve que pensar rápido y usar su latigo como agarre en una de las ramas y pudo atajar a Tsukawa a tiempo.

Luego, decidieron dejar el entrenamiento físico para comenzar pequeñas peleas de practica, en eso Tsukasa peleaba contra Tsugumi, posesionó los brazaletes y sin intención lanzó un gran chorro de agua helado que en vez de darle a Tsugumi se desvió y golpeó a los muchachos, Toshinobu extrañado por esa actitud reunió a sus hijas en un pequeño circulo en el patio

Toshinobu: Muy bien…he notado que el entrenamiento de hoy no es, ¿Cómo decirlo?...¿Niñas les pasa algo? nunca había visto tantos errores en una sola tarde, alguna se siente mal o no pueden controlar su poder espiritual –las copias lo miraron muy serias- se están comportando extremadamente raras ôo

Tsukasa: Entrena-mos…nada mas…hacemos eso

Tsubasa: Natural…actuamos natural

Tsukawa: Onê-sama, onê-chan seguras que están bien óo –mirándolas algo preocupada-

Tsugumi: Parecen robots, tal vez el exceso de entrenamiento o…nos están jugando una broma

Gemelas: Actuamos naturales…muy naturales

Toshinobu: Sí es así…pues entonces sigamos con el entrenamiento ¬¬U –denle 20 vueltas corriendo a los patios de la casa, y la que corra mas lento repetirá de nuevo las vueltas –guardó silencio…ninguna queja, ni chillido, un sepulcro silencio es lo único que había- bueno…niñas comiencen

Todas: ¡Hai!

Mientras tanto por la ciudad, las gemelas paseaban de tienda en tienda, curioseando cada lugar donde podría comprar algo interesante, llevaban unas pequeñas bolsas cada una y ahora entraban a una pequeña joyería, directo a la zona de anillos de compromiso

Tsubasa: Wow Tsuki, mira que lindos estos anillos –viendo la vitrina- wow te imaginas recibir uno de estos, seria pecado decir que no –encantada viendo tantas cosas brillantes-

Tsukasa: No hay que ser tan materiales Tsubasa –caminando a una vitrina donde exhibían gargantillas- que lindas

Tsubasa: ¿Uh? ¿dijiste algo? –viéndola de reojo- sabes…el cuero de tu gargantilla ya esta viejo, deberías de comprarte una nueva y mas bonita no crees

Tsukasa: Si pero son muy caras, mejor espero llegar a Osaka y puede que se la pida a la abuela

Tsubasa: Oh vamos, no seas tacaña contigo, sí quieres te ayudo a pagarla

Tsukasa: No, no, no será otro día Tsubasa –desviando la mirada de las vitrinas y caminando fuera de la tienda-

Tsubasa: ¡Oye! Espérame Tsukasa –corriendo tras ella- tonta…hubieras comprado una –Tsukasa permaneció callada y Tsubasa suspiro- baka

Tsukasa: Silencio compradora compulsiva –mientras ellas caminaban no muy lejos estaba el joven que las seguía, clavando su mirada en el camino donde ellas se dirigían, caminó sigilosamente tras ellas-

Tsubasa: Oye Tsukasa –ambas se miraron de reojo- no sientes algo raro

Tsukasa: Si…bastante –mirando al frente- estate alerta Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Claro –cruzando los brazos y de vez en cuando mirando tras de ella por el rabillo del ojo- creo…que alguien se quiere divertir hoy –dando una sonrisa de lado-

Tsukasa: Espera…aún no, recuerda que estamos desalmadas

Tsubasa: Ah, ah, ah…Tsubasa Ryugasaki nunca sale sin varios juguetes…sí sabes a lo que me refiero –dándole una sonrisa confianzuda-

Tsukasa: Bien pensado –siguieron caminando mientras que el joven iba tras ellas pero de un momento al otro desapareció entre la multitud- creo que lo perdimos

Tsubasa: Seguro se aburrió, ven vamos a ver esa tienda de ropa –pasando la calle mientras llevaba a su hermana de un brazo-

Tsukasa: Esto me da muy mala espina –viendo hacia atrás, pero al no ver al muchacho, desconfiada miró al frente y siguió a su hermana, sin darse cuenta que el joven las miraba desde el pequeño edificio tras ellas-

Momentos después en la pensión estaban regresando de la preparatoria el grupo de Yoh, Hao, Anna, Manta y Tamao pasó la hora de almuerzo para todos y los recién llegados notaron las actitudes extrañas que tenían Tsubasa y Tsukasa, pero aún así siguieron comiendo.

Toshinobu: Después de comer, tomaran 20 minutos para descansar y después haremos unos ejercicios en el patio

Tsugumi: Si tío a la orden –comiendo de su plato de arroz-

Anna: Y díganme ¿Qué les sucede? Veo que tienen mucho poder espíritus liberándose a su alrededor gemelas –estas copias quedaron calladas mirándose una a la otra y la copia de Tsubasa tomó la palabra-

Doble Tsubasa: Seguro es por el…entrenamiento Anna…muchas actividades puede que pase…eso después –y la doble de Tsukasa asintió-

Anna: Hmm…desde cuando Tsubasa da respuestas de ese tipo –observándolas de arriba abajo-

Yoh: Vamos, por favor estamos comiendo se supone que tenemos que estar tranquilos y sin complicaciones en la mesa

Horohoro: Y disfrutar la buena comida –tragando la comida de su plato-

Tamao: Señorita Tsukasa porque no se sirve jugo o.o

Doble Tsukasa: Eh…-observo un momento a Tamao- oh…cierto…jugo –tomó la jarra y se sirvió un poco- gracias

Tamao: No hay de que…señorita Tsukasa o.oU –mirándola extrañada, así siguió todo el almuerzo y el descanso-

Hao Entonces se han comportado así desde que regresaron del banco ¿no? –Horohoro, Ren, Yoh y Hao hablaban en el pasillo mientras comían unas sandias-

Yoh: Y dicen que no han podido manejar su poder espiritual o.o

Horohoro: Si, todo lo que llevan de entrenamiento no ha salido bien porque al parecer no pueden controlar sus poderes quien sabe porque

Hao: Hmm…debo admitir que su esencia…sigue siendo la misma…pero a la vez es diferente no se si ustedes lo notan –mirando fijamente a una de ellas con una mano bajo el mentón- es muy raro que su poder espiritual este concentrado en ellas es como sí…

Anna: Como sí en realidad no sean las gemelas si no…sus esencias

Ren: ¿Eso se puede lograr hacer?

Anna: Un ejemplo fácil son las copias que hace el señor Mikihisa pero no estoy segura si sean el mismo caso

Horohoro: Pero sí supuestamente ellas no son las gemelas entonces…donde están las verda –no pudo terminar ya que una ráfaga azotó el patio de la pensión haciendo que algunos con la guardia baja se alejaran de donde estaban, al parecer fue obra del doble de Tsubasa-

Toshinobu: Que clase de ataque es ese Tsubasa, vamos hija inténtalo de nuevo -la joven agitó el abanico a un lado realizando la ráfaga pero al querer hacer otra ráfaga al sentido contrario, los abanicos se le resbalaron de las manos con tal fuerza mas el viento que liberó llegó hasta el pasillo y en especifico a la cara de una persona-

Hao e Yoh: A…A-A-nna ooU –muy nerviosos viendo a la joven rubia con el abanico de metal estampado en su cara, la doble caminó hasta ella, le quitó el abanico y se regreso para seguir practicando pero dejó a una Anna con una cara no muy alegre-

Yoh: Annita…f-fue un accidente U no fue intención de ella y lo sabes

Hao: Si, si…solo se le resbalo de las manos Anna…no la mates, ella me cae bastante bien U

Anna: M-mi-…¡MISERABLE! –con la marca del abanico aún en la cara y furiosa atrapó a la copia de Tsubasa con su rosario pero sintieron una presencia extraña y todos guardaron silencio-……¿Qué fue eso?

Hao:…Muy raro si buscas mi opinión –cruzándose de brazos y quitándose las semillas de sandia que habían volado a su cara-

Toshinobu: Permanezcan alerta –observando los alrededores- no esta cerca de aquí…pero se me hace conocido ese poder

------------

Tsubasa: Oye tu…el que nos sigue desde esta mañana ¿Quién eres? –ambas se detuvieron a un lado del rió ya que era un lugar bastante desolado donde no afectaría a nadie ajeno a la pelea, detrás de un árbol salió el muchacho de la misma edad que las gemelas, bastante obeso y con una esfera de cristal en la mano, el chico se acercó un poco a las gemelas con una expresión sería; su ropa era unos pantalones cortos negros, unos tenis blancos y una camiseta musculosa color blanco-

Tsukasa: ¿Eres un Ryugasaki verdad?

¿?:…Ryugasaki Zaimoku –mirando con rencor a la chica- y vengo a cumplir la misión que me encomendaron impura

Tsubasa: Yo pensé que no sabias hablar –apretando los puños y caminando frente a Tsukasa para optar una posición de pelea a Zaimoku a lo que este respondió poniéndose en guardia y sujetando bien su esfera de cristal- ¿se puede saber que rayos quieres de nosotros grandullón? –Sonriéndole con ironía-

Zaimoku: Mi misión es eliminar a las impuras –alargando un golpe directo con un puño al que Tsubasa bloqueó con ambas manos- impuras como ustedes no debieron nacer en esta familia

Tsubasa: Mira gigantesca bola de grasa, te vuelvo a escuchar impura de tu bocota y lamentaras haberme conocido –empezándose a enfadar a tal punto que no guardaba lo que decía y con una patada ambas bajaron por la pequeña ladera hasta llegar a la orilla del río- eres un cobarde, llevabas siguiéndonos todo el día verdad –el chico quedó callado- ¿Qué sucede?...acaso tu lengua es tan impura que te la quitaron

Zaimoku: No te burles de nuestras tradiciones, impura, no conoces a nuestra familia –dándole algunos golpes a los que Tsubasa esquivaba con mucho esfuerzo ya que Zaimoku era rápido-

Tsubasa: Me basta con saber que trataron de destruir la mía –ofreciéndole una patada en la boca del estomago a lo que Zaimoku respondió jalando el pie con que lo habían golpeado y haciendo que Tsubasa cayera de espaldas-

Zaimoku: Tu debilidad me enferma –la iba a patear pero Tsubasa se levantó ágilmente dándole una serie de patadas apoyando sus manos en el suelo y girando en el sentido del reloj-

Tsukasa observaba la pelea, no sabia como intervenir ya que al igual que su gemela, estaban desalmadas y sin espíritu que las ayudarán, analizaba cada movimiento que realizaban ambos en la pelea y noto un gran poder espiritual resguardado en la esfera de cristal, trató de que Zaimoku no la viera alejarse un poco de la pelea y concentrándose volvió a crear el sello para hacer una doble.

Tsukasa: **Shinkirô no kôgeki –**y a su lado se moldeo una doble- ¡doble! Quiero que vayas a la pensión y pi—no pudo terminar ya que algo invisible le amarró mitad del cuerpo y la arrastró hasta donde se encontraban Zaimoku y lo que era ahora una Tsubasa atrapada entre la fuerza invisible que la había atrapado a ella, la doble jaló a su creadora pera era inútil y cayó al suelo-

Zaimoku: Que intentabas hacer impura –apretando una de sus manos haciendo que esas fuerzas apretujaran a Tsukasa y esta gritó por la presión que sentía, el joven clavo la mirada en la doble y cuando la fue a atacar ella subió a la calle con la que se llegaba a ese río- ¡a donde crees que vas!

Tsukasa: ¡CORRE! –gritó la chica con mucho esfuerzo- ve a la pensión y pide ayuda…¡rápido! –la doble asustada acató la orden pero Zaimoku intento atacarla varias veces, pero no pudo herirla ya que Tsukasa y Tsubasa se movían demasiado-

Zaimoku: Crees que pidiendo ayuda podrán liberarse –apretándolas mas causando que ambas gritaran de dolor- griten todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero nadie las podrá escuchar –con la mano que le quedaba libre sujetaba la esfera de cristal quien dio un intenso brillo naranja- acabo de crear una barrera…servirá para que aquellos que no tengan el poder suficiente no se acerquen al lugar…los humanos no pueden presenciar peleas entre shamanes además –dándoles el ultimo apretón- los impuros se ayudan entre ellos

Tsubasa: ¡AH!...¡arg maldición suéltame! –moviéndose- ¿que rayos es esto? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover maldición?

Zaimoku: Es que acaso no ven lo que las rodea –poco a poco se vieron por todo el lugar largos hilos de un tono naranja claro, que salían de la esfera del muchacho y se esparcía por las cercanías- hilos de poder espiritual mi técnica especial

Tsukasa: Ya veo que es…¡ah!...e-especial –sin aliento y observando los alrededores- "estos hilos no son como los comunes…pero tiene que haber una manera de liberarnos de el…son de poder espiritual así que…"

Zaimoku: ¿Qué sucede impura? –jalando los hilos que sujetaban a Tsukasa y con un movimiento de la muñeca, hizo que fuera a gran velocidad contra el puente con que se pasaba ese río, golpeándola contra el y después regresándola a donde estaba- no pueden ganarme por mas que lo intenten, son débiles

Tsubasa: ¡Tsukasa! –noto que su hermana se lastimo la cara ya que le derramaba unos hilos de sangre por la frente-

Tsukasa: Si hay una manera –escupió una bocanada de sangre y se concentró en los hilos- "si están hechos de poder espiritual…se deben de romper con poder espiritual"

Zaimoku: Con un golpe y ya estas herida…que malgaste

Tsubasa: ¡Calla cobarde! –le gritó una enfada Tsubasa y ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes- tu eres un cobarde sin gracia…esperaste a que estuviéramos solas y desalmadas no es así…sí eres tan fuerte no te hubiera importado eso…¡pero no! claro, el quería ser un cobarde y esperar ese momento

Zaimoku: Guarda silencio impura

Tsubasa: ¡Que! ¿Negaras lo que acabo de decir cobarde? Que poca honra tienes –sonriendole-

Zaimoku: ¡Cállate! IMPURA –saltando hasta donde estaba ella y dándole una serie de patadas en el estomago y como no pudo esquivarlas la dejó muy dañada-

Mientras tanto en la pensión, todos sentían ese poder espiritual y se prepararon para defender la pensión, sí es que la atacaban a ella, Anna permanecía con los brazos cruzados viendo el portón de la casa como esperando algo…o alguien.

Anna: No bajen la guardia, quien sabe que rayos este pasando aquí

Tamao: Algo se acerca muy rápido señorita Anna –notando que su tablilla señalaba la entrada de la pensión

Chocolove: ¡Ya llego! –todos se pusieron en guardia para atacar a lo primero que apareciera, el poder espiritual que se acercaba dejó verse siendo la copia que había mandando Tsukasa, la copia corrió hasta el patio donde la miraban todos muy sorprendidos-

Todos: ¡Tsukasa! –pero la copia solo señalaba hacia fuera-

Yoh: Tsukasa ¿que sucede?, ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? o.o –viendo como la joven señalaba hacia la puerta y le jalaba el brazo a Hao

Pilika: Habla Tsukasa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –en eso, la primera copia se desvaneció quedando la copia de Tsubasa- ¡¿pero que rayos?! O.o

Anna: Lo suponía son copias de las gemelas

Tsugumi: **Shinkirô no kôgeki **

Ren: ¿Qué es eso Tsugumi?

Tsugumi: **Shinkirô no kôgeki** significa ataque del espejismo –viendo a la copia de Tsubasa, esta cerró fuertemente los ojos y desapareció- si…son sus copias y ella lo mas seguro es que sea otra –viendo a la copia recién llegada-

Tsukawa: Parece que quiere decirnos algo óo –acercándose a ella y la copia le jalaba el brazo hasta la entrada- no entiendo lo que sucede ¿no sabes hablar verdad? –la copia negó y siguió jalando a Tsukawa-

Horohoro: Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –tanto Ran-ran como Ren-ren aparecieron, gruñendo y exaltados, salieron de la pensión a gran velocidad- ¿vieron eso?

Tsugumi: Vamos Tsukawa –recogiendo las armas de las gemelas que cayeron al suelo cuando las copias desaparecieron y corrió fuera de la pensión-

Tsukawa: ¡Si! –preparando su arco y saliendo también, los demás las vieron salir quedándose callados y Anna los miró enfadada-

Anna: ¿Qué están esperando todos ustedes? ¡muévanse! –los que estaban ahí corriendo tras los zorros y la copia se quedó en la pensión para después desvanecerse, había cumplido con avisar ahora ya solo quedaba en manos de los shamanes en que la situación se arreglara-

Tamao: El poder espiritual proviene del río señorita Anna –corriendo lo mas que sus piernas le podían dar, todos iban armados y tratando de llevar el paso de los espíritus y Tsugumi pero algunos momentos se dividía en grupos hasta que llegaron al lugar, las gemelas ya había llevado bastantes golpes y prácticamente parecían solo un par de cuerpos flotando gracias a los hilos de Zaimoku-

Tsugumi: ¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsukasa! –las jovencitas levantaron las cabezas lentamente y vieron a Tsugumi pasar por el puente seguida de los demás-

Tsubasa: G-gracias…ya lle-garon…jejeje-Zaimoku observo a todos los que llegaban y les dio una mirada de rencor y preparó sus hilos, Tsukasa se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y alerto a todos con un fuerte grito que hasta Zaimoku se sorprendió

Tsukasa: CUIDADO, ¡los atacara con sus hilos! –Zaimoku la iba azotar contra el puente de nuevo pero Lyserg la atrapó a tiempo con su péndulo-

Zaimoku: Te dije que guardaras silencio impura, pareciera que te agradara que te golpee no es así, ¡entiéndelo! No me pueden ganar

Lyserg: ¿Estas bien Tsukasa-san?

Tsukasa: Si tranquilo, solo que alguien corte estos hilos…-tosió un poco- son hechos con poder espiritual, al parecer lo único que lo puede romper es con el mismo poder

Lyserg: ¿Hilos de poder espiritual? –Ren, Yoh, Hao y Horohoro apenas escucharon la conclusión de Tsukasa, realizaron posesión de objetos y cortaron los hilos con que estaban atrapadas las gemelas, Ren e Yoh atraparon a Tsubasa mientras que Lyserg procuro atajar a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: ¡Al fin! –Escupiendo un poco de sangre y limpiándose algunos hilos que tenia en la boca, un costado de la cara y una ceja- apártense chicos, tengo cuentas que arreglar con ese infeliz –sonriendo para sí misma aunque estaba muy herida-

Yoh: ¿Segura Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Hablas con Tsubasa, el se aprovecho de que no estábamos armadas pero ya vera con quien se metió –en eso se escucho un objeto metálico, ella miró de reojo y atrapó su abanico-

Tsugumi: Sí vas a pelear, que esta vez no se te olvide eso –ambas se sonrieron y Tsugumi le entregó los brazaletes a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Muy bien –abriendo el abanico y ofreciendo una postura de pelea con un pie extendido hacia delante al igual que la mano con que levantaba el abanico, mientras que tenia una mano detrás a la altura de la cabeza y el otro pie flexionado- No te quedes como ballena y muévete que te debo unos cuantos golpes –sonriendo confiada-

Yoh: Vamos Ren –alejándose de la chica junto con el joven chino y fueron con los demás para observar la pelea- que bien, veremos que tal es Tsubasa en una batalla seria, será interesante ¿no creen?

Lyserg: ¿No creen que esté muy confiada? –viéndole la sonrisa de Tsubasa que no salía desapercibida por nadie-

Tsugumi: Puede que si –cruzada de brazos y sonriendo un poco- pero créanme, si el enfadó a Tsubasa no se ira ileso de aquí –todos quedaron atentos a la pelean y sin bajar la guardia tampoco, mientras unos gatunos ojos estaban clavados sobre la joven de Osaka-

Zaimoku: Crees que con esa actitud me ganaras, ni soñándolo impura –Tsubasa realizó un movimiento rápido y le apareció al frente clavando un poco su abanico cerrado en el cuello del muchacho- grr…insolente

Tsubasa: Te lo dije una vez…y yo odio repetir las cosas –clavándolo un poco mas- no…me vuelvas…a decir…impura –dándole una patada que lo hizo caer a un metro de distancia- ¿me entendí bien? O ¿quieres que te lo repita a las malas? –optando una posición de pelea-

Zaimoku: Ya veras…-levantándose y corriendo hacia ella con el puño apretado pero antes de que la golpeara ella saltó y apoyando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Zaimoku dio una vuelta y le dio una patada en la espalda- ¡AH!

Ren: "Es muy rápida"

Hao: Hmm nada mal

Tsugumi: ¿Qué les dije? Sí la enfadan ella no tendrá compasión en una pelea

Anna: Pero aún no ha realizado posesión de objetos

Tsukawa: Algunas veces, es su ultimo recurso por eso onê-chan primero pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y después lo combina con su poder espiritista

Anna: Yo digo que es un desperdicio no estar preparado –vieron como Zaimoku le dio una patada a Tsubasa pero antes de que esta cayera al suelo la atraparon unos hilos- se los dije

Zaimoku: Listo, te atrape de nuevo, ahora veremos como te vas a liberar –apretando los hilos pero Tsubasa le sonreía cuando debería de estar agonizando- pero que rayos…porque no gritas ni te quejas por el dolor

Tsubasa: Tututu…pobre chico, aún no se da cuenta –negando con la cabeza y riéndose un poco- ¿enserio no sabes porque no me quejo? Jajaja

Zaimoku: No…pero lo averiguare justo ahora –azotándola hasta el puente pero Tsubasa se estiro y los hilos la dejaron ir antes de que llegara al puente- ¡Que rayos!

Tsubasa: ¿Que sucede? –sujetándose a la baranda del puente y después que se subió, cruzó los brazos y mirando de reojo a Zaimoku le sonrió- no tienes la menor idea…lastima…pensé que sería mas divertido –corrió por la baranda hasta donde estaba Zaimoku y saltó del puente para quedar al frente de el- te lo explicare…como sea que te llames –caminando hacia el- yo…manejo el viento sabelotodo –un hilo le atrapó una muñeca y se pudo notar que había una separación entre el hilo y la muñeca de ella-no…el mismo truco no me engaña dos veces –liberó su mano y lo señalo con un dedo- pensaste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que esos hilos son peligrosos ¿no?...mal, mal...muy mal…¡Ren-ren! Posesión de objetos –el viento que la rodeaba desapareció y Ren-ren se introdujo en su abanico- tu no sabes aún con quien te enfrentas

Horohoro: No entendí ¿que fue lo que hizo Tsubasa? –aún sorprendido- ¿Por qué los hilos no la atraparon?

Hao: Ya veo…estaba cubierta por una especie de escudo hecho con viento…al no verlo Zaimoku pensó que la atrapó…ella no maneja el viento solo lo manipula un poco con su espíritu, ingenioso debo admitir

Anna: Entonces si había hecho posesión de objetos

Ren: Veo que por lo menos las peleas si las toma en serio –viéndola pelear con Zaimoku cruzado de brazos- "Pensé que no se tomaba nada enserio pero puedo notar que es buena peleadora jajaja…vaya Ryugasaki me sorprende" –sonriendo para sus adentros y Hao lo miró de reojo, notando también que Pilika lo miraba-

Hao: "Hmm…tu también me estas sorprendiendo Ren jejejeje, que divertido es leer mentes, además de que te enteras de cada cosa" –mirando a Pilika-

Zaimoku: Tu tampoco sabes con quien te enfrentas impura…grr –contrayendo los músculos a los que de repente crecieron un poco de tamaño- soy nacido en el año del tigre…el tigre es fuerte y espera a su presa –corriendo hasta Tsubasa y alzándola del cuello-…para tener una excelente cacería –apretando mas el cuello de la chica- ¡tu tampoco sabes con quien te enfrentas! Grr…¡AAH! –liberando mucho poder espiritual haciendo que sus músculos crecieran mas y la camisa que cargaba se rompiera dejando ver un enorme tatuaje de tigre en su espalda el cual era de color naranja con sus rayas negras y de su boca le salía una especie de humo en donde al final tenia escrito en japonés "**Tora**" que significa Tigre-…te demostrare que soy mucho mas fuerte que tu

El chico se dejó sujetar por sus propios hilos, los que lo alzaron más alto que las casas cerca de allí y con fuerza lanzó a Tsubasa directo al río, esta no pudo reaccionar y se sumergió, todos esperaron a que saliera pero nada, Tsukasa bajó apresurada la ladera e introdujo sus manos en el río

Tsukasa: Posesión de objetos, Ran-ran en brazaletes de metal –el zorro se introdujo en los brazaletes y el río empezó a tener pequeñas olas hasta que se escucho como algo de debajo de la superficie quería subir con gran fuerza y vieron que en poco tiempo, cual explosión de un volcán, salió a presión un chorro de agua quien tenía sobre el a Tsubasa-

Horohoro: ¡Bien pensado Tsukasa-san!

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-chan! –gritándole y Tsubasa reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza y levantándose sobre la especie de chorro-

Tsubasa: ¿Agua? –miró a la orilla donde Tsukasa le sonría confiada a lo que Tsubasa le respondió con la misma expresión- ¡te debo una! –Zaimoku bajó con sus hilos para flotar sobre el río-

Zaimoku: Creo que me gusta mas este lugar de pelea además creo que alguien no puede aquí

Tsukasa: ¿Y quien dice que no?... ¡Ran-ran! –al momento las aguas se calmaron y poco a poco se fue creando una placa bajo los pies de Tsubasa en donde ella podía estar levantada sin problema- no será su fuerte pero si el mió

Zaimoku: Eso es trampa, son 2 contra 1

Tsubasa: Ow…que sucede gigante, ¿acaso no era tan fuerte que nosotras las "IMPURAS" no podíamos ganarte?

Zaimoku: Ya veras que las venceré a las cuatro y empezare por ti… ¡hilos! –los hilos la iban a rodear pero ella los bloqueó con una pequeña ráfaga de viento-…¡muy lento! –unos hilos estaban detrás de Tsubasa se dirigían a atraparla pero una pared de agua los detuvo- ¡QUE!

Tsubasa: Uff –volteándose- estuvo cerca Tsukasa

Tsukasa: No hay porque jajaja –desapareciendo la pared-

Zaimoku: ¡No me gustan insectos en mis peleas! –debajo del agua brotaron un par de hilos que atraparon las manos de Tsukasa- ¿te gusta el agua no?

Tsukasa: Oh rayos suéltame –moviendo sus brazos- ¡déjame!

Zaimoku: Oh no, yo no te voy a soltar ¡yo te daré un paseo!

Tsugumi: ¡Tsukasa trata de liberarte como lo hizo Tsubasa!

Tsukasa: ¡No puedo!...arg… me tomo por sorpresa –arrastrándose lejos del agua que era de donde salían los hilos pero era imposible- suéltame te digo

Zaimoku: Nadie te enseñó a no intervenir en peleas ajenas –rodeándole el cuello con un hilo y la jaló con tal fuerza que cayó al agua- ¡JA! Una menos

Todos: ¡Tsukasa! –bajando por la ladera hasta la orilla del río esperando a que saliera, Tsubasa notó que la placa que le había hecho su hermana se debilitaba y miró con rencor a Zaimoku-

Tsubasa: Deja a mi hermana tranquila –lanzándose sobre el y golpeándole la cara con su abanico- ¡ya bastante te has metido con ella hoy! –Zaimoku jaló un poco los hilos con que tenía atrapada a Tsukasa y le sonrió cínicamente a Tsubasa- ¡déjala!

Zaimoku: Sí me vuelves a golpear –jaló los hilos- ella se ahorcara mas rápido allá abajo –Tsubasa apretó los puños muy enfadada cuando ambos escucharon como algo se sumergió al río- ¿Qué fue eso?

Tsubasa: Alguien se sumergió –volteando a la orilla y notando la chaqueta, la camisa, los zapatos y las medias de Horohoro- ¿¡Horohoro!?

Pilika: ¡Hermano! ¿Pero que hace? –arrodillada en la orilla-

Yoh: Pues ¿Qué otra cosa? Bajó por Tsukasa

Mientras tanto, bajó el agua se notaban algunos hilos de Zaimoku por todas partes y era algo profundo río, Horohoro nadaba para alcanzar a Tsukasa quien ya había bajado bastante y trataba de quitarse los hilos, el chico azul se apresuro lo mas que pudo pero una corriente la alejó mas y haciendo que el hilo la ahorcara un poco

Horohoro: "¡Rayos! Tengo que alcanzarla o esos hilos la lastimaran mas de lo que ya esta" –notó que el cuerpo no movía y pocas burbujas salían de su boca; el joven se apresuró mas y cuando estuvo cerca de los hilos, con la ayuda de su espada de hielo los logro cortar- "Ya voy Tsukasa, ¡aguanta un poco mas!" –nadó mas abajo para alcanzar el cuerpo- "¡La tengo!"

Tsukasa: "…ya no siento los hilos…¿Tsubasa los habrá cortado?" –entrecerrando lentamente los ojos, vio como una silueta la sujetaba y la acercaba a la superficie pero por el cansancio poco a poco cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, en menos de un momento ya no se sentía rodeada de agua sí no que ya podía respirar, abrió los ojos pero no escuchaba nada, notó el rostro de Horohoro y volvió a cerrarlos exhausta-

Horohoro: La logre sacar a tiempo –cargándola arriba de la ladera y recostándola en la césped- aún respira así que no hay de que preocuparse –sacudiendo sus brazos de lo mojado que estaba- sí hubiera cortado esos hilos un poco mas tarde quien sabe que le hubiera pasado

Tamao: ¿Esta bien joven Horohoro? –subiendo la ladera con sus cosas y dándoselas-

Horohoro: Si, gracias Tamao –poniéndose las medias, su camisa y los zapatos-

Pilika: ¡Hermano eso fue peligroso! Me asustaste –llegando al lado de el-

Horohoro: No me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados ¡Pilika! –tomando su chaqueta y cubriendo a Tsukasa con ella mientras que Tsukawa revisaba su respiración-

Tsugumi: Gracias Horohoro, de parte de nosotras y de Tsukasa –viéndola inconciente con la chaqueta del joven cubriéndola- Tsubasa necesitara ayuda –apretando su latigo- Tsukawa cuida de ella, yo ayudare a Tsubasa –Tsukawa asintió y Tsugumi bajó por la ladera-

Horohoro: Tranquila Tsukawa, tu hermana solo esta cansada –sentándose al lado de ella y Tsukawa le quitó unos cabellos de la cara a su hermana; Tamao vio la escena y caminó al lado de Anna para evitarla- por ahora hay que dejarla descansar y apoyemos a Tsubasa

Tsukawa:…Horohoro-san o.o –notando como le sonreía al cuerpo de su hermana esta le brindó una dulce sonrisa mientras asentía- ¡Claro! nOn –volteó y alzando un puño le gritó a su hermana- Tsubasa onê-chan, ¡animo! ¡Animo! nOn -Tsubasa le sonrió mientras esquivaba un ataque- espero que mi hermana gane…o por lo menos no salga muy herida óo –sentándose al lado de Tsukasa- apenas lleguemos a la pensión la tendré que curar tiene muchas heridas…pobre, algunas veces le gusta ser muy imprudente y se lastima mucho en las peleas –acariciándole el cabello-

Horohoro: Bueno –acomodándose en el césped- diría que en eso tienes razón –mirando de arriba abajo a Tsukasa- esta toda herida, piernas, brazos y mira –señalando la frente- escuche al panzudo decir que la golpeo contra el puente, ese debe ser el golpe…psss…eso debió dolerle demasiado, espero que le den una buena lección o si no yo mismo se la daré

Tsukawa: Horohoro-san o.o –mirándolo sorprendida

Horohoro: Es que no se le puede golpear a una dama por la razón que sea U además fue bastante injusto ¬¬ para mi el es un cobarde y mira como dejo a la pobre de Tsukasa-san, me extraño que ella ayudara a Tsubasa con todos los golpes que tenía encima

Tsukawa: Mi hermana mayor es mala conociendo limites en la pelea o,o además si Tsubasa onê-chan miraría que estuviera en peligro haría exactamente lo mismo

Ren: Pude notarlo cuando amenazo a ese sujeto –cruzado de brazos, estaba parado al lado de Tsukawa y se sentó con ellos- no es que tus hermanas sean imprudentes si no que, tratan de proteger a la otra

Tsukawa: Pero Ren-san ellas siempre han sido así, siempre de los siempre, no importa sí esta en tal estado –señalando a su hermana- ellas pelean hasta que alguien las detiene…uff por eso digo que espero que mi onê-chan gane o no salga tan lastimada uuU

Yoh: No es que este en ventaja en la pelea, pero sí sigue manteniendo el ritmo podrá ganarle

Pilika: ¿Tu crees Yoh?

Yoh: ¡Claro! Hay que tener mente positiva –detrás de ellos escucharon un golpe y en menos de unos segundos Tsubasa salía disparada, pasando debajo del puente y rebotando como una piedra sobre el agua pero Tsugumi la logro atrapar a tiempo con su latigo-

Zaimoku: ¿Sí eres tan fuerte impura porque no has acabado ya conmigo? –burlándose, Tsubasa ya no estaba de buen humor y se notaba en su rostro, Tsugumi la atrajo a tierra y esta a paso rápido fue cerca de Zaimoku, sus pisadas eran fuertes y tenia los puños apretados mientras gruñía del enfado-

Hao: Con esa actitud creo que no le queda mucho tiempo al gordo –riéndose un poco para aligerar el ambiente-

Tsubasa: ¡Muy bien! –señalándolo con un dedo- TU despreciable basura del infierno ¡¿quieres que te venza de una buena ves, verdad?! Eso quieres ¿no? BIEN, ¿quieres pelea infeliz? –abriendo su abanico y azotando a Zaimoku con una fuerte ráfaga- ¡ahí la tienes! ¿Quieres más? ¡Toma otro poco! –sacando un par de dagas que tenía guardada en sus botines pero apenas Zaimoku pudo esquivarlas y todos estaban sorprendidos por su actitud-

Tsugumi: Oh rayos ahora si se enfado –con la cara un poco azul y negando con la cabeza- ese tipo es hombre muerto

Pilika: Solo esta histérica, ni que eso afectara –tanto Tsugumi como Tsukawa se rieron nerviosas y vieron como Tsubasa, cual león frente una reja caminaba de un lado al otro en la orilla del río sin quitarle la mirada a Zaimoku-

Tsubasa: ¡TSUGUMI! –esta le respondió indiferente y Tsubasa le señaló al río- quiero que ese infeliz se calle de una buena vez, has algo para yo poder pelear en el río antes de que pierda la paciencia

Tsugumi: ¿Acaso no la perdiste ya? –respondiéndole con un tono inocente y Tsubasa la miró muy mal, ella solo creó unos pilares de roca mientras se reía un poco de su prima- diviértete chiquita, no te sobrepases –la chica solo empezó a saltar entre los pilares y cuando llego cerca de Zaimoku, le dio directo una patada en la cara tan fuerte que el chico empezó a sangrar por la nariz- ya empezó…pobre…me da un poco de lastima

Zaimoku: ¡Infeliz! –limpiándose un poco la nariz- ¡mira lo que has hecho! Esta la pagaras muy caro –la esfera de cristal que en ese momento la sujetaban unos hilos empezó a dar un brillo blanco muy extraño- terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres?

Tsubasa: Pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir –parada sobre una de las rocas que había creado Tsugumi al frente de Zaimoku, estaba a mas o menos unos 2 metros y medio de altura y se podía observar los alrededores bastante bien- hmm…veo que tienes…un radio bien cubierto –poniéndose en guardia para estar alerta sobre cualquier ataque- y ahora que me harás, me lanzaras tu pelotita de plástico brillante, explotara y le saldrán serpentinas y papelillos ¿verdad panzón? –burlándose agitando las manos-

Anna: En medio de una pelea y se pone a bromear, me recuerda a Chocolove

Chocolove: Banana no te metas conmigo yo solo aligero el ambiente pue'

Anna: Silencio mequetrefe ¬¬ -fulminándolo con la mirada y sintió como se iba acumulando cantidad de poder espiritual en un punto, haciendo que volteara y se concentrara en la esfera de cristal- todos alertas

Hao: Lo sentiste verdad –acomodando sus guantes-

Yoh: Vienen los últimos golpes…-preparando a Harusame-

Zaimoku: Ser-serpentinas –con algunas venas hinchadas en la frente- ¿con quien rayos me estoy enfrentando? –cubriéndose la cara con una mano-

Tsubasa: Pues con Tsubasa Ryugasaki –se veía como cruzaba los brazos, apoyó un pie en una roca pequeña y una brisa hizo que su cabello ondeara con el, mientras tenía una actitud muy serena…un momento muy de película hasta que su sonrisa se volvió algo cínica y apoyo una mano en su cintura- fufufu…quien mas que tu peor pesadilla

Tsukawa: O-o-onê-chan UuU –nerviosa por su actitud tenía muchas gotitas en la nuca-

Horohoro: Tu hermana…parece una sádica U –se había llevado con el a Tsukasa en brazos; todo el grupo ya estaba en la calle por que no sabían como sería la pelea ahora así que subieron para alejarse del río-…y tu otra hermana esta inconciente como para tranquilizarla TTuU

Tsukawa: A-aún queda Tsugumi onê-san U

Ren: ¿Y tu que?

Tsukawa: C-cuando mi hermana se comporta así…es de temer Uu…y yo no sería la mas adecuada para detenerla –ambos chicos suspiraron con sorpresa-

Zaimoku: Bah…lo tuyo es pura escena –sujetando la esfera de cristal- te mostrare algo que te dejara con la boca abierta…lo llamo **prisionero de Byakko **

Tsubasa: ¿Prisionero de **Byakko**?...¿ese no es?

Zaimoku: Sí me ibas a preguntar sí me refiero a **Byakko** el monstruo, si me refiero a el

Tsubasa: No puedes tenerlo de espíritu acompañante a **Byakko**

La escenas se corto y apareció Manta con su diccionario y unas ilustraciones de la época feudal del Japón detrás de el

Manta: **Byakko** es uno de los 4 monstruos divinos japonés representativos de los 4 signos cardinales. Este representa el norte. Su apariencia es la de un tigre blanco, y representa el elemento del viento, así según la mitología china cada dios protegía uno de los puntos cardinales, los otros son **Suzaku** como dios del sur tenía la apariencia de un fénix. Su elemento es el fuego; **Seiryu** como dios del oeste tenía la apariencia de un dragón azul. Su elemento es el agua; **Genbu** como dios del este tenía la apariencia de una tortuga y una serpiente. Su elemento es la tierra –volviendo a la pelea-

Zaimoku: No es precisamente un espíritu divino pero si es un tigre, su nombre es Argos, el se encargara de eliminarte a ti y después a tus hermanas una por una…empezando por ti y después por la débil impura que se desmayó hace rato, veamos –observando de reojo a Tsugumi y Tsukawa- la próxima sería la rubia y la ultima será la pequeña

Tsubasa: Siento arruinarte la fiesta pero dudo que me elimines a mi

Zaimoku: No te impacientes impura, que aún no he lanzado ningún ataque –Tsubasa abrió sus abanicos, preparándose para cualquier ataque sin perderle la vista a la esfera de cristal-…¡prisionero de Byakko! –la esfera emano mas brillo y salieron miles y miles de hilos hacia Tsubasa pero la expulsión de tanto poder espiritual hizo que todo el lugar se iluminara sin dejar ver por un momento, en eso se escucho el grito de Tsubasa pero cuando se disipó todo no estaba sobre la roca ni tampoco sobre el agua-

Tsugumi: ¿Dónde se metió? ¡Tsubasa!

Ren: La escuche gritar, algo le debió haber pasado –vio como Zaimoku miraba atento a las rocas que estaban frente de el, pudo notar que habían muchos mas hilos que antes, regados por todas partes y salían de la esfera-

Zaimoku: Se que aún no has muerto…las plagas no son tan fácil de matar…sal de donde estés y pelea

Yoh: No siento su poder espiritual por ninguna parte, ustedes no creen que haya muerto ¿o si?

Hao: Si se siente…pero es muy, muy débil Yoh –concentrado- tienes que poner mas atención y prepárense para cubrirla puede que este muy herida quien sabe porque

Zaimoku: Sal…¡vamos! No quiero perder mas tiempo en este lugar impura –en eso sintió como unos hilos se movía suavemente, sonrío para sí y jalo fuertemente, de entre las rosas se sintió como se arrastraba algo hasta una abertura entre las rocas frente a el, con mas fuerza atrajo todos los hilos sacando el cuerpo de Tsubasa lleno de cortaduras y rasguños- te encontré

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-chan! –asustada en el estado en que estaba, por donde apretaba los hilos estaba lleno de sangre y ella estaba cabizbaja pero apretaba fuertemente su abanico entreabierto-

Zaimoku: Que desperdició, con solo un ataque y mira como te deje…pareces un animal jajaja –jalando mas los hilos pero, a pesar de que presionaban el cuerpo de la joven y hacían que sangrara mas, ella cerraba su boca con fuerza y no se escuchaba quejidos de ella- porque no gritas…¡deberías gritar! –apretó mas los hilos y la chica siguió en silencio pero algo sorprendió a todos, mientras aguantaba el dolor ella dejo caer lagrimas, se sabia que estaba sufriendo pero por alguna razón no quería que la escucharan gritar de dolor-

Chocolove: Ay pue miren eso

Pilika: Tsubasa-san esta llorando

Tsugumi: ¡Tsubasa!...Tsubasa libérate de sus hilos –la chica negó lentamente, ya no tenía fuerzas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente- por dios Tsubasa…-se deslizo hasta la orilla del río pero cuando fue a saltar sobre las rocas, los hilos la atraparon también a ella- OH ¡demonios!

Yoh: ¡Tsugumi ten cuidado!

Zaimoku: ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabarían así?...bueno, sí insistes ser la segunda en ser eliminada esta bien –enrollo a Tsugumi con muchos mas hilos y los jalo hacia el haciendo que Tsugumi se quejara del el dolor- jajajaja…¿no es divertido esto?

Hao: ¡Infeliz! –fue a realizar posesión de objetos cuando varías flechas llegaron cerca de Zaimoku, todos voltearon en dirección al puente, era nada menos que Tsukawa, ella estaba sobre la baranda del puente con una cara decidida y se notaba que ella había sido la que lazó las flechas ya que preparaba de nuevo su arco- muy bien Tsukawa

Zaimoku: Pero es increíble, ni siquiera me tengo que molestar en ir por ustedes ahora, vamos ven acá –cuando los hilos iban a atraparla ella lanzó varias de sus flechas y rápidamente apunto una directo a Zaimoku, esta le lastimo la mano y al distraerse los demás aprovecharon para liberar a Tsubasa y a Tsugumi- ¡mi mano! Esta la pagaras chiquilla

Tsukawa: Silencio –respondió seria y lazó 3 flechas de fuego al mismo tiempo- eso…es por lastimar a mis hermanas –las 3 flechas le lastimaron un brazo, una pierna y pudo esquivar la ultima-

Zaimoku: ¡AH! –apretando su brazo- ¡me las pagaras!

Tsukawa: ¡Flechas del infierno! –de una sola flecha empezaron a dividirse en sientas que iban directo a Zaimoku, con lo poco que le quedaba de energía también a el, quiso saltar a un árbol cercano pero Lyserg y Hao lo atraparon con sus posesiones-

Hao: ¿A dónde crees que vas amigo?

Lyserg: Por ahora esta pelea se acaba –atrayéndolo hacia el centro del grupo y trataron de aprisionarlo, mientras tanto Yoh y Ren cargaban a Tsubasa y Tsugumi la ultima no tan herida como la primera- están bien muchachas, Tsubasa, Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Si Lyserg estamos bien –caminando con ayuda de Yoh y presionando un lado de su cintura- ya no aguantaba esos hilos, de verdad que eran una molestia –tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos, cintura y piernas-

Tsubasa: ¡Ja! Sí piensa que con unos alambritos…me podría vencer…estaba muy equivocado –ella al contrario si estaba muy lastimada ya que sangraba y tampoco podía caminar así que estaba en brazos de Ren-

Anna: Mírate nada mas y dices que no podría vencerte que gran broma

Zaimoku: Sí la mocosa no hubiera intervenido tu estarías muerta impura –su cuerpo ahora era atrapado por arena, tierra, roca…¿de donde provenía aquello?, de la rubia Ryugasaki, había golpeado su latigo contra el suelo y ahora gracias a eso, Zaimoku estaba atrapado entre tierra hasta el cuello sin posibilidad de moverse-

Tsugumi: Pero para eso estábamos todos aquí, para que un tramposo no le hiciera algo peor –algo cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo tan repentino-

Zaimoku: Eso demuestra lo débiles que son, no deberían de tener el honor de llevar el apellido Ryugasaki, ustedes son basura al lado de nosotros –Tsukawa le apunto una flecha mientras que Tsugumi estaba dispuesta a golpear de nuevo su latigo cuando se escucho la voz de Ren detrás de todos, pero no era desafiante…era mas bien de sorpresa-

Ren: ¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo? –tratando de que Tsubasa no se le cayera de los brazos mientras ella tenia 4 agujas entre la unión de los dedos-

Tsubasa: Apártense todos –rápidamente se quitaron de en medio y Tsubasa miró desafiante a Zaimoku, quedando todo en silencio-

Zaimoku: ¿Quieres seguir peleando impura?...un montón de basura como tu debería de saber sus límites y creo que a ti te llego el tuyo…un poco mas y te desangraras, ¡ja! No se como pudieron encomendarme acabar con unas basuras tan-- -3 agujas rozaron por su rostro a gran velocidad, una le lastimo la mejilla, otra rozo la mejilla contraria y la tercera rozo por su cabeza clavándose atrás de su cabeza en la tierra donde estaba atrapado, sorprendido cayeron varias gotas de sudor de su cara y trago pesado-

Tsubasa: Aún me puedo mover a pesar de toda la desventaja que tuve…aaaff…-respirando agitada- yo no me rindo fácil y mas cuando…una basura como tu me subestima…soy Tsubasa Ryugasaki…te lo dije antes y te lo voy a repetir, yo soy tu peor pesadilla…tenlo por seguro –Zaimoku iba a hablar pero ella lo desafió con la mirada- y sí me vuelves a decir impura una vez mas…-lazó la aguja que le quedaba y se clavo sobre la tierra que hizo Tsugumi, rozando la nariz del chico- la próxima aguja no vacilaré en clavártela en la frente…así que mas te vale que no habrás tu bocota de cerdo para insultarme, ganas no me sobran para golpearte –muy seria mientras trataba de no parecer herida-

Después de eso callaron, esperando alguna respuesta de alguien pero ni uno pedía la palabra hasta que Tsugumi se posó al frente de Zaimoku con ayuda de Yoh y lo miró fijamente, como reprimiendo con la mirada para después guardar su latigo.

Tsugumi: ¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué nos atacaste así? ¿Y quien eres tu?...no quiero insultos, solo respuestas a menos de que prefieras que me adelante a Tsubasa –cruzada de brazos-

Zaimoku: Hmm…esta bien responderé, si prometen liberarme después –todos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron en hombros, cuando Tsugumi asintió- me envió Suzume-sama, las ataque por ordenes superiores de eliminar a las impuras y soy Zaimoku Ryugasaki, fiel discípulo de la familia desde muy pequeño

Tsukawa: ¿Discípulo?

Anna: Así que no eres miembro de esa familia, si no un parasito que entrenaron…hmm…al parecer mandaron al mas débil primero –Zaimoku iba a reclamar pero Tsukawa lo apunto con su flecha- ya habló, libérenlo, si nos ataca ya será problema de el contra todos nosotros –Tsugumi deshizo la posesión y Zaimoku se mantuvo en pie mirando a cada uno-

Zaimoku: Puede que esta vez no haya logrado mi cometido, pero ya verán que las impuras serán eliminadas, doy mi palabra que yo mismo las eliminare algún día –se acomodo su capa- en especial a ti –señalando a Tsubasa- tenemos una deuda pendiente –después de eso, escapó perdiéndose en la ciudad, estaba anocheciendo y se veía como se prendían las luces poco a poco por las calles-

Tsubasa: Esta bien…a mi no me gusta dejar cuentas pendientes con pesados como el

Yoh: Vamos a casa, hay que curarlas rápido –notaron que el campo de fuerza despareció y se fueron del lugar rumbo a la pensión donde después de darse unas duchas empezaron entre todos a curar a los heridos, los hombres cargaron a Tsukasa hasta la sala y la acomodaron sobre un futon y poco a poco la empezaron a vendar y curar todas las heridas que le ocasionó Zaimoku en la pelea-

Pilika: Aquí hay mas vendas y el alcohol –entrando apresurada a la sala, mientras Tamao iba detrás con agua caliente- falta mucho para terminar con Tsukasa-san

Tsugumi: Si…esta muy herida y sin Fausto es algo complicado pero al menos no tiene fiebre ni nada de eso –limpiándole el rostro- gracias a Kami que solo esta inconciente

Anna: Hay que tener cuidado con el cuello, mira –señalando las marcas de los hilos con que casi fue ahorcada- en un día o dos se mejorara, pero se acostumbrara a verse con esos moretones, tiene golpes por todas partes en algunas semanas dependiendo de cómo se mantenga –levantándole un brazo para ponerle un poco de crema-

Tsukawa: Onê-chan quédate quieta –con unas pinzas sujetaba un algodón húmedo en alcohol y trataba de curar los rasguños de Tsubasa pero esta esquivaba a su hermana- ¡onê-chan no te muevas! Trato de curarte…onê-chan por favor

Tsubasa: No me pondrás alcohol, eso se cierra mañana…déjame tranquila –estaba con las manos y pies atados así que solo podía arrastrarse pero le dolía demasiado-

Tsukawa: No diga tonterías onê-chan –frunciendo el ceño mientras con rapidez pudo rozar el algodón con una de las heridas a lo que Tsubasa chillo y trató de arrastrarse lejos de su hermanita- ¡no otra vez onê-chan! Vuelve aquí te estas lastimando mas TT

Tsubasa: Me las vas a pagar caro, ya lo veras…esto no se queda así –retorciéndose para lograr avanzar- ese maldito gordo me las pagara todas juntas, lo volveré puré al desgraciado, ¡si! Eso es lo que haré, lo volveré añicos –mientras se arrastraba por el pasillo de afuera, sintió como alguien la cargaba y la llevaba de regreso, la chica volteó y noto a Horohoro- Bobohoro déjame tranquila, voy a ir a matar al desgraciado que me hizo esto

Horohoro: Si, si Tsubasa lo que tu digas –llevándola en un hombro- cuando te cures podrás hacer con el lo que quieras pero mientras supera tu miedo al alcohol

Tsubasa: ¡No es miedo! òo… ¡es odio! -tratando de mover las piernas-

Horohoro: ¡Tranquila Tsubasa! Rayos que inquieta eres –llegando a la sala y sentándola frente a Tsukawa- ¡Hao! Necesito ayuda ven a sujetar a Tsubasa –el joven apareció del otro lado de la habitación mordiendo una galleta y fue tranquilo hasta ellos- tu le sujetas las piernas y yo arriba, no se quiere dejar curar las cortadas

Hao: Hmm…esta bien –mastico lo que le quedaba de galleta y sujetó a Tsubasa- por favor, no quiero que me patees la cara o no hago tareas por ti

Tsubasa: Váyanse al diablo ustedes dos, quiero ir a molerle los huesos a ese gordo 

Tsukawa: No la tomen en cuenta Uu –preparando otro algodón- es solo que no tolera perder en batallas importantes :3 –rozando las heridas a lo que Tsubasa se agitó por completo pero gracias a que Hao y Horohoro la sujetaban no se pudo escapar- ya, tranquila onê-chan, después de el alcohol y un poco de agua oxigenada, como ya las heridas están limpias, te pondré unas vendas y como no queremos que te de una hemorragia quiero que no te muevas mucho onê-chan ¿entendido? n.n

Tsubasa: Con un demonio…-mordiendo un labio, aguantando cada vez que Tsukawa le ponía el alcohol- maldición como odio que me curen las heridas

Anna: Silencio Tsubasa y no digas tonterías –moviendo el envase del alcohol cerca de la nariz de Tsukasa- no tardara en despertar, Tamao apresúrate y dile a Lyserg y a Chocolove que sí no traen la sopa en este mismo instante los dejare sin comer por un mes

Tamao: S-si Anna-sama –corriendo a la cocina para decirle a los muchachos, gracias que los consiguió sirviendo algunos platos de un rico caldo de res con vegetales- ¡que bueno que ya terminaron! –buscando una bandeja- Anna-sama dijo que sí no la terminaban ahora los iba a dejar sin comer por un mes –llevándose uno de los platos en una bandeja junto a una pequeña cuchara-

Lyserg: La hicimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, esperemos que no le haya faltado mas tiempo cocinándose Uu –en eso entró Pilika y busco un cuchillo- ¿y ahora que quiere?

Pilika: Dijo que el durazno es bueno cuando pierdes sangre –buscando en el lugar donde acostumbran dejar las frutas- ¡no hay ni uno!

Chocolove: Tranquilízate, es suficiente con Tsubasa histérica y Anna insoportable…es mejor hacer como el –señalando a Yoh que caminaba por los pasillos muy tranquilo- mejor tranquilo y despreocupado que apunto de un ataque nervioso ¿no? jeje

Lyserg: Chocolove tiene razón, es mejor tranquilizarnos uU –repentinamente escucharon un grito de Tsubasa para después una Anna caminando a la cocina-

Anna: Esta cobarde sí sigue así me romperá los tímpanos –buscando una olla resistente- sí vuelve a gritar –llevándosela fuera de la cocina- la voy a golpear con esta para que se calle –todos trataron de detenerla y le lograron quitar la olla para después llevarla de regreso a la sala-

Tsugumi: Anna creo que Tsukasa esta por despertar –ambas rubias se acercaron a la chica mientras detrás Tsukawa le decía por décima vez a su hermana que no se moviera- ¿Tsuki?...¿Tsuki estas bien?

La chica escuchaba murmullos y poco a poco abrió los ojos, al comienzo veía todo borroso, sentía como se le acercaban y susurraban, también escucho unas quejas a lo lejos y poco a poco sintió la luz de la habitación, tratando de incorporarse intento moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía y sentía que su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, se llevo una mano a su frente, donde estaba el golpe y sintió el chichón que tenia

Tsukasa:…¿Qué paso?...¿porque me duele tanto la cabeza? –poco a poco fue visualizando mejor el lugar y vio a su lado a Tsugumi y notaba que ya no estaba en el río sino en la sala de la Pensión En- ¿Cuándo llegue aquí? –todos suspiraron aliviados al escucharla hablar y Tsugumi le coloco un pañuelo frío sobre la frente-

Tsugumi: Estas en la pensión, perdiste el conocimiento durante la pelea Tsuki, pero ya estas a salvo

Tsukasa: ¿la pelea?...-guardo silencio un momento para después levantarse sorprendida- ¡la pelea! ¿¡que paso!?...aaaaaaauch –volvió a recostarse- me duele todo el pecho y la cabeza como sí me hubieran atropellado

Tsubasa: O golpeado como 15 veces contra un puente gracias a un gordo desgraciado ¬¬ -ya tenía algunas partes vendadas y ahora Tsukawa le vendaba los brazos-

Anna: Por lo menos casi no te da una hemorragia como a ella, te dio un poco de fiebre pero ya estas mejor, Tamao te dará un caldo de res te hará sentir mejor

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias Anna

Anna: No hay cuidado, cuando terminen con la escandalosa todos al comedor grande que vamos a cenar, ya terminamos con la labor de enfermeros y no he comido así que muévanse que tengo hambre –saliendo de la sala para ir a ver un rato la televisión-

Hao: Mi cuñada sin duda que tiene un muy mal carácter

Pilika: Mejor nos apresuramos yo también tengo hambre –arrodillándose al lado de Tsukasa- ne déjame y te ayudo Tsukasa-san -haciendo una pila de cojines y almohadas detrás de la joven para después con ayuda de Tsugumi, levantarla despacio y apoyarla allí- ahora estarás mas cómoda para comer nn

Tsukasa: Disculpa las molestias Pilika U y a todos ustedes, en verdad no me gusta ser una carga

Tsugumi: ¡Tsukasa Ryugasaki! Deja de decir esas cosas XD –pellizcándole un dedo del pie- vamos comete la sopa, huele muy bien o -sosteniendo el plato y acercándole una cucharada y fue dándole poco a poco de comer- esto te hará recobrar un poco de energías, perdiste mucha en la pelea…menos mal que Horohoro fue por ti al río, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te hubiera pasado sí te hubieras quedado allá abajo

Pilika: ¡Si! Pero mi hermano me dio un susto, al menos estas bien y no te paso nada Tsukasa-san –limpiándole la boca con una servilleta cuando se ensuciaba-

Tsukasa: E-eh…¿Ho-horohoro-san? .///---///. –enrojeciéndole las mejillas y mirando de reojo al chico- e-eto…Horohoro-san lo

Horohoro: Tranquila no fue nada -respondió de repente el muchacho- además no pesas casi nada, fue pan comido traerte aquí y claro estas bien, no te paso nada

Tsukasa: E-eh si bueno….///. –algo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos índices-

Tsubasa: Lo bueno es que estas bien –levantándose con ya todos sus vendajes pero al perder un poco el equilibrio, Tsukawa la ayudó- yo tengo hambre, esa pelea me dejó hambrienta y tengo ganas de cortar algo jajaja nñ –caminando al comedor, Tsugumi se levanto con la sopa de Tsukasa mientras que todos se iban a comer aunque Pilika y Horohoro se quedaron ayudando a llevar a Tsukasa-

Pilika: Creo que alguien no esta precisamente en condiciones de ir caminando como nosotros –recogiendo los cojines mientras Horohoro trataba de cargar a Tsukasa, estos últimos con las mejillas escarlatas- ten cuidado hermano, Tsukasa-san tiene muchas heridas no queremos que se lastime mas

Horohoro: Si Pilika ya lo se, ya lo se, no soy tonto para no notarlo…con tu permiso Tsuki-san U –llevándola con sumo cuidado por el pasillo- sí te lastimo por favor me avisas o.o

Tsukasa: T-tranquilo Horohoro-san estoy bien .///. –aferrándose un poco a la camisa del chico para no irse a un lado- no debiste molestar yo puedo caminar sola

Pilika: Si seguro Tsukasa-san, ni te imaginas cuantas heridas tienes para que digas que puedes caminar, es mejor tratarte con sumo cuidado hasta que mejores –llegando al comedor- llegamos, abran espacio –colocando los cojines y ayudando a Horo a sentar a Tsukasa- listo, ahora si podemos comer todos

Yoh: Ya despertaste Tsukasa, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tsukasa: Con un espantoso dolor de cabeza y con dolor en el cuerpo pero espero que se me quite pronto U

Chocolove: Nosotros preparamos la sopa para los enfermitos pue' la cocina de Chocolove es milagrosa así que comete todo ese plato

Lyserg: Sí tu quieres mas o alguien quiere hay una buena cacerola llena de ella -sentándose junto a los demás a comer mientras Ren ponía la mesa-

Hao: El menú de hoy será comida china a la Ren…sí muero envenenado por lo menos se el nombre del cocinero

Ren: Sí tu comida tuviera veneno créeme que le hubiera hecho eso hace mucho tiempo ¬¬ -todos rieron y empezaron a comer- sí no les gusta pues hagan su propia comida

Tamao: A mi me parece que esta deliciosa Ren-san

Tsubasa: A mi también –quitándole los bollos de carne a Tsukawa y esta le chilló reclamándole- ¡ay! Pero si tengo hambre

Tsugumi: A ti te toca la sopa, te la tomas o te la tomas no tienes mas opciones en tu menú ya que estas herida

Tsubasa: Pero si la carne es buena para la salud D: además esta muy bueno

Anna: Déjala Tsugumi, déjala que se coma eso a ver si pronto mejorara y puede _descuartizar al desgraciado_

Yoh: Descuartizar al desgraciado…wow, me dolió y no fue conmigo U

Hao: A mi me huele a que a alguien le lastimaron el orgullo mas que otra cosa jajaja –riéndose un poco- te pareces a alguien que conozco Tsubasa

Tsubasa: A ti te lastimare mas que el orgullo así que no me molestes ¬¬ -toda malhumorada mientras comía rápido su sopa- me mejorare muy pronto y saldré a buscar a ese tal Zaimoku y le destrozare hasta el alma por dejarme así el muy desgraciado me las pagara todas, ya lo vera –maldiciendo al chico mientras comía y todos la miraban sonriendo-

Lyserg: Por lo visto Tsubasa es muy vengativa

Tsukawa: Odia perder u –acomodándole los vendajes cada vez que podía- onê-chan ya por favor que estamos comiendo

Tsukasa: Déjala Tsukawa, sabes que cuando se pone a maldecir a alguien solo hay que esperar a que se tranquilice –bostezando un poco- estaba deliciosa la sopa, muchas gracias Chocolove, muchas gracias Lyserg

Pilika: ¿No quieres mas Tsukasa? te hará bien

Tsukasa: No gracias ahora lo único que quiero es descansar -'vete a invernar'- ejem…¬¬ -mirando mal a Tsubasa y ella siguió comiendo- ùu inmadura con razón te dejaron como queso suizo –recibió un gruñido de respuesta y una risa general-…no, es que me siento muy cansada, quiero descansar bastante U

Anna: Mañana no tienes tareas y ella –mirando un momento- sí se pone escandalosa la mandare a hacer algo…pero eso será hasta que se recuperen

Tsukasa: Tratare de reponerme muy pronto para ayudar en la pensión , con su permiso creo que subiré a acostarme temprano

Yoh: Que descanses mucho Tsukasa-san nOn

Tsukasa: Lamento no haber probado tu comida Ren-san pero se ve muy rica, otro día tendré el gusto

Ren: No te preocupes, lo mejor para ti es ese caldo extraño que te hicieron Lyserg y el moreno, pero lo mejor para las heridas es una sopa china

Horohoro: Y vuelves con tus cosas chinas, hombre que molesto eres ¬o¬

Ren: ¿Qué dijiste puercoespín? ¬¬

Horohoro: Nada, nada picudo -levantándose de la mesa y cargando a Tsukasa-bueno yo la llevare a su cama, se me quitó el hambre con tantas cosas chinas XD

Ren: Infeliz ¬¬

Anna: No te quiero ver merodeando por la cocina mas tarde ¬¬

Horohoro: Si Anna o yo veré como resolveré eso, con permiso –con cuidado fue sacando a Tsukasa del comedor pero sin mirarla directo a la cara-…eto…Tsukasa-san –llevándola por el pasillo- no te incomoda que te ayude ¿verdad?

Tsukasa: No me molesta en lo absoluto pero…me da mucha vergüenza contigo además no terminaste de cenar .///.

Horohoro: No hay cuidado con eso, saldré a comprarme algo de comer –subiendo las escaleras- tu podrías abrirme la puerta de la habitación es que creo que yo no lo podré hacer U

Tsukasa: Si claro o.o…y bueno, ¿es verdad que tu fuiste el que me sacó del río cuando Zaimoku me atrapó?

Horohoro: Si, nadie se movía por la sorpresa además de que no salías a la superficie así que yo mismo fui a sacarte, cuando te saque aún respirabas pero perdiste el conocimiento

Tsukasa: ¿Y como llegue a la pensión? –'yo te traje' ambos se sonrojaron un poco mas y al llegar al frente de la habitación Tsukasa se apresuró a abrirla- entiendo…es la segunda vez que te molestas en cuidarme, lo siento por tantas molestias

Horohoro: Ya te dije que los amigos se ayudan –entró a la habitación y la dejó en el suelo- ¿así estas bien para dormir? o ¿salgo para que te cambies?

Tsukasa: No bueno…-se miró a sí misma- así esta bien, creo que se adelantaron y me vistieron para dormir

Horohoro: Perfecto, espera un momento allí mientras saco tu futon –procuro dejarla cómoda y abrió los armarios donde guardaban todos los futones de las muchachas- wow…todos son diferentes, ¿tienes uno en especial o sacó cualquiera?

Tsukasa: El que yo uso siempre es el que tiene unos girasoles azules, creo que es el tercero

Horohoro: Veamos…girasoles…girasoles… ¡aquí esta! –El futon estaba en medio de todos y al sacarlo los futones cayeron sobre Horohoro pero pudo salir de entre todo el desorden- ¡estoy vivo! –Llevando el futon- ahora acomodo eso antes de que Anna o mi hermana me maten… ¿Dónde lo quieres?

Tsukasa: Donde sea, no tengo tantas preferencias U

Horohoro: Bueno veamos o.o…que tal al lado de la ventana nOn, te hará bien porque te pegara un poco de brisa –estirándolo cerca de la ventana de la habitación y abriendo las puertas que daban paso a la ventana- yo dormía antes en este cuarto, me gustaba dejar la ventanas abiertas, entraba la brisa fresca por la noche y por la mañana –después de acomodarlo, fue y cargo a Tsukasa para después acomodarla en el futon- listo… ¿algo mas?

Tsukasa: Jajaja, no nada, así estoy bien, muchas gracias

Horohoro: Ya no estas nerviosa, es buena señal no te doy miedo nOn –volteándose para arreglar los futones en el armario- deja que termine aquí y me iré para dejarte descansar

Tsukasa: E-em…Horohoro-san –'dime' sin voltear mientras arreglaba todo- eto…podría pedirte un pequeño favor

Horohoro: Dime que quieres y veré si puedo hacerlo

Tsukasa: E-em…podrías quedarte aquí arriba un rato…es que…me cuesta dormir cuando estoy sola .////.

Horohoro: ¿Tu duermes acompañada? ..

Tsukasa: Tsubasa y yo tenemos el mismo cuarto, estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien cerca, sí estoy sola por mas cansada que este me cuesta dormir U

Horohoro: ¡Ah! Es eso, ya entiendo -cerrando el closet- bueno…sí eso quieres te puedo acompañar hasta que duermas –'disculpa las molestias'- sin cuidado ya dije –caminado hacia la ventana y sentándose en la silla que estaba ahí- me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas

Tsukasa: Gracias -arropándose un poco mas con el futon- perdona por hacerte quedarte por algo tan tonto…jajaja recuerdo que de niña cuando dormía separada de Tsubasa, a la noche iba con mi sabana y Tsubasa me esperaba para dormir

Horohoro: Pilika tuvo un tiempo mas o menos así…pero creo que era porque le daba miedo su cuarto así que iba al mío, y cuando viajamos algunas veces dormimos juntos en la carpa

Tsukasa: Ya veo, jaja pensé que yo era la única con esa costumbre

Horohoro: Yo digo que esas cosas de las niñas son tiernas pero también molestas cuando te aparece una nena en tu cuarto y ocupa toda tu cama con su oso de felpa

Tsukasa: Jajajajaja es verdad

Horohoro: ¿Ves? Hasta tu lo admites –ambos rieron y pasaron un buen rato hablando, eso sirvió para que Tsukasa se relajara y también que empezaran las bromas en el piso de abajo, esa noche fue larga pero reparadora, después de el resultado de esa pelea les tocaría entrenar mucho mas y esa era la decisión a Toshinobu el cual no se apareció por los alrededores unas cuentos días dejando descansar a todos.

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-chan regresa aquí! –ya habían pasado 6 días desde la pelea, era un domingo 4 de Julio, las gemelas se habían mejorado mientras que Tsugumi estaba ya curada completamente, el problema era cuando tocaba cambiar los vendajes y revisar las heridas de Tsubasa ya que esta se escapa o haciendo el intento de- ¡Onê-chan!

Tsubasa: Jejeje…tonta –con la respiración agitada y algunos vendajes sueltos, se escondía en el patio trasero mientras que su hermanita iba al piso de arriba- ¡la perdí! Ja soy un genio, hoy no me molestara con mis heridas

Hao: ¡Aquí estas gallinita! –apareciendo al lado de ella-

Tsubasa: Oh demonios Hao –corrió lo mas rápido que podía pero la sorprendió Ren del otro lado quien la sujeto y la llevo adentro de la casa- ¡no!, no, no, no me lleven con Tsukawa, me portare bien solo no me lleven con ella

Ren: Peleas bien, aguantas que te torturen pero le tienes miedo a que te curen, es que tu enserio que eres extraña –esquivando las patadas y los golpes de Tsubasa- no insistas y deja que te cambien los vendajes –pasando a un lado de Tsukasa y Chocolove, la ultima aún con un vendaje en la cabeza y en los brazos- abran paso, enferma cobarde pasando a su consulta

Chocolove: Esto es todos los días jejeje –riéndose un poco con Tsukasa mientras iban a la cocina-

Anna: No tiene remedio –tomando un poco de te en la cocina- siempre un escándalo ¬¬

Pilika: Los muchachos siempre la tienen que ir a buscar "¡Y Ren la esta cargando! No es justo ò.ó"…pero cambiando el tema dime Tsukasa-san ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Tsukasa: Mejor muchas gracias la que me preocupa es Tsubasa, esas heridas son muy peligrosas y ella que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad se mueve y en las noches tengo que estar pendiente a que no salga a entrenar

Tamao: La señorita Tsubasa tiene mucha energía guardada –sirviéndole un plato de fideos a los que estaban ahí- supongo que no le gusta estar tranquila en un solo lugar

Jun: Me recuerda a mi hermano jaja –entrando a la cocina- buenos días a todos

Pilika: ¿Jun? Que sorpresa, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Jun: Traje algunas galletas para las señoritas y unos dulces para los demás -en sus manos cargaba 2 cajas, ambas las dejo sobre las mesa y se sentó al lado de Anna- espero no haber llegado en mal momento

Chocolove: Solo cuando le tocaba cambio de vendajes a la Tsubasa

Tamao: Déjeme y meto los dulces en el refrigerador, los serviremos por la tarde, muchas gracias señorita Jun

Jun: No es problema, de camino pase por una pastelería y esos dulces se veían muy buenos además de las galletas que son buenas cuando te sientes mal –dirigiéndole una mirada a Tsukasa- espero que a ti y a tu hermana le gusten

Tsukasa: Muchísimas gracias Jun-san, jajaja y si a mi me gustan y a mi hermana todo lo que tenga dulce se lo come -mientras que charlaban en la cocina, Tsugumi estaba afuera meditando un poco, se había subido al techo de la pensión para no escuchar ningún escándalo y se puso a pensar en la situación que enfrentaba ella y sus primas-

Tsugumi: "Ese Zaimoku era muy peligroso" –había una pequeña brisa mientras estaba recordando la batalla y su mirada estaba clavada sobre las tejas del techo- "será que…evidentemente nos falta mucho para enfrentarlos, pero…mandaran mas personas para eliminarnos, esta vez va enserio, en poco tiempo nos tenemos que volver mas fuertes no queda de otra"

¿?: Veo que algo te intriga preciosa –se escucho una voz masculina justo detrás de ella y por reacción respondió 'estoy ocupada Hao, no molestes'- ¿Hao? ...¿quien es Hao?

Tsugumi: No te hagas el idio-- -al voltear consiguió a un joven que nunca había visto, alto y lizo pero desordenado cabello negro corto con una pequeña colita, con unos penetrantes ojos azules, la chica se quedó boquiabierta ya que era muy guapo y estaba muy cerca de ella, en realidad demasiado tornando sus mejillas de un leve color rosa- tu no eres Hao… ¿q-quien eres?

¿?: Subaru…ese es mi nombre, espero no haberte asustado –sonriendo divertido- es que me mandaron a observarte –el chico no tendría mas de 20 años e iba vestido normal para los chicos de su edad-

Tsugumi: Su-Subaru… ¿te mandaron a observarme? No serás…de la familia Ryugasaki

Subaru: Si y juzgando por el árbol genealógico seríamos primos segundos, ¿Qué te parece? –al decir eso, Tsugumi sujeto su látigo y se levanto de donde estaba, alertada-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? Acaso quieres pelear conmigo

Subaru: No, solo vine a observar, desde hace un buen rato lo hago pero como te vi tan sumida en tus pensamientos pensé que algo te inquietaba –sonriéndole- no soy tan tonto como Zaimoku –levantando las manos- ya me voy no te preocupes, ya hice lo que debía aunque… ¿te puedo dar un consejo?

Tsugumi: Dilo -Sin bajar la guardia- yo te escucho si me tratas como una persona

Subaru: Es que eso eres y también eres mi familia pero ordenes son ordenes -se acerco a la chica y le susurro al oído- no se confíen de nosotros de ahora en adelante tienen que ser muy cuidadosas

Tsugumi: S-si –sintiendo como el chico se alejaba de su oreja- pero una cosa

Subaru: Dime primita

Tsugumi: Nosotras estamos hospedándonos aquí, así que estas personas no tienen nada que ver con nosotras entendido, nos buscan a nosotras no a ellos así que no los lastimen ni los usen en nuestra contra

Subaru: Trato…pero si ellos se interponen estaremos en la obligación de eliminarlos también, bueno me retiro…recuerda mi consejo –después de darle otra sonrisa dio un paso atrás y desvaneció, se escucho como las ramas se movían y después un largo silencio-

Tsugumi: Tsu…que cosas –guardo su latigo y bajó a la casa pero no contó nada de lo sucedido, prefirió callar para no alarmar a nadie aún pero debía de tomar el consejo del muchacho, les faltaba mucho ya que no se enfrentaban a poca cosa, a partir de ahora todo iba a ser mas duro, lo tenía por seguro pero no había rastro de su tío por ninguna parte, era mejor así, una preocupación menos.

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el décimo capitulo, me tarde mucho porque este SI lo quería hacer largo en compensación a lo que me tardo en actualizar, enserio no me gusta tardar tanto pero siempre tengo algo que hacer, espero me disculpen y sigan leyendo mi fic a pesar de las tardanzas n.nUu, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Solcito: Gracias por los 9 rew y por leer mi fic en menos de dos días ¡has establecido record hermana! XD aquí tienes el capitulo que me ibas a robar y bien largo para que tengas mucho que leer XD, nos vemos y que estés mejor :3**

Kiky-Usui: Bueno como te dije, puro capitulo de pelea, mucho drama pero al final me gusto así XD, espero que te haya agradado y disculpa la tardanza…al fin tengo mi cap 10 a principio de año wuju X3! Nos vemos en el MSN o en algún foro y ya quiero leer tus nuevas historias :3

**Hanna Li Asakura: Gomen por la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap 10 extra largo XD y con un poquito de todo aunque no es tan tierno como los anteriores, me dices que tal me quedo y hablamos pronto por MSN n-n**

_¡!¡ Special ¡!¡_

Quiero agradecer a todos los que le mi fic, tanto a los que dejan rew como a los que no enserio me da mucho gusto que se molesten en leerlo, a todos ustedes les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año nuevo, que este año los autores de fanfiction tengamos muchos fics y muchos, muchos rews y en especial que todos tengamos salud y ganas de salir adelante XD, muchas gracias nos vemos en el capitulo 11 y no se les olvide dejar rew :D ****

Próximo capitulo---- "La fiesta de estrellas, Tanabata"

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	11. Tanabata, La fiesta de las estrellas

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

**_Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"_**…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 11."Tanabata, la fiesta de las estrellas"

_  
Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru._

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_

_Kingin sunago._

_Goshiki no tanzaku,_

_Watashi ga kaita._

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_

_Sora kara miteru._

Así es la canción de este día, era 7 de Julio en Funbari, en esta fecha se celebra el Tanabata y desde días antes Anna había mandando a los muchachos a buscar un fuerte y alto bambú para el festival; es una costumbre llenar el bambú con todo tipo de origamis y adornos para la buena suerte, fortuna, salud, entre otras muchas cosas que todos y cada uno se esforzó para preparar. En ese momento era ya la tarde cuando todos estaban preparando el bambú, las mujeres mientras se vistieron con coloridas yukatas y fueron saliendo del cuarto de Anna una por una para poder bajar y escribir sus deseos.

El día había estado muy tranquilo, Anna no gritaba tanto porque se había adelantado en los preparativos y ahora ayudaba a todas a ponerse las yukatas en su cuarto, cada una había comprado para la ocasión una yukata fresca y que le quedara bien, pero era algo difícil arreglarse así que todas las mujeres se juntaron para que entre todas estuvieran listas para la noche, ya que irían cerca de un templo a disfrutar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Jun: Están seguras que así se usa la **yukata** –la hermana de Ren era la mas bonita de todas ya que la ayudaron a ponerse una linda **yukata **verde agua con algunas libélulas, el** obi **de color verde aceituna; su cabello se lo recogieron en un moño japonés y le colocaron algunos colgantes, mientras que en unas cajas se encontraban todas las **geta** que usarían-

Anna: Si Jun, estas acostumbrada a la ropa china sin duda, te vez bien con el –peinándose un poco, ella cargaba una **yukata **negra con flores blancas por toda la tela mientras que su **obi **era de un rojo fuerte-

Jun: Muchas gracias Anna –levantándose del tatami y caminando fuera de la habitación- estaré abajo con los demás para escribir mis deseos no se tarden tanto

Tamao: Si señorita Jun ya nos vamos –acomodándole el obi a Pilika mientras que Tsukasa la peinaba- ¿señorita Tsukasa no se pondrá nada en el cabello?

Tsukasa: Hmm…creo que no –con una pinza en la boca, peinó un poco a Tamao y se la coloco de un lado, le coloco algunos colgantes blancos para que combinaran con su yukata- listo, ve a verte al espejo Tamao-chan

Pilika: ¿Oye Tsugumi-san tienes mas flores para el cabello? –acercándose a donde estaban Tsubasa y Tsugumi arreglándose el cabello con algunas flores, Pilika cargaba una yukata rosa con flores en azul mientras que su obi era un lila muy claro-

Tsugumi: Déjame ver –revisando una especie de joyero donde tenía algunos adornos- tengo un girasol, una rosa roja, dos blancas y una Sakura, por tu yukata creo que deberías usar la Sakura

Tsubasa: Si, rosa con rosa le cae bien y contrasta con su cabello –dejando caer sus mechones por la cara, se acomodo un moño alto y se coloco el girasol y un palito de adorno con una esfera negra en una punta, haciendo que combinara con su yukata verde esta tenia flores amarillas y hojas verde oscuro, su obi era naranja claro- te lo llevaras suelto, de medio lado o recogido Pilika

Pilika: No se –peinándose- ¿tu que me recomiendas?

Tsubasa: "Una cirugía plástica y una visita al peluquero 99" Bueno veamos…-mirando los adornos- vamos a hacerte un moño pero que caigan algunos cabellos y te ponemos la Sakura y…eto…-registro con la mirada toda la habitación que estaba llena de telas, zarcillos, argollas, adornos para el cabello, peines, etc (N/A: Típica habitación cuando mas de una mujer se arregla XD)- ¡aja!...que te parecen estos colgantes rojos –mostrándoles unos bonitos colgantes color rojo con algunos brillos-

Pilika: ¡Que lindo!, me parece bien así ¿me ayudas? –Tsubasa se encogió en hombros y la empezó a peinar-

Abajo era todo lo contrario, los hombres vestían normal y estaban en la sala con la puerta abierta hacia el patio, tirados en el suelo se concentraban en escribir sus deseos mientras que la pequeña Tsukawa que ya estaba lista, le explicaba a Chocolove y a Lyserg lo que celebraban y lo que llevaba puesto, no tardo mucho ya que entendieron rápido pero aún faltaba contarles la historia de Tanabata.

Tsukawa: Esto se llama **Yukata** –levantada al frente de Chocolove y Lyserg vestida de un color blanco y muchas flores de diferentes colores- es como la bata que usan cuando van a dormir aquí pero esta es mas formal y se usan para las fiestas del verano como es **Tanabata** nOn…y esto se llama **Obi** n.n –señalándolo, este era de un color amarillo con unas rayas naranjas- es un gran cinturón que sujeta la **yukata **y para que se vea bonito –se gira sobre si misma y señala el moño que tiene atrás donde también cargaba un abanico tradicional blanco con una flor rosada- este moño pesa un poco pero se ve bonito al final y también puedo poner cosas atrás y faltan las…eto –salió un momento y regreso con unas sandalias de madera que tenían unas pequeñas cintas para sujetarlas- estas son las **geta** -caminó fuera de la sala y fue al patio para ponérselas- con ellas es con que salimos a lucir nuestros **kimonos **y **yukatas **en días de fiestas nOn…¿entendieron D?

Lyserg: Si muchas gracias Tsukawa disculpa que siempre te pidamos que nos expliques

Chocolove: Si pero es una excelente teacher, además se toma la molestia de explicarnos cada cosa

Tsukawa: No hay problema es un placer y es divertido nn –subió al pasillo y se quito las geta para llevarlas de nuevo a la entrada de la casa- y veamos…me falta el Tanabata, pero mejor escriban sus deseos y después que lo hagan les explico

Lyserg: ¿Y que exactamente tenemos que hacer? Es como una especie de navidad o algo así ..

Tsukawa: Bueno…no es navidad exactamente –de la mesa de la sala agarro 3 papeles de colores y le dio uno a Lyserg y otro a Chocolove- Tanabata es especial con deseos amorosos ya que este festival se celebra por una historia de amor, pero tu puedes pedir lo que quieras y tienes que tener fe en que **Orihime** te lo cumpla en el transcurso de el año

Yoh: Escriben sus deseos en esas hojas y lo guindan en el bambú -recostado en el suelo escribiendo con un pincel-

Chocolove: ¿No importa si lo escribimos en otro idioma amigo?

Horokeu: Pues…no…no que yo sepa .. Fausto siempre lo ha escrito en Alemán XD

Ren: Y porque los guindan en un bambú…y Anna pidió uno enorme quien sabe para que rayos

Tsukawa: Pues es para que nuestros deseos lleguen al cielo nn donde esta **Orihime** y ella nos lo cumplan, es solo para buen augurio –escribiendo delicadamente con el pincel sobre el papel- al final firmas el papel y listo

Hao: Aunque con tantos adornos que nos mando a ponerle este bambú se ira de lado –acomodando los adornos que eran para un buen año económico, buena suerte- yo por lo menos ya guinde mi deseo y ya termine con el kimono de papel y la esfera adornada en la entrada

Lyserg: Supongo que esos adornos tienen nombre –en eso llegó Ryu con tiras de puras grúas de papel muy bonitas- ¡wow! ¿mas adornos?

Ryu: Si mi querido Lyserg nOn a la señorita Anna le gusta que pongamos muchos adornos que traigan buenas cosas a esta casa

Ren: Yo diría que Anna se excede en eso de los adornos

Manta: Es solo que guarda las viejas tradiciones –cargando una larga serpentina color azul- oigan alguien que ponga por mi el **Fukinagashi **

Chocolove: Fushi así! –disfrazado de retrete-

Todos: Cada vez empeoras ¬¬

Lyserg: Tsukawa U

Tsukawa: Si, si jajaja el **Fukinagashi** es lo que usa **Orihime** para volar nn –caminando hasta el bambú con su papel en la mano- Hao nî-chan podrías guindar el deseo por mi, es que no alcanzo TTu –entregándole el papel al que Hao guindó en una de las hojas altas-

Hao: Explícales a los extranjeros los adornos antes de que escuche otra pregunta de ellos Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Enseguida nn –después de regresar a la sala, sujeto una de las tiras que había traído Ryu- esto se llama **Orizuru** y son pequeñas grúas de papel para la seguridad familiar, salud y larga vida, **Kinchaku** es la esfera adornada que es para la buena fortuna en los negocios, también hay bolsas de basura adornadas que las llamamos **Kuzukago** y es para la limpieza, también se adornan redes llamadas** Toami**, es para buena cosecha y pesca en el año y el kimono de papel es **Kamigoromo** que es para la buena labor, te protege de los accidentes y la mala salud

Chocolove: Ay ya me enrede mucha explicación por ahora –llevando su papel al bambú-

Ren: Ustedes se copiaron de un festival chino, pero no importa eso es otra demostración de que nosotros los chinos somos mejores que ustedes

Todos: Cállate Ren ¬¬ -el iba a reclamar cuando sintieron como las mujeres bajaban y entraban a la sala muy arregladas-

Anna: Espero que ustedes ya hayan escrito sus deseos y tengan todo adornado –Ryu y Manta con ayuda de Horohoro se apresuraron a terminar de montar lo que faltaban y Hao se alejaba del bambú que había terminado justo a tiempo-

Tsugumi: ¡Yo ya quiero escribir mi deseo! –sentándose en mesa y cogiendo un pincel y un papel empezó a escribir, la chica cargaba un kimono amarillo con mariposas naranjas y el obi verde manzana, su cabello rubio largo estaba suelto pero de un lado tenia unas rosas que le caían hasta el hombro-

Hao: ¡Wow! Tsugumi si que te ves linda en yukata nñ

Tsugumi: No me molestes Hao ¬¬

Hao: ¡Pero si solo te doy cumplidos!…¿acaso no puedo alagarte?

Tsugumi: Tus halagos son solo para llamar la atención ùu –un poco sonrojada mientras escribía y Tsubasa se sentaba a su lado-

Tsubasa: Déjalo, te dice bonita al menos dale un gracias por molestarse jajaja –escribió rápido el deseo y sin dejar ver a Tsugumi fue al bambú y lo guindo- además Tsugumi querida, deberías de tratar mejor a Hao, el es tan agradable contigo

Tsugumi: Baba…no ¬¬

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Tsugumi, es Tanabata jajaja

Yoh: Jijiji verdad, al menos por hoy trátalo mejor y oye Annita tu también te ves muy bonita con tu yukata D

Anna: Hm. –se sonroja un poco pero desvía la mirada de el- adulándome no conseguirás nada Asakura ¬//-¬

Yoh: P-pero si yo solo te dije que estabas muy bonita TT

Ryu: Esta noche en el templo estaremos con muchas mujeres lindas a nuestro alrededor jajaja seremos la envidia de todos nOn

Tsukasa: No es para tanto son solo yukatas –llegando a la sala, su yukata era azul con unas rosas blancas mientras que su obi era morado azulado con pequeñas flores blancas al frente pero su cabello no traía ningún tipo de adorno- ¿Cuándo nos iremos al templo?

Yoh: Ya por la noche, a las 6 quemaremos el bambú y nos vamos

Tsubasa: Perfecto, así llegaremos temprano y podremos pasear el lugar antes de ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ¡ay Tsugumi yo quiero pasearme por los puestos del festival!

Horohoro: Arrasaras con todo a tu paso jajaja, hasta con las mascaras

Tsubasa: Muy gracioso bobohoro ¬¬ -sintió que Tsukasa se sentaba en la mesa a escribir, ella volteó para decirle algo pero calló al verla y frunciendo el ceño cruzó los brazos aclarando su garganta para llamar su atención-…Tsuki, ¿Qué significa esto?

Tsukasa: ¿Qué significa que de que? –Escribiendo en su papel con letra algo pequeña-

Tsubasa: Subes…buscas un adorno y un peine y te arreglas ¬¬ ¡ahora!

Tsukasa: Ay Tsubasa así estoy bien –le dibujo unas estrellas abajo del papel y después de escribir su nombre fue y guindó el papel…pero cerca del de una persona para después regresarse a la sala- tu le tomas muchas atenciones a eso cuando deberías de cuidarte de tus heridas que no han sanado

Tsubasa: Ellas sanaran tu no tienes cura –subió a la habitación de Anna un momento y volvió a bajar con un peine, una rosa blanca, unos colgantes celestes y una cinta azul- soy yo la que te pone bonita –empezándola a peinar mientras que Tsukasa optaba por darle una cara de fastidio- algún día me agradecerás

Tsukasa: Si claro, como mi estilista personal –cruzada de brazos esperando a que Tsubasa terminara de arreglarle el cabello-

Jun: Ay vamos Tsukasa-chan, tu tan linda y no te arreglas, solo a las demás, que caso contigo –ayudando a Tsubasa-

Ren: Ustedes solo les interesa arreglarse –junto a Hao, Yoh y Horohoro- oye –llamando al peliazul en voz baja y haciendo que también Yoh y Hao voltearan a verlo- porque no aprovechas y se lo dices hoy

Horohoro: ¿Decirle que a quien? –algo confundido susurrándole de vuelta pero Hao fue el que entendió primero antes que los demás-

Hao: ¡Claro!...oye Horohoro, es Tanabata una fecha un poquito romántica, no te parece buena idea declarártele hoy a Tsukasa-san

Horohoro: ¡QUE! ESTÁN LOCOS, ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE? –muy sonrojado llamo la atención de todo el mundo-

Pilika: ¿Hermano que te pasa? ..

Yoh: E-es que estábamos bromeando con el Uu ...vuelvan a lo suyo chicas nOnU –todos voltearon a ver a Ren y a Hao quienes asentían nerviosos-

Tsugumi: Están muy raros últimamente o.oU –viendo como los 3 llevaban a Horohoro a fuera y hablaban en el patio- quien sabe con ellos u

Anna: Déjalos, seguro son las hormonas, por mas tontos que sean ellas no se detienen

Jun: Jajaja tienes razón

Ren: ¡Idiota! –dándole un zape a Horohoro- es que no sabes lo que es ser sutil ¬¬

Horohoro: P-pero es que esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa TT

Hao: Idiota no vuelvas a hacer eso --U

Yoh: Pero dinos, ¿lo intentaras?

Horohoro: P-pues no lo se en verdad .///. –mirándola de reojo, Tsubasa le había hecho un moño alto dejándole caer algunos mechones, el moño estaba sujetado por la cinta azul que hizo un laso al que le ajusto la rosa blanca de un lado y el colgante celeste del otro, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima- ……

Hao: Se quedo callado…

Ren: Este SI es un caso perdido 99 y nosotros que nos molestamos en ayudarle

Horohoro: Es que…es muy linda –sonriendo como idiota mientras traía las mejillas rosadas- …¿Cómo me va a decir que si? TT

Ren: No la culpo sí te dice que no

Horohoro: No es broma Ren ¬¬

Yoh: Vamos Horohoro anímate, Tsubasa y Tsugumi te dijeron que tu le gustabas ahora solo tienes que decirle que le gustas y listo D

Hao: No entiendo tu inseguridad idiota XD

Ren: Cierto, deberías de habérselo dicho apenas supiste eso

Horohoro: P-pero es que…no lo se T///T

Hao: Arg, haz lo que quieras Horohoro 99 pero toma nuestro consejo

Yoh: Te aseguro que funciona, a mi me funciono el año pasado con Annita nOn

Ren: Ves, sí pudo pasar ese milagro lo tuyo será pan comido

Horohoro: Bueno…lo pensare óo

Ren, Yoh y Hao: Lo que digas 99 –caminando de regreso a la casa-

Horohoro: ¡Porque a mi me pasan estas cosas!, se que quería una novia pero no sabia que fuera tan complicado U –resignado fue tras los muchachos para unírseles-

Anna: ¿Ya todos pusieron sus deseos en el bambú?

Ryu: Si Anna Okami nOn –muy feliz colocando el de él-

Anna: Bien, esperemos a que anochezca un poco mas y lo quemaremos para llegar pronto al festival, mas les vale –viendo de reojo a los hombres- que cuando les pida que busquen lugares, esos sean los mejores porque para salir tan tarde merece ver ese espectáculo lo mejor posible ¬¬

Todos: Si Anna

Anna: En cuanto a ustedes –observando a las mujeres- ¿Qué llevaremos para comer allá?

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Anna es un festival, allí hay comida hasta para regalar ¿Por qué llevar comida extra?

Anna: Porque así se ahorra más, aunque claro si quieres pagarle la comida a todos aquí pues bien por ti, yo en cambio cuido mucho mi bolsillo

Tsugumi: Avara ¬¬ -susurrándole muy bajo al oído de Tsukasa quien rió un poco-

Tamao: Anna-sama yo prepare unos bocadillos esta mañana, podríamos llevarlos y comprar allá si se nos antoja alguna cosa

Tsukawa: Además no creo que cuesten muy caro -jugando con algunos adornos de papel, pero Anna le clavo su mirada fría haciendo que la chica dejara los adornos-

Yoh: Tranquilas, tranquilas jijiji se están tomando el festival demasiado a pecho, quememos el bambú, salgamos al festival y allí veremos que hacer, lo importante es que hoy la pasemos bien además este año estamos pasándola con mucha gente y nuevos amigos …Hao me harías el honor D

Hao: ¿De que? –algo distraído mirando a la chica rubia quien bromeaba un poco con sus primas-

Yoh: P-pues de que prender la fogata del bambú .. –se paró a un lado de su hermano y lo movió un poco-

Hao: Ah si, si, si la fogata ôoU seguro –tronó los dedos y de el se creo un pequeña llama de fuego- aja… ¿donde?

Yoh: Espera un momento allí hasta que yo te diga

Ren: Que desperdició adornar tanto ese bambú para después quemarlo

Pilika: Es una tradición muy romántica supongo que por eso persiste Ren-kun -hablando a su lado con las manos juntas y con corazones alrededor-

Ren: En china hay tradiciones mucho más románticas que esta ¬¬U –alejándose un poco de la peliazul-

Tsubasa: Es una tradición muy romántica Reeeen-kun –imitando a Pilika con voz chillona y melosa pero algo bajo para que la ainu no la escuchara-

Tsugumi: Jajajaja, Tsubasa no te metas tanto con Pilika –desordenándole un poco el cabello- se nota que no te cae muy bien

Tsubasa: Es tonta…yo no me llevo bien con ese tipo de gente -cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada-

Tsukasa: Que raro sería llevarse mal con uno mismo no creen –algo alejada de ellas pero por lo visto, muy pendiente de la conversación, Tsubasa se le quedó mirando un momento con el ceño fruncido y le lanzo su sandalia de madera la cual reboto en la cabeza de Tsukasa y cayó al suelo…Tsukasa guardó silencio a lo que un chichón crecía en su cabeza y una vena se le hinchaba-

Ren: Creo que la enfadaste Tsubasa

Tsubasa: No creo…esta callada –se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana para recoger su sandalia pero al momento en que la sostuvo, su hermana sin decir nada pateó a Tsubasa fuera de la pensión-

Hao: Wow que alcance –mirando el cielo ahora violeta con naranja y una joven subiendo a gran velocidad- a que baja en 6 segundos

Manta: Apuesto 5 segundos

Ryu: ¡Yo digo 7!

Anna: Yo apuesto a que en sus cabezas habrá algo que les incomode en este preciso momento –dándole un coscorrón a cada uno- muévanse y enciendan el bambú

Atendieron a la orden de Anna porque se le notaba que se empezaba a enojar, tal como se les enseño la tradición, incineraron el bambú con los deseos y los adornos y el rocío y las cenizas volaban alrededor de él, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y había un ambiente muy tranquilo por los alrededores, a lo lejos se veían también otras fogatas y las casa a lo lejos también estaban un poco adornadas.

Todos se alistaron después de presenciar la quema de los deseos y salieron en fila de la pensión, las mujeres caminaban lento para no dañar sus yukatas y los hombres iban detrás, el templo donde se realizaría el festival quedaba algo lejos pero valía el viaje ya que ese templo era muy amplio y al bajar sus escaleras principales pasaba el río que se encuentra en Funbari y le daba un toque de magia al recinto sintoísta; llegaron y vieron como ya la gente empezaba a llenar lugares y prepararse para ver los fuegos artificiales, había mucho puestos de comida y aún a lo lejos se veían fogatas en algunas casas.

Anna: Bien…ustedes los hombres, harán algo por este gran universo y buscaran los mejores lugares para ver el espectáculo antes de que algún enclenque nos lo quite, excepto Manta, el viene con nosotras –arrastrando al pequeño- los demás no me molesten y busquen que hacer

Chocolove: Anda muy amargada pue' hombre

Yoh: Jijiji, a Anna le gustan los fuegos artificiales eso es todo –sonriendo ampliamente y mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, llamó a los muchachos a que fueran con el a buscar lugares-

Pilika: ¿Quieren que les compremos algo de comer y los acompañamos chicos? –preguntándole a Ren y Horohoro

Ren: Sí consigues leche puede que si pero en verdad no me apetece nada en estos momentos

Tamao: Y usted joven Horohoro ¿no desea nada en especial? o.o

Horohoro: No Tamao tranquila, sí puedo mas tarde me escapo y me paseo por los puestos -en eso noto de reojo que las gemelas y Tsugumi iban al templo donde estaban los puestos de comida y se perdían entre la gente- em…p-porque no van con las otras chicas y se divierten todas nOnU

Tamao: ¿Pero y ustedes? óo

Pilika: Déjalos Tamao ¬¬ últimamente anda muy antipáticos –jalándola de un brazo- nos veremos mas tarde, que el aburrimiento no los mate –llevándose a Tamao con ella hasta el templo-

Ren: No soy antipático –mencionándolo ya cuando las jovencitas estaban lejos de ellos- yo siempre las trato así, no hay ninguna novedad

Horohoro: Déjalas, así son las mujeres, se enfadan por todo –caminando con el, buscando los puestos ambos notaron que alguien faltaba y voltearon la mirada para buscarlo consiguiéndose con el ingles- creo que podríamos cubrir a Lyserg por un rato ¿no lo crees? –el chino volteó curioso por lo que dijo Horohoro y vio a Lyserg acompañado de Tsukawa, ambos paseaban cerca del río agarrados de manos pero muy sonrojados-

Ren: Supongo que si, dejémoslo que disfrute su…velada de amor –diciendo lo ultimo con un tono sarcástico-

Horohoro: Oh vamos Ren, ¿no me dirás que a ti nunca te ha gustado alguien? ¿o si?

Ren: P-pero que dices –con las mejillas y orejas rosadas- no inventes cosas sin sentido Horohoro, a mi nunca me ha gustado alguien

Horohoro: Aburrido no te creo –dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza- sí sigues así morirás viejo y solo o…con lo adinerada y poderosa que es tu familia tal vez te obliguen a casarte con alguien

Ren: Tonterías, yo soy dueño de mi propia vida, no permitiría que me comprometieran con alguien, me parece ridículo…sí pasara algo así me quedaría como Yoh, locamente idiotizado por una bruja

Horohoro: La cuestión es sí tu te dejas idiotizar por tu bruja, pero no lo creo –estirando sus brazos mientras caminaban- el problema de Yoh es que está enamorado de Anna y créeme aunque no lo parezca la bruja también lo quiere

Ren: Claro tonto, aunque Yoh no haya quedado como el shaman King y no vive con todos los lujos que tanto desea a menos de que le quite dinero a Manta se ha quedado con el, cualquiera con 4 dedos de frente lo notaria

Horohoro: Kami, andas algo sensible no U –alejándose un poco de el- parece que ese tema te molesta

Ren: Cállate tonto solo no quiero quedar así –señala a lo lejos a la pareja caminando juntos- me parece una perdida de tiempo y también no necesito una novia para ser feliz

Horohoro: No…en realidad no necesitas una novia –guardo silencio un momento captando la atención de Ren-…Ren…tu necesitas –con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello- tu necesitas a alguien como…

Ren: ¿Como que?...

Horohoro: Pues la verdad…tú necesitas a alguien…

Ren: Escupe idiota, no tengo toda la noche ¬¬ -algo tenso por el comportamiento de Horohoro-

Horohoro: Tú necesitas más que una novia retardado, tú necesitas una buena esposa ¡ya!, se nota que te hace falta mucho, pero mucho cariño XD jajajajajaja

Ren: Esa me la pagas insolente ¬¬ -golpeándole un hombro- tu preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, como decirle de una vez a Tsukasa-san que pierda la razón y sea tu pareja para que andes igual de idiotizado que Lyserg pero para ti no hace falta mucho para idiotizarte

Horohoro: Buena broma amargado, ojala si te mueras viejo y solo ¬¬

Ren: Si, si como quieras ¬¬ viejo y solo pero fuerte y rico

Horohoro: Ambos son tristes finales -llegando con Yoh- ¿Qué tal van?

Chocolove: Conseguimos unos buenos lugares por allá –señalando al otro lado del río donde no había mucha gente aún y habían unos largos bancos para sentarse- estaremos cómodos, ¿Qué les parece?

Ren: Bastante bien, pero que rayos hacen de este lado y no guardándolos ¬¬ -cruzando los brazos-

Yoh: Lo que sucede es que buscamos el puente para pasar al otro lado Uu –los presentes se cayeron para atrás con gotas en la nuca- jijiji, pero Hao y Ryu fueron a ver

Horohoro: Te equivocas, Ryu lo acabo de ver caminando al templo lo mas seguro es que fue a revisar los "alrededores" ¬¬u

Hao: Típico –apareciendo al lado de ellos- conseguí el puente, muévanse o nos quitaran los lugares

Yoh: ¿Tan rápido volviste hermano? O.o –sorprendido-

Hao: No me gusta perder tiempo –arrastrando a Yoh- vamos, vamos o Anna volverá a fastidiarme; el puente queda un poco mas adelante y vi mejores lugares que ese pero si nos movemos como se mueven ustedes los perderemos

Ren: Déjame adivinar, otro emocionado por los fuegos artificiales

Chocolove: Oiga yo diría mas bien un alguien que no soporta que lo mande Anna ¬.¬U

Ren: Chocolove…esos somos todos -pasaron el puente de madera y Hao los guió hasta un lugar parecido al anterior solo que había mas bancos y se veía mas los alrededores, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí estaban Lyserg y Tsukawa caminando tranquilos-

Tsukawa: Dime Lyserg-san alguna vez has asistido a algún festival japonés –moviendo de atrás a adelante su pequeño bolso blanco mientras que su otra mano la sujetaba Lyserg-

Lyserg: Pues…estuve en año nuevo y…veamos…asistí para ver florecer los árboles de cerezos, de resto no he estado aquí en Japón cuando se celebran

Tsukawa: Que lastima, solo has estado en 2 ó,o…pero apuesto que este año disfrutaras muchos mas festivales nOn, llevas todo el año aquí ¿no?

Lyserg: Mas o menos aunque de ves en cuando regreso dos o tres semanas a Inglaterra para asegurarme que todo esta bien allá

Tsukawa: Comprendo o.o…oye Lyserg-san ¿porque no vamos arriba a ver los puestos?

Lyserg: Me parece una excelente idea , si vamos tarde tal vez no haya puestos XD

Tsukawa: Jajaja si tienes razón XD, ven por aquí D –jalándolo un poco a las entradas y llevándolo entre tanta gente; para ese entonces ya ambos habían admitido que eran mas que solo amigos y se llevaban muy bien, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban juntos cuando no tenía algún entrenamiento o tarea, se ayudaban mucho y de vez en cuando salían a pasear por Funbari pero lo que ambos tenían un gran obstáculo aún era con la burla de algunos ya que no acostumbraban a verlos como pareja-

Lyserg: ¿Quieres que te compre algo Tsukawa? Hay muchas cosas que te pueden gustar

Tsukawa: No, no tranquilo Lyserg-san o.o –un poco sonrojada y negando con la cabeza-

Lyserg: Conozco esa expresión -colocándole una mano sobre la cabeza- sí quieres algo solo pídemelo ¿entendido? nn

Tsukawa: Si Lyserg-san //U

Lyserg: Bien ahora me dirás que quieres –la chica señaló tímidamente un puesto donde se atrapaban peces dorados y Lyserg la miró de nuevo- ¿eso quieres? o,o ¿un pececito?

Tsukawa: Es que…-jugando con sus dedos se sonrojo un poco mas y bajo la cabeza-…siempre me han gustado, soy muy bonitos…además…eto…en festivales, algunas veces los novios les consiguen pececitos a sus novias, lo veía mucho en Osaka…y bueno…pensé que…-paró ya que no sintió a Lyserg cerca, el joven caminaba al puesto y le daba una moneda al encargado quien le explicaba como atrapar el pececito- e-eh…Lyserg-san o//.o! –caminando hacia el-

Lyserg: Todos son bonitos, cual prefieres -con una redecilla en la mano, Tsukawa se arrodilló a su lado y señalo un pececito blanco con una mancha roja en la cabeza- buena elección -esperó a que el pez no se moviera e intentó con la red pero al atraparlo la red se rompió- rayos o.oU

Tsukawa: Jajajaja -aguantando un poco la risa- ese es el objetivo del juego, esas redes son muy frágiles –el encargado le dio otra a Lyserg- tienes 2 intentos mas para atraparlo hasta que termine el juego

Lyserg: Hmm…¿2 intentos? –la chica asintió y el joven busco al pez que había pedido, se encontraba en una esquina contraria y el pez no se movía, tomo la red y lo atrajo cerca, atrapándolo, pero también la rompió ya que se movía demasiado, el señor le dio su ultima red y ya algo enfadado por no conseguir el pequeño pez que le jugaba sucio se concentró, tomo fuerte la red y con un movimiento rápido atajó al pez metiéndolo en el envase y se lo entregó al encargado quien lo metió en una bolsita de colores-

Encargado: Pensé que no lo atraparías pero aquí tienes el regalo para la señorita –dijo el señor entregándole la bolsa a Lyserg quien a su vez se la dio a Tsukawa- gracias por venir

Lyserg: Que disfrutes tu pez

Tsukawa: Gracias Lyserg-san nOn –dando pequeños saltitos y recibiendo el pez- muchas gracias por el pececito lo cuidare bien D

Lyserg: Bien, ahora vamos que falta poco para que empiecen los fuegos artificiales -ofreciéndole una mano-

Tsukawa: ¡Entendido! nn –tomándosela para seguir caminando por los puestos del festival, no muy lejos de ahí las gemelas y Tsugumi caminaban por los puestos mientras compartían manzanas dulces y disfrutaban del bonito festival-

Tsugumi: Hace días que no nos consentíamos de este modo chicas…hmmm…enserio que me faltaba algo dulce –comiendo su manzana- esta muy rica jujuju

Gemelas: Tú dirás que es mas porque Yoh no ha estado muy seguido en la pensión –hablando al mismo tiempo mientras compartían un algodón de azúcar color rosa-

Tsugumi: No me digan que ustedes son clones ¬¬

Gemelas: No, solo pensamos igual ahora -o- estamos conectadas –juntan sus dedos índices libres el cual salen unas pequeñas chipas de electricidad-

Tsugumi: Ustedes se toman esto de las gemelas muy enserio, ¿lo sabían? ¬¬ –negando con su rostro un poco azul-

Tsukasa: Son solo momentáneos, tranquila –deteniéndose en un puesto de takoyaki para pedir una ración, al momento en que estaba distraída pagando, Tsubasa le dio señas extrañas a Tsugumi y esta picando un ojo se acerco a Tsukasa para distraerla mientras Tsubasa usaba su celular-

Tsubasa: "Veamos…que numero era…¡ah cierto! esta en la memoria del celular" –buscó y marcó el numero, sonó varias veces hasta que la voz de un chico contesto- Ne, por favor dile a Hao que ya empezamos

Ren: ¿Empezar? ¿Empezar que rara?

Tsubasa: Tú calla y dile a Hao ¡ahora!, que después te explique los detalles ¬¬

Ren: Como quieras, como quieras, pero para la próxima no te haré el favor sí me lo pides de ese modo ¬¬ -colgando el teléfono-

Tsubasa: Tonto ¬¬ -colgando el de ella- P-pero…es tan guapo y tan fuerte y taaaaan perfecto que no puedo evitar actuar así frente a el TT –llevando una mano dramáticamente a su frente-

Tsukasa: Tsubasa con quien hablas o.oU –apareciéndole al lado junto con Tsugumi- deliras por tanta azúcar, toma –le mete un takoyaki directo en la boca- seguro el algodón de azúcar te afecto la cabeza

Tsubasa: Y-yo –masticando el takoyaki-…no hablaba con nadie…y…y de nadie…yo solo estaba pensando en voz alta es todo, ¿acaso este país no es libre? –algo nerviosa tragó seco mientras que su hermana la miraba sin entender nada-

Tsugumi: Déjala con sus cosas Tsukasa, sabes como es ella perfectamente u –arrastrándola al frente para mirar de reojo a Tsubasa buscando una explicación a la que esta asintió sonriente-

Hao: Y ese es el plan chino –estaban Yoh, Ren y Hao alejados de los bancos que cuidaban disimulando ver el cielo mientras Chocolove charlaba con Horohoro-

Ren: Entonces déjame ver si entendí, Tsugumi y Tsubasa están distrayendo a Tsukasa para después inventar una excusa para que venga sin compañía a este lugar en donde nosotros nos encargaremos de dejar solo a Horohoro, ambos se consiguen y ya quedara de parte de Horohoro tener el primer paso y deje los rodeos con ella ¿no?

Yoh: ¡Si! Es perfecto, ya Lyserg y Tsukawa lo saben así que no hay problema, Anna no creo que le interese mucho pero Manta se enteró del plan, Ryu no hay necesidad y Chocolove ahora nos esta dando tiempo

Hao: ¿Oye Ren le dijiste a Tsubasa donde estamos?

Ren: Ella no pregunto ¬¬

Hao e Yoh: ¡Ren! ¬¬

Ren: Arg…lo que hago por un montón de idiotas -sujetando su teléfono y llamando al numero de Tsubasa, sonó un par de veces y contesto la chica- Tsubasa, me falto decirte algo

Tsubasa: Dime ¿que era? –algo sorprendida con las mejillas rosadas y tratando de reincorporarse se aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué querías decirme Ren? .///.

Ren: Estamos por el puente, cruzas y nos veras a la izquierda, no hay pierde y desde aquí se ve la entrada a uno de los templos cerca de un vendedor de molinillos

Tsubasa: Puente, molinillos, ¡hecho! Di que ella irá pronto en cuanto la convenzamos volveré a llamar

Ren: Como sea, nos vemos ahora

Tsubasa: Seguro –colgando el teléfono y dando un suspiro de desgano- Nunca hará lo que piensas que hará, siempre ten eso en mente U

Tsukasa: ¿Qué le pasa a Tsubasa? Anda hablando sola desde hace un rato o.oU –junto a Tsugumi quien probaba una mascara-

Tsugumi: Estará enferma de amor supongo yo –colocándose una mascara de gato y ladeando la cabeza- la gatita ha hablado

Tsukasa: Quítate eso, te ves rarísima U jaja

Tsugumi: Me encanta como me halagas XDU –colocando la mascara en su lugar y miró de reojo a Tsubasa notando que se colocaba mucho su mano en la boca y caminaba raro- em…Tsuki, creo que Tsubasa se siente mal .. –señalándola

Tsubasa: Algodón de azúcar y takoyaki no son buenas combinaciones, no me siento muy bien chicas –con brazo rodeando su estomago- Tsugumi me acompañas a buscar un tocador

Tsugumi: Si, claro ven o.o –sujetando una de sus manos- Tsuki podrías ir con los demás y decir que ya vamos, es que no falta mucho para los fuegos artificiales o.oU

Tsukasa: Pero si Tsubasa se siente mal no crees que me podría quedar o.oU

Tsubasa: Mejor avísales, no tardamos enserio –dándole una sonrisa pero no convencía a su hermana, muchas venitas aparecieron en la frente de Tsubasa y con un tic en la ceja intento darle mejor cara- anda Tsuki, solo iré al baño, no nos tardaremos enserio además Tsugumi me cuidara ¿verdad Tsugumi? n.ñ

Tsugumi: Claro yo la cuido enserio, apresúrate Tsuki n.n

Tsukasa: Bueno esta bien o.o si en verdad ambas están bien, ¿saben donde están los demás?

Tsubasa: Por el puente, cerca de ahí debe de haber una venta de molinillos, no se que tan lejos estamos de ahí pero ¡VE! nñ -tratando de mantener la compostura-

Tsukasa: Entendido, nos vemos allá no se tarden y si tienen algún problema me llaman o.o –alejándose mientras Tsugumi y Tsubasa se despedían con una mano fingiendo unas sonrisas hasta que perdieron de vista a la chica y suspiraron aliviadas-

Tsugumi: Fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba U

Tsubasa: A veces actuar como desdichada ayuda, menos mal que me seguiste la corriente porque sí no, no tendría ni idea de cómo sacarnos a Tsukasa de encima 

Tsugumi: Llama a los muchachos y diles que desalojen el lugar rápido actriz XD

Tsubasa: Algún día ganare un oscar, ya lo veras jajaja XD –cogió su teléfono, volvió a llamar a Ren y le contó todo-…bien…aja…entendido, nos vemos pero apresúrense –dicho esto colgó y le sonrió a Tsugumi- operación "Tanabata love" esta en marcha mi querida Tsugumi, ¿quieres primera fila o el otro lado del rió?

Tsugumi: No lo se mi querida prima, diría que primera fila seria abusivo pero esto no se ve todos los días XD

Tsubasa: Esa es la Tsugumi que me agrada jujujuju –sacando su cámara digital- sabía que era útil traerla ahora vamos, ya le dimos mucho tiempo para que se adelantara

Tsugumi: Si se entera nos mata –riéndose un poco mientras caminaban rápido hasta una de las salidas-

Tsubasa: Pero quedas con el recuerdo en la cabeza, eso si que vale oro –riéndose mientras se cubría su boca con una mano a la vez que sus ojos cerrados parecían a los de un zorro; Por otro lado estaban casi iguales, para lograr distraer a Horohoro le dijeron que buscarían a los que faltaban para que no se perdieran y que el se encargara de cuidar el lugar, cosa que no dejó muy feliz al ainu-

Al alejarse de Horohoro, los muchachos casi se topan con Tsukasa pero algunos se escondieron entre la gente y fue Yoh quien quedó a la merced de que lo viera, Tsukasa notó su presencia saliendo de la feria, le preguntó donde estaban los demás a lo que solo respondió que no sabía pero que ella fuera a cuidar los puestos para acompañar al que se quedo, el por su parte iría a buscar a Anna. Dudando un poco por la actitud de Yoh fue desconfiada al lugar de los puestos, no fue difícil conseguirlos además de que el único chico con cabello celeste se notaba que estaba cerca por la expresión de algunas jovencitas que pasaban cerca, aunque la expresión de Horohoro era mucho mas de vergüenza que de agrado.

Tsukasa: Sí hubiera sabido esto me hubiera quedado con las chicas –sonrojándose un poco mientras se acercaba a los bancos y jugaba un poco con sus manos hasta que llegó al frente de Horohoro- e-eh…hola Horo-san, me dijeron que te acompañara porque cuidabas los puestos solo

Horohoro: Tsu-Tsukasa que sorpresa –levantando la mirada sonrojándose por la pequeña sorpresa- eh si bueno, me dejaron aquí solo mientras buscaban al resto, ¿tu no que estabas con tu hermana y tu prima? –ofreciéndole para que se sentara-

Tsukasa: Si pero lo que sucedió es que Tsubasa se empezó a sentir mal y me mandaron a mi a decir que ya venían pero en el camino solo me conseguí a Yoh, el fue el que me explicó como llegar aquí –sentándose en el banco junto a Horohoro pero se alejó un poco notando la cercanía que tenían- a este paso todos se perderán de los fuegos artificiales –comiendo del algodón de azúcar que compró en el camino- ¿quieres? –ofreciéndole al chico-

Horohoro: Mmm muchas gracias –probando un poco del algodón pero se ensucio una mejilla con azúcar- jeje esta bueno pero al parecer cómo como niño –limpiándose con una mano pero Tsukasa sacó un pañuelo de su yukata y le limpió la mejilla, ambos se le aumentaron los colores del rostro y se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Horo rompió el hielo- te dije que mi pañuelo se te seria útil

Tsukasa: ¿Eh? ¡Oh si!...el pañuelo…si U –muy sonrojada lo doblo y lo guardo en una de las mangas- se me es muy útil muchas gracias –posando sus manos sobre las piernas mientras apretaba un poco los puños- y…y verdad que estaba muy rico el algodón

Horohoro: Si, si estaba muy dulce me gusto bastante –devolviéndole lo que quedaba pero la chica se lo ofreció de nuevo- gracias pero me gusta mas compartir –arranco un pedazo de algodón no mas de la mitad y el resto se lo devolvió a la chica- así ambos lo terminamos de comer

Tsukasa: Jajaja si // -mordiendo el algodón de vez en cuando mientras se reía de como Horohoro cada vez que lo comía se llenaba las mejillas de algodón- Oye Horohoro ¿no crees que los demás se están tardando mucho? o.ò ya es algo tarde, se perderán el espectáculo

Horohoro: Pues ni idea de porque se tardan, tal vez no consiguen a todos –con las mejillas rosas y la mirada clavada en el suelo se notaba algo impaciente-

Tsukasa: ¿Sucede algo malo? –bajando su cabeza a la altura que el la tenía para que la viera- ¿tu también te sientes mal?

Horohoro: No, no, no, no es eso…a decir verdad…pues –los colores se le subían a todo el rostro mientras sacudía sus brazos y los pies- es algo muy tonto Tsukasa-san enserio no te preocupes, en verdad es muy tonto, jajajaja –al estar en la orilla del banco y de tanto agitar sus brazos y pies, poco a poco fue perdiendo el equilibrio esperándose un buen golpe en la cabeza-

Tsukasa: ¡Cuidado! –lo sujetó como pudo de la camisa y un brazo ya que era lo único que alcanzo en ese momento, lo atrajo de nuevo para incorporarlo en el banco pero se quedaron paralizados; entre tanto movimiento aun una mano de Tsuki seguía sujetando la camisa de Horohoro mientras que el sin intención colocó una de sus manos sobre la que se apoyaba la chica en el banco, quedando terriblemente cerca-

Es como si estuvieran en un momento de trance, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo miraban al otro pero no completamente si no que cada quien tenía los ojos clavados en los del contrario, por una parte unos profundos ojos negro azulados y por otro unos ojos color canela oscuro, hundidos en sus pensamientos no se percataron que escondidos entre los arbustos estaban los gemelos Asakura, Ren, Tsubasa, Anna, Tsugumi y recién llegaban Lyserg y Tsukawa.

Tsubasa: ¡Que tanto esperan! Han estado estáticos desde hace rato –murmurando mientras observaba la escena entre los arbustos- estos dos son tan lentos que me desesperan

Lyserg: ¿De que nos perdimos? –llegando junto a Tsukawa agarrados de manos-

Tsugumi: Esta en la mejor parte ¡silencio! –con Tsubasa y Anna

Anna: Peor que las novelas que veo en la tarde, ahora se acercaran mas –Tsubasa y Tsugumi asentían y trataban de mirar mejor entre las plantas- el chico tomara dramáticamente su mano –las 3 chicas muy atentas a los movimientos de Horohoro- y empezaran los comerciales –esto hizo que Tsubasa y Tsugumi se cayeran al estilo manga- siempre pasa ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tsubasa: ¡No bromees Anna! –apretando un puño pero procurando que no la escucharan-

Anna: Yo no soy de las que bromea, eso déjaselo a Chocolove ¬¬

Tsugumi: ¡¡Shhh!! Miren –señalando la escena a la que todos se acercaron a ver muy curiosos-

Horohoro: Tsukasa-san…yo…bueno…he querido decirte, desde hace un tiempo que…e-eh…que –mordiendo su labio intento tranquilizarse en vano, estaba demasiado nervioso pero no podía dar paso atrás a estas alturas, también notó que Tsukasa estaba inmovilizada por los nervios así que con todo el valor que le quedaba se acerco mas a la chica- espero que me disculpe Tsukasa-san pero…-poco a poco se fue acercando mas para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso que le fue correspondido al poco tiempo; ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar, hasta que escucharon un explosión cerca, se separaron repentinamente saliendo del trance y vieron como empezaban los fuegos artificiales- c-creo que los demás se perdieron el comienzo –evitando cruzar mirada con la chica-

Tsukasa: Lastima…son hermosos –en eso sintió como Horohoro la atraía cerca de el, apoyándola en su pecho y escuchó como latía rápido su corazón, le dio tranquilidad que ella no era la única nerviosa mientras que disfrutaba la calidez de tener el joven tan cerca-…Horohoro-san…e-eto…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Horohoro: …C-claro –tratando de mantenerse sereno se aclaró la garganta mientras esperaba la pregunta de la chica-

Tsukasa: Yo quería saber sí……… sí yo le caigo bien –el muchacho se extraño de la pregunta ya que se esperaba otra mas grave pero a respuesta de está solo río para sí y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Tsukasa-

Horohoro: Por supuesto que me caes bien, en realidad me caes muy bien… ¿sabes Tsuki-san?, me caes tan bien que hasta puedo decir que me gustas –eso causo silencio entre ambos, analizando esas ultimas palabras ambos se sonrojaron mientras se escuchaban explosión tras explosión-... en verdad me entere que yo te gustaba desde hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas cuando te desmayaste? Ese día fue cuando me entere. Para serte sincero me sentí feliz porque no pensé que le gustaría a una persona como tu…pero también me preocupe porque no sabía que sentía por Tamao en ese momento.

Tsukasa:…¿Vine en mal momento? –bajando la cabeza sus mechones cubrían parte de su cara-

Horohoro: No, solo que desde que supe que te gustaba me pusiste a pensar cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos…a Tamao llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola y me llamaba la atención, era linda aunque muy tímida, ella me llegó a gustar pero tu llegaste de improviso, eras una chica interesante para mi ¿Cuándo consigues una buena cocinera que también es amante de los animales, una shaman muy inteligente y muy linda? ¡Todo eso junto! –esto hizo que Tsukasa se sonrojara mas- pensé quien me gustaba mas de ambas, las dos tenían sus ventajas y desventajas pero tu fuiste la que ganaste…diría yo que me atrapaste y también ayudo saber que yo te gustaba ya

Tsukasa: Entonces es verdad que si te gusto, aunque sea como soy

Horohoro: Claro ¿Qué malo hay en ti?

Tsukasa: Pues…algunas veces me enfado con facilidad y siempre estoy leyendo o investigando en mi computador, como shaman no soy tan fuerte como tu y…pues yo soy una de las que ha traído problemas a la pensión

Horohoro: Yo no lo veo así…en mi opinión una chica debe tener buen carácter además no te enfadas con facilidad, es solo cuando tu hermana esta cerca y bueno en cuanto a que siempre estas leyendo no importa, significa que eres una chica muy inteligente y se que lo eres, lo ultimo esta de mas ya que tu eres fuerte, tienes un entrenamiento tan duro como el mío y no has traído problemas a la pensión, has traído cosas buenas, tu y tus hermanas han cambiado la pensión pero para bien…créeme

Tsukasa: A pesar que nos persigan a nosotras y que nos hayan atacado como la vez en el río

Horohoro: No sabes todo lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros, por eso te lo digo –la chica apretó un poco sus manos y mordió su labio algo tensa- llevamos hablando mucho rato y no te lo he dicho –con una mano se rasco una mejilla- te iba a preguntar sí tu…esto…sí tu querrías ser…

Tsugumi: Dilo…vamos…dilo, dilo

Anna: Sí sigues así estarás toda la noche allí

Tsubasa: Vamos…ya la tienes, dilo de una vez hombre

Tsukawa: No pensé que les gustaba tanto el romance o.o –alejada de los arbustos donde estaban sentados los muchachos y ella disfrutando los fuegos artificiales-

Tsugumi, Anna y Tsubasa: ¡Sssssssh! Ò.O

Tsukawa: Esta bien TxTU –escondiéndose detrás de Lyserg-

Hao: No las interrumpas que están viendo una novela en vivo

Ren: Habrá demasiado romance en esta pensión ahora…lo que nos faltaba, más parejitas

Yoh: Sí sigues criticando te castigara la lengua

Lyserg: Exacto, la lengua es el castigo del cuerpo -o-

Ren: Ay ya cállense, no saben de lo que hablan 

Tsukasa: ¿Escuchaste algo? –Interrumpiéndolo y mirando de reojo a los arbustos-

Horohoro: No, yo no escuche nada –mirando en la misma dirección- tal vez sea alguna ardilla o quien sabe

Tsukasa: Esta bien…sí tú lo dices

Horohoro: Oye, ¿te puedo llevar a un lugar cerca de aquí?

Tsukasa: ¿Un lugar?... ¿Que tipo de lugar? –un poco asustada, por la proposición, se alejo del joven-

Horohoro: No, no, no, no es lo que piensas ooU –negando frenéticamente con el rostro al rojo vivo- e-es que me gustaría llevarte a un lugar cerca de aquí pero quiero que sea una sorpresa, te puedo llevar y regresamos, e-es solo para que lo veas es muy bonito y lo mas seguro es que te guste

Tsukasa: ¿Y que hacemos con los puestos? o.o

Horohoro: Ellos ya se perdieron el espectáculo, quien sabe a donde se habrán metido todos U nosotros podemos ir y nos regresamos rápido, dime ¿quieres ir conmigo? –levantándose del banco y ofreciéndole una mano- en verdad me encantaría que me acompañaras –sonriéndole muy tierno con rubor en las mejillas; la chica lo mira un momento y le responde con la misma sonrisa a la vez que agarraba tímidamente su mano- ven, antes de que los demás regresen -llevándola con el para salir del templo juntos-

Hao: Hmm…quien lo hubiera pensado del puercoespín –con una mano debajo del mentón y saliendo de los arbustos con los demás-

Tsukawa: Onê-sama se ve muy tierna con Horohoro-san /// -con las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas-

Anna: No la violara así que despreocupémonos de ellos –sentándose en los bancos cruzada de brazos-

Todos: OOu

Anna: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¬¬ 

Todos: Nada, nada ooUu –niegan frenéticamente-

Yoh: Dejémoslo que disfruten su momento –sentándose en el banco junto a Anna y mientras los demás se dispersaban, el le sujetó una mano a Anna- nosotros disfrutemos lo que queda del festival ¿verdad Anna?

Anna: Como sea –evitando mirar al chico para ocultar su sonrojo pero Yoh rió un poco- eres un tonto

Yoh: No puedo hacer mas jijiji U

Tsugumi: Míralos –Tsubasa y Tsugumi estaban sentadas en un banco algo alejadas de las parejas para no incomodar pero los veían de vez en cuando- faltamos nosotras ¿no Tsubasa? –con una sonrisa algo vacía y miró al suelo-

Tsubasa: Si…puede ser –mirando a Tsukawa con Lyserg mientras ambos miraban el río y a su lado unos cuantos bancos de por medio veía a Anna y a Yoh juntos y suspiro- ya Tsukawa y Tsukasa están felices…por ahora eso me hace feliz a mi –un poco cabizbaja pero con una sonrisa en la cara- no nos pongamos así, es Tanabata Tsugumi –estirando los brazos y levantándose para después abrazarla- no seré el chico que quieres pero al menos yo también te quiero primita

Tsugumi: Ja, yo lo se Baba y también te quiero pero tornas a ser una gran molestia lo sabías jajajaja –rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y con un puño le sacudía el cabello-

Tsubasa: ¡Agradece que te animo XD! –sujetándole el brazo con que le rodeó el cuello- ay, no enserio eso duele, no, no jajajaja XD

Tsugumi: Jajajaja -un poco mas animada la liberó y se levantó del banco- ven vamos, aquí hay tanto amor que estorbamos sigamos paseando hasta que llegue Tsuki

Tsubasa: Esta bien –acomodándose un poco el cabello en eso vieron de reojo a Hao y a Ren quienes apoyados en un árbol hablaban entre susurros, la chica caminó donde estaban ellos bajo la mirada de Tsugumi y se posó justo al frente- oigan ¿quieren pasear un rato con nosotras? –señalando con un pulgar detrás de ella-

Hao: ¿Nos están invitando Tsugumi?

Tsugumi: No fui yo, Tsubasa los invita ¬¬ -cruzando de brazos-

Ren: A mi me parece aburrido aunque quedarme aquí será igual

Hao: Ay ya cállate chino o ¿no ves que un par de chicas nos invitan? ¿crees conveniente dejarlas solas tan tarde? Yo no lo creo ahora muévete –empujándolo para que caminara y se fue al lado de Tsugumi- y dime Tsugumi ¿A dónde me llevaras linda?

Tsugumi: Por trigésima vez, no me llames así, si, si, si ya se que es un cumplido pero me molesta ¬¬

Hao: Oh vamos Tsugumi, no seas tan dura, sabes que te lo digo con la mejor intención posible –dándole una sonrisa algo picara-

Tsugumi: Seguro Hao, seguro ¬¬ -ambos ya estaban pasando por el puente dejando atrás a Ren y a Tsubasa con sus peleas, ambos por el contrario los observaban de lejos-

Ren: Es como una pequeña plaga que va sobre todos –cruzado de brazos caminando hasta donde estaba Tsubasa- definitivamente el ambiente esta demasiado romántico para mi gusto, diría que hasta ellos parecen pareja

Tsubasa: No sería mala idea –llevando ambas manos para atrás y sujetándolas- supongo que tú querrás estar solo así que mejor voy a caminar por ahí

Ren: ¿Sola?

Tsubasa: Supongo yo, no me agrada pasarla con Pilika o Tamao, Ryu no es recomendable, Chocolove y Manta no tengo idea de donde están ni tampoco Jun-san así que paseare sola –volteándose para levantar una mano y despedirse- nos vemos mas tarde

Ren: Hmm…-algo serio fijó su mirada en la chica para después mirar de reojo a las parejas y mas adelante a Tsugumi con Hao- uff…que molestia –suspirando un poco y caminó hasta llegar con Tsubasa- yo te acompaño

Tsubasa: Yo te caigo mal, me extraña que te ofrezcas a acompañarme –mirándolo de reojo-

Ren: Sí me tratas así me voy solo, sólo quise ser un caballero pero como te comportas como la altanera de siempre mejor buscare a mi her-- -sintió como lo detenían del brazo y volteó para ver a Tsubasa con estaba con las mejillas algo rosas- ¿hm?

Tsubasa: ¡E-eh! –lo soltó rápidamente y escondió tras sí sus manos- b-bueno yo…eh…e-eto

Ren: ¿Que? ¬¬

Tsubasa: Nada ¬¬ -volteando la cara y caminando mas rápido- vete a donde quieras yo paseare sola

Ren: Bueno, no tienes ni que decirlo -caminando también pero para salir tenían ir por el mismo lugar-

Tsubasa: Deja de seguirme Tao ¬¬

Ren: Silencio Ryugasaki, yo no te estoy siguiendo, tenemos que caminar por aquí para salir ¬¬ -caminando rápido y pasándola-

Tsubasa: Pues que molestia ¬¬ -caminando igual de rápido y lo paso- lo siento, no quería ver tu trasero frente a mí

Ren: ¡Ah si! –pasándola- pues yo no quiero verte

Tsubasa: Te dije que no quería ver tu trasero –a la par con Ren y ambos después de rato en lo mismo, juntaron frentes de lado y competía quien pasaba primero al otro-

Mientras tanto, lejos del templo donde se encontraban, Horohoro llevaba a Tsukasa al parque de funbari, por donde estaban no había muchas luces pero si muchas luciérnagas, ambos habían caminado agarrados de manos desde el templo hasta allá sin cruzar palabras hasta que Horohoro se detuvo cerca de unos matorrales y Tsukasa lo miró buscando una explicación mientras que el quitaba algunas ramas y arbustos para poder pasar.

Horohoro: Ven, estamos cerca –quitando a su camino algunos arbustos- es pasando por aquí, toma mi mano y ten cuidado al pisar, hay muchas ramas en el suelo y puedes resbalarte –cogió la mano de la chica y fueron caminando bosque adentro- cuidado aquí, hay una pequeña bajada

Tsukasa: Si…oye Horohoro-san…estas seguro que es por aquí

Horohoro: Si, si he venido muchas veces con Kororo desde que lo conseguí, no falta mucho ya lo veras –moviendo matorrales para poder pasar- veamos…cerca de aquí rasgue un poco el tronco de un árbol…sí lo encontramos es que llegamos –observando los alrededor- es algo grande, sí lo ves me avisas

Tsukasa: Sí es que alcanzo ver algo –caminando sobre raíces hasta que pasó por el tronco y jaló un poco la mano a Horohoro- mira ¿este es?

Horohoro: ¡Si! Ese, muy bien estamos muy cerca, después del árbol unos cuantos pasos mas –quitando un matorral y lo observo primero- ¡ya llegamos!

Tsukasa: ¿Enserio? Pero yo no veo nada

Horohoro: No, porque esta detrás de esto, ven, cierra los ojos

Tsukasa: ¿Seguro?

Horohoro: Si, si, ven –se colocó detrás de ella y le cubrió los ojos con las manos- camina recto…no te desvíes…muy bien, ahora quita las ramas que tienes al frente solo extiendes las manos y apártalas a un lado…perfecto

Tsukasa: ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

Horohoro: No, no aun no, sigue caminando, caminando –el ambiente empezó a oler dulce y ya no se sentía que estaba rodeada de arbustos y mala hierba- ahora frente tuyo hay una duna súbela con cuidado, muy bien…listo no camines mas –la chica se detuvo- bien ahora si puedes mirar –le quitó las manos de la cara y dejó ver un jardín natural, lleno de flores color blanco y lila, luciérnagas sobrevolaban el lugar y la brisa dejaba que el aroma de las flores impregnara todo el lugar, era como un lugar mágico- y dime ¿Qué te parece? -sonriéndole ampliamente-

Tsukasa: Es precioso –casi sin habla- co-como…

Horohoro: Jejeje, ¿Qué como me entere de este lugar? Larga historia pero ahora volviendo al asunto de hace rato Tsukasa –aclarándose la garganta-te traje aquí justo ahora porque…yo quería saber sí tu…e-em…sí a ti te gustaría –rascándose detrás de la cabeza nervioso- si tu…te gustaría estar conmigo…como…como mi novia –liberándola del trance ya que veía el jardín como sí nunca hubiera visto algo parecido-

Tsukasa: ¡YO! ¡Tu novia! –con los ojos como platos y apretando los puños contra ella-

Horohoro: ¡Sí no quieres esta bien! Yo…yo solo quería saber sí tu querías p-pero sí no se puede olvidamos el asunto –agitando los brazos pero Tsukasa lo detuvo brindándole una sonrisa, la chica sujetó una de las manos de él y la atrajo hacia ella-

Tsukasa: A mi me encantaría –sonriéndole mientras apretaba la mano de Horohoro-

Horohoro: En… ¿Enserio? –ahora con los ojos como platos e intentando sonreír y la chica volvió a asentir- ¡Oh eso es fabuloso! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Tengo una linda novia! –de la emoción la cargó por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas mientras ella intentaba no caerse-

Tsukasa: ¡Horohoro-san ten cuidado! ¡Horohoro-san! Jajajaja, ya por favor jajaja

Horohoro: ¡No puedo evitarlo! Eso me puso muy feliz –sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos brillantes-

Tsukasa: Si, entiendo pero ten cuidado, no, no, ¡no! –Horohoro se resbaló cayendo entre las flores y Tsukasa sobre el- te lo dije

Horohoro: Lo siento //UuU jajaja, estas muy roja –señalándole las mejillas-

Tsukasa: Jajajaja y tú estas lleno de tierra y flores –sacudiéndole el cabello- te dije que tuvieras cuidado tonto

Horohoro: Lo siento por estar tan emocionado, no es mi intención XD –en eso notó la posición en que estaban, el tendido en el suelo con Tsukasa sentada sobre su estomago- ¿cómoda? –con muchas gotitas en la nuca y tratando de sonreír-

Tsukasa: ¿Eh? o.o –sin entender a que se refería Horohoro lo miró un momento, después miró donde estaba sentada y saltó sonrojada- Lo ¡lo siento Horohoro-san!, ¿te lastime? ¿No te pasó nada? –ayudándolo a levantarse-

Horohoro: Tranquila, tu eres demasiado ligera como para que me pasara algo –poniéndose derecho- pero no me agrada algo

Tsukasa: ¿Qué no te agrada?

Horohoro: Pues que aún te refieras a mi con el "san" tu puedes llamarme simplemente Horohoro no le veo nada de malo…además –miró al lado contrario y rascándose la mejilla metió una mano en su bolsillo- eres mi novia, las novias y los novios se tienen mas confianza o ¿no?

Tsukasa: E-eh…cierto…eto…jaja –riéndose un poco nerviosa- dejare de llamarte por el "san" sí esta bien

Horohoro: ¿Y me dejaras llamarte Tsuki? ¿Verdad? –con los ojos brillosos y con un ligero toque de inocencia- ¿puedo verdad?

Tsukasa: E-eh…sí así lo prefieres pues esta bien u –viéndolo tan entusiasmado-

Horohoro: Gracias, tan linda o -apretándola contra el- te prometo ser un buen novio ò-o –apretando un puño-

Tsukasa: Jajajaja –con una mano se cubrió la boca mientras reía- debería de estar muy apenada pero tu causas que me ría jajaja, será divertido ser tu novia ¿pero como crees que se lo tomen tus amigos? o.o

Horohoro: Nuestros amigos o.o…hmm…buena pregunta, de lo que se, Ren se pondrá a decir _'cuanto amor anda el aire me da asco ùOu' _hmm…Anna e Yoh no le tomaran mucha importancia, Anna no es de esos temas e Yoh solo sonreirá por el asunto, Hao se que me molestara, Manta se sorprenderá como siempre, Chocolove y Lyserg…bueno…ellos son de occidente supongo que lo verán mas que normal, mi hermana no estoy seguro ni tampoco de Tamao

Tsukasa: Hmm…mis hermanas son algo predecibles, Tsukawa se alegrara ella es algo romántica, Tsugumi también le gustas estas cosas así que estará feliz, Tsubasa supongo me molestara, la conozco mas que a mi misma y…mi padre se que será el único problema

Horohoro: ¿El señor Toshinobu? ¿Porque lo dices? No me digas que el es muy sobré protector

Tsukasa: Bueno…algo…U –con muchas gotitas en la nuca y jugando con sus dedos-

Horohoro: Por lo menos dime que no me matara Tsuki U

Tsukasa: E-es que…desde muy pequeña siempre he sido su pequeña…eto…como fui muy pegada a mi padre pues es diferente conmigo que como podría ser con Tsukawa o Tsubasa y Tsugumi U

Horohoro: Sí eres su favorita pues pensara que yo soy un monstruo Uu

Tsukasa: Te pediría de favor que dejaras que yo le dijera, con mi padre hay que ser cautelosos, su carácter no es el mejor y hay que saber como hablar con el sobre temas delicados y para el, él simple hecho que sea pareja con alguien significa el fin de su mundo y bueno…para que entienda que no puedo vivir sola por el resto de mi vida supongo que le explicare

Horohoro: ¿Estas segura que no me matara? U

Tsukasa: Sí lo controlo estarás a salvo

Horohoro: Que esperanza –se va a un rincón oscuro y algunas almas lo rodean-

Tsukasa: T-tranquilo Horo, ya veras que si hablo con mi padre el entenderá y no te hará nada, además –va con el y le pone una mano en el hombro- no hay nada que le guste mas a mi papa y a mi que la naturaleza, tu la tienes de su parte así que no te preocupes -dándole una dulce sonrisa, esté solo la miró atentamente algo sonrojado- despreocúpate, todo esta bajo control si tenemos tantas ventajas de nuestra parte -ayudándolo a levantarse- vamos Horohoro se nos hace tarde

Horohoro: Cierto, si nos quedamos un poco mas se irán sin nosotros –rascándose la cabeza y con la ayuda de la chica se levanto limpiándose un poco, en eso se escucho el celular de Tsukasa que sonaba con un tono algo alegre- creo que alguien te llama U

Tsukasa: A-ah si –sacándoselo de la pequeña cartera que traía- moshi-moshi… ¿Tsugumi? …a-ah ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Tsugumi: _No en realidad no, pero te perdiste, te hemos buscado por toda la feria y nada, ¿Dónde estas Tsukasa?_

Tsukasa: E-eh…bueno yo estoy en…eto…e-estoy con Horohoro UuU –sonrojada y con muchas gotitas en la cabeza-

Tsugumi: _Con razón a el tampoco lo conseguimos y ¿Qué hacen juntos? Se supone que cuidarían los puestos pero cuando llegamos no los vimos_

Tsukasa: L-lo que sucede es que…bueno…e-eh…

Tsugumi: _¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto Tsuki?_ –Aguantando un poco la risa para que la chica no se diera cuenta-

Tsukasa: ¿Y-yo? ¿Tar-tartamudear? No, no, no s-seguro hay interferencia Tsugumi oUuU, ahora vamos a la feria y nos encontramos allá

Tsugumi: _Bueno si tu lo dices pero donde están Tsuki qu—_

Tsukasa: ¡Oye Tsugumi se me acaba la batería! mejor colgamos, hablamos ahora ¡¿si?! ¡Nos vemos en la feria! Ja ne –colgando y dando y pesado suspiro- uff…mas nunca hago eso, ¡nunca! .U

----------

Tsugumi: JAJAJAJA, la hubieras escuchado, estaba que se moría de nervios –estallando en risa, para ese entonces todos se habían reunido para irse pero faltaban el par que se fue del templo sin avisar-

Tsubasa: Tu pudiste aguantar la risa, yo a mitad de conversación estaría retorciéndome en el suelo jajajaja, hubiera querido estar ahí para verle su cara, apuesto que debe de estar como una cereza gigante

Tsugumi: Cereza es poco jajajajajaja –ambas no aguantaban la risa por el simple hecho de molestar un rato a su hermana y debían aprovechar reírse hasta que ella y Horohoro llegaran- Tsukasa dijo que estaba con Horohoro pero por lo nerviosa que estaba no pudo maquinar decirme donde estaba, mejor los esperamos

Hao: El ainu no la llevo lejos de aquí se los aseguro –riéndose para sí- aunque costara trabajo no molestarlo cuando llegue

Lyserg: Seamos disimulados, tampoco le caeremos encima apenas los veamos llegar juntos

Pilika: ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo anda con esas caras y mi hermano no aparece?

Anna: ¿No es más que evidente Pilika? Horohoro y Tsukasa no están aquí porque tu hermano la llevo al parque

Todos: ¿Al parque?

Jun: ¿Cómo sabes eso Anna-chan?

Anna: Capacidad, es todo

Hao: Mentira, yo se lo dije –Anna lo miró mal y Hao se empezó a reír-

Tamao: ¿Entonces se fueron juntos al parque? –mirando cabizbaja a Anna para después llevar su vista al suelo y apretar un poco los puños, Tsukawa observó a Tamamura y se sintió un poco culpable ya que no sabría como animarla, se notaba que a ella también le agradaba Horohoro pero Tsukawa no se podía poner en contra de su hermana mayor-

Tsukawa: Para conseguir al verdadero amor antes tienes que pasar por muchos amores falsos pero así sabrás quien es el indicado para ti –algo desanimada-

Lyserg: ¿Te sucede algo? –notando su estado de animo, Tsukawa señalo con la vista a Tamao y el chico suspiro- entiendo…no te preocupes tanto, podrá superarlo se que puede, además hay muchos peces en el mar ya veremos como animarla -frotándole un poco la cabeza a Tsukawa causando que esta se sonrojara pero le diera una linda sonrisa-

Manta: Veo que los rumores vuelan en la pensión, ya todos lo sabían, aquí no se puede tener vida privada

Ren: Digo lo mismo y ahora vendrán los días románticos, sin duda serán melosamente aburridas estas semanas

Yoh: Te comportas como si nunca hubieras querido a alguien Ren

Ren: De esa manera tan ridícula no, no necesito tener a alguien a mi lado para ser feliz

Jun: No digas eso Ren, sabes bien que si te comportas así, el abuelo te buscara esposa el mismo

Ren: Esa pesadilla no se cumplirá porque me negare rotundamente a todas las candidatas

Manta: Oh vamos Ren no es tan malo, aunque mi padre también estuvo con eso hace poco pero gracias al cielo mi madre le dijo que era algo temprano para preocuparme por esas cosas

Ren: Pues ni ellos ni yo nos preocuparemos por algo tan insignificante como buscarme esposa, es una total perdida de tiempo –con las mejillas sonrojadas pero de muy mal humor-

Tsubasa: Oh cariño deja de regañar al pobre de Manta el no tiene la culpa que tu quieras morir solo jojojojo –viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo y con una picara sonrisa- aunque pobrecillas, tener que soportarte hasta que la muerte los separe con el humor que tienes seria un trabajo difícil

Ren: ¿Se puede saber que acordamos hace poco Tsubasa? TU no me dirías CARIÑO y YO no te diría RYUGASAKI –con la cara roja de vergüenza y engrinchado como un gato-

Tsubasa: Yo no he dicho nada de eso cariño o,o

Ren: Ryu-ga-sa-ki ¬¬ -hablando entre dientes-

Tsubasa: Jojojojo que lindo detalle veo que aún recuerdas mi apellido no sabia que te fijabas en esas cosas cariño n,n –cubriéndose mitad de la cara con el abanico y haciendo enfadar mas al chino-

Tsugumi: Ya déjalo de molestar esta rojo de rabia por tu culpa Baba XD

Chocolove: ¡Esta rojo rojito como tomate madurito! –disfrazado de tomate-

……

Hao: Chocolove…hazle un favor al mundo y cállate quieres U –cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras poco a poco la gente iba saliendo del templo-

Pilika: Oigan ya todos se están regresando a sus casas, ¿Cuánto creen que tarden mi hermano y Tsukasa en aparecer?

Yoh: Paciencia, ya vendrán jijiji –señala el cielo, a lo lejos se veía un cuerpo brillante de colores celeste y sobre este dos jóvenes, poco a poco fue bajando a tierra cuidando no ser muy vistos y corrieron al grupo que los esperaba- ¿Qué tal chicos? Se tardaron un poco

Horohoro: E-es que se podría decir que nos perdimos //U –con las mejillas sonrojadas se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una mano de Tsukasa, deshizo su posesión y noto como todos los miraban- ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Acaso tengo monos en la cara o que ôoU

Anna: Se habrán perdido en el templo pero creo que lo que no perdieron fue el tiempo ¿no? –cruzada de brazos con su típica expresión-

Pilika: Hermano eso es muy atrevido ò-o

Horohoro: ¡Pero de que hablan si yo no he hecho nada! ò.oU

Tsubasa: ¿Ah no? jujuju, entonces porque vienen tan agarraditos de manos mi hermana y tu, no me digan que voy a tener sobrinitos tan pronto jojojo –riéndose mientras se cubría la boca con el abanico, los rostros de Horohoro y Tsukasa no tenían espacio de tanta sangre en la cara, ambos guardaron un fúnebre silencio mientras los demás empezaban a reírse-

Hao: Eso lo llamo 'Fuerza de la palabra' jajajajajaja, yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor que eso Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Sabes que he ganado estilo Hao jojojo, la alumna supera al maestro n.ñ

Tsugumi: Grandioso ahora Hao y Tsubasa se meten basura mental mutuamente, lo que me faltaba XDU jajajajajaja –mientras miraba a los recién llegados congelados de la vergüenza, se soltaron las manos repentinamente y muy nerviosos trataban de explicar por su cuenta pero no se les entendía ni una sola palabra ya que hablaban muy rápido y confuso-

Ren: Ay ya maduren lo sabemos todo ¬¬ -cruzado de brazos y una vena hinchada en la frente- con alargarlo no ganaran nada ùu

Lyserg: Se suponía que íbamos a ser discretos Ren U

Ren: No me gusta perder el tiempo en cosas como estas ùu

Tsukasa: E-e-eh…bueno…//Uu –jugando con sus dedos mientras sus mejillas permanecían de un rojo escarlata-

Horohoro: No estoy seguro ni que decir //Uu –rascándose la cabeza-

Manta: Ay pues que son novios, ¿que mas? Jejeje –riéndose un poco por la pareja- no pueden ocultar lo evidente

Horohoro: Oh vamos Manta, no seas exagerado //Uu, aunque ya que caso ganamos ocultándolo ¿verdad Tsuki? XDU –disimuladamente sujeto la mano de la chica-

Tsukasa: Fuimos muy evidentes, pero tarde o temprano se iban a enterar U –y esta la apretó un poco mas, las mejillas de ambos ahora tenían un leve color rosa e intercambiaron sonrisas como si hablaran de ese modo-…ustedes ganan esta vez

Horohoro: Somos novios, ¿felices ahora que lo admitimos montón de chismosos? –todos rieron un poco y los molestaban pero aún así la pareja se veía muy feliz-

Hao: En verdad que me sorprendió que repentinamente ambos se perdieran, cuidado y le haces algo malo a Tsukasa-san Horohoro jajajaja

Horohoro: Oye como se te ocurre decir esas cosas, soy un caballero no un resbaloso como alguien que conozco bien ¬¬ -lanzando chispas con la mirada a lo que Tsukasa rió un poco-

Tsugumi: Uh mira a Tsuki, Baba, está pero en un río de felicidad ¿verdad? –acercándose a su prima y abrazándola por el cuello- que raro será verte con novio

Tsubasa: ¡Claro! Tsuki no es sociable ni con su propia hermana jajajaja –desordenándole el cabello pero Tsukasa le desordeno el de ella- ya sabes nada de cosas raras o tendré que golpear a Horohoro, sobrinitos para después querida jujuju

Tsugumi: ¡Baba! XD

Tsukasa: Cuando estés con alguien te haré exactamente lo mismo y no te va a gustar oíste X/D –riéndose por muy sonrojada-

Tsubasa: Mientras, disfruto que no puedes hacer eso y te molesto con tu querido novio, aaaw querida es que se ven taaaan tiernos déjenme sacarles una foto de recuerdo ¿si? El día en que la bella se consiguió a él bestia –riéndose mientras que bromeaba con un tono de voz algo chillón y arrogante-

Ren: Fufu, debo admitir que eso si me pareció gracioso –riéndose por lo bajo con una media sonrisa- la bella se consiguió a el bestia, esta loca si que tiene cosas

Tsukasa: Tsu-ba-sa ¬¬ -mirándola con muchas venitas en la frente-

Horohoro: No la tomes en cuenta Tsukasa, sabes que esta bromeando contigo como siempre lo hace XD…aunque no me agrado lo de la bestia ¬¬

Tsubasa: Cuando te conocí pensé que eras el yeti o.o

Horohoro y Tsukasa: TSU-BA-SA ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¡Estos dos me aman! XD me nombran a cada momento

Anna: ¡Ja! Desde que este tonto quería una novia, hasta que al fin dejará de pedir eso a cada momento –haciendo estallar más risas y a un Horohoro muy apenado pero el ambiente no era del todo cómodo, a pesar de las buenas noticias-

Pilika: Tamao…-la miró de reojo notando que sus ojos estaban nublados, no faltaba mucho para que liberaran intrusas de agua pero…-

Tamao: Con su permiso Anna-sama –inclino un poco la cabeza y después adelantó la caminata dejando atrás al grupo, varios percataron su ida como un par de ojos miel-

Tsukawa: Debe de sentirse muy mal, ¿verdad Lyserg? óo –llevando una mano al pecho- quiero ayudarla pero no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer yo uu

Lyserg: Hay que dejarla tranquila Tsukawa, momentos así puede que sea mejor la soledad –'ya regreso' se escucho tras ellos, de un momento a otro se vio como la chica de yukata azul se adelantaba en el camino y se perdía de vista por donde se había ido Tamao- ¿Esa no era tu hermana?

Tsukawa: Si –volteando para asegurarse, Horohoro miraba serio a lo lejos y sin compañía- ¿Qué planeara onê-sama?

Tsugumi: Se siente culpable, seguro fue tras ella

Chocolove: ¿Culpable dices? ¿De que? ¿Porque?

Tsubasa: Esa tonta siempre se culpa de todo –caminando con una irónica sonrisa- seguro se siente culpable de que Tamao se sienta mal es todo, no entiende que para lograr algunas metas, otras se tienen que dejar

Tsukawa: No digas eso onê-chan, no hay que ser tan duros úu –a lo que recibió como respuesta que su hermana le frotara la cabeza y siguiera caminando- ¿onê-chan?

Tsubasa: No nos detengamos por cosas así, seguro estarán en la pensión a estas alturas–con la mirada gacha pero sonriendo- fu mi hermana es un caso perdido

Yoh: Jijiji, pero aún así la quieres mucho

Tsubasa: Es mi hermana gemela –volteándose para ver al castaño y darle una media sonrisa- es parte de mi y yo de ella, solo no le digan nada jajaja –picando un ojo-

Anna: Vamos todos, muévanse que ya esta haciendo frío y quiero dormir –todos asintieron y siguieron caminando a la pensión mientras tanto mas adelante se encontraba Tamao caminando por una calle ya cerca del cementerio y bastante solitaria para esas horas, no muy atrás caminaba Tsukasa con el fin de alcanzarla-

Tamao: Porque me sigue señorita –deteniéndose pero sin voltear- y-yo solo quería adelantarme para preparar un poco de té

Tsukasa: No digas cosas que no son verdad –alcanzándola y cuando noto su cara veía algunas lagrimas saliendo de los ojos rosa-…vine aquí por…em…bueno…-divago un poco pero de repente saco un pañuelo blanco de entre sus bolsillos y limpio la cara de Tamao- vine a pedirte disculpas…por arruinarte el Tanabata, Tamao –guardando el pañuelo- …en verdad, no se que mas decirte mas que disculpas, se que ahora te debes sentir muy mal y es por mi culpa

Tamao: Señorita…-algo sorprendida noto que Tsukasa tampoco estaba muy feliz así que respiro profundamente para soltar un largo suspiro- en verdad que me siento mal pero las cosas…supongo que pasan por algo Tsukasa-san

Tsukasa: Vamos –caminando lentamente y Tamao la siguió-…hace poco fue que me entere que te gustaba el…-no recibió respuesta de la chica así que continuo- pero ya a esas alturas el daño estaba hecho, sí abandonaba la idea de estar con el, todos mis esfuerzo de encontrarlo se irían al caño

Tamao: Entiendo perfectamente eso señorita, por eso no tiene que estar conmigo, debe de estar con el joven Horohoro

Tsukasa: Es mi decisión estar aquí o no…ya que la culpable sería yo, al parecer tu lo querías desde hace tiempo pero no concretaste nada…en cambio llegue yo sin avisar y te lo arruine todo, por eso te pido disculpas…no se como compensarte lo que te hice ya que me costaría dejar a Horohoro cuando apenas estoy empezando a estar con el como tanto había querido, pero…no por eso puedo dejarte así, es algo injusto

Tamao: ¿Por qué lo hace señorita? Muy fácilmente me podría dejar sola, no comprendo que hace aquí disculpándose conmigo

Tsukasa: Muy simple Tamao…el esfuerzo de todas las personas tiene precio, tus esfuerzos por estar con Horohoro también cuentan, no importa quien haya hecho mas o no, por ambas partes sería muy injusto pero alguien tenia que caer…y ese vacío que se siente cuando pasa algo así no es para estar sola si no con alguien que te apoye y te diga 'Vamos Tamao, sigue adelante…tal vez no estés con el pero aún hay millones de chicos esperando conocerte' -riéndose con el ultimo comentario- lo siento jaja

Tamao: No se preocupe señorita esta bien –dándole una tímida sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Pero es lo que trato de enseñarte…se que es algo trillado pero siempre se necesita a alguien que te levante cuando te caigas, no es precisamente el momento pero –ofreciéndole la mano- no quiero que haya resentimiento entre ambas por algo así, al contrario, si no te molesta la idea puede haber mas confianza en ambas no somos del todo diferentes además me caes bien –sonriéndole- ¿Qué dices Tamao?

Tamao: Es bastante raro en verdad señorita –apretando la mano- pero…puedo notar que aunque pasen cosas así, usted es una buena persona, no mucha gente hace lo que hizo usted –dándole una sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Por eso mismo lo hice …pero oye Tamao te pediría un ultimo favor, si no es molestia –la chica la mira curiosa- ¿podrías dejar de referirte a mi como usted? ó.ôU se que son formalidades que se enseñan desde pequeños pero se siente muy raro y mas con alguien que no me lleva tanta edad como tu…puedes llamarme Tsukasa

Tamao: S-si…tratare en lo posible de referirme a usted –Tsukasa la miró con el ceño fruncido- a…a…ti como Tsukasa nada mas Uu –con muchas gotitas en la frente-

Tsukasa: Jajajaja, ¿ves? Así es mucho mejor , vamos a la pensión con este frío creo que si me apetece un poco de té –jalándola un poco de la mano-

Tamao: Si quie-res lo preparo rápido

Tsukasa: No, te enseñare un pequeño truco y me dirás que te parece jaja

Tamao: Si usted lo dice Tsukasa –llevando el paso-

Tsukasa: Te gustara te lo aseguro

Ambas un poco mas relajadas llegaron a la pensión prendiendo todas las luces y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Tamao calentaba el agua y Tsukasa buscaba tazas y el te que prepararían.

Tsukasa: Lo llamamos, **_Ryugasaki nijû no keshikakeru special_**, se que te encantara sí te agradan las cosas dulces –sacando de una pequeña cajita, unos sobres de tilo y manzanilla- busca un limón por favor Tamao

Tamao: ¿Un Limón? o.ô

Tsukasa: Si, es esencial en el _Especial de doble azúcar Ryugasaki_ al igual que la miel –colocando en la mesa una botella a medio usar de miel- es raro pero ya veras que sabe delicioso –colocando los sobres de manzanilla en dos tazas y también varios en una tetera- esperas a que este un poco oscuro y después cortas el limón para agregarles el jugo –apretando un limón en las tazas- veamos…esperemos un poco mas –mezclando todo y abrió la botella de miel- no hay que echarle mucha y justo cuando tenga la miel debes de agitar con una cuchara la bebida

Tamao: No cree que sea demasiado dulce para una bebida –mientras le daba un par de cucharitas y el envase de la azúcar blanca- puede que caiga mal a estas horas

Tsukasa: No si tiene mas tilo que dulce -dejando caer gotas de miel en la tetera y en ambas tazas, una cucharada de azúcar en cada taza y 4 en la tetera- listo –ofreciéndole una taza a Tamao- dime ¿Qué te parece? nn

Tamao: Ahora voy o.o –soplo un poco y espero a que se enfriara un poco, tomó un sorbo para después dejar la taza sobre la mesa y saboreaba la bebida- hmm…no sabe nada mal, pensé que seria mucho mas dulce en realidad

Tsukasa: Para eso se le coloca limón jajaja, enserio que en esa cocina que no hemos inventado

Tamao: Jaja, yo opino que el Ryugasaki nijû no keshikakeru special es delicioso, un día se lo preparare al joven Yoh y a Anna-sama

Tsukasa: Apuesto que les gustara, en especial a Yoh jaja –en eso, escucharon la puerta abrirse y las voces de los que venían del templo- creo que ya llegaron –levantándose de la mesa y dejando la tetera en el mesón- la dejare aquí para quien quiera se de alguien qu-- -justo en ese momento apareció Tsugumi y Tsubasa en la puerta de la cocina-

Tamao: Señorita Tsugumi, señorita Tsubasa –inclinando nerviosa la cabeza- v-veo que ya regresaron

Tsugumi: Si, ya quería llegar me incomoda la yukata U

Tsubasa: Ryugasaki nijû no keshikakeru special –extendiendo la mano a Tsukasa-…quiero ¬¬

Tsukasa: ¿Azúcar? –sacando una taza y sirviendo un poco del te '3'- ¿miel extra? –'no'- toma, sopla que esta recién hecho –extendiéndole la taza- ¿tu quieres Tsugumi?

Tsugumi: Si Tsuki pero un poco nada mas y una cucharada de azúcar …ya regreso me voy a cambiar o.o, tu deberías Tsubasa, vamos ¬¬ -jalándola de la oreja-

Tsubasa: Noooo mi Ryugasaki nijû no keshikakeru special ToT –alargando las manos mientras Tsugumi la sacaba de la cocina-

Tsugumi: Mientras nos cambiamos se enfriara y te lo tomaras todo tontita –llevándola escaleras arriba, se escucharon unos quejidos hasta que cesaron con el sonido de una puerta cerrada-

Tamao: Sus hermanas son muy graciosas jaja –terminándose su bebida- muchas gracias Tsukasa-san

Tsukasa: Cada vez que quieras lo puedes preparar y si se te olvida me pides ayuda -dejando las tazas de Tsugumi y Tsubasa sobre la mesa- dime Tamao, ¿estas mejor? O aún te sientes mal

Tamao: Hmm…creo que el té sirvió de algo –dándole una pequeña sonrisa- no estoy del todo mejor pero no estoy mal gracias a usted

Tsukasa: Cuando quieras, no sientas vergüenza de pedirme ayuda entendido -la pelirrosa asintió e intercambiaron pequeñas sonrisas- ahora si me disculpas yo también me quiero cambiar esta yukata, bajare mas tarde a limpiar todo -saliendo de la cocina- nos vemos mas tarde Tamao –'¡si!'

Tsukasa fue caminando por el pasillo topándose con Chocolove, Ryu y Manta que iban a las termas con Yoh y Hao, se despidieron y los hombres tomaron su camino, mas adelante se encontraba Ren guardando unas cosas en el armario de limpieza, le dijo que Jun la estaba esperando arriba con las demás para quitarse las yukatas y los adornos después de esto se despidieron y Ren se fue a las termas también ya que quería relajarse un poco en el agua caliente.

Tsukasa: "Que raro…Hao, Yoh, Ryu, Manta, Chocolove y Ren están en las termas" –pasó por la sala donde vio a Tsukawa y a Lyserg metiendo al pez en un envase lleno de agua- "…hmm…Tamao quedó en la cocina, Jun y Pilika subieron con Anna, Tsugumi y Tsubasa, pero…¿Dónde est--" –sin darse cuenta choco con alguien mientras miraba al suelo- ¡lo siento! Estaba distraída –levantando la cabeza de golpe, descubriendo quien era-

Horohoro: Jejeje te la pasas pensando -frotándole la cabeza- sabes, te pasa muy seguido, debes de tener cuidado Tsuki o puedes tener un accidente ò.o

Tsukasa: E-es que bueno yo ooU, eto…-con muchas gotitas en la frente trató de sonreír- lo que sucede es que te estaba buscando jajaja UuU

Horohoro: Yo también te buscaba, como llegaste antes no sabia si te habías ido a cambiar o no oye tengo algo para ti D

Tsukasa: ¿Algo para mi? o.o y ¿que será?, dime –parpadeando curiosa-

Horohoro: Pues no es muy grande ni brillante pero me gusto mucho, toma –dándole un molinillo- cuando salíamos del templo pasó el señor que los vendía y me pareció bien comprarte uno …espero que no sea algo infantil solo me gustaron los colores que tenia –rascándose un mejilla sonrojado-

Tsukasa: Un molinillo o.o –recibiéndolo- muchas gracias Horohoro fue muy dulce comprarme algo tan bonito

Horohoro: Jejejeje no fue nada enserio –riéndose como tonto mientras se le subían los colores a la cara- oye, me iré a bañar con los muchachos y como ya es muy tarde supongo que tu debes de estar cansada así que hablaremos mañana ¿si? D –sujetándole ambas manos-

Tsukasa: Que pases muy buenas noches Horohoro –sonriéndole, el chico la soltó y se fue a voltear para irse pero Tsukasa lo detuvo por el hombro- en la cocina Tamao y yo preparamos un té dulce, si quieres un poco sírvete con un poco de azúcar

Horohoro: Excelente, después de mi baño tomare un poco nOn muchas gracias, nos vemos D –corrió a las termas pero de repente se regreso rápido para robarle un beso en la mejilla a la chica y se fue corriendo de nuevo- ¡Feliz Tanabata Tsuki! nOn –encerrándose en el baño y dejando a la chica roja como tomate-

Tsukasa: E-eh…f-feliz Tanabata Horo –congelada con los ojos como platos y mejillas al rojo vivo, algo atontada subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación de las chicas y al cerrar la puerta tras ella dio un largo suspiro- jajajaja, que tierno es x3 –llevando sus manos a la cara y reírse para sí misma con muchos corazones rodeándola-

Jun: Al parecer alguien esta de muy buen humor jaja –peinándose el cabello y ya con una bata negra-

Tsubasa: ¡Que tierno es! –imitando a su hermana y después dio un largo suspiro- awww estoy enamorada del hombre de las nieves jojojojo

Pilika: Oye, no te metas con mi hermano, el no es el hombre de las nieves ò-o

Tsubasa: ¡Oh kami entonces eres tu la mujer de las nieves D:! –dando una pose dramática-

Jun: Niñas, niñas por favor es muy tarde para pelear

Tsukasa: ¡E-eh! –Dandose cuenta de la presencia de todas las mujeres en la habitación- ¡Oh!...eh…yo…bueno…eto –sonrojada a mil se pegó contra la puerta sintiéndose acorralada por todas las miradas que le daban- b-buenas noches a todas U…q-que bonita la noche ¿no? D jajajaja –riéndose nerviosa mientras buscaba apresurada en su maleta una pijama- pero ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano jajaja oUu –tratándose de quitar los adornos del cabello lo mas rápido posible, se peino, se quito ella misma la yukata con algo de dificultad, se apresuro a vestirse y saco su futon- bueno si me disculpan mañana tengo que hacer el desayuno y tengo que madrugar nOnU ¡que tengan buenas noches! –se metió entre las sabanas y no se movió-

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: JAJAJAJAJAJA TSUKI ESTA ENAMORADA JAJAJAJA –estallando en risas mientras señalaban el futon, en cuestión de segundos en la cara de ambas se estamparon un par de almohadas y se vio como las sabanas del futon de Tsukasa se movieron-

Pilika: Que velocidad ooU –amarrándose la yukata para dormir-

Jun: Vamos a dormir antes de que estalle una pelea U

Pilika: Si señorita Jun, que tenga muy buenas noches u

Jun: Hasta mañana Pilika, hasta mañana Tsugumi y Tsubasa –Pilika y Jun se prepararon para dormir mientras Tsugumi y Tsubasa bajaban a tomarse un poco de té pero también se escucharon unas risas de las termas justo después del desastre en el cuarto de las chicas-

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, se escuchaba constantemente el sonido del móvil en la sala que sonaba su cascabel cada vez que había una leve brisa, todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la pensión concilió el sueño por tanta tranquilidad en el lugar. En el patio mientras tanto, se notaba que algo caía con suavidad desde el cielo, poco a poco se fue notando que era algo muy pequeño pero de un vivo color amarillo, era una garza de papel que callo justo en el medio del patio, pero esta se notaba brillante, como cubierta de escarcha, una fuerte brisa se hizo presente y ya el móvil no volvió a sonar.

_Sasa no ha sara-sara_

_Nokiba ni yureru._

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_

_Kingin sunago._

_Goshiki no tanzaku,_

_Watashi ga kaita._

_Ohoshi-sama kirakira,_

_Sora kara miteru. _

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el décimo primer capitulo, wow por eso me tarde tanto, quería que fuera algo especial XD, no coloco glosario ya que en el mismo capitulo explica cada uno 3, por cierto la canción de Tanabata es la que coloque al comienzo y al final del capitulo, no pude traducirla porque al ingles no se entendía bien que decía .. Pero es muy bonita, ya la escuche porque conseguí el mp3 nn cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**¡¡A Solcito XD!! Ya que mi hermanita fue la que mas me ayudo a escribir este capitulo, de verdad que me hubiera tardado mucho mas sin su ayuda y sus ideas XD ¡gracias filete de primer corte! ¡paz!**

**¡Ah! Agradezco los 3 rews que me llegaron n.n el capitulo pasado fue de acción, algo de sangre y pues decidí que este fuera mas dulzón después de tanta masacre XDU, tratare de actualizar mas seguido nn espero que sigan leyendo y dejen rew **

Próximo capitulo---- La golondrina y la serpiente

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-_Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki_-**.


	12. La golondrina y la serpiente

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

_**Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"**_…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 12. "La golondrina y la serpiente"

Se escucharon los gritos histéricos de una mujer mayor; en una gran mansión tradicional se encontraban 4 jóvenes escuchando cada palabra que decía pero uno de ellos algo nervioso por su porvenir en ese lugar, a su defensa salió un chico de penetrantes ojos azules y cabello negro, con una pequeña sonrisa trato de calmar a la anciana pero fue inútil ya que termino gritando mas fuerte en su contra.

Subaru: Lo siento Suzume-sama pero dado que yo mismo fui a investigar a las jovencitas digo que no hay gran problema ya que Zaimoku dejó muy heridas a 2 de ellas pero tampoco hay que darnos mucha confianza –cruzando los brazos y manteniendo la calma frente a la mujer que no pasaba de unos 70 años y que respondía al nombre de Suzume

Suzume: Subaru te agradecería que no te entrometieras en el problema de Zaimoku, EL sabe muy bien lo que le conviene y cometió un error el cual debe pagar –la anciana tenía un largo y lizo cabello blanco con algunos reflejos negros, estaba sujeto en un gran moño con ornamentos japoneses y vestía un kimono blanco con mariposas púrpuras- yo como jefa de esta familia no tolerare errores y menos de alguien que no es Ryugasaki, eso demostraría que estamos desmejorando nuestra calidad en cuanto a entrenamiento de excelentes shamanes –cerrando sus profundos ojos verdes y tomando una bocanada de su pipa larga-

Subaru: Si, si Suzume-sama, entiendo la reputación que debe de tener la familia, pero castigarlo con las reglas del _**libro de los dragones**_ no cree que es una pena muy grande por algo así, además el no tiene sangre de Ryugasaki

Suzume: Familia o no, nos traiciono, se le ordenó específicamente matar a las impuras, no lo logró, entonces merece su debido castigo –en eso, una joven de no mas de 14 años se levanto de donde estaba, su semblante era serio pero no escondía su inocencia-

Subaru: Creo que Tsubame-chan esta de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad Tsubame? –la chica solo lo miró de reojo con el mismo semblante y después sujeto con firmeza su esfera de cristal-

Tsubame: Sí usted me permite Suzume-sama, el libro solo es valido para familiares, que serán los regidos por estas leyes, Zaimoku por su parte es adoptivo es decir no tiene nuestra sangre, aunque si opino que merece su castigo pero no creo que provenga de ese libro

Suzume: Bien…jóvenes –algo hastiada por la situación pero procurando mantener la calma- ¿Qué proponen ustedes que se le haga al traidor?

Zaimoku: Me puede dar otra oportunidad por favor Suzume-sama –tirándose al suelo para darle una profunda reverencia- mi error fue por confiarme demasiado además de que tenía muchos oponentes

Suzume: NO SE JUSTIFICA –golpeando las manos contra la mesa que tenía de frente, haciendo derramar un poco el té de su taza- una falta sigue siendo una falta y sabes bien que pensamos de las faltas

Tsubame: ¿Por qué no nos enfatizamos en como destruir nuestro objetivo primero Suzume-sama? –otra joven se levanto con una sonrisa y caminó hasta estar al lado de Tsubame levantando una mano-

Suzume: No me digas Yuzuki que tu también quieres ayudar a este jovenzuelo –refiriéndose a Zaimoku y mirando a la joven de unos 18 años, largo cabello celeste con las puntas rosas y ojos rojos- aunque esa sonrisa me intriga jovencita

Yuzuki: Si Suzume-sama, tengo una idea sobre que hacer con Zaimoku…y créame no es precisamente ayudarlo –riendo un poco- el castigo según el _**libro de los dragones**_ es que reciba 100 latigazos con un palo de bambú, que le parece sí le rebajamos la sentencia a la mitad, seguiría siendo un castigo pero no necesariamente del libro

Suzume: ¿Esa es tu gran idea? ¿Todos están de acuerdo? –Los 2 jóvenes asintieron con desconfianza mientras que Zaimoku empezaba a sentir terror-

Yuzuki: No Suzume-sama eso no es todo, puede que reciba la mitad de latigazos pero que le parece sí lo recibe la cantidad de tiempo que no estuvo aquí, su viaje a Tokio duro 5 días y 6 noches, que le parece sí cada día se le da 50 latigazos y no lo se, tal vez en la noche también se le podría dar 50 mas

Suzume: Nada mal, nada mal…Subaru, di que lo lleven al patio sur y que empiecen con su castigo –el joven bastó con solo golpear 2 veces el suelo para que se empezara escuchar pisadas afuera de la habitación; nervioso, Zaimoku trató de abalanzarse contra Yuzuki pero una fuerza la protegía haciendo que el joven rebotara y cayera al otro lado de la habitación-

Yuzuki: Tu fuerza es menor a la mía, recuerda que tengo más habilidades que tu, discípulo de segunda

Zaimoku: ¡Yuzuki! ¡Esta me las vas a pagar! Yo llevo en esta casa mucho mas tiempo que tu –mientras las puertas de papel se abrieron y dos hombres con yukatas oscuras; ambos sujetaron a Zaimoku y se dedicaron a sacarlo de la habitación-

Yuzuki: Esperen –detuvo a ambos hombres y se acerco a Zaimoku con una cínica sonrisa- bien, quieres cobrar venganza, que te parece esto…sí yo logro matarlas tu castigo se duplicara pero, en el caso que no logre matarlas cosa que dudo también recibiré mi debido castigo pero claro dudo que sufra tanto como tu

Suzume: Interesante propuesta –levantándose con lentitud y fumar de su pipa para después esparcir un poco de humo- eso me resuelve un problema mas, la próxima en ir serás tu Yuzuki y debido a que son 4 contra una creo que tendría que buscar a alguien que vaya contigo

Zaimoku: ¡Yo puedo ir! Tengo una deuda pendiente con una de esas

Suzume: Tú calla –levantando una mano y observo a los hombres- ¿ustedes que esperan? Largo de mi vista, ya saben que hacer –y los hombres desaparecieron junto al joven Zaimoku; se podía escuchar los gritos por los pasillos hasta que en un momento volvió el silencio- ya que resolvimos ese inconveniente ahora hay que buscar un acompañante para que Yuzuki no tenga desventaja por el numero…que te parece si Suba—

Subaru: No Suzume-sama, no creo que sea necesario que yo vaya –interrumpiéndola mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza- iré cuando de verdad sea necesaria mi presencia allí

Suzume: Te lo perdono por que has traspasado mis expectativas en cuanto a tu poder espiritual, así que acepto esa petición pero-

Tsubame: Yo iré –dijo la chica después de observar todo en silencio-

Subaru: ¿Enserio quieres ir Tsubame-chan? –la chica abrió sus perfilados ojos rebelando su vacío color púrpura-

Tsubame: Opino que con Yuzuki-san y yo es mas que suficiente honorable Suzume

Suzume: ¿Tu que opinas Yuzuki? Sabes que a pesar de su edad, Tsubame es excelente en todo lo que hace, además de su conocimiento en venenos y pócimas te podría servir de algo

Yuzuki: Me parece bien, entonces Tsubame ira conmigo a Tokio, no se preocupe Suzume-sama no la haremos enfadar otra vez

Suzume: Espero que sea cierto, les daré 2 semanas para que entrenen antes de la batalla y después podrán ir a Tokio, se acabo la reunión, sí sucede algún percance espero que estés al tanto Subaru

Subaru: Si Suzume-sama, estaré al control de todos los asuntos

Suzume: Bien, el día de su partida será el 22 de julio, quiero que para ese día estén preparadas para la batalla

Yuzuki y Tsubame: ¡Si Suzume-sama entrenaremos duro!

Suzume: Excelente, ahora ¡largo! Quiero verlos trabajar desde este mismo instante así que ¡empiecen! –los 3 jóvenes dieron una reverencia a la anciana y salieron de la habitación dejándola sola, esta volvió a fumar de su pipa y soltar humo por donde pasara- lo que me gano por unas miserables cucarachas –dejó la pipa a un lado y suspiró, de aquello ya han pasado 2 semanas, días que no pasaron en vano por la pensión En.

Manta: Oigan…muchachos…-el pequeño chico miraba curioso a sus amigos, todos estaban reunidos en las termas dándose un buen baño antes de almorzar; habían tenido una mañana de entrenamiento así que la tarde la tenían libre, haciendo que quedarse en las termas sea la opción que optaron todos por los últimos acontecimientos-

Hao: Muy bien cabeza de iceberg esa cara de estúpido no la habías tenido por tanto tiempo así que habla, por lo visto te ha ido muy bien en estos últimos días no es así

Horohoro: Tu solo estas celoso porque Tsugumi ni te quiere ver en pintura mientras que yo estoy con Tsuki desde hace...eto -cuenta con los dedos- 16 maravillosos días -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el rostro brillante- han sido las 2 mejores semanas de mi vida, no sabía que tener una novia sería tan genial jajajajajaja -idiotizado-

Ren: Lo perdimos -mientras notaba la brillante sonrisa del ainu que estaba en un entresueño alucinando con su nueva novia-...les dije que tanta azúcar en esta casa iba volver loco a alguien, ahora este se volvió más estúpido ¬¬

Yoh: Jijiji, vamos no tiene nada de malo además -vaciándose un cubo de agua encima para quitarse el jabón- cada quien tendrá su momento, fíjate, yo estoy con Anna

Ren: Te prometieron con Anna, que es muy diferente ¬¬

Yoh: Pero yo la quiero así que eso se toma en cuenta; veamos la pequeña Tsukawa esta con Lyserg -este ultimo se sonrojo un poco mientras se hundía en las termas- y desde hace 2 semanas Horohoro esta con Tsukasa, no ves lo feliz que esta cada uno...jijiji además aún quedan Tsugumi y Tsubasa, ellas también buscaban a alguien en esta pensión

Lyserg: Y las opciones son muy cerradas para sus gustos, Ryu, Chocolove y Manta dudo que les gusten... ¡sin ofender chicos! ooU así que las opciones quedarían entre Ren y Hao

Hao: ¡Yo me quedo con Tsugumi! Que el chino se quede con la desquiciada egocéntrica

Ren: ¡Que demonios estas diciendo yo nunca estaría con Tsubasa! -gritando como histérico-

Yoh: Pero esta entre las posibilidades...aunque...sí nos fijamos bien, Tsugumi odia a Hao y Tsubasa siempre esta peleando contigo

Lyserg: ¿Es decir que puede quedar al contrario? Ren con Tsugumi y Hao con Tsubasa -ambos negaron rotundamente-

Ren/Hao: ¡No ella no es mi tipo!

Yoh: Entonces quedarían como dijimos, Ren con Tsubasa y Hao con Tsugumi, claro...sí es que los buscan a ustedes

Manta: No creo que deberíamos de analizar cosas como estas Yoh, no son lo mas importante...lo que me preocupa es esa familia, según vimos los Ryugasaki son muy peligrosos, las muchachas estuvieron en riesgo de muerte -con una mano debajo del mentón-

Toshinobu: Claro que es peligrosa -apareciendo sumergido en las termas junto a los demás espíritus- no pude evitar escuchar su pequeña conversación ¬¬ -mirando con resentimiento a los jóvenes para después mirar al frente- los Ryugasaki son como los dragones...seres mitológicos de gran fuerza y sabiduría pero tiene un mal carácter...lastima que aquellos viejos tiempos acabaron

Amidamaru: ¿Viejos tiempos señor?

Toshinobu: En mi juventud...cuando aún vivía mi padre, esa familia era armónica, no había necesidad de ningún ataque, en verdad que era fantástica...pero después que me casé con mi querida Miyama y mi padre falleció no ha sido la misma

Yoh: ¿Quiere decir que no siempre fue así?

Toshinobu: Siempre fue manejada por las mismas reglas pero...varía el cabeza de la familia, hay algunos que pueden perdonar y no tomar demasiado en cuenta las reglas pero solo las que son sanciones severas como exiliar y matar, otros...como mi madre, que no saben el significado del perdonar, aparte de que el poder los absorbe...llevar esa familia es muy difícil, tengo curiosidad de quien será el sucesor después de mi madre

Lyserg: Esa familia al parecer tiene su propia historia que interesante y ¿Qué quiere decir lo del sucesor?

Ren: Yo imagino que debe ser como todos las castas, siempre debe de haber una cabeza de familia que ponga el orden, en familia de Shamanes es muy común

Toshinobu: El tiene razón, pero esta ultima generación ha sido educada con el único propósito de asesinar a mis hijas, por eso me da curiosidad saber si el nuevo sucesor será como mi madre o no

Horohoro: ¡Yo defenderé a su hija aunque me cueste la vida! –apretando un puño mientras se levantaba de golpe en eso se escucha desde la puerta 'Horo… ¿Horo?'- aaah…es tan angelical que aún cuando no la tenga cerca escucho su linda voz…jejejeje –con cara de idiota mientras se sonrojaba pero aún al fondo, por la puerta del baño se seguía escuchando 'Horo… ¡Horo!'- ¿para que me llamas mi pequeña bendición de los espíritus?

Tsukasa: ¿Horo? –Tocando la puerta del baño, en eso ya todos se habían dado cuenta y le dieron un golpe a Horohoro para que reaccionara, este se arregló la toalla de su cintura y fue hasta la puerta del baño- ¿Horo? ¿Me escuchas?

Horohoro: E-eh…si Tsuki, sucede algo malo –rascándose la cabeza mientras aún seguía sonrojado y miraba la puerta donde se supone que al otro lado estaba Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: No pasa nada, solo te quería pedir un pequeño favor, Tsugumi, Tsubasa y yo saldremos un momento, sí llega Anna ¿podrías decirle que fuimos un momento a hacer algunas compras y que no tardamos?

Horohoro: Si claro, le diré a la bruja que no se tardarán

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias Horo , sí quieres cuando vuelva podremos salir a almorzar juntos

Horohoro: ¿Quieres que salgamos a almorzar juntos Tsuki? ¿En serio? -sin ocultar su emoción y con muchas estrellas brillándole alrededor- ¡claro! Estaré listo para cuando vuelvas

Tsukasa: Bien, nos vemos mas tarde y que disfrutes tu baño yo no me tardare mucho -se escuchó como el sonido de las pisadas se perdían a lo lejos, mientras Horohoro regresó donde los muchachos pero ahora con una sonrisa mucho mas grande-

Horohoro: Voy a salir con Tsukasa a almorzar…solo nosotros dos…jajajajajaja –se lanza a las termas enfadando a mas de uno mientras el no quitaba su mismo semblante- por mas que me miren así no cambiaran mi humor nn

Toshinobu: Muchacho insolente, no creas que ganaste mi confianza, le llegas hacer algo a mi hija y jura que morirás torturado por mi ¬¬ -con un aura negra rodeándolo e intimidando a Horohoro-

Horohoro: Yo soy bueno, juro que su hija estará a salvo conmigo, lo prometo, se la regresare sana y salva ¡lo juro!, ¡lo juro! TT

Toshinobu: Mas le vale joven, yo no acostumbro a perdonar faltas con mis hijas ¬¬ -en eso se escucha una risa por toda la casa y después apresuradas pisadas por los pasillos, sin faltar algunos gritos- ¿y ahora que? --U

Tsukasa: ¡Vuelve aquí despreciable animal! Me las vas a pagar caro –corriendo por los solitarios pasillos de la pensión persiguiendo a Tsubasa mientras ésta cargaba la cámara digital en las manos-

Tsubasa: NO, no, no, no JAJAJAJAJAJA sí quieres la cámara tienes que esperar a que se la muestre a papá, se que le encantara esa foto

Tsukasa: ¡No te atrevas Tsubasa! –se escucho hasta el baño las caídas y golpes que se daban, grandes gotas aparecieron en la nuca de todos y el Señor Toshinobu salió de la terma-

Toshinobu: ¿Porque estas niñas nunca se pueden llevar bien por lo menos un día completo? Solo unas horas, ¿eso es muy difícil? U

Yoh: Jijiji pero son muy felices además se nota que se quie-- -vieron como el cuerpo de Tsubasa volaba a la velocidad de una bala hasta el cielo y se perdía a lo lejos- eh bueno…tal vez…yo este equivocado…un poco…¿no? U

Chocolove: Voló como pajarito ooU

Hao: Veamos el lado bueno, al menos Tsubasa aprenderá a volar pronto –riéndose mientras se lavaba el cabello-

Toshinobu: Con su permiso muchachos, creo que un par necesita disciplina -O- y ese par no es fácil de manejar –traspasando la pared del baño-

Ren: Otra vez las regañaran por andar correteando por ahí, de verdad que no toleraría a unas hijas así

Hao: Claro Tao, es que tú no le ves lo divertido a nada, eres un anciano en un cuerpo de un muchacho de 18

Ren: No soy anciano, soy maduro, a diferencia de ti y todas tus vidas ¬¬

Hao: Uuuh, el chino me da miedo con sus amenazas vacías –entrando a las termas- bueno señores, aprovechen la calma que dentro de poco habrá un buen escándalo en la casa

Lyserg: ¿Me pregunto donde estará Tsukawa? No la he escuchado en un buen rato

Ryu: Lo mas seguro es que la linda Tsukawa estará paseando por ahí, de vez en cuando le gusta salir a caminar

Lyserg: Si esta bien que salga a caminar, pero me preocupa que la ataquen estando ella sola

Chocolove: No te preocupes, sí la atacan iremos en su auxilio, mientras tanto verdecito, disfruta un buen baño que el agua esta deliciosa

Lyserg: Supongo que me preocupo demasiado por el asunto

Horohoro: Tsukawa-chan salió con mi hermana, la bruja y Tamao, si sucede algo estará muy segura, Anna no es fácil de ganar, que te lo diga Hao que más de una vez ha recibido unos buenos golpes de ella

Hao: Me extraña que a ti no te haya des configurado la cara con lo idiota e inútil que eres

Horohoro: ¡A quien le dices idiota! –levantándose desafiante-

Hao: A ti idiota –juntando frentes cuando Yoh y Chocolove los separaron-

Ren: Los hubieras dejado Yoh, seguro se matarían mutuamente y le haríamos un favor al planeta

Horohoro/Hao: ¡Oye que te piensas!

Ryu: ¡Si Ren! Sí Hao matara a Horohoro, la linda Tsukasa se pondrá muy triste, a mi me rompería el corazón ver a una chica tan linda sufrir –lanzando humo por la nariz, pero al escucharlo todos cayeron para atrás-

Ren: No seas idiota Ryu ¬¬

Horohoro: Yo soy el único que puede llamarla linda y por su nombre ò.o

Manta: Oh vamos Horohoro, todos la llamamos Tsukasa no te enfades por eso U

Horohoro: Entonces soy el único que puede llamarla linda, el próximo que lo haga le rompo la cara ¬¬ -alzando un puño-

Yoh: Jijiji, no sabia que eras celoso Horohoro –riéndose mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Horohoro: No bueno yo…ustedes saben…es decir ò///oUu es mi novia tengo todo el derecho…además

Todos: Queee

Horohoro: ¡¡¡Pues que ustedes son unos idiotas ò///o!!!

Chocolove: Veo que al azul le esta picando el pequeño animalito de los celos

Manta: Jejejeje No te preocupes Horohoro no te tienes que poner así

Hao: Ella no es mi tipo, prefiero rubias ojos verdes como Tsugumi sí fuera su novio quemaría al que se le acercara

Ren: Claro si algún día te dijera mas que _Hao piérdete y no me molestes_…ahí si te creería

Hao: Muy gracioso chino ¬¬

Ren: Si gracias, a mi si me hace reír

Yoh: Jijiji oigan que tal si ya nos salimos –cogiendo una toalla para secarse el cabello- uff que buen baño, deberíamos bañarnos así mas seguido

Horohoro: Claro, cuando tu querida bruja no nos moleste, en ese momento si podríamos bañarnos en paz –saliendo de las termas junto con Ren, Lyserg y Chocolove, mas atrás salieron Manta, Ryu y Hao-…cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo regresa Fausto?

Manta: Según recuerdo dijo que volvía en 5 días, llamó ayer por la mañana y hablo un rato con Anna además supuestamente dijo que no le agradaba estar ausente mientras estábamos en alerta por cualquier ataque

Ryu: Fausto sería muy útil en estos momentos, no todos son tan buenos curando heridas

Hao: En unos 5 días, Fausto tendrá bastante trabajo en esta casa –todos y cada uno de los hombres se fue vistiendo en los cubículos del vestidor y salieron del baño; aparentemente la casa estaba en un profundo silencio-

Ren: ¿Por qué este silencio me da muy mala espina? –cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja-

Chocolove: Pues creo que sé la respuesta a eso –asomado en el pasillo para ver al patio, allí estaban las gemelas y Tsugumi amarradas de cabeza en el árbol del patio con las bocas tapadas por trapos; mientras, el señor Toshinobu las miraba con reproche-

Ryu: ¿Sucedió algo malo Ryugasaki-sama?

Toshinobu: No chicos, sigan tranquilos, solo les estoy aplicando un corto castigo a estas tres –las chicas al ser nombradas se balancearon de un lado al otro tratando de librarse de su prisión pero la rama donde estaban amarradas se fue debilitando- Sí siguen moviéndose la rama se romperá, las puse ahí con toda la intención que poden al pobre árbol.

Las tres estaban muy disgustadas, sus rostros no se sabía sí estaban rojos de rabia, vergüenza o exceso de sangre en la cabeza, Toshinobu se reía entre lo bajo mientras que revisaba de nuevo la cámara digital por la que peleaba hace un rato, de repente su mirada se dirigió a Horohoro, intimidándolo con un rostro serio. Tsukasa sabía de que se trataba y muy sonrojada se agito tratando de liberarse pero no lo logro mientras que las otras no sabían si reírse o tenerle miedo.

Toshinobu: Tu muchacho, ven aquí –Horohoro corrió al lado del señor y se paró firme- dime muchacho, ¿tu me puedes explicar esto? –dejó caer la cámara digital en las manos del joven, el la curioseo un momento hasta que noto lo que enfadaba al señor Ryugasaki- dime…por lo visto no quedamos claro en cuento a la relación de mi hija contigo ¿eh?

Horohoro: No, no, no señor Toshinobu, le juro que eso fue un accidente a-además fue antes de que hablara con usted y… ¡Enserio!, ¡enserio! Señor, yo no me propasaría con su hija, lo juro, en verdad –para estas alturas Tsukasa trataba de esconder su cara con su cabello y Horohoro sacudía los brazos tratando de convencer al señor Toshinobu-

Hao: Déjame ver –quitándole la cámara digital al muchacho mientras los demás iban a curiosear, Hao noto una foto de Horohoro y Tsukasa en el festival de Tanabata, justo cuando se besaron, en ese momento todos empezaron a reír y se burlaban de Horohoro- ¡Recuerdo esto! JAJAJAJAJAJA, con razón era tanto escándalo

Ryu: Horohoro eso parece beso sacado de telenovela jajaja, no conocía ese lado de ti

Horohoro: ¡Déjenme de molestar! Cuando tengan una novia sabrán lo que se siente ò///o

Ren: Y nos habla el experto en el tema, guardemos silencio, ahora nos dirá que recordemos los aniversarios –todos estallaron en risa-

Horohoro: ¡Inmaduros todos! Ya verán, se acordaran de mi ò///ó

Chocolove: ¡Cuidado! Nos convertiremos en helados –eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con eso hasta el señor Toshinobu empezó a reír un poco, Tsugumi y Tsubasa se notaba que la estaban disfrutando en grande, mientras Tsukasa se volteó de espalda a todos pero se notaban sus orejas rosas de vergüenza

Toshinobu: Supongo que suficiente escarmiento por hoy, alguien que corte las sogas que tienen –Yoh levanto la mano y muy sonriente corto las sogas dejando a caer a todas las chicas, Tsukasa evidentemente la atrapó Horohoro, Tsugumi la atrapó Yoh mientras que Tsubasa pensó rápido y se sujetó a la rama justo cuando cortaron las sogas- baja ya, romperás la rama donde estas hija

Tsubasa: No molestes papá, tengo todo bajo cont-- -y como dijo el señor Ryugasaki, la rama se rompió haciendo caer a Tsubasa al suelo, pero, hubiera tenido una mala caída estampándose en éste a no ser por que Hao la atrapó antes- hey, gracias Hao-chan… ¡oh! Lo siento, eres Hao-kun ¿no?

Hao: Muy graciosa ¬¬ -soltándola para que callera al suelo- recuérdame no volver a atajarte ùu

Tsubasa: Seh, algún día te lo recordare -o-

Horohoro: Tsuki estas bien U –mientras la cargaba le notaba el rostro rojo, esta negó rotundamente al momento en que se incorporo y caminó rápido adentro de la pensión con los puños apretados y maldiciendo al mundo en voz muy baja-…creo que esta un poco enfadada, espero que se le pase pronto Uu

Tsubasa: ¡NE! ¡Tsuki-chan! Sí no vienes con nosotras, ¿quieres que la montemos en un cuadro? Es para que recuerdes ese lindo momento JAJAJA

Tsukasa: U-RA-SAI ¡Tsubasa! –y se escuchó como subía rápido las escaleras y tiraba la puerta de la habitación de las chicas-

Tsugumi: Oye Baba, creo que te fuiste muy lejos esta vez ¿no crees? –bajándose de Yoh-

Tsubasa: Nah, créeme se le pasara, dale 5 minutos para que patee lo que consiga en la habitación, consiga una almohada, le grite y sí yo estoy cerca me la lan-- -una almohada se le estampó en el rostro, había salido de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, allí asomada estaba una malhumorada Tsukasa con las mejillas al rojo vivo-

Yoh: Vaya…es algo predecible ooU…Jijiji y tiene muy buena puntería además

Ren/Hao: Cállate Yoh ¬¬

Yoh: Oigan es verdad TT

Tsugumi: Uff…ahora con su mal humor supongo que iré con Tsubasa –llevando a la chica de una pierna y la arrastró por el patio- no nos tardamos, solo será ir a la farmacia por algunas cosas Uu

Yoh: ¿Quieren que alguno las acompañen?

Toshinobu: Deberían tener compañía, no me gusta que salgan solas y menos desde el último ataque ¬¬

Tsugumi: Bueno o,o…veamos…si tanto insisten -jaló a Yoh con ella hasta la entrada- nos vemos mas tarde nOn –'¿a donde crees que llevas a mi prometido?'- OOu eh

Anna: ¿A donde se supone que van ustedes con mi Yoh? ¬¬

Yoh: Iré con ellas a la farmacia Annita, no nos tardamos es solo para no dejarlas solas puede ser peligroso -Jun, Anna, Pilika, Tamao y Tsukawa habían salido de compras y regresaban con algunas bolsas no precisamente de comida-

Tsukawa: Lyserg-san, Lyserg-san –la chica entro corriendo al patio de la pensión con una gran sonrisa llegando donde Lyserg- Ne, ne, Lyserg-san mira lo que compre en el centro comercial de aquí cerca D –le mostro una pequeña bolsa transparente llena de agua y un pez adentro color naranja y rayas negras- mi padre me dijo que los peces son mas felices en compañía así que le busque otro pececito

Lyserg: Me parece una buena idea nn deja y yo lo acomodo –sujeto la bolsita y llevó al pez a la sala de televisión donde estaba la pececita que Lyserg le había regalado a Tsukawa en el festival de Tanabata; la pecera tenía algunas piedras de colores y también de adorno un pirata con su cofre del tesoro, muy simple pero era bonita decoración según Anna-

-_De verdad ya me aburrí de espiar, creo que es buen momento para actuar_-

Tsubame: Petición denegada, debemos procurar pasar inadvertidas para así realizar un ataque sorpresa cuando ellas tengan la guardia baja

Yuzuki: Se supone que yo soy la jefa aquí Tsubame ¬¬ -ambas se encontraban cerca de la pensión, en uno de los árboles cercanos-

Tsubame: Solo eres la mayor mas no la jefa –manteniéndose serena y observando a los habitantes de la pensión por unos binoculares- yo diré cuando será el momento indicado para atacar

Yuzuki: ¿Oh si?, interesante y ¿Cuándo se supone que será ese momento? ¬¬

Tsubame: Justo ahora –se adelanto un paso y desapareció por la velocidad en la que iba-

Yuzuki: Esta niña se cree que lo sabe todo pero bueno, hay que adaptarse, pareciera que toda la familia fuera igual –desapareciendo igual que Tsubame hace unos segundos y dejando volar hojas del árbol donde estaban apoyadas-

Tsukasa: Que extraño –girando sobre su eje y posando su mirada a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba- ese poder espiritual no es de ninguno de por aquí pero… tampoco es de Zaimoku…mejor voy con los demás –empezó a corre escaleras abajo pero se topó con la peliazul- ¡Pilika! Acabo de sentir una presencia extraña ¿donde están los demás?...momento…tu no eres Pilika –en realidad era una completa desconocida; los ojos color sangre de Yuzuki se posaron sobre Tsukasa y sonrió cínicamente-

Yuzuki: Pero que veo aquí…sí no me equivoco eres Tsubasa…o tal vez seas…–mirándola de arriba abajo- la señorita Tsukasa, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has pasado un buen día hoy?

Tsukasa: No creo que sean buenos –frunciéndole el seño para después regresarse al segundo piso, saltar por una de las ventanas y deslizarse por las tejas para caer en el patio, sorprendiendo a los presentes quienes se pusieron alerta- ¡es otro ataque!, usen su posesión –apoyando las manos en el suelo para tener buena caída-

Tamao: La señorita tiene razón –percibiendo un ligero poder con su tablilla- no es muy fuerte pero si desconocido

Yuzuki: Te hace falta mas rapidez lo siento Tsukasa-san pero creo que tus amiguitos tienen la misma velocidad que tu –iba a atacarla por detrás pero Tsukasa pudo esquivarla y Horohoro pudo cubrirla ya que aún no estaba del todo curada-

Horohoro: ¿Estas bien verdad? ¿ella no te hizo nada? –mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-

Tsukasa: Si, no me arriesgue y vine para acá lo mas rápido que pude

Anna: Por eso me parecen tan molestas estas mujeres –quitándose su rosario azul del cuello- supongo que son mas preparadas que el anterior o acaso son iguales en ladrar estupideces mas no muerden nada ¬¬

Yuzuki: La desfachatez le pertenece y le rodea a esta familia, de verdad que ya nada me extraña con los conocidos de esta gente –cruzando los brazos con una media sonrisa- a mi no me veas con ese rostro que el problema no es contigo chica –dirigiéndose a Anna-

Anna: Sí vienes a pelear no me hagas perder tiempo valioso, quien quiera que seas…no estoy para escucharte monologar sobre los Ryugasaki en mi casa

Tsubame: Ella tiene razón –sentada en la rama del árbol que se encontraba en el patio- estamos aquí por una misión

Yuzuki: Como sea, a mi me da igual –Tsukawa se posó frente a ella apuntándola con una flecha- pero que veo, la menor de las hermanas

Tsukawa: Sí vienen a retarnos, yo seré su oponente

Lyserg: Debes de tener mucho cuidado Tsukawa, no sabes como pueden pelear estas chicas

Hao: Hm…me agrada esa actitud de la pequeña

Yuzuki: Me niego a pelear contigo…eres una chiquilla para mi –con aire de superioridad señalo a Tsubame con un ademán de la cabeza- ella es una nena como tu, mejor pelea con ella, está a tu altura

Tsugumi: Entonces no te molestara que pelee contigo –atrapando uno de los brazos de Yuzuki con su látigo- espero que yo si pueda estar a tu altura –sonriendo para desorientar a la confiada de Yuzuki, ambas se miraron desafiantes por un momento y Yuzuki estalló en carcajadas para asentir mientras Tsugumi recogía su látigo de nuevo- pero sí vamos a pelear ¿sería molestia sí cambiamos de lugar? Es que a ella no le gustara que arruinemos su jardín

Yuzuki: ¿Uh? ¿Ella? –mirando a Anna de reojo mientras Tsugumi la señalaba- esta bien, esta bien no te dañare tu jardín princesita –recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Anna- Me da mucha pereza buscar uno que sea lo mas cómodo para pelear y no quiero moverme mucho así que ¿Qué les parece sí peleamos allí? –señalando el terreno baldío frente la pensión-

Yoh: Es mejor que la pelea sea allí Tsugumi –hablando al lado de ella- es mucho mas grande que este jardín, los vecinos no se darán cuenta y esta desolado así que no tendrán obstáculos

Tsubasa: Y si necesitan que le demos el golpe de gracia cuenta con nosotras ¿no Tsukasa? –en eso Jun le pellizco un brazo en donde tenia algunas cicatrices de los rasguños que se hizo- aaaaaaah…no, no, no

Jun: Jiji aún no estas para pelear querida deja que las demás también disfruten una pelea

Tsubasa: Eso dolió Jun-san TT –frotándose el brazo que le había pellizcado Jun- estúpidas heridas como me gustaría que se curaran instantáneamente ¬¬ aunque en caso de emergencia yo voy a pelear nOn

Tsukasa: Cállate Tsubasa ¬¬ -dándole un golpe en la cabeza formándole un chichón- algún día deberías de ir al hospital internada, eso sería muy divertido para mi –caminando con el grupo hasta el terreno baldío-

Tsubasa: Algún día deberían de llevarte de vacaciones al caribe a ver sí esa amargura se te quita con algo ¬¬ -frotándose ahora la cabeza-

Las 4 Shamanes que iban a pelear se acomodaron en el centro del terreno, Tsukawa y Tsugumi realizaron su posesión pero por otro lado Tsubame y Yuzuki esperaban para que todos llegaran y se acomodaran, ambas se notaba que eran mas fuertes que Zaimoku pero no era muy seguro cuanto, por un lado estaba Yuzuki que su confianza y aire prepotente daba cuenta de su presencia, por otro lado, la misteriosa Tsubame paso desapercibida, pero su poder espiritual no del todo, a distancia se notaba que tenia un poder espiritual bastante alto solo que intentaba esconderlo, de esto solo lo noto Hao.

Yuzuki: Muy bien, diré las reglas de juego antes de que haya percances en la batalla

Tsubasa: Vaya, el otro gritaba como grabador y ahora estas vienen con que van a jugar

Ren: Tu guarda silencio que no estas en condiciones de defenderte –a esto Tsubasa le sacó la lengua-

Yuzuki: Después me podría encargar de ella sí tanto lo desea pero ahora estoy algo ocupada –cruza los brazos y su rostro se torno serio, los presentes guardaron silencio mientras ella empezaba a explicar- bien, son unas reglas muy simples, cada una tiene una pareja y tendrá que pelear con ella, mas les vale que no interfieran en la otra pelea o me veré forzada a tomar medidas drásticas, por otro lado tampoco es valido que otros interfieran –mirando a los espectadores de la pelea- en ese caso los mataría, es bastante fácil; creo que ese par engloba todo ¿alguna pregunta? –Tsukawa y Tsugumi se miraron entre sí y asintieron-…eso lo tomare como respuesta, sí no hay algún problema pues preparadas

Tsugumi: Ten mucho cuidado nena, no sabemos como manejan sus poderes –de lado a ella y volvió a extender su látigo- procura no ser como las gemelas, no queremos mas heridos en la casa.

Tsukawa: Si –asintió con algo de nervios pero su cara no la delataba más si sus manos temblorosas, Tsugumi apoyo una mano en su hombro y sonrío para darle ánimos- gomen, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo Tsugumi onê-san

Tsugumi: Bien dicho, vamos –ambas caminaron frente a su contrincante y dividieron el terreno para que las peleas no se crucen, ya el ambiente estaba tenso y las posesiones casi listas- "Por favor, que esta pelea no sea gran problema, tenemos que estar muy sanas o correremos peligro"

Yuzuki: Juju, que empiece la fiesta –sujetó un precioso espejo ovalado y a su lado apareció un corpulento centauro de largo cabello marrón oscuro sujetado por una media cola y su pelaje era castaño claro, su rostro era perfilado pero de seria mirada con penetrantes ojos negros-

Ryu: Pero que es eso, ¡esa cosa es mitad caballo Yoh-dono!

Hao: Eso es un centauro, un ser mitológico de la antigua Grecia que es mitad hombre y mitad caballo

Yuzuki: Hm nada mal veo que lees libros, sí dan una buena pelea tal vez tenga compasión por ustedes aunque no prometemos nada ¿verdad Conrad? –viendo de reojo al centauro quien asintió-

Tsugumi: Lo siento, no me agrada que sientan lastima por mi –su reflejo se vio en el espejo de Yuzuki, en ese momento la invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza- rayos "que extraño…al mirar ese espejo me causa un terrible dolor de cabeza…pero…no puedo evitar no mirarlo…es tan hermoso" –sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y cayó de lado desmayada-

Yuzuki: Wow…algo fácil ¿no? –giro varias veces el espejo y el aura color naranja de Tsugumi empezó a ser absorbida por el espejo-

Tsukawa: ¡Tsugumi onê-san! ¡Tsugumi onê-san! –mientras la llamaba intento correr en su auxilio pero una presencia detrás de ella no la iba a dejar-

Tsubame: Ataca Nana –su voz baja apenas de escucho, pero al instante una serpiente de unos 3 metros de largo y medio metro de grosor, fue en contra de Tsukawa, esta volteo al sentir el poder espiritual y esquivo como pudo a la serpiente-…cumple las reglas y nunca le des la espalda al oponente –la pequeña de ojos canela se trato de refugiar en un árbol pero fue inútil, la serpiente la atajó por un pie arrastrándola hasta Tsubame-

Lyserg: ¡Tsukawa cuidado! –fue a intervenir pero Ryu lo detuvo-

Yoh: Tranquilo Lyserg, confiemos en que Tsukawa y Tsugumi sabrán pelear bien

Ren: No son del todo fuertes pero supongo que aguantaran –esquivo un puño de Tsubasa para después hacerle una llave- tu quédate tranquila

Tsubasa: No es justo ¬¬ -soltándose de el para cruzar los brazos-

_**-**__¿Donde estoy?… ¿Qué es esto?… ¿Dónde están todos?__**-**_

La chica se levanto repentinamente, sudando frío y con la respiración entrecortada miró a su alrededor, no era ningún lugar conocido para ella, parecía sacado del libro "Las mil y una noches", estaba cubierta por una pequeña sabana blanca y apoyaba su cabeza sobre un cojín. Se levanto y se dirigió a un espejo en aquella pequeña habitación, el reflejo que vio no se lo esperaba; se consiguió a una joven de corto cabello castaño, sus mismos ojos verdes pero de piel mas bronceada.

Tsugumi: ¡¿Pero que rayos?! ¡Se supone que estaba en medio de una pelea! –llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- esta no soy yo ¿Qué es este lugar? –un niño entro a la habitación algo confundido y miró a la joven- ¿eh?..¿quien eres tu? ooU

Niño: Cada día eres mas rara ¬¬U…toma –dándole un papel amarillento- madre te lo manda, dice que tienes que salir lo mas temprano que puedas para que no te caiga la noche hermana

Tsugumi: ¿Hermana? Oye, oye niño yo no tengo hermanito, ¿Quién eres tu y donde estoy? U

Niño: Reacciona Ghalia tienes que partir para encontrarte con padre…parece que hoy enloqueciste –el chiquillo le saco la lengua y corrió fuera de la habitación- ¡No llegue tarde o padre se enfadara!

Ghalia/Tsugumi: No me tardo, prepara un caballo y deja de molestarme Abdul que ya esta por amanecer –hablando como sí nada pasara-

Abdul: Padre se molestara sí llegas tarde hermana –dándole unas telas en sus manos- estas fueron las que terminaron de hilar, podrás alcanzar a padre sí llevas un buen ritmo, ellos partieron ayer con camellos, dudo que estén muy lejos

Ghalia/Tsugumi: Esta bien, deséame suerte Abdul, los ladrones no tienen hora para atacar en el desierto –se acomodo su larga túnica negra y se cubrió la cabeza con un velo para que solo dejara ver la nariz y sus ojos- regresare mañana a mas tardar hermano, cuida de madre por favor –saliendo de la casa y preparando un caballo negro

Abdul: ¡Ten un buen viaje! –alzando una mano mientras que la chica emprendía su viaje a cabello por el desierto-

-_¿Que es esto?...Yo no lo conozco, pero ¿Cómo puedo hablar tan normal con el? El desierto…pero si ni siquiera con mi tío fui al desierto_-

Tsubasa: ¡OYEME! Que le hiciste a Tsugumi –iba en contra Yuzuki pero su hermana gemela la atrapo por los hombros a tiempo-

Yuzuki: Lo que pasó es que ella cayó en uno de mis ataques más poderosos, el **Regreso del alma**…su alma pasa por un pequeño proceso en donde recuerda sucesos de su vida o vidas pasadas, lo demás es un secreto de mi técnica, solo lo saben los que la han vivido en carne propia.

Tsubasa: Sí le llega pasar algo malo a Tsugumi declárate en guerra conmigo –la joven la apuntaba furiosa con el dedo mientras Tsukasa trataba de mantenerla tranquila sin muchos resultados-

Yuzuki: Sí le llega pasar algo malo a ella y tu me enfrentas también morirás, no te confíes, no estas en aptitudes para pelear, además sí fuera lo contrario tus poderes no bastarían para vencerme, eres un shaman de tercera clase, tu sangre es Ryugasaki pero tus poderes no me llegan ni a los talones –encogiéndose en hombros y riendo por lo bajo-

Tsubasa: Grr Ya veras quien no tiene suficientes poderes –soltándose de Tsukasa fue a paso veloz junto a Yuzuki pero antes de que se enfrentaran, Tsubasa fue encerrada adentro de una burbuja y está la hizo regresar para quedarse flotando sobre el grupo de espectadores- Pero que……-enrojecida se sentó bien por su falda- ¡Que es esto! TSUKI SACAME DE AQUÍ TENGO CUENTAS CON ESA CHICA –golpeando las paredes de la burbuja con las palmas y puños-

Tsukasa: Aff –suspirando con desgano hizo flotar la burbuja sobre ella- como te gusta buscar problemas, quédate tranquila y espera a Tsugumi, ella no es tonta

Hao: Esperemos que no lo sea porque para ser mi esposa tiene que ser no solo hermosa sí no también muy fuerte –silencio sepulcral…-

Gemelas: Nadie te pregunto ¬,¬ –ambas lo miraron con grandes gotas en la nuca pero el shaman de fuego las ignoro-

Mientras tanto Tsukawa corría todo lo que le daban sus piernas para escapar de la serpiente, los ojos amarillentos la perseguían por donde iba y sabían cada paso que daba, como el terreno tenía algunas irregularidades en el suelo tuvo varios tropiezos pero reaccionaba rápido y esquivaba las embestida que daba la serpiente en su contra; preparando su arco frenó y apuntó a la serpiente lo mas rápido que pudo, las flechas ardientes en fuego fueron directo a la garganta de la serpiente haciéndola chillar de "dolor".

Tsukawa: ¡Las serpientes son sensibles al fuego! –Emprendiendo carrera de nuevo al momento que la serpiente se recuperó y preparó de nuevo su arco- "Para la próxima espero darle en los ojos, eso la dejara fuera de combate para acabar con ella" –jaló el hilo de su arco y fue apareciendo una llameante flecha- ¡**Plumas del fénix**!

Lyserg: ¡¿Qué dijo?! –en el momento en que Tsukawa lanzó la flecha, empezaron a dividirse como otros de sus ataque pero esta vez habían muchas mas y su forma no eran flechas si no largas plumas color fuego-…ese…ese ataque nunca lo había visto

Toshinobu: Sabía que lograría ese ataque en momentos de tensión –apareciendo a su lado- no deben darse el lujo de perder esta pelea es muy importante –apretando los puños- ¡Vamos ustedes pueden! ¡Tsukawa! ¡Tsugumi!

Tsukawa: ¿Uh? –por unos segundos escucho la voz se padre y volteó para verlo, el tiempo se detuvo, ¿la había animado?...nunca había hecho eso- Otô-chan…

Tsubame: No te distraigas…-apareciéndole por atrás- puede significarte la muerte en una batalla –destrozando un frasco pequeño- gane yo…-El polvo paralizó a Tsukawa en ese lugar, todo su cuerpo empezó a dormirse pero lo que hizo fue correr o trató de, para alejarse de donde Tsubame lo esparció- sí sigues huyendo indiferentemente te afectara…no importa lo que hagas

Tsukawa: No pierdo nada en intentarlo –corrió lo mas que le dio las piernas y estiraba los brazos- "no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme quieta, sí me vencen pensaran que no soy lo suficiente fuerte y mis hermanas estarán decepcionadas……y Otô-chan"- ¡AH! PFF…cof, cof –se tropezó y trago un poco de tierra, los brazos ya no aguantaban pero con lo poco que le quedaba fuerzas se levanto del suelo para escupir la tierra y apuntar directo a Tsubame- Esta es la ultima Ring ring…¡**Flechas del infierno**!

El ataque se realizó muy bien pero Tsukawa aún se encontraba en el suelo y Tsubame no le afecto casi el ataque, su rostro neutral desorientaba a la joven, no sabía que le haría en ese estado y estando bajo el paralizante ya no podía moverse del todo; Nana, como Tsubame llamaba a su serpiente fue a embestirla por detrás y con lo lejos que estaban de los espectadores no sabían que le pasaba, ¡no se movía! Y la gran serpiente arremetería contra ella pero…llegaron a tiempo.

Tsubame: Las reglas eran que nadie podía interferir ¬¬ –cruzando los brazos enfadada pero manteniendo la calma-…las matare –dijo neutral-

Tsubasa: Lamentamos la interrupción pero no íbamos a dejar que mataran a nuestra hermana –tenía a la serpiente casi encima mientras que se cubría con su abanico, crecido gracias a la posesión de objetos; azotó a la serpiente con un remolino haciéndola alejar pero no pudo alejarla mucho, su recuperación no estaba completa-

Tsukasa: Se podría decir que las reglas están para romperse ¿o no? Usar polvos es trampa –justo detrás de ella, aprovecho para atraparla entre los hilos de agua- sí tu haces trampa nosotras también

Anna: Inteligentes pero muy tontas, no podrán soportar una pelea –Lyserg preparó su péndulo pero Anna lo bloqueó con una mano- aún no, ten paciencia, dejemos que aprendan por su propia cuenta

Lyserg: Pero Anna…

Anna: Señorita Anna para ti ¬¬ -mirándolo gélidamente- y mas te vale que no me contradigas sabandija, ninguno de ustedes se mueva, no intenten ser héroes porque no lo serán –todos tragaron seco y guardaron silencio-

Yuzuki: Tsubame creo que tienes problemas…¿quieres que te ayude un poco? –dándole una cínica sonrisa-

Tsubame: Yo puedo sola –fue a sacar otro frasco pero Tsukasa logro quitárselo- OYE

Tsukasa: No caeremos en el mismo truco –encerrándola en la misma burbuja donde Tsubasa estaba antes- lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que uses mas de tus venenos con nosotras

Tsubasa: ¿Estas bien Tsuwa? –levantándola un poco- ¿Tsukawa? –moviéndola un poco y fue cuando abrió un poco los ojos- la caballería vino a tiempo –sonriéndole-

Tsukawa: Gracias onê-chan –en ese momento notó algo enorme detrás de su hermana y ahogo un grito tratando de indicar detrás de ella- LA SERPIENTE HERMANA

Tsubasa: ¿Pero que? –apenas volteó noto al gran espíritu y lo primero que pudo hacer fue rodar a un lado para esquivarla- ¡demonios mis brazos! –se levanto con Tsukawa en brazos y esta trató de correr todo lo que le daban las piernas para lograr llegar donde estaban todos, casi lanzó su hermana a los brazos de Lyserg y por fin se dejo caer al suelo-

Tsukawa: No debiste ir tan rápido onê-chan U –viéndola tirada con el rostro azul y sudando mientras que Lyserg la sostenía en brazos-

Tsubasa: Si claro, para que nos coma una serpiente gigante ¿no? Nunca más vuelvo a hacer eso –con un tic en la pequeña sonrisa que tenía-

Horohoro: Oye pero dejaste a Tsukasa, ella no podrá sola contra 2 contrincantes òo

Tsubasa: Despreocupare, el cerebro de Tsukasa vale por 2 no tendrá problemas –en eso a lo lejos se escuchó un grito de parte de su hermana, Yuzuki la tenía atrapada mientras Tsubame controlaba a la serpiente- bueno…tal vez no muchos pero seguro se distrajo…¡allá voy Tsuki! –se trato de levantar pero no podía, aún estaba débil por el ultimo combate pero continuo intentando levantarse, ¡el orgullo va por delante!-

Horohoro: Como alguien esta en pésimas condiciones para pelear creo que tendré que tomar su lugar ¬w¬ –comento sonriendo pero mientras iba a ayudar a Tsukasa, su gemela le dio una zancadilla y levanto la cabeza enfadada-

Tsubasa: ¡Sobre mi cadáver oportunista! ò0o

Horohoro: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! òOó –con la cara llena de tierra- deja de decir estupideces Tsubasa o 

Tsubasa: No son estupideces Bobohoro o –iba a levantarse pero sintieron un pequeño temblor, no sabían de donde provenía pero Tsubasa sonrío para sí-

Tsugumi se levanto algo desorientada pero con arma en mano y lista para contraatacar, avanzó hasta el centro de la pelea con dificultad pero logro liberar a Tsukasa posándose detrás de ella para juntar espaldas, Yuzuki armada con su espejo y la gran serpiente de Tsubame.

Tsugumi: ¿De que me perdí Tsuki? –sonriendo mientras la miraba de reojo-

Tsukasa: Sería mejor que mas tarde te cuente –respondiendo del mismo modo y recuperando la posición de ataque- ahora hay que ganar rápido esta partida o estaremos en problema

Tsugumi: Cierto, nos hemos ganado muchos problemas últimamente –azotando su látigo contra el suelo creando otro temblor que hizo rasgar el suelo hasta llegar a Yuzuki, está salto antes de caer en la grieta y reflejo a Tsugumi en el espejo que traía-

Yuzuki: ¡**Ojos de cristal**! –la vista de Tsugumi se volvió a nublar pero esta vez permaneció parada en el mismo lugar, solo que esta vez estuvo mirando el vació e innumerables voces invadieron su cabeza, gritos de alguien, caballos relinchando y de repente todo se torno negro, la soledad absoluta y el escalofriante ruido de un relámpago se escucho en todo el lugar.

El brillo segó por un momento la vista y todo a su alrededor se destrozo en pedazos, se situó de nuevo en el desierto, el cielo estaba negro como la noche y el olor a lluvia invadía el lugar, la joven de piel bronceada y brillantes ojos verdes miraba a su alrededor mientras sujetaba las riendas de su caballo, el clima no la favorecía pero no le quedaba mucho de viaje, eso lo compensaba.

Ghalia: Mejor me apresuro, habrá tormenta –de un solo tirón se montó en su caballo para seguir la marcha, unas gotas empezaron a rozar su rostro y poco a poco fueron cayendo mas y mas hasta que le dificultaba avanzar entre las arenas y le nublada de su vista, justo al frente de ella, pudo ver el comienzo de su pesadilla-

Una línea quebrada al horizonte brindaba diferentes descargas después otro mucho más escalofriante, la tormenta había comenzado y estaba al asecho el castigo del señor; cada vez, caían mas relámpagos y por momentos, los alrededores se iluminaban, Ghalia no tuvo mas opción que aumentar la marcha, si llegaba al campamento de su padre al menos estaría a salvo.

Ghalia: ¿Dónde estas padre? Abdul me dijo que no estabas lejos –golpeo al caballo para que avanzara mas pero…sucedió-

De entre las nubes negras se fue creando esa pesadilla, todo a los alrededores brilló para después dar paso a una espantosa línea de luz blanca que se fue extendiendo como sí se tratara de la raíz de un árbol, por unos segundos se hubiera salvado pero por desgracia…la desgarradora descarga de energía cayó sobre ella, no tuvo como escapar ya que en el acto se detuvo su corazón, sufrió de un paro cardiaco debido a la descarga…pero antes de fallecer pudo escuchar el horrible sonido que causo su muerte.

-_Fufu…lo conseguí_-

Cuando la rubia despertó de su trance, volvió a ver como Tsukasa estaba frente a ella cubriéndola de los ataques del gran centauro Conrad quien la golpeaba con sus cascos ya que no tenía las herraduras como los caballos de ahora, se había protegido gracias a la posesión de Yuzuki quien lo transformaba en un centauro de cristal, por cada golpe que daba, mas reducía el escudo que había hecho.

Ryu: Al ritmo que va no aguantara por mucho tiempo Yoh-dono, ¡hay que ayudarlas!

Yoh: Tranquilo Ryu en estos momentos hay que permanecer calmados –brindándole una sonrisa características del Asakura, pero para sus adentros estaba preocupado por como se había llevado la pelea-

Mientras, el sonido invadía la cabeza de Tsugumi, no podía moverse ya que recordaba una y otra vez el rayo que le quito la vida a Ghalia, sudaba frío y respiraba lentamente, pero no conseguía tranquilizarse, cada vez lo escuchaba mas fuerte y mas fuerte, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos, escuchaba los latidos del corazón y el relinchar del caballo, el suceso se repitió hasta el cansancio haciéndola caer en la desesperación.

Yuzuki: Así se hace Conrad –sonriendo para sí y rozó sus dedos en su rostro- veo que caíste en mi trampa…Ryugasaki Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Déjame en paz…déjame tranquila… ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero escucharlo más! –De la desesperación empezaron a brotar lagrimas cristalinas de esos brillantes ojos color esmeralda- DETENLO POR FAVOR, YA BASTA

Yuzuki: Al fin, un poco mas y no aguantaras, además a tu protectora no le queda mucho tiempo fufu…nuestro trabajo aquí ya terminó, ¡Tsubame!

Tsubame: Nana…-apunto lentamente con su dedo en dirección a las chicas, la serpiente se alzó para mostrar sus colmillos y después fue deslizándose hasta su presa- purifica las impurezas y termina el trabajo que vinimos a hacer –la serpiente fue tan rápido como pudo y Tsugumi salió del campo de fuerza por lo aturdida que estaba, a ella fue quien le quitarían la vida primero, no era duda.

Tsukasa: ¡TSUGUMI! –corrió para empujarla a un lado y con la otra mano lanzar uno de sus ataques a pesar de que la otra le dolía- ¡**MAREMOTO AZUL**! –las aguas sin control que creó Tsukasa funciono para herir a la serpiente quien se alejó en el acto, después atrapó tanto a Tsubame como Yuzuki pero ya estaba agotada, sí seguía así pronto se desvanecería el ataque…-

Tsubasa: Oigan ustedes –levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a Chocolove y Ren- ayúdenme a levantarme por favor es urgente, Tsukasa necesita una mano y solo yo se que hacer

Ren: Gastaras lo que te queda de poder espiritual y eso es peligroso así que quédate ahí ¬¬

Chocolove: Ren dice la verdad, no te arriesgues óo

Tsubasa: ¡Cállense y solo háganlo! –les grito decidida, ambos quedaron callados para después de intercambiarse miradas alzaron a la chica quien sujeto su abanico y respiro profundamente- vamos Ren-ren solo una vez mas y podremos descansar –lo abrió con rapidez y con todo lo que le quedaba de Furyuko lanzó su ataque– ¡Vamos Ren-ren! **SPECIAL**…**TORNADO**-

Habían salido fuertes ráfagas de su abanico que se combinaron con el ataque de Tsukasa, una combinación devastadora y con mucha esperanza que con ese esfuerzo lograrían terminar la pelea y gritaron como si se tratara de un coro "**TORNADO AZUL**", la tremenda fuerza hizo sacudir el lugar y consigo atrapar a las dos enemigas, no podían escapar ya que era imposible, nunca habían esperado un ataque de tanta potencia y tal como un tornado, las aguas giraron sin control-

Yuzuki: Tsubame tenemos que salir de aquí, sí pierdo nos castigaran

Tsubame: ¡No puedo! –dando vueltas adentro del tornado a gran velocidad- recuerdo que había una manera de librarse de un remolino pero no recuerdo cual era

-**FLECHAS DEL INFIERNO**- -**BOCA DE VOLCAN**-

-_**BOCA DEL INFIERNO**_-

La tierra de repente se abrió para elevarse formando una especie del volcán, en ese momento las flechas de Tsukawa cayeron adentro del volcán y detonó el explosivo para terminar con todo el problema, Yuzuki y Tsubame por la fuerza de ambos ataques se precipitaron a lo lejos; era verdad, ya las habían vencido con muchos problemas pero al menos no tenían esa complicación encima, Tsukasa descanso en el suelo por un momento mientras que Tsugumi se desplomó a un lado, sin mas energías, en tanto Tsubasa respiraba agitada y Tsukawa le temblaba todo su cuerpo.

Tsubasa: Je…se los dije, solo yo sabia darle una mano –no aguantó mas y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de los chicos quienes la sujetaron con cuidado ya desmayada-

Tsukasa: Tonta…no debiste hacer eso, te estamos pegando malas costumbres –miró a su lado y cogió a Tsugumi para cargarla de un brazo, caminó lentamente con la mirada en el suelo pero con un sonrisa en su rostro- yo tampoco debí interferir…pero no tenía otra opción ¿verdad? –tambaleándose logro llegar con los demás quien la ayudaron, Hao empujo a algunos y llevo a Tsugumi adentro de la casa junto con los demás

Tsukawa: ¿Lyserg-san…tu crees que somos muy débiles? –ambos no se habían movido y Tsukawa observaba con tristeza el lugar donde fue la batalla-

Lyserg: No son débiles…solo que no soportan que alguna de ustedes salga lastimada…son una familia Tsukawa, eso es lo que son –observó a la chica y esta aun veía al horizonte preocupada, últimamente la había notado así, el solo suspiró y la llevo a la pensión- vamos pequeña, necesitas un buen descanso hoy peleaste muy bien

Ella sabia que le faltaba mucho, le faltaba entrenar, le faltaba madurar, le faltaba esa fuerza quien siempre la estuvo rodeando, ella no quería decepcionar a sus nuevos amigos, todos con grandes espíritus y mucha fuerza ¿Cómo han podido estar con ella? Una pequeña de una vieja casta de shamanes que a pesar de todo no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos por más entrenamientos que haga.

Tsukawa: No quiero volver a perder…no quiero decepcionarlos –Lyserg sonrió, entro a la casa y se la encargó a Pilika y Tamao para llevarla a darse un baño, el chico se despidió con una mano mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo, era una buena chica-

Lyserg: No has decepcionado a nadie, mas bien has ganado mi respeto pequeña –sonrió, se metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se fue a la sala, el día fue largo y al parecer todos necesitaban un pequeño respiro, sí no estas de humor, ¿como darle ánimos a los que se esforzaron?-

------

Yuzuki: Fallamos –estaba tirada en la grama, habían caído a las afueras de la cuidad mientras que a su lado reposaba Tsubame quien guardó silencio por el comentario- La honorable Suzume nos reprenderá muy fuerte ¿no es verdad?

Tsubame: Es de sabios aprender de las derrotas y seguir intentando

Yuzuki: A mi no me gusta perder y lo sabes –se fue a levantar pero sintió un fuerte dolor a la altura del estomago, rozo sus dedos y vio el liquido carmesí sobre su camisa, sudo frío y guardo silencio hasta que Tsubame lo noto-…Tsu-Tsubame

Tsubame: No te preocupes…no se lo diré a nadie –se levantó algo forzada y busco en un pequeño bolso amarrado a su cinturón, allí habían 3 frascos de colores y unos vendajes- solo me tomara un minuto –neutral como siempre le quitó la camisa y empezó a vendarle el lugar donde sangraba para que no perdiera tanta sangre- solo procura no moverte mucho u originaras una hemorragia

Yuzuki: Regresemos a Kyoto –volteando la mirada y observando donde estaban- no quiero estar un minuto mas aquí –con voz tangente y fría mirada

Tsubame:…Hm…-la observo un momento y respiro profundo- como digas, mientras mas pronto mejor

Yuzuki: Vamos Tsubame –esperó a que terminara con el vendaje para colocarse de nuevo la camisa y con ayuda de la chica se pudo levantar- regresemos al hotel y olvidémonos de esto

Tsubame: Entendido.

_**Manta: Para lograr una meta tienes que luchar por ella, siempre dicen eso pero nadie dijo lo difícil que es lograrlo y tantas cosas que tienes que dejar**_

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el doceavo capitulo, en verdad este capitulo lo escribí por obligación ya que tengo planeadas todas las peleas pero ya en el próximos que no le gustan las peleas tendrán su regalito XD, y otro curioso fue que este capitulo es corto o.o cuando termine tenia 13 paginas, algo poco común para mi XD y también el final esta pero hecho a la carrera pero igual el capitulo llena XD, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Solcito y Naru por siempre de los siempre a ayudarme con este fic y con todo lo que escribo x3 les dedico este cap y prometo apurarme mas en escribir.**

**A los que leen este fic D si ósea tu! XD**

Próximo capitulo---- Los débiles sometidos a la boca del dragón

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-**_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_**-**.


	13. Los débiles sometidos por boca de dragón

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

_**Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"**_…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo 13. "Los débiles sometidos a la boca del dragón"

Habían pasado días muy tensos en la pensión porque aun no llegaba Fausto y necesitaban saber el estado de salud de la más herida en la última batalla, Tsugumi. Ella llevaba ya 5 días inconscientes, cada mañana las chicas esperaban a que se levantara y Tamao hacía comida extra para ella pero pasaron los días y aun permanecía dormida en su futon; Anna comento que podría ser por el extraño ataque de Yuzuki pero no estaban del todo seguro así que no les quedo de otra mas que aguardar.

Al cuarto día de que pasara la pelea llegó Fausto, pudo arreglar regresarse un día antes debido a la emergencia pero después de examinar a Tsugumi dijo que algo físico ni poder era la causa de que no se despertara, dijo que era preferible dejarla dormir mientras el averiguaba la razón de su problema; por otra parte las hijas de Toshinobu tuvieron un pequeño día con el doctor Fausto, las 3 fueron examinadas y gracias a los poderes de Fausto, fueron curadas sus heridas y cicatrices, no estaban del todo mal pero si muy débiles.

Ya era 27 de julio, Tsugumi había cumplido casi una semana dormida y ya todos se estaban preocupando de mas, las gemelas por su parte, muy estresadas ya que apenas Fausto curo sus heridas empezaron a entrenar mucho mas fuerte sin ayuda de Toshinobu mientras que Tsukawa aún entrenaba con su padre porque no soportaba las exigencias de sus hermanas, como estaban muy mal de humor eran exigentes y no cualquiera aguantaba tanto sus ejercicios como su carácter.

Hao: Últimamente esta pensión esta para escaparse, ¿No lo creen? –para esas horas todos estaban en la preparatoria Shinra, el lugar donde estudiaban los Asakura, Anna, Tamao y Manta pero tanto como los Usui, Mattel, Tao y Diethel se inscribieron porque no soportaban estudiar en casa, Pilika y Tamao estudiaban en el mismo año mientras que los demás estudiaban en el último año-

Lyserg: Tu no has estado allá no se porque te quejas Hao –se encontraban a la hora del almuerzo, los únicos que se encontraban del grupo en el salón eran Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Hao y Manta, todos comiendo en algunas mesas juntas- el problema es que las hermanas Ryugasaki están preocupadas por Tsugumi, no me parece que este tan horrible la situación

Hao: El problema no es eso sí no los ánimos que tienen esas endemoniadas gemelas, el otro día fui a preguntarles sobre su entrenamiento, vino la loca y me pateo fuera de la pensión diciéndome que dejara de molestar ¬¬

Horohoro: Eso es lo que haces ùu Tsuki me ha comentado que cuando te apareces cerca de ellas lo único que haces es molestarlas y ponerlas peor de cómo están

Manta: He notado que su carácter no es fácil, yo te recomendaría que no las molestaras hasta que Tsugumi se despierte, por lo visto es la única que las logra calmar

Hao: ¿Ah si? Y que hay de la pequeña, es su hermana también ¿no? Debería saber controlar a esas bestias salvajes –abriendo su caja de almuerzo- hmm Tamao cocino esta mañana

Lyserg: El problema es que Tsukawa le tiene miedo a sus hermanas cuando están enfadadas, ella me dijo que prefiere no acercarse mucho a ellas cuando están así –comiendo un poco del obento que le preparo Tsukawa-

Hao: Bah, es cobarde igual que la mayoría de los tontos humanos –dándole una mordida a un onigiri-

Ren: Te quejas de los demás y tú también has estado de pésimo humor cuando se menciona la última pelea –abriendo su caja de almuerzo y probando el arroz- diría que algo te inquieta además hacia mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba criticar de esa manera a los humanos

Chocolove: Es cierto, desde que sucedió esa pelea has estado de mal humor

Hao: Es que esas hermanas me han decepcionado, pensé que eran un poco mas poderosas o que por lo menos podrían ganar una batalla sin ayuda pero veo que me equivoque, aparte de que la que mas me llamaba la atención no se ha despertado desde hace 6 días

Horohoro: Oye Hao no seas tan duro con ellas, Tsukasa y sus hermanas se están esforzando todos los días para volverse mas fuertes, tal vez no estén a tu altura pero yo si opino que son muy fuertes

Ren: Por sí no lo has notado Horohoro, estamos en la preparatoria y Tsukasa esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, no te servirá adularla ya que no esta aquí

Horohoro: No es adularla Ren, es que yo si se cuanto tiempo se toman para entrenar, al contrario de nosotros que solo entrenamos por las tardes ellas entrenan hasta la madrugada para levantarse temprano y volver a entrenar, Tsukasa se queda hasta muy tarde entrenando al frente de la pensión para no molestar a nadie pero como ustedes bellos durmientes no saben

Manta: Tranquilo Horohoro no te alteres nnU

Horohoro: Es que me molesta que se metan con ella y sus hermanas ùu no la tienen fácil…además

Todos: ¿Además?

Horohoro: Además, aunque este muy cansada, Tsuki me prepara un delicioso almuerzo todos los días TT –comiendo de su obento con cascadas en los ojos-

Lyserg: Y ayuda a su hermana a preparar el mío nn

Hao: Ay que tiernos, ambos les prepara la comida su querida noviecita –hablando con una voz melosa- este amor de jóvenes

Lyserg: Deja lo celos Hao, admite que estas así solo porque Tsugumi nunca te toma en cuenta uOu

Hao: Ella ya no me interesa, es débil, sí fuera fuerte se hubiera levantado hace días; personas como ella no puede tener el privilegio de ser mi pareja –todos incluyendo el joven Tao le dieron muy mala cara, se supone que así se comportaba el antiguo Hao además se notaba un tono de egolatría en sus palabras-

Chocolove: Óyeme Hao ese comentario fue muy egoísta, deberías de ser mas suave con ellas

Hao: Tu no sabes nada moreno –recogió su obento y guardo mitad de la comida- ya me hicieron quitar el hambre, me voy de aquí regresare cuando suene la campana –dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y después salió del aula algo mal humorado dejando a todos extrañados-

Manta: ¿Qué le pasara a Hao?

Horohoro: Déjalo Manta, de seguro recordó sus viejos tiempos pero no hay que prestarle atención además apuesto que Yoh esta de nuestra parte

Ren: Aunque Hao no esta del todo mal –con una mano debajo del mentón y dando una pose pensativa- nosotros las sobrepasamos en poder espiritual por una buena diferencia, no por eso llegar al punto de Hao pero si me parece que son algo débiles

Lyserg: Es muy diferente, nosotros tuvimos contacto con los grandes espíritus, en el torneo de Shamanes nosotros tuvimos un trato especial además de que somos los guerreros legendarios ellas por su parte se han esforzado por su cuenta

Horohoro: No estés del lado de Hao, Ren, tú sabes que entrenan muy duro

Ren: Esta bien, esta bien pero siguen estando a un nivel inferior al de nosotros ¬¬

Horohoro: Apuesto a que sí te enfrentas con alguna, digamos Tsubasa, te será complicado ganarle –sonriéndole-

Ren: Ella es una molestia andante pero se nota que aguanta golpes, lo admito pero no me vencerá a mí ¬¬

Horohoro: Solo daba un ejemplo "Jejeje perfecto al menos nota su presencia en las peleas y hoy no se quejó que la mencionara, voy por buen camino, tal vez le devuelva el favor a Tsubasa mas rápido de lo que pensaba" –sonriendo mas amplio-

Chocolove: ¿En que piensas Horohoro? Que pones esa cara sonriente tan de repente

Horohoro: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?...e-eh…pues "Oh rayos no puedo decir que es por ayudar a Tsubasa…veamos, veamos piensa rápido" SI, bueno es que el obento que me preparo Tsuki me puso de buen humor porque esta muy rico y…y…y ella es la mejor novia de todo el mundo jajajajajajajaja –riéndose nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza y tenía muchas gotitas en la nuca-

Manta: Jejeje, Horohoro estas muy enamorado, sin duda que Tsukasa te puso muy feliz –con una picara sonrisa- jijiji es verdad lo que dicen que las mujeres logran cambiar las cosas, te han vuelto un muchacho romántico ¿no?

Horohoro: Romántico no, solo digo que es la mejor porque es una chica excelente además es muy bonita y sabe hacer muchas cosas y adem—

Manta: Y además te ha hecho regalarle flores jijiji, ya te he visto ir a la floristería 3 veces en la semana, jijiji eso no lo conocía de ti

Horohoro: Solo las compro porque merece algo bonito después de entrenar tan duro todo el día ò///ó –apretando los puños todo sonrojado-

Lyserg: Yo creo que nunca le he regalado alguna flor a Tsukawa n.nU ahora con tus romanticismo me harás quedar mal Horohoro

Horohoro: Inmaduros todos ustedes, ya los veré cuando estén enamorados, se van a acordar de mi ¬¬

En eso sonó la campana del instituto y al poco rato entró el profesor al salón, ya había acabado la hora del almuerzo y empezaría al fin la última hora de clase en el día, Yoh y Anna lograron entrar a la clase antes de que el profesor les pusiera un retardo pero Hao no apareció mas, en realidad el chico solo ignoro la campana y se quedó recostado en la rama de un árbol disfrutando la brisa.

Hao: Tzu…consideración a los débiles, que boberías dicen estos muchachos –decía masticando una pequeña ramita- ¿Por qué no se levanto un día después? Se supone que ella es una chica fuerte pero me decepciono, que desperdició tan grande, es verdad cuando dicen que todo lo bueno tiene algo malo ¬¬, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Desde la ventana del salón los jóvenes notaron la presencia de Hao, como estaban haciendo un trabajo en parejas pudieron hablar un poco, mientras Yoh y Anna se enteraban de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron hace poco con el shaman de fuego.

Yoh: ¿Dices que volvió a ser como antes?

Anna: Manta no digas patrañas ese tonto solo esta frustrado porque no tiene la atención que piensa que siempre se merece

Manta: Tanto así no Anna, pero si me parece sospechoso, deberíamos de tener cuidado con el, ¿Quién sabe sí con esto empieza a ser el Hao del torneo?

Yoh: Todo esta bajo control Manta, sí pasa eso nos enfrentaremos tal y como lo hicimos en el torneo y asunto arreglado

Manta: Y tu lo dices tan a la ligera Yoh -.-U

Yoh: Jijiji así disfrutas más la vida nn –el profesor atinó a darle en la frente con una tiza a Yoh y a Manta regañándolos por hacer escándalo en clase, la mayoría se rieron por lo bajo mientras el profesor los mandaba afuera a cargar baldes de agua por lo que quedaba de hora, ya era la tercera vez en la semana, ya era de esperarse-

Anna: Estos dos nunca aprenden ¬¬

-------

Rondando por la pensión que estaba bastante solitaria para esa hora, Fausto se encontraba arriba revisando de nuevo cada examen que le realizó a Tsugumi mientras que Tsukawa ordenaba los futones, estaba muy callado, no es lo mismo sin toda la gente y uno que otro desorden; una gemela rondaba por cada pasillo de la casa hasta que pasó por la habitación de Fausto.

Tsubasa: Ne, Fausto-sensei ¿ha visto a mi hermana Tsukasa?

Fausto: ¿Tsukasa? Hmm, de verdad que no la veo desde el almuerzo, se quedaron lavando la loza y subí, la única que he visto es la pequeña Tsukawa, tal vez ella sepa

Tsubasa: Que extraño, ella no se desaparece así de repente ¿A dónde se habrá ido? ò.ôU, gracias Fausto-sensei, disculpe las molestias o.o

Fausto: No es ninguna molestia sí veo a tu hermana le diré que te esta buscando nn

Tsubasa: Gracias Fausto-sensei nOn –se despidió con una mano del doctor y fue corriendo donde Tsukawa, esta acababa de arreglar todo y apunto de salir-- ¡TSUKAWA! ò.o –al tirar tan fuerte la puerta al entrar, se derrumbo la gran pila de futones y almohadones que había ordenado Tsukawa con tanto esmero por un largo rato-…e-eh… ¿enanita U?

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-chan deberías tener mas cuidado mira lo que hiciste, ahora tendré que ordenarlas de nuevo TT!

Tsubasa: Ya dije lo siento nOnUu

Tsukawa: Uff…dime onê-chan ¿querías algo? –recogiendo algunos almohadones del suelo y guardándolos en los closet-

Tsubasa: ¡Si! Es que desde hace un rato perdí de vista a la geniecito ¿la has visto? Me dijo que iría al baño un momento pero no regresó, fui al baño y ella no estaba

Tsukawa: Bueno no sabría decirte onê-chan, p-porque yo tampoco la vi después que almorzamos, no crees que esta…eh… ¿en el techo? nnU

Tsubasa: Ya revise allí, no esta en las termas, en la sala, cocina, la habitación de los chicos, el baño, con Fausto-sensei, ni en la habitación de Yoh y Anna

Tsukawa: ¿Con Tsugumi tampoco? –la chica de largo cabello marrón negó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos-…b-bueno supongamos que esta en el patio de atrás entrenando por su cuenta supongo yo n.nU

Tsubasa: No esta en la pensión, ya he revisado todos esos lugares…pero no he revisado a mi propia hermanita ¬.¬ y con esa cara se ve que escondes algo ¿no Tsukawa?

Tsukawa: Y-YO ¿esconder algo? OU, nooo Onê-chan como crees esas cosas yo no te escondería algo n.nU

Tsubasa: ¿Ah no? ¿Enserio? O.o Hmm y ¿no hablaste con Tsukasa antes de que saliera? . 

Tsukawa: Eso si o.o me dijo que volvería con Horohoro onî-chan ya que quería escapar de tus entrena---…O-O

Tsubasa: Gracias enana, es un placer tener una hermana que no sabe mentir D, ¡cuida bien de Tsugumi no me tardo! –cerrando de nuevo la puerta y cambiándose para ir en busca de alguien muy especial-

Tsukawa: No es justo TT ser la hermana menor no es fácil ahora Tsuki onê-sama se enfadara conmigo ToTU ¡tengo que aprender a mentir!

No muy lejos Tsukasa Ryugasaki iba corriendo rumbo a la preparatoria Shinra, llevaba mucho de camino ya que se las ingenió para salir de la pensión sin que Tsubasa se diera cuenta, su escape fue exitoso, lo único que le quedaba era llegar a la preparatoria y esperar a Horohoro en la entrada. Se escucho a lo lejos la campana, ¡al fin! Llego justo a tiempo y ni una sola vista de Tsubasa cerca así que tenía el camino libre para divertirse con Horohoro por lo que quedaba de día.

Tsukasa: Creo que iré a su salón seguro estará con los muchachos –la chica se apresuro a entrar a la edificación y buscar el salón del ainu, cuando al fin llego, justo iban saliendo- ¡oigan aquí! –alzando una mano y voltearon para saludarla-

Manta: ¿Qué haces aquí Tsukasa? Deberías de estar en la casa o.o

Tsukasa: Es que me escape de la tonta por un rato, no se entero que me fui nn –ambos rieron por el comentario pero los interrumpió un jovenzuelo de cabellos celestes-

Horohoro: ¡Tsuki! ¿Que haces aquí? Por lo visto burlaste a tu hermana D, jajajaja buen trabajo XD –levantándola un poco del suelo-

Tsukasa: La única que sabe que me fui fue Tsukawa y porque me descubrió escapando pero ella no sabe que vine -saliendo del edificio- ¿Qué tal el día de hoy?

Pilika: ¡Aburrido Tsuki-san!, no hicimos casi nada -.-U

Hao: Lo dirás en tu clase, porque en la de nosotros estuvimos haciendo trabajos toda la mañana ¬¬

Lyserg: Y la tarde Hao, recuerda que alguien, no se quien, se escapo de la última clase ¬O¬

Hao: No importa, igual que ni las necesito -o- todas son estupideces de humanos

Tsukasa: Maa, maa, pero pronto terminaran este semestre nn al menos ven clase yo estoy perdiendo mis 2 últimos semestres cuando llegue a mi casa tendré que ponerme a estudiar mucho ooU

-_Y también entrenar_-

Todos se extrañaron de la voz pero al poner la vista en frente vieron a una Tsubasa muy enfadada y con el aura oscura, cargaba su abanico en una mano y unas agujas en la otra mano y con un aspecto que daba escalofríos.

Tsukasa: A-ah…oh rayos me descubrió nnU

Tsubasa: TSU-KA-SA ÒÓ –se le abalanzo encima cual lucha libre y se creó la típica nube de humo entre ambas mientras discutían sobre quien sabe que, cosas típicas-

Horohoro: Rayos ya llego esta, ahora no podré pasármela con Tsuki tranquilo .U –recibió de neto en la cara el abanico de metal portado por todos sabemos quien, dejándole una roja marca rectangular- ò.x esta muchachita me las pagara caras algún día

Ren: Yo le agradeceré, siempre que dices cosas sin sentido me hace el favor de darte tu merecido

Horohoro: Muy gracioso cabeza de pico ¬.¬

Ren: ¿Algún problema conmigo puercoespín? ¬¬ ¿quieres pelear o que?

Yoh: Ya, ya por favor están haciendo mucho escándalo U…oigan gemelas, vengan regresemos a la pensión D –hablándole a la nube de humo con gritos incluidos-

Tsubasa: Si, vamos Tsukasa, a la pensión aún nos quedan horas de entrenamiento nOn –parando en seco y llevando arrastras a Tsuki-

Tsukasa: Que no voy a ir solo porque tú me lo dices ¬O¬ -levantándose y yendo a la dirección contraria mientras su hermana la jalaba por un brazo-

Tsubasa: Iras a entrenar conmigo - vamos –jalándola con esfuerzo mientras que su hermana jalaba del otro lado- debemos ser fuertes para el próximo ataque, sí no entrenas te quedaras débil o 

Tsukasa: Todo entrenamiento tiene su descanso y lo sabes, solo que tú sacas energías de algún lugar, necesito descansar por lo menos unas horas Tsubasa o -jalando mas fuerte- déjame tranquila, quiero salir con Horohoro

Tsubasa: Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, es hora de entrenar no de salir por ahí ahora muévete que nos esperan -- 

Tsukasa: ¡Que no voy a ir! --- 

Tsubasa: ¡Que si lo harás! Porque yo lo digo o 

Tsukasa: ¡No eres mi jefa! -- 

Tsubasa: ¡Pero si tu gemela! O 

Tsukasa: ¡Eso no tiene lógica! o 

Manta: Creo que se quedaran un buen rato ahí n.nU ¿Quién las separa?

Chocolove: ¡NO! Ellas muerden, yo no me acerco a esas dos, son peligrosas cuando pelean ooU

Yoh: Vamos, vamos, se hace tarde chicas no peleen n.nU –fue a separarlas pero ambas sin querer lo golpearon en medio de su discusión y eso hizo que alguien SI se enfadara-

Anna: Dejen las cosas infantiles y muévanse, no tengo toda la tarde sí no se quedan aquí ¬¬

Tsubasa: Yo voy a la pensión es ella la que quiere salir por ahí -o- obviando el entrenamiento que tenemos organizado -señalando a Tsukasa con su dedo-

Tsukasa: ¿Tenemos? TU lo organizaste y no pensé que aún hacías entrenamientos del infierno Tsubasa, tal vez tu tengas resistencia de oso pero yo necesito unas horas de descanso –abrazó un brazo de Horohoro y lo fue llevando al lado contrario- sí quieres seguimos mañana

Tsubasa: Mañana no, tus músculos se dormirán porque no han tenido actividad constante ò.o

Tsukasa: MIS MUSCULOS NO FUNCIONARAN SÍ NO DESCANSO ANIMAL òó…arg si que me haces enfadar ò.o

Tsubasa: Y tu sacas de sus casillas a cualquiera ò.o –ambas se dieron duelo de miradas y después voltearon las caras- ¡bien! Ve con Horohoro y diviértete YO seguiré entrenando, mañana no me digas que aligere el entrenamiento porque no lo aguantas ¬o¬

Tsukasa: Bien por mi, sí he soportado todos estos días de esa tortura que haces llamar entrenamiento por mi esta bien, un día mas no matara ùOu –ambas caminaron por lados contrarios y el ambiente de tensión lo dejaban a su paso-

Tsubasa: Mas te vale que regreses temprano o -volteando para gritarle lo que había dicho mientras la señalaba con un dedo-

Tsukasa: Claro que regreso temprano, el problema será sí alguien me deja dormir en paz o -haciendo lo mismo-

Tsubasa: ¡Sabihonda! o 

Tsukasa: ¡Ególatra! o 

Repentinamente se callaron para sacarse la lengua y siguieron su camino, al parecer la marea se había calmado y nadie mato a nadie (N/A: Milagro XDU) aunque Anna no le faltaban las ganas de mandar a un par de gemelas a Marte.

Anna: Sí esa rubia no se despierta hoy, juro que matare a esas gemelas ya me tienen harta ¬¬

Yoh: Lo mismo dijiste ayer Annita . -con la marca de un puño y un zapato en la cara; Anna lo miró muy mal haciendo que Yoh se le helara el cuerpo-…yo…yo no dije nada, no me pegues Anna ToTU

Anna: Que tonto eres ¬¬ ¡por eso aumentare tu entrenamiento!

Yoh: Nooooooooo, no me hagas eso Annita ToT –persiguiendo a la rubia-

Tamao: Anna-sama sigue igual que siempre nn

Pilika: Aunque le vendría bien un escarmiento a alguien jajaja –viendo de reojo a Tsubasa que iba caminando cerca de ellas, algo distraída de lo que hablaban

Tamao: Señorita Pilika no sea cruel nonU

Ren: No formen más problemas de los que hay –pasando entre las dos con los brazos cruzados- no querrán que Anna se descargue con ustedes chicas –volteando a verlas haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran- …hmm… ¿Les pasa algo? –levantando una ceja notando las mejillas de ambas-

Pilika y Tamao: No, no, no a nosotras no nos pasa nada o///oUuU

Ren: Sí ustedes lo dicen –encogiéndose en hombros y siguiendo su camino, en eso nota a Tsubasa, la chica miraba al suelo distraída y pateaba algunas piedritas con las manos en los bolsillos, estuvo igual hasta el cruce de una calle y se fue por esa ruta sin decir nada-

Yoh: Oye Tsubasa ¿no vienes con nosotros? o.o –la chica volteó un momento sorprendida pero después le dio una "sonrisa" a Yoh-

Tsubasa: Iré a entrenar al parque no se sí volveré temprano Yoh -fingiendo una sonrisa lo más que podía-

Anna: Sí llegas tarde a la cena, no la tendrás ¬¬ y espero no escucharte a media noche husmeando en la cocina

Tsubasa: Ya veré como me las arreglo –levantando una mano mientras seguía su camino- nos vemos chicos –la silueta se fue perdiendo hasta que no se vio mas de ella, todos extrañados siguieron a la pensión consiguiéndose en el camino a Tsukawa quien iba con Toshinobu, ambos venían de la nueva heladería en Funbari-

Tsukawa: ¡Buenas tardes! nOn –lamiendo un cono de helado mientras se juntaba al grupo y caminaba directo al lado del ingles-

Hao: Oye pequeña me das a probar –señalando el helado-

Tsukawa: Toma Hao nî-chan esta deliciosos, deberíamos de ir un día todos juntos a la nueva heladería, es enorme, no sabia que sabor elegir –relatando con un gran sonrisa-

Yoh: Hmm se me antoja un helado de mantecado n.n

Pilika: Parece una excelente idea que tal si vamos este domingo a comer D

Manta: ¡Buena idea Pilika! D

Pilika: A ti que te parece Ren n.n –conversando a un lado de el-

Ren: Me da igual, no me gustan mucho los helados –respondiéndole indiferente-

Pilika: ¿Que? ¿no te gustan los helados?

Ren: ¿Algún problema? –la chica negó mientras seguían caminando pero algo lo tenía distraído, de vez en cuando volteaba para mirar por donde habían venido pero veía la calle sola con uno que otra persona que pasaba- "me parece muy extraño…mas bien diría demasiado extraño"…

Toshinobu: Hmm –viendo a todos los muchachos del grupo- oigan, ¿donde están mis hijas?

Lyserg: Tsukasa-san salió con Horohoro y Tsubasa se fue a entrenar señor Toshinobu o.oU

Toshinobu: Hmm…con que Tsukasa esta con el muchacho ¬¬ al menos esta acompañada…pero me preocupa la terca de Tsubasa, le he dicho mas de una vez que no puede salir sin compañía ùu esa muchachita me ignora

Tsukawa: No te ignora otô-chan solo que ella odia que la manden n,n –comiendo de su helado- Tsubasa onê-chan estará bien, esta vez salió armada y con espíritu

Toshinobu: No me parece –con el ceño fruncido- entrenar sola…bah, esta muchachita lo que le gusta es escaparse por ahí, ¡que vergüenza! Sí su madre las viera ahora estaría muy decepcionada de ustedes, quien iba a pensar que sus hijas serían tan tercas como mulas ùu le dije que era malo tener hijos, ellos no aprecian el sacrificio de sus padres no señor, todo es 'yo, yo, yo' si, no piensan en otra cosa y mas a esta edad, piensan que lo saben todo--–empezando a monologar-

Tsukawa: O-o-otô-chan por favor no digas esas cosas U

Ren: "Hmm…que molestia con esta muchacha, sí que causa problemas sí se vuelve a quedar sola volverán a usarla como saco de entrenamiento" -espero a que todos estuvieran distraídos en sus asuntos cuando se regresó sin que se dieran cuenta, se podría decir que la curiosidad mató al gato-

Toshinobu: ¡Ya ves!, como te atreves a callar a tu padre ò-o se supone que te eduque para que me respetaras como tu padre y me faltas el respeto mandándome a callar jovencita, como se nota que siempre andas con tus hermanas, nunca imagine que iban a ser un mal ejemplo para ti pero veo que estas tomando las mismas actitudes ò.o

Tsukawa: Pero… ToT sí yo no he dicho nada de es---

Toshinobu: No me contradigas jovencita ò.o sí sigues con esa actitud tendré que castigarte, le darás unas cuantas vueltas a TODO Funbari sí me contradices

Tsukawa: P-pero T—T otô-chan

Toshinobu: Silencio señorita usted no tiene autorización para hablar, usted hace solo lo que yo le diga, me entendió ò.o

Tsukawa: Si otô-chan TTUu –cabizbaja por el regaño mientras que los demás reían un poco por la actitud del señor Toshinobu, acostumbraba a hacer eso cuando no sabia de las gemelas o hacían algo malo, aprendieron a solo ignorarlo ya que pasaba casi todos los días-

Yoh: Jijiji, que gracioso es el señor Toshinobu -mirando al espíritu flotando cerca del grupo mientras monologaba sobre cosas de padres- eso me recuerda, oye Hao tengo algo que hablar contigo o.o

Hao: ¿Y se puede saber que es? –Yoh lo miró serio por un momento y después siguió caminando- bueno…sí es así…

Chocolove: De seguro es por tu extraño comportamiento Hao ò.o sabes bien que a Yoh no le agrada esa actitud –hablando a su lado-

Hao: Si lo se, pero es mi opinión o acaso no puedo tener tampoco opinión moreno

Manta: No es eso Hao, no te pongas a pensar mal, sí no que esos comentarios son muy duros además llevabas mucho tiempo sin esa actitud para cambiarla de repente

Hao: Bah, afecte a quien le afecte es mi opinión, que no me guste la debilidad de los humanos es problema mío

Manta: Ay, y yo que pensaba que Ren era terco ¬¬ -suspirando mientras que Hao le sonrió-

Hao: No puedes conmigo enanito y lo sabes jeje

Mientras, Ren se metió por aquel cruce donde dejaron a Tsubasa, esa ruta no era la del parque pero la transitaba mucho esa chica, como dijo Toshinobu, a ella le encanta escaparte por ahí, Ren por su parte sabía que no iría a entrenar así que siguió el camino según su instinto para averiguar a donde había ido, lo mas cercano de allí era el mirador y la estación Funbari, ella no saldría de la ciudad entonces por descarte le toco ir al mirador.

Ren: Sin duda esta muchacha da muchos problemas ¿no Bason?

Bason: Pero es buena persona Ren-**bocchama**, además desde aquella pelea en el río lo he notado mas cercano a ella

Ren: No digas tonterías Bason lo que pasa es que a pesar de todo es una chica, por mi hermana se que son muy delicadas y como es su familia me sorprende que no la hayan asesinado aún

Bason: ¿Entonces irá a cuidar de ella?

Ren: No queda de otra, los demás ni se movieron y me da curiosidad saber que rayos le pasa

Bason: Entonces si esta muy preocupado por ella Ren-**bocchama**, me da gusto ver que usted se este abriendo mas a otras personas joven amo –en cuestión de segundos, el alma de Bason estaba cortada por la mitad y un Ren algo avergonzado guardaba su arma-

Ren: No me hagas enfadar antes de tiempo Bason, mira que soportarla no es fácil se que me tiene una riña constante òo

Bason: Ah…ah…ah no fue mi intención ofenderlo Ren-**bocchama** solo comentaba x0xUu

Ren: Mas te vale Bason ùu –subió una de las colinas para llegar al mirador y vio el lugar solo, la ultima persona que había visto era el vendedor de croquetas de pulpo que estaba abajo, posó su atención en una persona que estaba sentada en la baranda donde podías ver casi toda la ciudad, pasaba su brazo constantemente por su cara y se notaba distraída, el chino se acerco mas hasta estar detrás de la persona y con un toque de sarcasmo dijo-…oye, que mentirosa eres Tsubasa

La chica no había notado su presencia hasta que le hablo, volteando sorprendida y dejando lo que estaba haciendo; sus ojos se le notaban aguados e hinchados y sus mejillas las tenia rosas, quedándose sin habla, solo miraba a Ren esperando sí decía algo y preparada para lo peor, el chico la miró un momento también sorprendido pero recupero la compostura rápidamente.

Ren: Oye ¿Qué te sucede Ryugasaki? No me digas que estabas llorando aquí tu sola ¬o¬

Tsubasa: ¡¿Pero que dices?! Eso no es verdad –frotándose la cara con un brazo- lo que sucede es que me entro una basura en el ojo y me dio alergia es todo –sonrojándose mas y sujetándose al barandal con una sola mano- ¿tu que haces aquí Ren?

Ren:…Vine porque…porque quería estar un rato tranquilo aquí en el mirador pero veo que alguien ya esta aquí así que mejor me voy para no molestar -o- -volteándose para irse y Tsubasa volvió a acomodarse en la baranda- "que terca eres, ¿tu crees que me iba a comer esa historia que tienes alergia? Es evidente que estabas llorando"

Tsubasa: "Hmm…lo que faltaba, ni siquiera me gusta llorar en publico y el que menos quiero que me vea, se aparece por arte de magia, ¿Qué mas podía ser peor?"

Ren: "Sabia que le pasaba algo, con razón su actitud tan extraña…pero…que este llorando sola, no entiendo lo que pudo haberle pasado"

Tsubasa: "Vamos vete ya Ren-chan, no quiero que me veas llorando, de seguro pensara que soy una tonta, si, como el es todo fuerte y demasiado creído seguro se debe de estar riendo de mi"

Ren: "Debería quedarme, me mata la curiosidad de saber que le pasa…además" –un pequeño flash back apareció en su mente, el rostro de Tsubasa de hace un momento lo tenía aun sorprendido- "Nunca pensé verla llorar..."

Tsubasa: Tzu "Rayos no lo soporto, me tendré que ir de aquí" –se volvió a limpiar la cara para "disimular" y se bajó del barandal- ya me voy, disfruta la vista aunque es mejor la brisa que hay –empezando a caminar para irse pero al momento de pasar al lado de Ren un comentario la detuvo en seco-

Ren: ¿Se puede saber porque lloras Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Te dije que no estaba llorando, solo es que me dio alergia –mirando el suelo muy sonrojada, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios temblorosos-

Ren: No me subestimes Tsubasa, se que estabas llorando, yo no soy tonto

Tsubasa: ¡Pues lo siento pero yo si! –Volteándose para reclamarla mientras le brotaban sin querer más lagrimas- ¿y que sí estaba llorando?, ¿ahora tampoco puedo llorar sin que alguien me reclame por hacerlo? –Respirando profundamente se tapó la cara con ambas manos y dejó escuchar un refunfuño- lo siento no debí decirte eso Ren

Ren: No te preocupes, de todas maneras tienes razón en lo que dices –vio como la chica se dejaba caer sobre el banco de allí y miraba el suelo- oye Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Ya me disculpe –el chico se acerco y le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza para sentarse a su lado-

Ren: No te pongas terca que así soy yo –la joven le sacó la lengua y el le volvió a dar un coscorrón- tonta se que algo te pasa, para que te pongas a llorar y andes con esos ánimos…y no es solo hoy, andas así desde antes

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Sorprendida de que la tomara en cuenta-

Ren: Eres muy evidente cuando cambias de animo, se te puede notar cuando estas enfadada, feliz o triste -sonrojándose un poco pero miró para otro lado para disimular-

Tsubasa: Pensaras que soy tonta ¿verdad?

Ren: No lo niego, pero lo que me que intriga es el porque

Tsubasa: No lo entenderías además te burlarías de mi ¬¬ –Ren la miró con mala cara y ella suspiro con desgano-

Ren: ¿Y porque no hablas con alguna de tus hermanas? –la chica estuvo apunto de responder pero bajo la cabeza quedándose callada- por lo visto di en el blanco

Tsubasa: Seguro, tú no tienes errores porque eres perfecto –suspirando con desgano-

Ren: Al menos se la raíz del problema, eso me da a mi la ventaja…ya se porque viniste sola aquí

Tsubasa: No veo que ganas con eso, no es de mucha relevancia lo que me pasa –el chino permaneció mirándola por un rato, necesitaba analizar la situación para solucionarlo por su cuenta, duraron ese momento en silencio hasta que Ryugasaki rompió el hielo con un aire tranquilo-… ¿sabes que Ren?...te envidio mucho, tu forma de ser me causa mucha envidia –mirando al frente con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ren: ¿Tú me envidias a mí? Ja eso no me lo esperaba

Tsubasa: Pero es verdad, envidio la fuerza que tienes…de todo lo que e escuchado de ti y desde que te conozco me da un poco de envidia no poder ser como tu; no dejas que sepan como te sientes y sí algún problema te preocupa nadie se entera amenos que de verdad sea muy grave, por tu parte das siempre esa actitud de que conoces todo y que nada puede romper esa barrera que te rodea, es como si rebotaran los problemas o se destruyeran frente a ti

El chico permaneció en silencio, nadie le había dicho esas cosas exceptuando Yoh y su hermana, notó que la chica se volvió a levantar del banco abrazándose a si misma con un sonrisa tímida y camino directo a la baranda para apoyarse en ellas.

Tsubasa: Por eso te envidio, eres casi el hombre perfecto…tzu…que daría yo por ser así, igual que tu –en eso empezó a reír por lo bajo- mejor te dejo de molestar y de decir tonterías, seguro estas aburrido con mi habladuría

Ren: No del todo –apoyándose al lado de ella- tu dices que quieres ser como yo pero no es tan buen como parece…todos tienen sus propios problemas solo que lo afrontan de distintas maneras, me halaga que quieras ser como yo pero al final no ganas mucho

Tsubasa: Pues por lo menos mi respeto si te lo ganaste –volviendo a quedar en silencio- si…no es mucho en realidad –volviendo a sonreír-

Ren: Hmm…que extraña te ves –mirándola por el rabillo del ojo- es mejor ser como tu

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo yo? Jajajaja, tu mismo me lo dices, soy una chica muy problemática

Ren: Pero a pesar de todo y que te sientas mal, puedes bromear y ser tan revoltosa como lo eres siempre, pero claro basta que estés sola para que rompas en llanto como una niña pequeña, no será que tu problema es el orgullo –sonriéndole de lado buscándole pelea, tal vez con eso volvía a la normalidad-

Tsubasa: Supongo que es eso, Tsukasa siempre me lo dice…-no dijo nada por un momento, como sí estuviera pensando en algo y después siguió-…ella siempre me regaña y me dice '_deja de ser tan orgullosa, algún día te traerá problemas ya lo veras_'…jejeje ella dice que nunca la escucho pero no es verdad –sonriendo para sí-

Ren: Entonces el problema es Tsukasa –la chica permaneció callada y mordió la comisura del labio-…me lo suponía…supongo que por eso molestas a Horokeu –la chica asintió lentamente- te sientes sola desde que se juntaron supongo

Tsubasa: Lo que sucede es que desde que nacimos hemos hecho todo juntas –apoyo sus codos en la baranda y su cabeza sobre ambas manos dando un pequeño puchero- siempre la he tenido cerca y yo siempre he estado cerca de ella pero…desde que esta con Horohoro le ha dado muchas mas atenciones a el –dio un suspiro y después siguió- pero mi hermana esta muy feliz desde que llegamos aquí y mucho mas desde que Bobohoro esta con ella…no puedo ser egoísta sí ella esta bien

Ren: Fue por eso que preferiste venir sola

Tsubasa: Sí ella se llega a enterar se sentirá muy mal, esa tonta se culpa por cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ella y asume las responsabilidades…por eso preferí mantener en secreto eso –volteando un poco para mirar el chico- pero creo que alguien mas se enteró

Ren: Digamos que tenía curiosidad del asunto –desviándole la mirada- y ¿ahora que harás?

Tsubasa: Cuidarla, es lo único que se me ocurre…mientras ella este feliz, yo también lo estoy –posando un dedo en los labios y picando un ojo dijo- pero eso si es un secreto así que espero que lo guardes por mi

Ren: Tu hermana tenía razón, tu orgullo algún día te traerá problemas

Tsubasa: Ya los solucionare –estirando sus brazos- aaahh necesitaba decírselo a alguien

Ren: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Tsubasa: No del todo, pero se sintió bien decírselo a alguien aunque ese alguien si que fue una sorpresa –dándole una media sonrisa-

Ren: Dicen que nadie sabe lo que le espera en la vida, supongo que algunas veces eso es cierto, porque a decir verdad –sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer pero no permitió que la chica lo viera- yo tampoco había hablado así con nadie

Tsubasa: ¿Enserio? o.o –parpadeando atónita mientras se acercaba a el- nunca pero nunca Ren

Ren: Noooo…nunca Tsubasa ¬//.¬

Tsubasa: Jaja…jajajaja –tapándose un la boca mientras reía- jajajaja lo siento, en verdad no es mi intención reírme p-pero jajajaja

Ren: Para que te digo las cosas si te vas a burlar tan descaradamente ùu

Tsubasa: Jajajaja, no digas eso, es que lo que dijiste me pareció muy tierno jaja

Ren: Tierno…… ¿pero que parte de tierno tiene eso?

Tsubasa: Supongo que por verte con esa mascara del chico frío siempre, me sorprendió saber que nunca habías hablado así con nadie…jajaja me hace sentir afortunada, supongo que he sido de las pocas que he visto al Ren que tiene corazón –sonriéndole-…no eres el único que sabe cosas, jajajaja yo sabía que lo escondías en alguna parte –guiñándole el ojo causando que el chino se sonrojara hasta los pies-

Ren: No digas tonterías Tsubasa –apretando los puños y todo engrinchado como un gato-

Tsubasa: Jajajaja y me dices a mi orgullosa…-sonriendo y mirando el paisaje- ya pronto va a anochecer mejor voy a la pensión no me quiero quedar sin cena, mi estomago no soportaría una noche mas sin ella jajaja –caminando hasta el Tao y notando que seguía enfadado- relájate Ren jajajaja no es tan malo lo que te dije ni que fuera el fin del mundo -3-… –en eso y sin previo aviso se acerco al chico y le levanto un poco los cabellos de la frente, esto lo dejó estático mientras que Tsubasa le daba un rápido beso en el frente-

-_Que se supone que estaba haciendo ella, ¿no que siempre peleaban por todo?, esa no era la Tsubasa de siempre, además ¡como se atreve a hacer algo así sin mi permiso! ¡Eso es un abuso a mi espacio personal!...aunque…se siente muy bien…_-

Tsubasa: Te debo una por escucharme –alejándose un poco y llevando sus manos hacía atrás- muchas gracias Ren jajaja si me disculpas regresare por mi cuenta a la pensión –sonrió y sin dejar que el chico contestara empezó a ir colina abajo aunque se notaba algo apresurada-

Ren:…… ¿Q—q-q-que rayos fue lo que pasó? –pasando una mano por su frente, sus mejillas ardían por lo rojas que estaban…lo había besado, ¡ella se atrevió a besar a Ren Tao!-…grr esta chica SI que trae problemas –empezando a caminar algo malhumorado-…me las va a pagar… ¡Si! ella si que me las va a pagar, ¿como se atreve? –con los colores en las mejillas siguió su camino ignorando todo su alrededor-…grr…ya vera ò///o

-_Aunque…fue agradable…y cálido_-

Ren: ¡AH! ¡No pienses tonterías! –pateando una piedra en el camino- grr…ya tengo dolor de cabeza –mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos y se sacudía el cabello- eso es lo único que esa muchacha me causa

-_Aunque…fue relajante…y ella tenía un delicioso aroma a frutas_-

Ren: Mejor me voy a la pensión de seguro con el grupo de idiotas olvidare el asunto y sí la llego a ver me las pagara caro –empezando a caminar mas rápido, al parecer dejaron fuera de combate al Tao pero el no dejaría que en la pensión se enteraran, ¡claro que no!, ya al llegar todos estaban en la mesa esperando la cena, al parecer el tampoco se quedaría sin ella-

Yoh: Que bueno que llegaste Ren, estábamos preocupados, ¿donde habías ido? o.o –mientras que el chino se sentaba frente a el-

Ren: Pues…Fui a dar una vuelta, necesitaba tomar aire fresco por un buen rato

Manta: Wow sí que te tardaste además llegaste casi igual que Tsubasa

Ren: ¿Ya llego? Hmm, pensé que estaba afuera aún –logrando una actuación perfecta-

Manta: No, llego unos 5 o 10 minutos antes que tu, solo que fue directo a ver a Tsugumi, como ya se levanto pues fue a verla

Hao: Ya era hora que se levantara –cruzado de brazos viendo de reojo la televisión-

Ren: Veo que este hombre sigue con lo mismo ¬¬U

Yoh: Por favor Hao, espero que no hablas así cuando bajen las chicas sería una falta de respeto o,o

Hao: Como sea –apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano e ignorándolo miraba la televisión-

Yoh: No tiene remedio .U –suspirando con desgano y en eso escucho pisadas en las escaleras, miró a Hao con mala cara y este solo se encogió en hombros- hazme ese favor no seas terco òo

Hao: Tratare es lo único que te digo

Justo en ese momento las 4 hermanas entraron a la sala donde comerían, todas muy animadas seguidas de Pilika y Anna, las gemelas ayudaba a Tsugumi a mantenerse en pie mientras que Tsukawa se sentaba al lado del joven ingles.

Anna: ¿Aún no esta servida la comida? ¡Que rayos están haciendo en la cocina! Mas les vale que traigan la cena ahora mismo se supone que deberíamos de estar comiendo ya

Tsukasa: Anna-okami yo iré a ver que sucede U –dejando con cuidado a Tsugumi sobre el tatami y apresurándose a la cocina-

Anna: Al menos una es útil ¬¬ -cruzándose de brazos para sentarse junto a Yoh-

Yoh: Jijiji vamos Annita no digas eso … ¡Oh! Hola Tsugumi ¿Cómo te sientes? D al fin despiertas, duraste dormida casi una semana XD

Tsugumi: De verdad lo siento Yoh U pero al menos ya estoy despierta, mañana volveré a mis tareas habituales

Anna: Mas te vale, en esta pensión no tolero a los vagos ¬¬

Tsugumi: Si, si Anna, lo que digas 99

Tsubasa: Espero que mañana estés mejor porque estas cordialmente invitada a entrenar con Tsukasa y conmigo nOn –a lo lejos, desde la cocina se escucho '_¡No la escuches Tsugumi! Es una trampa ¡No le creas! Son sus locos entrenamientos, no te dejes engañar_'- Tsuki no seas aguafiestas o 

Tsugumi: TUS entrenamientos…no Baba, no gracias, de verdad que no me siento con suficiente energía como para soportarlos XDU

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Tsugumi, sabes que no es tan malo D:

Tsugumi: Nena…si lo es XDU no trates de contradecirme

Tsubasa: Ni tu ni Tsuki aguantan nada 99 –moviendo las manos de un lado al otro como si estuviera espantando moscas- cuando entrenen conmigo me agradecerán al final y lo saben u.u

Tsugumi y Tsukasa: ¡Claro! Te agradeceremos unos cuantos huesos rotos –hablando en coro, ya que Tsuki había regresado de la cocina con un gran bowl de arroz-

Tsubasa: Tu –señala a Tsukasa- eres tan delicada como un jarrón, te miran y te rompes pero gracias a MI tus brazos tienen mucha fuerza…y tu –señala a Tsugumi- eres tan flexible y delgada que no se como rayos no te has vuelto gelatina pero gracias a MI eres mucho mas veloz cada año –al momento, con un aire de superioridad, posó un pie sobre la mesa y dijo en voz alta- ¡Sí no fuera por mi entrenamiento serian un par de debiluchas! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Tsugumi: No tengo fuerza en las manos, por favor Tsuki, ten el honor de hacerlo por mi ¬¬ -señalando a Tsubasa-

Tsukasa: No te preocupes ù.u –abrió la puerta de los pasillos con cuidado, todos miraban que iban a hacer esta vez, Tsukasa se limito a coger a Tsubasa de un brazo y la mando directo al patio de una sola jalada- gracias a ti tengo la fuerza para poner en su lugar a tu ego ò.o -cerrando las puertas que anteriormente había abierto-

Chocolove: ¡Y el marcado queda en 10 a 9 a favor de Tsukasa! –levantando un par de carteles pero Anna lo golpeo antes de que dijera otra cosa-

Anna: Ya que estas volvieron a pelear casi se me olvida mencionarte –mirando fijamente a Tsugumi- espero que las pongas en su lugar, desde la pelea han sido una completa molestia, sí no quieres que las mate controla a tus animales ¬¬

Tsugumi: ¿Que? estuvieron peleando todos los días o.o…uff estas niñas –suspirando con desgano mientras se cubría un poco el rostro-…ne Tsuki, mas o menos ¿cuantas veces han peleado desde que me desmaye? ¬¬

Tsukasa: Pues…mas o menos…eto…unas…em…unas cuantas veces Uu jejeje –riendo nerviosa-

Tsugumi: Hmm…con que unas cuantas ¿no? u.u…¡Tsukawa! ¬¬ -la chica ya estaba escondida detrás de Lyserg evitando que la vieran pero lamentándolo mucho no podía rebelarse a Tsugumi enfadada-…dime chiquita ¿Cuántas veces pelearon el par de desadaptadas?

Gemelas: OYE ÒoÓ

Tsugumi: Silencio ¬o¬…aja chiquita, dime ¿cuantas veces pelearon? nn y di la verdad no te pongas de el lado de ellas o,o

Tsukawa: Buena…Tsugumi onê-san lo que pasa es que…bueno Uu jejeje –la joven estaba muy nerviosa mientras sentía las miradas de sus hermanas sobre ella, dos de ellas buscando apoyo y otra con una sonrisa pero ella sabia que no estaba del todo feliz- e-e-eto…onê-san lo que en verdad les pasaba es que…ano…eh..hmmm –empezó a mover las manos haciendo formas de todo tipo y hablando rápido pudo contar todo-

Tsugumi: Eh…querida, mejor dilo mas lento que no te entiendo nada ôoU

Tsukawa: Si onê-san TT –tomo aire y dio un largo suspiro-…onê-san ellas peleaban todo el día y a todas horas; al levantarse, al desayunar, al entrenar, al hacer las tareas, al bañarse, hasta peleaban dormidas, siempre con los mismo desde que te desmayaste onê-san, intente detenerlas una vez pero ellas son mas fuertes que yo y fue inútil…y…y…y me mataran lo se TT –se cubre la cabeza- lo siento Tsubasa onê-chan, Tsukasa onê-sama pero no le puedo mentir a Tsugumi onê-san ToT

Tsukasa: Eh…n-no es para tanto Tsukawa-chan Uu no te preocupes tanto –sintiendo como Tsugumi le sujeta la cabeza con una mano-

Tsubasa: Memorando un para mi –la rubia hizo lo mismo con ella-…enseñar a Tsukawa a mentir -.-Uu

Tsugumi: Y ustedes deberían de aprender a llevarse bien –dándole un par de coscorrones a las dos dejándoles unos enormes chichones- uff…ustedes dos no tienen remedio ¿Qué harían ustedes sin mi? ùu discúlpense ¬¬

Gemelas: Oooouuuh…lo sentimos Tsugumi, lo sentimos mucho ToT –frotándose sus cabezas adoloridas-

Tsugumi: Ahora con todos -o-

Gemelas: Lo sentimos mucho chicos ToT

Yoh: Jijiji no es nada chicas

Anna: Esperemos que no hagan mas desastres o ustedes dos se irán derechito a la calle ¬¬

Tsubasa: Yo diría…que siento más el chichón que las disculpas TTU –la rubia le dio otro golpe- ¡Tsugumi ahora que rayos hice! ToT

Tsugumi: No digas eso a menos de que quieras un tercer chichón -O-

Tsubasa: ¡Tsuki! Tsugumi me esta pegando TwT –jalándole la camisa y hablando en un tono infantil-

Tsukasa: ¿Nani?…ahora me llamas a mi para defenderte ¬,¬ soy tu hermana tonta, defiéndete tu sola, yo soy muy débil, lo siento pero no te puedo ayudar -O-…-dejando a Tsubasa congelada a su lado mientras ella se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa 'e-eres muy cruel ToT'- OH…ahora resulta que la cruel soy yo, mira quien habla ¬¬

Tsugumi: Tsuki uOu –dándole un coscorrón- no le busques más peleas y vamos a comer ¿hecho?

Tsukasa:…S-si Tsugumi TT

Tsugumi: Vamos a comer ¿si? Tengo mucha hambre ,

Manta: Jejeje pues claro, casi una semana sin comer a cualquiera le despierta el apetito

Ryu: Esperemos que les guste la comida, hoy hay pescado frito y el que quiera langostinos a la tenpura también preparamos un poco

Pilika: Se escucha delicioso nOn –sentándose en el suelo al lado de Ren- ¿te molesta sí me siento aquí Ren-kun?

Ren: Eh…no…no me molesta –mirándola un poco raro, últimamente Pilika se ha comportado muy fastidiosa con el; pero ignorando todo empezaron a comer tranquilamente-

Horohoro: Hm la comida esta deliciosa Ryu, ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? Hmm

Ryu: Por ahí y por allá, así se aprenden las cosas Horohoro

Tsukasa: Pues esta muy bueno en mi opinión -tomando de su sopa mizo-

Chocolove: Oye Tsugumi y que bueno que despertaste ya todos estábamos preocupados por ti

Tsugumi: Estoy bien no se tienen que preocupar, supongo que fue por culpa de ese ataque que me dio esa…Yu…Yu…Yuzuki ¿no? ôo

Tamao: Si, la señorita que la ataco se llamaba Yuzuki, señorita Tsugumi o.o

Hao: Los verdaderos Shamanes aguantan ese tipo de cosas, los que no lo hacen resultan ser débiles

Yoh: Hao que te dije, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas que caen mal ¬¬

Hao: Es verdad ya te lo dije, los que no soporten muchos ataques son débiles, esos debieron ser eliminados en el torneo de Shamanes

Lyserg: Ese tipo de temas no se hablan en estos momentos Hao, no es momento propicio para hablar sobre quienes o que se tenia que eliminar en el torneo, eso ya paso

Hao: Lo que sucede es que no quieres recordar cuando elimine a los X-Laws

Anna: Cállate Hao, quiero cenar en paz, otro día discutes sobre eso

Hao: ¿Cuando? Con lo dictatorial que es esta pensión ahora uno no puede hablar de algún tema, bah, que estupidez

Tsukasa: ¿Qué le pasa a Hao? -dejando a un lado su plato de arroz mientras de susurraba a Horohoro-

Horohoro: Ignóralo, solo esta diciendo eso porque esta de mal humor

Chocolove: ¿Quién sabe porque? -probando el pescado- ahora arruinara la cena

Tsubasa: Oye Hao déjanos comer, después nos hablas como se te rompieron tus primeros cocos para las orejas uOu –comiendo algo rápido-

Hao: Guarda silencio humana ¬¬ -dando una fría mirada a la chica mientras esta paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras-

Tsukawa: Hao onî-chan esta muy tenso óo –dejando su comida, Hao le iba a responder de golpe pero Lyserg lo desafió con la mirada y se calmó solo un poco-

Hao: No estoy tenso, solo es momento que hablar con verdades por aquí ùu

Tsubasa: Hmm…entonces sí hablamos de verdad –dejando su comida- pues tu también eres un humano, lo siento, el puesto para deidades ya estaba ocupado cuando naciste, tendrás que aceptar que tienes carne, sangre y algunas incapacidades

Hao: Yo soy perfecto, no soy como los humanos

Tsukasa: Todas las personas son imperfectas, no existe la perfección más que en un concepto, lo perfecto esta mas allá de nuestras manos –tomando un poco de té- todos tenemos debilidades, hasta tu Hao

Anna: Ella tiene razón, y claro, creo que ya debiste haber notado que tu debilidad es el ego y tu cabeza hueca ¿verdad?

Hao: Como te atreves a hablarme así, yo te vencí, eso quiere decir que soy mas fuerte que tu, y si soy mas fuerte que tu no me retes ¿entendiste?

Anna: Y tu no me hables así niñato que no por mi estas en esta casa sí fuera por mi estarías durmiendo en un árbol o que se yo

Yoh: No peleemos por favor, nos caerá mal la comida y si seguimos también dormiremos de mal humor

Hao: Tú siempre diciendo cosas estúpidas Yoh

Ren: Y tú arruinando la cena de los demás, calla y deja comer

Hao: No me desafíes Tao porque no estoy de humor, además esta vez no te daré ventaja

Ren: Infeliz –se iba a levantar pero Pilika y Ryu lo atraparon antes de lo que hiciera-

Pilika: No le sigas la corriente Ren

Ryu: Comamos, Tamao y yo nos tardemos mucho en cocinar todo esto para ustedes, vamos Ren

Ren: Díganle a él que deje de buscar pelea por eso

Hao: Siempre ocultando las cosas, es evidente que entre nosotros hay personas muy débiles que se esconden detrás de los demás pero igual lo sabemos, la última pelea demostró claramente lo que digo

Yoh: ¡Hao! –alzando la voz- ya basta por favor

Hao: Son débiles no es mi culpa que lo sean sí no de ellas mismas –'ya basta' esa palabra resonó por toda la habitación ya que había sido la única persona que no había formado parte de la pelea, los ojos verdes de la chica se cruzaron con los negros de Hao-

Tsugumi: No soy tonta para saber que hablas de nosotras, y si, somos débiles, ¿por algo entrenamos no? pero no veo la razón por la que tú estés armando alboroto por asuntos que nos conciernen a mis hermanas y a mí, problema tuyo no es

Hao: Me encargo de decir la verdad es todo –Tsugumi le extendió una mano en su cara-

Tsugumi: Disculpa pero yo no termine –ahora mas seria- no se que tienes tu que te crees un dios, claro, no niego que seas muy fuerte, eso lo se pero no te da ningún derecho de meterte con nosotras, ¿te estorbamos? Pues ignóranos y ya ¿no soportas que 4 humanas estén cerca de ti? Lo siento pero sí no soy humana entonces no se que podría ser, así que por favor deja comer tranquilamente a los demás y sí tienes algún problema conmigo, con las gemelas o con Tsukawa, háblanos en la cara y no como estas haciendo ahora ¿me entendí? O te parece que lo que te digo solo es para los simples humanos, que veo que todos los que estamos aquí lo somos, unos mas fuertes que otros pero al fin y al cabo somos humanos, ahora con su permiso yo ya cene y la cena estuvo deliciosa, lastima que alguien la amargo un poco –recogiendo sus platos y caminando fuera de la cocina-

Todos quedaron fríos con el discurso de Tsugumi, todas las miradas poco a poco se dirigían al joven castaño quien se había quedado en silencio, analizando cada palabra que le había dicho la rubia, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así, con solo palabras lo había dejado sin defensa alguna, lo único que le venia a la mente era la pregunta de cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso, ahora quedaría en ridículo con todos los debiluchos de la pensión.

Tsubasa: La hiciste enfadar Hao, ahora Tsugumi no te querrá ni sentir -o- tú como que quieres que ella te odie ¿no?

Tsukasa: Aunque lo que dijo Tsugumi fue cierto en mi opinión o,o

Yoh: Wow o.oU –aclarándose la garganta para continuar- bueno, supongo que solucionado el problema podemos seguir comiendo U

Anna: En esta pensión siempre hay problemas ùu –terminándose su comida al igual que todo el mundo-

Tsukawa: Creo que ya no tengo apetito óo –apartando un poco sus platos- con su permiso uu –inclinando la cabeza para después recogerlos y llevarlos a la cocina-

Lyserg: Gracias Hao ¬¬ espero que ya estés contento con lo que hiciste –recogiendo su plato vació y caminando tras Tsukawa-

Manta: Aff…que cosas ouU ¿Cuándo aprenderán? –en eso, Hao recuperó la compostura algo serio, se acomodo un poco su ropa y salió de la habitación para después escucharse subir al siguiente piso-…que extraño, se fue o.oU

Yoh: Supongo que ira al tejado, cuando recapacite bajara de nuevo nn

Ren: Al menos no lo tendremos cerca por un buen rato ùu –terminando de comer-

Chocolove: No empiecen otra vez 0

Ren: Cállate y come ùOu

Chocolove: No te enfades Ren, tranquilo 3

Ryu: No tomen en cuenta a Hao, anda muy raro seguro tanto fuego le cocino el cerebro o algo así ¬¬, no dejen que los comentarios de Hao las afecte o

Tsukasa: Lo sabemos Ryu-san pero creo que esos comentarios enfadaron a Tsugumi ú.ù

Tsubasa: Fue grosero es todo, al diablo con lo que diga yo seguiré entrenando, te lo dije Tsuki, entrenar como lo hacemos nos será de gran ayuda uOu –la chica solo la miro de reojo sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que a Tsubasa le salieron algunas gotitas en la nuca-…no diré mas, no diré mas Tsuki tranquila û-úUuU –alzando las manos-

Horohoro: Pues bien merecido tiene lo que le dijo Tsugumi yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor ¬¬ -sentándose al lado de Tsukasa- peleas así durante la comida hace que tenga mal sabor ùu –frotándose un poco el estomago-

Pilika: Mejor olvidemos en asunto suficiente hemos tenido hasta ahora --uU

Anna: Cuando baje el idiota le esperan algunas tareas, el que no le avise las hará con el

Tamao: Pero que le mandara a hacer Anna-sama o.o

Anna: ¿Qué otra cosa? Sí le gusta el tejado espero que para mañana este limpio y brillante ¬¬ además de que tiene algunas goteras, arreglara eso y después pensare en que mas

Tsubasa: Bueno viendo la hora que es, creo que Tsuki y yo deberíamos de irnos ya ¿verdad? n.n –dándole un codazo-

Tsukasa: ¿A esta hora? ¿A dónde Tsubasa? O.oUu No es algo temprano

Tsubasa: Claro que no nOñ –simulando una sonrisa con un tic en el ojo mientras se le hinchaban algunas venas en la frente y se llevaba arrastras a Tsukasa- nos vemos mas tarde o mañana, depende de que tan cansada quedemos del entrenamiento adiós x3 –'¡P-pero Tsubasa!'-

Anna: ¿Se puede saber a donde rayos van ¬¬?

Tsubasa: Pues a entrenar, ¿Qué otra cosa:D –ya en la puerta de la habitación y unos brillos rodeandola- Tu sabes bien que también entrenamos hasta tarde y ya es hora de irnos porque alguien se escapo de los entrenamientos por la tarde nOn es nuestro deber Anna

Anna: Hoy les toca lavar la loza y la ropa crees que se esc-- -las gemelas habían desaparecido en una nube de humo mientras que en el patio se escucho un 'Muévete Tsuki o nos atrapa la bruja'- VUELVAN AQUÍ USTEDES DOS –corriendo al pasillo exterior pero no consiguió rastro de ellas- ¡con un demonio! Me las van a pagar caro esas dos, mañana les haré la vida imposible –saliendo con sus puños apretados y muy enfadada subió a su cuarto-

Yoh: Jijiji mejor iré a lavar la loza antes de que se enfade mas U

Tamao: Sí quiere yo le ayudo Yoh-sama o//o

Yoh: ¡Gracias Tamao! D mañana lavaran ellas y problema arreglado XD

Horohoro: Yo iré con la ropa XDU no quiero que Tsuki se meta en mas problemas gracias a su hermana –levantándose del suelo se estiro un poco y suspiró desganado- rayos y yo que quería platicar un rato con ella . Tsubasa es muy inoportuna –yendo a la lavandería-

Al otro lado de la casa, por la puerta de la cocina estaban Tsukawa, Lyserg y Tsugumi conversando un poco mientras que Yoh y Tamao empezaban a limpiar la loza; lo que trataban era aligerar el ambiente que causo Hao en la cena hasta que los chicos se fueron a duchar, dejando a Tamao, Tsukawa y Tsugumi solas.

Tsugumi: Uff…cuantos problemas –suspirando resignada se daba un masaje a los lados de la frente- Tsukawa porque se te ocurrió venir, sí hubieras dejado el tema cerrado las gemelas no te hubieran hecho esta sorpresa ahora mira lo que nos ganamos –hablando tranquila pero necesitaba descargarse un poco-

Tsukawa: No digas eso Tsugumi onê-san yo no he visto nada de malo en venir para acá, seguro estas tensa porque no vas y te tomas un baño para relajarte ó,o

Tsugumi: No me vendría mal y tampoco una aspirina, esta situación me da jaqueca

Tamao: "Mejor me voy, seguro la señorita Tsugumi necesita estar un poco a solas" Con su permiso señorita Tsukawa, señorita Tsugumi, ya termine aquí en la cocina, nos vemos arriba cuando vayan a dormir

Tsukawa: Si, buenas noches Tamao, trataremos de no subir tarde

Tamao: Que se mejore señorita Tsugumi ya sabe donde esta el estante de las medicinas, sí se siente mal me puede llamar y le preparo algo –la rubia negó diciéndole un simple 'no gracias Tamao, tranquila'- en ese caso entonces me retiro -dando una pequeña inclinación, después se quitó el delantal dejándolo en el lugar de siempre para al fin poder subir a descansar-

Tsukawa: Lo ves, son buenas personas no veo ningún problema en estar aquí

Tsugumi: No es eso nena, solo que…no lo se, hay algo que nos aparta de ellos, y al parecer es que somos mucho mas débiles y Hao me confirmó lo que yo pensaba

Tsukawa: Hao nî-chan no lo dijo con intención –mientras ambas se sentaba en el patio y Tsukawa dibujaba en la tierra con una ramita- el no es tan malo como lo pintan, digo yo, porque siempre me ha tratado bien y me dejo llamarlo nî-chan

Tsugumi: Me parece muy extraño que le tengas tanto cariño a alguien tan rápido, no te confíes Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Ya lo se, pero Hao nî-chan no es de ese tipo de personas, ni ninguno, ¿no has notado que todos ellos son calidos?

Tsugumi: ¿Calidos? ¿A que te refieres con calidos?

Tsukawa: Que depende de la persona sabes sí es o no buena, cuando alguien es calido significa que es buena persona –en el rostro de la chica se notaba una linda sonrisa mientras le explicaba a la rubia, ambas guardaron silencio hasta que la castaña volvió a hablar- además ellos confían en nosotras, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?

Tsugumi: Si, si, ellos confían y todo lo demás pero eso no cambia el hecho de que somos débiles –abrazándose las piernas-

Tsukawa: La cuestión no es ser débil sí no saber como ser mas fuerte –sonriéndole para después levantarse- me gusta estar aquí, de verdad me siento muy cómoda y puedo hablar y ser como quiero, ne onê-san estoy algo cansada así que iré a arreglar algunas cosas…onegai, piensa en lo que te dije

Tsugumi: Hm…buenas noches Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Hasta mañana onê-san -se despidió y entro a la cocina de la pensión dejando a Tsugumi sola en el patio, la chica subió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con las demás muchachas de la pensión y fue acomodando todas sus cosas mientras que miraba de vez en cuando la ventana, cuidando de la rubia-

Tsugumi: Al parecer tengo un voto en contra para regresarnos a Osaka…y tengo un ligero presentimiento que va a ser unánime el no regresar –flexionando sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas-

Hao: ¿Tú crees que regresándote a Osaka arreglaras el problema? –sentado sobre el tejado, miró un momento a la rubia y con mucha agilidad se lanzó del tejado para caer en el jardín sin ningún rasguño- aquí o en Osaka seguirás teniendo el mismo nivel de pelea

Tsugumi: Me sigues hasta cuando no me quieres ver ¿no es algo contradictorio Hao? -dándole la espalda mientras se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos- no te has visto a ti mismo alguna vez, crees que eres el mas poderoso y todo eso, pero lo que eres es un creído, al que menos quiero escuchar en este momento es a ti así que por favor no me molestes –volteándose para regresar a la casa-

Hao: A mi nadie me habla así –sujetándole la muñeca a la rubia haciéndola voltear para ver su rostro- no me equivoco cuando digo que tu también tienes esa mascara de chica dura, pero a mi no me engañas, se lo que piensas Tsugumi, nadie me logra engañar

Tsugumi: Eres un idiota –notando la sonrisa de Hao, mientras que ella lo único en que pensaba era darle un puñetazo en su rostro para hacerlo volver en razón- crees que con eso harás que cambie de opinión –soltándose de la prisión con algo de rudeza-

Hao: ¿El de irte? Pues nadie te detiene, yo solo te dije que con eso no arreglaras nada

Tsugumi: Tu no eres nadie para decirme ese tipo de cosas, además que te va a interesar que me pase a mi, sí muero es mi problema ya te lo dije

Hao: ¿Acaso te dejaras morir tan fácil? Cada vez me decepcionas más Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Lee mis labios Hao –señalándose a sí misma ya sin paciencia- ¡No-me-im-por-ta!

Hao: Hmm, yo solo te doy recomendaciones por tu bien pero me respondes de esa manera así que no hay de otra mas que dejarte morir como tu quieres, tanto tu como tus primas serán presas fáciles, ¿No has notado las peleas que han tenido? Me sorprende más el simple hecho que sigan vivas

Tsugumi: Porque hemos podido afrontar todo juntas, es por eso que aún estamos vivas

Hao: Esa no es la idea, ellos planearan eliminarlas una por una, al parecer para ellos ustedes son insectos que tienen que exterminar a toda costa…ya han mandado a 3 personas para matarlas, no creo que las próximas sean fáciles considerando que las ultimas oponentes te dejaron inconsciente por una semana y a tus hermanas muy malheridas

Tsugumi: Supongo que arriesgamos el todo por el todo en una pelea con tal que todas sobrevivamos, pero, sí eres tan sabio recomiéndame algo que nos ayude

Hao: Será imposible aumentar de poder espiritual en tan poco tiempo y no estamos seguros cuando volverán a atacarlas, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que aquí no dejaran que las hieran, para su bien se ganaron el corazón de todos, digo que deben de aprovechar esa ventaja de su parte –hablando sin darle importancia mientras caminaba por el patio-

Tsugumi: En Osaka tenemos a nuestros amigos y a nuestra maestra…no son tan fuertes como ustedes pero se que no causaremos molestias allá…-bajando un poco la cabeza, ocultó su rostros a Hao- aquí estorbamos y yo se cuando no soy bienvenida en este lugar…tu me confirmaste lo que pensaba

Hao: ¿Yo?

Tsugumi: Olvídalo ¿quieres? –recobrando la postura-...mejor me voy a la cama ya me diste jaqueca, no entiendo como Tsukawa puede tenerte cariño –entrando a la pensión y dejando al castaño, pero se dejó escuchar desde la cocina- mas te vale que no le menciones esto a nadie Hao

Hao: Pero si me dejas con una duda –alcanzándola- se que hay algo mas no solo es por estorbar la razón que te quieras ir a Osaka…esos ojos verdes ocultan algo, lo se –mirándola fijamente cuando la logro alcanzar, haciendo que sus ojos negros descontrolaran por unos segundos a la rubia- lastima que no puedo saber que es, por mas que lo intente no lo logro descifrar…aunque tengo ligeras sospechas sobre el asunto

Tsugumi: ¿De que rayos me estas hablando Hao? Yo no tengo nada que ocultar además sí tuviera tal cosa, porque habría de importarte –desafiándolo con la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Hao: Te gusta retarme, veo que en tu familia tienen esa misma debilidad pero yo se como destrozar esa defensa y solo tengo que hacer 2 simples cosas –tornándose algo malicioso-

Tsugumi: Y con que estupidez me vienes ahora Hao, por esa cara yo supongo que es así

Hao: No me subestimes –acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro- porque la primera cosa es decirme a quien buscabas en esta pensión, de verdad que me intriga, aunque claro…-paró un segundo y con mucha rapidez juntos sus labios con lo de Tsugumi y antes que ella reaccionara este se separó- me puedes responder cuando estés en mejores condiciones –desapareciendo de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro y un poco de brillo en los labios-

Del joven no se volvió a escuchar mas, dejando a la rubia estática, poco después fue reaccionando, apretando fuertemente sus puños dejó escuchar unos gruñidos para después salir rápido de la cocina; sus mejillas se les notaba al rojo vivo mientras que su furia brotaba por los ojos, la habían agarrado desprevenida para jugar con ella, aparte de que su cuerpo no tenia fuerzas, eso era lo que faltaba.

Al entrar a la habitación actuó normal, estirando su futon al lado de Tsukawa, para después buscar su ropa y su toalla, en momentos como esos no hay nada mejor que un baño para relajarse y con lo mal que estaba no le caería mal un poco de agua tibia, se retiró directo al baño de mujeres que a pesar de estar descubierto al igual que el de los hombres, ella prefirió encerrarse en las duchas, buscó un asiento de baño y abrió la llave del agua, dejándola caer sobre su largo cabello.

Tsugumi: De verdad que es un idiota –pegando lentamente su frente contra los azulejos de la ducha y quedándose ahí, sentada debajo del agua tibia-

Dos treinta de la madruga, como era de esperarse todo estaba callado y a oscuras en la casa, excepto por la entrada ya que en el umbral de esta se encontraban un par de chicas agitadas, cerraron el portón de afuera, las puertas de la entrada y al fin pudieron dejar sus zapatos en el vestíbulo, caminaron lo mas cautelosas que pudieron por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos, hasta que…

Tsubasa: ¡AY! Rayos –Tsukasa corrió a taparle la boca mientras que su hermana le señalaba su pie lastimado-

Tsukasa: SSSSHHHHHH ¡¿Que no ves que ya es madrugada?! Despertaras a alguien con tus escándalos –hablándole en susurros para no hacer mucho ruido-

Tsubasa: P-p-pero no vi el mueble y me lastime mi dedito pequeño…y…y…y…me dolió Tsuki TT -frotándose su dedo pequeño del pie mientras le respondía en el mismo tono- no seas tan dura Tsuki ToT

Tsukasa: Vamos antes de que hagas mas escándalo ò.oU –llevándola al baño arrastras; un joven se había dado cuenta que habían llegado y se sentó sobre su futon para saber que pasaba pero las escucho alejarse y por ultimo una puerta cerrarse con cuidado a lo lejos-

Ren: "Ya era hora que llegaran, parecen vampiros" –pensó el chico algo malhumorado ya que no lograba conciliar el sueño, simplemente daba vueltas entre las sabanas pero aún no había logrado dormir-

Horohoro: ¿Pasa algo Ren? –rascándose un ojo y notando que el chino estaba levantado- es tarde ya duérmete

Ren: Lo estaba, pero escuche a las gemelas llegar, además Hao no esta

Horohoro: ¿Enserio? –ya mas despierto noto que solo estaban ellos dos, Lyserg, Chocolove y Ryu acostados- que extraño, pero supongo que ya aparecerá –volviéndose a recostar, paso poco tiempo cuando se volvió a levantar para ver al chino- ¿dijiste que habían llegado las gemelas? ¿Pero que hora es?

Ren: Casi las tres de la madrugada y se fueron al baño a ducharse ahora ¬¬

Horohoro: Ellas no duermen, deberían de acostarse mas temprano U uff –recostándose mirando al techo- oye por cierto Ren –el chino solo le respondió con un 'Hm'- uy que humor, dime Ren ¿te has llevado bien con Tsubasa últimamente? –posando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza mientras las apoyaba en la almohada-

Ren: ¿Con Tsubasa?...-extrañado por la pregunta, pero le regreso la imagen de esa tarde y también la calidez que había sentido en ese momento, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa pero gracias para su orgullo que en la oscuridad no se notaba, pensó en algo que no lo dejara en ridículo pero le resulto difícil respondérselo a Horohoro sin que sospechara-…pues últimamente no me ha molestado tanto así que no me he enfadado con ella

Horohoro: Hmm…pues pensé lo contrario porque a la hora de la cena no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, siempre acostumbran por lo menos insultarse en cada comida

Ren: Seguro Hao la tenia ocupada, la cena de hoy no fue la mejor que digamos, ahora deja de preguntarme cosas sin sentido y duérmete

Horohoro: Como digas –recostándose en el futon-…pero esperare a que Tsukasa pase por el pasillo

Ren: Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a dormir –recostándose del mismo modo, cerrando sus ojos para conciliar el sueño pero aún tenia sus oídos muy atentos a todo-

-_"Hmm…que frío…tengo frío…pero si es verano…que raro"_-se escuchan voces a lo lejos- _"¿Quién estará despierto?...hmm…mi almohada esta dura"_-

Tsukasa: Que delicia, el agua esta caliente –entrando a la terma- después de tanto entrenamiento un baño así relaja a cualquiera hmm –con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se dejaba deslizar al borde de la terma-

-_"¿Tsukasa? Que raro si ellas salieron hace poco, además ¿porque dirá baño?"_-

Tsubasa: ¿Verdad que si? Sí nos vamos a dormir ahora caeremos como rocas además entrenamos lo suficiente para tener el día libre mañana –masajeándose el cabello con shampoo- hmm…apresurémonos o me quedare dormida aquí mismo x3 –vaciándose un recipiente lleno de agua y entrando a la terma- el agua caliente ayuda mucho

Tsukasa: Escuchar día libre créeme que me relaja sin necesidad del baño

-_"Escucho agua…ahora que lo recuerdo…¿en que momento subí a dormir?"_-

Tsubasa: Pasaremos un día de hermanas, sin entrenamientos y solo tomándonos el día para descansar con la condición de que no te escapes a ir con Bobohoro

Tsukasa: Lo que sea, lo que sea –en eso escuchan un banco moverse a lo lejos y el sonido de la puerta de una ducha, ambas se hundieron en el agua y Tsubasa alcanzó un recipiente de madera manteniéndolo alto- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Tsubasa: Sal o te sacaremos a golpes –muy alerta con el recipiente a mano, pero notaron a lo lejos una rubia saliendo de las duchas, cubierta con un toalla-…Tsugumi…pero que rayos haces aquí a esta hora ôoUu –bajando el recipiente-

Tsugumi: Creo que me quede dormida en la ducha U no me siento nada bien, tengo demasiado frío –entrando con ellas en las termas- ¿Qué hora es?

Tsukasa: 3 y 15 minutos en mi reloj, llegamos hace un buen rato pero no sabíamos que estabas aquí

Tsugumi: Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es demasiado tarde U

Tsubasa: Vamos a vestirnos o cojeras un resfriado, mañana duraremos mas en la terma –levantándose y seguida de las otras fueron a vestirse rápido, salieron del baño y cuando fueron a subir las escaleras se encontraron a la ultima persona que querían ver-

Anna: Se puede saber que hacen despiertas trío de problemáticas ¬¬

Tsukasa: Cuando llegamos de entrenar nos fuimos a duchar además Tsugumi se quedo dormida en el baño, pero ya nos vamos Anna Uu

Tsugumi: Y tu que haces despierta, ¿acaso sufres de insomnio Anna?

Anna: Vine por algo de tomar a la cocina además no tengo sueño, acaso no puedo salir de mi cuarto en mi propio casa ¬¬ -en eso se escucha el estomago de alguien-

Tsubasa: Tengo mucha hambre U –frotándose el estomago mientras que las otras dieron un suspiro desganado y le aparecían muchas gotas en nuca-

Tsugumi: Hmm…oye Anna, aprovechando que no tienes sueño ¿puedo hablar algo contigo?

Anna: ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué quieres? –cruzando los brazos-

Tsukasa: Mejor vamos a la cocina –mirando de reojo a la habitación donde estaban los muchachos- ellos están durmiendo además así tomaran algo mientras hablan

Anna: Como sea, vamos o Yoh se dará cuenta que me levante –las 4 chicas caminaron a la cocina, cerraron la puerta y encendieron la luz de esta- y bien… ¿Qué quieres?

Tsugumi: Lo que sucede es que tengo una duda y creo que tu me puedes ayudar –sirviendo agua caliente en 4 tazas de té- ¿tu lees mucho sobre shamanismo? Y supongo que como itako sabrás todo sobre almas

Anna: Si ¿y que con eso?

Tsugumi: Pues en todo el tiempo que estuve dormida, o mas bien desde que esa chica me ataco me he contactado con alguien que se me hace familiar pero a la vez no se quien es, vi su muerte una y otra vez durante la pelea pero es como sí me estuviera muriendo, fue escalofriante pero no tengo la menor idea porque la vi a ella

Anna: Con que viste a alguien…hmm…recuerdo que esa chica menciono algo sobre su ataque, algo así como que el que era atacado recordaba sucesos de su vida anterior supongo que esos sucesos son las muertes según me cuentas

Tsukasa: Hmm…viajes del alma –optando una pose pensativa- Tsugumi y ¿que fue lo que te causo tanto miedo?

Tsugumi: Pues la chica que vi en mis sueños murió por culpa de un rayo en medio del desierto, de solo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina –frotándose los brazos- escuche y vi todo, como caía el rayo, el caballo donde iba, su corazón, ¡todo!

Tsubasa:…Con razón te dio tanto miedo, a ti te aterran los rayos ¿no? –engullendo un poco de ramen instantáneo con ayuda de unos palitos de madera-

Tsugumi: Algo U

Anna: Eso es trabajo de los médium pero ahora ya entiendo porque tu comportamiento

Tsukasa: ¡CLARO! –sorprendiendo a todas- esperen un segundo, hace poco leí sobre eso, ya se los traigo, no me tardo –dijo apresurada mientras abría la puerta y subía a la habitación; en su maleta con el cuidado de no despertar a nadie busco algunos papeles y libros y los bajo pasando por la habitación de los hombres- es aquí –dejando los libros en la mesa-

Anna: Hmm veamos que tienes aquí –sujetando un libro y empezando a leer donde Tsukasa lo había dejado abierto-…con que reencarnación y vidas pasadas, esto esta ligado con el karma de cada quien

Tsukasa: Exactamente –colocándose sus lentes y leyendo unas hojas- aquí dice que si tienes contacto con tus vidas anteriores puedes vencer miedos, ansiedades, fobias o cualquier otra clase de conflicto con algunas personas o también hay casos que alivia dolores corporales que no se curan con tratamiento medico

Tsubasa: Y eso de que sirve –hablando con la boca llena-

Anna: Seguramente el ataque de esa chica consiste en recordar terrores al contrario de arreglarlos, supongamos que ella tiene un alma, esa alma tiene karmas de vidas anteriores que se van acumulando al igual que los miedos y las virtudes, ella selecciona la parte mala

Tsugumi: …Y si logra encontrar esa información puede afectarte mentalmente como lo hizo conmigo

Anna: Conclusión, su ataque consiste en dañarte la psiquis más no físicamente, para todo Shaman lo más importante es mantenerse equilibrado mentalmente

Tsubasa: Desorientarla gana automáticamente la pelea, ya comprendo

Tsugumi: Pero aun después de todo eso, mantuve contacto con esa chica, debe ser por eso que me sentía tan ligada a ella

Anna: Lo que necesitas es estabilizarte mental y físicamente, te puedo ayudar pero primero debes relajarte

Tsugumi: ¿La ducha con el agua fría no es así?

Anna: Cerca de aquí no hay ninguna cascada así que será lo más rápido, lo que tienes no es gran problema, necesitas un día de meditación por decirlo de buena manera

Tsubasa: Mañana será perfecto porque nosotras nos tomaremos el día libre en el entrenamiento –terminándose todo el ramen de un sorbo-

Tsukasa: Querrás decir hoy, mejor vamos a dormir ¿si? Estoy exhausta –quitándose los lentes y recogiendo sus libros-

Anna: Ya son casi las 4 de la madrugada, falta poco para que Ryu se levante a hacer el desayuno, vamos arriba

Tsugumi: Es verdad, vamos –limpiaron todo y en fila fueron a la cama, Anna les dijo sus tareas de mañana y las 4 se fueron a dormir, la rubia no era tan mala pero seguía mandándolas como sirvientas, nada es perfecto-

Al día siguiente para alegría de todos era domingo, como Anna se levanto tarde todos aprovecharon para dormir un poco mas, Fausto por el contrario se levanto temprano, preparó el desayuno junto con Ryu y lo dejaron para que los bellos durmientes vinieran por ellos, se tomaron su tiempo para arreglar la cocina y cuando habían terminado las gemelas bajaron por las escaleras de madera.

Fausto: Muy buenos días Tsukasa, Tsubasa, ¿como están? Anoche llegaron muy tarde, deben dormir toda la noche para descansar el cuerpo

Tsukasa: Buenos días Fausto-sensei –inclinándose un poco en forma de respeto ya que era una persona mayor y se le es debido tratarlo con formalidad- y si, lo sabemos Uu debemos de modificar nuestro horario de entrenamiento pero a pesar de todo, a nosotras nos gusta tener algunas batallas de entrenamiento por la noche, es mucho mas fresco

Ryu: Es cierto aunque ya estamos entrando en verano –quitándose un delantal- en la cocina esta el desayuno, vayan a comer de una vez

Tsubasa: No, gracias nosotras desayunaremos afuera O Tsuki y yo acordamos tener un día libre solo para nosotras así que iremos a la zona comercial y a pasear por ahí viendo cosas lindas D

Fausto: ¿Y no irán con nadie mas?, su padre les dijo que es peligroso que salgan solas y lo apoyo en eso

Ryu: Yo puedo ir con ustedes –apretando un puño y con estrellas en los ojos- ¡seré su guardaespaldas!

Gemelas: No gracias nos sabemos defender solas

Toshinobu: Si claro sobre todo se saben defender solas ¬¬ –pasando de la pared de la cocina a la pared de la sala mirándolas malhumorado-

Ryu: Eso me tomo por sorpresa ooU Ryugasaki-sama nunca se sabe donde esta

Fausto: Es mejor que vayan con alguien por precaución, Tsukasa le puede pedir a Horohoro que vaya con ustedes

Tsukasa: Yo le iba a decir pe--- -Tsubasa le tapó la cara con una mano empujándola un poco para atrás-

Tsubasa: Eso es lo que no quiero ya que hoy seria una día de solo hermanas sí el viene serán solo ellos y me aburriré ùu –cruzada de brazos-

Ryu: ¡Entonces yo podré ir con ustedes!

Gemelas: NO ¬¬

Ryu: Yo quería acompañarlas TT –se va a un rincón todo deprimido y en eso escuchan movimiento en el cuarto de los muchachos, Tsubasa alerta sujeto la mano de Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Bueno nos vamos nOn –jalando a Tsukasa a la entrada y poniéndose sus botas- sí sucede cualquier cosa nosotras estamos con celular, armadas y con espíritus D adiós Fausto-sensei, ¡tu! Muévete –jalándola por la camisa mientras ella aun le faltaba ponerse un zapato-

Tsukasa: Oye espera, no espera Tsubasa ooUuU –saliendo saltando con un pie mientras se ponía el otro zapato, su hermana cerro la puerta y se escucho como la llevaba fuera de la casa-

Fausto: Seguro Tsubasa-chan tenia prisa en irse –Chocolove, Horohoro y Ren salieron en fila de la habitación rumbo al baño, uno normal, otro somnoliento y el ultimo con un poco de mal humor y unas ojeras del tamaño de toda la pensión- buenos días muchachos como durmieron

Chocolove: Yo de maravilla, que bueno que hoy es domingo y no nos despertaron temprano nOn –caminando rumbo al baño-

Horohoro: Hmm dormí bien aunque me desperté a la madrugada –sonándose los huesos de la espalda- aaah ¿Qué hay de desayuno? Tengo mucha hambre

Fausto: Quisimos variar el menú así que hay pan tostado y omelet de huevo con jamón

Horohoro: Se escucha muy bueno nn no siempre comemos de eso

Ren: Tu solo piensas en comida Horohoro ve sí piensas en otra cosa mejor ¬¬ -caminando mientras se frotaba la cara algo cansado por la "excelente" noche que tuvo

Horohoro: Pues pienso en Tsuki tonto D al menos tengo en quien pensar

Ren: Si que eres idiota ¬¬ como se nota que estar enamorado te disminuye el cerebro

Lyserg: No seas cabeza dura Ren -apareciendo con un jarrón en los brazos mientras salía del comedor-

Fausto: Es verdad, no por estar enamorado de mi querida Eliza me disminuye el cerebro sí no que me alienta a vivir mas y el momento a que muera mi amor se haya incrementado mas, gracias a ella he avanzado mucho, ¿verdad mi querida Eliza?

Eliza: Gracias Fausto que dulce eres -se limito a decir su espíritu-

Fausto: Por ti querida haría lo que fuera –y a ambos le rodean corazones, típicos enamorados-

-"_Que lindos son, se nota que se aman mucho a pesar de todo_"-

Ryu: Esa voz es de o.o…Tsukawa-chan tan linda como siempre muy buenos días

Tsukawa: Buenos días nOn –bajando las escaleras y alzando una mano- ya terminamos de limpiar el piso de arriba Fausto-san y mas tarde iré a entrenar D

Fausto: Muy bien, terminaron justo a tiempo porque el desayuno ya esta listo desde hace rato

Tamao: Entonces después no tenemos nada que hacer según el horario de Anna-sama

Pilika: De verdad que mis días favoritos son los domingos –peinándose un poco el cabello con los dedos-

Tsukawa: ¡Que bien! nOn –dando un pequeño salto y en eso noto a los chicos- buenos días Chocolove-san, Ren-san y Horohoro nî-san D –alzando una mano muy entusiasmada- espero que hayan dormido muy bien nOn

Chocolove: ¡Hoy estas de muy buen humor!

Tsukawa: Jijiji soy muy evidente -sujetándose ambas manos por detrás de su espalda- no lo se, hoy me desperté de muy buen humor

Pilika: Con que no sabes decir mentiras verdad XD anda toda entusiasmada porque les pedirá a sus monstruos para que la dejen entrenar con ellas

Tamao: ¡Señorita Pilika no sea irrespetuosa! o.o

Chocolove: Planeas entrenar con tus hermanas o.o –mirando a la castaña mientras ella asentía feliz-

Tsukawa: Sí le demuestro a mis hermanas que tengo suficiente resistencia para entrenar con ellas me dejaran nOn

Horohoro: No crees que sea algo…eh…arriesgado XDU

Fausto: No tienes la misma habilidad de aguantar demasiados golpes, según el examen eres muy delicada para muchos esfuerzos físicamente

Tsukawa: No . -sacudiendo la cabeza- quiero intentarlo por lo menos una vez, así me volveré mucho mas fuerte y podré pelear mejor D –apretando los puños muy emocionada y con un aire muy infantil- y si me vuelvo mas fuerte no necesitaran ponerse en peligro por mi culpa y se ahorrarían muchos problemas n---n

Lyserg: Pero Tsukawa---

Tsukawa: Oh lo olvidaba o.o no me tardo, tengo que darle de comer a los peces –y pasó entre ellos muy animada para entrar a la sala donde estaba el televisor ignorando lo que le iba a decir Lyserg-

Ryu: Es tan linda T-T no puedo con tanta ternura acumulada en una sola personita –alargando su brazo dramáticamente mientras a los otros les salía una gota en la nuca-

Lyserg: Es muy insistente también, esta empeñada en volverse muy fuerte para _no ser un estorbo para sus hermanas _uff le he explicado miles de veces y aún sigue con esa idea

Ren: Se parece a alguien que conozco ¬¬ -mirando a Lyserg quien sonrió nervioso- yo ya vengo, iré a prepararme –dejándolos mientras entraba al baño-

Horohoro: Déjala así, llevara mejor todo, sí se hace mas fuerte es mejor ¿o no? Oigan no tardamos, nosotros también nos tenemos que preparar D

Tamao: Serviré la comida mientras tanto nn –entrando a la cocina seguida de Pilika, al poco rato ya todos estaban sentados desayunando cuando al fin bajó Anna y trayendo con ella a Yoh-

Anna: ¿¡Que no ven la hora que es montón de vagos?! Para esta hora la casa debería de estar impecable y están desayunando sin mi, creen que me gusta mi comida fría –con su mal humor de siempre y estableciendo autoridad-

Fausto: Pero si ya esta todo limpio Anna, lo único que nos falta es limpiar los platos que usamos ahora

Yoh: Muy buenos días U –siendo soltado por la rubia quien se sentó para comer- que buena mañana no creen, es fresca, ¿Qué tal sí salimos hoy?

Anna: No, tienes que quedarte a entrenar ¬¬

Yoh: Pero Annita, es un día muy bonito, vamos al cine o alguna parte T.T

Manta: Buenos días .O. –entrando al comedor-

Anna: Bien, pero Manta pagara por todo

Manta: QUE, ¡yo! Pero si no he hecho nada, acabo de llegar Anna oo

Tamao: Es que Yoh-sama le pidió para salir hoy Manta-san U

Manta: P-pero…oh rayos TTu

Pilika: ¿A dónde iremos? Es buena idea salir de vez en cuando de está prisión xD

Anna: Iremos…hmm…iremos de compras, pensaba comprarme algo que vi en una tienda hace unos días –sonriendo maléficamente-

Horohoro: Supongo que no es para nosotros así que nos quedaremos en casa nOn

Anna: ¿Qué dicen? Ustedes llevaran las bolsas ¬¬ el único que se quedara aquí será Fausto, a Ryu le encargo las compras, aquí esta la lista –dándole un pequeño papel al remedo de Elvis- faltan muchas cosas para la pensión y los procura comprar una nueva escoba ya que rompieron la otra, sí no traes cambió habrá problemas Ryu ¬¬

Ryu: SI Anna-okami

Después de desayunar, arreglarse y salir de la pensión, todos fueron rumbo a Tokio, ya que Funbari es muy cercana solo les tomo unas estaciones en el tren, como era de esperarse, la ropa que había visto Anna era de una boutique muy cara, que con solo una horrible mirada convencería a Manta para que comprara allí, por otro lado Pilika y Tamao observaban los rincones llenos de ropa, Manta decidió ser justo y les ofreció a ambas elegir lo que les gustara que el se los regalaría, pero por desgracia toda chica es un peligro en una tienda de ropa; terminaron sacando montañas de bolsas que cuales burro de carga llevaban los chicos.

Horohoro: Mas te vale que te pongas todo esto Pilika, mira que el pobre de Manta no se como no le han cancelado sus tarjetas de crédito –sin poder ver bien por donde caminaba por las bolsas que cargaba-

Manta: Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea .U

Pilika: Pero fue muy amable de su parte regalarnos esta ropa, muchas gracias Manta nOn

Tamao: Si Manta-san le agradezco mucho

Anna: Para la próxima pagara Ren

Ren: ¡QUE! Oh no, claro que NO Anna

Anna: Tú cállate y trátame con mas respeto porque sí te niegas harás todas las tareas de la casa por todo un mes ¬¬

Ren: Grr ¬¬ "ya me las pagara esa arpía"

Yoh: Annita no seas así primero usa todo lo que compraste y dentro de un tiempo compras otro además es verdad, el pobre de Manta te paga todo y no creo que al padre de Ren le guste ver todo el dinero que gastaría sí le compras cosas

Anna: Es su culpa por ser un par de multimillonarios y tu un pobretón ¬¬

Manta: Mas bien yo diría que es una maldición -.-Uu –diciéndolo por lo bajo-

Chocolove: Oigan ustedes, esas que van allá no son las gemelitas –señalando al otro lado de la calle donde iban las gemelas caminando, una veía emocionada las vitrinas mientras la otra estaba concentrada leyendo un libro-

Manta: ¡Es cierto si son! Que raro ¿ellas no entrenan hoy?

Anna: Decidieron que sería su día libre –cruzándose de brazos mientras las veían entrar a una joyería- par de vagas con dinero

Horohoro: ¡Con su permiso! –tirándole todas las bolsas que cargaba al pobre de Chocolove y corriendo a la joyería-

Chocolove: ¡Oye! Vuelve aquí, eso no es justo

Anna: Muévanse –cruzando la calle seguida de los demás, las gemelas por su parte aún no habían notado sus presencias pero pronto lo harían-

Horohoro: Apuesto a que se te verían muy bonitas -dijo justo detrás de Tsukasa mientras ella curioseaba las gargantillas que había visto hace unas semanas, la chica volteó de golpe y al notar que era el peliazul se sonrojo un poco- hola ¿te tomo por sorpresa? D

Tsukasa: N-n-no como crees jejeje //Uu –en ese momento todos los demás entraron a la tienda y se deslumbraron con tanto brillo- ¿vinieron todos? o.oU

Horohoro: Algo así; Anna vino a comprar algunas cosas y las vimos desde la otra calle –Tsubasa que había terminado de pagar algo, volteó y vio a todos en la tienda, dio un suspiro de desgano y se paró al lado de su hermana-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Acaso papá los mando para cuidarnos ¬¬U –cruzada de brazos mientras sostenía una pequeña cajita de regalo-

Anna: Ni siquiera sabíamos que estaban aquí, fue pura casualidad pero ya veo en que gastan su dinero

Tsukasa: Te equivocas Anna, solo entramos a curiosear, a Tsubasa le gusta mucho esta tienda U –cubriéndose el pecho son su libro-

Anna: Seguro ¬¬ cumplido el protocolo salgamos de aquí

Yoh: Miren que increíble, es un tigre D –señalando una vidriera que tenía algunas pequeñas esculturas de cristal-

Anna: Muévete tonto –jalándolo fuera de la tienda, ya reunidos en la acera pudieron descansar un poco-

Yoh: Entonces, disfrutan de su día libre ¿no?

Tsukasa: Algo así, mas bien es un día entre hermanas Tsubasa y yo acostumbramos a salir así en Osaka de vez en cuando, es divertido

Tamao: Pero no han comprado nada o.oU –viéndolas con dos bolsas pequeñas y la caja de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Nos prohíben comprar muchas cosas además solo vinimos a ver aunque alguien se aprovecho de sus ahorros ¬O¬

Tsukasa: Lo siento, pero se veía muy interesante Uu –rió nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras escondía el libro que había comprado-

Tsubasa: Seh, seh, eso también dijiste hace 2 semanas cuando compraste 4 libros de no se que rayos ¬¬…como sea ùu…nosotras nos vamos, nos veremos en la pensión mas tarde –jalando a Tsukasa-

Horohoro: ¿Oigan y yo puedo ir? D:

Tsubasa/Tsukasa: NO/si

Horohoro: Eh bueno uU…

Pilika: Ven hermano te necesito para que lleves mis cosas además creo que no eres bienvenido con ellas –generando un duelo de miradas entre Tsubasa y ella-

Horohoro: Esta bien, sí no hay de otra .

Yoh: Nos vemos chicas, tengan mucho cuidado por favor, sí sucede algo malo vayan directo a la pensión allá están Fausto, Lyserg y Tsukawa nOn

Gemelas: ¡Nos vemos! –ambas se despidieron con una mano mientras avanzaban en dirección contraría, mientras los demás iniciaban su camino-

Manta: ¿No creen que sea muy peligroso que vayan solas? Alguien debería acompañarlas ¿no creen?

Pilika: Despreocúpate Manta, ellas no quieren a nadie mas, estarán bien

Anna: Sí les pasa algo pues recibirán su escarmiento, dicen que los tercos no aprenden a menos de que les pasen las cosas

Yoh: Anna no seas tan cruel -caminando a su lado- de seguro estas de mal humor, te invitare un rico helado seguro te caerá bien D

Anna: No estoy de mal humor Yoh, estas alucinando –apresurando el paso- muévanse o se quedarán aquí

Manta: No vayas tan rápido Anna, ¡mis piernas no son tan largas!

Anna: Pues ponle mas empeño enano

Horohoro: "No me agrada que Tsuki se quede sola, mejor voy con ellas" –volteando para ver la calle por donde se habían ido y noto que el joven chino estaba a su lado mirando las tiendas con sus manos en el bolsillo, pensando en algo divertido le brillaron los ojos- ven y no hagas ruido –jalándolo de vuelta, Ren se sorprendió y empezó a quejarse mientras Horohoro le tapaba la boca- tú me acompañaras a cuidar de las gemelas -alejándose del grupo sin que se dirán cuenta, ya cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, el ainu lo dejo en paz- ya estamos bien, lo bueno es que no se enteraron que nos fuimos nOn

Ren: ¡¿Por qué rayos quieres que yo te acompañe tonto?! Ve tu solo òo

Horohoro: Nooo, me voy a aburrir yo solo D: además ¿quieres pagarle la ropa a Anna? XDU

Ren:…Rayos ¬¬…esta bien, esta bien te acompañare, pero solo porque no quiero pagarle todo lo que se le antoje a Anna ùû

Horohoro: ¿Solo por eso? o,o Oye pero que tacaño eres D: ¿no estás preocupado por las gemelas?

Ren: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería hacerlo? -simulando inocencia mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Horohoro: Reeen, deja de comportarte así ¬¬ tu sabes que es lo correcto…además tu te preocupas por la gente aunque no lo demuestres D –molestando al de ojos dorados- tu te haces el duro pero ya conozco tu secreto jejeje D –riéndose divertido mientras le daba codazos-

Ren: ¡Tú deja de molestar o me voy! ¬¬ -dándole un golpe en el brazo-

Horohoro: Esta bien, esta bien –frotándose el brazo- tu ganas, tampoco es para tanto amargado U, ahora ven, tenemos que apresurarnos o las perderemos –jalándolo de un brazo- podrías pedirle a Bason que las busque desde arriba

Ren: Bason ya escuchaste, trata de ver sí están cerca y por que camino se fueron

Bason: A la orden Ren-**bocchama **–dijo el guerrero chino mientras se elevaba por lo alto de los edificios, ya a una buena altura se detuvo y vio a los alrededores; a lo lejos noto a las chicas entre la multitud que acostumbra haber en la capital **Nipón**; atento esperó a ver su ruta y bajó para decírselo a su amo-

Ren: Y bien, ¿las conseguiste?

Bason: Si Ren-**bocchama**, están a una calle de aquí, las vi entrar al parque

Ren: Gracias Bason, ¿Qué esperas ainu? No tengo todo el día sí no te mueves le perderemos la pista –empezando a correr, al momento ya estaban llegando al lugar cuando a lo lejos las vieron sentarse en un banco, el ainu lo jaló a los arbustos y con cautela llegaron detrás de las chicas-

Horohoro: Sí nos descubren no servirá de nada –susurrándole lo mas bajo posible mientras ellas hablaban al frente de ellos- estaremos aquí en secreto y sí sucede algo atacamos

Ren: Me sorprende que hayas pensando en algo tan rápido

Horohoro: Idiota –golpeándolo, haciendo enfadar al chino quien le devolvió el golpe, haciendo agitar los arbustos-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué eso? –volteando curiosa, pero los arbustos se dejaron de mover de repente- que raro ..Uu ¿viste eso Tsuki?

Tsukasa: Seguro era algún pájaro quien sabe o.oU

Tsubasa: Seh, eso debió ser ..Uu -mirando con desconfianza el lugar-

Tsukasa: Uff, pero no lo uses para evadir el tema…-mirándola algo enojada- ¿No me digas que quieres estar igual que Tsugumi?

Tsubasa: No es eso…es solo que…hmm…-se levanto del banco suspirando un poco y estirando sus brazos- no es tan fácil como lo ves, no puedo correr a sus brazos y gritarle ¡eres el chico que estaba buscando! –mientras giraba en su eje y ponía poses dramáticas-…no funcionaria ni hoy ni en mil años

Tsukasa: No pierdes nada en intentarlo querida te ahorrarías 2 torneos de Shamanes -dejando a un lado su bolso-

Tsubasa: Mi orgullo si lo perdería ¬¬ -esquivando un brazalete tuvo que agacharse y extender las manos a los lados para mantener el equilibrio- y dices que con la violencia no logras nada ¬¬UuU –levantándose y buscándole el brazalete a su hermana-

Tsukasa: Contigo ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto hemos hablado sobre eso, deberías de dejar a un lado esa actitud, ¿no estas viendo que te lastimas a ti misma? Vamos, yo se que lo quieres hacer jajaja, se que quieres correr a sus brazos –levantándose y corriendo con ella- tirarte sobre el y decirle que lo adoras –abrazándola por el cuello- 9,9 peeeeero que se puede hacer, el orgullo es mucho mas grande, no te permite hacer lo que quieras –dándole un coscorrón mientras la soltaba-

Tsubasa: Sigue siendo difícil –dando un puchero mientras miraba el suelo, su hermana sonrió y fue al puesto de croquetas de pulpo cerca de allí, compro 2 raciones y las llevo a donde estaban, poniéndole una de las raciones al frente de su hermana- los **takoyaki** no me convencerán ¬--¬ ¡ni lo intentes! No me puedes sobornar con comida ùu –volteándole la cara mientras se cruzaba los brazos-

Tsukasa: Pero se que te gustan mucho -moviendo de un lado al otro la cajita para que saliera el aroma de los **takoyaki**- nos sentamos en el banco y comemos un poco ¿si? Tal vez no te convenza pero si convenceré a tu estomago ¡estoy segura! xD

Tsubasa: Hmm esta bien, pero solo porque huelen muy bien –cogiendo la cajita donde estaban unos 6 **takoyaki**- pero insisto que esto es soborno ¬.¬

Tsukasa: No lo negare hago el intento de cambiarte esa actitud, que me resulta difícil es otra cosa –riéndose un poco

Tsubasa: Tonta…Tsuki tonta

Tsukasa: Calla terca…además de las dos, tú eres la más romántica, se podría decir que eres la princesa que anhela conocer a su príncipe montando un corcel blanco tal como los cuento de hadas –pestañándole constantemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre ambas manos- me extraña que te hayas vuelto tan amargada

Tsubasa: La que se pone romántica eres tu ¬¬ –probando la comida mientras que en sus mejillas se le notaba un color carmín-

Tsukasa: ¿Quién es la que le entretienen los dramas en la televisión? –dio en el blanco, la joven de coleta sintió como sí la atravesaba una flecha y se quedó callada con muchas gotitas en la nuca, Tsukasa había ganado la partida por esta vez y sonrió satisfecha- ¡yo gane! me toca mas **takoyaki** –quitándole la cajita mientras reía malvadamente-

Tsubasa: NO Ò-Ó ¡son míos! –arrebatándoselos y tapándole la cara con una sola mano- tu me molestas pero yo me quedo con la comida

Tsukasa: Yo la compre, por eso me toca la mitad -alargando sus brazos para que le soltara la cara-

Tsubasa: Lo siento esposa mía pero el soborno no se comparte –riendo malvadamente mientras le golpeaba con el dedo índice, dejándole una pequeña marca en la frente- empatadas ¡Tsukasa 1 Tsubasa 1! xD

Tsukasa: No te vuelvo a invitar **takoyaki** cuando tenga que convencerte de algo ¬3¬

Tsubasa: Con la memoria que tienes no lo recordaras y mejor para mi, comeré sin gastar un solo yen, oye Tsuki ¿sabías que la comida invitada sabe mejor? nOn mujujujujuju –mientras se comía 2 **takoyaki** al mismo tiempo-

Tsukasa: Si y también sabe deliciosa cuando evades temas ¿no? ¬¬ Desde que salimos lo has esquivado, de seguro que algo raro te pasa y…no quieres que sepa ò,o –robándole un poco de comida-

Ren: "De seguro es por lo de ayer, Tsukasa no es tonta y se dio cuenta" ¿Tu novia no te comento nada de eso? –susurrándole al ainu quien estaba muy atento de lo que hablaban las chicas y dudó un momento en responderle al Tao-

Horohoro: No mucho...cuando se trata de problemas he notado que solo lo hablan entre ellas, nadie se entera de nada

Ren: Que extraño, pensé que se comentaban ese tipo de cosas

Horohoro: No b-bueno, cada uno tiene sus cosas privadas…tu entiendes eso ¿no? "Pero cosas así las sé desde hace tiempo solo que no te las puedo decir porque me matan ¬¬Uu" –sudando frío mientras que cada pregunta que le hacía el Tao lo ponían mas nervioso-

Tsukasa: ¡Dilo! ¬¬

Tsubasa: No -o-

Tsukasa: ¡Dilo! 

Tsubasa: No , 

Tsukasa: ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! –ya perdiendo la paciencia mientras apretaba los puños y miraba desafiante a su hermana-

Tsubasa: No, no, no, no, no -también perdiendo la paciencia mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado al otro- ¡no te lo diré!

Tsukasa: Aaaaah entonces si hay algo raro n.n –levantando el dedo índice como sí hubiera resuelto un acertijo muy difícil-

Tsubasa: NO, no hay nada raro en mi òó –apretando los puños muy sonrojada-

Tsukasa: Claro que lo hay, mírate la cara roja nOn sí EL te viera diría _'¡Mira! Ryugasaki esta sonrojada jajajajaja que ridícula se ve jajajaja me reiré hasta que me canse o hasta que empiece a entrenar'_ XD –imitando una voz de hombre o haciendo por lo menos el intento mientras se reía a carcajadas-

Tsubasa: ¡Deja-de-molestaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! –lanzándola al cielo con solo un puñetazo ya hastiada de ese juego- ¡Grrr! ¡**AHO**! ¡**Tsuki no** **AHO**! ò///ó aho, aho, aho, aho, aho –respirando como toro enfadado, sus mejillas no habían perdido el color pero si su glamour, sin contar que se le hincharon muchas venas en la frente- ¡Grr! Como se atreve a molestarme con el, me las pagara, ¡haré su vida imposible!

Tsukasa: Corrección…ya me la haces imposible ¬¬ -apareciéndole a su lado con unas cuantas ramitas en el cabello, en eso sonó el celular de Tsubasa, quien atendió y coloco el altavoz-…uh… ¿Tsugumi? o.o

Tsugumi: _Dejen de estar peleando par de animales salvajes, desde aquí se que lo están haciendo_ XD –se dejó escuchar por el celular-

Tsubasa: Hola Tsugumi, ¿Cómo estas Tsubasa?, yo muy bien y ¿tu que tal?, excelente ¡gracias por preguntar! D –dándole un tono de sarcasmo a lo que decía-

Tsugumi: _Exagerada como siempre XD, pero va enserio chicas, no peleen mas o Anna las terminaran sacando de la pensión _

Gemelas: Ella empezó –por acto de reacción se señalaron entre sí mientras Tsubasa sostenía el celular en medio de ambas-

Tsugumi: _Solo…dejen de hacerlo por favor ¿es mucho pedir?_ XDU

Gemelas: Si, mucho, demasiado, es algo que se nos escapa de las manos -O-

Tsugumi: _Si par de tontas, las espero aquí la pensión esta muy silenciosa y me estoy empezando a aburrir_ XD

Tsubasa: Se que me extrañas y que no puedes vivir sin mi así que trataremos de llegar temprano para que no sufras por mi ausencia :D

Tsukasa: No puedo creer lo ególatra que eres XDU

Tsugumi: _Le ayuda en su pequeña autoestima, algún día se le quitará_ XD_, bueno chicas no tarden no me maten de aburrimiento_ D:

Tsubasa: ¡A la orden jefa! XD –colgando el teléfono- vamos su majestad nos llama, hay que ir a entretenerla

Tsukasa: De animales salvajes o bufones, no se cual es peor U –recogiendo su bolso y la ración de **takoyaki **extra que había comprado-

Tsubasa: No importa, en ese caso ¡seremos las animales salvajes más bonitas y divertidas del planeta! Además somos especiales porque estamos en extinción nOn

Tsukasa: Cállate y muévete, eso fue demasiado para tu ego XDu –empujándola por la espalda hasta la salida del parque, de allí no se vieron mas ya que tomaron la ruta a la estación de tren y los chicos las siguieron de incógnito-

Tsubasa: Ne Tsuki, ¿tu crees que a Tsugumi aún le guste Yoh? –algo pensativa caminando a su lado pero escucharon un ruido en la esquina por donde acaban de pasar haciéndolas voltear sorprendidas- ya me estoy asustando enserio ¡¿Quién es?! –levantando a un lado su falda para sacar su abanico de su estuche en uno de sus muslos-

Horohoro: Tranquila Tsubasa, somos nosotros no nos hagas nada…-saliendo de su escondite junto con Ren- h-hola chicas… ¿Cómo están? UuU –rascándose la mejilla avergonzado-

Tsubasa: Se puede saber ¿desde cuando están allí? ¬¬ –llevando una mano a su cintura- y porque están llenos de tierra en los pantalones ..

Ren: El quería saber sí estaban bien y yo lo acompañe –cruzando los brazos y actuando normal-

Horohoro: Discúlpenos por no avisarles .U

Tsukasa: No hay problema es muy dulce que nos quieran cuidar -juntándose a Horohoro- nosotras vamos directo a la pensión ¿Qué sucedió con los demás?

Ren: Anna esta aprovechándose de las tarjetas de crédito de un millonario así que escapamos

Tsubasa: Y después nos critica a nosotras ¬¬

Tsukasa: La mejor manera de enfrentarla es no tomar en cuenta sus criticas así no te amargues la vida querida

Tsubasa: Compadezco a Yoh por enamorarse de esa bruja U –manotazo- ES VERDAD TSUKI

Tsukasa: Vivimos en su casa por eso hay que ser más diplomáticas y agradecerle la hospitalidad, por eso no puedes hablar mal de ella Tsubasa ¬¬

Tsubasa: P-p-pero todos lo hacen TTU –frotándose el chichón que se hizo- por cierto ustedes –mirando a los chicos- para la próxima avisen, ya estaba apunto de pensar que nos perseguía un pervertido y les iba a destrozar el rostro a golpes ¬¬

Ren: Habríamos esquivado los golpes con facilidad pero al menos están alerta, aunque deberías de guardar tu abanico en otra parte Tsubasa, sí en realidad hubiera sido un pervertido lo hubieras provocado mas levantando tu falda, deja de exponer carne que nadie la quiere ver –ya la chica le iba a caer encima pero su hermana la atrapo-

Tsukasa: M-mejor vamos a la estación Uu –arrastrándola- tranquilízate en una parte tiene razón Tsubasa n.nUu

Tsubasa: ¡Hm! ¿Quién lo manda a él verme cuando sacaba mi abanico? –soltándose de su hermana y adelantando camino con la cabeza levantada- **aho**

Horohoro: Anda y discúlpate D: -dándole un empujón a Ren quien se incorporo y limpió un hombro- mientras nosotros iremos por los boletos del tren XD –yendo con Tsukasa a la casilla de venta- 4 de ida por favor –la encargada le entrego 4 boletos y el ainu los pago mientras Tsukasa lo miraba cruzada de brazos- toma

Tsukasa: No creas que no me di cuenta de que nos seguían desde hace mucho –recibiendo 2 boletos e iban agarrados de manos-

Horohoro: L-lo siento Tsuki pero quería cuidarte, recuerda que tu padre no le gusta que estén solas pero sí me aparecía, tu hermana me iba a ahuyentar U

Tsukasa: Jajaja no me des explicaciones esta todo bien –sonriéndole- supongo que se enteraron de todo lo que hablamos –'Algo' dijo el ainu un poco nervioso- perfecto nn espero que haya servido

Horohoro: ¿No estas enfadada porque escuchamos la conversación? O.oU

Tsukasa: Para nada, estuve platicando ese tema con Tsubasa precisamente porque sentí sus presencias –levantando el índice mientras picaba un ojo- sí ella no se atreve a hablar, haremos que Ren se entere por su cuenta

Horohoro: ¿Crees que funcione para bien? o.oU…aunque ahora que lo dices…

Tsukasa: ¿Sucede algo? o.o –deteniendo el paso-

Horohoro: Mientras ustedes hablaban, Ren me hacía muchas preguntas de ese tema, que sí yo sabia sobre el problema de Tsubasa pero le respondí de manera que no sospechara, espero que lo haya logrado porque nunca se lo que piensa ese chino –un poco pensativo con una mano bajo el mentón-

Tsukasa: Entonces mi plan funcionó, ¡Ren se esta empezando a interesar en ella!

Horohoro: Sí seguimos así le pagaremos el favor a Tsubasa –riéndose un poco-

Tsukasa: Y yo le daré un escarmiento –chocaron los 5 victoriosos; al llegar con Ren y Tsubasa, guardaron silencio viendo como el chino y la llegada de Osaka se miraban desafiantes- ¿algún problema? U

Tsubasa: Si, este idiota me molesta òo –señalándolo despectivamente con un dedo-

Ren: Solo digo la verdad, eres una exhibicionista y te haces llamar dama òo

Tsubasa: ¡Grrr como te atreves! òó

-_Por favor a los usuarios de los trenes se les agradece colocarse detrás de la línea blanca ya que el tren esta llegando, también se le agradece no ingerir ningún tipo de alimentos o comida en el tren para mantener la limpieza en este_-

Tsukasa: Ya, ya, ya Tsubasa toma –con muchas gotitas le entrego el boleto y la arrastro por la espalda hasta el vagón- Ren-san no es idiota, discúlpate y ve a acomodarte –dándole un empujoncito-

Horohoro: Toma –entregándole el boleto a Ren, así todos abordaron el tren de regreso a Funbari, aprovechando que el vagón no estaba tan lleno por la zona a donde iban no se estaba incomodo, Horohoro y Tsukasa se quedaron hablando en una de las puertas mientras Tsubasa se había sentado del otro lado viéndolos-

Ren: Veo que aún sigues mal –le dijo el chico que se había recostado a la puerta justo al lado del asiento, está salió de su trance y volteó rápido- deberías hablar con ella

Tsubasa: Ya te lo dije, sí le digo se sentirá mal, la conozco mas que a nadie –apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos- hmm, lo fastidioso es que cuando se juntan me aburro mucho, no tengo en que entretenerme

Ren: Tú te entretienes molestando a la gente ¬¬

Tsubasa: ¿Y acaso tú te entretienes con algo? ¬¬ -cruzaron miradas y la chica la desvió al momento- lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor para peleas contigo

Ren: Se nota; mas bien has estado muy tranquila el día de hoy –el tren paró en una estación y fueron entrando poco a poco los pasajeros mientras otros salían corriendo, las puertas se cerraron y siguió avanzando el tren- nos bajamos en la próxima estación ¿no? –pero la chica estaba pendiente de otra cosa, su vista estaba sobre una anciana que no conseguía un puesto para sentarse y además cargaba algunos paquetes-

Tsubasa: Señora siéntese por aquí –se levanto y ayudo a la anciana, le fue a entregar sus paquetes pero al momento de dárselos el tren se detuvo sorpresivamente haciendo que las personas levantadas, se balancearan fuertemente a un lado y se tuvieran que sujetar con lo que alcanzaran sus manos, Tsubasa distraída no alcanzó a sujetar el tubo al lado del asiento pero alguien si pudo atraparla-

Poco a poco el tren volvió a la velocidad normal, mientras tanto el conductor de disculpaba con los pasajeros ya que al parecer hubo una falla repentina de maquinas pero que ya todo estaba bajo control, las personas en los vagones se recuperaron del susto y se ayudaban entre todos.

Horohoro: ¿Estas bien Tsuki? –Esta levanto la cabeza y asintió, no se golpeó ya que Horohoro la abrazó en el momento del impacto-

Tsukasa: Tranquilo, no me paso nada, gracias –sonriendo sonrojada, al mirar a un lado para ver a su hermana se encontró con una escena poco común; el ainu solo abrió su boca sorprendido, lo que miraban sus ojos era al Tao y la Ryugasaki abrazados, el chico le protegía la cabeza con una mano mientras la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ren-…Horohoro… ¿estas viendo eso? -le preguntó la joven atónita-

Horohoro: Pero ¿Qué rayos me perdí? –aún sorprendido-

Ren: Oye tu, ¿estas bien? –dijo quitando su mano sobre su cabeza-

Tsubasa: Eh…-esta abrió de golpe los ojos y noto la camisa blanca del joven, empezó a sudar frío, eso era lo que menos se esperaba; poco a poco subió la mirada topándose con los felinos ojos del chino, su cara quedo hecha cuadros al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y no conseguía modular palabra-

El chino también se sorprendió por la cercanía con la joven, respiraron lento y el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que la anciana que Tsubasa había ayudado antes, tomo la palabra.

Anciana: Le agradezco mucho por ayudarme jovencita, aunque debería de agradecer también a su novio por atraparla a tiempo, ¿quién sabe que hubiera pasado? -sonriéndole un poco aunque se le notaban los nervios-

Sus oídos captaron bien, si, no era ninguna duda, habían escuchado claramente la palabra "_novio_" estaban los dos congelados mirando a la anciana que les sonreía después se recuperaron de ese trance en el que habían caído, se soltaron como sí se fueran a contagiar de alguna enfermedad mortal, se escucho un "no-" de ambos pero se miraron un momento y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo; mientras tanto Horohoro y Tsukasa se entretenían viendo la escena hasta que Ren tomo la palabra.

Ren: No---no se preocupe señora, no nos paso nada

Tsubasa: ¿Usted se encuentra bien señora? ¿No le paso nada verdad? –la ancianita le asintió sonriéndole mientras Tsubasa le daba los paquetes que no alcanzo a darle por el accidente- que bueno que no le paso nada ¿uh? Cierto o.o –gira la cabeza para buscar a su hermana, la capturo viéndola resultando un duelo de miradas y Tsubasa se acerco a ellos- ustedes están bien ¿no? ¬¬

Horohoro: Claro que si -o- ¿crees que iba a dejar que algo le pasara a Tsuki?

Tsubasa: ¡Wow entonces si piensas o.o! que bueno verdad Tsuki, no es un caso TAN perdido nOn –sonriendo mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: No te metas con Horohoro, cuantas veces te lo he dicho òo –y su hermana esquivaba sus golpes con una risita-

Ren aun estaba parado en el mismo lugar, no entendía lo que había pasado hace poco, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza ayudarla, fue más bien algo motor el hacerlo, el joven chino aun estaba confundido pero sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y siguió a la joven de Osaka para que no sospecharan nada de su actitud.

Horohoro: Oye Ren ¿tu estas bien? –preguntándole al llegar-

Ren: Claro que voy a estarlo, no me creas débil –cruzando los brazos con un poco de mal humor-

Horohoro: Para la próxima ni me preocupo ¬¬

Tsukasa: Ya, ya, pronto nos bajaremos del tren, no peleemos U –los otros 3 solo asintieron a la petición, bajaron en la siguiente parada y fueron directo a la pensión-

Tsubasa: No lo había notado pero la pensión queda bastante lejos de Funbari

Tsukasa: Supongo que los hoteles de relajación deben de estar alejados de la ciudad

Horohoro: En realidad esa casa esta embrujada, por eso fue que la compraron, estaba muy barata porque nadie la quería

Tsubasa: ¡Entonces Anna es la bruja de la casa! –Sonriendo mientras alzaba un dedo-

Tsukasa: **Aho** –dándole un coscorrón mientras suspiraba- ah por cierto, toma Horohoro –entregándole la otra ración de **Takoyaki**- estaban deliciosos, espero te gusten

Horohoro: Todo lo que venga de ti de seguro sabe delicioso x3 –recibiéndola y comiendo un poco de su interior-

Tsubasa: Aaaaaay ahora ssssshu u3u –apretando sus labios y haciendo una pose ridícula mientras los molestaba-…grr están en público dejen de eso para otro momento par de dulces, tanta azúcar enferma ¬¬

Tsukasa: Si Tsubasa si // -moviendo una mano como si estuviera ahuyentando moscas, en eso sintió algo cerca de su cara y abrió los ojos para descubrir una caja envuelta en regalo- ¿eso que es? ..

Tsubasa: Estabas tan hundida en tus dulces y acaramelados momentos con Horohoro en la tienda que no te diste cuenta que te la compre ¬¬ -volteando la mirada mientras aun extendía el regalo al frente de su hermana-

Tsukasa: Hm…¿comprarme? Veamos –abriendo la caja y descubriendo una gargantilla de cinta negra y de adorno una esfera azul mar- wow…oye Tsubasa te dije que no lo hicieras, ahora el abuelo se molestara contigo

Tsubasa: No dirá nada, ayer le dije a la abuela y me dejó comprarla, ahórrate sermones y disfrútala –volteándose y adelantando el paso mientras con una mano hacia un movimiento parecido al de ahuyentar-

Tsukasa: Hai, hai, gracias hermanita –'**Urasai na!**'- jajaja lo siento hermanita -riéndose divertida al verla toda enfadada- **ne** Horohoro, ¿me puedes poner la gargantilla?

Horohoro: Claro -recibiéndola, quitándole la vieja y colocando la nueva- listo, te queda muy bonita, Tsubasa es mala para hablar pero buena para escoger accesorios

Tsubasa: ¡No estoy tan lejos, te escuche idiota! –alzando un puño apretado pero no volteaba a verlos-

Horohoro: El punto era que escucharas tonta jajajajaja –los 3 se estaban divirtiendo y haciendo que el viaje fuera mas corto pero mas atrás iba Ren observando todo, para él por el contrario se le hacía interminable-

Ren: "Que extraños han sido estos días" –decía en sus pensamientos el joven Tao- "primero ayer en la charla con Tsubasa y ahora en el tren, ella me hace sentir diferente, pero no entiendo porque voy ir a ayudarla, no es mi obligación…bueno…algo así, tampoco me puedo desentender de los que les pase, después no me lo perdonaría pero porque ella justamente, nos llevamos mal…pero últimamente no es lo mismo tratarla a como cuando la conocí"

Tsubasa: Hey Ren –llegando con él interrumpiendo sus deducciones mientras esta lo jalaba de una mano- estas muy callado, ¿Qué te pasa? Ven con nosotros así la caminata no se hace aburrida

Ren: No estoy aburrido –dejándose llevar por la chica- además tienes al idiota, ese si que es un buen bufón para entretenerte

Tsubasa: Fuuu, si claro e interrumpirlos, ni loca, no quiero estar allí de tercera rueda –señalando a Horohoro y Tsukasa quienes hablaban animadamente cogidos de manos- ¿no me dejaras aburrirme con ese par de tórtolos o si?

Ren: Debería hacerlo ya que me molestas a mi ¬¬

Tsubasa: Hmm, lo siento, lo siento –alzando las manos e inflando sus mejillas- te dejo solo entonces con tu soledad –volteando y siguiendo su camino-

Ren: "Porque me pasan estas cosas" –llevando una mano a la cara y después pasándola por su cabello, miró un momento a Tsubasa quien tenia sus manos detrás de la cabeza y caminaba mirando al cielo, dio un suspiro desganado y apresuro un poco el paso- para que me pidieras a mi eso pareciera que estuvieras desesperada

Tsubasa: De vez en cuando no es mala la compañía ¿sabias? –sacándole la lengua- siempre estas solo, yo solo trataba de acompañarte

Ren: Si, si Tsubasa, lo que quieras –riendo por lo bajo- "Aunque…" –miró de reojo a la chica quien le volvió a sacar la lengua ahora divertida- "No esta de mas tener compañía"

Mientras tanto no muy lejos, en la pensión, Tsugumi estaba en el patio delantero de la casa, descansando en el pasillo de madera y dejando que su rubio cabello se moviera con el ritmo de la brisa, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y relajante, pero aun así, después de durar tanto tiempo dormida, prefería un poco de desorden.

Hao: ¿Cómo estas Tsugumi? Bonito día ¿no? –apareciendo a su lado mientras comía una manzana, esto tomo desprevenida a Tsugumi y se aparto a un lado-

Tsugumi: ¡Pero que demonios Hao no me asustes así! –apretando sus puños- el día estaba precioso hasta que apareciste ¬¬

Hao: No seas así de ruda conmigo, tú sabes que desde ahora me tienes que tratar bien –mientras no quitaba una sonrisa confianzuda-

Tsugumi: Olvídalo, eres muy idiota para molestarme en tratarte bien

Hao: Admite que te gusto lo que sucedió anoche Tsugumi, a mi si me agrado aunque tu no colaboraste mucho pero igual fue divertido mientras duro, quizás este fue un pequeño paso para algo mas

Tsugumi: E-e-er-res uuuuuuun –apretando fuerte su puño-

Hao: ¿Un que preciosa? –acercándose a ella igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior pero Hao no se percato de que el puño de Tsugumi tomo velocidad y su blanco logro ser su cara-

Tsugumi: QUE ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA –estampándole el golpe en su cara sin previo aviso, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del golpe y después cuando Hao cayó al suelo-

Horohoro: WOW –llegando a la entrada y viendo al chico en el suelo-

Ren: Miren quien apareció pero al parecer volvió a hacer algo tonto

Tsukasa: Waaaaaaaaaaah…Tsugumi esta muy enfadada –decía mientras tenía un pequeño escalofríos y abrazaba el brazo de Horohoro-

Tsubasa: I-i-impresionante…creo…que Tsugumi se convirtió en un **Youkai** –con la cara azul mientras se cubría un poco con Tsukasa-

Tsugumi: ¿Chicas porque me están viendo así? ¬¬ -mirándolas de reojo mientras las gemelas se les erizaron los cabellos por descubrirlas infragantes y ella se sacudía las manos evidentemente malhumorada-

Tsubasa: Nosotras nada, nada, como crees solo estábamos…eh…eh –llevando un dedo debajo de la boca pensando en algo-

Tsukasa: Estábamos estirando nuestras espaldas, porque hoy caminamos mucho y estamos cansadas nOnUu jajajaja –alzando un dedo y riendo nerviosa-

Tsubasa: SI, eso es, estábamos estirando los músculos nOnUuU, supongo que no entrenar el día de hoy hizo enfriar nuestro cuerpo y—y claro como estuvimos paseando el día de hoy, t-también nos duelen las piernas jajajaja –riendo muy nerviosa mientras se movía muy rápido e imitaba ejercicios de calentamiento-

Tsukasa: ¡H-hai!, a nosotras nos vendría bien una ducha caliente jajaja, hará que no nos duela tanto los músculos jajajaja nOnU –caminando a la casa-

Tsubasa: Vamos Tsuki tenemos que ducharnos rápido o dormiremos muy mal jojojo n.nU –empujándola un poco-

Tsugumi: Hmmm con que dolor de músculos ¬¬ ¿eh? -buscando apoyo en la joven de cabello suelto pero esta nerviosa se despidió y siguió a Tsubasa corriendo- uff espero que no tramen nada pero lo mejor es no confiarme ûúU –rascándose la cabeza con una mano cuando recordó que los chicos seguían ahí- ¡em! Horohoro, Ren ¿Cómo están? Disculpen los modales ooU –inclinándose un poco-

Horohoro: No tiene nada de malo, ¿te sientes mejor Tsugumi? De verdad que hacías falta jajajaja

Tsugumi: Para controlar a esas dos si jajajaja ese par no tiene cura, vamos entremos esta mucho mas fresco adentro

Ren: Y ¿Qué hacemos con Hao? –mirando al joven tirado en el suelo- ¿lo dejamos allí?

Tsugumi: Sí por mí fuera que se quede ahí ¬¬ -viendo enfadada al Hao inconciente- inmaduro……pero no importa, con su permiso yo iré con las chicas ùu –apretando los puños para entrar a la casa refunfuñando palabras sin sentido-

Horohoro: Me pregunto que le habrá hecho Hao para que ella lo golpeara tan fuerte –empezando a arrastrar al muchacho- oye Ren, el esta flaco pero tampoco significa que no pese, ven y ayúdame con este idiota

Ren: Nos toco el trabajo sucio del día de hoy –alzando las piernas de Hao y lo dejaron en el pasillo de afuera- allí estará bien, sí lo metemos a la casa y se despierta no dudo que Tsugumi le de otro golpe –sacudiendo las manos después de cumplir su labor-

Horohoro: Vamos a las duchas, no quiero estar cuando se despierte, le dolerá tanto en el orgullo que se va a enfadar

Ren: Lo dejó noqueado una mujer, seria lo de menos –en eso escucharon como se movía y gemía del dolor que le causaba-…pero no esta de más claro irnos ahora, y sí entra al baño yo iré a las duchas -dando carrera junto con Horohoro hasta la puerta del baño-

-_¡TE BESÓ! _–se escucho desde el baño de las mujeres-

Tsugumi: ¡SH! Cállense que las paredes tienen oídos òo –mojándolas un poco en la cara-

Tsukasa: Ya me parecía muy extraño que le hayas dado semejante golpe o.o no explotas con facilidad

Tsugumi: Es un tonto, por eso lo golpee, no tolero que se aproveche de las chicas de seguro eso lo ha hecho con miles además tiene la mente de un niño ùu

Tsubasa: ¡Y lo dudas! Apuestos que todos ellos han tenido centenares de novias o por lo menos fan y de Hao me esperaría peores

Tsukasa: Horohoro me cuenta que en la secundaria es muy popular con las chicas, por eso se le han subido los humos pero que solo se comporta extraño es contigo

Tsugumi: Pues que deje de comportarse así o le daré otro golpe –frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba un puño y sus mejillas se le ruborizaban-

Tsukasa: Pero solo fue un beso, no fue mas allá, hay que ver el lado bueno -sumergiéndose un poco mas en el agua caliente de las termas-

Tsugumi: No hubiera dejado que hiciera más de eso ¬¬ no soporto a gente como el, es tan… ¡arg! Ese idiota como me hace enfadar

Tsubasa: Lo hecho, hecho está; te beso el casanova y no pudiste detenerlo, debió haber besado muy bien para que no lo mataras –riendo mientras se lavaba el cabello-

Tsugumi: Ò////Ó ¡No lo maté porque escapó! –lanzándole un jabón a Tsubasa- ù///u y-y no me di cuenta sí besaba bien

Tsubasa: Jujujuju, tu rostro te delata –riéndose mientras le daba una mirada pícara a su prima y cubría su boca mientras se le notaba en la frente la marca del jabón- admítelo, al parecer el Asakura tiene algo de bueno

Tsugumi: Puedo decir su GRAN cabeza vacía porque no veo mas cosas en que darle merito ò//o –cruzando los brazos evitando la mirada de Tsubasa-

Tsukasa: Dejen de pelear y disfrutemos el baño, el agua esta divina n///n jiji –con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se sumergía mas en el agua caliente-

Tsugumi/Tsubasa: ¡Solo trato de decirle que es mentira lo que dice!

Tsukasa: Relájense, ya se arreglara el chico y sí vuelve a molestar a Tsugumi su rostro se desfigurara n///n –las dos solo la miraron con muchas gotitas en la nuca como la chica estaba mas ida de ese mundo-

Tsugumi: Sí el no fuera tan inmaduro tal vez me caería bien pero solo porque asesino a muchas personas en el torneo de shamanes y es muy fuerte cree que todos deben inclinarse ante el, Yoh también es fuerte y no tiene esa actitud, menos mal que esos hermanos no son como ustedes

Tsubasa: Nosotras somos especiales además, ¿ellos no que se separaron o algo así?

Tsukasa: Exacto, nosotras en cambio siempre hemos estado juntas, aunque Tsubasa es la ególatra

Tsugumi: Es diferente…en cambio Hao es completamente distinto a Yoh, es un completo idiota mientras que Yoh es una persona muy dulce y es tierno

Tsubasa: Recuerda que Yoh tiene a la bruja, para tu desgracia es SU hermano quien te quiere

Tsugumi: Solo porque le parezco atractiva y nada mas, el no me conoce ¬¬ es un milagro que recuerde mi nombre

Tsukasa: Vamos ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? No te conoce porque no lo has dejado hacerlo // -sonriéndole-

Tsugumi: Yo nunca podría durar mas de 5 minutos con el asolas sin darle un golpe en la cara, es un niño mimado eso es todo

Tsubasa: Un niño mimado que quiere una chica bonita y fuerte, además ese niño mimado le robó un beso y ahora esta haciendo que hable de el, dale una oportunidad

Tsukasa: Si Tsugumi, no tienes nada que perder

Tsugumi: Hmm…le daré una oportunidad, SOLO sí el se disculpa conmigo ¬¬

Tsubasa: Estas pidiendo algo imposible, es como pedirle a Tsukasa que no sonría como tonta cada vez que uno dice "Horohoro" D:

Tsukasa: TSUBASA Ò////Ó

Tsugumi: Imposible o no, esa es mi condición ùu

Tsubasa: Te apuesto que sí lo hará recuerda que el lee mentes, puedo pensar en esa condición XD

Tsugumi: Hmm…como se que vas a perder vamos a apostar, sí el se disculpa y por alguna remota razón me parece un buen chico a pesar de todas sus estupideces hago lo que tu me pidas o de lo contrario tu te confesaras co—Tsubasa empezó a lanzar agua a diestra y siniestra haciendo callar a Tsugumi-

Tsubasa: WOH, WOH, WOH…momento, eso no me parece justo –señalando con un dedo a Tsugumi y con la cara tapada por su cabello-

Tsugumi: A mi me parece muy justo además no te veo que te muevas en cuanto a conquistarlo –dijo apartando los rubios cabellos de su rostro como si fuera una cortina-

Tsubasa: Es un chico difícil no puedo hacerlo, ni confesarme ni conquistarlo, es imposible -dibujando una equis con ambos brazos-

Tsugumi: Entonces prepárate porque es IM-PO-SI-BLE que Hao Asakura se perdone con alguien

Tsukasa: ¡Es una buena apuesta! Las ayudara a ambas a madurar un poco además estoy de acuerdo con Tsugumi –quitándose los cabellos del rostro-

Tsubasa: ¡No te pongas del lado de ella Tsuki! Tienes que estar de mi parte

Tsukasa: Como buena hermana me parece que es lo mejor para ti y como alguien que desea venganza me parece la elección mas sana, sí pierdes me cobrare porque me espiaste en el festival de Tanabata cuando estaba asolas con Horohoro

Tsugumi: ¡Hecho!, que gane la mejor –apretando las manos con Tsubasa- en este caso que gane la que tenga mas suerte

Tsubasa: Suerte tendré sí Hao te conquista jujujuju

Tsugumi: ¡Ya lo veremos primita D:! El no me va a conquistar

Pero como dijo Tsugumi, las paredes tienen oídos, los ojos como platos que tenían Horohoro, Ren y Lyserg eran enormes, aún no asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar, los tres se limitaron a mirarse uno entre los otros quedando en silencio por un momento hasta que Lyserg rompió el hielo

Lyserg:…¿E-escucharon? –los otros dos asintieron atónitos- creo que para la próxima vez hablare mas bajo en el baño, las paredes tienen oídos ooU

Ren: Con que eso fue lo que le hizo Hao, ya entiendo porque lo dejó inconciente

Horohoro: Si pero, sí Hao persigue a Tsugumi, pero esta en realidad le gusta Yoh pero él esta con Anna –tratando de hallar una explicación mientras movía los dedos por todos lados- entonces…como quedaría ese cuadrado, triangulo amoroso extraño

Ren: Lo que faltaba, mas enredos con esas estupideces –golpeando su palma contra su rostro, algo hastiado-

Hao: Una apuesta…hmmm –todos se sorprendieron quedando blancos del susto al voltear y ver al mayor de los Asakura- que simples son, aunque ya se quien va a ganar

Lyserg/Horohoro/Ren: ¡Hao!

Hao: Cállense, no griten tanto ya deben de estar acostumbrados a mi presencia

Ren: Que rayos fue lo que escuchaste Hao

Hao: Lo mismo que tu, no se ustedes pero a estas mujeres les gustan los juegos, están tomando todo a los rodeos

Lyserg: P-pero ya escuchaste, Tsugumi te odia y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo

Hao: Acaso crees que me voy a dejar vencer por algo tan estúpido, yo leo mentes, ellas no…puedo decirle lo siento y ya

Horohoro: No me parece lo más honrado, más bien es muy sucio, estarías jugando con ella ¬¬

Hao: ¿Quién dijo eso? Ella quiere una disculpa, se la daré, pero no implica que lo que diga sea verdad

Ren: No es de mi incumbencia pero- -saliendo de la terma y cruzando los brazos para ir al vestidor donde se encontraba el shaman de fuego- no hay nada mas asqueroso que alguien que juega con mujeres y por lo visto te has ganado tu solo ese titulo…y pensar que alguien como tu estuvo por convertirse en shaman king, ten un poco mas de honra por favor así no quedaras tan mal ante los demás –riendo para sí mientras iba a cambiarse-

Lyserg: Muy bien dicho –frunciendo el ceño- debería darte vergüenza

Hao: Hablan como mujeres todos ustedes, ¿nunca han leído historia universal? Las mujeres han estado allí solo para servir a los hombres

Horohoro: No te golpeo porque no quiero ganarme problemas con Yoh –saliendo de las termas y cubriéndose con una toalla- vamos Lyserg, creo que ya tuve suficiente

Lyserg: Nunca pensé que eras machista –viendo a Hao fijamente- cada día me decepcionas mas –cruzaron miradas y el ingles se fue a vestir-

Hao: Bah…"Sí no lo hago así de que habrá servido su viaje, además primero que a mi, prefiero que alguien sepa que se siente" –riendo para sí mientras miraba a Ren de reojo quien se encontraba vistiéndose con los demás-

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo trece, no los voy a fastidiar mucho así que lo único que diré es que **Aho** es como se dicen en estado de Japón como Osaka, idiota, también la frase **Urasai na** es como cállate, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Solcito y Naru x3**

Próximo capitulo----Asakura **vs **Ryugasaki (_**no es seguro este nombre XDU**_)

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-**_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_**-**.


	14. Una apuesta peligrosa R vs R

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

_**Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"**_…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo14. "Una apuesta peligrosa, Ryugasaki vs Ryugasaki"

Tres semanas después de la apuesta no había muchas cosas diferentes en la pensión, era viernes 13 de agosto para aquel entonces, según habían escuchado ese día llegarían los abuelos de Yoh de visita desde Izumo y había que recibirlos como se es debido, según habían acordado un día antes, esa noche los abuelos dormirían en el cuarto de las chicas ya que era uno de los más grandes, mientras que ellas dormirían en el piso de abajo al lado de los muchachos, mientras era casi medio día en la pensión y le encargaron a las Ryugasaki ordenar las habitaciones ya que todos estaban en clases.

Tsukawa: Me pregunto cómo serán los abuelos de Yoh-san, Manta-san me comento que eran unas personas muy fuertes

Tsukasa: Claro, vienen de un clan de shamanes muy fuertes Tsuwa-chan, además si ya son unas personas mayores saben muchos más que shamanes como nosotras

Tsugumi: Mientras más anciano más sabio –arreglando las sabanas- oigan me da mala espina dormir tan cerca de los muchachos, si no fuera por nuestras quejas, Anna nos hubiera metido a todos en la misma habitación

Tsukawa: Pero los abuelos de Yoh-san merecen dormir cómodos, además no se quedaran por mucho tiempo en cambio nosotros somos jóvenes, no sufrimos de dolor de espaldas Tsugumi onê-san -guardando las sabanas en el armario- por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tsubasa onê-chan? o.o

Tsugumi: No escucho ningún escándalo, seguro se quedo dormida por alguna parte digamos que desde hace unos días esta atormentada –sonriendo pasa sí-

Ambas hermanas miraron a la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa, 3 semanas pasaron desde la apuesta que habían hecho y todo se veía en contra de Tsubasa, por su parte la chica se encontraba en el piso de abajo, sentada en el pasto del patio, a su lado estaba su abanico y algunos kunai, del otro lado estaba la zorro gris que tenia de espíritu acompañante, se notaba algo cansada pero no por el entrenamiento con Ren-ren.

Tsubasa: D-demonios…-mirando al cielo con el rostro azul- ¿será que me tendré que confesar con Ren?...deeeeemonios, no debí aceptar esa apuesta, ahora estoy en problemas –con cascadas en sus ojos mientras que su espíritu la miraba-…Ren-ren, estás conmigo verdad, no dejaras que sufra tal vergüenza ¿verdad? - la zorro, con muchas gotitas detrás de su cabeza agacho la cabeza y desapareció en el aire-…y a eso llaman un espíritu leal TT

Fausto: Ara, porque tan deprimida Tsubasa-chan –dijo el doctor apareciendo en el pasillo seguido de las hermanas Ryugasaki- ¿te sientes mal?

Tsubasa: SI Fausto-sensei, me duele mucho el corazón creo que moriré en unas horas TT –derritiéndose con cascadas en los ojos-

Tsugumi: Jajajajajaja Baba, Baba, pobrecita de mi querida Baba –abriendo una de las puertas corredizas para dejar algunos futones allí- te duele haber apostado conmigo

Tsubasa: ¡URASAI NA TSUGUMI! –Le chilló aún con las cascadas saliendo de sus ojos- te divierte mi desgracia, ¡Tsuki defiéndeme!

Tsukasa: Lo siento mucho pero no puedo intervenir en esto Tsubasa U

Fausto: ¿Tú sabes de qué hablan Tsukawa-chan? –Pregunto curioso el doctor-

Tsukawa: Tsubasa onê-chan esta atormentada por el espíritu de la derrota U –señalando a Tsugumi que se reía un poco de Tsubasa quien ya parecía un zombi-

_-Buenas Días, familia Asakura-_

Todos voltearon a ver la puerta quienes en el portal se encontraban dos personas ya ancianas y un niño rubio de no más de 4 años, las tres personas entraron a la casa sorprendidos de los que se encontraban allí y tomó palabra la anciana de lentes oscuros.

Kino: Fausto-sensei, quisiera saber donde se encuentra mi nieto Yoh, le dijimos que llegaríamos hoy pero no nos viene a recibir como se debe

Fausto: Lo siento Kino-sama pero Yoh-kun y los demás están en clases en este momento, pero pasen, justo terminábamos de arreglar la habitación donde se quedaran, les presento a las hermanas Ryugasaki, ellas los llevaran arriba mientras yo subo sus maletas

Tsukasa: **Dōzo yoroshiku**, mi nombre es Ryugasaki Tsukasa –dándole una reverencia japonesa, cada hermana hizo lo mismo y después de las presentaciones dejaron subir a los ancianos a su habitación-

Tsugumi: ¿Yohmei-sama, Kino-sama desean algo de té? –ya en el piso de arriba con todo arreglado para los visitantes-

Yohmei: Me encantaría jovencita, este cuerpo ya no es tan joven, un poco de té no me caería mal

Kino: Que sea rápido por favor, ¡tu niña! –volteando al lado donde estaba Tsukawa- abre las ventanas que tengo mucho calor

Tsukawa: H-hai Kino-sama –apresurándose a abrirla-

Yohmei: No seas tan ruda Kino, nos atienden bien a pesar de ser huéspedes –en eso el pequeño rubio le jaló el kimono al anciano- ¿Qué sucede Hana?

Hana: ¿**Jî-chan** puedo ir a jugar? Estoy aburrido

Yohmei: Hmm…bien pero sí te comportas como un mal niño le diré a tu abuela que tome un tiempo mi lugar como tu entrenadora

Kino: Yo solo entreno a niñas pero podré hacer una excepción con este niñato, seguro que se vuelve fuerte rápido con mi entrenamiento que con el tuyo anciano jejeje

Hana: Me portare bien lo prometo ¡P-pero no quiero entrenar con Kino **bâ-san**!

Tsukasa: Nosotras podremos cuidarlo mientras ustedes descansan Yohmei-sama no será ningún problema

Hana: ¿Y jugaremos? –pregunto el niño de rubios cabellos y profundos ojos negros-

Tsubasa: Claro, jugaremos sin molestar a tus abuelos –agachándose al frente del niño- ¿te llamas Hana no es así? –el niño asintió- hmm ¿y cuantos años tienes?

Hana: Creo…que…así –mostrándole 3 deditos se sus manos-

Tsubasa: **Ora**, eres un niño grande ya sabes cuantos años tienes, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos al patio y dejamos que tus abuelitos duerman un poco? **ne**

Hana: Vamos, vamos, vamos –jalándole la mano a la chica mientras Tsubasa lo seguía-

Fausto: Creo que ya tendremos a alguien entretenido –extendiendo 2 futones- aquí pueden dormir, cualquier cosa solo estamos nosotros en la pensión así que nos pueden llamar si necesitan algo, Yoh-kun regresa en unas horas con los demás, que descansen

Las muchachas y el joven doctor salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la sala en silencio, Tsukasa empezó a preparar el almuerzo mientras que Tsukawa y Tsugumi daban una última limpiada al primer piso, por su parte Fausto sentado en el pasillo exterior, escribía algunas notas en un pequeño cuaderno mientras miraba a Tsubasa entretenida con el pequeño niño rubio.

Tsubasa: Ne Hana, ¿quieres ver algo divertido?

Hana: ¿Qué cosa Tsubasa nê-chan?

Tsubasa: Ya lo veras, cierra los ojos –el niño se tapo la cara con ambas manitos pero abrió un poco la mano para ver de un ojo- ¡sin trampas! –el niño rió y se tapó la cara, en ese momento Tsubasa junto sus manos y concentrándose susurró unas palabras y al momento apareció una copia a su lado-…hmm…bien Hana, ya puedes abrir los ojos –al abrirlos el niño quedo con la boca abierta-

Hana: ¡Wooow! ¡Es igual a ti! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Dime, ¡dime! –saltando alrededor de la chica y la copia-

Tsubasa: Fácil, una muy buena amiga me enseño esta técnica hace mucho –agachándose al frente del niño- sí te vuelves fuerte tal vez te la enseñe algún día ¿te parece?

Hana: WOW, le diré a **jî-chan** para que lo vea, el también es muy fuerte seguro la querrá aprender –con los ojos brillantes mientras apretaba los puños-

Tsubasa: Para hacerla solo tienes que poner las manos así –juntando ambas manos para que sus dedos índices se toquen las puntas, los dedos meñiques este uno sobre el otro para crear como una posición de rezo y sus pulgares estén juntos entre ambos dedos índices- y decir "_Invoco el sello_" –concentrándose- **Shinkirô no kôgeki **–haciendo aparecer otra doble a su lado-

Hana: ¡Yo también quiero hacer uno! ¡Enséñame Tsubasa nê-chan! ¡Enséñame!

Tsubasa: Noooo, aun eres muy pequeño, cuando crezcas te enseño jajajaja –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se reía burlona-

Hana: Noooo, Tsubasa nê-chan yo soy grande, enséñame

Tsubasa: Noooo, chibi, chibi, sí te la enseño ahora no podrás porque estas pequeñito jejeje

Tsukasa: Deja de jugar así con Hana Tsubasa ¬¬ -llegando con unos **onigiri**- aquí les traje la merienda

Hana: ¡Onigiri! –abalanzándose sobre Tsukasa- ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?

Tsukasa: Claro que si, espero que los disfrutes Hana-kun ven, vamos al pasillo y te lo comes sentadito -Hana le sujeto la mano a la chica y se sentaron los 3 en el pasillo-

Hana: ¡Tsukasa nê-chan es mas buena que Tsubasa nê-chan D! ella me trae onigiri pero Tsubasa nê-chan no me quiere enseñar su truco –con las mejillas llenas de arroz-

Tsukasa: ¿Que truco? ..U –comiendo un poco-

Tsubasa: El **Shinkirô no kôgeki**, aun es pequeño para que la pueda aprender

Hana: ¡Pero quiero aprender ese truco! ¡Enséñame Tsukasa nê-chan! ¿Tú también lo sabes verdad? ¿Verdad?

Tsukasa: Yo también lo sé pero Tsubasa tiene razón Hana-kun, aun estas muy pequeño para aprenderla U

Hana: ¡No es justo! TT ¡le diré a mi papá!

Tsubasa: "Que raro, pensé que el señor Mikihisa estaba muerto o.oU" Pero no crees que tu papá está muy lejos Hana o.o

Hana: Cuando llegue se lo diré –apretando los puños- y el no está lejos, el esta ju—

-_¡Ya llegamos! Hooola_-

Tsukasa: Buenas tardes Yoh , sus abuelos están arriba

Tsubasa: ¡YOH! ¡HAO! No nos habían contado que tenían un hermanito tan lindo que mal agradecidos son D -cargando al pequeño mientras corría hacía ellos-

Yoh: ¿Hermanito? O.o

Hao: …¿¡Hana?! Oo

Anna: El niño no es su hermano, es su hijo ¬¬

Silencio sepulcral…los ojos de las gemelas se tornaron blancos y ellas se tornaron de un color roca, con las bocas abiertas quedaron congeladas por un momento mientras todos las veían extrañados, no lo podían creer…

Gemelas: ¡COMO! ¿SU HIJO? –Reaccionando al mismo tiempo mientras Hana se bajaba de los brazos de Tsubasa-

Manta: Que raro, nunca le contamos sobre Hana, y si, Hana es el hijo de Yoh y Anna

Tsubasa: P-pero un momento Manta –con la voz temblorosa y la cara azul- el niño apenas tiene 3 años…es…decir que…¡tuvieron al bebe a los 15 años! –se escucho de repente un golpe detrás de ella, como si hubiera golpeado algo contra la madera, al voltearse vieron a Tsukasa tirada en el suelo con los ojos en espirales- TSUKI

Por todo el alboroto tanto Fausto, Tsugumi y Tsukawa, salieron a ver que tanto sucedía, no paso mucho tiempo para que se enteraran lo que pasaba, a Tsukawa se le pintaron las mejillas rosas intensas mientras se cubría la boca con ambas mangas de su suéter mientras que Tsugumi quedó boquiabierta con un tic en el ojo al ver al niño

Tsubasa: Vive Tsuki, ¡vive! No me dejes sola TT –sacudiéndola mientras que su hermana se quejaba, al responderle con un simple 'ya por favor', Tsubasa paró en seco y la estrujo fuerte contra sí- ¡estás bien! Seguro fue demasiada información para tu inocente cabecita Tsuki querida ToT –sonriendo con cascaditas en los ojos-

Hana: Jajajajajaja Tsubasa nê-chan eres demasiado graciosa

Anna: No estés mucho con ellas Hana, no quiero que termines como Tsubasa ¬¬ -cruzada de brazos-

Tsubasa: ¡HEY! ¿¡Quien te crees?! –amenazándola con un puño- Hana ¿verdad que tú te diviertes mucho con Tsubasa nê-chan? non

Hana: Si mucho jajajajaja, he pasado el día divirtiéndome nOn

Tsubasa: Que niño tan precioso jajaja –cargándolo y frotando mejillas con el pequeño mientras sonreía con cascaditas en los ojos- ves Anna, el pequeño me quiere D

Ren: Llamando la atención de un niño, no me lo esperaba jujuju –riéndose un poco mientras se posaba a su lado- caes bajo Tsubasa

Tsubasa: No digas eso querido, pensaran mal de mí –sonriéndole de lado mientras que Hana aun seguía en sus brazos-

Hana: ¿Querido? Wah ¿no me digas que eres novia de tío Ren, Tsubasa nê-chan? D

Tsubasa/Ren: QUE no, no, no como crees Hana no digas esas cosas o/oUuU

Tsubasa: Pff…tío Ren –aguantando la risa- ese te queda mejor jujuju

Ren: No te burles de mi òo…-se le quedo viendo un momento y después sonrío para sí- ¡Ryugasaki!

Tsubasa: No me digas así 0 -pisándole un pie con la bota- Que cruel eres ò,o

Ren: Tú misma dijiste que no hay nada más dulce que la venganza –apartando el pie que pisó y sonriéndole victorioso-

Tsubasa: Has aprendido bien –dándole la misma sonrisa-

Tsukawa: Onê-chan, Ren-san los llaman –dijo acercándoseles mientras señalaba a la casa donde ya todos estaban adentro ignorando su pequeña rivalidad-

Yoh: Vengan chicos, dejen de estar jugando -dijo mientras traía las manos en el bolsillo, ninguna de las hermanas podía creer que un chico como el ya era padre de un niño-

Después de explicar todo en cuanto a Hana se refería ya todo les había quedado claro, aunque las gemelas no dejaban de molestar a Yoh por el asunto.

Tsubasa: Pensé que tu serías así Hao pero al parecer el mas callada es el más atrevido algunas veces, te falta mucho por aprender jajaja –dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Hao-

Hao: Y a ti también, pero me basta por ahora ser tío, de vez en cuando le ves lo bueno al mocoso –mientras que el pequeño se trataba de subir por su espalda-

Anna: Te he dicho que no lo llames mocoso ¬¬

Hao: Vamos, siempre lo he hecho y le digo mocoso porque él sabe que me molesta que me jalen el cabello –el pequeño lo soltó repentinamente con muchas gotitas en la frente- ¿ya ves? Con eso se controla –sin voltear sujetó al pequeño por el overol azul que cargaba y lo coloco en sus piernas- Hana y yo nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad?

Hana: Tío Hao y yo jugamos mucho pero se enfada cuando quiero jugarles bromas, por eso me dice mocoso –sonriéndole a su madre- además tío Hao me da dulces

Tsubasa: Los grandes llaman a eso soborno –cruzada de brazos y dándole una sonrisa divertida-

Hao: ¿¡Como crees?! Yo no sobornaría a mi único sobrino además ¿el enanito que me puede dar a cambio? –desordenándole el cabello-

Tsukawa: Hao nî-chan eres bueno con los niños, eso no lo sabia

Lyserg: Que no te engañe su actitud Tsukawa, el solo trata así a Hana y lo hace porque sabe que Anna lo mataría sí fuera lo contrario

Tsubasa: Era de esperarse de Hao –picándole la cara con un dedo-

Hao: ¡Trato de ser buen tío! Montón de basuras, ustedes critican mucho –en eso estalló una risa general por el comportamiento de Hao-

-_No me esperaba esto…se que ya tenía a su prometida…pero, ¿un niño?_-

Los ojos verdes de Tsugumi se tornaron grises, pensativa se llevo una mano a su pecho pero tranquilizar su agitado corazón herido…por segunda vez, le gustaba Yoh y recibir tal noticia tan repentinamente le destrozo lo que le quedaba de corazón, es difícil olvidar a alguien por más que te lo propongas. Ella no se dejó notar y respirando profundo guardo toda su tristeza para comportarse normal con todos sus amigos hasta que llegara la noche, tal vez podría subir al tejado y relajarse allí mientras se sanaba el pequeño dolor del pecho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los ojos de su prima, la confiable Tsukasa, permaneció observándola un momento, tratando de analizar lo que le sucedía leyendo sus ojos, un poco mas de esa mirada y estallaría a llorar, así que se aparto repentinamente fingiendo acomodarse el top rosa que usaba en ese momento.

Tsugumi: Que molestos son estos top Tsuki, menos mal que no te gusta usarlos, son como una pequeña y linda tortura –sonriéndole nerviosa mientras se lo acomodaba-

Tsukasa: Bueno, se nota que son incómodos de vez en cuando –extrañada por la actitud de Tsugumi y curiosa por saber que le pasaba la observo de arriba abajo- oye Tsugumi ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntando sin vacilar-

Tsugumi: Yo estoy de maravilla querida, ¿Por qué preguntas? –fingiendo la mejor se sus sonrisas-

Tsukasa: Por nada o,o es que te note un poco extraña, seguro fue mi imaginación –sonriéndole dulcemente-

Evadió cada interrogante con mucha agilidad para después tranquilizarse un poco cuando Tsukasa se fue con Horohoro, otro pensamiento lleno su cabeza; la apuesta era importante en este momento, no podría ser egoísta con su prima, mas sí era la única oportunidad para que no terminara como ella y una gran solución se le presentó, no ese día sí no unos cuantos más atrás.

_**-Flash back- **_

Tsugumi: ¿Entonces sabes de la apuesta?

Hao: Las escuche mientras se bañaban, pero ese no es el punto –sonriendo confiando ante la rubia- creo que si nos juntamos podemos darle una mano a Tsubasa, estoy seguro que tanto tu prima como tu quieren que pierda la apuesta

Tsugumi: ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Hao: Me iba a disculpar pero al escuchar esa apuesta preferí guardar silencio, ¿Qué te parece sí la hacemos creer que no pasó nada y que no tenga otra opción más que declararse porque perdió? A menos de que a ti te moleste

Tsugumi: Hmmm –la rubia miró al castaño con un poco de desconfianza pero tenía razón, sería la mejor manera de hacer hablar a Tsubasa- está bien Hao ¬¬

Hao: Perfecto, sabía que no te negarías a esa oferta tan tentadora –sonriendo complacido-

Tsugumi: Que tonto eres –resoplando algo enfadada, en eso Hao le sujetó una de las manos y la miró-

Hao: Lo siento preciosa por haberte molestado el otro día –la respuesta, fue un manotazo en la cara tomando por sorpresa al Asakura- ¡oye! Me disculpe

Tsugumi: Te lo he dicho mil veces, no me digas preciosa uOu –con las manos apoyadas en las cinturas- pero acepto tus disculpas –dando una pequeña sonrisa- ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que Tsubasa se confíese sí no todo quedara arruinado

Hao: Tendremos una semana difícil pero me divertiré, por cierto, sí quieres se lo puedes decir a Tsukasa-san y al tonto azul para que colaboren

Tsugumi: Tienes razón, Tsuki y Horohoro serían de mucha ayuda o.o –dijo pensativa con un dedo debajo de los labios- el plazo termina el próximo fin de semana debemos de pensar algo rápido

Hao: Eso deja que lo diga el tiempo, ya se verá que se hará

_**-Fin de Flash back-**_

Tsugumi: "No es tan malo, pero aún no me da del todo confianza" –mirando al árbol donde el chico estaba sentado- "espero que a Baba le vaya mejor que a mi" –sonriendo un poco para sí, era lo único que le quedaba al rato empezó a escuchar escándalo en el patio, como ya había pasado la hora de la comida, cada quien fue a descansar pero otras descansaban el almuerzo jugando-

Hana: ¡Ahora tú las traes Tsubasa nê-chan! –dijo el pequeño mientras le tocaba un pie a la castaña y después salía corriendo-

Tsubasa: ¡Ah! Ya verás te atrapare y las galletas serán mías –decía mientras se divertía con el pequeño y lo perseguía por todo el patio, Yoh los miraba desde lejos divertido mientras que Anna se comía algunas galletas de arroz junto a Yoh-

Yoh: ¿Se lleva bien con Hana no crees Anna? Al menos no está aburrido

Anna: Hmm, deja que se aburra todos los niños son iguales, no soportara cuando Hana cambie de actitud

Yoh: Mientras se llevan bien jijiji –viendo como Hana corría hasta el estanque donde Ren estaba sentado en la orilla meditando un poco antes de volver al entrenamiento de todos los días- Hana ten cuidado de no caer en el estanque o te mojaras todo y te enfermaras

Hana: ¡Sí! –corriendo pero el aviso de Yoh fue inútil ya el niño estaba muy cerca tanto de Ren como del estanque- ¡WAH! Tío Ren –el chino abrió los ojos y vio como Hana pudo esquivarlo y pasar a un lado del estanque sin caerse pero quien iba detrás de él no tuvo mucha suerte-

-SPLASH-

Fue lo único que se escucho, Tsubasa no pudo reaccionar rápido haciendo que se cayera de cara al estanque llevándose con ella al chino que estaba en su camino rumbo al agua, ambos estaban empapados y con el cabello goteando de agua, por su parte el chino se le notaba como un aura oscura iba creciendo y sus venas en la frente se iban hinchando mas, esta vez no estaba muy feliz.

Tsubasa: ¡REN! ¡Lo siento! No pude detenerme cuando Hana se movió lo siento, calcule mal, lo siento déjame ayudarte –nerviosa se levantó rápido y lo levantó a él, pero el chico se soltó y caminó fuera del estanque gruñendo-…e-eh

Ren: ¡Que molestia eres mira lo que me hiciste! ¡Estoy todo mojado por tu culpa! –algo histérico-

Tsubasa: ¡Te dije que lo sentía! No calcule bien y no pude esquivarte tampoco te vas a morir por estar mojado, mírame yo también lo estoy y no me estoy quejando

Ren: ¡Claro! porque fue tu culpa –agitando sus brazos un poco-

Yoh: Vamos Ren, eso le pasa a cualquiera no seas tan rudo jijiji vayan a cambiarse o atraparan un resfriado sí siguen peleando todos mojados

Ren: ¡A eso voy! –dando zancadas al caminar- aquí uno no puede estar tranquilo ni por un segundo, estoy rodeado de puros estúpidos como siempre –y siguió reclamando hasta perderse en el pasillo para pasar al baño de hombres dejando a todos sorprendidos-

Yoh: Creo que alguien esta de mal humor jijiji, el agua caliente le ayudara

Tsubasa: "…Ren…" pero si le dije que lo sentía –con ambas manos sujetadas sobre el pecho y cabizbaja, en eso sintió que alguien le jalaba la falda, miró a un lado y quien la llamaba era el pequeño Hana-…¿qué sucede?

Hana: Lo lamento Tsubasa nê-chan ahora tío Ren está enfadado y tu estas triste ¿me disculpas Tsubasa nê-chan? prometo jugar con más cuidado –Tsubasa se le quedo mirando al pequeño, Ren no le acepto sus disculpas pero Hana se veía muy tierno pidiéndosela ¿Cómo negarse? Se agacho riendo y colocó una mano en la cabeza del pequeño- ¿Por qué te ríes Tsubasa nê-chan?

Tsubasa: Porque…hmm…no tengo idea jajajaja, pero tú no te preocupes –desordenándole el cabello- no te disculpes pero para la próxima tendremos más cuidado al jugar ¿entendido? O se enfadaran con nosotros

Hana: ¡Sí! Tendré más cuidado nê-chan –Yoh y Anna veían a lo lejos al igual que Hao y Tsugumi pero solo uno tomo la palabra-

Anna: Ven aquí Hana –su voz no se escuchaba nada amigable así que Hana se apresuro a ir- tu padre te advirtió que tuvieras más cuidado y mira lo que paso, ahora ve y discúlpate con tu tío Ren y después veré que castigo te pondré

Hana: P-pero mamá –la rubia con semblante de hielo simplemente señalo al final del pasillo donde estaban los baños-...si mamá –y el niño se fue caminando a los baños-

Tsubasa: Anna no lo castigues, la que cayó al estanque fui yo, no fue su culpa

Anna: Tu guarda silencio y ve a ducharte, cuando termines también te diré que tarea te toca a ti

Tsubasa: Uff está bien, está bien, no dije nada, pero que amargura –decía caminando hacía el baño donde se consiguió en la puerta a un indeciso Hana- ¿hm? ¿Qué pasa Hana? ¿Ya te disculpaste con tu tío Ren? –el niño volteó buscando ayuda mientras apretaba su overol azul-

Hana: Es que no quiero ir ahí sí mi tío está enfadado porque me regañara así como lo hacen la abuelita Kino y mi mama –con cascaditas en los ojos se quedaba quieto al frente de la puerta, hasta que Tsubasa lo cargó-

Tsubasa: Pero si no te disculpas tu madre se enfadara además dudo que tu tío Ren te trate mal –tocando la puerta del baño- Ren…¡Ren! ¿Tienes un momento? –dijo para que el chino la escuchara al otro lado de la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta-…Ren, vamos es solo un momento

Ren: No molestes, me ducho –dijo cortante mientras se encontraba enjabonándose el cuerpo-

Tsubasa: Que carácter ¬¬ -mirando la puerta pero después le sonrió a Hana- entraremos de todas formas, ¿verdad? –abriendo la puerta y dejando a Hana en el suelo, el vestidor de hombres no era tan distinto al de las mujeres solo que algo mas desordenado- ve donde está tu tío y pasa un rato con él, te disculpas y ya verás que se resuelve tu castigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Hana: ¿Tú crees? –la chica le asintió sonriente dándole más confianza- ¡entonces iré! –lanzando toda su ropita y corriendo a las duchas como dios lo trajo al mundo-

Tsubasa: Jajajaja desordenado –recogiendo la ropa y colocándola en una cesta pero a un lado noto una camisa blanca, la reconocía además de que al estar empapada se notaba quien la había traído puesta, la chica lo dude un momento pero después se acerco poco a poco y con las yemas de sus dedos pudo tocar esa tela; a pesar de estar mojada tenía el aroma de su dueño, con delicadeza la sacó de la cesta y la abrazó contra su pecho, reconocería esa colonia a kilómetros.

En ese momento de paz, la chica era observada por un antiguo guerrero chino quien la tenía en la mira desde ya muchas semanas pero eso era una de sus más grandes pruebas de lo que suponía, el guerrero chino floto hasta la chica sacándola de su entresueño donde al momento trato de lanzar la camisa a la cesta de nuevo y al voltear con la respiración entrecortada reconoció a Bason.

Tsubasa: ¡B-B-B-B-B-Ba-son! ¿q-que haces por aquí? –susurro destrozada de los nervios-

Bason: Eso debería de preguntárselo yo señorita, ¿usted que hace aquí? Este es el baño de hombres –dijo pretendiendo no saber nada-

Tsubasa: B-bueno lo que sucede e-es que Hana quería disculparse con su tío Ren y-y le daba miedo pero le dije que entrara y-y pues ordenaba su ropita porque sabes cómo son los niños jaja –riendo nerviosa mientras explicaba lo más rápido que podía- entonces ordene todo y-y-y me asustaste cuando ya me iba jajaja y ya me voy ¡nos vemos! –se despidió con una mano y salió del baño como alma que lleva al diablo-

Al rato de no sentir la presencia de Bason en el baño, Tsubasa se escabullo en el baño de nuevo pero esta vez salio con algo; sin que nadie la viera corrió hasta la lavandería, confirmó que nadie estaba cerca y entró

Tsubasa: En mi vida pasada debí haber sido alguna espía o alguna ladrona –dejando una cesta sobre una lavadora- veamos, pantalones, medias, camisa y…O/OuUu -su cara se tiño de un rojo profundo, ya eran demasiadas emociones para un día, buscó una escoba y sujeto de una punta la ropa interior del chico y la lanzo adentro de la lavadora-…¡y te quedas allí! ò/o –y después de un minuto de silencio…- usa de los largos jujuju n/n –riendo para sí, sujetando sus mejillas "avergonzada"-…¡puff! No te distraigas debes dejarlo muy limpio en tiempo record ¡vamos! –Empezando a lavar la ropa lo más rápido que podía-

Mientras tanto en el baño estaban Hana y Ren conversando, Ren se encargaba de lavar al revoltoso pequeño que al parecer no era muy amigo del jabón.

Ren: Quieto niño que no he terminado de enjabonarte –mientras trataba de todos los medios mantenerlo tranquilo y en un solo lugar-

Hana: Pero si es divertido ¡vamos a deslizarnos hasta la bañera tío! –Agarrando otro jabón y frotándolo en el suelo-

Ren: No-no espera eso no se hace –tratando de detenerlo cayó en la trampa y estampo su cara el suelo empedrado de las termas-…aaah ¡hoy no es mi día!

Hana: Así no es divertido tío, se supone que tenías que deslizarte con los pies y llegar hasta la terma D:

Ren: ¿Quien te enseño eso Hana?

Hana: ¡Tío Horohoro :D! –alzando alto su puño-

Ren: Apenas salga de aquí lo golpeare –frotándose la marca roja en su cara y tratando de disminuir las venas hinchadas guardando la calma- vamos tenemos que salirnos rápido

Hana: ¡No! Un poco más tío, por favoooor

Ren: Bueno…al menos aquí solo estamos tu y yo, nadie más me molesta pero si vuelves a poner jabón en el suelo le diré a tu madre que te de el peor de los castigos, ¿me entendí?

Hana: ¡SI SEÑOR!

-pii-

Tsubasa: Excelente, esta lista –sacando la ropa de la lavadora- rayos pero está muy húmeda y no tengo tiempo para esperar a que se seque al sol…hmm…¡cierto! –de su cintura sacó su abanico y llamando a Ren-ren logro posesionarlo- momentos así agradezco ser shaman, pero tengo que tener cuidado, sí rompo otra pared me descubrirán –sin mover mucho su abanico y disminuyendo su fuerza, logró secar todo a tiempo y sin romper nada- uff…¡ahora a planchar! –pero noto que algo no se podía planchar- ¿tu otra vez? Quédate quieto allí –volviendo a atajar la ropa interior con la escoba y colocándola en la cesta se liberó de su "gran" carga-

Planchó todo con rapidez pero a la vez con delicadeza, el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca estaban como nuevas, lo que faltaba era volver a poner todo eso en el baño otra vez, recogió todo y fue de regreso pero se le ocurrió algo mas para compensar; entrando a la cocina busco 3 botellas de leche y las calentó, rogando que nadie estuviera cerca se aventuro al pasillo hasta el baño de hombres, abrió despacio la puerta.

Escuchaba agua, sin duda aun estaban bañándose pero al momento escucho un 'Saliendo Hana o tanto calor te hará mal a la cabeza, te espero en los vestidores', Tsubasa cayó en un ataque de nervios, vio para todas partes buscando un escondite al empezar a escuchar los pasos del muchacho, dejó la cesta en su lugar y las botellas las coloco justo al lado, salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado y de allí a correr al segundo piso.

Ren: Que raro…jure haber escuchado la puerta –dijo pasando a los vestidores y noto las botellas de leche caliente al lado de su cesta de ropa- ¿leche?...bueno, no hay que desperdiciarla –tomándose cada botella también notó la ropa limpia y seca- esto ya es extraño

Hana: ¿Qué es extraño tío? –llegando corriendo y empezándose a poner su ropa-

Ren: Cuando vine conseguí 3 botellas de leche y ahora toda mi ropa está limpia y planchada, ¿Quién rayos hizo esto?

Bason: Em Ren-**bocchama –**dijo apareciendo el espíritu-

Ren: Oh Bason estás ahí, ¿sabes quien hizo esto? Dudo que hayas sido tú sin ofender

Bason: En realidad Ren-**bocchama**, si se quien fue, la señorita Tsubasa le lavo y plancho toda su ropa sucia señor y también le calentó esas 3 botellas de leche

Ren: ¿Enserio Bason? ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

Bason: No Ren-**bocchama** usted bien sabe que soy muy honesto y además muy alerta, la joven se llevó la ropa cuando el pequeño Hana vino a unírsele a su baño

Ren: Ah, entonces te uso como distracción, muy astuta… ¡momento!... ¿dijiste toda mi ropa?

Bason: Si señor, toda su ropa –el chico registro rápidamente la cesta y consiguió su ropa interior más que pulcra- lo siento señor, pero mírele el lado positivo, no la toco con sus manos, simplemente uso una escoba para sacarlo y volverlo a poner en su lugar

Ren: ¡No es el punto! –todo sonrojado; se vistió rápido y se llevo al pequeño rubio con él cuando termino de vestirse, subió a grandes zancadas hasta el cuarto de las chicas el cual estaban sacando todo para que los abuelos durmieran allí y escucho voces desde adentro-

Tsugumi: ¿Le lavaste su ropa mientras se bañaba?

Tsubasa: Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacerle para disculparme, además le deje 3 botellas de leche caliente, así no se resfriará o algo

Tsugumi: El no, pero tú sí, no te bañaste ¿quieres enfermarte o qué? ¡Vete a bañar!

Tsubasa: No puedo, ¿Qué pasa sí me lo encuentro? Mejor espero a más tarde y podré bajar a ducharme, no me matara esperar un poco más

Tsugumi: Si claro, sí enfermas le tendrás que pedir a Tsuki que te cuide porque yo ya te dije lo que me correspondía

Tsubasa: Oh vamos, un ratito nada ma— ¡ACHU!

Tsugumi: Bien, primer estornudo, creo que le avisare a Tsuki que busque medicinas, tendremos una enferma en casa

Tsubasa: No espera—ACHU…sniff, estoy bien enserio..a-ACHU –yendo tras Tsugumi mientras esta bajaba las escaleras en busca de la otra gemela-

Tsugumi: Díselo a Fausto y después veremos

Tsubasa: P-pero Tsugum--ACHU

Tsugumi: Largo anda a bañarte –empujándola al pasillo frente a los baños- y no salgas hasta que te hayas bañado completa con agua caliente

Tsubasa: Siiii

Mientras en el segundo piso, Ren le había cerrado la boca a Hana y se había escondido apenas salieron Tsugumi y Tsubasa de la habitación, salió de su escondite y dejó al niño en el suelo.

Ren: Vete a jugar Hana

Hana: Que lastima, Tsubasa nê-chan se enfermo por mi culpa, mejor voy a buscar algo que la haga sentir mejor

Ren: No señor, mejor trata de no buscar muchas cosas y menos problemas, ve a jugar, ella estará bien

Hana: ¡Lo prometes tío! Ò-o

Ren: Si, si, si, vete yo me encargo de ella

Hana: Entonces está bien –corriendo escaleras abajo- pero aun así buscare algo que la haga sentir mejor

Ren: Pequeño insistente, se parece a su padre –viéndolo desde arriba, en un momento se empezó a sentir algo culpable, por lavarle la ropa ahora Tsubasa se iba a resfriar- bueno, nadie le pidió que lavara mi ropa –bajando y entrando a la cocina- es su problema sí se enferma –preparando un té de hierbas, le coloco una nota y lo llevo al baño- haya ella y sus problemas –colocándole el té al lado de su cesta de ropa y tan silencioso como entro al baño, esté salió y se fue al patio a seguir entrenando, debía distraer su mente-

-- Más tarde

Tsubasa: ¿Hm? –viendo la taza tibia de té y una pequeña nota a un lado- veamos seguro es Tsukasa regañándome –pero noto la letra, no era tan delicada como la de su hermana, más bien parecían un poco garabateadas, extrañada empezó a leer, solo decía "**Disculpas aceptadas**" las mejillas de Tsubasa no les cabía ya color, solo una persona pudo dejarle esa nota lo cual le tomo de sorpresa todo y noto una pequeña flecha al final- no me digas que hay mas, hoy el día está muy extraño –volteo la nota y leyó en grande "**¡Pero no me vuelvas a lavar mi ropa interior!**" – e-eh…sus deseos son ordenes –con un tic en el ojo trataba de asimilar todo, tomó rápido el té y después de vistió-

Tsukasa: Con que hizo eso –dijo la chica algo lejos del baño, Tsugumi le había contado todo mientras acomodaban la sala- ¿Qué crees que piense?

Tsugumi: Ella nos está facilitando la trampa pero no se que pudo haber pensando Ren, no lo he visto desde que entró al baño

Tsukasa: ¿Y si piensa mal de ella por eso? Es decir, nadie sabe cómo puede reaccionar alguien

Tsugumi: Yo no creo que se lo tome a mal

Horohoro: Seguro se siente culpable pero tratara de que nadie lo note, el se preocupa por lo demás pero le molesta que lo sepan, ese Ren es un completo idiota

Ren: ¿Qué decías de mi Horohoro? –pasando por la sala y dándole una desafiante mirada a Horohoro-

Horohoro: Nada, discutíamos de tu mal carácter –divirtiéndose hacerlo enfadar- lo que sucede es que pensamos que no debiste gritarle así a Tsubasa

Ren: ¡Oh! ¡no me molesten con eso! –siguiendo de largo el pasillo dejándolos extrañados- "además ya me disculpe…" –caminaba rápido y con la cabeza gacha; se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas pero el sacudió su rostro, no se dio cuenta que delante estaba Pilika y chocando repentinamente con la peliazul salió de su trance-

Pilika: Oh Ren-kun ya saliste del baño

Ren: "Ren-kun ¬¬?" Lo siento Pilika no me di cuenta por donde iba –y notó que Pilika, Tamao y Tsukawa acomodaban cajas en la habitación donde dormirían las chicas hasta que los abuelos se fueran- ¿tienen problemas con esas cajas?, yo las puedo ayudar

Tamao: No nos caería mal una buena ayuda Ren-san U –señalándole unas 3 cajas en las escaleras- esas cajas son algo pesadas y no podemos cargarlas nosotras, Anna-sama nos dijo que las apiláramos en aquella esquina –señalando adentro de la habitación- si lo hace, sería de mucha ayuda para nosotras por favor

Ren: Esta bien no hay problema –empezando a mover las cajas, Pilika no le quitaba la mirada de encima, hoy se notaba diferente, algo…intimidante y eso Ren lo noto al pasar a su lado mientras que llevaba una de las cajas y sus miradas se cruzaron; iba a pedirle algo, se notaba a kilómetros y con lo mal que había pasado el día, no sabia que esperar-

Pilika: Hmm…oye Ren-kun, ¿que tienes que hacer después de cenar? –rompiendo el silencio entre ellos-

Ren: Esta noche no me tocan tareas, así que no tengo nada que hacer, ¿porque?

Pilika: Solo preguntaba…-desviando la mirada a un lado, al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Ren esta dio un largo resoplido- "¿¡que tengo que hacer para llamar su atención!?" que te parece sí después de cenar me esperas en el patio de atrás –dudando un poco de lo que iba a decir-

Ren: Me parece muy extraño que me cites a algo Pilika ¿sucede algo malo?

Pilika: E-es que tengo algo importante que decirte

Ren: ¿Y porque no me lo dices ahora?, no entiendo porque hablarlo en el patio de atrás esta noche

Pilika: E-es…es algo muy privado y pues –Tamao y Tsukawa escucharon eso último, se miraron entre sí, las jóvenes salieron riendo y algo sonrojadas; Ren se vio acorralado, la habitación vacía y Pilika actuando extraño, nada de eso terminaría para bien-

Ren: Ya estamos en "privado", ¿Qué querías decirme Pilika?

Pilika: B-bueno Ren-kun lo que sucede es que –sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar, la tensión en el ambiente aumento y Pilika empezó a jugar con su falda- no estoy segura p-pero…lo que sucede es t-tu m-me-

-PILIKA VEN AQUÍ AHORA-

Silencio…la cara de Ren y Pilika era todo un poema, la de Pilika parecía una roca, sus ojos quedaron tan abiertos como platos mientras miraba a Ren algo extrañado y con las mejillas de un color cereza intenso pero con los brazos cruzados, la rubia se dio paso por el pasillo hasta llegar donde ellos y le mostró el reloj a la chica.

Anna: Ya son las 5 de la tarde y no has limpiado el patio ni el baño, ¿Qué estas esperando? Los abuelos se levantaran pronto, quiero ver el patio inmaculado –entregándole una escoba y una cubeta con desinfectante y otras cosas para limpiar- quiero verte lavando de una vez

Pilika: S-si Anna-sama ahora mismo –corriendo fuera de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo-

Anna: Y tú que me miras, ¿no deberías de estar haciendo algo a esta hora?

Ren: Hoy es viernes, yo no tengo tareas hoy, estaba arreglando esta habitación sí acaso piensas que vagueaba

Anna: Hmm…bien…pero termina de una vez, no tengo todo el día para esperar a que este todo ordenado en esta casa

Ren: Si Okami –dijo mientras la rubia se alejaba después de impartir algunas reglas a diestra y siniestra- sí sigue así no imagino cómo será cuando envejezca –arreglando la ultima caja- se que están ahí, salgan –las jovencitas asomaron las cabezas por el marco de la puerta, tanto Tamao como Tsukawa entraron con caras de niñas regañadas y se acercaron a Ren- sí no quieren que Anna las regañe a ustedes también, mejor pónganse a trabajar

Tamao y Tsukawa: Si Ren-san U

Ren: Vamos o no terminaremos nunca –levantando la ultima caja, mientras que las chicas ordenaban lo demás-

Tsukawa: Me disculpan un momento, no tardo -dijo la castaña mientras salía de la habitación- se me olvido hacer algo, ¡ya vuelvo!

Ren se quedo solo con Tamao y ambos siguieron acomodando mientras Tsukawa buscaba a su hermana mayor, debía decirle algo de suma importancia y no podía tardar.

Tsukawa: Pilika se le declarara a Ren-san onê-sama –le dijo al fin la chica después de arrastrar a Tsukasa lejos de todos- ¿Qué hacemos onê-sama? Tsubasa onê-chan no tendrá valor para hacer algo así hoy

Tsukasa: Momento, momento, no me apresures que estoy pensando; sí le decimos a Tsubasa de seguro que no se molestara en decirle nada a Ren y se rendirá

Tsukawa: P-pero…pobre Tsubasa onê-chan óo

Tsukasa: Ella es así…sí pudiéramos distraer a Pilika por esta noche, mañana termina la apuesta y Tsubasa tendrá que cumplir el acuerdo, sí pasa antes ella sabrá que lo planeamos

Tsukawa: Por eso te lo dije rápido

Tsukasa: El problema es que no se me ocurre nada

-_Se puede saber señoritas, ¿Qué están planeando?_-

Los cabellos de las chicas se pusieron de puntas al asustarse repentinamente, ambas se abrazaron mientras chillaban hasta que notaron que quien habló había sido Bason.

Bason: Lamento haberlas asustados señoritas, pero era necesario interrumpir

Tsukasa: B-B-Bason ¿Cómo estás?

Tsukawa: Ba-Ba-son-san jajajajaja U –escondiéndose tras su hermana-

Bason: Disculpen mi intromisión pero estos últimos días he notado que están tramando algo que tiene que ver con mi joven amo, como su protector exijo saber que planean

Tsukasa: N-no es nada malo Bason lo que sucede es que…bueno, ¿Cómo explicarlo? –reviso con la mirada los alrededores antes de hablar- lo que sucede es que estamos en un plan amoroso –le dijo susurrando a su oído- ¡nadie más se puede enterar Bason! Y menos Ren

Bason: Ya entiendo todo, por eso la actitud extraña de las señoritas

Tsukasa: Podemos aceptar la actitud rara de Tsubasa porque ella es parte del plan pero tampoco lo sabe

Tsukawa: Pilika lo más seguro es que noto el comportamiento de mi hermana, tenemos entendido que a ella le gusta Ren

Bason: ¿Eso quiere decir que a la señorita Tsubasa le gusta mi joven amo? –ambas jóvenes le asintieron-…hmm comprendo…

Tsukasa: Tranquilo Bason que todo depende más bien sí a Ren le gusta alguna de ellas, cosa que no tenemos ni la menor idea

Bason: Ren-**bocchama **es un joven muy retraído en sí, pero he notado algo extraño en él desde hace unas cuantas semanas, supongo que debe ser esto

Tsukawa: ¿A qué te refieres con extraño Bason-san o.o? ¿Está de mal humor?

Bason: No, más bien está confundido, pasa el día pensando y creo que la presencia de las jovencitas lo alteran un poco

Tsukasa: Hmmm…con que lo alteran…hmm…-colando una mano debajo de su mentón quedó pensativa por unos minutos, analizando cada cosa-…Bason… ¿podrías responderme una cosa?

Bason: Dígame, ¿Qué desea saber?

Tsukasa: ¿Cómo se comporta Ren con alguien que quiera mucho o que signifique mucho para él?

Bason: Es una pregunta algo complicada de contestar en palabras, pero Ren-**bocchama** puede comportarse de diferentes formas, puede que lo moleste inofensivamente o pelee constantemente y en otros casos protege a esa persona pero no abiertamente sí no que puede esperar el momento preciso, el joven amo es muy calculador, no le gusta que sepan que se preocupa por los demás

Tsukasa: ¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes? –cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras su hermanita reía un poco- en ese caso será mucho más fácil saber si Ren esta así porque le guste alguien

Bason: No creo que mi joven amo lo acepte a la primera señorita Tsukasa

Tsukasa: No necesita aceptarlo, necesita que alguien lo haga reaccionar, Hao y Horohoro me contaron que cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, el trata de llamar su atención de alguna forma

Bason: Mi joven amo no estoy seguro como se comporta con su hermana Tsubasa, pero con la joven Pilika es ella quien busca llamar su atención solo que Ren-**bocchama** no ve el esfuerzo de las jóvenes, le ha pasado muy seguido

Tsukasa: ¿No estás seguro? ¿Pero notas que Tsubasa no tiene oportunidad con Ren?

Bason: No lo sabría decir señorita, mi joven amo algunas veces es impredecible, puede que no le atraiga la señorita cuando puede que sí

Tsukasa: Entonces, todo recae ahora en que Tsubasa llame su atención, algo que haga que Ren este con ella

Bason: Comparada con la señorita Pilika, la señorita Tsubasa pasa más tiempo con el Joven amo, han acostumbrado entrenar juntos y lo de hoy me dejo algo sorprendido

Tsukasa: ¿Lo de hoy? –Bason se encargo de contarles lo sucedido después de que Ren y Tsubasa cayeran al agua, al terminar las sonrisas de las hermanas crecieron, era buena señal- ¡LO TENGO!

Tsukawa: ¿Qué es onê-sama? –ansiosa y empezando a saltar amplió su sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Evitaremos a toda costa que Ren este solo el día de hoy, así mañana Tsubasa perderá la apuesta y se le tendrá que declarar, es tan simple que es perfecto

Tsukawa: ¿Segura onê-sama? ó.o puede que tu plan no funcione

Tsukasa: Ya se me ocurrirá algún plan B, pero ahora no le pidas mas a mi cabeza U

Bason: Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto –dijo repentinamente sin entender mucho lo que decían las jóvenes, ellas se limitaron a verlo de reojo, eso no era buena señal -

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de tarde en ese mismo plan, cada quien persiguiendo a Ren con cualquier excusa para no dejarlo solo, Hao lo arrastro a hacer las compras con él, al llegar Horohoro se lo llevo a ordenar la alacena, Tsukawa, Lyserg y Tsugumi lo invitaron a ver una película que estaban pasando en la televisión y por ultimo Tsukasa lo invito a jugar damas.

Tsukasa: ¿Un partido amistoso Ren? Es que ya Tsubasa es un contrincante muy aburrida

Tsubasa: ¡HEY! Te escuche ò-o –halándole un mechón de cabello al estar sentada a su lado, en el pasillo que daba al patio-

Ren: Hm…está bien –sentándose de su lado del tablero de madera, era como un cubo grande donde estaba dibujado el tablero de damas- fichas rojas por favor

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué rojas? –Pregunto curiosa mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Ren: El rojo trae buena fortuna y me agrada –acomodando sus fichas- primero las damas

Tsukasa: Gracias –moviendo una ficha delantera a un cuadro de un costado- te toca

Ren: Hm…te veo con mucha confianza, no creas que porque me has ganado varias veces signifique que hoy me ganaras –moviendo una ficha-

Tsukasa: No es por eso, puede que tenga la cabeza en otra cosa –moviendo su ficha, se cruzaron vistas de duelo, al fin Ren se iba a divertir un rato compitiendo con alguien-

Ren: Debo admitirlo Tsukasa, eres un muy buen contrincante en damas…pero –comiendo la última ficha que ella había movido-…yo no soy principiante en este juego

Tsukasa: ¿Una ficha?, muchas gracias –comiendo la cadena de fichas que había movido Ren- para ganar hay que sacar una carnada

Ren: Estrategia de principiantes no te servirá a la larga –y siguieron con el duelo de palabras mientras poco a poco iba avanzando el juego, Horohoro y Tsubasa miraban aburridos como tanto Tsukasa como Ren tenían una buena relación apenas se sentaban a jugar damas-

Horohoro: Deberíamos de llevarnos así de bien ¿no? ¬¬U –tenia la espalda apoyada sobre la de Tsubasa y ambos estaban cruzados de brazos bostezando-

Tsubasa: Sí puedo soportarte 5 minutos lo pensare, por ahora, lo dudo ¬¬

Horohoro: Amargada ¬¬

Tsubasa: Idiota ¬¬

Tsukasa y Ren: ¡¡SHH!! No empiecen a pelear –mientras tenían sus miradas concentradas en el tablero-

Horohoro: Ni siquiera se molestan en mirarnos ¬¬U

Tsubasa: Déjalos, ya nos extrañaran ¬,¬U

Manta: ¡La cena! ¡Coman antes de que se enfrié!

Tsubasa: COMIDA –saltando del suelo para correr a la mesa, Tamao le sirvió la comida y empezó a comer sin esperar a nadie-

Tsukasa: Cuidado y te comes la mesa jajaja –sentándose a su lado mientras Horohoro se acomodaba al lado de Tsukasa-

Pilika: Que malos modales Tsubasa, hasta mi hermano es más educado que tu –mirándola desafiante, Tsubasa paró en seco y miró al frente donde estaba ella sentada al lado de Ren-

Tsubasa: ¿Hm? Acaso te importa –diciendo esto después de chupar unos fideos de su ramen, las venas en la frente se le hinchaban más y más mientras Pilika se aprovechaba de su puesto, el cual peleaba secretamente todos los días contra ella-

Pilika: No es eso, si no tienes que tener un respeto hacia los demás ¿no? –hubo un duelo de miradas haciendo estallar chispas entre ellas, la castaña se trató de tranquilizar ya que sí perdía la cabeza no se vería nada bien-

Tsubasa: Oh, entonces ¿te puedo decir lo mismo cuando cantas como un gato enfermo cada vez que te bañas, créeme; me voy a dormir y no puedo por culpa de ese ruido –o al menos eso intentaba-

Pilika: ¿¡Como dices eso!? –Levantándose bruscamente del tatami y apretando los puños con fuerza-

Tsubasa: Bueno, te explico…primero piensas en lo que vas a decir, razonas muy bien, no vaya a ser que lo digas mal…después recuerdas cuando te enseñaron a hablar y buscas la manera de decir lo que piensas y cuando lo logras, mueves tu boca ¡y ya! ¿Ves que fácil es? –Terminando con una sonrisa-

Pilika: ¡HMM! –inflando sus mejillas, chispas se cruzaban entre ellas mientras todos comían, de un momento a otro la peliazul le lanzo a Tsubasa su cojín, esto hizo enfurecer a Tsubasa y salto sobre la mesa para caerle encima, una gran nube de humo las cubrió-

Tamao: P-pilika-san, Tsubasa-san u dejen de pelear por favor, estamos comiendo

Anna: ¡Par de sabandijas se van a quedar tranquilas o no dormirán esta noche en la pensión! –las dos jóvenes la ignoraron y siguieron peleando haciendo enfurecer mas a Anna-

Tsukasa: Creo que esto servirá –levantándose del suelo y consiguiendo en la cocina una bandeja, regreso y desde la puerta la lanzo como si fuera un frisbi haciendo que rebotara en la cabeza de ambas- dejen el escándalo

Tsubasa: ¡Eso dolió Tsuki! –frotándose el chichón en la cabeza-

Pilika: ¡Sí! ¡Ahora tengo un chichón en la cabeza!

Ren: Dejen de quejarse y terminen de comer, parecen un par de niñas –comiendo un poco, al escuchar eso las chicas bajaron las cabezas y se sentaron a comer en silencio como acto instantáneo-

Pilika: "Si…supongo que el aún me ve como una niña…simplemente como la hermanita de Horohoro"

Tsubasa: "El busca personas…mas como él, más maduras y serias, no como yo…una inmadura" –ambas siguieron comiendo entre suspiros y miradas cabizbajas, hasta que se recogió la mesa y se dispersaron por toda la pensión mientras que los ancianos subieron a descansar y a dormir al pequeño Hana, a pesar de lo que sucedido en la cena, Pilika cogió valor para citar a Ren donde lo acordaron, al comienzo ambos estaban en un silencio incomodo pero Ren supo romperlo-

Ren: ¿Y bien? ¿Me querías hablar de algo no?

Pilika: S-SI bueno…lo que sucede es que, quería comentarte algo que me inquieta desde hace un tiempo, es algo que tiene que ver contigo y…q-quería saber tu opinión

Ren: Explícame entonces, yo no te he hecho nada malo sí es que de eso se trata

Pilika: No, no es nada malo, lo que sucede es que…tu…tu…-de un momento a otro Pilika corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, tomando a Ren desprevenido y fue cuando susurro-…tu me gustas…-los ojos amarillentos del chino quedaron en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que escucho de la chica-…estas callado…Ren-kun…¿acaso no soy lo suficiente madura para ti?

Ren: "Madures…madures…sí yo ni siquiera había afrontado esto antes, no puedo ser cruel y herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco la puedo engañar"…no Pilika no es eso –colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica- voy a ser sincero contigo ya que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y no quiero lastimarte –hablando con suavidad-

Pilika: ¡Lo sabia! Tu solo me ves como la hermanita menor de Horohoro

Ren: No Pilika no es eso, no saques conclusiones antes de saber las cosas, lo que sucede es que…

Pilika: No sucede nada, por eso no te gusto, aun me ves como una pequeña –dijo la chica empezando a llorar- siempre me has visto así admítelo

Ren: Si pero no, espera, no significa que no te vea como una chica ya mujer, simplemente que…esto me tomo por sorpresa y…a decir verdad siempre te visto como una amiga y para no herirte es mejor que tome un tiempo para pensarlo y…a decir verdad no quiero que tu hermano me golpee por lastimarte

Pilika: ¿Eso quieres decir que lo pensaras?

Ren: Si, pero solo prométeme que aceptaras mi decisión, solo lo que quiero es ser honesto contigo

Pilika: E-esta…está bien…pero una última cosa…

Ren: ¿Si? –dijo extrañado, Pilika sin decir nada se acercó lentamente hacía el hasta que sus labios se cruzaron, en cuestión de segundos, se separaron y Pilika se alejo de él, rumbo a la pensión-

Pilika: Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer –dijo mientras su rostro lo ocultaba su cabello, entró tan rápido a la casa que no se dio cuenta que pasó al lado de Tsubasa, quien no había llegado hace mucho y seguía impactada por lo que había escuchado antes de salir al patio a entrenar-

Tsubasa:…"Tal vez…yo tampoco soy lo suficiente para el" –dijo mientras dejaba caer a su lados un par de palos de madera, retrocedió un poco hasta que salió corriendo de allí, fue directo a la entrada, se calzó sus botas y se fue de la pensión sin decir nada-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas después, Ren había subido al techo a meditar pero algo le llamaba la atención y era que no sentía todas las presencias de las personas y los espíritus de la casa, decidió darse una vuelta para saber si no estaba equivocado, consiguió a todos los miembros terminando sus tareas o platicando con algunos hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba, Tsubasa había vuelto a desaparecer, ni siquiera Tsukasa sabia donde podría estar y preocupada busco su abrigo para salir a buscarla, pero era muy tarde para que ella saliera sola.

Tsukasa: Pero quiero ir a buscarla, algo le habrá pasado además es muy tarde y ella no acostumbra salir a entrenar sin decirme

Horohoro: Pero más me preocupa que tu salgas a buscarla –con las manos en sus hombros- o dejas que yo te acompañe o yo iré por ella –la chica lo miro algo preocupada pero Horohoro le sonrió- busca tu abrigo

Tsukasa: ¡Enseguida! –Corriendo a la habitación que por ahora era en el primer piso-

Horohoro: Sí Yoh pregunta por nosotros, dile que fuimos a buscar a Tsubasa –diciéndole a Ren mientras que se colocaba una chaqueta negra-

Ren: ¿No creen que deberían dejarla sola? Tal vez se fue de la pensión para estar sola

Horohoro: Pienso lo mismo pero Tsukasa la conoce más que nosotros, sí quiere salir a buscarla supongo que también tendrá una buena razón, además siempre está el riesgo que la ataquen

Ren: Hmm cierto, será mejor encontrarla, porque no le preguntas a Lyserg para que los acompañe, les ahorrara trabajo –Horohoro estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta y fueron a buscar al inglés, no paso mucho tiempo para que los 3 jóvenes estuvieran afuera junta a Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: ¿Vendrás con nosotros Ren? –Notando que también se colocaba sus zapatos-

Ren: Sí se presenta una pelea, este par de tontos no podrán solos además en el caso que la técnica de Lyserg no funcione, podemos separarnos con un radio más grande de distancia

Tsukasa: Te lo agradezco mucho apuesto que la encontraremos rápido –los 4 salieron a buscarla, con ayuda de la radiestesia de Lyserg fueron por la mitad de Funbari pero no tenían ni un solo rastro de la chica, al llegar a la preparatoria Shinra se detuvieron porque vieron un viejo en la entrada, algo traslucido y ella se le acerco- disculpe señor usted no ha visto pasar una chica igual a mi solo que su cabello estaba recogido –el fantasma señalo a un lado con dirección a la estación, Tsukasa le dio una reverencia y empezó a correr dejando a los chicos atrás-

Lyserg: Está muy preocupada ¿no es así? –mirándola a lo lejos correr y deteniéndose en cada cruce- pero el espíritu tenía razón Tsubasa se encuentra en aquella dirección –señalando al frente de ellos-

Horohoro: ¿Se habrá montado en el tren de regreso? Porque en esa dirección queda el cementerio y la estación de tren

Ren: Vamos, quedándonos aquí no ganamos nada –caminando al frente- buscaremos en los alrededores y sí no la conseguimos volveremos a preguntarle a los espíritus

Lyserg: En ese caso vamos –sonriendo mientras que realizaba posesión de objetos en su péndulo- Tsubasa no está muy lejos de aquí

Más adelante Tsukasa corría buscando alguna pista del paradero de su hermana, no encontrarla la preocupaba mas ya que si existía esa alternativa que la atacaran estando sola, tal como lo hicieron la primera vez que las atacaron en el río, 3 cuadras más adelante pasó justo al lado del cementerio y algo muy familiar llamó su atención; Ren-ren, la zorrita espíritu de Tsubasa, estaba justo en la entrada y solo miraba adentro del cementerio. No tardaron en llegar los chicos cuando notaron que Tsukasa abrazaba a Ren-ren y miraba adentro del cementerio, saltó la barda de un solo impulso y se adentro entre las tumbas.

Tsubasa estaba sentada en la colina, justo debajo del árbol, los espíritus por su parte se posaron tras ella mientras que por su parte no dejaba ver su cara, se abrazaba las rodillas y se escuchaban algunos sollozos, parecía un alma mas en pena; Ren, Lyserg y Horohoro siguieron a Tsukasa adentro del cementerio, hasta las escaleras para subir a la colina, Tsukasa se adelanto en subir y al posarse al lado de su hermana, los espíritus se alejaron de ella, lloraba como si fuera una pequeña que se perdió y no consigue a sus padres, no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos y de su hermana hasta que Tsukasa le toco el hombro con una mano, levantó la vista sorprendida y notaron que los ojos los tenia hinchados y corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Tsukasa: ¿Tsubasa qué haces aquí sola? –Arrodillándose a su lado- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?–abrazándola contra ella- me descuido por un segundo y de repente te escapas de la pensión y vienes a este lugar –mirando a su alrededor- si yo me sintiera triste no vendría a un lugar así, me sentiría peor ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

Tsubasa: E-es que…es que –la chica miró sobre el hombro y notó que los chicos estaban pasando por el puente- ¿q-que hacen ellos aquí? –Escondiendo su rostro- no me dijiste que venias acompañada

Tsukasa: Es más que evidente, sabes que no podemos salir solas, seriamos una carnada fácil para los Ryugasaki, ya a estas alturas deberías de saberlo bien, estamos siendo perseguidas, sí alguna de nosotras se separa del grupo será mucho más fácil para ellos eliminarla, tú lo sabes bien –sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros-

Tsubasa: Ahora tampoco puedo ser libre de ir a donde quiera ni por unos minutos, por esa estúpida persecución familiar, esto ya me está volviendo loca –enfadada, se alejo de su hermana- ¿que falta? ¿Que no pueda estar con el chico que busco? Oh no, ¡eso ya me sucedió! –se levantó y salto al lugar de las tumbas que quedaba abajo- Solo déjenme en paz y ¡ni se te ocurra seguirme! –Decía mientras saltaba entre las tumbas con cuidado-

Los chicos guardaron silencio mientras miraban a Tsubasa a punto de salir del cementerio, su hermana por otro lado respiraba lentamente, sus puños los apretaba pero no podía ocultar su mal humor, de un momento a otro abrió ambas manos y los hilos salieron disparados de sus dedos hasta atrapar a Tsubasa, jalándola muy fuerte de vuelta a la colina.

Tsukasa: ¡Ya me tienes cansada! ¡Crees que es divertido soportarte todos los días con las mismas quejas! ¡Tú crees que a mí me divierte saber que no puedo salir sin tener el peligro a que alguien me mate por un estúpido resentimiento del pasado! ¡Crees que me es fácil mantener la cordura con tu actitud de adolescente malcriada! ¡El simple hecho que yo no huya de la pensión para llorar en un cementerio es que no quiero desesperarme y perder el orden! ¡Me esfuerzo para que tanto Tsugumi, Tsukawa y tú estén tranquilas! Es suficiente con lo preocupadas que estamos así que no quiero escuchar una más de tus quejas porque no eres la única que sufre ese problema, ahora vendrás con nosotros a la pensión, te lavaras la cara y te irás a dormir y sí me llego a enterar que te volviste a escapar de noche para entrenar o lo que sea, lo vas a lamentar –dijo todo eso para después soltarla y deshacer su posesión- ya es tarde vamos a casa

Tsubasa: Yo no voy a ir a la pensión y no me vas a oblig-- -los hilos de agua la volvieron a atrapar pero esta vez Tsukasa la tiro escaleras abajo- está bien, está bien me comportare TTuU –levantándose toda maltratada-

Horohoro: Testaruda eso te ganas por enfadar a Tsuki jejeje –bajando las escaleras y ayudándola a levantarse-

Tsubasa: Hagan lo que hagan no la enfaden, no tienen suficiente resistencia para soportar los ataques de su enfado, se los digo por experiencia

Tsukasa: Sí me sigues buscando pleito sabes que no será bueno para ti –caminando con las mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados- que vergüenza, es la tercera vez que me haces enfadar tanto al frente de los muchachos, lo siento chicos

Lyserg: No te preocupes Tsukasa-san el enojo no es una emoción de la que uno se puede controlar fácilmente

Ren: Al menos sabemos que tienes un carácter fuerte y podrás poner en cintura a Horohoro un poco de disciplina no le caería nada mal

Horohoro: Si, si, si muy gracioso ustedes dos –no tardaron en llegar a la pensión, al estar ahí los ánimos se estabilizaron y fueron entrando tranquilos ya que nadie estaba en peligro, Tsubasa caminaba lento, no quería entrar a la pensión pero tampoco podría irse porque su hermana iría por ella, simplemente se quedo en la entrada observando el lugar, Ren y Lyserg se dieron cuenta que ella había quedado atrás y fueron a hablar con ella-

Lyserg: ¿Te sientes algo mejor Tsubasa-san?

Tsubasa: No muy bien, me gustaría pasar un tiempo en silencio pero si me voy, el oni ira por mi y creo que me conviene quedarme por los alrededores

Ren: Hm –el noto su actitud y era parecida a cuando la consiguió en el mirador, así que la ayudaría solo por esta vez- Lyserg creo que escuche a Tsukawa despierta, mejor entra y dile que vaya a dormir

Lyserg: Hm cierto, ya es tarde, mejor me despido de ella para que vaya a descansar y yo también estoy algo cansado –el joven ingles de despidió de la japonesa y el chino para después entrar a la pensión-

Tsubasa: Tú también deberías de irte a dormir, has tenido un día algo agitado ¿no?

Ren: Hoy se me confesó Pilika…-dijo secamente causando un horrible silencio, Tsubasa mordía su labio inferior pero pudo mantener la compostura-

Tsubasa: Y…y ¿Qué quieres que yo te diga? –con la voz temblorosa-

Ren: Cuando estuvimos en el cementerio dijiste algo sobre el chico que buscabas…

--Flash Back

Tsubasa: ¿Que falta? ¿Que no pueda estar con el chico que busco? Oh no, ¡eso ya me sucedió!

--Fin flash Back

Ren: Lo que hiciste hoy fue digno de una niña y no lo dude viniendo de ti, no piensas mucho tus acciones, tu hermana te lo dijo todo pero tu actitud me hace tenerte un poco de sospecha –mirándola de arriba abajo- eres la única de quien no sabemos a quien busca y creo que ya es momento que hables, no creo que puedas escapar de nuevo para llorar en algún rincón lejos de aquí…tienes que decirlo

Tsubasa: Es inútil, para que decirlo sí ya es un caso perdido, mejor preocúpate por decirle que si a Pilika, ella desde hace tiempo te persigue

Ren: No puedo hacer eso ahora, no puedo decirle alguna respuesta aun

Tsubasa: Pero sí no te gustara, le hubieras dicho que no al momento y te ahorrarías el problema

Ren: No lo hice porque…–el chico se quedo callado pensando en lo que iba a decir hasta que sintió unas palmadas en el hombro-

Tsubasa: Cuando tengas la respuesta házmela saber, el día que sepas la respuesta tú sabrás a quien busco y es un trato –ofreciéndole una mano-

Ren: Hmm…trato hecho –dándole el apretón de manos-

Tsubasa: Mientras tanto es un secreto pero no te preocupes, al saberlo no te matara sí es que algún día lo llegas a saber

Ren: No me subestimes, ya verás que tarde o temprano lo sabré

Tsubasa: Entonces que así sea –soltaron sus manos y caminaron a la pensión-...por cierto, si sucede algo entre Pilika y tu, házmelo saber

Ren: ¿Y eso a que se debe? –Hablándole a Tsubasa mientras esta estaba volteada frente a él-

Tsubasa: Somos amigos ¿no? Los amigos se cuentan esas cosas y tal vez te pueda ayudar –juntando sus manos atrás y toda despreocupada se quitaba los zapatos para entrar, el chico solo la miró por un momento y después dijo-

Ren: Ya veremos escandalosa ya veremos –sonriendo para sí-

Tsubasa: Buen chico…ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir

Ren: ¿No saldrás a la madrugada?

Tsubasa: No, no quiero más problemas y necesito un descanso –dijo acomodándose las medias blancas que traía, aun sin darle la cara- duerme bien –despidiéndose con una mano y la otra la coloco en su cintura-

Ren: Descansa, no quiero que me despierten a la madrugada para ir a buscarte

Tsubasa: Como digas, como digas –agitando una mano de un lado a otro-

Dos días después en el patio de la pensión todos se encontraban entrenando pero alguien estaba de muy mal humor como para soportar una tarde de tortu…de entrenamiento.

-OTÔ-SAN-

Toshinobu: ¡Ay! Pero que escandalosa esta jovenzuela –traspasando paredes hasta llegar al patio- ¿qué pasa ahora? Todos están entrenando ¿porque tu no?

Tsubasa: No me gusta este entrenamiento, nos mandas a hacer muchas cosas y aun no mejoro Otô-san, a este ritmo no tendré los suficientes poderes para enfrentarme con la vieja Suzume

Toshinobu: Cuantas veces te he dicho que ella es tu abuela, no importa lo que pase, tienes que tratarla con respeto

Tsubasa: Si, si, lo que sea, ¿no tienes algo que nos ayude rápido Otô-san? Que se yo, una técnica secreta o tal vez, tal vez las debilidades de la familia o quien sabe tal vez algún—

Toshinobu: Ejercicio, eso es lo que tengo, ejercicio y mucha voluntad para enfréntalos sin morir en el intento, tu como shaman no puedes aprender técnicas de alguien más, tu eres quien crea tus técnicas, pero lo que yo te doy es el poder de controlarlas, el gran conocimiento, ya que mucho poder sin control causaría más daños de que los que soluciona

Tsubasa: ¡Estas mintiendo! Debes de saber algo, debe de haber alguna manera Otô-san, quiero volverme más fuerte

Anna: Hablando no solucionaras nada, deja de quejarte y entrena, es la única manera de volverse fuerte

Tsubasa: ¡Pero este entrenamiento no lleva a nada!

Yoh: Agotamiento…el problema que tienes Tsubasa es que estas agotada jijiji –haciendo la silla eléctrica-

Tsubasa: Yo estoy perfecta, no me siento cansada ni nada por el estilo, además ya podre descansar cuando termine con mi misión, pero hasta que no le demuestre a esa familia con quien se metieron no descansare

Hao: Jejeje, esta chica es demasiado graciosa, con esa actitud no llegaras a ninguna parte aunque creo que por eso eres tan resistente como una plaga

Yoh: Oye Anna, ¿Nosotros podemos ayudarlas con algo o no se te ocurre nada?

Anna: Hay 3 posibilidades en la que nosotros podríamos ayudarlos, la primera es entrenándolas por mi cuenta, la segunda es mostrándole la bitácora de Hao y por último es mandarlas al infierno pero ese último es muy riesgoso y no podemos revivirlas con tan poco furyuko, necesitaríamos de la doncella de hierro para lograr revivir a las 4 a tiempo pero simplemente calculen el tiempo que les tomo a ustedes tener todos esos conocimientos, dudo que puedan aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo

Tsubasa: Sí así es yo acepto, tenemos que entrenar –apretando los puños-

Tsukawa: ¡Llegamos! –entrando a la pensión muy sonriente seguida de Tsugumi y Tsukasa- el abuelo te manda saludos onê-chan y toma –entregándole un sobre- es el dinero de este mes, el abuelo dijo que sí lo gastas todo que no te mandara dinero el próximo mes y además dijo que no dejaría que Tsukasa onê-sama te ayude esta vez y-- -su hermana la jalo por la camisa y la arrastro hasta donde estaba su padre y la dejo caer al suelo-

Tsubasa: ¡Vamos Otô-san! Tenemos que entrenar solo mira a este pequeño conejo contando zanahorias –volviéndola a sostener pero esta vez la sacudía- por eso estamos atrasadas, por conejos como este –sacudiéndola más rápido-

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-sama!!Ayúdame! onê-sama T—T –tratando de liberarse de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: En una batalla no puedes darte el lujo de pedir ayuda ahora ¡ve! Corre conejo, corre o ya sabrás lo que se siente cuando te persigue un cazador, ve corre hasta el parque y regresa, si no te veo aquí en una hora iré por ti ¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡Muévete Tsukawa!

Yoh: ¿Conejo? O.oU –viendo como Tsukawa salía corriendo de la pensión con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué conejo? –Viendo a Tsugumi-

Tsugumi: Nosotras decimos que Tsukawa es tan tierna y asustadiza que parece un conejo o un ratón –mientras Tsubasa se le acercaba- ¿Qué me vas a decir a mí? ¬¬

Tsubasa: El perro puede volver a atrapar al gato en cualquier momento, sí no puedes defenderte el perro podrá clavar sus dientes en tu cuello –señalándola con el dedo índice-

Tsugumi. ¿Y? ¿Qué me vas a mandar a hacer ahora? ¬¬ -Tsubasa solo le vio quedando callada y fingiendo una sonrisa-

Tsubasa: E-eh…-alzando su dedo índice y sudando por la nuca quedó paralizada por un buen rato hasta que Tsukasa se interpuso entre ambas-

Tsukasa: ¿Quieres un mejor entrenamiento no es así Tsubasa? –La joven asintió- ¿tú estás de acuerdo Tsugumi? –la rubia vaciló en responder pero estuvo de acuerdo con Tsubasa- entonces, creo que solo nos queda una alternativa…

Horohoro: ¿Qué clase de alternativa estás hablando?

Tsukasa: La gran maestra…es la única que puede ayudarnos

Tsubasa y Tsugumi: ¿¡LA GRAN MAESTRA?! –Gritaron ambas con la vista perdida-

Yoh: ¿Quién es la gran maestra? o.o

Tsukasa: La gran maestra, Hirai-sama, ella fue quien nos entrenó y cuido desde que mi padre falleció, es una persona imponente todo lo que sabemos se lo debemos a ella…además –remangándose la camisa para mostrar sus brazaletes- ella fue quien hizo nuestras armas, sí alguien nos podría ayudar a entrenar, sin duda es ella

Tsubasa: Pero Hirai-sama esta en Osaka, eso significaría que regresaríamos a casa, yo no quiero eso

Anna: Entonces que planeas hacer, quedarte aquí en Funbari ¿holgazaneando en mi pensión? Porque sí es así te recomiendo que vayas empacando tus cosas

Tsugumi: No es tan fácil regresar a estas alturas, además…nos gusta estar aquí con ustedes

Tsubasa: ¡Sí! Nunca habíamos conocido a gente tan simpática, además son shamanes como nosotras

Manta: Oigan pero no significa que nos dejaríamos de hablar, solo porque ustedes se vayan, aún seguiríamos en contacto, ¿verdad Yoh?

Yoh: ¡Sí! Igual estaremos en contacto, no somos desconocidos como para olvidarnos de ustedes

Tsukasa: Lo sabemos…pero –apretando su pecho con una mano- ya estamos en verano, hemos estado aquí toda una temporada desde comienzos de primavera, c-creo que-- -no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento, la joven Jun Tao entraba a la pensión muy contenta agitando un papel- ¿J-Jun-san o.o?

Jun: Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –dijo sonriente mientras detrás de ella aparecía Pai Long, cargando en su hombro a Tsukawa- venia de camino para acá y conseguimos a Tsukawa en el camino, la pobre estaba agotada, correr con este sol es demasiado o,o

Ren: ¿A qué venias hermana?

Jun: ¡Oh cierto! Vine a darle una buena noticia, esta mañana salí de compras y en una de las tiendas patrocinaban un concurso, el que al comprar conseguía la factura ganadora se iría de viaje por una semana a Okinawa con 5 acompañantes

Ren: ¿Y que con eso?

Jun: ¡Pues que gane! –Agitando los 6 boletos de avión- ¡escuche que ese lugar es hermoso! ¿Qué te parece sí vamos Ren? Por favor

Ren: No puedo, estoy entrenando –mientras seguía con sus flexiones-

Jun: Oh vamos Ren, nunca hemos ido a Okinawa –suplicándole a su hermano con una dulce sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas-

Horohoro: ¡No seas egoísta Ren! Oye Jun y ¿a quién más planeas invitar a que viaje contigo?

Jun: Pues en verdad no lo sé, pero solo son 5 acompañantes y me gustaría que todos fuéramos, sería divertido

Anna: Y de donde piensas que sacaremos tanto dinero todos nosotros, este montón de pobretones no tienen ni suficiente dinero para ir a la ciudad más cercana, como esperas que podamos ir a Okinawa

Jun: Pues es mi invitación ¿no? Es mi deber pagarla

Anna: En ese caso……-guardo silencio por un momento, le encantaba ver como varias personas dependían de su respuesta y después de un minuto de suspenso dijo- está bien por mi

Pilika: ¡¿Eso quiere decir que iremos a Okinawa?!

Jun: Si aceptan mi cordial invitación pues si –no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando todos estaban saltando y gritando de felicidad, unas vacaciones no caerían mal-

Horohoro: Esto es increíble, nos bañaremos en las playas de Okinawa al fin podre intentar el surf

Ryu: ¡Y veremos chicas lindas en la playa!

Chocolove: ¡Un buen bronceado no caería mal a mi piel y tampoco una rica bebida!

Yoh: ¡Y cenaremos cangrejo y mejillones!

Ryu/Horohoro: SI ¡Cangrejo y mejillones!

Ren: Hm, no le veo tanta emoción al asunto –cruzándose de brazos-

Hao: Se emocionan con mucha facilidad con unas trivialidades como esas –secándose el sudor con una toalla-

Anna: Si no se animan pues quédense aquí y cuiden la casa

Hao/Ren: NUNCA

Tsugumi: Oye Jun… -colocándose al frente de ella con sus ojos muy brillantes y entrelazando sus manos- no sería mucha molestia si…

Jun: Oh por supuesto que ustedes van a ir, los invite a todos –dándole una gran sonrisa-

Tsubasa/Tsugumi: AH VAMOS A OKINAWA

Tsugumi: Momento…no se supone que tú querías entrenar sin descanso ¬¬ -mirándola de reojo con los brazos cruzados-

Tsubasa: Nunca desperdicies una tan sagrada oportunidad de viajar así, además nadar en la playa y hacer deportes playeros es un buen entrenamiento

Tsugumi: ¿Para qué?

Tsubasa: ¡Es que acaso crees que esto se mantiene con solo un entrenamiento diario! –Colocando una mano en su cintura- la arena es buena para la piel y el agua salada también

Tsugumi: ¿Para qué pregunte? –Suspirando con una sonrisa mientras detrás de ella Tsubasa daba uno de sus discursos de cuidado personal- ¿y para cuando es el viaje? –ignorándola-

Jun: Para dentro de 4 días, será más que suficiente para conseguir habitación en el mismo hotel y también boletos así que no se preocupen por eso

Anna: Si, es más que suficiente –jalando repentinamente a Manta por la camisa- camina enano tenemos cosas que hacer, Pilika, Tamao, caminen

Yoh: A dónde vas Anna

Anna: De compras, crees que me bañare sin ropa en la playa tonto, no te has dignado a comprarme un bonito traje de baño así que iré yo misma –arrastrando a Manta- además Hana necesita un traje de baño también, es primera vez que va al mar

Tsubasa: Excelente, ¡qué esperamos! ¡Preparémonos para ir a Okinawa!

Todos: SI

--.--…--…--..--..--.--

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el decimo cuarto capítulo, disculpen la tardanza no se decir si aun leen el fic, en realidad lo iba a dejar de publicar porque no veía mucha respuesta de parte de los lectores pero veo que mi ausencia me trajo muchas sorpresas que me hicieron cambiar de opinión de no solo escribir para mí y un par de buenas amigas xD, además de eso la universidad me absorbe mucho tiempo el cual debo ponerme creativa y no precisamente para escribir, ya cuando me toca escribir me quedo "omg que escribo" además que llevo tiempo sin ver Shaman King pero igual este fic en algún momento lo voy a terminar, no ahora ya que falta casi toda la historia pero una de mis metas es terminarlo :3 bueno, basta de palabrerias , cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Solcito y Naru por siempre leer mi fic y revisarlo y ayudarme en cada parte de él, las amo a las dos mis hermanas :3!**

**Azul: Paciencia que todo está ya cuadrado :3 el problema es que son unas parejas algo difíciles por personajes como Ren y personajes como Hao no son muy románticos ni muy vistos en ese tema, además todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar, jajaja solo te pido que esperes, como digo más adelante, el capitulo 15 estará "algo" interesante xD, gracias por decir que el fic esta interesante x3! Y por dejar rew!.**

**Valeria: Graaacias por todas tus lindas palabras :D, lamento la larga espera D: tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar! **

**Hannita Asakura: Gracias, aquí tienes la continuación, lamento la tardanza x3**

**Mesic: Ese comentario me llego al alma muchas gracias por tus palabras x3! Enserio te lo agradezco, lamento la tardanza D:! y tranquila que está en pleno proceso al menos ya empecé a escribirlo xD y siii Tsubasa y Ren están avanzando, ha sido difícil pero van por buen camino xD!**

**Tsubame: Muchísimas gracias querida x3 disculpa la tardanza pero aquí tienes la continuación! Ren y Tsubasa les espera una sorpresa el próxima capítulo y si, Hao recibirá su merecido tarde o temprano xD! Gracias por decir que soy buena x3!**

**Neko.chan: nOn Ya lo continue! Lamento la tardanza xDu pero aquí tienes, espero que disfrutes leyendo este capítulo x3! Tanto como yo me divertí escribiendolo **

**Y todas las que quieren Tsubasa y Ren no se desesperen, el próximo capítulo les daré un par de sorpresas xD! De seguro les encantara**

Próximo capítulo --Te descubri "parte 1"

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-**_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_**-**.


	15. Tu mundo loco y retorcido –parte 1

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

Simbología:

Nombre:…se usa para iniciar el dialogo de cada personaje

"…":…se usa como pensamiento del personaje

-…-:…se usa como explicación de las acciones y/o lugares

'…':…se usa cuando existe un dialogo externo, de menor tamaño para cuando un personaje recuerda algo, o le nombran algo mientras el habla

(N/A):…se utiliza cuando la autora de nota algo para entender mejor la lectura

_**Nombre: "blah, blah, blah"**_…se utiliza para cuando hay un monologo externo a la historia, mayoritariamente el que lo realiza es Manta Oyamada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...se usa para la separación repentina de situaciones o al terminar situaciones previas de cada capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere ùu

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto U

Capitulo15. "Tu mundo loco y retorcido –primera parte"

_**Era muy emocionante el día que llegamos al aeropuerto de Naha, en Okinawa, creo que nunca habíamos hecho un viaje de placer con todos reunidos, esta es una nueva experiencia para todos, algo refrescante para cambiar un poco de ambiente.**_

Yoh: ¿oye Manta en que tanto piensas? –Dijo el joven de audífonos, que estaba a su lado en el lobby del hotel 5 estrellas donde se quedarían por el resto de la semana-

Manta: No es nada importante, solo pensaba en lo bien que la pasaremos esta semana de descanso –ayudándolo a cargar unas maletas- al menos no entrenaras por el resto de la semana

---**Flash Back**

Anna: El que me moleste esa semana la va a pagar muy caro, Yoh, te encargaras de cuidar a Hana mientras yo descanso, sí le llega a pasar algo, a ti te lo hare diez veces peor

---**Fin del Flash Back**

Yoh: Sera divertido estar a cargo de Hana después de tanto de no verlo, además el se porta bien –viendo a lo lejos al pequeño que jugaba con Tsubasa o más bien le inundaba de preguntas-

Hana: ¿Y porque en la entrada hay tantas personas? ¿Y porque no vamos a las piscina? ¿Y porque tenemos que esperar tanto? ¿Comeremos cosas deliciosas? ¿Puedo jugar aquí? ¿Cuándo jugaremos?

Tsubasa: ¡De donde rayos sacas tanta energía! –Cargándolo con un brazo y con el otro llevando su maleta de ruedas- seguramente tienes el interruptor de apagado en alguna parte –moviéndolo de un lado al otro- solo me pregunto ¿Dónde rayos lo escondes?

Hana: Pero respóndeme Tsubasa nê-chan, quiero saber

Tsubasa: Veamos… en la entrada hay muchas personas porque a todas les gusta este hotel; no podemos ir a la piscina ahora porque tenemos que ordenar las cosas en la habitación; estamos esperando porque Jun está arreglando todo para que podamos subir a donde nos quedaremos –dio una bocanada de aire rápido- claro que comeremos cosas deliciosas; no puedes jugar aquí porque se tardarían mas en darnos la llave para la habitación y jugaremos después de ordenar todo, ¿trato hecho?

Hana: ¡Es una trato! –alzando las manitas-

Horas después, ya habían arreglado sus cosas en varias habitaciones, habían llamado a Fausto a ver qué tal estaba la pensión y los alrededores; como no hubo ninguna novedad ellos tenían la libertad de poder salir a divertirse y por la hora les caería bien salir a la playa para hacer una fogata al anochecer, eran las 5 de la tarde para cuando se habían instalado en una zona de la playa, algo apartada y cerca de unas rocas.

Yoh: Hana ¿Qué te parece si tío Manta, tu y yo vamos por unas conchas?

Hana: ¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas papá?! ¡Pronto! –Montándose en sus hombros-

Yoh: Veo que estas muy emocionado no es así –decía riéndose del pequeño-

Hana: Es que es primera vez que voy a la playa contigo, y con mama, y con mis tíos, y con mis tías, y con amidamaru, y con bason, y con kororo, y con…-y siguió nombrando a todos los presentes con mucho entusiasmo mientras se alejaban-

Tsubasa: ¡Libertad! Dulce y grata libertad –decía mientras corría a la playa-

Anna: Les dije que tarde o temprano se iba a fastidiar del niño

Tsukasa: Jaja, no creo que este aburrida, solo que Hana estuvo encima de ella todo el viaje, supongo que necesitaba un tiempo para ella

Tsugumi: Pues a pesar de eso, también debería de ayudar –cargando unos maderos y hojas- esta fogata no se hará sola

Hao: Boberías, solo tiren eso allí y asegúrense de buscar más piedras grandes –estirado en la arena, viendo el cielo-

Horohoro: Tú también deberías de ayudar vago, no solo estés tirado allí –ordenando en círculo unas piedras con ayuda de Ren, Chocolove y Lyserg-

Ryu: ¡Aquí traemos la comida Anna Okami! –venia cargado con dos cabás llenas de hielo y bebidas, mientras que tras el venían Tsukawa y Tamao cargando una cesta de comida, por ultimo Pilika traía una cesta con galletas, vasos, platos y demás- una cena en la playa será excelente

Jun: Con tal que recojamos toda la basura que dejemos, el encargado dijo que no habría problema

Anna: Ya escucharon, no sean cerdos –todos asintieron algo insultados- ¿y qué cenaremos?

Ryu: Cocinaremos pescado frito, Tamao trae arroz hecho y para cambiar un poco el menú, tengo una ensalada nueva que vi en un programa, ¡aprovechando que es verano probaremos frutas tropicales!

Tsukasa: Hablando de frutas tropicales, al parecer cerca de aquí esta **Fruitsland** quizás podremos ir un día a probar todas las cosas que venden con frutas, tienen de todo, desde dulces hasta bebidas, tiene una plantación de piñas y hasta un jardín de mariposas –alzando un dedo mientras le brillaban los ojos y daba una gran sonrisa-

Pilika: ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bonito! Yo quiero ir, ¿podemos hermano, si? –Jalándole el brazo a Horohoro-

Horohoro: No lo sé, pero creo que sí, será divertido

Tamao: También trajimos la comida del pequeño Hana, galletas y emparedados de atún, huevo y jamón

Tsubasa: ¡EMPAREDADO DE ATUN! –Dijo saliendo del agua y corriendo a la cesta de comida-

Tsukawa: ¡Onê-chan! Estás toda mojada, no –arrebatándole la cesta- yo lo sacare por ti, ¿está bien? –Entregándole el sándwich-

Tsubasa: Ni que fuera la gran cosa –dándole un gran mordisco- uh, delicioso, tenía mucha hambre ho ho ho

Tsugumi: Era solo una excusa para que no te los comieras todos de una sola vez jajajaja –sentándose espalda con espalda con ella, mientras comía uno de huevo-

Horohoro: ¡Así es! –Juntando dos sándwich en uno y dándole un mordisco- eres una tragona

Tsubasa: ¡Mira quién habla estomago sin fondo! –Señalándolo con un dedo-

Tsukasa: Basta, basta, no empiecen a pelear –llevando a Horohoro por un brazo- ven, vamos a pasear por la orilla –mientras se llevaba con ella unas cuantas galletas de tantas que había-

Tsubasa: ¡Esto no se termina aquí bobo! –Le gritaba al chico mientras este le respondía alzando su puño y Tsukasa intentaba bajarlo-

Tsugumi: Baaasta, deja de buscar pleito –Dándole un coscorrón cariñoso-

Pilika: Lo único que haces es buscarle pleito, desordenada –sacándole la lengua-

Tsubasa: ¡A mí no me saques la lengua! –y siguieron discutiendo hasta entrar a la playa donde empezaron a jugar o más bien, a pelear con el agua-

Ren: Que molestas son nunca se cansan –dijo el chico de ojos amarillo, mientras las veía de lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de baño negro- "Ambas tienen un ligero parecido, pero a la vez son muy diferentes…pero creo que ya tengo una elección"

--**Flash back**

Un día antes de ir de viaje, todos empacaban y se aseguraban de todo antes de salir aunque fuera temprano para tanto ajetreo, algo lejos de la pensión, en la ruta deshabitada antes de llegar a aquella casa, dos jóvenes hablaban sentados en el pasto, al lado del camino de tierra, se supone que irían a la farmacia por unas cuantas medicinas para el viaje, pero decidieron tardar un poco más. El chico comenzó a hablar.

Ren: Pilika, creo que después de pensarlo bien, te puedo responder a tu petición –de un momento a otro, la jovencita se ruborizo, su mirada esperanzada dio pasó a una pequeña sonrisa-

Pilika: ¿Y-y cuál es? –con ambas manos sujetadas sobre su pecho, Ren le destrozaba verla tan feliz ya que su respuesta no era la que ella esperaba, pero debía ser honesto con ella-

Ren: Veras…lo que sucede es que…-no conseguía las palabras para decirle, se gruñía a sí mismo-…lo siento

Pilika: Creo que ya sé que es lo que te pasa…y porque antes no estabas seguro de tu respuesta –su sonrisa era melancólica y aun así, tomo la mano del chico y la acariciaba con cariño- a ti te gusta alguien…alguien que ambos conocemos

Ren: ¡¿QUE?! NO es eso, es decir, a mi no me gusta nadie, ¡Cómo crees esas cosas!, no por decirte que no, ¡no significa que me guste alguien! Estas diciendo tonte-- -la chica le cerró la boca con dos dedos-

Pilika: La tontería seria el cómo no me di cuenta antes, fui muy tonta al confiarme

Ren: P-pero ya te dije que no me gusta nadie –reclamaba, muy sonrojado- ¿Quién demonios piensas que es?

Pilika: La revoltosa te suena familiar –mirándolo de reojo-

Ren: ¿Tsubasa?... –dijo confundido- nosotros somos solo…compañeros de entrenamiento…supongo

Pilika: Si…solo compañeros –se levanto del pasto, se sacudió su falda y cargó todas las bolsas- mejor llevo estas medicinas a la pensión o Anna se enfadara

Ren: Oye un momento, no te irás así nada mas, es imposible que me guste Tsubasa, está bien que entrenemos juntos de vez en cuando pero…PERO eso no significa que me guste en realidad

Pilika: Tal vez necesites un poco más de tiempo en pensar, pero para mí ya está muy claro, solo faltas tú por darte cuenta –caminando en dirección a la pensión-

Ren: ¡Espera Pilika! –Se levantó pero después se volvió a sentar viendo como la chica avanzaba muy rápido-"…y sí… ¿y sí Pilika tiene razón?" ... ¡Ton-tonterías! ARG ¡Las mujeres son una verdadera molestia! ¡Me estorban demasiado!

!HEY REN!

Escuchó a lo lejos, venían caminando Tsukawa y Tsubasa con algunas bolsas, la chica de cabello largo se le acerco sonriente y se coloco en cuclillas a su lado, dejando a Ren muy nervioso

Tsubasa: Oye pareciera que hubieras visto un demonio o algo así, ¿Qué haces aquí? Anna te va a regañar si no regresas ahora

Ren: Lo que sucede es que…-dando un trago de saliva, enrojeció al ver a las hermanas-

Tsukawa: Se siente mal Ren-san, lo veo algo rojo, no será que se está enfermando –colocándose de cuclillas al otro lado del chico, dejándolo técnicamente acorralado-

Tsubasa: ¡Fiebre de verano! Ven Ren, vamos a llevarte a la pensión –levantándolo por un brazo-

Ren: No, ¡yo no estoy enfermo Tsubasa! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No me molestes!

Tsubasa: Si, si, como digas, camina, no te quedes atrás –llevándolo con ella- no queremos que mañana te sientas mal

Tsukawa: Es un viaje largo, tenemos que estar muy sanos, es mejor que se cuide Ren-san –caminando a su lado, como siempre, algo tímida con el-

Tsubasa: Exacto, tonto, así que nada de enfermos –sonriéndole- si te cuidas hoy, pasaremos el viaje muy bien mañana

Ren: ¿Pasaremos?

Tsubasa: Claro, Tu, yo, Tsukawa y todos los demás

Tsukawa: Onê-chan, es de educación nombrarte de última y poner al burro por delante

Tsubasa: En ese caso entonces seriamos, Bobohoro, tú, Tsukawa, los demás y yo –causándole una pequeña risa a los presentes-

Tsukawa: No tienes remedio onê-chan –riéndose un poco-

Tsubasa: Soy única en su clase, ¿verdad? –Moviendo un poco el brazo de Ren- tanto, que te hago enfadar verdad Ren

Ren: Si…-mirándola un momento y se sonrojo un poco pero desvió la mirada para que no lo viera; llegaron a la pensión, tuvo que tomar unas medicinas ya que Tsubasa lo obligo a hacerlo, se supone que los efectos secundarios seria hacerlo dormir, pero el chico no pego el ojo en toda la noche, durmiendo casi todo el viaje-

--**Fin del Flash back**

Tsukawa: Ren-san, Ren-san –desde hace tiempo lo llamaba, la jovencita estaba al frente de él con un sándwich y un termo- ¿Ren-san se siente bien? –viéndolo preocupada-

Ren: ¿Uh? Oh sí, Tsukawa, ¿Qué sucede? –recuperándose y mirando a la jovencita-

Tsukawa: Nada, en realidad solo le traje un sándwich y le guardamos algo de leche aquí –entregándole el termo con una dulce sonrisa-

Ren: Ern…gracias, Tsukawa…-guardó silencio por un momento, miró de reojo a la chica y esta se sentó a comer por su cuenta aun dándole una sonrisa- hm…

Lyserg: Creo que ya todos tienen comida ¿verdad? –Sentándose en el asiento que estaba entre Ren y Tsukawa- gracias por la comida

Ren: ¿No has notado que por aquí está bastante tranquilo? –Mientras daba un sorbo de leche-

Lyserg: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ren: Me refiero que no hay otras presencias aparte de nosotros que sean poderosos, no hay alteración de nada, diría yo que esta ridículamente tranquilo y no hay nadie en la playa

Lyserg: Estamos muy alejados de todo el ajetreo, además, creo que es algo tarde para estar en la playa

Tsukawa: Son vacaciones Ren-san, es para relajarse, tomar el sol y pasar el tiempo con los amigos, creo que debería de relajarse un poco también

Lyserg: Exactamente, hm… ¿Tsukawa porque tratas a Ren con el –san? No crees que sea muy formal

Ren: ¿Acaso no merezco ese respeto Lyserg? –dijo mirándolo con recelo-

Lyserg: No…no, es decir, no te lo tomes a mal Ren pero en mi opinión, ya llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y pensé que Tsukawa dejaría algunas formalidades contigo, es que he notado que llama a los demás como onî-chan excepto a Ryu

Tsukawa: Bueno, lo que sucede es que…em –mientras jugaba con sus dedos la jovencita miro al chino- lo que sucede es que, Ren-san es una persona muy seria y no quiero que se enfade si llego a ofenderlo llamándolo onî-chan, además a Yoh, Hao y Horo onî-chan les pedí permiso para llamarlos así y ellos dijeron que no tenían ningún inconveniente porque dijeron que era muy tierno, además que Horo onî-chan quiere mucho a mi hermana y dijo que yo sería como si tuviera otra hermanita menor y…y…Hao onî-chan tampoco le molesto y…y Yoh onî-chan solo me sonrió y dijo que sería divertido…-quedándose callada y algo sonrojada por todo lo que había dicho-

Chocolove: ¡OH! ¿Y yo qué? Es que soy como un cuadro en esta habitación –apareciendo de un lado, con un marco para fotos en su cabeza-

Tsukawa: No, no, Chocolove-san es decir, Chocolove lo que sucede es siempre dice bromas y…em, no hablo tanto contigo porque paso más tiempo con Hao onî-chan y Horo onî-chan y…

Lyserg: Creo que hemos entendido la situación Tsukawa ^^U –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza-

Tsukawa: Uhm…lo siento –inclinando un poco la cabeza muy sonrojada- lo siento mucho Ren-san

Ren: Puedes llamarme onî-chan…si deseas –mirando con indiferencia al mar-

…

Tsukawa: ¿Eh? ¡Enserio! –Levantó la mirada muy ilusionada, mientras Chocolove y Lyserg miraban a Ren muy extraño, como si él fuera otra persona-

Ren: Ehm…si –dudando un momento de lo que dijo- aunque me llames onî-chan no importa lo que digan yo aun seré alguien superior –cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad-

Bason: Pero que generoso Bocchama

Tsukawa: Jejeje ¡gracias! No lo dejare en ridículo Ren onî-san –Ren se sonrojo bastante pero siguió con su sonrisa confianzuda y termino de tomar de su leche-

Chocolove: Esos momentos de grandeza creo que lo hacen ver más ridículo –susurrándole a Lyserg mientras este asentía-

Ren: ¡TE ESCUCHE DESGRACIADO! –Grito repentinamente y atacándolo con su espada le crecía un poco el pico de su cabello, Lyserg y Tsukawa levantaron sus manos para que ellos no terminaran lastimados-

Anna: Ugh, cállense de una vez, es que acaso solo se cansan en un viaje a América, demonios, si tan solo tuvieran esa energía para entrenar banda de holgazanes –les reclamaba desde la tumbona donde estaba acostada desde hace un buen rato-

Jun: A-Anna, los de servicio me dieron esto –mostrándole unas entradas- me dijeron que son para usarlos en el Spa para que te den un servicio completo sin cargo en la cuenta, eh, eh ¿no crees que sea divertido? –Anna le arrebato las entradas y Jun solo le sonrió nerviosa- no son solo para ti Anna, nos los dieron por cada chica del grupo

Anna: ¡Como sea! –Regresándole todas las entradas menos una- nos veremos en la habitación –caminando rápidamente hasta unos pequeños autos que la llevarían de la entrada del hotel, la distancia del hotel y la playa era una cuesta ya que el hotel estaba a lo alto de una colina, tomaba aproximadamente 15 minutos subir a pie, pero Anna prefería el transporte gratis al hotel-

Jun: Eso la mantendrá distraída y relajada por un buen tiempo, cuando salga del Spa estará más tranquila

Tsubasa: Wuaaaah ¡TSUGUMI! TSUGUMI –dijo la joven muy contenta no lejos del grupo-

Tsugumi: Uh, ¿ahora qué Tsubasa? –dijo arreglándose el cabello ya que había algo de brisa-

Tsubasa: TSUGUUUMI –dijo de nuevo señalando a un gran cangrejo que caminaba por la playa, ambas intercambiaron miradas y buscaron unas ramas fuertes o mejor dicho, le quitaron algunas ramas a Hao-

Hao: Pero que demoni—

Tsubasa/Tsugumi: HOY CENAREMOS CANGREEEEEJOOO –empezando a correr detrás del cangrejo para atraparlo y este muy asustado corría a la playa- noooooooo se escapa

Tsukawa: NO, déjenlo tranquilo –corriendo para cubrir al crustáceo en peligro- no tienen necesidad, pueden comer cangrejo mañana

Tsubasa: Pero mira el tamaño que tiene, ¡con ese tamaño hasta bobohoro quedaría satisfecho! –señalando al crustáceo con cascaditas en los ojos-

Tsukawa: No, no onê-chan, mira –dándole un folleto del hotel- lee lo que dice

Tsubasa: Okinawa Marriott Resort & Spa los recibimos con cálida bienvenida a este retiro de relajación en la ciudad de Nago, Okinaw--

Tsukawa: NO onê-chan eso no, esto –señalándole la opción de restaurantes- en todos esos lugares podrán comer un mejor cangrejo, además aquí dice prohibido atrapar cangrejos en la playa **Kariyushi**

Tsugumi: Wow, en qué momento tuviste tiempo de leer todo eso –mirándola algo raro, comúnmente, Tsukasa y ella eran las que leían más que sus otras dos hermanas-

Tsukawa: En el lobby no tenía mucho que hacer así que tome los folletos y me puse a leerlos para pasar el tiempo –sonriéndole inocente y ladeo la cabeza a un lado, sus hermanas solo la vieron con gotitas en sus nucas-

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: Oh…por supuesto…

Tamao: Por cierto Jun-san, ¿cómo logro ganar el concurso? Simplemente cuando fue a comprar salió ganadora

Jun: Bueno, en realidad me dieron el cupón para participar en donde había una pregunta sobre Okinawa y la pregunta fue que, ¿Gracias a que arte se creó el Karate en Okinawa? Pai Long sabía la respuesta y me dijo que era el Kung Fu y antiguas artes marciales de Okinawa, y así ganamos el premio

Ren: Fuu~ Era de esperarse algo así que las artes marciales de mi país hayan que avanzara este ju ju ju…-riéndose para sí-

Tsubasa: Fu…fu…fu…fu -sentándose a su lado, imitando su risa y entrecerrando los ojos- era de esperarse que yo diga algo así porque yo lo sé todo fu…fu…fu…fu mi país es el mejor, tontos japoneses fu…fu…fu

Ren: ¡No me hace gracia! –mirándola de reojo, aunque al cruzar sus miradas se sonrojaron un poco, trataron de acomodarse donde estaban sentados, era una especie de banco largo pero solo cabían de una a dos personas-

Tsubasa: Al menos ya te sientes mejor –ignorando el comentario y dándole una media sonrisa- te dije que era mejor que te tomaras tus medicinas antes de salir –alzando un dedo-

Ren: Oh, sí claro –dijo algo distraído, o más bien, estaba muy concentrado detallándola mejor, no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestida hasta ahora; llevaba un bikini verde oscuro, la parte de arriba del traje de baño, se cerraba justo en el medio de su pecho con un gran cierre, llevaba unos shorts negros muy cortos y unas sandalias sencillas, su cabello lo cargaba como siempre solo que esta vez traía una flor en una de sus orejas, era de un rojo sangre, sin darse cuenta, tomó la flor y la sostuvo con una mano- ¿Por qué la traes puesta? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Tsubasa: Eh…bueno, tu sabes, estamos en la playa, la conseguí mientras caminábamos hasta aquí y eh, me gusto –trataba de explicar mientras jugaba con sus dedos-… es linda y eh…quise ponérmela porque eh…no…no… ¡no traigo aretes! ¡Sí! Eso es, no traigo aretes en las orejas así que quise ponérmelas para que me adornara ja…ja…ja –dijo nerviosa y se encogía en hombros-

Ren: Claro…–miró la flor de nuevo y con cuidado se la coloco de nuevo en la oreja izquierda, donde la cargaba antes- ahí tienes

Tsubasa: Gra-gracias…-ambos se miraron a los ojos, en un incomodo silencio hasta que Ren sonó su garganta y desvió su mirada con intensiones de ocultar el rosa de sus mejillas-

Ren: ¿N-no sabes que haremos después de la fogata? –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la arena-

Tsubasa: En realidad pensé que iríamos a la habitación a dormir –moviendo un poco la arena con uno de sus pies, ambos estaban sentados cerca pero no se daban la cara- todo depende sí están muy cansados o no, además, tenemos a Hana con nosotros, supongo que sí en caso que salgamos, alguien se quedara cuidándolo

Ren: Es verdad…-en eso sintió una mano sobre su hombro y la vio de reojo-

Tsubasa: Estas algo…callado diría yo, más de lo normal ¿enserio te sientes bien?

Ren: No es nada, solo…pensaba unas cosas –cerrando los ojos para no verla directamente-

Tsubasa: ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –le pregunto un poco preocupada-

Ren: No lo sé –abriendo sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior, debía pensar alguna respuesta más convincente ya que hablar con ella conllevaría al tema que lo tiene atormentado desde hace ya un tiempo-

Tsubasa: Salgamos –dijo de repente dándole una sonrisa-

Ren: ¿QUE? –sonrojándose-

Tsubasa: No lo sé, si después de la fogata no estás cansado, pregunte que si querrías salir por ahí, ¿Qué tal caminar? creo que te hace falta un poco de aire fresco si algo te tiene así la cabeza –riéndose un poco-

Ren: Eh…su-supongo, que no me caería mal un poco de aire fresco –respondiendo con desconfianza-

Tsubasa: Perfecto, subiríamos a cambiarnos y nos encontramos en el lobby –sonriéndole un poco mas entusiasmada-

Ren: Solo no te tardes cambiándote –ella lo miro mal por un momento hasta que el dijo- es verdad, te tardas demasiado

Tsubasa: Esta bien, está bien, no me tardare –cruzándose de brazos mientras que con un suspiro hizo levantar algunos mechones de su cabello, ella escucho una risa muy baja de su parte- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ren: Oh nada, solo me reía de las cosas que te preocupas, son tan…triviales –dándole una sonrisa confiada-

Tsubasa: Uh, el señor importante seguro se preocupa por mejores cosas, como no lo sé, tal vez, la paz mundial, oh no, no, no, ya se, como solucionar la hambruna, oh no, no, no, ¡lo tengo! Inventar un nuevo combustible que no contamine el ambiente

El joven solo le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, siempre hay una manera de aligerar el ambiente, esta vez el silencio no era incomodo, esta vez disfrutaban de ese momento juntos hasta que el mayor de los hermanos Asakura los interrumpió; ya la fogata estaba lista y la merienda se estaba preparando justo al anochecer, no tardaron en reunirse alrededor de la fogata y sentarse en algunas sillas y troncos que consiguieron Chocolove y Hao, después de charlar un buen rato y contar algunas anécdotas, el pequeño Hana empezó a bostezar.

Yoh: Supongo que al fin está cansado –levantándose de la arena y cargando al pequeño- hoy no tomo la siesta, ya es hora de llevarlo a dormir

Hana: Pero no est-… -un gran bostezo salió del niño y algunas lágrimas de sus ojos que él tuvo la oportunidad de limpiar con una mano- no estoy cansado papá

Yoh: Si lo estas jijiji vamos, yo también necesito dormir un poco –estirando un poco su espalda-

No tardaron mucho en recoger todo, apagaron el fuego y trataron de poner los troncos donde estaban antes, cada quien llevo sus cosas y se montaron en el transporte que los llevaba al hotel, al llegar se separaron en grupos; Hao, Ryu, Horohoro, Manta, Chocolove y Lyserg les dio curiosidad visitar los restaurants del hotel, por otra parte las chicas subieron a la habitación a dormir excepto Tsukasa que compro una revista para Tsugumi y un audio libro para ella, se despidió de los chicos y subió con Yoh al piso que les había tocado.

Tsukasa: Si sucede algo no dudes en tocar la puerta de la habitación Yoh, nosotras podremos cuidar a Hana cuanto estén cansados

Yoh: Lo tendré mucho en cuenta –riéndose un poco- que descanses Tsukasa, me da gusto que también vinieran

Hana: Tsukasa nê-chan –dijo el pequeño adormilado y despidiéndose con una mano sobre el hombro de su papá-

Tsukasa: Mañana tendrás todo el día para jugar Hana, ahora se buen niño y duerme –dijo sonriéndole-

Yoh: Por cierto, que extraño que Tsubasa no subiera con ustedes, ¿se pelearon?

Tsukasa: Para nada, me menciono que subiría a cambiarse y se iría a caminar

Yoh: ¿Ah sí? Ren me dijo lo mismo, me dijo que quiere respirar un poco de aire fresco y ver el lugar antes de venir a dormir

Tsukasa: "…Eso me parece sospechoso…MUY sospechoso" ¿Eso fue lo único que te dijo Yoh?

Yoh: Si fue lo único. ¿Sucede algo? –notándola muy pensativa-

Tsukasa: No, no, para nada, nos vemos mañana Yoh, duerme bien –se despidió con una mano y entro a la habitación; Yoh solo se encogió en hombros y fue a la habitación que compartía con Anna y Hana-

"_Algo extraño sucedió, al parecer Ren le dijo a Yoh que estará paseando por los alrededores pero lo extraño es que Tsubasa me dijo lo mismo hace poco"_

"_**¿Enserio? Hmm…no estarás pensando que se verán esta noche a solas, ¿o si Tsukasa?**__"_

"_Tú los viste en el tren con tus propios ojos, además, se han vuelto amigos, no es tan loca mi idea Horo"_

"_**Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez a Ren si le agrada Tsubasa**__"_

"_Sí es así, estaré muy feliz por ella, una buena recompensa después de tanto no le vendri—"_

Tsubasa: ¿A quién le mandas mensajes de texto? –Apareciéndole al lado y mirándola curiosa mientras se peinaba el cabello-

Tsukasa: AH...Ah…a Horohoro, le decía que no subiera muy tarde y que tuviera cuidado** –**lanzando su celular a la cama mientras reía nerviosa-

Tsubasa: Hmm –la observo por un momento pero después volvió a sus asuntos, es decir, escoger una muda de ropa- ¿Qué te parece este o afuera está haciendo poca brisa? –Dijo mostrándole un vestido blanco con tiras amarradas al cuello-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi vestido? Es uno de mis favoritos Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Oye, quiero pasear por los alrededores pero mi ropa es muy corta, este vestido me agrada porque no moriré congelada allá afuera, solo préstamelo esta noche, no morirás

Tsukasa: Lo quiero intacto, ¿Me entendí? –Señalándola mientras su hermana se vestía y se calzaba unas sandalias- no quiero que lo llenes de barro o cualquier cosa parecida, ni lo rasgues

Tsubasa: Estará como nuevo no te preocupes –se coloco unos aretes de plata y se acomodo el cabello en el espejo- no me esperes despierta –dijo agarrando la tarjeta de la habitación-

Tsukasa: Dormiré cuando lo crea necesario –arrebatándole una pequeña cartera que llevaba- solo asegúrate de contestarme los texto que te escriba y no gastes tus ahorros –y de repente le quito la tarjeta- y por ningún motivo la pierdas, solo tenemos dos copias –metiéndole el celular, la tarjeta y su billetera en la pequeña cartera-

Tsubasa: Si, si seguro

Tsugumi: ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? –Saliendo en pijamas de la habitación principal al escuchar el microondas de la cocina-

Tsubasa: Saldré a pasear por ahí a ver los alrededores –colocándose la cartera en su hombro- pórtense bien mientras no estoy niñas –sacándole la lengua y guiñándoles un ojo-

Tsugumi: Asegúrate de regresar entera por favor, no queremos más problemas –decía mientras llenaba un bol con palomitas de maíz-

Tsubasa: Por supuesto –salió de la habitación mientras que sus hermanas la veían desconfiadas y se apresuro al ascensor, ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso y conociendo a Ren, esos 10 minutos se los recordará como horas y se quejara mitad de la noche por haber llegado a esa hora-

Ren: No puedo creerlo –dijo corriendo al ascensor y entrar justo a tiempo antes de que se cerraran las puertas- tuviste suerte esta vez –señalando a Tsubasa quien lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante mientras apretaba el botón de PB-

Tsubasa: Al parecer alguien iba tarde, que raro del gran Tao Ren ir tarde –riéndose mientras observaba como el chico se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos se su pantalón corto; cargaba también una especie de chaleco largo y un collar con un medalla de Yin Yang, sus zapatos eran unas zapatillas chinas negras y por último, cargaba unas muñequeras largas-

Ren: Ya te lo dije, tuviste mucha suerte esta vez de que mi habitación quede al final del pasillo y la tuya cerca del ascensor –llegando a planta baja, el chico la miro de reojo, pensó un momento pero noto de repente que los muchachos salían de uno de los restaurants- ven conmigo –dijo antes de llevarla de la mano hasta afuera del hotel-

Horohoro, Hao, Ryu, Manta, Chocolove y Lyserg justo en ese momento salían decepcionados del restaurant, cuatro de ellos miraron con rencor al joven ingles quien iba de segundo, justo detrás de Manta quien revisaba de nuevo, en que piso estaban las habitaciones.

Lyserg: No es mi culpa que nos sacaran –dijo nervioso-

Manta: Es cierto chicos, no culpen de todo a Lyserg –tratando de defender al ingles-

Hao: Tú también tienes la culpa, estábamos a punto de pedir las bebidas y tú viniste a decir que aun éramos menores de edad, enserio quería probar esas bebidas exóticas del bar

Horohoro: ¿Leíste el menú? Hasta daban vino de los más costosos, aquí no viene cualquiera

Ryu: Okinawa es excesivamente costosa, es un milagro que estemos aquí en realidad –Manta se alejo un poco de la conversación, el ya había venido aquí varias veces con su familia-

Lyserg: Lo siento, ¿está bien? ya conseguiré la manera de enmendarlo –todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, no se veía bien la situación en la que se metió pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la penitencia; en eso todos voltearon a un punto, cerca de la entrada del hotel pero por extraño que parezca, no había nada, solo turistas-

Manta: ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto curioso, notando la actitud de sus amigos-

Horohoro: ¿Qué fue eso?

Lyserg: De seguro un alma en pena

Chocolove: Cerca del mar siempre hay muchas almas en pena, no hay que darle mucha importancia

Ryu: En ese caso, falsa alarma, vamos arriba, la noche es joven, que tal si vemos alguna película

Hao: Sí no hay otra cosa que hacer… -se encogieron en hombros y entraron al ascensor-

---

Ren: Eso estuvo muy cerca –tapándole la boca a la chica quien trataba de darle codazos para que la dejara ir- ¡Quédate tranquila!

Tsubasa: ¡Que fue todo eso! –Dijo al instante que se logro soltar- porque de repente me arrastras fuera cuando los idiotas llegaban al Lobby

Ren: ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí te veían conmigo asolas, saliendo a estas horas? –Algo enfadado, no estaba muy pendiente de lo que decía- Se pondrían a molestar y empezarían a preguntar todo tipo de cosas inútiles

Tsubasa: Pero ya hemos salido de noche asolas, a entrenar claro, pero no le veo…nada de malo –encogiéndose en hombros-

Ren: Tu no entiendes nada, nunca, sí me llegaban a ver contigo p-pensaran que, no lo sé, que estoy saliendo en una cita contigo o algo estúpido así –no duro mucho tiempo para lamentarse de lo que acaba de decir, aunque no lo había pensado en concreto, sí llegaran a estar juntos, salir en citas sería muy normal, pero a pesar de que la toma en cuenta, tiene que estropear todo diciendo esto-

Tsubasa: oh…claro, estúpido si –mordiendo su labio inferior-…es decir, ¡claro! –fingiendo una sonrisa- Quien con algo de inteligencia pensaría que nosotros estamos saliendo, s-supongo que es mejor así ¿no? –se aclaró la garganta para que no notara su voz quebrada, esta sería una larga noche- e-em…c-cambiando de tema, supongo que algo te paso que estas tan pensativo

Ren: Sobre eso…que te parece sí caminamos por allá –señalando algunos caminos de piedra que se entrelazaban y llevaban algunas rutas alrededor del hotel y la enorme piscina- mientras te cuento, así también observo los alrededores, para ver si es seguro estar aquí –la chica lo miro por un momento, tratando de analizar su actitud pero después simplemente se encogió en hombros y emprendió el camino-

Tsubasa: Entonces, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene los nervios de punta? –Recogiendo una flor del suelo y empezando a jugar con ella- y no salgo a estas horas para escuchar mentiras ¿entendido? –hundiéndole la nariz con su dedo varias veces-

Ren: Como quieras –cruzándose de brazos y mirando al lado contrario; el chico guardo silencio un largo rato hasta que la chica se volteo a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos- no me mires así, estoy resumiendo la situación

Tsubasa: Es decir que el problema es un cuento algo largo –el chico asintió- y ¿De qué se trata?

Ren: ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te dijera todo lo que pasara entre Pilika? –La chica asintió- ayer le dije que no podía estar con ella, ya que no la quería como mi pareja, es decir, ella es buena persona pero ella se merece a alguien más

Tsubasa: Wow…no pensé que le habías dado ya la respuesta, y de esa manera; se ha comportado tan normal –aun atónita por lo que había escuchado-

Ren: Si, yo también lo note, pero supongo que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos así –recogiendo una piedra del suelo- digamos que mi tipo de chica es algo muy diferente

Tsubasa: Hm…como así –de repente muy interesada en el tema se coloco a su lado para escucharlo, el chico sintió la cercanía de ella y de un momento a otro, le dio escalofríos- ¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan?

Ren: Siéndote completamente honesto, no tengo idea –volteando la mirada, escondiendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas- aunque supongo que podría ser diferente a ella, digamos que me gustan…hmm…mujeres capaces

Tsubasa: Pero Pilika es responsable, ¿crees que mantener al hermano que tiene es fácil? La admiro por tenerlo en la línea

Ren: No, no, eso yo lo sé, solo que –se aclara la garganta nervioso- lo que quise decir es de mujeres…em…fuertes, capaces, em…-Tsubasa lo miro como '¿acaso lo que dije no vale?'- peleadoras… ¡guerreras! ¡Esa es la palabra! Para que sea una digna pareja de un Tao, una mujer debe ser capaz, fuerte y una buena peleadora

Tsubasa: E-está bien, cierro la boca, pero igual, no crees que solo hay pocas chicas así, a menos claro que te vayas a emparejar con alguna luchadora de artes marciales o algo así

Ren: Por mi linaje debe ser shaman, digamos que es un requisito mínimo, como hay pocos shamanes, nuestro clan debe de hacer lo posible por sobrevivir por décadas, por el bien de la familia debo estar con alguien que sea shaman y también MUY poderosa

Tsubasa: Eres la persona más exigente que conozco -dijo con las manos en la cintura-

Ren: Oye, la población de mujeres shamanes es amplia, tengo donde elegir

Tsubasa: Si, tienes a las ancianas, a las sacerdotisas que también son ancianas y no se te puede olvidar todas las que fallecieron en el torneo

Ren: Tu eres la que lo hace ver difícil conseguir pareja –mirándola algo hastiado- a todo le consigues algún _pero_

Tsubasa: En algún momento debía de tomar tu lugar para que tuvieras un descanso ¿no crees? –dijo sonriéndole-

Ren: No puedo creer como puedo llevarme bien contigo, empiezo a pensar que puedo tolerar a Chocolove y a Horohoro mas tiempo que a ti

Tsubasa: Yo también me pregunto exactamente lo mismo –dijo jugando con la flor y después se la coloco en el cabello- ahora lo que no entiendo es que, sí ya le respondiste a Pilika, no deberías de tener una preocupación MENOS

Ren: La palabra "debería" tiene mucha importancia, pero a pesar de que ya le haya dicho que no, aún me preocupa una cosa –era el momento, sino, toda la charla hubiera sido un tanto en vano, ¿pero cómo decirle algo así? Cuando nunca se lo había dicho antes a nadie, NUNCA había hablado así con nadie-

Tsubasa: Ya me estas preocupando –dijo deteniendo el paso y colocándose frente a él- si no me quieres decir que te pasa está bien pero le has dado rodeos todo el día al tema, eso no es nada tuyo Tao, ¡a menos! –De repente le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el hombro haciendo que el chico se quejara y la mirara histérico-

Ren: ¡Qué demonios fue eso!

Tsubasa: Oye, si te desaparecías eso quería decir que eras un clon pero al parecer eres el viejo y amargado tu –apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho mientras se reía divertida y le jalaba una mejilla-

Ren: Eres una molestia –riendo para sí pero con muchas venitas en su frente-

Tsubasa: Gracias, gracias –dando reverencias- son un público muy generoso

Ren: Muy molesta…aunque si le he dado rodeos al asunto –Sonriendo de lado mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos, ¿Por qué era tan fácil hablar con ella?-

Tsubasa: Primera etapa, aceptar el problema –quitándole la piedra que traía en la mano mientras le sonreía- segunda etapa, buscarle una solución o desacerté de él

Ren: La solución no depende de mí –volteo malhumorado-

Tsubasa: Entonces que esperas en buscar que puedes hacer, no dependerá de ti pero algo puedes hacer ¿o no? –Ya desesperándose de la situación se coloco frente a él mientras apretaba sus puños-

Ren: Supongo –dijo en un sonoro, cansado y largo suspiro- pero para eso necesito tu persona, es tu obligación ayudarme –quitándole la piedra y lanzándola a unos matorrales desvió su vista de la chica-

Tsubasa: YO, ayudarte a TI…pff…ahora si puedo decir con propiedad que enloqueciste, creo que tu cerebro cada día se va cocinando de tanto estrés que cargas siempre jajaja –riéndose mientras tenía una mano en su cara- hace que digas locuras jajajaja –la chica lo ocultaba pero estaba muy nerviosa por cómo estaba la conversación-

Ren: Al menos alguna vez podrías guardar silencio, ¡necesito decirte algo importante! –hastiado la sujeto por los hombros para jalarla frente a él y la miro a los ojos- es decir…-miró que ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero él le dio una mirada desafiante que basto para que ella cerrada la boca, pero noto que temblaba ligeramente- …necesito que escuches lo que voy a decirte, y no quiero ninguna clase de comentarios y SI, tu sabes a lo que me refiero –aunque estuviera sonrojada, la chica lo miro algo mal- la situación es…que…

El tiempo se detuvo, en el peor de los momentos, pero él creyó haber escuchado algo parecido de Yoh y Horohoro, ellos decían que el tiempo se detenían pero tenían suficiente tiempo para detallar a quien tenían al frente, que en sus casos serían Anna o Tsukasa; desde que le contaron eso, decía sin vacilar que eran solo tonterías y que a él jamás le pasaría, esas boberías no eran para él, era algo que solo idiotas como ellos pensarían, pero al parecer, el también es un idiota ya que pudo detallar el brillo de los ojos avellana de la chica, el modo que su oscuro cabello lo ondeaba la brisa, el rosa de sus mejillas y muy cerca su característico lunar, su perfume de frutas y el delicado vestido que traía puesto, nunca se lo había visto puesto, pero admitía que le quedaba bien.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, pero para ella el tiempo no pasaba en vano, en un momento se olvido de los sonidos que la rodeaban hasta de todo lo que pensaba; su único propósito en ese momento era poder grabar en su mente cada detalle del rostro del chico que a pesar de todo, le había robado más de un suspiro desde que "lo conoció", se paseo por su cabello, sus labios pero su atención se poso en sus amarillos y para el momento brillosos ojos, noto que aunque había algo de incertidumbre en ellos no dejaban de ser cálidos, aunque él lo ocultara lo mas que pudiera, ella sabía que él era una buena persona.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se acercaban al rostro del otro, poco a poco, todo era perfecto, la soledad y la luz de la luna era lo único que necesitaban, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, dejándose llevar hasta que escucharon un ruidoso –PLAT- -CRACK- -PUFF-, y de repente una a una las luces de la calle se fueron apagando, hasta llegar a hotel donde cada piso se volvió oscuro, poco después tu podías notar por las ventanas algunas luces de velas o linternas moviéndose, esto los llevo por sorpresa pero, aun había algo por terminar, o por lo menos así lo pensó Ren.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar o decir algo, el chico la sujeto y la termino de atraer a él con algo de prisa, nunca pensó que su "segundo" primer beso seria igual de sorpresivo que el que había tenido ya hace un tiempo pero la diferencia del primero es que, este, sencillamente lo empezaba a disfrutar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella con algo de timidez le correspondiera, lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente al joven es que, un beso depende de quién te lo de y en qué lugar, tal vez recibiría al menos un golpe después de lo que hizo pero si recibiera un golpe por cada vez que hiciera algo así, tal vez, ser un saco de práctica no sería mala idea.

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Ella no puede corresponderle porque ya está en busca de alguien más, un maldito afortunado como lo menciono en muchos pensamientos ese día mientras meditaba si decirle o no.

Ren: Sentí que debía hacerlo, lo siento –tenían sus frentes juntas y el, noto como los ojos de la chica se abrían poco a poco y lo miraban a él, su mirada tenia confusión, mucha confusión y sus mejillas eran de un rojo carmesí- se que buscas a alguien más y no me interpondré en eso, esto solo lo hice para que al menos liberarme un poco

El chico la soltó delicadamente y se volteo y empezó a caminar, pero no al hotel, no podía subir aun en el estado en que estaba, así que caminó más adentro entre los caminos del hotel, por su lado Tsubasa estaba petrificada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, no creía lo que estaba pasando, al notar como el chico se iba caminando lejos de ella pudo reaccionar.

Tsubasa: E-espera…ESPERA –se volteo en dirección en donde se había ido el chico y extendió uno de sus brazos-… ¡no te vayas!... REN –como pudo trato de seguirlo, debía alcanzarlo y explicarle todo a ese gran idiota, es momento para ella actuar y no puede dejarlo ir-

Ren: Déjame Tsubasa, te dije lo que debía –y siguió a paso rápido tratando de perderla pero sin mucho éxito aun la tenia detrás-

Tsubasa: Por eso te digo es esperes…huff…rayos llegamos a un trato no lo recuerdas

Ren: No quiero escuchar tu respuesta, te dije lo que me correspondía pero no quiero escuchar a quien buscas, no me interesa, es un tema que no tiene relevancia para mí

Tsubasa: GRR ¡No puedo creer lo idiota que eres!, ¿es que acaso entrenar es lo único que ocupa tu pensamiento? Te quejas tanto de todos a tu alrededor que no te miras a ti mismo ¡solo escúchate! –El chico eligió el peor momento para detenerse y voltearse a reclamar ya que le dio oportunidad a Tsubasa para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, tomando por sorpresa al chico- escúchate bien decir todas esas tonterías, el Ren que conocí nunca haría eso…el Ren de quien me enamore sería mucho más maduro –hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, se sentía tan cómodo y cálido estar cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración agitada y sonrió para sí al sentirlo tan rígido, parecía una estaca-

Después de un momento de pensarlo, el chico reacciono y miró asustado a la jovencita que lo abrazaba, no podía ser posible, en qué clase de teatro estaban metidos.

Ren: QUE, ¿Qué DIJISTE? –La chica empezó a reír a carcajadas haciendo enfadar más al muchacho- ¡y ahora qué demonios te pasa! Esto no es para reír

Tsubasa: De verdad que eres un grandísimo idiota –dijo levantando la mirada divertida- te felicito, lograste averiguar a quien buscaba con tus "_**oh tan grandes técnicas de los Tao para sacar información**_", debo admitir que hacerte el idiota te da buenos beneficios… ¿sabes qué? Debería de intentarlo por mi cuenta –sonriéndole con sarcasmo-

Ren: ¡Como puedes decir esa clase de cosas en un momento así! –Le gritaba algo histérico- ¿quién demonios entiende a las mujeres?

Tsubasa: Oh por favor, no te pongas con esas ahora, yo actuó perfectamente normal tu eres el tonto que nunca se dio cuenta

Ren: ¿Y crees que ahora te creeré tan fácilmente? Has estado actuando frente a mi todo este tiempo –viéndola enojado-

Tsubasa: YO, ahora soy YO la que actuó todo el tiempo, se honesto contigo mismo y dime que sí te lo decía de frente hace mucho tiempo me hubieras mirado con desprecio y hubieras dicho que estaba loca –señalándole con el dedo índice- ¡admítelo Ren!

Ren: Hmm –dijo volteando la mirada- se podría decir que…en ese momento teníamos nuestras…numerosas diferencias –odiaba que alguien viera sus errores-

Tsubasa: Al menos yo tengo una excusa creíble, tú qué dices en tu defensa –sonriendo divertida y cruzándose de brazos-

Ren: ¿Cómo iba a saber que era yo al que buscabas? Puedo tener el espíritu del trueno pero no puedo leer tu mente, no soy Hao para hacer eso, además estos temas no me llaman la atención en lo ABSOLUTO

Tsubasa: Y a quien rayos pensabas que yo buscaba, ¡¿A CHOCOLOVE?! –Alzando los brazos, el chico iba a hablar pero al momento se retracto, pensó un momento y solo se limito a golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano- es que acaso todos piensan que tengo mal gusto –dijo suspirando mientras se daba masajes a los lados de su cabeza con ambas manos-

Ren: No quise detenerme en el tema ¿está bien? a decir verdad… -la chica lo miro atenta por un momento ya que el chico guardo silencio-…no llevo más de…2 días pensando en el tema en profundidad

Tsubasa: ¿cómo? –La chica se paralizo y sus ojos crecieron para mirar al chico- QUE, 2 días, ¿me estás diciendo que después de tanto tiempo, eso es lo que tomas para pensar si en realidad quieres estar con alguien o no? –Sacudiéndolo por los hombros-

Ren: ¡Oye!, tenía que resolver lo de Pilika primero ¿o no?, de no ser por ella no estaría aquí hablando contigo sobre esto en realidad, pero ahora que recuerdo bien, tú has hecho que me de dolor de cabeza desde que te conocí, SI –empezó a señalarla- por tu culpa no he dormido bien tampoco

Tsubasa: ¿Pero qué clase de cosas estás diciendo, ahora dices que la misma Pilika te dijo que te me declararas? ¡En qué mundo loco y retorcido vives! –con ambas manos le aplastaba las mejillas al chico- hey. No es mi culpa que duermas mal siempre

Ren: Respóndeme eso tu a mí –hablando con las mejillas aplastadas haciendo que Tsubasa se riera, al notarlo, el chico aparto las manos de ella y la miro enojado- primero una trata de conquistarme, mientras que la otra se me declara, después viene la primera y dice que me ayudara con la otra chica; tienen su extraña confrontación y termina que la que rechacé ayuda a que me dé cuenta de la otra chica y ahora TÚ te quejas de que esto esté pasando, a mi parecer vives en el mismo mundo loco y retorcido que yo

Y después de un momento de silencio, ambos se miraron, era el momento de ambos, era su momento especial y lo que hicieron fue discutir, Tsubasa mordió su labio inferior mientras que Ren cruzaba los brazos pero de un momento a otro ambos rieron por lo bajo, era increíble como ambos terminaran peleando de cosas así, hacían todo lo contrario a las parejas normales, esto relajo el ambiente un poco y al poco rato volvió la luz al lugar, cada lámpara de la calle se fue encendiendo y el hotel volvió a brillar como lo hacía al comienzo de la noche.

Tsubasa: Tal vez si vivamos en el mismo mundo loco y retorcido –juntando frentes con él y dándole una cálida sonrisa-

Ren: Así parece Ryugasaki –dijo muy serio-

Tsubasa: ¿Acaso podrás vivir así Tao? –Levantando una ceja y dándole una sonrisa divertida-

Ren: Digamos que… puedo vivir con eso –Tsubasa le sonrió ampliamente y levanto un poco su puño, Ren la miro por un momento y aun sin entender levanto el de él, la chica junto sus nudillos con los nudillos de Ren y ambos se sonrieron por lo bajo; al rato empezaron a caminar de regreso al hotel, ya era muy tarde, pero Tsubasa detuvo el paso no muy lejos de la entrada- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Tsubasa: ¿Qué pasara con los demás?...sí les dices te estarán molestando siempre…ade-mas…dudo que te sientas cómodo con eso

Ren: Nadie debe de saber sobre esto…-Tsubasa lo miró algo triste, el chico desvió la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, levanto la mirada y muy serio le dijo- …se los diré cuando sea necesario pero tú puedes decírselo a tus hermanas si quieres…pero sigo insistiendo que mantengamos esto bajo perfil, Lyserg y Tsukawa lo logran perfectamente, ¿porque nosotros no? –Sonrojándose más con lo último que dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, un Tao nunca debe verse mal en ninguna situación-

Tsubasa: ¿Eso quiere decir que no se lo dirás a Jun? –preguntándole sorprendida-

Ren: Te equivocas, será a la primera que le diga, se que ella guarda muy bien secretos –sonriendo para sí al recordar a su hermana, ella lo ayudo antes de salir y regresar con la batalla ganada de seguro la hará feliz-

Tsubasa: "_Hm, Tsukawa en ese caso está eliminada de mi lista_" –pensó para sí misma- está bien

Ren: Es un trato –guardo silencio un momento para pensar lo próximo que iba a decir, era difícil hablar con ella después de lo que paso-…s-supongo que a partir de esa puerta seremos los de antes

Tsubasa: La única razón por la que no me quejo es que conozco a los chicos y hacerlo secreto suena a decir en verdad…algo interesante, ¡no más! –Alzo su índice muy seria y coloco sus manos en la cintura-

Ren: Te lo compensare, solo déjame pensar en cómo lo hare –la chica le tomo una mano haciendo que el chico se sonrojara-

Tsubasa: Demos un paseo mañana también, a la misma hora o tal vez mas tarde para que no se den cuenta, podemos pasear por la playa o algo así

Ren: ¿Estás segura que es todo lo que quieres? –Preguntándole algo inseguro pero dejándose llevar por la chica-

Tsubasa: Bueno, esta ese lindo collar que vi en las tiendas del hotel, de verdad que es lindo y combinaría con mi ropa, no tan elegante pero si muy chic tal vez lo use con mi ropa de verano –empezando a hablar para ella misma mientras tenía un dedo en el mentón-

Ren: ¿Quieres que te compre un collar? –Dijo levantando una ceja-

Tsubasa: Jajajaja, no –con una tierna sonrisa- de ti solo quiero el paseo, un tranquilo paseo por los alrededores, sin peleas ni nada parecido –siguiendo el camino hacia el hotel y pasaron por el lobby-

Ren: Lo dice la persona que empieza con ellos

Tsubasa: No abuses de la suerte que te di –picándole con un dedo el pecho mientras llamaban al ascensor-

Ren: De que suerte me estás hablando, me estas enviando a un mundo retorcido, desconocido y extraño, ¿crees que eso es suerte?

Tsubasa: Estarás bien, te bese eso significa que te daré suerte, recuerda…-lanza un beso al aire- los míos dan buena suerte

Ren: _Por supuesto_ –dijo con sarcasmo entrando con ella al ascensor y marcando el piso- eso ya lo veremos y espero que el sarcasmo con que te hablo sea muy claro –sonriéndole de lado-

Tsubasa: Ya me lo agradecerás ya lo veras –saliendo al pasillo y caminando a su habitación mientras sacaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta- aquí nos despedimos, recuerda lo que acordamos

Ren: Si, si, nos vemos mañana –alzando una mano para despedirse, cuando iba a girarse y seguir al fondo del pasillo donde estaba su habitación con Jun, Tsubasa se apresuro a darle un beso en la mejilla y regreso corriendo y riendo-

Tsubasa: Recuerda, son de buena suerte –agito su mano y entro rápido a la habitación; ya adentro, tiro la cartera en una mesa que estaba justo al entrar y se lanzo sobre un sofá y suspiro- wow…JAJAJAJAJA WOW ¿quién lo diría? –Mientras agitaba las piernas, brazos y sonreía en medio de su éxtasis-

Tsukasa: ¿Que llegaste tarde? En realidad es típico de ti –encendiendo una lámpara que estaba en la cocina, la joven tenía una taza en la mano y vestía una pijama- se puede saber que estuviste haciendo hasta estas horas

Tsubasa: DEMONIOS –Cayéndose del sofá- ¡qué rayos haces despierta!

Tsukasa: Acabo de terminar un libro porque la luz volvió hace poco y quise prepararme un té, pero la luz de la cocina llega al cuarto donde duermen Tsukawa y Tsugumi así que lo prepare con la luz apagada

Tsubasa: Rayos, no vuelvas a asustarme así –colocando una mano en su pecho, aun pasando el susto- y deja de hacer las cosas a oscuras por eso necesitas lentes

Tsukasa: Solo cámbiate tontita y vamos a dormir, nos tocara compartir el sofá cama

Tsubasa: Pensé que dormiríamos en el cuarto principal–buscando entre su ropa una pijama cómoda-

Tsukasa: Mañana, hoy como llegarías tarde y lo sabía, decidimos que sería mejor que no molestaras a nadie al entrar así que dormirías en la sala y a mí no me afecta quedarme unas horas más despierta leyendo

Tsubasa: Claro…por supuesto…-mirándola desconfiada- oye, creo que yo seguiré durmiendo en la sala, mañana saldré de nuevo además debo decirte algo

Tsukasa: ¿Algo? ¿Qué algo? –Su hermana solo sonrió, estaba demasiado feliz para no hacerlo- …Tsubasa… ¿Qué tienes? –Levantando una ceja-

Tsubasa: No te desesperes –terminándose de vestir- mañana te lo contare todo, vamos muy temprano a la playa, escuche que asolearse en la mañana es sano además así nadie nos molestara hasta que Anna los levante unas horas después

Tsukasa: Levantarse temprano…decirme algo…creo que necesitas dormir, si es lo mejor para ti –llevándola a la cama- ¿estás segura que no te pasa nada? Dime que no comiste alguna fruta extraña, pueden ser afrodisiacos lo sabías o algunas pueden ser venenosas, aunque no sé si por aquí cerca haya de ese tipo –colocando una mano bajo su mentón-

Tsubasa: No te preocupes, no es nada malo –metiéndose en la cama y apagando unas lámparas que estaban junto a la cama-

Tsukasa: Si tu lo dices, aunque debo dudarlo por mi bien y el tuyo –durmiendo con vista al balcón de la habitación-

Tsubasa: Duda lo que quieras ahora duerme no estaremos aquí a las 7 –durmiendo con vista a la sala-

Tsukasa: Como digas –preparo el despertador y se durmieron al momento-

--

Jun: Ren qué bueno que regresaste, ya me tenias preocupada –levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada y vio como su hermano entro rápidamente a la habitación principal- Ren… ¿sucedió algo malo?

Ren: No, te equivocas hermana –mientras muy sonrojado buscaba entre su ropa, algo para dormir y evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto con los ojos de ella-

Jun: Entonces ¿Por qué esa actitud? –Colocándose detrás de él mientras notaba como sacaba su ropa muy rápido- sucedió algo malo con Tsubasa, no me digas que te dijo a quien buscaba

Ren: Precisamente…–tomando unos pantalones holgados, unas medias y su ropa interior-

Jun: Lo siento mucho Ren, pero no te preocupes, algún día conocerás alguna chica que si te corresponda, hoy fue tu primer intento, no siempre se gana –apoyando una mano en su hombro y darle una dulce sonrisa-

Ren: No es lo que piensas hermana –en eso sus mejillas empezaron a arder mucho mas-

Jun: Entonces ¿Qué sucedió? –bajando la mirada y noto el rostro rojo de su hermano pero también noto algo mas-… ¿brillo labial?

Ren: QUE –corrió al baño para mirarse al espejo y noto como había un beso marcado en su mejilla y sus labios tenían un leve tono rosa brillante; se congelo, el chico no se movió de enfrente del espejo en un buen rato-

Jun: ¡Ah! Que felicidad Ren, ¿enserio Tsubasa te correspondió? –entrando al baño y lo miro congelado-…no te pongas así, deberías de estar contento

Ren: ¡Necesito un tiempo asolas! –Arrastro a su hermana fuera del baño y tranco la puerta, un momento después salió muy sonrojado a buscar la ropa que había sacado y después volvió a cerrar la puerta-

Se escucho la ducha durante casi una hora para después sentir como se abría el agua del lavabo, después se escucho como se lavaba los dientes unas 3 veces, el chico salió con su ropa de cambio pero miro a su hermana ya con desesperación, Jun no se había dormido para escuchar que tenía que decir pero al verlo así no sabía que esperar.

Ren: ¡Esta basura no sale! –señalando su mejilla donde aun se veía la marca del brillo labial pero ahora era una gran mancha rosa, Jun sonrió ampliamente para después ir a su maleta y sacar unas toallas que servían para quitar maquilla, camino donde su hermano y la froto delicadamente sobre su mejilla-

Jun: Algunos brillos son difíciles de sacar pero creo que con esto será suficiente –lo llevo de nuevo al baño y lo señalo en el espejo- ves, ya no esta

Ren: Gracias hermana –no podía con tanta vergüenza pero tampoco le impedía agradecer a su amada hermana mayor por ayudarlo con algo así-

Jun: Y supongo que por esas marcas y esa actitud, que ella dijo algo muy bueno –sonriéndole ampliamente, volvió a notar los nervios en su hermano- no te tienes que avergonzar, tu eres un chico muy guapo

Ren: Era a mi quien buscaba –dijo muy rápido-

Jun: ¿Qué dijiste?

Ren: Yo era la persona a quien estaba buscando, no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero era yo a quien ella buscaba desde un principio –apretando los puños recordando la tarde que la siguió hasta el mirador y también la noche que la encontraron en el cementerio, directa o indirectamente él había sido el causante de su llanto, ¿porque le era tan sencillo lastimar a las personas?-

Jun: Entonces mis sospechas estaban acertadas –sonriendo como si nada y caminando para recostarse en la cama donde le tocaba dormir-

Ren: ¡¿Tú ya lo sabías?! –preguntando alterado-

Jun: No, pero soy tu hermana y siempre estoy pendiente de ti, la manera en que esa chica siempre te miraba la delataba, las mujeres sabemos cuando a alguna chica le gusta alguien y es por como mira a esa persona, tal vez ella te molestaba mucho, pero varias veces pude notar que te daba una dulce mirada

Ren: ¿Entonces hice bien en juntarme con ella? –preguntó algo más tranquilo-

Jun: Yo no podría saber eso, el único que sabe quién es la indicada para ti eres tú mismo –sonriéndole, su hermano estaba creciendo bien…eso le daba mucho gusto-

Ren: Hm…-se observo un momento la mano que ella le había tomado hace un rato, ella era muy suave y cálida, a pesar de todo, ella lo hacía sentir cómodo además le confió bastante cosas, recordando bien, ella le demostró que si le gustaba pero, como ella dijo, el tonto ignoro todas las pistas, tal vez a él le este tocando difícil en este momento ya que desconoce de este tema, pero de seguro debió ser difícil para ella también, el ya la ha visto llorar, no conocía la razón hasta ahora, pero si había visto ya sus lagrimas y en verdad no quería verlas mas, quería que la chica siempre sonriera, por más molesta y escandalosa que fuera pero, era mejor verla sonreír siempre…lo hacía sentir mejor a él también-…creo que si…

Jun: ¡Eso me alegra!, ella no es una mala chica –observo como su hermano apago la luz y entro en su cama para después cubrirse con las sabanas- ¿le darás algo?

Ren: Le pregunte que querría ya que le pedí que no dijera nada sobre nosotros, para no llamar la atención, pero cuando sea el momento oportuno se los diré, ella solo se los dirá a sus hermanas, pero al preguntarle que quería me dijo que solo quería un paseo…un paseo solos por la playa o por los alrededores –se cubrió la cabeza sonrojado, tal vez el le confiaba sus cosas a su hermana pero aun era vergonzoso-…sin peleas ni nada, simplemente un paseo

Jun: Recuerda que las niñas son muy delicadas y sensibles, si te pidió eso es que seguramente quiere pasar un rato contigo, asegúrate de tratarla dulcemente y consentirla, es una jovencita de sociedad como tú, debes de tratarla como tal

Ren: Yo siempre la trato como una dama, es ella la que se pone con esa actitud altanera, no es mi culpa –dando mala cara con sus mejillas sonrojadas, algunas veces parecía un niño malcriado-

Jun: Reeeen…

Ren: Si hermana, la tratare bien…y dulcemente –sonrojándose mas-

Jun: Bien dicho –sonriendo y cubriéndose con sus sabanas- hay que decirle lo más pronto posible a padre y a madre para que sepan la buena noticia

Ren: N-no, aun no lo hagas hermana, espera un tiempo más y yo te diré cuando se lo dirás a padre y madre, si les dices tal vez vengan a conocerla y así todos sabrán que estoy con ella por el alboroto que harán al venir

Jun: Esta bien, pero no te tardes demasiado, a muchas chicas no les gusta que hagan eso, si ella se lo dirá a sus hermanas seguramente ellas sospecharan de ti

Ren: Tranquila hermana, déjame pensar eso a mí

Jun: Esta bien, entonces te ayudare para que no los descubran, pero recuerda lo que te dije

Ren: Lo primero que hare es decirle que no use lápiz labial –de la cama de su hermana se escucho unas risitas muy bajas- ¡es enserio! –levantándose de golpe pero después se tranquilizo y se cubrió con sus sabanas- Le diré que no lo use mas, si sigue robándome besos empezaran a sospechar y tendré que decirles a todos esos idiotas

Jun: Estoy segura que no le molestara que se lo digas –riéndose un poco- ahora duerme, es muy tarde

Ren: Tienes razón, buenas noches hermana –dándole la espalda para dormir con vista al armario-

Jun: Buenas noches Ren –volteándose para ver la ventana- seguro que tú y Tsubasa harán una bonita pareja

Ren: ¡Suficiente! –muy sonrojado se cubrió con una almohada haciendo reír un poco a su hermana, ambos lograron dormir al instante, estaban cansados por el viaje pero mañana presentían que sería un día pesado-

--------.--------…-------…-------..------------..--------.-------

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el decimo quinto capítulo (dios mío debería de cambiar como decir los capítulos al final xD), me costó MUCHO este capítulo porque después de leer el final del manga de Shaman King y observar CADA detalles de la personalidad de Ren pues, fue complicado hacerlo tener una escena "romántica" manteniendo aun su personalidad tan…bueno, todos conocemos aquí como es Ren Tao xDu también aparte de eso por mi mudanza y algunos pequeños grandes problemas que tuve en esta temporada, lo siento chicos pero debía "resolver" primero esas cosas antes de sentarme a escribir pero aquí tienen! La primera parte, ¿ok?

Un asunto que les quería comentar a todos ustedes gente linda que lee mi fic lo cual les agradezco, es algo divertido que me comento mi hermana Naru para hacerlo durante este pequeño break que me tomare antes de seguirle a la segunda parte y es algo así como una especie de "foro" de preguntas que ustedes pueden hacerle a mis personajes o los mismos personajes de Shaman King y se puede hacer una pequeña sesión donde ellos respondan, el límite de preguntas serian unas veinte para ser justos y así ustedes puedan divertirse preguntando lo que quieran.

Se puede hacer por los reviews y yo responderé en el foro que abrí también el día de hoy y pueden conseguir el link en mi profile, eso sí, sí NO les parece la idea pues sencillamente cierro el foro, se nos ocurrió solo para simple diversión y para enmendar mis ausencias, tranquilos yo le voy a seguir al fic, de verdad ya tengo toda la historia pensada pero el problema es el tiempo que me tomo en escribir, soy muy exigente y ODIO cuando los personajes quedan fuera de personaje así que prefiero tardarme todo lo que me tardo pero escribir un buen capitulo con los personajes tal como son, que escribir lo primero que se me venga a la mente, espero que me entiendan.

Cualquier duda, por favor pregunten, para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error. Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**¡Mi hermana Naru! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? **

**Y a todas las chicas que me mandaron reviews ¡muchas gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo y no se desesperen por el proximo**

Próximo capitulo---- Tu mundo loco y retorcido –segunda parte

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte:.-**_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_**-**.


	16. Tu mundo loco y retorcido –parte 2

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

**IMPORTANTE: ¡POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere.

**IMPORTANTE: **Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capitulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero iré editando cada capitulo, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto.

Capitulo 16. "Este mundo loco y retorcido –segunda parte"

Tsukasa: ¡Me estas mintiendo verdad! –Dijo la chica aun sorprendida de lo que le había contado su hermana- p-p-pero… ¿cómo? Es decir… ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué?...es tan…repentino –sujetándose la cabeza- pero es bueno… ¿no?

Tsubasa: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI –apretaba los puños contra su pecho aun emocionada- fue como un sueño, y se veía tan guapo –hablándole con muchos brillos rodeándola y dando una sonrisa risueña-

Tsukasa: Pero ¿no te parece algo egoísta que no te permita decirlo?

Tsubasa: Entiéndelo un poco, es parte de su personalidad ser tan…hmm…como diría –colocando un dedo bajo su mentón-

Tsukasa: ¿Reservado? ¿Introvertido? ¿Tímido? ¿Discreto? –colocando sus cosas en una mesa en la playa, habían bajado la cuesta caminando para poder hablar, ambas se levantaron muy temprano y metieron lo que pudieron en el bolso de Tsukasa para poder bajar sin hacer ruido, Tsukasa cargaba un vestido blanco con algunas burbujas al final de la falda, mientras que Tsubasa cargaba un sweater gris con capucha; ambas llevaban sandalias y traje de baño bajo la ropa pero no se notaba mucho-

Tsubasa: Exacto, dudo que Ren-chan sea alguien que se exponga tanto a la gente, por mi no es problema a decir verdad…me basta con que estemos así –sonriendo para sí mientras que su hermana hizo lo mismo-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué se siente haber ganado esta batalla? Hm…estarás mejor de ahora en adelante ¿verdad? –cruzándose de brazos mientras le sonreía-

Tsubasa: ¿De qué hablas? Claro que estaré muy bien –tirándose sobre una de las sillas- estaré excelente, espere tanto para que esto pasara, que aun no puedo creerlo –dijo ampliando su sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Tsubasa…sabes que no me refiero a eso –sonriéndole aunque se notaba un tanto triste-

Tsubasa:……Te diste cuenta no es así –su hermana solo asintió; desviándole la mirada mordió su labio inferior y se acomodo en la silla donde estaba sentada- no fue mi intención enserio, solo que…mirarte tan feliz con Horohoro de vez en cuando me deprimía, pero al mismo tiempo, aunque él sea un completo idiota en la luna y no haga nada en su vida –Tsukasa la miro mal y ella solo se aclaro la garganta- em…el es un buen chico y te quiere por eso no estoy en contra de ustedes…pero…-levantó sus pies de la arena para abrazarlos contra su pecho- a decir verdad…cuando Ren me menciono que Pilika se le había declarado pensé en rendirme

Tsukasa: QUE, eso no me lo contaste Tsubasa –viéndola con reproche-

Tsubasa: Si él le respondía que si, tarde o temprano te enterarías, además sí lo piensas bien, no te conviene estar en contra de la hermana de tu novio ¿o no?

Tsukasa: Si…pero Horo es muy comprensivo, mi lugar está siempre de tu lado y él lo sabe –apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: De todas maneras…-sonriéndole-…después de lo que le paso con Pilika el me conto a mí, no tuve otra opción que ofrecerle mi ayuda, aunque yo no fuera feliz, quien sabe sí él lo hubiera sido con Pilika

Tsukasa: Pero no fue así, te eligió a ti y eso es lo que más importa ahora ¿no? Es una buena noticia, debes de estar muy feliz en vez de sentirte mal recordando esas cosas…a decir verdad –giro su vista al mar- estoy orgullosa por lo que hiciste por Pilika, juraría que tu orgullo no te dejaría hacer tal cosa –sonriéndole alzando una ceja-

Tsubasa: Digamos que aprendí de la mejor –riéndose un poco mientras apoyaba con fuerza su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana-

Tsukasa: Bien hecho entonces, aprendiste bien jajajaja

Tsubasa: Oye, ahora me preocupa otra cosa –bajando una de sus piernas mientras la otra la colocaba de lado para ella apoyar ambas manos en ella- no estoy segura de contarle la buena noticia a Tsugumi, sabes, aunque me hayan pasado esas cosas, ella debería de estar sintiéndose peor y lo sé, no quiero que se sienta mal si le digo lo de Ren…creo que ya ha tenido suficiente malas noticias

Tsukasa: Sabes…Tsugumi se sentiría peor si escuchara eso viniendo especialmente de ti, es como…hmm…imagina que Ren y tu se hubieran juntado al comienzo, mientras que Horo y yo aun no estaríamos juntos, tú qué harías, sí me hubieras dicho aunque yo no estuviera con Horo, igual estaría feliz –sonriéndole- estaría muy feliz porque al fin estarías con la persona que buscabas, tú misma lo dijiste, es mejor ver que tus seres queridos estar con ese alguien especial, aunque tú no lo tengas aun igual te sientes feliz por ellos, además creo…que a Tsugumi también le llegara su persona especial muy pronto

Tsubasa: Entonces, ¿tú crees que sea bueno que le diga?

Tsukasa: ¡Claro! Tsugumi siempre será Tsugumi, ella estará tan feliz por ti como yo lo estoy, debes confiar en ella, además, esto no es una mala noticia, mala seria que él te hubiera rechazado después de todo

Tsubasa: Hmm tienes razón –suspirando- oye, hablar de tantas cosas me dio sed, vamos por unos jugos allá –cambiando el tema y señalando a unos establecimientos que estaban en la playa, eran solo 4 en donde 3 eran de comida, uno era de trajes de baño y artículos de playa como salvavidas, tablas, bolsos y cosas por el estilo-

Las gemelas se levantaron y llevaron sus cosas con ellas, al caminar notaron que algunos establecimientos no estaban abiertos y el único de comida al que podían entrar tenía solo al encargado de la caja y un grupo de hombres en unas mesas al fondo; compraron un jugo cada una y unas galletas para soportar hasta el desayuno, mientras que Tsukasa le pagaba al encargado, su hermana se quedo viendo curiosa al grupo de hombres al fondo, al parecer jugaban pulso y apostaban por quien venciera al más fuerte, la chica se acerco mas a la mesa y analizo a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, olían un poco a licor de seguro estaban amanecidos, pero se rió un poco cuando noto que no eran tan fuertes…según ella.

Hombre1: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Le pregunto uno de los hombres que estaba ahí mientras dejaba algunos billetes sobre la mesa-

Tsubasa: Nada en realidad, solo veía lo que hacían y me pareció divertido

Hombre2: Que bonito, pero esto es solo para hombres niñita, mejor vete por ahí a jugar –uh…golpe bajo, una de las pocas cosas que hacen enfadar a Tsubasa es que la subestimen y unos borrachos no se iban a quedar con ese gusto, la chica atrajo una silla y se sentó en ella apoyando su codo sobre la mesa donde estaban jugando, les sonrió-

Tsubasa: Apuesto todo lo que tienen ahí, a que puedo ganarles a todos ustedes…yo siendo una niñita –los hombres empezaron a reírse de ella, pero uno paso al frente y se sentó-

Hombre3: Terminemos con esto de una vez –algunos hombres colocaron más dinero en la mesa y otro sujetó ambas manos de los jugadores- aun estas a tiempo de retirarte

Tsubasa: No me gusta dejar peleas pendientes –sonriéndole confiada-

Hombre3: Te lo advertí –el hombre también le sonrió, al momento que soltaron sus manos empezó el duelo, ambos se miraron fijamente mientras trataban empujar el brazo del contrincante, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsubasa uso un poco de fuerza y venció al hombre- QUE, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

Tsubasa: Lo vencí –sonriéndole, otro hombre se sentó en el lugar frente a Tsubasa y tan fácil como venció al primero, expulso a este también- les dije que esto me parecía divertido, algún otro voluntario, creo que me está empezando a gustar esto –apoyando de nuevo su codo sobre la mesa-

Hombre4: Imposible que una niña le haya ganado a 2 de nosotros

Tsubasa: No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que necesitan ejercitarse un poco mas –el último que hablo trato también de vencerla y también un cuarto hombre pero tampoco lo lograron, todos miraban asombrados a la chica que sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, le gano a 4 de los hombres del grupo- oh vamos, estoy segura que pueden hacer algo mejor

TSUBASA

Se escucho por todo el establecimiento el chillido de su gemela, Tsukasa se apresuro entre las mesas vacías hasta quedar al lado de su hermana, se sentía intimidada por los hombres que estaban ahí pero debía sacar a su obstinada hermana de allí antes de que se metiera en problemas…como siempre.

Tsukasa: ¿¡Tsubasa que haces?! No deberíamos de estar aquí y menos con este tipo de gente –susurrándole al oído muy rápido y muy nerviosa- vámonos ya de aquí –jalándole un poco el brazo-

Tsubasa: Hm…lo siento señores pero el deber llama –recogiendo el dinero de las apuestas- fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes

Hombre5: ¡No tan rápido! –Dijo al aplastar la mano de Tsubasa contra la mesa para evitar que se llevara el dinero- si quieres llevarte el dinero de las apuestas deberás vencernos a todos, y aun te faltan 2

Tsubasa: Oh bueno, si ustedes insisten –volviéndose a sentar, su hermana se quejo pero Tsubasa la ignoro- no tengo todo el día, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Quién sigue? –volviendo a apoyar su codo sobre la mesa, el quinto hombre se sentó y junto las manos con ella, este era algo más fuerte que los otros, pero…- uff…creo que ahora me falta solo uno –mientras el quinto hombre se masajeaba la muñeca, miraba con rencor a la chica y echó un vistazo para atrás muy al final al único hombre que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo; el hombre fornido se sentó frente a la chica con fastidio y la miro-

Hombre6: El jueguito se acabo por hoy

Tsubasa: Uh, esa actitud me agrada –apretaron fuertemente sus manos y se miraron desafiantes, el sujeto era enorme, pero nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, empezó la justa y ninguno cedía, de todos, este fue el único que le causo problemas a Tsubasa, en realidad si era muy fuerte, pero algo alerto a todos, un sonido inusual, se escucho el rugir del estomago de Tsubasa y esta se empezó a enfadar- UGH que molestia, terminemos con esto, ¡tengo mucha hambre!

Hombre6: Comerás de tu polvo cuando termine contigo

Tsubasa: Ya lo he probado y en verdad, no me gusta el sabor, aunque tal vez a ti si te guste el tuyo

Tsukasa: Tsubasa por favor –cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos-

Tsubasa: Ugh ya entendí, ya entendí –y con una buena cantidad de fuerza, la chica plasmo bruscamente el brazo del hombre sobre la mesa- listo, ya acabe con ustedes, ahora me voy –ya algo molesta, recogió el dinero y tomo la mano de su hermana- un gusto jugar con ustedes –dijo despidiéndose algo seria mientras salía del establecimiento, los hombres la miraron con rencor pero se quedaron allí-

Tsukasa: ¿En qué rayos pensabas?, ¿viste cuantos hombres había ahí?, por favor ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! En verdad quieres que me de un infarto

Tsubasa: Tranquila, todos eran unos debiluchos –sonriéndole confiada mientras guardaba en el bolso de Tsukasa todo el dinero que había ganado- tengo muchísima hambre, espero que bajen rápido

Tsukasa: Toma, te servirá para aguantar hasta el desayuno –ofreciéndole unas galletas, la chica empezó a comérselas y regresaron a sus sillas frente a la playa- que tranquilo es este lugar

Tsubasa: Si, solo estamos nosotras, anoche estaba igual, creo que a esta playa no viene casi gente ¿no crees?

Tsukasa: Me parece muy extraño, si el hotel esta tan cerca, debería de estar llena de los usuarios del hotel ¿no te parece? Aunque sea la playa privada

Tsubasa: Así es mejor, podremos divertirnos sin tanta multitud –quitándose el sweater gris y se coloco bloqueador solar-

Tsukasa: Hm…tienes razón –se quito su vestido blanco e hizo lo mismo- oye no me dijiste que era lo que ibas a hacer esta noche aunque puedo suponerlo

Tsubasa: Estas en lo cierto –alzando un pulgar muy sonriente- esta noche saldré otra vez con él, no estoy segura que haremos pero no importa, estaré con el chico más guapo que existe –apretando un puño y simulando estar sobre una montaña- al recordarlo me da escalofríos jajajajajajaja –riéndose para sí mientras se sujetaba el mentón con ambas manos-

Tsukasa: Oh dios mío, Ren creó un monstruos –vio extraño a su hermana mientras se peinaba el cabello y se hacía dos coletas altas y las adorno con dos cintas negras que saco de su bolso; combinaban con su bikini azul marino y sus sandalias negras-

Tsubasa: No puedo evitarlo, Ren-chan es terriblemente guapo y además es muy fuerte y atlético y bueno y maduro y generoso y guapo y—

Tsukasa: Basta por favor, harás que lo odie –sonriéndole forzada y mirándola acomodarse su cola de caballo- debes bajarle a eso o empezaran a sospechar

Tsubasa: Porque tenían que ser tan inmaduros –dijo enfadada mientras se colocaba un pareo a la cintura verde oscuro pero algo transparente, sobre su bikini de rayas azules y verdes-

Tsukasa: A decir verdad…la mayoría de las veces tu eres la que molesta a los demás…–colocándose unos lentes oscuros y extendiendo su toalla sobre la silla donde estaba sentada-

Tsubasa: Hm…detalles insignificantes –sonrojándose un poco, era verdad, ella también se burlaba de los que tenían pareja…pero era MUY divertido hacerlo-

Tsukasa: Era broma, era broma –sacando un libro de su bolso, pero en eso noto como los hombres que estaban en el establecimiento se colocaban en frente de ellas- em…se les ofrece algo…em…señores

Hombre1: Queremos nuestro dinero de vuelta –dijo enfadado el sujeto; Tsukasa se tapo la nariz al oler de nuevo el licor que habían tomado todos ellos- no tengo idea como hiciste, pero estoy seguro que hiciste trampa, ¡niña tramposa! –Señalando a Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Ow, lo siento chicos pero gane justamente –apoyando ambas manos en la silla donde estaba sentada Tsukasa- y ustedes perdieron contra una delicada chica –colocando una de sus manos en su frente en una pose dramática- y ahora vienen a decir que les devuelva lo que he ganado, es injusto, yo solo probé que…-en eso, sonrió insolentemente- yo los vencí a todos ustedes grandulones, no me pidan una revancha porque les aseguro que no quedaran bien

Hombre1: ¡Como te atreves! –Iba a lanzarle un golpe cuando Tsukasa se levanto y alzó las manos para tranquilizar al hombre-

Tsukasa: Eh…creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, em…señores –sonriendo nerviosa se poso entre Tsubasa y los 6 hombres que estaban allí- estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana de haber ganado justamente pero, no creo que sea el momento para alguna riña em…verán, tenemos asuntos em…que arreglar, si nos disculpan –recogiendo sus cosas y arrastrando a Tsubasa por la espalda-

Hombre2: ¿Ahora cual es la prisa? Pensándolo bien deberían de quedarse con nosotros –jalándole la muñeca para acercarla, pero ella se resistió-

Tsukasa: ¡Le pido que me suelte! Abusivo –intento darle una cachetada con la otra mano pero el hombre se la sujeto- URG ¡suélteme! –todos los hombres se empezaron a reír y a rodearlas a ambas-

Hombre3: Eso se ganan por ganarse problemas con nosotros chiquillas –en eso el hombre que sujetaba a Tsukasa la atrajo más hacia él, pero no pudo hacerle nada porque Tsubasa le estampo un golpe en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar un poco-

Tsubasa: OYE, nadie toca a mi hermana idiota –Tsukasa corrió detrás de ella pero aun las rodeaban esos hombres- ¿quieren pelea no?

Hombre4: No, claro que no, pensándolo bien las queremos a ustedes

Tsubasa: Ooh con que esas tenemos ¿no? Muy bien, lo que ustedes deseen –extendiendo los brazos- pero les advierto –apretó los puños y en eso, un hombre le quiso agarrar el brazo- jaja…no soy precisamente muy inofensiva –sujeto al hombre que la intento agarrar y lo empujo a un lado para así tumbar a otros dos hombres- se los dije, yo no soy inofensiva

Hombre3: Ya verás –se abalanzo sobre ella y Tsubasa solo se limito a darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, la chica se volteo y golpeo a otro hombre en la quijada, solo quedaban dos mas-

Tsukasa: Vámonos Tsubasa, ya te divertiste demasiado es mejor irnos de aquí–jalándole un brazo sin apartarse detrás de ella ya que era un blanco fácil-

Tsubasa: Oh no, solo me falta terminar con dos ma… -uno aprovecho que estaba distraída para golpearla en la cara, la chica poso su mano en la mejilla donde la habían golpeado y trato de recuperarse-

Hombre1: Acaso te dolió, ahora te pondrás a llorar –observando cómo las mejillas de Tsubasa se hinchaban y ella le daba una cara de muy pocos amigos-

Tsubasa: Nunca…NUNCA –le dio una patada- LE DES –un golpe en el estomago- UN GOLPE EN EL ROSTRO –dos patadas mas- A UNA CHICA –y le estampo el último golpe justo en el rostro- ¡idiota!

Hombre6: Ya me canse –era el más grande de todos; no se había metido precisamente en la pelea pero ya que todos habían caído, le tocaba a él; le apretó el cuello a Tsubasa con un brazo para alzarla y sujeto a Tsukasa por una muñeca- ustedes nos deben dinero

Tsubasa: Ese dinero es mío…yo me lo gane justamente –agitando las piernas y tratando de que la soltara del cuello- ustedes son malos perdedores, es todo

Hombre6: Pero que niña tan insistente –jalando bruscamente a Tsukasa haciendo que esta gritara, no basto mas para Tsubasa para darle un codazo en la boca del estomago al sujeto, cuando la medio soltó por el dolor, esta aprovecho y le rasguño los brazos haciendo que la soltara por completo, así tuvo la oportunidad de patearlo en la entrepierna y golpear su otro brazo para que soltara a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Se la tienen merecido por abusivos –pasándose un brazo por la mejilla miraba a los 6 hombres tirados en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos-

¡BABA!

Ambas chicas voltearon, para su sorpresa eran los muchachos menos Yoh y Hao; Tsugumi y Tsukawa iban justo detrás de ellos, al comienzo se sorprendieron al ver a los hombres en el suelo pero cuando observaron a Tsubasa lo único que hicieron fue dar un largo suspiro.

Tsugumi: ¡Que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos! Me preocupe mucho cuando no las conseguí en la cama, ni siquiera me dejaron un mensaje, ¡y que es todo esto! –señalando a los 6 hombres noqueados-

Tsubasa: Solo unos idiotas que querían saldrán unas cuentas conmigo –sonándose los nudillos, todos voltearon instantáneamente a ver a Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: Les gano una apuesta en un juego de pulso y después volvieron diciendo que había hecho trampa –mientras masajeaba su muñeca-

Tsubasa: Pero después empezaron a molestar a Tsuki y tuve que darles su merecido –pateándole la pierna al que la había jalado bruscamente- ¡JUM! Insolente

Lyserg: ¿Derribaron a todos estos hombres solo ustedes dos sin ninguna clase de arma? –señalándolos sorprendido-

Tsukasa: Los derribó –señalando a su hermana- todos manejaron muy bien para ponerla de mal humor –en eso los hombres poco a poco se levantaron algo aturdidos- oh no otra vez, por favor –corrió y se escondió detrás de Horohoro-

Hombre1: Pero qué demonios –frotándose la cabeza-

Hombre5: Fue aquella chica la que nos golpeo –señalando a Tsubasa mientras trataba de levantarse, en eso la chica se poso frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura-

Tsubasa: Lárguense o hare que prueben mis puños otra vez –los amenazo con su puño derecho y los hombres la miraron por un momento pero después de notar que habían más personas detrás de ella, decidieron salir corriendo en sentido contrario- algunas veces es bonito recordar Osaka jo jo jo jo jo jo –riendo burlón mientras seguía sonando sus nudillos-

Tsugumi: No digas tonterías, por tu bien deja de buscar pleito, algún día de estos terminaras lastimada –señalándola con un dedo-

Tsukasa: En realidad uno de ellos la golpeo en el rostro –acomodándose un poco sus coletas ya que tanto ajetreo las aflojo un poco, Tsugumi miro muy mal a Tsubasa y esta se tapo la mejilla que le habían golpeado-

Tsubasa: ¡Solo fue un golpe! He aguantado peores cosas que esas –algo sonrojada-

Tsugumi: No es el punto, que hubiera pasado si les hubieran hecho algo peor, son chicas, todo es peligroso para ustedes, agradece que mi tío se quedo en la pensión –jalándole una oreja-

Tsukasa: Cierto, estarías en problemas –Tsugumi ahora la miro mal a ella- ¡Yo intente detenerla enserio! Ella nunca me escucha y lo sabes, ¡es demasiado testaruda! –acercándose a la rubia para hablar mejor-

Tsubasa: No es justo, yo no hice absolutamente nada malo, ellos planeaban quitarme lo que gane y después vinieron y uno de esos sucios brutos te molesto, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Darles dulces –tanto la rubia como la jovencita de coletas se quedaron pensando un momento- JA, ahora no soy tan testaruda ¿verdad? Hm –volteándose rápido, casi dando un latigazo con su cola de caballo y caminó a la silla donde estaba sentada antes de que llegaran los hombres- ¡Hm! –se tiro sobre la silla y se coloco unos lentes de sol y se cruzo de brazos y piernas mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido-

Tsukasa: Se enfadó…–observando de lejos a su hermana y después miro a Tsugumi- otra vez

Tsugumi: Ya verás que no estará así por mucho tiempo –en eso empezó a correr y se tiro sobre Tsubasa quien se cayó de la silla-

Tsubasa: GUMI ¡quítate de encima! –muy sonrojada trato de quitarse a la joven que estaba recostada sobre su estomago, la rubia empezó a reír cuando su prima le dio cosquillas en las costillas-

Tsukasa:…-miro todo lo que pasaba y dio un largo suspiro, algunas veces no las entendía, si ella y Tsubasa eran extrañas; Tsugumi y Tsubasa eran el doble de extrañas; ya para ese momento las chicas empezaron a rodar por la arena mientras intentaban darle cosquillas a la contraria- oigan no creen qu--- -Tsugumi la jalo con su látigo haciendo que cayera sobre ambas y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a ella también- NO jajajaajaja DEJENME jajajajajajaja NO-ES—jajajajajaja-GRASIOSO jajajajajajaja basta por favor jajajajajajajaja es suficiente YA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEJENME POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJAJA

Tsukawa: Tan fácil empieza la pelea, tan fácil termina –sonriendo mientras que ayudaba a los muchachos a arreglar mas mesas y sillas-

Lyserg: Tsukawa me quieres acompañar a revisar los puestos de allá –señalando los puestos de comida donde habían estado antes las gemelas-

Chocolove: No, no, un momento, ¿qué haremos con ellas? –señalando a la esfera de arena que eran las chicas peleando-

Tsukawa: Déjenlas, se están divirtiendo –dijo sonriéndoles a los chicos pero no esperaron escuchar un 'SUFICIENTE´ y ver prácticamente volar a Tsugumi y a Tsukasa hasta que cayeron de cara en el agua- uh

Manta: Eso debió doler –riéndose un poco al ver como las chicas se levantaban con todo su cabello mojado y escupiendo todo el agua que habían tragado, parecían monstruos con tanto cabello sobre sus rostros- supongo que ya acabo tod-- -entre ellos vieron el látigo de Tsugumi y unas cadenas de agua, ambas cosas jalaron a Tsubasa por las piernas y brazos e hicieron que volara al agua donde estaban sus hermanas- estás segura que no se mataran Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Jajajaja, es su manera de divertirse –mientras las miraba pelear en el agua- regresamos en un momento –despidiéndose con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la mano del inglés-

Ren: Esta bien, muévanse que pronto viene Anna –acomodando las cosas, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Tsubasa quien aún seguía jugando en el agua, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Horohoro se dio cuenta y rio un poco- ¿Qué sucede?

Horohoro: Oh nada, nada –riéndose otra vez- me reía de lo que hacen allá –señalando a las chicas, las tres se empujaban para que alguna cayera de nuevo al agua, Ren sonrió un poco al verlas pero después lo vio desconfiando al joven Ainu, algunas veces no era bueno confiar del todo en Horohoro, pero no le dio tanta importancia y siguió con su tarea- por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Porque no bajaste con nosotros al restaurant –intentando sacarle conversación-

Ren: Estaba por los alrededores, explorando un poco el hotel

Manta: ¿Y no viste a alguien sospechoso por los alrededores? –el chico negó con un poco de intriga a la pregunta- lo que sucede es que escuche en el lobby que el encargado estuvo revisando la causa del apagón anoche y al parecer fue causado porque la caja de los breakers estaba forzada, al parecer alguien la rompió pero no hubo más pistas

Ren: Que extraño, pero te lo aseguro Manta, anoche yo no vi nada fuera de lo normal

Yoh: ¿Qué fuera de lo normal? ¿Sucede algo? –sonriéndoles, el chico acaba de llegar y dejaba algunas cosas que por encima se notaban que eran de Anna- hm con que aquí estaban –dijo al mirar a la playa y alzo una mano- ¡hola chicas, buenos días! –Se escucho un sonoro 'HOLA YOOOH' mientras lo saludaban y siguieron jugando no mucho después- jijiji que graciosas, díganme, ¿paso algo malo?

Horohoro: Es solo Manta; nos conto que al parecer el apagón de anoche fue causado por alguien, pero nadie sabe quien

Chocolove: No tienen el ligero presentimiento que sean ellos, ustedes saben –señalando a las chicas-

Manta: Y viajar hasta aquí, no creo que hagan tanto ¿o sí?

Ren: ¿Quién sabe? No está de más dudar un poco –cruzándose de brazos-

Horohoro: Le preguntare a Tsukasa cuando tenga tiempo, a mí también me parece algo extraño

Manta: No tendrás que esperar mucho jeje –viendo como las tres chicas se acercaba, Tsubasa estaba montada encima de Tsugumi y Tsukasa trataba de arreglarse el cabello mojado-

Tsubasa: arre, arre, ¡a conquistar! –alzando un dedo y con una mano en el estomago simulando ser Napoleón, hasta tenia algunos brillos cerca de ella-

Tsugumi: Jajaja, sí jugamos así, el paseo término –soltándola haciendo que cayera en la arena-

Tsubasa: Ow, me estaba divirtiendo –levantándose y sacudiéndose toda la arena-

Horohoro: Tsuki puedes venir un momento –llamándola con la mano y ofreciéndole una toalla- necesitamos preguntarte algo

Tsukasa: Em…si ¿qué sucede? –secándose el cabello con la toalla mientras miraba curiosa a los chicos- ¿pasa algo malo? –Algunas veces los chicos la intimidaban y más cuando se veían tan serios- sí Tsubasa hizo algo estúpido otra vez, me disculpo de ante mano, ya la conocen –riendo nerviosa y con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: HEY –le grito y le lanzo desde donde estaba, un recipiente de protector solar justo en la cabeza, la jovencita volteo enfadada y Tsubasa se coloco las manos tras su cabeza silbando un poco-

Manta: No, no, solo te queríamos preguntar si crees que tu familia viaje hasta aquí para seguirlas –tratando de no reírse-

Tsukasa: Los Ryugasaki…hmm –frotándose un poco su cabeza- …es probable –secándose el rostro con la toalla- pero no creen que si llegaran hasta aquí, ¿ya nos hubieran atacado?

Ren: Y que nos dices del apagón, al parecer alguien lo causo

Tsukasa: ¿Alguien lo causo? Yo pensé que solo fue un problema de la planta eléctrica del hotel, hmm…eso si es extraño…Tsubasa, ¿anoche sentiste alguna presencia de alguno de los Ryugasaki? –volteando para verla-

Tsubasa: Para nada –usando sus abanicos para secar el cabello tanto de ella como el de Tsugumi-

Tsukasa: Si ella no los sintió mientras estaba afuera, dudo que sean ellos –mirando a los chicos, algo preocupada-

Horohoro: Lo mejor es estar alerta, no se separen del grupo, podrían atacarlas en cualquier momento

Ren: Además…la playa está muy sola –observando de punta a punta como no había nadie exceptuando a ellos- tienen el trabajo muy fácil

Tsukasa: Entiendo…-miro los alrededores y noto que de punta a punta no había nadie, ella antes no había notado ninguna persona en los puestos pero suponía que fuera por la hora- andaremos con cuidado… ¡Escuchaste Tsubasa! –volteando molesta-

Tsubasa: Blah, blah, blah, estúpidos molestando, blah, blah, no estar sola, blah, blah, blah –mientras se ponía su sweater- iré de regreso al hotel un momento –sacando su cabello del sweater-

Tsugumi: Acaban de decirte que no debemos de separarnos del grupo y lo primero que haces es irte –viéndola ponerse las sandalias-

Tsubasa: Solo será un momento, olvide unas cosas en la habitación y quiero dejar esto allá –mostrándole todo el dinero que había ganado-

Tsugumi: Aun no me agrada, de seguro en el camino vienen las vacas que nadan y los cerdos que vuelan, te atacan y te meterás de nuevo en problemas

Tsukasa: Creo que yo también subiré –revisando su cartera- también me toca buscar algunas cosa en la habitación que olvide traer–riendo nerviosa-

Tsugumi: No, Tsukasa, tu no –suplicándole a su prima mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica-

Tsukasa: Lo siento –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- no nos tardaremos enserio, volveremos enseguida y sí ella se mete en problemas…em…-la observo un momento en silencio- ¡le jalare el cabello! –su gemela la vio asustada y lo más rápido que pudo, enrosco su cola de caballo y se la acomodo en lo alto con su cinta de cabello, haciendo un peinado de bailarina de ballet- ¿ves? Ya está asustada –poniéndose su vestido-

Tsubasa: Enserio planeas jalar mi cabello –le preguntó mientras su hermana la arrastraba por la espalda-

Tsukasa: Shh…sí sigues enserio lo hare –riéndose un poco-

Tsugumi: Pero con una condición –alzo su dedo índice- las quiero aquí en veinte minutos, no mas, vamos a desayunar en la playa todos juntos así que no se tarden demasiado

Gemelas: Haaaaaaaaai ¡volveremos enseguida! –Se tomaron de las manos y se despedían con las manos sobrantes mientras corrían en dirección al hotel-

Tsugumi: Sí mi tío estuviera aquí, ambas estarían castigadas –se cruzo de brazos y dirigió su mirada a Tsukawa; la jovencita y el inglés no habían tardado mucho en regresar- no aprendas malos ejemplos de ellas entendido

Tsukawa: ¡S-si Tsugumi onê-san! –Decía mientras arrugaba las orillas de su vestido y escucharon un lejano 'por cierto´ - ¿uh?

Tsubasa: ¡Oye Tsugumi! Pff…-trato de aguantar la risa-… Te queda bien ese bikini, ¡seguro que a Hao le gustara! –le gritaba la chica con ambas manos a los lados de su boca para amplificar su voz, Tsukasa por su parte estaba detrás de ella tapándose la boca para no reír-

Tsugumi: TSUBASA –le alzo el puño pero noto algo que no esperaba…no tan pronto; las chicas se estaban riendo pero cuando notaron quien estaba detrás de ellas estallaron de risa- e-esas doooos –dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba su puño-

Hao: Ustedes dos, Tsugumi las está buscando ¿lo sabían? –decía el chico mientras cargaba a Hana en sus hombros-…porque se están riendo –dándole una mirada desconfiada-

Tsubasa: Pff…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA n-no, no es nada -trataban lo más posible de aguantar de la risa pero de vez en cuando se escuchaban risitas y sonidos de narices-

Hana: Hooola –les sonrió el bebe mientras las saludaba con una mano-

Gemelas: Buenos días Haaaana –le jalaban las mejillas y jugaban con sus manitos- ¡qué lindo! –en eso se apartaron rápidamente de Hao; Tsubasa jaló a Tsukasa de una mano y subieron corriendo mientras se reían más fuerte, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejadas voltearon y vieron como Tsugumi volvía a enrollar su látigo y las miraba de lejos, los chicos sonreían nerviosos y Hao estaba recuperándose ya que el látigo le rozó una de las piernas-

Hao: ¡Pero qué demonios hice! Solo traigo a Hana, ni siquiera te había dicho nada –llegando con los demás-

Tsugumi: Por primera vez no era a ti a quien quería golpear, calcule mal y no pudo atajarlas –señalando a las gemelas que caminaban a lo lejos y hablaban entre sí muy entretenidas-

Hao: ¿Y qué hicieron para enfadarte tan temprano? –Caminando con ella en dirección a donde estaban todos reunidos-

Tsugumi: No es de tu incumbencia Hao –de atrás se escucharon algunas risitas pero al voltear Tsugumi, todos simularon estar hablando con el que tenían al lado, y era verdad, se veía muy bien con su bikini negro con moños rosas a ambos lados de su cintura y en medio de su pecho-

Al rato llegaron los demás, colocaron todas las toallas y de más, las chicas esperaron mientras Horohoro, Lyserg y Chocolove inflaban algunos flotadores y una pelota que habían traído para pasar el rato en la playa.

Lyserg: Ten cuidado con las rocas en la orilla no quiero que te lastimes –le dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba un salvavidas naranja con algunos círculos azules y blancos a Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: Siiiii jajajajaja, apresúrate –se coloco en la cintura el salvavidas y fue corriendo a la playa-

Hana: ¡Wawa nê-chan! Yo también

Yoh: ¡No Hana! Ven aquí no puedes entrar así a la playa–la chica se volteo al escuchar al niño y se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que entrara al agua-

Hana: Pero quiero jugar también

Tsukawa: Aun no, debes de ponerte protector solar para poder entrar al mar –le dijo sonriendo mientras lo regresaba a donde estaba su papá- hai aquí esta –dándoselo a Yoh en los brazos-

Tsugumi: Tú también ven aquí –jalándola del brazo para ponerle protector solar- es divertido ser la mayor de vez en cuando pero tú también debes ponerte –dándole una dulce sonrisa-

Tsukawa: ¡Tsugumi onê-san! –A la chica se le sonrojaron las mejillas, estaba algo avergonzada por el comentario que le había dado la rubia-

Tsugumi: Terminare enseguida, después podrás ir a jugar con Hana –la jovencita bajo la cabeza avergonzada y jugaba con sus dedos- es broma es broma ya puedes irte –colocándole un poco más en las mejillas-

Tsukawa: Gracias onê-san –tenia las mejillas algo hinchadas y rosadas, aun tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y jugaba con el borde del salvavidas-

Tsugumi: Ma, ma, quieres broncearte y quedar toda como una langosta–la chica bajo mas la cabeza y negó- anda ve a nadar, te llamare cuando traigan el desayuno –esta vez, le asintió-

Pilika: Ven Tsukawa vamos a jugar –jalándola de un brazo mientras Tamao la miraba sonriente con una pelota en las manos-

Tsukawa: ¡Um! –asintió sonriente y dejo a un lado el salvavidas y fue a la orilla a jugar pelota con Pilika y Tamao-

Hana: Quiero ir al mar ¡mamá! –Viendo a las chicas jugar mientras que Yoh le acomodaba unos salvavidas en los brazos y Anna le colocaba protector en la cara-

El pequeño estaba muy emocionado, cuando terminaron, Yoh lo cargo y entro a la playa con Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove, Hao y Manta

Yoh: ¡Lyserg ven con nosotros! ¿Qué esperas? –Lo llamo con una mano desde la playa-

Lyserg: Ayudare aquí, ahora voy –riendo algo nervioso mientras ayudaba a Ryu con las sillas y las toallas-

Yoh: P-pero

Hao, Horohoro y Chocolove: Calla, nos los debe

Manta: Jajaja, se refieren a lo de anoche

Yoh: ¿Anoche? ¿Qué sucedió anoche? –Mirando a los chicos algo perdido mientras sujetaba a Hana de las manos y este pataleaba en el medio del círculo que habían formado los muchachos-

Hao: Solo intentamos probar algunas bebidas en uno de los restaurants pero lo escucharon cuando comento que éramos menores de edad y no pudimos probarlas

Yoh: Ow vamos, pero no es culpa de Lyserg, de todas maneras igual los descubrirían, estaban con Manta –los jóvenes vieron al enano por un momento y asintieron-

Hao, Horohoro y Chocolove: Tú no vendrás la próxima vez, te quedaras con Lyserg

Manta: ¡Oigan eso no es justo! –reclamando mientras los otros se reían-

Horohoro: Era broma Manta, ya veremos que hacer por las noches, a menos que claro, tengamos otros planes jejejeje –rascándose debajo de la nariz y sonriéndoles a todos-

Yoh: A decir verdad yo quería pasear con Anna, de seguro la relaja

Hana: ¿Yo puedo ir? –Preguntándole a Yoh quien empezó a pensar cómo responderle mientras que sus amigos se reían a sus espaldas- ¿hm?

Yoh: Em, Hana, lo que sucede es que tu mamá y yo, em…nos gusta de vez en cuando pasar un tiempo a solas y em… ¿hacer cosas de grandes? –los chicos no aguantaron y empezaron a reír más fuerte, ver a Yoh en esa clase de predicamentos era un buen entretenimiento, pero Yoh no se quedaría así nada mas- ¿sabes? Creo que tus tíos estarán felices de cuidarte mientras que mamá y papá salen a pasear un rato

Hao, Ren y Horohoro: QUE

Hana: Hmm…-miro un momento a Yoh, eso no lo convencía pero también era divertido pasarla con sus tíos- está bien… ¿y qué clase de cosas para grandes harán? –Preguntándole inocente-

Hao: Si Yoh, ¿Qué clase de cosas para grandes harás con Anna?

Ren: Estamos ansiosos por saber –sonriéndole cínicamente mientras Chocolove, Horohoro y Manta aguantaban la risa-

Hana: OH, ¡ya se! –Los chicos voltearon a ver al niño, con que vendría esta vez- le darás muchos abrazos a mami y le darás unos _chuu, chuu, chuu_ –aplastándose las mejillas para hacer que el sonido se alargara-

Chocolove: _Chuu…chuu…chuu_ –preguntándole al niño mientras que los demás estaban en shock y muy sonrojados-

Hana: Aja –asintió- como cuando se despiden en la noche y papá y mamá se dan _chuu, chuu, chuu_, pero mamá no se los da en la mejilla como me lo da a mi hmm…-el chiquillo se quedo pensando mientras todos los demás solo miraban a Yoh con unas picaras sonrisas- también una vez vi a tío Horo con Tsuka nê-chan haciendo lo mismo –Horohoro se tapo la cara, muy rojo, ese niño no perdía nada-

Hao: _Chuu, chuu, chuu_, ¿ju? –con una mano bajo del mentón y mirando divertido a Horohoro-

Horohoro: Cállate, no me hagas golpearte frente al niño –todos empezaron a reír por el comentario, Hana aun no entendía porque algunas veces actuaban muy extraño su papá y sus tíos pero igual era divertido pasarla con ellos, el chiquillo intentaba nadar para alcanzar a cada uno, ellos cuidaban que el niño no se ahogara mientras seguían hablando-

---Más tarde

Tsubasa: Ne Gumi ¿me podrías servir un poco de jugo? –Mientras dejaba su bolso en una silla, las chicas acababan de llegar y el desayuno estaba servido en pequeñas mesas para que todos comieran cómodos-

Tsukasa: A mí también por favor –peinándose un poco después de quitarse el sombrero y sentarse al lado de Horohoro para poder desayunar-

Tsugumi: Claro –sonriéndoles para después buscar algunos vasos, sacar el juego y unos cuantos cubitos de hielo, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo una pizca de arena y la hecho sobre algunos cubitos, para después introducirlos en el vaso y servir el jugo- pff…perfecto –guardo todo y se los llevo- aquí tienen Tsuki-nyaaaan, Baba-chaaaan –entregándole los vasos de jugo y riendo para sí, se notaba la maldad en su risa-

Tsukasa: ¿Tsu-Tsuki-nyan?………-la miraba con desconfianza por el cambio de actitud y vio como su hermana le daba un gran trago al jugo que le había dado Tsugumi-

Tsubasa: PUFF…cof cof…cof–empezó a toser repentinamente porque se había ahogado con el jugo- ¡qué rayos! Cof… UGH cof… ¡Esta cosa sabe a arena Tsugumi! –Dejando de tomar-

Tsukasa: El mío también –su rostro era azul y dejando a un lado el suyo después de probarlo dio un suspiro-

Tsugumi: Ow, lo siento Baba-chan, de seguro fueron los hielos que se me cayeron en la arena mientras servía, los iba a recoger para tirarlos pero de seguro no me di cuenta y se los serví en el vaso de nuevo, loooo siento para la próxima tendré más cuidado tehee –decía mientras actuaba inocente y se señalaba una mejilla-

Gemelas: Debimos haberlo esperado –dando una sonrisa forzada con sus rostros algo azules- Tsugumi no pierde el tiempo -y fueron a botar sus jugos a la basura-

Tsugumi: Dulce venganza mis queridas hermanas, dulce venganza

Pilika: ¿Qué paso? Acaso se pelearon –preguntándole a su hermano-

Horohoro: Eh…veras jeje –miraba algo nervioso a Tsugumi, con el tiempo aprendió a tratarla con algo de cautela-

Tsugumi: Digamos que eran unas cuentas pendientes, verdad Tsuki-nyan, Baba-chan –apoyando su cabeza sobre ambas palmas de las manos y apretaba sus labios para parecer un pez lanzando besos- tehee

Gemelas: Aja… -la miraban desconfianzas y de un momento a otro empezaron a revisar el resto de su comida y el lugar donde estaban sentadas-

Tamao: Por un momento la señorita Tsugumi me recordó a Anna Okami –susurrándole al oído a Pilika-

Pilika: Creo que ser rubia afecta el carácter –susurrándole en respuesta-

Anna: Hm, no crean que no las escucho –las miró de reojo mientras alimentaba al pequeño Hana-

Tamao y Pilika: Lo sentimos –respondieron asustadas-

Chocolove: Oigan, tienen que escuchar lo que nos dijo el pequeño hace un rato, diles Hana –sonriéndole al pequeño mientras este tenía una cuchara adentro de su boquita-

Anna: ¿De qué estás hablando Chocolove? –Mirándolo de reojo-

Yoh: No es nada, no es nada ja ja ja ja –tapándole la boca al moreno quien ya iba a hablar- es otra broma de Chocolove ja ja ja ja –riendo nervioso-

Anna: Uh…con que si –la chica volteo a ver el pequeño- Hana, que es lo que le dijiste a tus tíos hace rato

Hana: Es que les dije que ustedes para despedirse por la noche, tu y papi se abrazan y se dan _chuu…chu…chu_…

Anna: ¿c-como es eso? –La rubia estaba atónita a lo que decía su hijo-

Hana: Si, _chuu…chuu…chuu_ –aplastando sus mejillas- como los que me das en la mejilla mami –en eso todos captaron lo que decía el niño y las chicas empezaron a reír sonrojadas mientras que los chicos estallaron en risa…menos Yoh, ya que Anna lo estaba matando con la mirada-

Hao: Verdad que tío Horo hace eso con Tsukasa nê-chan –sonriéndole cínicamente al ainu mientras que el pequeño asentía-

Hana: Pero yo ya te lo dije tío ¿Por qué me lo preguntas otra vez? –Hao solo le dio palmadas en la cabeza-

Hao: Cuando seas mayor entenderás –riéndose un poco-

Tsubasa: Puff…_chuu…chuu_ –tratando de aguantar la risa, su gemela la vio de reojo con rencor, ella solo le sonrió y la saludo; cuando Tsukasa se distrajo, la chica jalo a Tsugumi por el brazo y le susurro al oído-

Tsugumi: Eres perversa –cubriéndose la boca mientras se reía, Tsubasa le guiño el ojo y le alzo el pulgar, jurarías haber visto un brillo cerca de ella al hacer eso-

Ren: Ustedes que tanto murmuran –cruzado de brazos y las miraba de reojo, Tsubasa se apresuro a poner un dedo cerca de los labios mientras le daba un sonoro 'SHH' y lo miro mal por un momento, después que vio cómo el chico no hablaba, esta le guiño un ojo- "en que me he metido" –sonrojado y con algunas gotas en su nuca miraba como ambas se levantaban de donde estaban y llamaban a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Tsuki, Tsuki, ¡mira! ¡Mira! –llamándola con una mano mientras le sonreía "inocentemente"-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué pasa? –volteándose un momento y al momento que lo hizo, sus hermanas se posaron frente a ella-

Tsugumi: _**Chuu**_…-lanzo un beso al aire y después formo un corazón con sus manos-

Tsubasa: _**Chuu**_…–se coloco al lado de Tsugumi e hizo exactamente lo mismo-

Tsugumi y Tsubasa: _**Chuu!**_ –juntaron mejillas y formaron un corazón con sus manos, Tsubasa era el lado izquierdo del corazón mientras que Tsugumi era el derecho; le guiñaron un ojo a Tsuki mientras las rodeaban muchos brillos y corazones- _tehee_

La chica estaba petrificada y completamente roja, se le erizo la piel cuando todos empezaron a reír; poco a poco apretó uno de sus puños, ¿para qué?, para dar dos coscorrones en la cabeza de sus hermanas, sus cabezas del golpe salió algo de humo.

Tsukasa: No vuelvan a hacer eso por favor –aun apretando su puño pero muy sonrojada, ambas chicas chocaron los 5 estando en el suelo y se reían- incorregibles –inflando sus mejillas-

Hana: ¿Por qué hizo eso? –Preguntaba el pequeño mientras le jalaba los shorts largos a Yoh y señalaba a las chicas-

Yoh: Porque Tsukasa nê-chan le avergüenza que sepan sobre los chuu, chuu con tío Horo –tratando de sonreírle a su hijo mientras Horohoro empezaba a mover sus nudillos de un lado al otro sobre la cabeza de Yoh-

Hana: Ooooh, entiendo –se acerco a su papá un poco y hablo bajito- ¿Wawa nê-chan también se avergüenza?

Yoh: ¿Tsukawa? –miro al niño algo confundido pero después entendió-…oh…OH…em…-observo a la chica desde lejos quien hablaba con Tamao para ese momento y después miro otra vez a su hijo- creo que ella también se avergonzaría si dijeras sobre ella y Lyserg, no a todas las personas puedes hablarle sobre eso Hana, los chuu, chuu son cosas privadas –sonriéndole al niño-

Hana: Oooooh OK –sonriéndole y después miro sobre el hombro de su papá y saludo a alguien- lo siento tío Lyserg –sonriéndole al joven mientras este movía las manos de un lado al otro algo sonrojado-

Manta: Pff…nadie se salva de Hana –cubriéndose la boca mientras reía-

Lyserg: Por favor…ni una sola palabra –bajando la cabeza aun sonrojado y juntando sus manos en posición de oración-

Yoh: Tranquilo jijiji –esto era completamente nuevo para Yoh ver a sus amigos con esas actitud, al parecer ya no sería el único con problemas de mujeres, en parte ya no se sentía solo en eso, sonrió al notar que sus amigos ahora lo acompañaran en esto también-

El clima era muy bien y podían estar jugando ya que no había mucho sol, así no se broncearían por no estar en la sombra, algunas veces parecía que iría a llover, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo para que después saliera un poco el sol entre las nubes, por eso los chicos empezaron a jugar vóleibol; Hao, Yoh y Ryu contra el equipo de Ren mientras que Manta dijo que sería el que anotaría los puntos, por su parte Tamao, Pilika, Anna y Jun disfrutaban de la playa gracias a que Lyserg y Tsukawa hacían castillos de arena con Hana.

Tsugumi, Tsubasa y Tsukasa estaban acostadas en unas tumbonas con lentes de sol, pareciera que estuvieran dormidas pero en realidad estaba observando todos los alrededores, en especial donde los chicos jugaban voleibol, pero lo disimulaban muy bien, Tsukasa escuchaba un audio libro, Tsubasa solo estaba recostada apoyando su mentó sobre una de sus manos y Tsugumi hacia que leía una revista

Anna: No crean que no sé lo que están haciendo –sentándose en la última tumbona que quedaba y colocándose sus lentes café, hacían juego con el bikini marrón oscuro y detalles blanco-

Tsugumi: Hm –dejando la revista a un lado- ¿sucedió algo Anna?

Anna: No me sentía cómoda en el mar así que vine a recostarme un rato –sentándose igual que ellas- ¿algo interesante?

Tsubasa: No tengo idea a que te refieres ho ho ho ho ho–riéndose mientras se cubría su boca, en ese momento pasaron caminando tres muchachos extranjeros, uno era rubio de ojos azules, otro era pelirrojo con ojos verdes y el último tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules-…

Tsugumi: No se ustedes, pero eso si me pareció interesante –riéndose un poco mientras miraba como se alejaban; las otras 2 chicas asintieron excepto Tsukasa- …Tsuki…-ninguna respuesta- ¿Se quedo dormida? –Las otras se encogieron en hombros-

Tsubasa: ¡Hey! –Quitándole un audífono y gritándole al oído, esta se asusta y se sujeta de los manubrios de la tumbona-

Tsukasa: ¡Enserio no sé tocar el piano Señor Darcy! –dijo muy sorprendida, después noto en donde estaba y miro a las 3 chicas que estaban a su lado- oh…jejeje…como están…jejeje…de que me perdí

Tsubasa: Eres…completamente increíble…-mirándola con muchas gotas en su nuca-

Tsugumi: ¿Estabas soñando la novela? –Quitándose los lentes de sol y riendo un poco- ¿desde hace cuanto llevas dormida?

Tsukasa: Em…un…rato…diría yo…em…jejeje…-riendo mientras sus mejillas enrojecían- es que tenía algo de sueño y…la historia estaba algo lenta y…creo que me quede dormida por eso…-jugando con sus dedos-

Anna: Y yo que pensé que mirabas al bruto jugar –posando su vista donde jugaban los chicos mientras que las otras hicieron lo mismo, guardaron silencio…mucho silencio…-

Tsubasa: L-l-los extranjeros de hace rato…s-s-se veían mejor… ¿verdad? je je je je –tratando de reírse mientras tenía la cara muy roja-

Tsugumi: S-si…se veían m-mucho mejor…en verdad eran apuestos –riendo nerviosa mientras también se sonrojaba-

Tsukasa: N-no se dé q-que están hablando ja jaja ja…yo e-estaba dormida ja jaja ja –jugando con sus dedos muy sonrojada-

Anna: Iré a comprar agua para Hana –levantándose repentinamente con el ceño fruncido, se notaba muy roja pero las chicas no lograron ver su rostro ya que se fue caminando muy rápido-

Tsugumi: Iré a bañarme –levantándose y caminando rápido a la playa-

Tsubasa: Yo tengo mucho sueño –estirando sus brazos-

Tsukasa: C-creo que mejor, me recostare en la arena jajaja –aun riendo nerviosa tomó una gran toalla, la extendió en la arena y se recostó sobre ella-

Tsubasa: Uh…cómodo –se acostó a su lado-…ni una sola palabra

Tsukasa: …Hecho –chocaron los 5 y después se coloco los audífonos-

---No muy lejos de allí

Manta: "En verdad…no tengo la menor idea de que pensar de estas mujeres" –riendo nervioso, se había volteado disimuladamente al escuchar la conversación-

Hao: ¡Enano! Si vas a anotar los puntos tienes que mirar el juego –dijo con la pelota en la mano listo para dar un saque-

Manta: ¡Lo siento me distraje un momento!

Ren: Que no vuelva a pasar, si no te das cuenta cuando hagamos un punto tendremos un problema Manta

Manta: Claro…por supuesto –riendo nervioso, los chicos no habían notado nada porque estaban muy ocupados tratando de ganar este partido, a decir verdad estaban muy competitivos, lo peor fue que quedaron en empate así que decidieron tener otro partido-

Las gemelas se habían acostado sobre una toalla verde muy grande en la arena, Tsubasa se había quedado dormida boca abajo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, de vez en cuando movía la boca como si masticara o sonreía, mientras que a su lado estaba Tsukasa acostada boca arriba y las manos apoyadas en su estomago, aun con los audífonos en sus orejas. Ambas estaban tan relajadas que no notaron que Tsugumi se acerco a ellas a un lado y con ayuda de una pequeña pala que había tomado prestada del juego de playa de Hana, la chica entre risas dejo un ciempiés cerca de Tsukasa dejando que el animal empezara a caminar, y se fue a la playa a verlo a una distancia segura. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que el pequeño insecto empezó a caminar sobre el brazo de Tsukasa haciendo que colocara mala cara pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

Tsukasa: Tsubasa deja de molestarme estoy tratando de descansar –golpeándola con su codo-

Tsubasa: Uuuh –dijo medio dormida y alzando su cabeza- pero si yo no te hecho nada…uh –y dio un largo bostezo- déjame dormir, estaba muy cómoda –y volvió a recostarse como estaba y con una gran sonrisa siguió durmiendo-

Tsukasa: Entonces dime quien est- -la joven abrió los ojos y vio el ciempiés caminando por su brazo, su cara de terror no tenía comparación y lo primero que alcanzo a hacer fue dar un sonoro grito- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHO –salto rápidamente de la toalla y sacudiendo los brazos logro quitárselo pero el ciempiés cayó sobre la espalda de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Uh…que…que –levantando la cabeza medio dormida- que pasa, ¿Qué bicho? –Preguntándole ya de mal humor a su gemela pero su hermana se limito a señalar su espalda; esta al sentir las patas del pequeño animal volteo y con una cara de terror se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió y movió sus manos para quitárselo- TSUKI QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUIIIIITAAAAAMELOO

Tsukawa: ¿Qué pasa? –todos se dieron cuenta del alboroto y notaron como con una sandalia de playa, Tsukasa hizo volar al insecto lejos de la espalda de su hermana y cayó sobre el castillo de arena que habían hecho Tsukawa y Lyserg-

Tsukasa: Ya se fue, ya se fue Tsubasa –tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana pero esta la sacudió por los hombros mientras le gritaba-

Tsubasa: PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE ANTES, tenía un asqueroso gusano EN MI ESPALDA y tú NO me dijiste que estaba AHÍ…AARG que asco un gusano –dándole escalofríos

Tsukasa: ¡Te dije que había un bicho! Esa cosa me camino por el brazo pero cuando me lo quite cayó en tu espalda

Tsubasa: ¿TU me LANZASTE el BICHO? –Sacudiéndola más-

Tsukasa: ¡Te lo juro que fue un accidente enserio! –Tratando de calmarla pero ya mareada de tantas sacudidas-

Tsugumi: Debes de tener más cuidado Tsuki-nyan –las gemelas se abrazaron una a la otra, muy asustadas al escuchar la voz de Tsugumi- en la playa hay muchos insectos que se esconden bajo la arena –pasaba caminando frente a ellas con una pala en la mano y riéndose un poco- ¿Quién sabe? De seguro también hay arañas cerca

Gemelas: Tsuuuuguuuumiiiii que cruel eeeres –ambas se aferraron a los brazos de la chica mientras tenían cascadas en los ojos-

Tsugumi: ¿Aprendieron la lección? –sonriéndole a ambas-

Gemelas: SI, SI, si, aprendimos bien, aprendimos bien –asintiendo rápidamente-

Tsukasa: Por favor, no me vuelvas a asustar con un insecto Tsugumi

Tsubasa: ESA COSA CAMINO POR MI ESPALDA Y TU TE RIES DE MI DESGRACIA

Gemelas: ¡Nos comportaremos! Enserio lo haremos –decían con cascadas en sus ojos y sus puños apretados-

Tsugumi: Esta bien, está bien, jujuju, no las molestare mas –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza-

Tsukasa: Gracias Tsugumi –dándole una sonrisa, mientras su hermana caminaba a la cava para sacar unos refrescos de lata, Tsukasa y Tsugumi no pusieron buena cara al notar lo que había cerca de la cava, Tsukasa extendió una de sus manos algo aterrada-

Tsugumi: Oh…oh…Tsubasa –tratando de llamar su atención- si fuera tú no tomaría nada de ahí, ven aquí…rápido

Tsubasa: Ow vamos –levantando la tapa despreocupada- no me digas que le volviste a echar arena al hie-- -noto algo cerca de su pie, su cara pálida se congelo por un segundo pero después un grito alerto a todos- CUCARACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–y echó a correr después que accidentalmente tirara los refresco que había agarrado y arrimado la cava a un lado; el insecto camino por la arena y cuando se fue acercar a Tsukasa abrió sus alas-

Tsukasa: Es solo un insecto, es solo un insecto, tú eres más grande que el insecto…no debes temerle a algo así, es solo un insecto –la chica empezó a retroceder pero al momento en que el insecto empezó a volar, no tardo en alcanzar a su hermana- ESPERAME TSUBASA

Ren: Basta del escándalo –acercándose a donde estaba el bicho y tomando su espada de una de las mesas dio un movimiento sutil y la partió por la mitad- ya esta

Yoh: ¿Quién las traerá? –Observando a lo lejos la nube de arena que estaba por llegar a la otra punta de la playa-

Horohoro: Creo que ellas no querrán venir en un buen tiempo jajaja, Tsugumi no crees que fue algo cruel –riéndose mientras sujetaba la pelota en sus manos-

Tsugumi: Créanme o no, eso ultimo yo no lo planee, enserio, eso salió de la nada, esa cosa era asquerosa –dijo observando a la cucaracha muerta- muy…asquerosa –viendo como una de sus patas aun se movían-

Hao: Me agrada ese lado tuyo Tsugumi, puedes ser mala cuando te lo propones –dándole una sonrisa-

Tsugumi: Calla, calla, me la debían –sacudiendo una mano a un lado de su cara- no te hagas falsas ilusiones

Tsukawa: De seguro que si les diste un buen susto onê-san, fuiste muy dura con ellas –notando a lo lejos como sus hermanas iban directo a los corales, ya sin correr pero se nota que no querían regresar-

Ren: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por unos insectos? Ellas no deberían de tenerles tanto terror –guardando su arma-

Tsukawa: Siempre han sido así, Tsukasa onê-sama y Tsubasa onê-chan siempre le han tenido ese miedo descontrolado

Tsugumi: No siempre Wawa –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- tú estabas muy pequeña para ese entonces como para recordarlo

Yoh: ¿Recordar qué? –Sonriéndole a Tsugumi mientras que los demás la miraban con algo de interés, ella los miró un poco sorprendida-

Tsugumi: ¿Enserio quieren saber? –Todos asintieron- es algo tonto además se enfadaran si lo cuento –pero aun así la observaban con interés-

Tsukawa: Cuéntalo onê-san, quiero saber –también emocionada-

Tsugumi: Si lo cuento estoy segura que se los dirás a ellas en cualquier momento –sonriéndole mientras le picaba la nariz con un dedo-

Tsukawa: Uh –sonrojándose mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente- no lo diré onê-san, ¡hare mi mejor esfuerzo en no decir! Pero por favor quiero escucharlo

Tsugumi: Esta bien, está bien –riéndose un poco- pónganse todos muy cómodos –mientras los miraba sentarse- muy bien…-sonriendo divertida-

--**Flash back**

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Tsukawa aun era una bebita y mi tío estaba vivo, nosotras tres teníamos unos 4 años y vivíamos en la mansión solo nosotros cinco; para ese entonces las gemelas les encantaba recoger cosas de todas partes y las llevaban en una cubeta parecida a las de playa, Baba decía que recolectaban tesoros para meterlos en un viejo cofre de madera que estaba en su cuarto, cuando no guardaban cosas allí pues guardaban dulces o Tsuki llevaban sus muñecas ahí dentro._

_Un fin de semana mi tío nos llevo a entrenar a las montañas y al parecer Baba había olvidado la cubeta en el patio; en el viaje de regreso estuvo lloviendo mucho así que las gemelas no pudieron salir a buscar su cubeta hasta mucho después que escampo._

Dos niñas idénticas salieron de una pequeña puerta de uno de los lados de una gran mansión al estilo europeo, ambas cargaban dos colitas a la altura de los hombros, adornadas de grandes moños, una los tenia de color verde y la otra de un azul pastel; la ropa de las niñas eran unos vestiditos blancos de tiras y encajes en la parte superior del pecho, justo debajo del pecho tenían unos moños negros, debajo de los vestiditos cargaban unos pantaloncitos cortos color negro que les llegaban hasta las rodillas, sus medias eran blancas con encajes en los bordes y unas zapatillas que se abrochaban de lado con un corazón, en sus muñecas izquierdas ambas cargaban unas pulseras de perlas blancas.

Tsubasa: ¡Otô-chan, Gumi-chan creo que lo conseguí! –dijo la pequeña niña mientras corría a unos arbustos, era un jardín bastante amplio-

Tsukasa: Baba-chan ten cuidado, de ahí siempre salen cosas feas –siguiéndola algo preocupada mientras traía sus manos contra su pecho- mejor le decimos a Otô-chan que lo saque

Tsubasa: Pero si esta allí –señalo la cubeta debajo de los arbustos- ven ayúdame a sacarlo Tsuki-chan –jalándola de una mano, en eso Toshinobu y Tsugumi estaban llegando-

El señor estaba vestido con unos pantalones, unas sandalias y una camiseta blanca mientras que la pequeña rubia tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, con una media cola alta adornada con un moño azul marino y el flequillo corto a la altura de las cejas, también cargaba sandalias y un vestido blanco, solo que las tiras eran más gruesas y no tenia encajes mas si una segunda falda color azul marino; en su muñeca derecha tenía una bonita pulsera con el dije de un gato y algunas esferas de colores.

Toshinobu: Tengan cuidado de no mojarse, lo más seguro es que esté lleno de agua por la lluvia niñas –acercándose a ellas mientras llevaba de la mano a Tsugumi-

_Mojarse era lo menos que les iba a pasar, de verdad hubiera sido mucho mejor que mi tío les buscara la cubeta por ellas, pero aun desde esa edad Baba le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta y a su manera._

Tsugumi: Rápido Baba-chan, para jugar antes que Wa-chan se despierte

Tsubasa: Siii –tomando el agarrador de la cubeta y empezando a jalarlo pero no salía, estaba hundido en el lodo, mientras tanto Tsukasa levantaba las hojas de los arbustos para que Tsubasa lo sacara más cómoda- pooor que no saaaaaleeee –jalando con fuerza- saaaaaaaaaaaal

Tsukasa: E-eh…te ayudo –se coloco al lado de ella y empezó a jalar pero sus pies se hundían en el lodo, como aun la tierra estaba mojada era difícil para ellas poder moverse con normalidad, en eso ambas jalaron con mucha fuerza y lograron sacar la cubeta pero hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo y todo lo que estaba adentro de la cubeta les cayera encima-

_Sus caras nunca han estado tan pálidas como aquel día, debo admitir que si me hubiera pasado a mí de verdad hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo_

Ambas niñas empezaron a tratar de levantarse de entre el lodo y con todos los tropiezos que se dieron trataron de quitarse cada gusano, lombriz, cucaracha y arañitas que habían caído en sus vestidos, Toshinobu intento atraparlas para tranquilizarlas pero las niñas salieron gritando y llorando del lugar; llenas de lodo entraron a la casa, lanzaron sus zapatos y corrieron al baño.

_Cuando mi tío llego al baño estaban ambas llorando mientras estaban bajo la regadera, ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa, mi tío tardo mucho en tranquilizarlas y después de un buen rato las pudo bañar y vestir para cenar. Resulta que ellas habían olvidado algunos dulces adentro de la cubeta, de seguro como estaban a la intemperie y cerca de los arbustos, se debieron haber metido esos animales ahí para buscar comida, mi tío las regaño por ese descuido pero no les hizo mas ya que lo que les paso fue suficiente escarmiento._

_Aun en estos días las chicas no se acercan a los arbustos y menos en días lluviosos, han perdido ya tantas cosas en esos arbustos, siempre dicen que no es necesario buscar las cosas allí, que en un tiempo conseguirán algo nuevo, o se inventan cualquier otra excusa. _

--**Fin del Flash back**

Tsugumi: Por eso siempre huyen como gallinas cuando ven insectos –riéndose un poco-…a esas tontitas siempre les pasan cosas así, ahora que lo pienso pobrecitas jajajaja

Horohoro: ¿Enserio paso eso? –Tsugumi le asintió-

Tsukawa: ¡OH! –Apoyando su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano- por eso cuando les pido que me ayuden a buscar mis flechas en los arbustos nunca lo hacen –alzo un índice feliz- ahora todo tiene sentido, pensé que no les gustaba ayudarme después de entrenar –y se reía un poco-

Manta: Han estado juntas…desde tan pequeñas

Tsugumi: Si, somos primas recuerdas –sonriéndole dulcemente- hemos estado toda nuestra vida juntas –mirándolas a lo lejos con ternura- y siempre saben exactamente la manera de buscar muchos problemas –dándoles una sonrisa macabra y apretando un puño mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura-

Tsukawa le ofreció una paleta de helado a la rubia, esta empezó a comérsela y se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, cuando notaron que Tsugumi ya estaba relajada, la pequeña Tsukawa alzo su pulgar y todos le aplaudieron divertidos.

Jun: No creen que deberíamos subir a la piscina, si nos agarra la lluvia aquí abajo será más incomodo, al menos allá arriba tenemos muchos techos y el piso es más cómodo que la arena

Yoh: ¿Nos quedamos solo un rato mas y después subimos? –todos asintieron al mismo tiempo- bien…CARRERA AL MAR –y empezó a correr al agua riéndose a carcajadas-

Horohoro: OH Eso fue trampa Yoh, vuelve aquí flacucho –corriendo tras él y ambos entraron a la playa-

Ren: Hum…idiotas –siguiéndolos junto con Hao y Chocolove-

Hao: ¡El que llegue de último lleva todas las cosas de las chicas él solo! –No basto decir más cuando los cuatro que iban delante de él empezaran a nadar más rápido-

Yoh: ¡Yo no quiero llevar tantas cosas! –Nadando de primero lo mas que podía con cascadas en los ojos-

Horohoro: ¡Yo no quiero llevar las cosas de TU bruja! –Tratando de pasar a Ren que nadaba sin ninguna dificultad-

Ren: ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? Acaso se oxidaron, esto es demasiado fácil –pasando a Yoh y colocándose en primer lugar-

Chocolove: UAAAAAAH Noo –alcanzando a Hao y dejándolo atrás- uff…me salve –acercándose a Horohoro- suerte con las cosas Horohoro

Horohoro: No voy a dejar tu me ganes Chocolove –y volvió a estar a la par con él, en eso Hao los arrasó a ambos dejándolos muy atrás, ya Ren estaba a punto de llegar a la zona más honda- REN VA A GANAR NOO

Ren: Estoy en mejor forma que ustedes idiotas –en eso ve como Hao e Yoh lo pasan- QUE, ¡pero qué rayos! –viendo como los gemelos trataban de nadar muy rápido, pero en eso Hao se detuvo un momento, los demás aprovecharon y lo pasaron-

Horohoro: Jajaajajajajaja te va a tocar a ti –pasando al lado de Hao y siguió nadando lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que al fin llegaron; el primero fue Yoh, lo siguió Chocolove, después Ren y por ultimo Horohoro-

Yoh: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hao? –observando cómo su hermano miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo bajo el agua en eso, el chico metió la mano dentro del agua y saco un pececito-… ¿uh?

Hao: ¡PERDI POR CULPA DE UN PEZ! –gritando alterado mientras sumergía de nuevo al pequeño en el agua, no paso mucho para que todos estallaran de risa a su alrededor- ¡cállense todos ustedes!

Ren: Ahora te tocara llevar las cosas de las chicas, pobre tipo –dándole una media sonrisa, ver perder a Hao de vez en cuando era divertido-

Horohoro: Un poco mas y me tocaba a mi –riéndose mientras estaba relajándose en el agua- ¡agradezco a las fuerzas de la naturaleza!

Chocolove: ¡POR DARME UNA FIESTA! –Alzando los puños detrás de Horohoro, en un segundo el pobre muchacho estaba flotando en el agua boca abajo con un gran chichón en la cabeza-

---

Pilika: ¿Es decir que Hao llevara todas las cosas? –preguntándole a los chicos mientras recogían-

Tamao: No creo que le sea cómodo joven

Tsukawa: Hao onî-chan no te preocupes, yo llevare mi bolso conmigo –sonriéndole mientras se colocaba su bolso al hombro-

Anna: No, el perdió –apareciéndole detrás de Hao- deberá cargarlos todos –sonriendo…malévolamente- si se te llega a caer algo usare tu cabello para hacer una escoba –dándole su cartera y el bolso donde cargaba las cosas de Hana- ¿ustedes que esperan? –Mirando a las demás con las manos en la cintura-

Tsukawa: Lo siento Hao onî-chan –acomodándole su bolso en uno de sus hombros-

Tamao: No es mucho, no le molestara joven Hao –muy sonrojada le entrego un pequeño bolsito en forma de corazón-

Pilika: Oh bueno si hay que dárselo –encogiéndose en hombros y entregándole un bolso grande que tenía un símbolo ainu en rosa y negro-

Jun: Toma, el resto lo llevara Pai Long –con algunas gotitas en la nuca trataba de sonreírle mientras le daba un bolso de playa blanco-

Hao: ¿Puedo preguntar qué rayos llevan ahí dentro? –Empezando a buscar el equilibrio con el peso y al momento las chicas lo miraron indiferente y simplemente dijeron "cosas"- todos los años que he vivido y aun no puedo entender a las mujeres –dijo entre gruñidos-

Tsukasa: Creo que ya está muy cargado –mirándolo mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas en su bolso negro-

Tsubasa: ¡Tonterías! –Metiendo lo que faltaba y cerrando el bolso por ella, lo sujeto y se lo puso a Hao al frente- uno más para la montaña oh gran poderoso Hao –decía riéndose-

Tsugumi: Así podre ver las fotos que tome –sacando de su bolso con estampado de estrellas un pequeño estuche- llévatelo con cuidado –dándoselo pero sin dirigirle la vista, no le daba mucha importancia-

Hao: UGH y como se supone que subiremos

Anna: Caminando por supuesto

Hao: ¿QUE? ¿No es más cómodo subir en el transporte? –Ya de muy mal humor-

Anna: ¿Qué sucede Hao? –Cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose la inocente- ¿acaso no puedes con todo eso? Esperaba más de ti

Tsubasa: Uh…no me digas que el gran Hao no puede con unos cuantos bolsos de chicas, todas los llevamos sin ningún problema –colocándose a un lado de Anna con las manos en la cintura-

Tsugumi: Yo que pensé que eso no sería problema ya que él es más poderoso que nosotros, ustedes recuerdan ¿no?, somos unas simples humanas para el –encogiéndose en hombros al otro lado de Anna-

Hao: No me vengan con ese discurso –en eso vio como las tres se cruzaron de brazos, le dieron unas macabras sonrisas y empezaron a reír mientras sus ojos brillaban- uh…

Anna/ Tsugumi/ Tsubasa: Anda, que esperas, muévete debilucho –Hao las miraba y pareciera que le salieran colas y cachos de demonio, sus auras oscurecían mientras reían un poco más- jejejeje

Hao: Algún día…GRR…respira profundo –mirándolas con rencor y se volteo para empezar a caminar fuera de la playa- mantén la calma, son solo mujeres, las mujeres son vengativas eso es –hablando para sí mientras de vez en cuando respiraba profundamente, debía controlar su ira-

Yoh: Oigan…no creen que eso fue algo duro –en eso las tres voltearon al mismo tiempo y le brindaron la misma mirada que le habían dado a Hao-

Anna: ¿Qué? Lo quieres ayudar

Yoh: N-n-no Anna, no ja-jaja-ja –riendo muy nervioso- vamos ya…ja-jajaja-ja –cargando a Hana y tomando a Anna de una mano-

Tsubasa: Ho ho ho ho eso fue divertido Tsugumi –metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sweater y caminando a su lado-

Tsugumi: Un poco de escarmiento no estaría mal, no los debía por lo que dijo hace tiempo –riéndose un poco mientras se ajustaba al cuello el vestido de playa sin espalda; era blanco con un bordeado grueso negro en el cuello en V, tenía un pequeño estampado de rosas en la falda de un rosa muy oscuro y algunas en vino tinto-

Tsukawa: Eso también es resentimiento –alzando un dedo mientras iba agarrada a la mano de Lyserg- no sean tan crueles con Hao onî-chan

Lyserg: ¿No crees que lo defiendes demasiado? –tratando de reírse mientras ella lo miro de reojo con las mejillas infladas-

Tsukawa: Hao onî-chan nunca me ha hecho nada malo…así que yo no debo tratarlo mal –sonriendo otra vez- es como Bakuro-san nos dice

Tsugumi/ Tsubasa/ Tsukasa: Si la persona no te hace daño tú no le hagas daño, así ganaras más amigos que enemigos –repitiendo con cansancio-

Tsukawa: Um –asintiendo feliz- hay que hacer lo que diga Bakuro-san, el siempre tiene la razón

Horohoro: Yo creo que Tsubasa nunca escuchó a esa persona, siempre está metida en problemas pff…si no fuera por Tsukasa y Tsugumi, ella tendría enemigos en alrededor del mundo –tratando de no reírse y Tsubasa le estampo un puño en la cara para después caminar de nuevo al lado de Tsugumi-

Tsubasa: ¡Hm! Tú deberías aprender a no meterte conmigo

Tsukasa: ¡Tsubasa! No le hagas eso –Mientras revisaba el rostro de Horohoro-

Tsubasa: ¡El empezó! –Su hermana solo pudo golpear una palma sobre su cara y dio un cansado suspiro- además tu deberías de agradecerle mas a mi hermana –mientras se volteaba y se cubría media cara con su abanico- aun no puedo creer que le haya gustado un tonto como tu ho ho ho ho ho ho –siguió riendo mientras se abanicaba y Tsugumi le daba pequeños coscorrones en la cabeza-

Tsugumi: Ignórenla, ignórenla, ya saben como ella dice locuras –moviendo su otra mano como espantando moscas mientras seguía dándole coscorrones-

Manta: Jejeje, en verdad es muy graciosa –mientras observaba como seguía riendo y Tsugumi empezaba a reír con ella, diciéndole que era una tonta- "me pregunto…como será cuando regresen a su hogar…hmm" oigan –todos voltearon al ver al chico- ustedes no han pensado aun en regresar a Osaka ¿o sí? –la risa de Tsubasa se detuvo repentinamente y apretaba fuertemente su abanico, pero no volteaba la mirada, Tsugumi solo empezó a ver el suelo apenada mientras mordía su labio inferior y Tsukawa dio una mirada preocupada a su hermana Tsukasa, esta suspiro pesadamente y después trato de sonreír-

Tsukasa: Lo estuvimos discutiendo pero aun no hemos decidido cuando regresaremos, además a mi padre le parece que estamos mucho más seguras con ustedes pero igual, no querremos llegar a ser una molestia

Tsugumi: Y Tsukawa debe regresar para terminar sus estudios –esta bajó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza su vestido- pero…-guardo silencio un momento, en realidad no sabía que decir-

Tsubasa: Pero nosotras la estamos pasando muy bien con ustedes…-dijo sin voltear y coloco sus manos en la cintura y alzo la cabeza- irnos en este momento en realidad sería muy triste

Tsukawa: Uhum –asintió lentamente mientras aun tenia la vista clavada en el suelo-…hemos hecho muy buenos…amigos –todos guardaron silencio, era verdad, poco a poco las hermanas Ryugasaki se habían hecho muy amigas de cada uno de ellos, parecía mentira que ese sentimiento que sintieron los muchachos al despedirse después del torneo, volvía a ellos; tampoco querían que se fueran-

Chocolove: ¡No hay que estar tan tristes entonces! –Colocando una mano en el hombro de Tsukawa y esta alzo la mirada para ver al moreno- en este momento estamos de vacaciones, piensen en eso cuando regresemos –camino hacia al frente y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza tanto a Tsugumi como a Tsubasa- ¡estamos aquí para disfrutar en grande!

Manta: ¡Es cierto! –Sonriéndoles- además, Osaka no queda tan lejos de Tokio, solo con tomar el tren podremos ir a visitarlas si quieren

Chocolove: No perderíamos el contacto solo porque se regresan –se volteo y le dio una gran sonrisa a Tsukasa-

Lyserg: A mi aun me queda tiempo para poder regresar a mi país así que podría visitarlas también –dijo sonriendo y tomando de nuevo la mano de Tsukawa- además, me gustaría conocer esa ciudad, se que van muchos turista para allá

Manta: Siento haber sacado el tema, no fue mi intención hacerlas sentir mal –mientras miro a Tsukasa, esta le dio una dulce sonrisa y negó-

Tsukasa: No te preocupes Manta, era inevitable que saliera el tema en estos momentos, pero es verdad, es mejor hablarlo cuando lleguemos a Tokio, hay que discutir algunas cosas antes de decidirnos –le tomo el brazo a Horohoro mientras este permanecía callado- por ahora disfrutemos de las vacaciones

Tsubasa: No se libraran de nosotras fácilmente –colocando sus manos en la cintura y volteando su cabeza para mirar a quienes estaban tras de ella, les sonrió- y cuando partamos ya verán que nos extrañaran

Tsugumi: Que modestia Tsubasa –riéndose mientras le picaba la mejilla con un dedo-

Tsubasa: ¡HO! Ya verán que yo tengo la razón y cuando eso pase me reiré en la cara de todos ustedes –alzando un dedo divertida-

Ren: Hm… ¿eso no pasa todo el tiempo? –Cruzado de brazos, no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero su mirada no se despegaba de la gemela con coleta-

Tsubasa: Es más divertido cuando yo tengo la razón –lo miro de reojo un momento, espero a que se distrajeran los demás y ella le guiño un ojo al chino, al notar como el chico enfadado se sonrojaba un poco ella se volteo y empezó a reír otra vez mientras se cubría con su abanico-

Tsugumi: ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Jajaja esa risa de que salió

Tsubasa: Ho ho ho, nada querida, nada, solo en pensar en mi victoria me hace reír –sonriéndole divertida y le guiño un ojo-

Tsugumi: Aja…por supuesto –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza de nuevo-

Tsukasa: ¿Cuándo subamos quieres nadar en la piscina conmigo? –susurrándole al joven ainu quien estaba un poco serio, y eso en el es bastante raro, el chico la miro un momento, ella solo le dio una sonrisa a lo que el chico respondió con un pequeño suspiro-

Horohoro: Claro y después tomaremos los batidos de frutas que tanto quieres probar –dijo mientras le respondía a la sonrisa que le había dado la chica, esta solo sonrió mas y siguió caminando a su lado mientras abrazaba su brazo-

Al llegar a la zona de las piscinas ocuparon muchísimas tumbonas de uno de los lados para que todos estuvieran cómodos y comer bien en el almuerzo tardío que tenían, desde donde estaban podían observar a su lado la choza donde servían las bebidas y sacaban la comida; un poco más cercano a ellos podían ver el pequeño puente que tenia la piscina donde en ambas puntas tenían unas palmeras y arbustos muy verdes, en si el lugar era hermoso y si se volteaban podían ver el mar.

Todos se acomodaron, se aseguraron que Hana tuviera sus salvavidas bien ajustado porque el niño ya se las había ingeniado para escaparse de casi todos así que para evitar accidentes, antes de ellos empezar a divertirse debían de asegurarse de que el pequeño estuviera MUY seguro, ya después se dispersaron aunque las chicas todas se recostaron en las tumbonas con lentes de sol.

Jun: Aquí tampoco hay mucha gente, creo que este hotel no tiene mucha clientela en estos días –mientras se volvía a colocar bloqueador solar-

Tsubasa: Ahora que lo mencionas…esta mañana tampoco vimos mucha gente y en la playa solo vimos a los idiotas que nos molestaron y a un trió de extranjeros

Tamao: Imposible señorita, el día que llegamos el lobby estaba atestado de personas –acomodándose en la tumbona-

Anna: No es posible que nunca estén aquí, está bien visitar las atracciones pero esto es ridículo, este hotel parece desierto

Pilika: Cuando fui al baño yo solo vi dos chicas y unas señoras de limpieza pero ni siquiera habían personas en los saunas

Tsukasa: Pero no ha habido ni una presencia sospechosa –sentándose y cruzándose de brazos- pero igual me intriga lo que sucede

Jun: ¿Por qué no les pedimos a los chicos que investiguen esta noche? Tal vez consigan algo

Tsugumi: Puede ser que ayude pero recuerdan lo que Manta nos conto a todos sobre el apagón, sí los mandamos a que revisen los verán a ellos como sospechosos

En eso se acerco una mesera con un delicado traje chino color azul y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, la chica les sonrió amablemente a todas y se cubrió el pecho con la bandeja que traía en la mano

Mesera: ¿Las señoritas desean ordenar algo? –todas voltearon a ver a Jun y esta asintió divertida a lo que recibió de respuesta un sonoro **'YEY´**de casi todas-

Jun: ¿Podría traerme una piña colada por favor? –la chica empezó a marcar en una pequeña maquina que guardaba en su bolsillo-

Tsubasa: A mí me trae una limonada frappe por favor –algo entusiasmada-

Mesera: Desea jarabe de granadina –y la joven asintió- muy bien ¿algo más?

Tsugumi: Yo quiero un ponche de frutas –sonriéndole, Pilika, Tsukasa y Anna levantaron la mano- que sean 4 ponches por favor

Tsukawa: ¿Tiene jugo de mango? –pregunto la chica un poco sonrojada-

Mesera: Lo lamento señorita pero hoy no tenemos mango, pero puede pedir otro jugo, tenemos mora, melocotón, fresa y naranja –dijo sonriéndole-

Tsukawa: Entonces tráigame uno de fresa por favor –Tamao levanto apenada su mano- 2 de fresa por favor

Mesera: ¿Desean algo de comer con sus bebidas?

Jun: No aun no, mas tarde pediremos el almuerzo, es todo por ahora –dijo sonriéndoles, la jovencita dio una reverencia y se fue a la choza a entregar los pedidos- ¿creen que los chicos quieran algo?

Las chicas miraron como todos los hombres estaban alborotando en la piscina, de vez en cuando se pegaban la pelota de playa que habían inflado o se hundían entre sí, Hana se reía mientras chapoteaba cerca de ellos, estaban muy ocupados en su mundo como para interrumpirlos.

Todas: NAH…-guardaron silencio y se miraron entre todas y empezaron a reír menos Anna-

Jun: ¿La están pasando bien entonces?

Pilika: ¡Claro! Estar aquí es divino –estirando los brazos y se volvía a tumbar en su tumbona, las demás asintieron divertidas…menos Anna…ella solo estaba recostada pero era evidente que también la estaba pasando bien-

Quak quak quak quak

Las chicas empezaron a voltear para ver de dónde venía ese ruido y notaron como algunos patos caminaban por el camino que estaba detrás de ella, era como una especie de rampa que bajaba hasta unas pequeñas canchas y a donde se dirigían a la playa, ellos habían subido por ahí pero no habían visto a los animales para entonces.

Tsukawa: Wuaaaaa –se volteo y le brillaron los ojos- ¡patitos! Mira onê-sama son patitos moteados –señalándolos- ¿puedo bajar a verlos de cerca? Por favor, por favor

Tsukasa: Si, pero dentro de poco vendrán las bebidas así que no te tardes –dijo sonriéndole-

Tsukawa: ¡Haaaaai! –Asintió contenta y se levanto rápido de la silla para bajar por la rampa, no era tan alto así que podrían hablar cómodamente aunque estuvieran abajo- jajajaja ¡que lindos! –Persiguiéndolos lentamente mientras estos caminaban moviendo sus colas-

Jun: Tsukawa es una chica muy alegre –sonriendo mientras miraba a la chica divirtiéndose con los patos-

Tsugumi: Digamos que es la que brinda alegría a nuestro hogar jajaja

Tsubasa: ¡OH! –Se levanto e hizo una pose dramática- ¿me cambias por ella? ¡Ingrata!

Tsugumi: No, porque tú eres la que brinda drama y locura a nuestro hogar –dándole palmadas en la cabeza- y la que me acompaña de compras –riendo divertida-

Tsubasa: Oh, por un momento pensé que me reemplazarías, sabes que soy una persona muy sensible –simulando que se quitaba una lagrima de los ojos-

Tsukasa: Yo diría que más bien deberías probar ser actriz, eres toda una reina del drama –leyendo la revista que había tenido Tsugumi en la playa-

Tsubasa: El mundo no está preparado para tanta emoción junta –apoyando su cabeza sobre ambas manos y sonriendo con muchos brillos a su alrededor- ho ho ho ho

Tamao: La señorita Tsubasa esta de muy buen humor hoy

Tsubasa: ¡Claro Tamao!, en un lugar tan bonito como este no hay que tener una cara larga además…-alzo un dedo mientras colocaba su otra mano en su cintura-…si sonríes eso te hará permanecer joven por mucho tiempo –le rodearon brillos- ho ho ho ho ho ho ho –se abanicó con su abanico-

Mesera: Sus bebidas señoritas –llegando con una bandeja llena de coloridas bebidas que traían alguna fruta de adorno o alguna sombrilla y sorbetes coloridos-

Tsubasa: ¡UH! Justo lo que esperaba –recibiendo su limonada y tomando un sorbo- yaaaaay, deliciosa –sonriendo mientras salió un corazón a su lado-

Tsukasa: Lo que faltaba, un poco mas de azúcar a tu organismo –riéndose un poco mientras tomaba de su bebida y veía como 3 meseros traían pequeñas mesitas y las colocaban entre las tumbonas donde ellas estaban acostadas-

Mesera: Que las disfruten –les dio una reverencia y con una sonrisa se fue seguida de los demás meseros-

Tamao: No pensé que habría tan buen servicio –tomando su jugo de fresa de una de las mesitas-

Anna: Es porque somos los únicos que están por aquí –disfrutando su ponche-

Jun: Ow, no digas eso Anna, este resort es 5 estrellas, desde que llegamos nos han atendido excelente, creo que le diré a mi padre y a mi madre que intente venir alguna vez

Tsubasa: Ne Jun –dijo sentándose en la tumbona, subió una de sus piernas y apoyó sus manos sobre ella- ¿Cómo son tus padres? Nadie nos ha hablado de ellos, solo sabemos que tu padre es muy severo

Anna: Y excéntricos…unos asesinos muy excéntricos –Jun le salieron unas gotitas en la nuca al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia-

Jun: En realidad…mi padre fue hace poco que nos permitió ser como una familia, pero desde entonces nos hemos tratado muy bien aunque a Ren no le agrada estar mucho tiempo en casa –recibió un 'oooooh' de las hermanas y ella les sonrió- ¿quieren verlos? Tengo una pequeña fotografía en mi bolso

Las jovencitas se acercaron a ver, era una pequeña fotografía familiar, todos estaban muy bien vestidos con trajes tradicionales, en el centro estaba Tao Ching sentado en un elegante sillón dando una confiada sonrisa **(N/A: según leí, en realidad su nombre es Tao Zhen en el manga pero en el anime al pronunciarlo suena como Ching)**, tras de él estaba Tao En muy serio **(N/A: OK, lo mismo sucede con el nombre de este personaje, al parecer su verdadero nombre es Tao Yuan pero En es la pronunciación japonesa de Yuan)**, a un lado del gran sillón estaba Tao Ran con un hermoso y delicado vestido chino y su abanico, del otro lado del sillón estaban Jun y Ren, la jovencita apoyando una mano sobre el sillón donde estaba su abuelo y el chico estaba de brazos cruzados, se veían muy imponentes.

Tsubasa observo atentamente la foto, se cruzo por cada miembro de la familia, Tao Ching se veía como un anciano poderoso pero el que en realidad la intimidaba era Tao En, a pesar de que su propio padre tenía un porte muy parecido al señor Tao, su rostro serio la intimidaba bastante, de seguro al verlo en persona no podría hablarle con claridad; por otro lado Tao Ran se notaba que era una señora muy hermosa y con clase, en realidad no se veían tan malos como le habían contado, ya entendía de donde venia Ren y porque Jun era tan bonita, la jovencita nunca lo había dicho pero desde que conoció a Jun la ha querido ver como su hermana mayor, ya que le agradaba como alguien tan elegante podría ser tan poderosa.

Tsubasa: Jun, tu madre es muy hermosa, te pareces mucho a ella –dijo sonriéndole aun a la fotografía, su sonrisa era dulce y sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa- me gustaría conocerla algún día

Jun: Si la llegas a conocer estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con ella –dijo sonriéndole, la joven Tao también empezaba a sentir cariño por la chica japonesa, además, gracias a ella su hermano ha tenido un cambio repentino, es el mismo sentimiento que sintió con Yoh-

Tsubasa: ¿Enserio? –Levanto la mirada muy alegre- ¿enserio crees que me lleve bien con ella?

Jun: Por supuesto –riéndose un poco, tal vez, otra persona tan feliz le hacía falta a su hermano para que terminara de salir de su gran caparazón-

Tsubasa: ¡Espero que eso pase! –Alzando un puño mientras tomaba de su limonada-

Anna: ¿Cuál es toda la emoción por conocer a esa señora? –Mirándola de reojo, la chica se congelo, de todas las personas que pudieron haberle preguntado ¡tuvo que ser Anna!-

Tsubasa: E-em…bueno, es que…me cae muy bien Jun y sí su madre es tan agradable como ella seguramente me gustaría conocerla además se nota que es una persona muy elegante y de buen gusto, así quiero ser yo algún día HO HO HO HO HO HO –tratando de cubrirse con su abanico pero tenía muchas gotitas en su nuca-

Anna: Hmm…bien…supongo –volteando la mirada-

Tsubasa: "GUH…un poco mas solo un poco mas y echabas todo a perder, ¿Qué pasaría si se llegan a enterar? Ren me mataría, ya no querría estar conmigo, LA PERDICIÓN…NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO VUELVA A PASAR, tienes que ser muy cuidadosa Tsubasa, aun no debes bajar la guardia" –pensaba mientras le rodeaba un fondo negro y sudaba frio- "si lo estropeo Ren me odiaría noooo" uaaaaaah uuuuueeeiii –con cascadas en los ojos aun se abanicaba pero se quejaba-

Pilika: ¿Ahora qué le pasa? –Mirándola con algo de rencor, tal vez, le haya dicho a Ren que no habría problema con ella, pero aun le tenía muchos celos a la joven Ryugasaki-

Tsukasa: Ignórenla, ese es su estado natural –tomando de su ponche mientras seguía leyendo la revista- ¡oh! …Tsukawa ven aquí, ya trajeron las bebidas –voltearon para ver dónde estaba la jovencita y se encontraba dándole de comer a los patos con una galleta-…Tsukawa no le des de comer a los animales, te seguirán después

Tsukawa: P-p-pero es que son muy bonitos –caminando la rampa hacia arriba y de un momento a otro los patos seguían su paso hasta llegar a la piscina, siguió caminando hasta la tumbona pero al voltearse vio la fila de patos que la seguían- uh, uh, uh

Tsukasa: Te lo dije –riéndose un poco mientras la chica se sonrojaba-

Tsukawa: Em…váyanse patitos shuu shuuu –caminando al inicio de la rampa para que los patos la siguieran- abajo es mejor vayan, vayan shuu –camino de nuevo a la tumbona y al voltearse vio como los patos la volvían a seguir- uh uh…onê-sama -apretando los puños muy avergonzada-

Tsukasa: Ran-ran, por favor –miro a sus piernas, ahí apareció el zorro ártico de pelaje blanco como la nieve, el zorro se bajo de la tumbona y fue hasta donde estaban los patos y empezó a ladrar y gruñir hasta que los patos bajaron y no subieron más- gracias Ran-ran, eres un buen chico –sonriéndole a su espíritu mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Pilika la observo un momento, como queriendo preguntarle algo-

Pilika: No entiendo Tsukasa-san, ¿como ustedes teniendo unos simples zorros pueden manejar el agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego?

Tsukasa: Nunca hemos entendido bien tampoco, Hirai-sama según tengo entendido los tuvo un tiempo y cuando nos los regresaron muchos años después pues podíamos usarlos de esta manera, fue al mismo tiempo que nos entrego nuestras armas, pero estábamos muy pequeñas para ese entonces

Tsugumi: Nosotras tenemos habilidades de zorros cuando hacemos posesión de almas seguramente tiene algo que ver con nuestras armas

Tsukasa: Ahora que lo dices me da curiosidad saber que fue lo que hizo Hirai-sama en esa época –colocando su mano bajo el mentón-

Tsukawa: Ne Tamao, ¿quieres ver que linda es mi posesión de almas? –preguntándole emocionada a la pelirosa mientras ambas tomaban de sus jugos-

Tamao: Encantada señorita –dijo sonriéndole, era divertido estar con alguien de tu edad y que sea tan dulce-

Tsukawa: Yey…jajajaja Ring-ring **Spirit Ball mode** –la zorrita apareció volviéndose una esfera con pequeñas orejas y una pequeña cola de zorro- posesión de almas –y se introdujo la pequeña esfera en su pecho, la empezó a rodear un aura roja para después poco a poco le aparecieran unas peludas orejas acompañadas de una larga cola de zorro que se movía de vez en cuando-

Tamao: Se ve muy tierna señorita –mientras la jovencita daba vueltas feliz-

Tsukawa: Jajajajajaja muchas gracias algunas veces es divertida hacerla –las orejitas de zorro subían y bajaban hasta que una se paralizo un momento- ¿uh? –trato de escuchar atentamente hasta que se dio cuenta que era lo que se acercaba-

TSUKAWA-CHAN 

Ryu venía a toda velocidad desde donde estaban los muchachos, la pequeña se agacho y escondió su cabeza, mientras que bajaba sus pequeñas orejas y su cola se enrollaba alrededor se sus piernas flexionadas, se sabe que cuando tú haces posesión de almas tomas muchas actitudes de tu espíritu, al ser Ring-ring una cachorro muy asustadiza y Tsukawa una persona algo tímida, las personalidades tienen una conexión haciendo que el cuerpo algunas veces actué por sí solo.

Tsubasa: No hagas eso, ella es muy nerviosa –pegándole su abanico en la cabeza haciéndolo que esta cayera al suelo-

Ryu: La señorita Tsubasa…es muy cruel –con cascadas en los ojos-

Tsugumi: Pero si te lo hemos dicho muchas veces Ryu jajaja, solo que nunca nos escucha –sonriéndole mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura, Tsukawa abrió un ojo y levanto una oreja, al notar que todo estaba seguro, movió su cola un poco, se volvió a levantar y sus orejitas subían y bajaban-

Tsukawa: Lo siento Ryu-san –mirándolo aun en el suelo-

Jun: ¿Su posesión es igual? –preguntándole sonriente a Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Claro, por eso el equipo que formamos Tsugumi, Tsukasa y yo se llamaba **Kitsune gumi** –las tres posesionaron almas con sus espíritus y le salieron las mismas orejas y cola de zorro solo que la de Tsubasa eran de un azul grisáceo muy oscuro, la de Tsukasa eran de un color blanco y las de Tsugumi eran de un color un poco más oscuro que su cabello, las tres estaban cruzada de brazos frente a ellas y de vez en cuando sus colas se movían y sus orejas se movían en diferentes direcciones-

Yoh: Wah, yo recuerdo eso –llegando con los muchachos- ustedes la hicieron cuando nos conocimos –señalando a las gemelas quienes sonrieron un poco y movieron sus colas-

Ryu: SUPER KAWAII –con corazones en los ojos; las 3 chicas bajaron su orejas, golpearon sus manos contra sus rostros y enrollaban sus colas sobre sus muslos muy sonrojadas-

Tsugumi: Creo que ya terminaron las presentaciones –la esfera de Ron-ron salió de su pecho y ella lo abrazo contra ella-

Tsukawa: Ow, me estaba divirtiendo –bajaba sus orejas y aun moviendo su cola mientras que sus hermanas mayores desasían su posesión; cuando terminaron la miraron y cruzaron los brazos- …está bien, está bien en un momento –Ring-ring salió de su pecho y se escondió debajo de la tumbona donde Tsukawa tenía sus cosas y desapareció-

Horohoro: Jajaja todo se parece a su dueño –riéndose un poco-

Ren: Puedes repetirlo de nuevo –señalando como Ren-ren, el espíritu de Tsubasa; estaba sobre Ron-ron y Ran-ran rascándose el estomago, estos por su parte miraban al frente con fastidio mientras eran aplastados-

Después de descansar del almuerzo, casi todos entraron a la piscina excepto Tsubasa, la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida, como había algo de brisa se acurrucaba a un lado y sonreía de vez en cuando, seguramente tenía un bonito sueño.

Tsugumi: ¿No la has notado demasiado feliz? –Susurrándole a Tsukasa mientras se quitaban sus vestidos para poder entrar a la piscina con los demás- no la había visto de tan buen humor en meses

Tsukasa: ¿Qué no te lo comento ya? –La rubia miro con interés a la joven-…p-p-pero pensé que te lo había dicho ya, ¿no? –Tsugumi solo la miro como diciéndole 'de que rayos me estás hablando'-…ven aquí –la jalo un momento para susurrarle más bajo en el oído, en eso la rubia ahogo un chillido-

Tsugumi: ¡No me había dicho nada! Esa ingrata –ambas la miraron de reojo-

Tsukasa: Yo pensé que te lo había dicho mientras subíamos para acá o en la playa cuando me quede dormida, por eso se la ha estado tan feliz, ella me lo contó esta mañana temprano, si te avisábamos a ti Tsukawa iba a sospechar y sabes que sucede cuando le decimos un secreto

Tsugumi: Ella no sabe mentir es todo –mirándola como nadaba con Lyserg muy sonriente- ¡pero igual fue injusto! Yo le cuento todas mis cosas a Baba

Tsukasa: Si, yo también, pero al parecer ella nos estuvo ocultando muchas cosas desde hace tiempo, me dijo que casi tiraba la toalla

Tsugumi: Pero ¿Cómo? si ella pasaba mucho tiempo con él, ¿porque rayos iba a tirar la toalla?

Tsukasa: Al parecer Pilika se le había confesado, recuerdas cuando salí a buscarla y la conseguí en el cementerio llorando, al parecer ese día fue cuando Pilika se le confesó a Ren y ella escucho accidentalmente la conversación, Ren hablo con ella sobre eso y Tsubasa le ofreció ayuda con Pilika

Tsugumi: ¡Enserio! ¿Nuestra Tsubasa ayudando a un rival? … ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?

Tsukasa: Me dijo que prefería que Ren tal vez fuera feliz con Pilika, al contrario de ella ya que lo más seguro es que Ren no le agradaba en ese sentido

Tsugumi: Es que ella también le buscaba pelea siempre, si él la rechazaba era por su culpa

Tsukasa: Si, lo sé, pero al parecer anoche le dijo que rechazo a Pilika y había descubierto que tenia sentimientos por ella

Tsugumi: WOW –alzo la voz sin darse cuenta, los demás la vieron curiosos y ella señalo detrás de Tsukasa- ¡Que linda vista verdad Tsuki!

Tsukasa: S-si es… ¡hermosa! Desde aquí Jajajaja –riendo nerviosa mientras miraba a Tsugumi quien al igual que ella sudaba frio-

Horohoro: Apresúrate Tsuki –alzando una mano desde la piscina donde estaban todos reunidos-

Tsukasa: En un momento voy –le sonrió y después volteo para mirar a Tsugumi-

Tsugumi: Lo siento, es que la noticia me cayó de sorpresa –susurrando de nuevo-

Tsukasa: El punto es que están juntos ahora, pero no podemos mencionar ni una sola palabra a nadie, Ren se lo pidió a Tsubasa, sí queremos que ella este con Ren debemos de cumplir eso

Tsugumi: ¡Que egoísta! Está bien, sabemos que Tsubasa este algo loca, pero tampoco si la quiere le tiene que dar vergüenza que este con ella, pobre Baba

Tsukasa: Tsubasa dijo que no tenía problemas, que al menos estaba feliz por estar con él…uff…pero de seguro si se siente mal…solo que no nos quiere decir

Tsugumi: No la culpo, ¿Por qué se deja tratar así por él?

Tsukasa: Tsubasa se comporta muy diferente con él, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea por más que ella me diga que está bien pero…creo que hay que darles tiempo, Ren es una persona muy cerrada, creo que solo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, además, Tsubasa esta ciega por él, así que decirle algo ahora será totalmente inútil

Tsugumi: Si tú lo dices Tsuki, pero aun no me parece, además estoy más que segura que Baba usara esto para que el regreso a Osaka se retrase más

Tsukasa: Hay que hablar sobre eso apenas lleguemos a Tokio, dejemos que ella disfrute su premio por ahora además Tsukawa también está algo deprimida…-la chica guardo silencio y dio un pesado suspiro-

Tsugumi: ¿Tu también no es así…? –sonriéndole dulcemente

Tsukasa: Se que es egoísta de mi parte pero no puedo evitarlo Tsugumi –la miro algo triste-

Tsugumi: No es egoísta –apoyando una mano sobre su hombro- te gusta el muchacho, no es malo estar triste si te separas de él tan pronto, después de tanto problema para hallarlo

Tsukasa: Tsubasa se sentirá igual, al menos Tsukawa y yo hemos estado con ellos durante un tiempo, pero…ella apenas acaba de empezar –mirando a su hermana de reojo- está muy feliz Tsugumi

Tsugumi: Tomemos el consejo de Chocolove…-dijo mientras le sonreía- pensemos eso después de estas vacaciones ¿entendido? –La joven asintió aun desanimada- ¿sabes que te puede animar en este momento?

Tsukasa: ¿Qué cosa? –mirándola curiosa, la rubia señaló a la tumbona donde estaba Tsubasa durmiendo tranquilamente, y sonrió ampliamente-

Tsugumi: Nos debe unas cuantas cosas ¿no? –Le guiño un ojo mientras que Tsukasa empezaba a reír muy bajo- yo la cargare, tu asegúrate que no se le mueva la cabeza

Tsukasa: Entendido –dijo entusiasmada, de vez en cuando jugar bromas era bueno para la salud-

Las jóvenes se acercaron en cuclillas hasta la tumbona, algunas veces se cubrían completamente la boca para que no se escuchara sus risas, pero Tsugumi respiro profundo y con ayuda de Tsukasa pudo cargar a la dormilona, su gemela sostenía su cabeza mientras que Tsugumi la sostenía bajo las rodillas y los hombros, caminaron lentamente hasta la orilla de la piscina, en eso Tsubasa empezó a moverse, ya se estaba sintiendo incomoda; Tsugumi atino en lanzarla algo lejos de la orilla, la chica no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba flotando en el aire, cuando abrió los ojos y cayó pesadamente sobre el agua, sus hermanas estallaron de la risa en la orilla, se sujetaban sus estómagos y las frentes mientras los demás se les unieron, la joven tardo un poco en subir a la superficie pero cuando lo hizo su cara no era muy amigable.

Tsubasa: QUE RAYOS FUE ESO, ¡estaba durmiendo! NO ESTABA MOLESTANDO A NADIE –alzando un puño y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas-

Tsugumi: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA Aun teníamos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA cuentas pendientes Baba JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA –mientras se sostenía de la cintura de Tsukasa y salían pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos de tanto que se reía-

Tsubasa: Y TU QUE DEMONIOS TIENES QUE DECIR –mirando a Tsukasa con rencor-

Tsukasa: Jajajajaja es divertido JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA e-es divertido darte un escarmiento jajajajaja de vez en cuando JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se trataba de cubrir su boca pero tenía sus brazos alrededor de su estomago porque le dolía mucho mas-

Tsubasa: Grrr… -gruño pero después respiro MUY profundo, nadó hasta las escaleras de la piscina y subió sonriente hasta colocarse en medio de sus hermanas para colocar una mano en cada hombro y meter su cabeza en medio de ambas- está bien, de acuerdo… ¿puedo preguntar a quien se le ocurrió la idea? En verdad les quedo muy bien –sonriendo divertida; las chicas se señalaron entre sí- ooooh, ¿enserio? …hmm en realidad me gusto mucho la broma ¿puedo usarla?

Tsugumi: Si Tsubasa, la puedes usar cuando lo prefieres, sabemos que tienes muchas víctimas con quien usarla –respirando entrecortado-

Tsubasa: Exactamente…-dio una sonrisa macabra- eso era justo lo que iba a decir –con un movimiento rápido, bajo las manos que había apoyado en sus hombros y las empujo por sus espaldas haciendo que cayeran a la piscina- ¡traguen agua también! –riéndose a carcajadas mientras tenía sus manos en su cintura, al salir a la superficie, ambas chicas le lanzaron agua desde adentro de la piscina para que volviera a mojarse- ¿¡con que quieren guerra verdad!? LA TENDRAN –lanzándose y nadando a donde estaban ellas para poder batallar con el agua entre sí-

Jun: Son unas jovencitas muy activas ¿verdad? –Dijo sonriéndole a su hermano que estaba junto a ella observando lo que pasaba-

Ren: Si…-guardo silencio, tal vez alguna vez dijo que si tendría alguna chica debía de no molestar tanto, pero, en este momento, en verdad le daba igual, muy en sus adentros también se divertida verla bromear con todos-

Al rato salieron de la piscina, ya era hora de abrigarse un poco ya que estaba por anochecer así que recogieron sus cosas, todo se veía muy hermoso, llega un momento donde no les incomodaba ser los únicos en el hotel, así todo estaba parcialmente tranquilo, por decirlo así, el lugar era casi todo para ellos.

"_**Ladys Night en el parque de diversiones Kampa, mitad de precio en todo para cada chica que entre al parque, diviértase con sus amigas en las montañas rusas, la rueda de la fortuna, la casa del terror y los juegos de la feria. Al final de la noche se sorteara un premio especial de nuestro patrocinador a la chica con el boleto ganador" **_

Tsukasa: Que lees –preguntándole sonriente a su hermana menor mientras ella estaba leyendo algunos papeles, estaban pasando por el lobby en grupo para ir subiendo poco a poco a las habitaciones-

Tsukawa: Onê-sama mira lo que harán esta noche –entregándole lo que estaba leyendo- se ve divertido ¿podemos ir? Por favor –preguntando emocionada-

Tsukasa: Recuerda que no podemos salir solas, será para otra ocasión –sonriéndole algo triste, decirle que no a Tsukawa la hacía sentir algo mal, la chica era muy tierna para negarle las cosas-

Tsukawa: Entiendo, lastima, yo quería probar los juegos –cabizbaja, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-

Tsukasa: Lo siento, pero mira el lado positivo, no te pasara nada y te prometo que si llegamos a venir otra vez, te llevaremos ¿sí? –La jovencita asintió pero…sabia que eso no se cumpliría, nunca pasaba- bien, ahora regrésalo a donde estaba –sonriéndole mientras le regresaba el folleto, Tsukawa lo tomo y se desvió para regresarlo de donde lo había tomado, Tsukasa solo suspiro cansada-

Horohoro: ¿Difícil negarle algo no? Hermana mayor –tomándole la mano y sonriéndole para animarla-

Tsukasa: Me cuesta decirle que no cuando pone esa cara –con algunas cascaditas en los ojos- pero debe entender que es peligroso salir sin compañía

Horohoro: Pero ¿no puede ir con Lyserg?

Tsukasa: Según leí es un **Ladys Night**, Lyserg se aburriría un poco no lo crees

Tsubasa: ¡Na! El nos puede llevar –sonriendo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Hao y le hacía dos coletas con las manos- ow Hao-chan te ves muy linda, deberías de decirme con que lavas tu cabello –burlándose-

Tsugumi: Baba, ¡no hagas que el vaya! Será molesto tenerlo cerca

Tsubasa: Oh vamos, pasara desapercibido, solo decimos que no tiene pecho y está enfermo de las amígdalas y asunto arreglado JAJAJAJA

Hao: Ha-ha-ha –haciendo que Tsubasa lo soltara y esta le sonreía divertida mientras escondía las manos detrás de su espalda- eres toda una bromista –la chica le alzo un pulgar y le saco la lengua-

Tsugumi: Jajaja Vamos graciosa, tu función terminó –llevando a Tsubasa por el cuello de su sweater-

Tsubasa: Gracias amado público, estaré aquí toda la semana –despidiéndose sonriente mientras se despedía; su alrededor brillaba mientras reía-

Tsugumi: No vienes con nosotras ¿verdad? –Volteando para mirar a Tsukasa de reojo, la chica negó sonriente y la rubia le sonrió de vuelta- nos vemos más tarde entonces

Tsubasa: ¡_**Chuu**_! –Formando un corazón con sus manos mientras seguía brillando y sonriendo; en menos de un segundo estaba sonriendo pero le salían lagrimas de los ojos y tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza- _c-c-chuu-u-u_

Tsukawa: Yo también me quedare aquí –sonriéndoles-

Tsugumi: Entonces estaremos pendientes para abrirte la puerta cuando llegues, toca varias veces ¿entendido? –La chica asintió entusiasmada, la rubia se llevo a su prima hasta al ascensor y subieron a la habitación bromeando en el camino-

La mayoría subió a cambiarse, bañarse y todo lo demás, mientras que Lyserg y Tsukawa se quedaron en el lounge, Yoh y Anna caminaban por los alrededores y Tsukasa y Horohoro se quedaron en la piscina conversando en una de las tumbonas; los chicos tuvieron que quedarse con Hana así que lo llevaron a la habitación y lo sentaron a ver la televisión mientras ellos se aseaban, las chicas subieron con Jun y Ren mientras conversaban un poco en el ascensor-

Jun: Creo que podríamos ir a ese evento todas juntas –sonriendo mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos-

Ren: Jun es peligroso que vayan solas –cruzado de brazos-

Jun: Ow pero Ren, no te preocupes tanto, dudo que si vamos todas nosotras no pasara nada, además si llevo a Pai Long y nos preguntan por él, decimos que es nuestro guardaespaldas –el chino observo al zombie por un momento y acto seguido negó con la cabeza- por favor Ren –juntando sus manos y dándole una sonrisa-

Ren: Esta bien, está bien, puedes ir, pero estas consiente que las Ryugasaki querrán ir no es así

Jun: Por eso te lo pido, así saldremos todas las chicas a divertirnos y relajarnos un rato, para algo son estas vacaciones o no –sonriéndole mas y el chico volteo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo- ¡gracias Ren!

Pilika: Pero cuando saldremos y como iremos –empezando a emocionarse-

Jun: El hotel tiene transporte, podremos preguntar si alguno nos puede dejar, aunque creo que el evento es muy cerca de aquí, tal vez podremos hasta ir caminando

Tamao: Debemos decirle a las señoritas Tsugumi y Tsubasa –saliendo del ascensor, Ren iba muy atrás algo aburrido de todo lo que hablaban, se metió sus manos en su bolsillo y las siguió mientras ellas paraban en la habitación de las Ryugasaki, al momento Tsugumi abrió la puerta, se notaba que tenía el cabello algo húmedo ya que aun se lo secaba con una toalla y traía unos shorts muy cortos y una camisa rosa muy cómoda-

Jun: Oh lo siento Tsugumi, ¿acabas de salir de bañarte?

Tsugumi: Para nada, llevo mucho rato, solo que mi cabello se tarda un poco en secar, ¿sucedió algo?

Pilika: Vinimos a avisarles que Jun nos podrá llevar al evento de esta noche, ¿querrán ir? –sonriéndole-

Tsugumi: Hmm…no estoy segura, discúlpenme un momento –retrocedió un poco para poder ver a la habitación- ¡Baba!, Jun y las chicas vinieron a avisarnos que podremos salir con ellas ¿quieres ir al evento de esta noche? Jun estará a cargo –se escucho como se cayeron algunas cosas en el baño, después un sonido rápido de pisadas, uno que otro chillido y se vio como al abrir la puerta del baño salió vapor y Tsubasa salió corriendo de él, tenía unos shorts muy cortos y una camisa algo holgada y todo su cabello mojado y suelto-

Tsubasa: ¿¡Enserio podremos salir!? –llegando corriendo a la puerta y se apoyo en el hombro de Tsugumi, todo su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y apenas se le notaban los ojos-

Tsugumi: BABA ¡me estas empapando toda! –Tratando de quitársela de encima mientras la chica reía y sacudía su cabello-

Jun: Jajaja, si, podrán salir, sí sucede algo Pai Long estara conmigo así que apresúrense y arréglense para salir, nos vamos al anochecer –sonriéndoles- estoy segura que nos vamos a divertir –todas las chicas se posaron al frente de ella, juntaron sus manos y les brillaron los ojos- ¿uh? –las miro curiosa-

Pilika/ Tsugumi/ Tsubasa: Jun…eres la mejor

Tamao: Pero y la señorita Tsukawa, la señorita Tsukasa y Anna-sama –preguntando algo apenada-

Tsubasa: Nosotras nos encargamos de Tsuki y Wawa –dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y con la otra se señalaba a sí misma, lo que la hacía graciosa es que los largos flequillos que siempre se los colocaba a los lados de su cara, ahora le cubrían casi todo el rostro, y con todo su cabello largo suelto y mojado, la hacía verse extraña-… ¿Qué sucede? –notando el silencio y con ambas manos se quito el cabello de la cara como si se tratara de una cortina-

Tamao: Con el cabello suelto se parece mucho a su hermana señorita Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Por supuesto, somos gemelas idénticas, nos vestimos diferente para que no se confundan sí no notan los lunares –riendo un poco-

Jun: Mejor nos vamos a vestir, les dejo a cargo para que les avisen a sus hermanas

Tsugumi/ Tsubasa: ¡Entendido! –sonriendo-

Pilika: Entonces nosotras nos vamos, vamos Tamao apresúrate –jalándola de un brazo y llevándosela a la habitación-

Jun: Las llamaremos a la puerta cuando estemos listas –sonriéndoles a ambas y estas asintieron- vamos Ren –sonriendo tras de ella, las chicas no lo habían notado, al ver como el chico las miraba de brazos cruzados, Tsubasa empezó a sudar frio y a enrojecerse, Tsugumi solo trataba de sonreírle mientras que el chico no les quitaba la vista de encima-

Tsugumi: Mejor me voy a elegir que ponerme, nos vemos en un rato Jun, Ren –despidiéndose con una mano mientras pasaba a la habitación, Tsubasa volteo para verla pero ya se había ido, a la pobre chica le salieron cascadas de los ojos-

Jun: Bueno, los dejare solos, yo también debo ir a cambiarme –y muy sonriente se fue a la habitación, ambos la vieron alejarse y después quedaron en silencio…un incomodo silencio-

Ren: Hm –se aclaro la garganta y la miro con reproche- estuviste todo el día llamando la atención con tu actitud –a la chica se le erizo el cabello y empezó a sudar frio- hasta Anna te preguntó

Tsubasa: M-mañana…me comportare…lo prometo, e-e-enserio lo hare –mirando al suelo, en eso, escucho una risa muy baja, extrañada, la chica levanto la mirada y vio como el chico se estaba riendo por lo bajo-

Ren: Pareces un gato asustado, acaso me tienes miedo ahora –riéndose un poco más, la chica inflo sus mejillas y lo sacudió por el cuello- jeje eres una cobarde jeje –en eso escucharon como se abrió una de las puertas, lo primero que alcanzaron a hacer fue entrar a la habitación de las Ryugasaki y lanzar la puerta, pero al observar por el ojo mágico de la puerta vieron que había sido una mucama con algunas toallas, ambos dieron un pesado suspiro y se apoyaron de espaldas a la puerta- eso estuvo cerca

Tsubasa: ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? –cruzada de brazos y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, ambos se miraron con rencor por un momento, salían chispas y rayos de sus miradas hasta que Tsubasa le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ren se congelo y apretó los puños- jojojojo que sucede, te comió la lengua el gato Tao jojojo –cubriéndose la boca con una mano-

Ren: Me las vas a pagar…algún día ya verás que las vas a pagar –mirándola con muchas venas hinchadas en su frente- oh, ¿sabes qué?... ¿Qué te parece si cancelo la salida de esta noche? De todas maneras iras al parque de diversiones así que no hay necesidad –sonriéndole de lado pero ella se coloco rápido al frente de él y le sujeto ambas manos-

Tsubasa: ¡No Ren yo quería salir esta noche contigo! –Eso sorprendió un poco al chico, la jovencita lo miraba decidida pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- me la debes tú a mí, no seas cruel, salgamos esta noche solo nosotros

Ren: De todas maneras iras a ese evento y quien sabe a qué hora regresen, no será mejor que cuando llegues vayas a descansar –la chica negó varias veces con la cabeza- estás completamente segura que quieres salir –la chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza- que sucede si yo digo que no –la chica le apretó muy fuerte sus manos y le salían cascadas de los ojos- está bien, está bien, solo porque de verdad te lo debo –dijo cansado-

Tsubasa: ¿Lo dices enserio? –Soltándolo y juntando ambas manos, emocionada; el chico asintió lentamente, en verdad que ella cambiaba de humor muy rápido- WAH ¡Gracias Ren! Prometo comportarme de ahora en adelante –mientras se guindo de su cuello y frotaba su mejilla contra la de él, paso un momento para que la chica se diera cuenta de lo hizo y lo soltó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba- o-oo-eh…lo siento, lo siento, eso tampoco lo volveré a hacer, enserio, lo siento –notando como estaba de sonrojado y la miraba muy extraño-…em…Ren…no fue mi intención enserio –alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho-

El joven solo dio un pesado suspiro y le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza, que bueno que él era más alto que ella, aunque había crecido bastante, comparado con sus amigos él era el más bajo y las chicas eran casi todas altas o a la misma altura que él, excepto las gemelas y Tsukawa, ellas eran un poco mas bajitas, talla perfecta, sonrió de lado y le desordeno el cabello.

Ren: Olvídalo –la chica le sonrió- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer –señalándola con un dedo y frunciendo el ceño -

Tsubasa: Si señor a la orden –cubriéndose un poco la boca mientras se reía- entonces si saldremos esta noche –mirándolo a los ojos, Ren pudo notar el brillo que tenían-

Ren: Si, pero no por mucho rato, tampoco nos desvelaremos, alguna recomendación, porque conozco este lugar tanto como tu

Tsubasa: Hmm…-se coloco una mano bajo su mentón- hmm…-observo un momento a Ren- hmm…-miró al techo-

Ren: Deja de bromear, tienes que ir a vestirte –jalándole la mejilla malhumorado-

Tsubasa: Deeeeejame, quiero escoger un buen lugar –jalándole las mejillas a él, en eso escucharon hablar a 2 personas al otro lado de la puerta donde estaban apoyados, ahí no pudieron moverse muy rápido y la puerta se abrió de golpe, aplastándolos contra la pared-

Era Tsukasa que había llegado y conversaba con Horohoro, el chico le había abierto la puerta ya que eran un poco pesadas, la chica entro sonriendo y se volteo para despedirse

Tsukasa: Tengo que apresurarme y estar lista, hablamos cuando estemos saliendo ¿sí? –en eso noto que la puerta no se abría por completo y una gran sombra detrás de la puerta; se cubrió la boca al ver a Ren y Tsubasa aplastados contra la pared y la miraban llenos de rencor, pero tenían sus dedos sobre sus bocas diciéndole en mímica que guardara silencio, la chica sudo frio-

Horohoro: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara Tsuki? –mirándola extrañado levantando una ceja-

Tsukasa: A-ah…e-es que, creo que había dejado algo detrás de la puerta y creo que se aplasto –riendo nerviosa-

Horohoro: ¡¿Oh rayos dañe algo?! –Y cuando intento entrar para ver detrás de la puerta la chica lo empujo delicadamente fuera de la habitación mientras se reía-

Tsukasa: NO, no, no jajajaja, será mejor que yo lo vea, me da vergüenza contigo jajajajaja son unas cosas de mi hermana y mías

Horohoro: No digas esas cosas, no me reiré de ti –sonriéndole divertido- anda, muéstrame que es, que lo escondes tanto Tsuki, no me reiré enserio –mientras trataba de entrar otra vez-

Tsukasa: Noho ho ho jajaja mejor no –sonriendo nerviosa- solo dame un momento ¿sí? Ahora te atiendo –Tirándole la puerta en la cara- ¡lo siento! –hablando desde adentro-

Horohoro: ¡Tranquila! –Hablándole a través de la puerta-…hmm… ¿será que tengo mal aliento? –dijo por lo bajo, mientras tanto adentro de la habitación no tenía muy buena cara, miró tanto a Ren como Tsubasa quienes estaban sonrojados ya que habían durado bastante apretujados detrás de la puerta; fue a señalar con un dedo al chico pero lo desvió y señaló a su hermana-

Tsukasa: Esto…no se queda así –picándole la mejilla- me debes una grande, muy grande –mirándola con rencor-

Tsubasa: Con unos cuantos chuu…chuu y estará todo arreglado con el idiota –sonriendo cínicamente y haciendo el corazón son sus manos pero su hermana le estampo un puño en el rostro-

Tsukasa: Espero que mi hermana no te este molestando mucho Ren, creo que acabando la paciencia es que demuestra aprecio –con un tic en un ojo mientras hundía mas el puño en la cara de su hermana-

Ren: Hum…no le he dado la oportunidad –riéndose por lo bajo muy confiado pero aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas-

Tsubasa: Mentiroso –quitándose el puño de su hermana y se le noto una gran marca en el rostro-

Tsukasa: Como sea, deben inventarse algo para que Ren salga de aquí sin que Horo sospeche de el

Horohoro: Tsuki, ¿está todo bien? sí quieres me voy a la habitación y hablamos más tarde –hablando a través de la puerta-

Tsukasa: Rápido –mirándolos a ambos con el ceño fruncido- ¡un momento Horo!

Tsubasa: ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste que se fuera?! Hubiera sido más fácil –susurrándole mientras le jalaba una oreja-

Tsukasa: Acepté guardar tu secreto pero eso no significa que trate mal a Horohoro en el proceso –cruzándose de brazos y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, esta infló sus mejillas; Ren se coloco entre ambas y las aparto un poco-

Ren: Cordura señoritas cordura por favor –ambas lo miraron extraño- solo síganme la corriente, Horohoro no se dará cuenta créanme, lo conozco por más tiempo que ustedes –tomo la manija de la puerta y saliendo como si nada pasó al lado de Horohoro-…y Jun vendrá pronto así que no se tarden –ambas guardaron silencio un momento pero después asintieron rápidamente-

Tsukasa: Gracias Ren, nos apresuraremos –sonriendo nerviosa-

Horohoro: Ren no pensé que estabas ahí –mirándolo extrañado- ¿Qué hacías? –Las gemelas guardaron silencio y miraron interesadas a Ren, se supone que le seguirían la corriente-

Ren: Les dejaba un mensaje de mi hermana

Horohoro: Hmm…pero llevas rato ahí dentro –sospechoso, muy sospechoso-

Tsubasa: E-es que Tsugumi se esta vistiendo y yo me estaba peinando así que lo deje pasar para que me dijera el mensaje mientras me peinaba ya que mi cabello tan bonito necesita cuidados, no los iba a interrumpir porque el viniera a decirme algo jaja ja ja ja –alzando un índice y sonriendo con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Horohoro: Deberías de ser menos presumida te hará mal, sabes que mientras más presumido eres, más pequeño te vuelves –riéndose mientras aplastaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Tsubasa y esta le dio una patada en un pie- ¡UGH! Chiquilla cruel –sonriéndole con un tic en un ojo-

Tsubasa: Bruto hombre de las nieves –sonriéndole también con un tic en el ojo-

Ren: Eso fue rápido –susurrándole a Tsuki mientras reía por lo bajo-

Tsukasa: Suficiente, suficiente –sonriendo con algunas gotitas y arrastro a su hermana por la camisa para alejarla de Horohoro- ven hay que cambiarnos rápido, ya te divertiste mucho por hoy –mientras que con otra mano se despedía de los chicos-

Horohoro: Hablamos al rato –sonriéndole a Tsuki mientras que ambos muchachos se despedían con una mano hasta que las vieron cerrar la puerta, empezaron a caminar hasta la habitación de cada quien pero…- ¡oh no! casi se me olvida otra vez, ¡rayos! –se regreso rápido a la habitación y volvió a tocar la puerta, Ren lo miraba algo extraño pero se quedo atento a ver qué hacia-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una de las gemelas abrió la puerta, era la linda gemela de cabello suelto, él la sorprendió con un beso rápido en los labios y después cuando se separaron, el chico le sonrió

Horohoro: Casi se me olvida despedirme Tsuki jajajaja –Ren aun estaba boquiabierta, el rosa de sus mejillas esta vez no eran de vergüenza si no un poco de enfado y celos, muchos celos, por su parte, la chica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y ahogo un chillido- ¿sucede algo malo? –abriendo los ojos y notando a quien tenía al frente, si, era una gemela, si, cargaba el cabello suelto, si, su cara estaba tan sonrojada como siempre estaba la de Tsukasa cuando él hacia eso, pero pudo notar que la ropa no era la misma…no puede ser…ese no era su día…-

Tsubasa: M-mi…mi-mi…MI-MISERABLE –la chica lo miro con un aura oscura, estaba tan enfadada que hasta parecía que de su puño salieran llamas, la chica estampo su puño en la mejilla de Horohoro e hizo que el chico diera vueltas hasta llegar a la pared del frente para caer noqueado en el suelo, esta solo se sacudió las manos satisfecha- ¡para que no nos vuelvas a confundir!

Tsukasa: Pero que pasa aquí, TSUBASA ¿Qué le hiciste? –saliendo de la habitación con el cabello suelto y corriendo donde estaba Horohoro, le sujeto la cabeza y la apoyo sobre sus piernas para revisarlo-

Tsubasa: COMO, QUE, ¿QUE ME HIZO? El estúpido me confundió contigo y me beso cuando abrí la puerta –señalándolo muy enfadada- ¡voy a matarlo Tsuki!

Tsukasa: ¡Que! –le pregunto enfadada pero bajo la mirada para ver al ainu, noto lo hinchado de su mejilla y también que aun no volvía en sí- pobrecillo, de seguro lo golpeaste muy fuerte –apartando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué?, Y ESTAS DE SU PARTE –en eso Hao abrió la puerta de su habitación y miro todo lo que pasaba-

Hao: Que es tanto escándalo –las gemelas se voltearon para ver a Hao pero también notaron que Ren estaba ahí y su mirada estaba clavada en ellas también, Tsubasa quedo hecha piedra…- hey…estoy hablando con ustedes, no me ignoren

Tsubasa: ¡Que más me puede pasar hoy! –Alzando sus brazos y mirando al techo- Solo lánzame un rayo y termina conmigo de una vez –sujetando su cabeza mientras entraba a la habitación y la cerraba de golpe-

Hao: …está bien…-miro a Tsukasa quien aun tenia a Horohoro en sus brazos, pero este empezaba a reaccionar-…debo asumir que él la hizo enfadar –en eso tanto Tsukasa como Hao escuchan que al final del pasillo tiran la puerta; era la habitación donde dormían Ren y Jun, al parecer el chico se había ido en silencio hasta allá-…y el está enfadado con algo

Tsukasa: Em…jejeje…algo así –sonriéndole nerviosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al ainu-

Hao: ¿te ayudo? –Señalando al ainu, la chica asintió con una sonrisa- lo llevare a la habitación, no te preocupes –cargando al muchacho con facilidad-

Tsukasa: Cuando se levante, podrías decirle que se ponga algo frio en la mejilla, la tiene muy hinchada…si no es mucha molestia –ella sabía que Hao no era tan malo, pero aun así le intimidaba su presencia-

Hao: Claro, se lo diré…por cierto –volteo la mirada para verla a los ojos- deberías de tranquilizarte un poco…no les hare nada…-le dio media sonrisa y siguió hasta la habitación-

Tsukasa: E-e-eh…lo siento…-sonriendo apenada, el chico la miro desde la puerta y rio un poco para sí-

Hao: Tranquila…ya estoy acostumbrado –y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la chica en el pasillo sola, Tsukasa se quedo un momento analizando lo que había pasado, nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablar con Hao más de lo necesario, sus conversaciones comúnmente eran con Manta, Lyserg o Ren pero nunca con Hao, tal vez ya sea momento de hablar un poco con él; sonrió y entro a la habitación a cambiarse-

---Más tarde

Jun: Chicas ya estamos todas listas, ustedes cómo van –tocando la puerta, en eso Tsugumi abrió la puerta y les sonrió- te ves muy linda Tsugumi

Tsugumi: ¿Tú crees? Gracias –observándose a sí misma mientras daba una vuelta- Tsukawa y yo ya estamos lista, pero las gemelas aun les falta peinarse –la rubia cargaba el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo, de ropa, traía unas sandalias con una margarita en medio de los dedos, los shorts que cargaba eran de jean y lo sujetaba un cinturón grueso con la hebilla en forma de estrella, la camisa que cargaba era blanca con un dibujo a la altura de la cintura de un gran girasol y era sin mangas así que dejaba ver su pequeño tatuaje-

Pilika: Siempre te vistes muy bien Tsugumi, pareces una modelo –sonriéndole mientras que Tsugumi sonreía nerviosa-

Tsukawa: Pero Tsugumi onê-san si es una modelo –saliendo de la habitación ya vestida, ella por su parte cargaba también unos shorts jean, una blusa blanca manga corta con el dibujo de unos pollitos cerca del pecho, sobre esta camisa se puso un sweater gris claro con capucha pero sin mangas, y lo tenía con el cierre completamente abierto, unos tennis y unas medias blancas-

Tsugumi: ¡Tsukawa! –Cubriéndose el rostro con una mano muy sonrojada-

Tsukawa: L-lo siento onê-san, se me olvido por completo –moviendo rápidamente sus manos-

Pilika: Momento, momento –deteniendo a Tsukawa- eso quiere decir que Tsugumi en realidad SI es una modelo

Tsukawa: E-e-em eh…eh –ella no podía mentir, le costaba mucho hacerlo pero también debía cuidar la intimidad de sus hermanas, la jovencita solo atino a buscar ayuda en su hermana con la mirada-

Tsugumi: Em…si…soy modelo juvenil desde hace unos…cuantos años…em…pero no es importante –jalando a Tsukawa para que estuviera a su lado- no se lo mencionen a mas nadie por favor, es algo vergonzoso

Tamao: Pero eso en realidad es un cumplido señorita

Jun: Si, no te apenes, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse por ser modelo –dijo sonriéndole a la rubia-

Tsukawa: Es que Tsugumi onê-san no quiere llamar mucho la atención –dijo como si nada…otra vez-

Tsugumi: WAWA

Tsukawa: Lo siento, lo siento –tratando de sonreírle con muchas gotas en su nuca-

Pilika: ¿Un día nos mostrarías tus fotografías como modelo Tsugumi? Debe ser tan bonito usar tanta ropa bonita y que te maquillen y te arreglen

Tsugumi: Si…bueno, es algo pesado algunas veces, pero en verdad es divertido cuando ya estas listas –sonrojándose un poco- claro…algún día les mostrare números de la revista donde trabajo…p-p-pero ustedes también se ven muy bien, Jun debo admitir que me encanta tu ropa

Jun: Jaja, muchas gracias –la joven Tao cargaba un conjunto chino de pantalón largo color beige y vestido negro con verde manga corta, las zapatillas hacían juego con el vestido-

Tamao por su parte cargaba un vestido rosa oscuro con rayas horizontales blancas y unas sandalias blancas, Pilika cargaba unos pescadores beige, unos tennis y una blusa naranja con blanco, ya todas estaban casi listas pero no sabían nada de Anna ni de Yoh y al ritmo que iban, saldrían después de que anochezca así que la peliazul toco la puerta de la habitación de los chicos donde estaban la mayoría tirados en el suelo viendo una película de acción en la televisión

Pilika: Oigan, ¿no saben nada de Yoh?

Todos: No… -concentrados en la televisión-

Pilika: ¿Se comunicaron con él?

Todos: No… -Pilika refunfuño al escuchar esa respuesta y se cruzo los brazos mientras que las chicas miraban todo desde la puerta con muchas gotitas en su nuca-…MOMENTO SI

Pilika: ¿Y qué les dijo?

Todos: Eeeeh…-guardaron silencio mientras veían explotar algunos edificios- …uuuuh

Pilika: ESCUCHENME

Horohoro: Pilika, ya va a terminar por favor –dijo mientras veía concentrado la televisión-

Pilika: No puedo creerlo –camino a donde Horohoro había dejado sus antiguos pantalones y reviso los bolsillos logrando sacar un celular, buscó en el directorio y le mandó un mensaje al joven Asakura, un poco después recibió la respuesta pero el número era el celular de Anna-

"_Subiremos cuando lo amerite, pero por ahora nos quedaremos aquí abajo, dejen de molestar_"

Tsukawa: Yo diría que fue algo duro, a pesar de todo

Tsugumi: Está pasando su tiempo a solas con Yoh, era de esperarse -Al rato recibieron otro mensaje pero esta vez sí era del celular de joven Asakura-

"_Vamos en camino, estamos algo lejos del conjunto así que tardaremos un poco pero esperen por nosotros_"

Tamao: Seguramente el joven Yoh convenció a Anna-sama

Pilika: ¿Están seguras para ir con ella al parque?

Tsukawa: Claro, Anna-san se divertirá con nosotras ya lo verán

Pilika: No estoy tan segura de eso, si fuera con Yoh tal vez, pero solo nosotras, no lo creo

Tsubasa: Porque la junta en la habitación de los hombres –apareciéndoles en la puerta cruzada de brazos y con una mirada curiosa, estaba vestida con unos leggis negros, unas zapatillas negras y un vestido corto blanco con lunares negros, manga corta y a los hombros, su cabello a diferencia de siempre, lo tenía amarrado con una pinza grande color negro-

Tsugumi: Esperamos a que suban Anna e Yoh y que ustedes terminaran de vestirse –en eso noto como Tsubasa miraba por entre sus hombros al chino que estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Chocolove y Lyserg- psss –llamo a su prima y esta se acerco, Tsugumi le empezó a susurrar al oído- crees que este enfadado contigo

Tsubasa: No estoy segura –susurrándole también- pero el hecho que no esté sentado cerca de Horohoro significa que no está de buen humor –dijo algo preocupada, al rato que terminó la película, todos salieron al pasillo a esperar a Yoh y charlar un poco pero vieron salir a la gemela que faltaba de su habitación, todos guardaron silencio porque ya sabían que venía después-

Tsubasa: NO, NO, te vas a regresar y te cambiaras de ropa AHORA MISMO –señalando a su hermana apenas salió de la habitación ya lista, estaban vestidas igual y con el mismo peinado- te dije que yo empacaría el mío, rayos

Tsukasa: No me harás entrar y cambiarme otra vez, yo elegí el conjunto antes que tú te cambiaras –señalándola- porque no vas tú y te cambias

Tsubasa: Pero esta ropa es precisa para ir al parque de diversioneeees y me queda muy bieeeeeeeeeeen –apretando los puños- no es justo, yo termine de cambiarme primero, suéltate el cabello entonces

Tsukasa: Pero con tanto calor, es molesto cargarlo suelto –apretando también los puños-

Gemelas: TSUGUMI –señalándose entre sí- ella no se quiere cambiar

Tsugumi: Lo siento, pero se tendrán que quedar así, ya es tarde, eso les pasa por empacar cosas iguales –riéndose un poco- lamentándolo mucho hoy serán las gemelas

Gemelas: PERO NO ES JUSTO

Tsugumi: Ah, ya están hablando al mismo tiempo otra vez, ¿recordando viejos tiempos gemelas? –Riéndose más mientras ellas le daban muy mala cara-

Gemelas: No es nada gracioso –cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo, al notarlo se cruzaron chispas entre ambas-

Manta: Pero si odian que las confundan, entonces porque comprar ropas iguales jajaja

Gemelas: Si nos gusta a ambas, los compramos pero revisamos que cuando lo usemos no lo use la otra –encogiéndose en hombros- el problema es que…

Todos: ¿Hmm…?

Gemelas: ¡Adoramos usar este conjunto en verano! –abrazándose mientras le salían cascadas de los ojos, todos cayeron para atrás al escuchar eso-

Tsubasa: Uff…No queda de otra –soltándola y mirándola muy seria-

Tsukasa: Temía que dirías eso –devolviéndole la misma mirada, estuvieron un momento calladas hasta que ambas deshicieron el peinado de la contraria, ambas quedaron con el cabello suelto y asintieron al mismo tiempo- tu usaras una de las pinzas negras

Tsubasa: Tú usaras la pinza plateada –señalándola-

Tsukasa: No puedo…tú la rompiste –cruzándose de brazos para mirarla MUY mal-…la aplastaste cuando dormías sobre mi bolso en el tren

Tsubasa: Ho, ho, ho, ho l-lo siento… -rascándose una mejilla con muchas gotitas en la nuca en eso, trono sus dedos- ¡momento lo tengo! – Le sujeto su cabello y se lo amarro con una de las pinzas negras- ahora vuelvo no te muevas –y entro corriendo a la habitación para después salir con una cinta blanca en las manos, paso la cinta sobre los dientes de la pinza de cabello y amarro un lazo- ¡listo! Muy Tsuki –alzando su pulgar para después amarrar su cabello con la otra pinza negra que quedaba- ahora sabrán quienes somos

Pilika: Si es cierto que se parecen mucho –susurrándole al oído a su hermano-

Horohoro: C-claro Pilika…son gemelas –riendo nervioso mientras veía a Tsubasa- hagas lo que hagas, no las confundas, no quiero que te lastimen –en eso Tsubasa voltea y lo fulmina con la mirada-

Hao: Eres hombre muerto –apoyando una mano en su hombro, todos reían pero no notaban como por su parte, Ren también lo miraban algo mal- y hablando de hombres muertos, que se abra hecho Yoh

Tamao: Ya nos comunicamos con ellos, no tardan en llegar

Pilika: Hm, nos quedara esperar entonces

----Al rato

Anna: No irán, está decidido

Jun: Pero Anna, iremos todas nosotras, las chicas estarán acompañadas, no pasara nada, además ya estamos listas para salir, solo faltas tú, por favor –dijo muy calmada-

Anna: Y quién dijo que yo iré a un tonto parque de diversiones y tampoco dejare que esas 4 salgan –señalando a las hermanas- cada vez que lo hacen siempre tiene que pasar algo, es una molestia –todos guardaron silencio y Tsukawa bajo la cabeza algo triste, eso lo notaron sus hermanas y Lyserg pero la que tomo palabra fue Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Anna, vamos a salir a divertirnos, no hemos sentido ninguna presencia extraña, por favor y no seas aburrida, tu también la pasaras bien

Anna: ¿Me acabas de decir que soy aburrida?

Tsubasa: Sabes lo que dije…-cruzándose de brazos- todas estamos de acuerdo en ir, ¿Por qué tu no? Sera divertido hasta para ti –La rubia no le dio una buena cara y apretó fuertemente sus puños-

Tsukasa: Tsubasa, por favor, no lo hagas, por lo que más quieras guarda silencio, solo por esta vez –mientras que con una mano se daba un masaje en la sien, sí su hermana seguía hablando seguro que Anna la mataría-

Tsubasa: Shh, shh, estoy hablando seriamente con Anna –sonriendo un poco y hablando muy relajada- sabes Anna…está bien estar siempre alerta y también ser serios en un determinado momento e intimidar a todos debo admitir que es terriblemente divertido pero no siempre hay que estar así, de vez en cuando hay que dejar a un lado esa vida de amarguras que tienes –mientras se miraba las uñas- en todo el tiempo que te conozco en realidad no he visto una sola sonrisa en tu cara –encogiéndose en hombros; atrás de ella se noto como Tsukasa se golpeaba una palma contra su rostro y Tsugumi se reía por lo bajo-

Anna: ¿Y te atreves hablarme así?, hmm aunque debo admitir que tienes agallas –aun mirándola muy seria- pero igual, no dejare que vayan, una preocupación menos me vendría bien

Tsukawa: Esta bien Anna-san –tomando la palabra, sonriendo un poco- solo era una sugerencia para ir de paseo

Anna: Al menos una de ustedes si entiende la situación –mirando a las 3 mayores quienes fruncieron el ceño-

Tsubasa: ¿Porque yo siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio? –y con fastidio se acerco a Anna- muy bien, que te parece sí hacemos esto –se acerco a su oído y le empezó a susurrar algo-

Anna: Hmm…bien –escuchando lo que le decía Tsubasa hasta que se apartaron y le dio una sonrisa-…hmm…acepto, pero sí sucede algo, ustedes quedaran por su cuenta, yo no quiero estar en el asunto; Yoh, cuida de Hana mientras nosotras no estamos y asegúrate que duerma temprano, me iré a cambiar…que no se te olvide lo que acordamos –miró a Tsubasa y después entró a la habitación-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué locura hiciste esta vez? –Mirando de repente a su gemela con los brazos cruzados-

Tsubasa: Le dije que a cambio de que saliéramos esta noche, yo le compraría lo que ella quisiera con mis ahorros cuando lleguemos a Tokio–alzando un pulgar con una sonrisa victoriosa-

Tsukasa: Increíble…total y absolutamente increíble –cubriendo su cara con una mano, tenía un mal presentimiento-

Tsukawa: P-pero onê-chan, tú me dijiste que ese dinero iría para comprarte ese estuche que tanto querías –soltando a Lyserg y acercándose preocupada a su hermana-

Tsubasa: Por favor…no le recuerdes cosas tristes a tu hermana mayor, harás que se deprima –aun con el pulgar alzado y la sonrisa, solo que esta vez le salían cascadas de sus ojos-

Tsukawa: ¡Eres la mejor onê-chan! –Abrazándola muy feliz- entonces iré a buscar mi bolso ahora mismo –soltándose de ella y volteándose para ir a la habitación-

Tsubasa: Oho ho no, no, no, no tan rápido angelito –sujetándola del hombro antes de que avanzara mas- iremos al parque de diversiones pero TU te subirás conmigo a TODAS las atracciones

Tsukawa: P-pero Onê-chan las montañas rusas nunca me han gustado y-y-y… -algo nerviosa trataba de buscar alguna buena razón para defenderse de ella mientras movía muy rápido sus manos-

Tsubasa: Si vamos a un parque de diversiones…–en eso un aura oscura la rodeo, sus ojos eran un par de brillos y de su sonrisa se sobresalían afilados colmillos-…nos DIVERTIREMOS en el parque de diversiones, ¿entendido? –Mientras que el cabello de su hermanita se empezó a erizar de terror-

Tsukasa: Basta, la asustas –golpeándola en la cabeza con su puño- no te tienes que montar en todas si no quieres Tsukawa, ignórala solo quiere asustarte –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la más joven de las Ryugasaki-

Tsubasa: Yo también soy su hermana mayor, ella también debería de tomarme en cuenta –cruzándose de brazos y se notaba un chichón en su cabeza- hice un trato con Anna para que ella pueda ir y solo le pido que se divierta; por eso ella es tan asustadiza con todo, tu siempre la defiendes Tsuki, la estas malcriando con tantos mimos –mirándola de reojo-

Tsukasa: Te conozco mejor que nadie y se de lo que eres capaz, por eso la defiendo –devolviéndole la misma mirada- y yo no la mimo –todos la miraron atentamente-…está bien, pero no todo el tiempo –abrazando la cabeza de la chica mientras que los demás aun la miraban sin estar de acuerdo-

Tsukawa: Yo creo que onê-chan tiene razón onê-sama –dijo sonriéndole mientras se sujetaba de los brazos de su hermana que le rodeaban el cuello- además no será tan malo…creo…-tragó en seco-…e-espero… –y le empezaron a salir muchas gotitas de sudor en la nuca- "C-conociendo a Tsubasa onê-chan estoy segura que tendré muchas dificultades p-pero también debo de confiar en mi hermana mayor, onê-chan no permitirá que me pase nada malo… ¿verdad?" –tragó en seco-

Tsukasa: ¿Estás segura? Sabes que Tsubasa no es precisamente muy prudente sí le sigues la corriente a sus locuras

Tsubasa: ¡No hablen como sí yo no estuviera aquí! –apretando sus puños e inflando sus mejillas les dio una mirada rencorosa a ambas-

Tsugumi: Ya, ya, quieta –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza-

Tsukawa: ¡Um! –Asintiendo entusiasmada- es justo con Tsubasa onê-chan y será divertido

Tsukasa: Si tu lo dices –soltándola de su abrazo y le sonrió- entonces ve y busca tus cosas –la chica asintió y fue corriendo a la habitación; en eso, Tsukasa volteo para ver a su gemela- ¡quítame esa mirada de encima yo no la malcrío!

Tsubasa: ¡Hm! Y yo tengo alas de murciélago en mi espalda y puedo volar –dando pequeños saltos mientras movía sus manos como un aleteo-

Tsugumi: Suficiente, suficiente, dejen su discusión matrimonial y vayan por sus bolsos –jalándole la oreja a ambas- las espero aquí afuera y no quiero ninguna pelea, NINGUNA–señalándolas mientras estas asentían y entraban a la habitación- jajaja, no me imagino cómo serán cuando envejezcan -riendo mientras las miraba cerrar la puerta- siento que tengan que quedarse aquí chicos –mirando a los muchachos-

Yoh: De todas maneras alguien debía quedarse a cuidar de Hana, no podríamos dejarlo solo

Lyserg: Además pasaran un rato agradable todas juntas, nosotros nos quedaremos en la habitación viendo películas

Tsugumi: ¿Seguros que no vendrán?

Horohoro: Es una noche de chicas, tratemos que mañana hagamos algo todos juntos para no terminar aburridos a estas horas–sonriéndole mientras cargaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza-

Hao: Pensé que ya tenias algo planeado, Horohoro –riéndose por lo bajo haciendo sonrojar al Ainu-

Horohoro: ¡Tú deja de molestar! –Mirando mal al mayor de los Asakura-

Tsugumi: Si ustedes lo dicen –sonriéndoles-

---Mucho rato después

Tsubasa: Lo está haciendo apropósito, lo presiento –cruzada de brazos y observando de mal humor la puerta de la habitación de Anna e Yoh-

Tsukawa: No hay que pensar mal de Anna-san, onê-chan, seguramente no consigue que ponerse –sonriendo mientras estaba de cuclillas en el suelo del pasillo y apoyaba su mentón sobre ambas manos-

Tsubasa: ¡Hm! Yo te diré cuando es que no hay que pensar mal…con un demonio que tanto hace "sí seguimos tardando en llegar al parque de diversiones no podre llegar temprano para salir con Ren-chan…todo porque esta mujer no sale, me las va a pagar sí no llego a salir con Ren esta noche, me las pagara ¡muy caro!" –Estaba rodeada en llamas, sus ojos brillaban y tenía el puño fuertemente apretado, en eso, se escuchó un 'Tsubasa' repentinamente- ¡QUE! –Volteando de mal humor y con el cabello erizado-

Tsugumi:…-la miro un momento-… ¿cómo? –Dijo levantando una ceja, Tsubasa sudo frio un momento-

Tsubasa: e-e-eeh …Tsugumiiiii, esa mujer se tarda demasiado, al ritmo que va no llegaremos al parque de diversiones –señalando la puerta mientras se quejaba- podríamos dejarla…igual no quería ir –colocando una mano debajo de su mentón- además creo que las brujas no se divierten en parques de diversiones, se divierten en cementerios y comiendo niños –todas aclararon su garganta y se alejaron un poco de la chica- y como todo chiste trillado ella está detrás de mi no es así –hablando con fastidio-

Anna: Eres una atrevida –jalándole uno de sus flequillos- si sigues molestándome te ira peor –ambas se vieron desafiantes pero Anna le dio un jalón un poquitín mas fuerte-

Tsubasa: A-Aaaah –moviendo sus brazos rápidamente mientras tenia lagrimitas en sus ojos-…b-basta basta, mi cabello, déjalo, ¡eso duele Anna! ¡Déjame! ANNA –tratando de soltarse hasta que Anna la soltó y caminó hasta al ascensor indiferente; la chica alzó su puño y fue tras ella pero Tsugumi y Tsukasa la atraparon antes de que la rubia volteara-…me jalo el cabello, ¡mi cabello!, como se atreve ¿Quién demonios se cree esta chica?–susurrándoles mientras ambas la sujetaban por los brazos-

Tsukasa: Se tardo mucho en cobrárselas –riendo nerviosa mientras miraba a Anna quien iba con Jun, Tamao, Tsukawa y Pilika- solo olvídalo además es mejor que no busques problemas con ella, tranquilízate

Tsubasa: ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Tranquilizarme! ¿Tan sabelotodo y es el mejor consejo que se te pudo ocurrir? –hablando muy rápido mientras la rodeaba un aura negra- si tan solo pudiera destrozarla con mis propias manos, tan creída, cree que es la mejor y que tiene el derecho de tratarme siempre de esa manera –mientras la miraba de lejos juntaba su pulgar y su índice, desde de su vista parecía que le aplastara el cuello-…no… mejor, ¡podría usarla como blanco!, si, no he usado a todas mis bebes en mucho tiempo, ahí veremos quién es la jefa, algún día le pateare su trasero ya verás, no permitiré que me vuelvas a pisotear siii –mientras el aura aumentaba y ella se frotaba sus manos, riendo malvadamente- veeenganzaaa JAJA jajajaja JAJA –colocando sus manos en la cintura-

Tsugumi: ¿No hay una pequeña posibilidad que ella sea bipolar? –acercándose al oído a Tsukasa mientras esta se encogía en hombros con algunas gotitas en la nuca, en eso Tsubasa se volteo y las miró decida-…no, hoy estoy cansada Baba, no tengo energía para tus bromas –levantando ambas manos-

Tsubasa: ¿Pero que dicen? –Posando los brazos sobre los hombros de ambas, ellas la miraban preocupadas-…solo les iba a decir que esta noche la pasaremos bien…muy bien jejejejeje –riéndose por lo bajo, jurarían haberle notado un par de cuernos demoniacos- nos divertiremos en grande mis queridas hermanas, solo las chicas, nosotras y mi reto de esta noche –señalando al ascensor, Jun, Pilika, Anna, Tamao y Tsukawa habían bajado hace un momento-… ¡vamos! ¿Qué tanto esperan? esta noche tengo muchas cosas que hacer…–colocándose frente a ellas mientras se cubría mitad de su rostro con su abanico-…y no me gustaría llegar tarde a mis citas –guiñándoles un ojo y empezando a reír-

La jovencita se volteo con soberbia y camino decidida al ascensor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, algo tramaba y no era nada bueno…para ellas; Tsugumi y Tsukasa tragaron en seco y respiraron profundamente, al parecer para Tsubasa no había pasado suficiente el día de hoy, con esa actitud las chicas sabían que no les iba a esperar una tranquila y divertida salida al parque de diversiones, tenían un muy mal presentimiento y lo peor es que no tendrían la ayuda de Yoh para tratar de tranquilizar a Anna.

Tsukasa: Creo que me va a doler la cabeza –caminando lentamente al ascensor-

Tsugumi: Cuidar de ella no es bueno para nuestra salud –caminando junto a ella mientras Tsubasa las esperaba con las mano en la cintura y sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Tsubasa: No se preocupen tanto –se abrió la puerta del ascensor-…todas disfrutaremos ya lo verán –pasaron y marcaron Planta baja, las puertas se cerraron y el pasillo hubo un completo silencio-

Horohoro: Ya me dio curiosidad que harán esta noche –abriendo por completo la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los chicos, habían escuchado desde que Anna le jalaba el cabello a la gemela pero sabían que Anna la cobraría con ellos también sí aparecieran en la escena-

Manta: Tengo un mal presentimiento, ustedes creen que ellas lleguen a pelearse –preguntándoles a Yoh y los demás-

Lyserg: Em…creo que…em…ambas pueden llegar a tener unos cuantos roces esta noche y…em…-guardo silencio un momento y después bajo la cabeza- lo siento Yoh pero yo también creo que habrá problemas

Yoh: No quiero que regrese enfadada, después se la cobrara conmigo –con cascadas en los ojos, aunque los años pasen el miedo a su amada Anna siempre quedara intacto-

Hao: Por mí no es problema escaparnos un rato a ver como les va pero quien se queda con el mocoso –señalando a Hana quien veía la televisión ignorando a todos los demás-

Manta: Lo siento, yo no pienso ir, estoy más que seguro que se enfadara, prefiero quedarme en la tranquila y bien alejada habitación, a salvo de todo daño –levantando la mano y sudando frio-

Hao: Muy bien, ¿otro cobarde a la lista? –El resto lo miró algo mal pero de repente Ryu levanto la mano- sabes que habrá muchas chicas en ese parque de diversiones ¿no?

Ryu: Seh, pero es algo duro dejar al pobre de Manta con el pequeño, lo acompañare hasta que el niño se duerma –dijo con indiferencia-

Chocolove: Yo tambie--- -en eso todos los chicos lo arrastraron por los hombros- ¡oigan pero que les pasa yo también me quiero quedar!

Horohoro: Estas loco, si se ponen a hablar mal entre ellas yo quiero escuchar cada insulto que se den y tu nos puedes ayudar, ¿no que aprendiste una nueva manera de posesión de objetos hace poco? Bueno, ahora sirve de algo –apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno-

Chocolove: Solo por eso me piden para ir, que ingratos se han vuelto –con cascadas en los ojos-

Yoh: Jijiji, no te sientas mal Chocolove –dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras se reía un poco-

Horohoro: Entonces seremos Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove y yo, oye Ren ¿tu vendrás? –el chico estaba de brazos cruzados y algo ausente, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban volteó rápidamente, al notar que fue Horohoro quien lo llamo, frunció el ceño-… ¿iras o no? –Ya acostumbrado a que él lo viera de esa manera-

Ren: Por supuesto que si ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara aquí haciendo nada? –Respondiéndole con algo de mal humor-

Horohoro: ¡Oye! No me respondas así –alzando ambas manos como diciendo que es inocente- solo te estaba preguntando si vendrías con nosotros, eso no es tan serio para que te pongas así –al parecer Ren lo ha estado molestando algo desde hace un buen rato pero el chico no quería dar ninguna razón o simplemente…nosotros no nos arriesgábamos a preguntársela-

Ren: Como sea –caminando fuera de la habitación y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, Yoh y Hao lo siguieron y más atrás iban Lyserg, Chocolove y Horohoro- y donde queda ese sitio

Lyserg: En el lobby deben de saber

Hao: Vamos entonces –metiéndose sus manos en el bolsillo y sonriendo un poco, quien lo diría que hacer boberías con tu hermano algunas veces podrían llegar a ser entretenidas-

Las chicas por su parte al llegar al parque de diversiones se asombraron por tantas luces y puestos, el lugar se veía muy animado y habían muchos grupos de chicas, pagaron sus boletos de entrada y pasaron todas juntas para empezar a observar los alrededores, había un mini golf, 3 montañas rusas, unos columpios giratorios, una casa de la risa, una adivina de la fortuna, puestos de comida, juegos variados como de puntería y el típico juego del mazo y la campana, se notaba que muchas chicas no habían traído a sus novios porque ese puesto era el que tenia mas premios y poca gente.

Jun tomo un pequeño mapa para ubicarse ya que al parecer el parque tenia mas atracciones pasando una pequeña laguna, de lejos lograban ver la rueda de la fortuna, los carritos chocones, un carrusel, unas tazas giratorias, el barco que se mecía de un lado al otro, el martillo, el tornado **(N/A: OK esta atracción tiene millones de nombres pero para que sepan cual es si aun no han adivinado, es la que te colocan en una rueda gigante y te amarran a un colchón y te dan muchas vueltas…hasta que no sientas tus tripas xDU)** una casa del terror algo inútil para ese grupo de chicas, y gran parte de esa zona la rodeaba una pista de go karts, habían algunas atracciones para niños pero la mayoría no estaban funcionando.

Tsubasa: OOOJojojojojo muy bien, muy bien –cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico mientras su mano sobrante la tenía en su cintura- tengo mucho material eso me agrada, no será tan difícil después de todo jojojojojo –observando el lugar- nadie se mete con Tsubasa Ryugasaki y se queda sin pagar por lo que hace, oh Anna elegiste al peor enemigo jejejeje que la misión de esta noche comience –sonriendo macabramente mientras estaba rodeada en llamas azules-

Tsukasa: ¿De qué misión está hablando? –hablando con la rubia, Tsugumi y Tsukasa seguían muy de cerca a su hermana, debían mantenerla vigilada-

Tsugumi: Shh…si dice algo mas tal vez sepamos cómo detenerla antes de tiempo –en eso notaron que se detuvo y volteo a verlas curiosa-

Tsubasa: ¿No sintieron algo hace un momento? –Les pregunto inocente, ambas negaron- que extraño…juraría haber sentido alguna presencia por allá –señalando unos arbustos por la entrada que se movían un poco por el viento; las 3 chicas observaron un momento los arbustos pero no había nada sospechoso así que voltearon indiferentes-…oh bueno ¡vengan mis cómplices tenemos mucho que hacer! –jalándolas de sus manos a ambas-

Tsukasa: Ahora somos sus cómplices

Tsugumi: Aun no tengo idea de que rayos está planeando, pero no quiero ganarme problemas con Anna me escuchaste Baba –esta estaba muy distraída viendo todas las atracciones del parque y sonriendo ampliamente siguió caminando como si nada- ahora nos ignora…-en eso ambas sintieron un calosfríos en su espalda, eso pasa cuando sientes una presencia, voltearon y no vieron nada-…Tsuki creo que hay que estar alerta, se está poniendo algo sospechoso

Tsukasa: Si vamos a investigar nos atacaran por seguro, mejor vamos con Jun y las demás –observando con detenimiento el lugar- quien quiera que sea

Tsugumi: ¿Ryugasaki?

Tsukasa: No estoy segura –mirando preocupada a Tsugumi- pero no está de más tener precauciones –sacando de su bolso sus brazaletes y colocándoselos en ambas muñecas-

Tsugumi: Esto ya es una molestia, cuando será el día que nos dejen en paz –amarrándose su látigo al cinturón- también son ricos, se pueden ir de vacaciones yo no me quejo en lo absoluto –Tsukasa dio un pesado suspiro y fue caminando a donde estaban reunidas las demás chicas, Tsugumi la siguió; al llegar se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su cadera a un lado- bien chicas ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?

Pilika: Vamos a la montaña rusa aprovechando que no hay fila

Tsubasa: Estoy de acuerdo además así este conejito no tiene absolutamente nada en su estomago, que mejor condición que esa –colocando una mano en la cabeza de Tsukawa-

Jun: Bien, ¿Quién no se quiere montar? –Tamao, Tsugumi, Anna y Tsukasa levantaron la mano-

Tsubasa: ¡No sean cobardes es solo un paseíto! –En eso, uno de los carros de la montaña rusa se escucho pasar cerca de ellas a gran velocidad con estruendosos gritos y chillidos de chicas- nosotras no debemos temerle a nada ¡somos shamanes!

Tsukasa: Yo soy una shaman gallina entonces –caminando rápido hacia los juegos de la feria tratando de escapar pero Tsubasa la atajó por el hombro y la arrastró con ella para después sujetar a Tsukawa de una mano, la chica tenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tsugumi dile que me suelte por favor, no quiero montarme –con lagrimas en los ojos-

Tsukawa: Aun no estoy lista para subirme, enserio, necesito tiempo para adaptarme a la idea, ¡por favor! –también con lágrimas en los ojos y tratando de escapar-

Tsubasa: Les dará tiempo para huir –mirándolas mal por el rabillo del ojo-

Tsukasa y Tsukawa: Precisamente –con muchas gotitas en la nuca y un tic en su sonrisa-

Tsugumi: Si todas suben entonces iré –encogiéndose en hombros aunque tampoco estaba segura de la idea-

Jun: A mí me parece algo divertido –sonriendo- ¿Por qué no se animan? –Preguntándoles a Anna y Tamao-

Tamao: E-eem…-mirando la trayectoria que daba la montaña rusa, tenía muchas curvas algunas vueltas, bajadas altas y una gran O a mitad de recorrido, a la velocidad que iba se entendía porque no tenía mucha fila para montarse-…c-creo que mejor me quedare aquí abajo…yo cuidare de los bolsos si lo prefieren

Tsukawa/Tsukasa: Déjanos quedarnos contigo –estirando los brazos hacia la chica mientras le seguían las cascadas en los ojos, Tsubasa les dio un coscorrón a cada una y después de quitarles sus carteras y dárselas a Tamao, se las llevó a la fila para poder montarse en el próximo recorrido-

Anna: Me quedare aquí abajo también –sentándose en el banco donde se acomodo Tamao con todas las carteras-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué sucede Anna? –Le hablo desde la fila- ¡¿te asustan un par de curvas?! –riéndose por lo bajo-

Anna: Miserable –apretando un puño y con un aura negra fue caminando rápidamente a la fila- ya veremos quién le tiene miedo a unas cuantas curvas –sus miradas cruzaron chispas, Tsubasa sonreía con confianza y Anna la miraba con algo de odio, el ambiente estaba tenso entre ellas-

Ya era momento para montarse así que se acomodaron para elegir los lugares en el carrito, como era en parejas tuvieron que acordar con quien se sentarían, el sorteo quedo que se sentarían de la siguiente manera de adelante hacia atrás; Tsubasa/Tsukawa, Anna/Pilika, Tsukasa/Tsugumi y Jun iba de ultima con Pai Long, el encargado las aseguro al asiento aunque al tocarle Pai Long, el sujeto se asusto por la apariencia del zombie así que se apresuro a terminar su trabajo; se acomodaron en sus asientos y se sujetaron a la barra que tenían en los agarraderos que sujetaban su cuerpo, Jun iba sonriente, Pai Long observaba los alrededores, las montañas rusas no son como antes; Tsukasa y Tsugumi se tomaron muy fuerte de los agarraderos y tragaron en seco, Pilika sonreía divertida mientras que Anna miraba con recelo a la gemela que tenia al frente, Tsubasa le hablaba a su hermana y le sonreía divertida para tranquilizarla mientras que Tsukawa tenía cascadas en sus ojos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, nunca se había querido montar en algo así, siempre les había tenido algo de temor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

El carro empezó a andar poco a poco mientras iba subiendo, después dio una pequeña curva, se sentía como poco a poco el carro tomaba mas y mas fuerza, después de esa pequeña curva subió un poco mas y dio otra curva para después subir bien alto para "empezar" el paseo, se tardo un poco y en ese tiempo las caras de las chicas tuvieron diferentes semblantes, entre emoción y terror, todos tragaron en seco al notar que la caída se veía bastante alta.

Tsukasa: Tsugumi…recuérdame porque estoy aquí –con cascadas en los ojos mientras se encogía en su asiento-

Tsugumi: Baba…todo es por culpa de Baba –respirando profundo mientras miraba abajo, el carrito se adelanto un poco más y quedo estacionado un momento justo antes de llegar a la punta-

Pilika: No, nohoho no, esto no es enserio ¿verdad? –riendo nerviosa, el carrito se tambaleo un poco hacia adelante y de repente despegó a toda velocidad-…debí sujetarme el cabelloooooooooooooo –todas la chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo y Pai Long solo dio un pequeño grito sorprendido, Jun, Tsubasa y Pilika reían a carcajadas, Tsugumi tenía los ojos cerrados y reía nerviosa, Tsukasa gritaba asustadas, Anna miraba sorprendida a todas partes y Tsukawa daba pequeños chillidos mientras veía con los ojos muy abiertos todo el recorrido-

El paseo no tardo mucho tiempo, no más de dos minutos, pero fue suficiente para dar unas cuantas vueltas en espiral a gran velocidad, subir repentinamente mientras el carro se volteaba unas 3 veces, bajó al vacio para rozar con el suelo y dar una vuelta completa para subir de nuevo, bajar a toda velocidad y pasar por la gran O, Tamao juraría haber escuchado un 'te matare por esto Tsubasa', demasiadas risas y gritos, ninguna podía negar que de alguna u otra forma estaban disfrutando el paseo, Pilika por su parte pudo escuchar claramente como Anna dio un grito al pasar por la O, pero ¿quién la culparía?, nadie humano sintió su estomago en ese momento, dio unas cuantas curvas mas y el carrito bajo la velocidad, ya todo había pasado, regresaron al inicio para bajarse del carrito y fueron caminando hasta el banco donde estaba Tamao.

Tamao: Y… ¿Qué tal les fue? –viéndolas acercarse-

Tsukasa: Tierra firme…tierra firme –tratando de llegar al banco donde estaba Tamao-

Tsugumi: Jejeje, ya todo acabo, jejeje –llegando al banco y dejándose caer-

Pai Long: Tao Jun, creo que las montañas rusas son mucho más peligrosas en esta época que hace unos años

Jun: ¿Pero qué dices Pai Long? Ahora tienen más seguridad y están manejadas por computadoras que revisan que todo esté en orden –comentándole sorprendida-

Pai Long: Si…pero más de una vez pensé que me iba salir del carrito, creo que las montañas rusas no son seguras para sujetos como yo –con una gran gota en su nuca-

Jun: Oh…con que era eso –riendo nerviosa; el zombie era muy alto, musculoso y claro...había olvidado que partes de su cuerpo se podían desprender-

Pilika: Wow eso si que fue un viaje –peinándose un poco- jajaja aun me tiemblan las rodillas

Tsubasa: Eres una cobarde –alzando un pulgar y sonriendo confiada-

Anna: A ti también te tiemblan las rodillas –señalándola con un dedo-

Tsubasa: Pff tonterías a mi no me tiembla nada –seguía alzando su pulgar y sonriendo confiada pero se notaba como sus rodillas tenían un leve temblor- ¡oh! Lo olvidaba –volteando sorprendida y noto como su hermana había caminado hasta ahí sin decir nada, tenía el boca cerrada, ojos muy abiertos y todo su cabello estaba hacia atrás-…Tsu-Tsukawa –llamándola con una mano y la chica volteo a su dirección para darle una enorme sonrisa con ojos brillantes-

Tsukawa: ¡¿Nos podemos subir otra vez onê-chan?! –apretando los puños, todos cayeron para atrás menos Tsubasa quien se le quedo viendo sorprendida-

Tsubasa: ¿Enserio te gusto el paseo? –la jovencita asintió varias veces muy rápido- WAAAAAAAAH –tomándole la cabeza y frutando sus mejillas con las de ella mientras le salían cascadas de los ojos y sonreía- y yo que pensé que eras un caso perdido, aun hay una esperanza para ti, qué bueno, ¡qué bueno!, así se hace, estas aprendiendo jajajajaja –la rodearon muchos brillos y corazones- haces que tu hermana mayor este muy orgullosa de ti, qué bueno Tsukawa, no serás una cobarde como Tsuki, que felicidad, siento que hice un buen trabajo hoy jajajajaja –en eso miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana gemela y le dio una sonrisa pero de ella salía una lengua de serpiente- supera eso ¡**onê-sama**! jojojojojo

Tsukasa: Mis sinceras disculpas pero no estoy interesada –formando una '**X**' con sus brazos- además Tsukawa me prefiere a mí, yo no la aterro, le doy mucha confianza y velo por su seguridad –quitándole a Tsukawa de los brazos y abrazándola por el cuello- por eso me llama onê-sama –en eso le sonrió confiada y salieron chispas de sus ojos-

Tsubasa: PFF yo soy la hermana divertida, ella se la pasa muy bien conmigo en cambio tú la tratas como a una niñita pequeña y siempre la aburres –sonriéndole y se cruzaron las chispas de sus ojos mientras que cada una apretaba un brazo de Tsukawa para jalarla a su lado-

Tsukawa: Y-yo solo pregunte si podía montarme de nuevo –riendo nerviosa y movía sus manos mientras sobre su cabeza sus hermanas tenían un duelo de miradas muy intenso- p-pero puedo esperar un poco más, no me importa onê-sama, onê-chan

Tsubasa: NO Ven conmigo Tsukawa, nos montaremos las dos en las montañas rusas que nos faltan –llevándola por el brazo mientras señalaba la próxima en la que se montarían- digo las dos porque Tsuki es muy cobarde para montarse otra vez en una montaña rusa, se puede desmayar a mitad de recorrido con lo gallina que es, no es así Tsukasa **onê-sama** –riéndose mientras le volvía a salir la lengua de serpiente y volteaba a ver a su hermana mientras se cubría la boca con una mano-

Tsukasa: Muy…graciosa… –con un tic en una ceja y las mejillas muy sonrojadas e infladas mientras estaba cruzada de brazos-

Tsubasa: JOJOJOJOJO, GANE –haciendo la señal de la victoria con sus dedos y guiñando un ojo- vamos Wawa, antes de que las cierren –jalando a Tsukawa y se fueron a la fila de una de las montañas rusas restantes, esta era con los pies al aire-

Tsugumi: Bueno…eso fue--- -dijo riendo con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Tsukasa: Ni una sola palabra –volteando para verla mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura y sus ojos brillaban-

Pilika: ¡Yo también me quiero montar esperen por mi! –la joven Usui corrió tras las hermanas Ryugasaki y se les junto a la fila, Tsukawa le sonrió mientras que su hermana solo se cruzo de brazos y levanto la mirada, Pilika le dirigió una fulminante mirada antes de seguir hablando con Tsukawa…hay que admitir…que esas dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos- ¿somos solo 3 esta vez no es así?

Tsukawa: Si, eso creo, nadie ha venido para montarse –pestañeando varias veces mientras miraba al banco donde estaban las demás chicas reunidas- ¿¡Tsugumi onê-san no vendrás a montarte con nosotras?! –La rubia solo se limito a voltearse con muchas gotas en la nuca para que la jovencita no le viera la cara- ow…pensé que si y Tsukasa onê-sama no vendrán tampoco, dudo que Tamao lo haga

Tsubasa: Alguien tiene que venir, la montaña es de 4 puestos, me incomodaría sentarme con una desconocida

Pilika: Tal vez Jun quiera venir –voltearon pero vieron como se había sentado a hablar con Pai Long-…o tal vez no…

Tsukawa: ¿Por qué no Anna-san?, tal vez le agrade –alzando su índice, tanto Tsubasa y Pilika la miraron extrañadas y negaron lentamente, por lo menos alguna vez tenían que estar de acuerdo en algo-

Pilika: No creo que ella sea capaz de montar-- -Tsukawa había alzado un brazo y empezó a llamar a Anna mientras sonreía- ¿Qué haces?

Tsukawa: Llamando a Anna-san –sonriendo- ¡Anna-san! Venga a montarse con nosotras será divertido –la rubia solo la miraba, de brazos cruzados muy extrañada-

Pilika: Ts-Tsukawa no creo que ella se quiera montar enserio mejor déjala tranquila –en eso noto como Tsubasa se empezó a rodear de fuego azul y sus ojos brillaron- y a ti que te pasa –mirándola de reojo-

Tsubasa: Jojojojo, porque me ponen las cosas tan sencillas, así no es divertido –cubriéndose la boca con una mano en eso, noto que Pilika la observaba- y tú qué demonios me miras –ambas se miraron desafiantes-

Tsukawa: Onê-chan deja de pelear –al parecer había llegado de alguna parte, las chicas no se habían dado cuenta que la jovencita fue a buscar a la rubia y la trajo con ella- Anna-san se montara con nosotras –tanto Pilika como Tsubasa voltearon atónitas pero se recuperaron al momento-

Tsubasa: Uh, Anna**-sama**, que la hizo venir hasta aquí, pensé que te quedarías abajo con todas las demás –sonriendo divertida pero la rodeaba un aura oscura- me impresionas, me impresionas –dando algunas palmadas-

Anna: Porque sabía que empezarías a molestarme, deberías agradecerme, te ahorre las molestias de buscarme –desafiándola con la mirada a lo que Tsubasa le respondió ampliando su sonrisa- presumida

Tsubasa: Gracias, estaba pensando justo en decir esa palabra –a ambas la rodeaba un aura negra, sus cabellos se erizaban y muchos rayos aparecían al fondo-

Tsukawa: E-eh…Pilika –colocándose detrás de ella- ¿no te molestara si me siento al lado tuyo verdad? –tenía muchas gotitas en la nuca pero trataba de sonreír-

Pilika: En lo absoluto –también sudando frio-…por nuestra seguridad es mejor estar alejadas –en eso Tsubasa arrastro a Tsukawa y Anna tomo a Pilika del brazo y la arrastro con ella, les tocaba montarse y fueron directo a primera fila donde Tsubasa entro primero, con ella jalo a Tsukawa para sentarla a su lado; Anna paso a Pilika primero y ella se coloco en la otra punta, ambas chicas sentían como estar entre ellas causaba que el ambiente estuviera tenso-…esperaba que este viaje fuera divertido Tsukawa

Tsukawa: En verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sabía lo hacía –con cascadas en los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermana quien veía de reojo a Anna-

Anna: Espero que no te marees, no quisiera que las de atrás sufran por las asquerosidades que podrías hacer –sonriéndole sarcásticamente-

Tsubasa: Pero que dices, más bien espero que la señorita Anna no se sienta mal en el recorrido y disfrute el paseo

Anna: Yo lo disfrutare, no sé de ti

Tsubasa: Ya veremos Anna, ya veremos –ambas empezaron a reír pero Pilika y Tsukawa se escondían en sus asientos-

Pilika: Creo…que la montaña rusa no será tan horrible

Tsukawa: Para la próxima me subiré solo contigo Pilika

Pilika: Trato hecho Tsukawa trato hecho –ambas tenían cascadas en los ojos-

El paseo empezó y no tardaron mucho en gritar por la velocidad a la que iba la montaña rusa, tener los pies al aire también daba algo de miedo o angustia, pero creo que las chicas se preocupaban mas por los lindos zapatos que traían ya que más de una vez trataron de ver sus pies y verificar que estaban ahí, mientras tanto abajo podían escuchar sus risas y gritos.

Tsukasa: Aun me da curiosidad que estará planeando mi maligna e idiota hermana –dando una sonrisa fingida mientras le seguía la trayectoria al vagón con la mirada-

Tsugumi: De ella…me esperaría lo peor –también dando una sonrisa fingida mientras cruzada de brazos y seguía la trayectoria del vagón-

Tamao: ¿Dijeron algo? –Preguntando curiosa ya que no estaba tan cerca de ellas para escucharlas bien-

Tsugumi/Tsukasa: ¡AH!...no, no, no, nada Tamao –volteando sonrojadas y riendo nerviosas- solo conversábamos jajajajojojo

Tamao: Mis disculpas ¡no quería interrumpirlas! –mirándolas muy apenada-

Tsukasa: No, no, no enserio, solo conversábamos, disculpa nuestra rudeza por no incluirte en nuestra conversación, tal vez quisieras elegir el tema a conversar para que las tres estemos a gusto y la plática sea más amena –sonriendo dulcemente mientras juntaba sus manos al frente-

Tamao:…Tsukasa-san –la joven Tamamura vio algo…sorprendida a la joven Ryugasaki, a lo que esta pestaño varias veces-

Tsugumi: Tsuki, creo que no te había escuchado hablar así en demasiado tiempo –riendo un poco mientras le picaba una mejilla- o podría decir Tsukasa **ojousama**

Tsukasa: ¡Eh! ¡Tsugumi! No me llames así por favor –se volteo a verla muy sonrojada, en eso se aclaro la garganta y miró a Tamao- em…lo siento Tamao

Tamao: ¿Así la llaman en donde vive Tsukasa-san? –preguntando curiosa-

Tsukasa: E-em…a-algo así –jugando sus dedos con las mejillas rosas- p-pero…em…-Tsugumi rió un poco-

Tsugumi: Le avergüenza que usen ese honorífico en ella…aunque…siempre lo usan –Tsukasa bajo la cabeza un poco mas sonrojada-

Tamao: ¿E-enserio? –Miró a la chica-

Tsukasa: Por eso te pedí que no me trataras con tantas formalidades, a decir verdad…

Tsugumi/Tsukasa: Es un alivio que nos traten como sus iguales –con algunas gotitas en la nuca las chicas trataron de sonreír-

Tamao: Debe ser algo agotador –sonriéndoles a ambas-

Tsugumi: No lo niego, pero con los años te acostumbras…excepto ella claro –señalando a Tsuki quien aún seguía jugando con sus dedos sonrojada-

Tsukasa: ¡Gumi! –Tanto Tamao como Tsugumi se rieron de ella, no paso mucho tiempo cuando las chicas bajaron de la montaña rusa y Tsubasa llevo a su hermanita a la siguiente, Pilika prefirió quedarse después de tantos giros pero al parecer Anna no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente-

Pilika: ¿Cómo Tsukawa puede seguir subiéndose a las atracciones con esas dos? ¡Tienen idea lo incomodo que es estar en medio de ellas! –Sentándose junto a Tamao-

Tsukasa: Disculpa a Tsubasa por favor, ella siempre le ha gustado buscar problemas con personas que no le convienen –con algunas gotitas en la nuca y moviendo sus manos-

Tsugumi: Me pregunto cómo no la ha matado aún –viendo desde lejos como se miraban con odio desde la fila-

Pilika: Solo se han retado con palabras, nada mas pero saben, creo que Tsukawa tenía razón –todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Pilika y esta sonrió- en verdad la estamos pasando bien ¿no es así? Pude notar que hasta la misma Anna se ha divertido

Tamao: ¿En realidad lo cree Pilika-san?

Pilika: ¡Claro! Me he tenido que sentar junto a ella en todos los paseos

Tsukasa: Eso es bueno escucharlo –sonriendo-

Tsugumi: Si, Anna estará de buen humor, seguramente por eso no la ha matado –sonriendo con un tic en una ceja-

Pilika: Hablando de eso, su hermana está demasiado extraña el día de hoy, esta mucha más extraña que de costumbre –en eso las Ryugasaki tragaron en seco-

Tsugumi: Ella es extraña de costumbre –forzando una sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Solo esta de muy buen humor es todo, por eso se comporta tan extraño, ella le gustan este tipo de lugares y también la playa –también forzando una sonrisa, era verdad pero la mayor razón de que ella estuviera de tan buen humor no se les tiene permitido decir…lo que les hacía pasar esa muchacha-

Jun: A mí me parece bien –llegando sonriente con Pai Long siguiéndola, ambos tenían muchos algodones de azúcar- si vinimos a divertirnos pues debemos estar todas de buen humor ¿no? –entregándole a cada una algodón de azúcar- ¿quieren algo de comer más tarde? Nos fuimos sin cenar –todas negaron, en realidad no tenían mucho apetito pero estaban disfrutando su algodón de azúcar-

Las jovencitas Ryugasaki miraron a Jun con un fondo de brillos, estrellas y corazones, la joven Tao les salvo el pellejo, mas tarde después de tantas vueltas y giros ya que aparte de las montañas rusas las 3 chicas decidieron montarse en los columpios giratorios, las tazas giratorias, y el tornado; Anna, Tsukawa y Tsubasa decidieron unirse al grupo poco después, Tsukawa por su parte venia tambaleándose y con los ojos en espiral hasta llegar a su hermana Tsukasa y abrazarla por la cintura, por su parte Anna estaba algo mareada pero no lo hacía evidente, solo fue directo al banco a sentarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos y simplemente se quedaba observando a los alrededores con una seria mirada.

Tsubasa: ¡Eso fue muy divertido! –En eso se sentó al lado de Tsugumi y cambiando de una cara sonriente a una de aburrimiento dejo escuchar un suspiro- vamos a terminar con esto ya me aburrí

Tsugumi: ¡Ya era hora! –Sonriéndole de lado mientras le dio un golpe con su índice en la frente-

Tsubasa: Tsuuuugumiiiii ¡eso me dejara una marca!–haciendo drama mientras estaba frotándose la frente con una mano-

Tsukawa: Tsukasa Onê-sama…la pase muy bien, aunque…creo que fue suficiente por hoy –aun con espirales en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hermana, esta solo se rió y le dio palmadas en la cabeza-

Pilika: Aun nos quedan muchas atracciones divertidas, que les parece sí nos montamos todas allí –señalando los carros chocones- ni siquiera te puedes negar Tamao

Anna: Hm…con que los carros chocones –observo un momento como se pegaban entre sí los carros, la rubia dio una sonrisa…una malvada sonrisa- yo me quiero montar

Pilika: Yo también –todas levantaron las manos menos Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: Yo me quedare viéndolas, creo que he tenido suficiente por el día de hoy –sonriendo con algunas gotitas en la nuca, todas asintieron y fueron a la atracción, Pai Long se quedó con la jovencita mientras esta miraba como jugaban sus hermanas y las demás-

En realidad parecía un juego pero…había un blanco en común…

Tsubasa: ¡AH! Rayos al menos ¡AH! déjenme ¡AH! moverme de lugar ¡AUGH!… ¡te vi Usui! –Alzando un puño mientras la peli azul escapaba en su carro muy sonriente-

En los 10 minutos que estuvieron jugando, la mayoría solo trataba de golpear a Tsubasa, excepto Tamao quien solo golpeaba a las otras 2 Ryugasaki, a Jun y a Pilika, la atracción terminó con una aturdida Tsubasa y unas extrañamente sonrientes Anna, Tsukasa, Pilika y Tsugumi.

Tsubasa: Puedo ver que disfrutaron el juego –les dijo enfada a las 4 chicas quienes asintieron mientras daban unas cínicas sonrisas-…su odio es tan evidente –con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Jun: Vamos, aun nos quedan muchas atracciones por montarnos –caminando hasta Pai Long- gracias por quedarte con Tsukawa, Pai Long

Pai Long: No fue ningún problema Tao Jun –sonriendo un poco-

Tsukawa: ¿Y qué nos falta? –pregunto entusiasmada-

-.-.-.-

Horohoro: ¡Sangre y uñas rotas!, pensé que viniendo aquí vería un asesinato pero no han pasado de duelos de palabras en toda la noche ¡que desperdicio!

Ren: Eres un idiota Horohoro, nos hiciste venir hasta aquí solo para esto –hablando con los brazos cruzados-

Horohoro: ¡Hey! ¡Yo no te obligue! Tu viniste por tu cuenta cabello de aguja

Ren: ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! –Sacando a Hou Rai Ken del bolsillo-

Hao: ¡Cállense de una vez! –un poco enfadado, ya que ha tenido que aguantar sus peleas desde que llegaron y digamos que Hao no tiene mucha paciencia-

Horohoro/Ren: ¡Tú no nos calles! –gritaron ambos y se abalanzaron sobre él…-

Yoh: Creo que se están llevando mejor ¿no? –Riendo un poco mientras miraba a su hermano y a 2 de sus mejores amigos peleando entre sí- pero guarden silencio o nos descubrirán

Chocolove: Están demasiado distraídas para darse cuenta –observando atentamente con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Lyserg: Pero si seguimos así de darán cuenta, por favor, traten de calmarse –tratando de mantenerse calmado pero el también estaba un poco harto-

Los 6 chicos estaban detrás de unos arbustos y árboles donde podían observar a las chicas y gracias a una manera de posesión de objetos que hizo Chocolove, podían verlas como si se tratara de una película, sus lentes oscuros reflectaban la imagen, era parecida a la posesión de objetos de Lilly, la chica de lentes de aquel grupo de mujeres que conocieron en el torneo de Shamanes; Los únicos que estaban cerca de Chocolove eran Lyserg e Yoh, quien eran los que veían más cómodos lo que pasaba, mientras que Ren, Horohoro y Hao estaban apoyados en un árbol tras de ellos.

Yoh: Lo bueno es que Anna no llegara enfada, que alivio –con cascadas en los ojos-

Lyserg: A decir verdad también me alivia que la estén pasando bien –sonriéndole a Yoh, el joven Asakura observo al inglés y este amplio su sonrisa- Tsukawa ha estado algo triste, me alegra que este paseo la tenga de tan buen humor

Yoh: Tú también te has vuelto muy cercano a ella ¿no? –Apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas y riendo un poco-

Lyserg: Si, no me esperaba esto cuando llegue a Japón pero en verdad es una grata experiencia

Chocolove: ¡Oh vamos! Deja de hablar tan refinado; solo di que te gusta la chica y que estas con ella desde hace tiempo –riendo un poco a lo que el inglés se sonrojo-

Hao: Todavía piensas que vamos a caer en esas patrañas que solo son buenos amigos –mientras sostenía a Horohoro por el cuello de la camisa-

Lyserg: No, bueno, tengo entendido que los japoneses se mantienen en privado sus relaciones y bueno…a decir verdad, no quería ser grosero con Tsukawa y-y ¡oye! ¡Pero si nosotros les dijimos que estábamos juntos desde hace un tiempo!–decía el inglés, tratando de defenderse cuando todos los chicos lo miraban atentamente-

Horohoro: Es cierto –tratando de soltarse de Hao- un tiempo antes de que empezara con Tsuki, aunque no parecen del todo novios, no te veo tantos avances con ella, algo escondes inglés, acaso tienes problemitas con la pequeña Tsukawa –sonriendo burlonamente-

Lyserg: Yo no estoy escondiendo nada y no tenemos problemas, solo no quiero quedar mal y ser grosero, aun no entiendo del todo algunas costumbres de este país por eso—

Hao: Pff patético –el castaño rió para sí mientras evitaba la fulminante mirada de Lyserg-

Yoh: Eso no me parece patético, Lyserg solo está siendo un caballero –riendo un poco- a mi me parece que ellos están bien

Hao: No es por lo que dijo, sino por lo que pensó –riendo un poco más-

Lyserg: Gracias a que soy así Tsukawa no me odia, ¿debo recordar que Tsugumi-san no te quiere ver por lo que le hiciste? –al castaño se le hincho una vena en la frente mientras Lyserg daba una sonrisa victoriosa-

Ren: ¿Acaso todos nuestros temas de conversación tienen que ser sobre las mujeres últimamente? –Mirándolos sin expresión aunque se notaba que tenía algunos golpes en el rostro, todos los chicos voltearon a verlo en silencio, les salieron muchas gotas en las nucas mientras él se cruzaba de brazos-

Horohoro: Pero que aguafiestas eres…………-silencio sepulcral-

………

Chocolove: ¡Oh! Irán al Go Kart –viendo lo que hacían las chicas-

Hao: ¿Al Go kart? –soltando a Horohoro y acercándose a Chocolove un poco curioso-

Chocolove: Al parecer solo entraran Pilika, Anna, y las 3 hermanas mayores

Yoh: No pensé que Anna se montara en tantos juegos

Horohoro: Yo no pensé que Anna en realidad viniera aquí –con algunas gotas en la nuca-

En la pantalla pudieron notar como las 5 chicas se despedían de Jun, Tamao y Tsukawa para entrar al juego, se sonreían entre sí o más bien se retaban entre sí, esperaron un momento en la fila mientras discutían quien ganaría la carrera, Tsubasa y Anna se daban sonrisas confiadas mientras Pilika, Tsugumi y Tsukasa trataban de mantenerlas alejadas.

Hao: Tal vez ahora si se pelearan

Horohoro: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué se chocaran entre sí?

Hao: No lo sé, las mujeres detrás del volante de un vehículo son un animal feroz y sin escrúpulos

Lyserg: Tal como tú, toda tu vida

Hao: No me busques pelea Diethel –sonriéndole de lado, ya iban a empezar a pelear cuando Yoh les exclamo-

Yoh: ¡Ya va a empezar la carrera! Vengan a ver

-.-.-.-

Las chicas al escuchar el timbre corrieron a los carros que le tocaban, había 3 adelante y 2 atrás entre ellos, de izquierda a derecha estaban Tsukasa, Pilika, Tsugumi y los 2 de atrás lo tenían Tsubasa y Anna; tomaron los volantes y observaron atentamente el semáforo al frente de ellas.

Tamao: Están muy emocionadas –observando desde un puente donde podían ver toda la pista-

Tsukawa: Es que creo que son divertidos, tu también deberías intentar montarte en alguna atracción Tamao –sonriéndole-

Tamao: N-no creo que me agrade señorita…son algo…em…rápidas y bruscas –sonrojándose un poco-

Tsukawa: Yo también pensé lo mismo pero me monte y ¡en verdad son muy divertidas! –empezándole a hablar emocionada- sientes cosquillas en el estomago pero a la vez te sientes flotando es como si volaras y más emocionante es cuando no sabes en realidad a donde iras, después que te montas por segunda vez no es tan emocionante como la primera, es como…como…-con una pose pensativa se coloco una mano debajo del mentón-…hmm…lo tenía en la punta de la lengua –pestaño varias veces mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Tamao: Tal vez si espera un poco se recordara, eso pasa –sonriéndole en eso la jovencita alzó las manos, muy sonriente-

Tsukawa: ¡Es como cuando conoces a alguien nuevo!

Tamao: ¿Cómo dijo? –En eso escucho el timbre para que las chicas pudieran empezar la carrera, los Go kart no son muy rápidos pero se noto como todos los carros salieron disparados de la meta- ¡wow!

Tsukawa: ¡Ustedes pueden! –Alzando una mano mientras se apoyaba en las barandas del puente, la chica saludaba a sus hermanas y al pasar debajo del puente cada una la saludó a lo que la chica sonrió- jejeje

Tamao: Las quiere mucho no es así –colocándose a su lado-

Tsukawa: Si y también las admiro, ellas son las mejores –sonriendo ampliamente- ¡son como mis ídolos! –Tamao se rió un poco-

Tamao: Explíqueme ahora que era lo que me iba a decir, sobre lo de montarse en una montaña rusa es como cuando conoces a alguien nuevo

Tsukawa: Bueno…sabes que cuando conoces por primera vez a alguien, no sabes que hacer porque claro, no conoces a esa persona pero tienes una vaga idea, eso sería cuando te montas en el carrito, después te asustas un poco porque no sabes cómo podría actuar la persona si tú haces algo pero a la vez te emocionas porque deseas saber más de esa persona

Tamao: ¿Eso sería cuando empezara el paseo lentamente? –Tratando de seguirle la corriente a Ryugasaki-

Tsukawa: ¡Exacto! Me estas entendiendo –alzando su índice muy sonriente- después viene el paseo que es lo que te tomas para conocer a esa persona, hay muchas curvas, bajadas y subidas, emocionantes pero a la vez te dan mucho miedo, es un paseo lleno de incertidumbres –extendiendo las palmas frente a ella, sorprendida, como si estuviera contando una historia de terror-

Tamao: ¿Y después?

Tsukawa: Termina, y te das cuenta que a pesar de todo no fue tan malo tantas subidas y bajadas –sonriendo dulcemente- pero depende de la persona, algunas veces conocer a una persona te puede causar tristeza o dolor, eso sería como las personas que se sienten muy mal al salir de la atracción; pero también están las que disfrutaron el paseo y salieron felices, con ganas de volver a montarse, eso sería cuando te agrada esa persona y quieres seguir conociéndola mas y mas

Tamao: Ya veo –pensó un momento- y no es tan…no esta tan equivocada, en verdad tiene sentido –sonriéndole dulcemente-

Tsukawa: ¿Ves? –Juntando sus palmas divertida- jejeje, al comienzo pensé que no me entenderías –con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Tamao: No, al contrario, me lo hizo entender perfectamente –en eso apretó los puños- sabe, hasta me dieron ganas de montarme en una

Tsukawa: ¿Enserio? –Alzando los brazos, en eso observo la carrera, iba muy reñida en verdad que alguna quería ganar-…creo que les tomara un tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si nos montamos nosotras?

Tamao: ¿Pero no estaba cansada ya? –preguntándole algo confusa-

Tsukawa: Un paseo mas no hará daño, además así tu también te diviertes –tomándole la mano- ¡vamos!, hagamos la fila para cuando mis hermanas y las demás salgan de la carrera, nosotras estaremos de regreso

Tamao: ¡Um! –asintió sonriente, ambas chicas le avisaron a Jun y le dejaron sus bolsos para ir a montarse en la primera montaña rusa, así podrían estar ambas en un carrito, las chicas iban muy sonrientes, parecían mejores amigas… ¿o enserio lo eran?-

-.-.-.-

Yoh: Sniff…Tsukawa…eres muy dulce –con algunas cascadas en los ojos-

Horohoro: ¿Por qué Pilika no puede ser así conmigo? –También con cascadas en los ojos-

Ren: Par de idiotas, maduren de una vez –cruzado de brazos y mirándolos de mal humor-

Hao: ¿Ves? No tiene que ser una mujer extraña y masoquista para ser una buena persona –sonriéndole cínicamente a Lyserg-

Lyserg: ¡No insultes a la doncella miserable! –algo sonrojado mientras le apuntaba con su péndulo-

Yoh: No peleen por favor, o nos perderemos que dicen las chicas –tratando de tranquilizar a Lyserg y manteniendo alejado a Hao-

Horohoro: Jeanne también era muy bonita –sonriendo al vacio mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas-

Chocolove: ¡Se lo diré a Tsukasa! –Horohoro le estampo el puño en su cara-

Horohoro: Me haces quedar mal con ella y me las pegaras moreno –frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con un aura oscura detrás-

Ren: Pff…tonterías, aunque para ti perderla sería difícil porque eres tan idiota que te costara conseguir otra novia

Horohoro: ¡Precisamente!....momento… -en eso alzo un puño muy enojado- ¡NO! ¡Tampoco es así! ¡No es gracioso Ren! ¿Quieres pelea?

Ren: No me caería mal –en eso Hao los golpeó a ambos- ¡Y TU QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES! –Hao solo desvió su mirada desinteresado-

Yoh: Lo que sucede es que si hacemos muchas posesiones de objetos sospecharan –sonriéndoles-

Lyserg: Si queremos durar más tiempo aquí es mejor no llamar la atención

Chocolove: Dejen la pelea, se están perdiendo de lo mejor –tratando de observar, todos los chicos se apretujaron cerca de Chocolove para también ver-

-.-.-.-

Era en la pista de Go kart, en la carrera en donde estaban las chicas, todas se miraban con odio excepto una, que estaba pensando seriamente en cómo se dejo manipular para estar allí.

Tsukasa: Lo que me gano por seguirle la corriente, debí haberme quedado con Tsukawa pero no, tuve que caer en uno de sus juegos, como lo hace para convencerme siempre –mientras manejaba sin problema el Go Kart, ella iba de primera pero sentía como detrás de ella las miradas le picaban el cuello- no es mi culpa tomar bien las curvas, enserio, no lo es, solo pásenme y terminen con esto –con cascadas en los ojos mientras trataba de sonreír-

Atrás de ella había un duelo entro Tsugumi, Anna y Tsubasa mientras que más atrás Pilika hacia lo mejor para pasarlas, pero cada vez que lo hacía con gran agilidad, las chicas volvían a estar delante de ella, y como estaban tan cerca podrían hablar entre sí…o retarse entre sí.

Anna: ¿Crees que dejare que tu hermana me venza en una estúpida carrera? –Mirando enfadada la pista mientras tenía el carro en alta velocidad-

Tsubasa: Yo tampoco la dejare porque seré YO quien te gane a ti y a mi hermana –sonriendo confiada-

Tsugumi: ¡No te distraigas Baba! Mira que yo también te puedo ganar –pasando a Anna y a Tsubasa- Jajajaja ¡Tsuki voy por ti! –Llegando cerca de su hermana-

Tsukasa: Lo que quieras –aun con cascadas en los ojos pero se aproximaba una curva cerrada, el punto débil de casi todas menos de la que no quería exactamente ganar la carrera, los 3 carros se abrieron mucho en la curva mientras que Tsukasa pasó fácilmente- ¡lo siento! Solo no vayan tan lento en las curvas

Anna/Tsubasa/Tsugumi/Pilika: NO NOS DES CLASE DE MANEJO AHORA

Tsukasa: ¡Dejen de odiarme no es mi culpa! –Tomando otra curva que iba del lado contrario, ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor-

Así duraron gran parte de la carrera, entre uno que otro insulto y risas hasta de la misma Anna, llegaron hasta mitad de la segunda vuelta, las posiciones variaron bastante, lo que no se habían dado cuenta ellas es que los chicos se habían acercado a la pista por los matorrales para verlas más cómodos, en ese momento Tsubasa estaba a la cabeza con Anna y Pilika pisándole los talones y un poquitín más atrás venían Tsugumi y Tsukasa, la distancia entre los carros era demasiado corta, en realidad aunque estuvieran en esa posición no se sabría cual ganaría; llegaron a la última curva, lo que queda es una pista recta hasta la meta, como era de esperarse, Tsubasa, Anna y Tsugumi les toco difícil controlar el auto a la velocidad que iban, Pilika había visto el truco que usaba Tsukasa para tomar las curvas y la que faltaba la tomo ya sin problema, ese era el momento que las 5 habían esperado por toda la carrera, el encargado de la atracción aguardaba en la meta con una bandera, esperando a las chicas.

Tsukasa: ¡Al fin! –y tomo velocidad, ya era hora de terminar con esto-

Anna: Oh no, no te dejare –la chica uso toda la potencia del pequeño auto para poder pasarla, Tsubasa la siguió muy cerca al igual que Tsugumi y Pilika-

Horohoro: _¡Vamos Tsuki tu puedes! _

Pilika busco de donde provenía esa voz y volteo la mirada, Tsubasa también la escucho muy claro y volteó, ¿Cómo rayos ese idiota podría estar aquí?, frenaron tanto los autos que les dio la oportunidad a Anna y a las otras 2 Ryugasaki ganar la carrera, Anna llego primero con una gran sonrisa, Tsugumi y Tsukasa empataron en segundo lugar pero al voltear notaron que tanto Pilika como Tsubasa miraban curiosas los arbustos.

Tsugumi: ¿Qué les paso? –Preguntándole tanto a Anna como a Tsukasa mientras ella se colocaba una mano en la cintura- ¡Oigan la carrera! –ambas chicas voltearon y gritaron sorprendidas a ver como las saludaban ya afuera de sus Go kart

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo DEMONIOS? –Pilika apresuro la marcha y Tsubasa la siguió, ese final no iba a ser bueno, era su oportunidad para derrotar a su rival-

Pilika: ¡No dejare que me vuelvas a ganar! –mirándola enfadada- ¡No dejare que una desquiciada como tú me gane!

Tsubasa: ¡Cuida tu boca chiquilla! –Sus ojos brillaban y la rodeaba un aura negra, ya estaban por llegar…un poco más…un poco más-

Pilika: NO –frenando fuertemente después de llegar a la meta-

Tsubasa: ¡SI! –Alzando los puños mientras saltaba fuera del Go Kart muy sonriente- ¡dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Repíteme lo que me dijiste en la pista! –Señalando a Pilika con una sonrisa confiada- ¿Quién te acaba de ganar? ¿Quién? Vamos, dilo ya –Pilika la miraba muy enfada, apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio superior-

Tsukasa: Ven aquí –jalándola de una oreja y llevándola fuera de la atracción- no debes actuar de esa manera, fue muy cruel –mientras le apretaba mas el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que la chica se quejara-

Anna: No sé porque se emociona tanto si yo le gane a ella –cruzada de brazos mientras le daba una sonrisa confiada a Tsubasa, esta inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos-

Tsubasa: Pff, tuviste suerte –desviando la mirada-

Tsugumi: Shh, yo me divertí, no se pongan a pelear por quien gano ahora –caminando con ellas-

Tsukasa: Es verdad –sonriendo mientras le seguía apretando la oreja a su hermana- ¿escuchaste eso Tsubasa? –Su hermana le empezó a jalar las mejillas y…siguieron peleando hasta que se consiguieron con Jun-

Jun: ¿Qué tal les fue? –Les pregunto sonriente la chica-

Anna: Hm…aburrido supongo, fue muy fácil ganarles

Tsubasa/Tsugumi/Pilika: ¡Mentirosa! –apretando los puños y apareciendo tras de ella-

Anna: ¿Negaran que les gane a todas ustedes? –Cruzándose de brazos-…malas perdedoras

Tsubasa: Malas per--- -alzo uno de sus puños e iba a abalanzarse sobre la rubia cuando su hermana la atrapo a tiempo-

Tsukasa: Ven aquí, vamos, ven –jalándola por la oreja con una mano y con la otra le tapaba la boca-…tranquila, con calma, ya todo paso jajajaja, buena chica, buena chica –arrastrándola al baño de señoritas mientras que la otra chica sacudía sus brazos y piernas, estaba muy enfada por el contrario de su hermana quien al parecer se estaba divirtiendo-

Tsugumi: Pero, ahora que lo pienso, Pilika ¿Por qué se detuvieron a mitad de carrera?, ¿el carro no les quiso funcionar? –preguntándole curiosa-

Pilika: No, a decir verdad, yo me detuve porque jure haber escuchado a mi hermano gritar –todas las chicas voltearon a verla- supongo que tu hermana escucho lo mismo porque se detuvo al mismo tiempo que yo

Tsukawa: Pero Horo onî-chan es imposible que este aquí, el debe de estar en el hotel con los demás

Anna: Tal vez nos hayan seguido –todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño-…pero tal vez escucharon cosas, quién sabe, además, esos idiotas no podrían haber salido porque están a cargo de Hana –todas la chicas asintieron-

-.-.-.-

Ren: ¡Eres idiota o que! –Amenazándolo con su espada-

Yoh: ¡Casi nos descubren por tu culpa! Sí Anna se entera estoy muerto

Hao: ¡No seas tan bruto Horohoro!

Horohoro: ¡Dejen de molestarme! –Los 4 chicos empezaron a pelear mientras Lyserg y Chocolove daban un pesado suspiro-

Lyserg: Creo que es demasiado pedir que no peleen no es así

Chocolove: Lamentándolo mucho es así como se tratan

-.-.-.-

Después de un descanso las chicas decidieron ir al mini golf ya que era lo más tranquilo y donde todas podrían divertirse incluyendo a Pai Long; buscaron sus pelotas, sus palos de golf y empezaron los circuitos, debido que cada campo admitía un máximo de 3 personas, las chicas se dividieron en grupos; Anna tomo a Pilika y a Tamao por su cuenta, Tsugumi, Tsukasa y Tsubasa se ordenaron en un grupo por costumbre ya que ellas siempre eran un grupo, pero Tsukawa quedó sobrante.

Jun: Pai Long y yo jugaremos con Tsukawa no se preocupen –agrego con una sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Muchas gracias Jun –sonriéndole-

Tsubasa: Nos olvidamos por completo de ti, lo sentimos Tsukawa –tratando de reír mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza-

Tsukawa: Tsubasa onê-chan eso fue grosero –mientras la miraba un poco enfadada-

Tsugumi: No nos hagas sentir culpable, eso también es grosero –también tratando de sonreír, Tsukawa solo infló sus mejillas y les desvió la mirada-

Tsukawa: Me ignoraron, que grosero onê-chan, onê-san –sacándole la lengua-

Tsubasa/Tsugumi: ¡Oh! Rebelde

Tsukasa: Sí siguen peleando, Jun y Pai Long no podrán empezar a jugar –golpeando a las 3 suavemente en la cabeza- nos encontraremos al final del circuito, por favor no te alejes demasiado de Jun o Pai Long, el ambiente está algo sospechoso y no queremos que te pase nada ¿entendido? –Hablando con Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: Si onê-sama –asintió varios veces y camino sonrojada hasta donde estaban Jun y Pai Long mientras su hermana mayor le sonreía y se despedía con una mano-

Tsubasa: Ya te dije que la dejaras de tratar como a una niña pequeña –apareciendo fantasmalmente detrás de ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Tsugumi: Opino lo mismo que Baba –apareciendo de la misma manera del otro lado-

Tsukasa: S-soy su hermana mayor, puedo tratarla así ¿o no?–sonriendo nerviosa- siempre debo velar por su seguridad

Tsugumi: Tsukawa ya no tiene 10 años, la chiquilla cumplió los 16 hace poco y hasta está con un chico –frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía-

Tsubasa: Tu pareces una madre cuidando de su hija, debes bajarle a tu instinto maternal o Tsukawa se abstendrá a las consecuencias, el experimento de hoy en el parque demostró que tengo la razón, guarda tus energías cuando tengas tus propios hijos –en eso se trató de aguantar la risa-

Tsugumi: Ahora que lo mencionas, seguramente Tsuki de seguro será una madre muy dulce y amorosa –cubriéndose la boca con una mano para no reír- y solo imagínala diciendo "**Anata**" pff…Tsuki seguramente será una esposa modelo

Tsubasa: Pff **Anata**, ese no se me había ocurrido –ambas chicas se reían por lo bajo- conociéndola, tendrá un delantal todo el día y dirá cosas como "_Ya esta lista la cena __**Anata**__"_ o "_Prepare un bento especial para ti"_

Tsugumi: "_Yo me encargare de llevar a los niños a la escuela tu ve a trabajar esposo mío" _–mientras más murmuraban entre sí con unas voces melosas, un aura negra las iba cubriendo poco a poco-

Tsubasa: "_Déjame arreglarte la corbata querido" _o "_Ya prepare tu baño __**Anata**_" –y el aura seguía creciendo mas y mas-

Tsugumi/Tsubasa: "_Permíteme lavar tu espalda querido_" JAJAJAJAJA –las chicas estallaron en risa pero el aura tras de ella le brillaron un par de ojos, Tsukasa golpeo fuertemente a ambas en la cabeza con su palo de golf y respiro agitada-

Tsukasa: ¡DEJEN DE MOLESTARME DE UNA VEZ! –sus mejillas estallaban de rubor y las miraba muy enfadada-

-.-.-.-

Yoh: ¿Horohoro? –Tratando de llamar su atención mientras el chico le sonría tontamente al vacio-

Horohoro:…Jejejeje –el chico se imaginaba a Tsukasa un poco mayor vestida de ama de casa-

**----Imaginación de Horohoro**

**Horohoro: ¡Querida ya llegue! –Entrando a una típica casa japonesa, vestido como un empleado, cargando un portafolio en una mano y en la otra su abrigo-**

**Tsukasa: ¡Bienvenido a casa querido! –caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta- la cena esta casi lista espero no te moleste esperar –mientras tomaba el portafolio y el abrigo- esta noche prepare tu plato favorito –sonriéndole dulcemente-**

**Horohoro: ¡AH! ¿¡Enserio!? –Le sonreía con cascadas en los ojos- **

**Tsukasa: Si y después de cenar te preparare tu baño caliente, de seguro debes estar muy cansado, todo el día trabajando, necesitas descansar querido –mirándolo preocupada mientras apoyaba suavemente su rostro sobre una de sus manos-**

**Horohoro: Oh no digas eso, seguro tú trabajas todo el día aquí en la casa –rascándose una mejilla y riéndose un poco-**

**Tsukasa: Es deber de toda buena esposa tener en orden el hogar y cuidar de su esposo –sonriéndole- la cena le falta un poco más, mientras tanto ¿quieres que te de un mansaje en los hombros querido?**

**Horohoro: ¿No es molestia? –La chica negó sonriente- entonces está bien –ambos se sentaron en el tatami de la sala y Tsukasa empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros- aaaah que bien se siente Tsuki**

**Tsukasa: Que bueno que te guste el masaje querido –sin dejar de sonreír-**

**-----Mundo Real**

Horohoro:…jejejejeje –aun sonriendo como tonto mientras lo rodeaban algunos brillos-

Lyserg: ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntando curioso-

Hao: Ignóralo, solo esta fantaseando

Ren: Pff idiota

-.-.-.-

Tsukasa observo a lo lejos a Tamao, Pilika y Anna quienes estaban un poco más adelante que ellas, hasta ahora a pesar de todo la habían pasado muy bien, en verdad salir en grupo con ellas era divertido, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada; después observo atentamente a sus hermanas quienes jugaban mientras hablaban entre ellas, lo habrán notado también o solo es ella la que piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez podría tener…amigas… en eso la miraron y se susurraron al oído mientras se reían.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué sucede? –preguntándoles curiosa-

Tsugumi: Ven a jugar, estamos quedando atrás –sonriéndole- será que con lo que le dijimos estará pensando en Horohoro –tratando de aguantar la risa-

Tsukasa: ¡No!, no, no estoy…yo…-moviendo las manos mientras tenía las mejillas muy rosadas- ¡dejen eso de una vez! –Ambas chicas la miraron y le sonrieron burlonas- ¡lo digo enserio!

Tsubasa: Esta bien, está bien, entonces en qué demonios tienes la cabeza …pff…-aguanto la risa-…que no sea el idiota de Bobohoro –esquivando el palo de golf de su hermana-

Tsukasa: Bueno…-deteniéndose y mirando a sus hermanas algo, ¿preocupada?-…en realidad, estaba pensando un poco en Anna y las demás

Tsugumi: ¿A qué viene eso? –Preparando su pelota para tirar- ¿algún problema? –Soplando para apartar algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro; su flequillo no la dejaban ver bien de vez en cuando-

Tsukasa: No, solo pensé que tal vez…podríamos, no lo sé, podríamos ser más cercanas a ellas, como…compañeras –ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas- s-solo es una sugerencia además no se escucha tan mal la idea, podríamos hasta ser muy buenas amigas

Tsubasa: Hmm…-balbució un poco mientras tenía una pose pensativa- pruprupupu…hmm…eh -y la señalo con una mirada indiferente-…no

Tsukasa: ¡Oh vamos!, no hay que ser tan cerradas Tsubasa, ellas no nos han tratado mal

Tsugumi: Tal vez, pero…seguimos siendo algo extrañas para ellas no te parece –acercándose a sus hermanas con su palo de golf en un hombro-

Tsukasa: Es que no nos hemos molestado en tratarlas –haciendo un tiro, pero la pelota no llego al hoyo así que tuvo que ir a darle un pequeño golpe-…si lo piensas bien, esta vez hemos sido nosotras las que somos cerradas en nuestro pequeño círculo, Tsukawa se ha hecho muy buena amiga de ellas ¿Por qué nosotras no?

Tsubasa: Porque Tsukawa es capaz de querer a todo ser viviente que se le cruce por el frente, y todo los seres que se le crucen por el camino la aman, Tsukawa es muy…hmm…como decirlo corto –haciendo su tiro-

Tsugumi: Amable y tierna

Tsubasa: Exactamente

Tsukasa: Y nosotras…em…bueno…deberíamos de ser un poco más abiertas también…supongo… ¿no creen? –preguntándoles insegura-

Tsubasa: ¿De qué lado estas? –picándole el estomago con su palo de golf y mirándola con el ceño fruncido- no les caemos bien y si no le caemos bien no veo el afán de volvernos amigas de ellas, Anna nos odia, Pilika me odia y yo la odio, Tamao tienes que admitirlo que algo de rencor debe de tenerte porque le quitaste al chico que le gustaba –Tsuki se sonrojo un poco-…a mi parecer creo que mejor nos quedamos como estamos

Tsugumi: No tanto así, le agradamos a Jun ¿no? Además, Tsuki le cae bien a Pilika y no he visto ninguna clase de rencor en Tamao, yo me llevo normal con todas ellas…creo que en eso exageras un poco Baba –como las tres ya habían podido ganar ese campo fueron caminando hacia el siguiente-

Tsubasa: OK, exagero pero analiza un momento la situación –mirándola con el seño fruncido mientras alzaba el dedo índice- son unas completas desconocidas, niñas ricas, casualmente buscando a unos shamanes, wow, son mis amigos pero no…hay algo mas, ese chico me gusta, pero tiene que venir una completa extraña y me lo arrebata en menos de un año, quien sabe qué rayos hizo y ahora, también su vida es un drama porque al parecer de vez en cuando vienen unos matones diciendo que la asesinaran… ¡que molesto!... –caminando alrededor de sus hermanas como si las asechara- para colmo, debo de soportar verla junto al chico…todos los días…y a toda hora… porque todos vivimos bajo el mismo techo…yo no estoy exagerando –tomando bien su palo de golf y observando el campo- tu sabes bien que así piensa la gente, piensa mal y acertarás –se encogió de hombros y lanzó su tiro- al parecer siempre le somos molestas a mucha gente

Tsugumi: No uses mis consejos en mí contra Baba –dando un pesado suspiro mientras intentaba pensar como golpear bien su pelota-

Tsukasa: Tal vez Tsubasa tenga razón…tal vez si somos unas completas intrusas aquí –la chica estaba algo cabizbaja y apretaba su palo de golf fuertemente, sentía tristeza porque, tal vez así podría pensar Tamao sobre ella o tal vez también los demás-…creo que, mejor nos quedamos como estamos; si tratamos de ganar su amistad seguramente piensen que somos hipócritas –tratando de sonreír-

Tsubasa: Ya bastante gente nos odia para que ellas también nos odien, es mejor no buscarlas para que después no piensen mal –cruzándose de brazos-

Tsugumi: No te sientas mal Tsuki –hablando con indiferencia mientras seguían al otro campo, Tsukasa levantó su cabeza y siguió a sus hermanas- te lo advertimos para que no te lastimen, pero al menos no pueden decir que tú buscas peleas, al contrario, después de Tsukawa tu eres la que mejor las trata –sonriéndole para animarla- al contrario de Baba que más bien empeora cada día –reprendiéndola con la vista-

Tsubasa: Yo no soy una embajadora para tratar bien a la gente que simplemente no me agrade –sacando la lengua y jalándose un ojo-…bueno…no aquí

Tsugumi: Hemos estado entre peor compañía, ellas no son malas –viendo como Tsukasa hacia su tiro- más bien, son como unas relajadas vacaciones

Tsubasa: Aff…si por mi fuera me quedara con ellos toda la vida…es tan…divertido estar aquí…no hay reglas, uno puede hacer lo que le plazca y ser como quieras –haciendo su tiro- ¿Qué mejor que eso?

Tsugumi: Pero también tenemos deberes en Osaka –haciendo su tiro- no podemos pensar como unas niñas y ser egoístas con los abuelos, nuestra obligación esta allá, nuestra casa está allá

Tsukasa: Es verdad –tomando su brazo con que sujetaba el palo de golf y miró a un lado algo triste-

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo pueden decir que somos egoístas? NO lo somos y lo saben, NO pueden llevarme la contraria en lo que les dije –Hablándoles algo seria y las señalaba despectivamente, mientras, sus hermanas la miraban sorprendidas- ¡ustedes dos cuando aprenderán a ver lo bueno de la vida y disfrutarlo como se debe! –llegando al siguiente campo y haciendo su tiro solo que golpeo enfadada la pelota y no logro meterla adentro del hoyo- tzu…demonios ¡falle! -se volteo a verlas- tal vez sea infantil…pero…al menos admito que he disfrutado estar aquí, he disfrutado mucho estar rodeada de estas personas, son como…como…nuestros amigos –sonriéndoles- con o sin deberes, cuando nos vayamos te sentirás muy mal ¿no? Tsuki –la chica bajo la cabeza con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas- todas nos sentiremos mal al irnos…al menos no estarás sola–sonriendo para sí con nostalgia mientras más tranquila golpeaba la pelota-

Tsugumi: Y pensar que fue corto el tiempo que hemos estado aquí…se siente que duramos mucho mas –haciendo su tiro- pero tenemos cosas que hacer antes –las gemelas se cruzaron de brazos al ver a Tsugumi como las miraba seriamente- después tendremos todo el tiempo que queramos, pero por ahora hay que esforzarnos –apretando un puño-

Tsukasa: ¿Para la pelea contra Suzume? –Mirándola curiosa mientras realizaba su tiro-

Tsugumi: Para todo, tengo el presentimiento que el tiempo que nos viene no es fácil chicas, debemos ser fuertes

Tsubasa: Eso es pan comido –con las manos en la cintura mientras daba media sonrisa- si estamos juntas en esto no nos pasara nada –juntando sus nudillos con los de Tsugumi-

Tsugumi: En especial nosotras 3, somos las hermanas mayores ¿no? –Sonriéndole a Tsubasa, en eso ambas miran a Tsukasa que les daba una mirada melancólica después de recoger su pelota del hoyo- ¿verdad Tsuki? –ambas le sonrieron; esta suspiro y dio una pequeña sonrisa para después juntar sus nudillos también-

Tsukasa: Debemos darle el ejemplo a Tsukawa –las chicas se sonrieron entre sí, era lo mínimo que podían hacer además a mal tiempo buena cara-

-.-.-

Los chicos miraron algo serios la pantalla, no pensaron…que las chicas pensaban de esa manera, aun a estas alturas.

Yoh: Me pregunto, como entenderán que también son amigas de nosotros, que no son una molestia –hablando un poco decaído-

Lyserg: Son unas personas muy tercas

Chocolove: Igual que todos ustedes –a todos menos a Chocolove le salió una gran gota en la nuca-

Hao: Pff…no se dé que se preocupan

Yoh: Muy fácil, ellas son nuestras amigas y deben de entender de que no son una molestia y que pueden contar con nosotros

Horohoro: ¡Cierto! –sonriendo ampliamente-

Ren: Hmm…-dio un pesado suspiro mientras observaba la pantalla, observo a Tsubasa quien llegaba a un nuevo campo, la chica sonreía divertida; la había visto divertirse toda la noche, comportándose muy inmadura, pero a la vez, algunas veces se reía por lo bajo de todo lo que hacía; es verdad, prefería verla sonreír que verla llorar-

Yoh: ¿Tu qué opinas Ren? –El chino no había escuchado la última parte de la conversación así que estaba algo desorientado-

Ren: ¿Sobre qué Yoh?

Yoh: Sobre demostrarle a las chicas que no son una molestia y que son nuestras amigas –el chico se rió por lo bajo- ¿hm?

Ren: Hagan lo que quiera –sonriendo para sí a lo que Yoh también le respondió con una sonrisa para después seguir viendo la pantalla-

-.-.-

Tsubasa: Hmm…-levantó un dedo para "medir la velocidad del viento", tomó el palo de golfito y lo ladeó un poco, se peinó, se miró las uñas, volvió a ladear el palo de golf, dio una vuelta alrededor de la pelota, se sacudió los zapatos-…hmm

Tsukasa: ¡Lanza de una vez y deja las bromas! –Le golpea con su palo de golf-

Tsubasa: ¡A la orden! –comúnmente uno lanza suave la bola en el mini golf para que no se salga del campo, pero esta vez no fue así; la chica con una gran sonrisa le dio el golpe a la bola de manera que pasara por sobre su hoyo. La bola estaba alta, la chica se coloco el palo de golf a un hombro y con una mano en la cintura vio la trayectoria, Tsugumi y Tsukasa se taparon el rostro al notar a donde iba a caer, la bola blanca golpeo gusto detrás de la cabeza de Anna…terror…pero la bola siguió rodando en el campo donde estaban Anna, Tamao y Pilika, poco a poco fue llegando hasta estar muy cerca del hoyo, al Anna voltearse y dan una gran pisada, la bola se movió un poco mas y entro al hoyo- **WOHOO** ¡hoyo en uno! –Dijo alzando los brazos-

Tsugumi: Oh Dios mío la va a matar –cubriéndose la frente con una mano, Anna había volteado y la rodeaba un aura muy densa y oscura-

Tsukasa: ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza hoy? ¿Quieres que te maten antes de tiempo? ¡Deja de buscar problemas con Anna! –Sacudiendo a Tsubasa por los hombros- escúchame por lo menos esta vez –con cascadas en los ojos mientras Tsubasa solo reía despreocupada-

Tsubasa: Te preocupas demasiado jojojo –riendo despreocupada, se soltó de Tsuki y salto al siguiente campo, pasó al lado de Anna y recogió la bola adentro del hoyo, al regresar Anna la iba a golpear en el rostro pero la chica se agacho para esquivar el golpe mientras seguía riendo, se levanto y puso sus manos en su espalda y camino despreocupada- al parecer no tendré que jugar este hoyo jojojo, que suerte la mía –ladeó su cabeza para esquivar otro golpe de Anna y después se monto sobre la cabeza de **Kouki**, el demonio rojo; al parecer este la iba a mandar muy lejos de un golpe pero no lo logro- oh vamos Anna, no te pongas así, tú me estas ganando en golfito, deja el rencor –riéndose un poco mientras se bajaba del demonio pero no pudo salvarse del último golpe, Tsukasa le golpeo la cabeza con su palo de golf, se veía muy enfadada-

Tsukasa: Una más –sus manos temblaban de la rabia- UNA MAS de tus locuras el día de hoy y ¡juro que te ahogare en el mar! –Empezando a sacudirla por el cuello mientras Tsubasa se reía con espirales en los ojos-

Tamao: ¿Por qué no le hizo nada Anna-sama? –mirándola incrédula-

Anna: ¿Crees que la mataría si aun me debiera su dinero?...además…ella está haciendo un buen trabajo por mi –señalando a Tsukasa hasta que se cruzo de brazos y observo que mientras las gemelas estaban peleando, Tsugumi las ignoraba y lanzaba su tiro en el campo, tanto Pilika y Tamao le salieron gotitas en su nuca-

'Wah bravo Jun-san, es muy buena'

Tsukawa y Jun estaban más adelante unos 2 hoyos más adelante, en realidad eran las únicas que disfrutaban el juego sin caer en peleas así que el circuito lo estaban por terminar, ya Jun había hecho hoyo en uno en el último campo, Pai Long también jugaba pero falló al final y ahora le tocaba a la joven Ryugasaki

Jun: Recuerda, primero debes de observar bien el campo y fijar tu ruta –le explicaba mientras le sonreía-

Tsukawa: P-pero Jun-san este último tiene muchos orificios y el hoyo está bastante lejos –el ultimo campo tenía una esfinge con 3 orificios, uno en cada pata y otro en la boca, atrás de ella había un orificio donde salían las pelotas de golf y llegaban a un espacio largo hasta el hoyo al final del campo-

Jun: Solo inténtalo es el ultimo, mide tu fuerza –la chica asintió algo insegura, observo bien justo como Jun le había dicho que hiciera, respiro profundo y le pego a la bola, la pequeña esfera fue rápido por una de las patas, Tsukawa fue corriendo tras la esfinge y dio una gran sonrisa complacida, la bola había salido- ¡muy bien! –La pelota fue hasta el hoyo pero al parecer no iba a llegar-

Tsukawa apretó sus puños mientras observaba muy atenta el recorrido de la pelota, no llegara…la chica cerró los ojos mientras daba un suspiro y dejaba caer sus brazos, Jun y Pai Long la miraron, la joven Tao sonrió divertida al ver como la pequeña pelota paraba muy cerca del hoyo, espero un momento a ver si Tsukawa abría los ojos pero no lo hizo así que la chica hizo su movimiento; le dio un toque con su pie a la pelota para que pudiera entrar al hoyo-

Jun: Lo lograste en un solo tiro Tsukawa ¡ven a ver! –La jovencita levanto rápidamente la cabeza sorprendida- mira lo lograste –le dijo sonriendo-

Tsukawa: ¡Enserio! –dijo al caminar rápido hasta el hoyo y ver la bola adentro- ¡wah! Lo logre ¡Gracias Jun-san! –Mientras sacaba la pelota para salir del campo y entregar sus cosas-

Jun: E-em, ¿Por qué el agradecimiento? –ow no, seguro la vio mientras hacía le pequeña trampa-

Tsukawa: Por enseñarme –sonriéndole, no, la jovencita no se dio cuenta; los tres dejaron los palo de golf y las pelotas con el encargado y salieron a esperar a que las demás terminar de jugar, pero sabían que tomaría algo de rato- ne Jun-san, Pai Long-san, ¿podemos ir allá? –Señalando los juegos de la feria- será rápido, es mientras Anna-san, Pilika, Tamao y mis hermanas terminan –el zombi y la peli verde se vieron entre sí un momento-

Pai Long: Supongo que tiene razón Tao Jun, será mientras esperamos –encogiéndose en hombros, digamos que el zombi también había caído en los encantos de la jovencita ya varias veces-

Jun: En ese caso vamos entonces –riendo un poco, la joven Ryugasaki les dio una amplia sonrisa y fueron a los puestos, habían muchos de tiro al blanco con varios premios, Tsukawa se detuvo en uno donde estaba un carril de patitos y el encargado te daba una pequeña escopeta, la chica le pago al encargado y tomo la pequeña escopeta- no pensé que elegirías un juego de estos Tsukawa –la jovencita no la escuchó en ese momento; ajusto su puntería y le dio a todos los patitos que tenía el carril- ¡no puede ser! –Pai Long y Jun observaron a la jovencita muy sorprendidos-

Tsukawa: Uh –volteando y mirándolos con pequeños ojitos- ¿Qué sucede? –Pestaño varias veces mientras daba una sonrisa inocente, de verdad que esta chica siempre estaba en la luna-

-.-.-

Horohoro: Lo que faltaba, la pequeñita y dulce Tsukawa también es peligrosa –con cascadas en los ojos- pensé que con ella había una pequeña esperanza de que alguna no sería capaz de matar a alguien

Hao: Bah no seas cobarde, Tsukawa no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca –sonriendo divertido- pocas personas son como ella, por eso me agrada, aunque…creo que se le complicaran las cosas a Lyserg

Lyserg: No pensé que ella podía tener… buena puntería con un arma –en un rincón sudando frio-

Yoh: Jijiji, si su arma es un arco supongo que debería de tener siempre una buena puntería –riendo un poco-

-.-.-

Encargado: Ya puede elegir su premio, el que quiera –la jovencita volteó a ver al encargado quien le señalaba los peluches y demás premios que tenia-

Tsukawa: Wah…hay muchos –sonriendo ilusionada al ver tantos peluches-…pero cual… ¿Cuál podre llevarme? –Observando cada premio detenidamente, en eso noto un bolsito, no tan grande ni tampoco tan pequeño, era de cuerdas largas y de un color purpura, la chica sonrió y lo señalo- ese por favor –el encargado le dio su premio y la chica fue donde Jun- se lo regalo Jun-san

Jun: P-para mí, pero si es tu premio –recibiéndolo algo sorprendida mientras la chica negaba varias veces sonriente-

Tsukawa: Como agradecimiento, se lo regalo, creo que podría usarlo para llevar sus talismanes además es muy bonito

Jun: En ese caso muchas gracias –sonriéndole, Pai Long también le sonrió, de verdad era una pequeña muy amable-

Tsubasa: ¡Oeeh Tsukawa! –Llamándola a lo lejos mientras alzaba una mano- te dijimos que no te alejaras

Tsukawa: Lo siento –corriendo hasta llegar a su lado- quería regalarle algo a Jun-san –las gemelas se miraron entre sí confundidas y después miraron a su hermana- es que quería agradecerle por jugar conmigo y enseñarme a jugar bien

Tsukasa: Esta bien, pero para la próxima avísanos –sonriéndole dulcemente-

Tsukawa: No volverá a pasar onê-sama –sonriendo-

Tsubasa/Tsugumi: "_Querido di aaaaaah_" –hablando melosas detrás de ella, pero Tsukasa volteo y las golpeo a ambas, Tsukawa por su parte solo parpadeo al verlas y después volteo a ver a las chicas-

Tsukawa: Pilika, Tamao ¿vamos a los juegos? –Preguntándoles entusiasmada, ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron ignorando la pelea que tenían las Ryugasaki-

Anna: Oigan ustedes –cruzada de brazos mirando a las hermanas, estas voltearon enfadadas- nos vamos a los juegos, muévanse –el trío asintió y fueron tras Anna-

Tsubasa: Odio cuando me da órdenes –mirándola con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos mientras caminaba en medio de sus hermanas-

Tsugumi: Lo sé, lo sé, pero tampoco la ataques con pelotas de golf Baba

Tsukasa: O la retes todo el tiempo

Tsugumi/Tsukasa: ¿Quieres llegar viva al hotel, no?

Tsubasa: Si pero lo que dicen es diferente –levantando un índice- eso es parte de mi plan maestro jojojo –riéndose divertida-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué? Lograr que Anna te mate antes de media noche –mirándola con fastidio-

Tsubasa: Por supuesto que no, tontita –jalándole una mejilla- pero lo siento, no les diré de qué se trata mi plan…aun –cubriéndose mitad del rostro con su abanico- pero va bien por ahora jojojo –sonriéndoles mientras las miraba por el rabillo del ojo- va muy bien

Tsukasa: Ella quiere destrozarme los nervios, es todo, ese es su plan maestro –caminando con la cara toda azul mientras dejaba caer sus brazos-

Tsubasa: No digas eso, yo solo estoy bromeando contigo como SIEMPRE lo hago jojojojojo –dándole palmadas en la cabeza- solo que ahora tengo MUCHO material para usar –las otras dos chicas solo suspiraron- bueno, quiten esas caras y ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos a jugar! –Sonriendo ampliamente mientras llevaba a sus hermanas por las manos-

Tsugumi/Tsukasa: Mal presentimiento, mal presentimiento –murmuraban ambas con los rostros azules, sus **Ahoge** se movían como antenas, ¡sentían peligro!, en cambio Tsubasa solo reía divertida-

Tamao: ¿Está segura señorita Pilika? No cree que sea algo grosero –viendo como la chica tomaba una pelota grande y blanca-

Pilika: Nah, además quiero ese peluche –señalando un pingüino que estaba en la tienda de premios de ese juego, que consistía en derribar a un hombre que estaba sentado en una tabla sobre una piscina- y ya perdí dos oportunidades ¡quiero ese pingüino!

Tsukawa: Concéntrate Pilika –apretando los puños divertida, ambas chicas sonrieron y la ainu lanzo la pelota- ¡Así! Jajajajaja

Pilika: Jajajaja ¡SI! –Las tres corrieron a la tienda de premios y Pilika recogió al pingüino de peluche- ¡es muy lindo! Nê Tamao ¿viste que premio quieres?

Tamao: E-em…en realidad…yo…em –colocando sus manos al frente algo apenada-

Tsukawa: Dinos Tamao –sonriendo y Pilika también le sonrió-

Tamao: Em…ese –señalando un bolígrafo blanco y en la punta tenía un corazón- es muy bonito, cuando vuelva a clases me gustaría usarlo

Pilika: ¿Y qué hay que hacer para ganarlo? –llegando a donde lo daban-

Tamao: Tengo entendido que debes dispararle y si se cae puedo tenerlo pero es muy delgado

Tsukawa: ¿Solo dispararle? –Preguntó la chica curiosa, Tamamura solo asintió- entonces yo lo ganare por ti –sonriendo-

Tamao: N-no, no se moleste, ¡yo lo puedo ganar por mi cuenta! –moviendo las manos nerviosa-

Tsukawa: Sera rápido y no es ninguna molestia -le pago al encargado quien le dio una pequeña escopeta, la chica se puso seria- veamos…–casi sin mirar dio un solo disparo que hizo caer el bolígrafo y fue cuando cambio de expresión a la de siempre- jejeje me gustan estos juegos –sonriendo divertida-

Tamao/Pilika: w-wow… -la miraron con muchas gotas en la nuca a lo que la chica volteo a verlas y parpadeo varias veces preocupada-

Tsukawa: ¿Por qué todos me miran así? ¿Acaso hice algo inapropiado?

Tamao/Pilika: ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! –moviendo las manos nerviosas-

Tsukawa: Oh…entonces está bien –sonriendo, el encargado le entrego el bolígrafo y la chica se lo entrego a Tamao- que lo disfrutes Tamao

Tamao: ¡Gracias! –sonriéndole-

Pilika: ¡Ven conmigo! Quiero ver algo –arrastro por la espalda a Tsukawa a otro juego de tiro mientras que con una mano se llevaba a Tamao- ¿crees que puedes jugar eso? –Enseñándole el juego para derribar botellas-

Tsukawa: Em…si, es el más fácil de todos ¿no? –mirándola curiosa-

Pilika: Si pero podrías jugarlo por favor –sonriéndole-

Tsukawa: Si tu lo quieres –parpadeando varias veces, no entendía porque le pedía eso, pagó lo necesario y tan rápido como llegaron ahí, tan rápido ella derribó todas las botellas que le colocaban-

Pilika: ¡Perfecto! –Aplaudía un poco mientras veía a Tsukawa recoger su premio; un peluche de un conejo- oye Tsukawa, que te parece sí ahora juegas ese –señalando otro juego, en este caso era de dardos- ¿crees poder clavar la mayoría cerca del centro?

Tsukawa: C-creo que si –la peliazul tenía a la castaña algo nerviosa, pero aun así jugó y pudo clavar los 3 dardos que le dieron, justo en el centro, al recoger su premio eligió un osito y se lo dio a Pilika-

Pilika: Bien, ahora a este –y así fue llevándola de juego en juego que se necesitara puntería, la chica gano todos sin mucho esfuerzo pero ya estaba algo cansada, lo único bueno es que las 3 ya tenían bastantes premios; tenía desde peluches hasta golosinas-

Tsukawa: P-Pilika, creo que he jugado suficiente por hoy, a-además no crees que ya sea demasiado con lo que tenemos –mirándola con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Pilika: Si es verdad –notando como Tsukawa y Tamao cargaban los peluches y los dulces- ¡pero! Es que quería probar en todos los juegos para ver que tan buena eras en la puntería –ambas chicas se cayeron para atrás-

Tamao: Señorita Pilika, pudo haberlo dicho mucho antes

Pilika: Lo siento –sonriendo nerviosa- p-pero no importa, ¡Tsukawa! –Ryugasaki la vio nerviosa mientras pestañeaba muchas veces- necesito que me ayudes en un entrenamiento especial para mi hermano en que estoy trabajando –colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- por favor Tsukawa, me serias de mucha ayuda –tomando las manos de la chica mientras le salían cascadas de sus ojos brillantes-

Tsukawa: N-no lo sé, ¿Qué sucede si Horo onî-chan sale lastimado? –mirándola preocupada-

Pilika: El no saldrá lastimado te lo aseguro –mirándola con el ceño fruncido-…y si lo hace entonces aumentare su entrenamiento –mientras le volvían a brillar los ojos-

Tsukawa: P-p-pero…no quiero causarles problemas a Horo onî-chan –con cascadas en los ojos-

-.-.-.-

Horohoro: Buena chica…buena chica –con cascadas en los ojos mientras apretaba un puño-…no dejes que mi hermana te convenza de dañar a Horo onî-chan –todos los demás lo miraban con gotas en la nuca-

En eso escucharon hablar a Tamao…

-.-.-.-

Tamao: Señorita Tsukawa, piense que lo está ayudando a ser mas fuerte –alzando un índice, Pilika asentía varias veces y la joven Ryugasaki pestañeaba-

Tsukawa: C-creo que si lo pones en esa forma…tal vez si podría –respondiendo con algo de inseguridad-

Pilika: ¡Claro que sí! Entonces ¿me ayudaras Tsukawa?...por favor –en eso la Ryugasaki sonrió-

Tsukawa: Claro, sí así puedo ayudar de alguna manera a Horo onî-chan entonces lo hare con gusto

-.-.-.-

Horohoro: ¡No! –Extendiendo una mano mientras sus ojos se colocaban en blanco- p-porqué a mí…porqué…qué tendrá Pilika en la cabeza esta vez…porqué –mientras lo rodeaban algunas almas-

Yoh: Jijiji, creo que tu próximo entrenamiento será muy duro Horohoro

Ren: Ya era hora que le aumentaran el itinerario, ya decía yo que este vago no hacía nada útil últimamente –riendo para sí-

Chocolove: Lo van a esclavizar –tratando de no reírse-

-.-.-.-

Tsukawa: Hmmm…-se le quedo observando a un pollito de peluche, era mediano, mitad de su cuerpo era la cascara blanca de un huevo mientras que la de arriba era amarilla con un pico naranja, sus pequeños ojos eran bordados y a los lados tenía pequeñas alitas amarillas; en eso noto que lo daban en la atracción de tocar la campana- N-noooo…p-pero…e-es muuuuuy lindo –con cascadas en los ojos y algo sonrojada-

Pilika: ¿Qué sucede? –volteando a verla-

Tsukawa: Es que ese peluche es muy bonito, pero yo no tengo suficiente fuerza para ganarlo, la campana está muy alta –señalando el juego aun con cascadas en los ojos-

Pilika: Déjame intentarlo por ti entonces –caminando y pagándole al encargado quien le dio un mazo- ¡hya! –le pego muy fuerte a la tabla que hacia elevar al pequeño rectángulo de metal, pero como era tan alto no pudo llegar mucho mas de la mitad- oh rayos, y yo que pensé que lo lograría que raro –enfadada le dio el mazo al encargado-

Encargado: En realidad nadie lo ha logrado en toda la noche señorita

Tamao: Es entendible, no creo que solo chicas logren ganar en este tipo de juegos

Pilika: Lo siento Tsukawa, al menos lo intente –le sonrió con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Tsukawa: No te preocupes, te lo agradezco mucho por haberlo intentado –le sonrió y se fueron caminando pero la chica volvió a voltear a ver el peluche-

Tamao: ¿Por qué no le pide a alguna de sus hermanas o a Pai Long?

Tsukawa: No quiero molestar a Pai Long-san con algo así –apretando los puños debajo de su mentón y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco mas-… ¡oh! Aunque tal vez mis hermanas puedan ¡ellas son muy fuertes! –Alzando una mano de repente muy feliz-

Pilika: Si…y muy desquiciadas –riendo por lo bajo-

Tamao: ¡Señorita Pilika! –exclamando sonrojada-

Tsukawa: Si te refieres a Tsubasa onê-chan –mirándolas de reojo pero después se volteó para mirarlas de frente- no es que sea desquiciada, es solo que onê-chan es una persona muy feliz y le gusta divertirse –por extraño que parezca, ella les daba una dulce sonrisa y alzaba su índice- aunque la llamen muchas veces extraña, me gusta como es ella, porque cuando me siento muy triste, ella siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor y animarme con sus bromas

La chica miró de reojo a su hermana mientras esta jugaba a insertar los anillos; al ganar le entrego el peluche de una manzana a Tsukasa y se le escucho decir '_muérdela_ _ahora y el Bobo vendrá a buscarte enseguida_´ a lo que recibió de respuesta que su gemela tomara el peluche y se lo rebotara varias veces en la cara mientras Tsubasa se reía; Tsukawa rió un poco al ver la escena y después volteó a ver a Pilika y a Tamao.

Tsukawa: Se que mi hermana y tu no se llevan muy bien, pero te aseguro que ella no es una mala persona, solo que a veces es muy competitiva jajajaja mas cuando puede demostrar su fuerza jajaja –Sonriendo ampliamente- ¡claro! Tienes razón Tamao…–empezando a caminar en dirección a sus hermanas mientras se despedía de ellas con una mano-…no me tardo, iré a preguntarle a Tsubasa onê-chan si puede ganar el peluche por mí

Pilika: Creo que hable de más –mirando apenada como se alejaba Tsukawa-

Tamao: Se lo dije señorita Pilika –también mirando apenada a donde se había ido la joven Ryugasaki quien ahora tomaba la mano de su hermana-

Tsukawa: Tsubasa onê-chan ¿podrías ganar un peluche por mi por favor?

Tsubasa: Claro, pero qué clase de juego es –mirándola curiosa mientras se dejaba llevar por su hermana-

Tsukawa: Ese que está ahí –señalando el juego de la campana- es que quiero ese pollito de ahí pero yo no soy tan fuerte –Tsukasa y Tsugumi llegaron atrás de ella-

Tsugumi: Con que es este –con las manos en la cintura observando hasta que altura estaba la campana-

Tsukasa: Es perfecto para ella, con su fuerza bruta seguro gana –mirando mal a Tsubasa desde el rabillo del ojo mientras abrazaba el peluche de manzana-

Tsubasa: Claro que sí, yo soy muy fuerte aunque…es muy alta ahora que la veo de cerca, ¿Por qué habrán puesto algo así en una noche de solo chicas? –Cruzada de brazos-

Tsukawa: Y el encargado dijo que nadie ha ganado en toda la noche –alzando su índice-

Tsugumi: Era de esperarse, bueno Baba, ¿lo intentaras o no?

Tsubasa: Hmm…bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil –encogiéndose en hombros y pagándole al encargado quien le dio el mazo-

Tsukasa: No estoy segura que gane Tsugumi –mirando de reojo a la rubia-

Tsugumi: Yo tampoco, aunque si puede haber una manera –guiñándole un ojo a Tsuki y la rubia caminó hasta Tsubasa que estaba a punto de mover el mazo- oye Baba

Tsubasa: Hm, ¿Qué sucede? –Mirándola de lado mientras sujetaba el mango del mazo en eso la rubia se acerco un poco más-

Tsugumi: Horohoro te robo tu segundo beso –cubriéndose la boca de un lado pero tenía una extraña sonrisa, de Tsubasa salió un aura oscura, a la chica se le empezó a erizar el cabello y sus ojos brillaron en una tonalidad rojiza-

Tsubasa: E-ese miserable…–alzando a lo alto el mazo mientras hablaba entre dientes- ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –y lo dejo caer sobre la tabla, se vieron algunas grietas en el suelo y también se vio como el rectángulo de metal salió disparado hasta la campana, desprendiéndola como tal de su lugar, Tsubasa respiraba entrecortada mientras apretaba con fuerza el mazo, en eso se lo entrego al encargado y le señalo el peluche de pollito que quería su hermana, el encargado asustado se lo entregó-

Tsukasa: Q-q-qué…demonios…le dijiste –mirando sorprendida a su hermana con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Tsugumi: Ow, solo le recordé lo que sucedió con Horohoro antes de salir –riéndose un poco- ¿ves? Funciono no es así

Tsukasa: S-si…así parece… –mirándola nerviosa, Tsubasa le entrego el peluche a Tsukawa quien lo abrazo con mucho cariño-

Tsukawa: ¡Gracias onê-chan! Sabía que tú si eras muy fuerte –sonriendo ampliamente, ignoraba por completo el aura oscura que rodeaba a su hermana-

-.-.-.-

Horohoro: S-soy hombre muerto –mirando nervioso la pantalla con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Hao: Jajaja te lo dije –dándole palmadas en un hombro-

Los demás reían nerviosos por lo que acaban de ver mientras que Ren estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el árbol, no había dicho nada pero si observaba todo lo que pasaba, en eso se vio como apretaba una de sus manos.

Ren: "…Enserio…es muy fuerte" –pensaba con algunas gotitas en su nuca-

-.-.-.-

Pilika: Lo logro –mirando a Tsubasa con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Tamao: La señorita Tsubasa es muy fuerte –sonriendo con sus manos adelante, en eso vieron como Tsukawa se acercaba sonriente-

Tsukawa: Miren que bonito es –enseñándoles el peluche- y es muy suave jajaja tóquenlo –ofreciéndoles el peluche, ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas pero igual tocaron lentamente el peluche, ¡sí! Era muy suave-

Tamao: Wah, podrías usarlo como almohada –sonriendo sonrojada-

Tsukawa: Jajaja ¿verdad que si? –sonriendo, Pilika las observo a ambas, ella no sonreía del todo, más bien estaba algo seria-

Pilika: ¿Cómo puedes sonreír siempre? –Le pregunto a la Ryugasaki quien volteo un poco sorprendida ya que le estaba hablando muy seria- respóndeme Tsukawa

Tamao: Señorita Pilika eso fue algo grosero –mirándola sorprendida-

Tsukawa: Tranquila Tamao, eso no fue grosero –sonriendo dulcemente y dio un pequeño respiro- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Pilika?

Pilika: Aunque yo no me lleve bien con tu hermana y me meta con ella tú te comportas conmigo tan normal, pensé que te irías con tus hermanas después de lo que dije porque…pude notar que te ofendí…un poco –la chica miro al suelo un poco apenada-

Tsukawa: Jajaja, ¿solo era eso? –riendo divertida- Mi hermana es mi hermana y Pilika es Pilika, nadie es una moneda de oro para poder agradarles a todas las personas –alzo un índice- si, es verdad, me ofendí un poco pero, Tsugumi onê-san me dijo una vez que aunque algunas veces las personas tengan sus diferencias yo debo ser astuta y colocarme en los zapatos de esas personas para entender porque no se agradan, además, no creo que el hecho de que ustedes no se lleven bien, signifique que yo también te trate algo mal

Pilika: Tienes razón –mirándola triste y con las mejillas algo rosas-

Tsukawa: Tú sigues siendo mi amiga –tomándole las manos- y las amigas no pelean por cosas así ¿no? –Pestañeando varias veces, cómo sí en realidad desconociera la respuesta, la ainu sonrió y negó-

Pilika: Claro que no –Tsukawa y Pilika se sonrieron pero en eso voltearon a ver a Tamao quien se sonrojo-

Tamao: E-em ¿Qué sucede? –Tsukawa y Pilika se intercambiaron miradas divertidas y corrieron a donde estaba Tamao-

Tsukawa/Pilika: ABRAZO GRUPAL JAJAJAJA –cayeron sobre la joven peli-rosa quien aun sonrojada pedía que mantuvieran la calma mientras que las otras dos se reían-

Era una bonita escena, tantos los chicos como las Ryugasaki lograron mirar lo que sucedió solo que claro, las hermanas no escucharon nada, pero tenían un pequeño presentimiento, sonrieron para sí, al menos Tsukawa se veía muy feliz, eso las tranquilizaba.

Tsukasa: Me da gusto que tenga amigas –sonriendo dulcemente-

Tsugumi: A mí también –cruzada de brazos pero igual daba una sonrisa, Tsubasa vio un poco mal a Pilika pero no era con rencor si no como quien no quería aceptar esa amistad pero, al ver bien a su hermana como se divertida, dio un pequeño suspiro y rio para sí-

Tsubasa: Seguramente eso también le hacía falta a Tsukawa aparte de nosotras –colocando sus manos en la cintura-

Tsugumi: Claro que si –en eso vieron como las tres chicas caminaban hacia ellas- actúen normales –Tsukasa le salió una gotita en la nuca y reía nerviosa mientras que Tsubasa empezó a pestañear y a posar- ¡no así par de idiotas! –Las dos empezaron a reír mientras le picaban las mejillas a la rubia, hasta que llegaron Tsukawa, Pilika y Tamao- oh, ¿qué sucede?, ¿se cansaron?

Tsukawa: No Tsugumi onê-san, es que Pilika tiene algo que decirle a mi hermana –decía sonriendo mientras iba de la mano de ambas chicas-

Tsukasa: ¿A mí? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntando curiosa-

Pilika: No Tsukasa-san, quería decirle algo a ella –señalando a Tsubasa quien se cruzó de brazos-

Tsubasa: Y que si se puede saber –no se veía enfadada pero tampoco estaba feliz, simplemente estaba algo seria-

-.-.-.-

Chocolove: Bueno, tal vez ahora si veras la sangre y las uñas rotas que tanto querías ver Horohoro

Horohoro: Si pero cuando mi hermana está involucrada no me agrada tanto –con algunas gotas en la nuca-

-.-.-.-

Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas de ambas, Tsugumi, Tamao, Tsukasa y Tsukawa se alejaron un poco con gotitas en la nuca, eso era algo muy inesperado, además solo había una posibilidad de cómo terminara eso…una muerta o ambas muertas, en eso la ainu extendió su mano muy seria.

Pilika: Tregua…-aunque había dicho eso, seguía viendo mal a Tsubasa quien la miraba de la misma manera, hubo mucho silencio-

-.-.-.-

Hao: ¡Ja! No me espere eso –riendo un poco mientras cruzado de brazos y miraba la pantalla-

Horohoro: Apuesto que no se la dará, esas dos se odian

Chocolove: Estoy de acuerdo

Lyserg: Em…no estoy seguro…aun hay muchas posibilidades

Yoh: Jijiji, no sabía que las chicas tenían ese tipo de dilemas –en eso noto como Ren observaba atento la pantalla, como si estuviera ansioso por la respuesta; el Asakura sonrió para sí- no pasara nada malo –todos voltearon a verlo- no creo que pase nada malo con ellas jijiji

-.-.-.-

La joven Ryugasaki seguía con los brazos cruzados observando detenidamente a Pilika quien se estaba impacientando por la espera, Tsubasa frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior, extendió su mano y la apretó con la de Pilika.

Tsubasa: Tregua…-ambas se miraron con el ceño fruncido-

Tsukawa: ¡Wah! ¿En serio onê-chan? –Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Tsukawa y lo mejor que pudieron fingieron una sonrisa-

Tsubasa: Claro, sí es tu amiga ¿no? Debo tratarla como se debe –dando una media sonrisa en eso Pilika apretó mas su mano- ugh…-haciendo que la chica la mirara de reojo con muchas venas en la frente y una retorcida sonrisa-

Pilika: Es tu hermana, debemos de tratarnos bien además también lo hago por Tsukasa-san –Tsubasa le apretó mas la mano y ahora ella trataba de no demostrar dolor-

Tsukawa: Me alegra que hagan un esfuerzo por llevarse bien –sonriendo-

Tsubasa/Pilika: Por supuesto –decían ambas chicas, apretándose más las manos y cada vez con más venas hinchadas en sus frentes-

Tsukasa: Pronto cerraran vamos con Jun-san y Anna-san, preguntémosle que será lo último que haremos antes de irnos

Tsugumi: Me parece buena idea –sonriendo un poco para sí mientras empezaba a caminar-

Tsukawa: ¡Yo quiero subirme a la rueda de fortuna! –Alzando una mano-

Tamao: De seguro la vista desde arriba debe ser hermosa –sonriéndole, todas fueron caminando dejando a Pilika y a Tsubasa en el lugar-

Tsubasa: Con que tregua eh…interesante Usui –mirándola de reojo con una ceja levantada mientras que de sus ojos salían chispas, ambas se daban unas sonrisas torcidas y se apretaban las manos aun-

Pilika: Solo lo hago porque me apena con tus otras hermanas, pero sí fuera por mí seguiríamos igual que antes –las empezó a rodear un aura negra y detrás de ellas se notaba un tigre atacando a un dragón furioso-

Tsubasa: Eso si sonó mas a—

Tsukawa: ¡Tsubasa onê-chan! ¡Pilika! Vengan no se queden ahí –alzando una mano y llamándolas desde el grupo, las chicas volvieron a fingir sonrisas y saludarlas con una mano mientras movían las otras como si las estrecharan amigablemente, al momento que la jovencita volteo ellas volvieron a la actitud de antes-

Tsubasa: Esta bien…acepto la tregua pero solo por Tsukawa –mirándola desafiante-

Pilika: Hecho –dejaron de estrechar las manos pero aun se daban malas miradas- tal vez me ganaste una vez pero aun puedo demostrar que soy mejor que tú –señalándola con un dedo y dándole una sonrisa confiada- con o sin la tregua

Tsubasa: Quiero verte intentándolo mujer de las nieves –cruzándose de brazos y dándole una sonrisa confiada- solo quiero verte intentarlo

Pilika: Ja…ya lo veras Ryugasaki, solo espera y veras, no me llaman chica genio en mi aldea por nada

Tsubasa: Esperare entonces –detrás de ellas se notaron muchos rayos, creo…que la tregua no fue tan buena idea después de todo- solo no te recomiendo averiguar porque me llaman la doncella del viento

Pilika: Debo decir que el sobrenombre no te queda, ¿Quién te podría llamar una doncella? –Riendo mientras la miraba de reojo-

Tsubasa: No te aproveches de la tregua para hablarme de esa manera –en eso, le coloco una mano en su hombro- porque tengo muy poca paciencia –con un sutil movimiento de repente tenía 3 largas agujas sujetadas en medio de los dedos; su cabello se empezó a erizar, sus ojos eran un par de brillos y su sonrisa parecía una media luna- yo no te insultare y tu no me insultaras, tregua es una tregua, no malgaste la paciencia que tengo con cosas como esta porque te lo aseguro… -su sonrisa dejaba ver una lengua de serpiente-… tú en realidad no me has visto enfadada –con otro movimiento sutil guardo las 3 agujas y caminó delante de ella como si nada- apresúrate o nos dejaran aquí a las dos

Pilika: ¡Hum! Creída –apretando los puños-

Tsubasa: ¡Te escuche! –Pero siguió caminando colocándose una mano en la cintura-

Pilika: ¡Lo dije para que lo escucharas! –Alzando un poco la voz-

Tsubasa: ¡Aprecio tu honestidad Mujer de las nieves! –alzando un pulgar-

Pilika: ¡No me digas así!

Tsubasa: ¡Entonces no te metas conmigo! –Y siguieron así hasta llegar al grupo-

-.-.-.-

Todos los chicos sudaban frio, hasta el mismo Hao se sorprendió un poco, en eso, todos empezaron a reír nerviosos.

Yoh: N-no han notado que todas las chicas que conocemos son algo…e-eh…escalofriantes –riendo nervioso-

Hao: No Yoh, todas las mujeres lo son –tratando de sonreír-…y son mucho más complejas de lo que crees –sudando frio-

Horohoro: Muchachos debemos estar juntos en esto, si nos llegamos a enfrentar a estos demonios nos mataran

Chocolove: Hermano seremos…carne viva para ellas –apoyando una mano en el hombro de Horohoro mientras ambos le salían cascadas por los ojos pero tenían el rostro serio-

Lyserg: No hablen así de las chicas, todos ustedes están exagerando, además nosotros no las estamos molestando –sonriendo pero con una gran gota en la nuca- no hemos hecho nada para que actúen con odio hacia nosotros

Chocolove: Escúchenme bien –alzando un dedo- nunca…nunca intervengan en peleas entre mujeres…nunca lo hagan

Ren: No seas cobarde Chocolove, ¿Qué nos pueden hacer ellas?

Hao: Muchas cosas terribles…las mujeres…sienten el miedo –colocando una mirada fantasmal-…cuando menos lo esperen…serán presas de sus barbaridades –todos estaban rodeados en un aura negra-

Yoh: S-sé lo que dice Hao…

Horohoro: Eso es porque tu novia es una bruja

Chocolove:…Oigan…en lo particular con lo que hemos visto hoy, creo que, no solo Anna puede ser algo peligrosa…además…recuerden que ellas no solo usan fuerza bruta –todos los chicos guardaron silencio-

Ren: GUH…Es cierto –el recordó cada vez que su hermana lo manipulaba para lograr que el hiciera algo que no le agradara…ella siempre usaba una dulce sonrisa y un "por favor Ren", solo con eso lograba convencerlo-…ellas no usan la fuerza… –las mujeres son tan extrañas-

Hao: Ellas tienen por su parte sus encantos –los chicos asintieron- la ventaja que nosotros no podemos lastimarlas –ellos volvieron a asentir- con solo decir algunas palabras nosotros podemos caer en sus trampas, claro…una patada en la entrepierna y debemos admitir que estamos a su merced –todos se colocaron azules y un aura fantasmal los rodeo-

Lyserg: N-no lo había visto de esa manera

Horohoro: Hao tiene razón, ellas son así…Pilika es así, todas son así –con cascadas en los ojos-

Yoh: Nosotros somos buenos tipos, d-dudo que nos hagan daño –con cascadas en los ojos, hubo silencio…mucho silencio-…no es verdad chicos…-todos aclararon la garganta-

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra después de eso…

-.-.-.-

Tsukawa/Tamao: Waaaaaaah –ambas chicas iban agarradas de manos y vieron la gran rueda de la fortuna que iba lentamente y se iluminaba con muchos colores-

Tsukawa: ¡Es muy bonita! Onê-sama ¿verdad que nos subiremos? –volteando sonriente a ver a su hermana quien asintió-

Tsugumi: Pero las cabinas son de hasta 4 personas, y también depende del peso ¿Cómo haremos?

Tsukawa: ¿Me puedo montar con Pilika y Tamao? –Preguntándoles a sus hermanas-

Tsukasa: Por nosotras no hay problema –las 3 chicas rieron un poco y fueron corriendo a la fila, Jun y Pai Long se montarían en pareja pero…sobraba alguien- Anna-san ¿ira con Tamao y las demás? –La rubia la miró indiferente mientras traía los brazos cruzados-

Anna: Aburrirme entre ellas no está en mis planes de esta noche –ambas voltearon a ver como Tsukawa, Pilika y Tamao hablaban entre sí muy animadas mientras abrazaban algunos de sus premios- me quedare aquí abajo

Tsubasa: Mooo Anna—

Anna: Anna-san para ti –mirándola desafiante-

Tsubasa:…Anna-**saaaaaan** –mirándola con fastidio- no seas aguafiestas

Tsugumi: ¿Y qué le vas a recomendar? ¿Que suba en una cabina sola? –Con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: Em…bueno no…tampoco eso –riendo nerviosa mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo- pero que al menos suba

Anna: Me quedare aquí –dijo de nuevo con indiferencia- no me interesan este tipo de paseos

Tsukasa: Pero le aseguro que no perderá el tiempo –colocando sus manos al frente- ¿Por qué no sube con nosotras en vez de quedarse aquí abajo sola por tanto tiempo? –Dándole una sonrisa, la rubia la observo al comienzo un poco sorprendido pero después volvió a su actitud normal-

Anna: Hm…-noto como Tsugumi y Tsubasa miraban sorprendidas a Tsukasa mientras esta extendía una mano con una sonrisa, no detecto maldad en esa sonrisa, simplemente era una sonrisa…la rubia, al contrario, las pasó de largo cruzada de brazos y sin dirigirles una palabra o mirada, las Ryugasaki se quedaron quietas en el mismo lugar-

Tsubasa: Te lo dije –le susurro a su hermana mientras cruzándose de brazos, la miraba de reojo enfadada-

Tsugumi: Fue un buen intento Tsuki –también le susurro, no estaba enfadada, se coloco las manos en la cintura mientras daba un pesado suspiro y vio como la mano que había extendido Tsukasa ahora la posaba sobre su pecho, la chica dio una sonrisa cansada, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esa actitud-

Anna: Oigan ustedes 3 –las chicas voltearon sorprendidas que la rubia las llamara; ya ella estaba en la fila para montarse en la rueda de la fortuna- si me harán esperarlas las dejare aquí abajo –tanto Tsugumi y Tsubasa la miraron muy extraño pero Tsukasa solo sonrió y caminó a donde estaba ella- mas te vale que esta no sea una pérdida de tiempo –mirando a Tsukasa con el ceño fruncido-

Tsukasa: También espero lo mismo –sonriendo dulcemente- Tsubasa, Tsugumi, vengan ya nos va a tocar subir –volteándose para ver a sus hermanas, ellas venían caminando pero aun no se lo creían-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Crees que sea seguro subir?

Tsubasa: E-estás loca, nos matara ahí dentro y después dirá algo como que nos dio un paro respiratorio arriba o un infarto, ¡cuarenta minutos encerradas en una cabina con Anna!…en que está pensando Tsuki

Tsugumi: No hay que exagerar…aunque…no me agrada la idea tampoco –ambas se miraron con el rostro azul-

Tsubasa: Siéntate conmigo Tsugumi –aferrándose a su brazo con cascadas en los ojos-

Tsugumi: Claro Baba, por supuesto que me sentare contigo –también con lagrimas en los ojos- aunque…sí quiere matarte no me hare responsable…-con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: Se supone que debes cuidar de mi Tsugumi, si entro ahí moriré de seguro y sí Tsuki está de su lado debo de tener alguien que me apoye –frotando su mejilla con la de ella mientras lloriqueaba- eres el único apoyo que me queda Tsugumi, no dejarías que tu hermana favorita muera joven y tan llena de vida ¿o sí?

Tsugumi: No negare lo de llena de vida… –riendo para sí, hasta que ambas pudieron llegar a tiempo a la cabina y se subieron después de Anna y Tsukasa-

Anna: Se tardaron demasiado, ¿que piensan que soy?

Tsugumi/Tsubasa: "Paso a la siguiente pregunta" –ambas evadieron la mirada de la chica con unas sonrisas nerviosas mientras se sentaban al frente de Tsukasa y Anna- …lo sentimos

Anna: Por supuesto –mirándolas con indiferencia-

---

Pilika: ¡Oh! ¿Vieron eso? –montando sus rodillas sobre el asiento para poder ver por una de las ventanillas de la cabina donde estaban-

Tamao: ¿Qué sucede señorita Pilika? –Mirándola curiosa mientras intentaba ver en dirección en la que miraba la peli-azul-

Pilika: Anna y las hermanas de Tsukawa entraron a una cabina –decía aun sorprendida-

Tamao: ¡AH! Anna-sama se enfadara mucho cuando nos bajemos

Tsukawa: ¿Por qué lo dices Tamao? –Apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos-

Tamao: Anna-sama de seguro se sintió ignorada, debí haberle dicho para que subiera con nosotras, ahora está con tus hermanas y ¡no sé que podría pasar! –con las manos en las mejillas mientras se sonrojaba algo nerviosa-

Tsukawa: N-no te preocupes Tamao no creo que pase algo malo –moviendo lentamente sus manos para tranquilizarla- a-además no es tu culpa ¿o sí?

Tamao: No estoy segura –con cascadas en los ojos-

Pilika: Tsukasa-san…en verdad…fue un gran gusto haberte conocido –sonreía con cascadas en los ojos mientras seguía mirando por la ventanilla-

Tsukawa: P-Pilika no digas cosas así –con muchas gotitas en la nuca mientras extendía una mano en dirección a la ainu-

---

Tsukasa: Ven, aun no hemos llegado a la cima y se ve todo muy bonito desde aquí –mirando por la ventana a lo que recibió como respuesta un '**uhuuum**' de las otras 3 chicas- e-em…solo trato de sacar conversación –sonriendo con unas gotas en la nuca- pero creo que mis esfuerzos son inútiles ¿no es verdad? –Ninguna le respondió-…debí haberme subido con Tsukawa y las demás, creo que me hubiera sentido hasta más cómoda –colocando las manos sobre sus muslos y al dar un pesado suspiro volteo su mirada a la ventana dando una cansada sonrisa- ¿Por qué es tan difícil que nos llevemos bien? –Preguntó curiosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos-

Tsugumi: No es eso…solo que no se me ocurre de que hablar en este momento –sonriendo pero con una gran gota en la nuca-

Tsubasa: Yo-- -Tsukasa y Tsugumi le cubrieron la boca-

Tsukasa/Tsugumi: Ahórrate cualquier comentario hasta que salgamos de aquí por favor –sonriendo con algunas gotitas en la nuca pero también tenían unas enormes venas hinchadas sobre la frente-

Anna: A mí tampoco se me ocurre algún tema de conversación que pueda tener con esa idiota –Tsukasa rió nerviosa, Tsugumi solo volteo los ojos con algunas gotas en la nuca y Tsubasa miró a Kyōyama con rencor-

Tsukasa: Tsubasa no se ha comportado muy bien esta noche, me disculpo en nombre de ella Anna-san

Anna: Acepto las disculpas ya que se de antemano que ella no lo hará –mirando indiferente a ambas-

Tsugumi: Solo se ha estado divirtiendo eso es todo, créeme, tú no has sido víctima ni de la mitad de las cosas que ella nos ha hecho a Tsuki y a mi –mientras para callar a Tsubasa le había abierto una caja de **Pocky's** de Chocolove y se la había metido completa en la boca-…ella es una chica muy, MUY mala –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras la chica estaba de brazos cruzados matándola con la mirada a lo que Tsugumi respondió con una cínica sonrisa y le hundía la caja un poco más adentro de su boca-

Tsukasa: Ella es tan inmadura algunas veces –mirando al techo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano, en eso sintió una patada de su gemela- UGH…eso si me dolió bastante Tsubasa –tratando de mantener la calma pero se le hinchaban muchas venas en la frente- sí llega a salirme un morado me las vas a pagar

Tsubasa como pudo se comió todos los **Pocky's** de la caja y la sujeto en sus manos al terminar; estaba muy enfadada, así que apretó fuerte la caja de cartón hasta volverla una bola que uso para pegársela en la frente a su gemela, dejándole una gran marca roja.

Tsubasa: ¡MUY Gracioso!…hablando mal de mí de esa manera –se cruzó de brazos y les volteo la mirada mientras inflaba sus mejillas-

Tsugumi: Oh vamos…al menos nos metemos contigo de frente –picándole las mejillas- no te pongas así Baba –riéndose divertida-

Tsubasa: ¡HM! –Alzando más la cabeza, insultada, en eso Tsukasa tomo algunas de las golosinas que se habían ganado-

Tsukasa: Ya que Tsubasa se comió todos los **Pocky's** ella sola, ¿te gustan las **Kasugai**? O prefieres que abramos primero las **Norimaki** –mostrándole a Anna primero una bolsa de gomitas de diferentes sabores y en su otra mano le mostro una bolsa llena de pequeñas galletitas de arroz con alga **Nori**-

Anna: Las **Norimaki **–hablando con normalidad con la chica, eso quiere decir, indiferente y de brazos cruzados-

Tsukasa: A mí me gustan más las **Kasugai** –decía mientras abría la bolsa de las galletas y se las ofrecía- deberías de probar las de manzana o las de cereza después, son deliciosas, además caerían bien después del aperitivo salado –tomando una galleta-

Anna: Hmm…tienes razón y ahora que lo recuerdo no cenamos, comer otra cosa no caería mal –comiendo las galletas-

Tsukasa: Eso también, yo pensé que aquí nos llenaríamos de comida pero en realidad no tuvimos rato para comer algo que nos llenara por completo el estomago –comiendo otra galleta mientras conversaba normal- por nosotras está bien pero me pregunto si los chicos le habrán dado de comer a Hana además ellos tampoco cenaron

Anna: Espero que ese montón de vagos le hayan dado de comer porque si me llego a enterar que Hana no ceno, la van a pagar –frunciendo el ceño-

Tsukasa: Jajaja, no creo que el pequeño y los muchachos aguantaran tanto tiempo sin comer –sonriendo divertida-

Anna: Supongo que lo dices por el vago de tu novio –mirándola de reojo-

Tsukasa: Jajaja, sabes, he notado que últimamente no come tanto como antes –alzando un índice-

Anna: Ayer se comió un sándwich de dos pisos…de donde sacas tu qué no come tanto como antes

Tsukasa: Si, pero en los almuerzos está comiendo un poco menos y tampoco cena mucho –sonriendo mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus muslos- me alegra que tome la iniciativa por sí solo de controlar sus comidas

Anna: Hm…no me confiaría mucho si fuera tu, gracias a eso es que Yoh está como esta, no puedo permitir que este vagueando y teniendo mala alimentación

Tsukasa: Jajaja vamos no seas tan dura con el pobre muchacho, hace bastante y ahora que cuida de Hana me parece que tiene mucho en que pensar, no pensé que el seria de esa manera, me sorprendió bastante verlo en el rol de padre

Anna: Créeme…el sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, solo dale tiempo…-y siguieron hablando…tan normal, que sorprendía-

Tsubasa:…que es esto… –susurrándole muy bajo a Tsugumi-

Tsugumi:…no lo sé…–también susurrándole, ambas estaban paralizadas mientras miraban a las chicas que tenían al frente con muchas gotas en la nuca y sus rostros tenían una tonalidad azul-

-.-.-.-

Horohoro: E-eres…mi heroína –con cascadas en los ojos mientras extendía una mano al ver la pantalla-

Hao: Esta bien…Tsukasa era la única que podría hablar con Anna sin que ella la matara –riéndose un poco-

Ren: Digo lo mismo –cruzado de brazos-

Yoh: ¡Manta! ¿Hana ya comió no es así?...-el chico había tomado rápidamente su celular-… ¿enserio?... te debo una Manta –con cascadas en los ojos-…sí, creo que dentro de poco nos iremos…si, quédate con él hasta que duerma…gracias Manta, eres un buen amigo –sonriéndole al vacio-

Chocolove: Me preocupa el futuro de ese pequeño –mirando a Yoh con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Lyserg: En mi opinión el está haciendo un buen trabajo –sonriéndole al moreno-

-.-.-.-

Tsukasa: Te lo dije –sonriendo mientras miraba a un lado de su ventana; se podía ver el mar y algunas islas pequeñas a lo lejos, todo el parque se veía iluminado pero no tenía tantas personas como antes, quedaron estacionadas en la cima unos minutos y les dio tiempo a todas disfrutar de la vista-

Tsugumi: Lastima que mi cámara no toma buenas fotos de noche y con tantas luces –con la cámara en las manos-

Tsubasa: Entonces traten de recordarlo bien chicas –sonriendo divertida- esto no pasa todo el tiempo –alzando un índice mientras guiñaba un ojo-

Anna: Hm –vio como las tres hermanas se sonreían entre sí, ella no se sentía tan a gusto aunque…-

Tsubasa: Oigan, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto aquí adentro? Al menos con algo deberíamos de quedarnos –mientras se acomodaba sus flequillos al mirarse a un pequeño espejo que había sacado de su bolso-

Tsugumi: Al fin dices algo que valga la pena en toda la noche Baba –Tsubasa se empezó a quejar mientras apretaba los puños pero Tsugumi se reía de ella-…JAJAJA basta, basta, sí queremos la foto es mejor ahora que no está en movimiento

Tsubasa: ¡Claro! –Sonriendo mientras se terminaba de arreglar en eso sintió un flash- ¡ugh! Guuuuumiii, no estaba lista

Tsugumi: Por supuesto que sí –viendo la foto que había tomado, aparecía la chica cerrando los ojos como si estuviera estornudando con los ojos muy apretados y la boca un poco abierta- JAJAJAJA ¡perfecta! –volteando la cámara para que Tsukasa y Anna pudieran verla-

Tsukasa: JAJAJAJAJA Tsubasa te ves ridícula –tratando de aguantar la risa en eso sintió otro flash- ¡oh! NO… ¡Tsubasa! –tratando de quitarle la cámara para verse en la fotografía con la boca muy abierta y los ojos cerrados-

Tsubasa: Tienes todo un aeropuerto para que entren moscas ahí JAJAJAJAJA –tomando la cámara- ¡ahora! –tomando otra foto pero, se la tomo a la rubia, la chica la miró muy mal cuando empezó a reírse de ella- Anna-san pareces un venado –mostrándole la foto, aparecía Anna con los brazos cruzados pero sus ojos eran enormes, se nota que la foto le había caído de sorpresa-

Anna: ¡Borra eso en este mismo instante! –mirando a Tsubasa muy enfadada-

Tsubasa: ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!...pero lo siento, no puedo borrarla aún –alzando un índice mientras le sonreía divertida y movía la cámara de un lado al otro-

Anna: ¡Hazlo ahora! –La iba a tomar del cuello pero Tsukasa le tomo la mano-

Tsukasa: No Anna-san, espera un segundo –riendo nerviosa- es verdad, no la podemos borrar aún –tomo la cámara de las manos de su gemela y se la entregó a Anna-…te tomamos una foto, ahora tu puedes tomarle una foto a Tsugumi –sonriendo-

Anna:… ¿Por qué Tsugumi? –Tomando la cámara y mirando extraño a las gemelas-

Tsugumi: Porque soy la única que falta y tú fuiste a la ultima que le tomamos fotos –la chica las miró mucho más extraño-

Tsukasa: Es lo justo, así todas tendremos fotos ridículas –riendo un poco-…el botón grande es para tomar la foto…-la rubia levanto lentamente la cámara-

Tsugumi: ¡Jo! –había hecho el signo de la victoria con los dedos pero Tsubasa le picó las costillas con un dedo algo rápido, al mismo tiempo que Anna disparó el flash de la cámara- ¡BABA! Eso fue trampa

Tsubasa: Jojojojo –cubriéndose mitad de la cara con su abanico mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana muy divertida-

Anna: Toma –dándole la cámara a Tsukasa con indiferencia; ella la tomo y reviso la foto, Tsugumi tenía un ojo cerrado y otro abierto mientras que su labio se levantaba de un lado-

Tsukasa: Tsugumi te ves fantástica jajajajaja

Tsugumi: Si, sí, claro –mirando la foto algo sonrojada- ¡muy bien! ¿Todas vieron su foto? –las gemelas asintieron mientras que Anna solo las miró de reojo- bien…borrar, borrar, borrar y borrar –la cámara emitió un pequeño sonido y las tres sonrieron- lo que vieron ustedes, se queda en esta cabina –sonriendo con complicidad-

Tsukasa/Tsubasa: No se mencionara ni una sola palabra –sonriendo mientras levantaban una mano, pero en eso voltearon a ver a Anna-

Tsubasa: Hey, tú también lo debes decir –sacándole la lengua a la rubia-

Anna: No tengo nada que ver con eso

Tsubasa: Tú las viste –encogiéndose en hombros mientras sonreía-

Tsukasa: Son las reglas Anna-san –levantando un índice, la rubia las observo un momento-

Tsugumi: No se mencionara ni una sola palabra –levantando su mano mientras le daba una mirada a Anna, esperando su respuesta, hubo algo de silencio…por un rato-

Anna: No se mencionara ni una sola palabra –levantando su mano mientras miraba al techo de la cabina algo aburrida, las tres rieron al escucharla hablar- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes 3?

Tsubasa: Pensábamos que nunca lo ibas a decir

Tsugumi: Yo también pensé que nos dejarías esperando toda la noche –ambas chicas la miraron divertida, Anna solo las miró…tratando de descifrar lo que planeaban-

Tsukasa: Tomemos la verdadera foto antes de que se vuelva a mover –sonriendo mientras juntaba sus palmas-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! Cierto, que sea con la vista al mar de fondo, tal vez salga algo –acercándose a Tsugumi mientras que Tsuki se inclinaba para poder salir, la rubia de ojos verdes tomo la cámara y la alzó sobre ellas-

Anna: Apresúrense ustedes 3, pronto se moverá esta cosa –cruzando las piernas mientras las miraba de reojo, las Ryugasaki la miraron un momento pero Tsubasa rió divertida, y la jaló de un brazo- ¡oye! ¿Qué rayos haces?

Tsubasa: Deja de quejarte y ven aquí, ¡Hai! Digan ¡Okinawa! –sonriendo divertida pero en ese mismo instante la cabina empezó a moverse de nuevo y las chicas se balancearon un poco, se vio el flash y trataron de sentarse rápido-

Tsugumi: Uff…me asuste por un momento –tomando la cámara-

Tsukasa: Debimos tener cuidado –riendo nerviosa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus muslos-

Tsubasa: ¿Salió la foto Tsugumi?

Tsugumi: ¿Salió?, ¡claro que salió! pero no estoy segura del _como_ quedamos –buscando la foto en su cámara-

Anna: Mas les vale que también borren esa –hablaba un poco enfadada-

Tsubasa: Booo…Anna aburrida –sacándole la lengua a lo que la chica le clavo un puño en toda la cara-

Anna: Anna-**san** para ti –mirándola muy enfadada mientras la chica caía para atrás con espirales en los ojos-

Tsugumi: No peleen, no peleen –mirándolas de lado- y creo que la foto queda

Anna: Déjame verla –Tsukasa tomo la cámara y la abrazó contra su pecho-…dámela –la chica solo la miró algo preocupada-…Si aparezco mal la borrare –tomando la cámara y viendo la foto…se sorprendió un poco-

Aparecían las cuatro chicas en la foto un poco descontroladas pero…no era fea, del lado izquierdo estaba Tsukasa apoyando una mano en su rodilla mientras que con la otra saludaba y sonreía pero tenía una gran gota en la nuca, ya que trataba de mantener el equilibrio, a su lado estaba Tsugumi pasando una mano por el cuello de Tsubasa, ambas sonreían solo que la primera sacaba la lengua, tal vez estaba concentrada en tratar que la foto quedara bien, mientras que la otra chica sonreía divertida mientras tomaba el brazo de Anna con una de sus manos y con la otra hacia el símbolo de la victoria; tras ellas no se notaba mucho el fondo porque habían muchas luces de colores pero en una esquina podías ver un poco el mar.

Ella era la única que no sonreía, estaba enfadada en la foto, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y amenazaba a Tsubasa con un puño, pero…en realidad la foto no era mala, en eso la chica sintió como la mirada de las tres Ryugasaki estaban sobre ella, Tsubasa la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero se le notaba una lagrima en un ojo y la marca que tenía justo en medio de su rostro estaba algo hinchada, Tsugumi la miraba de brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada, no estaba enfadada pero si un poco impaciente; Tsukasa la miraba curiosa y preocupada a la vez, su expresión era algo confusa para la rubia.

Anna: ¿Qué tanto me están mirando? –dijo cortante-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué más? Estamos esperando a que dicte su orden real su majestad, ¿la borrara o no? –Mientras se cruzaba las piernas y los brazos-

Tsukasa: ¡Tsubasa! –La miró un poco enfadada pero su hermana volteo la mirada y saco la lengua- lo siento Anna-san, si no te agrada la foto puedes borrarla –sonriendo apenada-

_No_…

Las Ryugasaki la volvieron a ver sorprendida, la chica le entrego la cámara a Tsugumi y se cruzo los brazos, indiferente.

Anna: Lo que pasa en la cabina no sale de aquí ¿no?, bien, se pueden quedar con la fotografía, igual que ni me interesa, ustedes y sus costumbres infantiles…-Tsukasa sonrió con algunas gotas en la nuca mientras las otras dos chicas volteaban su mirada al techo con fastidio-

Tsukasa: G-gracias Anna-san

Anna: Mas les vale no mencionar ni una sola palabra o haré que sufran más de lo que en realidad su familia les llegara a hacer en algún momento –a las chicas les apareció una gran gota en la nuca-…me entendí bien

Tsubasa: Si, si, tranquilízate –recostándose mientras sonreía para sí y cerraba los ojos- no diremos nada blah blah porque sí no, nos mataras con tus propias manos yara yara, fin de mundo blah blah ¡bienvenida! a la honorable lista de personas que me han amenazado a muerte –aplaudiendo despreocupada-

Anna: ¡Hm! –mirándola con recelo- que poco respeto

Tsugumi: Ignórala –moviendo una mano como si estuviera espantando moscas-

Tsukasa: Por cierto Anna-san, ¿no tienes idea de que haremos mañana? –Preguntó curiosa mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre ambas manos y los codos sobre sus rodillas-

Anna: No he pensado aún, tengo que revisar los sitios turísticos de este lugar

Tsubasa: Yo quiero quedarme en el spa…-sonriéndole al vacio- también quiero que me arreglen el cabello y las uñas…consentirme de vez en cuando no me caería nada mal ajajaja –decía feliz mientras la rodeaban corazones-

Tsugumi: Masajes…–dando un pesado suspiro- que no daría yo por uno ahora –mientras la rodeaban corazones y brillos igual que su prima-

Tsukasa: A decir verdad yo también necesito uno…creo que es por mucho estrés últimamente –mientras se masajeaba las sienes-

Anna: ¿Y ustedes que planean hacer? –Todas guardaron silencio-…me refiero al problema que tienen con esa familia…–Las tres chicas bajaron las cabezas y sus rostros se tornaron azul-

Tsubasa: Sí vuelvo –apretando el puño-…a escuchar esa pregunta…una vez más…juro…que matare a alguien –hablando de mal humor con una gran gota en la nuca-

Tsukasa: E-en realidad acordamos que pensaríamos sobre eso después de este viaje para así disfrutar las vacaciones –tratando de sonreír mientras le daba golpecitos en el rostro a su hermana-

Anna: Sí le dan más largas al asunto será peor para ustedes –comento con indiferencia-

Tsugumi: Lo sabemos –volviendo a dar un pesado suspiro- pero tenemos nuestras razones por la cual darle tiempo

Anna: Entiendo –asintiendo lentamente- bueno…cada quien con sus problemas –encogiéndose en hombros-

Tsukasa: Cuando decidamos se los haremos saber enseguida, mientras tanto hay que disfrutar el viaje

Tsugumi: Okinawa es muy hermosa como para desperdiciarla así –sonriendo para sí-

Tsubasa: Que se haga lo que dijo Chocolove…y yo estaré feliz por el resto de las vacaciones –levantando un mano-

Tsukasa: Sí eso significa que estarás haciendo locuras todo el día, preferiría encerrarte en la habitación –mirándola de reojo mientras comía algunas gomitas-…haces que se me destrocen los nervios

Anna: Una molestia menos no caería mal a nadie

Tsubasa: ¡HEY! Ya dejen de hablar así de mí…tzu…el problema es que ustedes no saben divertirse –inflando sus mejillas-

Tsugumi: Sabes que lo dicen bromeando Baba, no seriamos capaces de encerrarte en la habitación

Tsukasa: No por demasiado tiempo –cruzando los brazos-

Anna: Sí ustedes no, yo puedo hacerlo y dejarla ahí sin ningún esfuerzo

Tsukasa: ¿Y soportar después su mal humor por haber estado encerrada?, no, no, no, me destrozara los nervios pero al menos se que no pasara mas de allí

Tsugumi: No estará después como una leona enjaulada lista para devorarnos vivas apenas pongamos un pie en la habitación –ambas rieron al notar como enrojecían las mejillas de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Me encanta su humor…es tan…ocurrente… –mirándolas con un tic en una ceja-

Tsugumi: Mejor que el tuyo lo es –picándole las mejillas con un dedo- Baba algunas veces eres pesada

Tsubasa: ¡Ja! Por favor –sonriendo confiada, Tsugumi la miro de reojo muy mal a lo que la chica le salió una gran gota en la nuca-…está bien, está bien, soy pesada, lo soy, solo no me golpees otra vez, ya me duele un poco la cabeza –cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos-

Anna: Al menos es más tolerable que Hao –mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre una mano y miraba por la ventana-

Tsugumi: TODO Es más tolerable que Hao –cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido-

Tsubasa: Y cuando empieza con el cuento de… –en eso se suelta el cabello y se aclara la garganta- _humanos debiluchos los destruiré a todos, soy Hao Asakura amo y señor del mundo WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ –tratando de imitar al joven; cuando noto que las 3 chicas se reían un poco ella también lo hizo pero no termino de imitar-… _y miren mi cabello es tan fabuloso como yo WUAJAJAJAJAJA_ –mientras se sacudía un poco el cabello, las chicas rieron mas fuerte-…_nadie puede escapar del encanto de Asakura Hao, ¿quieres ser mi Shaman Queen? _–Les dio una mirada de Casanova mientras que su sonrisa brillaba de un lado; no pudieron mas…las 4 chicas estallaron en risas, era demasiado para ellas-

Anna: Ese desgraciado tiene demasiado ego –tratando de aguantar la risa tenía su boca torcida y mejillas con un leve tono rosa-

Tsubasa: Seguramente piensa que es como la nube 9, completamente perfecto –cubriéndose la boca mientras les daba una mirada divertida-

Tsugumi: A menos…-dijo la chica muy seria-

Tsukasa: A menos ¿qué? –preguntando curiosa-

Tsugumi: A menos que este acomplejado…por algo –levantando el índice mientras le daba una mirada cómplice a las demás-… ¿Quién sabe no? –Riéndose con malicia-

Anna:…No estarás insinuando…–riendo igual de maliciosa-

Tsubasa:…Tsugumi eres de lo peor –usando su abanico para cubrirse mitad del rostro pero también reía maliciosamente-

Tsukasa: De que estás hablando –mirándolas extraño mientras bajaba una ceja-… ¿de qué podría estar acomplejado? –las tres chicas voltearon a verla, parecían 3 sombras negras con sonrisas en forma de media luna y ojos brillantes-… ¿uh?

Tsubasa: Pobrecilla, algunas veces es tan ingenua e inocente –decía mientras se abanicaba-

Anna: No te pierdes de muchas cosas –dando una sonrisa maliciosa-

Tsugumi: Es mejor que no lo sepas querida –mientras se reía-…sería demasiado para ti

Tsukasa: Por…supuesto…-mirándolas con gotitas en la nuca-…lo que ustedes digan –encogiéndose en hombros, en eso abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer-…TSUGUMI, es fue algo grosero –Anna solo rió para sí mientras que sus hermanas se reían abiertamente de ella-

Tsubasa: Que lenta eres Tsuki –picándole la frente con un dedo mientras trataba de no reírse-

Tsugumi: No importa, es mejor que tú lo entiendas a que Tsukawa lo trate de entender jeje –haciendo lo mismo que Tsubasa, Tsukasa solo se sonrojaba más-

-.-.-.-

Hao: ESAS MISERABLES SE BURLAN DE MI HOMBRIA, ¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN TRATANDO? –el chico estaba muy enfadado, como 4 mujeres se atrevían a hablar de esa manera sobre él, que clase de insulto era ese, ¡con qué derecho podían hacer eso!-

Horohoro: Jeeeeeee –el chico tenía la boca abierta y tenía un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, lo intentaba, pero en cualquier momento podría estallar de la risa-

Ren sonreía cínicamente, mientras tenía una mano en la cintura, ¿que se cruzaba por la cabeza del joven? Simplemente un '**bien hecho Tsubasa**', fue lo preciso para hacer que el Asakura llegara al punto de echar fuego por la boca, nada mal, nada mal. Lyserg por su parte tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero los ojos estaban en blanco, no debía reírse, debía ser cortés…no debía reírse, por más gracioso para él y humillante para Hao fuera, pero él no podía reírse.

Chocolove: Uh…-tanto él como Yoh tenían un mal presentimiento de esto, Hao estaba al borde, justo en ese momento pasó…Hao hizo posesión de objetos formando la pequeña espada roja que había usado hace ya tantos años- ¡NO HAO! Nos descubri---

-.-.-.-

Tsubasa: ¿Sintieron eso? –abriendo los ojos sorprendida y dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-

Anna: Es Hao…y se siente muy cerca

Tsugumi: No me digas que el idiota nos siguió hasta aquí –cruzándose de brazos, en eso sintieron otro escalofríos-

Anna: Yoh…-la chica frunció el ceño-…sí Yoh y Hao están muy cerca de aquí eso quiere decir –en eso las 4 la rodearon un aura negra mientras se cruzaban de brazos-

Anna/Tsugumi/Tsubasa/Tsukasa: Que seguramente los demás nos siguieron hasta aquí…-en eso no sintieron mas posesiones-

Anna:…Sí ese miserable dejo a Hana solo, se va tener que abstener a las consecuencias –con un tic en una ceja-

-.-.-.-

Yoh: ¡Suficiente! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! –se levanto del suelo y fue corriendo directo a la entrada del parque, Chocolove deshizo la posesión y lo siguió de cerca, si iban a matar a alguien no iba ser el, Lyserg Horohoro y Ren fueron atrás, Hao aun estaba enfadado pero sí se quedaba ahí los descubrirían a todos-

Ren: Muévete Hao –hablándole con indiferencia-

Hao: Me quedare aquí, esperare a que esas 4 se bajen de ahí para cobrar---- -Lyserg y Ren lo tomaron por los brazos y lo arrastraron a la fuerza, no iban a arriesgar su pellejo por culpa de un chico malcriado-

Yoh: Sí nos vamos ahora tal vez lleguemos al hotel antes que ellas bajen de ahí

Lyserg: No creo que eso sea probable, en realidad estamos algo lejos Yoh –dándole una sonrisa nerviosa y trataba de llevar a Hao- ¡basta! Deja de moverte tanto

¡Ah! ¡Lyserg-san!

Todos: TS-TSUKAWA –era el fin…todos ellos iban a morir…en manos de Anna-

Tsukawa: ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó la chica mientras pestañeaba varias veces- por cierto, que hacen aquí ¿no deberían de estar en el hotel?

Todos: Bueno, nosotros…en realidad…nosotros…eh…bueno…

Lyserg: Vi-vinimos a recogerlas…porque nos pareció que era tarde para que un grupo de chicas estuvieran solas por aquí –todos los chicos asintieron avergonzados, así no morirían-

Pilika: Hasta que hacen algo bueno –colocando sus manos en la cintura- hermano sostén esto por mí –dándole todos los premios que había ganado o Tsukawa le había dado-

Horohoro: ¿Por qué tengo que llevar tus cosas? ¡Tienes manos para llevarlas tu sola!-dijo enfadado mientras tomaba los dulces y peluches-

Pilika: ¿Puedes llevarles las cosas a Tsukasa-san no? Bueno, llévale las cosas a tu hermana entonces

Horohoro: E-esta…chiquilla…-siguió murmurando quien sabe qué mientras que los demás chicos se burlaban de el-

Tsukawa: Jejeje pobre de Horo onî-chan –riendo un poco- por cierto, hace cuanto llegaron –caminando a donde estaba Lyserg quien le tomo una mano y la ayudo con todos los peluches que traía-

Lyserg: E-em, no hace mucho, digamos…que acabamos de llegar –sonriendo nervioso mientras la Ryugasaki le sonreía- ¿Cómo la pasaste en el parque de diversiones? –Ya hablando un poco más tranquilo y le brindo una dulce sonrisa-

Tsukawa: ¡Estupendo!, no recordaba que este tipo de lugar era tan divertido –sonriendo ampliamente mientras abrazaba el pollito que le había ganado su hermana- la pase muy bien hoy –en eso miro a Lyserg un poco triste- me hubiera gustado que ustedes también vinieran, hubiera sido más divertido todos juntos –a los chicos les salió unas gotitas en la nuca y tragaron en seco-

Lyserg: P-pero al menos la pasaste bien con las chicas ¿no? –Tratando de sonreír, la joven asintió- además, nosotros estuvimos cuidando del pequeño Hana y viendo películas, eso también fue divertido hasta que vimos la hora y pensamos que s-sería bueno venir por ustedes para acompañarlas de regreso –riendo nervioso mientras que los muchachos asentían-

Jun: No debieron molestarse tanto chicos –sonriéndoles- pasamos toda la noche sin problemas además estamos con Pai Long

Pilika: Pero igual se les agradece tantas molestias –abrazándole un brazo a Ren quien lo tomo por sorpresa-

Yoh: No fue ninguna molestia –riendo un poco-

_Olvídate de eso, donde esta mi hijo _

Era la joven Itako, iba de brazos cruzados mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura, detrás de ella iban las hermanas Ryugasaki, una tenía las manos en la cintura mientras miraba mal al mayor de los Asakura, la otra, al notar a Pilika, apretó fuertemente su puño, sus ojos eran un par de brillos y estaba rodeada en fuego…solo una no estaba enfadada, más bien al ver a Horohoro, fue caminando rápido donde el chico y se coloco a su lado.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Preguntándole a Horohoro con una gran gota en la nuca-

Horohoro: Vinimos a buscarlas, pero sí es así como nos reciben, lo pensaremos dos veces para la próxima –mirando a las 3 chicas enfadadas-

Tsubasa fulminaba con la mirada a Pilika mientras esta le sonreía cínicamente, sí no fuera por la tregua era muy seguro que la hubiera matado ¡Como se atrevía a abrazarle el brazo a Ren justo en su cara! ¡Y el grandísimo imbécil no hacía nada al respecto!, en eso escucharon como Ren se aclaraba la garganta y se excusaba con Pilika para "hablar con su hermana", la chica lo soltó pero justo después volteo a ver a la Ryugasaki, hubo un duelo de miradas muy intenso, la venganza y los celos van de la mano…y con mujeres es algo peligroso.

Ren: Puedo saber que fue eso –hablándole muy bajo a su hermana mientras esta trataba de sonreír-

Jun: Problemas para ti –notando como ambas chicas se miraban con intenso odio- …eso pasa cuando eres un chico tan guapo –sonriendo un poco, Ren algo sonrojado dio un pesado suspiro, el sabia que le esperaba una ardua tarea pero no sabía que empezaría tan pronto, el chico noto como la rubia de ojos verdes se acercaba a Tsubasa y la llevaba con ella, tanto Usui como Ryugasaki se dieron una última mirada, Tsubasa volvió a hacer un movimiento para sacar solo una aguja, señaló a Pilika quien solo le saco la lengua, Tsugumi al notar eso le dio un gran coscorrón para llevarla por una oreja-

Ren: Esto es verdad una molestia –cubriéndose la cara con una mano, estaba muy sonrojado al ver como dos chicas se peleaban de esa manera solo por el-

Tsugumi: ¿Y qué paso con la tregua Tsubasa? –reprendiéndola con la mirada, la chica volteo a mirarla y con un dedo doblo la aguja que tenía en la mano mientras mordía su labio inferior-…esta…bien…no te digo mas –levantando un poco las manos y volteando la mirada, ya estaba acostumbrada a su enfado o más bien a sus celos; ya para ese momento estaban muy cerca de Anna e Yoh-

Por su parte Hao caminaba cerca de las chicas, quienes al verlo sonrieron un poco y después, tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no reírle en la cara, el joven las miraba enfadado, sí decía lo que quería, rodaría más de una cabeza ya que los descubrirían, pero, mejor ir por otro camino un poco más seguro.

Hao: ¿Ustedes de qué demonios se están riendo? –Cruzándose de brazos- acaso les soy un chiste para ustedes –la Itako volteo para mirar a Hao y le dio una cínica sonrisa-

Anna: Todos ustedes vagos, son un chiste para mí –mirando un poco mal a Yoh mientras este se encogía y sudaba frío-

Tsubasa: No fue conmigo pero me dolió –riendo por lo bajo mientras se colocaba al lado de Tsugumi-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué sucede Hao? Acaso ya no puedes averiguarlo por tu cuenta lo que estamos pensando –hablándole con indiferencia- porque aun no te hemos hablado sobre nada, ¿acaso estarás imaginando cosas? –Riendo para sí-

Hao: Por supuesto que se lo que están pensando, ¡puedo leer lo que piensan! –mirándolas muy enfadado, las 3 chicas le voltearon la mirada a Hao pero en eso…-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! Tsugumi… ¡Hao nos descubrió! Ahora ¿Qué podemos hacer? –El iris de sus ojos tenían forma de estrella mientras volteaba dramáticamente, apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y la rodeaban innumerables brillos-

Tsugumi: No podemos hacer otra cosa –actuando igual que su hermana con una voz algo melosa-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! –Exclamo "sorprendida" mientras abría su abanico y colocaba una mano en su mejilla- ¿Te refieres a…?

Tsugumi: Si… –dijo repentinamente seria, en eso a ambas la rodeo un aura oscura y empezaron a reír maliciosamente- Ahora nos tendremos que burlar en su cara jejejeje

Tsubasa: Tsugumi siempre tienes tan buenas ideas jojojojojo –mientras se abanicaba-

Tsugumi/Tsubasa: Jajajajajajajajajaja –ambas chicas no paraban de reírse maliciosamente mientras los demás las miraban entre nerviosos y divertidos, esas chicas en verdad eran temerarias-

Anna: ¡Hm! –sonriendo para sí- ¿Acaso te molesta tanto Hao? –Mientras caminaba y se colocaba al lado de las chicas para reírse maliciosamente- creo que tienes razón Tsugumi

Tsugumi: ¿Sobre lo que hablamos hace rato? –Preguntándole a la rubia-

Anna: Si...los hombres son tan fáciles de leer –mientras le daba una cínica sonrisa a Hao-

Tsugumi: Ni que tengamos que leer tanto –hablando despreocupada pera las 3 aun estaban rodeadas de esa densa aura oscura-

Tsubasa: Además, sí se enfada tanto debe ser por algo ¿no? Pobre chico jojojojo –las tres chicas rodearon a Hao mientras él las miraba con desprecio, se reían cínicamente mientras el aura negra las rodeaba, todos observaron la escena con una gota en la nuca menos Tsukasa, ella estaba observando atentamente lo que hacían-

Tsukasa:… "Al parecer las tres han hecho eso varias veces el día de hoy, hasta pareciera que se llevaran bien sin mi esfuerzo, pero…las tres definitivamente no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza más que molestar a Hao, es como si cuando se juntaran fueran malignas…hmm…" –la chica sin darse cuenta señalo a las 3 chicas con un dedo, su mirada era curiosa, primero señalo a Tsugumi- "…Florida" –después señalo a Anna- "Puerto Rico…" –y por ultimo justo detrás de Hao estaba Tsubasa- "Bermuda" –ya para ese entonces todos la habían notado- "Robert Lamaison…" –señalando a Hao- Pero…que curioso –colocando un dedo bajo su mentón mientras daba una sonrisa-

Horohoro: ¿Qué es tan curioso? –Preguntándole a su lado haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera y sus mejillas se empezaran a teñir de rosa- s-solo soy yo, tranquila Tsuki –moviendo sus manos al frente de ella-

Tsukasa: E-eh…jejejeje…l-lo siento tenía la cabeza en otro lugar –riendo nerviosa-

Horohoro: Y en que estabas pensando entonces –ofreciéndole el brazo ya que sus manos estaban llenas con los premios de Pilika, la jovencita lo tomo y fueron caminando con el grupo-

Tsukasa: N-no era nada importante, s-solo se me ocurrió algo, em…gracioso por así decirlo p-pero dudo que sea un buen chiste –riendo nerviosa, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan ratoncito de biblioteca?, esa clase de chistes no eran graciosos para nadie, ni siquiera para Chocolove-

Horohoro: Oh vamos, dímelo, créeme –en eso se le acerco al oído y le susurro-… después que escuchas a Chocolove todos los días, todo puede ser un chiste menos los de el –sonriéndole divertido haciendo que la chica también riera un poco con las mejillas un poco rosas-

Tsukasa: Bueno en realidad –dudo un poco en decirlo pero después le pidió que se acercara, no podía susurrarle al oído porque el chico era muy alto para ella- ¿tú sabes sobre el triangulo de las bermudas? –el joven asintió, ambos estaban algo sonrojados por la cercanía- míralas a ellas –señalando a Anna quien iba al lado de Yoh y después señalo a Tsugumi y a Tsubasa- son los tres puntos que forman el triangulo de las bermudas o bien llamado el triangulo del diablo –alzando un índice un poco emocionada mientras explicaba, el chico trataba de seguirle la corriente- y el es Robert Lamaison –señalando a Hao-

**---Explicaciones con Tsuki**

Una versión pequeña de Tsukasa estaba vestida como una profesora y traía unos lentes ovalados, justo detrás de ella tenía una gran pizarra donde se leía en grande "Triangulo de las Bermudas" en eso la chica bajo un mapa y lo señalo con una regla larga.

Tsukasa: El triangulo de las bermudas es una área geográfica en forma de triangulo situada en el océano atlántico entre las islas Bermuda, Puerto Rico y Fort Lauderdale en Florida, también se le conoce como el Triangulo del Diablo

En eso subió el mapa y borro lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra para escribir "Robert Lamaison", se aclaro un poco la garganta y se acomodo sus lentes mientras tomaba unos papeles de una mesa frente a ella.

Tsukasa: Una de las leyendas de la isla Bermudas es la de un ciudadano francés, Robert Lamaison, del que se cuenta que era un gran alquimista, que en el año 1685 encontró una enorme fortuna en oro y joyas valiosas al navegar por el entorno del Triángulo de las Bermudas. La leyenda cuenta que Robert Lamaison, poseedor de conocimientos esotéricos, reencarna periódicamente, naciendo en los años "61" de cada siglo

**---Fin de Explicaciones con Tsuki**

Tsukasa: Te dije que no era gracioso –sonriendo con una gran gota en la nuca-

Horohoro: Hmm…triangulo del diablo –mientras observaba "serio" a las tres chicas y en eso empezó a reír ya que las había imaginado con cuernos y colas de demonio- ¡les queda perfecto! Son las tres demonios del triangulo de las bermudas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –en eso, las chicas voltearon a verlo, no tenían buena cara, Horohoro lo único que puedo hacer fue tragar en seco-

Anna: De que estás hablando…idiota –mirándolo mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura-

Tsubasa: Con qué demonios ¿eh? –mientras se abanicaba y lo miraba de reojo enfadada-

Tsugumi: Horohoro, que te había dicho sobre meterte con nosotras de esa manera –sonriéndole pero…había malicia en esa sonrisa…mucha malicia-

Horohoro: Y-y-yo…-que caso tenia defenderse, ya las conocía bien, lo único que le esperaba era tres golpes en el rostro como mínimo, en eso Tsukasa se coloco al frente de el-

Tsukasa: T-tranquilas chicas, no fue su culpa, no lo golpeen por favor, a mí se me ocurrió la idea –mientras movía sus manos y reía nerviosa- e-es que…-y la chica tomo su tiempo para explicar lo que había pesando al no recibir respuesta, solo silencio, la chica bajó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas-…les dije que no era gracioso –todos empezaron a reír poco a poco hasta que se hizo una gran risa grupal, la chica avergonzada tenía las manos al frente y bajaba la cabeza…que vergüenza-

Tsubasa: No esperaba menos de mi ratoncito de biblioteca –riendo mientras le daba pesadas palmadas en la cabeza y después le picaba las mejillas mientras su hermana la trataba de alejar- te dije que no dijeras esas cosas, quedas en ridículo –sonriéndole con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le jalaba una mejilla muy fuerte-

Tsukasa: Basta ya Tsubasa –tratando de quitársela de encima- lo dice la que siempre queda en ridículo –su hermana le pateo una pierna de repente y Tsukasa sudo frio pero sonreía mientras le apretaba el cuello-

Tsubasa: Soy uno de los demonios del triangulo de las bermudas ¿no? –Sonriéndole de lado mientras que de su sonrisa salía una lengua de serpiente- cumplo con mi trabajo –se cruzaron miradas desafiantes pero en eso Tsugumi jalo a ambas por el cuello y las alzo-

Tsugumi: No han tenido bastante ya –viendo como se trataban de golpear sacudiendo sus brazos- tú te quedas aquí –soltando a Tsukasa frente a Horohoro- y tu mi querida demonio de las bermudas te vienes conmigo –mientras arrastraba a Tsubasa, esta le saco la lengua a su hermana quien respondió sacando una liga de su bolso y recogiendo una piedrita en el camino, la coloco entre sus dedos y se la lanzo como si se tratara de una resortera-

Tsubasa: ¡UGH! –Cubriéndose la frente, en ese momento Tsugumi volteó y ambas chicas empezaron a silbar mientras colocaban sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, la rubia solo dio un pesado suspiro para después voltearse y negar con la cabeza-

Tsugumi: Por cierto Tsubasa –levantándola para tenerla a su lado y susurrarle- está bien todo el juego pero creo que ya al menos deberías de decirme que planeas con Anna –la castaña rió divertida y con un dedo sobre los labios le indico que guardara silencio, después señaló a Anna e Yoh, ambos estaban hablando para ese momento pero para donde estaban ellas se podía escuchar algo de la conversación-

Yoh: Dime Anna ¿Cómo la pasaste? –riendo nervioso mientras miraba a la rubia quien se cruzo de brazos y lo miró enfadada-

Anna: No me cambies el tema Yoh

Yoh: P-pero solo tenía curiosidad –rascándose un poco la cabeza-

Anna: Hm…bien –volteándole la mirada- aunque no fue la gran cosa –hablando indiferente-

Yoh: Jijiji que bueno –sonriéndole, en eso se escucho un sonoro '**JA**', ambos voltearon para notar como Tsubasa los saludaba con gotitas en la nuca, Yoh solo le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa-

Anna: Eres un tonto –mirándolo de reojo-

Yoh: Pero es divertido –mientras volteaba y se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza-

Tsubasa: **Mission Accomplished** –la chica alzó su pulgar mientas le susurraba a su prima con una sonrisa e imitaba una voz varonil-

Tsugumi: …está bien…ya que la lograste, ¿te molesta explicarme? –Mirándola con cansancio- "gracias a **Kami** que ya todo termino, o que al menos no la mataron"

Tsubasa: Elemental mi querida Tsugumi –sonriendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos- que mayor venganza que escuchar que ella la paso…bien

Tsugumi: Sigo sin entender –tarareando mientras la miraba y movía un dedo de manera circular a un lado de su cabeza-

Tsubasa: Míralo así, ¿que hubiera hecho ella si yo no la hubiera provocado para montarse o jugar? –Tsugumi se cruzo de brazos y levantó una ceja- ¡nada!, no hubiera hecho nada, pero, gracias a mi, ella respondió que la paso bien, además…si vienes a un parque de diversiones debes de disfrutar el parque

Tsugumi: ¿Estás segura que no hay nada tras eso? –la chica le volteo la mirada con algunas gotitas en su nuca-…Baba…

Tsubasa: Si iba a dar mis ahorros al menos debíamos de pasarlas todas bien, mis ahorros son importantes, es dinero que yo ahorro pero no gastare en mi… y…enserio…quería ese estuche profesional…era tan…perfecto –Tsugumi solo golpeo su mano contra su rostro al ver como su prima le brillaba su alrededor, sus ojos crecían al estilo de manga antiguo y posaba una mano en su frente; Tsubasa siempre siendo tan melodramática- a-además…-la chica miró de reojo a la rubia, esta vez no estaba bromeando-…no sería malo que se divierta un rato ¿no? –sonriendo dulcemente-

Tsugumi: Eres muy insistente en eso –sonriéndole de lado mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su cabeza-

Tsubasa: Al menos se que funciona –guiñando un ojo mientras alzaba un dedo divertida-…sí pueden divertirse, ¿Por qué no divertirse? –Estirándose un poco para seguir caminando mientras sonreía para sí-

Tsugumi: Tienes razón –le sonrió a su hermana mientras llevaba sus manos para atrás, al rato volteo a ver a Tsukasa, está estaba sonrojada mientras hablaba con Horohoro, su dulce sonrisa, se notaba que la chica enserio estaba feliz en ese momento; la rubia cerró los ojos mientras recordaba…-

**---Flash Back**

_Aun recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer…esos meses poco después del torneo._

Tsubasa: Tsuki deberías de salir conmigo y Gumi de vez en cuando, encerrarte aquí es aburrido –las gemelas estaban en una amplia biblioteca con grandes ventanales, Tsukasa estaba sentada en un enorme sillón vino tintó frente a un escritorio que se veía algo antiguo pero estaba bien conservado, por otro lado su hermana estaba sentada en uno de los apoya manos del sillón-

Tsukasa: No me molestes –respondiéndole con indiferencia, la chica estaba concentrada leyendo un libro muy viejo y algo delgado pero el tema era algo complicado, en la portada se podía leer "Principios sobre el Chakra"-

Tsubasa: ¡Si te molesto! –tomando el libro y lanzándolo a un lado, Tsukasa la miró muy enfadada pero a su hermana no le importo, se levanto de donde estaba y la jaló del brazo- ven vamos a salir un rato –sonriendo para sí-

Tsukasa: Tsubasa deja eso, estaba leyendo información muy importante, tal vez nos podría servir para defendernos, es muy importante estar plenamente preparadas, salir no es prioridad ahora, yo debo quedarme estudiando ese libro –hablando enfadada, ambas chicas pasaron al lado de Tsugumi quien las miró extrañada-

Tsugumi: ¿A dónde van? –Tsubasa se detuvo y volteo para hacer el signo de la victoria con sus dedos-

Tsubasa: Voy a sacarla a que vea la luz del día de vez en cuando, ¿nos acompañas? –sonriendo-

Tsukasa: Te dije que no iba a salir –Soltándose de su gemela y caminando rápido de regreso a la biblioteca para recoger el libro que había tirado su hermana- no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo libre en esas cosas, debo leer estos libros –colocando una mano sobre una pequeña pila de libros que estaban sobre la misma mesa donde ella leía hace rato- contienen información que nos pude ser útil y hoy es el único día cuando los puedo leer

Tsugumi: Has estado leyendo durante 3 semanas seguidas –mirándola de reojo desde la puerta de la biblioteca- te escucho cuando bajas de noche

Tsubasa: Yo también me he dado cuenta –cruzándose de brazos- si solo tenemos un día libre porque no divertirnos –sonriendo un poco-

Tsukasa: Porque en los demás debo estudiar además el abuelo nos regañara si salimos y no quiero buscarme problemas –colocando el libro sobre su pecho-

Tsubasa: Necesitas descansar y divertirte de vez en cuando también –arrastrándola de nuevo- salir de esta cárcel, pff algunas veces me resultas tan fría y aburrida

Tsukasa: N-no soy fría –abrazando con fuerza el libro mientras sus mejillas enrojecían-

Tsubasa: Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario –colocando sus manos en la cintura, la estaba desafiando…- demuéstrame que no eres fría –sonriéndole mientras Tsugumi se encogía en hombros-

Tsukasa: No necesito demostrarte nada, y-yo sé que no soy fría y aburrida –respondiendo enfadada pero vacilaba lo que decía-

Tsubasa: Entonces si lo eres –volteándose para salir de la biblioteca- eres la fría, aburrida y callada Tsukasa –hablando lentamente y con fastidio- tan simplona mi pobre hermana, lo único que haces es leer y cocinar, ¿no te cansas de siempre hacer lo mismo? Supongo que no, debe ser por eso que yo soy tan divertida, ya que tú eres la parte monótona de las dos –sonriendo para sí-

Tsukasa: Y-Yo no soy monótona –apretando un puño-

Tsubasa: Me acabas de demostrar que si –riendo un poco- la monótona y aburrida Tsuki –decía tarareando-

Tsukasa: ¡No lo soy! –Dando grandes pisadas- ¿para qué te calles solo debo salir con ustedes? –posándose al frente de su gemela- BIEN…saldré con ustedes, sí es que así al llegar me dejas leer tranquila –comentando algo enfadada mientras alzaba sus brazos-

Tsubasa: Lo que prefieras –hablando despreocupada- te recomiendo que te alistes rápido

Tsukasa: Como sea –saliendo de la biblioteca y caminando a lo lejos se escuchó como subía algunos escalones-

Tsugumi: ¿Es el supuesto plan que me comentaste? –Sonriendo mientras se posaba al lado de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Al menos esta vez logre que saliera ¿no? –Guiñando un ojo- algún día me agradecerá lo que hago por ella

Tsugumi: Seguro Tsubasa, seguro -riendo un poco-

**---Fin Flash Back**

Tsugumi: Seguro algún día ella te agradecerá Tsubasa –dijo repentinamente, la castaña volteo y la miró extrañada, Tsugumi le sonreía, ambas quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Tsubasa rió un poco para sí-

Tsubasa: Exactamente, ella me tendrá que agradecer lo que hago –volteando mientras sonreía confiada-

Tsugumi: Eres incansable ¿lo sabías?

Tsubasa: Hey, si no lo hago yo ¿Quién se tomara la molestia? –Mirándola de reojo mientras encogía los hombros- digamos que me gusta tener otros métodos para hacer buenas obras –guiñando un ojo mientras alzaba un dedo-

Tsugumi: Seguro Tsubasa, seguro –riendo, engancho su brazo con el de ella y siguieron caminando mientras bromeaban, y así fueron por el largo camino de regreso al hotel-

Tsukawa: Y sentía un GRAN vacío en el estomago, sí que fue divertido, me hubiera gustado montarme contigo, la hubieras pasado tan bien –abrazando el peluche de pollito con una mano mientras le tomaba la de Lyserg con su mano sobrante, ambos iban sonrientes-

Lyserg: Hm…tal vez podamos salir algún día de la semana y venir para acá ¿te parece? –comentándole tranquilo, el llevaba el bolso de Tsukawa con una mano, ya que adentro tenía todos los premios y como estaba algo pesado, se ofreció a llevarlo por ella-

Tsukawa: P-pero los demás se aburrirán si volvemos a venir ¿no? –mirándolo preocupada-

Lyserg: Lo dije para salir los dos a…solas, es más cómodo, digo yo –riendo dulcemente al notar como la chica se sonrojaba- ¿te comento una cosa? –La chica asintió curiosa- creo que ya los demás están algo confundidos con nosotros–sonriendo con gotas en la nuca-

Tsukawa: ¿Enserio? ¿Porque? –Preguntando mientras pestañeaba varias veces-

Lyserg: Preguntan sí tenemos problemas o algo parecido –riendo nervioso-

Tsukawa: ¿Enserio? –Preguntaba la joven mientras la rodeaban muchos signos de interrogación- pero si nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad?

Lyserg: Creo que pensaban al yo ser extranjero, nuestra relación supongo que sería más abierta o algo así ¿tú qué opinas? –Dijo sonriéndole-

Tsukawa: En mi opinión ambos estamos bien ¿verdad?, no hemos peleado ni nada parecido, sencillamente…vamos a un ritmo –sonriendo para sí mientras jugaba con sus dedos, su flequillo le cubría mitad del rostro mientras se veía como el resto estaba muy rojo-

Lyserg: Pero sabes, creo que nos falta algo, no sé si tú te has dado cuenta –sonriéndole de lado, ella levanto la vista y lo miró curiosa-

Tsukawa: ¿A qué te refieres? –Lyserg iba a responderle cuando escucharon algo más adelante, ambos voltearon la mirada al frente-

'Waah ¿vieron eso?'

Comentó el menor de los Asakura mientras observaba el cielo, las calles por donde caminaban eran algo oscuras así que se notaban las estrellas; todos levantaron la mirada y vieron como de vez en cuando pasaban estrellas fugaces, en verdad el cielo se veía hermoso.

Tsukasa: Algunas veces también se pueden ver satélites, pero solo sí te diriges a las islas más pequeñas y pasas la noche allá, las estrellas fugaces por el contrario si las puedes ver casi siempre –sonriendo dulcemente mientras seguía observando el cielo-

Yoh: ¿Enserio? Jijiji no lo sabía –comento el castaño que estaba más adelante que ellos- deberíamos ir a acampar una noche ¿no les parece?

Tsukasa: H-hay un pequeño problema con eso –riendo nerviosa-

Lyserg: ¿Cuál es? ¿No permiten acampar? –Preguntando curioso, mientras cruzaban en una calle-

Tsukasa: Lo que sucede es que sería incomodo ya que en los lugares para acampar salen hormigas rojas por la noche, es bastante incomodo porque siempre son demasiadas, pero si te diriges a la playa tampoco se puede dormir ya que salen los cangrejos de la arena, sencillamente lo único que se podría disfrutar es el cielo y la playa durante el día

Horohoro: Hubiera sido divertido de todas maneras, lastima

Jun: ¡Oh! pero podemos ir a bucear a los arrecifes de coral –comentando divertida- dicen que los corales de aquí son hermosos

Tsukasa: Y-y-y podemos ir a el segundo acuario más grande del mundo –sonriendo tontamente mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la rodeaban corazones- se dice que hay aproximadamente unas 80 especies en el tanque, desde pequeños peces hasta tiburones ballena, es una maravilla de la ingeniería, q-quiero ir –mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre ambas manos, absorta en sus pensamientos-

Hao: Oye…te lo digo de hombre a idiota –pasando un brazo por los hombros de Horohoro-…sí te descuidas creo que Manta se podría quedar con ella, no creo que alguien como ella soporte alguien tan idiota como tú por tanto tiempo

Horohoro: ¡QUE ME DIJISTE IMBECIL! –En eso Tsukasa volteo algo sorprendida, el grito la hizo volver en sí, ambos se miraron un momento en silencio y después bajaron sus cabezas algo sonrojados mientras reían nerviosos-

Lyserg: Jajaja creo que ellos hacen buena pareja ¿verdad Tsukawa? –Preguntó mientras volteaba a su lado, notando que la chica no estaba- ¿Tsukawa? –mirando en todas las direcciones, al frente no estaba ya que estaban de últimos pero al voltear tampoco consiguió a la chica- ¡¿Dónde está Tsukawa?! –preguntó preocupado, todos lo escucharon y voltearon a verlo curiosos-

---_Mientras tanto_

Tsukawa: Wah…otra estrella fugaz –con la mirada en alto totalmente despreocupada, la chica había seguido de largo sin darse cuenta que todos cruzaron la calle hace un momento- "que extraño, ¿será que nadie está hablando?" –Pensó la chica mientras bajaba la mirada y noto que estaba en una calle muy oscura y totalmente sola- ¡A-ah!... ¿Dónde estoy? –Mirando preocupada en todas direcciones- N-no puede ser que…me perdí –con algunas cascadas en los ojos, en eso levanto su dedo índice- ¡puedo llamar a Lyserg-san a su celular! –sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano por uno de sus brazos pero noto que no llevaba su bolso, sus rostro se congelo-

**Flash Back**

Lyserg: Permíteme llevarte tu bolso Tsukawa –le extendió una mano sonriente-

Tsukawa: ¿Seguro que no es una molestia Lyserg-san? –preguntando apenada-

Lyserg: Por supuesto que no, soy un caballero –tomando el bolso- además no creo que lo vayas a necesitar

Tsukawa: Jajaja si tienes razón –riendo un poco-

**Fin del Flash Back **

La chica se llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras que con la otra aun abrazaba al pollito de peluche, se agacho y le salieron cascaditas de los ojos.

Tsukawa: E-esto no me está pasando, ¡Que mala suerte tengo! –Abrazando fuertemente al peluche con ambas manos- momento, si regreso en línea recta seguramente pueda notar por donde se fuero –dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar rápido de regreso- debo apresurarme, es peligroso quedarme sola –caminó más rápido hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, la chica volteo asustada y se apartó rápidamente al notar que era un hombre quien la había tocado tan repentinamente, el señor se le acerco con una sonrisa mientras ella retrocedía-

Hombre: Jovencita ¿me puede decir la hora?

Tsukawa: D-disculpe pero no cargo reloj conmigo –volteando apenada mientras volvía a tomar la marcha ahora un poco más rápido, ella le había escuchado a sus hermanas que tuviera cuidado con los ejecutivos tarde en la noche, porque solo buscaban "cosas vergonzosas", la mejor opción para deshacerse de ellos es ignorándolos y alejándose del lugar, pero, el sujeto aun la seguía, la jovencita abrazo más a su peluche y cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras apresuraba el paso- "que mala suerte tengo, que mala suerte tengo, que mala suerte tengo" –repetía en su cabeza-

Hombre: Es peligroso que una jovencita este asolas en estas horas, permítame acompañarla –volvió a hablar el hombre con una sonrisa forzada, ese tipo de sujetos acostumbraba a actuar muy cordial al comienzo, para después poder raptar a las jovencitas; la chica lo ignoro mientras seguía su camino, ya podía divisar el cruce ¡al fin!; en eso, el hombre le sujeto la muñeca, al parecer había corrido para alcanzarla- ¡Malcriada! Respóndeme cuando te hablo –la miró enfadado mientras le apretaba la muñeca-

Tsukawa: ¡D-déjeme! –Jalando con fuerza su mano para poder librarse del sujeto- ¡Usted es un abusivo! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Déjeme tranquila! ¡Depravado! –logrando soltarse pero el hombre le tomo el rostro bruscamente; Ya Tsukawa estaba muy asustada pero seguía moviéndose para liberarse pero el hecho que el sujeto le apretara las mejillas, le dolía-

Hombre: ¡Depravado! ¿Cómo es posible que las niñas maleducadas sean las más bonitas? –Tsukawa lo miró enfadada, infló sus mejillas y con la poca fuerza que tenía lo pateo en una rodilla- ¡UGH! Hija de-- -alzó una mano para golpearle la cara y la chica lo único que alcanzo hacer fue cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos, haciendo caer el peluche al suelo-

Lyserg: _**Don't you dare touch my girlfriend you SICK BASTARD**_–se le escucho decir con su refinado acento inglés mientras le estampaba un golpe en el rostro al sujeto, el chico había corrido para ayudar a Tsukawa y se notaba que estaba muy enfadado ya que ni se molesto en traducir lo que decía, después de recuperarse del golpe el hombre se levantó y corrió por donde había venido, tenía la nariz rota así que le convenía escapar a quedarse a tener una pelea inútil, por su parte Diethel volteo preocupado a ver a la chica quien lo miraba con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y con sus manos sobre su pecho, estaba muy asustada de lo que acababa de ver- ¿estás bien Tsukawa? Ese hombre no te hizo nada no es así –tomándole de los hombros para mirarla de frente- respóndeme Tsukawa, ¿ese sujeto no te lastimo verdad? Sí es así lo buscare y le daré su merecido

Después de durar un momento mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, poco a poco se le fue aguando la vista, sus mejillas enrojecieron y no aguanto más; se abrazó al joven fuertemente mientras sollozaba, poco a poco fueron llegando al lugar todos los demás, habían visto la escena pero no se había movido de la impresión, todos rodearon al inglés y a la chica algo preocupados.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué sucedió Tsukawa? ¿Estás bien? –llegando cerca de ella y mirándola preocupada-

Tsukawa: Tenía mucho miedo –limpiándose un ojo- y-y no se iba y tampoco…vi a ninguno de ustedes…pensé q-que en verdad me iba a golpear o a llevar-me con el –mientras trataba de respirar-

Lyserg: Pero ya estamos contigo y ese enfermo no está cerca –mientras le frotaba la cabeza con una mano- no llores Tsukawa, ya todo está bien

Tamao: Ow, señorita –dijo la joven apenada mientras recogía el peluche que se había ensuciado un poco por caer al suelo, se lo dio a Tsukawa quien lo abrazó apenada mientras cubría mitad de su rostro con él-

Tsukawa: G-gracias Tamao –apenas se le escucho decir, la jovencita estaba muy avergonzada ya que todos la miraban preocupados-

Tsubasa: UM, Joven muchacho nos has demostrado que nuestra pequeña Tsukawa está en buenas manos –fingiendo una voz masculina mientras de repente tenía puesto un kimono para hombre y un bigote falso; la chica le daba fuertes golpes en el hombro a Lyserg mientras reía-

Tsugumi: Por favor, cuide bien de nuestra pequeña, le estaremos eternamente agradecidas –inclinándose mientras tenía un delicado kimono y sobre él un delantal, en eso sacó un pañuelo de sus mangas y fingía quitarse lagrimas- crecen tan rápido Papá

Tsubasa: No llores Mamá, debes ser fuerte –apretando un puño mientras le salían cascadas de los ojos-

Lyserg: Q-que…m-momento…–aun sorprendido no podía decir palabra-

Tsukawa: O-onê-chan…o-o-o-onê-san –moviendo sus manos, sus mejillas enrojecían poco a poco y no encontraba la manera de actuar-

Hao: ¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó al ver a las chicas divirtiéndose mientras molestaban a Lyserg-

Tsukasa: Dejen el teatro ustedes dos, la están avergonzando –cruzando los brazos mientras las miraba, ambas voltearon a verla, sus rostros se volvieron sombríos y dejaron ver una macabra sonrisa-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! Abuela deberías de estar en cama descansando, ya nos encargamos de darles la bendición a estos jóvenes –tratando de aguantar la risa mientras seguía fingiendo ser hombre; por su parte, Tsukasa ahora tenía un traje de anciana con unas pequeñas gafas y un bastón de madera-

Tsugumi: Sí algo malo te pasara abuela, sería una gran pérdida para esta pequeña familia, ¿Quién se encargaría de los pequeños? –Mientras mordía su pañuelo dramáticamente- ve a la cama abuela queremos que estés con nosotros un poco mas

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron fuertes golpes y se pudo ver cómo estaban ambas chicas en el suelo con enormes chichones en su cabeza pero aun reían entre ellas, por su parte Tsukasa se había quitado el traje y las había golpeado con el bastón de madera.

Tsukawa: O-onê-sa--ma –moviendo las manos aun nerviosa y sonrojada, ¿Por qué era tan difícil lidiar con sus tres hermanas?-

Yoh: Jijiji, mejor nos vamos se nos está haciendo muy tarde –sonriendo-

Anna: Sabía que iba a pasar algo –cruzando los brazos mientras volteaba la mirada y caminaba de regreso junto con Yoh, Tsukawa bajo la mirada apenada al escuchar hablar a Anna-

Pilika: No te preocupes –hablándole a un lado- lo que te pasó es más común de lo que crees, ignórala no fue tu culpa –dándole una amplia sonrisa-

Tsukawa: P-pero

Tamao: La próxima vez tenga más cuidado –sonriéndole-

Lyserg: Es verdad, le puede pasar a cualquiera –tomándole de nuevo la mano, Pilika y Tamao sonrieron mientras se alejaban de la pareja dejándolos de nuevo solos atrás del grupo- esta vez no quiero que te sueltes, por favor

Tsukawa: Lo siento Lyserg-san, debí haber tomado más atención por donde iba –sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras empezaba a caminar, en eso sintió como el joven apretaba un poco su mano-

Lyserg: También fue mi culpa por no estar pendiente de ti –sonriéndole, la jovencita quedó sorprendida pero después le devolvió la sonrisa- mucho mejor

Tsukawa: Por cierto Lyserg-san –jalando un poco su brazo- ¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir hace un rato? Antes de que me separara del grupo

Lyserg: ¿Antes de que te separaras?, creo que era que tu hermana y Horohoro eran una buena pareja –la jovencita le negó con la cabeza-

Tsukawa: Era algo con que nos faltaba algo, no entendí lo que quiso decir, ¿es algo malo Lyserg-san? –preguntándole preocupada-

Lyserg: No en lo absoluto –sonriendo para sí, levantó la mirada para confirmar que nadie los observaba y en ese preciso instante acercó a la chica para darle un corto beso en la mejilla- será mejor que lo hablemos más tarde o mañana ¿no te parece? –Mirando a la muy sonrojada Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: En-entiendo –abrazando fuertemente su peluche mientras cubría parte de su rostro con él, Lyserg solo le sonrió y volvió a tomarle la mano para caminar con el grupo; espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta-

Tsubasa: Hmm –sonriendo para sí mientras jugaba con el bigote falso- ¿pero qué te parece? Al parecer alguien la sigue pasando bien –riendo un poco mientras miraba como su hermana y Lyserg caminaban juntos-

Tsukasa: No te atrevas a molestarla ahora –arrancándole el bigote de un jalón-

Tsubasa: ¡AAH! ¡TSUKI! –frotándose debajo de la nariz- eso dolió, porque rayos me haces eso, no te estaba molestando a ti, eres una desgraciada –y seguía quejándose mientras su hermana solo daba un pesado suspiro y cruzaba los brazos-

Tsugumi: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntándole repentinamente a Tsukasa-

Tsukasa: ¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?, la controlo a ella claro –señalando a Tsubasa quien se veía en su espejo compacto y se frotaba el rostro con lagrimas en los ojos-

Tsugumi: De eso me encargo yo, anda vete, shu, shu, Horohoro te espera –empujándola en dirección al chico mientras reía-

Tsukasa: P-pero yo solo –volteando confundida-

Tsubasa: Ve con el idiota nosotras estaremos bien sin tus golpes por un rato –mirándola de reojo mientras cerraba su espejo- además quien te puede soportar mirándolo a cada momento –sonriendo para sí-

Tsugumi: Ugh Baba –golpeando su mano contra su rostro al ver como Tsukasa la golpeaba con el bastón y después irse con Horohoro enfadada- debes aprender a controlar tus bromas

Tsubasa: ¿Con Tsuki? –levantándose del suelo repentinamente- ¡Nunca!, mientras más la molesto es más divertido, está enfadada PORQUE SABE QUE TENGO RAZON –gritando con ambas manos a los lados de su boca; esquivó el bastón y lo sujeto para caminar con el- jajaja, ¿lo ves? Ella es muy predecible cuando está enfadada –riendo para sí-

Tsugumi: ¿Pero enserio no crees que deberías de bajarle a eso? ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuki se vengara de ti con…? –En eso se aclaró la garganta ya que estaban pasando al lado de Chocolove, Pilika y Tamao-

Tsubasa: Bah, es Tsuki, no se atrevería –encogiéndose en hombros confiada-

Tsugumi: Ah… ¿no? –Sonriéndole a su hermana quien le salieron muchas gotas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: E-estás diciendo eso para a-asustarme Gumi –volteando la mirada sudando frío- jajajaja gracioso muy gracioso Gumi

Tsugumi: La tiene bastante fácil, hasta yo misma podría molestarte –comentando despreocupada-

Tsubasa: ¡NO! Por favor Tsugumi, con eso no se juega, te lo suplico, puedes molestarme con todo lo que desees menos eso, ¡por favor! –Jalándole un brazo-

Tsugumi: Oye Baba, ¿no crees que lo que te está haciendo está mal? –mirándola algo enfadada-

Tsubasa: ¿A qué te refieres? –Soltándole el brazo-

Tsugumi: No permitirte decírselo a nadie y todo eso, sí no quiere estar contigo sencillamente te hubiera dicho que no, me parece que está haciéndote algo muy egoísta –cruzando los brazos-

Tsubasa: P-pero sabes cómo es el –moviendo las manos al frente de ella mientras trataba de sonreír con algunas gotitas en la nuca- a-además el mismo me lo dijo a mí, yo no le dije nada, él fue quien se confeso, por favor Gumi, dale un oportunidad y ayúdame –juntando ambas manos- por favor, por favor, por favor, sabes lo importante para mí que es esto –creciéndole los ojos e inflando sus mejillas, le suplicaba con la mirada, Tsugumi desvió la mirada pero después volvió a voltear y dio un pesado suspiro-

Tsugumi: Esta bien lo hare solo porque sé que sí me niego seguirás insistiendo –dejando caer sus brazos-

Tsubasa: ¡WAH! ¡Gumi! Gracias jajajaja –saltando para poder abrazarla por el cuello y frotar sus mejillas con las de ella- sin duda eres la que más me quiere Gumi, por eso te quiero tanto –sonriendo con cascadas en los ojos-

Tsugumi: Deja el drama estamos en público –sonriéndole de lado-

Tsubasa: Nooooooo –apretándole el cuello mientras seguía frotando sus mejillas con las de ella, Tsugumi la llevo sobre ella hasta cerca del hotel donde a la fuerza la obligo a soltarse mientras todos se reían-

Algo alejada de los hoteles se encontraba una gran villa de verano, lo extraño es que a pesar de su gran tamaño solo había un auto plateado y una de las habitaciones se encontraba iluminada, en dicha habitación se encontraba sentado Subaru Ryugasaki, el joven de profundos ojos azules y cabello negro, sentada frente a él se encontraba una joven de ojos castaños y largo cabello azabache con reflejos fucsia que la hacían ver más joven.

Subaru: ¿Pudiste acercarte a ellas Tsuyako? –Tomando un poco de té que había en la pequeña mesa de café frente a él-

Tsuyako: Lo siento hermano menor pero al parecer a las jovencitas no les interesa la lectura de la fortuna hmm –barajeando despreocupada sus cartas- no entiendo porque a Zaimoku-**kun** se le hizo tan complicado pasar inadvertido, ellas ni se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí –riendo para sí después de partir y barajar varias veces su mazo; coloco 5 cartas al frente de ella, ordenándolas una arriba, 3 en medio y la ultima frente a ella, mostrando la que estaba justo en medio de todas y la más cercana a ella- pobres niñas, una visita a mi puesto en ese evento les hubiera sido de gran ayuda

Subaru: ¿Muchas complicaciones para su futuro? –Cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo-

Tsuyako: Digamos que si, les espera una temporada tortuosa, tienen la carta _el juicio_, eso significa decisión pero también por otra parte tienen la carta _el mundo_ al revés, eso significa sacrificios y barreras

Subaru: ¿Nos puede afectar a nosotros? –Observando como la chica se levantaba de su asiento e iba a un gran espejo para acomodarse el cuello de su largo vestido vino tinto-

Tsuyako: Lo dudo mucho **Otôto** –acomodando sus pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrimas- pero de todas maneras hay que tenerlas bajo vigilancia, es mucho más fácil sin Zaimoku-**kun** o Yuzuki-**chan** estorbando ¿no lo crees? –Peinando un poco su corto flequillo sobre la frente-

Subaru: No seas tan dura con ellos **Aneue **

Tsuyako: Tengo toda la razón para ser así –volteando algo enfada- parecen dos pavos reales, alardeando de nuestra familia cuando en realidad ellos son solo adoptados, sí lo piensas, bien merecido se tienen sus castigos, esas jovencitas al menos tienen nuestra sangre –volviendo a mirarse al espejo-

Subaru: Enfadarse ahora no servirá de nada –levantándose- tenemos trabajo que hacer, es mejor que vayas a descansar por ahora–colocando sus manos en los bolsillos-

Tsuyako: Tienes razón –volteándose mientras que con una mano hacia levantar su largo cabello- me iré a dormir, que descanses hermanito –recogió su mazo de la mesa para después acercarse a su hermano menor y jugar un poco con el cabello del chico- no me levantes tan temprano mañana por favor

Subaru: Tratare de no molestarte, que descanses hermana –sonriendo un poco al verla cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pasó un rato hasta que dio un pesado suspiro y se dejo caer sobre el sofá- …no tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí, debo pensar en algo para acercarme a ellas sin que sus amigos se den cuenta y es más difícil de lo que pensaba –alzó la cabeza para detallar el techo de la habitación y coloco una mano sobre sus ojos, se notaba cansado- debo pensar algo rápido…

El joven alzó los pies sobre la mesa de café y suspiró de nuevo, será una larga noche, de eso no hay duda.

----

Pilika: Oye Chocolove, tú que sabes inglés, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Lyserg hace rato? –preguntándole divertida al moreno mientras este caminaba en medio de ella y Tamao-

Chocolove: Hmm…el habló un poco más refinado a como se habla en mi ciudad pero dijo algo así como, _**No**__**te atrevas a tocar a mi novia desgraciado enfermo**_…o algo muy parecido –tratando de reírse y con algunas gotas en la nuca al escuchar los chillidos de ambas jovencitas-

Pilika: Sabia que no estaba tan equivocada, ¿no te parece romántico Tamao? Lyserg actuó como todo un caballero, que envidia le tengo a Tsukawa –Apretando los puños mientras le sonreía a Tamamura-

Tamao: Si, en realidad si fue algo romántico lo que hizo el joven Lyserg –sonriendo- aunque uso unas palabras poco apropiadas, pero eso no le quita la intención –con algunas gotitas en la nuca-

Pilika: Eso no importa, que no daría yo porque alguien hiciera eso por mí, ellos hacen tan bonita pareja –sonriendo divertida-

Tamao: Es cierto, se ven muy bien juntos –las jovencitas siguieron hablaban amistosamente pero no se percataron de que la pareja estaba muy cerca y podían escuchar cada palabra; algo un poco vergonzoso para ambos-

Lyserg: Al parecer somos el centro de atención ahora –tratando de sonreír mientras seguía caminando de la mano con Tsukawa quien con cada comentario se tornaba mas roja, su rostro lo cubría constantemente con su peluche; definitivamente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención-

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta del hotel, todos ya estaban muy cansados del día así que fueron entrando de uno a uno como una fila de zombis, excepto el verdadero zombi quien hablaba muy animadamente con Jun.

Jun: No sucedió nada malo y disfrutamos el paseo, que alegría me da, ¿ya tienen algún plan para mañana?

Anna: Aun no pero levántense temprano para desayunar, quiero disfrutar de esta isla y no dejare que ningún vago me arruine el viaje, mañana nos veremos en el comedor a las 8 y treinta –colocando sus manos en la cintura al voltearse a ver al grupo- el que llegue tarde no tendrá desayuno y lo dejaremos aquí

Horohoro: Pero sí ni siquiera sabemos a dónde vamos a ir –unos segundos después tenía una mano estampada en una mejilla- ¿Cuándo será el día que una mujer deje de golpearme? –Frotando su mejilla-

Tsukasa: Sería conveniente que esperaras a que termine de hablar o te seguirá golpeando –mirándolo de reojo con una gran gota en la nuca-

Anna: Como iba diciendo…-se cruza de brazos- el que llegue tarde no tendrá desayuno y lo dejaremos aquí, yo misma pensare a dónde iremos mañana y se discutirá en el desayuno, después subiremos a prepararnos, ¿entendido? –Todos asintieron con gotas en la nuca- bien, ahora váyanse a dormir –arrastrando a Yoh con ella y llamando al ascensor-

Yoh: Buenas noches a todos, nos veremos mañana temprano –despidiéndose con una mano al entrar al ascensor, Anna solo lo miró de reojo y luego negó con la cabeza-

Tsubasa: Pero que carácter…–mirando al ascensor cerrarse-

Tamao: Nosotras también nos vamos a dormir, mejor subimos ahora antes de hacer enfadar a Anna-sama sí hacemos ruido al entrar

Pilika: Esta bien, como digas –caminando a donde su hermano- mis premios, onî-chan

Horohoro: Ya era hora de que cargaras con tus cosas –entregándole cada peluche, dulce y demás que ella había ganado esa noche- la próxima vez encárgate de cargar tus cosas Pilika

Pilika: Que grosero eres, solo te pedí el favor que me lo llevaras porque eran muchos –inflando sus mejillas y mirando mal a su hermano, volteó a su lado para ver a Tsukasa quien le sonrió nerviosa- buenas noches Tsukasa-san –cambiando la expresión a una más alegre-

Tsukasa: Que descansen –despidiéndose de ella con una mano mientras sonreía-

Tsukawa: ¡Duerman muy bien! Nos vemos mañana –despidiéndose al ver entrar a Tamao y Pilika al ascensor quienes se despidieron antes de que las puertas se cerraran- Onê-sama deberíamos ir subiendo también

Tsukasa: Tienes razón –colocando una mano bajo su mentón- bueno en ese caso andando, buenas noches a todos –dando una pequeña reverencia- ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en el desayuno mañana? –Preguntándole al pensativo ainu que tenía a su lado-

Horohoro: ¡Claro!, nos vemos –forzándole una sonrisa; Tsukasa lo miró un momento, quería decirle algo pero después dio un pesado suspiro y alzo una mano dándole una dulce sonrisa, seguramente estaba cansado-

Tsubasa: Oooeh, sí no te mueves te dejaremos –exclamó aburrida y ya montada en el ascensor con Tsugumi- lo mismo va para ti Wawa

Lyserg: Debo hablar de algo con Tsukawa un momento, ¿les molestaría darle la llave de la habitación para el momento en el que ella suba por su cuenta? –Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, después observaron como Tsukawa estaba algo tensa y después miraron a Lyserg; sonriendo divertidas se encogieron en hombros y Tsugumi le dio la tarjeta a Tsukawa quien la recibió sonrojada-

Tsugumi: No llegues muy tarde, recuerda que mañana hay que levantarse temprano –guiñándole un ojo-

Tsubasa: Dormirás en la misma cama de ayer, sí llegas y ya todo está oscuro, asegúrate de no caerte en el camino –sonriéndole divertida y al ver entrar a su gemela al ascensor se colocó una mano en la cintura-

Tsukasa: No te separes de Lyserg –juntando sus manos al frente y dándole una dulce sonrisa- aun no sabemos sí los Ryugasaki están cerca o no, así que pasea con cuidado por favor –con cada comentario Tsukawa se iba sonrojando mas y mas, algunas veces la trataban como una niña-

Lyserg: B-buenas noches chicas –sonriendo con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Tsubasa/Tsugumi/Tsukasa: Buenas noches a todos –sonriendo divertidas para al fin dejar cerrar la puerta del ascensor, Tsukawa por su parte dio un cansado suspiro-

Tsukawa: Onê-sama…onê-chan…onê-san…-con cascadas en los ojos y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas-

Hao: No te sonrojes, tienes unas buenas hermanas mayores –dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras el sonreía para sí-

Chocolove: Yo ya estoy cansado, ya es bastante tarde –decía estirándose-

Horohoro: En ese caso nosotros también nos vamos a dormir, que descansen –sonriéndole mientras se despedía de la chica-

Jun: Subamos Ren –sonriéndole a su hermano quien cruzado de brazos entro al ascensor con ella, Pai Long, Hao, Chocolove y Horohoro-

Tsukawa: B-buenas noches Jun-san, Pai Long-san, Chocolove-san, Horohoro onî-chan, Hao onî-chan…R-Ren onî-san –apresurándose a despedirse a lo que todos le respondieron despidiéndose de ella con una mano-

Lyserg: Lo que dijo él es cierto –comentó un poco… ¿celoso?, ya el ascensor había subido; la jovencita volteó a verlo y pestañeo varias veces- no te avergüences cuando tus hermanas te piden que tengas cuidado, solo se preocupan por ti, en mi caso yo te diría lo mismo…exceptuando lo que dijo tu hermana Tsubasa…-dijo con algunas gotas en la nuca mientras la jovencita asentía-

Tsukawa: E-em…Lyserg-san, cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo…–vaciló un momento pero después se acerco un poco al inglés- ¿se refirió a lo que comentó hace poco?

Lyserg: Si, algo así –sonriéndole- ven conmigo, vamos afuera un momento –tomándola de la mano y salieron al área de las piscinas; Tsukawa estaba atenta de todo lo que hacia el inglés, no estaba segura del por qué de esta charla tan urgente, tal vez sería por no tener cuidado y tal vez estaba enfadado con ella, la chica bajó un poco la mirada mientras abrazaba a su peluche, no le gustaba ese sentimiento; el joven volteó a verla y le pico con dedo la frente- ¿en qué piensas? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Tsukawa: N-no yo solo…L-Lyserg-san…yo, l-lamento haberlo preocupado hace rato, en verdad no era mi intención –comentó triste-

Lyserg: ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la joven asentía apenada- ¿segura que no hay algo más? –La jovencita lentamente negó apenada- según puedo deducir, esta joven aquí presente me está mintiendo descaradamente –aun sin dejar de sonreírle-

Tsukawa: E-es que…no me gusta causarle molestias y…lo que hizo, em…

Lyserg: Lo que hice fue defender a mi pareja, todos los hombres lo hacen –tomándole ambas manos- algunos más toscamente que otros, claro, pero a fin de cuentas hice lo que todo muchacho haría si alguien quisiera propasarse con su novia

Tsukawa: Pero que hubiera pasado si salía lastimado o tal vez que ese sujeto lo demande por ser extranjero

Lyserg: ¿Demandarme por ser extranjero?

Tsukawa: Si Lyserg-san, aquí se les permite demandar a los extranjeros por cualquier clase de agresión, por eso le pido que tenga cuidado, sí hubiera pasado me hubiese sentido culpable de que tuviera que pasar por algo así, además fue culpa de que me distraje que haya pasado todo eso –bajo la cabeza apenada- y aunque limpio sus nudillos puedo notar que también se lastimo –levantándole la mano derecha- esa rasgadura lo delata sí existe la posibilidad de que niegue mi punto de vista –hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos hasta que se escucho una carcajada de Lyserg, no paró de reír hasta que nota la mirada curiosa de la chica-

Lyserg: Excelente deducción –alzando un índice mientras le sonreía-

Tsukawa: Tuve un buen maestro –sonriéndole divertida; ambos rieron entre sí y se sentaron en una butaca vacía cerca de la piscina-

Lyserg: Si, pero tengo un leve presentimiento de que lo que te enseñe será usado cruelmente en mi contra –colocando una mano bajo el mentón- eso no es muy ético para una dama señorita Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Pero indudablemente muy útil señor Diethel –inclinándose un poco para después soltar una risita-…en verdad lo siento Lyserg-san, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado

Lyserg: Es bueno escuchar eso –acariciándole la cabeza- ahora, sobre lo que te iba a hablar, no quiero que te preocupes ni nada por el estilo ¿está bien? –La joven asintió lentamente- es solo que lo he pensando que tal vez, quizás podríamos avanzar un poco mas entre nosotros, no lo sé, tenernos más confianza, confío que ya con el tiempo que llevamos juntos nos permita hacerlo

Tsukawa: Sabe… yo también lo estuve pensando no hace mucho, a decir verdad creo que después de tanto tiempo, pasar al siguiente nivel sería lo más normal –ambos se sonrieron, estaban nerviosos sin duda pero no dejaban de verse a los ojos-

----

Tsubasa: ¡OH!, ¿viste eso? –Dijo sorprendida al ver por la ventana a su hermana pequeña sentada con su novio; con cuidado abrió la puerta del pequeño balcón de la habitación y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder ver por las barandas sin que la pareja la pudiera notar-

Tsugumi: Pero mira nada más –apresurándose a arrodillarse al lado de ella-

Tsubasa: ¿Crees que nos hayan visto? –escondiendo un poco su cabeza pero sin dejar de ver hacia la piscina-

Tsugumi: Están muy ocupados para saberlo –dijo, sonriendo para sí mientras se cubría la boca con una mano-

Tsubasa: Hm…Lyserg se está acercando mucho a Tsukawa –cerrando un poco los ojos para ver mejor de lejos- … ¡oh!…no me digas que planea…

Tsugumi: ¡Lo hará! –Exclamó divertida mientras que ambas se apretujaban para ver mejor-

Desde adentro de la habitación, acostada sobre la cama del sofá cama, estaba Tsukasa leyendo un pequeño libro ya con la pijama puesta y una bata de dormir sobre ésta, le dio una mirada al balcón donde estaban sus hermanas arrodilladas en el suelo y dando un suspiro se quitó los pequeños lentes ovalados, dejándolos sobre la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama y apagando la luz que estaba en ella.

Tsukasa: Que tanto están viendo ustedes dos –levantándose y caminando al balcón mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: SHHHH… ¿que no ves que estamos espiando? –Riendo un poco para sí; Tsukasa se agachó con ellas y noto lo que estaban viendo, sonrojada gateó de regreso a la habitación-

Tsukasa: ¡No deberíamos estar viendo esto! mejor entren a la habitación ahora

Tsugumi: Olvídalo, está muy interesante como para irnos

Tsubasa: Además sí se propasa con ella podemos matarlo –sonriendo divertida mientras golpeaba un puño contra su mano contraria-

Tsukasa: ¡No digan esas cosas! –volteando a verlas- Lyserg es un caballero dudo que se aprovecha---

¡OH!

Tsugumi miró asombrada como el inglés estaba ahora besando a la pequeña y sobreprotegida Tsukawa, era un dulce momento y a la rubia le vino hasta un **Déjà vu**, las gemelas se apretujaron a su lado y ambas se cubrieron las bocas con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tsukasa: ¡Les dije que no debíamos estar viendo esto! –Reprendiéndolas con la mirada para después regresarse gateando- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchan? –Entrando a la habitación y levantándose repentinamente para acomodarse la ropa-

Tsugumi: Fue un accidente enserio –gateando rápidamente adentro de la habitación con algunas gotas en la nuca mientras intentaba sonreír-

Tsubasa: Supongo que Lyserg debe de besar bien por la cara que puso Tsukawa jojojo –gateando lentamente mientras que con una mano cubría su boca al reír- nuestra pequeña está creciendo tan rápido, ya le robaron un beso

Tsugumi: Tú no deberías estar burlándote demasiado –levantándose para dejar pasar a Tsubasa y cerrar la puerta del balcón junto con las cortinas- mas bien, tú estas que arde con eso de robar besos ¿no? Ren y Horohoro, ambos en menos de 24 horas, ¡me impresionas! Jajaja

Tsukasa: T-Tsugumi… -levantando lentamente las manos con algunas gotas en la nuca y el rostro algo azul- ¿Por qué tuviste que recordarle lo de Horohoro otra vez? –en eso vieron como la chica se levanto y apretó fuertemente su puño para darle una horrible mirada a ambas-

Tsubasa: E-ese miserable me la va a pagar muy caro –un aura oscura la empezó a rodear mientras que su cabello se erizaba-

Tsugumi: Oh vamos, estas exagerando, te comportas como si te hubiera robado tu primer beso –encogiéndose en hombros-

Tsubasa: ¡NO, gracias! –volteando enfadada- pero…en realidad –cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose-…me robo…

Tsukasa/Tsugumi: Uhum –dijeron ambas viéndola con interés-

Tsubasa: Me robo mi segundo beso…-bajo la cabeza muy malhumorada pero se le notaban las orejas rojas, ambas la miraron sorprendidas-

Tsugumi: Momento…pensé que tu decías eso bromeando…-acercándose rápidamente para verla-

Tsubasa: ¡Con eso yo no bromeo! –Levantando la cara malhumorada mientras que muchas venas se le hinchaban en la frente-

Tsugumi: Es decir que en realidad no te habías besado con nadie antes…y si Ren no te hubiera besado…-comentó lentamente aun sorprendida-

Tsukasa: Horohoro te hubiera robado tu primer beso…-dijo terminando la frase, ambas chicas miraron a Tsubasa aun boquiabiertas; Tsugumi de un momento a otro rió por lo bajo pero apretaba sus labios para que no saliera ninguna risa fuerte, Tsukasa la siguió después de un momento, ambas chicas aguantaron hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y estallaron en carcajadas, no podían creer lo que escuchaban-

Tsugumi: ¡Tsuki! ¿Te imaginas que Horohoro le hubiera robado un beso antes? ¡¿Te imaginas lo furiosa qué estaría?! –tratando de detener la risa pero ya era inútil, por su lado Tsukasa se abrazaba el estomago y ya le faltaba el aire-

Tsukasa: ¡Lo hubiera matado de seguro! ¿Quién soportaría a Tsubasa así?

Tsugumi: N-no puedo, no puedo contenerme –ambas se dejaron caer sobre la cama para así retorcerse con más libertad-

Tsubasa: ¡Por eso odio a ese maldito idiota! –Exclamó apretando los puños para que le prestaran atención- ¿¡Tienen idea de lo feliz que estaba porque Ren me había robado un beso!? Y ahora este adefesio de la naturaleza---

Tsukasa: ¡Uhum! –se aclaro la garganta mientras que con una mirada de reproche le levantaba una ceja, se colocó una mano en la cintura al momento que su hermana le desvió la mirada-

Tsubasa: Bueno…el adefesio de Tsuki se atreve no solo a confundirme con ella si no robarme un beso –cruzándose de brazos insultada- ¡eso no se lo perdonaré nunca!

Tsugumi: Aun así creo que estas exagerando…-saltando de la cama- jajajaja ¿sabes? podrías usar tus "encantos" y robarle un beso a Ren cuando salgan esta noche

Tsubasa: Cierto…-las tres guardaron silencio hasta que Tsubasa golpeo un puño sobre su mano contrario- ¡AH! CIERTO ¡yo iba a salir con Ren al llegar del parque de diversiones! –Se apresuro a buscar su bolso y sacar su teléfono celular-

Tsukasa: Se olvido de su propia cita…-mirándola de reojo con una gran gota en la nuca-

Tsugumi: Y eso que estaba tan emocionada…-tratando de sonreír con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Tsukasa/Tsugumi: Tsubasa…no tienes remedio –ambas chicas bajaron las cabezas mientras su fondo era negro con azul y aparecían muchas gotas; al escuchar que Tsubasa ya hablaba con el chico, ellas voltearon interesadas para escuchar atentamente la conversación-

Ren: _Me impresiona lo puntual que eres, supongo que ya notaste que es muy tarde Tsubasa_ –dijo el muchacho algo malhumorado-

Tsubasa: Pero no tenía otra opción, Tsukawa aun esta abajo con Lyserg, sí salimos ahora nos descubrirán –defendiéndose-

Ren: _Mejor me voy a dormir y salimos mañana, te dije bien que sí salíamos después de lo del parque sería complicado _–regañándola-

Jun estaba escuchando la conversación de su hermano y no le faltaba ser adivina para saber de cómo estaba la situación, pero por los momentos decidió no dar ningún comentario y simplemente ver como respondía su hermano, de algún modo debía de aprender.

Tsubasa: Pero…-estaba confundida, no entendía el porqué del mal trato tan repentino-

Ren: _Salimos mañana Tsubasa, no sigas contradiciéndome_

En la habitación de las Ryugasaki, Tsubasa sostenía el teléfono algo preocupada, ¿Qué había hecho ella para que el la tratara de esa manera? ¡Ni siquiera lo había molestado desde la última vez que hablaron!, pero no tuvo de otra, dio un pesado suspiro y le respondió.

Tsubasa:…Está bien…si…si claro, lo que tu digas entonces…nos vemos mañana –desvió su mirada al techo mientras colgaba el teléfono y después de un incomodo silenció se dirigió al espejo a peinarse con algo de mal humor- ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! ¿Qué hice ahora para que tuviera esa actitud conmigo? –Soltándose la pinza de cabello y pasando rápido su peine- ¡Acordamos vernos! ¡Ni siquiera han pasado más de diez o quince minutos! UGH No es mi culpa que el joven amo quiera mantener todo en secreto y tener que salir a estas horas sabiendo que hay más parejas en este grupo, pero no –tronando los dedos- ¿Quién debe soportar sus regaños? Yo, ¿y quién debería más bien estar molesta porque ALGUIEN se dejo abrazar por la chica quien se supone había rechazado por mi? YO pero no, el debe estar molesto, ¿Quién sabe por qué rayos? y yo debo cumplir sus honorables ordenes –estaba de muy mal humor, pero no hablaba con sus hermanas, más bien se lo decía todo así misma mientras se miraba al espejo-

Tsugumi: Te dije que era un completo idiota pero tampoco me haces caso –mirándose las uñas-

Tsubasa: Tsuuuugumiii, ahora necesito de alguien que me abrace no que me regañe –volteando repentinamente con cascadas en los ojos-

Tsukasa: En parte tiene razón es algo tarde, deberías de perdonarle por esta vez, solo por el día que pasamos ¿no crees? –Entrando a la pequeña cocina que tenía el apartamento- no debes actuar tan a la defensiva con algo así –comento mientras preparaba té-

Tsugumi: Eres muy condescendiente Tsuki, ese idiota está tratando mal a Baba desde un comienzo –inflando sus mejillas- no llevan ni dos días y la está tratando así, no me parece –sentándose en una silla de la cocina-

Tsukasa: Pero EL mismo le pidió que fueran pareja, en mi opinión, no creo que a Ren le agrade perder el tiempo y menos por algo así, conociendo ya al personaje –sacando 3 tazas de uno de los estantes-

Tsugumi: De todas manera se está comportando como un enorme idiota –levantando ambas manos- Baba no le ha hecho tanto mal para que la trate así puedo confirmar que ni siquiera le ha hecho nada –en eso escuchan un suspiro y como Tsubasa dejaba el peine sobre la mesilla que estaba bajo el espejo donde se peinaba-

Tsubasa: Seguramente fue por el beso, desde ese entonces se está comportando muy extraño –caminando a la cocina de brazos cruzados y sentándose al lado de Tsugumi; se notaba más tranquila y de vez en cuando tomaba un mecho de su cabello para peinarlo con su mano, era raro ver a Tsubasa con el cabello suelto, en eso, levanto la mirada para ver a Tsuki quien le ofrecía té- sí tu novio no fuera tan idiota, ahora por culpa de él, Ren está enfadado conmigo sin ninguna razón –inflando las mejillas-

Tsukasa: Detente en este instante, no es ni mi culpa ni de Horohoro, fue un sencillo error humano en confundirnos, le puede pasar a él como le puede pasar a Ren –ambas apoyaron sus manos sobre el mesón de la cocina y se cruzaban miradas desafiantes, Tsugumi las miró un momento mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y lo que alcanzó a hacer fue levantar ambas tazas de té sobrantes y acercarlas a sus brazos quemándolas un poco para después dejarlas tranquilas-

Tsugumi: Creo que ya ha sido mucho por hoy –mirándola a ambas mientras se quejaban y después dio otro pequeño sorbo- además no hay que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, sí, yo si acepto que él se está comportando mal pero sería mejor que hablaras con él, tal vez SI tenga una razón para comportarse como una chica y en cuanto a lo de Horohoro, ya deja al pobre tranquilo, el solo está enamorado, los chicos hacen cosas así y se equivoco porque él es muy despistado, ahora dejen de pelear y tomen su té, les hará bien –precediendo a tomar más al notar como las gemelas se sentaban de nuevo y empezaban a tomar su té con las cabezas bajas- mucho mejor –sonriendo para sí mientras que a las gemelas le salían grandes gotas en la nuca-

Simultáneamente en el área de las piscinas estaban Lyserg y Tsukawa, no habían notado que las hermanas de la chica los habían mirado por el balcón hace unos instantes; ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían, nunca se habían besado, ninguno se había atrevido a dar el primer paso pero fue un alivio para Tsukawa que fuera Lyserg quien se atrevió.

Lyserg: Espero que con esto me puedas llamar solo Lyserg de ahora en adelante –Sonriendo dulcemente bajo la nerviosa mirada de la chica-

Tsukawa: Ly-serg…san –Mirándolo muy sonrojada- y-yo… -el joven solo dio un suspiro para después sonreírle pero se le notaba un aire de tristeza-

Lyserg: Creo que te pedí demasiado por esta vez, espero disculpes mi atrevimiento –tomándola de la mano delicadamente- ven, deberíamos subir, ya es muy tarde y estoy algo cansado –la chica asintió apenada y se dejó llevar por el muchacho; entraron al hotel, pasaron por el lobby y subieron en el ascensor hasta que llegaron a su habitación en silencio, allí, Lyserg la soltó y la miró por un momento- duerme bien ¿entendido? Nos vemos mañana –sonriéndole pero aun se veía algo melancólico-

Tsukawa: Si…buenas noches Lyserg…-la jovencita apretó fuertemente su boca tragando sus últimas palabras y abrazó fuertemente su peluche, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo; acostumbrarte a no usar el "**san**" era algo difícil-

Diethel la miró de nuevo, al comienzo un poco sorprendido pero después le brindo una dulce sonrisa, la joven juraría haber escuchado una risita muy baja; antes de que Tsukawa levantara su mirada, Lyserg se acercó a ella, le levanto un poco su cabello de la frente y le dio un corto beso.

Lyserg: En verdad te lo agradezco –colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y dándole una sonrisa, la joven levantó la mirada sorprendida, todo su rostro estaba rojo pero al cruzar su mirada con la del joven, esta se tranquilizó y le respondió la sonrisa, duraron un tiempo así, sencillamente disfrutando estar con el otro hasta que el joven señaló la puerta detrás de Tsukawa, esta volteó un momento para después mirar de nuevo a Lyserg algo avergonzada-

Tsukawa: ¡Ah! L-lo siento lo olvide por completo, es mejor que vaya a descansar L-Lyserg…-apretó sus labios para no decir más, levantó la mirada para ver la reacción del inglés la cual solo fue sonreírle de nuevo-

Lyserg: Tu también deberías descansar, hiciste muchas cosas hoy –la jovencita asintió varias veces y se volteó para abrir la puerta, Diethel esperó a que estuviera adentro de la habitación para levantar una mano- nos vemos mañana

Tsukawa: S-si…buenas noches –sosteniendo la puerta mientras le sonreía, el joven le entregó su bolso y después caminó a su habitación; Tsukawa lo miraba desde su puerta atentamente hasta que el joven volteó al abrir su propia puerta, a la jovencita se le erizo el cabello y sudo frio…la agarró infraganti-

El joven se despidió con una mano, ella le respondió de la misma manera y ambos cerraron sus puertas; Tsukawa se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta, respiró profundo y caminó a la habitación mientras que escuchaba desde adentro un "mucho mejor" y el sonido de tazas apoyándose sobre el mesón, Tsukawa dudó un poco acerca de cómo debía entrar, estaba algo avergonzada en ese momento y sí dejaba notar su nerviosismo frente a sus hermanas, no podría escapar al interrogatorio, mas después de una velada repentina con Lyserg; la chica apretó un puño, dio un respiro y entro a paso decidido.

Tsukawa: Y-ya llegue, siento la tardanza, voy al baño a cambiarme –dijo rápido pasando directamente hasta la habitación principal, buscó su pijama y se encerró en el baño bajo la mirada de las tres chicas- uff…n-no fue tan difícil –dejándose caer en el suelo con muchas gotitas en la nuca mientras abrazaba contra su pecho la ropa que iba a usar-

---

Tsugumi: No se dio cuenta –mirando de reojo a la puerta del cuarto principal mientras sostenía su taza cerca del rostro-

Tsukasa: Es una buena noticia entonces –tomando un sorbo- ¿crees que nos haya escuchado a nosotras?

Tsubasa: Para nada –apoyando sus codos en la mesa para poder apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos- está muy ocupada pensando en su chico para darse cuenta –sonriendo divertida-

Tsugumi: Vamos a dejarla tranquila por esta vez ¿no creen? –Tsubasa se quejo un poco pero Tsugumi le pellizcó una oreja mientras sonreía- vamos, solo por esta vez, bastante te has divertido con Tsuki

Tsukasa: ¡Hm! Sin descanso

Tsubasa: Esta bien, está bien, pero ¿viste como entro? Al menos nos hubiera dado la buena noticia ella misma –inflando sus mejillas mientras sus hermanas cruzaban los brazos y negaban con la cabeza-

Tsugumi: Solo déjala tranquila, quiere estar sola un rato, cada quien ha pasado por eso ¿no? –Alzando una ceja mientras que las gemelas evitaban mirarla con algunas gotas en sus nucas- vamos, ya es tarde y es hora de dormir

Tsubasa: Ugh, supongo –dijo algo malhumorada mientras buscaba en su maleta algún pijama y cuando fue a quitarse la ropa sonó su teléfono, era un mensaje de texto, la chica lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y volteó alzando la nariz insultada; Tsukasa y Tsugumi se miraron de reojo con unas pequeñas sonrisas cómplices mientras se terminaban su té, en eso volvió a sonar el teléfono, ¿2 mensajes de texto?-

Tsugumi: ¿Planeas que suene toda la noche? –Entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos, Tsubasa volteo a verla con las mejillas infladas y una vena hinchada en la frente-…vamos, sabes que quieres revisar los mensajes –sonriéndole confiada, Tsukasa por su parte trato de evitar su risa mientras recogía las tazas de té y se ponía a lavarlas; Tsubasa se sonrojo y acomodándose de nuevo el vestido, fue a revisar el aparato, habían 2 mensajes de Ren, se lo pensó un momento pero al voltear a la cocina, tanto Tsugumi como Tsukasa la miraban con unas sonrisas burlonas esperando su respuesta-

Tsubasa: ¡Esta bien!, ush…-abrió el primer mensaje que decía **'Abre la puerta de tu habitación'**, la chica lo cerro y abrió el segundo **'No estoy bromeando Tsubasa'**; ella corrió a la puerta para mirar por el ojo mágico de la puerta notando que el chico estaba al frente de la puerta cruzado de brazos y muy enfadado mientras miraba el suelo, Tsubasa corrió de regreso y señaló al pequeño pasillo que las llevaba a la puerta algo nerviosa-

Tsugumi: Pff, debes estar bromeando –levantándose rápido del asiento mientras que Tsukasa la seguía, ambas vieron lo mismo que ella por el ojo mágico y después se cubrieron la boca para que Ren o Tsukawa no las escuchara reír- bueno, se tomo la molestia de venir

Tsukasa: Por tu bien deberías de salir y hablar con el Tsubasa –apoyando ambas manos en el hombro de su hermana mientras apretaba sus labios al notar cómo Tsubasa estaba sonrojada- no pelees con el por favor

Tsubasa: P-p-pero…

Tsugumi: Sshh –amarrándole rápidamente una cola baja y dándole la llave del apartamento en una mano- ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer, asegúrate de que no te odie más de lo necesario

Tsubasa: P-pero que significa esto –volteando a ver a la rubia mientras esta la arrastraba y Tsukasa abría la puerta para que Tsugumi la sacara-

Tsugumi/Tsukasa: No lleguen muy tarde y diviértanse –ambas se despidieron con una mano mientras le daban una sonrisa tanto a Ren como a Tsubasa quienes las miraban sorprendidos o más bien asustados y después de unas pequeñas risitas le cerraron la puerta en la cara a Tsubasa; al trancar la puerta se cubrieron la boca, corrieron adentro y saltaron sobre la cama para ahogar sus risas sobre las almohadas-

Tsukasa: C-cre-crees jajajaja que hi-cimos jajajaja lo correcto Tsugumi –viendo como la rubia se cubría el rostro con una almohada y golpeaba con el puño la cama-

Tsugumi: JAJAJAJAJA no estoy segura p-pe…pe PFF jajajajajaja pero ver eso fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho –en eso se aclaró la garganta y ambas se sentaron derechas en la cama-…además es por el bien de Tsubasa –hablando muy seria-

Tsukasa: Exactamente, es por su propio bien –guardaron silencio por un momento pero después de un rato volvieron a estallar las risas-

---

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas pero al mismo instante que se vieron, voltearon a ver al lado contrarió, se quedaron así en un incomodo silencio, podían haber jurado escuchar ruido adentro de la habitación pero los ignoraron; en un momento de valentía quizás, Tsubasa cruzada de brazos miró a Ren por el rabillo del ojo, no tenia de otra.

Tsubasa: Se puede saber que haces tú aquí, después de todo el regaño que me diste Bocchama –Ren la miró por el rabillo del ojo en la misma posición que ella tenía, se notaron chispas entre las miradas pero Ren la evitó para responderle-

Ren: Es una deuda que debo saldar y te lo prometí –volteando su rostro de Tsubasa para que no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas-

Tsubasa: Oh por supuesto, ahora si es una deuda y ahora si quieres salir, ¡hm! una cosa es mantener esto en secreto y otra es que me trates mal cuando yo solo trataba de no ser sospechosa –volteando insultada y alzando su nariz- sabes bien que tengo la razón en llamarte después

Ren: Por favor estas exagerando

Tsubasa: Oh no bocchama, solo cumplía tus honorables órdenes –mirándolo de reojo-

Ren: Tu estuviste de acuerdo con ese trato no tienes que comportarte de esa manera… ¡eres tan molesta algunas veces! –esto activo un click en la cabeza de Tsubasa, la chica lo alzó por el cuello sorprendiendo al chico quien no podría creer que lo había atrapado tan rápido y en eso noto como lo miraba, le daba una penetrante y fría mirada-

Tsubasa: Yo soy una chica, a las chicas se les trata de buena manera, sí tú oh gran señor pretendes decirme que quieres estar conmigo pero a la noche siguientes planeas tratarme así cuando solo trataba de cumplir tus ordenes pues te estás equivocando de chica –dejándolo caer y volteándose para volver a cruzar los brazos- yo, Tsubasa Ryugasaki, no dejare que alguien me trate de esa manera, o claro, tal vez prefieras terminar conmigo e ir con Usui –mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo enfadada- tal vez ella sí cumpla tus ordenes al pie de la letra sin quejarse tanto y ser una molestia ¿verdad? –Ren le dio un tic en un ojo, le enfadaba mucho su actitud, ¿ahora qué rayos había hecho él? …momento-

Ren: No me digas que estas así porque estas celosa de Pilika –sonriendo para sí pero al levantar la mirada noto como Tsubasa lo miraba con unos brillantes ojos rojos, un aura negra y más atrás juraría haber visto la figura de un Dragón furioso, el joven se alejó un poco, con lo impredecible que es esta mujer le convenía mantener distancia- no entiendo porque te pones celosa, ¡no le hice nada! En cambio tu, besándote con su hermano

Tsubasa: ¡Fue un accidente y lo sabes! –le gritó pero Ren le cubrió la boca y la llevo hasta las escaleras para esconderse allí; al ver el pasillo otra vez notó como Manta y Lyserg habían abierto la puerta, se intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron en hombros para después volver a entrar a su respectivo apartamento, el chico la reprendió con la mirada mientras esta la desviaba con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Ren: ¿Ves lo que casi haces? –Señalando el pasillo malhumorado- por tu culpa casi nos descubren ¡otra vez!

Tsubasa: ¡Hm! Sí tu no tuvieras esa actitud conmigo y me hubieras respondido como se debía cuando te dije que lo único que hacía era tratar de que no nos descubrieran, nada de eso hubiera pasado –cruzada de brazos y evitando las miradas de Ren mientras esta la había apoyado contra la pared de las escaleras- pero no, tú solo te quejas, te quejas y te quejas sin siquiera saber de qué te estas quejando

Ren: No soy el único que se queja aquí, mírate nada mas, pareces una niña malcriada

Tsubasa: Tú también eres un niño malcriado, tú eres mucho mas malcriado que yo –golpeando su frente con la de él mientras explotaban chispas entre sus miradas-

Ren: ¿Ah sí?, con que yo soy más malcriado que tu ¿eh? –Hablando entre dientes mientras empujaba la frente de Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Por supuesto que sí, pregúntale a cualquiera y de seguro dirán que eres un malcriado, mimado e idiota –apretando sus puños mientras empujaba la frente del chico-

Ren: ¡¿Un qué?! –reclamó ya desorbitado de la rabia cuando Tsubasa lo jalo del cuello de la camisa que cargaba y le robo un beso, el chico se quedo con los ojos abiertos aun sorprendido y cuando Tsubasa lo dejo ir esta le jalo un oreja para hablarle-

Tsubasa: ¡Un idiota! –Le chillo la chica y se volteo para bajar las escaleras mientras Ren la miraba sorprendido, pero al reaccionar la siguió y la sujeto de una mano-

Ren: ¿A dónde piensas que vas? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? –preguntándole enfadado-

Tsubasa: Ya te lo dije, porque eres un completo idiota además ¿crees que me iba a quedar con el sabor del bobo hasta mañana? Piensas locuras –se soltó sutilmente y siguió bajando las escaleras, Ren apretó un puño enfadado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo y bajo para interceptarla de frente-

Ren: No me respondiste, ¿A dónde rayos planeas ir ahora Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: A pasear cariño, ¿a dónde más?, la noche está muy hermosa y me hace falta aire fresco así que iré con o sin ti –se monto en la baranda de las escaleras y salto sobre Ren para seguir bajando- que descanses nos vemos en el desayuno –alzando una mano despreocupada mientras seguía bajando las escaleras, Ren se masajeó las sien, esta mujer sí que era una molestia; dio un pesado suspiro y bajo con ella-

Ren: Que sea rápido entonces, no tengo toda la noche –cruzándose de brazos al lado de ella y mirándola de reojo-

Tsubasa: Así me gusta –cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra le tomaba una mano y lo fue llevando escaleras abajo hasta llegar al piso del lobby-

---

Ya caída la noche todos estaban profundamente durmiendo en sus camas, todo estaba tranquilo en cada una de las habitaciones pero alguien se movía inquieto en su cama, abrazaba su almohada, se quitaba la cobija pero después volvía a arroparse, al parecer algo atormentaba en sueños al joven Usui.

**----Sueño de Horohoro**

**Horohoro: ¡Querida ya llegue! –Entrando a una típica casa japonesa, vestido como un empleado, cargando un portafolio en una mano y en la otra su abrigo-**

**Tsukasa: ¡Bienvenido a casa querido! –Recibiéndolo en la puerta con una dulce sonrisa- la cena esta casi lista espero no te moleste esperar –mientras tomaba el portafolio y el abrigo- esta noche prepare tu plato favorito –decía guindando las cosas en el perchero-**

**Horohoro: ¡AH! ¿¡Enserio Tsuki!? –Dijo sonriéndole con cascadas en los ojos- **

**Tsukasa: Si y después de cenar te preparare tu baño caliente, de seguro debes estar muy cansado, todo el día trabajando, necesitas descansar querido –mirándolo preocupada mientras apoyaba suavemente su rostro sobre una de sus manos-**

**Horohoro: Oh no digas eso, seguro tú trabajas todo el día aquí en la casa –rascándose una mejilla y riéndose un poco-**

**Tsukasa: Es deber de toda buena esposa tener en orden el hogar y cuidar de su esposo –sonriéndole- a la cena le falta un poco más, mientras tanto ¿quieres que te de un masaje en los hombros querido?**

**Horohoro: ¿No es molestia? –La chica negó sonriente- entonces está bien –ambos se sentaron en el tatami de la sala y Tsukasa empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros- aaaah que bien se siente Tsuki**

**Tsukasa: Que bueno que te guste el masaje querido –sin dejar de sonreír-**

**Horohoro: Me alegra que seas mi esposa y que me cuides y me prepares de comer y me hagas estos deliciosos masajes en la espalda –decía atontado- ¿no te sientes sola algunas veces?**

**Tsukasa: Por supuesto que no, estoy contigo además recuerda que siempre tenemos huéspedes querido **

**Horohoro: ¿Siempre? Pero… ¿Quién vendría a quedarse siempre? –volteo confundido-**

**Tsukasa: Querido no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado quienes vienen a cenar con nosotros –colocando sus manos en la cintura e inflaba las mejillas, pero no se veía enfadada, más bien la hacía verse tierna hacer ese gesto- como puedes olvidarte de ellas**

**Horohoro: Momento Tsuki –alzando lentamente una mano con el rostro azul-…a que te referiste cuando dijiste ell—**

**El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, estaban tocando; Tsukasa se levanto para abrir pero en eso vieron salir volando la puerta de la casa por el pasillo y escucharon muchas pisadas hasta la sala, justo lo que Horohoro se temía.**

**Tsubasa: ¡Hey!, porque no nos fueron a abrir la puerta, estuvimos esperando afuera mucho tiempo –decía enfadada con el puño apretado mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba al lado de Horohoro y su hermana- ¿Qué le hacías a mi hermana Bobo? Recuerda lo que te dije que si le llegas a hacer algo malo te destrozaría con mis propias manos**

**Horohoro: ¡Y-yo no le estoy haciendo nada! A-además ella es mi esposa ahora, tu no deberías meterte en nuestros asuntos –atrayendo a Tsukasa contra el al abrazarla por los hombros- ella ya no es Ryugasaki ahora soy yo la que puede reclamarla –sonriendo confiado a lo que Tsubasa estallo en carcajadas-**

**Tsubasa: ¡Pero qué tarado eres! JAJAJAJAJA piensas que casándote con Tsuki te vas a librar de nosotras, estas muy equivocado JAJAJAJAJA, ¡te dije que tu hermano era un tarado Usui! -en eso Pilika apareció al lado de Horohoro y Tsukasa algo enfadada-**

**Pilika: ¡Hermano! ¡Deja de propasarte con Tsukasa! –y al terminar de decir eso lo empezó a golpear en la cabeza con su mano-**

**Horohoro: P-pero si yo no le he hecho nada ¿Y QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUI? –Pilika y Tsubasa se le quedaron viendo un momento y en eso Tsukasa levanto la mano aun sonriente-**

**Tsukasa: Recuerda que somos una familia ahora, es normal que ellas vengan a cenar con nosotros todas las noches, debemos estar unidos como una familia querido –juntando sus manos y dándole una gran sonrisa-**

**Horohoro: P-p-pero pensé, pensé que n-no**

**Tsukawa: Horo Onî-chan pensó que podría estar solo con Tsukasa onê-sama -apareciéndole de repente al lado sonriente-**

**Tsugumi: Que gracioso, el no sabe lo que significa unir familias –asomando sus cabeza por el techo y después traspasarlo para quedar parada en la sala y sonreírle confiada- **

**Pilika: Debo admitir que él es un poco tonto algunas veces –tomando té en la mesa de la sala junto con Tsukawa, Tsubasa y Tsukasa- **

**Tsubasa: El siempre es un tonto, Tsuki ¿Por qué te casaste con un tonto como él? –Preguntándole a su hermana mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre ambas manos-**

**Tsukasa: Son tonterías –en eso volteo y miro a Horohoro sonriente- querido, ven y siéntate con nosotras para comer **

**Horohoro: P-pero aun no lo entiendo ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? ¿Por qué no se van a sus casas?**

**Tsukawa: Porque vivimos aquí Horo onî-chan, n-nos están… ¿nos esta echando de nuestra casa? –Pregunto con los ojos llorosos pero Horohoro se apresuro a calmarla dándole palmaditas en la cabeza-**

**Horohoro: No, no, no, no te estoy echando, no digas esas cosas –dijo nervioso**

**Tsubasa: Horohoro estoy aburrida, haz un truco para divertirme –dijo con fastidio-**

**Horohoro: ¡Busca con que entretenerte tu sola! –quejándose-**

**Tsugumi: ¡Escandaloso! –lo golpeo con una mano justo en la cabeza- ush que molesto –en eso se escucho por toda la casa una especie de alarma y todas las chicas se sorprendieron a escucharla solo que Horohoro no entendía porque el asombro-**

**Horohoro: ¿Qué rayos es eso? **

**Pilika: Es hora de las tareas nocturnas hermano –riendo-**

**Horohoro: ¿Lavar los platos? ¿Limpiar la cocina?**

**Tsukasa: No querido eso lo hago yo todos los días tu solo debes quedarte aquí con las chicas mientras yo termino de limpiar –le comento sonriente al momento que se levantaba e iba caminando a la cocina-**

**Tsubasa: Muy bien ya se fue**

**Pilika: Empecemos, ya es la hora –en eso las 4 chicas empezaron a sonreír malévolamente, sus rostros oscurecían y sus ojos empezaban a brillar mientras que sus bocas ahora parecían tener solo colmillos muy afilados-**

**Horohoro: Chicas…que significa todo esto –arrastrándose lentamente por el tatami, retrocediendo de las 4 chicas quienes ahora lo perseguían lentamente- ¿Por qué me miran así? Soy el buen chico Horohoro, no le he hecho mal a ninguna de ustedes jejeje… dejen de mirarme de esa manera me están poniendo nervioso –tratando de sonreírles pero las 4 chicas aun se acercaban a él con malas intenciones**

**Se escucho un gran estruendo en la casa en donde Tsukasa solo lo ignoraba mientras lavaba felizmente los trastos sucios pero mientras tanto en la sala estaba Horohoro en el suelo con muchos chichones en la cabeza y algunos moretones.**

**Horohoro: ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?! –Chillando mientras se arrastraba por el tatami como si se tratara de un gusano, era porque estaba envuelto en una red y las 4 chicas lo perseguían con algunas cosas en las manos- **

**Tsubasa: Te estamos endureciendo tonto –tratando de pegarle con un bate-**

**Pilika: Hermano debes de ser muy fuerte, muy fuerte, eres el único hombre de la familia, debes de ser fuerte, fuerte –persiguiéndolo con una escoba de madera-**

**Tsukawa: Si Horo onî-chan, tu eres quien se tiene que hacer cargo de todas nosotras, eres el hombre de la familia –persiguiéndolo con un cuchillo para cortar pescado-**

**Horohoro: ¡ESTO ES UNA EXAGERACION! DEJENME TRANQUILO, solo quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con Tsuki sin ustedes molestándome –decía arrastrándose asustado- ¡TSUKI! ¡Tsukasa ayúdame! ¡Tus hermanas y Pilika enloquecieron! **

**Tsugumi: Ella no te puede escuchar –pudo ver desde la puerta de la sala a la cocina donde ella seguía lavando los trastos, muy feliz- está cumpliendo su trabajo ahora nosotras te ayudamos con el tuyo –atrapándolo con su látigo y guindándolo en el techo a lo que las 4 chicas empezaron a reír- **

**Tsubasa: 50 puntos a la que lo golpee entre las piernas –sonriendo malvadamente mientras abanicaba su bate-**

**Pilika: ¡100 puntos la cabeza! –Todas siguieron riendo mientras golpeaban a Horohoro- **

**Tsugumi: 100, 150, 200, 250 –contando los puntos mientras lo golpeaba- **

**Horohoro: Déjenme tranquilo, están locas todas ustedes ¡TSUKI! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Cuándo terminara esta tortura?**

**Tsukawa: Eso es lo divertido onî-chan, es para siempre –sonriendo malvadamente-**

**Horohoro: ¿Para siempre? ¡No puede ser! –Chillaba con cascadas en los ojos-**

**Tsubasa: Claro, somos familia –en eso dejaron de golpearlo y todas tenían las manos en la cintura al reírse- estaremos unidos para siempre**

**Tsugumi: Para siempre…**

**Tsukawa: Para siempre…**

**Pilika: Para siempre…**

****

**Solo se escuchaban ecos de sus risas, Horohoro de repente cayó en un remolino, girando y girando seguía escuchando sus risas. **

**-----Mundo Real**

Horohoro:…uehmuhem…uehem…siempre…no…no para siempre…no…siempre…euhm…siempre…no…locas…uhmema…siempre –decía el joven entre sueños, sudaba frio y de su boca entre abierta salía algo de baba, por su parte a su lado se encontraba Hao clavándole un puño en el rostro y un pie en el estomago; Horohoro había tomado parte de la cama de la sola mientras que Hao a su pesar tuvo que compartir cama con el hoy, ya estaba profundamente dormido pero para evitar que Horohoro montara los pies sobre él, de vez en cuando lo golpeaba para alejarlo-

En otra habitación la situación estaba muy diferente, Tsukasa y Tsubasa dormían tranquilamente en la cama, cada una en su lado sin molestar, pero Tsubasa se movía mucho mientras dormía y abrazando su almohada muy feliz repetía.

Tsubasa: Jaja…R-ren-chan…jajaja…ren-chan –se fue a voltear y abrazar a su hermana y esta al sentir que algo la tocaba, sin siquiera despertarse le golpeo una almohada en la cara haciendo que Tsubasa durmiera con el rostro cubierto.

Al parecer todos estaban descansando de maravilla, que buen comienzo para unas buenas vacaciones en la paradisíaca isla de Okinawa ¿No lo creen?

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

Primero les deseo a todos ustedes un feliz año 2010, espero que tengan un buen año lleno de salud y buenos deseos, es grato pasar otro año junto a ustedes.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda por favor pregunten para saber si he redactado bien y no se me fue algún error.

Esta nota de autor va a ser diferente a las demás y creo que será la última larga ya que he tratado de evadir expandirme aquí por algunas reglas de fanfiction, **se estarán preguntando donde están las respuestas de las encuestas**, también se estarán preguntando porque me tarde tanto en subirlo, en parte fue que cuando al fin lo había terminado mi internet se daño así que tuve que retrasar todo; ahora a lo importante, **les pido POR FAVOR que pasen mi profile y revisen en los links, espero que se lleven una grata sorpresa**, **no puedo decirles aquí ya que enserio quiero sorprenderlas, ese link les quitara todas sus dudas, también podrán notar que hice una encuesta (la pueden ver en la parte de arriba de mi profile)**, sí prefieren pueden hacerla, será divertido saber sus opiniones, ahora las dejo, por favor no me presionen en cuanto a actualizar los capítulos, tranquilas, los sigo escribiendo pero creo que este año tendré muchas complicaciones ya que para él próximo año debo irme de mi país así que estaré algo ocupada con algunas diligencias pero al yo hacer un animal nocturno seguramente me tome algunas noches para escribir, tratare de hacer los capítulos más cortos para que la espera no sea tan larga, también les repito que ya **la historia está completamente planteada** pero trato de complacer a cada una de ustedes, escribiré sobre cada una de las parejas cuando deba hacerlo así que no se preocupen por eso, cada uno de ellos tiene su tiempo ¿no ven como Lyserg y Tsukawa al fin brillaron en este capítulo? Lo mismo ira para las demás parejas, si, habrá Yoh por Anna para los amantes de esta pareja por favor esperen con paciencia.

En verdad me da mucha alegría que todos ustedes se tomen la molestia de leer mi fanfiction a pesar de todo lo que me tardo en actualizar, a todos y cada uno de ustedes les mando un enorme beso y muchos abrazos ya que esta historia la escribo no solo para mí y mi hermana sino también para que ustedes se diviertan leyéndola (al menos díganme sí alguno ha soltado una risita leyéndolo porque yo me retuerzo de la risa con algunas partes y eso que yo misma lo escribo). Con esto termino la nota de autor y los dejo de aburrir, ¡hasta la próxima!, **¡no se olviden de mandarme sus preguntas! Y las responderemos lo más rápido que podamos, recuerden, 15 máximo por persona y sean claros en lo que quieran preguntar para así ordenarlas bien**.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje yo sé que no soy la perfecta escritora, esto lo hago solo para divertirme pero si enserio quieres dejarme un mensaje de ese tipo, por favor que sea constructivo y no solo para quejarte de mi fanfiction.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Todas y cada una de las chicas que mandaron las preguntas, nos divertimos mucho respondiéndolas, espero que en los próximos capítulos hayan muchas más.**

Próximo capítulo---- El sendero de las luciérnagas –primera parte

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos!  
**Atte:.-**_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_**-**.


	17. El sendero de las luciérnagas parte 1

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE GLOSARIO:**__ No se olviden que para las palabras en negrilla __**diríjanse al glosario en la página de Eternal Dragons**__, para averiguar su significado, __**pueden conseguir el link en mi profile**__._

_**  
**__**NO SE OLVIDEN ENVIAR SUS PREGUNTAS **_

Capitulo 17. "El sendero de las luciérnagas –primera parte"

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Tsubasa/Tsukawa: ¡Es un parque acuático! –ambas chicas alzaban las manos mientras las rodeaban brillos, corazones y flores; estaban muy emocionadas por llegar a ese lugar, era un parque acuático donde había diferentes clases de toboganes y piscinas, era temprano pero ya había gente en algunas zonas, todos los demás arreglaban sus cosas en algunas mesas mientras que las dos hermanas seguían admirando el lugar-

Tsubasa: ¡Mira cuantos toboganes hay Wawa! y seguro hay más al fondo ¡Es el paraíso! ¡Vamos a subirnos en todos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!–Volteando a ver a su hermana mientras alzaba un pulgar y el iris de sus ojos eran estrellas-

Tsukawa: ¡Vamos a hacer la fila ahora **onê-chan**! –Apretando los puños con el iris de sus ojos también en forma de estrellas-

Ambas chicas se sonrieron entre sí entusiasmadas, lanzaron sus sweaters y sus sandalias para empezar a correr al primer tobogán que tenían cerca, pero algo las jaló de regreso haciendo que ambas golpearan la cabeza contra el suelo, ambas se levantaron después de poco tiempo, una tenía una marca en el rostro y la otra tenía un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, se quejaban con lagrimas en los ojos hasta que sintieron las pisadas de alguien frente a ellas.

Tsukasa: Compórtense, saben bien que no se pueden ir hasta que nos acomodemos –dijo deshaciendo su posesión y cruzándose de brazos- recuerden sus modales

Tsubasa/Tsukawa: Peeeeero –se quejaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban y se colgaban de sus hombros-

Tsubasa: ¡Vinimos aquí a divertirnos Tsuki! –Picándole las mejillas con un dedo-

Tsukawa: T-Tsubasa **onê-chan** tiene razón **onê-sama**, vinimos aquí a divertirnos, solo por esta vez **onê-sama**, por favor –apoyándose en uno de sus hombros e intentando darle el mejor de sus pucheros-

Tsukasa: Mira nada mas como se comporta Tsukawa gracias a ti –aun con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo a su gemela- definitivamente eres un mal ejemplo para ella

Tsubasa: _**Onê-sama**_ no se siente poderosa el día de hoy, es todo, te desespera que Tsukawa este de mi lado, llevo dos ganadas seguidas, ¿Qué me dices a eso _**onê-sama**_? –Sonriéndole altiva; brotaban chispas de sus miradas y a Tsubasa le salía una lengua de serpiente por la boca; llevaba con esa actitud desde temprano, Tsukasa solo la miraba con muchas venas hinchadas en su frente y un tic en una ceja, le provocaba golpearle el rostro pero debía mantener la compostura, respiro profundo, exhalo el aire bueno y después volteo a donde estaba el grupo-

Tsukasa: ¡TSUGUMI! –Chilló desesperada- La matare antes del almuerzo si no para con su juego –señalando a Tsubasa despectivamente quien aun reía para sí mientras se encogía en hombros y miraba a un lado-

Tsugumi: Déjalas que se vayan a jugar –dijo despreocupada mientras movía una mano como si estuviera sacudiendo moscas- así gastarán toda la energía que tienen y se dormirán más rápido en la noche –la rubia ya estaba recostada en una tumbona cerca del lugar donde habían ordenando sus toallas y bolsos; se coloco unos lentes oscuros y se volvió a recostar-

Tsubasa: ¡Ja, Gane otra vez! –Colocando sus manos en la cintura-

Tsukawa: ¿Enserio podemos ir **onê-san**? –corrió hasta la tumbona y se coloco de cuclillas a un lado para mirar el rostro de su prima- ¿si podemos? –Sonriéndole inocente-

Tsugumi: Ya se los dije, así gastan toda la energía que tienen –sonrió para sí mientras miraba al frente observando la piscina; ambas chicas alzaron las manos victoriosas pero Tsukasa miró un momento a Tsugumi, le pareció muy extraño que no la apoyara en ese momento, la rubia no tardó en darse cuenta y sonrió para sí mientras levantaba su dedo índice-…pero solo podrán ir con una condición –se les escucho un sonoro suspiro y ambas chicas dejaron caer sus brazos desganadas-

Tsubasa: ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber tantos peros? Solo vamos a unos tontos toboganes –comentó fastidiada- ¿Y qué? Tenemos que ponernos un collar con nuestros nombres o una antena en la cabeza para que sepan dónde estamos o qué

Tsugumi: Solo podrán ir si las acompaña alguien, de lo contrario se quedaran aquí hasta que todos se dispersen –sonriendo de lado- hay que estar alerta en todo momento ¿no es verdad Tsuki? –la joven asintió-

Tsubasa: UGH, está bien, está bien, rayos que molestia –exclamo con fastidio mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Anna: ¿Piensas que soportaré uno más de esos ataques extraños que les pasa cuando están solas? Olvídalo –comento la rubia de repente al acercarse donde estaban ellas reunidas y cruzó los brazos- díganle a cualquiera de los idiotas que vaya con ustedes, ese montón de vagos ya terminaron de acomodar todo

Tsukawa: ¡Ah! Entonces le pediré a Lyserg-s--- -apretó fuertemente sus labios, reacción que hizo a las presentes extrañarse un poco, al momento ella inclino un poco la cabeza y rió nerviosa- le pediré que me acompañe ahora regreso –y literalmente escapó de allí buscando al inglés; Tsubasa aguanto un poco la risa mientras que Tsukasa y Tsugumi sonreían para sí, por su parte Anna se encogió en hombros y volvió a mirar a las hermanas-

Anna: Espero que hoy no pase absolutamente nada, cualquier tonto ataque se ha vuelto una costumbre muy molesta así que asegúrense de estar con alguien porque no me voy a molestar en hacer nada si les sucede algo

Tsukasa: Sentimos todas las molestias que te causamos Anna**-san** –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza con algunas gotas en su nuca-

Tsugumi: Hoy todo estará bajo control –acomodándose despreocupada mientras peinaba su flequillo con sus dedos-

Tsubasa: Porq-- -enfadada iba a reclamar pero no pude decir mas ya que su gemela actuó rápido y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras reía nerviosa-

Tsukasa: Ajajaja…creo que ya es hora que Tsubasa se vaya de aquí y disfrute todos los toboganes del lugar ajajaja ¿no es así Tsubasa? –Golpeando con el codo en una de sus costillas, quien después no le quedo de otra más que asentir mientras bajaba la cabeza algo adolorida-

Anna: Me sorprende como a pesar de todo la defiendes –dijo sin importancia- ahora que ella no me moleste, tomaré algo de sol –se colocó sus lentes oscuro y se fue caminando a la otra tumbona que habían tomado-

Tsugumi: Ya la escuchaste, comportante –riendo para sí viendo como su hermana se quejaba-

Tsubasa: Te odio –decía frotándose a un costado, justo donde su gemela le había dado un codazo-

Tsukasa: No te preocupes, yo también te odio –cruzándose de brazos e intercambiando miradas desafiantes con ella-

Tsukawa: **Onê-chan**, si sigues peleando no llegaremos a los toboganes –llegando tomada de la mano con Lyserg mientras tenía sus mejillas infladas-

Tsubasa: **Hai**, **Hai**, lo siento –levantando ambas manos, en eso noto quien más acompañaba a su hermana, aparte del inglés venían Chocolove, Horohoro, Hao, Hana e Yoh- uh pero que veo aquí, ¿los niños también quieren ir a jugar no? –sonriendo divertida-

Chocolove: Para algo vinimos ¿no? Hay que disfrutar este parque

Tsubasa: ¡Así se habla Chocolove! –Golpeando fuertemente una mano sobre el hombro del chico- Esa es la actitud que quiero escuchar aquí Jajajajaja –riéndose divertida- hey… ¿Ren no vendrá? –todos los chicos se encogieron en hombros y en eso se acercaron tanto el chino como el pequeño Manta- ¿Ustedes no vendrán? Vengan vamos, será divertido

Ren: No me llaman la atención esa clase de juegos

Horohoro: A ti nunca te llama la atención nada –dijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba a donde estaba Tsukasa; el chino lo miró con rencor mientras que algunos aguantaban la risa-

Tsubasa: Oh vamos Ren no seas así de aburrido –sacándole la lengua- tu si quieres ir verdad Manta –sonriéndole al joven-

Manta: No estoy del todo seguro a decir verda—

Tsubasa: No digas tonterías –interrumpiéndolo mientras lo alzaba de un brazo- estoy segura que te encantará, ahora… –señalando a los toboganes con un dedo mientras que era rodeada por estrellas- ¡vamos a divertirnos señores! –Llevándose con ella a Hao y a Yoh quien llevaba cargado a Hana- apresúrense o tendremos que hacer colas largas en cada juego

Chocolove: Oye, ¡no me dejen atrás! –Dijo el moreno apresurándose detrás de ella, la chica sonreía divertida mientras se los llevaba con ella-

Tsukawa: Regresamos en un rato **onê-sama**, **onê-san** –despidiéndose de ambas mientras caminaba con Lyserg para alcanzar a su hermana-

Tsugumi: Ve con cuidado Wawa –la rubia se despidió y se podía escuchar a lo lejos un _'¡no tan rápido __**onê-chan**__!´_-

Horohoro: Bueno supongo que yo también regresaré en un rato –sonriéndole a Tsukasa pero se notaba algo cansado- ten cuidado ¿entendido? –la joven asintió pero lo miró algo preocupada-

Tsukasa: ¿Sucedió algo malo? Es que te he notado algo decaído

Horohoro: No, no, no, no, solo no dormí bien anoche no te preocupes, volveré en un rato ¿está bien? –Fingiendo mejor la sonrisa, la chica iba comentarle algo pero fue interrumpida-

Tsubasa: BOBO, ¡si no te mueves nos iremos sin tí! –dijo llamándolo desde lejos-

Horohoro: ¡Ahora voy! …esta mujer…cuando será el día que me trate con más respeto –decía quejándose y la chica a su lado rió un poco-

Tsukasa: Que te diviertas entonces, cuídalas por mí por favor –se alzó para darle un beso en la mejilla y después se despidió de él con una mano mientras se reía divertida al ver como Horohoro se tropezaba por donde iba ya que estaba volteado despidiéndose de ella-

Tsugumi: _Cuídalas por mí_, pero que tierna eres Tsuki –cubriéndose un poco la boca mientras se reía- y le diste un premio y todo para que lo haga jejeje, te ablandas por un hombre que increíble

Tsukasa: ¡T-Tsugumi! –Volteando a verla asustada y con toda la cara roja- n-no digas eso, no me estoy ablandando –la rubia siguió riendo mientras que su prima buscaba una silla para sentarse a su lado toda avergonzada-

Tsugumi: ¿Te quedaras aquí enserio? –Viéndola como se acomodaba y sacaba un libro de su bolso-

Tsukasa: Tu sabes que esa clase de juegos no me llaman mucho la atención además no me conviene ir a caminar sola, prefiero quedarme aquí

Tsugumi: Ahora que lo pienso, nos hubiéramos quedado en el spa con Pilika, Tamao y Jun –Tsukasa la miró un momento pero después la rubia negó- mejor no, así tomo sol aquí, por cierto…en donde esta Ryu, no lo he escuchado desde hace rato

Tsukasa: Lleva allá desde hace un buen tiempo –señalando a Ryu quien estaba en un puesto de comida observando el lugar y de vez en cuando saludaba a las jovencitas, quienes huían asustadas- algunas veces pienso que podría hacer el pobre hombre para agradarle a las mujeres

Tsugumi: Eso es algo imposible –apoyo su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras le salían muchas gotas en la nuca- bien, los chicos están en los toboganes, Ryu está lejos de aquí y creo que Ren está-- -ambas se voltearon para ver sí el chico estaba detrás de ellas pero había desaparecido, las únicas en el lugar eran ellas dos y Anna quien estaba recostada y tranquila- que extraño, juro haber oído que él no iría a los juegos

Tsukasa: Tal vez fue a pasear por su cuenta ¿no crees? –Tsugumi se encogió en hombros y se acomodó de nuevo-

Tsugumi: No importa entonces, igual, es muy seguro que dijera eso con lo egoísta que es

Tsukasa: Oh vamos no digas esas cosas, estás enfadada con él pero dale un poco de tiempo –tratando de sonreírle-

Tsugumi: Eres muy condescendiente, hasta que ese egoísta no la trate bien yo no cambiaré de opinión –ella se cruzó de brazos y su prima dió un pesado suspiro mientras reía-

Tsukasa: Estaremos solas por un rato y tengo sed así que iré por un jugo ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –Dijo levantándose de la silla y acomodando un poco su vestido-

Tsugumi: Eh…si, de mango por favor –respondió distraída, su prima le sonrió y se fue camino al puesto de bebidas; ella la miró alejarse y después se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la tumbona, era aún muy temprano pero se sentía agotada, agotada de todo lo que la rodeaba-

Algo lejos de allí Ren pagaba tres cartones de leche, y con una pajilla abrió uno de ellos; salió de la tienda y miró como a lo lejos sus amigos se divertían en los toboganes, en su opinión, parecían un grupo de animales salvajes pero muy para sus adentros sabía que la estaban pasando muy bien, notó como Tsubasa se reía a carcajadas mientras bajaba uno de los toboganes montada en un salvavidas acompañada de Hao, cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí, por alguna razón quería sonreír pero a la vez no le agradaba la compañía que tenía, en ese momento alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tsukasa: Con que estabas aquí –comento la joven sonriéndole haciendo que Ren se volteara a verla- pensé que estabas paseando por el lugar

Ren: No sería mala idea pero por ahora solo quería tomar un refrigerio –le contestó mientras la observaba detenidamente, eran el mismo caso que Yoh y Hao, le parecía increíble como a pesar de que físicamente eran exactamente iguales eran a la vez dos personas completamente opuestas, no son lo mismo- "aunque la vea sencillamente no siento nada por ella, a pesar de que sean iguales físicamente hay algo en ella que no me descontrola" –pensó para sí el joven-

Tsukasa: ¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto curiosa, el chico negó; Tsukasa apoyó su mentón sobre sus dedos, necesitaba hablar con Ren y no podía perder esta oportunidad ya que tanto Tsubasa como Horohoro estaban en otros asuntos, así podría hablar con él con más calma-…em…Ren –dijo levantando un poco su mano con algo de timidez- ¿podrías esperarme un momento aquí? Será rápido, necesito discutir un asunto contigo –el asintió y ella se inclinó un poco para después entrar a buscar los jugos; al momento salió con una pequeña bolsa con tres jugos, uno de mango y dos de manzana consiguiéndose con un Ren un poco confundido-

Ren: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Tsukasa: Lo que sucede…es que quiero hablar contigo sobre Tsubasa –ambos se sentaron tranquilamente en un pequeño muro de piedras que estaba cerca de la tienda y Ren cruzó los brazos- solo…quería asegurarme que estás con ella por qué en verdad la aprecias

Ren: Supongo que lo preguntas ya que le dije que no podíamos comentar que estamos juntos ¿no es así?

Tsukasa: Te equivocas –sonriéndole tranquila- en mi opinión, eso no es necesariamente el problema, supongo que tomando en cuenta tu posición creo que ella debió haberlo esperado pero, con el tiempo se que le afectará. Tal vez para ti sea sencillo guardar un secreto así pero, Tsubasa…es alguien a quien podría afectarle sentimentalmente esta situación, ella no se quejará, en serio, te lo puedo asegurar, por eso prefiero conversarlo contigo antes que eso suceda, lamento entrometerme en tus asuntos pero debes entender que ella es mi hermana y debo cuidarla

Ren: Entiendo lo que me quieres decir y a decir verdad mi hermana me advirtió de la situación mucho antes pero no cambiaré mi opinión en cuanto a no revelar que estamos juntos; se que les causa alguna incomodidad pero no es nada de lo que deban preocuparse tanto tú como tus hermanas y mucho menos Tsubasa

Tsukasa: Entiendo –bajo un poco la cabeza, prácticamente no logro nada hablando con él, en eso, escucho como se aclaraba la garganta y ella levanto la mirada-

Ren: No me gusta perder el tiempo y sí estoy con tu hermana es porque simplemente en este momento quiero estarlo –volteó la mirada avergonzado- por eso te digo que no deben preocuparse, además piénsalo bien, a ella le gustaba escaparse sola y rondar por ahí, ella ahora se controla y me pide a mí que la acompañe, supongamos que no querría estar con ella pero igual le conviene porque estará acompañada de alguien fuerte y así no la atacarán

Tsukasa: Si pero –lo miró un momento, debía pensar bien antes de responderle; respiró profundamente y dijo- mi hermana te quiere mucho, no quiero que por eso en algún momento termine lastimada, sí tu también la quieres, debes defenderla mas allá de los ataques sorpresa que dan los Ryugasaki… también debes protegerla de que algo le pase interiormente, ella es una persona delicada y por eso solo te pido el favor de que la cuides muy bien, se que algunas veces puede llegar a ser molesta pero es la manera en que ella demuestra su aprecio

Ren: Se a lo que te refie—

_¿Este caballero te está molestando Tsuki?_

Tsukasa: ¡T-Tsugumi! –ambos voltearon sorprendidos al ver a la rubia frente a ellos de brazos cruzados, no le daba una bonita mirada a Ren quien la sintió algo incomoda-

Tsugumi: Note que te tardaste en regresar así que pensé venir a buscarte yo misma, pero para sorpresa mía consigo que estás hablando con él –señalando a Ren-

Ren: ¿Por qué esa clase de actitud? Yo no soy Hao ni te he hecho nada malo Tsugumi –mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

Tsugumi: Por supuesto que sí –colocando sus manos en su cintura- escuche de que iba la conversación y así tengo la oportunidad de comentártelo –acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido teniendo un pequeño duelo de miradas con él- he notado como has tratado a Tsubasa en estos días y debo comentar que no me agrada tu actitud

Ren: Le estaba comentando a tu prima que no deben preocuparse por---

Tsugumi: Si debo –en eso le pico el pecho con su dedo índice- escucha, Baba puede ignorar todo lo que le decimos así que te lo diré a ti; trátala como se debe o te lo aseguro que tú y yo tendremos serios problemas –Ren la miraba sorprendido mientras que a Tsukasa le salían muchas gotas en la nuca, no esperaba ver esa actitud en Tsugumi tan pronto ni tan repentinamente-

Tsukasa: Tsugumi, creo que deberías calmarte un momento –moviendo un poco las manos para calmarla- ya estuve hablando con Ren y creo que, no deberíamos pensar mal de él ahora –Ren soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos una de ellas apoya su punto-

Ren: Le comentaba a tu hermana que no debía preocuparse ya que estoy con ella porque q-quiero estarlo –al terminar la frase se aclaro la garganta, no le agradaba tener que decir ese tipo de cosas pero de alguna manera debía defenderse de ellas- se que te preocupa y sé lo que me espera sí llega a pasarle algo por mi culpa pero no le pasará nada así que les pido que dejen de preocuparse, además no creo que ustedes le hayan hecho lo mismo a Lyserg o a Horohoro –Tsugumi volteo la mirada pero se podía notar sus mejillas sonrojadas-

Tsukasa: Algo…parecido –dijo aclarándose la garganta mientras miraba a un lado con algunas gotas en la nuca-

**--Flash Back**

**Tsugumi: Espero que no le pase nada malo a Tsukawa Lyserg ****–riéndose un poco mientras cruzaba los brazos-  
**

**Tsubasa: Sí le llega a pasar algo ten por seguro que no esperaremos mucho tiempo para desquitarnos contigo –apoyando fuertemente una mano sobre el hombro de Lyserg mientras reía-**

**Lyserg: Si, por supuesto, no deben preocuparse tanto por ella, les aseguro que la cuidare muy bien –riéndose un poco también, pobre joven inocente; en eso Tsukasa lo llamó picándole un hombro con un dedo-**

**Tsukasa: Te recomendaría que las tomes en cuenta porque lo que dice va muy enserio –tratando de sonreírle con algunas gotas en la nuca a lo que el chico le salió una gota gigante-**

**Lyserg: Si…lo tomare muy en cuenta –viendo como tanto Tsugumi como Tsubasa la miraba con unas sonrisas burlonas pero tras ellas parecieran tener un aura oscura- **

**--Fin del Flash Back**

**--Flash Back**

**Tsubasa:**** Te lo dijimos ya bobo, espero que lo recuerdes bien –los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala y tanto la rubia como ella le picaban con un dedo cada lado de su cabeza mientras sonreían divertidas-**

**Horohoro: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, sí le hago algo ustedes me lo harán el doble –cruzado de brazos algo malhumorado- **

**Tsugumi: Cambiamos de opinión creo que por tu mala conducta te lo haremos el cuádruple –reía divertida mientras le seguía picando la cabeza-**

**Horohoro: ¡P-pero porque son tan crueles conmigo! ¡Yo las trato muy bien a las dos! **

**Tsubasa/Tsugumi: Simple, si le haces algo malo a Tsuki la vas a pagar bien caro –se encogieron en hombros mientras reían malvadamente entre ellas, Horohoro empezó a sudar frío al verlas, por un momento se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión-**

**--Fin del Flash Back**

Tsugumi: Pero no lo hacemos solo para darte una charla de que debes de cuidarla, lo hacemos porque hemos visto que no la tratas bien por más que ella cumpla tus reglas –Tsukasa por su parte asintió lentamente-

Tsukasa: No queremos que salga lastimada es todo

Ren: Pero porque la defienden tanto si ella misma me lo reclamó anoche –ambas chicas quedaron paralizadas y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas- ¿Cuál es el asombro? Con un carácter como el de ella era de esperarse que lo hiciera

Tsugumi: Momento, momento –acercándose rápidamente a él- nos estás diciendo que la misma Tsubasa se quejo de ti anoche –el chico volteo la mirada y cruzo los brazos-

Ren: Anoche tuvimos una pequeña charla por eso les digo que deben dejar de preocuparse y dejar todo en mis manos, yo sabré manejar este asunto

Tsukasa: Tsubasa…te reclamo a ti –dijo aun sorprendida-

Ren: ¿¡Pero cual es tanto asombro!? –viendo como ambas chicas aún lo miraban sorprendidas-

---

Tsubasa: Muy bien, ¿Cuál sigue? –Flexionando un brazo para apretar "sus músculos" con una mano; todos los que la rodeaban ya estaban mareados y empapados mientras ellas se reía divertida- oh vamos, no me digan que ya se cansaron

Hao: Nos hemos montado en todos y cada uno de los toboganes que hay, solo nos quedan las atracciones tranquilas y aquel –señalando un tobogán muy alto donde solo podía bajar una persona a la vez, era muy delgado y mucho más alto que los otros, se podría decir que es uno de los más extremos- no creo que alguien se quiera montar en eso aún

_CLARO QUE SI ME QUIERO MONTAR_

Todos miraron curiosos como Horohoro y Tsubasa exclamaron al mismo tiempo apretando los puños emocionados, no se habían dirigido palabra en todo el día que no sean más allá de 'hola' 'bobo' y 'mujer', no tardaron en cruzar miradas, Tsubasa inflaba las mejillas y la veía con rencor mientras que Horohoro cruzo los brazos y la miraba con fastidio; muchos de los presentes podrían jurar ver pequeños rayos entre ellos.

Tsukawa: Porque no dejas que Horo **onî-chan** te acompañe **onê-chan** –le comentó mientras sonreía, ella desconocía el pequeño problema que había entre ellos- no creo que **onî-chan** tenga problemas ¿verdad? –le sonrío inocentemente a Horohoro mientras este la miraba algo perdido-

Los presentes aguantaban la risa al ver como Horohoro no hallaba la manera de negársele a la joven y esta lo miraba atenta con una sonrisa, a Horohoro le salieron muchas gotas en la nuca pero después dio un pesado suspiro, le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabeza a la chica y le trato de sonreír, ya era como tener otra hermana menor así que tratarla como Pilika no era tan difícil.

Horohoro: Claro que lo haré, se lo prometí a tu hermana –sonriéndole con muchas gotas en la nuca, esperar en esa fila será la tortura más larga que podrá tener en mucho tiempo-

Tsubasa: Espero que recuerdes que ella está lejos de aquí ahora sí te quieres montar muévete que no tengo todo el día –decía con una gran vena hinchada en su frente y estaba cruzada de brazos-

Horohoro: ¡Deja de tratarme así mujer! –Le reclamo mientras la señalaba con un dedo y lo rodeaban muchas venas hinchadas-

Tsubasa: ¡Deja de llamarme mujer! Al menos trátame con más respeto hombre de las nieves –juntaron frentes malhumorados mientras se les escuchaba a ambos un sonido parecido a _'zzzeeeeeee'_, sus bocas parecían un par de triángulos-

Tsukawa: Que extraño, los noto muy malhumorados, hace un momento estaban de muy buen humor –mirándolos a ambos mientras pestañeaba varias veces-

Lyserg: Digamos que últimamente tienes sus diferencias –comento con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Hao: Je, se podría decir eso –riéndose para sí-

Manta: Vayan entonces, nosotros los esperaremos abajo

Yoh: ¡Me cuentas que tal es Horohoro!

Horohoro: Yoh, No te puedes montar ahí con él ni--- -Tsubasa lo interrumpió mientras lo llevaba con ella jalándolo de un pequeño collar que tenía en el cuello de una figura ainu tallada en madera- oye-uh---

Tsubasa: Cállate y muévete bobo –y así todos vieron como Tsubasa arrastraba a Horohoro hasta la fila del tobogán, temían por la vida del sujeto-

Chocolove: Apuesto a que le golpeará el rostro antes de que lleguen a las escaleras –dijo riendo por lo bajo-

Yoh: Yo a que Horohoro le reclamará en cualquier momento –riendo divertido-

Lyserg: No creen que sea algo grosero apo—

Hao: Apuesto…a que le dará una patada en la entrepierna sí es que él llega a quejarse –apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos-

Manta: No escuchan ni una sola palabra –mientras se encogía en hombros-

Tal como Yoh dijo, apenas Tsubasa lo soltó el empezó a reclamarle a lo que ella lo miro de reojo y cruzó los brazos quejándose también duraron así hasta avanzar más la fila, en eso Horohoro le reclamó algo que hizo que Tsubasa hinchara sus mejillas enfadada y apretara sus puños a los lados de su cintura.

Chocolove: Va a explotar, va a explotar –cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras intentaba no reírse-

Yoh: Te dije que iba a reclamarle –todos rieron por lo bajo mientras Hana y Tsukawa miraban con atención aun confundidos; en eso todos vieron como Tsubasa le pisó un pie a Horohoro y avanzó en la fila apretando los puños y alzando la cabeza, empezó a subir las escaleras mientras que Horohoro iba tras ella apretando un puño y lanzando maldiciones a su interior-

Chocolove: Ow rayos, jure que iba a golpearlo en el rostro

Hao: Ya será para otra ocasión –encogiéndose en hombros mientras reía un poco-

---

Horohoro: No fue mi culpa deja de tratarme con tanto odio, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado y yo no estoy feliz del asunto –le reclamaba en voz baja ya que las personas de la fila se habían quejado por el escándalo hace un momento-

Tsubasa: Sí no fuera por Tsuki, ten por seguro que tu no tendrías cabeza para el día de hoy bobo, además eso te ganas por lo encimoso que eres con ella –susurrándole malhumorada mientras estaba cruzada de brazos- se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos, casi ni se sueltan y cuando ella lo hace no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando tú te quejas

Horohoro: Es mi novia y me gusta tratarla así porque ella es muy buena conmigo, seguro estas celosa porque el tarado de Ren no ha habido día que te trate bien, si, si, si eso es seguro –decía para molestarla mientras también se cruzaba de brazos-

Tsubasa: Pues para tu información Ren y yo nos llevamos bien ahora, además porque habría de estar celosa de ti, bobo hombres de las nieves -decía mientras mecía la cabeza y la cintura dando una pose malcriada-

Horohoro: Mujer loca, sí Tsuki no me lo hubiera pedido te hubiera dejado ¡sola! Para que te atrapen y ¡te lleven!

Tsubasa: ¿Ah sí? Apenas nos bajemos de aquí me asegurare de decirle a Tsuki todos tus planes

Horohoro: Chiquilla malcriada –frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a poner su boca como un triangulo mientras le lanzaba rayos a Tsubasa-

Tsubasa: Bobo sin cerebro –haciendo lo mismo que Horohoro, parecían hermanos, no era una pelea enserio hasta que les toco el turno para pasar, Tsubasa miró un momento al tobogán y después vio la altura de donde estaba y se hecho un poco para atrás mientras sonreía con una gran gota en la nuca-

Horohoro: Sí quieres que yo baje primero dímelo

Tsubasa: No, no, no para nada, yo puedo bajar, jaja jaja no es problema, solo veía la piscina a donde llegaremos jaja jaja –actuando para ocultar su miedo a lo que Horohoro negó con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos-

Horohoro: Iré yo primero y veras que no pasa nada, ya me he montado en uno de estos solo trata de no levantar la cabeza, debes permanecer derecha y quieta hasta llegar abajo –el encargado le dio permiso para empezar a acomodarse en el tobogán, Tsubasa iba a pasar primero pero después miró de reojo a Horohoro y le ofreció con una mano que pasara-

Tsubasa: Solo, no debo moverme ¿no es así? –cruzada de brazos mientras le volteaba la mirada malhumorada-

Horohoro: Sep, ¡te espero abajo, boba! –Tsubasa iba a reclamarle pero el muchacho se colocó sus manos en su pecho y bajo por el tobogán a máxima velocidad, se podían escuchar sus gritos de felicidad mientras bajaba-

Tsubasa: ¡¿Cómo qué boba?! Ese idiota me las va a pagar caro –reclamó apretando un puño y espero a que el encargado le diera la señal para poder montarse, la chica se sentó al comienzo del tobogán, respiro profundo y se colocó las manos en el pecho, se recostó y se dejo llevar por la presión de agua, cerró los ojos pero a empezar a sentir el vacío en el estomago solo podía lazar gritos, no tardo prácticamente nada en llegar a la piscina y traer con ella una gran ola de agua, al caer a la piscina se levanto rápidamente tosiendo un poco mientras reía y con su rostro cubierto por su flequillo, en eso sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo mientras se reía a carcajadas-

Horohoro: JAJAJA ¡viste que no fue la gran cosa! Jajaja, eso sí que fue divertido pensé que iba a salir volando de esa cosa

Tsubasa: ¡Verdad! Va demasiado rápido es algo alucinante –quitándose el cabello de la cara y riéndose a carcajadas mientras a duras penas trataban de salir de la pequeña piscina a donde llegaron-

Horohoro: ¡A que no puedes montarte de nuevo gallina! –Mientras salía y trataba de correr para entrar de nuevo en la fila-

Tsubasa: ¡¿Quieres apostar Bobo?! –Tratando de seguirlo lo más rápido que podía- apuesto a que yo bajare más rápido que tú

Horohoro: No quiero que eso pase, sí bajas más rápido me matarás con tus gritos, parecías una pájaro agonizando –bromeando con ella-

Tsubasa: Tú cállate, desde arriba se podían escuchar tus alaridos –mientras le golpeaba un hombro de manera amigable-

Horohoro: No, no, no, puedo jurar que tus gritos atormentaron más

Tsubasa: Entonces en el próximo será quien no grite mientras baja –sonriendo divertida-

Horohoro: El que lo haga le pagara el almuerzo al otro –salpicándole agua de sus manos que aun estaban mojadas-

Tsubasa: Ya veras, te pediré el menú más completo del lugar –se reía a carcajadas mientras lo mojaba al sacudir un poco su cabello-

Horohoro: ¡Oh! Deja, ¡deja eso! –Decía divertido mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y le frotaba un puño en la cabeza- ¡eres una chiquilla malvada! Jajajaja

Tsubasa: Jajajaja ¡bobo! Eso duele –tratando de soltarse, sip, parecían hermanos y así fueron molestándose a lo largo de la fila mientras que sus amigos solo los observaban de lejos atónitos-

Chocolove: Debe ser algo que comemos por las mañanas –volteándose repentinamente después de ver tal cosa, todos fueron tras él con las mismas caras de asombro-

Yoh: Los viajes cambian a la gente ¿no lo creen?

Manta: Tienes razón –riéndose un poco- ¿está bien que nos vayamos ahora?

Hao: Creo que conociendo a los personajes, estarán allí hasta que no sientan el cerebro así que mejor nos adelantamos nosotros a comer, irán cuando les ruga el estomago

Tsukawa: Debo decirle a Tsukasa **onê-sama**, primera vez que veo a Tsubasa **onê-chan** tan amigable con Horo **onî-chan** –decía sorprendida-

---

Tsukasa: ¿Enserio? –interrumpiendo su lectura para ver a todos los presentes algo sorprendida, no había terminado de pasar un asombro cuando le mencionan otro-

Tsugumi: Ustedes deben estar bromeando –riendo para sí- eso es imposible

Chocolove: ¡No!, no, no, los vimos con nuestros propios ojos –todos voltearon a verlo un momento mientras guardaban silencio, en eso, el chico entendió la indirecta- ¡estaré ciego pero puedo ver gracias a Mic! ¡Ustedes se lo toman todo a lo literal! –Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo-

Tsukawa: ¡Es cierto **onê-sama**! –decía sorprendida-

Lyserg: Miren ahí vienen –señalando a los jóvenes que venían bromeando y empapados hasta las orejas, se podían escuchar sus risas a lo lejos y al llegar ambos fueron directo donde Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: Tsuki, Tsuki, debes venir con nosotros –picándole un brazo mientras sonreía divertida-

Horohoro: Si, sí, estoy seguro que algunos toboganes te gustaran, anda, sí quieres te montas conmigo pero debes venir –sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras la levantaba de su silla-

Tsukasa: V-veo que se están llevando…bien –comento algo insegura y al darle una mirada al grupo todos se encogieron en hombros a lo que ella volvió a mirar a su novio y a su hermana quienes la miraban emocionados- ¿se divirtieron mucho juntos? –Tratando de sonreírles con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Horohoro/Tsubasa: No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo con nadie jajajajaja –lo comentaron mientras ambos sonreían ampliamente y los rodeaban muchos brillos, en eso ambos reaccionaron y se miraron de reojo, sus rostros se volvieron de piedra y en un segundo empezaron a agitar los brazos para golpear al contrario- ¡aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

Horohoro: N-no es lo que quise decir, es decir, sí me hubiera montado contigo seguro la hubiera pasado muchísimo mejor –dijo rápidamente mientras le tomaba ambas manos a Tsukasa y la miraba nervioso-

Tsubasa: ¡Y yo estoy segura que si me hubiera montado con alguien más también! –Empujando a Horohoro a un lado mientras se guindaba de un hombro de su hermana- ¡no tuve opción! ¡Nadie más se quería montar conmigo Tsuki!

Horohoro: Yo cumplí con lo que me pediste, la cuide hasta que se cansó –arrimando a Tsubasa para que el pudiera quedar al frente de Tsukasa, esta dio un pesado suspiro y apoyo una mano en la cabeza de ambos-

Tsukasa: Lo sé, lo sé, relájense, ahora iremos a almorzar –sonriendo para sí, definitivamente ellos son muy parecidos, le daba mucha gracia como a pesar de que pasen un buen rato juntos ellos no querían admitir que podían ser buenos amigos-

Tsubasa: Reconozco esa mirada –mirando atentamente a su hermana, en eso exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué estas pensando Tsuki? –Su hermana solo rió un poco mientras le tomaba la mano y llevaba su bolso-

Tsukasa: No te preocupes solo recordé algo gracioso –dándole una dulce sonrisa a su hermana mientras cubría parte de su boca- vamos, acompáñame al baño antes de ir a comer

Tsubasa: Tsuuuki, dime qué rayos estas pensando ¡me pones nerviosa! –le exclamo mientras caminaba con ella- **oeeh** no se vayan sin nosotras, no nos tardaremos –volteando para dirigirse a los chicos- vamos Gumi –la rubia había estado callada una largo rato, estaba distraída así que Tsubasa tuvo que llamarla de nuevo para que reaccionara, la castaña la tomo de una mano y la llevo con ella-

Tsukawa: ¿En dónde comeremos? –le preguntó sonriente a los chicos quienes se intercambiaron miradas pero de repente todos se dirigieron a mirar a la rubia-

Anna: Se me es indiferente –dijo despreocupada mientras cruzaba los brazos- tampoco tenemos demasiadas opciones

Yoh: Tengo antojo de fideos fritos –frotándose el estomago mientras sonreía y llevaba a Hana en sus hombros-

Manta: Ahora que lo dices yo también

Lyserg: Sí eso es lo que comeremos tendremos que ir al otro extremo del parque –caminando hasta al frente de un gran mapa del lugar- los lugares para comer están en la playa, por aquí solo están los de bebidas y dulces, recojamos las cosas

Ren: No hay necesidad –cruzado de brazos- a mitad de camino hay casilleros para los visitantes –señalando el mapa- dejemos las cosas allí y las recogemos cuando las necesitemos, será más cómodo así –dijo sin importancia-

Manta: Aprovechemos entonces –cada quien empezó a recoger sus cosas, no eran tantas, pero lo hacía ver que eran muchas por la cantidad de personas; al poco rato las gemelas y Tsugumi salieron del baño, Tsubasa se había secado y puesto algo de ropa encima-

Anna: Muévanse no tenemos todo el día

Tsubasa: Danos tiempo Anna, no todos estuvieron asoleándose –metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su sweater gris con capucha y sin mangas con el cierre abierto-

Anna: Tú fuiste la única que estuvo chapoteando por ahí la que debería de apresurarse eres tu –cruzándose de brazos mientras a ambas le salían algunas venas en la frente-

Tsukawa: **Onê-sama** dejaremos las cosas en unos casilleros a mitad de camino –Sacando de él una camisa blanca holgada con el dibujo de unas tortugas para ponérsela; llevaba tiempo fuera del agua así que estaba seca gracias al sol- ¿dejaras algo afuera **onê-sama**? –Sacando la cabeza por el cuello de su camisa-

Tsukasa: Supongo que lo necesario –se encogió en hombros mientras en un pequeño bolso de mano metía un bloqueador y su teléfono- ¿quieres que te guarde algo? –la jovencita negó rápidamente después de haber tomado rápidamente dos ligas para el cabello para hacerse dos colitas bajas- en ese caso vámonos –sonriendo mientras iba a tomar su bolso pero Horohoro lo tomo primero y se lo llevo con el-

Tsubasa: Pero que caballeroso de tu parte Bobohoro, espero que tengas cuidado con el –cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida al joven mientras todos empezaban a caminar-

Horohoro: Sigue así, sigue así, ya veremos quién te acompaña a jugar en los toboganes la próxima vez –la chica infló sus mejillas mientras que la pareja al frente de ella reía por lo bajo-

Tsubasa: Aprovechado –frunciendo el ceño aun con las mejillas infladas y tomando la mano de Tsugumi empezó a caminar- no importa, mas tarde iras conmigo ¿verdad Gumi? –La chica volteó a ver a la rubia pero esta dirigía su mirada a otra parte algo pérdida- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –Mirándola un poco preocupada-

Tsugumi: ¿Ah? No, solo estoy algo cansada, tengo algo de sueño –estirándose un poco mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Tsubasa la observó un momento pero después volteó la mirada al frente, seguramente estaba imaginando cosas; por su parte Tsugumi respiró aliviada y siguió mirando a la misma dirección que antes. Miraba a Yoh, después de un rato volvió a dar un pequeño suspiro, debería de cambiar el panorama pero todos eran tan parecidos-

La chica al bajar la mirada para ver a Tsubasa, pudo notar como miraba decaída a Ren y al ver a su gemela con su novio, se le inflaban las mejillas y le salían algunos humos de la cabeza; al mirar a sus otras hermanas solo podía ver cómo le sonreían a su pareja mientras iban tomados de manos, la mayor trataba de tomar su bolso algo avergonzada mientras que su novio se reía un poco de ella mientras alzaba el bolso y tomaba su mano para seguir caminando, la menor por su parte hablaba animosamente con su pareja solo que la notaba mas sonrojada que de costumbre; lo que pudo pensar es que iba a ser un día largo.

Lyserg: Resulto ser que el asesino fue el padrastro quien no quería tener hijos de otra persona –comento el joven al grupo ya cuando estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que trajeran la comida-

Manta: Por supuesto, al estar viviendo en la misma casa y hacerse pasar por inocente no daría ninguna clase de sospechas –golpeando un puño sobre su mano-

Tsukasa: No, el sujeto tenía antecedentes, de haber dado los vecinos de la casa contigua los testimonios lo antes posible, los policías hubieran sabido que el padrastro golpeaba a los niños, es un típico caso de violencia domestica –alzando un índice mientras sonreía-

Lyserg: Esconder la evidencia en el sótano también fue una gran falla, solo hay que ser buen observador –tanto Manta como Tsukasa asintieron sonrientes para que después los tres rieran entre sí-

Tsubasa: Que…interesante…–cruzada de brazos con algo de fastidio-

Horohoro: ¿Cuándo traerán la comida? –Se quejó con su cabeza apoyada en una mano-

Ren: No debería tardar tanto –apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos empezándose a enfadar, llevaban ya mucho tiempo esperando la comida pero nada que llegaba-

Yoh: Tranquilos, pronto llegará, hay mucha gente, seguro que tienen muchos platos que hacer –riendo un poco pero en eso sintió que alguien le jalaba una mano-

Hana: Tengo mucha hambre papá

Yoh: Tranquilo Hana la comida llegará pronto –sonriéndole mientras le desordenaba el cabello pero el puchero del pequeño hizo que a todos les salieran una gran gota en la nuca, estaba enfadado-

Hao: Hasta el mocoso se queja –recostándose un poco en su silla mientras se abrazaba el estomago, no lo quería admitir pero ya llevaba dos o tres veces que le sonaba-

Manta: No debimos desayunar tan temprano y comer tan tarde –dijo observando su reloj de pulsera, marcaban a las 2 con treinta, ellos habían desayunado entre las ocho y ocho con treinta; ya era hora de comer, todos dieron un pesado suspiro mientras apoyaban sus cabezas sobre sus manos y guardaban completo silencio-

Chocolove: Porque tengo el presentimiento… de que olvidamos algo…-todos hicieron una pose pensativa y siguieron callados por un rato-

Tsubasa: No puedo ni pensar, no tengo energía –quejándose mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa- necesito alimento, necesito comer…–se le escuchaba mientras lloraba cascadas por los ojos-

Tsukasa: Cuando dijiste que gastaría energía en realidad si lo hizo Tsugumi –suspirando- mejor de lo que esperábamos –apoyando su cabeza sobre ambas manos mientras inflaba sus mejillas, cansada-

Tsugumi: Maldigo a mis poderes psíquicos –ambas suspiraron mientras juntaban cabezas, la rubia estaba cómoda de nuevo, sentada entre sus dos hermanas y charlando con ellas, pero no sabía que dentro de poco se acabaría la comodidad…de nuevo-

Mesero: ¡Sentimos la tardanza por favor disfruten de su comida! –Dijo el joven dando una reverencia para después empezar a servir todos los platos-

Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver como frente a ellos tenían su ansiado plato, no tardaron mucho en terminar de comer, cada quien vació por completo su plato y pagaron la cuenta ya con el estomago lleno y feliz, se notaba a más de uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, la espera valió la pena; Al salir del establecimiento notaron un estanque con peces cerca de la entrada, estaban tan hambrientos antes que ni lo notaron, Hana volteó a verlo interesado, quería ver los peces pero los mayores estaban hablando, el pequeño inflo sus mejillas enfadado, quería ir.

Tsukawa: Hana**-kun** ¿quieres ir a ver el estanque conmigo? –Dijo la jovencita al arrodillarse al lado del pequeño-

Hana: ¡Sí! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? –Jalando la mano de Yoh-

Yoh: Si, pero no te alejes de Tsukawa –el niño asintió y tomó la mano de la chica, ambos caminaron rápido al estanque y se arrodillaron a ver los peces-

Hana: ¡_Ko_! –Señalando a un hermoso pez blanco con manchas rojas-

Tsukawa: No Hana, ese pez se llama **Koi** –le comento sonriente-

Hana: ¡**Koi**! –Exclamó sonriente para volver a señalar el pez-

Tsubasa: Wah, son muy bonitos –comento la chica al llegar con ellos y arrodillarse para ver los peces-

Hana: Baba **nê-chan** se llaman **Koi**, ¡**Koi**! –señalándolos feliz-

Tsubasa: Muy bien Hana, lo recordaste

Hana: ¡Sí!, soy muy inteligente –Alzando la nariz orgulloso mientras cruzaba los brazos, Tsukawa se cubrió la boca al reír, era mejor no decir que lo ayudó, era más divertido así-

Tsubasa: ¡Ah! Hana, Hana –llamando al niño quien volteó a verla interesado- ¿Dime Qué soy? ¿Qué soy? –Dijo para después tomar una bocanada de aire para inflar sus mejillas y coloco sus manos arriba y debajo de su cabeza para moverlas como aletas de pez-

Hana: ¡Ah! Ah, ¿pez? ¡Pez! –Tsubasa asintió pero siguió haciendo la mímica, Hana la miro extraño y volteó a ver a Tsukawa quien le sonrió-

Tsukawa: Tal vez **onê-chan** quiere que le digas que tipo de pez es –Tsubasa asintió divertida-

Hana: Pero todos los peces son peces **Koi** –miró extrañado a Tsubasa, esta ya no aguanto más y abrió la boca para poder respirar-

Tsubasa: No, no, hay otros peces que se llaman diferente no todos son **Koi** –alzando un dedo mientras reía divertida- vamos, te daré otra pista, lo vimos en el hotel

Hana: ¡Pero habían muchos! y estaban esas cosas rojas con antenas –moviendo las manos simulando tener antenas y dando una mala cara ya que al parecer no le agradaron- y tenían los ojos afuera y-y se movían

Tsukawa: Esos no son peces Hana, esos se llaman langostas –sonriéndole-

Tsubasa: Vamos, tu lo recuerdas –inflando de nuevo sus mejillas y moviendo sus manos-

Hana: Eh…eh –en eso miró sorprendido a Tsubasa y la señalo-…fu… ¡**FUKU**!

Tsubasa: Incorrecto –sonriendo mientras hacia una equis con sus brazos- Es **Fugu**

Tsukawa: _**Fuku**_ es lo que te pones –levantando un poco los hombros de su camisa- y _**Fugu**_ es lo que comes –levantando su índice divertida-

Hana: Pero me dijeron que el pez globo era peligroso –inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos- Baba **nê-chan** mentirosa

Tsubasa: No, el **Fugu** se puede comer pero solo los más fuertes pueden preparar ¡el peligroso **Fugu**! –Apretando un puño y hablándole como si se tratara de un hecho heroico- es tan, tan, TAN peligroso que solo los maestros pueden prepararlo porque tiene veneno por todas partes –mientras más hablaba la chica, el niño la miraba mas y mas sorprendido-

Hana: ¡Ah! ¿Y sí te lo comes? –Exclamo el pequeño-

Tsubasa: Te paralizas –mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- se dice que se te paraliza el cuerpo y después no puedes respirar mas y ¡_PUFF_!

Hana: ¿puff?

Tsubasa: Aja, _puff_ –menciono con una sonrisa despreocupada al momento en que Ren-ren le apareció en sus manos- por eso es muy peligroso Hana –riendo divertida al ver como el niño sudaba frio- pero ¿te digo un secreto? –colocando una mano al lado de su boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo, el niño asintió rápidamente mientras que Tsukawa reía divertida, era increíble ver como su hermana se divertida con el pequeño-

Hana: Dime, dime

Tsubasa: Yo he comido **Fugu** antes –alzando su dedo índice-

Hana: ¿¡Enserio!? –La chica asintió- ¿Y a qué sabe? ¿Por qué no moriste? ¿Sabía feo verdad? –la jovencita negó mientras movía su dedo de un lado al otro-

Tsubasa: Sabia delicioso, fue todo un festín –guiñando un ojo mientras alzaba un pulgar- te sientes poderoso

Hana: ¡Ah! ¡Yo también quiero comer **Fugu**!

Tsubasa: Cuando seas fuerte prometo llevarte a comer **Fugu** conmigo

Hana: ¿Y podremos ir con mi papi y mi mami?

Tsubasa: Con todos los que quieras, eso sí, sí es débil no, no, no –moviendo su dedo índice de un lado al otro mientras colocaba su otra mano en su cintura-

Hana: ¡Claro! –Asintió decidido mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños-

Anna: Ahora querrá comer **Fugu** por culpa de ella –cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como las Ryugasaki jugaban con su hijo-

Yoh: Apuesto que se le olvidará en un rato –sonriendo divertido- además solo están jugando con el

Tsugumi: Y pensar que se divierte tanto con el niño

Tsukasa: Se gastan energías mutuamente –ambas rieron entre sí, sabían que Tsubasa era una niña pequeña en el fondo-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh! ¡Una foto Hana! –Agachándose al altura del pequeño-

Hana: ¡Sí! Foto, ¡foto! –el niño alzo un puño emocionado y ambos fueron corriendo donde Tsugumi-

Tsubasa: ¡Tómanos una foto Gumi! –Dijo mientras cargaba a Hana en un brazo-

Hana: ¡Foto Gumi **nê-chan**! –Ambos le sonrieron ampliamente a la rubia, ella los miró un momento en silencio pero después sonrió un poco para sí y saco la cámara-

Tsugumi: **Hai**, acomódense –enfocándole la cámara a ambos- **hai cheeessu**

Tsubasa/Hana: ¡**Fugu**! –Ambos inflaron sus mejillas, divertido Hana coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra bajo su mentón mientras que Tsubasa solo coloco una sobre su cabeza ya que cargaba a Hana con la otra; la foto salió graciosa, sería un bonito recuerdo pero en eso Hana empezó a bostezar-

Tsubasa: _Boo_, Hana tiene sueño porque ya es hora de su siesta –riéndose divertida mientras empezaban a caminar-

Hana: No es…_aaaaaugh_…cierto –rascándose un ojo y acomodándose en el hombro de Tsubasa somnoliento- yo no tengo sueño

Tsubasa: Mentiroso, mentiroso, Hana es un mentiroso –tarareando mientras lo mecía un poco-

Hana: No lo…_aaaugh_…soy –se abrazó del cuello de la chica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dormido-

Manta: Batimos un nuevo record, no se había dormido tan rápido en días –susurro divertido al ver al pequeño dormido en el hombro de la chica mientras esta lo mecía lentamente-

Chocolove: Los toboganes debieron cansarlo y acaba de comer, eso cansa a cualquier niño

Horohoro: _Pss_ –dijo llamando a Tsukasa para susurrarle- no sabía que tu hermana tenía ese lado delicado –cubriéndose un lado de la boca mientras miraba de reojo a Tsubasa quien caminaba relajada y tarareaba una tonada mientras mecía a Hana-

Tsukasa: No todo el tiempo lo tiene –riéndose para sí- digamos que Hana le cayó muy bien

Horohoro: Si, pero es raro verla tan tranquila y suave –en eso ambos notaron como la chica los miraba por el rabillo del ojo con un aura oscura mientras seguía tarareando-…ya sabía yo que me daba mala espina –a ambos le salieron grandes gotas en la nuca y siguieron caminando mientras reían entre ellos-

Buscaron sus cosas en los casilleros y regresaron al lugar donde estaban, Tsugumi se ofreció a quedarse a cuidar del dormido de Hana mientras los demás iban a divertirse; algunos se extrañaron un poco y más cuando Tsubasa decidió quedarse, supusieron que también gasto bastantes energías.

Yoh: ¿Están seguras que se quieren quedar aquí? Anna y yo no tenemos problema en quedarnos con Hana, en serio

Tsugumi: No te preocupes Yoh –sonriéndole- estaremos bien aquí y no es molestia cuidar de Hana

Tsubasa: Vayan y diviértanse ustedes –dejando sus cosas sobre la toalla donde dormía Hana-

Yoh: Sí ustedes lo dicen de esa manera –aun mirándolas extrañado- volveremos al rato entonces, estaremos en la playa si sucede algo ¿está bien?

Tsubasa: No te preocupes Yoh, REN cuidara de nosotras –atrapando al chico antes de que se fuera caminando y sonriendo victoriosa lo arrastro hacia ella- así que pueden ir tranquilos

Tsukasa: De todas maneras tengan cuidado por favor –dijo la chica mientras Horohoro le tomaba una mano-

Horohoro: Están en buenas manos, sí Ren dejara que las lastimaran de verdad que sería una vergüenza para él –riendo divertido-

Lyserg: Estoy de acuerdo –sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: ¿Ya lo ven? Ahora vayan, vayan –moviendo sutilmente las manos ahuyentándolos- apuesto a que tienen cosas más importante que hacer –dándoles una picara sonrisa para después cubrirse mitad del rostro con una mano- jojojojo es tan divertido molestarlos –al notar como cada una de las parejas se sonrojaba-

Tsukasa: Eres incorregible –suspirando un poco para después alejarse con el joven Usui y así hicieron lo mismo los demás quienes se fueron por un camino de piedras que según los anuncios, los llevaba a la playa-

Tsubasa: Al fin, un poco de paz –sonriendo confiada mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura, en eso escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella a lo que volteó divertida- no te comportes así, sabes bien que es tu deber –riendo para sí y en eso entrecerró los ojos- además, creo que alguien comentó que debíamos vernos más temprano ¿no?

Ren: Tu manera de persuadir es algo que me impresiona algunas veces debo admitirlo –hablándole en un tono sarcástico mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: Lo siento Ren querido, pero había que inventar algo –encogiéndose en hombros mientras le daba una media sonrisa divertida al notar como el joven se sonrojaba y le daba una mala cara-

Tsugumi: Aun me pregunto cómo pueden estar juntos –viéndolos a ambos mientras se acostaba en la toalla-

Tsubasa: Misterios de la vida ¿no es así?, de seguro Ren me quería desde hace tiempo solo que era muy tonto para admitirlo –jalándole una mejilla al joven e inflando las de ella pero el chico se iba a quejar cuando ella le cubrió la boca- ¡_ssh_! El niño está durmiendo Ren –el joven vio de reojo a Hana quien aún seguía durmiendo y volteó los ojos con fastidio- sabes bien que es bromeando nada más, no te enfades por cosas así –dándole algunas palmadas en la mejilla- **N****â**, **n****â**, Tsugumi ¿nosotros podemos dar un paseo?

Tsugumi: Vayan tranquilos, diviértanse –dijo sonriendo pero sin importancia- y lo dije en plural Baba –guiñándole un ojo, pero a pesar de hablarle bromeando, aún se notaba algo decaída, estaba extraña-

Tsubasa: ¡Gracias Gumi! No tardaremos –jalando a Ren por el brazo quien se quejaba mientras que Tsubasa solo se reía de él mientras lo tiraba a la piscina apenas llegaron a la orilla-

Ren: PFF…TSUBASA –le gritó el joven apenas salió a la superficie, la chica solo siguió bromeando y se lanzó a la piscina- grrr…eres tan…

Tsubasa: Ah, ah, ah –saliendo y moviendo su dedo índice- te recomendaría que no te comportaras así Ren querido

Ren: ¿Ah sí? Veo que el día de hoy tú estás llena de confianza ¿no es así Tsubasa? –Dándole una sonrisa torcida-

Tsubasa: ¡Claro! –Cruzando los brazos mientras alzaba la nariz altivamente- no te conviene meterte con alguien que puede robarte un beso en público en cualquier momento

Ren: No te atreverías a hacer algo así –sonriéndole muy confiado-

Tsubasa: ¿Quieres apostar? –Sonriéndole confiada al chico, quien se colocó alerta y en guardia-

Ren: Sabes bien lo que sucederá si lo haces Tsubasa, ¿estás dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo por un simple juego? –ambos se miraron altivamente hasta que Tsubasa se fue acercando rápidamente al chico hasta rozarse las narices, Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido y Tsubasa le sonrió confiada-

Tsubasa: Ya deberías saber a estas alturas que no me gusta perder, además –alejándose para colocarse a un lado de él y cruzarse los brazos divertida- me resulta muy entretenido sorprenderte de vez en cuando JAJAJA –riéndose a carcajadas del muchacho quien se daba un masaje en la sien muy enfadado-

Ren: Eres…una mujer muy, muy altanera –le decía mientras le salían mas y mas venas en la frente-

Tsubasa: Y tu eres un niño mimado –jalándolo de ambas manos para acércalo a ella y sentarse en unos pequeños escalones que tenia la piscina en todas sus paredes donde podían estar sentados cómodamente- también orgulloso y muchas veces malhumorado –siguió la jovencita mientras lo sentaba a su lado- pero henos aquí soportándonos el uno al otro –sonriéndole divertida a lo que él dio un pesado suspiro- pero que respuesta tan tranquila de tu parte –riendo por lo bajo-

Ren: No tiene caso pelear contigo ya –recostándose mejor en la pared detrás de él con algo de mal humor-

Tsubasa: Sí fueras así siempre, todo sería más tranquilo –riéndose divertida mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de el-

Ren: Como te encanta quejarte –dijo relajado- y yo soy tu primer blanco

Tsubasa: Lo siento pero alguien tenía que hacerlo aunque pensándolo bien –bostezando un momento- serías muy aburrido sí fueras así, eres más divertido como eres

Ren: No soy tu juguete –decía entrecerrando los ojos-

Tsubasa: Créeme, un novio es lo más cercano a uno –el joven refunfuño malhumorado pero la jovencita solo rió para sí y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro- deberíamos vernos más temprano

Ren: Te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso, tú sigues ignorando todo lo que te digo

Tsubasa: Tú eres el que complica las cosas –el chico volvió a refunfuñar pero se quedaron callados por un momento, estaban muy cómodos para quejarse ahora, había que aprovechar esos ratos de paz que extrañamente tenían-

¡Ren! ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos abrieron los ojos rápidamente y miraron en todas direcciones, jurarían haber visto como todos se habían ido, en eso sintieron que la voz estaba más cerca y se separaron rápidamente.

Yoh: ¿Estará en la piscina? –Dijo el chico quien lo llamaba, el joven de ojos dorados lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar por la cabeza a Tsubasa e hundirla en el agua repentinamente, el chico alzó la cabeza y una mano para que el Asakura lo notara-

Ren: ¿Qué sucede Yoh? –Decía tratando de mantener la compostura mientras que su mano no permitía a la chica subir a la superficie-

Yoh: ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a la playa? ¡Hao y Chocolove quieren intentar **windsurf**!

Ren: No Yoh –mirando de reojo a la chica, la notaba aguantar la respiración lo mas que podía- no quiero ir a ver al estúpido de Hao como se cree el mejor en algo que seguramente acaba de aprender

Yoh: Esta bien, lo que digas, volveremos en un rato

Ren: Si, como sea –alzando una mano y al ver a Yoh alejarse a donde estaba Anna, este soltó a la chica quien salió a la superficie dando una bocanada de aire, no había terminado de recuperarse cuando ya le tenía las manos en el cuello-

Tsubasa: ¿Pero qué demonios? –mirándolo enfadada mientras apretaba los dientes-

Ren: Lo siento mucho pero es que iban a descubrirnos ¿no crees? –Imitándola con sarcasmo-

Tsubasa: Muy gracioso ca-ri-ño

Ren: Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Ryu-ga-sa-ki, además me la debías

Tsubasa: Oh…con que ahora solo nos entendemos con deudas ¿no es así?

Ren: Claro, y tú me debes bastante ya

Tsubasa: ¡Debe esto! –con una gran vena en la frente lo tomo por los hombros y lo hundió en el agua de golpe-

Ren: YA BASTA ME CANSE DE TI –saliendo del agua y tomándola por debajo de sus brazos, la llevo hasta las escaleras de la piscina, sacándola cargada en brazos de muy mal humor; en eso notaron como algunos los miraban extrañados, a Tsubasa le salió una gran gota en su nuca al notar porque los miraban pero Ren se aclaro la garganta y tiró a Tsubasa en el suelo para solo decir indiferente- me estaba molestando así que decidí tomar medidas drásticas –cruzándose de brazos-

Yoh: Jiji deberías tratar de divertirte también Ren –riendo un poco; cuando se distrajeron Tsubasa volteo la mirada a Ren y cruzándose de brazos lo miró con una gran vena hinchada en la frente-

Tsubasa: Para la próxima…podrías ser un poco más evidente si lo prefieres, creo que no entendieron por que estábamos así –el chico la miró con una vena hinchada pero guardó silencio, ya se las cobraría-

Ren: ¿Y por qué volvieron Yoh?

Yoh: Oh, Anna y yo vinimos por unas cosas que olvidamos es todo y nos preguntábamos sí querías venir con nosotros

Hao: No se siente absolutamente nada por aquí, no tienes que estar con ellas si no quieres

Ren: ¿Lo dices para que vaya a practicar contigo **windsurf**? –El Asakura solo le sonrió altivamente- ya les dije que no me interesa la invitación y menos sí tú estás involucrado

Hao: Supongo que te gusta estar en un terreno seguro por ahora ¿no es así? O tal vez es otra cosa…pensé que un simple reto te interesaría

Tsubasa: ¿**Windsurf**? Hmm…creo que deberías aceptar el reto Ren –cruzándose de brazos y dando una sonrisa confiada; Ren la observó un momento un poco confuso pero esta le alzó un pulgar disimuladamente-

Hao: ¿Lo quieres intentar tú también? –cruzándose de brazos para mirar a la chica divertido-

Tsubasa: Tal vez, suena divertido en verdad –tomando su mentón con una mano- quería intentarlo desde hace un tiempo

Hao: Entonces ¿irán o no?

Tsubasa: Hmm…**N****â** Tsugumi ¿vamos a la playa? –sonriéndole divertida-

Tsugumi: No tengo muchas ganas en realidad –decía recostada sobre la toalla con unos lentes de sol- si no hay nada por aquí vayan ustedes yo me quedare aquí tomando sol –levantando una mano y moviéndola de un lado al otro 'ahuyentándolos'-

Tsubasa: **M****ô** Si te sigues bronceando parecerás una langosta –inflando sus mejillas y poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿segura que no quieres venir?

Tsugumi: Segura –dijo dando un pequeño bostezo- si voy a la playa me quedaré dormida, aquí estaré más entretenida –mintió señalando dos de los toboganes que se podían ver fácilmente desde el lugar, podía notar como las personas bajaban de él y caían sobre la piscina- vayan tranquilos, yo cuidaré de Hana

Tsubasa: **Hai**, **hai**, lo que digas –dijo resignada- prométeme que en el hotel haremos algo divertido las dos ¿entendido?

Tsugumi: ¡Vete ya Baba!

Tsubasa: Me voy, ¡me voy! –exclamo para después sacarle la lengua con los puños apretados, Tsugumi le respondió de la misma manera a lo que ambas rieron un poco- ¡cuídate! –se despidió de ella con una mano mientras alcanzaba a los demás quienes habían empezado a caminar colocándose al lado de Ren y cruzando los brazos; Tsugumi observó por un momento a la pareja, estaban hablando, de seguro discutiendo ya que Ren la miraba malhumorado y ella le daba una sonrisa confiada, si ella estaba con ellos estaría segura, pensó la chica recostándose de nuevo y mirando a un lado de ella para ver al pequeño niño rubio dormir-

Tsugumi: Al menos está dormido –dijo sonriéndole algo triste- un poco de soledad no me caerá mal –lo que la chica no notó fue como el mayor de los Asakura estuvo mirándola extrañado hasta que la perdió de vista, para el chico ya estaba muy sospechosa-

_Horohoro_

Escuchó de repente el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos, notó como la chica que estaba a su lado le tomó el brazo y lo miró algo triste, sabía que le iba a preguntar pero no sabía exactamente como responderle, había tratado de evitar la conversación brindándole sonrisas falsas pero juzgando por esa cara, esta vez no recibiría bien una sonrisa poco convincente; el chico no tuvo de otra más que dar un pesado suspiro y detener el paso.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué sucede? …estás muy extraño desde ayer ¿puedo saber qué te tiene tan molesto?

Horohoro: ¿Molesto? Yo no estoy molesto –respondiéndole tratando de escucharse inocente a lo que la joven asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño-

Tsukasa: Sí lo estás pero no quieres decirme, por qué –soltándole el brazo y colocándose al frente de él- sabes que puedes decirme y trataré de ayudarte, sí algo te preocupa puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo, pero no puedo ayudarte sí no me dices que tienes…–dando un pequeño suspiró al notar como el chico le dirigió la mirada a otra dirección- tú no eres así normalmente…no me mientas

Horohoro: Pero sí no me sucede nada, estas preocupándote de más Tsuki –sonriéndole forzadamente y adelantando la caminata- el que llegue de último a los salvavidas es un huevo podrido –rió para sí para seguir caminando pero en eso sintió como alguien le tomaba una mano, al comienzo un poco suave pero después notó como le apretaba un poco, no lo iba a soltar, al voltear la mirada pudo notar cómo Tsukasa lo miraba algo triste pero decidida, lo sabía, no podía esconderle por mucho tiempo la verdad; el joven soltó un suspiro resignado y la atrajo un poco hacia él desordenándole un poco el cabello- Tsukawa no es la única que no te puede mentir, ven, podremos hablar con calma a dónde iremos –llevándola con él-

La jovencita permaneció callada todo el camino, tomada de la mano del chico pero sin dirigirle la mirada, ella solo observaba al frente un poco seria, si daba su brazo a torcer seguro no se lo diría, debía permanecer fuerte. Llegaron a la atracción a la que se refería Horohoro, no había mucha fila ya que era una atracción tranquila y mayormente para parejas, ambos observaron como la pareja frente a ellos tomaba un salvavidas algo grande y se deslizaban por una rampilla para caer a un pequeño canal de agua en donde se dejaban llevar por la corriente, ya lo habían visto antes; el paseo consistía en dejarte llevar por la corriente por ese pequeño canal que bordeaba el parque, sencillamente para descansar de todas las demás atracciones extremas.

Llegado su turno eligieron un salvavidas grande y se acomodaron sobre él al comienzo de la rampa. Esperaron a que el encargado les diera el aviso para deslizarse; después de ayudar a una pareja que llegaba del recorrido, el encargado les dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que el salvavidas se deslizara por la rampilla. Al caer el agua estaba un poco inestable, cosa que hizo que Tsukasa se abrazara un poco a Horohoro; ambos trataron de quedarse quietos hasta que el salvavidas tomó buen curso. Ya tranquilos la joven notó como tomaba a su pareja así que lo soltó y juntó ambas manos sobre sus muslos evitando su mirada y escondiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas; el chico notando su actitud volvió a dar un pesado suspiro y se recostó mejor en el salvavidas.

Horohoro: Ahora no me vas a dirigir la palabra –esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó así que pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia él-…no te enfades Tsuki, sabes que no lo hago con mala intención –la chica a pesar de su nerviosismo pudo voltear el rostro dándole a entender que este no sería un trabajo fácil-…uff escucha, lo siento ¿está bien?, es solo que…me molesta mucho tu actitud –la chica volteó sorprendida a lo que el peliazul se apresuro a decir-…n-n-no es lo que piensas, es decir…ugh –se rascó la cabeza confundido, no sabía cómo explicarse bien además debía admitir que la cercanía de la chica lo ponía algo nervioso. Notó como ella volvió a voltear la mirada pero ahora un poco triste-…escucha Tsuki, lo que sucede es que…me molesta que después de todo lo que ha pasado, planean regresar a **Osaka**, ¡están más seguras aquí! Sí se van pueden matarlas más fácil…yo también me preocupo por ustedes –la jovencita lo miró por el rabillo del ojo un poco sonrojada, él debía convencerla de alguna manera, tomó un poco de valor y se acercó a su rostro para sonreírle-…me preocupo por lo que te pueda pasar, sí te vas a **Osaka** no podré cuidarte como se debe –ella poco a poco volteó su rostro para mirarlo pero bajó la mirada por la cercanía, Horohoro se volvió a recostar sobre el salvavidas y sintió como ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro en silencio; había ganado la partida esta vez-

Tsukasa: Se…que es molesto, pero, debo irme…no quiero, en verdad desearía quedarme todo el tiempo del mundo en **Tokyo**, pero mi deber es regresar a **Osaka**, el abuelo Kamaji nos necesita pronto allá, Tsukawa debe volver a sus estudios y…no queremos ser una carga para ustedes –respondió melancólica y escondió un poco su rostro al notar cómo el **Ainu** fruncía el ceño- se que puede frustrarte un poco pero debes entenderme, no puedo ser egoísta y solo pensar en mi bienestar

Horohoro: ¿Por qué siempre pones a los demás sobre ti? –Comentó un poco enfadado- ¿Egoísta? ¡Tú nunca eres egoísta! Tú también mereces disfrutar un poco las cosas –levantándola por los hombros para mirarse cara a cara- quiero que disfrutes y te diviertas pero es difícil por tu insistencia en primero pensar en los demás, entiéndeme tu también

Tsukasa: Pero…-bajó la mirada- yo solo…yo solo trato de cumplir con mi deber

Horohoro: Tu deber es ser feliz y estar a salvo ¿Qué otra cosa deberías hacer? –La chica permaneció callada a lo que el chico suspiró cansado-…solo quiero estar contigo un poco más, no le veo nada de malo a eso

Tsukasa: ¡No tiene nada de malo! Yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo –Dijo alzando la mirada sorprendida pero después la volvió a bajar-…pero…tenemos muchos asuntos importantes que resolver en **Osaka**…hemos…estado evitando nuestras responsabilidades por mucho tiempo ya, sí seguimos evadiéndolas sé que habrán algunos problemas más adelante, no me agrada, en verdad odio esto y quiero estar muchísimo más tiempo aquí pero debes entender que esas clases de responsabilidades van primero

Horohoro: Entiendo –le sonrió decaído- aunque en parte te admiro –a lo que la chica lo miró, él le brindo una amplia sonrisa, se notaba que no estaba fingiendo- yo escapé de mis responsabilidades hace mucho, tú a pesar de todo, quieres seguir y volver a ellas, aún con la oportunidad de no tenerlas, eres algo terca pero responsable

Tsukasa: Siento que mi terquedad te cause problemas –sonriéndole nerviosa-

Horohoro: Bah, te hace ver mucho más bonita –sin aviso, le robo un pequeño beso y después se recostó en el salvavidas riéndose divertido con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- solo prométeme que podremos estar juntos mucho tiempo antes de que te vayas

Tsukasa: Si…claro –dijo completamente sonrojada mientras apretaba los puños sobre sus muslos, siempre hacía lo mismo, ella nunca se daba cuenta cuando lo iba a hacer, el joven la acercó a él y ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro aún muy avergonzada-

Horohoro: Disfrutemos del paseo y después ¡podremos ir a comer unos dulces antes de irnos! –Exclamó divertido mientras le daba un corto beso en la frente- debo de aprovechar antes de que te vayas, porque sé que después te extrañaré bastante –sonriendo divertido mientras que la chica sonreía para sí avergonzada-

Tsukasa: Podemos planear salir juntos en estos días, no creo que los demás se molesten por eso –comentó en una voz algo baja-

Horohoro: ¡Así se habla! –alzando un puño emocionado haciendo que el salvavidas se moviera bruscamente casi tumbándolos pero cuando el salvavidas se dejó de mover ambos rieron entre ellos, era muy cierto, debían disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba ya que no sabían cuando se separarían…ni cuando se volverían a ver-

Tsubasa: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es más divertido de lo que creía! –tratando de seguir a Hao y moviendo su vela para dirigirse, estaban los 4 mas allá de la playa cerca de una lancha que los guiaba en el recorrido; con solo caerse una vez le dio la oportunidad de entender que hacia mal, Tsubasa seguía de cerca a Hao, sí iba a quedar bien, debía aprender del supuesto genio en la carrera, un poco más atrás de ella venia Ren, un poco enfadado, a pesar de todo había podido dominar el **Windsurf** pero quien tenía problemas era Chocolove-

Chocolove: ¡Como lo hace! –Comentó el moreno mientras trataba de montarse de nuevo en su tabla-

Tsubasa: ¡Chocolove! ¿No has entendido que yo manejo él viento? –Exclamando divertida para que el joven la escuchara- podrán ser muy poderosos, pero están en mi territorio ahora jajajajaja –aprovechando una ola para pasa pasar a Hao quien la miró enfadado-

Hao: ¡Veo que te diviertes! –le comentó acercándose a ella, no iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia volver a perder y menos contra alguien como ella-

Tsubasa: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Jajajaja nunca podría hacer esto en **Osaka** jajajaja –los tres chicos la miraron curiosos mientras ella se adelantaba y se reía para sí- ¡**oeh** Manta! ¿Cuánto nos falta? –Gritando a la lancha frente a ella donde se levantaba de uno de los asientos el joven enano-

Manta: El conductor me dijo que será un poco más adelante ¡tengan cuidado! La marea esta algo alta –colocando ambas manos a los lados de su rostro para que lo escuchara porque el sonido de las olas y el motor de la lancha opacaban su voz-

Tsubasa: ¡Escucharon señoritas! No se lastimen en el camino –Volteando divertida a lo que los tres chicos la vieron con el ceño fruncido haciendo que ella estallara de la risa divertida y siguiera navegando su tabla-

El joven de ojos dorados la miraba enfadado pero suavizó un poco la vista a medida que navegaba, seguro que estaba así porque de verdad se estaba divirtiendo, saludaba a Hao cada vez que estaban cerca sacándole la lengua y haciéndole muecas; ayudaba a Chocolove cada vez que se caía aunque se reía de él, es como si no estuviera compitiendo del todo, que solo estaba allí con ellos por simple diversión, se resbalaba y salía a la superficie riendo, su actitud volvía a ser extraña para él ¿Por qué no entendía lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no entendía que sentía en realidad? Aunque estuvieran juntos, el chico tenía sus dudas de vez en cuando, pero al estar con ella todas esas preocupaciones desaparecían, se olvidaba de las dudas y solo le seguía la corriente, tal vez estaba mal lo que hacía… o tal vez no.

Pero no debía pensar en eso ahora, tenía una tarea pendiente, no muy agradable después de verla divertirse tanto, pero ella misma había ingeniado todo y no le había dado ninguna clase de señal para dejar todo atrás. Lo siguiente que pasó fue bastante rápido, ni el mismo tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pero todo salió acorde a lo planeado.

**--Flash Back**

**Tsubasa: Tú solo debes**** tumbarme de la tabla y yo fingiré que me lastime un tobillo así que tendrás que llevarme a la enfermería porque tú tuviste la culpa**

**Ren: Porque siempre soy yo el que debe tener la culpa –cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo malhumorado-**

**Tsubasa: Tú ****te irías por tu cuenta cojeando a la enfermería o ni siquiera irías –cruzando los brazos dándole una mirada altiva y sonriéndole, el chico tragó en seco y le salieron muchas gotas en la nuca, era verdad-**

**Ren: ¡Hm! Bien, como sea –volteando la mirada para esconder su sonrojada tez- y como esperas que sepa cuando tengo que tumbarte, es un recorrido algo largo**

**Tsubasa: Cuando lo prefieras, aunque allí –dijo señalando al un grupo de muchachos que practicaban windsurf quienes daban la vuelta para regresar a la orilla- se vería más creíble –colocando sus manos en la cintura- la excusa seria que ninguno de los dos supo dar la vuelta ya podrías ver como tumbarme ya en el mar**

**Ren: ¿En qué momento piensas todas esas cosas? –Mirándola de reojo con una gran gota en la nuca-**

**Tsubasa: Mientras caminabas malhumorado hasta acá –sonriéndole llena de confianza, en eso Chocolove, Manta y Hao regresaban del puesto de Windsurf con 4 tablas y un joven quien manejaría la lancha que los guiaría-**

**Hao: Nos toca después de ese grupo –señalando la playa- pero debemos prepararnos desde antes**

**Chocolove: Nos darán unas pequeñas clases ahora –dándole una tabla con vela- y después nos dejarán por nuestra cuenta, el instructor irá cerca de nosotros en una lancha con Manta por si acaso algo nos pasa –Hao y Ren se acomodaron unos salvavidas al pecho mientras que Tsubasa observaba la tabla, era fácil zafarse de ellas, después de colocarse su salvavidas alzó su vela inspeccionándola con cuidado- **

**Tsubasa: Perfecto –colocando sus manos en la cintura mientras sonreía confiada y le rodeaban algunos brillos, Ren la observó mientras el mismo se acomodaba, era extraña… muy extraña- **

**--Fin del Flash Back**

Chocolove: ¿Enserio estás bien? –todos estaban en la lancha viendo a la chica quien extendía una pierna, tenía el tobillo algo rojo y algunos raspones pero igual se recostaba en su asiento mientras les sonreía confiada-

Tsubasa: Claro que lo estoy, me he lastimado tantas veces que las caídas ya ni me afectan –al momento alzó su pierna izquierda que era la que estaba un poco hinchada y los miró con algo de fastidio- pero sí me incomoda un poco el tobillo cuando piso, hmm debería ponerme algo o Tsuki y Gumi me matarán cuando se enteren –sonriendo con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Manta: Cerca de los restaurantes esta la enfermería, no queda lejos de aquí, podríamos llevarte

Tsubasa: ¿Ustedes? ¿Llevarme? Para nada –todos la miraron extraño excepto Ren que cruzaba los brazos enfadado y Hao que la miraba con una sonrisa divertido- tú, si tú –señalando a Ren con un dedo mientras le daba una sonrisa altiva- tu tendrás que llevarme hasta la enfermería –cruzándose de brazos-

Ren: ¡Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo! –reclamándole-

Tsubasa: Tú me tiraste –señalándolo- TU me llevas a la enfermería –señalando la orilla, A Chocolove y a Manta le salieron algunas gotas en la nuca, esa chica tenía coraje para tratarlo así; al único que le hacía gracia la situación era Hao, eran tan evidentes-

Ren: Eres una molestia –mirándola con el ceño fruncido, para ser una simple actuación lo hacía bastante bien- ahora debo cargar contigo por tu torpeza –la jovencita se encogió en hombros, estaba disfrutando molestarlo aunque fueran actuaciones-

Llegaron a la orilla y Ren no tuvo de otra más que cargarla en su espalda, se despidieron de Manta, Chocolove y Hao mientras ellos intentaban ir a otra atracción cerca de allí. Ya solos en el camino dieron un pequeño respiro, Ren iba caminando cerca de la orilla para mantener sus pies frescos mientras cargaba a Tsubasa en su espalda quien observaba los alrededores.

Tsubasa: ¿Crees que hayan sospechado demasiado? –apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico para poder voltearse y mirar a los chicos que habían dejado atrás-

Ren: ¡Hm! Fuiste lo más creíble posible –comentó malhumorado- y ahora por una de tus locuras ahora SI estas lastimada, eres increíble mujer ¿Por qué siempre debo lidiar contigo cuando estas lastimada?

Tsubasa: Porque no tienes otra opción, es como yo debo lidiar con tu humor de perros –pellizcándole detrás del cuello- deja de quejarte, al menos todo funcionó tal y como lo planeamos

Ren: ¿Planeamos? ¡Planeamos! Fue tu loca idea, no mía

Tsubasa: ¡Al menos pienso en algo!

Ren: ¡Arg y que quieres que haga yo mujer! –Dijo quejándose, ambos empezaron a discutir mientras la chica le jalaba las mejillas y a él le crecía el **tongari **de su peinado, rodeados entre venas hinchadas no notaron como se acercaba otra pareja, una muy conocida-

Yoh: Jejeje, que hacen ustedes dos por aquí, pensé que estaban practicando **windsurf** con mi hermano y los demás –sonrió el chico mientras que la rubia solo los miraba cruzada de brazos, ambos se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Yoh un poco sorprendidos, no pensaron en realidad que ellos estaban cerca, por un momento se quedaron callados, a pesar de que tenia la perfecta excusa ninguno de los dos pudo modular palabra hasta que Ren se aclaró la garganta algo sonrojado pero con una gran vena hinchada en su frente-

Ren: Vamos a la enfermería

Yoh: ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó curioso mientras le salían muchos signos de interrogación-

Ren: Nada en realid---

Tsubasa: Tu amigo me tiró de la tabla mientras practicábamos y me lastimé un tobillo así que él es responsable de llevarme a la enfermería –interrumpiéndolo apoyando los codos sobre su cabeza y su cabeza sobre ambas manos mientras le daba una sonrisa despreocupada- el ególatra y compañía se quedaron en algunas de las actividades de la playa –señalando detrás de ella-

Yoh: Entonces no es nada malo –riendo un poco- sí sucede algo Anna y yo estaremos aquí en la playa, es mejor que se apresuren –dijo despidiéndose con una mano- que se mejore tu tobillo Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Gracias Yoh, no se vayan muy lejos –se despidió con una mano de la pareja con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se cubría su boca con una mano, al ya estar lo suficientemente lejos Ren se aclaró la garganta- ¿sucede algo? –dijo despreocupada-

Ren: Estas agotando…poco a poco…mi paciencia, ¿en serio era eso realmente necesario?

Tsubasa: Entiende querido, para que nos crean debemos odiarnos y yo debo tratarte como una basura humana –alzando un pulgar mientras le salían un brillo a su lado-

Ren: Despreciable –volteando su rostro que ahora estaba algo negro y solo se podían notar sus ojos dorados viéndola con algo de desprecio-

Tsubasa: Bien, muy bien, estás dentro del personaje –apoyando su mano varias veces en la cabeza del chico ignorando su mal humor-

Ren: ¡Deja de tratarme así se supone que ya estamos solos! –reclamándole enfadado-

Tsubasa: Si, ya estamos solos –apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos mientras reía divertida- pero créeme que me divierto

Ren: ¡QUE NO ES GRACIOSO DEMONIOS! –El chico ya había caído en la histeria pero la chica rió a carcajadas mientras le abraza el cuello-

Tsubasa: Esta bien, está bien, dejare los juegos –sonriendo divertida mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la de Ren, causando que el joven se sonrojara, ahora que lo notaba, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, que vergonzoso-

Ren: No te creo esas pamplinas –comentó aun un poco malhumorado pero sus mejillas lo delataban, tener a la chica tan cerca lo descontrolaba, debían llegar a ese lugar rápido-

Tsubasa: _Boo_, tu nunca estás de acuerdo conmigo –disfrutando del paseo y de poder tener a Ren tan cerca, caras diferentes de la moneda– jeje, que liso y suave –jugando con su cabello… ¡suficiente! esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el chico apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la enfermería, debía alejarse de ella lo antes posible, para su alivio los atendieron apenas llegaron- Eres muy brusco –comento con las manos en la cintura mientras estaba sentada a su lado y el revisaba la crema para el dolor que le dieron-

Ren: ¡Oh por supuesto que no! Estás exagerando –mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras le salían algunas venas en la frente-

Tsubasa: ¿Cómo qué no? Casi me lanzas aquí y me tiraste al suelo de piedras cerca de la piscina hace menos de media hora, ¡con intención! –Jalándole un poco una oreja- ahora que lo pienso bien esto es lo menos que deberías de hacer por mí –comenta inflando las mejillas-

Ren: Si, tal vez para la próxima su majestad querría que me inclinara ante usted y le besara la mano ¿no es así? –Comentó sarcásticamente mientras se inclinaba para untarle la crema en el tobillo-

Tsubasa: Eso sería tan dulce de tu parte querido pero ya que SU majestad no quiere que nadie sepa lo que sucede entre nosotros, deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión –decía siguiéndole el juego- por ahora solo quiero un pequeño masaje y tal vez, tal vez un beso en la mejilla no me caería nada mal –revisando sus uñas pero en eso Ren apretó donde masajeaba su tobillo, la chica chilló pero Ren volvió a masajearla como debía mientras sonreía victorioso-

Ren: ¿Oh si? Y porque no me lo robas, ¿eres buena en eso no? –Alzó el rostro para darle una mirada altiva a lo que noto su sonrisa, la chica planeaba algo…y era algo en su contra- demonios nunca te cansas

Tsubasa: Los robo porque tú eres muy antipático y no me das cariño, en cambio yo con lo mal que me tratas aún te tengo muy consentido, siempre tan malagradecido –simulando estar enfadada mientras cruzaba los brazos e inflaba sus mejillas, el chico le alzó el tobillo mientras lo señalaba- eso no cuenta tonto

Ren: Eres tan complicada e incansable –comentó mientras le enrollaba el vendaje- ¿crees que así podrás caminar? –la chica apoyo su pie en el suelo, no le dolía del todo pero al dar pequeños saltitos sí se quejó haciendo que Ren suspirara cansado- tampoco esperes correr con el tobillo así, vamos camina –ofreciéndole el brazo mientras le volteaba la mirada, la chica lo tomo sonriente mientras fueron a dejar las medicinas- ahora ¿Cuál es tu plan B? y por favor que no involucre nada fuera de lo normal –mientras se daba un masaje en la sien-

Tsubasa: ¡Quería ir a los toboganes contigo rayos! –Se quejo mientras salían de la enfermería- podríamos dar un paseo por los alrededores supongo

Ren: Factible, la mayoría está en la playa

Tsubasa: Entonces eso haremos –sonriendo mientras el chico aun no le dirigía la mirada, estaba muy sonrojado para hacerlo; en eso pasaron al lado de una pequeña heladería, se veía bastante bien y aun quedaban muchos sabores- ¡comamos un helado!

Ren: ¿Segura? –Mirándola de reojo-

Tsubasa: Claro, no es mala idea –alzando un índice mientras la miraba de reojo y lo jalaba por un hombro; estaban por entrar cuando notaron Tsukasa y Horohoro caminando hacía ellos, aunque no los habían visto, estaban hablando entre ellos; ambos miraron en todas direcciones y pudieron esconderse en unos arbustos detrás del puesto, se quedaron callados hasta que notaron como la pareja se alejaba en la dirección contraria- _uff_…eso estuvo cerca

Ren: Esto está empezando a molestarme –ambos estaban tomados de la mano mientras observaban paralizados los alrededores, habían tenido bastantes sorpresas por el día-

Tsubasa: Si pero piensa positivo, algunas veces es divertido escondernos de los demás –sonriendo divertida mientras sudaba frio-

Ren: Te gustan las cosas más extrañas –mirándola de reojo-

Tsubasa: Querido te estás diciendo extraño –comentó la chica divertida mientras simulaba estar sorprendida-

Ren: ¡Yo no lo soy, tu si lo eres! –Exclamo apretando un puño-

Tsubasa: Entonces es a ti a quien le gustan las cosas extrañas –alzando un índice divertida-

Ren: ¡Tampoco es eso! –dijo histérico-

Tsubasa: ¿Ah no? Entonces explica esto –levantando sus manos entrelazadas- a ver, espero tu respuesta –sonriendo altiva a lo que el chico volteó la mirada sonrojado-

Ren: E-eso es completamente diferente –Tsubasa se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa divertida a lo que el chico se sonrojo más- ¡deja eso! –la chica estalló en risas mientras se levantaba y lo llevaba con ella, el chico se cruzó de brazos malhumorado mientras Tsubasa tenía una de sus manos en un brazo, Ren no dijo nada mientras seguían caminando permaneció con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Tsubasa se reía por lo bajo de vez en cuando mientras entraban a la heladería-

Un poco más adelante de ellos iba la pareja que acaban de ver terminándose sus helados mientras iban tomados de la mano, sonreían entre sí, se notaba que ya no había ninguna clase de peleas entre ellos. Al terminar los helados, Tsukasa sacó de su pequeño bolso un mapa de atracciones, al subir la mirada noto como Horohoro reía por algunas personas que salpicaban mucha agua al bajar por los toboganes, la chica bajo la mirada algo nerviosa y pensativa, pero después la subió y jaló un poco el brazo de Horohoro.

Tsukasa: E-eh ¿Podemos ir al acuario juntos mañana, c-como nuestra cita? –ambos se sonrojaron al momento de escuchar cita pero después Horohoro la miró con atención así que ella aprovechó-… es un sitio que en verdad quiero visitar p-pero…creo que los demás se aburrirán al ir, son solo muchos peces en un gran tanque, no hay mucho que ver pero me gustaría que tú me acompañaras para al menos no ir sola –bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzada-

Horohoro: ¿Enserio quieres ir a ese lugar? –Bajando un poco la cabeza para tratar de mirarle el rostro, ella asintió avergonzada-

Tsukasa: He visto muchas fotos, siempre me ha parecido un lugar hermoso pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de venir aquí a visitarlo ¿te molestaría si mañana vamos a visitarlo como la cita que teníamos planeada?

Horohoro: Jajaja, para nada, será divertido si vamos los dos –riéndose un poco- ¿Qué te parece esto? –Tomando el mapa turístico que traía la chica en su otra mano y abriéndolo con ambas- vamos a **Pineapple Park** a probar todos esos platos con piña, después podríamos ir al **Ocean Expo Park** donde está el acuario; todo nos queda parcialmente cerca así que podríamos salir desde muy temprano para disfrutar todo y ambos quedamos felices ¿bien?

Tsukasa: ¿Seguro quieres ir a esos lugares? ¿No es solo porque yo lo dije verdad? –mirándolo poco convencida a lo que el chico volvió a sonreírle-

Horohoro: No, yo también quiero ir, además Ryu me dijo que en ese **Pineapple Park** te dan **Habu Sake**, ¡debo probarlo! –le comento emocionado-

Tsukasa:… ¿**Habu**? …**Habu Sake**… ¡oh!-en eso exclamo sorprendida- ¿¡para que querrías beber **sake** de una serpiente venenosa!?

Horohoro: Oh vamos Tsuki, muchos hombres lo han bebido ya, es la especialidad de los locales en **Okinawa**, ¡debo tomarlo! –Apretando un puño al momento de que un brillo le salió al lado de su rostro- dicen que es bueno para los hombres, nos aumenta la fuerza y la virilidad, vamos Tsuki, déjame tomarlo –jugando un poco con ella para convencerla-

Tsukasa: P-p-pero –la chica lo miro con el rostro un poco azul y muchas gotas en la nuca; recordaba haber visto alguna foto del **Habu Sake**, era un gran recipiente de vidrio con una enorme serpiente enrollada al fondo, dejaba ver sus colmillos y tenía los ojos verde manzana, era algo un poco grotesco y la vez aterrador-… ¿e-e-estás seguro que quieres tomar algo así? Tú no necesitas tal cosa para aumentar tú…-al momento, se aclaró un poco la garganta y se sonrojo un poco- fuerza y hombría…

Horohoro: Al menos déjame probarlo, por favor, no me pasara nada por culpa de un tonto **Sake** con una serpiente –sonriéndole divertido, enserio quería tomar aquella bebida extravagante a como diera lugar-

Tsukasa: Está bien –suspirando al escuchar un sonoro grito de victoria por parte de su novio- p-pero yo no veré ese frasco –sudando frío al recordar aquella imagen de nuevo-

Horohoro: No te preocupes –abrazándola por un hombro y con una voz gallarda alzó un pulgar- sí dejas que lo beba ya verás que seré mucho más fuerte y podré defenderte de cualquier mal, nadie podrá tocar ni un solo de tus cabellos y al que lo haga le destrozare el rostro –estallando en risa mientras la abrazaba un poco mas y seguían caminando-

Tsukasa: ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto? –Comentando mientras su **ahoge** se movía y le salían muchas gotas en la nuca, su rostro por su parte volvía a tener un tono azulado-

---

El pequeño rubio abrió poco a poco los ojos, aún estaba cansado así que con flojera se movió a un lado para conseguirse con la muchacha quien lo cuidaba, la chica estaba recostada a su lado mirando al cielo algo triste, descansaba sus manos sobre su estomago y de vez en cuando suspiraba; el pequeño se rascó un ojo y se sentó, no le gustaba ver así a Gumi **nê-chan**, quería saber que le pasaba.

Hana: Gumi **nê-chan** ¿te sientes mal? –dijo el pequeño mientras movía un poco su brazo para llamar su atención, después se acerco y se recostó cerca de ella mirándola preocupado- ¿te duele la barriguita? –La chica se sorprendió un poco pero después se sentó mientras le acariciaba el cabello al pequeño-

Tsugumi: Jeje, no, no me duele el estomago –brindándole una sonrisa un poco melancólica, el chico no muy convencido se acercó a ella y la miró al rostro-

Hana: ¿Y porque estas triste **nê-chan**? –La jovencita dio un pequeño suspiro mientras abrazaba sus piernas-

Tsugumi: No estoy triste, solo cansada Hana –dijo tratando de sonreírle- ¿dormiste bien?

Hana: ¡Mm!, muy bien –estirando sus bracitos- ¿Y donde están todos? –Mirando a los alrededores- ¿Dónde está mami y papi? –_'Ellos otra vez' _pensó la chica, pero le sonrió al pequeño-

Tsugumi: Ellos y los demás están en la playa ¿quieres ir con ellos? –El pequeño asintió así que la jovencita se levantó colocando las manos en su cintura- bien, entonces vamos con ellos ¿quieres ayudarme a recoger? –el niño asintió divertido mientras metía todo lo que encontraba en el bolso de Tsugumi, al terminar, la chica cargo su bolso y dobló la toalla donde estaban ambos acostados, Hana se ofreció para llevarla así que la chica la enrollo y se la dió- eres el encargado de llevar la toalla entonces

Hana: ¡HM! –Asintió divertido mientras alzaba la toalla enrollada- vamos Gumi **nê-chan** –jalándole un poco una de sus manos así que ambos empezaron a caminar, algunas personas los observaban curiosos, parecían una madre y su hijo además que con su cabello rubio llamaban suficiente la atención, la rubia no tardo en notarlo así que aceleró el paso, ¿Por qué las personas eran tan curiosas?, en realidad eran una molestia-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa en donde apenas tocaron la arena Hana empezó a correr divertido, al pequeño le encantaba la playa, este viaje era la primera vez que visitaba una así que cada vez que llegaban a la arena se emocionaba y hundía sus piecitos en ella. Aunque algunas veces quedaba estancado por sus sandalias, Tsugumi reía divertida mientras lo alzaba para que saliera de ese agujero y apenas lo soltaba el niño volvía a correr, aunque apenas se acercaba alguien desconocido el corría a sujetarle la mano a la rubia.

Tsugumi: Mucho mejor, debes de quedarte cerca de mí Hana, vamos a buscar a tus papas –dijo sonriéndole mientras el niño le asentía pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir otra palabra, apenas subió la mirada observo como a lo lejos estaba la pareja-

Paseaban por la playa solos, de repente Yoh le tomó la mano a Anna para llevarla cerca de la costa, la chica algo malhumorada se dejo llevar por el muchacho y este saco una pequeña concha de entre la arena y se la mostró sonriente a la chica quien se le quedo viendo un momento, su esposo siempre era tan tonto, la chica tomo la pequeña concha mientras le volteaba la mirada, el joven solo sonrió para sí mientras volvía a la marcha sin soltarle su mano… era doloroso, era doloroso ver algo así en su posición, Tsugumi mordió su labio inferior, no podía soportarlo más, esa situación la tenía harta, ya estaba ahogada, pero incluso así, nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía notarlo y menos el pequeño a su lado, ella respiro profundo y con todo el esfuerzo que tenia se agacho a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió dulce.

Tsugumi: ¿Ves a tu papás por allá? –Señalando a la pareja con un dedo- Están dando un paseo los dos, ¿quieres ir con ellos? O los dejamos un rato más solos –mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas-

Hana: Hmm… quiero quedarme con Gumi **nê-chan** –observo a la pareja- papi me dijo que Gumi **nê-chan** no puede quedarse sola además no estás muy feliz así que yo te cuidare –golpeando un puño en su pecho, orgulloso de lo que acaba de decir-

Tsugumi: ¿Enserio? ¿El valiente Hana cuidara de mí? –El niño asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos- jajajaja me siento tan segura con Hana**-kun** cuidando de mi jajajajaja –abrazando al pequeño mientras reía, por un momento, solo por un momento, ese comentario la hizo sentir mejor-

Hana: Uh…uh Gumi **nê-chan** –comento el pequeño mientras trataba de soltarse de ella algo avergonzado-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué sucede? –el niño la miro con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras aun trataba de zafarse a lo que Tsugumi le sonrió divertida, volvió a abrazarlo mientras la rodeaban algunos corazones- que adorable eres! jajajaja –dejó al pequeño niño en el suelo y le tomo la mano- vamos a pasear nosotros también –al empezar a caminar el pequeño niño señalo al frente mientras sonreía divertido-

Hana: ¡Mira **nê-chan** son mis tíos! ¿Puedo ir? –pregunto levantando la mirada a lo que la rubia asintió, el pequeño soltó su mano y corrió a donde se encontraban Chocolove, Manta y Hao, el pequeño rubio se detuvo al frente de Hao y el joven lo miró por un momento, se encogió en hombros y jalándolo por su camisa lo subió a sus hombros despreocupado- ¡funcionó!

Hao: Claro, pequeño tramposo –la rubia se les juntó y los saludó tranquila, Hao por su parte la observó un momento; seguía con esa extraña actitud, quien rayos la entiende-

Manta: ¿No creen que deberíamos irnos? Ya se está haciendo tarde

Chocolove: Y dentro de poco cerraran el lugar

Hao: Díganle a todos que nos vamos y ya –encogiéndose en hombros mientras los miraba aburrido, la rubia no dio ni un comentario, solo miraba de reojo el mar, Manta por su parte cumplió con el deber de comunicarle a cada quien para reunirse en los casilleros donde habían dejado las cosas, al poco rato ya estaba el grupo completo aunque tardaron en ir al autobús porque no encontraban a Ryu-

Chocolove: Con que eso era lo que faltaba –comentaba el chico mientras subía al autobús riéndose por lo bajo-

Tsubasa: Eres cruel Chocolove –cubriéndose parte de la boca con una mano mientras se sentaba en su asiento al lado de Tsugumi-

Horohoro: Sí Chocolove es cruel entonces que quedará para ti –acomodando su bolso y el de su novia para después sentarse a su lado-

Tsubasa: Silencio hombre de las nieves, anda, ve y regresa a tu cueva quiero a mi hermana cautiva cuando anochezca –riéndose mientras le picaba con un dedo la frente-

Ren: _Fu, fu, fu_…cueva –dijo por lo bajo el chico mientras se sentaba de brazos cruzados al lado de la ventana junto a Chocolove-…esta mujer y sus ocurrencias –la chica se sentó de rodillas en su asiento para mirar hacia atrás y sacarle la lengua pero después rió por lo bajo y se acomodo-

Tsubasa: Se divierten, admítanlo de una vez –cruzándose de brazos mientras les daba una sonrisa altiva-

Manta: No hemos dicho lo contrario –del pequeño grupo se escucharon muchas risas mientras que el autobús empezaba su marcha-

Eran los únicos que regresaban al **Okinawa Marriott Resort & Spa **así que tenían el pequeño autobús del hotel para ellos solos; estuvieron charlando casi todo el camino, algunas parejas hablaban entre sí, todos se divertían menos una persona, parecía invisible la joven rubia quien a pesar de estar callada se podía notar como algo malo rondaba su cabeza; sus ojos estaban clavados en la ventana, algunos podrían pensar que estaba disfrutando de buena música mientras observaba la costa, pero no era así, no disfrutaba en lo absoluto estar allí, quería salir, quería escapar de esa agonía. Sin embargo, una persona si se había percatado del asunto, tal vez no la persona más esperada aunque había que admitir que era buen observador, además de que podía sentir el estrés y desesperación que rodeaba a la chica. ¿Cómo los demás no se daban cuenta?, claro, él podía leer pensamientos pero aunque no los leyera, la chica ya era bastante evidente.

Estaba acurrucada en la ventana cruzada de brazos y viendo al vacío. A él, muy adentro le irritaba el hecho que solo fuera él quien se diera cuenta de todo, es decir, ni siquiera sus hermanas lo habían notado; por supuesto, estaban distraídas cada quien por su cuenta, cada quien tenía que lidiar con sus problemas… el joven cruzó los brazos algo serio, debía averiguar que le sucedía. Notó como la chica de repente paso una rápida mirada por los asientos del autobús, como buscando cambiar de panorama pero no importaba hacía donde veía, todo la hacía incomodarse más, rodeada en parejas mientras ella volteaba su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, estaba harta; no la culpaba.

Detrás del joven se podía escuchar la conversación que tenían Lyserg y Tsukawa quienes sonreían ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, muy relajados conversaban acerca de los sucesos del día.

Lyserg: He notado que has estado muy emocionada en estos últimos días, en verdad no pensé que te gustaran tanto ese tipo de cosas

Tsukawa: Es muy divertido además debo de aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengo ya que no se en realidad qué sucederá más adelante –dándole una sonrisa un poco triste- sí puedo aprovechar de pasarla tan bien ahora con ustedes, no me arrepentiré en el futuro por una flecha perdida –animándose un poco-

Lyserg: ¿Una flecha pérdida? –mirándola de reojo algo curioso-

Tsukawa: Hay tres cosas que nunca podrán recuperarse –dijo alzando su índice animada- la flecha lanzada, la palabra dicha y la oportunidad perdida; me lo dijo mi instructor de **Kyûdô** una vez

Lyserg: ¿**Kyûdô**? –le pregunto curioso a lo que la chica le asintió sonriente-

Tsukawa: Es el arte del tiro con arco o bien llamado el _camino_ del arco, yo practico **Kyûdô** desde que era pequeña, Hirai**-sama** dijo que era bueno que tuviéramos alguna clase de disciplina desde temprana edad aparte de nuestro entrenamiento como Shaman y mis abuelos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, aunque en **Kyûdô** no aceptan que practiquen niños yo pude hacerlo por conocidos de Hirai**-sama** en los templos

Lyserg: ¿Qué tienen que ver los templos con lo que tú practicas?

Tsukawa: Comúnmente imparten los entrenamientos de **Kyûdô** en templos, muchos de los monjes o sacerdotisas saben **Kyûdô **y como Hirai**-sama** conoce a algunos permitieron que yo lo practicara aunque…-la chica bajo un poco la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas, el Ingles la observo un momento y le preguntó que qué le sucedía- e-es que había olvidado lo vergonzoso que era practicar **Kyûdô** cuando era niña, todos los estudiantes me observaban extraño por ser tan pequeña; era yo quien tenía el blanco más cerca para no lastimarme y un arco más pequeño por mi altura, a pesar de que mi **sensei** y Hirai**-sama** tuvieran mucha paciencia recuerdo que al comienzo no me agradaba ir a las practicas –comentaba mas sonrojada y con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Lyserg: Pero según lo que he visto eres muy buena, en cuanto a puntería se refiere me sorprendes en verdad –el joven se rió un poco al notar como Tsukawa lo miraba sorprendida con las mejillas sonrojadas pero después bajaba la cabeza rápidamente-

Tsukawa: Te agradezco mucho por tus cumplidos, siempre trato de mejorar mi puntería –dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos mientras sonreía para sí, pero al momento levanto la mirada sorprendida, como sí lo que acabara de decir estuviera muy mal- p-p-pero aun me falta mucho por aprender, debo llegar al **Seisha seichu**, aun me falta mucho para tal cosa –bajo la mirada avergonzada-…un arquero practicante de **Kyûdô** debe ser una persona sencilla, no debo alegrarme por un cumplido, debo seguir practicando para lograr mis tiros naturalmente –mientras se frotaba las mejillas-

Lyserg: Jaja ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso? Pensé que al ser un deporte serian estrictos contigo en mejorar y ganar competencias –comento divertido por la actitud de la chica quien se tranquilizo y reposo sus manos sobre sus muslos-

Tsukawa: El fin del **Kyûdô** y seguramente la razón por la cual Hirai**-sama** pensó que podría ayudarme con mi entrenamiento **Shaman** es que debes lograr el **Seisha seichu** –en eso unió sus manos para sonreír a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos- es lograr tiros con la mente en blanco, ser uno con el arco y el blanco, es algo tan complejo y espiritual que aun cuando lleves más de 70 años practicando tal vez aun no lo logres, aunque mi **sensei** me dijo que depende de cada quien y que tal vez se me haga sencillo por el hecho de ser un shaman pero…el **Kyûdô** es, en mi opinión, una disciplina espiritual, es muy individual no muchos pueden entenderla bien –en eso le sonrió al chico mientras lo miraba de reojo- te impresionarías de los estudiantes de mayor edad, son personas muy interesantes, después de las practicas algunas veces me quedaba hablando con ellos, como algunos viven solos o sus nietos e hijos no los atienden, se alegran cuando me quedo con ellos

Lyserg: Y supongo que a ti te emocionaba también charlar con esas personas –dijo sonriéndole-

Tsukawa: Son muy buenas personas solo que los fueron ignorando a medida que envejecían…algunas veces me pongo en sus zapatos –dando una tranquila sonrisa mientras el chico la miraba atento- ¿Qué pasaría si yo llegara a esa edad y nadie me escuchara o me tomara en cuenta? Sería algo triste, yo solo los escuché una vez por casualidad y me parecieron tan interesantes las cosas que contaban que creo que hasta ellos notaron como yo disfrutaba escucharlos que lo tomaron como costumbre después de las practicas –en eso miró nerviosa a Lyserg mientras movía las manos- e-e-eh lo siento creo que estoy hablando de más, no fue mi intención extenderme tanto, seguro ya estas aburrido ¿d-de que quieres hablar tú Lyserg?

Lyserg: ¿Hm? ¿De qué hablar? –El chico solo la miro un momento en silencio hasta que le sonrió- en realidad me parece agradable la charla además…si no soy yo entonces quien te podría escuchar –la chica se sonrojo mientras lo observaba perpleja, el chico solo apoyo su mano sobre su cabeza y rió paro si- no tienes que tener muchos años para contar historias interesantes y ser buena persona –la chica bajo la mirada sonriente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y con la voz muy baja le agradeció por sus cumplidos jugando con sus dedos, el chico solo se volvió a reír de ella, le parecía que era alguien muy dulce, para sus adentros el joven en realidad agradecía haberla conocido ya mayor ya que seguramente sí la hubiera conocido en el torneo la hubiera tratado diferente, más frio y brusco, con los años había aprendido a no ser tan cabeza dura-

Tsukawa: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le preguntó curiosa mientras lo miraba de lado al notar como el chico se sonreía a sí mismo, el chico miró a la chica y después volvió a reír divertido para sí-

Lyserg: Nada, solo que tu charla me hizo recordar algo que me sucedió hace mucho

Tsukawa: ¿Algo muy bueno? –el chico pensó un momento moviendo sus ojos al techo pero después bajo la mirada y le asintió- jejeje, me da gusto –comento sonriente, ambos siguieron charlando tranquilamente hasta llegar al hotel; Si, agradecía haberla conocido en esta época, tal vez una persona tan dulce como ella lo ayudaría a él dejar de serlo…no, desde hace mucho lo había estado haciendo, poco a poco le había enseñado a ser más relajado sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, debía agradecerle de alguna manera; al detenerse el autobús todos fueron saliendo y él le tomo la mano, podría pedirle salir mañana o pasado, debía aprovechar esta pequeña oportunidad, no podía perderla tal como le acaba de enseñarle-

Yoh: ¡Hana no corras! –le avisó el joven a su hijo mientras este bajaba saltando las escaleras del autobús, poco a poco fueron saliendo todos con sus cosas y confirmaron que a nadie se le había olvidado nada;

La rubia miró a su alrededor, era su oportunidad, debía escapar mientras podía ¿pero a donde?, ¡por supuesto! El malecón, nadie de ellas querrá ir allá, todos irán a las habitaciones de seguro, están cansados-

Tsugumi: **N****â** Baba, ¿puedes llevar mi bolso a la habitación? Daré un paseo por el malecón –ofreciéndole su bolso a lo que la chica lo tomó pero le brindo una cara no muy contenta, más bien sospechaba algo-

Tsubasa: ¿Te sientes bien Gumi? –La chica le asintió fingiendo una sonrisa mientras que la otra chica entrecerró los ojos, algo andaba mal aquí-… ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos decirle a Tsuki y Wawa que suban nuestras cosas

Tsugumi: No te preocupes, solo quiero pensar un poco –guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba su látigo y lo enrollaba a un lado de su cintura, ¡debía irse rápido!-

Tsubasa: Pero Gumi—

En ese mismo instante se escuchó cómo se abrían las puertas principales mientras salían Tamao y Pilika, la primera algo preocupada y la otra muy enfadada; la castaña volteó curiosa a ver qué sucedía mientras aun tenía un brazo extendido por haber llamado a Tsugumi, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esas chicas? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?; Hao por su parte notó cómo gracias al alboroto había aparecido una oportunidad para escabullirse, la había visto escapándose, esa ya era la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora en verdad si debía saber que sucedía, tal vez hasta sería más interesante que quedarse con el grupo de despistados. Observó a quien tenía cerca, Ryu y Chocolove, tomó el hombro del moreno para llamar su atención y le dijo algo rápido como que él se adelantaría a comprarse una bebida antes de subir a la habitación y sin más explicación se fue tras la rubia dejando a un confundido Chocolove tratando de entender lo que acababan de decirle y las quejas de la enfadada Pilika.

Por su parte la rubia estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta como el castaño la seguía, aunque no tan de cerca; pasando por la piscina del hotel pudo notar como una pareja conversaba en las tumbonas mientras tomaban unas bebidas, dando un resoplido adelantó el paso mientras bajaba la rampa para dirigirse a una caminera que pasaba por entre las canchas del hotel, a pesar de ser un largo camino aun podía notar huéspedes jugando golf o andando en bicicleta. Debía alejarse de las personas, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba despejar la mente de todo el caos que la atormentaba, necesitaba gritarle a las olas como se sentía, pero debía aguantar, debía asegurarse de no tener a nadie cerca.

Ya al llegar a la playa notó felizmente como no había mucha gente, era de esperarse ya que estaba por anochecer; poco a poco las personas guardaban sus cosas pero algunos se quedaban admirando la playa, aun no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, debía irse más allá, así fuera al fin del mundo pero debía descargarse y sacar todos sus pesares del pecho, tan solo recordarlo una vez más hacia que sus ojos se aguaran pero dio un gran respiro y sacudió su cabeza, nada de llanto, ¡de ninguna manera! De repente, a un lado de la playa, lejos de las personas, pudo notar el malecón natural; Lo había visto el día que llegaron, era algo grande, habían muchas rocas a los lados y las olas chocaban contra ellas, no había nadie por los alrededores, era un lugar perfecto. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando noto que podía caminar hasta lo alto, era como un muelle natural hecho solo de rocas chatas y arena, la chica con cuidado empezó a subir sobre unas rocas para alcanzar la cima, otra vez sin notar como el mayor de los Asakura la observaba a lo lejos con cautela.

_¡¿Un alma en pena?!_

Tsukasa: ¿Están seguras que no fueron ataques? Tal vez los Ryugasaki si nos siguieron hasta aquí y decidieron sabotear el hotel –dijo la chica sorprendida mientras todos conversaban, estaban reunidos en las sillas del lobby, tal vez lo que sucedía si era más interesante de lo que Hao había pensado-

Anna: Fantasma o no, igual está sucediendo algo muy extraño aquí –cruzándose de brazos- ¿con que desordenando mi maleta? Me las pegara ese espíritu de pacotilla bueno para nada, lo mandare al lugar donde debería estar –apretando un puño mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura con fuego-

Lyserg: ¿Y no recuerdan algún otro suceso extraño que les haya pasado en el día? ¿Alguna señal de porque no haya logrado el descanso eterno?

Pilika: De lo que pudimos notar a quienes realmente asustó fueron gente joven y en el spa escuchamos que algunas personas se habían ido porque habían visto como se les aparecía una mujer en sus habitaciones por la noche

Manta: Eso explica porque hay tan poca gente, no es culpa del hotel, es porque los huéspedes le temen al fantasma que esta rondando

Tamao: Pero no lleva mucho tiempo, es decir, las encargadas del spa nos contaron que esos sucesos han estado pasando desde la semana pasada

Yoh: ¿La semana pasada? Tal vez alguien falleció cerca de aquí y ahora le gusta molestar a los huéspedes de este hotel

Pilika: Tal vez…lo único que nos dijeron fue que después de una boda que se celebró en el hotel la semana pasada, han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas

Tsukawa: ¿Una boda? –ambas chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que ya tenían pistas, ninguna encajaba con la otra-

Ren: Un fantasma en pena que solo ataca personas jóvenes y empezó a actuar después de una boda –dijo cruzado de brazos mientras estaba apoyado al lado de un sillón donde estaban sentados Lyserg y Tsukawa, el chico volteo la mirada al joven de cabellos verdes y le sonrió confiado- ¿Qué esperas? Lúcete ya antes de que yo mismo lo descubra

Lyserg: Si…claro –mirando de reojo a Ren con algunas gotas en la nuca, el joven se aclaró la garganta y apoyo una mano bajo el mentón- con las pistas que tenemos podemos suponer que es una persona que murió joven o tal vez murió por culpa de alguien joven, sí juntamos el hecho de que apareció justo después de haberse celebrado una boda es muy probable y espero que disculpen mi atrevimiento pero mi conclusión es que el fantasma es una mujer de mediana edad –todas las chicas por un momento lo miraron un poco mal a lo que el chico alzó un poco sus manos demostrándoles que era inocente-

Manta: Pero tiene sentido –todas las miradas fueron directo a su persona, el chico sudo frio al notar como todas las chicas lo miraban con algo de rencor- n-no me miren así, puede que sea verdad, a diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres se preocupan más por su edad…t-tal vez a ese fantasma le enfada la gente joven porque seguramente ya no lo es y-y-y tal vez le enfado mucho mas la boda porque hay gente joven y feliz celebrando además es muy probable que se haya enfadado por la novia…s-se supone que ese día debería de verse muy bien, s-seguro le enfado su juventud… ¡por favor dejen de mirarme así no es mi culpa!

Yoh: Jijiji de todas maneras podríamos pasear el hotel para buscarla –sonrió despreocupado mientras estaba sentado en un sillón con una de sus piernas doblada sobre el- subamos las cosas y nos conseguimos en el lobby de nuevo, será divertido es como las pruebas de valor que hacen en verano

Horohoro: Suenas como un niño de primaria Yoh, nosotros no somos lo mejor para hacer pruebas de valor viendo fantasmas todos los días –dijo divertido el muchacho, todos rieron hasta que escucharon un grito a lo lejos, una pareja agarrada de manos salió del ascensor y corrió al área de la piscina, al parecer no será tan difícil encontrar al fantasma, pero justamente en ese momento la presencia desapareció por completo-

Tsubasa: ¿Pero qué les parece? La anciana loca no estaba tan lejos –sonriendo confiada mientras abrazaba una pierna flexionada que apoyaba en la silla donde estaba sentada-

Anna: Ya saben qué hacer, ahora muévanse no tengo todo el día –tomándole la mano a Hana para llevarlo con ella mientras Pilika y Tamao la seguían-

Yoh: Amidamaru, por favor, revisen los alrededores mientras nosotros nos preparamos, asegúrense de saber donde está o que es en realidad

Amidamaru: Por supuesto Yoh**-dono** –en eso aparecieron Bason y Tokagerô detrás del samurái-

Bason: Nosotros ayudaremos también **Bocchama** –dijo con mucho respeto el guerrero chino a su amo quien asintió mientras seguía caminando-

Ren: En ese caso no hay más que decir –poco a poco todos fueron subiendo a las habitaciones; mientras tanto en la playa Hao observaba de lejos curioso a la joven rubia a quien había seguido todo el camino hasta ahí-

Hao:…que extraño…no piensa en nada –dijo mientras observaba como la chica estaba en la punta del malecón sobre una de las rocas más grandes, simplemente estaba allí parada viendo el océano, su cabello volaba gracias a la brisa pero ella no movía un músculo, solo suspiraba de vez en cuando; después de pensarlo un poco, el chico decidió aventurarse, subió con agilidad las rocas al inicio del rompeolas para después caminar despacio a donde estaba Tsugumi, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el joven le toco el hombro… justo en ese momento pudo notar como la chica volteaba de golpe dándole una penetrante mirada mientras que sin previo aviso casi le estampa su puño en el rostro, el castaño logro bloquearlo con facilidad al igual que todos los golpes que sin duda le siguieron al primero-

Tsugumi: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUI? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDO ESTAR NI UN MINUTO A SOLAS SIN QUE NADIE ESTE MOLESTANDOME? –Tsugumi gritaba histérica, puñetazo tras puñetazo la chica se quejaba mientras Hao lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era bloquear cada uno de los ataques, era de esperarse del joven Asakura- NO TE CANSAS DE SEGUIRME TODO EL TIEMPO COMO UN PAJARO CARROÑERO, DICIENDOME DEBIL, ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE IMPORTA? –La joven con mucha agilidad le lanzó varias patadas pero el Asakura seguía bloqueándolas- ¡NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTAMOS PASANDO! ¡Esa familia no nos dejara en paz nunca! ¡Persiguiéndonos como si fuéramos animales de caza! ¡Acaso piensas que todo esto es una broma! –poco a poco los golpes fueron siendo más débiles conforme dejaba de gritar, la chica se estaba cansando pero a pesar de todo seguía lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra- ¡Es tan fácil para ti tener una vida sin alguna preocupación! –Hao debía admitirlo, la chica era buena en pelea, sí él hubiera sido una persona normal ya estaría acabado- ¡ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de soportarte a ti! ¡Estoy harta de tener que verlo siempre! –ya podía sentir como la chica llegaba a su límite, los golpes ya no tenían la misma fuerza de antes al igual que sus gritos- no tengo por qué estar aquí…nunca debí haber venido –ya el chico apenas se movía, no tenia porque ya que la chica apenas podía lanzarle un golpe- cada vez que lo veo me destroza por dentro… pero debo estar aquí, debo sonreír por ellas…ellas se merecen que las apoye…pero ya no puedo más…no lo puedo soportar un minuto más –y con lo último que dijo se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas exhausta mientras su cabello cubría su rostro y en un hilo de voz pronunció-…quiero irme a casa…

El joven solo la miró, no podía decir nada, no se había esperado nada de eso en lo absoluto, fue un completo ataque sorpresa, ambos quedaron en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era la fatigada respiración de Tsugumi.

---

Lyserg: Según parece en el hotel ya no está así que será mejor seguir avanzando a la piscina y las canchas, ya en última instancia podríamos llegar a la playa –comento el joven mientras deshacía su posesión de objetos con su péndulo- muchas gracias Morphine –le dijo el chico a su espíritu-

Anna: Seguramente está en las camineras, si nos dividimos en grupos ordenados podremos encontrarla más rápido, Yoh y Hana vendrán conmigo, ustedes –dijo señalando repentinamente a Chocolove y Lyserg para luego señalar a las gemelas Ryugasaki y a Tsukawa- sí hacemos grupos de 3 cada uno de ustedes tendrá que estar en un grupo diferente –los 5 jóvenes se encogieron en hombros mientras observaban con quien irían a investigar-

Ren: Me parece bien –jalando a Chocolove mientras arrastraba por el cuello a Horohoro quien se quejaba de él- Chocolove me será de gran ayuda y seguramente este idiota querrá recordar viejos tiempos así que ya tengo mi grupo

Manta: Iré con Lyserg entonces –dijo el joven mientras caminaba al lado del muchacho pero Ryu lo saco del camino para abrazar efusivamente a Lyserg-

Ryu: ¡Yo también estaré en el equipo de Lyserg! –Llevándose al joven con él mientras todos los observaban extraño y con gotas en la nuca-

Pilika: ¡Nuestro grupo tendrá a Tsukawa! –Jalando con ella tanto a Tamao como a Tsukawa por sus manos-

Tsubasa: En ese caso nosotras le daremos un repaso a la zona en caso de escuchar algún grito –señalándose a sí misma con su pulgar mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Tsukasa quien daba un pesado suspiro y bajaba sus orejas de zorro ya que ambas habían hecho posesión de almas. En ese preciso momento ambas levantaron las orejas alerta al igual que Tsukawa mientras que Chocolove se quedaba quieto-

Chocolove: Se escuchan gritos a la lejanía

Tsukawa: Y se están acercando desde aquella dirección –señalando la rampa de la piscina-

Tsubasa: No la perderé esta vez entonces –sonriendo divertida mientras empezó a saltar ágilmente entre algunas palmeras y objetos altos rampa abajo en dirección a las canchas, Tsukasa por su parte se quedó de brazos cruzados observando por donde se había ido su hermana-

Horohoro: ¿No iras con ella? –preguntó curioso el chico a lo que ella movió una oreja y colocando un dedo sobre su boca le dijo en mímica que guardara silencio, poco después señaló la ruta mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura, todos observaron atentos hasta que vieron como una palmera se movía a lo lejos-

Tsubasa: ¡Oh demonios! –Exclamo la chica de repente, mientras se escucho como caía en los matorrales, todos voltearon a ver a su gemela con gotas en la nuca-

Chocolove: ¿Estará bien? –Preguntó el joven ya que con ayuda de su posesión podía escuchar todas las maldiciones que decía la joven-

Tsukasa: No te preocupes Chocolove, a ella le pasan esas cosas todo el tiempo –sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos y su cola de zorro se movía un poco al igual que sus orejas y como Chocolove y Tsukawa habían dicho, se vio subir a un grupo de jóvenes por la rampa hasta la piscina y seguir hasta el hotel, el fantasma no estaba tan lejos, pero mientras bajaban observaron a lo lejos a Amidamaru, Bason y Tokagerô-

Amidamaru: ¡Y-Yoh**-dono**! –exclamo el fantasma mientras se acercaba flotando-

Yoh: ¿Lograste ver algo Amidamaru? Acaba de venir un grupo de allí –Preguntó sonriente mientras llevaba a Hana de una mano- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó al notar como los tres espíritus bajaban la cabeza con gotas en la nuca-

Amidamaru: L-la verdad…es que –dijo el fantasma mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo-

Bason: Esta vez se asustaron de nosotros –comento el guerrero con algunas gotas en la nuca para después flotar cerca de Ren transformándose en **Hitodama**- discúlpeme Ren**-bocchama** por mi ineficiencia

Ren: No hay de otra –dijo con fastidio mientras bajaban con el grupo hasta el lugar donde había caído Tsubasa-

Tsukawa: Justo allá –dijo corriendo a los matorrales donde había caído su hermana por no apoyarse bien en una palmera- ¿te encuentras bien **onê-chan**?

Tsukasa: Ese tipo de arboles no es tan seguro y resistente, deberías saberlo ya –cruzada de brazos mientras la miraba con algunas gotas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: Cállate y ayúdame –dijo la chica algo enfadada con algunas plantas sobre ella, sus hermanas la ayudaron a pararse y mientras se quitaba algunas hojas del cabello y la ropa llegaron Horohoro y Ren junto con Chocolove-

Ren: ¿Pudiste ver algo al menos? –Cruzándose de brazos a lo que la chica coloco las manos en la cintura inflando sus mejillas-

Tsubasa: Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que soy? Logre verla pero desapareció muy rápido, fue cuando las demás personas vieron a Amidamaru y los demás

Horohoro: ¿Viste como era exactamente?

Tsubasa: Hmm…era una mujer adulta, el cabello lo traía sujeto con una trenza y su ropa parecía una bata para dormir

Tsukasa: ¿Bata para dormir?

Tsubasa: ¡Sí! Por eso la reconocí fácilmente, quien andaría con eso afuera del hotel –alzando su dedo índice- son como los vestidos de **lingerie** que tú te rehúsas a usar –riendo divertida mientras su hermana se quejaba e inmediatamente le estampaba su puño en el rostro-

Yoh: Ahora será más fácil encontrarla

Anna: Harán lo siguiente, acorralaremos al fantasma en las canchas, bordearemos la zona para atraparla, ustedes dos –señalando a las gemelas- vayan a lo más alejado ya que podrán revisar mejor la zona en cuanto a los demás ya saben que hacer –todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y rápidamente se esparcieron por el lugar-

Lejos de todo ese alboroto estaban Hao y Tsugumi sentados sobre la gran roca en la punta del malecón, ambos guardaban un incomodo silencio, hasta que la rubia después de dar un pesado suspiro, miró el mar y juntando sus manos sobre sus muslos se dignó finalmente a hablar.

Tsugumi: A decir verdad…yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a estar sin ellas. No es que no pueda estar sola sino que simplemente nunca hemos estado separadas…yo no soportaría estarlo, así que aunque me daba un poco de miedo el conocerlo ¿Qué podría perder? ¿Por qué no podría correr con la misma suerte que ellas?...Así que tome mis cosas y a la primera oportunidad que tuve me fui, tal vez la carta de los Ryugasaki fue oportuna para mí, para darme en realidad una buena razón para ir –cerró los ojos un momento y dio un pequeño suspiro- Yoh…es tal cual y como lo había visto, es así de simple, tal y como imaginé que sería conocerlo –en eso dio una sonrisa para sí-…es dulce, amable, divertido, y atesora tanto a su familia –su mirada se volvió melancólica- ¿Por qué no iba a correr con la misma suerte que ellas entonces? Después de todo este tiempo, toda la búsqueda y a pesar de todo se les cumplió su deseo ¿verdad?, en mi vida las había visto tan felices, a pesar de que estemos pasando por algo tan difícil…ellas están realmente felices y…yo— -en eso la chica apretó las labios, se sentía culpable, no podía decirle así que guardo silencio-

Hao: Dilo –dijo al fin el chico después de permanecer callado todo ese tiempo-

Tsugumi: No puedo…

Hao: ¿Quién mas te va a escuchar aquí? ¿Estás sola verdad? ¿Por qué no puedes ser egoísta ni siquiera cuando no hay nadie que vaya a juzgarte? –Dijo como si nada mientras apoyaba sus manos detrás de él para estirar un poco las piernas, el joven había leído los pensamientos de la joven, había visto a través de ella y ahora el simple hecho de que alguien más lo supiera la avergonzaba-

Tsugumi: Tu estas aquí –dijo apretando los labios-

Hao: No tiene ningún provecho para mí el juzgarte, no gano absolutamente nada con algo como eso –dijo relajado y noto que la chica volvió a guardar silencio, el joven cerró los ojos y se recostó en la roca donde estaba- habla, se sincera contigo por una vez… deberías quitarte esa mascara de vez en cuando –la joven volteó ofendida a verlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero…-

Tsugumi: ¿Será…que hice algo mal? ¿Será que en verdad yo no me lo merezco? –dijo en susurros, le dolía lo que decía, sentía pena de sí misma por lo que la atormentaba, la chica bajó la cabeza melancólica y siguió hablando no solo con el joven si no consigo misma-…todo pareció tan fácil para ellas, ellas obtuvieron lo que en realidad querían y fueron correspondidas…ya no están solas, alcanzaron la oportunidad de expandir su pequeño mundo con personas que las quieren, que espero en verdad las quieran, porque…nunca las había visto tan felices, mis hermanas…se merecen toda esa felicidad, merecen que puedan decir que ya no somos solo las 4 pero… ¿porque tuve que ser diferente? ¿Por qué yo no pude tener al menos un poco de esa felicidad? No tuve si quiera la oportunidad de acercarme a él, dejar que me conociera, de que viera que en realidad existo, de enamorarlo…ni siquiera la oportunidad de que pudiera decidir si me quería…

La jovencita guardó silencio un momento y subió sus piernas para abrazarlas contra ella mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas, dio un pesado suspiro y siguió.

Tsugumi: Como si no fuera suficiente también tengo que quedarme aquí, y verlo…verlo todos los días y hacerme mil preguntas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí?, verlo con su familia perfecta –escondió un poco su rostro entre sus piernas, estaba volviendo ese sentimiento de frustración a ella- ver cómo a pesar de que ella lo trate de una manera tan ruda y casi sin sentimientos, él lo único que hace es sonreír…y lo peor, es que no puedo odiarlo, solo tengo que quedarme aquí…completamente sola mientras todos los demás están en su pequeño mundo feliz -El chico se volvió a sentar y dejo que le brisa dejara volar su cabello-

Hao: ¿Se lo has dicho a tus hermanas?

Tsugumi: ¡Por supuesto que no!... –exclamó alzando la mirada pero después escondió de nuevo su cabeza entre sus piernas- yo no quiero ser la persona que le arruine su felicidad, sí tengo que soportar toda esta tortura a ser la causa de sus preocupaciones prefiero hacerlo, no quiero volverlas a ver tristes y menos por mi culpa

Hao: ¿Por qué? Es mucho más fácil pensar en ti misma y ahorrarte tantos problemas, aunque claro, supongo que tú desconoces la palabra egoísta

Tsugumi: Jamás… ¡jamás! me perdonaría ser egoísta con ellas –en eso la chica escuchó el suspiro del muchacho y ella levantó la mirada para verlo de reojo-

Hao: Sí no vas a hacer nada entonces de que te estás quejando tanto –dijo mientras se volvía a recostar despreocupado, la chica lo miró enfadada y entrecerró los ojos-

Tsugumi: No se supone que iba a terminar quejándome con nadie, nunca me espere que un parasito curioso como tu viniera tras de mí –en eso el chico rió un poco por el comentario, no le afectaba en lo absoluto, la chica por su parte volteó la mirada de nuevo al mar y abrazó un poco mas sus piernas- solo me siento sola es todo…yo no soy como ellas, nadie se acerca a mí con naturalidad como puede pasar con las gemelas o con Wawa, ellas a pesar de todo llaman la atención porque puedes jugar o charlar y son buena compañía

Hao: Pero tú no pones de tu parte –dijo sonriendo para sí para después hacerse el ofendido- yo trate de crear un vinculo entre nosotros y tú me despreciaste sin darme al menos otra oportunidad –comentó sarcásticamente-

Tsugumi: No creo que el acoso sexual sea la mejor manera de construir amistades, enfermo –dándole una sonrisa de lado siguiéndole el juego a lo que él joven volvió a reír divertido hasta que ambos guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaban las olas al pie del malecón-

Hao: Creo que deberías decírselo –comentó repentinamente a lo que la chica volteó a mirarlo de golpe algo sorprendida y el la miró de reojo-…lo que sientes, creo que deberías decírselo a mi hermano

Tsugumi: ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Qué cosa buena podría salir de todo eso? Es imposible

Hao: Hmm… ¿tú crees? –le preguntó son una sonrisa pero en eso pensó por un momento y se aclaró la garganta, no era fácil para él lo que iba a decir- yo aprendí…de mala manera que sí las cosas no se hablan y se guardan los sentimientos adentro, estos pueden transformarse en rencor y complicar toda clase de cosas sin ninguna necesidad, además…estoy seguro que Yoh lo apreciaría -La joven guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, en eso Hao la miró de reojo y sonrío para sí con ironía- "siempre me tengo que topar con humanos que se complican por los demás…jeje son una pequeña plaga" –poco después la chica se levanto sin dirigirle la mirada al joven- ¿ya te vas? –pregunto curioso-

Tsugumi: Ahora me siento mal

Hao: ¿Por qué?

Tsugumi: Por tu culpa, te sentaste allí y escuchaste todas y cada una de mis quejas egoístas sin juzgarme

Hao: Eso no significa nada para mí –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-

Tsugumi: Lo sé –guardó silencio y después sin muchas ganas dijo- pero sin embargo lo hiciste, y yo en cambio te juzgue desde el momento en que te conocí –mordió su labio inferior, le costaba admitir todo eso pero era verdad- tal vez no eres tan malo como yo pensaba –el joven despreocupado rió un poco y cruzó los brazos-

Hao: Tienes razón, creo que me debes una disculpa –dijo levantándose para quedar detrás de ella a lo que la chica volteó ofendida-

Tsugumi: Yo no pienso disculparme contigo –a lo que dio un resoplido y entrecerró los ojos- aunque tal vez lo piense dos veces en cuanto a lo cerdo que pensaba que eras –el Asakura volvió a reír divertido, esa mujer sacaba cada comentario-

Hao: Ya está por anochecer, deberíamos regresar –dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para empezar a caminar, dejándola atrás-

Tsugumi: Espera un momento –el castaño apenas si pudo voltear cuando la chica, sin ningún aviso, se le acercó rápidamente y le robó un beso, tal y como él había hecho con ella semanas atrás. El beso no duró mucho; al separarse, la chica caminó un poco, volteó su rostro hacia él y lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa altiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El shamán parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, y por un momento la miró incrédulo… pero después de ver la expresión en su rostro lo entendió claramente, supo lo que en realidad había significado eso: esa sonrisa era un desafío, ella tenía la osadía de retarlo, el chico no tuvo de otra más que reír para sí, al parecer dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-

Ambos bajaron del malecón en silencio, sin haberse percatado del inesperado testigo de la escena que acababan de presentar. Hao volteó por un momento al malecón, pensando que había sentido algo, pero al no ver nada se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, en ese momento no era nada importante para él. Los dos siguieron su camino de regreso sin saber que dejaban en el malecón precisamente lo que su grupo de amigos estaba buscando… su testigo había sido la mujer fantasma.

---

Tsubasa: Ya anocheció, ¿Dónde estará? –dijo cruzada de brazos mientras estaba montada en lo alto de una palmera, esta vez con más cautela-

Tsukasa: Seguro está escondida por los alrededores solo hay que estar muy pendiente –dijo la chica mientras caminaba y olía de vez en cuando por donde pasaba, sintió como su hermana saltó de la palmera para caer cerca de ella y colocar las manos en la cintura, se notaba algo seria o a decir verdad estaba enfadada-

Tsubasa: No hablo de ese tonto fantasma, hablo de Gumi, la he notado muy extraña el día de hoy –dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Tsukasa: Ahora que lo dices es verdad –colocando una mano bajo su mentón pero en eso vio como su hermana bajaba un poco la mirada, ella por su parte sonrió para sí- no te preocupes, dudo que sea por tu culpa

Tsubasa: Aún no lo sabemos, ¡puede ser cualquier cosa! Estamos hablando de Gumi

Tsukasa: Si, pero dudo que alguna de esas cosas seas tú como tal, ven vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando –tomándole una mano para llevarla con ella- la harás sentir mal si se entera lo que estás diciendo

Tsubasa: Supongamos que no tengo la culpa, pero algo le pasa ¡y yo averiguare que es! –Apretando un puño sonriendo confiada a lo que su gemela solo le sonrió con una gran gota en la nuca-

Tsukasa: Y supongo que mataras al culpable

Tsubasa: Por supuesto –volteando a verla mientras le sonreía malévolamente y de la boca salía la lengua de una serpiente-

_**EEEEEL NOOOO EEEES MIII NOOOOOOOOVIOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Eso fue lo que escucharon de repente y sintieron un ligero temblor que no duró más de unos segundos, las gemelas al instante intercambiaron miradas, ¿podría ser?... no… ¿tal vez?

Tsukasa: E-esa n-n-no fue Tsugumi –dijo volteando a ver a su hermana mientras a ambas mientras cubrían sus orejas y sudaban frío-

Tsubasa: V-vamos a ver qué paso jajaja jejeje –sonriendo nerviosa para empezar a saltar entre los árboles junto a su hermana para llegar al lugar donde escucharon el estruendoso grito de la rubia-

Lo que no sabían las gemelas y el resto del grupo es que minutos antes de lo sucedido la rubia caminaba tranquilamente por el camino de piedras que pasaba por las canchas seguida muy de cerca de Hao pero lo que no esperaban era que el fantasma de la mujer de mediana edad, tal y como la había descrito Tsubasa los interceptara para asustarlos. Sin embargo, ambos chicos solo cruzaron los brazos y alzaron una ceja, estaban tan acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas que hicieron caso omiso de la fantasma.

Fantasma: ¡Por qué no se asustan! ¡Deberían asustarse y salir corriendo! –Ambos fruncieron un poco el ceño al mismo tiempo, que bueno que ya estaba muerta, pero solo uno de ellos si se lo tomo a pecho, Tsugumi volteó lentamente a ver a la fantasma con una gran vena en la frente, lo que le faltaba…- ¡Claro! Mírame con desprecio, yo tengo más problemas que tu ¡estoy muerta! Tú al menos estas con tu novio feliz ¡te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a la gente como ustedes! ¡Por su culpa estoy así! –al enfadarse la mujer fantasma fue tomando una forma diferente con largos brazos y sus uñas crecieron, era verdad lo que habían averiguado, era un fantasma en pena corrupto por algo que sucedió antes de su muerte- ¡Odio a las parejas!

Tsugumi: E-él…e-él –empezó a decir la chica lentamente mientras apretaba su puño donde ahora tomaba su látigo, estaba muy enfadada, un aura oscura la empezó a rodear a medida que el fantasma seguía quejándose, de todas las noches que podría habérsele aparecido un fantasma molesto, tuvo que haber sido esa-…e-el…no…e-él no…

Fantasma: ¡ES TU NOVIO! –eso fue un grave, muy grave error…-

Tsugumi: EEEEL NOOO EEEES MIII NOOOOOOOOOOVIIOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó la chica llena de ira para así rápidamente hacer posesión de objetos y agitando su látigo no dejó que el espíritu volviera a hablar, estuvo lanzándole ataques sin descanso haciendo que de vez en cuando el suelo temblara- ¡DEJENME TRANQUILA! ¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada! ¡No estoy de humor para soportar tus quejas menopáusicas! ¡Soy la única persona en esta cochina isla que no tiene pareja! ¡NO ME CULPES DE TUS PROBLEMAS!

Después de tantos ataques, ya la fantasma estaba aturdido, había recibido tanto golpes seguidos sin manera de escaparse de ellos, ¿Quién era esa chica rubia tan extraña? No sabía que los humanos podían hacer eso; poco a poco fue llegando el resto del grupo para conseguirse a una histérica Tsugumi lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra y a Hao solo viéndola un poco sorprendido, a todos les salió una gran gota en la nuca, esto de verdad que era un espectáculo.

Fantasma: P-p-pero--yo –la fantasma apenas podía hablar ya que la rubia no dejaba de atacarla-

Yoh: ¿Q-que sucede? –Llegando rápidamente con Hana en brazos, todos estaban sin habla y solo señalaron a la histérica rubia-

Fantasma: P-pero yo-- yo los ví-- -la rubia logró ver a Yoh al llegar y todo su rostro se enrojeció ¡no puede ser!, Por su parte Hao, al notar al recién llegado solo pudo cubrir parte de su rostro con una mano y con muchas gotitas en la nuca sonrió torcido- --pero yo los-vi bes--

Tsugumi: **NOOOOOOOO** –la rubia no dejó que terminara, rabiosa agitó su látigo y liberando una gran cantidad de poder espiritual mandó al espíritu al más allá de un solo golpe, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ser testigos de tal acción y hubo un silencio sepulcral, más de uno temía por su propio pellejo después de ver tal cosa-

Tamao: I-impresionante…

Manta: N-nunca ví a nadie mandar al descanso eterno a un fantasma e-en contra de su voluntad –todos voltearon a ver a las hermanas de la rubia quienes solo reían nerviosas y les salían muchas gotas en su nuca-

Tsukasa: T-Tsugumi… -logró articular para deshacer su posesión y caminar lentamente donde ella, la joven respiraba agitada después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho mientras que los demás solo la miraban en shock-

Tsubasa: V-ven aquí Gumi jeje…-acercándose lentamente a la rubia mientras la tomaba por los hombros para llevarla al hotel con una sonreía nerviosa en el rostro- v-vamos a ir al hotel y vas a darte un delicioso y relajante baño jajaja…y después i-iremos a cenar algo delicioso en el restaurante que prefieras si… ¿Qué te parece?…o mejor, podemos pedir servicio al cuarto y vemos una película, una buena película jojojo…con algunos dulces que ganamos ayer… ¿**N-nâ** Gumi? –La chica solo se dejo llevar por la castaña mientras aun respiraba cansada-…buena chica, así, respira profundo…

Ren: Y yo que pensaba que ella al menos era más paciente, una es más explosiva que la otra sin duda –al instante tuvo que esquivar una cantidad de largas agujas que se dirigían a él a gran velocidad, el joven aun sorprendido alzó la mirada para ver como su ahora novia lo miraba de reojo enfadada mientras que la rodeaba un aura oscura, al chico le salió una gran gota en la nuca al ver como se volteaba de repente y seguía con su actitud de antes-

Tsubasa: Podríamos ir mañana al spa tal vez jojojo no me caería mal un masaje –llevándose a Tsugumi con ella mientras que frente al grupo solo pasaba una brisa fría; el mayor de los Asakura fue el único que pudo reir ante tal escena, pero que chica tan interesante; tal vez tendría algo con que entretenerse después de tanto tiempo-

Horohoro: **O-Oni**…**ka**… –apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Tsukasa y mirando tanto a la chica que tenia al frente como a su hermana con muchas gotas en la nuca; ellas solo le sonrieron nerviosas, no tenían con que defenderse en realidad-

Después de lo sucedido, no volvieron a pasar cosas extrañas en el hotel, poco después de la cena se enteraron que la fantasma había sido una mujer quien se había suicidado un mes atrás por haber encontrado a su esposo durmiendo con una chica mucho más joven en la habitación; cumplida la labor fueron todos a descansar, muchos evitaron hablar con Tsugumi por el resto de la noche, no querían volver a enfadarla pero en realidad ella estaba más ocupada en sus propios asuntos que dándose cuenta de los demás.

Al día siguiente sus hermanas salieron en citas con sus parejas mientras que Tsubasa y ella se quedaron en el spa del hotel disfrutando de todos los servicios que ofrecían, extrañaban algunos mimos que no habían podido darse debido a todo el estrés al que estaban sometidas, dando un gran demostración al momento de recibir los masajes en que sencillamente se quedaron dormidas en sus camas, estuvieron todo el día quejándose de los hombres, cada una por sus razones, se tomaron su tiempo para ir a almorzar aprovechando que el grupo estaba disfrutando la piscina y fueron juntas a uno de los restaurantes.

Tsubasa: Aff…nos hacía falta algo así ¿**Nâ** Gumi? –sentándose cómodamente en una de las mesas mientras miraba sonriente sus uñas arregladas- de vez en cuando hay que descansar y arreglarse, esto de entrenar y entrenar algunas veces nos hace ver tan masculinas

Tsugumi: Tú eres la que entrena como obsesiva compulsiva –mirándola de reojo por sobre el menú-

Tsubasa: ¡Porque quiero ser fuerte! Pero no me molesta que me den mimos de vez en cuando, y arreglarme el cabello y las uñas, hay que verse bien, tú misma lo dices

Tsugumi: Si, supongo –sonriendo un poco-

Tsubasa: Si te ves bien también te sentirás bien –sonriéndole divertida mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa- ¿te sientes más relajada?

Tsugumi: Como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima –sonriéndole dulce mientras notaba como la sonrisa de su prima se ampliaba, poco rato después llegó su comida y ambas empezaron a comer tranquilas hasta que Tsugumi levantó su té frio- ¡por los spa!

Tsubasa: ¡**Hya**!¡Por los spa! –brindaron con sus bebidas bajo la mirada de algunas personas para después seguir comiendo, sin duda la rubia se sentía mejor pero aun tenía pendiente una cosa, debía sacarse una ultima espina del pecho, miró su bebida con interés y sonrió para sí mientras disimuladamente rozaba el vaso de su hermana con el de ella-

"_Por tener la fuerza necesaria para mi nuevo comienzo"_

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda por favor pregunten.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje yo sé que no soy la perfecta escritora, esto lo hago solo para divertirme pero si enserio quieres dejarme un mensaje de ese tipo, por favor que sea constructivo y no solo para quejarte de mi fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere.

Importante: Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capítulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero lo iré corrigiendo poco a poco, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto.

Agradecimientos a:

**Mi querida BETA y a todas las que participaron en las preguntas**

Próximo capítulo---- **OVA.** Tôrô Nagashi

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos

**Atte:.-Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki-.**


	18. OVA Tôrô Nagashi

Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE GLOSARIO:**__ No se olviden que para las palabras en negrilla __**diríjanse al glosario en la página de Eternal Dragons**__, para averiguar su significado, __**pueden conseguir el link en mi profile**__._

_Este es un capítulo especial,__ por eso es algo pequeño pero esperamos que lo disfruten. El siguiente me tomara un poquito más de tiempo por lo complejo que es así que no se preocupen tendrán bastante material en la página con que entretenerse a falta del capítulo._

_****__**NO SE OLVIDEN ENVIAR SUS PREGUNTAS **_

OVA. "Tôrô Nagashi"

Era verdad que las playas de **Okinawa** eran particularmente hermosas, no importaba a donde dirigieras la vista solo podías ver mar cristalino y arena blanca, ya bajaba un poco la temperatura del día haciendo que la espera no fuera tan incómoda, el viento ayudaba a refrescar el ambiente, a relajarlo más; La rubia estaba sentada tranquilamente en la arena, había acomodado sus sandalias a su lado, se cubría su traje de baño marrón con un sweater a los hombros color gris y unos shorts azules de jean. Debido al viento la chica traía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo alta dejando caer a los lados de la cara sus dos largos mechones.

Un poco después se escucharon suaves pisadas en la arena, podría ser un turista así que al comienzo las ignoró pero al momento noto como se acercaban por detrás de ella, su calmada espera había terminado; giró su cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas y vio como un joven castaño con el cabello un poco largo amarrado en una coleta, unas ligeras bermudas, una camisa blanca y un extraño collar con 3 garras negras se acercaba a ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ella sonrió y se levantó de la arena para recibirlo.

Tsugumi: Viniste –le comentó con una dulce sonrisa a Yoh-

Yoh: Lamento la tardanza –dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza- ¿Querías hablar conmigo Tsugumi? –le preguntó el chico mientras metía una de sus manos en un bolsillo y le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa-

Tsugumi: Si –asintió la chica para después llevar sus manos detrás de su espalda- Crees… ¿Qué podrías escucharme?

Yoh: Claro que si –sonrió ampliamente el chico para después reír un poco, que joven tan despreocupado-

Tsugumi: Gracias.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena mientras ella se preparaba para hablar, después de un largo silencio se apoyó con sus manos detrás de ella y miró de reojo al chico, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, él la observó un momento confuso y ella empezó a hablar tranquilamente

Tsugumi: ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?... a decir verdad nunca he estado rodeada de demasiada gente, es decir, nunca de gente que de verdad quisiera llegar a conocerme –sonriéndole un poco al notar como el chico volteaba a verla con un poco de interés- Bueno, tampoco llegó a preocuparme demasiado eso, porque en el fondo sabía que no era lo que los demás creían –comentó mirando al frente algo melancólica- sabía que no era así de especial, no sentía que tenía nada valioso que ofrecer, nada más allá de lo físico, siempre me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos.

La chica bajó un poco la cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa algo triste, la brisa hizo volar su cabello mientras que el chico aún la miraba curioso, tratando de descifrar lo que trataba de decirle la joven.

Tsugumi: Era débil…siempre una carga para mi familia, que con tanto esfuerzo me trataban como si fuese uno de ellos… tan ingrata; aunque me dieron una buena casa, comida y mucho amor, no podía evitar sentirme sola, me odiaba por eso –dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras seguía hablando suavemente- ¿De qué me servía tener ese corazón que solo me hacía sentir cosas tristes hacia mi misma? No más. Lo cerré, debía preocuparme solo por cuidarlas…mi familia…

_Siempre ellas_

Dijo la chica al recordar a sus 3 primas quienes le sonreían y la llamaban emocionadas, '¡Gumi!´ '¡Tsugumi **onê-san**!´ '¡Tsugumi!', aún en sus pensamientos podía escucharlas claramente, esas tres voces llamándola en el pequeño coro que ella amaba escuchar, no más sonrió y miró de reojo a Yoh amistosa.

Tsugumi: Incluso si a veces me sentía vacía, y seguía sintiendo que no tenía demasiado que ofrecer, era capaz de seguir adelante, solo por ellas, para cuidarlas de cualquier mal que pudiera hacerlas sentir tristes, lo tome como mi única responsabilidad, debía protegerlas, eso hasta…

_Hasta que te conocí_

**--Flash Back**

**Tres jovencitas de unos 14 años caminaban por unos largos pasillos buscando las escaleras de salida, dos de ellas eran exactamente iguales mientras la tercera tenía el cabello rubio, eran las hermanas Ryugasaki o para en ese entonces y en ese lugar las conocían como el Kitsune Gumi; aunque no traían sus uniformes de pelea, no estaban en ese enorme estadio apache para pelear si no para observar a sus contrincantes. **

**Tsubasa: Conque nos mandó a investigar al equipo Funbari Onsen esta vez, ¿Por qué no los investiga ella de vez en cuando, no se supone que es nuestra maestra? –Dijo la jovencita con las manos en la cintura mientras miraba de reojo a sus hermanas, traía su largo cabello castaño sujeto en dos moños a la altura de los hombros, un vestido corto de tiras verde, un pañuelo blanco amarrado en el cuello, unas medias cortas del mismo color y unos botines holgados color negro; las tres subieron por unas amplias escaleras hasta llegar a las gradas de aquel estadio hecho especialmente para el torneo de shamanes mientras podían notar como anunciaban la siguiente pelea- al menos llegamos justo a tiempo **

**Tsugumi: Tal vez Hirai-sama nos mandó para darnos cuenta por nosotras mismas que tan poderoso son –dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba su coleta de lado, la chica vestía una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de una fresa en el pecho, unos pescadores de jean un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos deportivos- últimamente se han escuchado muchos rumores sobre los integrantes de ese equipo, tal vez sea de gran ayuda saber más de ellos –en eso ambas escucharon un sonido electrónico que provenía detrás de ellas donde Tsukasa tecleaba algunos códigos en su oráculo virtual-**

**Tsukasa: Funbari Onsen Gumi…sus miembros son Asakura Yoh, Umemiya Ryunosuke y Johann George Faust VIII –dijo subiendo la mirada mientras se volvía a colocar su oráculo al cuello como si se tratara de un collar- al parecer están conectados con Asakura Hao y el equipo The Ren; no me parece extraño porque nos mando a observar la pelea sí estas personas tienen tal entorno –la joven tenía el mismo peinado de su hermana gemela, su oráculo virtual colgaba de su cuello, su delicado vestido corto con encajes era blanco y sin mangas, con un cinturón grueso ajustado a la cintura color negro al igual que sus zapatillas y gruesa franja al final de su falda, sin faltar sus brazaletes romanos en ambos brazos-**

**Tsubasa: ¡Hm! Lo que sea –dijo abanicándose con su abanico mientras acomodaba su cinturón negro a la cintura donde cargaba amarrado su oráculo virtual- además que nombre tan extraño, ¿Aguas termales de Funbari?, al menos se hubieran inventado algo mejor –encogiéndose en hombros haciendo con cada movimiento sonar sus argollas y pulseras- seguro son un trío de tipos raros como todos en este torneo **

**Tsugumi: Quien sabe, no lo sabremos sí seguimos discutiendo, mejor observemos de cerca la pelea, sí no le enviamos un buen informe a Hirai-sama seguro nos hará comer tres hongos shîtake otra vez –dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en las gradas con sus dos primas a su lado, quienes tenían sus rostros azules por tan solo el simple recuerdo de comer esos altamente nutritivos pero no tan deliciosos hongos-**

_**A pesar de que te veías tan pequeño…dentro de ti había un poder que nunca me había imaginado, después de ver esa pelea, quede completamente impactada. Comencé a observarte…al principio por curiosidad o por precaución, pero a medida que iba investigando acerca de ti, más me asombraba con las respuestas.**_

**Tsugumi: Es increíble, ese chico es inhumano, ¿Qué rayos han hecho esas personas para lograr tener tanto poder espiritual? –Exclamó preocupada mientras acomodaba 2 de sus broches de cabello a los lados de su rostro- ¿lograste encontrar otra cosa Tsuki?**

**Tsukasa: Al parecer Asakura Yoh usa un espíritu de un nivel superior ya que tiene 600 o 500 años, le permite hacer una posesión diferente a las normales –leyendo un pequeño cuaderno de notas- además de que sus medios de posesión son precisos con su espíritu acompañante –comentó mientras veía como su prima se ajustaba su oráculo virtual en su mano izquierda y se colocaba pulseras en la mano contraria-**

**Tsubasa: ¿Y si nos toca pelear contra ellos? –Dijo mientras estaba recostada sobre un futon en aquella habitación- **

**Tsugumi: Lo dudo, son muy poderosos, es poco probable que vuelvan a tocar en una batalla, seguramente volverán a pelear más adelante –volteando su mirada mientras se colocaba sus pequeños aretes de estrellas-**

**Tsubasa: No lo digo solo por Funbari Onsen, lo digo por ese sujeto, el supuesto Asakura Hao –llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cruzando las piernas- escuche en la cafetería que sus subordinados han matado sin piedad a sus oponentes, sería un total desperdicio morir por culpa de ese sujeto si en realidad estamos aquí solo para entrenar**

**Tsugumi: Pero uno de esos equipos peleó contra The Ren, fíjate que ellos ganaron la pelea –en eso escucho un suspiro proveniente de su prima a lo que ella bajo un poco la cabeza con una gota en la nuca- por favor, no otra vez…**

**Tsubasa: El equipo The Ren es tan poderoso y su líder es tan apuesto y fuerte, sí tan solo pudiera conocer un chico así –comentó mientras reía para sí rodeada de brillos y corazones- **

**Tsugumi: En mi opinión es algo ególatra ese chico –cruzando los brazos-**

**Tsukasa: Tiene razón, nombró al equipo con su nombre, ni siquiera el mismo Asakura Hao hizo eso **

**Tsubasa: ¡Silencio! –las miró con el ceño fruncido para después voltearse como si nada- Un líder tiene todo el derecho de llamar a su equipo como le plazca, quisiera saber su estilo de pelea y quien hizo sus armas, son tan hermosas, quisiera verlas de cerca, algún día, algún día lo veré de cerca de nuevo jajajaja –riendo para sí abrazando una pequeña almohada mientras sus hermanas solo la miraban con gotas en la nuca-**

**Tsukasa: Ehem… deberíamos preocuparnos más de buscar más información sobre otros equipos ¿No creen?**

**Tsugumi: Tsuki tiene razón, vamos –caminando a la puerta- arriba Baba, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –arrastrando a su prima mientras esta se quejaba- **

_**Eras fuerte, e ibas por el premio mayor, habían muchos otros fuertes contrincantes pero había algo en ti que me llamaba la atención…te caías…y volvías a levantarte…y cuando todo parecía perdido sacabas de donde no tenias fuerza… y ganabas.**_

_**¡Funbari Onsen es el ganador!**_

**Se pudo escuchar por todo el estadio, algunas personas se levantaron emocionadas mientras otras veían con terror el cuadrilátero, Tsugumi estaba sentada en una de las primeras filas, era una de las pocas personas emocionadas en el estadio mientras apretaba sus puños; ya lo había tomado como costumbre, ver las peleas del equipo Funbari Onsen. **

**Tsugumi: ¡Ganó de nuevo! –exclamó mientras aplaudía, se acercó a las barandas de rojizas del estadio para poder ver mejor el campo de batalla y pudo observar como el chico sonreía a pesar de algunos moretones y todo el cansancio que tenia, la jovencita solo sonreía sonrojada y le aplaudía, fantaseando con que algunas vez el chico escuchara sus ánimos- **

_**Y al final de cada pelea me dejabas ver esa enorme sonrisa tuya.**_

**--Fin del Flash Back**

Tsugumi: Me tomo algo de tiempo descubrir lo que te hacia tan interesante Asakura Yoh, pero lo conseguí –dijo mientras se levantaba de la arena y se limpiaba un poco sus shorts, Yoh aun guardaba silencio ¿Qué mas podría hacer? El estaba ahí para escucharla; al momento la chica volteo alzando un dedo sonriente- amor ¿o me equivoco? –el chico le brindo una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la chica colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y volteó de frente al mar- No importa cuánto costara, o cuantos obstáculos tuvieras que superar, tú amabas lo que hacías, sabías que todo iba a estar bien, sabías que ibas a mantenerlo todo bien, para conservar esas personas y todos esos momentos que amabas tanto –su cabello flotaba al son del viento mientras sonreía y le hablaba con dulzura- Me di cuenta tan solo con mirarte por un tiempo…y…

Hubo un pequeño silencio, la rubia lo miró de reojo algo melancólica pero al momento alzó la cabeza viendo al mar y respiro profundamente.

…_Y te quise._

Tsugumi: Te quise porque me hiciste admirarte –decía con los ojos entrecerrados para no llorar, a pesar de todo lo que decía, ella quería tener al menos una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- porque me enseñaste a través de tu pasión que mi verdadera virtud era la misma que la tuya, compartía mi verdadero talento contigo…Amamos y luchamos para proteger –ambos cerraron los ojos tranquilos, recordado cada palabra dicha o escuchada, y era verdad, ellos amaban a sus seres queridos y su único propósito era protegerlos aún cuando tuvieran que pelear para lograrlo-

**--Flash Back**

_**Cuando me enteré que tenía la oportunidad de conocerte, al primer momento en el que pude hacerlo, no dudé pero…nunca me había imaginado que no iba a encontrarte solo**_

**Tsukawa: Ella es Anna-san, la esposa de Yoh-san, Tsugumi onê-san –dijo la joven mientras le presentaba a la rubia dueña de aquella casa, ambas se observaron detenidamente hasta que Anna cruzó los brazos y se encogió en hombros mientras Tsugumi solo la observaba un poco seria mientras la joven caminaba para sentarse al lado de su esposo- **

**Y sin embargo me quedé, y me tragué el dolor que a veces me causaba, y me rehusaba a entender tus sentimientos… **

**--Fin del Flash Back **

Tsugumi: Fui egoísta y lo siento –volteando para mirarlo mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa- Hoy te llame aquí para darte las gracias y para decirte…-era ahora o nunca, al notar como el joven la miraba atento pero con las mejillas algo sonrojadas pudo aprovechar, respiró profundamente y le sonrió ampliamente con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-

…_Te quiero…_

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada, lo había hecho, al fin lo había dicho, al chico que ella tanto admiraba y quería, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, las puntas de sus orejas tenían una tonalidad rosa, temblaba un poco tal vez por la emoción o la adrenalina de haber dicho tantas cosas hasta que alzó la cabeza feliz mientras apretaba un puño y se escapaban pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

Tsugumi: ¡Jajaja lo dije jajajaja! ¡Lo logré! Al fin pude hacerlo –el chico se levanto de la arena algo sonrojado y tomo el puño que apretaba la rubia, debía decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no podía quedarse callado-

Yoh: T-Tsugu-mi yo-- -trato de decir el joven mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano hasta que la rubia lo interrumpió-

Tsugumi: No digas nada –dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente-…yo entiendo, es imposible… Pero necesitaba hacerlo, ¿sabes?, necesitaba sacarlo todo del sistema –dijo soltándose delicadamente de Yoh para voltear su vista al mar extendiendo uno de sus brazos mientras sonreía hasta que no pudo más, no pudo controlar más las lagrimas pero a pesar de todo siguió hablando, con una voz algo ronca-…cuando dejemos este lugar…e-esas palabras se quedarán aquí con estos sentimientos, en el mar, a-así…así qu—

No pudo continuar, abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como dos brazos la rodeaban delicadamente, el joven la atrajo hacia él, ella aun sorprendida solo pudo seguirle la corriente y lo abrazó, era cálido, como ella había imaginado que sería un abrazo de él, el joven guardó silencio, estaba muy sonrojado y no sabía que decir.

Yoh: M-muchas gracias –dijo el joven posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras esta permanecía callada escondiendo su rostro- aprecio tus sentimientos, los aprecio mucho en verdad, se que eres muy fuerte…y sé que no soy la persona adecuada para ayudarte…pero sé que vas a conseguirlo…-la tomo por los hombros delicadamente para separarse y le alzó la cabeza para que pudiera mirarlo, el chico solo le sonrió ampliamente- gracias…en serio muchas gracias…Tsugumi –la joven aun con lagrimas en los ojos le sonrió, respiró profundamente y con las energías que le quedaban pudo responderle-

Tsugumi: ¡Sí!

Ya no había más que decir, ambos se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa; Yoh la observó dulcemente mientras se despedía agitando una mano, Tsugumi le sonreía a pesar de tener algunas lagrimas en los ojos, ya era libre, el joven se dirigió al camino rumbo a las canchas para regresar al hotel mientras que la chica se quedó en la playa, abrazándose a si misma mientras que la brisa dejaba volar su cabello, sonrió para sí y suspiro.

_Ya todo acabó_

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca de las canchas deportivas del hotel donde paseaban algunos huéspedes y disfrutaban un poco del aire libre, estaba Hao reposando en una pequeña ladera, apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras observaba el atardecer, notaba como el tono rojizo del cielo cambiaba lentamente a un rosa pálido, a lo lejos podía notar como poco a poco se juntaban las nubes de un color lila, se podría decir que el ambiente estaba tranquilo pero él sabía que era lo contrario, podía sentirlo, a pesar de esa fachada tranquila el sabia que el ambiente estaba pesado, algo estaba pasando, se podía decir que era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Impaciente se levantó de su lugar buscando algo que hacer, algo con que entretenerse; subió la ladera hasta llegar al camino central de las canchas, aquel que todos los huéspedes usaban para atravesar el sector, la caminería donde se habían encontrado ayer al fantasma en pena, se apoyó en un pequeño árbol metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió observando el cielo. Al momento escuchó unas pisadas acercarse, después de tanto tiempo no tenía duda a quien pertenecían pero lo que le extrañó fue que al voltearse y mirar a su hermano menor, notó como caminaba solo, algo extraño estaba pasando con solo ver eso…aunque.

Hao: ¡Ah! Yoh… -dijo despreocupado al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca- ¿Has visto a Tsugumi? –si sus sospechas eran cierta, de seguro que la respuesta de su hermano lo confirmaría-

Yoh: ¿Hm?…está en la playa –dijo el chico despreocupado, guardo un momento silencio y después agregó cortésmente tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado- aunque creo que quiere estar sola Hao

Hao: Aaah…ya veo –comentó el joven entrecerrando sus ojos, lo sabía desde un principio, ya habían movido las piezas de ajedrez en este juego- ¿Nos vemos esta noche para cenar? –Dijo evadiendo el tema viendo como su hermano se alejaba-

Yoh: ¡Seguro! –exclamo el joven Asakura mientras empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de su trote, si no se encontraba con Anna pronto seguro le esperaba un buen regaño, por su parte Hao lo observaba de lejos mientras volvía a meter sus manos en los bolsillos, guardó silencio todo ese rato mientras dirigía su mirada en dirección a la playa y de nuevo a la dirección donde se había ido su hermano-

Hao:…Solo iré por curiosidad

El chico empezó a caminar en dirección a la playa muy relajado disfrutando el camino, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a la rubia, por un momento pensó en regresar pero por otro lado podría… intentar; se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra y con su vista dirigida al mar, Tsugumi inmediatamente al sentir su presencia movió su rostro al lado contrario ocultando sus lágrimas del joven quien sencillamente cerró los ojos y extendió sus piernas sobre la arena relajado.

Tsugumi: No estoy llorando –dijo la chica después del incómodo silencio, tratando de mantener su voz normal-

Hao: Lo sé…-respondió sin importancia-

Tsugumi: Tenía que hacerlo…-dijo de nuevo-

Hao: Lo sé…

Tsugumi: No podía más…

Hao: Lo sé…

Tsugumi: No voy a llorar…

Hao: Lo sé…

Tsugumi: Porque **NO** soy débil…-dijo enfatizando sus palabras decidida-

Hao: … Lo sé –repitió por última vez el joven, mientras aun apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la de ella-

_Yo no soy débil_

Mucho después, cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y adornado hermosamente por miles de estrellas la chica había caminado a la playa, con ella traía una pequeña lámpara de papel con una vela encendida dentro de ella, poco a poco caminó por la costa hasta adentrarse un poco al mar dejando que las olas mojaran sus piernas. Respiró profundo mientras que con cuidado dejaba la lámpara sobre el agua, sonriendo para sí al verla flotar. La empujó para que la corriente la llevara mientras ella la veía alejarse y se abrazaba a si misma por la brisa fría que pasaba, su cabello se mecía al son del viento…ya todo estaba más tranquilo.

_Por mi nuevo comienzo_

Comúnmente las personas escribían en esas lámparas buenos deseos para los difuntos, pero para ella no era así este año, ella se despedía de su antiguo yo, como decía su lámpara…era un nuevo comienzo para ella a partir de ahora, ese pensamiento la animaba; se quedó allí y espero hasta que su lámpara desapareciera entre las olas del mar. Estiró los brazos poco después, habían sido unos días muy duros pero fueron para bien; al regresar a la arena pudo notar como a lo lejos había una pequeña fogata, sabía quienes la habían hecho, sonrió para sí para empezar a caminar en dirección al grupo de jóvenes quienes se divertían encendiendo pequeñas luces de bengala y conversaban alegremente entre ellos.

Tsugumi: Supongo ya es momento de decirles –dijo al acercarse más y fue cuando sus hermanas la vieron llegar, todos voltearon a verla mientras la más joven corría hacia ella-

Tsukawa: ¡Tsugumi **onê-san**! ¡Tsugumi **onê-san**! –decía la joven hasta llegar donde estaba la rubia y abrazarle un brazo preocupada, las gemelas un momento antes habían intercambiado serias miradas pero decidieron ir donde la rubia esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas- estábamos preocupadas **onê-san** ¿No te encontrábamos por ninguna parte? ¿Estás bien?

Tsugumi: Tranquila Wawa, estoy bien –dándole una dulce sonrisa a la chica para tranquilizarla mientras jugaba con su cabello, a lo que noto la mirada de las gemelas sobre ella, una un poco preocupada y la otra se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, ya sabía que algo así vendría-

Tsubasa: Déjate de juegos Gumi, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Desapareciéndote sin darme explicación –inflando sus mejillas, mientras su gemela solo se masajeaba la sien y apoyando una mano en su hombro intentaba calmarla-

Tsukasa: Relájate, no hagas una escena por favor –comentaba la chica con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: No hago escenas, lo que digo es verdad, ¡tú! –Volteando a ver a la rubia- estás muy extraña desde ayer, algo malo te pasa y no _**me**_ quieres decir, duro todo el día preocupada por ti y de la nada desapareces sin siquiera molestarte en decirme a dónde vas o cuando volverás, lo mismo hiciste ayer, escapándote de mi

Tsukawa: ¿Me? –Comentó de repente pestañeando varias veces a lo que Tsukasa la atrajo hacia ella para taparle la boca con una mano-

Tsukasa: _Shh_…no es buen momento –observando a su gemela y a la rubia con grandes gotas en la nuca mientras alejaba a su hermana menor de ellas-

Tsugumi: Justamente a eso vengo Baba –sonriéndole a su hermana, conocía bien a Tsubasa como para saber que todo lo que decía era solo producto de su dramatismo desbordado, le pasó un brazo por el cuello mientras ella seguía con las mejillas infladas por su enfado, Tsugumi solo reía divertida mientras le repetía una y otra vez que se lo explicaría-

Tsubasa: ¡Claro! Después que te reclamo ahora si me dices que me explicarás ¿no? ¡Hm! –alzando su rostro mientras pegaba sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y apretaba los puños-

Tsugumi: ¡Baba! En serio lo siento, perdóname, dame tiempo para explicarte ¿sí? ¿Sí? –Jugando con ella hasta que usó algo infalible en contra de su prima- prometo que me montaré contigo en el próximo juego extremo que quieras –la castaña la miró de reojo aún no convencida del asunto a lo que Tsugumi alzó su dedo índice sonriente- y comeremos una copa de helado especial…con cuantas fresas y crema batida prefieras –la rubia escuchó un pequeño murmullo de su prima a lo que sonrió divertida- lo prometo tonta

Tsubasa: ¡Bien! –golpeando su espalda para después caminar delante de ella sonriente, esa chica no era tan difícil de convencer-

Tsukawa: **Onê-sama** crees que en verdad **onê-chan** este bien –dijo la joven volteando preocupada a ver a su hermana mayor mientras esta solo sonreía-

Tsukasa: Ya lo sabremos después que nos cuente, pero seguro que lo está –cubriéndose parte de su boca mientras sonreía-

Pilika: ¡Ven Tsukawa! Encenderemos algunas luces de bengala –llamando a la chica con una mano alzada mientras Horohoro tenía varias en su mano dispuesto a encenderlas-

Tsukawa: A-ah, ¡ya voy! –la chica volteó de nuevo a ver a su hermana quien le sonrió y le asintió, la jovencita se soltó de ella y fue corriendo a donde estaban Pilika y Tamao quienes la recibieron sonriente-

_Se lo dije después de tanto tiempo__, al fin pude hablar con Yoh_

Dijo la joven sonriendo mientras mecía los pies de atrás hacia delante sentada entre las gemelas sobre un tronco, disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales que encendían los chicos, las tres estaban algo alejadas del grupo quienes gritaban emocionados de vez en cuando por las variadas pirotecnias que encendían, pero al escuchar esas palabras de la rubia, las gemelas giraron rápidamente sus rostros sorprendidas.

Tsukasa: ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste Tsugumi? –Preguntándole algo preocupada y manteniendo la voz baja-

Tsugumi: Esta tarde –sonriéndole-

Tsubasa: P-p-pero Gumi ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Estás bien?

Tsugumi: No sucedió nada, solo se lo dije, le aclaré mis sentimientos y ahora estoy libre de ese peso –comentó sin dejar de sonreír pero las gemelas la miraban preocupadas-…lo siento chicas…fui egoísta…

Tsukasa: ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntándole dulcemente-

Tsugumi: Fui egoísta con ustedes por no decirles lo que me sucedía, pero no quería hacerlas sentir mal…ustedes han estado tan felices últimamente con Horohoro y Ren… yo no quería arruinarles toda esa felicidad preocupándolas con mis problem—

Tsubasa: Gumi **Aho** –interrumpiéndola dándole un pequeño golpe con su codo mientras reía- **Aho**, **Aho**, **Aho**

Tsukasa: Es verdad –riendo divertida- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Tsugumi?

Tsubasa: No importa como estemos, eso no nos impide ayudarte tonta –abrazándole de lado-

Tsukasa: Siempre estaremos preocupadas por lo que te pase, no importa las circunstancias –abrazándole un brazo-

Tsubasa: Con o sin chicos igual nos preocupamos por ti –guiñándole un ojo mientras ella y su gemela reían divertidas-

Tsugumi:…Lo siento…lo siento mucho –dijo al fin la chica mientras pasaba un brazo sobre ambas chicas para abrazarlas, sin duda era lo que faltaba para terminar bien ese día-

_Prometo que no volverá a pasar, prometo que seré mejor_

Las tres chicas rieron divertidas por un largo rato mientras se tomaban las manos y disfrutaban todos los fuegos artificiales, ya la palabra Okinawa no tendría el mismo significado de antes, ya no sería solo una palabra que les recordara a un lugar turístico, a un lugar lleno de hermosas playas sino más bien a esa isla que las ayudó a crecer, a descubrir más y a disfrutar, disfrutar de verdaderos momentos felices.

_**Sayonara…Tsugumi**___

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda por favor pregunten, con esto llegamos al comienzo de muchos eventos en la historia así que se nos ocurrió preguntarles sí querrían una sección en la página para preguntarnos sobre los personajes o algunas cosas que no hayan entendido como tal, espero que estos dos capítulos hayan disipado las dudas que tenían sobre Tsugumi, por eso les había comentado que tuvieran paciencia, todas y cada una de ellas tiene su momento en esta historia, así que pregunten todo lo que quieran en reviews o tal vez en la sección que abriremos próximamente, no queremos dejarlas con muchas dudas ya que lo que viene es bueno.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje yo sé que no soy la perfecta escritora, esto lo hago solo para divertirme pero si enserio quieres dejarme un mensaje de ese tipo, por favor que sea constructivo y no solo para quejarte de mi fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad y el que los copie se me muere.

Importante: Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capítulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero lo iré corrigiendo poco a poco, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto.

Agradecimientos a:

**A mi BETA, porque este capítulo fue idea de ella, espero que les haya gustado este trabajo en equipo y gracias por todos sus comentarios y visitar la página****. **

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Aka_Tsuki**

**Andrea and Naturberd**

**Umiko_Akemi**

**Superfangirl**

**Jaku**

**Por leer mi fanfiction y siempre dejarme comentarios al yo publicar la historia, les agradezco de verdad por siempre hacerlo, por eso se nos ocurrió hacer la página, para que aunque me tarde un poco en escribir, ustedes pudieran divertirse un rato, espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios sobre la historia, son los que me animan a seguir publicándolos en este lugar y también mejorar poco a poco mi escritura para que así ustedes tengan algo muy interesante que leer siempre. Gracias.**

_**Recuerden:**____**Que por cuestiones de comodidad y también de tiempo, los capítulos los publicare primero en la página oficial ya que algunas veces no sabría si tener el tiempo para acomodar el archivo para publicarlo aquí en fanfiction, sí desean leerlo apenas este terminado en vez de esperar a que aparezca aquí, puede ir a Eternal Dragons y suscribirse fácilmente con solo dejar su email y nombre para que así apenas yo lo publique en la página, a ustedes les llegue el aviso a su email, así no tendrían que buscar el link del glosario si no que podrían leerlo directamente y mucho más fácil, de igual manera pueden dejar comentarios en la misma página del capítulo, sin tener una cuenta especial, ya que nosotras colocamos una nueva opción de caja de comentarios. Espero verlas por ahí pronto. **___

Próximo capítulo---- **Capítulo 18.** El sendero de las luciérnagas –segunda parte

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos

**Atte:.-Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki-.**


	19. El sendero de las luciérnagas parte 2

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**__ No se olviden que para las palabras en negrilla __**diríjanse al glosario en la página de Eternal Dragons**__ para averiguar su significado, __**pueden conseguir el link en mi profile**__._

_**NO SE OLVIDEN ENVIAR SUS PREGUNTAS **_

Capitulo 18. "El sendero de las luciérnagas –segunda parte"

_Lo que nos sucedió fue bastante extraño. A pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado, además de saber por nuestra cuenta que muchas cosas se pueden lograr siendo un poderoso shaman, nunca pensamos que lo que él nos había dicho en sueños se cumpliría tan pronto; después de pasar esa semana en __**Okinawa**__, nuestro balde frío de realidad cayó sobre nosotros justo antes de irnos, en la última noche del hotel. Sin embargo, lo curioso fue que no nos paso a todas, solo nos ocurrió a las tres mayores. Tal vez para descontrolarnos, tal vez para que cayéramos en la trampa, aún no estoy segura del por qué, pero de lo que si estoy segura es del mal presentimiento que tengo de todo esto, hay gato encerrado aquí._

_El sueño no fue largo, tampoco escalofriante y ahora pensándolo bien, en realidad no parecía un sueño, parecía que hubiéramos estado allí, flotando sobre el agua de la playa como si fuéramos un cuarteto de fantasmas en pena, ligeros y traslúcidos. No sentíamos frío ni tampoco nuestra piel, aunque sabíamos que eso no era la muerte ya que aún sentíamos nuestro corazón latir; quién nos llamó esa noche fue un muchacho conocido, o por lo menos para una de nosotras, su nombre era Ryûgasaki Subaru… aparentemente nuestro primo._

**-Flash Back**

**Subaru: Mil disculpas por interrumpir sus sueños a estas horas de la noche de una manera tan poco común –les habló tranquilamente el muchacho de ojos azules y cabello oscuro-…pero me temo que hablarles de esta manera es mi única opción, mis jóvenes primas –el chico notó como aunque las tres hermanas se veían sorprendidas solo una lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, debía bajar los tensión en el ambiente o no serviría de nada esta "pequeña reunión" así que se inclinó con respeto y dijo-…mi nombre es Ryûgasaki Subaru, espero disculpen mi mala educación. **

**Tsukasa: Podría por favor dejar el protocolo aparte y decirnos ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Le preguntó preocupada mientras Tsubasa y Tsugumi se cruzaban de brazos-**

**Subaru: Por supuesto, podemos ir al grano sí así lo prefieren –el chico aún mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de las pesadas miradas de ambas y relajado se dispuso a explicar- lo que hemos hecho o técnicamente, lo que yo les obligué a hacer es desdoblar su alma, no se preocupen, es un estado pasajero, en realidad no han fallecido, solo digamos que tome prestados sus espíritus mientras dormían, es más sencillo de esta manera.**

**Tsugumi: ¿Por qué nos llamaste solo a nosotras…? -en eso se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sorprendida y después se acercó al muchacho apuntándolo con un dedo despectivamente-… ¡nos hiciste esto para que Tsukawa se quedara sola y pudieran matarla mientras nosotras estamos así!**

**Subaru: ¡No! Se equivocan –exclamó el muchacho algo sorprendido por la conclusión pero después de un momento se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su postura anterior-…es decir, nada de eso, además si así fuera sería inútil ya que técnicamente están rodeadas por sus amigos, se podría decir que la pequeña Tsukawa está más segura que mi propia persona –encogiéndose en hombros-**

**Tsugumi: No te refieras así a nuestra hermana –comentó entre dientes-**

**Subaru: En ese caso, disculpen mi atrevimiento –dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza-**

**Tsubasa: ¿Y qué me dices de nosotras?, supongo que estar dividida en dos es bastante seguro ¿no es así? –dijo sarcásticamente, pasando una mano por entre su brazo traslúcido-**

**Subaru: Estamos en iguales condiciones –dijo haciendo lo mismo- digamos que estamos en una situación neutral, sin armas, sin cuerpo, sin nada que permita aventajarnos los unos de los otros así que, cuando prefieran empezar la pequeña charla podrían decirme, tenemos toda la noche –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía divertido al ver como las hermanas formaban un circulo y discutían entre ellas en susurros hasta que la rubia se abrió paso entre sus hermanas y se acercó al joven con un serio semblante-**

**Tsugumi:…Te escuchamos… solo si nos dices en este momento la manera para poder regresar a la normalidad –el joven asintió, sabía que le preguntarían eso así que se propuso a explicarles tranquilamente-**

**Subaru: Existes dos únicas maneras en las que podemos regresar a la normalidad; que nos hagan despertar o llegar hasta nuestro cuerpo por cuenta propia, seguramente se sentirán algo débiles al despertar pero es algo muy común, sería como despertar con tensión muy baja, les recomendaría comer un completo desayuno. **

**Tsukasa: No entiendo tu amabilidad –comentó juntando sus manos al frente y dándole una seria mirada se acercó un poco a él- ¿por qué tantas indicaciones?...es decir, ustedes quieren asesinarnos; todas las personas con quien hemos interactuado de esa familia nos han tratado como basura humana, ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte cuando hasta nosotras sabemos en realidad lo que quieren?**

**Subaru: Una pregunta muy inteligente Tsukasa-chan, no esperaba menos de ti, está clara tu posición entre tus hermanas, aunque en realidad, las tres han cumplido con mis expectativas, en verdad me impresionan –comentó cruzando los brazos- **

**Tsukasa: ¿Q-qué? D-de que… **

**Subaru: ¿De qué hablo? Muy sencillo señoritas, hemos estado observándolas desde hace ya mucho tiempo y a decir verdad debo agregar que a muchos nos han sorprendido, ustedes son de lo único que se habla en las reuniones familiares, aunque en realidad se debe a que llamaron la atención de la jefa Suzume –al momento se aclaró garganta- es decir a Suzume-sama**

**Tsubasa: ¡**_**Hum**_**! Me importa muy poco si sorprendo a ese costal de huesos viejos –dijo cruzándose de brazos ya de mal humor con solo escuchar el nombre de esa mujer-**

**Subaru: Pero sorprendentemente lo hiciste Tsubasa-chan –dijo mientras sonreía- cuando no esperábamos ni la mitad de lo que has logrado hasta ahora… y respondiendo a su pregunta –inclinándose un poco al frente de Tsukasa- yo solo soy un asistente imprudente no un asesino –dijo susurrándole a un oído a la joven mientras esta lo miraba sorprendida con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, ningún hombre había hecho eso excepto por Horokeu; sus hermanas observaron atónitas mientras apretaban sus puños hasta que Tsugumi le tocó un hombro y aunque su mano lo traspasara el chico igual se dio cuenta volteando a verla-**

**Tsugumi: Sí vas a decirnos algo, dilo ahora y déjate de juegos **

**Subaru: Por supuesto –dijo colocándose derecho de nuevo pero al hacerlo bajo la mirada y sonrió para sí- solo vine a decirles que las piezas negras en el ajedrez se están moviendo, sí quieren evitar el jaque mate, será mejor que regresen al campo de juego y alerten al caballo y la torre, porque si no, con un sencillo movimiento de peones podrán hacer caer a los reyes blancos**

**Tsubasa: ¿P-pero qué demonios? ¡Explícate bien qué demonios fue eso!**

**Subaru: Lo siento, pero se acaba el tiempo –dijo el joven mientras movía una de sus manos despidiéndose divertido-**

**Tsubasa: ¿¡C-como que se acabo el tie- –no pudieron terminar, las tres almas fueron haladas repentina y fuertemente hacia una dirección mientras que Subaru las observaba satisfecho, había cumplido su misión-**

**-Fin del Flash Back**

Tsugumi: Y eso fue lo que pasó hasta que nos despertaste Tsukawa…-dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre ambas manos y dando un pesado suspiro pasó la vista por todos los presentes, el viaje la había dejado cansada pero al parecer aún no podrían descansar como se debía-

Tsukawa: Pero no entiendo que tiene ver lo que dijo con lo que hay aquí –dijo la jovencita mientras observó de nuevo el papel maltratado que traía en su mano-

Lyserg: Es un comportamiento demasiado sospechoso para alguien así, debe haber algo más tras ese suceso –dijo el joven mientras tomaba un pedazo de sandía que servían Tamao y Pilika en la mesa de la sala donde todos estaban reunidos-

Ren: ¿Por qué no comentaron nada de esto durante el viaje de regreso? –preguntó el joven cruzando los brazos enfadado pero su mirada se dirigía en especial a la joven castaña frente a él quien evitó su mirada un poco nerviosa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té-

Tsugumi: Ninguna se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar de algo así, además no queríamos arruinarles el viaje –comentó notando cómo Ren observaba a su hermana, la que después dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio- pero ya que llegamos y nos encontramos con esto –volviendo a colocar el papel rasgado sobre la mesa con dos grandes puntos rojos- supongo que lo único que nos queda es saber que significa

Fausto: Seguramente sabían qué fecha iban a regresar porque esto no se encontraba ayer en la puerta

Manta: Es evidente, él mismo les dijo que las han estado observando desde hace mucho, saber la fecha de regreso tuvo que haber sido de lo más sencillo.

_¡Los reyes blancos!_

Fue lo que escucharon repentinamente en toda la habitación, Tsukasa sorprendida había golpeado ambas manos sobre la mesa donde estaban reunidos, había pasado todo ese tiempo sentada al lado de Horohoro en silencio mientras analizaba todo, a pesar de su jaqueca al fin había logrado descifrar lo que había dicho ese muchacho, o por lo menos así lo creía.

Tsukasa: ¡Ahora tiene sentido lo que él dijo! es una advertencia en código –dijo observándolos a todos mientras buscaba algo en la habitación hasta que notó el set de ajedrez que acostumbraban a usar para jugar después de comer y corrió a tomarlo-

Horohoro: ¿Advertencia en código?

Tsubasa: Fantástico, ya era buena hora para que enloqueciera…–dijo divertida a lo que su gemela solo la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido y volvió a sentarse en su lugar-

Tsugumi:…Baba… -suspiró la chica mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y la miraba de reojo-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué? Era la mejor manera de bajar la tensión aquí –dijo encogiéndose en hombros-

Anna: Al grano con todo esto –dijo al fin la rubia después de cruzarse de brazos enfadada-

Tsukasa: No me tomará mucho tiempo –dijo mientras ordenaba las piezas del juego sobre la mesa para que todos lo observaran, al terminar, la chica apartó cuatro peones blancos del juego- nosotras somos los peones… las piezas negras son los Ryûgasaki… hemos visto ya a 4 Ryûgasaki –dijo moviendo 4 peones negros- y seguramente hay muchas más –dijo moviendo mas piezas negras del lado de las blancas- debemos alertar al caballo y la torre quienes seguramente son Hirai**-sama** y Bakuro** Oji-san** –dijo mientras movía las 2 piezas- ya que él mismo nos dijo que nos han observado desde hace mucho tiempo… eso quiere decir que el rey y la reina so-

Tsukawa: ¡El abuelo Kamaji y la abuela Miyuki! –exclamó la jovencita repentinamente-

Ren: Cuando mandaron la primera carta, también estaba escrito en rojo… rojo sangre –tomando el papel- significa que planean matar a alguien más y no escribieron nada para confundirlas.

Tsugumi: Dos manchas rojas en un papel blanco…-dijo masajeándose la sien, sabía que debía decir después pero no tenía las energías para admitirlo hasta que escucho un pequeño sollozo-

Tsukawa: Planean matarlos… ¿verdad **onê-sama**? –Dijo la jovencita con sus grandes ojos un poco aguados, todos exclamaron sorprendidos y para el pesar de la chica su hermana mayor le asintió lentamente- ¡No podemos dejar que los maten también **onê-sama**! ¡Debemos hacer algo! –Dijo apretando ambos puños preocupada, todos intercambiaron miradas pero a nadie se le ocurría alguna palabra de consuelo hasta que Tsukasa respiró profundo y se acercó de nuevo al tablero-

Tsukasa: Lo sé Tsukawa… pero eso quiere decir que el campo de juego es **Ôsaka** –dijo observando atentamente el tablero de juego-… sí no regresamos ahora, los matarán –moviendo a la reina negra para tumbar a ambas piezas blancas-

Tsugumi:… Primero nos persiguen y ahora esto, ¿con que otra cosa planean molestarnos? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos cansada-

_¡GRR! ESTOY HARTA_

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven que exclamó esas palabras, Tsubasa se había levantado del suelo muy enfadada mientras apretaba ambos puños y sus dientes, todos ya la habían visto quejarse más de una vez pero esta vez estaban seguros que no se podría tranquilizar fácilmente, su mirada estaba sumergida en ira e histeria.

Tsubasa: ESTOY HARTA DE ESAS PERSONAS –exclamó gruñendo mientras levantaba los brazos- ¿por qué demonios no sólo nos matan a nosotras si es lo que tanto desean?, SEGURAMENTE SUS ESTUPIDOS SEGUIDORES NO SIRVEN PARA NADA, ¡buscando matar a dos ancianos inocentes que ni siquiera creen en los fantasmas!, ME ENFERMAN, ¡siempre arruinando todo! _GRR_ había tenido una semana relajante en **Okinawa** y este montón de buenos para nada arruinan todo con frases estúpidas y papeles en flechas, NO ESTAMOS EN **EDO**, juro que al próximo Ryûgasaki que vea le destrozaré el rostro hasta que no pueda respirar _GRR_… ¡Necesito una ducha!

Y tan rápido como empezó, la chica terminó de hablar para después salir de la sala mientras que todos guardaron silencio, simplemente escuchando las fuertes pisadas que daba al caminar por el pasillo hasta el baño para después al fin, escuchar como tiraba la puerta; al momento dirigieron su mirada a Tsukasa quien ahora cubría su rostro con ambas manos muy sonrojada y Tsugumi quien lo cubría con una mano avergonzada.

Tsukasa: Lo que faltaba…

Tsugumi: Baba esta ahogada en cólera –ambas suspiraron cansadas hasta que notaron como Tsukawa se inclinaba hacia los presentes un poco-

Tsukawa: Disculpen a Tsubasa **onê-chan**, solo está algo estresada, por eso fue a bañarse, el agua caliente seguro la relajará –dijo la chica tratando de darles una sonrisa mientras juntaba ambas manos al frente-

Yoh: Está bien, están bajo mucha presión es normal que de vez en cuando necesiten liberar tanta carga –comentó el joven sonriendo- ya verán que todo esto tendrá una solución y saldrán de este problema de alguna u otra manera –las tres hermanas se vieron entre sí hasta que Yoh volvió a reír- deben tratar de tomar todo con calma o se les saldrá de las manos

Manta: Es cierto jejeje –dijo sonriéndole a las tres chicas quienes aún trataban de entender, poco a poco cada uno le fue sonriendo, con solo una sonrisa puedes apoyar a alguien más que usando las palabras- nosotros también queremos que estén bien, por eso les decimos que se tranquilicen

Fausto: Recuerden que las emociones alteran el poder espiritual

Pilika: ¡Cierto! Deben tomar todo con calma o no podrán defenderse de ese montón de vándalos –comento apretando un puño-

Horohoro: No son las únicas que están preocupadas –dijo sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Yoh: Nosotros también nos preocupamos porque ustedes son nuestras amigas –dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras todos los demás asentían, las jovencitas se sentían halagadas por solo escucharlos, las tres al fin sonrieron dulcemente en agradecimiento haciendo que el resto ampliara sus sonrisas-

Tsukasa: En verdad… todos ustedes han sido muy buenos con nosotras –comentó la joven bajando la cabeza para ocultar su ligero sonrojo mientras sonreía para si y jugaba un poco con sus dedos sobre sus piernas-…en verdad no sabemos cómo podríamos agradec-

_**TA-MA-O**_

Fue lo que escucharon de repente por toda la pensión, el grupo sorprendido dirigió su mirada a la joven de ojos violeta quien sudaba frío ya que aquel temible grito lo hizo la joven que acababa de irse, en poco tiempo Tsubasa se apareció en la puerta, con una bata blanca, los ojos brillantes, el cabello suelto y erizado mientras que en ambos brazos cargaba a Konchi y Ponchi quienes estaban apenas reconocibles de tantos golpes que tenían encima; Tamao solo pudo tragar en seco y acercarse a la puerta donde Tsubasa miraba a los espíritus enfadada y rodeada de un aura negra.

Tamao: S-señorita… no me diga que… -preguntó la chica señalando a sus espíritus pero conociendo muy bien la respuesta-

Tsubasa: Si vuelvo a ver a tus espíritus husmeando en el baño mientras mis hermanas o yo nos desvestimos, te aseguro que mandaré sus almas directo al rincón más oscuro del infierno con mis propias manos –dijo soltando a los espíritus para que corrieran directo a los brazos de Tamao-…y doy mi palabra que ni la misma Anna podrá encontrarlos

Tamao: N-no se preocupe Tsubasa**-san**, le prometo que los tendré vigilados –comentó la chica con muchas gotas en la nuca, la mirada de Tsubasa era muy pesada y terrorífica en ese momento como para llevarle la contraria-

Tsubasa: Me retiro entonces –dijo la joven monótonamente mientras se regresaba al baño seguida del aura oscura que la rodeaba; el ambiente no se tranquilizó hasta que la escucharon cerrar la puerta al final del pasillo y fue entonces cuando todos dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro-

Horohoro: Ella es un **Oni**, de seguro sabe cuál es el lado más oscuro del infierno –del comentario se escucharon pequeñas risitas hasta que Manta le dio un pequeño codazo en el hombro a lo que el chico se froto su brazo y rió para sí- ¡es verdad! Todos lo sabemos –Las risitas se hicieron más fuertes, Tsukawa y Tsugumi se cubrían sus bocas divertidas ignorando el hecho que Tsukasa se sentara al lado de Anna para conversar-

Tsukasa: Anna**-san**… podría usar su teléfono por un momento, necesito hacer una llamada urgente y no sabría cuanto tiempo me tomará –comentó la joven mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus muslos-

Anna: Te recuerdo que te cobrare cada minuto que hables –le dijo la rubia mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo-

Tsukasa: Por supuesto, ya estoy al tanto de las reglas aquí –dijo sonriéndole, al poco tiempo la jovencita se levantó del **tatami **y se inclinó al lado de Anna para después salir al pasillo donde se encontraba el teléfono de la pensión; Tsukawa y Tsugumi la siguieron de vista hasta que todos guardaron silencio notando su ausencia, desde la sala la escucharon marcar en el teléfono y poco después hablar cortésmente-…**Moshi moshi**, Amasawa**-san**…si, es un placer hablar con usted y disculpe la hora de mi llamada pero si no es mucha molestia podría comunicarme con mi abuelo por favor, es algo muy importante…oh…que extraño, no pensé que estuviera en alguna clase de reunión a estas horas…por supuesto, puedo esperar, sí …le agradezco mucho Amasawa**-san**

Tsukawa:… ¿Por qué **onê-sama** está llamando al abuelo? ¿Sí le comenta lo sucedido no lo alterará?…-comentó la jovencita curiosa mientras gateaba hasta la puerta de la sala seguida de la rubia-

Tsugumi: Tengo el presentimiento que no lo llama por eso…-dijo la rubia mientras se apoyaba sobre su prima para que ambas pudieran ver pero sin que Tsukasa las notara-

_SSSHH_

Anna: Inmaduros –notando como se juntaban todos en la puerta para escuchar pero Tsukasa no se daba cuenta de ellos ya que estaba volteada y más concentrada en lo que escuchaba a través del teléfono, la jovencita mordía su labio inferior mientras que con algo de inquietud enrollaba el alambre del teléfono por entre sus dedos, en eso exclamo para sí y todos se escondieron pensando que voltearía pero fue una falsa alarma-

Tsukasa: **Ojî-sama**… sí, lamento interrumpirte en tu reunión pero… sí, lo sé…mis sinceras disculpas **Ojî-sama**, olvidé por completo que algunas veces tienes reuniones por la noche… sí…pero la razón de mi llamada es otra **Ojî-sama**… te quería preguntar si el jet privado será usado esta semana… -la joven esperó atenta la respuesta hasta que respondió con una voz apagada- ¿no volverás hasta el martes?, sí …entiendo, por supuesto, entiendo que debas asistir a todas esas reuniones, sí …no es ningún problema, podremos esperar hasta entonces… sí…en el **aeropuerto de** **Haneda**… entendido… esperare su respuesta **Ojî-sama**, nos veremos muy pronto… sí…nuestros saludos a Miyuki **Obâ-sama **…si …se los diré… por supuesto… mis disculpas… entendido… e-em **O-Ojî-sama**…-la jovencita guardó silencio mientras tomaba con firmeza el teléfono, no sabía que diría exactamente y no podía decirle todo lo que pasaba, preocupada mordía su labio inferior hasta que dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo- …**Ojî-sama** tenga mucho cuidado en su viaje por favor… sí… hasta pronto… -al terminar la llamada soltó otro cansado suspiro y miró de reojo a su hermana menor-…Tsukawa

Tsukawa: **H-HAI** –levantándose del **tatami** asustada al notar cómo su hermana mayor la había descubierto y se cruzaba de brazos mirándola algo seria-

Tsukasa: Por favor, quiero que empieces a empacar tus cosas lo más pronto posible… regresaremos este martes a **Ôsaka** sin falta y no querría que olvidaras nada

Tsukawa: S-sí **onê-sama** empezaré mañana temprano –dijo la jovencita mientras observaba a su hermana mayor algo preocupada mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo bajo la curiosa mirada de los huéspedes de la pensión-

Tsugumi: Estas consiente que cuando Tsubasa se entere lo que acabas de hacer será mucho peor –comentó la rubia desde la puerta haciendo que la castaña se detuviera en seco mientras tomaba el pasa manos de la escalera-

Tsukasa: Sí… pero esto ya es algo muy serio, ella deberá entender a qué nos estamos enfrentando; Kamaji **Ojî-sama** estará de viaje fuera del país a partir de mañana así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por estos días hasta que termine sus reuniones de negocios el martes, el avión saldrá de **Ôsaka** apenas tenga la oportunidad el mismo día y aterrizará en el **aeropuerto de** **Haneda**, donde esperaremos las 4 listas para irnos, también me aseguraré de informarle todo a Hirai**-sama**

Tsugumi: ¿Estás segura?

Tsukasa: Es lo más seguro que se me ocurre, no podemos darnos el lujo de viajar por tierra esta vez –dijo volteando para ver a la rubia esperando su aprobación, la joven solo asintió dándole la oportunidad para seguir al siguiente piso en silencio-…casi se me olvida, **Ojî-sama** nos estará esperando ansioso por nuestro regreso, dijo que ya era hora que regresáramos de nuestras vacaciones en la capital –comentó rápidamente para después seguir subiendo mientras se le escuchó un cansado suspiro al llegar arriba y cerrar la puerta de la habitación de las chicas-

Tsugumi: No va a ser una semana fácil…-decía la joven mientras se masajeaba su frente, justo entre los ojos-

Tsukawa: **Onê-san**…

Tsugumi: Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Tsuki –comentó después de notar su triste mirada y apoyó una mano en su hombro tratando de animarla, a fin de cuentas, es lo que una hermana mayor debe hacer, y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa- tratemos de que todo esto se haga lo más fácil posible…además… recuerda que basta y sobra con Baba –dijo al señalar con el pulgar al pasillo por donde se llegaba al baño para después cruzarse de brazos- es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora así que tratemos de apoyar a Tsuki ¿entendido? La mujer dragón escupe fuego de seguro le hará la vida imposible hasta que entienda lo que sucede

Tsukawa: ¿Crees que no se atrevan a atacarlos en estos días **onê-san**? Miyuki **Obâ-sama** estará sola en **Ôsaka**… seria un blanco muy fácil

Tsugumi: No estoy segura pero esperemos que no lo hagan, debemos contar con Hirai**-sama** para protegerla –dijo empezando a caminar al fondo del pasillo-

Yoh: ¿A dónde vas Tsugumi?

Tsugumi: A darme una ducha…Tsukasa se encargó del transporte, yo debo encargarme de dominar al dragón lanza fuego antes de que traiga mala fortuna y destrucción a esta pensión; en otros casos diría en broma que se alejaran de ella pero creo que esta vez deberían tomarme en serio –comento cruzándose de brazos mientras les sonreía divertida- Tsubasa en verdad no está de buen humor así que sí no quieren terminar como ellos –señalando a Konchi y Ponchi- les recomiendo que de ninguna manera la hagan enfadar –al momento todos voltearon a ver a Horohoro quien frunció el ceño-

Horohoro: Ella es la que siempre empieza a molestar –comentó cruzándose de brazos-

Chocolove: ¿Y piensas que te vamos a creer?

Horohoro: P-p-pues por supuesto que sí –en eso la risa de la rubia se dejó escuchar mientras tenía las manos en la cintura-

Tsugumi: Solo no la hagan enfadar, es todo lo que les pido y no le sigan el juego, todo lo que saldrá de su boca es producto de su mal genio –alzando una mano mientras caminaba al pasillo- nos vemos más tarde

Pilika:… ¿Eso es todo? Entonces se irán a **Ôsaka** solas donde seguramente las atraparán –preguntó preocupada la jovencita a su amiga Tsukawa quien la miró desanimada-

Tsukawa: No tenemos muchas opciones, yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo a Miyuki **Obâ-sama** o Kamaji **Ojî-sama**

Tamao: Pero ¿qué pasará con ustedes?

Tsukawa: N-no…no estoy muy segura… es decir, tengo esperanzas de que pudiéramos afrontar lo que nos pase, a pesar de todo, hemos logrado darles pelea y además Hirai**-sama** y Bakuro **Oji-san** estarán con nosotras en **Ôsaka**, pero aun así no sabría decirles si estaremos completamente seguras, ellos jamás se habían mostrado

Ren: Son unas alimañas –comentó el joven quien se encontraba apoyado en una pared muy serio mientras cruzaba los brazos- y alimañas como esas no serán condescendientes con ustedes, por su propio bien deberán cuidarse de todo lo que les rodee o podrán atacarlas fácilmente, tiene que haber alguna razón de porque las estén atacando ahora

Anna: Tiene algo de razón –comentó la chica mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano despreocupada mientras mordía una galleta de arroz- están en completa desventaja

Manta: O-oigan se supone que estamos animándolas –dijo el chico con muchas gotas detrás de su nuca-

Hao: Pero tienen toda la razón

Yoh: No del todo –comentó el joven sonriendo- tal vez esas personas sean muy fuertes, pero tú y tus hermanas han estado entrenando muy duro, puedo asegurarte que no son tan débiles como ellos piensan –dijo brindándole una gran sonrisa a Tsukawa quien se había sentado sobre el **tatami** para escuchar atenta a su amigos- ustedes también son muy fuertes así que no te desanimes y no lo digo solo por tus hermanas

Tsukawa: P-pero…yo—yo no creo que pueda enfrentarlos de nuevo –dijo la chica mientras bajaba su cabeza- son unas personas crueles, tengo miedo de lo que sean capaces de hacer… yo solo fui afectada por un paralizante pero mis hermanas han salido gravemente heridas de esas peleas –sobre sus muslos sus manos temblaban levemente pero ella apretó ambos puños mientras fruncía un poco el ceño- ellos me dan mucho miedo, esas personas en verdad me aterrorizan, son capaces de cualquier cosa –confesó la chica frente a sus amigos, el mayor de los Asakura la había observado todo este tiempo y sonrió para sí, se lo esperaba o más bien, ya lo sabía-

Chocolove: Se me ocurre algo, ¿Por qué no hacemos batallas de entrenamiento?

Horohoro: Siempre las hacemos Chocolove, ¿de dónde es la gran idea?

Chocolove: Pero siempre peleamos entre nosotros, podrías intentar esta vez pelear contra Tsukawa y sus hermanas, les servirá de entrenamiento y tal vez hasta les de confianza

Tsukawa: ¿P-pelear contra ustedes? Pero ustedes son los guerreros legendarios, son muy poderosos, ninguna de nosotras tendría alguna oportunidad de pelear contra cualquiera por más de 5 minutos

Tamao: E-estoy de acuerdo con Tsukawa**-chan **–comentó la chica algo apenada mientras levantaba su mano-

Lyserg: Y yo estoy en desacuerdo –dijo el chico sonriéndole a la castaña- me agrada la idea de batallas amistosas, pueden aprender y también nosotros aprenderemos de ustedes, además estoy seguro que no tendrán tanta desventaja

Ryû: ¡Qué les parece un pequeño torneo!

Yoh: ¿Un torneo?

Manta: ¡Claro! Así podría ser más interesante, podrían pelear en el terreno baldío del frente, planearíamos las peleas y así pasaríamos un buen rato

Horohoro: No suena tan mal, hasta suena divertido –comentó mientras sonaba sus nudillos y sonreía divertido- ¿tú qué opinas Ren? Te unes al torneo amistoso

Ren: Les hará bien a ustedes montón de vagos pelear un poco, seguramente ustedes están tan oxidados que me será sencillo ganarles _fu fu fu _–dijo el chico mientras reía muy confiado- ¿esto tendrá alguna regla?

Yoh: ¿Qué les parece uno contra uno? Pero con las reglas de los Apaches, me parecen muy justas

Hao: Entonces aceptarás que alguien gane si el contrincante fallece en la pelea –comentó el joven mientras reía- recuerda que no todas las reglas que establecieron los Apaches pueden ser cumplidas en esta situación

Horohoro: Entonces tu que recomiendas oh gran Hao –preguntándole con algo de fastidio-

Hao: Muy sencillo, la primera regla será una pelea uno contra uno, no habrá límite de tiempo y perderá el que no pueda realizar su posesión, a mi parecer creo que será interesante dejar usar posesión de almas y posesión de objetos, no es por darles ventajas, pero he observado que las usan con frecuencia y seguramente sí saben usarla a algunos de ustedes les servirá

Lyserg: A que te refieres con que sí sabemos usarlas, llegamos muy lejos en el torneo para no saber usarlas

Hao: Te equivocas, llegaron lejos en el torneo por usar la posesión de objetos pero aunque no lo parezca, la posesión de almas tiene sus ventajas, me parece muy extraño que alguien que planea ser algún día un detective no haya notado en cómo les ayuda a las Ryûgasaki o tal vez no tienes la menor idea en cómo podría servirte TU posesión de almas –Lyserg le frunció el ceño mientras el joven le sonrió altivamente, se veía muy lejano el día en que ellos pudieran llevarse bien- y una cosa más…me ofrezco para ser el último en pelear

Manta: ¿Cómo que el ultimo en pelear?

Hao: Me refiero a que quien gane ese pequeño torneo amistoso tendrá que pelear conmigo, me parece lo más justo

Ren: ¿Qué te hace pensar que haremos caso a tu petición? Definitivamente no has dejado de ser presuntuoso

Hao: Eres el menos apropiado para hablar, Ren, aunque creo que con los años has sido un poco mas… abierto, a decir verdad tu actitud ha cambiado un poco a la de antes y por lo visto no tratas tan mal a las personas últimamente… tal vez eso sea un signo de debilidad –ambos intercambiaron miradas por un momento, a Ren le había enfadado el comentario de Hao y por cómo se cruzaron sus miradas él sabía perfectamente a que se refería, cosa que lo enfurecía mas, él no era tonto para no saber que Hao sabía de su secreto con Tsubasa desde un principio y ya varias veces lo había usado en su contra, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora sino guardar silencio, Hao no ganaba nada con regar el secreto pero al parecer le divertía jugar con la mente del joven de china-

Ren: Preferiría que te vieras a ti mismo antes de decir tal cosa –dijo evadiendo mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Manta: Vamos, vamos, no empiecen a discutir, estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente chicos –comentó el pequeño mientras le salían muchas gotas de sudor en la nuca al notar como ambos chicos voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido-

Anna: Déjalos que peleen Manta, eso hará que tengan más ánimos para esas peleas, al menos harán algo que valga la pena, así que está decidido, levanten las manos quien quiere entrar y Manta se encargara de organizar el circo

Manta: ¿Todo yo? P-pero Anna**-san**

Anna: No es algo que amerite tanta coordinación, ahora, el que quiera entrar serán 1.000 yens por cabeza

Horohoro: ¿QUE? Vas a cobrar por algo así

Anna: Claro, hagámoslo más interesante, el que gane se quedará con el dinero recaudado; tienen lugar, tienen con quien pelear y tienen premio, todos felices

Lyserg: Hmm…son solo 1.000 yen, tampoco es un precio exagerado

Horohoro: ¡Lo dices porque eres rico!

Lyserg: Pero si lo sumamos entre todos seria un buena cantidad de dinero, a mi me parece un buen premio

Anna: Exactamente, aunque les deseo buena suerte, ya que hay más probabilidades que ese dinero regrese a la pensión tarde o temprano ¿no es así Yoh? –dándole una fría mirada mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura-

Yoh: Pero Anna no creo que sea tan sencillo, todos somos muy fuertes además- -el chico sintió como su esposa le clavaba la mirada con ojos brillantes a lo que el chico bajó la cabeza asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos asintió- s-sí Anna, haré lo posible por ganar

Hao: Pero que optimista eres Anna –comentó sonriente el joven pero no vio venir como la mano de la chica de repente le golpeó el rostro- _UGH_…

Anna: Cállate Hao porque si ganas también el dinero regresara a la pensión, me debes más de lo que costaría tu vida –todos la observaron asustado mientras sudaban frio, Anna no había perdido su habilidad-

Manta: S-supongo…que así se quedan los arreglos…v-verdad –riendo nerviosamente mientras todos los demás asentían- muy bien entonces ¿Quién quiere participar?

Los más obvios levantaron las manos, ese fue el caso de Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg, Hao, Tsukawa y Chocolove pero también hubo algunas sorpresas, Ryû no levantó la mano pero si la levanto la joven Tamao con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas pero con una mirada muy decidida.

Tsukawa: Tamao**-chan** ¿tú también quieres entrar?

Tamao: S-sí…pienso que me será una buena oportunidad para mejorar y tal vez obtener buenos resultados –comentó la joven mientras apretaba ambos puños decidida-

Tsukawa: ¡_Hm_! Me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo es tu modo de pelea, así que esperaré ansiosa tu pelea –comentó la chica mientras también apretaba los puños un poco más animada-

Pilika: Ahora Tamao también peleará _mmm_…me dieron ganas de pelear a mi también _mmm_ –dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos y apretaba los labios mientras sus dos amigas se reían-

Horohoro: Ni lo pienses Pilika

Pilika: ¡Qué! Eres muy injusto **onî-chan**

Anna: Muy bien, muy bien, basta de charla no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Manta recolecta el dinero mientras yo iré a revisar que Hana este durmiendo –dijo la joven mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera de la sala-

Manta: P-pero Anna**-san** –Anna solo volteó a verlo intensamente con una mirada molesta dejando al joven asustado a lo que bajó su cabeza resignado, debía hacerlo de todas maneras- está bien, por favor denme sus 1.000 yens ordenadamente –dijo mientras buscaba un lápiz y un papel para anotar los nombres, notando como la chica se había ido al segundo piso-

Horohoro: _Ugh_ supongo que así prefieren terminar un día tan cansado, dejando a todos de mal humor –comentó el joven mientras sacaba su billetera y le pagaba a Manta- de seguro hallará la manera de quedarse con el dinero para usarlo en la pensión, a esa mujer como le gusta quitarnos dinero injustamente

Ren: Lo dices solo porque eres un pobretón, un bueno para nada como tú siempre se queja de todo –dijo el muchacho mientras le daba el dinero a Manta y metía sus manos en los bolsillos-

Horohoro: ¡Repíteme lo que dijiste! No todos somos unos niños mimados y ricos como tú –exclamó el chico al levantarse molesto y señalando a Ren con su índice-

Lyserg: Por favor, basta de peleas por hoy ¿no creen que el día fue lo suficientemente pesado? –Dijo jalando a Ren por un brazo mientras este amenazaba a Horohoro con su Hou Rai ken y este golpeaba con una mano su trasero y le sacaba la lengua-

En eso escucharon como alguien abrió una puerta al final del pasillo, inmediatamente todos supieron de quien se trataba; al momento todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosos mientras que algunos se dispersaban entre la pensión, Horohoro fue el primero en salir corriendo de la sala para ir directo al patio donde caminó rápidamente a unos arbustos de la casa sin que Tsubasa lo viera, podía escuchar las pisadas de la chica sobre las tablas de madera del pasillo, lentamente hasta pasar por la sala, en eso dio un suspiro cansado, estaba a salvo de Tsubasa por ahora, al instante sintió como la presencia del padre de la chica se alejaba de una habitación del segundo piso, subió la mirada curioso por saber que hacia el espíritu pero se topó con una de sus hijas quien estaba sentada sobra una de las sillas en la terraza de la habitación y se abrazaba las piernas contra sí con una triste mirada, tal vez su padre la habría reprendido hacía un momento, no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo, en eso recordó quién seguramente no ayudaría en la situación y se le ocurrió un pequeño plan, el joven se apresuró a colocarse debajo de la ventana para que la chica lo notara y gritó fuertemente.

Horohoro: TSUKI –la chica se levantó de la silla espantada del grito tan repentino y buscó con la mirada de donde provenía- ¡aquí abajo! –Ella bajó la mirada confundida para toparse con el **ainu** quien la llamaba desde el patio-

Tsukasa: H-Horohoro ¿Qué sucede?

Horohoro: Después te explico, ¡ven, baja rápido! –Dijo extendiendo sus brazos-

Tsukasa: ¿P-por la terraza?

Horohoro: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡no te preocupes!, yo te puedo atrapar, solo baja rápido –dijo el joven impaciente, la chica por su parte no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando y menos si era seguro bajar por la terraza pero… alguna "buena" razón debía tener para estar tan impaciente; como pudo saltó el barandal de la terraza y poco a poco camino sobre las tejas pero escuchó de repente como abrían de golpe la puerta de la habitación distrayéndola y haciendo que se tropezara en el camino, se deslizó por el resto del pequeño techo hasta caer en los brazos del **ainu** quien corrió hasta el portón de la pensión y salió sigilosamente para después pegarse a la pared y escuchar atento lo que sucedía adentro de la casa-

Tsubasa: ¡Tsuki! –Exclamó la chica al entrar seguida de la rubia- ¡A donde rayos se fue! Dijiste que estaba aquí, Gumi -dijo la chica entre dientes mientras caminaba impaciente por la habitación notando que estaba vacía-

Tsugumi: Seguramente salió a pasear con Horohoro, yo no lo ví en el piso de abajo –comentó encogiéndose en hombros, pero para sus adentros en verdad agradecía el hecho de que Tsukasa se escapara de su colérica hermana-

Tsubasa: ¡Claro! Hace sus mandatos y se va a pasear con su novio ¡por supuesto! _GRR_ ¡Cómo me hace enfadar! –Dijo apretando sus puños mientras caminaba por todo la habitación como si se tratara de una leona enjaulada-

Tsugumi: Relájate Baba, ya hablamos de esto antes, lo hecho, hecho está, además no tenemos más opciones

Tsubasa: ¡Bien! Pero no le dirigiré la palabra hasta que se disculpe conmigo por lo que hizo, se atrevió a ignorarme a MÍ y hacerlo todo por su cuenta como si fuera la jefa

Tsugumi: Por favor Baba estás exagerando, Tsuki solo trató de resolver el problema lo más pronto posible –dijo masajeando su sien, debía tener mucha paciencia en este momento- trata de entenderla, no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgar la vida de los abuelos Matsumoto

Tsubasa: ¡Oh no! Nada de eso, lo digo enserio, no le hablaré hasta que se disculpe, eso le enseñará a no actuar sin primero consultar al resto –exclamó la chica para volver a salir de la habitación un poco más tranquila ya que no lanzó la puerta tras ella mientras la rubia daba un cansado suspiro, esta sería una larga semana, mientras tanto, al otro lado del portón se encontraba Horohoro sonriendo nervioso después de haber escuchado atento de lo que hablaban las hermanas-

Horohoro: _Uff_… eso estuvo muy cerca, te salvé justo a tiempo –comentó divertido sosteniendo a Tsukasa quien aún estaba aferrada a su camisa cual gato espantado- ¿lo ves? Te dije que te atraparía –comentó sonriéndole a lo que la chica lo miro pálida y con un tic en un ojo; la jovencita solo pudo asentirle y se abrazó a su cuello aún un poco asustada-…creo que hay bastante escándalo en la pensión, así que mejor salgamos a pasear un rato ¿no crees? –Él solo pudo sentir un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de la chica apoyada sobre su hombro, lo que pudo entender como una afirmación- ¿quieres que te baje? –La reacción de la joven fue tardía aunque solo le abrazó un poco más su cuello y acomodó tímidamente su cabeza sobre su hombro, el chico sonrió sí algo divertido, sabía que a Tsukasa le daba mucha vergüenza darle la cara ahora así que siguió su camino no sin antes pedirle a su espíritu que buscara los zapatos de ambos para poder salir a caminar-

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra en un largo rato, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y ambos por su parte tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, se sentían extraños pero a la vez este paseo les permitía sentir la calidez de cada uno, no solo era un paseo y no solo era un abrazo, ellos sentían que este momento era especial…porque después de esa noticia, ya sabían que este sería uno de los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos hasta que tal vez todo este problema se solucionara, ¿pero cuándo sería eso?… era una molestia no saber la respuesta. Pero, ¡casi se le olvida!, al chico por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza la pregunta que quería hacerle a la joven después de sacarla de la pensión pero ahora sería incomodo preguntarle… qué complicado.

Tsukasa: Horohoro…-se le escuchó repentinamente a la joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven **ainu**, su voz era suave y apenas se pudo escuchar pero eso hizo que el joven se relajara un poco y tal vez con esto le daría la oportunidad de preguntarle por lo sucedido-

Horohoro: ¿Qué sucede?...-preguntó mientras sonreía para sí más tranquilo, pero no escucho respuesta, la jovencita estaba distraída recordando lo que no hace mucho le había dicho su padre-

**-Flash Back**

**Con delicadeza la joven cerraba la puerta tras de sí mientras daba un pesado suspiro, primero ese extraño sueño de hacía una noche, luego el largo viaje de regreso a Tôkyô y ahora un nuevo mensaje de los Ryûgasaki, ¿nunca habría un día en el que ella podría relajarse tan solo por unas cuantas horas?, sin pensar en todos los problemas que las habían rodeado desde que todo esto empezó, abrió la puerta corrediza para salir a la terraza y agotada se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba allí, tal vez un poco de aire fresco la haría relajarse un rato antes de ir a dormir.**

**El espíritu de su padre la había observado atentamente desde el patío de la casa, el se sentía culpable en muchas maneras por esa situación, no solo porque técnicamente estaba muerto y no podía defenderlas como era debido sino que ahora por culpa de su propia familia la vida de sus suegros estaba en riesgo y el no podía hacer nada al respecto; dando un pesado suspiró se elevó hasta la terraza donde estaba su hija y se posó frente a ella mientras está se acomodaba su veraniego vestido blanco y subía sus pies sobre el sofá para poder abrazar sus rodillas.**

**Toshinobu: Es de mala educación que señoritas de la alta sociedad suban los pies sobre sus asientos –comentó el espíritu mientras le daba una triste sonrisa a la joven quien al verlo se sorprendió y bajó sus pies muy avergonzada-**

**Tsukasa: O-o-otô-sama –exclamó la chica mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido y bajaba la vista- ¡lo siento! no me di cuenta que estaba allí, no fue mi intención ser mal educada, disculpe mí- –un escalofrío sobre su cabeza la interrumpió, sabía que era la mano de su padre, aunque él fuera un espíritu ella sentía una ligera emoción cuando él las trataba con cariño, la hacía recordar viejos tiempos cuando no tenían idea de todo lo que les esperaría años después- **

**Toshinobu: Se que lo que hiciste fue difícil para ti –dijo después de un rato en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó sobre el piso de madera con las piernas y brazos cruzados- no te sientas mal, lo que hiciste fue una decisión muy madura, piensa que es lo mejor para todos**

**Tsukasa: Lo sé otô-sama…pero**

**Toshinobu: Escucha con atención, tu inútil padre sabe muy bien lo que significa perder a alguien especial en su vida –dijo resignado mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija quien lo miraba cabizbaja- yo sé que este grupo de jóvenes son sus amigos y que es difícil irse, pero piensa que tal vez, solo tal vez, quieran lastimarlos también a ellos**

**Tsukasa: ¿Tú crees que sean capaces de algo así?**

**Toshinobu: Mi madre es capaz de todo, no lo olvides, así que no le des la oportunidad de hacerlo, debes ser más inteligente y no dejar que te gaste la energía, ella busca siempre el momento indicado para atacar…como un juego de ajedrez –su mirada se nubló y un cansado suspiro se escuchó, era muy difícil para él decir esas cosas de las personas que algunas vez el pensó que eran su amada familia- **

**Tsukasa: Pero cómo se los hago entender sin que me vean como la persona que las está alejando de algo que en verdad anhelaban**

**Toshinobu: Solo diles lo que tú sientes –dijo el espíritu mientras volvía a apoyar una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, pero poco a poco frunció su ceño y se aclaró la garganta- ese muchacho…el joven Horokeu**

**Tsukasa: S-sí… ¿sucede algo malo con él? –Preguntó nerviosa mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada de lo que podría preguntarle su padre-**

**Toshinobu: ¿Crees que ese muchacho de verdad te aprecia? **

**Tsukasa: ¿Por qué la pregunta repentinamente otô-sama?**

**Toshinobu: Sólo quiero saber si ese muchacho de verdad está contigo porque tenga profundos sentimientos hacia ti**

**Tsukasa:… Profundos sentimientos…-dijo la joven sin entender hasta que bajó la mirada cohibida y entre tartamudeos solo logró decir-…n-no estoy segura o-otô-sama, c-creo que es muy pronto p-para que pregunte algo así… s-somos aún muy jóvenes para s-saber algo de esa magnitud –le era difícil mantener la compostura pero forzando su sonrisa y bajando la mirada la ayudaba solo un poco a por lo menos modular algo creíble para su padre, el había volteado a ver a los matorrales un momento y después se dirigió a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa-**

**Toshinobu: Nadie es muy joven o muy viejo para saber cuando tienes profundos sentimientos hacia alguien, no lo olvides, esas personas te pueden ayudar en los momentos más difíciles –dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa- me iré a pasear por los alrededores, asegúrate que tus hermanas se duerman temprano y no causen problemas**

**Tsukasa: Entendido –dijo la chica mientras observaba a su padre alejarse lentamente de la pensión; bajó su mirada tristemente y volvió a subir sus pies sobre el sofá, su padre sabia de lo que estaba hablando, no tenía duda-**

_**Él desde muy pequeñas nos dijo, que el amor que sintió por okâ-sama fue algo que supo desde el momento en que la vio...fue un profundo sentimiento que nunca se esfumó.**_

**-Fin Del Flash Back**

Horohoro: Tsuki…_oeh_, Tsukasa

Tsukasa: _E-eh_… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Dijo la chica saliendo repentinamente de su trance y frotando su frente con cansancio-

Horohoro: Me llamaste y pensé que me ibas a decir algo pero te quedaste un buen rato callada, ¿te sientes enferma?

Tsukasa: N-no… solo recordaba lo que me había dicho mi padre hace poco, es todo, disculpa mi falta de educación, no fue mi intención

Horohoro: Oh vamos, no te pongas así, cuando hablas de manera tan formal sé que algo te pasa –bromeó el joven mientras caminaba muy tranquilo cerca del parque-

Tsukasa: ¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo mal? –Dijo mientras tímidamente lo abrazaba un poco más y agradecía poder ocultar su rostro sumamente sonrojado-

Horohoro: ¿Te refieres a lo de pedir un jet para regresar a **Ôsaka** rápido?...supongamos que es lo que nos tocaba en el destino

Tsukasa: ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo mientras soltaba un poco su abrazo y se cruzaban por primera vez sus miradas-

Horohoro: Creo que fue un error de mi parte confesarte mis sentimientos el día de **Tanabata** –dijo al soltarla para poder mirarse frente a frente, el chico bajó la mirada con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas y se rascaba la cabeza con una mano- pensándolo bien, creo que fue de las peores cosas que he hecho

_**¿Crees que ese muchacho de verdad te aprecia?**_

Fue lo que escuchó Tsukasa en ese instante, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas palabras y ahora, tal vez escucharía la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo su padre, ella tampoco estaba segura de cómo responderla pero, ¿qué era ese vacío que sentía con tan solo escucharlo decir que fue un error?

Tsukasa: ¿P-por qué lo dices? –le preguntó con una voz quebrada mientras lo miraba aun sorprendida de lo que había dicho, en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta-

Horohoro: ¿_Eh_? –dijo el joven distraído pero al levantar la mirada solo pudo ver como Tsukasa, a pesar de aun mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, poco a poco le salían pequeñas lagrimas sin siquiera darse cuenta, esto asustó al muchacho y rápidamente intentó buscar entre su bolsillo un pañuelo pero... él ya le había dado su pañuelo, así que suspiró resignado mientras que con la yema de sus pulgares intentaba limpiarle el rostro a la chica- N-no, ¡no llores! No es lo que quise decir, en serio, escúchame, lo que quise decir es que no debí haberte dicho nada hasta después de **Tanabata** o tal vez antes, porque ahora…–sus mejillas enrojecían pero se sonó la garganta para mantener la compostura-…ahora somos como **Orihime** y **Hikoboshi**, gracias a que estamos juntos desde ese día ahora nos tendremos que separar, tal como lo hicieron ellos en la leyenda

Tsukasa: T-tendré que ir al otro lado de la vía láctea porque los Ryûgasaki no me permiten estar contigo –dijo la chica entre sollozos mientras trataba en vano de limpiar su rostro con su mano-

Horohoro: **Ôsaka** es como el otro lado de la vía láctea así que tienes razón –comentó el chico mientras le sonreía divertido y trataba de limpiarla, no podía evitar reírse de su rostro sonrojado-

Tsukasa: N-no vuelvas a darme un susto así, **aho**, eso fue muy cruel –dijo un poco más tranquila mientras sacaba su pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido y se limpiaba su rostro mientras que el chico aun se reía de ella-

Horohoro: No me culpes, se supone que entre los dos tú eres la buena con las palabras, además no soy una persona tan cruel como para hacerte algo así… tonta, ahora mira como tienes el rostro todo hinchado –le dijo mientras picaba con un dedo las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica quien trataba de evitar mirarlo a su rostro-

Tsukasa: No, t-tú eres el tonto, no vuelvas a hacer algo así –le insistió de nuevo hasta que el chico dio una sonora carcajada y la abrazó contra sí-

Horohoro: Pero si todo está bien tonta, no pasará nada malo, además, ya verás que encontraré la manera de verte de nuevo; tú me buscaste todo este tiempo ¿no es así?, tomar un tren a **Ôsaka** será pan comido, déjalo todo en mis manos

Tsukasa: ¿Lo dices en serio? –Le preguntó tímidamente mientras escondía su rostro- ¿no te tomará trabajo ir a **Ôsaka**?

Horohoro: ¡Claro que lo digo enserio! ¿Por qué te mentiría? Hay que vencer la maldición del **Tanabata** –exclamó alzando un puño y en eso la miró divertido- ahora tú tienes que decir "_OUH_" con todas tus fuerzas

Tsukasa:… ¿o-ouh? –Preguntó la joven sin entender mientras de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por uno de sus ojos y su nariz se escuchaba constipada-

Horohoro: ¡Con mas ánimos Tsuki! Ahora, después de mi ¡Hay que vencer la maldición del **Tanabata**!

Tsukasa: ¡_o-OUH_!

Horohoro: ¡Otra vez!

Tsukasa: ¡_OUH_! –Exclamó al fin con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro a la que Horohoro respondió ampliando la suya y cruzándose de brazos asintió repetidas veces-

Horohoro: ¡Así se habla!, sabía que éramos un buen equipo Tsuki –bromeó el joven mientras apoyaba su mentón entre su dedo pulgar e índice y una pequeña estrella brilló a un lado de su rostro- ¡venceremos a la maldición de **Tanabata**!

Tsukasa: ¡_OUH_! –exclamó la chica divertida mientras ambos alzaban sus puños pero a un lado de ellos pasaron dos ancianos con sus compras para la cena quienes los vieron algo extraños y aturdidos por los gritos, los jóvenes se inclinaron varias veces al frente de los ancianos para disculparse mientras ellos solo inclinaron un momento la cabeza y siguieron caminando de vez en cuando volteaban sus rostros para murmuran entre sí lo extraña que era la juventud de hoy-

Horohoro: Seguro los pobres ancianos pensarían que estábamos locos –comentó tratando de sonreír mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas-

Tsukasa: Creo que eso fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en público –le dijo la chica mientras cubría sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una falsa sonrisa caían cascadas de lagrimas por los ojos; ambos se miraron de reojo al momento y bajaron las miradas algo sonrojados, pero de repente se escucho una pequeña risita de la joven quien intentaba cubrirse la boca avergonzada, el muchacho la miró de reojo dándole una divertida sonrisa, poco a poco se fueron escuchando las risas mas y mas fuertes hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas mientras caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano-

_Lo siento __**otô-sama**__, tal vez aún no tenga una respuesta madura y tangible a tu pregunta pero estoy segura que aunque no llegue a ser correspondida de esa manera por él, yo atesoraré los sentimientos que siento por este muchacho, por qué para mí, lo que siento cuando estoy junto a él tal vez sea como los sentimientos que alguna vez tu sentiste por __**okâ-sama.**_

Tsukawa:…Esto me resulta algo muy incomodo…**onê-sama**…**onê-chan** –dijo la chica quien se encontraba entre sus dos hermanas mientras desayunaban ese caluroso viernes 27 de agosto; las gemelas comían tranquilas pero se notaba que a ambas las rodeaba una pesada aura oscura, dejando a Tsukawa sin muchos ánimos de comer-

Tsubasa: Solo estamos desayunando, no hemos hecho nada malo –dijo la chica despreocupada mientras tomaba un sorbo de sopa Miso pero observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su gemela, esperando su reacción, la que solo fue voltearle la mirada cansada y terminar su desayuno en silencio-

Anna: No podemos tener al menos una comida en paz para variar –dijo la rubia mientras le daba de comer a Hana un poco de arroz con vegetales y huevo-

Yoh: Vamos, vamos, no empecemos de nuevo –dijo el chico tranquilizando a su esposa con muchas gotas en la nuca- el desayuno estaba delicioso como para arruinarlo con peleas

Ryû: ¡El especial de la casa! Lo hice especialmente para todos los que pelearán en el pequeño torneo, **danna**

Tsubasa: ¿Torneo? –preguntó la chica confundida-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué clase de torneo?

Manta: Anoche no alcanzamos a explicarles pero haremos un pequeño torneo esta semana, en donde ustedes participaran claro está –Las miradas confusas de Tsubasa y Tsugumi se cruzaron para después voltear atónitas a buscar una respuesta con su hermana Tsukasa quien se encogió en hombros también sorprendida-… ¿Tsukawa no les conto? Ella ya pagó por sus entradas –las tres chicas le negaron y sus miradas la dirigieron a la menor de las Ryûgasaki quien jugaba con su cabello nerviosa y bajaba la cabeza un poco sonrojada-

Tsukawa:… A-anoche tenía mucho sueño… y-y esta mañana olvidé decirles sobre el asunto…**g-gozaimahen** –el trío suspiró cansado, porqué siempre que dejaban a Tsukawa sola con estos chicos ella siempre les llegaba con una pequeña sorpresa-

Manta: Muy bien, ya que todo está más tranquilo quiero que me esperen mientras busco lo necesario en mi casa y regreso para explicarles mis planes para el torneo

Yoh: ¿Por qué no los trajiste contigo Manta? –le preguntó el joven sonriente-

Manta: Porque iba tarde para llegar al desayuno… y olvidé todo lo que pasé la noche haciendo –dijo el joven con una gran gota en la nuca mientras el resto no tardó mucho en copiar la expresión- regreso en una hora ¡no me tardaré!

Yoh: ¡Ve con cuidado y te esperamos aquí! –dijo alzando una mano mientras se despedía del enano quien salía corriendo de la pensión a toda prisa; debía aprovechar de que no estaban peleando aún para explicarles- que les parece si ustedes las chicas juegan algo para calmar el ambiente –les dijo el chico sonriente mientras les ofrecía una baraja de cartas a las confundidas chicas de la pensión- de seguro un juego de cartas las ayudará a calmarse

El tiempo pasó volando o probablemente Manta se estaba tardando en regresar, pero todos los chicos ya estaban muy aburridos en la sala, prometieron no dispersarse pero esto era ridículo, necesitaban buscar que hacer en ese tiempo pero las chicas no los dejaban usar las cartas y digamos que Ren, Hao y Lyserg se vuelven molestos después de unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez o damas; hasta que por fin, escucharon la puerta corrediza de la entrada, ¡al fin había llegado Manta!

Manta: Muy bien, ya que Anna**-san** me encargó el organizar este pequeño torneo, me tomé la molestia de hacer la tabla de peleas –dijo el joven mientras que traía consigo un enorme papel enrollado y una caja- y para que sea justo, las posiciones serán por sorteo, excepto claro, la de Hao. Ahora, las peleas se llevarán a cabo de esta manera, presten mucha atención –dijo mientras desenrollaba el enorme papel sobre el **tatami **dejando mostrar un esquema de peleas donde habían 5 primeras peleas y una larga línea apuntando el nombre de Hao hasta más arriba donde se juntaba con la última pelea pasando por las 5 rondas establecidas en el esquema-

Horohoro: Pero Manta, la quinta pelea no es justa, solo pelearán dos personas y pasarán automáticamente a la cuarta ronda

Manta: Lo sé, pero necesitamos a dos personas más para que el esquema no se viera tan extraño, por eso haremos un pequeño sorteo, los que les toque ese puesto, pelearan solo esa pelea y se saltaran hasta la cuarta ronda

Pilika: ¿Y en qué consistirá él sorteo? –Le preguntó mientras jugaba cartas con el resto de las chicas de la pensión-

Manta: Seria mucho mejor si me prestaran atención –comentó mientras observaba a las 7 chicas jugando entretenidas mientras comían **Pocky**-

Anna: Dudo que tu explicación sea tan difícil que amerite parar un juego tan sencillo como _**Hachi Hachi**_ –dijo ignorando al joven mientras colocaba cuatro coloridas cartas **Hanafuda **en la mesa- juego de cuarto, completé todo el mes de agosto, eso me da 72 puntos

Tsubasa: Demonios, sí que eres buena en este juego Anna –no pasaron más que segundos cuando la joven tenía estampado el control del televisor justo en su frente-…Anna**-san**…

Anna: Mucho mejor –dijo observando a la joven con recelo y esta le devolvía la misma mirada mientras se frotaba su hinchada frente- y por supuesto que soy buena, este juego es el más fácil ¿Qué creías?

Tsukasa: Tranquilícense hemos estado jugando muy bien hasta ahora –comentó sonriente mientras tomaba dos cartas de la mesa-

Tsugumi: Fue buena idea jugar esto, es muy relajante; muy bien tengo dos flores de julio y el jabalí, eso me da 24 puntos –colocando tres cartas sobre la mesa-

Tamao: Además podemos jugar las 7 sin problema –dijo al colocar una carta en la mesa mientras las 6 chicas restantes asentían observando sus cartas-

Manta: Por favor, solo será un momento –dijo con una gran gota en la nuca mientras trataba de llamar su atención con una mano- les prometo que será rápido y podrán terminar su parti—

_¡Lo logré!_

Pilika: ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto la joven al ver a su amiga de **Ôsaka** mientras esta le sonreía a sus cartas-

Tsukawa: Logre tener los 7 poemas eso me da 120 puntos ¿verdad? –Dijo colocando 7 cartas sobre la mesa, en ese momento, el resto de las jugadoras dejaron sus cartas resignadas y voltearon a ver a Manta con mucho interés-

Tsubasa: Muy bien ¿nos hablabas sobre las reglas del torneo no?

Anna: No tenemos todo el día Manta ¿Qué tanta novedad tienes?

Tsugumi: Algo sobre un sorteo nos dijiste ¿verdad?

Tsukawa:… Eso fue un poco cruel –comentó la chica, mientras lloraba cascada de sus ojos y su hermana Tsukasa le daba palmaditas en la cabeza-

Pilika: Es que has ganado 6 de los 12 meses seguidos

Tsukasa: Tú no eras buena en este juego antes, ¿Cómo aprendiste tan rápido el significado de todas las manos?

Tsukawa: No llevo poco tiempo, **Otô-sama** me ha estado enseñando a leer la fortuna con las cartas **Hanafuda** y también me explicó cuáles son las manos para ganar puntos en **Hachi-Hachi **y** Koi-Koi**

Anna: ¿Leer la fortuna con las cartas **Hanafuda**? –Preguntó la joven mientras veía de reojo a la menor de las Ryûgasaki y esta le asentía varias veces-

Tsukawa: No es algo común pero él me contó que unos conocidos se lo habían mostrado hace años, es muy interesante aunque solo se usa para leer tu propio futuro, a pesar de todo algunas predicciones han sido ciertas

Tsubasa: ¿Enserio Wawa? –La joven le asintió- _Wah_ ¡**Omoroi**!

Tsugumi: Estas mejorando en muchas cosas últimamente –le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza-

Tsukasa: Y pasas mucho tiempo con **Otô-sama**, de seguro él debe estar muy feliz

Tamao: No tenía idea que eso se podía lograr, espero un día nos muestres Tsukawa**-chan**

Pilika: ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! Por favor enséñame Tsukawa**-sensei**

Tsukawa: A-aún no soy muy buena –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada y jugaba con sus dedos- pero puedo pedirle a **Otô-sama** que les enseñe antes de irnos –el grupo de chicas seguían hablando sonrientes mientras los muchachos las miraban con muchas gotas en la nuca hasta que se escucho un grito de la persona menos esperada-

Manta: ¡SILENCIO! –Dijo el pequeño llamando la atención del grupo de chicas quienes lo observaron muy sorprendidas- ¡Quieren que se haga el torneo no es así! –El grupo de chicas solo asintieron al mismo tiempo- Entonces escuchen porque ¡no lo volveré a repetir! ¡A NINGUNA! –Cada una asintió rápidamente mientras el chico cruzaba sus brazos- ¿Puedo explicar ahora?

Todas: Si… lo sentimos Manta –dijeron lentamente mientras dirigían sus miradas al **tatami** con muchas gotas en la nuca y los chicos trataban de no reírse abiertamente, al fin el pequeño se daba a respetar-

Manta: Muy bien, haremos lo siguiente –dijo más tranquilo mientras tomaba la caja que había traído y la sostenía al frente de él- los que participarán tomarán una esfera con su número y de esa manera se arreglarán las peleas, así no habrá ninguna queja de las personas que toquen en la quinta pelea de la primera ronda

Lyserg: Me parece justo

Ren: No hay de otra, solo espero que no me toque un lugar tan aburrido como ese

Anna: Ya que no hay queja, empieza el sorteo entonces

Manta: ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Chocolove: Las damas primero supongo

Tsukawa: ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! –Dijo mientras gateaba de la mesa hasta donde estaba Manta y se sentó al frente de él atenta- ¿Qué debo hacer Manta**-san**?

Manta: Solo meter tu mano en esta caja y decirnos que numero sacaste –obediente la jovencita asintió e introdujo su mano en la pequeña caja que había hecho Manta, se escuchaba como la chica revolvía las esferas con su mano tratando de sostener bien una, hasta que pudo sacar una pequeña pelota de color amarillo con el numero 4 en ella-

Tsukawa: Me tocó el numero 4 Manta**-san** –dijo mientras le mostraba la pelota-

Manta: Muy bien, Tsukawa**-san** participara en la segunda pelea de la primera ronda –dijo al escribir su nombre en el esquema, sus hermanas se levantaron de la mesa para hacer una pequeña fila mientras que Tamao iba tras ellas-

Tsugumi: Veamos que me depara la suerte –dijo bromeando mientras intentaba sacar su esfera- me toco el numero 5

Manta: Te tocara la tercera pelea de la primera ronda Tsugumi**-san**

Tsubasa: Me tocó el numero 1 ¡muy bien!, no tendré que esperar tanto –dijo entusiasmada mientras jugaba un poco con su pelota-

Manta: Primera pelea del torneo Tsubasa**-san**, ahora te toca Tsukasa**-san **–la chica se colocó frente a la caja muy seria y cerró los ojos mientras aplaudía dos veces en manera de rezo-

Tsukasa: Por favor que no me toque el número 2, por favor que no me toque el número 2, por favor que no me toque el número 2 –dijo la jovencita mientras el resto del grupo caía para atrás al momento que ella introducía su mano en la caja-

Tsubasa: Oh por favor, no me dirás que tienes miedo pelear conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa altiva mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura-

Tsukasa: No…solo necesito un cambio de contrincante de vez en cuando, debo ampliar mis horizontes, ver más allá de las peleas cotidianas que tengo contigo ya que para mi desgracia siempre termino contigo o contra ti –comentó mientras el resto del grupo reía por el comentario, la chica al fin sacó una esfera y sonrío para sí satisfecha- y la buena fortuna me ha sonreído, me toco el numero 7

Manta: Te tocara la cuarta pelea Tsukasa**-san**

Tsubasa: Muy bien, al menos a ninguna de nosotras nos tocó una pelea juntas ni tampoco la quinta pelea –comentó sonriente mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tamao: Me tocó el numero 3 –dijo la joven después de sacar su esfera-

Manta: Y con esto tenemos la primera batalla establecida, la segunda batalla se discutirá entre Tamao contra Tsukawa

Tsukawa: Sera divertido ¿verdad Tamao-**chan**?

Tamao: Esperemos que sea una buena pelea y no se interponga en nuestra amistad –dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza en forma de respeto mientras Tsukawa hacia lo mismo-

Lyserg: Apuesto a que las peleas serán muy interesantes –dijo mientras sacaba una esfera- me toco el numero 9

Manta: No se si desearte suerte o te parece mala idea pero te tocó la quinta pelea, sí llegas a ganar deberás esperar hasta que se termine la cuarta ronda para poder volver a pelear

Lyserg: Estoy bien, creo que es una buena oportunidad para observar como pelea el resto del grupo

Ren: Pero que les parece –dijo el joven mientras sacaba su número- me tocó el numero 8, tal parece que no solo somos contrincantes de damas Tsukasa

Tsukasa: Es una interesante oportunidad y debo agregar que es un buen cambio de oponente, espero que esta batalla sea tan entretenida como nuestras partidas –se cruzaron unas desafiantes miradas pero con una pequeña sonrisa, con el paso del tiempo, ellos habían creado un lazo de respeto mutuo, tal vez una batalla no sería mala idea, solo que dos personas no lo veían de esa manera; por una parte Tsubasa daba un suspiro de alivio mientras que Horohoro se cruzaba de brazos malhumorado, nunca le agradó la buena relación que tenían esos dos pero eso ya eran solo celos infantiles-

Horohoro: La buena noticia es que no tendré que pelear contra Tsuki –dijo el muchacho un poco malhumorado mientras caminaba a donde estaba Manta y sacaba su esfera de la caja- me toco el numero 6 Manta

Manta: Pelearás contra Tsugumi**-san** en la tercera pelea

Tsugumi: Será interesante pelear contra tí Horohoro, espero que sea una buena pelea –le comentó mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro y le sonreía, por su parte Horohoro le daba una sonrisa torcida y tragaba en seco, de seguro hubiera preferido pelear contra Tsukasa o hasta contra Tsubasa a cambio de una pelea con Tsugumi, desde el suceso en **Okinawa** el pobre muchacho la había tratado con cautela por miedo a hacerla enfadar-

Horohoro: S-si, seguro será… muy buena pelea jeje –la rubia lo vio un momento confusa pero después se encogió en hombros y le asintió-

Manta: Solo faltan Yoh**-kun** y Chocolove, ¿Quién quiere tomar su número ahora?

Yoh: Me tocó el numero 10 Manta –dijo al sacar su esfera- ow, ¿eso quiere decir que me tocara en la quinta pelea?

Anna: Perfecto, el dinero regresará fácilmente a nuestras manos –dijo la rubia mientras apretaba un puño y le brillaba su sonrisa y ojos, ese era el espíritu decidido de Anna- más te vale que no pierdas Yoh

Yoh: S-sí Anna –dijo llorando cascadas-

Manta: Lo que nos deja a Chocolove en la primera pelea contra Tsubasa

Tsubasa: ¿Chocolove? ¡**Omoroi**! Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando cómo era tu sistema de pelea, esto será divertido, demos una buena primera pelea Chocolove, espero que me mantengas entretenida

Chocolove: ¡Con zapatos de bailarina! –Exclamo el joven pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla no mucho tiempo después de decir eso-

Tsubasa: Sí haces una broma de las tuyas en la pelea, te aseguro que te mandaré volando a **Ôsaka** para que aprendas a decir chistes de una buena vez –le dijo la joven mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura y sus venas hinchadas se notaban en su frente, Chocolove podría ser ciego… pero sabía que esa aura era peligrosa y mucho más después de la advertencia de Tsugumi-

Chocolove: S-sí señora –fue lo único que pudo responder el chico pero Tsubasa le aplastó un poco la nariz con su pulgar no muy satisfecha de lo dicho-… s-señorita

Tsubasa: Mucho mejor –comentó cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía divertida- estás aprendiendo muy bien Chocolove

Chocolove: No, no, yo estoy acostumbrado, creo que tiendo a tener amigos con muy mal carácter… ¡que me dejan el estomago como ají picante! –Bromeó el muchacho disfrazado de ají rojo hasta que sintió como de un momento a otro lo atacó una lanza brillante, estalactitas de hielo y una gran cantidad de agujas y sus amigos gritaron-

_¡No me pareció gracioso!_

Anna: Montón de payasos –comentó mientras a su lado Hana observaba a todos en la sala muy atento-

Hana: ¿Eso quiere decir que podre ver pelear a **Otô-chan **y los demás?

Tamao: Algo así Hana**-kun** –le sonrío la joven mientras el rubio miraba impresionado a los adultos, al pequeño le revoloteaban mariposas en el estomago de la emoción, no le gustaría más que a otra cosa que ver a su padre y a sus amigos pelear como alguna vez pudieron haberlo hecho en la legendaria pelea entre Shamanes; él estaba seguro que todo sería muy divertido-

Horohoro: Jeje ya de verdad me estoy emocionando, ya quiero que empiece el torneo –comentó sonriendo de lado mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma contraria divertido-

Lyserg: Digo lo mismo, por más que me toque en la quinta pelea –dijo sonriente-

Manta: Pero no podremos empezar aún porque debo preparar el ring de pelea

Horohoro: Ow Manta, ¿Por qué nos dices que tienes todo y después nos arruinas la diversión? –Comentó dejando caer sus brazos aburrido mientras Manta lo miraba con una gran gota en la nuca-

Manta: ¡No podía hacerlo todo en una noche! ¿Quién crees que soy?

Tsukawa: Pero seguro podrás hacerlo rápido Manta**-san**, creo que lo más trabajoso lo hizo en poco tiempo –comentó sonriente mientras apoyaba las manos en sus muslos sentada sobre el **tatami** junta a Lyserg y Tamao-

Manta: Muchas gracias –dijo inclinando su cabeza un poco apenado- Mientras tanto creo que la reunión termina por hoy

Ren: Ya era hora –dijo estirándose- estoy atrasado con mi entrenamiento –comentó mientras se ajustaba la cinta a la cintura de su pantalón chino-

Lyserg: Yo también aprovechare para entrenar el día de hoy –dijo levantándose del tatami- ¿alguien más quiere unirse?

Horohoro: ¡Yo también! –Dijo rápidamente mientras caminaba apresurado al patio pero Anna lo atrapó con su rosario antes de tiempo-

Anna: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Es tu día de lavar el tejado ¡así que ponte a trabajar!

Horohoro: _Ugh_ demonios –dijo con fastidio mientras se arremangaba su camiseta e iba al armario de limpieza malhumorado mientras sus amigos iban a cambiarse para entrenar-

Yoh: ¿Ustedes vendrán a entrenar con nosotros? –les preguntó sonriente el castaño a las jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala ya muy cómodas para tomarlo en cuenta-… aunque si quieren hacerlo necesitan cambiarse de ropa ¿no creen? –Dijo al observar a las chicas con una gota en la nuca-

Tsukawa: Lo siento Yoh **onî-chan** pero debo empezar a empacar como le prometí a Tsukasa **onê-sama **y en un rato debo alimentar a los peces –dijo mientras se sacudía la falda de su vestido al levantarse; era un sencillo vestido veraniego blanco con una franja negra al final de falda con un pentagrama lleno de notas musicales un poco más arriba, el vestido iba amarrado con dos delgadas tiras en cada hombro formando pequeños lazos, su cabello tenía dos coletas con dos moños negros debido al calor-

Yoh: Esta bien, ¿y qué tal ustedes? –Pregunto mirando al trío Ryûgasaki que se encontraban en la mesa-

Tsukasa: Me disculpo pero debo rechazar la invitación, revisaré algunos e-mails importantes que Kamaji **Ojî-sama** me iba a enviar el día de hoy y eso me tomará algo de tiempo –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa- mañana tal vez pueda entrenar con ustedes –a eso se debía su ropa, ya que cargaba unos bermuda de jean, una blusa blanca abotonada al frente con un delgado lazo en el cuello bajo de la camisa; mostraba sus brazaletes romanos como si se trataran de un accesorio al igual que su gargantilla y debido al calor la chica tenía su cabello recogido con dos altas clinejas hechas moños y adornadas con delgados lazos-

Su gemela se levantó de su puesto con los labios torcidos a un lado y caminó en silencio hasta el pasillo perdiéndose de vista, las pocas personas que quedaban en la sala dirigieron su mirada a Tsukasa quién suspiro resignada y se levanto del **tatami** para dirigirse a las escaleras bajo la mirada de todos.

Pilika: ¿Se siente mal Tsukasa**-san**?

Tsukasa: No, solo…buscare mi computadora portátil para revisar las cosas que debo hacer, supongo que nos veremos en el almuerzo –dijo dándoles una pequeña sonrisa forzada mientras volteaba y seguía su camino hasta el piso de arriba-

Tsugumi: Esta semana será muy larga –dijo con desgano mientras estaba recostada sobre el **tatami**, ella estaba vestida con unos shorts cortos de jean y una blusa blanca con cuello bajo y rectangular con varias capaz de faralados, de accesorio traía una gruesa pulsera negra y su cabello lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo alta-

Tamao: Disculpe mi intromisión en sus asuntos, ¿pero usted cree que la pelea de las gemelas durará mucho?

Tsugumi: ¿Sus peleas?...en realidad terminan cuando se gritan mutuamente y una se come el orgullo y se disculpa, pero por ahora hay que esperar y verlas así, no se preocupen, esas peleas son más comunes de lo que creen; es solo que esta vez están muy tristes porque se van y no quieren hacerlo en realidad

Tsukawa: Nadie quiere hacerlo –comentó cabizbaja mientras sostenía la pecera con sus dos peces-

Pilika: Ya verás que halláremos la forma de comunicarnos con ustedes, no te desanimes –dijo sonriéndole mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro, la más joven de las hermanas sonrió agradecida e inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto-

Tsugumi: Nuestra única prioridad ahora es tratar de que las gemelas no peleen tanto antes de irnos

Pilika: ¿Tan mal están? Ellas siempre pelean, no les veo la diferencia ahora

Tsugumi: No del todo ya que en parte es cierto, pero también es una relación muy particular –comentó la chica mientras juntaba sus manos- ellas pueden pelear, pueden gritarse y pueden no soportarse entre sí pero a pesar de todo ellas siempre trabajan en equipo, al estar juntas tienen un perfecto equilibrio

Manta: ¿Equilibrio?

Tsugumi: Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, la más fuerte de nuestro grupo es Tsubasa pero aunque Tsukasa sea más débil que ella, tiene muchas posibilidades de salir con buena posición en una pelea y tal vez hasta mejor que Tsubasa

Tamao: Pero si la señorita Tsubasa es muy fuerte

Tsugumi: Tal vez sea muy fuerte y admito que le ha destrozado el rostro a más de una persona pero, ese es su problema –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía cansada- a Tsubasa le cuesta pensar más allá cuando está cegada por alguna pelea, ella puede tener más **furyuko** que nosotras y en parte lo agradecemos, pero, desperdicia su **Furyuko** muy fácilmente cuando se le presenta un enemigo que la hace enfadar; eso hace que se descontrole completamente, cosa que por el contrario a Tsukasa no le sucede

Pilika: Pero Tsukasa**-san** es más débil que su hermana

Tsugumi: Pero Tsuki piensa fríamente y a pesar de todo, mantiene la calma en situaciones difíciles, ayudándola a mantener su **Oversoul** por más tiempo

Manta: Pero ahora no entiendo por qué dices todo eso

Tsugumi: Porque ellas en realidad son mejor peleando en equipo, estas peleas les serán de mucha ayuda para entender que siempre confían que tendrán a la otra a su lado para ayudarla, cuando en realidad deberían de aprender de su contraria, dejar de ser una poderosa esfera si no dos esferas parcialmente equilibradas… además esto ayudará a que entiendan que son algo cabeza duras, dejen que tenga su primera pelea y lo verán

Toshinobu: No puedes decir eso a la ligera Tsugumi –comentó sonriendo para sí el fantasma mientras traspasaba la pared de la sala- es difícil controlar las alas de un ave o cambiar las reglas en el juego, mis gemelas son un peligroso equilibrio, ahora que lo pienso debí haber tomado en cuenta lo que me dijo el adivino de nombres, debí haberles puesto Sumire y Sukiko, tal vez me hubiera ahorrado todos los problemas y peleas que me traen –comentó con una mano bajo el mentón mientras se aclaraba la garganta-

Chocolove: ¿Un adivino de nombres? –Preguntó confundido el moreno mientras volteaba su rostro en dirección a Tsukawa- ¿Cuál es la diferencia que alguien elija el nombre de tu hijo? Por qué sencillamente no los pueden nombrar como uno lo prefiera

Tsukawa: Por los significados, dicen que el significado del nombre de una persona afecta su futuro; Sumire se escribe con el **kanji** de establecer o tranquilizar mientras que Sukiko significa algo parecido a _amada niña_

Tsugumi: Yo prefiero quedarme con mis alas y mi reglamento –comentó sonriente- después de todo soy un zorzal, un ave sin alas no puede volar

Chocolove: ¿Zorzal?

Tsukawa: Tsugumi o zorzal es un ave japonesa, es lo que significa el nombre de Tsugumi **onê-san**

Chocolove: Ustedes los japoneses son más complicados de lo que pensaba

El resto de la mañana fue parcialmente tranquila, aunque se sentía mucho calor dejándolos sin mucha energía para entrenar con todas las ganas; los chicos se sentaban muchas veces en el pasillo para descansar y tomar un poco de sombra mientras que Hana los interrogaba de vez en cuando preguntándoles sobre sus ataques y como serían sus peleas, el pequeño los cansaba más que el mismo calor, hasta que el pequeño despertó a Tsubasa quien se había quedado dormida en uno de los pasillos y le pidió jugar con él, dándole un buen respiro a los chicos.

Por otra parte Tamao, Pilika y Tsukawa estaban preparando el almuerzo lo más rápido que podían sus manos para que Anna no las regañara aunque podían escuchar sus resoplidos desde la sala donde veía la televisión y se abanicaba con un pequeño abanico, el calor era insoportable a esa hora del día. Para distraerla, Tamao le sirvió un poco de té frio pero la rubia le dio una pesada mirada de reojo.

Anna: ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo Tamao?

Tamao: P-poco Anna**-sama**, nos hemos tardado cocinando la anguila pero pronto estará todo el almuerzo listo

Anna: Mas les vale, asegúrense dejar todo limpio antes, quiero que ustedes tres me hagan un favor por la tarde

Tamao: E-entendido Anna**-sama** –dijo al darle una pequeña reverencia- me retiro a la cocina, con su permiso –y caminó apresurada a la cocina permitiendo a que Anna se volviera a concentrar en la televisión-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su mirada se dirigiera a la puerta que daba al corredor por donde se había ido Tamao; se escucharon unos pequeños chillidos de asombro en la cocina para después escuchar pequeñas pisadas rápidas y una risita, ella ya sabía quién era pero terminó de confirmarlo cuando vio pasar al pequeño rubio por el corredor y seguir de largo con unos lentes oscuros verdosos en las manos, un momento después se escuchó como la puerta exterior de la cocina se cerraba y las chicas charlaban pero no podía escuchar que decían en realidad, Anna pudo escuchar ahora lentas pisadas y uno que otro bostezo cuando vio a Tsubasa pasar con flojera por el pasillo.

Tsubasa: Vuelv— _uaaaff_ –dijo entre bostezos mientras se frotaba un ojo y arrastraba los pies- Hana devuélvemelos… _uaaaff_… son delicados… ven aquí –se estiró con pereza y siguió caminando sin muchas ganas- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste esta vez?

Anna: Veo que ya no aguantas tanto como dices –comentó la rubia pero la chica solo agitó una mano mientras la ignoraba y seguía de largo el pasillo medio dormida- _tzu~ _como se atreve –dijo chasqueando la lengua mientras que con la ayuda de una pinza para el cabello pudo amarrarse un fresco moño-

El pequeño se había detenido un momento en el otro pasillo pensando donde podría esconderse hasta que escuchó a Tsubasa acercarse y lo que pudo hacer fue correr hasta el final de ese corredor para esconderse en donde están los lavabos y las puertas a los sanitarios, Tsubasa había notado su escondite así que sonrío para sí con flojera y se dirigió a donde estaba inicialmente dormida; tomo un pequeño cojín que usaba para apoyar su cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en el **tatami**.

Yoh: ¿Lograste atraparlo ya? –dijo el castaño mientras él y sus amigos caminaban desde el patio hasta el pasillo y se sentaban a descansar, la jovencita se volteó y les hizo señas que guardaran silencio mientras guiñaba un ojo y se recostaba de espalda al grupo-

Tsubasa: No… creo que me rindo, estoy tan cansada que volveré a dormir, ¿podrían despertarme cuando esté listo el almuerzo? –Dijo mientras agitaba una mano de un lado al otro con flojera pero en un momento les señaló disimuladamente el pasillo de los lavabos-

Hao: Me sorprende cuanta pereza –comentó sonriente mientras cruzaba los brazos, de seguro vería algo divertido-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué puedo hacer? El calor me afecta _uaaafff_… hasta más tarde –dijo mientras se acurrucaba y abrazaba el cojín que había tomado-

Lyserg: Supongo que le avisaremos –tratando de seguir la corriente mientras ella le alzaba el pulgar disimuladamente; acordaron alejarse del pasillo con cautela mientras trataban de contener la risa al escuchar las pequeñas pisadas del niño quien observó curioso los alrededores y notando como su padre y sus amigos estaban volteados observando el jardín mientras conversaban, el aprovechó y caminó sigilosamente hasta la sala donde estaba Tsubasa-

El pequeño la miró desde la puerta corrediza, confirmando que estaba dormida para después caminar de cuclillas hasta estar cerca de ella; allí la observó atentamente, caminó alrededor de ella inspeccionando cada detalle hasta que se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas enfadado, ya no era divertido este juego.

Hana: Baba **nê-chan** ya no es divertida –estaba dispuesto a irse cuando lo alzaron repentinamente de su pequeño overol azul-

Tsubasa: ¡Te atrapé! –Comentó triunfante al alzar al pequeño con una mano- mis lentes oscuros Hana –dijo extendiendo la mano frente al pequeño quien a regañadientes se los devolvió- buen niño, no juegues con los lentes de sol de **nê-chan**

Hana: Sí Baba **nê-chan** –dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado al notar como uno a uno de sus tíos volteaba divertido-

Tsubasa: Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar –dijo mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros; la joven tenía el cabello sujeto en una larga trenza baja adornada con su cinta de cabello verde, una blusa larga blanca de tiras con cuello en "V" y unos bermudas de jean, de accesorios usaba unas argollas de plata con el símbolo de la paz, también cargaba en su brazo izquierdo una de las muñequeras de Ren, su brazo derecho tenía una gruesa pulsera transparente y tenía en el cuello un largo collar con el símbolo de la paz- ¿Seguirán entrenando muchachos?

Lyserg: Creo que deberíamos ducharnos antes de almorzar y descansar un momento del ejercicio

Yoh: Tienes razón está haciendo mucho calor ahora –dijo sonriente mientras tomaba a Hana por su overol- y creo que a alguien también le toca un baño

Hana: ¡Pero quiero quedarme a jugar con Baba **nê-chan**!–dijo mientras sacudía sus brazos al ser llevado por Yoh hasta el baño-

El grupo de muchachos se fue alejando mientras conversaban animadamente pero Ren se quedó en la sala cruzado de brazos mirando a la castaña de reojo, esperó a que sus amigos entraran al baño para tomar la palabra al frente de la chica y esta dio un paso atrás, temiendo que tal vez el también le vendría con malas noticias esta vez.

Ren: Después de cenar alístate, esta noche saldremos a entrenar –dijo secamente mientras ella simplemente pudo asentirle– te enseñare un truco o dos para que pelees sin problema en el torneo

Tsubasa: ¿Y a que se debe el apuro? –Comentó cruzándose de brazos mientras le sonreía de lado- ¿extrañabas los entrenamientos nocturnos o qué?

Ren: _Hm~_… tú quisieras escuchar eso de mí –dijo sonriéndole confiado a lo que la chica infló sus mejillas sonrojada volteándole la cara- pero en realidad quiero hacer lo posible para que alcances la tercera pelea

Tsubasa: ¿La tercera pelea? –Preguntó curiosa mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda- ¿Por qué esa en especial?

Ren: Porque así podre enfrentarme a ti en una batalla oficial… por así decirlo –dijo lo último encogiéndose en hombros-… deseo averiguar por mi propia cuenta que tan grande es tu poder en una pelea seria

Tsubasa: Y-ya me has visto pelear y entrenamos juntos ¿c-cuál es la diferencia? –Dijo dándole una sonrisa torcida y encogiéndose en hombros, esta conversación no iba por buen camino- es decir, no esperarás que te gane en una batalla ¿o sí?

Ren: Entonces esto es una pérdida de tiempo –dijo volteándole la mirada- debes ser una mujer fuerte; sí no lo eres, me será incomodo después, supongo que debí haber pensado mej—

Tsubasa: Sí ese entrenamiento me hará más fuerte entonces espero que seas estricto conmigo –dijo al tomarlo por el hombro mientras lo miraba decidida, Ren al notar su reacción la observó por el rabillo del ojo con interés hasta que sonrió confiado para sí-

Ren: _Hm~_ en ese caso no te tardes demasiado, quiero regresar temprano esta noche –dijo al dirigirse al baño cruzado de brazos- espero que no te retractes, sabes bien que no suelo ser muy condescendiente ¿no es así?–girando su rostro para mirarla-

Tsubasa: Y creo que sabes bien que a mí no me gusta que me subestimen –comentó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa altiva esperó su respuesta-

Ren: Como tu digas entonces –dijo sonriendo para sí mientras seguía su camino dejando a la joven sola en la sala-

Tsubasa: ¡**Akan**! –Dijo apenas escucho a Ren cerrar la puerta del baño y confirmar que nadie estaba cerca mientras lloraba cascadas- esto está muy mal ¿en qué lio me acabo de meter? –dijo desordenando su cabello al llorar dramáticamente-

_Por ahora, esos fueron los que me mandó el abuelo para la subasta, supongo que de seguro habrá más que deberé revisar_

Fue lo que escuchó la chica en ese momento al ver como Tsugumi y Tsukasa pasaban por el pasillo conversando tranquilamente; Tsubasa se quedó estática por un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que sus hermanas la notaron y la miraron con unas grandes gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Tsugumi: ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –Comentó con cansancio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba resignada al notar como la chica se le guindaba del cuello-

Tsubasa: Acabo de aceptar un horrible entrenamiento con Ren porque dijo que yo necesitaba ser muy fuerte…no pude evitarlo y ahora tendré que esforzarme para no quedar en ridículo frente a él en la pelea

Tsugumi: Pero tú no peleas con el

Tsubasa: El dijo que debía llegar a la tercera pelea para pelear contra él –dijo aumentando el llanto en sus cascadas- el es muy fuerte Gumi, quedaré en ridículo

Tsugumi: No te preocupes tanto, de seguro le darás una fuerte pelea

Tsukasa: Asegúrate de prestarle atención en el entrenamiento, eso te ayudará más adelante en las peleas –comentó sentándose sobre un cojín y colocando sus manos sobre los muslos, al momento Tsubasa le volteó el rostro molesta-… Entonces es cierto que no me volverás a hablar hasta que me disculpe… –su gemela se cruzó los brazos enfadada mientras alzaba la nariz- lo que estás haciendo es muy infantil Tsubasa –dijo cansada pero su gemela volvió a voltearle el rostro- por favor Tsubasa, tienes que cooperar esta vez… -dijo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, Tsubasa seguía con la misma actitud- …como prefieras…

Tsubasa: Vaya, con que ahora es que lo dices, pero ayer solo fue tu decisión –dijo colocando sus manos a la cintura y mirando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo-

Tsukasa: Sabes bien que es la mejor solución –dijo señalándola con su índice-

Tsubasa: Lo que me molesta es que tomaste la decisión sin siquiera consultarme… ¡ni siquiera planeabas decírmelo! –Dijo alzando los brazos-

Tsukasa: ¡Porque conozco tus reacciones! –Dijo levantándose del **tatami** para reclamarle de frente- Si yo te lo hubiera dicho ayer lo más seguro es que me hubieras matado a causa de tu ira descontrolada, debemos actuar lo más rápido que podamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos a analizar todo, sí te hubiera dicho estoy segura que más de una excusa me habrías dado

Tsubasa: ¡Pero lo que haces es abusar de tu autoridad!

Tsukasa: ¡No abuso de mi autoridad!, me preocupo por ustedes y prefiero actuar ahora que esperar a que alguna catástrofe vuelva a pasar, debes de dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar en las consecuencias

Tsubasa: ¡Yo no soy egoísta! ¡Tú lo eres! Colocándote a cargo cuando las decisiones las tomamos todas juntas

Tsukasa: No importa lo que digas no harás que cambie el viaje a **Ôsaka **

Tsubasa: No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

Tsukasa: Siempre te hablo en serio, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Sí nos vamos nos matarán, estamos en un laberinto en donde esos infelices nos atraparon desde el día que mandaron esa estúpida carta

Tsukasa: Ni tú ni yo sabemos que podría pasar en ese tiempo, recuerda que la vida de los abuelos está en peligro Tsubasa, no podemos confiarnos

Tsubasa: Hirai**-sama **está cuidándolos, quien mejor que ella para cuidarlos, sí vamos no habrá gran diferencia, ¡estás cayendo en su trampa!

Tsukasa: ¡No estoy cayendo en su trampa!

Tsubasa: ¿¡Ah no! Ellos nos quieren lejos de **Tôkyô** para atacarnos porque saben que ya no estaremos al cuidado de estas personas; ¡que te hace pensar que volviendo a casa mejorará todo! Escúchate bien para que entiendas quien es la egoísta aquí

Tsukasa: ¡Entonces lo soy! ¡Admito ser egoísta!, porque mi único deseo es no volver a vivir en carne propia lo que pasamos hace 12 años…ahora si me disculpas, esta persona egoísta irá a ordenar su equipaje cosa que tu también deberías empezar a hacer

Tsubasa: ¡Lo hare cuando YO lo decida!

Tsukasa: ¡Te felicito por tus avances!

Tsubasa: ¡Engreída!

Tsukasa: ¡Cabeza dura!

Tsugumi: Al menos saben que es cada una –comentó la joven cruzada de brazos, mientras observaba la pequeña escena, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus peleas que ya sabía cómo terminarían… excepto hoy-

Toshinobu: GEMELAS –exclamó enfadado al aparecer en la puerta de la sala, asustando a las tres chicas-

Gemelas: ¿S-sí padre…? –Dijeron al voltear lentamente mientras intentaban sonreírle con muchas gotas en la nuca-

Toshinobu: Espero que no estén peleando después de haberles advertido lo que pasaría… -dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos-

Tsubasa: N-no estábamos peleando… jejeje… e-estábamos… estábamos… -en eso le dio un codazo a Tsukasa quien empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa-

Tsukasa: Intercambiando ideas… algo… diferentes… era una sana discusión… entre… h-hermanas –el hombre solo suspiró cansado, sus hijas no tenían remedio-

Toshinobu: ¿Qué les he dicho sobre sus… peculiares peleas? –Dijo con un tono paciente-

Tsubasa: Q-que… no… deberíamos alzar tanto la voz –dijo desviando su mirada nerviosa mientras trataba de sonreír-

Toshinobu: Buen intento, pero mis enseñanzas han sido mejores que esas… Tsukasa –dijo al mirar a su hija mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano-

Tsukasa: No debemos de pelear en… ¿tiempos de crisis…? -desviándole la mirada nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el espíritu suspiro y empezó a girar alrededor de ellas con las manos detrás de su espalda-

Toshinobu: La clave de la fortaleza de una cadena está en la unión, cada eslabón que la forma debe sujetarse fuertemente a los otros, si un eslabón es débil la cadena también lo será… ¿así que?

Gemelas: Nuestra familia debe ser como una fuerte cadena… -dijeron apenadas mientras cruzaban los brazos-

Toshinobu: Prosigan

Gemelas: Por eso debemos estar unidas y no debilitar la cadena…

Toshinobu: Y eso significa, nada de peleas… pero como lo he notado, a mis queridas hijas les cuesta un poco aprender las lecciones de buena manera, así que haré que todas las enseñanzas se queden en sus cabezas de una buena vez

Después de unos cuantos minutos el espíritu miraba satisfecho lo que había mandando a hacer mientras se escuchaban detrás de él unas cuantas risas, el espíritu se cruzó de brazos complacido y sonrió al observar a sus hijas mayores mientras estas trataban de ponerse cómodas, a pesar de que al estar amarradas boca abajo en la rama de un árbol por un tobillo no les dejaba muchas opciones.

Tsubasa: ¿Esto es realmente necesario? –Comentó de brazos cruzados mientras giraba en su propio eje-

Toshinobu: ¡Por supuesto! Así mis enseñanzas al fin quedarán en sus cerebros y entrenan al mismo tiempo ¿no les parece algo muy convencional? –Bromeó emocionado hasta que después de una pequeña risa se volteara para flotar en dirección al techo- se quedaran ahí hasta que lo crea necesario así que más les vale hacer las paces

Gemelas: ¡Pero **otô-sama**!

Toshinobu: Y por supuesto, si llego a escuchar alguna queja, haré que se queden allí hasta la cena; regreso en unas horas –dijo al despedirse mientras flotaba lentamente-

Tsubasa: Fantástico… ahora todo mi odio hacia ti se irá directo de mi cabeza para hacerla explotar por la presión

Tsukasa: Silencio, ambas estamos en la misma posición así que no te quejes tanto, sabías que esto iba a pasar sí seguías gritando –girando sobre su eje al igual que su hermana y sin avisar ambas lanzaron un ataque arriba del árbol, haciendo caer a Ponchi y Konchi al suelo, al momento los espíritus se fueron corriendo a la cocina lastimados mientras que las gemelas solo miraban de mal humor a los pervertidos espíritus-

Tsubasa: No gritaría sí no tuviera que hallar la manera de que me escucharas –agitando su pierna libre tratando de golpearla-

Tsukasa: Mira quién habla cabeza dura, ¡tú nunca me escuchas y siempre te metes en problemas! –Exclamaba la chica mientras se mecía para evitar los golpes-

Tsubasa: Yo resuelvo todo lo que me pasa sin que tú estés detrás de mí Tsuki–dijo entre dientes después de tomar impulso para acercarse a ella y golpear sus frentes para después empezar un duelo tanto con sus miradas como de sus manos-

Tsukasa: Tu eres la hace todo esto más complicado Tsubasa –dijo mientras trataba de empujar a su hermana y lanzaba patadas a ciegas-

Tsubasa: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Tsukasa: ¡Claro que sí!

Tsubasa: Traga polvo cerebrito

Tsukasa: Eres demasiado violenta

Tsubasa: ¡Debilucha!

Tsukasa: ¡Salvaje! –a lo lejos, su hermana menor podía verlas golpearse y jalarse el cabello a causa de la ira en ambas, sin más que hacer suspiró y fue hasta la sala donde estaba Tsugumi hojeando una revista que habían comprado, más sin embargo ella fue directo hasta la pecera que estaba allí y colocó un poco de comida para pez que traía con ella-

Tsukawa: Están peleando otra vez **onê-san**, si siguen así, Anna**-san** las regañará –dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia, era la única capaz de controlarlas-

Tsugumi: No te preocupes, gritarse un poco las ayudara a calmarse, recuerda que no la tienen muy fácil, antes de que ellas mismas te regañen a ti, te recomiendo que vayas acomodando todas tus cosas y ver que pasara con ellos –dijo señalando la pecera que tomaba la joven en sus manos- no planearas dejarlos ¿o sí?

Tsukawa: ¡No! Es decir… -y con un suspiro miró un momento a los peces que nadaban a la superficie para comer la comida que les había servido hace un momento- no lo sé, Lyserg y yo hemos cuidado a Akayo y Toraya por igual…pero tampoco quisiera dejarlos –dijo deprimida mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana apoyando la pecera sobre la mesa y con su dedo índice golpeaba un poco las paredes de vidrio para que los peces se acercaran a ella- no es justo Tsugumi **onê-san**, yo no quiero irme.

Tsugumi: Lo sé, pero debemos pensar en los abuelos Matsumoto, que pasaría sí los Ryûgasaki le hicieran algo a Kamaji**-san** o a Miyuki**-san**, ellos son los únicos cabeza de familia que quedan de la familia Matsumoto, Tsukawa no podemos dejar que los lastimen también.

Tsukawa: Si pero…no los volveremos a ver más nunca, no volveremos a este lugar…en serio…en serio la he pasado muy bien aquí –dijo apretando los puños con la mirada triste-

Toshinobu: Tsugumi –dijo el espíritu mientras aparecía de nuevo en la sala masajeándose la sien, la rubia solo pudo dar un suspiro y asentir para después ir a amarrar más a sus hermanas-

Tsugumi: Descansen un rato o se pondrá más severo con ustedes –ambas se quejaron mientras apenas podían mover sus hombros y balbucear con los pañuelos en sus bocas- no puedo hacer nada chicas, deben cooperar o Toshinobu **Oji-sama** se enfadará con ustedes

Toshinobu: Ven aquí Tsugumi, no quiero que las distraigas de su castigo –comentó el espíritu mientras esperaba por ella en la sala-

Tsugumi: ¡Enseguida! –En eso volteó rápidamente y las señalo con un dedo- por su bien dejen de pelear, hablamos cuando termine su castigo –las gemelas la miraron alejarse y después se cruzaron miradas enfadadas, volteándolas al segundo-

Al poco rato ya todos en la pensión se habían enterado del castigo así que a petición de Toshinobu, los huéspedes tuvieron que esparcirse por la pensión evitando ir al patio frente a la sala para no molestar a las gemelas aunque de vez en cuando no faltaba algún gracioso que cruzaba el pasillo riéndose disimuladamente mientras las gemelas lo fulminaban con la mirada. Un poco antes del almuerzo se empezó a sentir una presencia extraña cerca de la casa, extraña pero terriblemente conocida…

Zaimoku: Pero que tenemos aquí, siempre me hacen todo el trabajo mucho mas fá-

_**PUFFF**_

Tsubasa: Justo a la sabandija que quería golpear **Uzattai na kono kusottare**…-dijo la chica seriamente al golpearlo rápidamente con su puño derecho después de haberse liberado con agilidad de las cuerdas que la sujetaban; de repente, todo empezó a oscurecerse para el chico hasta que no sintió ni vio nada-

_Agh… ¿Dónde estoy?_

Tsubasa: **Honma**… **kono aho tara meccha donkusai na**…-se le escucho decir en el acento de **Kansai** mientras miraba cruzada de brazos al joven que le servía como asesino a la familia Ryûgasaki- **Kora**… **ahondara** –dijo molesta mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura-

Zaimoku:** N-Nan ya nen temêra **–exclamó con el mismo acento muy enfadado mientras se sacudía sus hombros tratando de liberarse-¿Qué rayos me hiciste impura desgraciada?

Tsubasa: Hoy no estoy de buen humor y tú como siempre estás metiéndote con la persona equivocada ¿eh? –Dijo quitándose sus lentes oscuros-…_hm _…Como sea que te llames… además, tengo algunas cuentas pendientes contigo, ¿no te parece conveniente? así mato dos pájaros de un golpe –dijo sonándose el cuello y los nudillos-

Tsukasa: Ts-Tsuba— -dijo entrecortada mientras observaba a su hermana sonriéndole cínicamente a su adversario- No crees que estás tomando esto de una manera un poco… ¿violenta? Y digamos también un poco… fuera de control –alzando sus manos frente a su pecho mientras intentaba calmarla con una pequeña sonrisa y gotas en la nuca-

Tsubasa: ¡Tengo todo el derecho! –dijo alzando al muchacho por el cuello de su camisa mientras se le hinchaban muchas venas en la frente-… fuiste un completo cobarde atacándonos cuando no teníamos armas y por eso dejaste seriamente lastimada a mi hermana… ¿crees que fue divertido ver como la golpeabas contra el puente? –dijo juntando frentes con el chico para mirarlo fijamente- tampoco olvidare todo lo que me hiciste a mí… cada uno de esos golpes los vas a pagar uno a uno

Tsukasa: No me uses como excusa para golpearlo –dijo cruzándose de brazos conociendo que su hermana ya estaba exagerando un poco, notando como Tsubasa miraba divertida a Zaimoku mientras lo amenazaba con un puño a lo que volteó a mirar a su hermana con los labios apretados-

Tsubasa: Yo no te uso como excusa para golpearlo –Tsukasa le alzó una ceja mientras todos la miraban a lo que la chica volteo el rostro-…n-no… completa-mente… -al notar el silencio, infló sus mejillas enfadada y con humo saliendo de sus oídos exclamo- ¡déjenme en paz! Tenía cuentas pendientes con este idiota

Tsukasa: Suéltalo ya –dijo dando un suspiro resignada, Tsubasa se le quedo viendo extrañada-

Anna: No podrá escapar, está técnicamente rodeado –comentó sentada en el **tatami** y colocando sus manos sobre sus muslos-

Tsubasa: Bien como quieran –dijo dejándolo caer al **tatami** a regañadientes para después colocarse al lado de su hermana y cruzarse los brazos- pero si hace algo les aseguro que lo destrozaré –dijo inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño-

Tsugumi: Al parecer esta vez nosotras tenemos la ventaja ¿no es así? –Comentó apretando su látigo el cual sujetaba al joven- te conviene ayudarnos

Zaimoku estaba completamente rodeado por los habitantes de la pensión quienes estaban muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que se atreviera a hacer, el chico chasqueó la lengua y bajó la cabeza vencido ya que no podía moverse ni escapar, había sido atrapado como si se tratara de un animal.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué prefieres? Podemos darte una paliza ahora o…

Zaimoku: ¿O qué?…-dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo muy malhumorado mientras Tsugumi y Tsubasa intercambiaban miradas, asintiendo al mismo tiempo-

Tsugumi: O nos responderás algunas preguntas –Zaimoku sonrío para sí confiado en ese momento pero Tsubasa lo notó a tiempo y sujetó a Hao por el hombro-

Tsubasa: Sí llegas a mentir él lo sabrá… y créeme grandulón… no te gustará saber lo que puedo hacerte sí lo haces –dijo mientras abría su abanico lentamente- yo no caigo en tus trucos sucios dos veces –moviendo ágilmente su mano destruyendo hilos de poder espiritual para después cruzarse de brazos y sonreírle de manera altiva-

Tsugumi: Es tu decisión, tú eliges –sujetando fuertemente su látigo mientras se miraba las uñas, estaba perdido y cruelmente atrapado por el enemigo-

Zaimoku: No diré nada, ustedes no pertenecen a la familia así que mi lealtad no les pertenece

Tsubasa: ¿Crees que a mi puño le importa tu lealtad a esa familia? No me hagas sacarte información a la fuerza

Yoh: Creo que lo dejaste lo suficientemente lastimado para que no pueda ponerse en pie –dijo observando al muchacho que, a pesar de tener un vendaje en la frente, de vez en cuando sangraba un poco, Zaimoku no se había dado cuenta de su herida pero al tratar de levantarse para demostrarle a Yoh lo contrario, sus pies se debilitaron dejándolo caer a un lado-

Zaimoku: ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! –dijo el muchacho mirando a Tsukasa enfadado quien lo miraba confundida abrazada al brazo de Horohoro-…mandaste a esa extraña copia tuya y no pude terminar mi trabajo, por eso Suzume**-sama** me dio un castigo muy severo… no –dijo de repente mientras guardaba silencio un momento-…no es solo tuya… ¡es tu culpa y de tu gemela!… si ustedes no hubieran nacido desde un principio nada de esto estuviera pasando… todos lo dicen, ustedes son la maldición de la familia, ustedes son las que han manchado el sagrado nombre de los Ryûgasaki

La pensión cayó en completo silencio al terminar sus palabras, lo que había dicho ya eran palabras mayores, nadie sabía cómo responder a tal cosa; Tsukawa, que había estado todo este tiempo escondida detrás de Lyserg miró asustada a Zaimoku quien le frunció el ceño haciéndola cubrirse detrás del el inglés de nuevo, Tsukasa observó al muchacho detenidamente con una seria mirada después dar un pequeño suspiro.

Tsukasa:… Su nombre es Zaimoku… ¿o me equivoco? –Dijo pacientemente mientras soltaba el brazo de Horohoro y caminaba al frente del muchacho-

Zaimoku: **Nan ya nen**… -dijo enfadado mientras la miraba con rencor a lo que la chica levanto una ceja sorprendida pesando detenidamente lo que iba a decir-

Tsukasa:… Siento que mi simple existencia le cause tantos problemas pero debo decir que yo no elegí estar aquí –dijo la muchacha con una fría mirada pero manteniendo un sereno tono de voz- mi hermana y yo somos el simple deseo de nuestros padres quienes solo querían compartir su amor y formar una familia como cualquier pareja lo desearía; A pesar de que portemos el apellido, nosotras nunca nos hemos involucrado con esa familia, así que cualquier problema que se cree en ella no nos afecta ni nos concierne ya que no formamos parte de ella, punto que nos confirmaste hace un momento; Es un deshonor portar el apellido de una familia de tan mala reputación como la Ryûgasaki, aunque diga que es sagrada y nosotras seamos las causantes de mancharla, debo agregar que en realidad es una mancha en cada una de nosotras; y a pesar de todo este rencor que se nos tiene, seguiremos estando orgullosas de nuestros padres quienes a pesar de tener su tan aclamada sangre pura, fueron exiliados de esa familia solo por el hecho de estar con quien los hacía felices… así que sí planea volver a decir algo tan grosero y sin fundamentos en contra de mi verdadera familia, yo misma me tomaré la libertad de dejar en claro quién debería aprender a hablar con propiedad y si debo pelear en ese caso lo haré; me entrenaron toda mi vida para defenderme de personas como tú y a los que sirves.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación en donde aun sorprendidos por el discurso de la chica, la miraban casi boquiabiertas excepto Tsukawa quien estando detrás de Lyserg apretó ambos puños asintiendo con la cabeza, su hermana tenía toda la razón y esta era su manera de apoyarla mientras Tsukasa solo colocaba sus manos al frente e inclinando un poco la cabeza, tomo un paso atrás para quedar al lado de su gemela quien cruzaba los brazos disgustada y no le quitaba la mirada de encima al muchacho de **Kyôto**. El castaño por su lado miraba con rencor al dúo que tenia al frente mientras gruñía conteniendo el enfado hasta que, muy obstinado, trataba de soltar sus muñecas.

Zaimoku: ¡Eres una perra atrevida! –Gritó colérico mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo pero Ryû y Horohoro lograron sostenerlo antes de que alcanzara a las gemelas-

Tsubasa: **Uze Zaiaku **–dijo enfadada mientras lo miraba de reojo al cubrir a su hermana con su abanico-Tsukasa en ningún momento te insultó para que te dirijas a ella de esa manera

Zaimoku: ¡Mi nombre es _Zaimoku_!

Tsubasa: ¡Nadie te preguntó, **Zaiaku**! –Dijo acercándose a él pero al instante sintieron una presencia en el patio, todos voltearon buscando origen del poder espiritual y notaron como Yuzuki, la segunda asesina entrenada por los Ryûgasaki estaba parada en el patio mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa-

Yuzuki: _**Ara**_, _**ara**_, _**Hisashiburi ya ne**_ pero si es la **gaijin** que le teme a los rayos y la impura con mal carácter, tanto tiempo –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura- ¿disfrutando su tiempo de vida supongo?, sé de buena fuente que se estuvieron divirtiendo en **Okinawa** ¿no? Y pensar que mientras ustedes se la pasaban tan bien esos ancianos estaban por morir, aunque en realidad no les queda mucho tiempo, Suzume**-sama** no es una persona muy paciente, les recomiendo que se vayan antes de que nos den la orden de matar a ese par de vejestorios adinera- –la chica no pudo terminar su frase porque justo en ese instante Tsubasa la interrumpió apareciendo frente a ella y lanzándole un golpe directo al rostro, dejándola aturdida por un momento-

Tsubasa: No te atrevas a hablar así de mis abuelos y JAMÁS vuelvas a decirle **gaijin** a Tsugumi

Yuzuki: ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi nariz! –Exclamó colérica mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia cubriéndose con sus manos-

Tsubasa: Si vuelves a hablar de esa manera, tu nariz será lo que menos te importe –dijo al golpear su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda mientras le daba una gélida mirada haciendo enfadar a la chica de ojos rubí-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí? –Dijo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Tsubasa tratando de calmarla para después cruzarse de brazos-

Yuzuki: El tonto solo tenía que averiguar si regresarían o no, pero cayó en la tentación de cobrar algo de venganza; yo por mi parte solo vengo a buscar al inútil, no vengo a pelear pero por supuesto, si quieren adelantar la agonía –dijo al limpiar la sangre de su nariz con un pañuelo- yo no tengo ningún inconveniente –las dos hermanas se cruzaron miradas, Tsugumi dio un cansado suspiro y desenrollo su látigo frente a ella-…_**ara**_, entonces ¿la pelea si está en pie?

Tsugumi: Digamos que…-dijo atrapando a Zaimoku y Yuzuki con su látigo- …no tenemos ganas de pelear con ustedes el día de hoy

Tsubasa: Son ustedes los que iban a matar a los abuelos Matsumoto ¿No es así?

Yuzuki: _Juju_ Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperaban?

Zaimoku: Suzume**-sama** no tiene tiempo para lidiar con gente común como ellos, por eso nosotros nos encargamos de ese trabajo

Tsugumi: ¿Hace cuanto tiempo los mandó?

Yuzuki: Digamos que… no tenemos ganas de decirles, _ta-ta_ –en eso Tsugumi sintió como su látigo se aflojaba y en cuestión de instantes todo el patio estaba plagado de hilos, era la posesión de Zaimoku que ahora las rodeaba peligrosamente mientras ellos escapaban con rapidez sobre ellos y se escuchaba la risa de la joven al alejarse-

Zaimoku: Mira quien salió lastimada ahora –le comentó a Yuzuki al ya estar alejados de la pensión mientras esta revisaba su nariz-

Yuzuki: Cállate **aho**, si no le cayeras bien a Subaru**-sama** te hubiera dejado allí para que hicieran lo que quisieran contigo

Zaimoku: No te ganarás a Subaru**-sama** ayudándome, pareces una niña –dijo enfadado cuando a duras penas podía caminar apoyando una mano en las paredes de la calle-

Yuzuki: ¡_Hm_! ¿Qué te crees inútil? además eso no importa ahora –dijo volteándole la mirada- las tontas cayeron justo en la trampa de Suzume**-sama**, apenas lleguen a **Ôsaka** las mataremos

Zaimoku: ¿Y qué haremos con los Matsumoto? –Metiendo la mano dentro de su bolsillo-

Yuzuki: Se pondrán muy tristes al saber que matamos a sus mocosas, lo más natural es reunirlos ¿no es así? De todas maneras son un par de ancianos, a Suzume**-sama** de seguro no le importara –dijo sonriendo para sí mientras Zaimoku la miraba no muy convencido- digamos que ya esto es personal –dijo al limpiar por última vez la sangre de su nariz-

Zaimoku: ¿Qué me dices de la maestra Hirai?

Yuzuki: Esa mujerzuela denigrada por los Ryûgasaki no será problema para mí –comentó confiada mientras miraba al frente-

Ambos caminaron por las solitarias calles de **Saitama** mientras atardecía, Yuzuki por su parte con la frente en alto caminaba confiada mientras Zaimoku la seguía muy de cerca, la miraba atento a sus movimientos, no le daba confianza esa actitud, pero por ahora no había que preocuparse demasiado, igual regresarían a **Kyôto** esa misma noche; Rozó su mano por el vendaje que traía en la cabeza sintiendo como sus dedos se mancharon delicadamente de sangre, su preocupación ahora era su herida, ya habría tiempo para saber en que tenía la cabeza Yuzuki y reportar lo sucedido al joven Subaru y Suzume**-sama**.

Anna: Tan fácil como vienen y tan fácil se van –comentó cruzada de brazos mientras notaba como los hilos desaparecían de su patio y las chicas que estaban en medio no habían apartado la mirada en dirección a donde se habían escapado los discípulos de Suzume-

Tsubasa: ¡Envíenle mis maldiciones al costal de huesos que tienen por jefa! –Exclamó la muchacha antes de que ambos jóvenes desaparecieran y colocó sus manos en la cintura- _Tzu_~ Cada vez que veo a alguno de esos inútiles me provoca destrozarles el rostro –comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al cielo por el rabillo del ojo-

Tsugumi: Casi lo logras **aho**… ellos también se están movilizando, hay que tener mucho cuidado

Tsubasa: ¡_hm_! Pero trajeron buenas noticias –dijo sonriendo de lado llena de confianza-

Manta: ¿Buenas noticias? –comento el pequeño sorprendido-

Tsubasa: Claro, si ese par de pupilos buenos para nada van a **Ôsaka**, Hirai**-sama** podrá encargarse de todo sin problema, hay que agradecer que el costal de huesos no quiera ensuciarse las manos por su cuenta

Tsukasa: Una cosa menos de que preocuparse –dijo dando un cansado suspiro mientras se masajeaba la sien-

Yoh: Pero al menos esta vez no salieron lastimadas, eso también hay que agradecerlo –comentó sonriente mientras a lo lejos veía como la rubia hablaba con su prima muy divertida-

Tsubasa: ¿¡Viste como los dejé Gumi! ¿Viste verdad? Con un golpe, ¡solo un golpe! Y le rompí la nariz y al panzón no lo deje ni hablar jajajaja les di una cucharada de su propia medicina –comentaba emocionada mientras le brillaban los ojos y flexionaba un brazo apretando con una mano sus músculos-

Tsugumi: Al parecer tu entrenamiento compulsivo dio fruto Baba –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le trataba de sonreír con una ceja levantada-

Tsubasa: ¡Verdad! ¡Ahora verán! –Dijo rodeándose de fuego mientras apretaba un puño- Con esto me dieron más ganas de pelear, siento el poder en mis puños, les demostrare a esos tarados ¡ya verán! LES MOSTRARE LO QUE UNA SUPUESTA IMPURA PUEDE HACER JAJAJAJAJA –exclamó emocionada mientras su trenza ondeaba por el fuerte viento y fuego que la rodeaba, sus ojos eran dos llamas ardientes y su sonrisa llegaba al punto de ser algo demoniaca-

Tsugumi: Nada como una brisa veraniega –sonriéndole a su prima con una enorme gota en la nuca mientras se abanicaba un poco con una mano ya que sentía todo el calor que emanaba Tsubasa-

Tsukasa: Y liberaron al monstruo –dijo golpeando una mano contra su rostro-

Yoh: Es bueno verlas de buen humor otra vez –comentó el castaño mientras sonreía- así el resto de la semana será más tranquila

Tsukasa: S-supongo –dijo tratando de sonreír con una gran gota en la nuca mientras detrás de ella se notaba a su gemela riendo y a Tsugumi colocándose unos lentes de sol-…l-lamento los problemas ocasionados el día de hoy –dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza-

Hao: A mí me parece algo lo suficientemente entretenido

Anna: ¡_Hm_!, lo dices porque tu manera de divertirte es fuera de lo común

Hao: Tal vez, pero a decir verdad será una perdida que se vayan, no tendré con que entretenerme a menudo –dijo dándole una sonrisa confiado, todos lo miraron por un momento extrañados mientras Tsukasa trataba de sonreírle con una gran gota en su nuca-

Tsugumi: ¡Nosotras no somos tus bufones!, **AHO** –dijo atacándolo con su látigo mientras ella y su prima venían caminando para reunirse con el grupo-

Manta: Me es difícil saber quien tiene la razón –comentó el enano mientras observaba como Tsugumi atacaba a Hao consecutivamente mientras el esquivaba el látigo con una enorme sonrisa-

Tsubasa: ¡_**Yo**_ Manta! ¿Cuándo crees que podrás arreglar el ring de pelea? –le preguntó sonriente con las manos en la cintura-

Manta: Mañana temprano lo prepararé para empezar las batallas después del almuerzo

Tsubasa: ¡**Yosha**! Ya quiero que sea mañana –exclamó feliz al alzar un puño y voltear a ver a Chocolove- ¡Chocolove! Recuerda lo que te dije, más te vale que sea una buena pelea y no vengas con uno de tus chistes o te mandare volando a **Ôsaka** –le dijo sonriente aunque todos la miraron con grandes gotas en la nuca-

Chocolove: De seguro que te divertirás en la pelea

Tsubasa: ¡Muy bien!, eso era lo que quería escuchar, ahora estoy de tan buen humor que esto amerita un baño caliente en las termas, ¡**iko** Gumi! –Dijo sonriente mientras arrastraba a Tsugumi por el cuello de su blusa mientras esta le seguía lanzando latigazos a Hao-

Lyserg: Te dije que no debías preocuparte tanto, tus hermanas se encargaron de todo –comentó dulcemente el chico a Tsukawa cuando notó que el ambiente se había tranquilizado pero ella seguía detrás de él aferrándose delicadamente a su camisa-

Tsukawa: Debo ser valiente como mis hermanas –comentó apretando un puño al bajar la mirada mientras aún sujetaba la camisa del inglés- pero esas personas me aterrorizan

Lyserg: Mientras quieras superar ese miedo no hay de qué preocuparse –le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda para llevarla al pasillo- vamos, hoy se nos hizo tarde para comprar los víveres para la cena

Anna: ¡Y no lleguen tarde! –Dijo cruzada de brazos mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido-

Tsukasa: Tengan cuidado por favor –comentó observando preocupada a su hermana menor mientras esta le daba una pequeña sonrisa-

Lyserg: No se preocupen, regresaremos lo más pronto posible –dijo sonriente al despedirse e ir al recibidor para colocarse sus zapatos, ya estaba a punto de anochecer así que debían darse prisa, la pareja apresuro el paso para regresar pronto a la pensión dejando al grupo reunido en la sala, Tsukasa los había observado salir desde el pasillo apoyando una de sus manos frente a su mentón pensativa, lo que acaba de suceder no la dejaba tranquila-

Aprovechando que sus hermanas se habían retirado y el ambiente ya estaba en calma, la chica le tocó un hombro a Ren con un dedo para llamar su atención, quien volteó curioso mientras cruzaba los brazos; la chica observó de lado asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara y se dispuso a susurrarle al muchacho educadamente.

Tsukasa: ¿Podría hacerte una pequeña pregunta Ren?...es acerca de mi hermana –dijo muy bajo al mirarlo con algo de preocupación, el chico solo le asintió-

Ren: No me digas que ya tengo otro problema con ella tan pronto –dijo frunciendo el ceño y dando un suspiro cansado mientras la chica sonreía por lo bajo mientras cubría su boca con su mano, debía admitir que esta situación era una especie de _**Déjà vu**_-

Tsukasa: No es ninguna clase de problema, supongo –le comentó para que el joven suavizará su expresión y le prestara atención de nuevo- solo quería preguntarte sí tu acaso sabias si ella ha logrado inventar un ataque nuevo o ha mejorado sus habilidades, ya que tú has entrenado con ella mucho más tiempo últimamente

Ren: Supongo que tu también lo notaste –le comentó apoyándose en la pared mientras la joven lo observaba curiosa, ¿sería algo serio?- ella ha mejorado en su velocidad pero no he visto cambios en sus ataques, aunque… debo confesar que no me esperaba esa clase de herida tan profunda en Zaimoku, ¿Cuándo ella lo atacó lograste ver algo? ¿Alguna clase de movimiento?

Tsukasa: En realidad esa es mi razón de la pregunta –dijo un poco sería- a decir verdad yo no logre ver absolutamente nada… de un momento al otro estaba atrapada por las cuerdas, al instante estaba libre y ella ya había golpeado a Zaimoku en la frente, pero no uso ninguna clase de arma… o eso supongo

Ren:… ¿Cómo dices? –Le preguntó sorprendido- debe haber un error aquí, esa herida era algo profunda, como si alguien lo hubiera desgarrado…yo pensé que ella había usado alguna de sus armas para defenderse, me parece algo ilógico

Tsukasa: Tal vez esta noche ella te lo mostrará, me comentó que hoy tendrían un entrenamiento especial ya caída la noche

Ren: Si, esta noche entrenaremos pero dudo que ella me muestre tal cosa –dijo seriamente-

Tsukasa: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ren: Seguramente es su as bajo la manga y con este pequeño torneo, junto las peleas que debe ganar lo más probable es que sea un ataque sorpresa… _juju_, mejor así, eso hará un poco más interesante la situación –dijo dando una media sonrisa mientras Tsukasa lo observaba pensativa, tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto y ver la situación de otra perspectiva, aunque la preocupación no desapareció al siguiente día cuando todos estaban reunidos justo al frente de la pensión-

Manta pudo habilitar lo que sería el ring del torneo recordando que allí habían peleado antes las Ryûgasaki contra las dos jóvenes que vinieron a atacarlas, el lugar era perfecto, ya que nadie pasaba por allí y era muy amplio; entre todas las chicas trajeron un pequeño picnic y algunos grandes manteles para colocarlos en el pasto donde sería el área de los espectadores y ya que pasarían todo el día allí era bueno estar cómodos, Ryû por su parte les acomodó unas cuantas sombrillas por el inclemente sol de verano y trajo las bebidas frías; ya todo estaba listo para comenzar así que Manta con entusiasmo mientras alzaba ambas manos se colocó justo en el centro del ring el cual eran un gran cuadrado hecho con polvo de tiza blanca y se aclaró la garganta para que le prestaran atención, esto era emocionante.

Manta: ¡Bienvenidos sean a la **Shaman Fight in Funbari** mis queridos amigos! Hoy Sábado 28 de agosto de 2004 se dará comienzo a la primera ronda del torneo; recuerden las reglas, aquella persona que ya no pueda mantener su posesión o que sea sacada de los limites de este ring será eliminado, tampoco está permitido recibir ayuda de nadie, sí sucede los participantes serán descalificados, son libres de usar cualquier clase de posesión y no hay límite de tiempo, supongo que está muy claro también que no debemos llegar al punto de lastimar seriamente o matar a alguien así que por favor…un poco de moderación –al momento de que el joven dijera eso todos los presentes voltearon la mirada a Hao quien cruzó los brazos divertido mientras les sonreía confiado-

Hao: ¡_Hm_! Yo no tengo intensión de matarlos… aún…-un suspiró general se dejo escuchar y el muchacho sonrió para sí- si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho, además, ¿Por qué gastar energías en un "torneo" como este? Disfruten de los duelos

Anna: Como sea, guarda silencio que no tendremos que verte la cara hasta la última pelea, prosigue Manta

Manta: E-enseguida –dijo el joven para después aclararse la garganta- el premio es la suma de todo el dinero recaudado al inscribirse que es 11.000 ¥, sí todo va acorde a lo planeado, el día de mañana realizaremos la segunda, tercera y cuarta ronda para dejar para el lunes la última pelea y así tener un tiempo de descanso que será conveniente para las hermanas Ryûgasaki ya que les espera un largo viaje al día siguiente, ahora para empezar tendremos nuestra primera pelea donde se enfrentaran nada más y nada menos que Ryûgasaki Tsubasa contra nuestro bromista favorito Chocolove McDonnell –todos aplaudieron emocionados por toda la presentación mientras Manta inclinaba la cabeza avergonzado, por su parte los contrincantes se colocaron en medio del ring mientras se sonreían frente a frente-

Ren: ¿Quién dice que Chocolove es mi bromista favorito?, el idiota no sabe decir ni un solo chiste bien –comentó el joven cruzado de brazos mientras observaba la pelea debajo de una de las sombrillas y tomaba un sorbo de leche acompañado de su hermana Jun y Pai Long-

Manta: ¡Intentaba crear un ambiente agradable! –Exclamó el pequeño mientras se colocaba entre los contrincantes y sus espíritus- muy bien, ya que ustedes son los primeros en participar ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

Chocolove: No hay necesidad, yo entendí perfectamente –dijo sonriente mientras se colocaba sus garras de metal en su mano derecha y Tsubasa se acomodaba su larga trenza en un moño de bailarina-

Tsubasa: Claro como el agua –dijo al sonar su cuello y sonriente sostenía su abanico de metal con su mano derecha mientras se daba ligeros golpes en el hombro con él- estamos listos para empezar

Manta: Muy bien realicen sus posesiones –dijo mientras se alejaba del ring hasta que exclamó alzando ambas manos a lo alto- ¡Que comience la pelea! –Eso hizo que todos los presentes se emocionaran y empezaran a hacer un gran escándalo gritando los nombres de los peleadores mientras estos empezaban la pelea con movimientos muy ágiles-

Hana: ¡WOW! ¿Viste eso **otô-chan**? ¡Chocolove y Baba **nê-chan** son muy rápidos! –exclamó entusiasmado alzando los brazos mientras estaba sentado en las rodillas de su padre quien le sonreía divertido-

Yoh: Y no has visto nada aún

Hana: ¡_WOW_! ¡Increíble! –volvió a exclamar al ver como en un momento las garras de Chocolove se cruzaban con el abanico de Tsubasa haciendo que ambas armas brotaran chispas al rozar a tal velocidad-

_**GAG WIND [Viento de la risa]**_

Tsubasa: Empezando los ataques serios desde temprano ¿no Chocolove? –Dijo esquivando con dificultad el ataque y sonriéndole al muchacho mientras esquivaba una vez más sus garras-

Chocolove: Me pediste nada de bromas y estoy complaciendo el deseo de mi público –exclamó divertido mientras intentaba golpear a la escurridiza Tsubasa quien a duras penas podía con la presión de esquivar cada uno de sus ataques-

Tsubasa: Muy bien… en ese caso… supongo que yo empezare a jugar en serio también –dijo mientras optaba por una posición inclinada al muchacho mientras colocaba su abanico cerrado apuntado a su estomago simulando sostener una espada, el moreno lazó otro ataque aprovechando la oportunidad pero la chica con un rápido movimiento abrió el abanico en dirección al chico contrarrestando el ataque y lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia, al momento movió su abanico formando la letra S para girarse a un lado entrecerrándolo atenta a los movimientos de Chocolove-

Amidamaru: ¡Oh!... E-ese movimiento… ¡Es **Tessenjutsu** Yoh**-dono**! –Exclamo emocionado el samurái al observar como peleaba la chica- no pensé poder volver a ver a alguien que manejara con destreza esa técnica

Yoh: ¿**Tessenjutsu**? –pregunto el joven confundido mientras observaba la pelea donde solo podía ver como la chica con movimientos elegantes abría o cerraba su abanico para evitar los ataques de Chocolove-

Amidamaru: Era una técnica de guerra usada por los samuráis, usando un abanico de hierro podíamos defendernos sin usar una espada, que gozo me hace sentir poder ver esta técnica una vez más

Mientras Tsubasa esquivaba los ataques de Chocolove como si se tratara de un baile japonés, su gemela la observaba atentamente cruzada de brazos mientras estaba sentada entre Tsugumi y Ren, la jovencita con el ceño fruncido dio un resoplido cansada y miró de reojo a la emocionada rubia.

Tsukasa: Si tan solo dejara de jugar y peleara en serio al menos una vez –notando como su gemela saludaba a su pequeña hermana desde el ring mientras esquivaba los ataques-

Tsugumi: Vamos, sabes bien que Baba siempre será presumida si puede lucirse en una pelea, está en su naturaleza, ya verás, cuando se le compliquen las cosas peleara en serio

Ren: Si es por el ataque especial, dudo que aún lo use, es muy pronto supongo, jugará hasta que esté en problemas

Tsugumi: ¿Lo ves? Hasta él está de acuerdo conmigo, lo único que hay que hacer es animarla –dijo la rubia encogiéndose en hombros para después levantarse de su lugar y con una sonrisa exclamar- ¡Baba! ¡Demuéstrales porque en casa te llaman _**Kyôfû-hime**_! –La castaña volteo curiosa para ver a la rubia alzándole los brazos emocionada- ¡Quiero verte pelear bien! ¡Rompe unos cuantos dientes _Papa_!

Tsubasa: ¡_Mama_! ¿Me dejarás romper algunos dientes? –Exclamó la chica mientras la rodeaban brillos y flores, sus ojos tenían iris de estrellas y sus pestañas se veían más alargadas-

Tsugumi: ¡Todos los que necesites para ganar la pelea, _Papa_! –Dijo copiando su expresión y riendo mientras apretaba los puños pero notó que Tsubasa se acercaba a una de las esquinas del ring sin darse cuenta, y Chocolove estaba muy cerca listo para volver a atacar- CUIDADO ¡estás por salir del ring Baba!

La jovencita bajó la mirada notando que ya estaba en la punta y al voltear noto como se acercaban las garras del chico, no tenía escapatoria, pero pesando rápido clavó su abanico en la tierra y usándolo como apoyo para su parada de manos, esquivó el ataque y con ayuda de los hombros de Chocolove pudo hacer una pequeña pirueta para quedar tras de él dejándola de nuevo en la zona segura del ring.

Horohoro: ¡Eso sí estuvo cerca!

Tsukawa: ¡**Onê-chan** eso fue fabuloso!

Tsubasa: Jajaja, eso no fue ningu—_WOW_ –exclamó esquivando un pequeño remolino haciendo variados movimientos con su abanico para después colocarse derecha- eso sí estuvo cerca Chocolove

Chocolove: Nada de juegos Tsubasa, tú me lo pediste –la castaña sonrió para sí mientras abría su abanico y extendía su otra mano justo detrás de ella, el moreno volvió a atacarla una y otra vez mientras ella usaba su mano libre para bloquear los ataques dejando a un lado donde usaba su abanico-

Manta: ¿Qué está haciendo? Se está lastimando –comentó el joven confundido mientras aguardaba por el ganador en una de las puntas del ring-

Tsukasa: ¡Concéntrate Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: ¡Qué demonios crees que hago! –Exclamó la chica mientras esquivaba las garras de Chocolove bajando la cabeza haciendo un puente- ¡interpretando **Kabuki**! –Dijo al volver a su posición normal mientras daba un giro y movía su abanico en zigzag para después bloquear otro ataque de Chocolove son su abanico-

Lyserg: Yo diría que en verdad está bailando, ha estado realizando movimientos extraños toda la batalla

Anna: Algo tiene entre manos –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba atentamente la batalla- no está liberando mucho poder espiritual comparado al que normalmente usa ¿ustedes qué opinan? –dijo volteando la mirada a las hermanas de la castaña quienes intercambiaron miradas extrañadas-

Tsukawa: **Onê-chan** no está atacando pero creo recordar esa posición de sus manos –comentó la jovencita mientras imitaba los movimientos de su hermana simulando tener abanicos en sus manos- Tsubasa **onê-chan **acostumbra usar dos abanicos en vez de solo uno pero su otro abanico lo daño durante un entrenamiento y no pudo traerlo consigo en el viaje

Pilika: Eso quiere decir que tenía una doble posesión de objetos

Tsukasa: No exactamente; el segundo abanico lo usa como defensa digamos que como una especie de escudo mientras que este abanico lo usa para atacar, pero nunca la hemos visto usar esos movimientos tan extraños

Tamao: Parece como si un ave estuviera moviendo sus alas –comento señalando el ring de pelea- por cada movimiento que Chocolove haga, Tsubasa**-san** mueve sus manos de diferente manera

Chocolove: ¿Cuándo vas a atacarme Tsubasa? ¿Pensé que te querías divertir en la pelea? Pero no he recibido ni un solo de tus ataques

Tsubasa: Lo siento Chocolove –dijo mientras abría su abanico- pero me has complicado un poco la situación –dijo al caminar hacia atrás algunos pasos para esquivar los tornados de Chocolove- debo admitir que eres un buen contrincante…_uff_…me has hecho moverme bastante esta vez –ya cansada de tantos esquivar no tuvo opción más que voltearse de puntas y volver a hacer una pirueta para caer detrás de Chocolove y mover otra vez su abanico-

El moreno no entendía todo ese espectáculo, era evidente que la castaña estaba jugando con él pero no entendía que ganaba ella esquivando cada uno de sus ataques si ni siquiera estaba escaso de **Furyuko**, tal vez un ataque más fuerte podría hacerla dejar de jugar y al menos poder terminar de buena manera esta pelea; Pero mientras el muchacho pensaba como atacarla sin lastimarla severamente pudo sentir algo inusual a su alrededor, oía un ligero zumbido en su oído y sentía escalofríos alrededor de sus extremidades… ¿un veneno? No era posible. Poco a poco sentía más y más esa extraña sensación mientras escuchaba como se movían las placas de metal del abanico de Tsubasa, mientras más lo movía mas sentía ese escalofrío… ¡Por supuesto!

Chocolove: ¿Es viento? –Se preguntó de repente el muchacho para sí mismo mientras se preparaba para mandarle un último ataque a su contrincante pero fue algo tarde, la chica lo había escuchado-

_**Yûrei no yôna nageki [Lamento fantasmal]**_

De repente miles de delgadas corrientes de aire aparecieron viajando a gran velocidad, formando una enorme telaraña por todo el campo de batalla. Chocolove estaba completamente rodeado de lo que a simple vista parecían largos remolinos. En cuestión de segundos todas las corrientes de aire atraparon a Chocolove y aprovechando la oportunidad Tsubasa agitó fuertemente su abanico y exclamó.

_**Supesharu Toruneedo [Tornado especial] **_

El enorme tornado sacó inmediatamente a Chocolove del ring sin darle tiempo al muchacho de liberarse, todos observaron sorprendidos como el muchacho tenia innumerables rasguños y cortadas por todo el cuerpo, Tsubasa solo respiraba agitada mientras trataba de sostener con fuerza su abanico, los nervios la estaban traicionando, no podía creerlo, había vencido a Chocolove y ahora descalificándolo de la batalla podría seguir en el torneo y estar a solo un paso de pelear contra Ren, pero ella sabía que esa victoria fue por pura suerte de que su ahora nuevo ataque había funcionado, así que resignada camino hasta donde había caído Chocolove y se agachó a su lado.

Tsubasa: Eso si que estuvo cerca pero igual bajaste la guardia apropósito ¿no es así?

Chocolove: A-algo así… aunque digamos que ese ataque también me tomó por sorpresa -Tsubasa sonrió para sí y suspiró cansada- Lamento no cumplir con tu expectativa pero no quería lastimarte demasiado

Tsubasa: No importa, ya verás que entrenaré mucho más para que pelees en serio contra mí, además fue una pelea muy divertida –dijo al apretar un puño decidida-

Chocolove: Pero lo hice –dijo sonriente- esto fue una verdadera pelea, tampoco iba a dejar que me ganaras fácilmente

Tsubasa: No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que usaras a todos tus espíritus –dijo sonriéndole mientras a todos los presentes se les cayeron las mandíbulas al suelo- el día que sea más fuerte te pediré pelear una batalla y ya verás que te hare usar a todos tus espíritus para vencerme –comentó divertida mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, Tsukasa y Tsugumi negaban con la cabeza mientras hacían equis con sus brazos tratando inútilmente llamar la atención de Chocolove quien le sonrío a la joven que tenia al frente-

Chocolove: Los rumores sobre ti son verdaderos jaja, eres realmente incansable; no te prometo nada pero espero tener esa oportunidad –dijo estrechando las manos con la chica mientras esta reía divertida y sus hermanas solo podían dar un suspiro cansadas justo detrás de ella-

Tsukasa: Tengo el horrible presentimiento que esto le hará mal a mi cabeza –le comentó a la rubia mientras se masajeaba la sien con sus dedos-

Tsugumi: Pensemos positivo… nuestra Tsubasa tiene grandes metas en la vida… no precisamente las mejores, pero grandes al fin –le dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba como Tsubasa le sonreía a Tsukawa mientras la jovencita le abraza un brazo comentándole lo emocionada que estaba durante la pelea-

Manta: ¡Muy bien! Terminada la primera pelea ¡nuestra ganadora es Ryûgasaki Tsubasa! –dijo alzando su dedo índice mientras Ryû tachaba el nombre de Chocolove en la tabla de peleas y escribía el nombre de Tsubasa en segunda ronda- ahora para la segunda pelea del torneo les pido a las participantes que se acerquen al ring

Tamao y Tsukawa intercambiaron miradas hasta que se sonrieron y apretaron sus puños divertidas mientras caminaban juntas hasta el ring y se colocaban en medio junto con Manta quien se cruzaba de brazos; Tamao por su parte se acomodo su tabla **Kokkuri-san** en su mano derecha mientras Tsukawa revisaba su pequeño arco de **Kyûdô** y observaba una flecha corriente.

Tsukawa: ¿Manta**-san** me permite probar por última vez mi arco? Necesito estar segura si ajusté bien la cuerda

Manta: Creo que eso no está en contra de las reglas, ¿tienes algún inconveniente Tamao?

Tamao: En lo absoluto, así puedo acomodar mi arma también

Manta: Si es así entonces no se tarden demasiado, recuerden que debemos terminar la primera ronda antes de la cena –ambas chicas asintieron sonrientes y observaron sus armas; Tamao por su parte revisó su tablilla y el soporte que tenia mientras Tsukawa se colocó en posición para tirar la flecha con su arco y después de un momento logró clavarla sin dificultad en un árbol algo alejado del ring- ya están listas supongo

Tamao: Mi arma no tiene ningún problema así que podemos empezar –comentó sonriente pero notó como Tsukawa apretaba las cuerdas de su pequeño arco- ¿algún problema?

Tsukawa: No, no es nada es solo que fue como lo supuse; debía apretar un poco más la cuerda de mi arco ya que no hace mucho que las cambié, como se acostumbra a desajustar no logro que queden a mi gusto –dijo concentrada en lo que hacía mientras todos volteaban a ver la flecha que hace poco había clavado en el árbol-… ya podemos comenzar –dijo al terminar con una inocente sonrisa-

Pilika: Yo sabía que debía usarla en algún entrenamiento, perdí una buena oportunidad

Horohoro: Sí así lanza con su arco defectuoso, en verdad no quiero saber cómo lanzará con su arco en buen estado Pilika y menos si es en contra mía –comentó con el rostro azul mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: Pero miren nada mas quien esta tan seria en una pelea –dijo sonriente mientras cruzaba los brazos y se sentaba en medio de sus dos hermanas-

Tsukasa: Para variar, alguien que toma enserio esta práctica –dijo la chica al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo mientras se cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: Agradezco a cada Dios que me ayudo a ganar mi primera pelea –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras daba dos palmadas en forma de rezo detrás de su espíritu Ren Ren quién volteo curiosa- en agradecimiento le prepararé **abura-age** a mi querida espíritu por ayudarme en esta difícil tarea –Ren ren le movió la cola entusiasmada mientras desaparecía cerca de su ama, al instante, su gemela sencillamente le golpeo la frente con su mano-

Tsukasa: Dejar de bromear **Aho**

Chocolove: Además nuestra pelea no fue gran cosa –comentó el moreno sonriente mientras se sentaba detrás de ellas en el pequeño mantel donde estaban acomodadas-

Tsubasa: Me tenías destrozados los nervios, créeme que para mí fue gran cosa –dijo con un tic en su sonrisa mientras giraba su vista al ring- pero gané y ahora le toca ganar a mi hermanita ¡Vamos Tsukawa! ¡Quiero verte ganar! –La jovencita volteo y le alzó una mano a lo que Tsubasa sonrió- eso la subirá de ánimos

Tsugumi: Eso es seguro, pero solo espero que no resulte muy lastimada

Manta: Muy bien en nuestra segunda pelea tendremos a las más jóvenes e inocentes de la pensión, Tamao Tamamura y Tsukawa Ryûgasaki, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Esta pelea afectará su amistad? Lo sabremos ahora, así ¡Qué comience la pelea! –Exclamó el enano mientras salía rápidamente del ring y se sentaba junto su amigo Yoh-

Yoh: ¿Por qué hablas así en el ring Manta?

Manta: Es que quiero darles algo de ánimos, además, el apache que lo hacía en la pelea de shamanes lo hacía ver muy divertido

Anna: Esto es ridículo –comento fríamente mientras observaba la pelea-

Tsukawa: ¡Posesión de objetos!, Ring ring en flecha sagrada –exclamó la jovencita mientras lanzaba al aire una flecha sin punta y su espíritu se introducía a ella volviendo la flecha una espiral de fuego azul hasta que tomo de nuevo su forma pero ahora era más larga, de color azul celeste y tenía una punta blanca la cual brotaban algunas llamas azules; Tsukawa atajó la flecha y alistó su arco para atacar-

Tamao: ¡Konchi!, ¡Ponchi! –Dijo la muchacha mientras el mapache desaparecía y el zorro se introducía rápidamente en la tabla **Kokkuri** creando una bayoneta en el brazo de Tamao- ¿sin resentimientos Tsukawa-**chan**?

Tsukawa: En lo absoluto, ¡prepárate! –comentó sonriente mientras lanzaba su flecha la cual se dividía en cinco más, de las cuales cuatro de ellas se dirigían directo a Tamao mientras que la última flecha se dirigía a otra dirección, a los bordes del ring clavándose en la cola de Ponchi- ¡te atrape Ponchi, no se vale hacer trampa!

Ponchi: ¡AH! Mocosa, ¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi cola! –Dijo el espíritu mientras rápidamente posesionaba la tablilla para crear la posesión de objetos **Angel**, la cual con ayuda de su tablilla crea un escudo en forma de corazón con las pequeñas patas de Ponchi justo arriba-

Tsukasa: Un momento…no recuerdo haber visto esa posesión de Tsukawa antes, ¿alguna sabía de esto? –Comentó curiosa la joven mientras giraba su vista a sus hermanas quienes mordían pañuelos y cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

Tsugumi: Mira nada mas, tiene una posesión nueva –dijo dramáticamente mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa-

Tsubasa: Esto es hermoso, en tan poco tiempo está aprendiendo tanto, ¡buen trabajo, mama! –Dijo la muchacha mientras la rodeaban muchos brillos y sus ojos tenían iris en forma de estrella-

Tsugumi: ¡Buen trabajo, papa! –Ambas se tomaron de manos y se sonrieron mutuamente mientras seguían llorando lágrimas en forma de cascada; al ver esto, Tsukasa solo llevó su mano contra su frente y dio un pesado suspiro, nunca se cansaban de bromear-

La castaña solo pudo voltear a ver la batalla mientras notaba como cada flecha que Tsukawa lanzaba era fácilmente rebotada por la posesión de Tamao la cual intercambiaba rápidamente entre Ponchi y Konchi, la chica podía lanzar flechas y defenderse al mismo tiempo pero al momento de contraatacar Tsukawa quedaba indefensa así que solo podía esquivar los ataques con mucha agilidad, pero decidida a dar pelea la joven posesionó otra flecha sagrada y apuntó derecho al cielo por un momento, lanzándola a una larga distancia mientras al bajar la mirada esquivaba una flecha de su contrincante.

Tsubasa: ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de hacer?... –comentó confundida al ver como su hermana no atacaba más y solo esquivaba cada flecha que le lanzaba Tamao-

Horohoro: Nos estuvimos preguntando exactamente lo mismo durante toda tu pelea

Tsubasa: Cállate yeti, tú solo no tienes imaginación –dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos a lo que el joven le respondió de igual manera-

Ren: Dejen de distraerse y vean la pelea, creo que para variar ellas dos están peleando muy bien

Hao: Ambas se están tomando esta pelea muy en serio –comentó mientras estaba recostado observando la pelea sonriente-

_**Gingitsune no sôkutsu [La guarida del zorro plateado]**_

Escucharon decir a la castaña mientras del cielo cayeron cuatro enormes flechas que al tocar el suelo crearon un campo de energía el cual atrapaba a Tamao justo en el centro, todos sorprendidos observaron el ring mientras hacían pequeñas ovaciones a las peleadores quienes a pesar de ser las más débiles les estaban dando un buen espectáculo que ver.

Tsugumi: ¡Así se hace Tsukawa! –exclamó la rubia mientras notaba como la jovencita miraba atenta sus alrededores- ¿Qué le sucede?, Tamao está encerrada, no debería preocuparse

Jun: Tamao-**chan** no está usando a Ponchi como posesión, fíjense en su brazo, cambio a la cabeza de zorro de nuevo

Tsukasa: Eso quiere decir que Ponchi se escapó por alguna razón –notando como Tsukawa alistaba de nueva una flecha sagrada y muy concentrada cerraba los ojos-…hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Tsukawa pelear de esa manera

Tsubasa: Hace mucho tiempo que no ha ido a sus prácticas de **Kyûdô** querrás decir –comentó sonriente mientras cruzaba los brazos- me agrada ver que Tsukawa ha mejorado desde que llegamos aquí, de seguro Hirai**-sama** se pondrá feliz al ver sus avances –en eso notaron como la chica abrió los ojos y lanzó repentinamente la flecha justo detrás de ella haciendo aparecer a Ponchi el cual tenía traspasada la flecha en su estomago-

Ponchi: ¡AGH! Ya me estas empezando a molestar chiquilla, primero mi cola y ahora mi estomago –comentó enfadado el espíritu mientras trataba de quitarse la flecha pero esta no se movía y lo repelía-

Tsukawa: Lo lamento Ponchi, pero esa flecha la hice especialmente para espíritus –dijo al arrodillarse al frente del mapache mientras señalaba un pequeño papel enrollado en medio de la flecha- gracias a ese talismán no podrás moverte a menos que yo te quite la flecha

Ponchi: AAAAAGH, ¡no es justo! ¡Quítame esto de encima! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Haz algo, Tamao!–gritó el mapache mientras la Ryûgasaki se enderezaba y volteaba su mirada hacia Manta-

Tsukawa: ¿Qué debo hacer ahora Manta**-san**? Creo que ya no pueden pelear –preguntó inocentemente mientras pestañeaba y le corría una gota en la nuca-

Manta: Eh…creo que… ¿debemos hacer una cuenta regresiva? –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Anna quien se encogía en hombros-…está bien… diez… nueve… ocho…–empezó a contar el pequeño mientras Tsukawa verificaba que Ponchi no se escapara pero pudo escuchar como Tamao golpeaba con sus flechas el campo de fuerza así que preparó de nuevo su arco para reforzarlo pero inmediatamente de dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba mucho poder espiritual, para sellar a Ponchi había usado bastante **furyuko**, debía pensar en algo rápido y sencillo en caso de que su amiga llegara a escapar- seis… cinco… cuatro…

En eso, una de las paredes de las cuales forzaban a Tamao se rompió y la pelirosa aprovechó para lanzar una flecha de más, lo curioso era que no se dirigía a Tsukawa; la flecha fue directo a Ponchi, la cual rompió la flecha sagrada que le habían clavado, el espíritu feliz empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras corría donde su dueña, esto ya era problema para Tsukawa quien decidida a ganar lanzó de nuevo una flecha al cielo.

Manta: ¡Tamao sigue en la pelea! –exclamó rápidamente notando como la jovencita atacaba a Tsukawa quien le lanzaba 3 flechas seguidas mientras daba tiempo a que cayeran las grandes para formar una nueva barrera-

Tsubasa: ¡Rayos! Casi la tenía…

Tsugumi: ¡Tu puedes Wawa! ¡Vas muy bien! ¡No bajes la guardia! –al instante volvieron a escuchar a su hermana decir el nombre de su ataque pero notaron como la barrera era muy diferente esta vez, era un grupo de seis flechas enormes que se clavaron alrededor de Tamamura cruzándose entre sí semejando una tienda de acampar india- ¡La atrapó!

Pilika: ¡Tamao! ¡Tsukawa! ¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Están dando una buena pelea! –Bramó la jovencita mientras colocaba ambas manos a los lados de su boca para amplificar su voz-

Tamao: Konchi, intenta romper alguna de las flechas, no puedo moverme demasiado aquí –dijo la jovencita mientras trataba de moverse en su prisión de flechas la cual la tenían muy apretujada en un pequeño lugar del ring-

Konchi: Hago lo mejor que puedo –exclamo el zorro en su posesión mientras intentaba lanzar flechas sin lastimar a Tamao en el proceso-

Tsukawa: Solo me queda Ponchi…-dijo para sí mientras dirigía su mirada a los alrededores pero no sentía nada ni había rastro visible del mapache- Ring ring necesito tu ayuda esta vez –dijo mientras extendiendo su mano permitió que la esfera espiritual de Ring ring apareciera y se introdujera en su pecho haciendo aparecer su cola y orejas de zorro las cuales se mantuvieron estáticas por un momento- debemos estar muy alertas Ring ring, Ponchi podría estar en cualquier parte

La chica guardó silencio mientras por un lado escuchaba los ataques de Tamao y Konchi, por el otro trataba de captar los movimientos del mapache escurridizo para volver a sellarlo ya que si él hacía posesión con la tabla de Tamao, estaría en serios problemas. En un momento de suma concentración pudo escuchar como el mapache se arrastraba por un extremo del ring pero cuando deshizo su posesión de almas y realizó su posesión de objetos no lo hizo con suficiente rapidez y el mapache se escapó riéndose a carcajadas mientras la muchacha daba un resoplido resignada al haber perdido otra cantidad de furyuko en crear la flecha que acababa de lanzar. Sin embargo respiró profundo y preparó de nuevo su arco para atacar.

Lyserg: Sabía que esta pelea estaría muy pareja, ambas tienen casi las mismas ventajas y desventajas –comentó el inglés mientras tomaba un poco de té frio en la sombrilla justo en medio de los Asakura y las Ryûgasaki donde él la compartía con los hermanos Usui-

Horohoro: No hay tanta acción como antes porque ambas usan las mismas armas

Ren: En algún momento a cualquiera de ellas se les agotará el **furyuko** si siguen en las mismas tácticas una y otra vez, Tamao está cansada de atacar y Tsukawa está cansada de protegerse, tarde o temprano una cederá –y tal como lo predijo el muchacho, Tamao debilitó una de las flechas que la aprisionaba pero aún no estaba del todo libre, dando una pequeña oportunidad a la Ryûgasaki de poder inventar algún plan pero fue interrumpida por una enorme sombra detrás de ella-

La jovencita volteó lentamente para apreciar con claridad a los ahora enormes testículos del mapache el cual estaba buscando, todos los presentes solo pudieron observar al espíritu con una gran gota en la nuca y sus rostros azules ya que ver tal cosa era algo un poco desagradable a la vista; Anna rápidamente cubrió los ojos de Hana mientras este se quejaba de que no podría ver la pelea mientras que el resto se quejaba de lo que tenía que observar.

Tsubasa: ¡Pero qué desgraciado tan repugnante! –Exclamó al fin la joven rompiendo el hielo mientras cruzaba los brazos y todos dirigían su mirada a ella con gotas en la nuca-

Tsukasa: T-Tsubasa n-no hables de esa manera tan ruda por favor, no olvides tus modales –comentó la joven sorprendida mientras cubría parte de su rostro sonrojada evitando ver al ring-

Tsubasa: ¿Modales? ¿El grotesco mapache hace su aparición y esperas que me quede callada? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Tsugumi: Ugh en realidad si es algo desagradable –dijo la rubia mientras disimuladamente apartaba la mirada y daba un pesado suspiro-

Jun: No podría estar más de acuerdo –comentó la joven Tao mientras evitaba mirar al mapache cubriéndose con su abanico de talismanes-

Mientras tanto en el ring de pelea, Tamao tenía un brazo extendido fuera de la barrera en donde apretaba fuertemente una moneda, y al mismo tiempo en su otro brazo Konchi seguía tratando de debilitar la prisión en donde estaban, no estaba libre pero aún podía pelear; Tsukawa por su parte veía con el cabello erizado a la posesión del mapache: sus ojos eran dos círculos blancos de los que brotaban cascadas de lagrimas y su nuca estaba cubierta en gotas de sudor, sus mejillas tenían un oscuro tono de rosa y sus manos temblaban. No era para menos ya que el mapache era ahora el triple del tamaño de la chica, para su pesar Tamao había conseguido un pequeño punto débil de la chica con algo de ayuda de sus pervertidos espíritus, quienes de vez en cuando se reían entre ellos.

Tsukawa:…Ya-ya -trataba de decir la chica mientras todos curiosos la miraban de porque su actitud hasta que tomó aire, apretó los puños y exclamo a los vientos muy avergonzada- ¡**YARASHII**! –Dijo al fin mientras se alejaba del enorme mapache para posesionar ahora su arco y atacarlo con una gran cantidad de flechas-

Ponchi: KAJAJAJAJA ¡eso me hace cosquillas! –decía el animal mientras rascaba una de sus patas y por cada flecha que la jovencita le lanzaba, el mapache se hacía más grande hasta que de repente empezó a moverse de un lado al otro; la chica observaba atenta mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para atrás hasta que el mapache se inclinó un poco y empezó a rodar directo a ella-

Tsukawa: ¡No puede ser! "Está absorbiendo mis ataques, no tengo alguna manera de protegerme y no tengo mucho espacio para moverme ¿qué puedo hacer?..." –pensaba la joven mientras huía de Ponchi hasta que al voltear noto que se había detenido precipitadamente, Tamao aun estaba liberándose de la prisión de flechas así que no sería un ataque directo de ella; aliviada de la situación paró su marcha y preparó su arco para atacar en cualquier momento, sí las cosas seguían así podría ganar con un poco de suerte, pero estaba un poco equivocada.

**KAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

La molesta risa del mapache se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras sus testículos crecían mucho más que antes, era grotesco el solo verlo, el rostro de Tsukawa se torno verdoso azulado al ver tal cosa acercarse a ella, rodaba poco a poco como antes pero la risa de Ponchi no la tranquilizaba del todo, sabía que algo peor vendría con ese ataque; apresurada corrió al otro extremo del ring y apunto su arco de nuevo al mapache aún sabiendo que sería absorbido, pero no tenía otra opción más que atacar, al notar lo que hacía la muchacha el mapache carcajeó mas fuerte mientras crecía más y más y su aspecto se tornaba mucho más grotesco mientras rodaba hacia ella.

Ponchi: Si sigues haciendo lo mismo jamás entenderás mocosa, las flechas no me afectan en lo absoluto –dijo al repeler el ataque de Tsukawa de nuevo y aumentó la velocidad hasta ella- ¡No tienes a donde escapar KAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tamao: ¡Ponchi, estoy bien! –Exclamó al fin la chica al liberarse de las flechas-

Anna: Que animal tan desagradable ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? –Comentó la rubia mientras seguía cubriendo los ojos al pequeño Hana-

Pilika: Tan pervertidos como siempre, jamás dejaran que Tamao se luzca en una pelea –mientras ellas hablaban se podía ver como Tsukawa a pesar de escapar del mapache este aumentaba y aumentaba, en un momento la joven volteó su mirada para confirmar que tan lejos estaba y calculó que aun tenía algo de espacio para intentarlo de nuevo-

Tsukawa: Si no afectan las flechas desde el centro o el cielo, deben afectar a la altura del suelo –dijo apuntando bajo, la intención era parar al mapache a como dé lugar, si podía darle un golpe para destabilizarlo le daría suficiente tiempo para atacar a Tamao y ganar la pelea; el plan funcionó de alguna manera pero no de la deseada, pues al golpearlo con la flecha baja hizo que el movimiento giratorio del mapache se destabilizara pero hizo que pudiera llegar a ella con mas brusquedad, por miedo a quedar aplastada por los grandes testículos volteó para seguir corriendo pero se encontró de frente con Tamao quien tenía posesionada su tablilla con Konchi.

Konchi: JAJAJAJAJA no tienes a donde huir esta vez chiquilla, ¡esta pelea ha sido muy fácil! KAJAJAJAJA –se burló el zorro desde su posesión-

Tamao: L-lo siento Tsukawa-**chan** –comentó la joven avergonzada mientras le apuntaba, Tsukawa intentó atacarla por su cuenta logrando lastimarle una mejilla mientras una de las flechas de Tamao le rozó un poco un brazo pero justo en ese instante notaron como de repente las cubría una gran sombra desde arriba, ambas subieron las miradas al notar los enormes testículos cayendo del cielo, caerían justo sobre ellas ¡no puede ser!, Tamao se aparto rápidamente para no ser aplastada por el espíritu hasta que se escuchó la aparatosa caía del mismo.

_**POOOOOOOOW**_

Se escuchó mientras se disipaba la tierra que había movido al caer, no podía ser que Tsukawa había sido aplastada de esa manera; Tamao regañó a Ponchi y al volver a su forma original la joven notó que debajo de él no estaba la jovencita, hasta que escucho a lo lejos los llantos de su amiga quien abrazaba efusivamente a una de sus hermanas mientras escondía su rostro en su torso… ¿en qué momento llegó allí?

Tsukawa: **ONÊ-SAMA** ¡**Onê-sama**! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Era espantoso! ¡Horrible! ¡Grotesco! Prometo entrenar duro pero por favor no quiero tener una pelea así de nuevo ¡en verdad lo siento **onê-sama**! –Chillaba la joven mientras abrazaba a Tsukasa quien la miraba muy sorprendida mientras todos le salían gotas en la nuca, aunque la niña tenía un buen punto-

Tsukasa: N-no te preocupes Tsukawa…-dijo tratando de sonreírle mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza- n-no creo que tengamos que pelear con algo parecido…supongo… ¿v-verdad Tsugumi? –Dijo la chica girando su sonrojada mirada a la rubia quien asentía con gotas en la nuca y un tic en un ojo-

Tsubasa: A menos de que _Zaiaku_ no se quite la camisa y la aplaste con toda su grasa, estaremos bien –dijo indiferente mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsukawa: **O-onê-chan**…-dijo la chica mientras miraba a su hermana con mitad de su rostro azul pero tratando de sonreírle con un tic en un ojo, Tsukasa solo golpeó una mano contra su frente no esperando menos de su gemela-

Tsugumi: Imagen mental sal de mí, imagen mental sal de mí –decía la rubia cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados mientras la rodeaba una pequeña aura oscura-

Manta: ¡Eso nos da nuestra segunda ganadora! ¡Tamao pasa a la segunda ronda!

Pilika: ¡Bravo Tamao! –Exclamó la chica alzando los brazos mientras Tamamura solo sonreía sonrojada y se rascaba una mejilla pero se empezaron a escuchar las risas de los espíritus de nuevo-

Ponchi: ¡KAJAJAJAJA! Eso es por clavarme todas esas flechas –dijo el espíritu mientras volvía a posesionar la moneda y crecían sus testículos justo como antes, Tsukawa escondió su rostro en el torso de su hermana de nuevo y apunto con su arco directo al ring-

Tsukawa: ¡**Yarashii**! –Exclamó lanzando varias flechas a ciegas que golpearon a Ponchi pero al momento que el mapache iba a cruzar los límites del ring, una barrera lo detuvo, haciendo que el mapache volviera a su forma, confundido, el mapache rebotaba en los límites del ring pero cada vez que lo hacía era repelido por el campo de fuerza-

Yoh: ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el joven al notar la anormalidad-

Hao: Que están jugando con el campo que hice –dijo despreocupado mientras sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados- ¿no se habían dado cuenta que los ataques no los afectaban a ustedes por más cercanos que estuviéramos al ring? Vaya, vaya, pero que decepción

Ren: Ni siquiera te lo pedimos ¿Cómo íbamos a pensar algo así viniendo de ti?

Manta: En realidad fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió la idea –dijo alzando su mano al momento que todos volteaban a verlo curiosos- pensé que sería buena idea algo así, además supuse que serviría para delimitar mejor el campo

Hao: Yo solo estaba ayudando un poco para que dejaran de pensar que no coopero en nada –comentó encogiéndose en hombros mientras la mayoría lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- y que soy un engreído –dijo abriendo los ojos para observar a unos cuantos quienes giraban sus rostros enfadados-

Tamao por su parte, caminó fuera del ring apenada mientras sus espíritus caminaban detrás de ella, ya era el momento para la siguiente batalla, pero el mapache no se daba por vencido en molestar a la más joven de las Ryûgasaki solo por simple diversión; reía a carcajadas mientras corría a la jovencita quien chillo asqueada pero las risas del mapache cesaron en menos de un segundo ya que alguien lo estaba aplastando.

Tsubasa: Terminaron las bromas animalejo –dijo la chica cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido, mientras había aplastado al espíritu de un pisotón- ¡deja de molestar a mi hermana! –Exclamó al patearlo como si se tratara de un balón de fútbol, mandándolo muy lejos de la pensión-

Chocolove: GOOOOOOOOL –exclamó el moreno hondeando banderas mientras la Ryûgasaki alzaba un puño vestida con un uniforme de fútbol-

Manta: ¡Con esto tenemos la primera pelea de la segunda ronda!, mañana pelearan Tsubasa y Tamao –dijo el enano alzando una mano, por su parte Tsubasa volteaba a ver a Konchi con un aura oscura y una macabra sonrisa mientras Tamao sudaba frio al verla-

Anna: Ya era hora, muy bien ¿Quién sigue? Ya es casi hora del almuerzo así que sea que rápido –dijo mientras lanzaba una fuerte mirada al resto del grupo-

Manta: L-la siguiente pelea será Ryûgasaki Tsugumi contra Horohoro –dijo con muchas gotas en la nuca mientras observaba como los participantes se levantaban de su lugar y se dirigían al ring-

Tsugumi: Será divertido ¿verdad Horohoro? –Le comentó la rubia al muchacho mientras le sonreía divertida y apoyaba una mano en su hombro-

Horohoro: S-sí …seguro –el muchacho trató de sonreírle pero se notaba que estaba algo incomodo, Tsugumi lo observó un momento pero después solo se encogió en hombros-

Tsubasa: ¡_Mama_, espero que ganes! –dijo alzando los brazos mientras sus ojos brillaban-

Tsugumi: ¡Por supuesto, _Papa_! –Le respondió la rubia de la misma manera mientras agitaba un brazo y ambas reían en unísono-

Chocolove: ¿Mama y Pa—?

Tsukasa: Por favor no preguntes –dijo volteando instantáneamente con muchas gotas en la nuca mientras le cubría la boca al moreno-

Manta: ¡Muy bien! Ustedes ya saben las reglas y ya saben que hay un campo de fuerza que protege a los espectadores así que cualquier ataque que usen no será ningún inconveniente

Anna: ¡Deja las palabrerías y empieza el circo! –Se quejó la rubia mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol-

Horohoro: Será mejor que le hagas caso a la bruja Manta –comentó sonriente mientras posesionaba su **ikupasuy**–

**Kororo in Ikupasuy**

Manta: E-está bien…-dijo con algunas gotas detrás de su nuca a lo que alzó las manos en medio del ring- ¡Qué comience la tercera pelea!

**Ron Ron in Blacksnake**

La rubia había desenrollado su largo látigo para posesionarlo mientras Horohoro mostraba su posesión de objetos en forma del rostro de un búho, la chica al momento le sonrió divertida y atrayendo la punta de su látigo de nuevo para sostenerlo con su mano libre lo estiró un poco esperando algún movimiento del chico.

Tsugumi: ¡Sin resentimientos Horohoro! Si me odias Tsuki se sentirá muy mal –comentó entretenida mientras su hermana la miraba con una gota en la nuca-

Horohoro: ¡Tranquila! Eso no pasará, pero no seré condescendiente sólo porque eres una chica –dijo un poco más relajado mientras corría hacia ella listo para atacar-

Tsugumi: ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! –Exclamó divertida mientras evitaba los ataques y daba latigazos al suelo para contraatacar a Horohoro, formando pequeños pilares de tierra y rocas-

Tsukasa: ¿Q-qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –Preguntó confundida y sonrojada con muchas gotas en la nuca y pequeños ojos blancos; Su gemela solo se cubrió la boca para evitar que escuchara su risa y sus graciosos sonidos con la nariz ya que todo eso le pareció algo gracioso-

Para sorpresa de todos, esta pelea si estaba bastante entretenida, tal vez por su manera de pelear o tal vez por el hecho que hasta el momento nadie había visto el potencial de Tsugumi en un campo de batalla, la chica agitaba su látigo con precisión y elegancia, con cada ataque que Horohoro le brindaba, ella contraatacaba bloqueándolos con pilares de tierra y roca los cuales poco a poco hacia más y más grandes, cubriendo casi todo el campo de batalla; ambos sonreían, la estaban pasando de maravilla.

_**Niike Fuike Kiroro [Espada de hielo]**_

Exclamó Horohoro formando su espada espiritual gracias a **Ikupasuy** para así despejar un poco el campo de todos los pilares de tierra que había formado Tsugumi pero para su sorpresa, al agitar su espada y destruir algunos pilares, se escucho varias veces como Tsugumi golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con su látigo

_**Toroya no meikyû [Laberinto de Troya]**_

El suelo temblaba y poco a poco se alzaban más y más pilares de los cuales algunos se interceptaban logrando crear una no muy cómoda superficie para Horohoro, el cual trataba de escalar los pilares para tener una mejor vista de lo que ahora era un gran y complicado laberinto en donde no le era fácil encontrar caminos coherentes.

Horohoro: JAJA, ¡no me esperaba esto Tsugumi! Pero parece que jugaremos a Marco Polo –dijo llegando a una de las puntas más altas- ¿dónde estás, Tsugumi? Deja de esconderte –decía divertido mientras inspeccionaba el lugar- si te asustaste porque te dije que no sería condescendiente contigo tampoco significa que te dejaré con un ojo morado y unos buenos golpes—AJÁ –dijo de repente cuando noto algo grande y brillante en uno de los caminos, jurando que sería el cabello de la rubia volvió a atacar con su espada, más al dispersarse el humo, no vio nada- está bien… eso fue extraño, juraría haberte visto allí, ¡Vamos Tsugumi! Estar aquí es aburrido

El muchacho no tenía intenciones de bajar en un comienzo pero sí se quedaba arriba, se alargaría la pelea al ritmo que iban; con **Ikupasuy** en mano aún con su posesión, el chico se lanzó al laberinto para tal vez identificar donde estaba la rubia realmente, pero al poner un pie en el suelo pudo sentir una extraña sensación de ahogo, podía que desde arriba no se notara pero al llegar abajo, se sentía un extraño clima, como si de una cueva se tratara, con olor a tierra húmeda y parcialmente oscura por la posición de las variadas rocas. Sí él se quedaba allí lo más probable es que se perdería, así que siguió su instinto dirigiéndose al lugar contrario de donde había visto el objeto brillante; aprovechando la humedad en el ambiente y probablemente para tener mayor protección, decidió realizar su posesión de objetos en modo armadura.

_**Oversoul, Nipopo Tekunpe [Manoplas de hielo]**_

Horohoro: Ahora si Tsugumi, te hablo enserio ¿Dónde estás? –dijo el chico mientras caminaba desorientado por los corredores, escuchaba de vez en cuando el eco de pisadas pero al momento en que volteaba no había nada; sacudía sus brazos para congelar el lugar donde había escuchado ruidos, de repente sintió un golpe en el hombro y al voltear no vio nada pero pudo estar seguro que lo más probable es que Tsugumi le había pasado por un lado pero, ¿cómo era posible que no la hubiera visto o escuchado?...- ¡claro! ¡Estas usando a tu zorro! ¡Eso era todo! –dijo sonriente mientras agitaba sus brazos al lugar donde se había dirigido la rubia pero no mucho después escucho…-

_**Karesansui [Jardín**__** desértico**__**]**_

Por alguna razón eso no se escuchaba nada bien, y tenía razón, ya que al momento de escuchar el fuerte latigazo que dio la chica, pudo ver como poco a poco el lugar donde estaba se volvía mas y mas seco, cuando en un principio eran corredores llenos de humedad, ahora eran tierra clara y seca, con pilares de tierra y rocas erosionadas; su posesión también estaba cambiando ya que no había casi agua en ese ambiente prácticamente desértico, el muchacho trataba de posesionar de nuevo su **ikupasuy** pero no le era suficiente.

Horohoro: ¡Rayos! Esto se me está complicando un poco–decía hablando con los alrededores- vamos Kororo, prueba una vez más –dijo el muchacho cuando trataba de volver a posesionar su **ikupasuy** pero sintió variados golpes en cuestión de segundos y escucho una graciosa risa- ¡Pero qué demonios! –Dijo con los ojos desorbitados notando que efectivamente era la rubia con largas orejas y peluda cola de zorro-

Tsugumi: ¡Polo!...no te será fácil encontrarme por segunda vez Horohoro –dijo divertida mientras volvía a desaparecer- ¡si fuera tú pensaría dos veces antes de estar parado allí! –Se le escuchó decir en eco por todo el laberinto mientras el muchacho se sacudía la cabeza-

Horohoro: _Ugh_… está bien… me esperaba algo así… pero debo admitir que… fue una buena jugada –decía el chico algo mareado mientras intentaba volver a realizar su posesión de objetos pero no funcionaba- ¡cierto!...debo salir de aquí primero –pero no mucho después volvió a recibir algunos golpes de Tsugumi quien desapareció al momento- ¡Eso fue trampa! –Exclamo el chico mientras escalaba una roca pero Tsugumi volvía a desconcentrarlo haciendo que cayera de nuevo al laberinto- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Déjame salir!

Tsugumi: ¡No! –Dijo la chica riendo mientras daba algunos latigazos cerca del muchacho y volvía a desaparecer entre las rocas-

Horohoro: ¡Ya verás! –exclamó decidido; intentaba escalar de nuevo uno de los pilares más altos pero al momento de casi llegar a la punta, escuchó la risita de la rubia quien trató de tumbarlo de nuevo pero el chico se sujetó fuertemente de la roca y se arrastró rápidamente hasta tener todo su cuerpo en la cima- ¡JA-JA! ¡Llegué a la cima! ¡Te lo dije! –dijo emocionado mientas señalaba al laberinto- ¡mejor suerte para la próxima Tsugumi!

Tsugumi: ¡Ya veremos quien tiene suerte sí te vuelves a caer! –dijo la chica, apoyada en una roca al otro extremo del laberinto mientras movía su cola y sus orejas ligeramente, Horohoro aprovechando su regreso a un ambiente con más agua, pudo posesionar su ikupasuy sin problemas y lanzar un ataque directo a Tsugumi pero esta lo evadió fácilmente entrando de nuevo al laberinto y empezando a moverse por todo el lugar-

Horohoro: ¡Wow! Eres demasiado rápida –dijo agitando su espada de hielo una y otra vez, cada vez que pensaba haber visto a la chica; de vez en cuando saltaba de pilar en pilar, pero no podía cubrir un gran espacio ya que algunos estaban muy separados entre sí y si intentaba saltar o propulsarse con su posesión, vendría Tsugumi a atacarlo por el lado menos esperado- ¡Marco! –Exclamó el chico viendo a todas direcciones-

Tsugumi: ¡Polo! –se le escucho decir pero no se sabía de qué lado exactamente, Horohoro agitó su espada tanto detrás de él como a ambos lados pero no escucho ninguna reacción, solo observó como su ataque era absorbido pero el ambiente en el laberinto seguía siendo el mismo pequeño desierto-

Horohoro: ¡Marco! –Dijo de nuevo mientras corría a otro pilar pero al saltar al siguiente, Tsugumi le lanzó un latigazo desorientando al joven- ¡rápido Kororo!

_**Oversoul Nipopo Tekunpe [Manoplas de hielo]**_

El chico usando las grandes manos de su posesión pudo agarrarse del pilar y subirse a si mismo antes de cometer la gran equivocación de volver a caer en el laberinto, mientras la risa de Tsugumi se escuchaba una y otra vez por todos los corredores.

Tsugumi: ¡Polo! ¡Polo! Jajaja –decía la chica mientras se movía ágilmente esquivando cada ataque que Horohoro le lanzaba- ¡Estás lento Horohoro! ¿Te estás cansando ya?

Horohoro: ¡P-pero que dices! Yo no estoy cansado aún –decía montándose en otro pilar y tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento- ¡S…solo estoy calentando!

Tsubasa: ¡Puedo ver tus arrugas desde aquí! ¡Viejo yeti! –Dijo la chica amplificando su voz con sus manos a los lados del rostro-

Horohoro: NO SOY NINGUN VIEJO YETI MOCOSA REVOLTOSA –dijo alzando un puño mientras le reclamaba y la chica se reía a carcajadas desde su puesto- ¡ya verás cuando me toque pelear contra tí!

Tsugumi: Me tienes que ganar primero –dijo la chica dando un latigazo detrás de él y volviendo a desaparecer- ¡Polo! Jajajaja… ¡vamos Horohoro!

Horohoro: Estas chicas hacen que me duela la espalda –dijo entre risas mientras lanzaba ráfagas de hielo a diestra y siniestra, esperando a que con ese método podría atraparla pero para su desgracia ella siempre se escapaba- ¡Pero qué rayos! Los zorros no son tan rápidos

Tsugumi: ¡Te equivocas! –Dijo saltando al frente de él para después volver a esconderse- Ron Ron es un fénec –se le escucho decir como eco- el llamado zorro del desierto; puede que los zorros normalmente sean rápidos pero el fénec es especialmente rápido y silencioso para sobrevivir en el desierto, no me digas que venías confiado Horohoro

Horohoro: ¡N-no venía confiado! Solo pensé que todos los zorros eran iguales –dijo el chico sonrojado mientras lanzaba varias ráfagas de nieve-

Tsubasa: ¡**Aho**! Ahora perderás contra Tsugumi –se burlaba la chica mientras sus hermanas solo sonreían con grandes gotas en la nuca-

Horohoro: ¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí! –Exclamó alzando un puño para después lanzar de nuevo sus ráfagas de nieve-

Tsugumi: Es inútil Horo, pasará lo mismo todo el tiempo –dijo saltando de un lado del laberinto al otro mientras le sonreía-

Horohoro: Se vale intentar de nuevo ¡Marco! –Decía ya empezando a cansarse de tantas veces que había usado sus ataques-

Tsugumi: ¡Polo! –Saltando por el otro extremo del laberinto y como era de esperarse, Horohoro volvió a fallar su ataque-

Horohoro: ¡_Kyaaa_! esto ya no es divertido –decía rascando su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡sal de allí Tsugumi! –dijo empezando a derribar un par de pilares pero seguía sin aparecer. Horohoro no apartaba la vista del lugar, necesitaba estar muy concentrado, de lo que no se daba cuenta es que detrás de él no había algo muy útil para él en ese momento; subía lentamente por sus piernas como si se tratara de una serpiente, el chico sin voltear empezaba a reír por lo bajo hasta que por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar lo que le hacía cosquillas- ¡_**WOAH**_! ¿Qué demonios? –exclamo el muchacho mientras intentaba escapar de unas enredaderas que cubrían para ese momento gran parte de la roca donde estaba parado y parte de su cuerpo, apresurado intento congelar las ramas pero estas absorbían el agua y crecían de ellas pequeñas rosas- ¡pero qué ataque tan afeminado! –Exclamó el chico sonrojado ya que estaba rodeado de rosas y ramas-

Ren: ¡Deja de quejarte y libérate idiota!

Horohoro: ¡Eso intento! –Dijo sacudiéndose un poco hasta que notó donde se encontraba Tsugumi con látigo en mano pero sin ser posesionada por Ron Ron- AJA ¡Te tengo! –la chica abrió completamente los ojos al ver como el joven se liberaba de sus enredaderas gracias a su posesión y estaba listo para atacarla, no había tiempo para escapar-

_**Shushu Waki: Kamuiranke Opukeni [Aullido del viento: El puño que Dios ofrece]**_

…_**PFFRR**__…_

_¿UH?_

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos con grandes gotas en la nuca, el ataque de Horohoro no fue precisamente el mejor; el joven estaba en el aire con pequeños ojos blancos mientras su posesión había desaparecido al momento de lanzar el ataque… se había quedado sin poder espiritual…

Horohoro: ¿Q-qué…qué paso? –Se preguntó el chico con cascadas en los ojos cuando de repente escucho de su contrincante…-

_**Bara no hanawa [**__**Guirnalda de rosas**__**]**_

Al joven lo atraparon unas frondosas enredaderas de rosas y al escuchar un latigazo de Tsugumi, fue sacado del ring en menos tiempo del que alguien pudiera reaccionar, ocasionando que el ainu cayera aplastando el rostro en el suelo justo al frente de la pensión, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo mientras Tsugumi lo miraba desde el ring con una gran gota en la nuca.

Yoh: Creo… que… perdió ¿verdad? –El grupo completo asintió y giraron su rostro para ver a Manta quien trataba de sonreír con una gran gota en su nuca-

Manta: S-según las reglas, Horohoro perdió la batalla, eso hace que Tsugumi pase a la siguiente ronda del torneo –Ryû al escuchar el veredicto, tachó el nombre del chico quien aún seguía tirado al frente de la pensión y escribió el nombre de la rubia en la segunda ronda- ¡muy bien! Esto nos deja solo con dos peleas para el día de hoy ¡felicidades Tsugumi**-san**! Mañana pelearas en la segunda ronda

Tsugumi: ¡M-muy bien! ¡Qué alivio! –Dijo la chica alzando sus brazos mientras salía del ring-

Tsubasa: ¡GANASTE MAMA! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! –Exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre la rubia quien muy sonriente le daba vueltas-

Tsugumi: ¡CLARO QUE SI PAPA! ¡Pasamos a la segunda ronda!

Tsubasa: ¡Somos las mejores!

Tsugumi: ¡Siempre las mejores!

_¡YAY! YAY ¡YAY!_

Exclamaban divertidas mientras alzaban sus brazos y eran rodeadas por brillos y flores, Yoh sonreía divertido al notar como Hana corría donde ellas e intentaba alzar las manos imitándolas; gracias a esas peleas ahora el ambiente estaba muy animado, se podía sentir que tan cercanos eran ahora, aunque para ese momento se habían olvidado de alguien…

Tsukasa: ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la chica en voz baja mientras estaba arrodillada a un lado del muchacho de cabello celeste quien abría los ojos lentamente-

Horohoro: Yo soy bueno peleando… lo juro –dijo cansado mientras volvía a golpear su rostro contra el suelo, Tsukasa trató de sonreír con una gran gota en su nuca y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo levantarlo y llevarlo con el resto del grupo, sentándolo al lado de su hermana quien lo miraba enfadada- no quiero escuchar tus regaños ahora por favor –dijo al momento de sentarse mientras su hermana inflaba las mejillas ofendida-

Pilika: ¡_Hm_! Te dije que entrenaras más

Tsukasa: Regreso después de la pelea, trata de recostarte un rato mientras te recuperas –le comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba su gargantilla del cuello y el muchacho al ya estar recostado le alzó el pulgar-

Ren: Yo estoy listo, cuando lo prefieras podemos empezar –dijo el muchacho colocándose a su lado cruzándose de brazos-

Horohoro: Si la lastimas demasiado te congelaré y te partiré en dos –decía el chico aun recostado y con una voz parecida a un borracho a lo que Ren y Tsukasa solo lo miraron con grandes gotas en la nuca-

Ren: Si, sobre todo después de tal demostración de tu gran destreza –comentó con una sarcástica sonrisa mientras él muchacho después de durar un momento quieto, sencillamente le alzó el puño entre gruñidos; Ren por su parte miró de reojo a Tsukasa y con desdén señaló el ring, la chica asintió y se disponía a caminar hacia él pero su gemela la jaló por el hombro atrayéndola hacia ella con una media sonrisa-

Tsubasa: ¡Muy bien! Es tu turno de demostrarles de que estas hecha Tsuki, sí pierdes, me darás un masaje en la espalda a la hora de la cena –le comentó divertida mientras colocaba su mano libre en la cintura-

Tsukasa: ¿Cómo pretendes qué caiga en una más de tus no muy justas y humillantes apuestas? –Dijo la chica mirando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo mientras cruzaba los brazos y daba un ligero resoplido-

Tsubasa: Es un castigo claro, no es una apuesta; Sí pierdes significa que todo este largo viaje de enseñanzas y entrenamiento no lo aprovechaste al máximo y por eso deberás aliviar los dolores de las que si aprovechamos este maravilloso momento de aprendizaje –decía extendiendo una mano mientras juntaba mejillas con su hermana, aplastándola contra ella para que dirigiera su mirada a donde ella señalara- la noticia de tu derrota llegará a los confines del oeste donde Hirai**-sama **estará muy decepcionada de tu poco esfuerzo y seguramente me pedirá que te aliente a ser una mejor peleadora –su hermana solo alzaba una ceja y la miraba de reojo con miles de gotas de sudor tras su nuca, Tsubasa seguía sonriendo confiada mientras la soltaba y la arrastraba al ring de pelea- ¡te deseo suerte en tu pelea mi querida hermana!

Tsukasa: P-pero que—

Tsubasa: Un poco más de esfuerzo, sabes que después de tanto trabajo mi espalda me está matando Tsuki –comentaba cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona mientras su hermana, con el ceño fruncido, le daba un masaje en la espalda-

_Ya era hora de la cena y el torneo había avanzado bastante rápido; después de discutirlo en el almuerzo, justo después de haber terminado las peleas del día, decidimos adelantar la segunda ronda para la tarde, no era como lo había planeado inicialmente pero así ahorramos mucho tiempo, la buena noticia es que las hermanas no se dieron cuenta de lo que tratábamos de hacer y nos siguieron el juego. En cuanto a las peleas de hoy, pienso que muchos resultados vinieron de sorpresa aunque algunos puede que no tanto._

_Apenas anuncié la cuarta pelea entre Ren y Tsukasa__**-san**__, pensamos que sería una corta batalla pero en realidad tomó tiempo, aunque el ganador para muchos era algo obvio, nos hicieron dudar más de una vez. Ren pasó a la segunda ronda junto con Yoh__**-kun**__ quien venció a Lyserg mas rápido de lo que pensábamos, pero fue una buena pelea, igual que todas las anteriores. Después de almorzar y discutir si adelantar o no las rondas, decidimos tener las dos peleas faltantes, las cuales involucraban a Tsubasa__**-san**__ contra Tamao y Tsugumi__**-san**__ contra Ren, dejándonos con unas arrasadoras derrotas de dos de las chicas pero dejando pasar a la siguiente ronda a Ren y Tsubasa__**-san**__, quienes tendrían su batalla mañana después del almuerzo; tengo el presentimiento que será una pelea muy emocionante, pero por ahora, es bueno disfrutar una animada cena llena de risas y buena comida._

Manta: Nunca dejaran de bromear ¿verdad Yoh**-kun**? –Dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba con su amigo-

Yoh: Eso las hace más divertidas –comentó con una sonrisa mientras notaba a las hermanas como estaban un poco más relajadas que los días anteriores, en verdad el torneo fue una buena idea-

Tsubasa: Dame un buen masaje Tsuki, no estás tomando esto enserio –decía divertida mientras señalaba a Tsukawa quien muy sonriente le daba un masaje a Tsugumi- ella no se está quejando de su deber –dijo entre risas hasta que sintió un fuerte rodillazo en su espalda- ¡_UKG_!

Tsukasa: Oh, lo siento –dijo en una voz monótona mientras proseguía a dar una elaborada llave a su gemela quien se quejaba por lo que hacía- pensé que habías dicho que te diera un mejor masaje –a lo que le torció el cuello con movimientos rudimentarios y coloco un pie en la espalda mientras le jalaba los brazos hacia atrás- tal vez he olvidado como dar buenos masajes –haciendo sonar cada hueso de la espalda de Tsubasa- que gran pena la mía

Pilika:…Tsukasa**-san** –dijo observando con una gran gota en la nuca como la chica dejaba a su hermana en el suelo y sacudía sus manos satisfecha-

Tsubasa: Cruel bruja del oeste… eres tan mal perdedora –decía mientras trataba de levantarse y lloraba cascada de lágrimas-

_Y tú eres una mal ganadora_

Tsukawa: **Onê-chan** algunas veces eres un poco pesada, aunque no me molesta tanto el castigo, **Onê-san** peleo muy bien –agregó inocentemente mientras masajeaba a Tsugumi después de la conclusión de todo el grupo-

Tsugumi: Y yo en realidad no me quejo en lo absoluto, Wawa da unos buenos masajes –decía sonriente mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa-

Tsukawa: **Onê-sama** me enseño –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la rodeaban pequeñas flores y brillos, el grupo solo dirigió una mirada a Tsukasa quien cruzaba los brazos enfadada y asintió afirmando lo que había dicho su hermana, haciendo aparecer una gran gota general detrás de cada persona en el grupo después de observar a Tsubasa arrastrándose por el suelo aun adolorida-

_Aquella noche fuimos a dormir parcialmente temprano, después de pasar horas bromeando y charlando, evitando el incómodo tema de la despedida que probablemente nos tocaría muy pronto para así disfrutar los pocos días que nos quedan con nuestras queridas amigas de __**Kansai**__._

Manta: ¡Muy bien! El momento que todos estábamos esperando –exclamó el chico en medio del ring; mientras, tanto Ren como Tsubasa alistaban sus armas y se colocaban en medio junto con Manta, viéndose seriamente cara a cara… ya era la hora-

_Ya era la hora…_

**-Flash Back**

**Tsubasa para ese momento de la noche caminaba un poco encorvada por un pasillo de la pensión hasta que se detuvo en seco y alzó una ceja sorprendida de lo que había descubierto.**

**Tsubasa: Ahora que lo pienso…-dijo colocando la espalda erguida y una mano bajo su mentón- ¿si recibes un masaje no te duele al principio? Además el dolor de espalda, hombros y cuello que tenía hace poco desapareció… **_**hm**_**… ¡momento! –dijo volteando repentinamente a ver a su hermana a lo lejos quien estaba recogiendo los platos sucios de la mesa con ayuda de Pilika y Tsukawa- que clase de magia vudú usaste en mi, cruel bruja del oeste –comentó en voz baja con mitad de su rostro azul y muchas gotas de sudar en su nuca-**

_**¿Preocupada por mañana?**_

**Tsubasa: ¡AH! ¡Qué demonios! –exclamó asustada mientras lanzaba un puño a ciegas y golpeó a alguien que le había aparecido por detrás, después de recuperarse y notar lo que había hecho, la chica giró su mirada con una torcida sonrisa esperando no haber hecho nada grave, pero al notar a quien había golpeado sencillamente suspiró con fastidio- eres tú, ¡deja de asustarme así!, ¿acaso soy tu nuevo entretenimiento o qué? Vete a lavar el cabello o que se yo, molestar a Yoh o algo, Hao**

**Hao: Normalmente deberías pedirme disculpas por lo que hiciste –dijo mientras se frotaba el estomago pero a pesar de todo le brindaba una burlona sonrisa- veo que esta noche estas alterada y distraída… ¿hablando sola por tener muchas cosas en la cabeza Tsubasa?**

**Tsubasa:… Algo… tal vez… ¿tienes algún interés en particular? –Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema- ¿Alguna tarea que quieres que haga por ti?, alguna fotografía de Tsugumi que inmediatamente me negaré a darte –comentó visiblemente fastidiada por su presencia mientras el chico se reía de su comentario-**

**Hao: Solo quería saber cómo te sentías antes de la batalla de mañana, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos sabes y ¿Qué te parece? Mañana peleas contra el mismísimo Ren, ¿suerte para ti verdad? Es decir, a ti te gusta pelear y entrenar con él ¿no es así? Esta batalla no sería algo así como un sueño hecho realidad –Decía el muchacho mientras observaba sus reacciones mientras sonreía para sí divertido- aunque no crees que la relación de discípulo y maestro que tienen se verá afectada sí, supongamos, ¿te gane la batalla? Es decir, después de pasar tanto tiempo enseñándote**

**Tsubasa: N-no creo que eso afecte, nosotros no tenemos una relación discípulo y maestro, sencillamente entrenamos juntos y-y-y puede que él me ayude de vez en cuando p-pero no es para tanto eje-jeje –dijo retrocediendo un paso mientras evitaba mirar a Hao al rostro y movía sus ojos en todas las direcciones buscando alguna distracción para su mente en ese momento-**

**Hao: ¿Enserio? Qué curioso, he notado que últimamente son muy unidos comparado a como se acostumbraban a tratar hace unos meses –decía el chico obviamente con las malas intenciones de sacar información de Tsubasa, como lo había hecho desde unos días después de que ella y Ren se juntaran oficialmente-**

**Tsubasa: **_**Pff**_**…s-solo somos compañeros de entrenamiento y… puede que hablemos de vez en cuando pero… las cosas no han cambiado tanto desde entonces, simplemente digamos que estamos en paz, como buenos… ¿compañeros? –Dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura empezando a ponerse un poco tensa; bajo ningún motivo debía decir más de allí-**

**Hao: Interesante…que curioso que Ren quiera a alguien como su compañero, de seguro algo de provecho vio en ti, ¿sabes? El no se junta con alguien a la ligera, y tengo esta pequeña curiosidad de saber en realidad que podría ser –el chico disfrutaba ver a alguien descontrolado por sus preguntas y ver a la joven luchar contra su subconsciente en verdad era algo que extrañaría ver después de unos cuantos días de tanta diversión- **

**Tsubasa: Podría ser… podría ser –pensaba la chica pero antes de caer en la trampa, ella lo señaló despectivamente y exclamó- ¡P-porque yo seré más fuerte que tú! Y-y… ¡te haré pedazos!...y-y-y… ¡limpiaré el suelo con tu cabello! ¡Ya lo verás! –La chica retrocedía para ir al recibidor y seguía señalando al muchacho con muchas gotas en la nuca y una torcida sonrisa- ¡te haré pedazos y l-le diré a todos que te sudan los pies!... ¡S-sí! E-eso haré…algún día**

**Hao: JAJAJAJA, Eres muy graciosa –dijo el chico divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos y dejaba que la chica escapara- en verdad me entretienes**

**Tsubasa:… Sí… por supuesto… –dijo la chica sin entender lo que sucedía pero rápidamente alzó una mano despidiéndose del chico y se fue corriendo silenciosamente encontrándose con Ren en el pasillo contiguo, se veía un poco enfadado pero antes de que él le reclamara por algo, sin ni una palabra ella lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrostro al recibidor y luego afuera de la pensión, cuidando que nadie los viera- Estuve a punto de morir de un infarto por TU culpa –reclamó la chica soltando a Ren frente a la barda en una de las puntas de la casa-**

**Ren: ¿Qué hacías hablando con Hao de esa manera?**

**Tsubasa: Te he dicho que está muy extraño desde Okinawa y empieza a hablarme y preguntarme cosas sobre ti o de cómo nos llevamos, hace un momento me estaba preguntando sobre la pelea de mañana ¡está loco! ¿Qué rayos quiere? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hablar con él desde qué comprobé que leía mi mente? Si me quedaba un segundo más allí el seguramente se habría enterado que estamos juntos**

**Ren: Puedo asegurarte que él ya se enteró sobre nuestra relación desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, seguramente solo intenta hacer que tú lo digas para probablemente dejarnos en ridículo o algo parecido, pero solo debes ignorarlo o cambiar el tema –dijo con un tono sereno mientras cruzaba los brazos pero la chica golpeó su hombro enfadada- ¡Tsubasa!**

**Tsubasa: ¡Por qué no me dices algo tan importante! Las preguntas de ese hombre me han dejado sin horas de sueño **

**Ren: ¡Ignora al idiota!, ese sujeto si no obtiene lo que desea solo molesta a los demás, de todas maneras no te compliques demasiado con él, solo te quedan 3 días antes de irte y ya no lo verás mas, no tendrás que preocuparte si dices algo o no –dijo el chico mientras con cada palabra hablaba ligeramente más lento mientras la chica bajaba un poco la mirada a un lado, a raíz de ese comentario hubo un largo e incomodo silencio entre los dos hasta que Ren se aclaró la garganta y dijo ocultando su incomodidad- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa promesa de todas maneras? Ya no tiene caso **

**Tsubasa: Fue nuestro acuerdo y prometí cumplirlo, lo haré hasta que sea necesario, yo jamás rompo una promesa –dijo la chica cruzando una decidida mirada con el joven quien la observó atento un rato hasta que apartó su mirada y chasqueo la lengua un poco enfadado-**

**Ren: Te dije que ya no tiene caso, te irás a Ôsaka en 3 días, deja de preocuparte demasiado y sencillamente ignora eso –Tsubasa se cruzó los brazos con una seria mirada mientras entrecerraba los ojos, la joven miró a Ren alzando una ceja y después se le escucho un '**_**hmm**_**´-**

**Tsubasa: Esta bien, sí tu lo dices, entonces podremos decir que estamos juntos ahora –dijo con una voz despreocupada mientras iba de regreso a la pensión pero Ren la jaló por su hombro y la atrajo de nuevo al lugar donde discutían-**

**Ren: No, nadie debe enterarse de esto y mucho menos de tu boca, te irás dentro de poco, eso ya no tiene importancia –dijo el muchacho seriamente mientras miraba fijamente a Tsubasa, la chica frunció el ceño y se soltó de él- ¿y ahora qué? ¡Es cierto!**

**Tsubasa: Sí ya no quieres estar conmigo solo dímelo, no uses mi regreso a ese lugar como una excusa –dijo secamente mientras giraba para regresarse a la pensión pero Ren alcanzó a tomarla por un brazo y detenerla pero ninguno se digno a dirigirse la mirada-**

**Ren: Da una buena pelea mañana y después discutiremos este asunto **

**Tsubasa: Yo no te daré una buena pelea, yo te ganaré la pelea –dijo decidida girando su mirada al joven- prepárate**

**Ren: Que cínica eres –dijo con una confiada sonrisa- recuerda con quien estás hablando **

**Tsubasa: Con alguien a quien le cuesta aprender que nadie debe retarme –comentó, soltándose con cuidado para después mirar al chico de frente con ambas manos en la cintura- ¡AHO! –y tomando al chico desprevenido, juntó rápidamente sus labios contra los suyos, el beso fue rápido y dejó a Ren alerta, esperando alguna otra cosa de Tsubasa quien sencillamente lo miraba de mal humor- yo misma tacharé tu nombre mañana… porque yo ganaré –dijo al fin para después girarse y caminar decidida a la pensión; después de que ella entrara el joven chasqueo la lengua malhumorado y golpeo el costado de su puño contra la barda-**

**Ren: Insolente –solo pudo decir para después regresar vencido a la pensión con ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, evitando cualquier contacto con la joven; aunque de vez en cuando la miraba de lejos con un ligero sonrojo y cubriendo sus labios con enojo- **

**-Fin del Flash Back**

Tsubasa: Yo ganaré –se dijo la chica para sí, tal vez la noche anterior estaba llena de confianza, pero ahora sus huesos temblaban al estar al fin en el ring, ella en realidad no quería estar allí, no quería estar en esa pelea, pero debía hacerlo después de abrir su bocota, ahora debía ganar, debía demostrar de que estaba hecha-

Manta: ¡Que comience la pelea!

**Oversoul Bushi Yúchì [Jefe militar aleta de pez]**

Exclamó el muchacho realizando su posesión de objetos de tipo armadura mientras Tsubasa posesionaba su abanico, ambos cruzaron miradas por última vez antes de empezar a atacarse sin descanso, no intercambiaban palabras como los otros competidores o incluso ellos mismos acostumbraban hacer en otras peleas, ellos sencillamente estaban concentrados en el duro trabajo de derribar al contrincante.

Hao: ¿Qué les parece? Creo que han sido lo que se han tomado este torneo más en serio –comentó sonriente mientras estaba recostado debajo de una sombrilla cerca de su hermano-

Tsugumi: Más le vale que no la lastime demasiado –dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos y sentada al lado de sus dos hermanas, observando atentamente la pelea- ¡Tú puedes Baba! –Pero la chica a diferencia de las dos peleas anteriores donde siempre giraba a verla y saludarla con una sonrisa burlona, en esta pelea siguió peleando contra Ren, muy concentrada como para voltear, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia- ¿viste eso Tsuki?

Tsukasa: Demasiado seria para mi gusto, ¿crees que en serio quiera ganar esta pelea? Ella no estaba muy emocionada antes –le respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras el resto disfrutaba de la pelea-

Tsugumi: Si es así entonces hay que animarla más, para que sepa que la apoyamos, llegó más lejos no es así –dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo mientras le sonreía a su hermana quien al observar de reojo a su gemela en el ring no dio una sonrisa muy convincente, algo le preocupaba- ya tendrá sus razones para comportarse así ahora ayúdame –agregó colocando las manos en la cintura y ampliando su sonrisa mientras se levantaba, Tsukasa asintió y se levantó de su puesto colocándose junto a su hermana quien alzó los brazos y exclamaba emocionada el nombre de su hermana- ¡VAMOS BABA! Sigue así, ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Vas muy bien!

Tsukasa:… Sí… pelea –dijo incomoda mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas pero la rubia le dio un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza riéndose un poco de ella, Tsukasa mordió su labio inferior avergonzada y después alzo los brazos- ¡p-pelea! _Eh_… ¡**G-ganbate ya **Tsubasa! –Esto amplio la sonrisa de la rubia y ambas siguieron animando a su hermana mientras esta demostraba su agilidad y fuerza-

**Oversoul Kogitsunemaru**** [Pequeño Zorro]**

Se le escucho de repente decir a la chica mientras cerraba su abanico y lo volvía a posesionar con Ren Ren, pero su posesión tomaba forma de una **kodachi** espiritual, Ren por su parte corrió hacia ella cruzando sus espadas incontables veces para poder derribar al otro, pero ambos eran muy persistentes, para los espectadoras esta pelea parecía un elegante duelo de espadas; ambos tenía una destreza increíble de su parte en el manejo de su arma que aún sin usar algún ataque espiritual, se podía notar lo buenos que eran.

Horohoro: Está muy decidido ¿verdad? –Le comentó Horohoro a su moreno amigo a quien tenía justo al lado sentado de manera india-

Chocolove: Desde hace mucho tiempo no se comporta así –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- de seguro está disfrutando esta pelea

Hao: No estaría tan seguro –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos-

_Desde mi puesto podía escuchar como las espadas rozaban entre sí, como de a momentos gruñían y procedían a atacar con más fuerza, a raíz de eso la pelea se alargó un poco pero no queríamos que acabara aún, estaba muy tensa y no sabríamos quien podría ganar, muy bien sabemos que Ren es muy fuerte pero se podía sentir todo el esfuerzo que Tsubasa__**-san **__usaba en tratar de vencerlo, más de una vez pude notar como gracias a su velocidad podía escapar de peligrosos ataques lanzados por Ren; la incertidumbre no me había dejado apartar la vista del ring, sólo podía pensar: ¡quiero saber quién ganará!. _

_**Bason Golden Punch**_

Exclamó el muchacho formando con su posesión el enorme puño de Bason que se dirigía directo a la chica pero esta abrió su abanico bloqueando el ataque creando con su posesión un abanico más grande para después volverlo a cerrar y transformar su posesión en espada.

_**Elec-BANG**_

Volvió a exclamar el chico mientras que atacaba con un rayo directo in dirección a Tsubasa pero al ser golpeada esta se esparció como humo, demostrando que quien estaba frente de él era solo una mera copia; Poco después el chico fue rodeado en copias de Tsubasa, cada una preparada para atacar, pero él no se quedaría sin hacer nada, lo habían vencido antes con ese truco pero no volvería a pasar.

_**Raiso [Lanza de Trueno]**_

Miles de rayos cayeron del cielo después de que el chico lo señalara con su posesión, destruyendo una a una las clones de su contrincante pero sin encontrar a la verdadera. De repente, sintió un peso detrás de él, sorprendido miró por el rabillo del ojo a Tsubasa quien estaba apoyada en su espalda, había que admitir que fue una buena manera de cubrirse; La chica al notar que fue descubierta, se apartó del joven con un movimiento rápido y abrió su abanico decidida.

_**Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura [Yoshitsune y los mil árboles de cerezos]**_

Primera vez que la chica contraatacaba con un ataque espiritual, la chica agitó su abanico en dirección al joven y al hacerlo salieron de él miles de **kodachi **las cuales iban directo a Ren, el chico esquivó la mayoría ágilmente pero algunas le rozaron los brazos, habían demasiadas como para moverse a libertad, el chico usando su armadura pudo evitar salir herido del ataque para después ir de nuevo contra la chica usando su espada; cruzaban sus espadas una y otra vez de nuevo, era interminable, ninguno quería darse por vencido.

Ren: Ríndete o tendré que usar ataques más fuertes contigo –dijo al fin el muchacho al chocar su espada contra la de Tsubasa y quedar frente a frente-

Tsubasa: No me voy a rendir a estas alturas –le contestó la chica decidida mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada-

Ren: _Tzu~_…te lo advertí –dijo chasqueando la lengua malhumorado mientras se alejaban el uno del otro, no quería llegar a ese punto, pero ella misma se estaba cavando su tumba-

_**Kuten Ougenraisei Fukatenson [Dios del Trueno de los Nueve cielos]**_

Yoh observó sorprendido el ring de pelea junto con Horohoro y Chocolove quienes sabían perfectamente que ese era el ataque más fuerte que tenía Ren, ¿Cómo era posible que usara tal cosa contra Tsubasa en una simple pelea amistosa? Al ver como el rayo se dirigía a la chica, todos observaron con terror esperando el fin de la pelea en cualquier momento y tal vez una muy herida Tsubasa después de eso, pero para sorpresa de muchos, la chica abrió su abanico y se disponía a cubrirse con él aún sabiendo que era imposible salir bien de ese ataque con tan poca protección

_**Supesharu Toruneedo [Tornado especial]**_

Exclamó con rapidez después de escuchar el ataque de Ren; al decir su ataque, en vez de atacar al chico con su acostumbrado gran tornado, este la cubrió completamente evitando que el rayo la tocara; pero lo que no esperaban es que la electricidad que usó Ren en su ataque empezara a ser absorbida por el tornado, y como si se tratara de una pequeña tormenta eléctrica, algunos rayos se empezaron a disparar desde el tornado, al mismo tiempo que de la chica no se veía ni rastro. ¡Ahora si se ponía peligroso!, tanto Ren como las hermanas Ryûgasaki miraban con terror el tornado mientras los miembros de la pensión se disponían a interrumpir la pelea, pero entonces, algo inesperado sucedió.

_Por un momento pensé que uno de los rayos me había golpeado, pero si hubiera sido así seguramente no estaría con vida; yo solo sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y antes de que mi cuerpo no reaccionara pude escuchar…_

_**Kiba no Tenko [Colmillos del zorro sagrado]**_

-.-…-…-..-..-.-

_Notas de Autor:_

**¡Muchos anuncios importantes!** Pero primero espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que es muy largo pero inicialmente iba a ser solo un capitulo pero tuve que partirlo por la mitad por lo largo que era, espero que hayan disfrutado las peleas, en verdad fue divertido escribirlas, cualquier duda por favor pregunten, están por suceder muchas cosas en la historia así que pueden seguir mandando sus preguntas las cuales contestaremos en la página.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje yo sé que no soy la perfecta escritora, esto lo hago solo para divertirme pero si enserio quieres dejarme un mensaje de ese tipo, por favor que sea constructivo y no solo para quejarte de mi fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad, se les agradece ser maduros y no copiar.

**ANUNCIOS!**

**A partir del capítulo 20, los capítulos serán más cortos, para que no nos tome tanto trabajo escribir, revisar y montar cada capitulo, además así ustedes no tengan que esperar, serán aproximadamente de 15 a 20 páginas cada uno, así que igual tendrán mucho que leer.**

POR FAVOR, visiten la página para que lean el resto de los anuncios y la explicación de mi larga ausencia; además que en los próximos capítulos tratare de evitar escribir notas de autor.

Importante:Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo corregir cada capítulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero lo iré corrigiendo poco a poco, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto, por ahora voy revisando el capitulo 5, cada uno tiene su glosario, próximamente los actualizare aquí.

Agradecimientos a:  
  
**Mi BETA Neni.  
**

**A todos aquellos que siguen leyendo el fanfiction y todos aquellos que visitan la pagina, gracias a todos, además un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que mandan sus review, en verdad disfruto leerlos.**

_**Recuerden: **__**Que por cuestiones de comodidad y también de tiempo, los capítulos los publicare primero en la página oficial ya que algunas veces no sabría si tener el tiempo para acomodar el archivo para publicarlo aquí en fanfiction, sí desean leerlo apenas este terminado en vez de esperar a que aparezca aquí, puede ir a Eternal Dragons. Espero verlas por ahí pronto. **___

Próximo capítulo- **Capítulo 19.** El sendero de las luciérnagas –tercera parte

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte: **_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_


	20. El sendero de las luciérnagas- parte 3

**Eternal Dragons "The promise of Hikaru"**

By: Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**__ No se olviden que para las palabras en negrilla __**diríjanse al glosario en la página de Eternal Dragons**__, para averiguar su significado, __**pueden conseguir el link en mi profile**__._

_**Primero un mensaje importante  
**_

Me gustaría mencionar un altercado que sucedió hace unas semanas y que me ha dejado con un sabor un poco amargo en la boca.

Como ya muchas de ustedes saben descubrí gracias a la noticia de una de las lectoras, que los primeros capítulos de Eternal Dragons (En su primer formato como pueden leerlo aquí en con excepción del primer capítulo) **habían sido plagiados y publicados**en esta página. La persona que tomó los capítulos dejó todo exactamente igual con excepción de los nombres de los personajes originales y algunos lugares, sin embargo la mayoría del contenido no fue tocado.

Después de investigar un poco y de un par de días bastante estresantes y desalentadores nos dimos cuenta que la persona que copió los capítulos estaba suscrita a la página web de Eternal Dragons desde hacía algún tiempo atrás, y por lo tanto era capaz de recibir actualizaciones por correo y tenía acceso a todo el contenido de la página (como toda persona que se afilia al sitio).

A pesar de sentirnos tan decepcionadas, mi BETA y yo tomamos las cosas con calma y le escribimos un email a la persona directamente reprochando su comportamiento y pidiéndole que por favor bajara la historia de , de lo contrario se le reportaría y estaría arriesgándose incluso a un baneo. Luego de una semana de espera sin respuesta y de un increíble apoyo por parte de muchas otras lectoras, el fic fue reportado y eliminado con éxito, para el alivio de la autora y sus amigos.

Luego de que el fic desapareciera la persona responsable escribió un correo con una disculpa y unos argumentos que a pesar de no muy claros, fueron suficientes para ponerle fin a esta desagradable experiencia y abrir paso a una reflexión personal:_  
_

_Estamos agradecidas del apoyo de muchas lectoras y amigos cercanos que ayudaron a que los ánimos no se perdieran por completo después de esto y que ayudaron a que aprendiéramos a manejar otro tipo de situaciones inusuales que esperamos no tengamos que afrontar en mucho tiempo.  
_

_De igual manera queremos hacer un llamado de atención y rogar que por favor __**repudien cualquier clase de plagio que puedan llegar a notar y que cada vez que puedan incentiven a los demás escritores (¡y lectores!) a invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en crear sus propias ideas, historias y universos**__; uno de los placeres más grandes de la escritura (sino el más importante) es el ser capaz de crear, y a pesar de que todos nos sentimos inspirados o movidos por los mundos y las ideas de los demás, siempre una historia será más hermosa y personal si contiene un pedacito del alma del que la escribe._

_**Dejando atrás este tema, pueden disfrutar el capítulo, Gracias por leer**_

* * *

Capítulo 19. "El sendero de las luciérnagas –tercera parte"

_Desperté por un incómodo dolor de espalda y mi cabeza; sentía que en cualquier momento podría a estallar, me pesaban los ojos y poco a poco sentí como cada músculo de mi cuerpo despertaba, sentía como si me hubieran estado golpeando por días._

Ren se masajeó la sien con su mano derecha, antes de abrir forzadamente los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba al aire libre y ya había anochecido, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Qué hacía allí?, pero pronto todas esas respuestas no darían importancia al lado de la gran pregunta que estaba por formularse el muchacho al girar su vista a su lado derecho, donde pudo ver, como recostada en la hierba junto a él, se encontraba Tsubasa, ¿Qué demonios hacían ambos afuera a mitad de la noche?.

Se levantó precipitadamente para observar los alrededores y de dio cuenta como todos los arreglos para el torneo ya no estaban, el espacio de tierra que habían usado estaba tal como antes de haber organizado el torneo, y nadie se encontraba allí exceptuando por ellos dos.

Habían tantas preguntas en la cabeza del muchacho pero a la vez un enorme dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba concentrarse bien, decidió irse por lo seguro y preguntarle a la chica; al voltearse noto que ella estaba completamente dormida, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos, sin esperar demasiado el muchacho la sacudió un poco pero ella no reaccionaba, desesperado, la volvió a sacudir haciendo que esta se moviera a un lado molesta mientras intentaba ahuyentarlo con una mano.

Tsubasa: Tsuki…déjame dormir –Dijo entresueños mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos- aún no ha amanecido, quiero dormir, ve a molestar a Wawa –agregó mientras se frotaba los brazos y seguía durmiendo-

Ren: Levántate –Dijo el chico desesperado mientras volvía a sacudirla- ¡Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: Sea lo que sea ¡No fue mi culpa! –Dijo levantándose de repente aún medio dormida, dio un pesado bostezo y con ambas manos se froto los ojos- ¡ah! Mi ojo, ¿Qué demonios? –Dijo quejándose mientras sacudía sus manos aparentemente llenas de tierra para después intentar frotarse los ojos-

Ren: ¡Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a tí!

Tsubasa: ¿Q-qué? –Dijo confundida mientras giraba su vista al chico, pero al notar su presencia, Tsubasa se alejó rápidamente y lo señalo con un dedo- ¡t-te levantaste!

Ren: ¿Por qué demonios no lo haría? ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? –Exclamó confundido mientras la chica regresaba rápidamente a su lado y chequeaba su frente algo nerviosa- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Tsubasa: C-cómo puedes estar tan bien, juraría haberte visto sangrar, ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Preguntó la chica nerviosa mientras apartaba el cabello del chico de su frente y con el costado de su mano contraria le tomaba la temperatura en el cuello- Jun en verdad me sorprende, quedaste como nuevo

Ren: ¡M-momento! ¿Qué es todo esto? Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza pero me duele más cuando haces todas esas clases de preguntas sin explicarme qué pasó aquí

Tsubasa: _Em_… ¿quieres el cuento largo o el corto? –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sentaba de rodillas a su lado-

Ren: Sólo explícame, por favor –dijo dándose un masaje en la sien mientras daba un cansado suspiro y se sentaba de manera india, notó como ella mordió su labio inferior y dio una mirada al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, dando entender que no serían buenas noticias-… ¿dime qué pasó Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Digamos que…-empezó antes de aclararse la garganta-…digamos que gane la batalla contra tí y…fui la causante que quedaras inconsciente por el resto del torneo a causa de un severo golpe en un punto sensible de tu frente…lo cual puede que explique el dolor de cabeza y la hora…eh…-se aclaró de nuevo la garganta para jugar tímidamente con su trenza mientras bajaba la mirada incomoda-…n-no fue mi intención que sucediera, p-pensé que lo esquivarías, pero te deje mucho peor de lo que pensaba

Ren: QUÉ –exclamó el muchacho después de un incómodo silencio- ¡TÚ ganaste la pelea! –dijo señalándola sorprendido-

Tsubasa: ¡F-fue un golpe de suerte! En realidad pensé que lo esquivarías a pesar de haber usado el tornado a mi ventaja, pasó muy rápido, en serio fue algo inesperado –habló rápidamente la chica mientras movía sus manos- p-pero no fue así, por el nerviosismo aplique demasiada fuerza y te golpee muy fuerte con mi ataque en un punto sensible y por eso caíste inconsciente; J-Jun curó tu herida pero aún seguías inconsciente así que se decidió que yo había ganado la pelea

Ren: ¿Y por qué estamos aquí afuera solos? No es demasiado obvio Tsubasa –preguntó alterado y con un toque de sarcasmo-

Tsubasa: No, no, no, los convencí que sería mejor que yo te lo dijera ya que pagarías tu enfado conmigo cuando despertaras, a-además que fue mi culpa ellos no sospecharon nada del asunto, por eso preferimos dejarte aquí tranquilo y yo me quede aquí para vigilarte –explicó la chica rápidamente intentado tranquilizar al muchacho-

Ren:…Y te quedaste dormida…-dijo el muchacho más tranquilo mirándola con reproche-…y es así como me vigilas…-agregó al mismo tiempo que una brisa fría pasó entre ambos, guardaron silencio mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por sus nucas y Tsubasa baja la cabeza sonrojada-…qué clase de novia eres…

Tsubasa: ¡**Aho**! –Exclamó después de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro y alzar el rostro enfadada- ¡me tenías muy preocupada!, cuando ví lo mucho que te lastime no sabía qué hacer, no pude concentrarme y me quede dormida porque hoy use todo mi poder espiritual en las peleas, estaba muy cansada, pero igual quería saber de tí apenas despertaras y por eso me quede contigo ¡**Aho**! –dijo con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y apretando los puños, Ren la observó un momento sorprendido para después girar la mirada con una sonrisa confiada-

Ren: Algo así no me hace gran cosa, estás hablando con el gran Tao Ren, para lastimarme de verdad necesitas mucho más qu— -decía el chico muy confiado pero mientras volteaba su mirada de nuevo, noto como Tsubasa lo miraba con unos enormes ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Ren la señalo nervioso- N-N-NI LO PIENSES

Tsubasa: Eres un grandísimo idiota –dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados de sus ojos evitando llorar- dices esas cosas ridículas cuando alguien está preocupado por tí, ahora que lo pienso te merecías ese golpe y tal vez dos mas –agregó intentando hablar mientras evitaba llorar-

Ren: Te preocupas demasiado por cosas insignificantes como siempre –dijo cerrando los ojos y extendiendo un pequeño pañuelo al frente de la chica- toma, límpiate el rostro, si te ven así seguro pensaran que fue mi culpa –agregó muy sonrojado-

Tsubasa: ¡Claro que lo es! –Dijo recuperándose un poco mientras se frotaba el pañuelo- tu empezaste diciendo que querías pelear contra mí en el torneo y después comportándote tan frío diciendo que ya no había caso ocultar o revelar que estábamos juntos porque igual me iría a **Ôsaka** y después me dices que se resolvería con la pelea y ahora vienes y te comportas así… ¡no eres justo!, eres un idiota, quién te entiende –dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba un puño, Ren sólo dio un cansado suspiro y se cruzó de brazos-

Ren: No soy un idiota –dijo a lo que Tsubasa lo miró con las mejillas infladas y el seño fruncido- y tú te preocupas demasiado –agregó mientras le quitaba el pañuelo a la chica para él pasarlo por su rostro toscamente- yo estoy bien, me recupero rápido y tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre eso, lo mejor es hacerlo ahora aprovechando que estamos solos sin que nadie nos moleste –dijo mientras le entregaba de nuevo el pañuelo muy sonrojado- ahora tranquilízate ¿quieres?... ¿necesito saber algo más del día de hoy?

Tsubasa: No –dijo mientras daba un respiro por la nariz y se frotaba el pañuelo-…después de la pelea te quedaste inconsciente, yo peleé contra Yoh y obviamente el ganó, después pelearon los gemelos y Hao fue quien ganó el torneo, esperaron un poco a ver si reaccionabas pero después decidieron dejarte recostado aquí y recogieron todo, seguramente ya deben de estar por irse a dormir

Ren: ¿Y tú te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo?

Tsubasa: Sí, no tenía mucha hambre así que me quedé contigo, estaba tan tranquila disfrutando las estrellas que probablemente me haya quedado dormida por el cansancio

Ren: Entiendo…-agregó monótonamente mientras se aclaraba la garganta- ¿algo más?

Tsubasa: No que sea importante…-dijo devolviéndole el pañuelo para ambos después de eso quedar en un largo e incómodo silencio, evitaban darse la cara o cruzar palabra, no sabían que decir en realidad-…así que…podemos hablar ahora acerca del asunto –le comentó incomoda intentando romper el hielo-

Ren: Supongo…-dijo, pero después guardo silencio por un rato más, no era bueno para esto-…si me ganaste eso hace fácil resolver el problema…-se aclaró la garganta incomodo-…debido a ese resultado, puede que podamos seguir juntos –la joven giró su vista confundida mientras el muchacho evitó mirarla a los ojos rápidamente-…es una costumbre en mi familia, si llegabas a perder eso significaba que no eras la más apropiada para estar junto a mí, pero debido a que me ganaste justamente en una batalla y que ya tenemos una relación, no tengo ningún inconveniente de seguir con esta relación, aún tomando el cuenta el hecho que te regresarás a tu ciudad –el chico a pesar de su tono maduro y serio, no podía ocultar el oscuro sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras Tsubasa lo miraba mucho mas confundida que antes-

Tsubasa: Momento…me estás diciendo que me estabas probando con esta pelea, y que si no ganaba, ibas a terminar conmigo después, pero ahora que te enteraste que gane, quieres que continuemos juntos

Ren: No con esas exactas palabra— –el joven sintió un aura oscura cerca de él y al dirigir su mirada a la chica notó como esta apretaba fuertemente un puño y con una oscura mirada poco a poco se hinchaban más y más venas en su frente-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué clase de juego sucio es este? ¿Me crees idiota o una cualquiera? Jugando con mis sentimientos de esta manera, porqué no te maté cuando pude hacerlo –decía con una voz intimidante mientras Ren sólo se apartaba un poco con una gran gota en la nuca-

Ren: Dije que no exactamente y tampoco es mi decisión –dijo muy incomodo intentando calmarla- yo no estoy con alguien a la ligera y eso te incluye a tí, sólo quería que me demostraras que tan buena eras y así poder declarar esto como oficial

Tsubasa: De cualquier manera que lo digas suena grosero…_cariño_ –dijo con un tic en una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos- te doy cinco segundos para que me des una buena razón para no deformarte el rostro…y ya voy por tres

Ren: ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo, está bien! ¡Lo dije! –exclamó al fin enfadado mientras apretaba los puños- si permitía que esto se profundizara sin probar que eres fuertes, probablemente más adelante seria un problema y hubiera sido improbable estar juntos, pero ganaste y así puedo estar contigo si ninguna preocupación alguna

Tsubasa: ¿Y por qué te comportaste tan frío?

Ren: Porque no quería alzar de más mis expectativas, te irás y será difícil estar en contacto, además no sabía el resultado de la batalla; no tomes a la ligera mi decisión –dijo muy serio- tu sólo estarás conmigo y es definitivo, mucho más ahora que antes, si de verdad te parezco tan molesto e idiota te recomiendo que pienses en dejar esto hasta aquí

Tsubasa: Lo siento –le respondió seriamente a lo que junto frentes con el chico mientas cruzaba los brazos y daba una sonrisa altiva- pero tú sólo estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante

Ren: En ese caso, discusión cerrada –dijo más tranquilo- te dije que hacías drama por cosas insignificantes

Tsubasa: Ponte en mi posición al menos un minuto, idiota –comentó sonriente mientras le tomaba ambas manos- eso quiere decir que es oficial, ¿no más retos? ¿Ninguna trampa por allí Tao?

Ren: No más –dijo avergonzado mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos- y ya veremos que podremos hacer al irte

Tsubasa: Tenemos nuestros teléfonos, puedo molestarte todos los días de mañana, tarde y noche –bromeó la joven divertida mientras rozaba su nariz en la mejilla del joven mientras el chico refunfuñaba avergonzado-

Ren: Sólo asegúrate de responder y no te metas en problemas, se que esos sujetos son despreciables pero en tu posición no te conviene buscarles más de lo necesario…aunque pensándolo bien, tus nuevos ataques me sorprenden, puede que tal vez ahora puedas darles una buena pelea

Tsubasa: ¿Te sorprendí? –preguntó animada mientras el muchacho asentía- quería demostrarte todo lo que aprendí últimamente, y por supuesto, si tenía que darte una buena pelea, debía pensar muy bien

Ren: Has mejorado mucho desde que empezamos a entrenar juntos, no hay que esperarse menos de MIS enseñanzas –comentó orgulloso mientras Tsubasa giraba los ojos dando un suspiro-

Tsubasa: Oh ¡Gran maestro!, sus grandes enseñanzas y enorme sabiduría me harán mucha falta –agregó divertida mientras Ren le fruncía el ceño-

Ren: Nunca te cansas de jugar bromas

Tsubasa: Alguien debe bajarte el ego mi querido Ren y por supuesto que yo soy la encargada de ese puesto –bromeó la chica alzando su dedo índice-

Ren: ¿Y quién se encarga del tuyo? ¿Eh?

Tsubasa: ¡No cambies el tema!, no cambies el tema, estamos molestando a Ren el día de hoy, a Tsubasa se la molestará otro día –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza para después darle un rápido beso en la mejilla- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, toma –dijo quitándose ambas muñequeras de sus brazos y entregándoselas a su respectivo dueño- no querría irme sin devolvértelas

Ren: Son tuyas, quédatelas –dijo evitando su mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos sonrojado-

Tsubasa: ¿Estás seguro? Es decir, yo no tengo problema en devolvértelas, siempre han sido tuyas, tu sólo me las prestaste ¿no? –Dijo extendiéndolas frente a él un poco confundida, Ren dio un pesado suspiro y con una mano las alejó-

Ren: Yo te las di, tómalas como un regalo, quiero que te las quedes ¿entendido? –Dijo girando su rostro para verla, Tsubasa le asintió lentamente mientras volvía a ponérselas a lo que Ren le dio una pequeña sonrisa, satisfecho que cumpliera sus órdenes-

Tsubasa: En ese caso –dijo mientras se quitaba su grueso cinturón negro de la cintura y lo extendió frente a ellos- no estoy segura si te gustaría –agregó al abrir otro cierre del cinturón rebelando que había un pequeño repertorio de dagas escondidas dentro de él-

Ren: Con que para eso era ese cinturón, impresionante –dijo el chico sonriendo mientras detallaba como la chica tenía aproximadamente unas diez dagas de diferentes formas y tamaños escondidas en pequeños forros, sin contar una pequeña sección donde ella guardaba las largas agujas que incontables veces él mismo la vio usar- ¿esta es tu colección de armas?

Tsubasa: ¿Esto? _PFF_ ¡_Ja_!, esto es sólo para tener algo con que defenderme sin que nadie se dé cuenta que estoy armada –dijo la chica orgullosa mientras observaba atentamente sus armas- mi colección es mucho más grande que esto y por supuesto, con muchos más tipos de armas; pero ese no es el caso ahora –dijo tomando el forro de la más pequeña de las dagas, a simple vista podría jurar que era del tamaño de su mano, la chica cerró su cinturón y se lo volvió a colocar a la cintura mientras el chico la miraba curioso- te presento a una de mis mejores armas, mi daga de puño –dijo sacando de su forro a una brillante daga muy afilada- la más pequeña pero eficaz que tengo, está hecha de acero inoxidable y empuñadura metálica, fue la primer arma con que aprendí a como afilar y mantener apropiadamente, es preciosa –dijo risueña mientras la rodeaban brillos y flores-

Ren: ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? –le pregunto el chico un poco divertido por la actitud de Tsubasa, la chica lo observó de reojo un momento para después sonreírle de lado, cuando esta chica traía algo entre manos hacia que el joven se pusiera muy nervioso, mas de una vez lo ha sorprendido para su pesar- no me digas que planeas matarme con eso, aún cuando ya resolvimos el problema –comentó entrecerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: No seas idiota, no es eso, sólo quiero que tú te la quedes…pero algo le falta –dijo observándola atentamente, al momento tronó sus dedos y se quitó la cinta verde que traía al final de su trenza, la chica con una pequeña sonrisa le hizo un lazo a la daga con ella y se la extendió a Ren- aquí tienes, es mi regalo para ti –el chico la observo un momento un poco confundido para después mirar el arma que le entregaba, poco después, sonrió para sí dando un resoplido y tomó el arma en su mano-

Ren: Dudo el tener que usarla, pero supongo que puedo quedarme con ella –comentó al quitarle la cinta pero Tsubasa lo detuvo-

Tsubasa: Es la daga y la cinta, ambos son para ti –dijo mientras volvía a hacer el lazo y le sonreía- puedes guardarla aquí, te advierto que es muy afilada, debes tener mucho cuidado con ella –dijo extendiéndole el forro-

Ren: ¿Con quién crees que hablas? –exclamó sonrojado arrebatándoselo para poder guardarla-

Tsubasa: Con el gran señor Tao, ¡que todo lo sabe! –Ren bufó enfadado a lo que la chica le sonrió divertida mientras se acurrucaba a su lado- estaba bromeando

Ren: Tu SIEMPRE estas bromeando –agregó malhumorado mientras posaba una mano en su hombro un poco nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a estos momentos tan extraños, pero no negaba que empezaban a agradarle, cosa que maldecía ya que no podría disfrutarlos más; apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica y hundido en sus pensamientos se le escuchó un cansado resoplido mientras la acercaba mas a él-

Tsubasa: ¿Algo anda mal?

Ren: No, sólo estaba pensando –dijo distraído mientras la abrazaba contra él- ese viaje me da muy mala espina, tienes que estar muy alerta

Tsubasa: **Hai**, **hai**, alerta como halcón –dijo dando un suspiro cansada, mientras jugaba con las manos del chico- **nâ** Ren… -agregó pensativa a lo que el muchacho sólo le respondió con un '¿_hm_?'-… ¿no me vas a olvidar verdad?

Ren: ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? Esa pregunta es estúpida –dijo cansado en lo que para él podría ser una respuesta muy obvia-

Tsubasa: Lo digo enserio –dijo girando su vista para darle la cara a Ren, una muy seria mirada era clavada ahora sobre el chico- seguiremos juntos ¿no es así?, no porque me vaya esto terminara ¿verdad? No vendrá nadie a reemplazarme ¿no es así?

Ren: Te acabo de decir que sólo estaré contigo, termínalo de entender

Tsubasa: Promételo –dijo decidida mientras apretaba ambos puños-

Ren: No voy a prometer algo que obviamente voy a cum—

Tsubasa: Prométemelo –lo interrumpió diciendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Ren por su parte la observó y con un cansado suspiro evitó su mirada, no tenia de otra-

Ren: Lo prometo, nadie vendrá a reemplazarte –dijo resignado con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas pero justo al terminar sintió como la chica se abalanzaba sobre el abrazándole fuertemente el cuello, Ren sonrió para sí y le abrazó su cintura- eres demasiado dramática algunas veces

Tsubasa: Cierra la boca –dijo avergonzada mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro del chico, tenían una extraña manera de entenderse; duraron un largo rato sin dirigirse la palabra, no había necesidad en realidad, sólo disfrutaban la presencia del otro tranquilamente, algo muy extraño según la opinión de Ren, aunque había algo que no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, el muchacho sentía ligeros escalofríos cada vez que la chica le daba rápidos besos en su cuello, eso hacía que al joven se le erizara la piel pero de un momento al otro la chica se detuvo y curioso la observó de reojo cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba mas fuerte- no te parece que deberíamos ir a la pensión, ya es muy tarde, necesitamos descansar

Ren: Tienes razón y seguro si no vamos, vendrán a chequear –el chico le escuchó un suspiro a la joven mientras ella se apartaba delicadamente de él y se levantaba sacudiéndose su ropa-

Tsubasa: Y eso no nos conviene, así que vamos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pudo entrelazar sus dedos fuertemente con los de él, ella quería aprovechar cada momento que tenía antes de volver a la realidad de tener que esconder su relación, debía aprovechar cada minuto para brindarle todas las caricias que el tiempo le permitiera…lo bueno es que ella no era la única consciente de ello-

Al momento de levantarse, Ren vio su última oportunidad para algo que él quiso intentar días anteriores pero nunca tenía una buena oportunidad o muy en sus adentros, sabía que no tenía para entonces las suficientes agallas para hacerlo; Así que, al ya estar de pie, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Tsubasa y la atrajo hacia él con un movimiento sutil.

La respiración de la chica se detuvo mientras había apoyado su mano libre sobre el hombro del chico, sus mejillas ahora estaban de un rosa oscuro y apretaba sus labios nerviosa, esto sin duda la tomó desprevenida, Ren por su parte, decidido lograr su cometido, la miró seriamente mientras se acercaba a darle un largo beso en los labios, Tsubasa no podía creer lo que pasaba pero no espero demasiado para corresponderle.

Fue uno primero, después fueron dos y después fueron tres hasta que un ruido alertó a la pareja quienes aunque estaban inmersos en sus caricias, no podían perder la noción de sus alrededores, ¿Quién sabe qué habría sido eso? O mucho peor ¿los habrían visto?.

Tsubasa se separó del chico apresuradamente mientras tomaba su trenza de cabello, el joven por su parte dejaba sonar su garganta y adelantaba paso a la pensión, seguido muy de cerca de la chica, ambos miraban en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el causante de ese ruido hasta que llegaron al portón de la pensión.

Ren: No hay nadie afuera –dijo desconfiado mientras pasaba, dándole una señal con la mano a la chica para que ella pasara- y está muy silencioso

Tsubasa: Tal vez todos ya se fueron a acostar

Ren: No me parece muy convince— ¡ah! –exclamó el muchacho al notar como algo salía de entre los matorrales, Tsubasa rápidamente se colocó detrás de él y asomó su mirada por sobre su hombro, había poca luz en el patio así que no reconocieron a su atacante hasta que el mismo se identifico, para alivio de ambos-

Chocolove: ¡Vaya!, con que ya te despertaste Ren –comentó animado mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros-

Tsubasa: ¡Chocolove! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allí? Casi me matas de un susto –exclamó la chica lanzándole un puño al moreno, pero eso era lo que menos importaba según Ren-

Chocolove: Lo siento, estaba buscando mis lentes, me resbale al levantarme y llegaron debajo de un arbusto cerca de donde estaba meditando un poco antes de ir a dormir, no es fácil buscar cosas sin ayuda de Mic

Ren: Momento…Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas aquí afuera –preguntó el chino con una enorme gota detrás de su nuca, Tsubasa le tomó sólo un momento entender porque la pregunta para después mirar a Chocolove con una sonrisa torcida y muchas gotas detrás de su nuca, ¡los descubrió!-

Chocolove: Digamos que una hora y media o algo así –respondió el chico muy relajado; el cabello de la pareja se erizo y ambos miraban al moreno con la boca abierta, a punto de convertirse en piedras- que bueno que despertaste Ren, deberían ir a comer

Tsubasa: C-Chocolove… por casualidad, ¿escuchaste algo mientras meditabas? –Dijo con un tic en su sonrisa mientras Ren aún estaba en estado de shock-

Chocolove: No, en realidad no, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Preguntó el chico inocentemente mientras la pareja daba un suspiro de alivio- ¿Están cansados? Vayan a descansar, se lo merecen

Ren: Sí…a eso vamos –dijo empujando a la chica disimuladamente al recibidor- ¿te quedaras afuera Chocolove?

Chocolove: Un rato mas, sí –dijo arrodillándose de nuevo en el suelo- debo aprovechar esta noche tan tranquila

Tsubasa: En ese caso, hablamos mañana Chocolove –dijo tratando de sonreír a lo que el joven les alzó una mano sonriente y procedía a colocarse en una cómoda posición para meditar; la pareja entró rápidamente al recibidor y se intercambiaron confusas miradas- ¿crees que?...

Ren: No parecía…

Tsubasa: Pero tal vez…

Ren: No hay que confiarse…aunque…es ciego –comentó incomodo mientras se sonaba la garganta-

Tsubasa: Cierto…ciego…claro…-ambos se quitaron sus zapatos y entraron riendo incómodamente hasta que vieron como Hao e Yoh caminaban hacia ellos desde el pasillo, seguro venían de darse un baño- oh, ¡**Yo**! Yoh, que tal ególatra –comentó primero sonriéndole al castaño para después sacarle la lengua al mayor de los hermanos Asakura- ¿ya Anna te quito tu dinero? o ¿te dejara en banca rota mañana?

Hao: No lo hará, no te hagas esperanzas –dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras le sonreía- veo que ya te levantaste de tu largo sueño Ren ¿te dieron la noticia?

Ren: ¿Que los siguientes días serán una verdadera molestia? Sí, Tsubasa ya me puso al tanto del asunto –dijo tangente mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Yoh: ¿No estás enfadado? –Preguntó curioso el joven observando a su amigo- pensé que estarías de muy mal humor por haber perdido

Ren: Perdí porque Tsubasa tuvo MUCHA suerte, sé que mis capacidades son mucho mayores –dijo confiado mientras Tsubasa sólo giraba su mirada al techo-

Hao: Pero perdiste –agregó el muchacho encogiéndose en hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba al joven Tao-

Ren: Si querías pelear conmigo, sólo dímelo, me sobran las ganas de partirte la boca –siseó entrecerrando los ojos y apretando un puño mientras le daba una desafiante mirada al Asakura-

Yoh: Tranquilos, tranquilos, no hay que pelear a estas horas –se apresuró a decir el muchacho mientras se interponía entre ambos con una sonrisa-

_¿Ustedes no pelearon lo suficiente en el torneo, chicos?_

Tsubasa: ¡Ah! ¡Tsu-gu-mi! –Exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa abalanzándose sobre la rubia quien había bajado las escaleras con una pequeña cesta de ropa-

Yoh: Tan enérgica en la noche Tsubasa –comentó el joven mientras se reía para sí-

Tsugumi: Creo que siento a un koala encima de mí, y puedo jurar que habla también… ¿tendrá rabia? –comentó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sujetaba fuertemente la cesta mientras su prima trataba de sostenerse de su cuello- es tarde Baba, es mejor irnos a dormir

Tsubasa: ¡Oh vamos Gumi!, no estoy cansada –dijo arrastrando la voz mientras se sacudía un poco sus piernas las cuales no estaban precisamente cerca del suelo- ¿Qué tal si planeamos algo para molestar a Tsuki antes de dormir? ¿Tienes una idea? Podemos pintar su rostro de nuevo, aunque la broma de tierra dentro de su almohada también fue muy buena –agregó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras la rubia se reía por lo bajo con gotas en su nuca-

Tsugumi: Mejor sólo preocupémonos po—

_¡Uhum!_

Fue lo que escucharon repentinamente tras de ellos, quienes al voltear notaron como Horohoro los miraba curioso y Tsukasa estaba de brazos cruzados con un tic en una ceja y sus labios apretados a un lado, todos los presentes la observaron en silencio con grandes gotas en la nuca hasta que Tsubasa bajó del cuello de Tsugumi para hacer una señal de la victoria con sus dedos y escapar a las escaleras.

Tsukasa: ¡V-vuelve aquí! –exclamó enfadada al seguirla escaleras arriba mientras su hermana se burlaba de ella, Tsugumi sólo se cruzó de brazos y dio un pesado suspiro mientras sonreía-

Tsugumi: Sólo se pueden llevar bien mientras duermen…bueno, la mayoría de las veces…–dijo pensativa con una mano bajo el mentón hasta que dio un pesado suspiro-…cuándo aprenderán –en eso escucharon un fuerte golpe en el segundo piso, las gemelas se quejaban un poco y se escuchó como Anna abría la puerta y les reclamaba por el escándalo, poco después escucharon la dulce voz de Tsukawa preguntando qué sucedía y porqué sus hermanas estaban en el suelo; las gemelas sólo exclamaron '¡N-nada!' evitando la conversación para entrar a la habitación con su hermanita mientras Anna daba un último resoplido y cerraba su puerta-… al menos Anna podrá descansar de sus peleas ahora en adelante

Yoh: Creo que habrá mucho silencio en la casa entonces –dijo el chico forzando una sonrisa y rascándose detrás de su cabeza mientras Ren y Horohoro sólo se cruzaban de brazos, incómodos por el comentario-

Hao: No se puede hacer nada a estas alturas, tienen que regresar a su antigua vida ¿no? En algún momento debían regresar –comentó despreocupado el Asakura mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos-

Tsugumi: Gracias…por dar un comentario tan agradable, aunque me da gusto que abrieras tu bocota ahora y no frente de ellas, hablando de ser oportuno ¿no? –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras daba un pesado suspiro para seguir su marcha a la lavandería- que descansen chicos, nos vemos mañana

Yoh: ¿No te irás a dormir tú también? –Comentó curioso el joven a lo que la rubia giró la mirada distraída-

Tsugumi: ¿Oh? Sí, iré en un momento; quiero doblar una ropa que deje en la secadora y dejar esta lavando durante la noche –dijo con un ademán haciendo notar la cesta en sus manos mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa-

Ren: Yo iré a cenar –dijo secamente mientras caminaba directo a la cocina, Horohoro lo siguió de cerca con la excusa de que iría por un refrigerio antes de ir a dormir, aprovechando que Anna no estaba cerca, dejando solos a los hermanos Asakura, ya que la rubia ya se había escabullido a la lavandería; el joven de los hermanos giró su vista al mayor y dándole una mirada de reproche se cruzó los brazos frente a él-

Yoh: Hao, deja de decir esos comentarios, no es el momento indicado para eso por favor –dijo el chico dando un suspiro cansado mientras su hermano le daba una pequeña sonrisa-

Hao: Tratare de ser más sutil el día de mañana entonces

Yoh: Lo digo en serio, al menos trata de que no te escuchen decir esas cosas

Hao: Está bien, está bien, entiendo que quieras que se vayan con _una buena imagen _de este lugar –dijo simulando hacer unas comillas con los dedos-

Yoh: Son nuestras amigas, y tus amigas también, así que espero que mañana cooperes, ¿está bien? –Le preguntó el joven con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Hao le frunció el seño-

Hao: Te recomiendo que no hables por los demás, ellas no son mis amigas –dijo autoritariamente cruzándose de brazos, aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que relajara su vista dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano-…pero como te dije, puede que sea un poco más sutil el día de mañana, pero no esperes que participe en esas boberías

Yoh: No te pido que participes, sólo te pido que seas un poco más amable, dos días no te mataran –comentó el chico con una despreocupada sonrisa-

Hao: Probablemente, ahora vete a dormir, de seguro alguien te espera allá arriba –dijo despreocupado, dando un giro para tomar la dirección contraria a su hermano mientras que con una mano se despedía de él; Yoh sólo lo miró confuso mientras notaba su ruta a los baños, sospechó acerca de sus intenciones por un momento pero luego decidió que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, no era bueno enfadarlo dos veces al día, así que emprendió camino a su habitación en el segundo piso-

_No me creas idiota, ¿a qué vienes?_

Dijo el joven de ojos dorados mientras apoyaba un plato de comida sobre la mesa de la cocina y le daba una dura mirada a su compañero proveniente del norte, Horohoro por su parte giró su vista a un lado y con una incómoda sonrisa empezó a comer una pequeña porción de las sobras de la cena, esto hizo enfadar un poco más a Ren, quien al destaparse una botella de leche, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Ren: No estoy de humor, habla, ¿Qué quieres?

Horohoro: Tu nunca estás de humor –agregó enfadado hasta que sintió como Ren le estampaba su puño en el rostro- ¡AH! ¿Por qué me golpeas? –Exclamó al momento amenazándolo con su puño-

Ren: Deja de hacer escándalo o harás que Anna baje y nos moleste a ambos –dijo el chico cómo si nada mientras empezaba a comer- ahora escupe, ¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya no es normal de ti venir a comer un refrigerio a estas horas

Horohoro: _Ugh_, no es tan importante es sólo que… –decía frotándose la frente pero de repente se levantó de su silla y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, Ren muy confundido sólo lo miró un momento hasta que él volvió asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-…no hay moros en la costa, perfecto

Ren: ¿Qué sucede el día de hoy? Sólo soporto estos rodeos una vez al día…con una es más que suficiente para gastarme la paciencia –susurraba el chico agotado mientras se daba un pequeño masaje justo en medio de sus cejas, Horohoro lo observó curioso y Ren al notarlo se sonrojó intensamente, golpeando su puño sobre la mesa- ¡h-habla de una vez! No tengo toda la noche para esto

Horohoro: Tranquilízate, sólo quería preguntarte si ibas a ayudar mañana con la sorpresa

Ren: ¿Qué sorpresa?

Horohoro: ¡Cierto! No pudimos comentarte el nuevo plan –dijo el chico golpeando su puño sobre la palma de su mano para después acercarse un poco a Ren- como no hubo problemas en el torneo ahora tenemos tiempo para hacerle la fiesta de despedida a las chicas a tiempo, ¿vas a ayudar no es así?

Ren: Quién sabe…–dijo girando su mirada a un lado mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Horohoro: No seas malhumorado, al menos danos una mano mañana, no tenemos idea de cómo distraerlas para que no se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo –Ren lo miró por el rabillo del ojo aún no muy convencido a simple vista pero Horohoro dio un pesado suspiro y siguió comiendo- pensé que en verdad te agradaban suficientemente como para ayudarnos, pero como siempre eres el primero de los aguafiestas

Ren: ¿Q-quién dice que no me agradan? –Preguntó el joven antes de darle un enorme trago a su botella- m-me agradan…-agregó un poco sonrojado a lo que su amigo le sonrío complacido-

Horohoro: En ese caso si te agradan puedes ayudarnos mañana a distraerlas, puede que Tsukawa**-chan** sea fácil de engañar pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda en distraer a Tsugumi y Tsubasa, si quieres darle una mano a Chocolove, sería perfecto

Ren: ¿Qué hay de Tsukasa? Ella no es idiota como tú, de seguro se da cuenta –su amigo le exclamó algo inentendible en ese momento a lo que Ren lo miró con reproche y agregó- no hables con la boca llena, deberías tener modales a estas alturas

Horohoro: Yo mismo me encargare de Tsuki –dijo confiado después de masticar toda su comida- así podré pasar tiempo con ella antes de la fiesta, es perfecto –comentó el joven con una pequeña risa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ren por su parte lo observaba atentamente, el chico se reía de si mismo mientras recogía su plato, y aunque sabía que no estaba precisamente feliz, el joven le tenía un poco de envidia, su mirada entonces se dirigió a su derecha, donde guardaba celosamente el pequeño regalo que le dio Tsubasa y sin que su amigo se diera cuenta le dio pequeños golpes a su bolsillo, seguía allí y seguramente allí se quedaría-

Ren: Eres un idiota –dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el costado de una mano-

Horohoro: Me entenderás cuando lo tengas –dijo el chico ignorándolo mientras recogía su plato vacio y empezaba a lavar- y con suerte dejarás de ser tan aguafiestas

Ren: No tengas altas expectativas al respecto –le comentó divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Horohoro: Oh, ya lo verás, sólo espera y verás

Ren: Lo dudo, idiota –dijo dando una pequeña risa mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, Horohoro por su parte sólo se reía imaginando que algún día podría burlarse de él por la misma causa que él hace ahora, no sabía que a fin de cuentas ya eran un par de idiotas para ese momento-

_Pensé que estarías más contenta ahora que se van_

Tsugumi: ¿No te cansas de espiar a las personas Hao? –dijo la chica sin voltearse mientras programaba la lavadora-

Hao: Yo no las espío –comentó sonriente mientras se apoyaba en el lumbral de la puerta-

Tsugumi: ¿Ah no?…Oh cierto… me equivoqué, en el mundo real se llama acoso –dijo despreocupada mientras sacaba la ropa seca de la secadora y se acomodaba para empezar a doblarla- ¿o tienes otra manera de referirte a un vago que observa cuidadosamente los movimientos de las personas para saber cuando están sin alguna posibilidad de escape de sus aburridas conversaciones?

Hao: Si lo colocas de esa manera –agregó sonriendo divertido a lo que la rubia giró su vista para verlo-

Tsugumi: Admito que estoy más tranquila –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Hao: ¿Por más que sepas la gran desventaja que tendrán y que serán un blanco muy fácil para cualquier ataque? –Tsugumi le giró de nuevo su vista para seguir con su trabajo mientras ahogaba una risa y el Asakura esperaba su respuesta-

Tsugumi: No pensé que vendrías aquí a rogarme para que me quede, sólo tienes de decirlo ¿lo sabías? –Dijo la rubia cambiando abruptamente el tema mientras a lo que el chico sonrió para sí-

Hao: ¿Y qué planeas a partir de ahora?

Tsugumi: ¿Qué no es obvio? Tratare de seguir con mi vida –y al momento giró su vista de nuevo para mirarlo seriamente- y apoyare a mis hermanas hasta que estén mejor, ¿tú qué harás?

Hao: Lo mismo de siempre

Tsugumi: Lamento romper tu burbuja pero lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo ha sido seguirme a todas partes y colmarme la paciencia –le comentó desafiante hasta agregó con una confiada sonrisa- tal parece que ya no harás lo mismo de siempre ya que nos vamos ¿te vas a aburrir?

Hao: Ya encontraré algún otro pasatiempo aunque será complicado encontrar algo igual de entretenido

Tsugumi: ¿Qué mal verdad? –le comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al terminar su trabajo- pero las cosas son así, ¿no?… ahora si me disculpas, iré a dormir, hasta mañana –agregó al pasar frente de él y caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo-

Hao: Hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo para sí, dejando que la rubia siguiera su camino-

Y así pasaron una muy tranquila noche, para sorpresa de muchos, pero tal vez era la calma antes del tormentoso día que les tocaba, no a las hermanas si no al resto de la pensión, quienes habían acordado tomar el día para organizar la sorpresa para las Ryûgasaki, pero tenían tantas tareas pendientes que les sería difícil que no se dieran cuenta cuando apenas estaba por empezar.

Todo el problema empezó ya que necesitaban preparar la comida y los adornos para la fiesta, pero necesitaban un lugar seguro para prepararlos, afortunadamente Manta ofreció su mansión para preparar los arreglos pero aún no sabían cómo engañar a las hermanas hasta que la persona menos esperada les salvo el día.

Jun: Ryû-**san**, Tamao-**chan**, Pilika-**chan**, ¿recuerdan que el día de hoy me acompañarían a hacer unas compras muy importantes antes de irme? Espero que pasemos un día agradable –comentó la joven Tao con una dulce sonrisa durante el desayuno, todos quedaron en silencio sin entender porque había dicho eso hasta que Manta sonrió ampliamente y agregó-

Manta: Yo lo recuerdo, son…s-son algunas compras y regalos para sus padres ¿no es así? –Jun le asintió siguiendo el juego mientras Ryû aún no entendía que estaba sucediendo hasta que Tamao le sonrió y asintió, dejando al hombre fuera de dudas-

Tsubasa: ¿Tu también te irás Jun-**san**? –Preguntó la joven curiosa mientras terminaba su comida- que repentino, no esperé esa noticia

Jun: Sí, planeo regresar a China pronto, hay unos asuntos que necesitan mi presencia así que quiero llevarme algunas cosas de recuerdo –le contestó la joven sonriente y sin titubear ya que parte de lo que decía era verdad-

Tsukawa: Espero que tenga un buen viaje de regreso Jun-**san** –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ayudaba a recoger los platos-

Jun: Te lo agradezco, yo también espero que mañana ustedes tengan un salvo regreso a casa, a pesar de todos los problemas –les dijo, pero de respuesta sólo pudo recibir un incomodo silencio de las cuatro hermanas mientras intentaban darle una sonrisa, sólo la rubia pudo responderle amablemente-

Tsugumi: La buena noticia es que regresaremos en el avión privado de la familia Matsumoto, es muy seguro así que probablemente tengamos un viaje placentero –le comentó sonriente mientras sus hermanas asentían, en ese momento hubo un incómodo silencio en la sala, sólo se escuchaba como algunos se aclaraban las gargantas o trataban de toser, debían animar el ambiente de alguna forma-

Manta: B-bueno, yo debo irme ahora, mi padre me necesita el día de hoy porque n-necesito revisar algunos papeles importantes y…creo que tal vez me tome un tiempo, p-pero volveré para la hora de la cena

Pilika: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos? Tenemos que ir a la misma estación ¿verdad Jun-**san**? –agregó la chica tratando de seguir con el juego y poder empezar los preparativos rápido-

Jun: ¡Buena idea! ¿Están preparados para irnos?

Tamao: Enseguida, debemos lavar los platos antes de irnos –dijo apresurada la chica mientras recogía lo que quedaba de la mesa-

Tsukawa: No te preocupes Tamao**-chan**, nosotras podemos limpiar por ti, no tenemos tareas el día de hoy –le comentó la chica sonriente a lo que Tamao asintió un poco insegura, pero una voz nerviosa las interrumpió-

Yoh: C-chicas, acabo de recordar que hoy me tocaba limpiar a mí la cocina p-porque… e-es un castigo que me dio Anna, yo me encargare de todo, no se preocupen –el joven giró su vista nerviosa a Anna quien apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y mordió una galleta de arroz-

Tsukawa: ¿Seguro no necesita ayuda Yoh **onî-chan**? -le preguntó curiosa la joven, pestañeando varias veces, mientras el chico negaba con muchas gotas detrás de su nuca, algo había en la cocina-

Manta: E-en ese caso nos vamos –dijo el chico levantándose mientras sus cómplices iban detrás de él rumbo al recibidor-

Jun: Nos veremos esta noche, tengan cuidado –dijo la chica despidiéndose muy sonriente seguida de Pai Long, Tamao, Pilika y Ryû, quienes salieron apresurados de la casa dejando a más de uno confundido-

Anna: Yo iré a ver la televisión, espero que ninguno de ustedes me moleste y hagan lo que tengan que hacer –dijo la rubia de mal humor mientras cargaba en brazos a Hana y se perdía al final del pasillo-

Hao: Pero que humor –comentó el Asakura con una divertida sonrisa mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la pared- si me disculpan, yo iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores, nos vemos después –agregó relajado mientras salía al patio y se dirigía al portón de la pensión, las cuatro hermanas sólo miraron al resto con una ceja alzada para después intercambiar miradas curiosas-

Tsubasa: Tal parece que hoy todo el mundo está ocupado –dijo mientras apoyaba ambos codos sobre la mesa y miraba al resto de los chicos curiosa- ¿Qué harán ustedes hoy?

Yoh: C-castigo y entrenamiento

Chocolove: L-limpiar… limpiar los baños

Horohoro: A-ayudar a Chocolove

Lyserg: B-barrer los patios –pero el próximo chico permaneció callado y de brazos cruzados, Lyserg e Yoh lo miraron nerviosos hasta que el chico los miró y se encogió en hombros dando un cansado suspiro-

Ren:…Ordenar las habitaciones…

Tsubasa: _Hmm_…Todos tienen deberes

Tsukawa: Me da un poco de vergüenza no hacer nada todo el día –comentó un poco tímida mientras estaba sentada de rodillas, hundiendo sus manos en la falda de su vestido-

Tsugumi: Si necesitan alguna ayuda, pueden decirnos ¿verdad Tsuki? –Agregó la rubia con una sonrisa pero su prima la miró un poco nerviosa para después darle una incómoda sonrisa-

Tsukasa: Lamento decirlo, pero debo de terminar algunas cosas el día de hoy p-para **ojî-sama** y pensaba pedirles que n-no me distrajeran mientras trabajo arriba en la habitación… d-dado el poco tiempo que tengo, dudo poder ayudarlos… l-les pido disculpas –dijo la chica inclinando su cabeza apenada-

Yoh: Ya veo, no te preocupes Tsukasa, si es algo importante trataremos de no incomodarte –le dijo sonriente mientras la chica lo miraba aliviada-

Tsubasa: _Pff_… por favor –susurró la chica riendo para sí a lo que Tsukasa giró su vista a su gemela dándole una fuerte mirada-

Tsukasa: Corrección, debo especificar un punto importante; no te quiero a TI cerca de la habitación –dijo señalándola despectivamente mientras empezaba a crecer rodeada de un aura oscura- si me llegas a molestar el día de hoy mientras esté trabajando, puedes apostar a que lanzare tu maleta al pozo y tendrás que lavar, secar y ordenar de nuevo toda tu ropa antes de mañana temprano sin ayuda… ¿me entendí bien?

Tsubasa: Pero qué manera de hablarle así a tu querida hermana –dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa divertida- Yo puedo ir a donde me plazca al momento que me apetece –pero justo al terminar su frase un enorme chorro de agua la expulso al patio empapándola de la cabeza a los pies-

Tsukasa: Sólo entretente con algo que no sea conmigo, un día no te hará daño –Exclamó cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido para después girarse y subir al segundo piso-

Tsugumi:… Baba… ¿estás bien? –Dijo la rubia con varias gotas detrás de su nuca y mirando a su prima con la cabeza estampada en la tierra y con toda su ropa y cabello mojado-

Tsukawa: **Onê-chan** será mejor que no haga enfadar a **onê-sama**, si **otô-sama** llega a oírlas peleando las regañara de nuevo –comentó tímidamente con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras giraba su rostro verificando que su padre no estuviera cerca-

Tsubasa: _PFF_… **KORA**… -exclamó enfadada después de escupir la tierra que había tragado y señalar la ventana que daba a la habitación de las chicas- ¡no pagues conmigo tu PESIMO humor! –Pero no pudo terminar sus insultos cuando otro chorro de agua la volvió a estampar al suelo-

Tsukasa: Aprende a guardar silencio… _UGH_ –exclamó la chica cerrando las puertas del balcón, el grupo guardo silencio hasta que escucharon a Tsubasa quejarse mientras se levantaba de nuevo algo desorientada y con el rostro cubierto de tierra-

Tsubasa: _Ugh_… _coff_,_ coff_, tiene el carácter de un oso panda con rabia, _coff_,_ coff_… creo que me rompí algo –decía caminando mal hacia un lado, mientras apoyaba una mano en su cintura, todos la miraron con enormes gotas en la nuca hasta que con un poco de esfuerzo se cruzó de brazos les brindo una divertida sonrisa-… ¡muy bien!, no puedo molestar a Tsuki el día de hoy ¡así que tengo el día libre! ¿Quién será mi siguiente victi—? –dijo la muchacha cuando de repente todos se esparcieron por la pensión dejando rastros de humo a su paso, la única que quedó allí fue Tsukawa quien la miraba nerviosa y con los ojos llorosos, Tsubasa la miró con una sonrisa y exclamó- ¡ah! ¡Wawa! ¿Pasarás un día con tu hermana mayor?

Tsukawa: ¡L-Lyserg espere! –exclamó la chica corriendo a donde se había escondido el inglés dejando a Tsubasa dando un pesado suspiro aburrida-

Tsubasa: ¡Era una broma!… _uff_, ahora que hare el día de hoy, hace mucho calor para entrenar y no hay nada que hacer –dijo sentándose en el pasillo para después recostarse de lado extendiendo los brazos- aún no es medio día y ya estoy aburrida, si tan sólo no hiciera tanto calor –se quejó la muchacha mientras rodaba su cuerpo por el pasillo despreocupadamente- tengo mucho calor, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto calor aquí?… mucho calor… demasiado calor… me derrito –decía aplastando su rostro sobre la madera-

Tsugumi: **Hai**, **hai**, tus problemas se acabaron –dijo la chica llegando desde un pasillo con dos paletas de helados en su mano- ¡mira lo que encontré en la cocina! había tantas que no sabía cual elegir pero pensé que el de manzana verde te gustaría

Tsubasa: ¡_Woah_! ¡Helado! –exclamó la muchacha, rodando hasta la rubia y levantando la cabeza siendo rodeada por brillos y flores- Frío y delicioso helado ¡Qué haría sin ti Gumi!

Tsugumi: Aburrirte y ensuciarte –le dijo sonriente mientras le daba su paleta y ella lamia la suya sabor naranja- pensé en buscar un poco de agua fría pero cuando abrí la nevera habían un montón de helados, habían tantos que pensé que no sería molestia tomar un par, además podemos reponerlos después –comentó sentándose junto a su prima mientras ésta probaba su helado-

Tsubasa: ¡He resucitado!— momento… ¿qué acabas de decir? -preguntó la chica con una gran gota detrás de su nuca-

Tsugumi: Qué los conseguí, pero no estoy segura si estaba mal tomarlos

Tsubasa: ¿Qué tal si la bruja los había comprado para algo? -comentó con una sonrisa torcida-

Tsugumi: …Si nos ve comiendo sus helados nos matará -agregó la rubia con una incómoda sonrisa y con su nuca llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor, ambas se quedaron un momento calladas dejando escuchar algunas chicharras de los alrededores-

Tsubasa: ¡C-cómetelo! ¡Cómetelo rápido! No debemos dejar ninguna evidencia –exclamó a lo que ambas mordieron sus paletas pero evidentemente sus cerebros no aguantaron el frío y la rapidez por mucho tiempo-

Tsugumi: ¡Se me congela el cerebro por tu culpa Baba! –exclamó divertida mientras sacudía su cabeza-

Tsubasa: ¡Mi cabeza! Hazlo que se detenga ¡la agonía! –Decía la chica rodando por el pasillo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y reía a carcajadas, lo que no sabían es que Horohoro, Yoh, Chocolove y Ren las tenían bien vigiladas desde el pasillo de los baños, aunque ellos tenían algo más de que preocuparse-

Ren: ¿Quién demonios no sacó los helados esta mañana? –Siseó enfadado en voz baja mientras jalaba a Yoh y Horohoro por el cuello-

Yoh: Lo siento, me distraje, lo olvide por completo, no le digas a Anna por favor –lloró el Asakura mientras el resto sólo daba un pesado suspiro-

Chocolove: ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? No nos preocuparemos por Tsukasa ni Tsukawa entonces, pero dudo que engañar a estas dos será fácil

Horohoro: Tenía planeado pasar un día con Tsuki, mis planes se arruinaron por completo… no es justo… –lloró el chico, sentado en una esquina hasta que Ren le golpeo la cabeza y lo arrastró hasta Yoh y Chocolove-

Ren: Cállate idiota y empieza a cooperar, Yoh, mas te vale que saques esos helados de la nevera y los escondas en alguna parte o sospecharan

Yoh: Pero se supone que Manta se los llevaría con él y yo ayudaría con las decoraciones

Ren: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Chocolove: No puede sacarlos ahora, Tsukawa y Lyserg están en la entrada y Tsubasa y Tsugumi pueden verlo al salir desde aquí

Horohoro: Demonios, necesitamos un señuelo

Chocolove: Yo puedo contar algunos de mis chistes, para que no estén tristes –dijo el muchacho disfrazado de gota de agua-

Horohoro: …No… cállate por favor -dijo el muchacho con una gran gota detrás de su nuca-

Yoh: ¡Ah! Tengo una idea, guardaré los helados y cargaré con ellos y si ellas preguntan, diré que es parte del entrenamiento de Anna –dijo el chico alzando un índice y sonriendo divertido-

Ren: Quizás funcione –dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos y dando un pesado suspiro- en verdad necesitan más organización, si no fuera por mi hermana, no hubiera sido tan fácil

Yoh: Jun es muy buena actriz por un momento me lo creí –le comentó el chico con una sonrisa a lo que el resto de sus amigos se golpearon la frente con sus palmas-

Chocolove: Entonces Yoh se irá a casa de Manta así sólo quedaremos nosotros tres para distraerlas, trabajemos en equipo –dijo apretando un puño con una sonrisa mientras que el resto de los chicos asintieron, discutieron algunos detalles y después de un rato se miraron complacidos, el cuarteto asintió al mismo tiempo y prosiguieron con su plan–

Horohoro: Miren y aprendan –dijo el chico divertido mientras caminaba rápidamente a la sala-

Ren: ¿Qué planea el idiota?

Yoh: Tal vez algo divertido –comentó con una risita, en eso escucharon a las chicas ahogar un grito sorprendías mientras Horohoro se reía de ellas-

Horohoro: ¡Ajá! ¡Están comiendo los helados de Anna! –dijo el muchacho mientras las señalaba divertido- le diré a la bruja y las va a regañar

Tsubasa: S-si llegas a decirle algo a Anna, ¡te haré quedar mal con Tsuki! Tan mal, que lamentarás habernos acusado –dijo la chica señalándolo-

Horohoro: ¡Deja de chantajearme con tu hermana! Peque—¿uh?… –dijo el chico confundido después de cargarla por los hombros para seguramente jugarle una broma-… ahora que lo pienso –agregó moviéndola de arriba abajo- no deberías de estar comiendo tantos dulces, estás más pesada que Tsuki…

Tsugumi: ¿Cuándo aprenderán? –dijo la muchacha dando un pesado suspiro mientras golpeaba su mano contra su frente a lo que al mismo tiempo una colérica Tsubasa le estampaba su puño al rostro de Horohoro sin piedad alguna-

Tsubasa: ¡Son músculos IDIOTA! ¡Músculos! Soy más pesada que mi debilucha hermana porque yo tengo MUSCULOS –Exclamó la chica con una enorme vena en la frente y apretando los puños a los lados mientras se iba a otro pasillo- ¡Con un demonio! Cómo es posible que a Tsuki le guste tanto éste idiota, es increíble, siempre encuentro una razón para golpearlo, si no fuera por ella ya lo hubiera matado

Ren: Éste idiota –susurró golpeando su mano contra su frente mientras Chocolove e Yoh se reían por lo bajo-

Tsugumi: ¿A dónde vas?

Tsubasa: Baño –dijo enojada mientras seguía caminando al otro lado de la casa donde se encontraban los baños que comúnmente las chicas usaban, Tsugumi por su parte giró su vista al pasillo donde Horohoro estaba inconsciente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz-

Tsugumi: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado al hablar con ella –le dijo con varias gotas detrás de su nuca y picándole una mejilla con el palillo de helado- por cierto, ¿tú no deberías de estar ayudando a Chocolove a limpiar el baño?

Yoh: ¡A-ah! Aquí estas Horohoro, ven, necesito que me ayudes en algo –dijo el chico caminando rápidamente hacia su amigo y levantándolo para poder arrastrarlo a la cocina- ah, Tsugumi, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que mi hermano no te esté molestando el día de hoy –agregó con una sonrisa nervioso mientras se llevaba con él a Horohoro-

Tsugumi: N-no… no lo he visto desde el desayuno en realidad –dijo la chica mirando a los jóvenes confundida-

Yoh: ¡Muy bien!, en ese caso nos vemos más tarde Tsugumi, tengo tareas que hacer o me regañaran ja-jaja-ja –dijo sonriendo nervioso mientras se despedía de ella con una mano, dejando a la rubia con una enorme gota detrás de su nuca-

Y así pasaron parte de la mañana, Yoh y Horohoro lograron escapar de la casa después de que Lyserg distrajera a las hermanas mientras Ren estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de Tsukasa en el piso de arriba, pero nada indicaba que saldría pronto de allí así que se propuso ayudar a Lyserg y Chocolove en el piso de abajo, parte de la mañana y el almuerzo fueron tranquilos, Lyserg y Ren se ofrecieron para cocinar para que las hermanas no entraran a la cocina bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que aún habían algunas cosas de la fiesta escondidas allí, pero ellos habían ignorado un pequeño problema que tal vez les arruinaría todo.

Hana: ¡Ah! ¡Mira lo que encontré Wawa **nê-chan**! –exclamó el niño entusiasmado mientras movía una serpentina, Lyserg lo vio a lo lejos petrificado pero antes que Tsukawa volteara a verlo, Chocolove rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y se escondió-

Tsukawa:… ¿Uh?… podría haber jurado escuchar a Hana**-kun **llamándome hace un momento –comentó la chica confundida mientras volvía su atención a su cuaderno de dibujos- tal vez estoy escuchando cosas

Lyserg: P-pudo ser el viento –comentó con una sonrisa torcida mientras daba un trago de saliva- …y-y ¿q-qué estas dibujando con tanto interés?

Tsukawa: Estoy asegurándome de recordar a Morphine –comentó tímidamente mientras observaba a la pequeña hada y hacia rápidas rayas en su cuaderno- hace un tiempo me pareció una buena idea tenerla como inspiración para diseñar un vestido, pero aún no se me ha ocurrido de qué forma será, así que me aseguro de hacer muchos dibujos de ella para poder hacerlo después de que me vaya

Lyserg: ¿Escuchaste eso Morphine? Eres la musa para un vestido –le dijo al hada con una dulce sonrisa mientras ella daba muchas vueltas alrededor de Tsukawa dando señal de su agrado-… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Así te hubiera dejado a Morphine de vez en cuando para que posara para ti

Tsukawa: Pero así no habría sido autentico, quiero tomar la esencia de Morphine como es ella naturalmente, eso fue lo que me atrajo a la idea… además de que ella es muy bonita –dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras la pequeña hada se colocaba en su hombro y la chica dejaba que viera su cuaderno- ¿Qué crees Morphine? ¿Te parece que se ven bien? –El hada asintió entusiasmada mientras se levantaba de su hombro y le daba un beso en su frente-

Lyserg: Al parecer la modelo está muy contenta con lo que llevas –dijo divertido mientras Tsukawa bajaba la cabeza tímidamente, pero el inglés noto por el rabillo del ojo como Ren lo llamaba con una mano y una mirada no muy alegre, Lyserg sudó frío y después de un momento el chico miró nerviosamente a Tsukawa y se excusó para ir al baño- ¿Qué sucede ahora? –Preguntó con una enorme gota en su nuca al llegar adentro del vestidor donde Chocolove y Ren lo esperaban con un enfadado Hana-

Ren: Llévatelo –dijo enfadado mientras tomaba al niño por el overol y se lo entregaba a Lyserg cómo si se tratara de un juguete- no me importa a donde ni por cuanto te lo lleves, pero llévatelo lejos de la pensión, ahora

Lyserg: Por favor Ren, ten un poco de paciencia, sólo es un niño, seguro no quería hacer nada malo

Ren: No me interesa, quiero al mocoso fuera de la pensión, Bason me comentó que ha estado husmeando la casa buscando los adornos que escondimos, así que mejor llévatelo y si es posible, llévate a Tsukawa contigo

Lyserg: Está bien, está bien, veré que puedo hacer

Hana: ¡Quiero ir al parque! Quiero ir al parque –exclamó el niño sacudiendo los brazos-

Lyserg: Si prometes comportarte Hana, si no, nos regresa— -Ren lo miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que el chico se aclaró la garganta y dijo-…n-no te comprare un helado mientras estemos allá

Hana: ¡Lo prometo!

Ren: Más te vale mocoso –agregó cruzándose de brazos-

Lyserg: Supongo que podremos ir al parque entonces –dijo el muchacho dando un cansado suspiro mientras salía del vestidor e iba a la sala donde Tsukawa seguía trabajando tranquilamente; el chico se rascó detrás de la cabeza algo incomodo y después de darle una vista a Hana quien le sacaba la lengua a lo lejos a Ren, le brindo una pequeña sonrisa a la joven y la llamó para que viniera con él-

Tsukawa: ¿Al parque con Hana**-kun**? –Preguntó mientras tomaba su cesta y se acomodaba sus sandalias blancas en el recibidor-

Lyserg: S-sí, me pidieron cuidarlo unas horas porque necesitan arreglar unas cosas y Hana los ha estado distrayendo, así que pensé que sería buena idea salir los dos con él al parque –le comentó saliendo de la pensión mientras le tomaba una mano a Tsukawa-

Tsukawa: Entiendo, me parece una divertida idea, hoy es un día perfecto para salir de paseo, seguro nos divertiremos mucho Hana**-kun** –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su sombrero blanco-

Hana: Yo quiero comer algo frío **nê-chan**, ¿verdad que comeremos **kakigori**? –La chica le asintió entusiasmada haciendo sonreír al pequeño mientras Lyserg estaba un poco más tranquilo ya que no sospechaba nada-

La pareja había llegado al parque de **Funbari** que para esas fechas no tenía tanta gente, Hana se apresuró a un puesto donde vendían los conos de nieve y les pidió que le compraran uno, Tsukawa por su parte se emocionó al ver cómo el encargado del puesto combinaba diferentes sabores haciendo que el raspado pareciera un arcoíris, completándolo además con un espiral de leche condensada desde el tope; con ojos brillantes y enorme sonrisa, le pidió a Lyserg si podría comprarse uno quien asintió divertido, el chico sólo podía sonreír al verlos comer tan felices sus coloridos dulces.

Lyserg: _Mmm_… sabe muy bien –le comentó al probar un poco del dulce de Tsukawa, después de acomodarse junto a ellos en un banco-

Tsukawa: ¿Verdad? Jamás había probado algunos de estos sabores, qué bueno que pude comerlo antes de irme, espero que **onê-sama** pueda preparar algo parecido –le dijo entusiasmada mientras le brillaban los ojos y sus iris tenían forma de estrellas-

Lyserg: Aún me sorprende que te emociones por cosas tan sencillas –le comentó el chico dulcemente mientras probaba de nuevo el dulce-

Tsukawa: Es que… donde vivo no acostumbraba a hacer esta clase de actividades… pero desde que llegue aquí he disfrutado de tantas cosas diferentes y tan divertidas que nunca había hecho, ahora regresar a casa parecerá tan monótono y aburrido –comentó con una voz triste mientras tomaba con cuidado su helado, pero después de un momento negó para sí y giró su vista al chico dándole una pequeña sonrisa- debo asegurarme de agradecerles a todos por haber hecho este el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido

Lyserg: Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, vinieron a este lugar como tu regalo de cumpleaños, no me había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces

Tsukawa: Cuatro meses –agregó la chica sonriente- han pasado cuatro meses desde que los conocimos

Lyserg: Supongo que es verdad el dicho que dice, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes –el chico le brindó una sonrisa a la joven haciendo que ella girará un poco la vista y se sonrojara mientras comía su dulce, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Hana se había levantado de su puesto hasta que regresó con un par de flores en las manos, extendiéndolas al frente de Tsukawa-

Hana: ¡Para ti, **nê-chan**!, guárdalas –le exclamó sonriente mientras la joven le recibía su regalo, el pequeño se rascó debajo de su nariz y amplió su sonrisa-

Tsukawa: Te lo agradezco Hana**-kun**, están muy bonitas, pero ¿Dónde las conseguiste? –el pequeño señaló un área para picnics donde habían algunas coloridas flores soportando el caluroso verano-

Lyserg: Está bien que le hayas regalado flores a Tsukawa, pero alejarte sin permiso de nosotros está mal –dijo el joven haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no sonar muy estricto-

Hana: Pero era una sorpresa –dijo el pequeño escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y bajando la mirada-

Tsukawa: Está bien Hana**-kun**, pero aunque sea una sorpresa igual tenemos que saber dónde estás, si llegaras a perderte no te imaginas lo preocupados que estaríamos además tu madre te regañaría así que será mejor que no te separes ¿entendido? –comentó dulcemente tratando de ayudar a Lyserg a lo que el pequeño asintió lentamente, para enmendar el regaño la joven se levantó de su asiento y tomó de la mano al pequeño- ¿qué te parece si vamos a ese lugar y jugamos un rato? –el pequeño asintió y la llevó con él mientras ambos eran seguidos por un relajado Lyserg quien los observaba tranquilo y con alguna risa por lo bajo-

Jugaron un largo rato con el pequeño, los tres se divirtieron mucho hasta que Lyserg y Tsukawa decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y dar un pequeño respiro, Hana se quejaba de porqué no se levantaban a jugar mientras ambos le dijeron que descansarían un momento y él podría jugar pero sin alejarse demasiado.

Hana: ¡**Nê-chan**! Gracias por enseñarme a hacer coronas de flores –Exclamó el pequeño antes de irse, la joven lo miró sonriente mientras se despedía con una mano; Hana le sonrió y empezó a correr mientras Ring Ring lo seguía-

Lyserg: ¡Hana! No te alejes demasiado y no te ensucies tanto la ropa –le exclamó el muchacho alzando una mano mientras el pequeño le afirmó enérgicamente al alejarse-

Tsukawa: Ring Ring cuidará muy bien de él –comentó la joven mientras sacaba de su cesta un pequeño mantel y lo extendió bajo la sombra del árbol- creo que así estaremos cómodos, siéntese aquí Lyserg, así no se ensuciará su ropa –el muchacho se sentó junto a ella mientras la jovencita sacaba su cuaderno de dibujos de nuevo, aunque un sonoro suspiro se dejó escuchar después de un largo rato-

Lyserg: ¿Estas muy cansada? –le preguntó a lo que la chica le negó con la cabeza- ¿tienes mucho calor? –preguntó de nuevo para recibir la misma respuesta, Tsukawa había bajado un poco la mirada haciendo entender al muchacho que no se trataba de nada parecido aunque era obvio qué la tenia cabizbaja; con una pequeña sonrisa apoyó sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras rozando un hombro con la chica llamaba su atención- estarás bien, ya lo veras, además podremos seguirnos viendo, la distancia no es tan grande de ciudad a ciudad, podría tomar un tren y visitarte, además, nos podremos comunicar por teléfono –mientras hablaba la jovencita lo miraba de reojo hasta que volvió a suspirar mientras abrazaba su cuaderno contra su pecho- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Tsukawa: Se que **Ôsaka** y **Tôkyô** no están tan lejos comparados con otras ciudades pero el problema es mi familia; según me dijo Tsukasa **onê-sama**, los abuelos Matsumoto están muy enfadados con nosotras y seguramente después de este viaje no nos dejarán volver sin contar que será terriblemente peligroso exponernos a los Ryûgasaki, además, no dicen buenas cosas de las relaciones a distancia –dijo con voz melancólica mientras mantenía su mirada baja-

Lyserg: ¿Y quién dice que todas las relaciones a distancia terminan mal? Si las personas se mantienen en contacto puede ser tan duradera como cualquier otra, además, que más emocionante que poder visitar una nueva ciudad en mi viaje de intercambio, te visitaría y conocería lugares nuevos contigo, me parece algo muy conveniente, tú sólo dame tu dirección y yo me encargare del resto

Tsukawa: ¿Pero el viaje en tren no cree que es algo costoso? Además son de tres horas y media cada viaje, tiene sus estudios que atender y no quiero ser la causante de su falta a clases o bajo rendimiento Lyserg

Lyserg: Todo es posible si uno se organiza adecuadamente y aún no han empezado las clases, tengo suficiente tiempo para visitarte, además, pasaste mucho tiempo buscándome para que yo no haga a cambio un sencillo viaje en tren –la chica no estaba del todo segura pero debía levantar esos ánimos, dio un respiro y le tomó las manos al chico con una pequeña sonrisa-

Tsukawa: Entonces lo estaré esperando en **Ôsaka** con los brazos abiertos, estaré siempre pendiente de mi celular y tratare de tener un comportamiento excelente para tal vez así convencer a mis abuelos que me permitan visitarlo

Lyserg: Y promete una sola cosa –dijo el muchacho acercándola un poco mientras la joven asentía rápidamente, después de mirarla con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que la joven se sonrojara, el chico le dio un rápido beso en los labios y agregó- prométeme que te cuidarás y no tengas miedo, tienes que tener fuerza, se que tu eres valiente sólo te falta confianza en tus poderes, así que entrena mucho y no permitas que te lastimen –Tsukawa aclaró su garganta incomoda y le asintió varias veces aún con las mejillas de un fuerte color rosa-

Tsukawa: L-lo prometo

—

Tsubasa: Déjame ver si entendí; ya que no hay nadie en casa, nos pides a nosotros que salgamos a comprar todo esto –dijo la muchacha extendiendo la larga lista de compras que la rubia seriamente le había entregado- son demasiadas cosas Anna, ¿con que vamos a pagar todo esto? Además, ¿no estás pidiendo cosas incoherentes? para qué rayos quieres dos juegos nuevos de limpieza, ni si quiera el que tienes esta viejo

Anna: Mi pensión, mis compras…además son chiquillas de clase alta, el dinero les sobra –dijo indiferente mientras mordía una galleta de arroz a lo que rebotó el control remoto de la televisión sobre la frente de Tsubasa con una mirada enfadada- y cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Anna**-san**

Tsubasa: _Grr_… ¡C-com—! –Y como era costumbre antes de que enfadara más a la dueña de la pensión, Tsugumi le estampó su palma en la boca y le atrapó el puño en el acto-

Tsugumi: Trataremos de conseguir todo lo de la lista pero no prometemos llegar temprano, puede que nos lleve mucho tiempo Anna**-san**

Anna: Tomen el tiempo que sea necesario, sólo asegúrense de comprar todo en esa lista, los quiero ver aquí antes de la cena, lo más probable es que les toque cocinar también

Tsubasa: Pero si eres la única que no está haciendo nada ¿Por qué no preparas la cena tú para variar? –Le exclamó con enfado la muchacha, mientras la señalaba con un dedo, recibiendo una no muy agradable respuesta-

_**POW**_

El grupo de cuatro ya iba llegando a la estación para ese momento, pero de vez en cuando se escuchan unas risas por lo bajo mientras Tsubasa caminaba en frente con los puños apretados y dando gruñidos de vez en cuando, hasta que giró su cabeza enfadada al resto del grupo dejando notar una profunda marca rectangular en medio de su rostro.

Tsubasa: ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡Rayos! Qué tiene de malo que se mueva de ese cojín de vez en cuando, es tan buena para mandar que es una buena para nada –comentaba la chica mientras se frotaba el rostro con una mano- es tan presumida, ¿Quién demonios se cree?… _son chiquillas de clase alta, el dinero les sobra_… ¡tacaña! eso es todo, mandando al resto a hacer deberes ¡_hm_! Como me hace enfadar, se cree la gran cosa porque es la dueña de esa pensión, siempre me trata con esa actitud de que debo besar el suelo por donde ella pasa ¡PERO JAMÁS RYÛGASAKI TSUBASA CAERÁ EN SU JUEGO! ¡JAMÁS! –exclamó alzando un puño pero Tsugumi le tocó el hombro para interrumpirla-

Tsugumi: Querida, querida, sólo estamos saliendo a comprar algunas cosas, no es la gran cosa, tranquilízate un poco, además tú también le buscas problemas y ella te responde a su manera; ambas se hacen enfadar

Chocolove: Y la hace enfadar más el hecho que no se refieran a ella con honoríficos

Tsubasa: ¡Ella no me trata con respeto a mí! así que jamás me referiré a ella cómo mi superior, ¡no se sabe con quién se ha estado metiendo todos estos meses! ¿Se quiere hacer la importante porque maneja su propio negocio? ¡Pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego! Seré la dueña de **Kansai** y así veremos quién deberá tratar a quién con respeto

Tsugumi: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Tú no puedes comprar una región de un país Tsubasa, creo que el calor te está afectando –dijo tomando el abanico de la chica y abanicando un poco de aire frente a ella, la miró con una sonrisa torcida y una gran gota en la nuca-

Tsubasa: ¡Claro que puedo! Por medio de acuerdos comerciales, el mundo actual gira alrededor de los negocios, si eres un buen negociante, puedes tener el mundo a tus pies –dijo alzando su índice y por un segundo pudo verse un brillo a un lado de sus ojos- ¿Recuerdas a Miyake**-san**? Su familia es dueña de muchas tiendas de antigüedades en **Nara**, también puedo hablar con Azuma**-senpai**; su tío es dueño de varias pensiones y hoteles en **Kobe**, los mejores del país por sus aguas termales, además de ser famosos por sus tratamientos medicinales, apenas se enteren de su competencia harán lo posible por subir el rango o hasta expandirse en **Tôkyô**; también está Takahashi**-san**, heredará algunos restaurantes gourmet en **Ôsaka** además de que está muy asociado con Matsudaira**-senpai **quien tiene uno de los mejores distribuidores de carne en el país, además la familia de Yamamoto**-san** y Hatoyama**-san** son dueñas de dos de las tiendas de kimonos más antiguas de **Kyôto**, les ha ido excelente este año por la buena calidad además de muy buenos precios; por supuesto casi olvido a Shigure**-san**…‒

Tsugumi: No puedo creer que esté hablando enserio –dijo estampando una palma en su frente mientras daba un cansado suspiro y Tsubasa aún seguía hablando en el fondo al entrar al tren-

Ren: ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas? –preguntó el chico genuinamente curioso-

Tsugumi: Algunas personas estudiaron con nosotras y algunos son socios de la familia Matsumoto, debemos conocer a qué se dedica cada socio de la compañía, pero creo que ella fue más allá –dijo señalándola demostrando que aún se comentaba a sí misma quién podría ayudarle en su "proyecto"-

Chocolove: Creo que me perdí en "acuerdos comerciales"

Después de algunas horas de búsqueda y compras, el grupo estaba un poco cansado y no llevaban ni la mitad de lo que les habían pedido, de verdad que Anna los había hecho pasear todo **Funbari **y estaban por dirigirse a **Tôkyô** cuando a la rubia se le ocurrió una idea.

Tsugumi: ¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos para terminar las compras? Al ritmo que vamos no terminaremos nunca

Ren: No intenten escapar de nosotros, no crean que soy tonto cómo para no darme cuenta que lo que quieren es escabullirse para que puedan pasear por su cuenta, bajo ningún motivo ninguna de las dos andará rondando sin nuestra compañía, seguro los Ryûgasaki nos están siguiendo

Tsugumi: ¿De qué—?... ¡no! Iba a decir que nos separáramos en grupos, ¿Qué les parece si mitad de la lista la compramos Chocolove y yo? Mientras que la otra mitad irían ustedes dos a comprarlas –dijo señalando a Ren y Tsubasa, quienes se intercambiaron miradas curiosas- algunas compras son pesadas, prefiero que las lleve alguien fuerte a que Baba y yo estemos con todo eso encima ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les parece bien? -Ren y Chocolove intercambiaron miradas hasta que Ren se aclaró la garganta y dijo-

Ren: Está bien, si es la manera más rápida de salir de esto entonces no hay de otra; vamos camina –le dijo a Tsubasa mientras se cruzaba los brazos y ladeando la cabeza en dirección a dónde irían le mostro el camino-

Tsubasa: ¿Dónde nos encontramos al terminar? –Dijo confundida al hablarle a la rubia mientras ésta rasgaba mitad de la lista y se la entregaba en las manos-

Tsugumi: En la estación de tren para regresar, estamos en contacto ¿entendido? –el trío asintió y se giraron en dirección al lugar de sus próximas compras, Tsubasa aún no entendía por qué Tsugumi había hecho eso, de lejos aún podía verlos hasta que la rubia giró el rostro y le guiñó un ojo de reojo, eso hizo que la chica al fin entendiera que estaba pasando-

Tsubasa: ¿Q-qué haría yo sin tí Gumi? –Susurró extendiendo una mano y con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

Ren: ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas de un tono rosa; la joven le contestó con una animada sonrisa y se apresuro a abrazarle un brazo ignorando una de las reglas que Ren le había impuesto, que consistía en ninguna clase de "contacto físico en público", pero para su sorpresa él se mantuvo callado mirando al frente; la chica lo observó por un momento y entendió que tal vez hoy era una excepción, así que con una gran sonrisa abrazó más fuerte el brazo del muchacho, de seguro se divertirá el resto de la tarde-

—

Pilika: ¡**Onî-chan**! ¿Aún siguen con eso?, No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, apresúrense –dijo la chica entrando a una habitación la cual estaba regada de papeles y globos a medio inflar-

Horohoro: No exageres Pilika, aún nos queda mucho tiempo –dijo el muchacho mientras cortaba papeles de colores y junto a Yoh hacían coloridas guirnaldas-

Manta: ¡Tenemos que estar antes de las siete! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y aún no está lista la comida

Yoh: _Ah_… pero huele delicioso, ya quiero que sea de noche –dijo distraído mientras pegaba al papel su dedo en vez del siguiente eslabón de la guirnalda

Horohoro: ¡No te distraigas o lo arruinarás! –Exclamó el muchacho dándole un manotazo a la cabeza de Yoh-

—

Tsukawa: Hemos hecho muchas cosas hoy, ¿Te divertiste Hana**-kun**? Dinos qué quieres hacer ahora –dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa mientras sacudía un poco de tierra y pasto de la ropa del pequeño- no llevas nada en tus bolsillos ¿no es así?

Hana: N-no… nada –dijo el pequeño, colocando sus manos en su espalda y bajando la cabeza-

Lyserg: ¿Seguro que nos dices la verdad? –comentó el joven mientras él y la jovencita trataban de no ser muy obvios en saber que Hana cargaba algo en dos de sus bolsillos, y juzgando por lo sucias que estaban su manos antes de que Tsukawa las lavara, estaban seguros que sea lo que sea que guarde allí no le agradara en lo absoluto a Anna-

Tsukawa: Si nos dices, prometemos que no te regañaremos Hana**-kun** –el pequeño negó con la cabeza y cubrió sus bolsillos con ambas manos-

Lyserg: ¿Por qué no quieres que veamos lo que tienes allí?

Hana: ¡Porque es una sorpresa! No pueden ver –dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño mientras Lyserg y Tsukawa intercambiaban unas preocupadas miradas, será difícil convencer a Hana que les muestre lo que tiene pero lo que más les preocupaba es sí llegaban a ganarse algún problema con Anna-

—

Jun: Muy bien, asegúrense de no dejar nada, después no dará tiempo de buscarlo, lleven todo a la camioneta

Tamao: Alguien ayúdeme a guardar el pastel, no puedo sólo con mis manos

Manta: ¡Aquí traje las cajas para llevar los adornos y el resto! –Exclamó el muchacho mientras entraba cargando algunas cajas de cartón-

Ryû: ¡Manta! Necesito algo para mantener refrigerado el sushi, ¿en la cocina no había una hielera o algo parecido?

Pilika: ¡Yo iré por ella!

Yoh: ¡Ah! Dejé los helados en el refrigerador, ¡voy por ellos!

Manta: ¡A este tiempo se nos hará tarde! –exclamó preocupado mientras técnicamente todos daban vueltas en la habitación, tratando de guardar todo-

—

La rubia había salido del baño hace un momento y se dirigía de regreso a ver la televisión, cuando observó de reojo la escalera, se quedó pensando por un largo rato antes de empezar a subirlas con cuidado, la pensión estaba terriblemente silenciosa así que sus paso en cada escalón de madera se escuchaban claramente, haciendo eco en las paredes.

Al llegar al segundo piso ella se dirigió a una de las habitaciones más cercanas y posó su oído cerca para poder escuchar al interior. Escuchaba alguno que otro movimiento, de vez en cuando alguna pisada o dos pero nada fuera de lo normal, eso fue suficiente para la rubia para poder regresar al primer piso en silencio, ella se volvió a sentar en su cojín y tomó otra galleta mientras miraba la televisión.

Anna: Es bueno tener algo de silencio de vez en cuando –comentó al observar de reojo el reloj- _hm_…se tardan demasiado, tengo hambre

—

Tsubasa: ¿Quién era? –preguntó curiosa la joven mientras revisaba de nuevo la lista de compras y tachaba lo que acababan de comprar-

Ren: Sólo mi hermana, me comentaba sobre su día y que tal vez llegue a la pensión en unas cuantas horas, ahora ¿Cuánto nos falta de la lista?

Tsubasa: Aún nos falta muchas cosas aunque al menos ya hemos comprado un poco más de la mitad ¿Crees que terminemos a tiempo para ir a hacer la cena?

Ren: Si nos quedamos hablando por supuesto que no, vamos, creo que más adelante podremos conseguir algunas cosas

—

Chocolove: ¿Cuánto falta?

Tsugumi: Unos cuantos más y terminamos –dijo entusiasmada mientras chocaba las palmas con Chocolove- ¿Quién lo diría? somos un buen equipo Chocolove

Chocolove: Seguro terminamos antes de Ren y Tsubasa, deben de estar peleando en alguna parte en vez de estar comprando las cosas que nos pidieron –comentó divertido mientras cargaba un par de bolsas algo grandes-

Tsugumi: Estamos a una tienda de averiguarlo, ¡vamos! –dijo sonriente mientras entraban en otra tienda cerca de allí-

—

Tsukawa: Ya falta poco para que anochezca, ¿no cree que deberíamos regresar Lyserg? –Preguntó la chica mientras cargaba a Hana quien estaba profundamente dormido en su hombro-

Lyserg: Eso creo, ¿segura que no quieres hacer alguna otra cosa antes de regresar? –dijo el chico con algunas gotas de sudor detrás de su nuca, en realidad ya se le habían acabado las ideas para mantenerlos distraídos por tanto tiempo, llevarlos al cine le había facilitado algunas horas pero ya era momento de regresar, además que nadie contestaba a sus mensajes pero agradeció internamente cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar y se excusó con la joven para poder hablar sobre "unos asuntos importantes rápidamente"- ¿creen que es gracioso no contestarme? Se puede saber qué están haciendo –dijo entre dientes para que la jovencita no lo escuchara-

Ren: _No me hables así, no es mi culpa, agradece que te llamé para informarte que ya llegaron_

Lyserg: ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para ir?

Ren: _No estoy completamente seguro pero dijeron que aún no, que tratemos de hacer tiempo ¿sigues en el parque?_

Lyserg: Cerca, pero creo que ya quiere regresar y Hana tiene tiempo dormido

Ren: _Hagamos lo siguiente, vendrán y se encontraran con Chocolove y Tsugumi mientras ellos hacen algunas compras, Tsubasa y yo los alcanzaremos después, así_—

Lyserg:… ¿hola? … ¿sigues allí? … perfecto, lo que faltaba, no me dijo donde tenía que ir –dijo el muchacho dando un pesado suspiro y colgando el teléfono, esto lo estaba cansando, pero debía respirar profundo, todo esto era para la sorpresa, así que caminó de regreso a donde estaba Tsukawa esperándolo y tomó a Hana para cargarlo en su hombro y tomar una mano de la chica- él es algo pesado, permíteme ayudarte

Tsukawa: ¿Pudo comunicarse? –le preguntó la joven con curiosidad a lo que el joven asintió con una sonrisa torcida- me alegra, y ahora que lo pienso, será mejor regresar, además Hana**-kun** está agotado y pronto será la hora de la cena, no querría perder la oportunidad de comer con todos antes de irme

Lyserg: No te preocupes, de seguro nos esperaran para la cena –y justo en ese momento sintió como vibraba su teléfono en su bolsillo, era un mensaje; Lyserg observó la pantalla y después lo volvió a guardar, tomando de nuevo la mano de Tsukawa, como si nada hubiera pasado-

Tsukawa: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Lyserg: En lo absoluto, al parecer tus hermanas están cerca haciendo algunas compras junto a Chocolove y Ren, me comentaron que si querríamos reunirnos con ellos para regresar juntos a la pensión

Tsukawa: Ya veo… pero ¿no planea contestarles Lyserg? –Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota de su sudor en su nuca-

Lyserg: En un momento, primero lleguemos a la estación antes de contestarles –dijo el chico con un tic en su sonrisa mientras aligeraba el paso-

Tsukawa: E-entiendo… -dijo la chica con una pequeña gota detrás de su nuca y una sonrisa, era obvio que algo había enfadado a Lyserg pero prefirió quedarse callada y seguirle la corriente, de seguro el viaje en tren lo relajaría-

—

Anna: ¿Se puede saber que tanto estaban haciendo? Muero de hambre, ¿Cuándo planean empezar el circo? –Comentó enfadada con los brazos cruzados mientras el resto del grupo, muy nerviosos, le decían que bajara la voz- ella no me va a escuchar, ha estado allá arriba todo el día, pero más les vale que se apresuren, el resto no tarda en llegar

Manta: ¿En serio no ha bajado en todo el día?

Anna: ¿Qué voy a saber? No soy niñera de nadie, eso les da más razones para apresurarse, tarde o temprano bajará a buscar algo de comer y los descubrirá por lentos

Yoh: ¿Qué tal si subes a vigilar Horohoro? –Comentó sonriente el chico mientras acomodaba algunos globos de colores-

Horohoro: Pero ella dijo que no la molestaran, ha estado trabajando en algo de su abuelo –dijo el chico no muy convencido, rascándose detrás de su cabeza-

Anna: Nadie dijo que entraras de metiche a la habitación, sólo te dijeron que vigilaras, así que muévete y no lo arruines

Pilika: Te avisaremos cuando sea seguro bajar, mientras tanto, quédate arriba y evita que nos descubra

—

Chocolove: ¡Y eso es lo último de la lista! –exclamó el chico entusiasmado-

Tsugumi: ¡Ya era hora! Estoy exhausta –dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba- en ese caso, ya es hora de ir a casa, ¿seguros que no falta nada?

Ren: No; revisé dos veces, además nosotros terminamos primero –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Tsubasa sonreía para sí, cruzando los brazos de la misma manera; no mucho después de dirigirse a la estación de tren para regresar a casa, el teléfono de Lyserg empezó a sonar y Ren no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras atendía la llamada-

Lyserg: Sí Anna**-san**, soy Lyserg, sí, Hana está muy bien… estamos regresando a la pensión porque terminamos los deberes que pidió, sí… entiendo, por supuesto… nos vemos entonces –dijo el muchacho colgando la llamada mientras el resto del grupo lo miraba fijamente-

Tsubasa: ¿Qué dijo la bruja? Quiere que antes de llegar busquemos a los **siete dioses de la buena fortuna **o qué

Lyserg: Sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba Hana y porque nos habíamos tardado tanto en regresar

Tsubasa: Si no fuera por sus mandatos extraños, estaría en la pensión disfrutando de un delicioso helado y dándome un merecido descanso

Tsukawa: **Onê-chan**, no se enfade, recuerde que si se pone de mal humor se ganara más problemas con **otô-sama** –dijo tratando de sonreírle mientras su hermana inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos-

Tsugumi: ¡Como sea! Ya podremos llegar a la casa a descansar, recuerden que tendremos un largo día mañana –dijo dando palmadas en cada una de sus cabezas mientras sus primas daban un pesado suspiro y la seguían-

Lyserg y Ren intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, eso significaba que todo iba acorde al plan, sólo faltaba llegar, ¡muy bien! El esfuerzo está dando frutos.

—

El joven Usui se había sentado en el pasillo, justo a un lado de la puerta donde dormían las chicas; de vez en cuando se aseguraba si Tsukasa se acercaba a la puerta pero siempre era falsa alarma y a decir verdad, la habitación estaba realmente silenciosa, no escuchaba mas una que otra pisada o como si estuviera buscando algo en un contenedor, había momentos que había tanto silencio que podía escucharla simplemente tararear claramente.

"Me pregunto qué tanto estará haciendo" pensó el chico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas, estar tan tranquilo le daba un poco de sueño, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición cuando de repente sintió cómo lo movían del hombro ligeramente, y escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos.

_Horo…Horo… Horohoro… ¿Estás bien Horohoro?_

Horohoro: E-estoy vigilando…-dijo entre sueño mientras sentía como alguien tomaba su rostro y le preguntaba qué hacía allí- vigilo… vigilo a Tsuki…

_¿Y a qué se debe que me vigiles el día de hoy?_

Escuchó el joven claramente, y cuando abrió repentinamente los ojos no pudo ignorar que la chica a quien se supone debía vigilar estaba frente a él sosteniéndole su rostro con una preocupada mirada. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y la tomó por los hombros para entrar de nuevo a la habitación de donde ella había salido, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Tsukasa: ¿Debo preguntar qué está sucediendo aquí?

Horohoro: ¡NO! Es decir…no te tienes que molestar, p-porque…es muy sencillo lo que está pasando –dijo nervioso mientras la chica lo miraba alzando una ceja confundida-…lo que sucede es que…yo… tu… ¡q-quería pasar tiempo contigo! Así que esperé en la puerta a que salieras para… ¡tomarte por sorpresa! ¡Sí!… eso es… ¡sorpresa!

Tsukasa: Ahora comprendo –comentó la chica apenada mientras tomaba un brazo del chico- lamento no haber pasado el día contigo, debía terminar algo muy importante pero tal vez podríam—

Horohoro: No te preocupes, además, aún tenem— -dijo interrumpiéndola pero él mismo no pudo terminar cuando de repente, las luces de la casa se apagaron, tal vez un corto circuito de nuevo-…creo que en serio deberían revisar la luz en esta casa, ya es la segunda vez que pasa esto

Tsukasa: Tal vez deban actualizar el sistema eléctrico; dame un momento, aún no he empacado mi linterna así que debe de estar por aquí –el muchacho no la dejo moverse mientras la tomaba de una mano y la atrajo hacia él-

Horohoro: Será mejor que bajemos Tsuki –dijo el chico un poco apenado por la cercanía pero tal vez esto era parte de la sorpresa, aunque, él también tenía algo planeado o mejor digamos improvisado; el chico le tomó ambas manos para acercarla a él con la intención de darle un corto beso en los labios, aprovechando su repentina valentía y la soledad en que se encontraban, pero sus labios se toparon con la frente de la chica, perdiendo la preciada oportunidad que se le había presentado, y con un cansado suspiro juntó su frente con la chica, acariciando su rostro, le tomó un momento antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo y tomándola de la mano la llevó escaleras abajo, esperando de verdad que esa fuera la sorpresa-

Consecutivamente a eso, el grupo que faltaba por llegar a la pensión estaban caminando relajadamente cuando notaron a lo lejos como las luces se apagaban, dejando la enorme casa a oscuras, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico el cual acostumbraba tener cuando estaba abandonada. Al llegar, notaron el completo silencio y como todas las puertas estaban cerradas, ¿tal vez aún nadie ha llegado? Pero en realidad esto era muy sospechoso, ya que Anna y Tsukasa estaban allí. Al abrir la puerta del recibidor notaron como el interruptor de la luz no funcionaba.

Lyserg: Que pena, creo que volvió a estropearse el tablero principal –actuó el chico mientras trataba de mirar disimuladamente a Ren y Chocolove quienes le asintieron al notar sus señas-

Ren: Era de esperarse de una casa como esta, me extraña que no pase a menudo –dijo el chico tomando rápidamente a Hana entre sus brazos mientras aprovechaba que las hermanas estaban distraídas para escabullirse por la puerta junto Chocolove-

Tsubasa: Tal parece que estaremos un buen rato a oscuras –dijo la chica dejando las compras a un lado mientras se adelantaba al pasillo seguida de Tsugumi, dejando a una asustadiza Tsukawa en el recibidor- vamos a encontrar la habitación más fresca de la pensión

Tsukawa: L-Lyserg… -dijo la chica buscando apoyo mientras giraba la cabeza para sólo encontrar nada tras de sí- ¡oh! ¿d-donde se fueron? Hace un segundo estaban aquí –dijo la chica nerviosa, para después apresurarse a abrazar un brazo de Tsugumi mientras lloraba cascada de lágrimas- Tsugumi **onê-san** ¡no me dejes atrás!

Tsugumi: _Wow_, esto sí es raro, me pregunto si fueron a revisar el problema de la luz sin avisar –dijo la chica dándole varias palmadas en la cabeza a Tsukawa, conociendo muy bien su temor a la oscuridad- Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿para qué se llevaron a Hana?

Tsubasa: ¡Muy bien!, muy bien, terminemos el juego, ¿qué está pasando aquí? El día ha estado lo suficientemente extraño, además no hay nadie aquí, será mejor que vayamos a investigar

Tsukawa: No iremos al segundo piso ¿verdad Tsubasa **onê-chan**? Está muy oscuro allí arriba

Tsubasa: No por ahora, aunque… que extraño, juré haber visto que algo se movía en aquella dirección –dijo con una mano bajo su mentón-

Tsugumi: Baba no asustes a Wawa, deja de decir mentiras –comentó dando un pesado suspiro-

Tsubasa: En serio vi algo hace un momento, no estoy inventando cosas Gumi

Horohoro: ¡Ah Chicas! ¡Ya llegaron! –exclamó el muchacho apareciéndole por detrás mientras conversaban, el trío ahogó un grito mientras se abrazaban entre sí cuando de repente escucharon muchas pisadas acercándose y varias pequeñas detonaciones con un animado grito de…

_¡SORPRESA!_

Todas las luces volvieron y la pensión retornó a la normalidad, poco a poco las hermanas abrieron sus ojos notando como había restos de serpentinas en el suelo y al levantar la vista notaron cómo todos los miembros de la pensión, con una pequeña sonrisa, cargaban en las manos pequeños conos lanza serpentinas, _¿Qué era esto?_.

Las hermanas se intercambiaron unas confundidas miradas entre ellas exceptuando por Tsukawa quien miraba a los miembros de la pensión con una lágrima en un ojo y temblando nerviosa mientras estrujaba fuertemente el brazo de su prima.

Yoh: ¿Qué son esas caras? Anímense chicas, las estábamos esperando –dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa-

Tsukasa: ¿P-por qué las serpentinas? –comentó aún sonrojada por lo que había sucedido hace no mucho más que por la sorpresa-

Manta: ¿Qué no es obvio? Les preparamos una fiesta sorpresa –dijo el pequeño mientras las cuatro chicas eran llevadas a la sala, la cual estaba decorada con globos y guirnaldas de colores, donde las recibieron Hao, Ren y Anna quienes abrían las puertas corredizas para tener más espacio y la sala estuviera más fresca-

Tsubasa: Con que era eso lo que estuvieron haciendo ¡claro! –dijo la chica mientras notaba cuanta comida estaba servida y en una mesa aparte estaban las bebidas y un bol lleno de hielo con paletas de helado; la joven sólo sonrió para sí y le guiñó un ojo a Tsugumi mientras le señalaba el bol-

Tsukawa: ¡Wow! Hicieron todo esto… ¿sólo por nosotras?

Pilika: ¡Por supuesto!

Lyserg: Aunque engañarlas fue algo difícil pero lo logramos –dijo sacudiendo las manos mientras regresaba del lugar donde se encuentra el transformador de luz-

Yoh: Buena idea que se nos ocurrió cortar la luz de la casa antes de que llegaran, no queríamos asustarlas pero se darían cuenta rápidamente y se arruinaría la sorpresa –dijo sonriéndoles-

Manta: Pensar que recordar la fiesta de Yoh, Hao y Lyserg nos ayudaría a cubrirnos, ¿fue una buena idea verdad?

Chocolove: Además no pensaran que se irían así como así

Horohoro: Ésta es nuestra manera de desearles buen viaje –dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras intentaba sonreír-

Ryû: Y les preparamos una deliciosa cena para que hasta sus estómagos nos recuerden –exclamó el hombre mientras lanzaba una carcajada-

Jun: También tenemos postre –dijo juntando las manos con una animada sonrisa-

Hana: ¡Y regalos! –y al decir eso, el grupo intercambio miradas unos con otros, un poco confundidos de lo que había dicho el pequeño hasta que alguien dijo-

Tamao: Pero no preparamos ningún regalo Hana**-chan** –le dijo la chica con una voz muy dulce-

Hana: YO los prepare –dijo el pequeño golpeando su puño contra su pecho a lo que empezó a registrar sus bolsillos y sacó cuatro coronas de flores pero algunos pétalos estaban doblados o caídos, el pequeño observó las coronas, muy decepcionado, bajó su cabeza y las escondió detrás de su espalda para después decir- _Ow _¡están arruinadas!, pensé que así podría esconderlas, ya no sirven como un regalo –las hermanas se sonrieron entre sí y se acercaron al pequeño mientras extendían sus manos frente a él; Hana muy confundido las observó y después miró de reojo las coronas para extender sus manos y entregárselas a sus respectivas dueñas quienes se las colocaron enseguida-

Tsubasa: Boberías, ¡nos encantan! ¿Verdad? –dijo la chica girando la vista a su hermanas mientras éstas se acomodaban sus coronas y se sonreían entre sí-

Tsukawa: Con que por eso no querías que viera tus bolsillos, pero me parecen adorables Hana**-kun**, muchas gracias –dijo arrodillándose frente al niño mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza-

Tsugumi: Combina muy bien con tu vestido además –bromeó la rubia mientras se le escuchan pequeñas risas- que dulce de tu parte Hana

Tsukasa: Y creo que hace juego con tus ojos Tsugumi –comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltar una risa-

Tsugumi: ¿Verdad que sí? Son perfectas –comentó mientras se reían entre sí; pero el pequeño un poco confundido llamó la atención de las chicas jalando la punta de la falda del vestido de Tsukawa-

Hana: No entiendo, las coronas están dañadas, no se ven bonitas, ¿Por qué se ríen si no es un bonito regalo?– preguntaba el pequeño al momento que las hermanas se arrodillaron pacientemente frente a él y le sonrieron-

Tsukawa: Lo que importa es que nos las diste tú

Tsugumi: No importan que se hayan dañado en el camino, siguen siendo un bonito regalo Hana

Tsukasa: Y nosotras lo apreciamos, te tomaste la molestia de hacernos algo muy bonito antes de irnos

Tsubasa: Algunas veces puede ser tan tierno que provoca comérselo –Dijo mientras lo apretujaba contra su mejilla-

Tsukawa: ¿Cómo podríamos negarle un regalo que hizo con tanto esfuerzo él solo? –Dijo jugando con las manitas del pequeño-

Tsukasa: Que buen niño –agregó dándole palmadas en la cabeza, el trío se reían divertidas mientras el pequeño muy sonrojado y molesto trataba de zafarse de sus opresoras quienes ignoraban sus quejas y seguían mimándolo-

Tsugumi: Niñas, suéltenlo ya o lo van a asfixiar –les dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y les sonreía, compadeciéndose del pobre Hana; las hermanas con una lagrima en sus ojos inflaron sus mejillas y abrazaron más al pequeño comentando '_p-p-pero_'- vamos, quiten esas caras y déjenlo ya, saben que lo molesta –las hermanas dejaron al pequeño en el suelo, quien dio un casado suspiro, se acomodó su overol y pasó una mano por su cabello y mejillas- mucho mejor, es bueno que sean obedientes de vez en cuando –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza a sus hermanas y recibían sus bebidas-

Horohoro: ¡Mucha habladuría! –Dijo alzando su copa- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

_**¡KANPAI!**_

Fue lo que exclamaron todos al alzar sus bebidas y sentarse en la mesa a comer y disfrutar el momento, bromeando, conversando, peleando, todo como una celebración normal en la pensión, se podía sentir lo cálido del ambiente entre tantas sonrisas.

El menor de los Asakura reía mientras trataba de darle de comer al pequeño Hana, Hao disfrutaba su cena mientras Anna le reprochaba la poca ayuda que dio durante el día pero el chico la ignoraba mientras seguía comiendo con una sonrisa, Tsugumi trataba de conversar con Horohoro quien a pesar de tener una larga conversación, le respondía inseguro dejando a la chica un poco confundida.

Tamao, Pilika y Tsukawa sonreían entre ellas mientras las dos chicas le contaban a la joven Ryûgasaki todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para sorprenderlas, Manta compartía una animada conversación con Tsukasa y Lyserg sobre los estudios universitarios que planeaba hacer el chico en otro país.

Mientras que al lado se podía escuchar como Tsubasa le relataba a Chocolove cómo se le había ocurrido el ataque que había usado para vencerlo mientras Ren la escuchaba atento pero fingiendo estar comiendo tranquilamente a un lado de su hermana, quien hablaba animadamente con Pai Long.

Tsubasa: …Entonces se me ocurrió que podría usar un ataque muy parecido a ese sujeto…cómo sea que se llame, **Zaiaku**… **Zaiko**… **Zaikai**…

Tsugumi: Zaimoku… -dijo con una sonrisa, dando un cansado suspiro al corregir a su prima-

Tsubasa: **Zainin**… lo que sea, el punto es que recordé que ese sujeto usa unos extraños hilos espirituales para atrapar a sus oponentes y leer sus movimientos en un radio bastante grande del campo de batalla, así que usando ese conocimiento a mi favor además que controlar el viento me ahorra el trabajo, se me ocurrió hacer esos remolinos, ¿y quién mejor para probar ese ataque que tu Chocolove? Si al menos funcionaba por un momento contra tí, podría tomar a esos buenos para nada por sorpresa con sólo tronar mis dedos –dijo literalmente tronando sus dedos-

Chocolove: Fue bastante ingenioso, me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta –comentó contento mientras terminaban su cena y la chica sonreía complacida-

Tsubasa: Ahora si me disculpan, esta cena estaba deliciosa pero esas paletas de frutas gritan mi nombre desde hace horas –dijo divertida mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar paletas sabor uva y manzana verde-

Anna: Deja esos helados –dijo señalándola a lo que la chica giró a verla confundida pero Anna le frunció el ceño y esperó a que Tsubasa colocara de nuevo los helados en su lugar para continuar hablando- se que comiste uno el día de hoy así que no podrás tomar ni uno solo de allí

Tsubasa: ¿Oh sí? ¿En serio? Está bien, lo que tú digas –dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras regresaba a su lugar y distraía a su hermana gemela tocándole un hombro, al ella girar la mirada, Tsubasa aprovechó y le quitó su helado sabor limón de las manos sin que Tsukasa se diera cuenta, colocándole unos palillos para comer en su lugar- problema resuelto

Anna: Muy graciosa –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Hao se reía por lo bajo a sus espaldas-

Tsukasa: ¿Q-qu—?… -dijo antes de dar un cansado suspiro al notar lo que su hermana había hecho y giró su mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos-… ¿Por qué no me lo esperaba?; ¿Sabes? Era más sencillo pedírmelo

Tsubasa: Así es más fácil y divertido, no pierdo la práctica, además, eres demasiado fácil de distraer –decía divertida mientras lamía su paleta de helado y recostaba su espalda a un lado de Tsukasa mientras ésta sonreía negando con la cabeza dando un casado suspiro-

Tsukasa: No me enfado contigo sólo porque te empapé lo suficiente esta mañana y porque estamos celebrando –dijo sirviéndose un pedazo de pastel-

Tsubasa: Me agrada tu actitud, estaba a punto de decirte que no me lastimaras antes de terminar mí helado, es bueno saber que no tienes el humor de un panda con rabia esta noche –dijo sonriéndole de lado-

Tsukasa: No abuses de tu suerte –le comentó sonriente mientras apretaba un puño realizando su posesión de objetos; su hermana se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía y el resto del grupo empezó a reír por lo sucedido, esas gemelas jamás iban a cambiar, pero algo tomó al grupo por sorpresa; el ligero sonido de sollozos que provenía de la más joven del cuarteto. Las miradas se giraron a Tsukawa quien con enormes y llorosos ojos comía de su pastel mientras trataba de contener más el llanto- ¿Qué sucede Tsukawa? –Le preguntó dulcemente mientras se colocaba a su lado y apoyaba sus manos sobre los muslos; aunque ella sabía lo que le sucedía, era muy obvio en realidad, pero era mejor que su hermana lo dijera por sí misma para que liberara esa presión en su pecho-

Tsubasa: N-no llores Wawa, no estábamos peleando, e-era sólo una broma, en realidad no pienso que Tsuki sea un panda con rabia… _la mayoría del tiempo_… -dijo arrodillándose al lado de la joven mientras rápidamente le metía a Tsukasa el helado en la boca- ¿ves? Hasta le estoy devolviendo su tonto helado, si quieres puedo prometerte que no me burlare de ella hasta—… -detuvo su comentario repentinamente, miró a Tsukasa quien estaba cruzada de brazos con el helado en la boca, obviamente no muy contenta y giró a ver a su hermanita con muchas gotas en su nuca-… ¿m-media noche?

Tsukasa: No soportarías ni quince minutos aunque lo intentaras –comentó metiéndole el helado en la boca rudamente mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se limpiaba el rostro, notando cómo su hermana menor negaba con la cabeza mientras tenía una cuchara adentro de su boca y enormes lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿Entonces en qué te podemos ayudar? Si lloras ahora, esta deliciosa comida te caerá mal en el estomago durante la noche

Tamao: ¿No te gustó el pastel? –Le preguntó la chica tratando de saber que le sucedía a su amiga-

Horohoro: N-no llores Tsukawa-**chan**, te doy mi palabra que todo estará bien –dijo cohibido mientras el resto de los chicos no sabían que hacer-

Anna: Que promesa más inútil

Horohoro: Al menos estoy tratando de hacerla sentir mejor –exclamó el muchacho mientras Pilika se levantaba de su puesto al lado de su hermano e iba con Tsukawa y le daba palmadas en la cabeza-

Hana: Sabía que eran las flores –comentó preocupado el pequeño sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, en eso escuchó una suave risa de Tsukawa quien trataba de quitarse las lagrimas de sus ojos pero éstas seguían saliendo sin parar-

Tsukawa: N-no son las flores o la comida, o s-sus peleas, es sólo que… e-estando aquí todos juntos, divirtiéndonos y pasando un buen rato, me hace recordar que no los volveremos a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo; y-yo… es decir… en r-realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de decirles que la he pasado muy bien aquí y estoy segura que los extrañare mucho, no hace mucho le comenté a Lyserg que éste fue el mejor regalo que he tenido, porque pude pasar todo este tiempo con ustedes… e-en verdad se los agradezco a todos ustedes por ser tan buenos conmigo y mis hermanas –decía la chica mientras lloraba y de vez en cuando daba pesadas respiraciones tratando de normalizar su respiración- l-lo siento, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar esta noche p-pero después de la sorpresa y todo esto, se me hizo muy difícil soportarlo, enserio l-lamento arruinar la fiesta—

_¿De qué hablas? Tú regalo aún no ha terminado_

Se le escuchó decir a la rubia mientras le sonreía, a lo que las gemelas le sonrieron mientras asentían con la cabeza, Tsubasa le desordeno un poco el cabello mientras Tsugumi le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo y Tsukasa colocaba las fresas de su pastel en el plato de Tsukawa. La castaña las miraba un poco confundida mientras sus hermanas le sonreían divertidas, ¿Cómo que su regalo no ha terminado? Su cumpleaños fue hace cuatro meses.

Tsubasa: Tu regalo de cumpleaños fue un viaje a **Tôkyô** y encontrar a Lyserg, nosotras nos vamos mañana, eso quiere decir que aún no ha terminado el viaje

Tsugumi: Así que te recomiendo que sonrías porque aún falta para irnos, tienes aún tiempo para disfrutar –dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se reía divertida-

Tsukasa: La peor manera de despedirse es con lagrimas ¿no es así? –Dijo mientras su hermana asentía tímidamente- es bueno que lo recuerdes, ahora respira profundo y come de tu pastel

Tsubasa: Piensa en lo afortunada que eres, ¡un regalo que ha durado cuatro meses! –Dijo alzando un índice- Y pensar que a mí se me ocurrió esta brillante idea, se me hará difícil pensar en algo para el próximo año –dijo apoyando su mentón sobre su pulgar y su índice mientras tenía un brillo a un lado de su rostro-

Tsugumi: Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, su plan era sólo viajar a **Tôkyô** y visitar los lugares turísticos e ir de compras, encontrarlos era la parte más improbable del plan, pero Tsukawa tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Lyserg –decía pensativa mientras le daba la espalda a Tsubasa-

Tsukasa: Sin contar que técnicamente fue su culpa que nos quedáramos varadas en **Tôkyô** por tantos meses porque enfadó al abuelo, quien además seguramente le tendrá un enorme castigo al llegar –dijo justo al lado de la rubia mientras alzaba su índice y tenía los ojos cerrados-

Tsubasa: De todas maneras soy TAN buena hermana mayor que dudo que superen algo así –dijo colocando la cabeza entre ambas mientras tenía una mano en sus hombros- apuesto a que ustedes no se les ocurrirá nada mejor para el año entrante

Tsugumi: ¿Oh sí? No nos retes Baba, sabes que nada bueno te espera si lo haces –dijo sonriéndole de lado mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsukasa: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y bajo ningún motivo desperdiciaría una oportunidad para ganarte en una apuesta, aunque apostar no sea muy apropiado –comentó sonriéndole de lado mientras juntaba ambas manos al frente-

Tsubasa: Sus competitivos espíritus me entretienen al máximo mis queridas hermanas –dijo juntando sus rostros con una maliciosa sonrisa- ¡trato hecho! Aunque dudo que lleguen a vencerme, pero al menos espero algo decente de ustedes, no me decepcionen

Tsukasa: No lo haremos, no subestimes nunca al enemigo Tsubasa

Tsugumi: ¡_Ho_! Ya lo veras, la tenemos en la bolsa, esa apuesta la ganaremos fácilmente

_¡DEJEN DE APOSTAR USTEDES TRES! ESO NO ES NADA APROPIADO PARA JOVENCITAS COMO USTEDES_

Exclamó el fantasma de Toshinobu traspasando una pared asustando al trío quienes corrieron a una esquina de la sala y se abrazaron temblorosas con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras él traspasaba otra pared riéndose a carcajadas, perdiéndose de nuevo en la pensión, dejando al grupo sorprendido para después hacerlos escapar unas cuantas risas mientras miraban a las hermanas.

Tsubasa: ¿P-por qué siempre lo hace? –Dijo mientras escuchaban la sonora risa de su padre- ¡y se ríe en nuestra cara! YO PUEDO EXORCISARTE, ¡no es gracioso! –Dijo alzando un puño mientras su padre le exclamaba a lo lejos que querría verla intentarlo- ¡tu alma logrará su descanso eterno en menos de un segundo! ¡Ya lo verás! No podrás volver jamás –dijo aplastando el rostro de sus hermanas con sus manos mientras trataba de levantarse-

Lyserg: Creo que ya Ryûgasaki**-sensei** lo está tomando como una simple distracción –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenía algunas gotas detrás de su nuca-

Ren: ¿Tú crees? No lo había notado –dijo sarcásticamente mientras bebía un poco de su botella de leche; haciendo que Lyserg lo mirara de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y alzando una ceja, pero el inglés desvió su mirada del chico y notó cómo Tsukawa se ría tímidamente de sus hermanas, cubriendo su boca con ambos manos-

Lyserg: ¿Te sientes mejor? –Le preguntó al acercarse a ella mientras la joven trataba de limpiarse el rostro avergonzado-

Tsukawa: S-sí, un poco… -dijo antes de dar un gran respiro y brindarle una pequeña sonrisa- espero no volver a llorar esta noche, me avergüenza un poco –dijo tratando de reincorporarse tímidamente y observando cómo todos conversaban animados otra vez-

Lyserg: No te preocupes tanto, estás triste, es natural, además tuviste la oportunidad de decirles a todos lo que sientes ¿eso te deja con tu deuda saldada no es así? –le comentó colando una mano sobre su cabeza y sonriéndole un poco tratando que la chica se animara mientras ella terminaba su pastel, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, en ese momento Ryû apareció frente a la pareja con dos pequeñas flores de **origami**-

Ryû: Para usted Tsukawa-**chan** –dijo extendiendo su mano frente a la chica, sorprendiendo a la pareja y en especial a Lyserg, quien lo miraba extrañado y con una enorme gota detrás de su nuca, muy en sus adentros estaba un poco enfadado que interrumpiera su momento con la joven-

Tsukawa: ¡_Wuah_! ¡Qué bonito detalle!, Ryû-**san** me sorprende, no sabía que podía hacer esta clase de cosas, muchas gracias –le dijo la chica inocentemente con una gran sonrisa mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza haciendo sonrojar al cocinero-

Ryû: Es mucho mejor verla sonriendo pequeña Tsukawa**-chan**, recuerde que en tiempos difíciles es mejor sonreír, y le aseguro que todos estamos felices de haberlas conocido –la jovencita le asintió enérgicamente mientras guardaba su regalo pero antes que le respondiera a Ryû, Pilika la alzó de un brazo entusiasmada y la llevó con ella a participar en un juego con Tamao y Jun, lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue despedirse con una mano de ambos mientras trataba de disculparse con la mirada- ¿Crees que en realidad estarán bien? –preguntó el cocinero un poco preocupado, ya cuando la joven se había ido-

Lyserg: Eso espero Ryû… -le respondió con un cansado suspiro mientras la observaba de lejos cómo trataba de adivinar las mímicas que hacía Pilika haciéndola reír-

Ryû: ¡No te desanimes! –Dijo el cocinero mientras le entregaba una flor hecha de **origami** al joven, Lyserg giró la vista y con una enorme gota en la nuca miró al cocinero-

Lyserg: ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas?

Ryû: Sobraron algunos papeles de colores que usaron para hacer las serpentinas así que les di uso para animar a la pequeña Tsukawa

Lyserg: Haciendo… flores de **origami**… -dijo aún dándole una extraña mirada al cocinero mientras éste asentía contento y le entregaba otra; Lyserg sólo dio una incómoda sonrisa y la recibió para después juntarse con Manta y Tsukasa quienes ahora conversaban con Hao y Ren- vaya, vaya, miren quien se reincorpora al grupo ahora, ¿te aburriste tan pronto de estar por tu cuenta? –Dijo con un desdén mientras se sentaba junto al pequeño Oyamada-

Hao: En realidad no, pero consideré hacer algo diferente esta noche para variar –respondió a la pregunta que era obviamente dirigida a su persona- aunque para la próxima, podrías tratar de usar los modales que tanto me reclamas para incorporarte a la conversación, estábamos en medio de una muy interesante cuando llegaste a interrumpir –agregó con una sonrisa mientras el inglés fruncía el ceño enojado con sonrojo en sus mejillas; Manta y Tsukasa con gotas en sus nucas sólo los observaban fingiendo una sonrisa-

Ren: Lo que sea, no estoy aquí para escucharlos discutir, ¿en qué quedamos Manta? –preguntó haciendo que en poco tiempo se reincorporaran al tema de conversación que tenían anteriormente; De vez en cuando, entre la conversación que tenían Lyserg, Manta, Tsukasa y Ren, Hao se permitía un momento para darle una rápida mirada a la rubia quien animadamente conversaba en ese momento con un cohibido Horohoro, pero eso no lo distraía tanto de su propio grupo, aunque debía admitir que le daba un poco de gracia-

Tsugumi: ¿Qué sucede Horohoro? ¿Te sientes mal o te hice algo malo? Andas demasiado extraño desde hace días –dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos y trataba de descifrar porque el joven no hablaba con ella como normalmente lo hacía, y le desviaba su vista nervioso- Te prometo que no te voy a golpear

Horohoro: ¡N-no es eso! no te tengo miedo Tsugumi –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras cruzaba los brazos molesto-

Tsugumi: Ok, entonces ¿Por qué estas tan extraño? Eres muy evidente si me lo preguntas –dijo cruzando las piernas y los brazos mientras te reía divertida del chico-

Horohoro: Me duele el estómago –dijo rápidamente- me duele mucho, mucho el estomago…sí

Tsugumi: Estómago…seguro –dijo alzando una ceja, tratando de seguirle el juego- ¿En verdad me crees tan inocente como para creerte esa historia?

Horohoro: Puede ser… -dijo lentamente mientras le desviaba la mirada y trataba de sonreír con una gota detrás de su nuca; la rubia sólo estalló en carcajadas y apoyó una mano en el hombro del muchacho-

Tsugumi: No te tienes que poner así conmigo, ¿Qué sucedió con el bromista de Horohoro con quien era divertido hablar? Te lo digo en serio, no te haré nada, al contrario, en realidad quería comentarte lo bien que estuviste en la pelea, fue divertido tener una pelea contra tí, fuiste un excelente oponente –le comentó la rubia sonriente hasta que notó cómo Horohoro se rascaba detrás de la cabeza y sonreía para sí-

Horohoro: No es para tanto –dijo entre risas hasta que alzó la cabeza y exclamó- ¡escuchaste eso Pilika! Al menos alguien elogia lo que hago, deberías de aprender a hacer lo mismo

Pilika: ¡Oh por favor! El día que entrenes sin que tenga que obligarte, haré lo que me pides –dijo con un cansado suspiro mientras Tamao y Tsukawa trataban de cubrir sus bocas mientras reían-

Ren: Te recomiendo que no lo esperes pronto –dijo riendo para sí mientras Hao señalaba al chico divertido-

Horohoro: _Muy_ gracioso, les quedó mucho mejor que los chistes de Chocolove –dijo molesto mientras el resto del grupo soltaba algunas carcajadas-

Chocolove: ¡Mis chistes son mejores porque vienen de a montones! –Exclamó a lo que algunos lo llenaron de moretones- al menos yo no salí volando del ring hasta la pensión –comentaba con el rostro lleno de golpes, sangre saliendo de su nariz y el labio roto-

Tsubasa: ¡Estaba en mis planes! –Exclamó rápidamente alzando su mano-

Horohoro: ¡Ow vamos! Yo no fui el único que perdió, no es justo –dijo enfadado mientras el resto sólo reía más de su comentario, Tsugumi se cubrió la boca mientras reía a lo que llamó su atención dándole pequeños golpes con su codo en sus costillas-

Tsugumi: Ignóralos sólo están jugando, además se de buena fuente que _alguien_ pensó que te vías apuesto –dijo divertida mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre ambas manos, Horohoro se sonrojó y reía para sí mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza causando que la rubia se riera un poco mas-

Horohoro: ¿Ah sí? Jeje ¿Enserio? Pensé que había hecho el ridículo –decía con una boba sonrisa, a lo que sacudió su cabeza y le alzó el pulgar a Tsugumi- digo lo mismo, en verdad eres buena peleando, si sigues entrenando de seguro serás muy fuerte y podrás vencer a tus enemigos fácilmente por tu cuenta

Tsugumi: Ese es el plan –dijo alzándole el pulgar en respuesta mientras le sonreía a lo que noto de reojo al mayor de los Asakura espiando de lejos su conversación con el muchacho- y ahora que lo pienso, que importa que hayamos perdido en las primeras rondas, al menos nosotros peleamos justamente y no nos saltamos a todos los competidores como _otros_ concursantes –comentó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hao lo escuchara mientras la chica alzaba su nariz y sonreía, señalando a Hao con la mirada para que Horohoro entendiera el juego-

Hao: Que aburrida sería ganarles a todos en un día, además yo no hice las reglas –dijo divertido mientras se encogía en hombros-

Manta: Tú mismo me pediste que lo hiciera así

Horohoro: Y obligando al pobre enano a complacer tus caprichos, que extraño Hao haciendo trampa –comentó sarcásticamente mientras se reía del Asakura-

Hao: Sólo estas celoso porque sabes que no podrías ganarme aunque lo quisieras

Horohoro: Presumido, cómo se nota que eres el rey de los idiotas –dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Hao: Debería cortarte la cabeza ya que no te he escuchado llamarme apropiadamente –hubo un corto silencio después de que Hao dio su comentario hasta que Horohoro alzó su puño enfadado y le reclamó por ser tan presumido-

Tsubasa: ¡Puntos para el rey idiota!

Tsugumi: Hey quién lo diría, logré que admitiría que es un idiota –comentó complacida mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Tsubasa: ¡_Uah_! ¡Puntos para _mama_! –Exclamó divertida, chocando los cinco con su prima mientras el grupo seguía riendo de cada ocurrencia-

Y la calurosa noche de agosto siguió mientras que la fiesta en la pensión estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando ya todos cansados añoraban recostarse si es que ya no habían caído en un suave **futon** y disfrutar el sonido de las chicharras ya que por fin podían descansar del largo y ajetreado día que habían tenido. Pero antes de dormir se aseguraron de dejar todo en orden para no ganarse problemas con Anna, quien había ido a dormir con Hana unas cuantas horas antes de que terminara la fiesta, pero había dejado las específicas ordenes de querer encontrar todo reluciente la mañana siguiente.

Había sobrado tanta comida que podrían tener un banquete al día siguiente sin problema, cada quien ayudaba lo más rápido que podía para poder ir a dormir hasta que por fin cada plato estaba lavado, cada decoración estaba guardada y cada basura estaba en su bolsa y lista para ser sacada afuera, trabajo que le dejaron a quien había perdido las apuestas del juego de cartas que realizaron durante la fiesta.

Horohoro: Demonios, porque siempre tengo que perder en los estúpidos juegos de cartas, seguro el idiota de Hao sabía que cartas tenía –decía el muchacho mientras arrastraba tres grandes bolsas de basura fuera de la casa rumbo a los depósitos de reciclaje- al menos Manta me ayudo antes de irse a dormir –dijo mientras lanzaba las bolsas una a una en el depósito que le correspondía-

Mientras el muchacho hacía su tarea, no muy lejos de allí alguien no estaba del todo atenta a lo que hacía. Tsukasa fue una de las primeras en salir del baño para irse a vestir pero aún le rondaba en la cabeza lo que le habían comentado durante el baño, y era que debía ser un poco más valiente, su mirada se posó en un paquete que tenia a un lado del espejo que usaba mientras peinaba su largo cabello, a lo que dio un cansado suspiro y siguió con su labor pero fue interrumpido por la joven Usui, quien había salido mucho antes pero había regresado a los vestidores con una sola tarea.

Pilika: ¿Tsukasa-**san** que haces aquí? –Exclamó enfadada a lo que se colocaba las manos en la cintura- Mi hermano salió a sacar la basura y tú estás aquí peinándote, levántate, levántate rápido –dijo mientras le quitaba el cepillo de sus manos para peinarla rápido ella misma- apresúrate antes de que se vaya a dormir

Tsukasa: ¿P-pero ahora? ¿C-con esta ropa? –preguntó nerviosa mientras sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer-

Tsubasa: Claro idiota, ¿quieres darle eso mañana cuando probablemente estarás más melancólica? –comentó entrando al vestidor junto a Tsugumi y buscando su ropa para dormir- además, ni que él no te hubiera visto así antes

Tsukasa: S-sí pero, no creo que sea conveniente salir así –tartamudeo mientras señalaba la **yukata** que usaban las chicas para dormir-

Tsugumi: Tonterías, deja de buscar excusas, vamos, ve con él –dijo arrastrándola hasta afuera del baño y dándole el paquete para después arreglarse un poco su toalla- te esperamos arriba

Tsukawa: Buena suerte **onê-sama** –dijo apretando los puños dándole ánimos desde la puerta de las termas, todas las chicas le sonrieron divertidas mientras la Ryûgasaki daba un cansado suspiro y abrazaba el paquete que su prima le había dado mientras caminaba con dirección al portón de la pensión-

Tsukasa: Ahora que lo pienso, debí habérsela entregado antes de la cena –comentaba mientras pasaba todo su largo cabello a un lado y se hacia una trenza floja- espero que no piense que es demasiado –dijo mientras se asomaba con cuidado desde el portón y observaba a un lado de la calle mientras salía con cautela- ¿se habrá regresado ya?

Horohoro: ¿Qué haces afuera Tsuki? –Preguntó el muchacho a sus espaldas sorprendiendo a la chica, quien soltó el paquete de sus manos-

Tsukasa: ¡O-oh! ¡Horohoro! N-no pensé que estabas allí… q-que sorpresa –dijo nerviosa mientras estrujaba la trenza con ambas manos, intentando darle la sonrisa más convincente al chico mientras sudaba frío detrás de su nuca-

Horohoro: Yo pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir con el resto de las chicas –comentó rascándose detrás de la cabeza- Ah, y creo que se te cayó esto –agregó recogiendo el paquete del suelo pero antes de entregárselo de nuevo a la chica, lo examinó bien y le preguntó- ¿planeabas botar esto? Si quieres yo lo puedo hacer por ti, tú ve a descansar que ya es muy tarde

Tsukasa: ¡N-no! ¡Por favor no lo botes! E-es para tí –exclamó nerviosa mientras jalaba uno de sus brazos para detenerlo, pero al cruzar miradas con el chico, Tsukasa bajó la de ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Y-yo quería darte eso antes de irme, e-es…digamos un recuerdo

Horohoro: ¿P-para mí? ¿En serio? –Preguntó curioso con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta mañana as—?

Tsukasa: Mañana sería más difícil –comentó decaída colocando sus manos al frente, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y levantó su rostro para darle una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que el chico notara su sonrojo- lamento no haber pasado mucho tiempo contigo el día de hoy, pero en realidad debía terminarlo a tiempo –le dijo a lo que el muchacho empezó a romper poco a poco el envoltorio, desdoblando una bufada en el acto; la bufanda era larga y gruesa, de un color azul ligeramente oscuro, y el chico notó como un símbolo **ainu** estaba bordado en una de las puntas-

Horohoro: ¡Tsuki no debiste! –dijo feliz inspeccionando la bufanda y frotándola contra su rostro para comprobar que tan suave era la tela- me agrada la tela, aunque está tejida de una manera extraña pero eso es lo de menos, no pensé que me darías algo así ¿Dónde la compraste? No pensé que alguien vendiera cosas así por aquí

Tsukasa: E-eh… digamos que te puedo responder dos de tus inquietudes con sólo decirte que en realidad yo la tejí para tí… t-tal vez eso explique porque algunas partes se ven algo extrañas –dijo con muchas gotas detrás de su nuca mientras el chico caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y trató de disculparse mientras la chica se reía divertida- ¿recuerdas cuando me contaste que no tenias bufanda para este invierno y querías buscar una nueva? Pensé que era una buena idea tejerte una yo misma pero no pensé que me llevaría tanto tiempo… esa también era la razón de porque estaba tan ocupada algunas veces, en especial el día de hoy

Horohoro: Pero dijiste que estabas haciendo un mandato de tu abuelo

Tsukasa: Lo hice –comentó inocentemente- es sólo que lo terminé antes del torneo, pero era la única excusa que podía encontrar para que no sospecharas nada, lo siento Horohoro, si no hubiera tardado tanto tejiendo tu bufanda hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos… y creo que debería de disculparme por los errores –dijo con una enorme gota en la nuca mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos- digamos que es la primera vez que hago algo así y aunque Pilika, Tsukawa y Tamao fueron pacientes conmigo, creo que me hace falta más práctica, s-si no te agrada puedes dejarla

Horohoro: ¡De qué estás hablando! –Exclamó enrollando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello- es perfecta y justo lo que necesitaba –agregó mientras enrollaba el otro extremo alrededor del cuello de la chica- hasta encaja perfecta

Tsukasa: ¿T-tú crees? Entonces… ¿sí te gustó? –Le preguntó sonrojada mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa-

Horohoro: La usare cada día frío que tenga que usarla –exclamó contento pero repentinamente dio un pesado suspiro y desenrolló la bufanda de los cuellos de ambos- aunque no prometo nada en verano, _Ugh_, que calor está haciendo –dijo abanicándose con una mano-

Tsukasa: Me alegra mucho que te gustara –comentó con la vista al suelo y sonriendo para sí mientras jugaba con sus manos, en ese momento notó como el chico se le acercaba y sintió su respiración en su cabello pero de repente escuchó una queja del muchacho haciendo que ella levantara su cabeza sorprendida- ¿sucede algo malo?

Horohoro: ¡Sí! Ya entendí que salió mal antes –comentó muy serio mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica- como soy mucho más alto que tú, cuando bajas la cabeza me cuesta robarte un beso y termino besando tu frente o tu cabello –agregó sin cambiar su expresión, cómo si su descubrimiento fuera algo de vida o muerte, mientras a Tsukasa muy confundida le apareció una enorme gota detrás de su nuca y sus mejillas brillaban de un rojo carmesí-

Tsukasa: ¿D-de que estás hablando? –trato de modular mientras miraba al chico muy confundida-

Horohoro: Muy sencillo, nuestro problema es nuestra altura, pero si tú te mantienes así –dijo antes de robarle un beso a la chica y volver a mirarla decidido- yo puedo hacer bien mi trabajo y puedo robarte cuantos quiera sin mucho problema, no cómo me pasó en la habitación haciéndome perder una excelente oportunidad

Tsukasa: ¿Q-qué oportuni—? Un momento… ¿Por eso fue que me besaste en la frente cuando estábamos en la habitación a oscuras?

Horohoro: ¡Sí! Estábamos los dos solos a oscuras en una habitación, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –La chica lo miró sorprendida a lo que el chico sacudió los brazos y negó con la cabeza nervioso- ¡Eso n-no es lo que quise decir! Es decir, no quiere decir que no lo he pensado, después de todo eres mi novia… ¡P-PERO! ¡No aún, claro! Es decir… no es que no me gustes ahora para algo así es sólo… _UGH_… ¡juro que no soy un pervertido! –trató de explicarse mientras notaba cómo el rostro de Tsukasa empeoraba con cada cosa que decía- S-sólo que tú haces ponerme nervioso al hablarte p-porque… porque me gustas… mucho… -dijo dando un pesado suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojado y se rascaba la cabeza-

Tsukasa: C-creo saber eso desde algún tiempo –dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho-

Horohoro: No, no de esa manera –comentó mientras volvía a tomarla por los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos aunque trataba lo mejor posible de no sonreírle o ponerse nervioso- de verdad me gustas… me gustas demasiado… ¡en serio! Nunca me había gustado tanto una chica, tú me gustas tanto que—… -se aclaró la garganta después de haberse emocionado un poco al hablar y la abrazó fuertemente contra él- …tanto, que de verdad estoy muy molesto ahora

Tsukasa: ¿Molesto? –Preguntó sonrojada mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del chico-

Horohoro: Porque un montón de _idiotas_ no me dejan pasar todo el tiempo que quiera con _mí _chica, y ahora tampoco podré protegerla, eso de verdad me tiene MUY molesto –pero antes de continuar, escucho una ligera risa de la chica quien lo abrazaba mas fuerte- ¿dije algo gracioso otra vez?

Tsukasa: No… sólo estaba pensando que es gracioso cómo tú también me gustas mucho… demasiado, y estoy molesta porque tenga que irme y no pasar tiempo contigo –dijo pero su voz se empezó a quebrar terminando de hablar a lo que se abrazaba mas fuerte al chico- ¿no es justo no es así?

Horohoro: Para nada… pero ya verás, esto no se termina así, así tenga que pelear contra una familia entera –dijo frotándole la cabeza con una mano-

Tsukasa: Tú me gustas mucho… me gustas demasiado –repitió hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del muchacho-

Horohoro: Lo mismo digo –le dijo mientras sonreía para sí y la abrazaba más fuerte, es curioso cómo cuando tú pides un deseo siempre tiene que haber algo que des a cambio, pero en este caso, sólo había que conformarse, al menos ambos podían despedirse sin tener esa preocupación de haber dejado algo pendiente-

No pudieron durar mucho tiempo juntos porque ya era muy tarde pero ambos se tomaron su tiempo para despedirse por esa noche, sabiendo que el día siguiente no sería nada fácil tener una larga despedida.

El muchacho la acompañó hasta las escaleras donde le comentó que también le tenía preparado algo para el día siguiente pero que no podía dárselo ahora porque no lo traía consigo, la chica le sonrío y le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que con lo que le había dicho era suficiente, pero el chico le insistió antes de mandarla a dormir y despedirse de ella con un rápido beso en la mejilla. La joven subió con cuidado y trato de no hacer ruido al entrar a la habitación hasta que cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

Tsubasa: Miren quien llego chicas, si es la novia del hombre de las nieves regresando de su misión con una sonrisa –dijo divertida, con una mano en la cintura mientras encendía la luz y el resto de las chicas observaban a la joven Ryûgasaki con unas cómplices sonrisas desde sus **futones**, sonrisas la cuales hacían que la chica se sintiera nerviosa, dando un pesado trago de saliva y sudando unas cuantas gotas-

Tsugumi: Supongo que fue todo un éxito ¿Te dijo algo?

Pilika: Cuéntanos ¿Le gustó? _Pff_ ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que le gustó, de seguro está abajo riéndose cómo idiota –dijo bromeando mientras el resto de las chicas se reía por lo bajo para no hacer mucho ruido-

Tsukasa: B-bueno, digamos que sí –dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos- dijo que la usaría apenas empezara el invierno y que le di una buena sorpresa, no pensó que le había preparado algo

Tsukawa: Que alivio que pudiste terminarla a tiempo **onê-sama**, estaba tan preocupada que pensé que no la terminarías

Tamao: A pesar de haberla empezado no hace mucho, me sorprende Tsukasa**-san**

Tsukasa: En realidad yo tampoco pensé que la terminaría, tuve que usar el **shinkirô no kôgeki** más de lo que había planeado, pero fue un buen trabajo en equipo –dijo apretando un puño complacida- debo agradecerles de nuevo por enseñarme a tejer en tan poco tiempo

Tamao: No fue gran problema

Pilika: Aprendiste rápido además

Tsukawa: Y no perdiste la práctica ya que estuviste casi todo el tiempo trabajando en ella

Tsubasa: _Pff_ …Usaste tanto **furyuko** para algo así, al menos dinos que el hombre dijo que te amaba y que jamás te dejará, de seguro que te dijo algo así, con lo bobo que es –dijo riéndose haciendo de vez en cuando sonidos con su nariz mientras la rubia se reía a su lado-

Tsukasa: N-no dijo algo así y-y si lo hubiera dicho, o-obviamente no te lo contaría a ti –tartamudeo avergonzada con las mejillas muy sonrojadas mientras pretendía lanzarle una almohada en el rostro pero su gemela la esquivó, golpeando a Tsugumi en su lugar- ¡o-oh! Lo siento Tsugumi

Tsugumi: ¡_Ouch_! Eso sí me agarró por sorpresa, golpea a Baba con mas delicadeza la próxima vez –dijo tratando de lanzarle la almohada mientras se frotaba un ojo pero sólo empeoró todo golpeando a Pilika por un costado-

Pilika: Tsugumi**-san**, no ves por un ojo, pero cómo lanzaste de fuerte esa cosa –dijo frotándose la mejilla-

Tsukasa: ¿Estás bien Pili—? ¡UGH! –Dijo antes de que alguien le lanzara una almohada por detrás haciendo que cayera de frente en el **futon**-

Tamao: Anna-**sama** se enfa— -dijo nerviosa antes de que la interrumpiera la misma persona que había noqueado a Tsukasa-

Tsubasa: ¡Muy tarde! Preparen sus armas soldados ¡se ha declarado la guerra! –Exclamó mientras le estampaba una almohada a Tsukawa; no pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de la pensión se diera cuenta del desorden y los gritos que hacían el grupo de chicas, pero no pararon hasta que alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta dejando a las chicas congeladas en sus lugares, quienes para el momento estaban completamente despeinadas y desarregladas-

Tsukawa: Es Anna-**san** –exclamó la chica sacando su cabeza de entre una pila de **futones** suponiendo que era lo que usaba para protegerse en contra de las almohadas que lanzaban el resto, logrando ver a Anna en la puerta con un grupo de soñolientos chicos detrás de ella-

El resto de las chicas sudaban frío mientras dejaban caer sus almohadas al suelo sonriendo nerviosas, esperando un fuerte regaño de Anna, mientras que algunos de los muchachos trataban de no reírse o daban algunos bostezos cansados.

Anna tomó la almohada más cercana y con los ojos brillando de ira, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a quien supuso era la culpable de todo, pero la Ryûgasaki esquivó el golpe e hubo un largo silencio en la habitación mientras el resto de las chicas se escondían rápidamente detrás de Tsugumi, Tsukawa se escondía de nuevo entre los** futones **y Tsubasa miraba a Anna con muchas gotas en la nuca, arrepintiéndose de haber esquivado la almohada ya que era probable de que algo mucho peor le esperaba.

Tsubasa: E-eh… ¿mejor suerte para la próxima? –comentó sonriendo nerviosa pero eso fue lo que hizo explotar a Kyôyama, causando que la rubia le estampara el puño a la chica dejándola noqueada en medio de la habitación-

Anna: No quiero escuchar escándalo de ustedes así que váyanse a dormir AHORA –exclamó histérica logrando que rápidamente cada quien tomara su almohada y alineara su **futon** para poder esconderse entre las sabanas mientras la rubia las vigilaba, hasta que cada quien estaba en su lugar lista para dormir- próximo escándalo que escuche y el causante dormirá en el techo por una semana –el grupo de chicas asintieron nerviosas mientras los chicos se reían a espaldas de Anna- y ustedes mirones, ¡largo de aquí! Vuelvan a dormir –exclamó al voltear y ver al resto del grupo quienes rápidamente escaparon al primer piso- lo que tengo que soportar –dijo dando un resoplido mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación-

Yoh: Buenas noches chicas –dijo sonriente mientras se despedía con una mano, y al escuchar 'Buenas noches', cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue tras su esposa-

Tsukawa: Eso fue divertido –susurró entre risas cuando ya todo estaba en silencio- por cierto, buen brazo Pilika

Pilika: ¿Crees que atrapar a mi hermano es fácil? –le respondió riendo por lo bajo mientras el resto de las chicas trataban de reír lo más bajo posible-

Tamao: Debo admitir que fue…revitalizante –les susurró con una pequeña sonrisa-

Tsubasa: Fue una buena batalla soldados, de las mejores –susurró divertida mientras se acomodaba en su **futon**-

Tsugumi: Mejor que tú y tu _Mejor suerte para la próxima_, ¿estás demente? –Le susurró divertida mientras Tsubasa se reía con ella cuando escucharon a lo lejos como Anna las mandaba a callar- creo que es suficiente por hoy

Tsukasa: Que descansen –susurró mientras el resto daba un cansado suspiro al acomodarse entre sus sabanas y se despedían, en verdad había sido un largo día-

Pero la mañana siguiente había llegado muy rápido para las hermanas, ya era pasado medio día, todas sus maletas estaban alineadas en el recibidor y lo único que había que esperar era la llamada de su abuelo.

Para ese momento las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala conversando relajadamente disfrutando de ocasionales brisas frescas, charlando con sus amigos como si nada pasara, pero interrumpiendo ese tranquilo momento, el teléfono de Tsugumi fue el culpable de que muchos rostros cambiaran de expresión; Al comienzo la rubia se escuchaba relajada al excusarse para salir al pasillo a hablar, pero notaron cómo de vez en cuando daba cansados suspiros hasta que al fin colgó la llamada y regresó a la sala con un rostro no muy alentador.

Tsugumi: Tachibana-**san** viene en camino –le comentó directamente a las gemelas quienes estaban sentadas en el pasillo, la rubia estaba vestida con un delicado vestido veraniego de tiras, con un color blanco comenzando por el pecho pero iba tiñéndose de rosa hasta llegar a la falda, y una cadena de rosas rojas adornaban justo arriba del pecho del vestido-

Tsukasa: Eso quiere decir que deberíamos ir al aeropuerto en un par de horas ¿no es así?

Tsugumi: No, al contrario, Tachibana-**san** _viene_ en camino –volvió a recalcar lo que decía hasta que las hermanas la miraron sorprendidas y Tsukawa casi hace caer la pecera la cual para ese entonces ya estaba vacía- al parecer recibió especificas ordenes de venir por nosotras aquí a la pensión, y según parece no tarda en llegar… ¿tenemos todo listo para irnos? –Preguntó cruzando sus brazos mientras le daba una preocupada mirada a las gemelas-

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí por un momento, en especial la ropa que cargaban, unas zapatillas negras o unas sandalias de cuero, unos cómodos jeans a la rodilla, frescas blusas sin mangas o de tiras y cabellos entrelazados en una larga trenza baja o dos altas trenzas enrolladas en moños.

Ambas se quitaron los zapatos mientras Tsukasa dio un pesado suspiro y se levantó de su puesto seguida de Tsubasa quien sólo se cruzó de brazos y la siguió muy de cerca, y sin más palabras ellas tomaron sus bolsos de mano y subieron a la habitación de las chicas, encerrándose sin dar mayor explicación más que no se tardarían demasiado.

Lyserg: ¿A dónde fueron? –preguntó curioso mientras le entregaba a Tsukawa dos bolsas de plástico llenas de agua con sus peces adentro-

Tsukawa: A prepararse –comentó decaída mientras sostenía con cuidado cada bolsa, ella estaba vestida con un vestido veraniego de mangas cortas color gris claro, con un cuello redondo blanco con pequeños encajes, un lazo negro y lo completaba una medias blancas cortas con encajes- al menos a ustedes les espera un enorme acuario con corales y un pirata con su cofre del tesoro, de seguro les encontrare una bonita estrella de mar y algunas algas para que naden entre ellas –dijo mientras hablaba con sus peces, pasando por alto el rostro preocupado del inglés- ¿cree que les guste si les organizo un bonito acuario? –Le preguntó al inglés distraída mientras tomaba una de sus manos-

Lyserg: Seguro que sí, vamos, creo saber cómo podrías llevarlos más cómoda –comentó dando un suspiro mientras la llevaba consigo a la cocina-

Tsugumi: Iré a revisar que no se olvide nada –comentó saliendo de la habitación y tomando su enorme sombrero blanco de la mesa y el pequeño sombrero de paja con una gruesa franja negra, el cual le pertenecía a Tsukawa-

Horohoro: No es suficiente con que se vayan, ahora empiezan a actuar extraño –comentó apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda con un ligero mal humor-

Ren: Son mujeres Horohoro, empieza a acostumbrarte –dijo cruzado de brazos mientras estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares del pasillo-

Yoh: Me pregunto qué les habrá pasado –comentó el muchacho con las piernas cruzadas, pero la respuesta a su pregunta tardaría un en llegar-

Para sorpresa de algunos, una larga limosina negra se estacionó justo al frente de la pensión después de una media hora que las gemelas se hubieran retirado a la habitación en el segundo piso; un hombre de estatura media, traje y cabello oscuro, con ligeros rasgos de edad, salió del vehículo seguido del conductor quien cargaba un uniforme gris y un sombrero.

Ambos pasaron por el portón de la pensión inspeccionando el lugar y dando unas extrañadas miradas al terreno, exclamaron si alguien se encontraba en la casa y fue entonces cuando las personas que estaban en la sala se asomaron a curiosear quiénes eran los visitantes.

Manta: ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¡Oh! No, espere, ¿acaso usted es Tachibana-**san**? –Preguntó el joven al hombre de traje oscuro, quien se limpio sus lentes y le dio una reverencia-

Tachibana: **Tachibana Takumi**, asistente personal de Matsumoto Kamaji, buenas tardes; se me fue indicado que en esta dirección se encuentran sus nietas y supongo que con su pregunta efectivamente ellas se encuentran en este lugar, si no es una molestia para usted joven, podría avisarles que su transporte está aquí

Manta: S-sí, permítame llamarlas ahor—

_No es necesario Manta-__**san**_

Se escuchó desde la puerta del recibidor donde se encontraban Tsugumi y Tsukawa, ambas tomaban sus bolsos de mano y trataban de evitar cruzar miradas con el recién llegado, el hombre le indicó al chofer que tomara las maletas y se colocó al frente de ambas dando una pronunciada reverencia.

Tachibana: Tsukawa **ojô-sama**, Tsugumi **ojô-sama**, muy buenas tardes, espero que estén preparadas para el viaje de regreso, Matsumoto **Shachô** las espera para el final de la tarde

Tsugumi: Sí Tachibana-**san**, estamos listas, ¿me podría decir a qué hora saldrá el vuelo? –Preguntó muy formalmente mientras ella y su prima daban una pequeña reverencia-

Tachibana: En 45 minutos está pautado para salir, pero algo me tiene preocupado Tsukawa **ojô-sama**, perdone mi atrevimiento pero es de mi profundo interés preguntarle dónde se encuentran sus hermanas mayores –dijo mirando a la menor de las Ryûgasaki quien lo miraba no muy cómoda de su presencia-

Tsukawa: Se encuentran en el segundo piso, por favor permítame ir a buscarlas yo misma –dijo con la cabeza baja mientras le daba otra pequeña inclinación mientras entraba a la pensión a pasos lentos y delicados-

Tanto Manta como la mayoría de los residentes de la pensión habían presenciado la escena, tal manera tan formal de hablar, pero no fue hasta que Tachibana pidió tener una pequeña reunión con los dueños del lugar cuando notaron un enorme cambio de actitud en las que todos ellos pensaban conocer.

Después de que Tachibana fuera invitado a la sala de la pensión donde Anna e Yoh lo recibieran sentados en una punta de la larga mesa negra fue cuando las gemelas hicieron acto de presencia, seguidas por su pequeña hermana quien trataba de estar lo más cerca posible de sus hermanas. Lo que vieron fue algo que a primera vista no pasó por alto por ninguno de los huéspedes, justo en el pasillo estaban ambas jóvenes con espaldas erguidas y un rostro ausente casi inexpresivo.

Ambas se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora cargaban una imagen más formal, Tsukasa ahora cargaba un delicado vestido corto blanco sin mangas y con bordados, cuello en V y un lazo blanco en cada tira gruesa, a la cintura tenia ajustado un cinturón del mismo color que el vestido pero con pequeñas perlas incrustadas, en su cuello no cargaba su distintiva gargantilla ni tampoco se veían sus brazaletes por ninguna parte, en su lugar no tenía nada en sus brazos o muñecas y en su cuello sólo tenía una delgada gargantilla beige y perlas en sus orejas.

Tsubasa por su parte tenía un vestido gris claro de un material muy parecido a la seda, el cual era un poco más corto que el de su gemela y tenía una caída de tela de hombro a hombro, creando un cuello circular, tenía un largo collar negro y gruesas pulseras de metal en sus muñecas pero no cargaba su cinturón ni tampoco sus abanicos.

El brillo en sus labios y sus mejillas de un rosa pálido indicaban que se habían puesto un maquillaje muy sutil, mientras ambas tenían su cabello en un moño sujetado por una pinza de cabello. Se veían elegantes y delicadas, pero muchos pensaron que lo que tenían en frente no eran en realidad las gemelas, un clon podría ser la verdadera identidad de esas bonitas jóvenes pero no la Tsubasa y Tsukasa que ellos conocían.

Tachibana: Justo a tiempo Tsukasa **ojô-sama**, Tsubasa **ojô-sama** –dijo el hombre antes de darles una pronunciada reverencia mientras ellas inclinaban su cabeza en respuesta y se arrodillaban justo detrás del hombre; mientras Tachibana estaba en el centro dando su cara a los dueños de la pensión, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Tsukasa y detrás de ella se encontraba Tsukawa, a su lado derecho se encontraba Tsubasa y justo detrás se encontraba Tsugumi, las cuarto casi no se movían o realizaban algún tipo de mueca, parecía en realidad una reunión de negocios- Watanabe-**san** fue por los obsequios que Matsumoto **Shachô** envió especialmente a las personas que se encargaron de ustedes todos estos meses

Yoh: N-no es necesario ninguna clase de regalos, para nosotros fue un placer tenerlas en la pensión –dijo el chico nervioso, intentando dialogar con el hombre-

Tachibana: Perdóneme pero debo insistirle, Matsumoto **Shachô** los envió para agradecerles su hospitalidad y humildad en recibir a sus nietas, es una manera de recompensarles todas las molestias que pudieron haberles causado

Yoh: Pero como le dije, no hay necesidad de tal cosa, nosotr— -Anna lo interrumpió cubriéndole la boca cuando notó cómo el chofer entraba con tres regalos finamente envueltos en telas con motivos japoneses, con sólo ver los envoltorios todos pudieron adivinar lo que sea que hubieran enviado era en realidad bastante costoso-

Anna: Aceptamos humildemente los obsequios –dijo levantándose de su lugar mientras Tachibana tomaba los obsequios uno a uno-

Tachibana: Esperamos que disfruten los regalos y que sea suficiente para demostrar nuestro infinito agradecimiento –dijo mientras le entregaba los obsequios a Anna, tomando los regalos con ambas manos y dando una pequeña reverencia mientras la rubia los recibía de la misma manera- señoritas, creo que no debería recordarles tal cosa, pero por favor, demuéstrenle su agradecimiento a estas personas, después de todo, ellos fueron muy amables en recibirlas –dijo girando su mirada a las jóvenes quienes colocaron ambas manos al frente y dieron una pronunciada reverencia a todos aquellos presentes en la sala, y con serenas voces dijeron al mismo tiempo-

_Les agradecemos humildemente todas las atenciones que nos fueron brindadas y esperamos que sean recompensados con salud y buena fortuna en los años venideros. _

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¿Qué clase de actuación era esa?, obviamente no podían decir alguna palabra alguna de su comportamiento ya que Tachibana no se veía como un sujeto que tomaría algún comentario del asunto muy a la ligera; Las chicas aún se mantenían en su posición, inmóviles, por un momento se podría jurar que eran un juego de muñecas.

El hombre después de dar una reverencia, le indicó al chofer que encendiera la limosina mientras él se encargaba de llevar los bolsos de mano que faltaban, aparentemente pertenecientes a las gemelas, no fue hasta que Tachibana salió de la habitación cuando las jóvenes se colocaron erguidas nuevamente posando ambas manos sobre sus muslos.

Mientras que Tsugumi y Tsukawa miraban al grupo algo melancólicas, las gemelas permanecieron con sus labios y ojos cerrados, no indicaban estar enfadadas o tristes, sencillamente estaban allí, ignorando a todo lo que les rodeaba y tan sólo esperando órdenes las cuales no tardaron en llegar.

Tachibana regresó a la sala sosteniendo una carpeta llena de algunos papeles; tenía un sofisticado celular manos libres ajustado en su oído y del auricular estaba conectado un micrófono, tal aparato parecía muy costoso, fue en ese momento cuando las gemelas abrieron sus ojos y giraron sus miradas al sujeto quien les hizo variadas preguntas rápidamente mientras chequeaba en su aparato.

Tsukasa: Estudiamos los puntos que se verán en la reunión pautada con la compañía de la familia Takahashi, según se nos fue informado se necesitará de nuestra presencia en ella como también en el cierre de contratos con los Izumi –comentó con una voz serena y meramente profesional mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus muslos-

Tsubasa: También consideramos las propuestas dadas por los Yamamoto y los Miyake, pero eso sería un tema que necesitamos una previa revisión por nuestro abuelo, aunque los Miyake den muy buenas propuestas, los Yamamoto son una opción más sustentable –agregó de la misma manera mientras Tachibana asentía varias veces, complacido de lo que escuchaba-

Tachibana: En ese caso sólo debo entregarles el informe sobre las acciones perdidas de los Azuma, les recomiendo que revisen con atención, ya que en su mayoría pasaran a ser bienes de la compañía, seguramente su abuelo les comentará sobre el asunto durante su reunión el día de hoy –dijo mientras les entregaba un pequeño paquete de hojas a cada una, suponiendo ser los dichosos informes, pero al momento en que las chicas empezaron a ojearlo, el hombre exclamó apresurado- tendrán suficiente tiempo para revisarlo durante el vuelo, debemos apresurarnos ya que estamos ligeramente atrasados con el itinerario de hoy, ahora es momento de partir, les pido que tengan una corta despedida, mientras tanto esperaré por ustedes afuera –dijo a lo que le brindaba otra reverencia al grupo y salía apresurado-

Tsugumi: Vamos, es hora de irnos, recuerden que no hay que hacer esperar a Tachibana-**san** –dijo mientras se levantaba, y las gemelas la seguían muy de cerca, hasta que Tsukawa le tomó una mano a Tsugumi-

Tsukawa: ¿P-podemos preguntarle a Tachibana-**san** si pueden acompañarnos hasta el aeropuerto? –le preguntó a la rubia, suplicándole con la mirada- No todos podrán ir en la limosina, pero al menos algunos podrían acompañarnos, no quiero despedirme aún Tsugumi **onê-san**

Anna: Un paseo en esa limosina es lo menos que pueden darme después de todos los problemas que causaron –dijo con las manos en la cintura pero al pronunciar esas palabras, rápidamente Tsugumi y Tsukawa trataron de decirle que guardara silencio, temiendo que Tachibana hubiera escuchado algo- lo que sea, sólo díganle al sujeto que nos deje ir

Tsugumi: No estoy del todo segura… Tachibana-**san** es alguien delicado de hablar ¿ustedes qué opinan? –Le pregunto a las gemelas quienes sencillamente después de un corto silencio asintieron al mismo tiempo-

Horohoro: ¿Qué es todo este teatro que tienen ustedes dos desde que ese sujeto llegó aquí? Parecen otras personas –comentó un poco molesto dirigiéndose a las chicas, quienes lo miraron por un momento, pero bajaron las miradas heridas por su comentario-

Ryû: Es verdad, definitivamente tienen una actitud muy extraña –dijo confuso, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, las hermanas iban a responderles pero fueron interrumpidas por el hombre de traje-

Tachibana: Les especifiqué que fuera una despedida _corta_, no tenemos mucho tiempo jóvenes –dijo el hombre apareciendo en la puerta de nuevo, las cuatro hermanas se disculparon dando una reverencia y empezaron a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que Tsukasa saliera, Horohoro tomó su mano, Tsukasa giró su vista al muchacho y se mantuvo inmóvil tal vez pensando qué decirle; sorprendida por esa acción Tsugumi trató de distraer a Tachibana con el favor que le había pedido su prima, antes de que el hombre notara la cercanía de los jóvenes-

Tsugumi: ¿T-Tachibana-**san** me permite preguntarle algo? –Dijo un poco apresurada tratando de desviar la mirada del hombre, mientras el resto del grupo ya había salido de la habitación rumbo a la puerta principal-

Tachibana: Tiene mi permiso Tsugumi **ojô-sama **pero le insisto que sea rápido

Tsugumi: Tenia curiosidad de saber si algunas de estas personas podrían acompañarnos en el camino hasta el aeropuerto, ya que vino en una espaciosa limosina, nos pareció prudente invitar a algunos de nuestros conocidos más cercanos e-en forma de agradecimiento –el hombre alzó una ceja no muy convencido, mientras Tsugumi trataba de mantenerse sería mientras miraba por el hombro del hombre, vigilando muy bien a su hermana-

Tachibana: ¿Es realmente necesario? Recuerde que tenemos un itinerario muy apretado y ya tenemos retra—

Tsugumi: Le aseguro que no se interpondrá en el itinerario, pero le pido de favor que nos permita llevar a al menos aquellos que nos ayudaron más durante nuestra estadía

Tachibana: Muy bien, le pido que se apresure en organizarlos entonces –dijo empezando a salir, pero en eso volteó la mirada notando como Tsukasa aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta y el chico de cabello celeste estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados, mirándolo no con una buena cara, haciendo que el hombre hiciera una mueca-…Tsukasa **ojô-sama** le pido que se apresure en salir, no queremos más retrasos en la agenda

Tsukasa: Se que debemos partir pronto pero ¿Me permite ser excusada por un momento? Se trata de algo muy importante–Comentó inclinando su cabeza, Tachibana dio un casado suspiro y siguió de largo al recibidor-

Tachibana: Por favor que sea rápido –dijo antes de salir seguido por Tsugumi, quien había dado un suspiro de alivio-

Horohoro no se veía muy contento en ese momento, pero de todas maneras tomó la mano de Tsukasa de nuevo y la llevó al pasillo frente a la cocina, donde se volvió a cruzar de brazos y la miró a los ojos esperando una explicación el cual sólo recibió un casado suspiro.

Horohoro: ¿Quién es esta chica? –dijo mientras Tsukasa bajaba la mirada avergonzada, sus mejillas enrojecieron y observaba el suelo evitando cruzar miradas con el chico- toma, lo que te había prometido –dijo tomando una de sus manos y colocando una pequeña media luna hecha de madera, pintada de blanco y con un cordón azul en una de las puntas- pero seguramente no dirás nada al respeto, ahora vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a cómo se llame, seguro tienes reuniones importantes que atender –dijo empezando a regresarse pero Tsukasa lo jaló de una mano mientras sujetaba el regalo fuertemente contra su hombro-

Tsukasa: Lo atesoraré cada día –dijo mientras mantenía su vista baja, Horohoro notó cómo la chica apretaba poco a poco su mano, hasta que escuchó cómo Tachibana la llamaba desde afuera- lamento que hayas visto esto –dijo antes de adelantarse a el recibidor y colocarse sus zapatos de tacón. Al llegar se encontró con Tamao, Pilika, Ryû, Jun, Pai Long y Chocolove alineados mientras se despedían, por otro lado Anna entraba en la limosina arrastrando a Yoh y Manta con ella, seguidos por Tsugumi, Lyserg, Hao y Tsubasa-

Tsukawa: Ren **onî-sama** –le susurró la joven al chico mientras éste la miraba con interés- sobrara un lugar en la limosina, si lo prefiere puede venir también

Ren: No encuentro razón para hacerlo, supongo que ya fueron suficientes despedidas –dijo cruzado de brazos mientras la jovencita lo miraba confundida-

Tsukawa: Sí, pero pensé que ya que es tan cercano a Tsubasa **onê-chan** querría ir con nosotras –el chico la miró sorprendido y apunto de negar lo que había dicho la chica hasta que ésta comentó inocentemente- ya que son tan buenos amigos, seguro a **onê-chan** le gustaría verlo por última vez en el aeropuerto, puedo notar que ella lo aprecia mucho como compañero de entrenamiento

Ren: Supongo que… ya que lo pones así –modulaba mientras se aclaraba la garganta mientras Tsukawa lo llevaba con ella y entraban al vehículo, ignorando lo sonrojadas que se veían sus mejillas-

Hao: ¿Qué te sucede Ren? ¿Te afectó el calor? –Comentó divertido mientras se recostaba en su asiento-

Ren: Cállate –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsukawa, no estaba a su lado, pero al menos Ren podía ver a Tsubasa claramente desde se lugar, recordando lo enfadado que estaba no hace mucho, tal vez por la misma razón que él recién llegado lo estaba con la chica que se había sentado al lado de Tsubasa-

Tachibana: Tenemos diez minutos de retraso pero le permitió a la tripulación preparar apropiadamente el jet para nuestra partida apenas lleguemos, les recomiendo que aprovechen este viaje ya que en el aeropuerto no tendrán mucho tiempo para despedirse, cualquier inconveniente por favor sólo llame a la parte delantera, con su permiso señoritas –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y montarse rápido en el puesto de copiloto-

Las gemelas al fin dieron un muy pesado y cansado suspiro mientras Tsukawa trataba de despedirse por la ventana de atrás, se notaba cómo los que se habían quedado en la pensión extendían sus brazos y trataban de consolar a Hana, quien lloraba en los brazos de Tamao.

Era doloroso para la jovencita pero igual trataba de mover su mano para que sus amigos pudieran verla, hasta que Tachibana abrió la ventana que separaba al piloto y copiloto del resto del vehículo y le comentó a la joven que debía permanecer sentada apropiadamente o podría sufrir un accidente.

Tsukawa: Mis sinceras disculpas –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento rápidamente y bajaba la cabeza hasta que el hombre cerró la ventana de nuevo- pero sólo estaba tratando de despedirme –dijo para sí mientras daba un suspiro y Tsugumi le daba palmaditas en la cabeza-

Tsugumi: Si olvidaste decirles algo, puedes pedirle de favor a Lyserg o a Manta o a cualquiera de tus _queridos hermanos_ que le digan cuando regresen –dijo lo más dulce que pudo-

Tsukawa: Aunque nos vayamos ¿aún puedo llamarlos de esa manera? –Preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba a Yoh y a Ren quienes eran los que tenía más cerca, a lo que el castaño le sonrió-

Yoh: El tiempo que prefieras Tsukawa, no importa si te vas, yo aún no tendré problemas que me llames así

Ren: Es un detalle irrelevante –dijo evitando cruzar mirada con la chica quien lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa, Hao por su parte sonrío divertido y Horohoro a pesar de estar un poco lejos de su puesto, le extendió una mano para desordenarle el cabello, haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco más-

Tsukawa: Se los agradezco Yoh **onî-chan**, Ren **onî-sama**, Horohoro **onî-chan**, Hao **onî-san**… extrañare estar con ustedes al igual que extrañare mucho a Manta-**san**, siempre fue muy atento con nosotras y siempre sus conversaciones fueron muy entretenidas

Manta: No fue nada, no fue nada, al contrario, fue un placer conocerte a ti y tus hermanas, de verdad me hará falta conversar de vez en cuando con Tsukasa-**san** –comentó tratando de sacarle conversación a una de las gemelas, pero sólo recibió una pequeña sonrisa de Tsukasa la cual rápidamente se perdió en la misma expresión que tenían en la sala mientras junto a su gemela revisaban los informes que les había entregado Tachibana, Tsugumi las observó de reojo y suspiro-

Tsugumi: A nosotras también nos harán mucha falta, digamos que nos acostumbramos a estar con ustedes –dijo dulcemente mientras les sonreía-

Tsukawa: Las comidas ya no serán lo mismo, y extrañare mucho a Pilika-**chan** y Tamao-**chan**, espero encontrar la manera de hablar con ellas o enviarles regalos

Tsugumi: Díganle a Chocolove que se cuide mucho y que por su propio bien mejore sus chistes –bromeó la rubia y así trataron de llevar el resto del viaje, querían aprovechar los últimos minutos que quedaban para poder reír y charlar con sus amigos-

Tsukawa: Casi lo olvido, debemos agradecerle en especial a usted Anna-**san**, por dejar quedarnos en la pensión a pesar de todos los problemas, aunque sabemos que le ocasionamos muchos dolores de cabeza todos estos meses, usted aún dejo quedarnos, me parece que fue muy noble de su parte –al momento que se escuchó lo que su hermanita había mencionado, Tsubasa no pudo ocultar su desacuerdo haciendo un sonido con la nariz y exclamando un sonoro '¡JA!' la cual tal reacción hizo que Tsukasa girara su vista casi aterrorizada y disimuladamente pisara un pie de Tsubasa, pero lo que vino después no mejoró la situación-

_¡HYAI!_

Tachibana: ¡**O-ojô-sama**! –Exclamó al bajar su vidrio después de escuchar un extraño chillido en la parte de atrás; observó cómo el grupo miraba a las dos chicas algo sorprendidos y cómo ambas gemelas a pesar de estar erguidas y con una posición tranquila, se cubrían sus rostros completamente con ayuda de los informes- ¿s-sucede algo malo?

Tsubasa: Nada parecido Tachibana-**san**, no se preocupe, fue sólo u-un estornudo, lamento que se haya exaltado debido a tal cosa, puede seguir con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente –dijo con una voz baja y serena mientras el sujeto les alzaba una ceja-

Tsukasa: Mi querida hermana acaba de salir de un resfriado de verano, discúlpenos por alarmarlo de tal manera, le aseguramos que no es nada que deba preocuparse –agregó hasta que el hombre cerró el vidrio, ambas bajaron los informes hasta dejar ver mitad de sus rostros, los cuales sudaban frío, y observaban la ventana frente a ellas con mucha cautela- estuvo cerca –susurró muy bajo mientras daba un pesado trago de saliva-

Tsubasa: _Muy _cerca –recalcó mirándola de reojo dejando a algunos de los presentes muy confundidos pero algo llamó la atención de ambas chicas, desde sus lugares notaron como entraban al pequeño aeropuerto y llegaban a su jet rápidamente- Lo que faltaba… el circo del oeste llegó a la capital –fue lo que susurró antes de que la limosina se detuviera, las gemelas dieron un pesado suspiro notando cómo algunas personas se alineaban en la puerta pero al momento que Tachibana abrió la puerta, ellas volvieron a comportarse muy seriamente-

Tachibana: Ya estamos aquí señoritas –dijo dejando a las gemelas y el resto del grupo salir del auto para encontrarse con la tripulación del jet quienes se inclinaban respetuosamente ante las chicas, tres personas de cada lado; después de ofrecer sus saludos, el piloto y copiloto regresaron al avión mientras la azafata les indicaba cómo subir adecuadamente por las escaleras- Watanabe**-san** descargará su equipaje y llevará la limosina de regreso, tienen hasta entonces para despedirse –dijo inclinándose mientras se apartaba del grupo e intercambiaba algunas palabras con el resto de la tripulación-

Yoh: Supongo que éste es nuestro último adiós entonces –comentó rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras las cuatro chicas lo observaron en silencio un poco cabizbajas-

Manta: No se sientan tristes, seguro nos volveremos a ver pronto –dijo con una sonrisa, pero de repente se le acercó una chica vestida de mucama acompañada de la azafata, quienes se inclinaron ante las jovencitas-

Mucama: **Ojô-sama**, debido al corto tiempo que tenemos se me fue indicado entregarles sus itinerarios

Azafata: Sus maletas ya se encuentran dentro del avión, así que ya pueden abordar

Tsubasa: Le agradecemos la información, iremos enseguida –dijo inclinándose un poco mientras recibían un papel con una lista de eventos, ambas mujeres se inclinaron de nuevo y regresaron al avión dejando a las chicas observar con una ceja alzada su horario-

Tsugumi: Ni siquiera hemos llegado y ya nos tienen planeado qué hacer por el resto de la semana –susurró un poco molesta observando el papel mientras sus hermanas sólo daban un cansado suspiro resignadas-

Tachibana: ¡Tsubasa **ojô-sama**! ¡Tsukasa **ojô-sama**! Necesito de sus presencias, por favor podrían acercarse, además ya es la hora, por favor les pido que suban al avión –dijo a lo lejos mientras las gemelas sólo giraban los ojos y mordían sus labios inferiores sin que el hombre se diera cuenta pero después de inhalar un poco de aire, ambas dieron a sus amigos una profunda reverencia en silencio-

Tsukasa: Agradecemos mucho haberlos conocido

Tsubasa: Y no olvidaremos todo lo que disfrutamos al estar aquí –dijeron dulcemente para así cumplir los deseos del hombre, rápidamente y sin chistar-

Tsugumi: Tachibana-**san** no nos hace las cosas fáciles –susurró mirándolo de reojo mientras hablaba con las gemelas quienes asentían a todo lo que decía y subían al avión-

Tsukawa: Nunca lo hace –comentó en voz baja a lo que miró a sus amigos y les dio una melancólica sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus manos- cuídense mucho por favor

Yoh: Tu también Tsukawa-**chan**, cuídense mucho las cuatro –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambas asentían-

Lyserg: No te olvides de ellos –agregó entregándole sus dos peces quienes él había tenido a lo largo del viaje- recuerda no darles comida de más, ¿entendido? –dijo dando su mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle-

Tsukawa: Tendrán un filtro para que siempre tengan agua limpia y me asegurare que tengan sus vitaminas –decía con una sonrisa pero sus ojos se cristalizaban a medida que hablaba y su voz se quebraba más y más, el inglés un poco herido de verla de esa manera dio un cansado suspiro y le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza-

Lyserg: Buena chica, cuídate mucho por favor –la jovencita asintió con su cabeza y se inclinó respetuosamente-

Tsukawa: Muchas gracias por todo –dijo antes de levantar su cabeza y mirarlos por última vez, antes de ir rápidamente al avión evitando cruzar mirada con cualquier persona de la tripulación-

Manta: Pobrecilla, me rompe el corazón verla tan triste –comentó el joven al notar cómo la chica se perdía de vista-

Tsugumi: Lamento que tuvieran que presenciar todo esto, desde un principio pensé que era una mala idea –dijo tratando de darles una pequeña sonrisa- Si llegaron alguna vez a preguntarse porque ellas siempre se emocionaban tanto por cosas tan sencillas y mundanas, o les resultaba fascinante algo que tal vez para ustedes sea algo normal, o sencillamente eran tan hiperactivas y juguetonas, creo que tal vez esto les dé la razón de porque eran así. En el mundo en el que ellas viven no había nada parecido a lo que todos ustedes les brindaron en tan sólo poco tiempo, no habían paseos en el parque –comentó dándole una dulce mirada a Lyserg- o festivales de verano –dijo mirando a Horohoro- ni peleas amistosas –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le sonreía por lo bajo a Ren- ni parques de diversiones y fiestas sorpresa –girando su mirada a Yoh, Manta, Anna y Hao-

Yoh: Fue todo un placer

Tsugumi: Lo sé, y por eso debo agradecerles –dijo para después girar su vista a Lyserg y Horohoro mientras le daba disimuladas miradas a Ren- se que lo que vieron hoy no fue algo que se esperaban ni algo divertido de ver, pero quiero que entiendan que aunque ellas parezcan unas muñecas vacías adentro de ese mundo de negocios, lo que vieron hoy es sólo su realidad mas no lo que ellas son; no muchas personas tienen el privilegio de conocerlas realmente, todos estos meses ellas fueron libres de mostrarles a ustedes con confianza cómo son en realidad, así que si en verdad están decididos a seguir con ellas, esa es la principal prueba que tienen para saber lo importantes que son ustedes… todos ustedes para mis hermanas y claro –dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa- yo también los aprecio mucho

Horohoro: T-Tsugumi yo… -trató de modular el muchacho un poco apenado por sus acciones no hace mucho-

Tsugumi: No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo –le comentó apoyando su mano en su hombro para después mirar a Manta y Anna con una sonrisa- les agradezco por todo, sinceramente no se imaginan todo lo hicieron por nosotras, espero algún día poder pagarles –dijo dándoles una reverencia mientras el joven le sonreía-

Manta: Siendo nuestra amiga es más que suficiente –comentó a lo que la rubia sonrió divertida-

Tachibana: ¡Tsugumi **ojô-sama**! Ya es hora de irnos, le dije específicamente que tenían sólo un momento muy breve para despedirse, no podemos atrasarnos más –exclamó el hombre un poco exasperado, a lo que giró la cabeza mientras se comunicaba por su sofisticado micrófono-

Tsugumi: Es mejor no enfadar más a Tachibana-**san**, en verdad espero verlos muy pronto, mis hermanas en verdad lo apreciarían –les comentó con una sonrisa-

Yoh: Que tengan buen viaje –le dijo con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y se sonrieron dulcemente mientras la joven inclinaba un poco la cabeza-

Tsugumi: Llegaremos sanas y salvas, tratare de hacerles una llamada al llegar –dijo antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el avión pero de repente se detuvo y giró su cabeza- oh, espero que consigas algo con que entretenerte ahora –comentó irónicamente mirando a Hao por encima del hombro a lo que el muchacho la miró a los ojos y sonrió-

Hao: Tal vez no sea necesario después de todo –le respondió mientras la chica se reía en voz baja y seguía su camino, Hao aún la observaba mientras caminaba hasta que susurró para un- _nos vemos_

La rubia al fin subió al avión sin mirar atrás seguida muy de cerca de Tachibana quien le recordaba una y otra vez los horarios que debían cumplir y todo lo que debería de saber antes de llegar, la chica sólo quería llegar al avión y ver el estado de sus hermanas quienes probablemente las necesitaban ahora mucho más que cualquier horario.

Al subir al avión notó cómo se inclinaban al notar su presencia pero sus hermanas estaban sentadas en sus asientos con sus miradas perdidas en la ventana, verlas así le destruía el corazón pero era su deber hacer lo posible para animarlas.

Tachibana: Y casi lo olvido, aquí tengo la información de su nuevo agente, lo conocerá a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto aquí tiene su currículum, léalo atentamente

Tsugumi: Muchas gracias Tachibana-**san** así lo hare –dijo tomando el papel en sus manos y sentándose al frente de Tsubasa, quien miraba su ventana con melancolía-

Tachibana: Ya está todo listo –dijo mientras marcaba un numero en su celular y se comunicaba a través de su micrófono- Amasawa-**san** por favor comuníquele a Matsumoto **Shachô **que sus nietas van en camino, el avión está por despegar –dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y se ajustaba su cinturón- al fin regresaran a casa –les comentó a las jóvenes quienes trataron lo posible de no mostrar su obvia tristeza, mientras el hombre revisaba su itinerario con una sonrisa-

Mucama: Con su permiso señoritas, pero antes de partir, Matsumoto-**sama** indicó que debo retirarles sus teléfonos celulares –dijo la mucama mientras daba una pequeña inclinación y abría frente a ellas una pequeña caja vacía, las hermanas miraron a la chica muy confundidas mientras sacaban sus celulares lentamente de sus bolsos- por favor, apaguen los aparatos antes de introducirlos aquí, Matsumoto-**sama** les dirá cuando podrán tenerlos de nuevo

Tsukasa: T-Tachibana-**san** podr—

Tachibana: Lo lamento **ojô-sama**, pero ese es parte de su castigo, Matsumoto **Shachô** me indicó estrictamente guardar sus celulares y la computadora portátil de usted Tsukasa **ojô-sama **hasta nuevo aviso, me temo también que Matsumoto **Shachô** tampoco las dejara viajar por un tiempo, tal vez puedan conversarlo con más detalle en la cena pero debo advertirles que según tengo indicado, es su decisión final así que les recomiendo que cumplan con las reglas

_No puede ser_

Fue el pensamiento general, las hermanas no esperaban tal cosa, esto estaba completamente fuera de sus planes, ¿Ahora cómo podrían comunicarse? ¿No era suficiente con que tuvieran que irse así?, las cuatro hermanas se intercambiaban preocupadas miradas mientras se sentaban adecuadamente para que el avión pudiera despegar, sentían cómo se movía lentamente y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, desde ese punto no había marcha atrás.

Se acabaron los días en la capital, no mas diversión ni días de descanso, no más protección de sus confiables amigos, pero su mayor preocupación no eran en realidad los Ryûgasaki o el castigo que las esperaba, sino que no tuvieron la oportunidad de avisarles a sus amigos lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo podrían decirles que estaban bien? O ¿Qué tal si hay una emergencia o es una trampa?

Ya pensarían en algo al llegar pero por ahora sólo podían notar cómo ellos observaban el avión partir desde tierra mientras éste se elevaba al cielo; antes de darle una última vista a la ciudad que las alojó por esos meses, el cuarteto dio un melancólico suspiro, resignadas a lo que les esperaba, no tenían un buen presentimiento de todo esto en realidad.

Ren: Ya vámonos, estar aquí me enferma un poco –comentó al fin de brazos cruzados mientras observaba al avión ya en el cielo-

Lyserg: No digas esas cosas Ren –comentó cansado mientras el grupo empezaba a caminar-

Hao: Al menos digamos que uno no ve esto todos los días –comentó sonriendo para sí, pero el comentario no fue muy bien recibido-

Yoh: Sólo vamos a casa ¿sí? –Dijo tratando de sonreírles mientras Horohoro metía sus manos en los bolsillos y Hao lo seguía junto a Yoh y Ren-

Anna: Aún me deben otro paseo en limosina –dijo cruzándose de brazos y liderando el grupo seguida de Manta y Lyserg, todos sólo dieron un suspiro y trataron de sonreír al comentario de la rubia, pero no habían casi ánimos para bromear-

El resto del viaje de regreso fue en silencio, en realidad no había muchas necesidades de hablar, todos estaban demasiado hundidos en sus propios pensamientos como para dignarse a entablar conversación con alguno de sus acompañantes.

De camino aprovecharon hacer las compras para la cena y comprar un pequeño dulce a Hana el cual seguramente lo necesitaría tal vez hasta más que ellos, a Yoh le rompía el corazón ver a su hijo tan triste y sin poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, afortunadamente cuando llegaron a la casa el pequeño estaba dormido.

Según le habían explicado, el pequeño no se durmió hasta que se cansó de llorar, entre sus llantos sólo decía que él quería ir con las hermanas Ryûgasaki para protegerlas de las personas malas que las perseguían, seguramente les hizo pasar un rato muy duro a los que se habían quedado en la pensión, pero al menos el pequeño ahora descansaba y tal vez podrían dejarlo así hasta el siguiente día.

Yoh: Cuando lo creas apropiado, quiero que le des esto, tal vez lo anime un poco –le dijo a Tamao mientras le entregaba el dulce que le había comprado a su hijo y ella sonreía dulcemente mientras se inclinaba e iba a guardarlo-

Ryû: ¿**Danna**, usted tiene idea de lo que pasó hoy? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Pilika: Qué clase de comportamiento fue ese, ¡se comportaron como si nosotros fuéramos unos completos desconocidos! Dime que Tsukasa-**san** te dio una buena razón de qué le sucedía –preguntó enfadada la jovencita mientras apretaba ambos puños y miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, Horohoro sólo le giró la mirada a un lado y se quedó callado mientras se sentaba junto al grupo de recién llegados- ¡**onî-chan**!

Horohoro: Tranquilízate Pilika, ella no me dijo nada… no directamente –comentó malhumorado mientras cruzaba los brazos-

Pilika: Pero tiene que haber una razón de por qué se comportaron así, nosotros somos sus amigos ¿no? Nos trataron como si fuéramos alguna clase de… no lo sé, alguna clase de servidumbre que cuidó de ellas

Chocolove: A mí también me pareció muy extraño en realidad, no hasta ese punto, pero esas definitivamente no eran las agradables hermanitas

Tamao: Se sentían muy… impersonales –comentó insegura mientras Jun asentía, apoyando la opinión de la joven Tamamura-

Manta: Cálmense, cálmense, por favor no lleguen a esa clase de conclusiones –dijo levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo las manos frente a él para poder tranquilizar al grupo- Tsugumi-**san** nos explicó antes de subirse al avión ellas sólo—

Hao: Están ahogándose en un vaso de agua –comentó para que todo el mundo lo escuchara- lo que vieron fue la realidad de las cuatro hermanas, eso fue sólo una prueba del intenso materialismo del que ellas están rodeadas… –dijo encogiéndose en hombros mientras sonreía-

Lyserg: Como siempre empeorando las cosas y diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar

Hao: ¿Acaso no es verdad? La misma Tsugumi nos los dijo antes de irse, _lo que vieron hoy es sólo su realidad _–dijo citando a la rubia- eso no fue actuado, eso es lo que aparentemente ellas viven día a día

Pilika: Entonces sí son unas niñas ricas y mimadas

Manta: ¡SILENCIO! –Exclamó enfadado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras lo miraban sorprendidos- escúchense a sí mismos; el día de ayer nos habíamos esforzado tanto, para hacerles una bonita despedida a las chicas para evitar que se sintieran tan tristes, y que vieran cómo nosotros las apreciamos, y pensar que con sólo un día de ver cómo ellas se tienen que comportar frente a los empleados de su abuelo ustedes sacan esas conclusiones, ¡sí! Tsugumi**-san** nos dijo que ésa era su realidad pero también nos dijo que lo que vimos no eran ellas, las chicas que conocimos eran las verdaderas Tsukasa-**san**, Tsubasa-**san**, Tsukawa-**san** y Tsugumi-**san**, ¿tal vez no habían pensado que fue difícil para ellas decirnos adiós de esa manera?

Chocolove: C-creo que lo tomaste muy a pecho Manta

Manta: ¡No es así! –exclamó en voz alta, pero después dio un pesado suspiro y bajó su rostro algo decaído- tal vez sean algo diferentes pero creo que las entiendo… ahora comprendo porque su comportamiento, porque su sumisión ante Tachibana-**san**, fue como verme reflejado en ellas, me sentí como cuando apenas los conocía a todos ustedes, tal vez en realidad sean situaciones muy diferentes pero si estoy en lo correcto, entiendo perfectamente porque se comportaron tan… profesionales ante nosotros, obviamente no se sentían muy cómodas haciendo eso, no hay nada más molesto que comportarse de una manera sólo por ser hijo del presidente de una compañía –agregó melancólico-

La habitación quedó en silencio, se sentían avergonzados los unos de los otros, tal vez Manta era pequeño pero él sabía muchas veces cómo poner un poco de sentido en sus cabezas, habían hecho mal en pesar de esa manera principalmente como ellas habían sido con ellos también.

Tamao: Tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo conociéndolas pero… creo que Tsukawa-**chan** no es esa clase de persona –dijo apenada mientras juntaba ambas ambos manos al frente-

Yoh: Y tampoco las gemelas o Tsugumi –dijo sonriente mientras giraba su vista a Manta- tienes razón Manta, seguramente las hermanas no querían comportarse así pero no tenían otra opción, ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos de que lleguen sanas y salvas y que no les ocurra nada

Anna: **Ôsaka** y **Kyôto** son ciudades vecinas –dijo dando un sorbo a su taza de té- es probable que si llegan a atacarlas, esos ataques serán más frecuentes; estando aquí tenían la ventaja de que **Tôkyô** queda apartado de la ciudad donde esos sujetos viven

Jun: Confiemos en ellas, de seguro estarán bien, han mejorado mucho –comentó con una sonrisa sentada a un lado de su hermano-

Ren: Pero no es suficiente, aún les falta mucho –dijo con los brazos cruzados-

Yoh: Pero si siguen entrenando serán lo suficiente –dijo con sonrisa- confiemos en que todo estará bien

Hao: Siempre tan optimista –susurró cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía para sí-

Anna: Ya que las hermanas se fueron, les haré un itinerario y se los entregaré mañana, es momento que todos montón de vagos vuelvan a trabajar empezando por ti, Hao –dijo señalándolo mientras el chico la miraba de reojo divertido- espera las peores tareas y más te vale que las hagas

Hao: Estaré esperando tus ordenes –dijo despreocupado mientras Anna lo miraba de mal humor-

Manta: Espero que tengas razón Yoh, ellas son buenas chicas –le comentó a su amigo mientras este le sonreía-

Yoh: Ya lo veras Manta, todo estará bien –repitió el chico mientras el joven Oyamada asentía, tal vez estaban pensando demasiado y seguro ellas podrían arreglárselas por su cuenta, había que ser optimista-

Pero lamentándolo mucho, algunas veces las situaciones hacen que las personas caigan en dudas; Ya habían pasado tres días desde que las hermanas Ryûgasaki se habían marchado pero no habían recibido alguna clase de llamada o señal o cualquier cosa que les indicara que estaban bien, lo peor es que el día anterior los abuelos Asakura vinieron por Hana para continuar con su entrenamiento y el pequeño no tenía muchas intenciones de irse ese viernes.

Llevaba un par de días comportándose muy malhumorado y repetía frases que les había escuchado a las hermanas, tratando de imitar sus distintivos acentos, tal vez fuera una extraña manera de demostrar algo que Yoh sabía muy bien, y era que el pequeño las extrañaba.

No podía negar que él también las extrañaba y a pesar de ser pocos días, la ausencia era muy obvia, ya no habían risas inocentes en la cocina mientras Pilika y Tamao hacían sus deberes, ya no habían tantos reclamos desde el baño a causa de los pervertidos espíritus de Tamao, quienes se encargaran de espiar a las jóvenes cuando entraban a bañarse.

No se escuchaban mover fichas de ajedrez o algún otro juego de mesa en la sala, ni tampoco habían tantas peleas desde hace un par de días; No se habían dado cuenta lo cambiada que estaba la casa, y por más que quisiera hacer algo no podía hacer nada, Yoh sólo quería pensar que ellas podrían estar bien ya que tal vez habían sido muchas malas noticias a la vez.

Yoh paseaba por la casa en ese momento, buscando por el pequeño niño rubio que llevaba ya tiempo sin aparecer por ninguna parte, no faltaba mucho para irse así que antes de que se metiera en problemas o se escapara a alguna parte, el chico decidió buscarlo por su cuenta, así podría pasar un tiempo con su hijo antes de que regresara a la que era su antigua casa y tomara el mismo entrenamiento que su abuelo le impartió de pequeño.

Para su sorpresa el pequeño estaba en el segundo piso, escondido en la que era la antigua habitación de Yoh, el lugar aún tenía su tocadiscos, radio y todos los posters del cantante que tanto le gusta, lo único diferente en la habitación era el pequeño rubio dormido entre hojas de papel y creyones regados por el suelo, si Anna lo viera lo regañaría seguramente.

Yoh: ¿Hana? ¿Estás dormido? –dijo divertido mientras se arrodillaba cerca del pequeño, con cuidado de no pisar nada y lo miró por un largo tiempo mientras sonreía para sí, con sólo verlo hacia que Yoh se sintiera contento; el muchacho apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre ambas palmas- Has estado haciendo tantas cosas que de seguro te cansaste muy rápido –le comentó aunque el pequeño siguiera dormido-

El muchacho decidió primero limpiar el pequeño desorden antes de que Anna los descubriera y lo regañara por no cuidar bien del pequeño, notó como él estaba rodeado de hojas de papel llenas de rayas y garabatos pero en otros casos tenían dibujos hechos por el niño, no se dio cuenta hasta que los recogió todos, que entendió qué había hecho el pequeño.

Entre todos los papeles habían cuatro en especifico que dejaron a Yoh algo desanimado, su pequeño había dibujado a las hermanas Ryûgasaki en una hoja cada una, y muy arriba del dibujo se notaba una letra muy simple y deformada como el pequeño había tratado de escribir 'Gumi **nê-chan**' 'Baba **nê-chan**' 'Wawa **nê-chan**' y 'Suki **nê-chan**' causando una ligera risa al notar el último dibujo y arreglar con un creyón el error ortográfico, colocando una letra T al comienzo.

_¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Son míos!_

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Yoh cuando notó cómo su hijo lo miraba cruzado de brazos aún medio dormido, Hana inflaba sus mejillas, enfadado, y después de un momento se rascó la cabeza y dio un gran bostezo, a todas estas, el Asakura le entretenía ver a su pequeño actuar de esa manera, le recordaba un poco a su esposa, muchas cosas en él le recordaban a ella en realidad.

Hana: Los vas a dañar **otô-chan**, dámelos, dámelos –comentó apresurado mientras extendía las manos para alcanzar los dibujos pero Yoh los alzaba alto haciendo que el niño se pusiera de mal humor-

Yoh: Debes pedirlos apropiadamente Hana, yo sólo los estaba arreglando un poco

Hana: ¿Qué les hiciste? –Exclamó sorprendido tratando de escalar sobre su padre-

Yoh: Sólo arreglé un nombre, el sobrenombre de Tsuki **nê-chan** es como 'luna', no como 'te quiero' aparte de eso no les hice mas nada, ¿ves? –Dijo bajando los dibujos a la altura del pequeño, dejando que él los inspeccionara- ¿te divertiste mucho haciéndolos?

Hana: Sí, me esforcé porque son un regalo –dijo apretando el puño- se los daré al señor cartero y le diré que se los lleve y diga que yo se los hice

Yoh: Pero para enviarlos por correo necesitas una dirección Hana, y no creo que nadie en la casa sepa donde es que viven exactamente, si llegas a dárselo al cartero de esa manera los dibujos se pueden perder –dijo tratando de convencer al pequeño de no realizar su plan-

Hana: ¿Entonces cómo se los mandaré? ¿Yo puedo ir en tren verdad? ¿Puedes decirle a **jî-chan** que pasé por ellas de camino a casa?

Yoh: Pero ustedes van a una dirección completamente diferente, ellas viven del otro lado, además no creo que al abuelo le agrade, y sin contar que no te has comportado muy bien últimamente, debes de dejar esas cosas a los mayores

Hana: _Hmm_… ¡Entonces tu podrás dárselos **otô-chan**!

Yoh: ¡N-no, e-espera un momento Hana! No es lo que quise decir

Hana: Promételo **otô-chan** ¿verdad que tú se los darás por mí? ¿Verdad? –exclamó emocionado a lo que Yoh dio un pesado suspiro, él no tenía idea de cómo podría mandarlos pero el negarle algo al pequeño que con tanta ilusión se lo preguntaba, no tenia en realidad más remedio-

Yoh: H-haré lo que pueda, no sé cuando las vuelva a ver así que no tengas muchas expectativas pero prometo que encontraré una manera de dárselos

Hana: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Exclamó emocionado mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Yoh, aunque en ese momento escucharon cómo Anna los llamaba del primer piso-

Yoh: Bueno, es hora de irse Hana –dijo levantándose pero el pequeño corrió a al armario y se encerró allí antes de que Yoh pudiera atraparlo-

Hana: ¡No quiero ir! –Exclamó desde adentro- quiero quedarme aquí con **otô-chan** y **okâ-chan** ¡prometo que me portaré bien!

Yoh: Pero tienes que regresar con los abuelos Hana, tienes que seguir con tu entrenamiento, además, éste es nuestro último año en la escuela, aún no podemos cuidarte durante el día

Hana: ¡Yo estoy bien solo! Prometo no salir del cuarto y comerme toda la comida, sólo jugaré cuando llegues –dijo aún sin salir, Yoh dio un pesado suspiro y se agacho frente al armario- ¡no quiero ir **otô-chan**!

Fue lo que le escuchó de nuevo a su hijo mientras Yoh se rascaba la cabeza pensando en cómo podría hacer para que saliera, reconocía que su hijo era muy obstinado cuando se lo proponía así que sacarlo de allí no sería nada fácil…ni rápido, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez lo haría salir y mientras tomaba los dibujos que había hecho, se sentaba al frente de las puertas y daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoh: Se que no te agrada ir allá ya que no podemos vernos muy seguido, pero esas son cosas que debes hacer, ¿sabes? Las hermanas no se fueron porque ya no querían estar aquí si no que debían regresar, tal como tú tienes que hacerlo; no fue divertido pero ellas igual hicieron lo que tenían que hacer… las personas valientes hacen eso… -dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta del pequeño, hubo un pequeño silencio haciendo suponer a Yoh que tal vez su idea sí había funcionado-

Hana: ¿Las personas valientes hacen esas cosas? –Le preguntó en voz baja a su padre quien se le escuchó una pequeña risa-

Yoh: Sí, las personas valientes muchas veces deben hacer cosas que no les agradan pero saben que es lo correcto; cuando fui a pelear al torneo tuve que dejar a tu mamá y mis amigos aquí, no me agradaba apartarme de ellos por tanto tiempo pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, es el mismo caso que las hermanas Ryûgasaki, si ellas se quedaban aquí tal vez los tipos malos podrían lastimar a sus abuelos ¿sabías? –a lo que escuchó cómo el pequeño ahogaba un grito sorprendido-

Hana: ¿En serio? Pero es malo lastimar a un abuelito

Yoh: Esas personas malas querían hacerlo si ellas no regresaban, las personas valientes hacen ese tipo de cosas –reafirmó mientras notaba cómo el pequeño abría poco a poco la puerta del armario y lo miraba- tú quieres quedarte con nosotros pero tú deber es ir a entrenar con el abuelo, eres un Asakura, y no mucha gente es como nosotros, así que debemos preservar nuestro don, además, si entrenas te volverás más y más fuerte

Hana: Pero el abuelo sólo me lleva al bosque y hace caminar mucho y hace frío en las noches y no me deja llevar dulces y siempre me regaña

Yoh: Ésa fue la manera que él me entrenó a mí cuando tenía tu edad ¿no crees que tal vez me haya servido de algo? –Comentó divertido a lo que el pequeño asintió- entonces tú también debes terminarlo, ahora vamos, nos esperan abajo –dijo levantándose y alzándolo para montarlo en sus hombros-

Hana: Iré porque quiero ser fuerte, pero sigo pensando que es molesto –dijo inflando las mejillas mientras su padre se reía del comentario- ¡ah! No te olvides de los dibujos –exclamó señalándolos haciendo que su padre los recogiera- si se quedan allí los olvidaras ¡cómo siempre!

Yoh: No todo el tiempo olvido las cosas –dijo dando un pesado suspiro saliendo de la habitación-

Hana: ¿Crees que les guste? ¿Wawa **nê-chan** no llorará verdad? –Preguntó el pequeño apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su padre mientras se sostenía de ella con sus manos-

Yoh: Seguro les gustarán mucho Hana –Dijo con una sonrisa divertido- cuéntame ¿Por qué las dibujaste así? Tsubasa parece una súper héroe y Tsugumi una hawaiana, ¿y que son esos gatitos blancos que tiene Tsukasa? –dijo tratando de distraer al pequeño del hecho que se despediría pronto de él-

Hana: ¡No! Estas viendo mal, esos no son gatitos tonto, son pasteles de arroz –dijo con un tono entendiendo que era muy obvio lo que había dicho-

Yoh: ¡_Hey_! No me llames tonto –dijo bajando las escaleras mientras el pequeño se reía- ahora sígueme contando

Hana: Tsuki **nê-chan** está haciendo un picnic bajo un árbol del parque y eso que lleva en las manos es un libro porque ella siempre lleva uno –dijo señalando el dibujo, Yoh pasó al siguiente y Hana sonrió- esa es Wawa **nê-chan**, me divertí mucho con ella haciendo coronas de flores así que la dibujé rodeada de muchas flores de colores; Esa es Gumi **nê-chan** –exclamó al momento que Yoh pasó al siguiente- fue divertido jugar con ella en la playa así que le puse esas faldas de hojas y unos cocos… ¿Cómo las personas pueden vestirse con cocos y hojas? ¿No les dará frío?

Yoh: _Hmm_… esa es una buena pregunta –comentó divertido-

Hana: Y esa es Baba **nê-chan**, ella golpea a los malos y fue muy fuerte en el torneo así que pensé que ella podría ser una súper peleadora y le puse una medalla –comentaba muy divertido mientras su padre sonreía-

El dúo no se habían dado cuenta como detrás de ellos habían pasado Lyserg y Ren, quienes al sobre escuchar la conversación giraron sus miradas al suelo y mientras Lyserg daba un pesado suspiro y seguía su camino a la cocina, Ren miraba de reojo a Yoh y su hijo; el joven no dejó de observarlos hasta que se perdían al final del pasillo y daban un cruce dirigiéndose probablemente a las termas, al perderlos de vista el joven introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y siguió su camino a la cocina donde Lyserg lo esperaba.

Fue tan difícil despedirse del pequeño Hana como fue despedirse de las hermanas, pero el pequeño también debía irse así que no había de otra además que había asuntos pendientes que resolver, todos estos contratiempos habían hecho alargar lo que todos habían venido a **Tôkyô **en realidad. No sólo habían venido por la aparición de Hao sino también para dejar en la mesa lo que debían hacer en su debido tiempo.

Hao: Ya que no tenemos más interrupciones ni personas ajenas, me parece apropiado que hablemos sobre una pequeña promesa que cada uno de ustedes me hizo –dijo el chico aprovechando una mañana de domingo, cuando Tamao y Pilika no se encontraban en casa debido a un pedido de Anna y Manta aún no se había presentado en la pensión-

Anna: No hay nada que hablar –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té mientras Yoh miraba con mucha atención a su hermano-

Hao: No creas que me van a engañar diciéndome que sólo están todos aquí para mantenerme bajo control –dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos- quiero que quede claro que yo aún planeo destruir a todos los seres humanos, sólo les estoy dando una oportunidad, tal como ustedes piensan mantenerme en este lugar, yo también planeo tenerlos a ustedes bajo la mira, me prometieron que buscarían la manera de detenerme y que cambiara de opinión, pero sólo han estado jugando todo este tiempo

Ren: Pensé que un Dios tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ¿o es que aún no lo eres?

Yoh: Por favor, no empecemos a pelear, tranquilos –dijo alzando sus manos al frente- se que no hemos hecho lo suficiente en estos años pero aún debemos terminar nuestros estudios Hao

Lyserg: Personas normales también tienen deberes, y tan sólo pensar que vine desde muy lejos para escucharlo decir eso –dijo malhumorado mientras leía el periódico-

Hao: Tal vez sea cierto, pero creo que alguien no tiene derecho de palabra después de distraerse tanto los últimos meses –dijo sin cuidado mientras el inglés lo miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido-

Horohoro: Sea lo que sea –dijo cruzado de brazos- todos dimos nuestra palabra y cada quién la va a cumplir, esa clase de cosas no pueden hacerse de la noche a la mañana

Hao: Sorpresivamente una buena respuesta –dijo divertido a lo que el joven le alzó el puño enfadado-

Horohoro: ¡A que te refieres con eso creído! ¡Por eso me caes tan mal!

Chocolove: Tranquilo Horohoro –dijo tratando de jalarlo de un brazo- a decir verdad cada quien tiene asuntos pendientes pero eso no nos detiene de cumplir con esa promesa, si esa es tu razón de estar aquí para vigilarnos como una niñera entonces estas gastando tu tiempo porque aunque no estuvieras aquí cada quien cumpliría con lo suyo –sentencio el moreno mientras el resto asentía-

Hao: ¿En serio? Es bueno saber eso, pero de todas maneras me quedaré aquí, tal vez encuentre algo divertido que hacer, mientras ustedes hacen su mejor esfuerzo –recalcando la última frase mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos, iban a reclamarle de nuevo cuando se escuchó al pequeño Manta entrar a la pensión rápidamente, lo escucharon lanzar sus zapatos en la entrada y casi resbalarse con el escalón - vaya, vaya, justo a tiempo para interrumpir –comentó el muchacho al girar su mirada y encontrar al pequeño tratando de recuperar la respiración-

Yoh: ¡_Wuah_! ¿Qué sucede Manta? Te ves terrible ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –exclamó sorprendido mientras el pequeño alzaba una mano tratando de demostrar que estaba bien pero necesitaba un momento para recuperarse-

Anna: Espero que no te hayan perseguido unos delincuentes otra vez, no quiero más vagabundos cerca de la pensión, tengo más que suficiente con el rey de los idiotas y su legión de buenos para nada –dijo la rubia pero pasó un momento para que el resto de los presentes se quejara por su comentario-

Manta: ¡T-tengo noticias! –Dijo sin aliento mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas- ¡Tengo noticias de **Ôsaka**! –Eso hizo detener en seco a los presentes, hasta la misma Anna lo miraba con atención-

Lyserg: ¿A qué te refieres Manta? ¿Cómo te comunicaste? –pregunto el inglés algo confundido, pero el pequeño aún no se recuperaba de todo lo que había corrido, probablemente desde la estación de tren hasta la pensión, unos 20 o 30 minutos de caminata-

Chocolove: ¿Tienes idea si están bien? –Preguntó curioso mientras Horohoro lo apartaba para acercarse a Manta-

Horohoro: ¿Por qué mandan noticias ahora? Han pasado dos semanas desde que se fueron, ¿Por qué no lo hicieron antes? –comentó enfadado-

Hao: Déjenlo respirar –dijo el muchacho mientras se acostaba en el pasillo- preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez no hará que recupere el aliento

Manta: D-déjenme explicarles –dijo al fin dando una bocanada de aire y después dar un cansado suspiro- ninguna de las hermanas se comunicó conmigo –dijo bajando la mirada-

Anna: ¿Y qué es todo este alboroto que armaste si no tienes noticias?

Manta: Pero sí las tengo, sólo que no directamente de ellas –dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo- llego esto al correo de **odou-sama**

Yoh: ¿De tu padre? Pero él no las conoce

Manta: Al contrario, no las conoce personalmente pero según me comentó, él hizo negocios una vez con la familia Matsumoto y en forma de agradecimiento siempre es invitado a los eventos realizados por la compañía, en realidad son sencillamente relaciones de negocios pero mi padre la mayoría de las veces no puede asistir ya que le es algo incomodo viajar a **Ôsaka** por sólo eventos sociales, así que muchas de las invitaciones son negadas, pero tengo entendido que son buenos inversionistas

Lyserg: ¿Estas completamente seguro que es la misma familia Manta?

Manta: Completamente seguro –dijo sacando la invitación del sobre y empezó a leerla para que todos escucharan-

—

_El fundador de corporaciones __**Yanagi**__ y actual presidente de__** Matsumoto **__**Group**__  
__**Matsumoto Kamaji**_

Tiene el humilde placer de invitar al

_Señor y Señora __**Oyamada**__._

A la subasta anual de antigüedades y obras de arte organizada por la corporación

_**Yanagi**__, la cual se celebrará simultáneamente con el dieciochoavo cumpleaños de mis dos nietas mayores._

_El evento se llevará a cabo a la seis de la tarde del miércoles veintidós de septiembre del presente año. El evento exige traje de coctel o traje formal.  
Esperamos que usted y su familia puedan asistir y se le ha anexado a la invitación un mapa con las ubicaciones y teléfonos necesarios. _

_De recibir su respuesta a esta invitación, se le enviará los boletos de avión en la brevedad posible; en caso de preferir trasladarse en un jet privado, por favor anexar información en su respuesta._

_Le agradecemos su respuesta antes del diecisiete de septiembre del presente año._

—

Ren: Debes estar bromeando

Manta: No, aquí lo dice, _Matsumoto Kamaji_ y mi memoria no es tan mala como para no recordar que ése es el nombre del abuelo de las hermanas Ryûgasaki, no pueden haber dos personas con exactamente el mismo nombre y exactamente dos nietas mayores que sean gemelas y que cumplan años el 22 de septiembre, ¿ese día no es el cumpleaños de Tsukasa-**san** y Tsubasa-**san**?

Ryû: ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó mientras el joven sólo estampaba su mano contra su rostro-

Manta: Es una pregunta muy obvia –el resto del grupo se intercambiaron miradas curiosas hasta que él dio un cansado suspiro- nos estamos desviando del tema ¡el punto es! Estas son buenas noticias

Yoh: Quieres decir que si mandaron la invitación eso quiere decir que están bien, al igual que su abuelo

Chocolove: ¡Esas son buenas noticias! ¿Verdad? Eso nos dice que están sanas y salvas, creo que esto nos quita un peso de encima a decir verdad me esperaba algo peor pero es bueno escuchar que están bien

Yoh: ¿Y tu papá te dejó tomar la invitación así como si nada?

Manta: Se sorprendió en realidad –comentó mientras empezaba a contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la mansión Oyamada-

—**Flash Back**

**Mansumi: Tamurazaki, ¿tenemos algún papeleo pendiente? No quiero irme a Dubái sin dejar algo sin firmar –decía el hombre mientras cenaba con su familia, algo muy extraño ya que él casi no se encontraba en casa, pero a pesar de ser algo fuera de lo normal, no le daba suficientes razones para no hablar de negocios, así estuvieran en medio de la cena-**

**Tamurazaki: No señor, no papeles importantes en realidad, sólo debe confirmar esta invitación –comentó mientras le entregaba el sobre al hombre y éste lo abría para revisar su interior- es sólo la invitación para la subasta de este año que siempre organiza corporaciones Yanagi**

**Mansumi: Ya veo, ya estamos en esa época del año, este año pasó realmente rápido, encárgate de negar la invitación y enviar el regalo apropiado en compensación de mi ausencia, aunque indícale a Matsumoto-san que trataré de ir a la reunión de accionistas en noviembre**

**Tamurazaki: Entendido señor**

**Manta: ¿Matsumoto? –se preguntó para sí en voz alta mientras observaba su comida, causando que los presentes giraran sus rostros hacia él-**

**Keiko: ¿Sucede algo malo hijo?**

**Mannoko: Seguro onî-sama está delirando, él es más extraño cada día –comentó la jovencita de diez años mientras reía por lo bajo burlándose de su hermano-**

**Mansumi: Mannoko –dijo sencillamente el hombre para que la jovencita guardara silencio y después se giró a ver a su primogénito- y en cuanto a ti, deja de balbucear y termina tu cena**

**Manta: Odou-sama ¿puedo hacerte una pregunto? –Dijo levantando el rostro- ¿Quién es ese Matsumoto?**

**Mansumi: ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo escépticamente-**

**Manta: Por curiosidad, me suena algo familiar –dijo evitando responderle con la verdad pero Mansumi sencillamente siguió comiendo y después de una pausa decidió responderle-**

**Mansumi: Debería de sonarte familiar, Matsumoto Kamaji es un viejo conocido, tenemos algunas inversiones en algunas compañías por igual, y hace un tiempo hicimos un acuerdo con algunas acciones, pero casi nunca nos cruzamos, es algo difícil mantener la relación ya que él vive en Ôsaka pero la mayoría de las veces nos invita a tu madre y a mí a eventos de su compañía, a pesar de haber hecho negocios hace tiempo, es bueno mantener el contacto con quien los haces, si vas a heredar todo lo que tengo debes de saber bien eso**

**Manta:… ¿Ôsaka?... ¿Matsumoto Kamaji? –dijo observándolo asombrado, pero de repente un vago recuerdo lo invadió la cabeza, el día que conocieron a Tsukawa ella lo reconoció por su apellido ¡no puede ser!- ¡Odou-sama! ¿Sabes algo más de su familia?**

**Mansumi: ¿Pero qué es todo este interrogatorio? Estamos comiendo –le reclamó el hombre pero Manta ignoró cada una de sus quejas e insistió-**

**Manta: Sólo respóndeme esas preguntas y no molestare más, es algo urgente**

**Mannoko: Les dije que estaba loco –comentó soltando una risa, mientras su madre observaba atenta a su esposo- **

**Mansumi: Esta bien, Tamurazaki –dijo girando la vista a su asistente- dile acerca de los Matsumoto –agregó antes de volver su atención a su plato y seguir comiendo-**

**Tamurazaki: Matsumoto Kamaji, 66 años, casado, dos hijos pero al parecer su hija menor falleció hace algunos años –dijo mientras Manta se sorprendía al escuchar tal información- actualmente vive en la capital de Ôsaka, con su esposa y su hijo; es el actual presidente de Matsumoto Group y fue el fundador de corporaciones Yanagi, está tratando de ampliar su mercado y frecuenta los países de Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, España, Suiza, Canadá, Estados Unidos de América, Tailandia e India; su hijo por otra parte está expandiéndose en el área de alta costura y moda, siendo dueño de una revista de modas, actualmente se encuentra en Italia**

**Manta: ¿Algo más? Digamos, algún otro familiar –dijo ya casi seguro de qué le diría Tamurazaki, pero igual quería confirmar si él estaba en lo correcto- **

**Tamurazaki: Los únicos familiares que quedan de su familia son sus tres nietas, se presume que alguna de sus nietas mayores heredará las compañías pero aún no se tiene muy claro quién será la sucesora, la reunión que su padre está invitado es una subasta de antigüedades pero a la vez es el cumpleaños de dos de sus nietas mayores, este evento se realiza todos los años**

**Manta: ¿Sus nietas son gemelas? No es así**

**Tamurazaki: Correcto… -dijo mirándolo un poco desconfiado- Las señoritas—**

**Manta: Ryûgasaki Tsukasa y Ryûgasaki Tsubasa con su hermana menor Ryûgasaki Tsukawa –dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras cruzaba los brazos y le sonreía a Tamurazaki- las conozco desde hace ya un tiempo, nos llevamos muy bien**

**Keiko: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Haciendo amistad con los de tu clase hace que tu madre se sienta aliviada, después de saber con quién te juntas cada día –Mansumi observaba con detenimiento a su hijo, algo sorprendido de su actitud pero después giró la vista a su asistente y con una mano le indicó que continuara-**

**Tamurazaki: Actualmente las dos nietas mayores están bajo la tutoría de su abuelo para ser educadas adecuadamente en cómo manejar sus compañías mientras la nieta menor se encuentra estudiando primer año de preparatoria en la prestigiosa academia Hyodei, las señoritas tienen un nivel alto de calificaciones y son destacadas en algunos deportes**

**Mannoko: Suena como una entrevista de matrimonio, tal vez deberían considerar conseguirle una buena esposa, si dejan que él la consiga por su cuenta de seguro que será tan extraña como sus amigos**

**Keiko: ¿Y cómo las conoces hijo? –preguntó interesada mientras Mansumi lo miraba de reojo mientras comía-**

**Manta: Ellas pasaron algunos meses aquí en Tôkyô y entable una buena amistad con ellas, hace poco regresaron a Ôsaka pero no he podido comunicarme con ellas desde entonces, pero ya que ibas a negar la invitación ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo en tu lugar odou-sama?**

**Mansumi: Asistir a un evento de negocios en otra prefectura sin que yo te lo pida… que interesante –Manta dio un pesado suspiro y analizó bien lo que iba a decir-**

**Manta: Piénsalo bien, es un mutuo beneficio, ya que no podrás asistir de nuevo este año y que evites la molestia de enviar un regalo de disculpas, yo puedo sencillamente ir en tu lugar y así pasar más tiempo con mis amigas, obviamente mi amistad con las nietas de Matsumoto-san hará que esté más en contacto con empresarios de Kansai**

**Mansumi: **_**Hm**_**… suena convincente en realidad –dijo sin importancia alguna mientras le entregaba el sobre- haz lo que te apetece con esa invitación, más te vale que no desperdicies oportunidades**

**Mannoko: Un momento, ¿Por qué a onî-sama le permites que vaya a ese tipo de eventos? ¿Qué tal si esas chicas son igual de raras que sus amigos?**

**Keiko: ¿No son extrañas verdad? –Preguntó su madre desvaneciendo su sonrisa del rostro-**

**Tamurazaki: En realidad no hay ninguna clase de registro sobre alguna anomalía, ellas descienden de familias de alta sociedad, a decir verdad son extremadamente normales –dijo Tamurazaki antes de que Manta hablara, pero al escuchar eso se sorprendió, ¿no que los Ryûgasaki eran una familia de espiritistas?, iba a corregir al asistente de su padre pero para su bien y seguramente para el de las hermanas, prefirió no hacer algo tonto y seguir la corriente, después de todo así también dejarían de molestarlo a él-**

**Keiko: ¿No te parece maravilloso querido? Manta tal vez aún no sea un caso perdido después de todo, teniendo amistades de su mismo estatus lo ayudará a tener una mejor imagen **

**Mannoko: **_**Hm**_**… como si eso llegara a ayudarlo –comentó por lo bajo mientras su hermano la miraba de reojo muy enojado-**

**Mansumi: Ya dije que él haga lo que desee con esa invitación, cerrada la discusión –dijo antes de darle un bocado a su comida- él ya es lo suficiente grande para saber qué tiene que hacer por el bien de la compañía y de su persona, ahora sigamos con la cena **

—**Fin del Flash Back**

Manta: Y fue así como obtuve la invitación, anoche fue una verdadera molestia porque mi madre y mi hermana seguían interrogándome pero hoy pude traer la invitación conmigo, pensé que los ayudaría a animarse un poco –dijo extendiéndole el papel a Lyserg quien lo tomó en sus manos y lo analizó detenidamente, mientras Horohoro cruzado de brazos lo miraba de reojo- se que no están muy felices pero es la única señal que tenemos de ellas

Anna: Aún me parece muy extraño, que el perro faldero de Tamurazaki no sepa que ellas son shamanes

Manta: A mí también me sorprendió, pero preferí ahorrarme sermones y molestias quedándome callado, tal vez Tamurazaki no es tan bueno como antes

Hao: Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen –dijo despreocupado- obviamente si las nietas de un importante empresario son algo tan _vergonzoso_ como espiritistas, serían la burla para todos –dijo sarcásticamente mientras giraba su vista a Manta- ¿no es así?

Manta: Algo así… –dijo dando un pesado suspiro- ahora todo tiene más sentido, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes—

Anna: Las cosas serían exactamente igual, ahora, ¿Qué harán? Se quedaran ahí viéndose las caras –Dijo cruzada de brazos- no crean que no he notado las caras de moribundos que cargan todo el día, ya me están empezando a molestar, si van a hacer algo al respecto decidan de una buena vez o yo misma iré a esa fiesta

Yoh: ¿A-a qué iras allá Anna?

Anna: ¿Qué no es obvio? Publicidad para las aguas termales y por supuesto, ése cuarteto me debe aún muchas cosas, en especial un hoyo en la pared –comentó mientras todos giraban la vista con gotas en sus nucas recordando que hace unos días ella había descubierto un hoyo que había hecho por accidente Tsubasa y Tsugumi hace ya bastante tiempo pero no se había dado cuenta ya que lo habían cubierto con un cuadro que habían encontrado en el depósito-

Lyserg: N-no creo que hemos llegado a ese límite de _moribundos_ Anna-**san** –dijo con una gota de sudar sabiendo perfectamente que sus quejas se dirigían específicamente a Horohoro, quien seguía cruzado de brazos al lado de Chocolove- aunque te lo agradezco mucho Manta ¿pero crees que esté bien que asistamos a un evento así sin ser invitados? Después de todo, la invitación es para tu familia

Manta: ¡Es cierto!, lo había pasado por alto –dijo golpeándose la palma de su mano contra su frente-

Yoh: ¿No pueden ir igual? Dudo que siendo la fiesta de las gemelas los vayan a dejar sin pasar

Lyserg: Lo sé pero… me parece algo inapropiado ir sin ser invitado, aunque me gustaría realizar ese viaje ¿tú qué dices Horohoro? –Le preguntó, pero el joven dio un refunfuño a lo que Chocolove lo rozó con el codo-

Chocolove: Deja de hacerte el fuerte, sabes que quieres ir –bromeó mientras el muchacho en un comienzo lo miró de reojo enfadado pero después dio un pesado suspiro, vencido por el comentario del moreno-

Horohoro: Está bien, está bien, iré con Lyserg a **Ôsaka**, admito que no sería mal ir a verlas

Lyserg: Entonces está decidido, iremos a **Ôsaka** por nuestra cuenta, nos iremos en tren, quiero tener la experiencia de viajar en un tren bala japonés

Manta: Yo puedo revisar el precio de los boletos –dijo mientras sacaba su computadora y la encendía, mientras el pequeño buscaba Ren se veía algo intranquilo, el joven mantenía los brazos cruzados pero su mirada se movía alrededor de la habitación, algo lo atormentaba en su mente-

Horohoro: ¡Que no sean muy costosos! No puedo darme el lujo de gastar tanto dinero

Lyserg: Yo te ayudo a pagarlo si tienes tantos problemas –dijo dando un casado suspiro-

Horohoro: ¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¡Sabia que tenias un lado generoso Lyserg! –dijo apoyando su mano con fuerza sobre el hombro del inglés, quien le tomó de sorpresa el gestó y después que Horohoro lo soltara, él se frotaba el hombro algo adolorido-

Manta: Oigan hay un problema, sólo hay boletos disponibles para el jueves 16 a las siete de la mañana, es un fin de semana largo y no hay boletos en ningún tren para las demás fechas, todos están llenos por el feriado

Lyserg: Supongo que será ese día

Horohoro: Podremos resolver al llegar, no es tanto problema, compra dos boletos Manta

Anna: ¿Tú no iras? –preguntó girando su vista a Ren quien la miró fijamente, como si se tratara de alguna clase de monstruo; por su parte el grupo de muchachos guardó un silencio sepulcral mientras los miraban con atención-

Ren: ¿P-para que querría ir? –Dijo evadiendo la pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos malhumorado- ¡No tengo nada que ver!

Anna: Haz lo que quieras entonces –dijo sin importancia mientras tomaba una galleta de la mesa- yo sólo estaba preguntando, ya que por más que lo ocultes, es demasiado obvio que tú estabas con una de las hermanas –Ren se congeló y se sonrojó intensamente mientras el resto se cubría la boca sorprendidos o para evitar reírse en su rostro, Anna sencillamente mordió la galleta y apoyó su mentón sobre una mano- ¿piensas que soy distraída? Es más que obvio que tú y Tsubasa tenían algo, hasta el ciego se dio cuenta –dijo extendiendo un brazo señalando a Chocolove quien se rascaba detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida, tratando de alejarse de Ren-

Ren no hallaba cómo responder, estaba en completo shock mientras la señalaba con un dedo, pero al escuchar risitas a sus espaldas, él se volteó y apretó el puño enfadado, esperando encontrar a su víctima, pero fue al contrario cuando notó cómo sus amigos lo miraban, esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara muchísimo más y gruñera para sí.

Buscando más razones para golpearlos, estaba completamente atrapado, ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta? ¡Habían sido muy cuidadosos! Pero al momento giró su vista llena de rencor hacia Hao quien al notar la pesada mirada de Ren, éste lo miró de reojo y le sonrió de lado mientras se encogía en hombros.

Manta: Muy bien, ya están comprados, sólo hay que imprimir los tres boletos y listo –comentó como si nada mientras Ren lleno de furia le temblaba el puño y mordía su labio inferior-

Lyserg: A decir verdad yo no quería decir nada porque sabía que te ibas a enfadar –dijo mientras se encogía en hombros y trataba de sonreírle a Ren mientras éste lo miraba de reojo enfadado, mientras lo amenazaba con el puño-

Chocolove: Demasiado obvio –dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se encogía en hombros y Horohoro se cubría la boca conteniendo sus carcajadas-

Anna: Admítelo, eres muy malo para esconder algo así –dijo mientras el resto sólo asentía, Ren sencillamente volvió a gruñir pero después de dar un respiro, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos enfadado ¿lo estaba admitiendo?-

Horohoro: ¡Estás con la loca! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA ¡No me lo creo! –exclamó el chico sin poder aguantar más mientras lo señalaba y se estrujaba el estomago mientras reía a carcajadas-

Ren: CIERRA LA BOCA BASTARDO –explotó mientras lo atacaba con su espada, haciendo un alboroto mientras Anna se quejaba de lo inmaduros que eran-

Yoh: Yo creo que hacen una buena pareja –comentó sonriente en medio del alboroto a lo que Ren se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró de reojo, Yoh sencillamente le sonreía, completamente ajeno a lo que le esperaba-

Y aunque dio mucho de qué hablar o burlarse, el tema no duró más que esa tarde, exceptuando a algunos quienes molestaban al muchacho por simple placer.

Así se decidió que el 16 de septiembre Lyserg, Horohoro y Ren se embarcarían en un viaje hacia el oeste, con esperanzas de conseguir respuestas de las chicas que no hace mucho se habían marchado pero habían dejado una marca en cada uno de los miembros de la pensión; aunque esa noche habían algunas cosas que hablar, no en grupo si no algo mas intimo, o así lo pensaba Anna mientras entraba a su habitación junto a Yoh.

Anna: Lo que dijo Hao es verdad –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella- creo que ya es bueno que pensemos qué haremos después de graduarnos

Yoh: Pensé que aún teníamos más tiempo pero creo que tienes razón –dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se rascaba detrás de la cabeza; aún se podían notar todos los golpes que le había brindado Ren no hace muchas horas-

Anna: Además Redseb entrará el año entrante en secundaria, tenemos que encargarnos de su traspaso a **Tôkyô**; Aún no están listos todos los planos de las aguas termales y todavía más importante es encargarnos de las tres brujas de la flor

Yoh: Mi abuelo me comentó que han mejorado bastante pero ¿crees que sería bueno traerlas con Hao aquí?

Anna: Kanna, Marion y Matilda pueden que hayan estado con él años atrás, pero es momento que sobreponga lo que sucedió, además, quiero que trabajen en la pensión, si aprenden qué hacer antes de inaugurar el lugar me ahorraré de muchos problemas, además, así se acostumbraran a otro ambiente

Yoh: Hablaremos con el abuelo pronto entonces –dijo mientras su esposa asentía, en verdad había olvidado todo lo que había que hacer ¿en qué momento voló tan rápido el tiempo?-

Los días pasaron lentamente mientras los tres chicos se preparaban para su viaje, al comienzo no sabían ni por qué irían o qué dirían pero aunque la invitación era prueba de que se encontraban a salvo, aún los tenia inquietos el hecho de que no se habían comunicado con ellos o no podían contactarlas con sus celulares, tal vez encontrarlas sería más difícil, **Ôsaka** no era tan grande como la capital, pero sería como encontrar una aguja en una pajar.

Ren: Espero que hayas mejorado tu técnica Lyserg –dijo cruzado de brazos mientras tomaba de su cartón de leche, los tres muchachos se habían acomodado en sus puestos del tren y disfrutaban de la vista rural que le brindaba hacer el viaje por tren bala-

Lyserg: Tengo dos direcciones Ren, pero no creo que se nos haga difícil, aunque Tsukawa me comentó que ellas no vivían en la capital si no en la ciudad vecina, supongo que su abuelo vive en **Ôsaka**

Horohoro: Si llegamos a la dirección del abuelo, allí nos dirán donde viven

Lyserg: No creo que digan esa clase de información a perfectos desconocidos –dijo con una gota en la nuca mientras revisaba su mapa- **Sakai** no se encuentra lejos, la ventaja que tenemos es que llegaremos temprano, tenemos desde las diez de la mañana hasta el final del día para encontrarlas, eso me parece mucho más que suficiente

Ren: Si nos perdemos será tu culpa –dijo acomodándose mejor en su asiento mientras miraba de frente a Horohoro quien observaba curioso la ventana- ¿Qué ves?

Horohoro: Aún no entiendo por qué vino con nosotros –dijo mientras seguía observando la ventana; lo que el muchacho se refería era el poderoso shaman que controlaba al espíritu del fuego. A último momento el joven decidió ir con ellos pero en vez de comprar un boleto de tren, el joven decidió usar su enorme posesión de objetos y sobrevolar sobre el tren mientras disfrutaba el viaje sobre la palma de su espíritu-

Lyserg: Tratemos de ignorarlo, a él sólo le gusta meter sus narices en donde no lo llaman, al menos Manta y los demás vendrán después, dudo que pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo sin Anna-**san** poniéndolo en su lugar –dijo malhumorado mientras observaba el mapa más de cerca-

Ren: Es un creído, no me sorprende en lo absoluto que haya venido –dijo robando un panecillo que había comprado Horohoro para el viaje-

Horohoro: Tengo el presentimiento que a alguien no le agradará su visita –dijo con una enorme gota en la nuca mientras Lyserg y Ren sencillamente desviaban su mirada a un lado mientras asentían con una gota en la nuca-

Fue así como el trío se preparaba para lo que podría esperarlos en el oeste, en la ciudad de restaurantes gourmet, joviales habitantes y el lugar que tanto habían hablado las chicas y que tanto les mantenían los pensamientos ocupados.

Sabían que esa ciudad era un lugar estratégico, lo presentían desde hace mucho, sólo que no creían que el tiempo había pasado tan pronto y ya había llegado el momento en el que ellos mismos tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto.

"_Debo admitir que al despedirme de mis amigos tenía un sentimiento incómodo en mi estomago, pero tal vez había sido emoción o miedo, miedo de que tal vez algo malo estaría pasando o pasara, pero debía ser optimista, nosotros habíamos vivido cosas peores, y como siempre dice Yoh-__**kun**__, todo estará bien, eso es lo que de verdad deseo de mis queridas amigas, y confiar en que pronto las volveré a ver"_

**Oyamada Manta**  
—

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda por favor pregunten, con esto llegamos al comienzo de muchos eventos en la historia así que se nos ocurrió preguntarles sí querrían una sección en la página para preguntarnos sobre los personajes o algunas cosas que no hayan entendido como tal, espero que estos dos capítulos hayan disipado las dudas que tenían sobre Tsugumi, por eso les había comentado que tuvieran paciencia, todas y cada una de ellas tiene su momento en esta historia, así que pregunten todo lo que quieran en reviews o tal vez en la sección que abriremos próximamente, no queremos dejarlas con muchas dudas ya que lo que viene es bueno.

Como lo he dicho antes se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, todo de todos los mensajes menos los que son como "deja de escribir no sirves para nada" por favor, absténganse de dejar ese tipo de mensaje yo sé que no soy la perfecta escritora, esto lo hago solo para divertirme pero si enserio quieres dejarme un mensaje de ese tipo, por favor que sea constructivo y no solo para quejarte de mi fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión; Los demás personajes ajenas a la serie son de mi propiedad, se les agradece ser maduros y no copiar.

Importante:Debido a que me toma demasiado tiempo editar cada capítulo, los seguiré actualizando como siempre pero lo iré corrigiendo poco a poco, para que el fic no se olvide y los lectores no me esperen tanto.

Agradecimientos a:

**Clauditaw A.P Lightwood por avisarme acerca de la copia del fanfiction, y también a todos los que mandaron mensajes o reportaron el fanfiction para que fuera eliminado de la página. Muchísimas gracias.**

_**Recuerden: **__**Que por cuestiones de comodidad y también de tiempo, los capítulos los publicare primero en la página oficial ya que algunas veces no sabría si tener el tiempo para acomodar el archivo para publicarlo aquí en fanfiction, sí desean leerlo apenas este terminado en vez de esperar a que aparezca aquí, puede ir a Eternal Dragons. Espero verlas por ahí pronto. **_

Próximo capítulo- **Capítulo 20.** Los barrotes de oro y los grilletes de plata

¡Espérenlo, cuídense mucho, nos vemos  
**Atte: **_**Tsukasa Li Ryugasaki**_


End file.
